Hellsing: Final Judgment
by Kwonkicker
Summary: A mysterious and sinister cult, moves forward with their plan of subjugating the human race in bondage and establishing a New World Order. All of the Hellsing and DMC verse must band togehter to stop them.
1. A Shadow in the Night

**Disclaimer: Well, this is it. After much time and deliberation I am finally ready to begin posting my sequel to Dark Wars. Couple of things first. Due to time constraits as well as personal delays, I am unable to finish my Naruto fan fiction. I was eager and excited as I had a rich story line planned but unfortunately it wasn't looking good so I decided to abandon it. Turns out Hellsing fiction is where I really shine so I am focusing on this. **

**Now, this sequel takes place five months after my epilogue chapter to the last one. Mysterious killings across Russia and Eastern Europe draws the attention of Vladimir and the Order of the Cross. The assassin has begun carving a bloody path through the country. His targets have all been wanted criminals and people guilty of various manner of heinous sin. Vladimir must find a way to put a stop to his violent crimes. Who is this assassin? Where did he come from? Why does he target what he percieves as "sinners"? And how will Vladimir root him out? As if that weren't bad enough, Vampires are threatening local politicians. It's up to Michael and the wolf pack to defeat the vampires while investigating the mysterious killings.**

**Meanwhile in England, Integra sends Alucard and Seras to quell a vampire uprising in the city. Something sinister is on the move and it has the vampires terrified. What is this force and how could it make even vampires cower before it? **

**Across in America, more trouble brews. Powerful forces are gathering and attacks on the public rouses suspicion. The Nightstalkers, a secret branch of the FBI devoted to hunting and eliminating supernatural threats investigate mysterious killings and disappearances. They reach a startling conclusion: The killings, disappearances and uprising in America, Russia and England are all connected to a shadowy conspiracy and a wicked and mysterious cult said to have been founded since the birth of Christianity over 2,000 years ago. With this revelation it's a race against time to uncover the secret of this cult and their plot to subjugate the human race in bondage as part of their ritual in establishing a New World Order. **

**Now the Hellsing Organization, Order of the Cross, the Nightstalkers and even the Iscariot must band together and join forces in order to protect humanity and with the aid of the devil slayer Dante and Nero and the Order of the Sword, face off against their most powerful enemies imaginable. **

**Be prepared. Everything you love about Hellsing and Devil May Cry amplified. Stylish action and combat. A gripping storyline and new characters will (I hope) make this even more enjoyable then the last one. **

**This story will also have some theological elements as well. That is, the notion of free will, the naure of sin and evil, and why God allows all these things to exist. I'm also adding in more love, romance and yes, even sex (though I don't want it too graphic). If you've been curious as to whether Michael and Kathy have become an item...you'll just have to read :)**

**With that said expect love, romance, heroism, big boss battles, guns, swords and all the pizza Dante can eat. **

**Devil May Cry and Hellsing are owned/copyrighted/distributed by Capcom and Kouta Hirano respectively. These works of fiction are not mine, do not sue me. No seriously. Please. I' just an honest DMC and Hellsing fanboy who is interested in trying fan fiction. Got that? Huh? HUH? *Cough* K' then.**

Chapter One-A Shadow in the Night

He stepped into the room, flipped a switch and shut the door behind him. Inside there was an assortment of weapons, equipment and clothing all placed and stacked along the walls. High powered assault rifles from AK-47's, M16's, M4's, ACR's, FN F2000 and G36. There were numerous models of pistols and revolvers, shot guns and tactical knives.

He surveyed the room then found what he was searching for. A desk in the center of the room with a red laptop. Walking he pulled the chair out and sat down. Opening the laptop he began furiously typing. The page loaded and displayed a long list of names. The man scrolled, until he found who he was searching for.

Kurt Tseuliodis. Arrested and later convicted for the rape and torture of five women. He served 15 years and was out on early parole for the past six months. It seems however, that old habits died hard. There had been three rapes, each in the past three months. The victims were all middle aged women. Kurt however had changed his previous MO. He no longer tortured them, instead keeping them for his pleasure for days before finally releasing them. Old habits die hard indeed he thought as he shut the computer down. Getting up he walked over to the wall. Grabbing two .45 revolvers and loading them, one thought played in his head.

Kurt Tseuliodis would meet his death tonight.

Meanwhile, in England at the Hellsing manor...

"Sir Integra, we have some startling new information" Sir Islands said speaking. At the Round Table Conference, Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization was meeting with British superiors on a recent trend of vampire attacks. Integra blew smoke from the cigar she was holding and spoke.

"What kind of information?" She asked.

"Well, it appears as the vampire attacks have increased over the past month. It seems they are mostly concentrated in the downtown area, the Greater London area and on the outskirts. Sir Integra, it seems these fiends have been increasing in their brutality" he said watching as murmuring broke out.

Integra opened a file on the table in front of her, she pulled out several photos and began flipping through them. They were crime scene photos taken by British special forces. All vampire attacks. One photo showed a man with his torso ripped open and entrails strewn about. Another was of a young woman, decapitated and impaled on a wooden pole. Integra's eyes narrowed.

"It's almost like five years ago. Have we any leads?" she asked.

"There is one" Walter said entering and making his presence known for the first time. He held several files in his hand before setting it on the table.

"I'm afraid we've got the situation completely backwards my lady" he said standing next to her. She briefly read some of the files before passing them along the table. "What do you mean Walter?"

"Our intelligence indicates that the vampire attacks is caused by some other force moving them out of the city. Basically, there is something else in the city that is stirring them to great violence. These vampires are simply acting out due to territorial conflicts" he explained.

Sir Penwood spoke, "I'm afraid I still don't understand" he said. Walter narrowed his eyes. "They're running scared, sir. Something is frightening these vampires so much they're lashing out" he said.

"That's preposterous!" shouted one member.

"What could possibly scare the vampires?" another questioned. Integra looked sharply at Walter. "Tell me, are there...Werewolves involved?" she asked. She immediately thought of a phone conversation she had with Vladimir Sokolov two days ago. He mentioned how Werewolves were showing up across much of Russia and Eastern Europe. More so then ever before. She felt there was some connection.

"No Sir Integra. We have no reason to suspect Werewolves. But there is something involved. Something sinister. These attacks are out of desperation" Walter explained. The room grew silent. Integra cleared her throat. All the men turned to look at her as she began speaking.

"Gentlemen, we must be diligent. Whatever is scaring these vampires is something otherworldly. In time we will find out. For now, continue investigating. Use our resources to gather as much information as we can. I am employing Hellsing agents to the downtown area to report any malicious activities" she said calmly and adjusted her glasses.

Integra and the men of the Round Table continued their meeting. While they discussed the growing problem with vampires, in Russia. Something more joyous and special was taking place...

"Push Mariska! Keep pushing!" Vladimir encouraged his wife. He along with several of his officers and staff, three nurses and Michael and the wolf pack were gathered in their bedroom awaiting the birth of their child.

Mariska had been in labor for several hours and was finally in the delivery process. Vladimir tenderly stroked her face, soothing her as the midwife sat in front. The midwife, an older woman of about 50 with dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail was likewise guiding her through the process. Holding a blanket and with her sleeves rolled up she said "Ok Mariska you're doing fine. Keep breathing and whenever you feel him push hard" she said.

Michael stood a few feet from the bed. Raul flanked his right, Karl to his left. Robert stood on the further side with Sergei and Alex. Kathy was on the other side with Raven, Hiro and Hanya, the newest pack members.

"Oh God! I feel it!" Mariska shouted. He was coming alright.

"Come on baby push!" Vladimir said. Mariska shut her eyes, and pushed. Hard. Her cries of anguish pierced the air. Vladimir shut his right eye but didn't budge. Everyone was eagerly waiting.

"I see the head! Come on Mariska keep at it!"

"Uggghhh!" she screamed.

"Keep going!"

"Almost done baby come on!"

"Goddamn I can fucking smell the blood!" Alex shouted causing his brother to punch him in the shoulder. "Quiet dummy!" he said. Michael remained silent, just folding his arms and waiting.

A final scream by Mariska brought the room to silence. That is, until they heard the cries of an infant. The midwife, holding the baby in a clean towel brought him up. "It's a boy!" she proclaimed proudly. Vladimir grinned ear to ear, leaning down he kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you Mariska"

"I love you Vladimir. Tell me love, what is his name?" she asked smiling at her husband. She watched as he took their son from the midwife. He was crying, but otherwise a healthy newborn baby. Vladimir felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he raised his son up. "Ezio! Ezio Auditore da Firenze!" he said.

Silence again filled the room as everyone stared at him with a collective 'what the fuck' look. Raul chuckled, "Been playing Assassin's Creed again huh boss?" he said smirking. Vladimir laughed, "Sorry just my attempt at a joke. Joseph. Joseph Nikolai Andrei Sokolov" he said to which every person in the room began applauding. Michael walked up and patted Vladimir on the shoulder. "Congratulations Boss, he's beautiful" he said gazing at the infant whom was now wiggling in his father's arms. "Thank you" Vladimir said.

"Welcome to the pack little man!" Sergei and Alex said as they howled in unison, welcoming Joseph into the world. Vladimir and Mariska were congratulated by everyone. The new addition in the Sokolov bloodline, Joseph was examined and checked on by the midwife and nursing staff. He weighed exactly 8 1/2 lbs. After his umbilical cord removed and he was checked on he was given to his parents. Both beaming with pride and joy at the sight of their infant son.

Time passed and the couple were alone in the room. Mariska was tenderly clutching Joseph as he nursed. Vladimir lay on the bed next to her, "He's got your eyes" he said. She smirked, "And your big head"

He flinched , but then laughed. "I got a letter from Sir Integra. She wishes us lots of blessings" he said. Mariska looked at him. "How has she been? I imagine things returned to normal over in England" she said.

Vladimir sighed, "Well they're busy tracking down some vampire killings. I'll tell you more later. Right now, all I want is to lay next to my beautiful wife and my son" he said kissing her forehead. He leaned down and kissed Joseph.

Mariska smiled, she was truly blessed to have married such a fine man as him. "Vladimir, there's something I wanted to ask" she said. He looked at her.

"That assassin, the one Iscariot had been tracing. Is he still hiding out here in Russia?" she asked. Vladimir didn't respond. Hadn't he just said he didn't want to discuss such things in the presence of their baby? Sighing he looked off, deep in thought.

"There's been more killings. Whoever this guy is, he's targetting the worst of the worst. Some of the lowest most depraved men and women have been his victims. It seems more like he has a personal grude against the victims. This is far too bloody and organized to be simple contract killings" he explained.

Mariska grew quiet, snuggling closer to him. "Are you sending the pack?" she asked. He nodded, "Unfortunately I can't right now because we're investigating those vampire attacks. The politicians are terrified. Looks like they're being targeted, we don't know why yet" he explained.

"I'm sure the answer will come to you, in time love" she said kissing him. He sighed, taking his finger and gently stroking Joseph's face as the baby cooed and wiggled. "I pray so, for our family's sake" he said.

Meanwhile on the streets of Moscow. In a dipilitated motel room.

"Oh yeah, this baby here is a real beauty" Kurt said viewing his latest catch. He was in a run down and shabby motel. Laying on the bed was his latest victim. Natalia, 32 years old. She was naked and tied to the bed post and gagged with a black cloth.

Kurt chuckled as he locked the door. It would be a good night indeed. Walking over he pulled out a knife, Natalia began struggling until he placed the blade just below her jugular.

"You move bitch and I'll cut your throat. Scream and I'll rip out your tongue" he threatened to which she complied. She was whimpering and had broken out in a sweat. Fear flooded her lungs, paralyzing her body. Climbing on top he began feeling her body, he removed the gag and then freezed. He heard the faintest sound in the room. Turning he saw a man, sitting in the corner. He was wearing a long black cloak with a large hood. He had on a white porcelain mask. In his right hand he clutched a long straight edged katana in a black sheath, with a gold square cross guard and a gold ribbon attacthed at the bottom of the hilt.

The man said nothing, sitting in some type of trance. Kurt frowned, "Hey pal. You want some of this cunt you'll have to wait til' I'm done" he said turning back to Natalia. Kurt again attempted to mount her when he paused. A sharp stabbing pain erupted in his spine, then passed through his torso and out his stomach.

Kurt coughed up blood, trickling down his nose and mouth. He had been pierced by the sword.

The man gripped his weapon tightly and began walking away, forcing Kurt to move to the center of the room. "Kurt Tseuolidis. Convicted for the rape and torture of five women. Released on parole. Yet it seems your time in prison did not teach you a lesson. How horrible it is, to torture and rape a woman. Tell me something Kurt" he said twisting the blade causing Kurt to wince in pain as he began swearing.

Leaning closer, he pressed his mask against Kurt's ear. "Do you feel like a man Kurt? You take women off the street, bind them, gag them. You start off easy, some lighting beatings and whippings before you move to the harder stuff. The electrical burns, the biting, cutting. Does it stir your loins, seeing them squirm and their cries of anguish filling your ears he said" pulling out the blade as blood poured out. Kurt staggered to the floor, his vision began growing blurry. He summoned the last of his strength as he got to his knees and faced his attacker. Panting he spat blood before looking at the man. His white mask casting a haunting glance, like a ghost in the night.

"Why are you doing this? Tell me, was one of them your wife? A sister of yours? Daughter? Did I take someone close to you? Why are you doing this?" he shouted.

The man bent down, his face inches from Kurt. In a faint whisper he answered.

"Because this is God's will. I am the punishment of God. If you had not committed such gross sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me" the man said.

Kurt watched as he raised his sword towards his neck and swung in a clean sweep. Kurt's life ended. His head rolled off his body and slumped to the floor, forming a pool of blood as his body crumbled backwards.

The man turned to Natalia whom was still whimpering and had begun shaking. Walking over he removed he binds and handed her clothes to her. "Go. Alert the authorities. Tell them everything this fiend has ever done and what he tried doing to you" he said simply before turning to leave. He opened the window, gazing at the ground below when she stopped him.

"Who are you?" she asked. He turned. "Justice" he said simply before jumping out and disappearing into the night.

Over in America, at Devil May Cry...

"Devil May Cry" Dante answered. He rolled his eyes. "No, sorry not the right password. Try again." he said hanging up. He leaned back in his chair and returned to the magazine he was occupied with. He was so engrossed he almost didn't notice the door to the shop opened. In walked the pizza delivery guy, same kid as always. Young, short brown hair with his delivery cap backwards. "Hey Dante, got your order" he said cheerfully. He had grown to really like Dante since he got this job. Unlike other customers who took advantage of his youth or didn't tip, Dante wasn't that type.

Dante looked up, "Any..?" he trailed off. The kid shook his head. "No olives just like how you like" he said placing the large pie on the desk. Dante fished out some bills. "Here kid, buy your mom something nice" he said offering a very genorous tip. "Thanks Dante!" he said waving and exiting the shop.

Dante opened the box and chomped down on a fresh slice. He finished it in a matter of seconds before moving for his second. Again the door opened, Lady and Trish walked in. Dante waved lazily, to busy with his meal.

"Would it kill you to eat something other then pizza?" Trish said walking over and grabbing a slice herself. Dante flashed her an angry look. "If you're gonna insult my pizza don't eat any" he snapped. Lady laughed, "That's so cute. But anyway we have business to discuss. There's been some interesting developments" she said cocking her hips.

Dante chewed noisily. Swallowing he looked at her. "And what are they?" he asked. "There's been some recent killings over in London. Vampires are going beserk and slaughtering any in their path. Hellsing is no doubt aware of it, but they've turned up nothing in their investigation" she said. Trish finished her pizza, "Dante you may be called by Integra Hellsing to assist again" she said.

Dante chuckled, "Eh we'll see. So what's stirring these vampires? It sounds like five years ago" he said. Lady put on her most serious face. "That's the thing. They aren't lashing out due to violence. Something is scaring them" she said. Dante stopped eating. "What?" he asked.

"Dante, they're terrified. The vampires are being driven out by something sinister. We think it's because of some territorial conflict but the bottom line is something has these vampires absolutely frightened" she explained. Dante remained silent for some time. "Demons" he said.

"That's what I believe. No one knows how or why but we think it's some kind of demonic presence. Dante I think you should contact Integra. She needs to know" Lady said. Dante didn't respond, he looked lost in thought. Very uncharacteristic of him

"Tell me more" he said finally. They both continued informing him of the situation.

Back over in London...

"We're drawing too much attention. Hellsing is growing wary" a voice said. In a darkened room, twelve figures stood in a circle. The room was illuminated only by a small candle light in the center. One figure, waved his hand. "Who cares what they do? They're of no consequence to us" he said.

Another, this one female cackled. "It's not just Hellsing we have to worry about. There's the Vatican as well. They've traced the assassinations to Russia, which in turn has roused the suspiscions of the Order of the Cross. I told you he would be too volatile to use. Face it, he has a personal interest in his killings. He's violent, angry and his work is becoming more and more bloody. They all pose a threat, however minor it will be" she said.

One figure, robed in dark clothes walked to the center of the room. "For now we'll observe. The vampires are no doubt drawing Hellsing's attention. In time, we'll move them as we prepare to strike Russia and America. Move the vampires out the city and prepare for the next phase of the plan"

"And what shall we do about Russia? The Russian politicians are no doubt running scared. Vladimir will no doubt prepare to send his wolves to investigate" another asked.

The room was temporarily silenced by a deep rumbling. Loud massive footsteps were heard as someone else entered. "Forget the wolf pack" it said in a deep voice. "I..will...break them" it said roaring. The lead figure chuckled, "In time, I will let you do as you please but for now stick to the plan. We've come too far. Everything rests on sticking to the goal. Remember, a new world is upon us. One we will usher in for the glory of mankind. We must not lose focus" he said. Everyone turned to face him. "To our New World Order" he said blowing out the candle.

Back in Russia...

"Everything set?"

"Yup"

"All set to go"

"Let's do this"

"Hoorah! Time to party!"

Michael, alpha and leader of the Order of the Cross' werewolf pack watched as his pack gathered their things. They were preparing for their latest assignment. Some vampires were causing trouble in some towns near Moscow. They were going to silence them. The pack were in their living quarters, in the lowest level of the Order's large estate. Micahel was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, black pants and boots with black fingerless gloves.

Karl, the pack Beta or second in command was loading ammunition into his trademark shot gun. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black pants, black boots and a combat vest. Pumping it twice he placed it behind his back. Raul stood next to him, wearing a tight fitting black long sleeved with black pants. Loading and cocking an M4 carbine rifle he then took his trademark twin swords and strapped them across his back. Each sword was straight edged, with a serrated blade and hiltless handle taped with white bandage. On the blade was an inscription in Russian that read "To punish all undead".

Robert was strapping silver stakes to his pants leg. His outfit was pretty similar to Raul's. The twins Sergei and Alex were strapping pistols to their waist. Each brother was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with black pants and boots. "Dude you want the Beretta or the M9?" Sergei asked. Alex turned and paused. "Nah, hand me the Glock" he said motioning for the standard 9mm.

Kathy was strapping a knife to her leg. She had on a black tank top and pants with black boots. Attacthed to her hips were her twin revolvers, Black Queen and Red Empress. Standing beside her was Raven, who tossed her long dark purple hair back and sighed. "Honestly I've had enough of vampires for one week. Can't we kill something else?" she complained. "Hahah! Ah come on Raven. Honestly I could never get tired of ripping apart some suck heads!" Hanya said.

For a Werewolf, he truly was a behemoth. 7 feet tall, deeply muscled with spiky black hair. He had on a sleeveless black shirt, black pants and wore an ankle length sleeveless white jacket that was tattered and torn at the bottom. Hanya laughed again as he loaded a .45 cal revolver and strapped to his right hip. Raven rolled her eyes, "Ugh whatever. Let's just get this over with" she said and began loading a sniper rifle. Raul glanced over, watching as she bent over to pick up some ammunition. He let out a low growl, pleased at her form. Raven heard it, chuckling she leaned back up and said "Down boy. Let's get this mission over with. Then we'll enjoy some 'fun' time later" she teased. Raul then gave a short howl in excitement. Karl rolled his eyes as he strapped two pistols to his waist. "Love birds" he grumbled.

Hiro stood leaning against a nearby wall, arms folded. He was wearing a black cloak like jacket with a red scarf around his neck and black boots. He was perhaps the most reserved and calm of the pack, rarely showing much emotion even when on the hunt.

Micahel, loaded his trademark Desert Eagles. Placing them behind his back he cracked his neck. "Alright. We're headed for the town of Borodino. Vampires have been causing mayhem there and its getting harder to conceal their identity to the public. Our mission, destroy the vampires. If possible find out what's drawing them all out like this" he said walking over to grab his sword. It was a nodachi, with a red scabbard, a black cross guard and a black and gold ribbon tied around the sheath. "Any questions?" he asked.

"How many suck heads we talking, Boss?" Karl asked. Michael smirked, "Last estimates are at thirty total" The pack howled in excitement.

"Just thirty? Fuckin' A! Let's go kick their ass!" Alex and Sergei said in earnest. Michel went to a nearby hanger to retrieve his black jacket. With his sword in his left hand and his jacket draped across his shoulders he stood in front of his pack. Each member gave him a nod or thumbs up, indicating they were ready. Grinning he gave a short howl and turned.

"Then the hunt is on" he said with a smirk.

Back in London...

Integra sat in her office, flipping through several documents. After the meeting she retreated to review some information Walter had given her. Reaching in a drawer, she withdrew a box of cigars. Lighting one she took a deep inhale and blew the smoke out through her nostrils. "What is going on in this city? Five years ago, vampires were running amok. Now, they're running scared. Something evil is driving these vampires out of the city. But what could it be? And why now?" she asked herself.

"Integra, my master" a dark voice said filling the room. Integra felt a shiver crawl down her spine. All these years, and his voice could still frighten her. She turned to the right as the form of Alucard phased through the wall. The vampire's crimson eyes glowed like orbs of death. "Yes Alucard. What is it?" she said.

"Tell me something, my master" he said fully emerging in her office. "If the vampires are running scared then surely our mission here at Hellsing will be simpler. Will it not?" he asked. Integra smirked, "If only that were so. But if there is something in this world that can cause vampires to cower and flee, then it's something Hellsing must take seriously" she said.

Alucard chuckled as he walked over to her desk. "I want you and Seras to head downtown. We've gotten word of a latest string of attacks that seem to be concentrated near the subway lines. Find and eliminate the vampires. I also want you to try and gather whatever information about what's scaring them" she ordered. Alucard nodded, "As you command my master" he said giving a small bow.

She watched as he retreated out her office. Integra sighed and said a quick prayer, hoping to put a stop to these killings.

**End Chapter**

**That's just the beginning. Next chapter the fighting begins. Alucard and Seras wipe out some local vampires and in doing so, learn about the evil force driving them out the city. Michael and the wolf pack arrive in Borodino and get caught in a massive fight with heavily armed vampires. Vladimir gets a lead on the assassin and after a meeting with several politicians and military leaders, begins to form a task force to bring him in.**

**I will also introduce the Nightstalkers, who operate out of New York City as they begin investigating a rash of mysterious killings and disappearances. Get ready for some fighting and mayhem. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: Alright second chapter is here. The fighting will begin here. Alucard and Seras take on some vampires in the city and in doing so learn more about the force driving them out. In Russia, the wolf pack encounter some heavily armed vampires. At the same time, Vladimir meets with Russian politicians and military leaders. He is appointed by the Russian prime minister to assemble a task force devoted to finding the assassin. **

**Over in America, Dante goes on a hunt where he too becomes drawn into invesitgating the mysterious events. Get ready for some stylish action. It's what we love best about Hellsing and Devil May Cry right?**

**Note: The politicians and military officials in this chapter (and remainder of the story) are entirely fictional. Any resemblance to real life figures is purely coincedental. **

**Hellsing is owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Devil May Cry by Capcom. Both are distributed by their respective companies. These works are not my own so please do not sue me.**

Chapter Two- The Hunt

Alucard grinned, baring his sharp fangs. He stood on a subway platform near the front. Counting he viewed his targets.

"Four...five...six...seven...eight.." he said scanning the crowded platform. He shifted his fedora hat before reaching into his jacket. "Eight vampires hiding in this crowd. They think I don't see them. Hhm. This will be very interesting. Seras, are you ready?" he spoke telepathically to his fledgling.

"Sir, my master"

"Haha. Well then, shall we?" he answered back. Alucard pulled out the Jackal and immediately took aim. Standing twenty feet away was a hooded figure in brown jeans. He pulled the hood back revealing piercing crimson colored eyes.

The vampire hissed and charged Alucard whom fired three rounds. The silver ammunation piercing him in the chest, lung and heart. Blood erupted and poured out as the vampire howled in agony. Falling to the floor it twitched before turning to dust.

The subway platform then erupted in mass panic as people began screaming, shouting and running away. "They've got guns!" shouted one woman whom sprinted away.

The other vampires then came from hiding. Each pulling out various manner of guns from pistols to shot guns. "Kill him!" one shouted as they began firing. Alucard grinned and fired the Jackal killing two vampires. Bullets pierced the air as they found their target. Alucard was shot in his torso, chest and legs. Blood and bits of flesh splattered to the ground. He buckled under the gunfire but pushed through. Hissing, he ejected the clip and reloaded.

"Don't let him live! He's no ordinary vampire. I can tell by his stench!" one cocky vampire said reloading his pistol. Alucard walked forward, beginning to laugh. "Spectacular. This is growing more fun then I anticipated! Let's finish this police girl!" he shouted.

Rifle shots rang through the air as sevreral vampires were torn to ribbons in a hail of gunfire. The rest turned in terror to see Seras approaching. She held an assault rifle and was taking aim as the vampires opened fire. Alucard and Seras began dodging the bullet storm. Alucard aimed the Jackal and fired killing more of the vampires whom panicked and dropped their weapons to run. Only three were left.

One charged Seras whom simply punched through his chest. Blood burst from the wound as he gagged and coughed. Seras then braced as she pulled her fist out and shot him in the face, blowing his head clean off. Alucard fired the Jackal, killing one and wounding the last remaining. He blew his leg off causing him to fall to the floor, limping and rolling in pain.

"Argh you motherfuckers!" he shouted in pain. Alucard ejected the ammo clip and placed his weapon away as Seras walked over. She stomped her foot down unto his chest and held her rifle inches from his face. "You're going to answer. What's going on in this city? Why are all the vampires running scared? Start talking" she threatened cocking the rifle.

The vampire spat out blood and began chuckling. "You dumb fucks. You're dead. You don't realize how dead you all are. Your city, your whole world is gonna be turned to a heap of shit" he said coughing and bleeding. Seras sighed and lowered her weapon. Obviously this line of questioning would be pointless. "Master?" she asked seeking Alucard's help.

The vampire count chuckled and walked closer causing the wounded vampire to flinch. "Tell me, what is it that has this city's vampires cowering?" he asked. The vampire looked long and hard into Alucard's dark crimson eyes. Shaking he spat more blood and began talking.

"It came for us. We just wanted them to stop already. Not all of us wanted to be used for that" he said.

"Used for what?" Alucard asked.

"Their plot. They want to destroy everything" he said.

"You said 'it came for us'. Who is this 'it'?" Seras asked folding her arms. "It targets anyone who's been marked. We lost control and now he's very angry. He wants more sacrifices" he continued. Seras was confused. Just what in the hell was he talking about?

Alucard smirked. "Well now, you've been most helpful. But I know a way to speed this up. You're going to tell us everything. Well...your blood will" he said rearing his head back and biting deep into the vampires neck. His screams and cries of agony and pain carried through the station as Alucard began draining his blood. Seras watched with a mixed interest. Ever since her vampiric powers have awakened, violence like this never really affected her.

As Alucard drank, flashes of memories flooded his mind. His eyes widened in surprise. In his mind he saw the hooded figures of dozens of individuals gathered around a massive fire. They were holding hands, rocking and chanting in a foreign language. The fire before them swelled in size and the roar of the flames burned intensely. From the fire, a massive figure, towering perhaps 12 feet tall began taking shape. It had two piercing eyes colored blood red. The figures stopped their chanting as a massive and terrible roar filled the air.

The memories ended there. He stopped as the vampire slumped to the floor, dead before turning to dust. Licking his lips he stood to his full height. "So...they summoned.._him_. How befitting I suppose" he said.

"Summoned who?" Seras asked.

"Seras, it's time to leave" he said turning and walking away. Seras raised her eyebrow before following her master.

While Seras and Alucard handled the subway situation. In Russia, Vladimir was meeting with some politicians and military leaders. They were discussing the recent events, most noticably. The vampires targeting several politicians and the assassin targeting criminals. The meeting took place in a conference room at the Order's large estate.

Sitting at a large round table, Vladimir was wearing a black suit with a black tie. He had a bored and frustrated look. He hated politics, and he hated how they were dealing with the situation. To his right sat three members of the United Russia political party. Andrei Krakovsky, Dmitri Andreev and Boris Vasin. Each man, in their late 50's with dark brown, gray and black hair respectively wore a dark navy blue suit.

To Vladimir's left were military leaders. There was Major General of the Air Force, Nikolay Uzdelowitz. He was a man in his late 40's with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Lieutenant Colonel of the Russian Navy Kurt Gruzinsky whom was of similar age and had short dirty blonde hair. Lieutenant General of the Russian Ground troops Vasily Makarov was also in attendance. A man hardened by war, violence and conflict. He had a hard muscled body, dull slick backed white hair and a deep scar over his right eye. Vladimir knew all of them from when he was young. He had often been allowed in meetings with such men when his father, Vladimir Sr. was running the Order. He trusted them with his life and always respected their judgment. And they him.

Seated across from Vladimir were members of the Liberal Democratic Party of Russia. Oskar Markov, Klara Orlov and Irina Petrova. Oskar was a heavy set man with a substantial girth, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Klara was a beautiful woman in her late 40's. A petite form, long straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. Sitting next to her was Irina, likewise exceptionally beautiful. She had raven black hair tied in a bun, brown eyes and a body comparable to a model. She turned heads wherever she walked, and she knew it.

Sighing Vladimir shook his head. "Look, I don't know how else I can explain it. I simply am overwhelmed as it is now. We are busy tracking this latest string of vampiric attacks. My wolves are fighting in Borodino as we speak. This assassin, whoever he is is not a supernatural threat. My Order deals with forces beyong the natural order. So again I ask, why am _I_ being comissioned to lead a taskforce?" he asked irritably.

Oskar wiped his brow with a napkin before clearing his throat. "You make it seem as if your Order is powerless. You have more then enough manpower to track the vampires and stop this assassin. He is causing a swath of destruction in this country! How many estimated deaths are we talking again?" he asked motining for Klara.

She read from a document. "In Russia alone" she began. "We've confirmed a total of 19 killings. Men and women. All of them criminals, convicted or not. I spoke to a Vatican representative where they believe he first began. They've confirmed 6 deaths in total. Clearly this man is out of control" she said in disgust.

"Hardly" Colonel Gruzinsky said interrupting. She glared harshly at him. "If you would bother to read the reports, this is the work of a highly organized man. These attacks are not random. His victims have been carefully chosen. Each was either convicted of a serious crime or was guilty of some other wrong doing. The kills themselves, while...graphic are not overkill. He was always in control" he said. General Uzdelowitz nodded in agreement. "This man for whatever reason chooses only men and women whom commit crimes. Murder, rape, theft, adultery, prostitution. It goes on" he said.

Vladimir looked up. "Sinners" he said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "In my meeting with Enrico Maxwell of the Iscariot. He mentioned that the victims were people guilty of various manner of sin. My guess is he targets those whom he believes to break God's law" he explained. Klara tossed her blonde hair back. "Sinners. Right." she said with mock sarcasm.

Colonel Gruzinsky chuckled. "Pardon me, Vladimir. But I believe we all are guilty of that then. Let's just say I'm not the most ardent worshipper" he said holding the cross around his neck. Some chuckling broke out at the table as Vladimir smirked. "Ah but of course sir. But my point is this. This killer is choosing sinners. Whether he believes they sin against the chruch or God himself is unknown. But it goes beyond taking God's name in vain or sleeping with your neighbor's wife. These are people whom were criminals" Vladimir said.

At that point Irina cleared her throat and looked right at Vladimir. She straightened herself in her seat, crossed her legs, licked her lips and smirked. "Mr. Sokolov. You say these people were sinners and criminals. But why stop there? How do we know for certain if they all were criminals? Have we checked their background? Do we know about them personally other then they were brutally murdered? And more importantly, what is going to stop this man from changing his target selection?" she asked.

Vladimir did not flinch, despite the force of her questions. "I can see your line of thinking, Ms. Petrova. Honestly, we _don't_ know if he will stop then. We can only assume that he will continue with his pattern and the-"

"Aha! _Exactly_ my point!" she said cutting him off. "Assume. You assume they were all criminals. You assume they were all guilty of sin. And you assume he will continue this pattern. Quite a lot of assumptions there. So now tell me this. Why should we intrust a taskforce headed by a man whom operates on nothing but assumption?" she challeneged.

Vladimir glared, "That's hardly fair. Look the fact is all we have ARE assumptions. We still don't know jack shit about this guy. What his name is. Where he came from. We don't know his height, his weight, age, blood type, ethnicity. How he is choosing his victims or even how has eluded both the Vatican and our forces here. So you can hardly fault me for that" he spat annoyed.

Andrei Krakovsky took the moment to speak for the first time. "I believe we have gotten off topic" he said straightening his tie. "Vladimir, the President as well as the Prime Minister want you to lead this taskforce. And they are prepared to offer you unlimited resources to assist you. I understand your objections but please keep in mind that your Order serves the government. So for the sake of your country, will you accept?" he asked.

Vladimir closed his eyes for a moment. He thought of his newborn son, Joseph. That mental image calmed him down. "Alright. I accept. On a few conditions" he said. Andrei motioned, "Name them" he said.

"First and foremost. I am in charge. I want it made clear that I get to run the taskforce exactly my way. Second, we will run the task force in coordination with my Order. The vampires we're after have been stirring mayhem. Once we take them out, then and only then will I pursue the assassin. Lastly I need as you promised, unlimited resources. Get in touch with people in foreign policy, the police force, military intelligence. Everything. We need to put together a profile of this guy so we can figure out why he's targeting these people, how he selects them and how we can track him. Any questions?" he asked.

Irina raised her eyebrow, "You seem very confident. Tell me if your pack of wolves can't even take care of some vampires then how can you track an assassin whom has eluded capture for nearly five years?" she said. Vladimir smirked. "You don't know my wolves. I told you they're in Borodino as we speak. They'll have these vampires staked and burned to crisp in a matter of hours" he said.

Irina scoffed before leaning back in her chair. "Very well. My objections stand however" she said. Oskar wiped his brow again as Klara tossed her hair back. "Right. I've never even seen a Werewolf. Are the stories about them true?" she asked.

Vladimir nodded, "My wolves have served the Order for over 200 years. Trust me, you won't find a pack more reliable. But that is settled. There's one last thing I want to discuss" he said as everyone grew quiet.

"Contact Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization in London. She has been dealing with a string of vampire activity as well. It may all be connected, if so she will need our assitance and we have worked together in the past" he said. "Very well we shall contact this Sir Integra" Andrei said.

"Just a moment" Irina said. Everyone turned to watch as her face darkened into a scowl.

"I'm afraid I can't be so confident in your forces, Mr. Sokolov" she began. Vladimir raised his eyebrow as she calmly folded her arms. "My husband, was murdered over a year and a half ago. It was by vampires. You still have not found them. One and a half years and what have your forces turned up? Shit. Absolutely nothing. Now you are appointed to head a task force to find an assassin. You said we should trust you. Why? When you have not found my husband's murderers?" she asked.

The room grew quiet. Vladimir cleared his throat and looked at her calmly. "I am terribly sorry we have not found Ivan's killers. When we investigated his death we were unable to find any leads on why he was targeted and more importantly the identity of the vampires responsible. But Ms. Petrova please place your faith in what my forces fight for. We will find this assassin and we will stop him. And I swear it to you, we _will_ find the ones who killed your husband" he said.

Irina did not respond for several moments before sighing. Closing her eyes she reopened them. "Very well. Just know that I have also been appointed by the Prime Minister to oversee your investigation. You screw up, and we find someone else" she said.

The meeting continued, with little progress made.

**In Borodino...**

The small village of Borodino was once the site of an epic battle between Napoleon Bonaparte's forces and the Russian army during the French-Russian wars. Now, it was a small little village located in Moscovskaya Oblast, Russia in the Central District. A densely populated district, it was now once again the site of carnage.

Vampires had descended on this town, leaving a swath of destruction. They ransacked homes, destroyed buildings, murdered whole families and gorged on human blood way past the point of satiation. Fire swept through the town as the vampires were covering their tracks.

In the center of the town a group of about seven vampires were busy continuing their bloody conquest. The bodies of dozens of citizens lay scattered about them. Blood stained the floor. Bodies were ripped and torn to shreds as pieces of flesh lay scattered about. One vampire bent over the body of a young woman. Picking her up by his teeth, he savagely bit and tore into her throat. Ripping out large chunks of flesh as he slurped and swallowed her blood. His comrades did the same.

"Oohh man what a night! I've had so much fun!" one said stepping over the body of a dead man. He looked around as his comrades continued feeding. One vampire ripped the head off of his victim and tossed it away. They were busy enjoying their slaughter they did not notice a tall man approaching.

Looking up they saw a very tall and heavily muscled man with shoulder length black hair approaching. He wore a long black coat and tied to his waist was a red katana. Most striking were the man's eyes, gold with amber colored irises. One vampire looked up at him. "Yo pal, you looking to die or you just don't care?" he said. His snark comment was cut short as the man removed two Desert Eagles and opened fire. The vampire howled in pain as silver ammunition pierced his torso, chest and heart causing him to turn to dust. The remaining vampires jumped in alarm and quickly pulled out their own firearms.

Michael smirked, "Made contact. Everyone engage" he spoke into his earpiece as the pack began their battle. Michael dashed forward, faster then they expected. He opened fire, quickly destroying three more vampires in a hail of bullets. The rest opened fire on him, frantically trying to hit him. His speed far exceeded their gunfire, he moved in faint blurry images.

Dashing across the street Michael crossed his arms and fired at two vampires. Blood burst from their bodies as their heads exploded in a gory fashion. "Oh shit! What the fuck is this guy? Kill him damn it! Shoot his fucking head off!" one vampire shouted frantically firing an AK-47. His efforts were in vain as Michael simply moved too fast. Firing his pistols again he reduced him to dust. Two remained, cowering in fear.

"Hey look come on man! We're sorry for what we did just please don't kill us!" they pleaded dropping their firearms. Michael frowned, he placed his Desert Eagles behind his back. The vampires sighed in relief, if only they could relax easily. In a flash Michael dashed behind them. Unsheathing his katana he sliced them to ribbons in the span of a few seconds. Cutting off the legs of one before slicing another through the middle. Blood and gore splashed to the ground as they crumbled to the floor in a heap. Michael sighed, flicked the blood off and with a quick spin sheathed his sword.

Tapping his ear piece he spoke to his pack. "Finished where I am, how is everyone else holding up?" he asked.

On the east part of the village, Sergei and Alex were taking cover behind a destroyed truck. "Sergei and Alex here Boss. Taking heavy fire. These fuckers are better armed then expected" Sergei said speaking to his ear piece. Alex fired from his assault rifle, killing four vampires before taking cover again to reload. "Bah these fuckers are a bunch of pussies. Don't sweat it Mike we got this" he said confidently loading another ammo clip. Both brothers then turned to face each other.

"On three" Sergei began.

"1"

"2"

"THREE!" both twins shouted and jumped from their cover and dashed into the grassy field. There were 10 vampires surrounding them all whom opened fire. Sergei and Alex ran around, past speeding bullets whilst firing their own weapons. Alex wielded two mini Uzi's and Sergei two P90 rifles. Alex rolled and began firing. Three vampires howled from their gunshot wounds and burst to dust.

Alex ejected the empty clips and reloaded quickly. Smirking he spred his arms out, and fired. "Up up!" he said firing at two vampires to his left. Sergei turned, his back to his brother and fired in the opposite direction. "Down down!" he said. More vampires fell to the floor dead.

Both Sergei and Alex spread their arms out, still standing back to back and continued firing. "Left, right, left, right!" they shouted in unison. Alex shot one vampire in the head, blood bursting out as his brother shot another in his chest and heart.

"B,A, START!" Alex said emptying his clip into the last remaining vampire. Both he and Sergei surveyed the scene. Blood stained the field, empty ammo clips and bullets littered the floor. Smirking Alex holstered his weapons. "Death by Konami" he said.

"We had a God mode cheat bitches, and you can't stop us. OWWWW!" Sergei responded laughing. He tapped his ear piece. "Sergei and Alex here. Just finished kicking the shit out some suck heads. Yo, Raul, Karl, Robert how you guys holding up?" he asked.

"Hoorah! Doing just fine dude!" Raul spoke to his ear piece as he swung his sword and sliced a vampire clean in half. He along with Karl and Robert were cutting through several vampires on the further part of the town. Karl loaded more shells into his shot gun before pumping twice. Three vampires charged, leaping into the air. He unloaded the shells into each of them, blowing their bodies away in a bloody heap.

Robert was firing from an M4 assault rifle. He ducked and rolled evading the return fire from some of the undead fiends. Rolling back up he fired, shooting two in the head.

Raul looked up, he was surrounded by four. One held a large machete, the other three likewise wielding knives and an axe respectively. Smirking he rotated his shoulders before readying himself.

Dashing forward he blocked the axe wielding vampire, raising his twin swords up. The knife wielding one tried stabbing him in the back only to be knocked back with a strong kick, cracking the bone. Raul dropped to his feet, kicking the vampire's feet out in a sweeping roundhouse sending him sprawling. The vampire then watched in horror as Raul swiped and cut off his head sending it rolling to the side.

Two of the others again tried attacking. He side stepped, avoiding the knife slashes. He cut the arm off one vampire before cutting its head. He then spun around and hacked and slashed through the torso of another. Blood splattered out, staining the floor as they cried in pain. Raul raised his sword and pierced the vampire through the heart. In seconds they all turned to dust.

The last remaining one shook in fear, dropping his weapon he turned to run. He only managed three steps before sharp pain erupted in his chest. Looking down he saw a fist punching through his sternum. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere" Karl said as he punched through again piercing the vampire's heart and reducing him to dust.

Raul frowned, "Hey I wanted him" he complained. Robert laughed and strapped his rifle to his shoulder.

"Raven here. Anyone copy?" Raven said speaking through their ear pieces. Raul tapped his, "Yeah babe what's up?" he asked.

"Just finishing off the last of these buggers. Laying some support fire to Hiro and Hanya. You guys finished yet?"

"Yeah we just got done. I say we're about done. Wait, where's Kathy?"

"She trailing some that are hold up in one of the towers. She'll be fine. Oh and Raul?"

"Yeah?"

"Do hurry. I remembered my promise to you and I intend to keep it. Got that, big boy?" she purred seductively. Raul howled gently before saying "Loud and clear".

Robert and Karl rolled their eyes. "Ugh please" they said in unison.

**Over in America...**

Dante approached the construction site, holding the guitar case which held Rebellion. Another mission. Some low level demons were terrorizing a construction company, killing a few workers and halting any further work.

The site was situated downtown. The large steel frams of the building in production loomed over. Around the site were various construction equipment and vehicles. Dante walked to the center of the lot before stopping. Dropping the guitar case he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know" he began. "If you're gonna follow somebody, you might want to make sure you completely conceal your presence. Time to quit hiding and come on out" he called out into the night.

From the shadows, the massive and grotesque figures of various types of demons began appearing. One of them, a lizard looking beast with spikes on its back and a forked tongue with piercing green eyes crawled on all fours before standing to two feet. "How did you know, demon hunter?" it hissed.

Dante smirked. "Your smell" he said. More and more demons began emerging until he was surrounded. Ten demons were now in view. "You a mere half breed make a mockery of us? I will crush your bones into dust and rip out your heart!" shouted one. He stood about eight feet tall and had four arms. He had crimson eyes, two swooping horns on his head and grey skin.

"I wasn't mocking, for once" Dante said shrugging his shoulders and folding his hands behind his head. "You guys smell like shit. Even though you were hidden I could smell that big mother right there from 200 feet" he said nodding to one massive and chubby demon.

"But enough talk I say we get started, don't you?" Dante said. One demon charged leaping high into the air aiming his claws at Dante. The devil slayer pulled out his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory, spinning them before opening fire. The demons body was riddled with bullets as it crumbled down dead.

The demons then roared and charged Dante. He dashed around the site, skillfully firing his weapons and evading their attacks. He flipped over one, aiming his weapons behind his back and firing while landing to his feet. One demon charged and swung with a bladed weapon. Dante parried with one of his guns, knocking the weapon aside. He kicked another in the chest sending it flying back before spinning and spin kicking another acorss the face. Dante got to his feet and crossed both arms, opening fire and unleashing a hailstorm of bullets. Four of them were killed, purple, red and blue colored blood respectively sprayed out from the wounds.

Dante turned as another charged. He jumped to the side, avoiding its claws before flipping over and landing behind it. The five demons remaining roared. "Kill him! He's not even a full blooded demon!" one shouted but his rant soon ended when Dante shot him in the head. Blowing his brains out and sending blood and bits of flesh splattering out.

Dante smirked as the remaining demons flinched before growling. The gray colored one with horns roared, a deafening sound as he stomped twice. "I refuse to cower before this man! You're mine!" it shouted and charged forward. Dante placed his guns away. With his right foot he kicked the guitar case up in the air, opening it as he pulled Rebellion out and in a single swing cut the demon in half just as he moved to attack. Blood and entrails spilled out. The remaining demons likewise charged. Dante brought up Rebellion as he cut one in half down the middle before cutting off the head of another.

The last demon standing met its end as Dante swung his around his body and charged forward. With his blade raised high he thrusted it deep into the beasts heart. It howled in pain as Dante pulled up, cutting it in half and causing its blood to spill out. Dante cracked his neck and surveyed the scene. Blood and body parts littered the site as the scattered bodies of the demons were collecting in massive pools of blood.

Dante walked back over to the gray demon. Despite being eviscerated he was still alive. Spitting up blood he growled at Dante. "I curse your name mortal...you will regret the day you fought against us" he said.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Dude really? This mortal stuff is getting old. But whatever. I enjoyed our little dance princess but I'm bored now. Adios" he said raising one of his guns and blasting the fiends brains out.

Placing his weapon away Dante sighed and then paused. "Enjoy the show, Trish?" he once again called out. A thin blonde woman stepped out from behind one of the large construction machines. Smirking Trish cocked her head. "Hardly, you seemed bored by that fight"

Dante frowned, "I was" he said. Trish walked up to Dante. "Listen there's something you need to know about these demons" she said seriously. Pointing to one of their bodies she watched as Dante's expression changed.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Take a closer look at its body. It's been branded" she said.

Dante stared at her before laughing loudly. "Branded? Seriously how did that happen with a cattle brand?" he cracked. Dante walked and checked the body. On the demons right shoulder was a large insignia burned into the flesh. The insignia was of a large crucifix, with an X shaped mark over it and three lines across inside a circle.

Dante raised his eyebrow. "Ok so you were right but the hell does this mean?" he asked. Trish crossed her arms. "These demons are someone's property. I talked to Lady who has seen this all across the city. Every demon she killed had this strange mark on them. These demons are under the control of someone, moving them about" she explained.

Dante at that moment was placing Rebellion inside its case. He stood up and sighed, "Moving them about. Now who the hell could be behind this?" he asked. Trish didn't respond. They both then turned to leave the site unaware they were both being watched.

From the top of a tall building overlooking the construction area, three hooded and cloaked figures watched the entire scene.

"It appears his talents are not exaggerated" one said folding his arms. "Please these were low level demons. Munchkins. I'd love to see what this guys does when facing _him_" his accomplice responded.

The last one, a woman chuckled a little before responding. "So when do we get the honor of introducing ourselves to the legendary devil slayer? I'm just dying to sink my claws into his flesh" she purred.

"In time, for now we observe. We will continue moving them through the city, stirring Dante's investigation"

"What about New York? The Nightstalkers are getting suspiscious"

"They are of no concern. Let them get drawn into our plot. That way when we are ready to strike it will be easier to eliminate them" the lead figure said. The wind picked up, causing their hooded cloaks to flap in its breeze.

"We move the demons here, and the vampires in London and Russia. In time, we shall take them all out" the lead figure said again chuckling. All three individuals then disappeared in a brief flash of red light.

**Back in Borodino...**

Hanya fired from his revolver, shooting three vampires in the head. Blood splattered out as they turned to dust. Emptying the shells he holstered his weapon and cracked his neck. He and Hiro were standing in the town square with vampires closing in.

Laughing he raised his right hand, his nails growing to sharp claws as he dashed forward. He used his claws to slash and rip through several of the vampire. He cut the head off one, sending it flying into the air and landing a few feet away. Blood and gore splashed all around him as he laughed wildly.

"Ah this is the way it's done! Gotta rip'em to shreds with your bare hands!" he shouted. Hiro ran beside him, using his katana to slice the attacking vampires to ribbons.

He stopped as two charged him. He used is enhanced speed to move around their attacks. Taking his sword he cut the arm off one before spinning and stabbing another through the heart. Pulling the blade out he switched to a back handed grip as returned to the previous one and pierced him through the stomach. The vampire cried out, bleeding heavily before Hiro then cut him in half.

The two looked up to see a group of about five vampires approaching armed with assault rifles. One stepped forward, cocked his weapon and took aim. "Get them!" he shouted and prepared to fire. A rifle shot echoed in the night air. The vampire lowered his weapon. Looking down he saw he was bleeding from his chest. A second shot rang out as the vampires head exploded in a gory fashion. The others then panicked, frantically scanning the area to determine where he was shot from.

"Who did that?"

"I don't know I don't know!"

"You fucking morons shoot the other two!"

From her vantage point overlooking the scene, Raven cocked her sniper rifle and smirked. Gazing through the scope she fired at the three vampires. Piercing one through the heart, shooting another in the throat and the last in the eye causing his eyeball to burst out in a heap of blood. Hanya took the time to cut down the remaining two, tearing them to shreds with his claws. Hiro rolled his neck and sheathed his sword.

Turning around he tapped his ear piece. "Boss, Hiro reporting in. What's the situation?"

"Michael here. Just about ready to wrap it up. Anyone here from Kathy?" he asked.

"Kathy in, you guys should get over here. Got some very interesting information. Got a wounded vampire here with some intel. I'm at the Kutuzov Obelisk. Get here fast" she said.

Twenty minutes later the entire pack had met and assembled at the Kutuzov Obelisk, a memorial erected to remember the battle which took place in the town. Kathy stood with her arms folded, watching the approaching pack. Infront of her, laying on his back and clutching his shoulder was the vampire in question. He had a gaping wound to his chest, a missin left leg and a gun shot wound to his right shoulder.

Michael walked up to Kathy, "So what happened?" he asked as Karl, Raul and Sergei dragged the vampire a few feet away as the pack circled him.

"He and some of his pals tried ambushing me, killed the others and wounded him. Then I got him to start talking" she said. Walking over she placed her foot against his throat causing him to gag. "Start talking" she snapped. "What is it you know?" Michael stared, awestruck. He had never seen her so confident before.

The vampire shook from fear. "Alright. Look we were only following orders. They told us to lay waste to this town in order to draw you all here. They knew you would be sent and they wanted to gauge your strength as a pack" he said.

Raul cocked his eyebrow, "Who's they?"

The vampire did not respond. Sergei and Alex frowned. "Yo, Mike. I say we skin this fucker and hang him by his balls and leave him to burn in the sunlight" they said.

The vampire panicked, his eyes wide. "They'll kill you. All of you. They want to build a new world. To do that, they're moving vampires about in different cities. Stirring conflict and causing destruction. Russia is not the only place. England, America. These fuckers are everywhere. Please...I had no choice" he pleaded.

Michael closed his eyes, slowly reopening them. "Tell us, who is your master?" he asked.

"No..no more. You don't understand what they are capable of. They'll destroy everything" he stammered.

Frowning Michael sighed. "We're not getting anything else. Do it Kathy" he said as she stepped forward pulling out one of her revolvers. She aimed it at his head.

"You'll never stop them. No one can stop them." he said as his final message.

She pulled the trigger.

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter will be up soon as I can. I will introduce Nero and the Order of the Sword as well as Anderson, Iscariot as well as the Nightstalkers. Stay tuned, feel free to review or send an email if you please. Thanks for reading?**


	3. Evil Rising

**Disclaimer: Third chapter here. Alucard and Seras report to Integra on their dealing with the vampires. New information arises on what the vampires are running from. A terrifying presence from the pits of Hell is unleashed upon London. Integra now must put a stop to it as well as figure out why the vampires unleashed it. **

**Meanwhile, Nero of the Order of the Sword becomes involved in the events himself. A band of demons begin creating mayhem on Fortuna Island causing the Order to send him to eliminate them. **

**Iscariot is on the move. Maxwell, not really trusting of Vladimir's ability to find the assassin sends Anderson to silence him.**

**Lastly, the Nightstalkers of New York City uncover information pointing towards the identity of the mysterious group controlling the vampires. **

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works in any manner, do not sue me.**

Chapter Three- Evil Rising

Walter entered Integra's office, carrying some papers. Looking up from her computer Integra sat straight in her chair. "What's the latest intel Walter?" she asked.

"Sir Integra it seems we have a problem" he said setting the papers down on her desk. Integra began reading through them. It was a report from a recent encounter with a group of vampires in the downtown area.

"What sort of problem?" Integra asked. Walter narrowed his eyes. "We have some new information. We were right in that the vampires are running scared from something. It turns out that they called forth a dark presence" he said. Integra looked at him.

"A...dark presence?" she asked.

"Yes. Madam, they summoned something. Something evil and now it appears they lost control of whatever it is they conjured" Walter explained.

Integra then scanned her eyes to a highlighted section of the report, detailing what occurred. "It says here" she began. "That at one of the recent sites, the vampires appeared around a large fire, chanting in an unknown language. The bodies of eight humans were scattered around the sight, each person missing their heart and brain and drained entirely of blood. There was also a message written in blood. The message read.." Integra said trailing off.

Walter fixed his glasses before nodding. "The message read. 'We shall seek our redemption through his power. Beware He Who Walks On All Fours. Beware the Oboro" she finished.

Both Walter and Integra grew silent as she leaned back in her chair. "Walter...did they summon...a demon?" she asked. Walter shrugged, "At this time we don't know for certain. I shall do a search for this 'Oboro'. Have we heard from Alucard and Seras?" he asked.

Just that moment both Alucard and Seras entered the office. "We've returned to you, my Master" the vampire count said bowing slightly. "What did you uncover Alucard?" Integra asked.

Alucard quickly filled them in on the memories he acquired after feeding off the vampire. "You know of this being?" Integra asked him. Alucard narrowed his eyes, "Only stories. I had heard once of a vengeful spirit that could be conjured by the summoner. How this connects to the vampires I don't know" he said.

"So it seems this Oboro is some kind of being the vampire summoned. But why?" she asked.

"They said it was because they were afraid. They said they didn't want to be used for that anymore and did it to fight back or something. We couldn't get anymore out of them" Seras explained. Integra stood from her desk. Pacing she turned to Alucard and Seras. "We'll take what we have for now. Any new information comes up we'll alert the Round Table as well as the Queen. Walter, gather our intel and see if we can find more information on the Oboro" she said to which Walter bowed and left the office.

"Alucard, Seras. Keep searching. If the vampires have indeed summoned something this is not the last we'll hear of it" she said walking to her window and looking out.

"Uh..Sir Integra if I may?" Seras asked nervously. Integra turned to look at her. "It sounds like it could be some kind of a devil or something so...why not ask that guy. Dante was it? Have you considered asking his help?" she asked.

Integra sighed before answering. "I've considered it Seras. Hellsing traditionally has never relied on outside help to protect the British empire. If it comes down I will personally ask for his help" she said. Alucard began laughing, causing Seras to look at her master in confusion.

"Ahh yes. Dante. It's been five years since our last encounter. I hope he has not forgotten we were supposed to finish our little duel. I should look forward to engaging him once again" he said chuckling. Integra frowned, "Now now. First we handle business. Then, and only then will I allow you to shoot him in the head again" Integra said taking her seat again. She smirked, "If you please, my Servant"

"HAHAHA! Excellent. I can hardly wait" Alucard said as his crimson eyes flashed sadistically. He laughed once more then turned to exit the office. Seras looked at his retreating form, then to Integra and back to Alucard. "Honestly, I don't get what he loves so much about fighting and killing" she said. Integra chuckled, "You're his fledgling. You'll figure it out" she said.

**In Fortuna...**

"Nero. Hey Nero, you listening to me?" the leader asked the brash young man sitting before him. He was a middle aged man of about 30. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes and wore a a long white coat, white pants and boots and a white button down shirt.

Nero, a knight of the Order of the Sword was currently in a meeting with the top ranked leaders of the organization. He sat in a chair seated at a large table with his legs on top, arms folded and with a bored expression. "Yeah yeah I'm listening" he replied lazily.

The Order of the Sword are a group of warriors which hunt and eliminate all demonic threats. Hundreds of years ago, legend says that the devil knight Sparda, after sealing away the Demon World founded the city of Fortuna and ruled over as its feudal lord. The people viewed him as a god and worshipped him as a result.

But after recent events the Order went through drastic changes. Its leader, Sanctus had been experimenting with demonic powers and weaponry in order to become a demon himself and destroy the world. It was with the combined efforts of Nero and the devil slayer Dante that Sanctus was destroyed. During the process many lives were lost including that of Credo, who was once the Supreme General of the Knights of Fortuna.

Currently, the Order was seeking to redeem themselves to their former glory and power. They had abandoned their worship of Sparda, instead fighting against demonic forces threatening their beloved home. The current leader of the Order was a charismatic knight named Seishiro. He once served as one of Credo's trusted knights and took over position after his death.

Seishiro was a very brave and honorable warrior. He also had a great aptitude for combat and wields formidable prowess with a blade. By some he could be seen as cold and uncaring, by others brave and virtous. Seishiro although he respected Nero as an ally and fighter, disliked his rebellious attitude and disdain for authority. And Nero knew it.

"As I was saying" Seishiro said frowning. "We've had a number of incidents involving devils through out Fortuna. The most concentrated area are the Mitis Forest and the Castle Town. A number of our citizens have already been injured or killed. We must put a stop to this" he explained. More of the knights began talking.

"Why such a high concentration?" one asked.

"I don't know. Has another Hell gate been opened?"

"No that hasn't happened"

Seishiro cleared his throat. "We don't know why they're so highly concentrated. But we have to be diligent in our extermination of them" he said. Turning to Nero he nodded. "Nero, some recet activity has been reported in Mitis Forest. Go and investigate. If you find any devils eliminate them" he said.

Nero smirked, "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me. Yeah sure I'll get right on it" he said. Seishiro scowled. "Don't be so cocky about it. This isn't fun and games damn it! We're talking about the safety of our island. So get right on it" he snapped.

Nero rolled his eyes, stood to his feet and waved his hand. "I said I got it. I just hope this time I can enjoy my hunt" he said leaving the room. Seishiro sighed and rubbed his temple, Nero could be really frustrating sometimes. "He's a pain, but he gets the job done" he said sighing.

**At the Vatican...**

"You wanted to see me sir?" Anderson asked stepping into Maxwell's office. Maxwell looked up and nodded, "Ah yes Anderson please come in. I have an important assignment for you" he said as Anderson stood in front of his desk.

"This is a special assignment only tasked to you. There is a threat that needs elimination. Tell me Anderson, do you recall the mysterious killings which began here in Rome?" he asked.

"Yes I do. An assassin we believed to have been targetting sinners of the church? Didn't he flee to Russia?" Anderson asked. "Yes. I met with Vladimir of the Order of the Cross and asked if he would pursue. They've turned up nothing in their search. And now vampires have been stirring trouble. Killing unchecked and targetting their politicians. He will be of no help" Maxwell stated.

Anderson grinned, "So what would you like me to do then sir?"

"Go to Russia, find this assassin and bring his head back on a silver platter. Do it for His Holiness" Maxwell stated. Anderson smirked, "If this killer thinks he can hide from Christ Almighty's wrath, he is surely mistaken"

Maxwell chuckled. "Yes indeed. Now go Anderson and silence this assassin. _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Sancti" _he said praying.

"Amen" Anderson finished with a grin.

**In New York City...**

The Nightstalkers are a secret and highly classified branch of the FBI devoted to hunting and eliminating all supernatural threats to the United States. The organization, headed out of Manhattan has fought a secret war against the forces of darkness for a century and a half.

The group is currently being run by the talented and very beautiful Rosette Cristobel. Rosette is the current heir to her family line. She took over the position after her father, Elijah passed away to illness three years ago. Some doubt her ability to lead, citing her age and lack of experience. Rosette however has proven herself in the past years, both as a leader and a capable fighter.

The Nightstalkers operated out of the Manhattan office of the FBI. Located at the top level the agency provided them with state of the art equipment. They always had the latest in information and software, intelligence gathering, weapons, and other resources to monitor and track all supernatural activity. Both in New York and all through the United States.

Rosette sat in her office, flipping through papers and sipping on some hot tea. She was about 28 years old, with a slim petite body, long curly brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeved top with black pants and black shoes. Sighing she set her cup down and read through the first document. Her office phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Cristobel, there has been an emergency meeting called forth. The Bureau director as well as the Mayor and other officials have been called forth. Please come to the conference room for a briefing." It was her assistant, Cedric.

"Sure I'll be there in ten minutes. Thank you Cedric" she asnwered. Rosette stood up from her desk, threw her jacket on and left her office. The conference room was two levels down.

A few minutes later she tapped on the door, "Enter" a voice said. Rosette opened the door and walked in. The conference room was large with a big round table in the center as well as an easle board and other amenities. Sitting at the head was the current Director of the FBI, Jack McGrath. To his right was the mayor of New York City Jennifer Stewart. A voluptious black woman with long black hair, dark skin, light brown eyes and wearing a light grey business suit. In total there were six people present at the table.

Standing in the corner, leaned against the wall with his arms folded was a very tall man with a deeply toned and muscular build and an indifferent look on his face. He had long brown hair past his shoulders with bangs covering his head and had light brown eyes. He wore a gold V shaped crown across his forehead with a teal colored gem in the middle, and gold earrings.

He was wearing a long sleeveless puple coat with a black flaming pattern on the bottom. He had on a tight fitting black short sleeved shirt, black pants, a purple cloth that hung from his waist to just below his knees tied by a black rope belt and was wearing black boots with purple tips at the toes and on the heels. On each of his wrists were three large gold rings.

Sion sighed but then looked in Rosette's direction. He smiled gently and nodded. Rosette smiled, winked and took a seat sitting across from the Bureau Director.

Director McGrath motioned for Rosette with a warm smile. "Ah Rosette thank you for joining us. Please be seated" he said offering her a seat. She crossed her legs and nodded. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"Rosette, there have been a number of strange events. As I am sure you are aware the city has been plagued with a rash of disappearances, abductions and murders in the past few months. We believe they are all connected. We suspect that a mysterious force is behind the abductions" he explained wiping his forehead with a napkin.

Rosette raised her eyebrow, "What makes you say that?" she asked. Director McGrath snapped his fingers. An attendant standing by walked over to Rosette with a bundle of photos and papers. Placing them in front of her she scanned the photos. "These were taken by our agents at the site of several murders. These strange symbols have been showing up across the city" McGrath said.

Rosette watched, her interest growing. The symbols shown were all of a crucifix with an X shaped mark over it and three lines drawn over. They were written in blood, and in one instance carved into brick.

"Ok so clearly there is someone putting these symbols across the city. Are we suspecting vandals?" Rosette asked. McGrath shook his head, "It's much more complicated then that. When our agents raided these sites, they found them swarming with vampires" he explained.

Rosette stared. "Vampires, seriously? So what were the vampires doing?" she asked. "It appears they were being commanded by a mysterious presence. Our agents say the vampires immediately attacked. They managed to defeat them but not before taking one captive. We contained him for several hours and managed to come away with this piece of information" he said reaching for a tape recorder on the table.

"What you are listening to has never been heard by anyone other then myself and the Mayor. Take note Rosette"

He opened it, placed a tape inside and then closed it. Pressing play, immediately the sound of heavy labored breathing could be heard. Followed by swearing, howls of pain and anguish and more swearing. Two voices could be heard.

"Who is your master?"

"...I can't say.."

"There's no point in protecting them. Face it, you are finished. Who is your master?"

"You think your city is safe? You think you can stop them? They can never be stopped. We've watched your precious city from the shadows. Now is their time to rise to glory"

"Quit with the theatrics it's getting real old. So tell us then. Who is it that we cannot stop?"

"We have watched since the rise of Christendom.."

"He's not gonna talk. Hand me that gun"

"We've been plotting mankind's end.."

"Hurry for fuck's sake!"

"The time for a new world is at hand. We will create a perfect paradise. Free from the tyrannies of lies and falsehood"

"Last chance. Who is your master?"

"Free from the illusions of peace and freedom"

"1"

"You can't stop them"

"2"

"Your cities will fall"

"3"

"Beware LOD!"

The tape then ended with the sound of gunfire. The conference grew deathly silent. Rosette folded her arms and sat straight in her chair. "Beware...LOD..and what the hell is that?" she asked.

McGrath looked pale as he sighed. "The city is in panic. More and more people are beginning to raise questions about what's going on. Rosette, we ask that your agency be used to find these people responsible for terrorizing our beloved city" he said.

"We will, just a couple of things. First, it may get worse before it gets better. As far as I understand we have zero leads and no suspects. We'll need much resources in order to track these people and try and figure out what they're after. The other thing is that if more of these people disappear, it'll be harder to conceal it from the public" Rosette said.

At that point, Mayor Stewart made her presence known for the first time when she gently cleared her throat. Everyone turned to watch as she ran a hand through her black hair and faced Rosette. "I want these killings to stop, but I don't think we need to get ahead of ourselves and worry about concealing public knowledge" she began. "Look, the press is linking both the killings and the disappearances to a serial killer. The Bowery Stalker they're calling him"

Rosette frowned, "So we're lying?" she accused. Mayor Stewart waved her hand dismissively. "Not entirely. I was told that the police have been looking for a man believed to be abducting and killing women on the Lower East Side. Well we can use that to cover while you search for this...LOD" she said.

Rosette sighed. "Look we'll do our best but I don't like the idea of lying so we can find these people. It's not what my organization stands for" she said. Mayor Stewart narrowed her eyes before standing up. "Your objections are noted Rosette. Do your job. Find this group. Stop the killings and abductions. Just do it without worrying about a little white lie" she said smirking. "Leave the politics to me. Good day" she said exiting.

Sion watched her retreating form, taking particular note of how her hips swayed as she exited the door. Snorting he rolled his eyes and leaned his head back.

"That was helpful" Rosette spat angrily. Director McGrath sighed. "I apologize for Mayor's Stewarts attitude. Please Rosette, do what you can. You have my full support" he said with a warm smile.

Rosette stood to her feet and smirked, "Thank you sir. Let's go Sion, we have a mission to prepare for" she said motioning for him to follow her.

"As you wish my lady" he answered walking and escorting her out.

**Back at Fortuna...**

Nero walked through the northern section of Mitis Forest. The reports stated the demons originated from this part of the forest, attacking those that wandered in. With a heavy sigh Nero frowned.

"Man...why do I always get stuck with the crap jobs?" he complained. He kept walking, coming to a large clearing with shrubs and bushes. Stopping he gazed around, the forest had grown eerily quiet. Nero heard the crack of a branch. Then he heard heavy steps. Something big and heavy was moving through the brush.

Stepping out into clear view was a massive demon. It walked on six legs, was dark green colored and had piercing yellow eyes. It stood about 8 feet tall, was covered in scaly skin and had a putrid odor to it. Nero grimaced from the awful stench. "Man that's reek. Doesn't your mama give you a bath every night?" he quipped.

The demon cocked its head, opened its massive jaws and screeched. Charging forward it raised one massive claw and swiped at Nero who ducked and rolled underneath. Getting to his feet Nero pulled out his revolver, Blue Rose and took aim. The demon turned back around, stomped twice and charged again as Nero opened fire. The bullets of the Blue Rose sped forward, piercing the demon in its face and shoulders as it howled from pain.

Nero watched as it continued charging. He jumped and flipped over it landing on the other side. "Hmph, guess this doesn't quite cut it" he said spinning his revolver and tucking it inside. Nero reached behind and grabbed his sword, the Red Queen. Swinging it down he revved the handle, the blade making an engine like sound as it glowed orange.

The demon jumped forward, fangs and claws bared as Nero revved the handle one last time and in three quick swipes cut it to pieces. Blood splattered everywhere as the demon was sliced in half and its legs chopped off. With a final roar of pain it crashed to the floor dead.

Nero frowned, "Dude that was it? I was just starting to have some fun. I need something bigger then this small fry" he complained. Nero soon got his wish when he heard a large crash and the sound of footsteps.

He watched as more demons swarmed out the cover of the trees. They were Assaults, lizard like beasts he had encountered before during the incident with Sanctus. About five appeared out the brush, circling him and hissing and snarling. Each had sharp talons and wielded a small shield on their right arm.

Nero frowned, "Oh not these guys AGAIN. Well whatever" he said revving the Red Queen's handle and charging forward.

**Back in New York...**

Evening had come to Manhattan as the sun set and darkness approached. Mayor Stewart entered her apartment building on 79th and Amsterdam. Walking in she pressed the elevator and walked in as she hit her floor for the pent house levels. A few moments later the elevator doors opened and she exited.

Walking to her apartment door she unlocked it, twisting the keys in the handle and stepped in.

"Martin I'm home" she called out to her husband. No reply. Kicking off her shoes and setting her bag down on the floor she shut the door behind her. All the lights in the house were shut off. Unusual for her husband to do. "Hey Martin, you hear me babe? Why did you shut all the lights off?" she called again.

Mayor Stewart moved down the dark hall way coming to her spacious living room. Searching for a light she flicked the switch on.

Her husband was lying on the couch, dead. He had a gunshot wound to his head, his eyes rolled back to his skull. His stomach and chest cavity was carved open, his ribcage partially exposed and his intestines strewn about. Blood was splattered everywhere, staining the floor and couch.

Horrified, she covered her mouth with her hands. "Goddamn I got sick of waiting for you. This fucker was starting to stink" a voice from the other side of the room said. She turned to find a man sitting in a large chair. He was stained with blood, holding a 9mm pistol and wielding a very large combat knife. He wore a large hooded black cloak with black pants and boots. Most disturbing, was the ferocity of his electric blue eyes showcasing malice and sadism the likes of which she had never seen.

"Who are you? Why did you do this to my husband?" she cried out, shaking from fear. The man shrugged, "Because he was home" he said simply. Standing up, he stretched and waved the knife at her. "So look sweet cakes, we gonna do this the easy or hard way?" he threatened. Mayor Stewart trembled, slowly backing away. "Please don't. I'll give you money. Anything just please don't kill me" she pleaded.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't need no money. Besides we have other plans for you. Whenever you're ready now, Victoria" he called to his partner.

Mayor Stewart then felt a hand reach from behind and grab her, groping her ample chest. A white cloth was then shoved over her face. Immediately struggling she fought against the obscene strength to no avail. Her vision grew blurry as she had already inhaled the sickly sweet smell of chloroform. Darkness and a wave of dizziness crept over as she drifted into unconsciousness. After a few more moments, she slumped down, her body cradled limply in the arms of her attacker.

"Well that was fun now. I really lucked out, she's a cutie" Victoria said holding the now unconscious Mayor in her arms. Dropping the cloth she then turned her around, bent and slung her over her right shoulder, her arms swinging loosely.

The man sighed and placed his gun and knife away. "You finished? I'm ready to get out of this dump. Let's get this bitch back to our place so we can move forward with the plan" he said walking over ready to leave the scene.

Victoria carried the unconscious Mayor, "Yeah yeah. Long as I get my fun with her later" she said reaching and rubbing the Mayor on her behind. Both of them then turned and left the apartment, carrying the Mayor away. Leaving behind her murdered husband.

**End chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next one up soon. Nero finishes off the demons in the forest but soon gets ambushed by two powerful beings. The wolf pack returns to Vladimir and report on their encounter. Vladimir then finally forms the task force to find the assassin, whom has already chosen his next target.**

**Meanwhile, Dante and Trish track down a new lead on the ones branding and ordering the demons around town. Dante gets drawn into a big fight as he too gets ambushed and Alucard and Seras go on another hunt. **

**Stay tuned, thanks for reading!**


	4. Shoot to Kill

**Disclaimer: Alright so I wanted to clear something up first. I've gotten a few emails and messages asking if I will include Vergil or Millennium in the story. Sorry if I dissappoint anyone but they will not. I love both Vergil and all the Millennium characters. However even though this is fanfiction I do plan to stay somewhat close to the main continuity, for both Hellsing and DMC. Now, after I finish this story and if I decide to do another Hellsing story or DMC or Hellsing/DMC crossover again...then perhaps. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Mayor Stewart has been kidnapped by members of LOD. She is held hostage to be used as leverage in part of their plot. Will they kill her? **

**Alucard and Seras go on another hunt where they encounter powerful vampires the likes of which have never been seen. Who are these vampires and what has given them such tremendous power that even Alucard may struggle?**

**Across the sea, Dante and Trish track a lead on who is ordering and moving about the devils in the city. In doing so they come under attack and Dante is forced into combat. At the same time, Nero finishes his hunt but gets ambushed by two strangers wielding formidable powers. Nero is caught in an epic battle as these strangers explain their goal.**

**The wolf pack returns to Vladimir just as he finishes assembling his task force. They report on their battle in Borodino and what the vampires were doing there. Powerful forces lurk in the dark and enemies are mobolizing to a sinister goal. Can the wolf pack protect their home?**

**Lastly, the assassin finds his latest target culminating in a violent encounter where heads will roll. **

**Hope you're getting excited. As a heads up, I'm setting the stage for an EPIC battle between many key players here. Enjoy!**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned and copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works so please don't sue me.**

Chapter Four- Shoot to Kill

Mayor Stewart opened her eyes slowly. She struggled to focus her vision as it gradually became clear. Blinking rapidly she went to move but found she couldn't. Lifting her head she felt a brief wave of dizziness crash over her. She lay on a cold metal table. Completely naked, her hands and wrists were bound behind her and her legs as well tied to the table. She had a black bandana tied over he mouth. Whimpering, she shook her restraints to no avail.

"Finally she's awake. About time" said the voice of a man walking up to her table. He was the same one from her apartment. Pulling back his hood he revealed his full visage. He had short dark gray hair, electric blue eyes and a cross shaped scar over his nose. Frowning he walked up to Mayor Stewart and removed the tie covering her mouth. "Sorry about before. Victoria likes to get all touchy feely when she can. A bad habit she carries around" he explained.

Mayor Stewart shook, beads of sweat trickling down. "Whe...where am I?" she asked. "Somewhere safe, for now at least. Until the powers that be tell me what to do with you" he said. She didn't reply, staring at him. Her expression showing great fear. Stammering, she then said "Are you going to rape me?" she asked causing him to laugh out loud. "What? Oh GOD no! Nothing like that. Not my style" he said shaking his head.

"Then why did you kidnap me? Why am I being held prisoner?" she asked practically shouting. He sighed, "We have big plans. To accomplish them we'll need certain sacrifices. Let's just say you have a role to play"

He stood and moved back a pace. "Tch. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself" he said lowering his left arm in front and bowing lowly. "My name is Tristan. A pleasure to make your acquaintace Mayor Stewart" he said introducing himself. At that moment, Victoria entered the room. Mayor Stewart looked at her approaching form, finally getting a good look at her.

She had long silvery blonde hair flowing down her back. She had bright red eyes and light colored skin. She was wearing a strapless red top, tight fitting black pants and knee length black boots. With a toss of her hair she smirked. "Getting to know our prisoner?" Victoria asked.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "So what of it? We can't kill her yet so why not? Better then what you have in mind. God only knows what horrid things _you_ have planned for her" he said watching Victoria walk towards the table. "Whatever. All the trouble of getting her here and I can't enjoy it. Such a waste" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Bastards. You bastards killed my Martin. My sweet husband. I will make you pay for this. I swear you will pay for what you have done" Mayor Stewart threatened as she thrashed on the table. Victora reached and grabbed her by the throat. An icy steel like grip causing the Mayor to gasp. Leaning in, inches from her face she spoke in cold menacing tone. "Listen cunt. Don't get cute with me. The only reason you're still breathing is because we've got orders. If it were up to me I would have cut off those big ole tits of yours and fed them to our Ghouls" she said reaching and feeling the Mayor's large chest.

"You belong to us. So you'd best get with the program. It just may help you live longer" she said leaning in closer. She then licked the Mayor across her cheek. "Mmm, you taste good. Now be a good little girl and shut up" she said removing her vice like grip. Tristan sighed, he was about to speak when a voice interrupted.

"Victoria, Tristan. Please treat our prisoner with more respect" said a commanding voice. Both turned to the source. Victoria stood up straight, frowning. "Why are you here?"

Tristan scoffed. "Yeah yeah. Look we got the bitch strapped up. What's next?" he asked. The man in question, wearing a black hooded cloak and steel gray mask with slitted eye holes jerked his head. "Move the next wave of vampires. I believe Central Park will suffice. It shall serve as the perfect site to call it forth" he instructed. Tristan nodded and walked past him, exiting the room. "I want you to help with me a project, Victoria" the hooded figure said moving to her.

Cocking her hips, she stuck out her chest a little and pursed her lips. "Mmmm what kind of project? Will there be some men involved?" she asked. He chuckled, "Perhaps. Go and get the camcorder. We have a tape to make" he said. Victoria nodded, turning back to the Mayor who looked disgusted, she licked her lips seductively and said "I'll see you later sweet cakes". Victoria then walked out the room.

The man in the cloak and mask moved to the Mayor. He took a hand and gently stroked her cheek as she flinched. "Who are you people? What are you planning?" she whimpered. From behind his mask, the man's green colored eyes narrowed. "I am building a new world. And to do that, I require sacrifices. Take it in good faith. Your death shall lead to peace" he said

**In Russia...**

"Man I hate politics" Vladimir said. He and Mariska were in their bedroom. She was brushing her hair on the other side while he was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. She chuckled, setting the brush down. "That's the fifth time you said that. I get it. Sorry honey but it's part of the job" she said turning to face him.

He stood to full height, wearing dark blue pants and a tucked in long sleeved white button down. Walking to his closet he pulled out his jacket and tie. He went and stood in front of his mirror, fixing his tie. "I know. I just hate how incompotent some of these numnuts are. They want me to form a task force, find an assassin and stop the vampires. I can handle that, it's just they don't fully trust in my ability" he said finishing with his tie.

Mariska stood and walked over, grabbing his jacket and helping him place it on. Once finished she held him gently by his shoulders, admiring his form in the mirror. "You look so handsome" she complimented. Smiling he said, "Thank you. But my being handsome isn't going to help me catch this guy. I just hope I can get it done" he said sighing. Mariska kissed him lightly on his face. "I love you Vladimir, and I believe in you. Don't just hope, pray my love. God is with you, you'll get it done" she encouraged.

He smiled, "Thanks honey" he said turning and planting a kiss on her lips. There was a knock at the door. "Sir, Michael and the pack have returned, awaiting your orders".

"I'm coming" Vladimir replied. He then went to the far side of their bedroom, towards a crib where his infant son Joseph was currently sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, he leaned and gently kissed his son. "Daddy has to go and stop a bad man. Be good for your mother" he said walking away.

"Goddamn it feels good to be back" Sergei and Alex said. The pack approached the entrance to the estate of the Order. Having completed their mission in Borodino they returned to headquarters. Stepping in, they saw Vladimir standing in the middle of the entrance hall in front of the staircase. With his arms folded behind his back, he smiled and nodded. "Welcome home fellas" he greeted as the pack gave a low howl. "Thanks, everything ok here?" Michael asked carrying his coat over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Lot of problems. Lot of bullshit. We'll get to that later. After you guys get settled come to the conference room on the second floor. There's been new developments" he said turning to walk back up the stairs.

Michael faced the group. "Good hunting guys. See you in the conference room. Let's go Kathy" he said walking away. "Sure" she replied following. Sergei and Alex snickered, but their chuckling was silenced by a growling sound. "Dude I need some grub. Anyone up for some chow?" Alex said walking the opposite way towards the mess hall. Sergei followed, as did Robert, Karl and Hanya. "Hey Alex, can you not eat all the rolls this time?" complained Karl as the group moved on.

"We'll catch up later. Come on sweet cakes" Raul said grinning and motioning for Raven to follow. She smirked, "You up for it, big boy?" she said amorously. As she walked in front he went and patted her hard on the behind. "Owie!" she said.

Hanya rolled his eyes. "Hey, up for a drink?" he asked Hiro. Hiro shrugged, "Sure" he said simply as the pair walked away.

Michael and Kathy ducked into an empty hallway. She leaned back against the wall and smiled warmly. Michael leaned and very tenderly, kissed her on the lips. Their embrace lasted a few moments before he broke. "You were pretty awesome in Borodino. I've never seen you take charge like that" he complimented causing her to blush. "Thanks, it felt really good" she said. Michael grinned and then chuckled. "I gotta admit, seeing you kill that vampire kinda turned me on" he said causing her to tilt her head.

"You..liked when I killed?" she asked curiously. Michael scratched his head. "Well, not the killings exactly. Just seeing you so confident, strong, brave. It was hot" he admitted. Kathy frowned, but quickly softened into a playful grin. "Hhhmm guess I'll have to do it more often" she said moving to kiss him. Their kiss this time was more passionate. He pressed her a little harder against the wall, feeling her warm soft body. Moving a little faster he very gently moved his hand up her shirt. Instantly, she knocked it back down. He tried a second and third time albeit unsuccessfully. Breaking their passionate kiss, she breathed heavily. "Wait not here. I mean, not yet. I mean, well...just I'm not ready yet" she said looking in his eyes.

He hung his head low. "Right. I shouldn't keep pushing you Kathy. Sorry, whenever you're ready" he assured. Kathy kissed him and then patted his chest. "Come on, we should go before someone catches us. Can you imagine if Vladimir thought we were trying to have a quickie?" she said picturing his reaction. Michael shuddered then laughed.

An hour later the entire pack gathered in Vladimir's office. He informed them of all the events that occurred while they were off fighting. They listened intently as he discussed the task force being created. "So that's it pretty much. It's a pain in the ass but we now have to worry about this assassin along with the vampires. But from what you told me, it sounds like they aren't the problem. Someone is controlling them, moving them about. But for what?" he asked. Michael shrugged, "Right now all we know is that they were used to gauge our strength as a pack" he said.

"Boss, it sounds like five years ago when we dealt with that nut job Victor" Raul said folding his arms. Karl nodded in agreement. Vladimir sighed, "I know Raul but thank God it's not him. That we're sure of" he said. Just then his intercom buzzed. "Yes?" he answered pressing the button.

"Sir, they're waiting for you in the conference room" his assistant spoke from the intercom. "We'll be there" he answered.

Ten minutes later the whole pack along with Vladimir entered the conference room. Sitting down in attendance already were Klara, Irina, Colonel Gruzinsky, and politicians Andrei and Oskar. Vladimir took his seat at the head. The pack spread out in a single line behind him, standing attentive. Alex, standing next to his brother happened to look in Irina's direction. Seeing her beauty caused him to stammer. He straightened his pants before folding his arms and nervously twitching. Sergei happened to notice and smirked. "Like what you see?" he teased. Alex frowned, scratching his messy black hair. "Shut up. Just she looks...good" he said turning away. Sergei snickered, as much as his brother tried acting like a stud whenever he encountered a woman he generally liked he turned into a big puppy dog. Irina noticed Alex checking her out, she looked at him causing him to blush and stare down at his feet. Smirking she tossed her hair back and winked.

Clearing his throat Vladimir began. "Thank you for attending." he said. Klara nodded behind him. "Who are they? Your entourage?" she quipped. Vladimir smirked, "My Werewolves" he said. He tried his best to hide his amusement as Klara's eyes widened considerably. Colonel Gruzinsky chuckled and shook his head while Irina scoffed and tossed her head back.

Behind him Raul began snickering, "Guess we scare them Boss" he said causing Vladimir to laugh. "Now now guys. I don't believe you have met them before. This is Klara Orlov, Irina Petrova and Oskar Markov. They were assigned by the Prime Minister to oversee our investigation and make sure we don't screw up. Isn't that right, Ms. Petrova?" he said eyeing Irina whom smirked.

"Let's get to business then. We conducted an investigation using our intelligence services. We contacted every international criminal investigative agency in the world. FBI, CIA, Interpol, Europol. They pooled their resources, looking to see if they've been tracking similar killings" Irina began speaking. Vladimir motioned for her to continue. Sighing she straightened herself. "The FBI has such a perpetrator in their Top Ten most wanted. The CIA has been tracking high profile assassinations across Europe and Asia for the past two years. And when we contacted Interpol, they gave a detailed list of criminals they were pursuing all who had been systematically killed. All these agencies said the same thing: These killings were done by the same man" she said.

No one spoke for a few moments, mulling over what was just said. Snapping her fingers, Irina watched as Oskar took out several folders containing documents. He passed them around the table. They contained gruesome photos depicting the assassin's victims. Klara quickly turned her head, fighting a wave of nausea. Vladimir flipped through the photos. Each depicted a person, cut up, torn apart, ripped open or slashed in violent ways with blood and gore splattered everywhere. Irina folded her arms, "I spoke to the director of the CIA. He said it goes back further" she said. Vladimir looked up, "Goes back further...meaning what?" Irina hesitated, "Vladimir. The killings go back over 50 years" she said finally.

The meeting then grew deathly quiet. Colonel Gruzinsky cleared his throat. "Forgive my skepticism but I find this a bit too fantastic. How can one man, alone. Be responsible for mass murder on an international level? And 50 years? Then it obviously cannot be the same man! And to think he could elude every effort to search for him" he said. Oskar nodded in agreement. "It's absurd to think one man alone could cause this much damage" he said. Klara snorted, "Well then dearest Oskar how do _you_ explain our findings? Surely every law enforcement agency in the world is not wrong" she said.

Vladimir set the photos down and rotated his neck. "Right now, all we can do is trust the information gathered. The most important thing right now is making sure we assemble a compotent task force. I'll use a few of my men from the Order" he said. Klara looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think we should allow that" she said. Vladimir glared, "Hey we all agreed I can run this team anyway I see fit. I've got three men right now in mind. They're well trained, extremely loyal and trustworthy" he said. Klara tossed her hair back and shook her head. "I still say we should use outside forces. I still don't fully trust in your abilities" she said. It was all Vladimir could do not to leap across the table snap her neck.

"Pardon me, Ms. Klara" Michael said drawing all eyes on him. "Our Boss here has seen his fair share of combat and conflict from the time he was 13. He has inherited an organization that has hunted every supernatural being imaginable, for two hundred years. We, as Werewolves submit to him and call him our master" he said in praise of Vladimir's leadership. "If you say you don't trust in him then I ask, whom do you trust? No offense, but your own President trusts in Vladimir. So who are you to challenge his ability?" he said. Michael never raised his voice, but his tone was as sharp as a blade. Klara opened her mouth, closed it, and then sat back in her chair. Closing her eyes her face formed a dark scowl as she scoffed.

"Good one Mike" Hanya said snickering and flashing Klara a sadistic grin making her flinch slightly. Vladimir sighed and shook his head. Irina smirked, "Fine, use your men. But may I suggest a few of my own? All former military. I can arrange for them to be here in two days" she said. "That's fine, I will gladly accept any and all help. But before we continue with this meeting there is something I need to get off my chest" he said closing his eyes as everyone stared. Opening them slowly he sighed before speaking.

"Whoever this man is, I can tell you a few things. One, he's very meticulous. His kills carefully crafted and his victims specifically targeted. This man has eluded capture by the top law enforcement agencies in the world. If the information is correct, he's been at this for half a century. It's unlikely it's the same person. But my gut tells me it is. I don't know how or why but this man is the same one responsible for all these murders. Second, it's going to get worse before it gets better. I pray we work hard and fast to catch him but more bodies may pile up before we get close. The last thing I want to say is that if the killings have indeed been committed by the same man for 50 years, and that he has eluded capture AND shows no sign of stopping. Well, as far as I am concerned. This man, is the most dangerous person walking the face of this earth"

**Over in England...**

"No! Please let me go!" cried the young woman being gripped tightly by her captors. She was about 21, with short auburn hair and wearing a black button down shirt and blue jeans. Surrounding her were five men wearing black hooded sweat shirts. Laughing one grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in close. Sniffing along her neck he howled.  
>"Such fresh and tasty blood flowing through your veins. I can't wait to rip you open and drink you dry" he said licking his large fangs. The vampires began hissing and snarling as they tossed her to the ground. Whimpering she crawled away only to be dragged by her ankle. One vampire flipped her on her back. He reached down and ripped open her shirt exposing her breasts. Crying she desperately tried fighting them off. One vampire snarled, baring his fangs earnestly wanting to sink them into her tender flesh. The group then paused, a strange sensation chilled their bodies. Turning behind them, they saw a very tall man clad in all red approach them. He wore a red fedora and had red tinted glasses. One vampire glared, "Who is this asshat?" he snapped.<p>

Alucard approached the group. Stopping five feet away he smirked. "Hey pal, you mind? We're very busy here. Just who the hell do you think you are?" he asked turning to face him. Alucard chuckled, "Your death" he said simply. The vampire took only one step forward before his body erupted in massive pain. Alucard had removed the Jackal with quick speed, blasting away at his torso and chest. Howling in pain the vampire staggered back. "Urgh, fucking silver bullets! You bastard!" he said shouting.

Alucard laughed before taking aim again for his head, pressing the trigger he fired a single round. The vampire's head buckled from the impact as he crashed to the floor. The others gasped, the young woman laying down managed to get to her feet and run in the opposite direction, crying hysterically.

Alucard ejected the empty magazine and reloaded. "Such a shame I'm able to end this so quickly. No matter, I found this to be a bit boring anyway" he said aiming for the group. Alucard's actions were halted by the sound of laughing. The vampire count watched in surprise as the injured vampire began cackling wildly as he slowly rose to his feet. His body, bleeding heavily was covered in bullet wounds. He laughed a final time and stood to his full height. "I loaded a full clip into your body yet you still stand. How..bizarre, no vampire has ever withstood my bullets" Alucard said in surprise.

The lead vampire smirked, he pulled back his hood revealing his full visage. One which managed to stun even Alucard who's eyes widened a little. "Your..._face_" he said.

The vampire's face was far different then that of a typical vampires. He had huge pulsing veins around his eyes. His eyes, beyond the typical crimson color of vampires were much more frightening. They were dark red, with green irises. His veins pulsated before flowing down from his eyes to his neck. Grinning, his fangs grew. He then tensed and flexed his muscles, actually expanding the silver bullets from his body. The rest of the group revealed that their faces were similar; dark red eyes, green irises and large veins pulsing from their eyes to their necks. Alucard frowned, "Tch. Cheap bastard" he said pulling out the Casull. Wielding both guns he fired on the whole group as they dashed around, dodging his gun fire.

They proved far faster then even Alucard could antipicate. Speeding around him he fired, only managing to lightly wound a few. One ran forward and swiped at his head, Alucard jumped back and fired with the Casull. The bullets piercing his shoulder as he fell back. He kicked another in the face, knocking him back several feet before shooting another in the stomach.

Alucard aimed for the lead one, who managed to slip around and grab his arm. "Now!" he shouted to the other. The remaining vampires swarmed Alucard as they all grabbed and tore his body apart. One ripped his leg off, another his left arm and the rest other body parts. Gasping Alucard then felt his neck crack as the lead one twisted and pulled his head off. They reduced the vampire to mere body scraps. Chuckling they threw the parts in a heap.

"Hehehe, that was too easy. I almost feel sorry for the poor chump" the lead vampire said. Gunfire broke through the air, two vampires fell to the floor wounded and bleeding heavily from their bodies. Seras approached, wielding an assault rifle and opening fire. She emptied her entire magazine before tossing her gun away. "I see gun fire won't work. Guess I'll have to finish this the usual way" she said flashing her eyes. "Look bitch, you see what we did to this asshole. How about we have some fun with her eh fellas?" the lead vampire said to his friends as they quickly surrounded her. "Oh...looks at the tits on this one. Hey how's about giving those big ole melons a squeeze for us eh slut?" one cat called.

Seras glared, "If you think he's done fore, you may want to look behind you" she said nodding toward Alucard. Deep laughter then filled the night air. The vampires turned and watched in horror, as Alucard's severed head twitched. His whole body then erupted in a mass of black shadows, the body parts reconnecting as the count continued laughing wildly. "No..impossible. We turned him to shit how can he still be alive?" one said in fear. Alucard, now fully regenerated reared back, howling with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! Excellent! Truly excellent! I've never encountered vampires such as yourselves before. Finally an opponent worthy of my power. I truly applaud your abilities. So let's see what you can reall do!" he shouted as his body glowed red. He spread out his arms. "Cromwell Restriction Level 5 Activated. Unlock ability restriction until target is silences. Seras! Let's end this!" he called to his fledgling as he ran forward.

"Sir, my Master!" she said as the two began fighting. Seras ducked under the punch of one vampire before piercing through his chest. Blood oozed out as she then ripped him in half, strewing blood and gore everywhere. Alucard punched off the head of one vampire before laughing and tearing through another. One more tried in vain to attack but Alucard tored him to ribbons as blood splattered everywhere. The attacking vampires were then reduced to one, the leader who shuddered with horror and fear.

"No..this can't be...they said it would make us invincible!" he said panicking. Alucard pulled out the Jackal, fired and blasted both his legs off. Howling in pain he fell to the floor in agony. Alucard chuckled as he and Seras walked toward him. He shook with fear, "Hey look, just give me a chane alright! I'l give you whatever you need just please..no more!" he shouted.

Alucard grinned and bent down to one knee. "Tell me then. You said before 'it would make us invincible'. Are you referring to some sort of weapon?" he asked. The vampire shuddered. "No, not a weapon. A ritual. They gave us something to increase our strength. Please just don't kill me!" he begged.

Alucard stood back to his full height. In the dark of the night he looked fiersome, his crimson eyes glowing like orbs of death. His jacket opened, his body covered in a mass of eyes. A sharp snarl erupted as his shoulder contorted into the massive form of a black multi eyed hellhound. The beast drooling and growling causing the vampire to cower.

"Killing is what I do best I'm afraid" Alucard said sadistically grinning. The hellhound roared before attacking the vampire, ripping him to shreds and devouring him. Seras' eyes narrowed, "First they summon something and now a ritual? And your silver ammunition didn't even work. Master, what's going on with these vampires?" she asked. Alucard smirked, "Now I'm beginning to get very interested. To think there are vampires walking about that can put my powers to the test. I can hardly contain myself" he said laughing and walking away. Seras blinked twice then frowned, "Wait. Hey, Master! Didn't you hear me?" she called to him and ran after him leaving behind their bloody scene.

**Over on Fortuna...**

The Assault charged forward, claws extended as it aimed for Nero's throat. Nero dodged and swiped with the Red Queen. But the demon was very nimble and managed to flip over the blade. Nero then slashed rapidly, cutting it all across the stomach before slashing a third time and decapitating it. The remaining two Assaults screeched and charged forward but they too were cut to ribbons. Blood stained the ground as Nero spat and placed his sword behind him. "Hmph. What a bore" he complained and turned to leave. But something caught his eye, turning to one of the bodies of the Assaults he noticed an odd marking on the beasts severed torso. It was an insignia of sorts, which had been burned into the flesh. It was of a crucifix, with three lines over inside a circle. Nero bent to inspect. "What the hell is that?" he asked before turning to the approaching sound of footsteps behind him.

Nero turned to see two individuals standing side by side. One was a tall lanky man with a sickly look to his face. He had messy black hair, blue eyes and wore a black shirt under a black vest and black pants with black boots. His accomplice was a petite woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing tight fitting black pants and a gray sleeveless shirt. Strapped on their backs were a massive single edged sword and a large battle ax.

Nero raised his eyebrow, "And who the hell are you two?" he asked. The woman chuckled and took a step forward. "We're the two who will be responsible for your death" she said. The man grinned, "They tell us to test your power. I hope these underlings we sent weren't enough to tire you out" he said reaching for his big blade. Nero glared before reaching into his jacket for the Blue Rose.

"Hhm, cocky eh? Well, that's..annoying" he said. He wasted no time and quickly pulled his gun out and began firing. The man and woman dodged and charged, raising their weapons. Nero fired at the woman who deflected the bullets with her ax and then swun it at him. He quickly pulled the Red Queen out and clashed blades. The man ran behind Nero attempting to swing. Nero broke the clash and rolled to evade and then slashed three times with his sword. He and the man then began exchanging a flurry of blows, each parrying the others attacks.

Nero jumped back and slammed the Red Queen into the ground. He revved the handle twice, and charged forward. The blade glowed orange as Nero swung it hard overhead. He clashed with the man, whom barely parried the attack. The ground cracked underneath from the force of Nero's assault. He then kicked the man in the stomach sending him flying back. The woman charged with her ax, swinging and swiping. Nero parried each blow, mixing in his own attacks. She spun and swung the ax in a wide arc. Nero raised his sword to block. Spark ignited from the collision as they held the impact. She smirked, "You're good. He frowned, "It's funny. I could have sworn I'm supposed to be lying dead right now. I'm barely breaking a sweat" he taunted causing her to scowl.

Breaking their lock he watched as the man charged again. Nero flipped out the way. Getting to his feet he pressed his attack. The woman and man then attacked together. As Nero fought he noticed they were working in a set pattern. When one attacked, the other followed immediately with the next step. Their attacks grew in ferocity as Nero began having a little trouble avoiding harm. He barely avoided the woman's ax before he was knocked hard into a tall rocky out crop. Nero landed to his feet, holding the Red Queen in front. Glaring he revved the handle three times, the blade growing a deep shade of orange.

"Alright you got that round. Come on you bastards" he said. The man and woman however stopped, placing their weapons away. "We've accomplished our task. You are indeed stronger then expected" they said. Nero frowned, "You running already? I'm just starting to have some fun. Come on I'll even let you have a free shot" he said smirking and sticking his chin out. The woman laughed, "You will hear from us soon. Our plan is being put into motion. Soon, we will build a new world. Until then...Nero" she said. Nero's eyes widened. "How did you know my name? Who the hell are you?" he shouted. Nero then watched as they vanished in a puff of red light.

Nero growled and placed the Red Queen behind him. "What load of shit" he said angrily and turned to walk away.

**In New York...**

"Sion, we have a problem" Rosette said sitting in her office. Sion stood in front, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Mayor Stewart was kidnapped and we believe members of LOD are behind it. They released a tape to the news media and the city is flipping out. The Buereau can't keep this under wraps any longer." she explained.

Sion nodded, "And you need for me to find her" he said. Rosette shook her head, "That's the first priority. We don't know where they are holding her. But based on the initial information we believe it is a warehouse on the East Side. But we have another situation. There has been reports of some animal attacks in Central Park. Two joggers were mauled and four others killed" she said looking into his eyes. Sion blinked, "It's obviously not some dog or coyote that wandered in. We talking about a devil?" he asked.

"Possibly. Here's the deal. I want you to go to Central Park and find out what is attacking these people. I'm sending Seth to the East Side to search for the Mayor. If you find any opposition, destroy it. If you find intel on LOD and its members then please return it to headquarters. Sion, time is of the essence. That tape they released said the Mayor would die in 72 hours. If she dies and we lose the city to panic and despair, it will be even harder to find this group" she said earnestly. Sion nodded, "I understand"

Rosette then smiled warmly, "Be careful Sion. I trust in you" she said. Sion bowed, "As you wish, my lady" he said and exited her office.

Half an hour later Sion stood atop a larg building overlooking the Great Lawn of Central Park. The evening air was cool as the wind picked up a little. Sion's arms were folded as he stared down at the park below. In the park, some trees began to violently rock and shake sending flocks of birds scattering into the night air. The ground below rumbled with deep heavy thuds. After a moment, a deep long howl filled the night air. It sounded like an animal, and it was moving through the park. It tore through more trees, knocking them down and creating a path. Sion frowned, "Whatever this thing is. It's big, and it sounds angry" he said.

He was wearing the same outfit from before only this time he carried a large sword hung from his back by a black strap. The handle was metal, with an upside down skull on the very tip. The blade itself was double edged but covered heavily with white taped. Sion cracked his neck and then sighed. "Well, time to bag me a monster" he said.

He teleported down into the park near the 81st street entrance. Walking down the path he sniffed the air. He could smell the mysterious beast, whatever it may be. Following the scenet took him into the wooded area. Walking along the path the ground rumbled, more trees began crashing. He heard the howling sound again only this time higher in pitch. Like a woman wailing in pain and agony.

The creature moved through the brush just up ahead and Sion broke into a run. Following it eventually took out the ocver of trees to the Great Lawn, the massive meadow was partly damaged, the ground split and cracked, some parts were upheaved and battered. Sion walked until he was in the middle of the lawn and froze. He sniffed the air again, the smell was growing stronger. It was a pungent odor, like rotten meat. A deep howl pierced the air as the ground began quaking once more. From the cover of trees something massive stepped forth. Sion gazed at it as the creature crawled from the cover of trees, reared to full height and snorted twice. Smirking he whistled and said, "Well I must say you are MUCH uglier in person" Ugly was right.

The creature, standing 25 feet tall was a massive beast. It had a thick muscular body with eight three toed legs. It's face was flat, resembling that of a primate with large glowing eyes. It opened its mouth, revealing dozens of piranha like teeth and a long thick sloppy tongue. It had four arms, each ending in five fingers ending in sharp talons. The creature walked forward, causing the ground to rumble from its mass. It had a massive tail ending in a sharp stinger. The creature swung its tail around before smashing it to the ground causing it to crack.

Sion smirked, "Tch tch. Well I see this shall be interesting" he reaching behind him and pulling out two mini-uzis. Taking aim he watched as the creature reared back and bellowed into the night air. A fierce sound that carried on for a few moments before it charged. With surprising speed it sped right towards Sion whom opened fire. He shot the beast in its torso. The bullets impacting and causing it to cry out from pain. The creature swiped at Sion with its claws before trying to stomp him. Sion was exceptionally agile, evading the attacks whilst continuing to fire at it. Sion jumped to the side avoiding its claws and then back flipped out of the way of its tail.

Stopping he placed his guns away and moved to grab his sword. "This will take too long for guns. Time to let my baby" handle this job he said pulling his sword out. The tape began to unravel revealing a truly fearsome looking weapon. The blade was a steel gray color, with the open mouth of a lion as the handle's design. The blade itself protruded from the lion's mouth with a metal hilt and an upside down skull on the very tip.

Oblivion, Sion's trademark weapon was a powerful weapon he wielded with skillful mastery. Holding it out in front of him he charged forward to the creature as it roared and swiped. He cut off two of its legs in a swift motion causing it to howl from pain. Blood flew everywhere as it thrashed about. Sion then turned, using it to delfect its tail as he then cut off half the tail. He then jumped into the air, slashing and cutting the beast across its torso and body, cutting off one of its arms.

The beast roared as Sion kept hacking and slashing away. Snarling in one futile attempt it raised a leg to smash down on Sion. There was a loud impact as the beasts attack was halted by Sion, who used his left hand to catch its foots. Holding it effortlessly he glared at it. "You've caused my city enough trouble. Be gone fiend!" he said pushing it off and knocking it off balance. Sion gripped his sword tightly with both hands. It vibrated and glowed deep red, eith black lightning crackling and sparkling around the base. With one swing and a fierce shout he swiped in a wide arc releasing a large wave of concentrated energy that cleanly sliced through the creature. It was split in half from the top of its head down to its tail. With a final howl of pain it fell to the floor in two heaps.

Sion waved his sword and then walked to the creature, examing its face. Its eyeball twitched and then slowly scanned over to him. In its final moments its eyes grew dark and then the beast was dead. Sion sighed, pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed.

Rosette's direct line rang, "Yes Sion?" she asked. "The creature has been slain my lady" he said. Rosette sighed, "Good job Sion. I want you to come back and meet up with Seth here. There are several locations we believe LOD may be holding the Mayor. I want you guys to check it out and track down any members if you can" she said. Sion nodded, "Understood, I'll be there in five" he said hanging up.

Rosette hung her phone and narrowed her eyes. "Don't fret my lady, we'll get the Mayor back" said a young man standing in the corner of her office. He was about 22 years old with long ragged black hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing an opened black vest with a black tank top underneath and had a fit and toned body with rounded muscles. He was wearing black pants with a unique belt design consisting of a large gold buckle engraved with the face of a bear. He wore black boots with his outfit and was standing with his arms folded.

Rosette smiled warmly at Seth, "I know Seth. It's just I have this feeling" she said. Seth waited for her to talk. "LOD, whoever they are have been terrorizing the city. They kidnap the Mayor, hold her hostage and say they plan to kill her after 72 hours. Well, I just don't buy it. Why the Mayor? Why was she targeted? Why haven't they killed her immediately? What are they moving towards?" she asked.

Seth shrugged, "I'm just paid to kill monsters. Never been the type to try and solve complex and intricate puzzles. My job is to find the things that go bump in the night and make a nice trophy out of them" he said smirking and causing her to laugh. "And you certainly get the job done. Which reminds me, be prepared for whatever these guys throw at you" she said seriously. Seth nodded, "Got it" he said.

**Over at Devil May Cry...**

Dante and Trish walked into the tavern. They were tracking some new leads on what has been stirring the demons in town. Based on the reports an underground cult was responsible for controlling them, gathering them in numbers and moving them about towards an unknown purpose.

Dante went and sat at the bar, Trish taking a seat next to him. Nodding at the bartender the man came over and folded his arms. "What'll you have buddy?" he asked gruffly.

"You got pizza in this joint?" Dante asked. The bartender looked at him funnily before nodding. "Yeah what'll ya have on it?" he asked. "The works" replied Dante. "And your lady friend?" he asked looking at Trish.

"I'll have a glass of scotch" she said and watched as he walked away. A moment later he slid the glass to her. "Your pizza coming soon pal" he said.

Trish turned to Dante. "According to what Lady told me there are reports of devils being summoned in this very tavern. Sounds interesting" she said. Dante shrugged, "Yeah yeah. They better not put olives on my pizza" he said annoyed. Trish looked at him, "You ordered the works" she said flabbergasted. "Wait forget the pizza and pay attention!" she snapped. Dante ignored her, still thinking of his pizza. He ignored Trish's exasperated outbursts. He also ignored the two figures entering the tavern, clad in hooded cloaks whom sat across the room from he and Trish.

Dante's pizza arived and he dug in with relish, pausing to grimace at the olives but quickly ignored it. Trish punched him lightly on the arm. "Would you quit stuffing your face?" she said and leaned in close. "We've got company"

Dante swallowed the last of his pizza and nodded. "I know that. But now they know that I know" he said. Sighing he slowly reached inside his jacket and in a quick motion spun around and pulled out his twin pistols and began firing. The two figures scattered about the bar. Trish pulled out her own guns and began firing. The bar tender shouted obscenities and ran into the back to take cover as did a few of the bar's patrons.

Stopping his assault Dante lowered his weapons. "You know if you're gonna follow someone into a bar, the least you could do is make a decent stand" he called out taunting.

The two figures slowly came out of their cover and removed their cloaks. Dante's eyes widened in surprise, and then crept into a sly grin. "Well well well. You two are _much_ cuter then I expected" he said. Trish frowned and rolled her eyes.

Standing in front were two very attractive young women. Each had auburn colored hair and tawny eyes and very large breasts. Wearing matching black and gold shirts, black pants and black and gold heels the two women tossed their hair back and chuckled. "Look sister, this one thinks he's funny" one said.

"Yes sister, this one thinks he's clever. What do we do now?" she asked. The first sister held out her right hand. Light formed before a large serrated sword appeared in her hand. Her sister held her left hand out as a large spear appeared. Waving their weapons around boths sisters then stood back to back facing Dante and Trish. "Shall we terminate sister?" one asked. "Indeed we shall sister" the other answered.

Dante's face twisted in annoyance. "You may be hot but I don't like anyone who has a bigger mouth then me" he said grabbing Rebellion. Dante charged the sword wielding sister and clashed weapons. He swung at her face as she parried and jumped back, bringing her weapon around and clashing with him. He then began a frenzied assault, rapidly slashing and colliding his weapon with hers. She was surprisingly strong, managing to parry Dante's attacks and mix in her own.

The other sister battled with Trish, who fired massive bolts of yellow lightning that were deflected by the sisters massive spear. She swiped at Trish who rolled out the way and pulled out her own pistols, rapidly firing as the attacking girl was blasted back by the bullets and crashed into a table. Her body twitched before she spun in a 360 circle and jumped to her feet. She rolled her neck before expelling the bullets from her body and charging forward. Trish sucked her teeth and opened fire again.

Dante and the first sister continued dueling as they clashed weapons and held the embrace. Dante took the oppurtunity to eye ball the woman's ample bosom. "That's a nice pair you got. You seeing someone precious?" he joked. She smiled, very sweetly and blew him a kiss. "Trust me big boy. You wouldn't handle it" she said and with a loud yell shoved him back as he stumbled backwards. Dante staggered on one foot before back flipping. As he back flipped he dropped Rebellion to the floor and used his left hand to brace himself as pulled his pistol out. His body turning back up he aimed and opened fire as he got to his feet. The sister then sprinted to the other side of the bar and took cover behind a wall. Dante then watched as the other sister charged Trish with her spear, whom managed to side step and grab it. She spun in a circle and tossed her across the room. She flipped several times before landing by her sister whom came from her covering.

Dante and Trish both pulled out their pistols and took aim. "Bored yet?" Dante asked smirking. Trish scoffed, "Not everyone approaches fighting the way you do, Dante" she said.

Both sister stood next to each other. "These two are very strong sister" one said. "Indeed sister, very strong. Do we report now?" she asked. Her sister nodded, "Yes we shall"

"Hold it" Trish said strongly not lowering her weapons. "Who the hell are you two? Why are you branding the demons here and controlling them, and for what?" she asked.

"We are members of LOD. We are building a new world. We are bringing an end to the greatest lie of all time to mankind" they said in unison. Dante raised his eyebrow, "I hate all that cryptic crap. Just get to the point" he said. Both sisters laughed as their weapons vanished. "In time you will see. For now, beware LOD. Farewell, Dante" they said disappearing in a flash of light.

Dante and Trish grew quiet before she lowered her weapons. "Thinking what I am?" she asked him. He spun his weapons, placed them away and pulled up his pants a little. "Oh yeah they totally dig me, she knew my name" he cracked. Trish yelled at him, "Dante quit being stupid for once!" she said. He ignored her, going to grab Rebellion.

At that point the bar tender came from hiding. "Hey buddy. You and blondie here owe me for the damage you guys caused. And for your pizza!" he said folding his arms. Dante and Trish looked at each other before he growled and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

**Back at Russia...**

He waited until the cover of night to strike. And now his moment had arrived.

His target: Igor Gusev of the Russian mob. His organization was responsible for a string of murders in recent years. His victims have included politicians and police officers. Igor specifically, was using the mob to finance his sex slave ring spanning dozens of countries. It was common for his group to kidnap teenagers and young adults, addict them to drugs and force them into prostitution. Igor's crimes included kidnapping, murder, torture and even money laundering. He would certainly be held accountable for his deeds.

Igor resided in a lavish estate in St. Petersburg. His estate was near the Saint Isaac's Cathedral. Igor was currently sitting in his plush bedroom. The morbidly obese crime lord was enjoying the company of several servant girls who danced and entertained him, dressed in red thongs, six inch heels and bare breasted. Sitting on his bed he grinned and lit up a cigar, blowing smoke in the air and watching as one girl bent over and began gyrating.

His armed sentries patroled the four level estate. Armed with assault rifles, shot guns and wielding high caliber pistols. One man, with a rippling muscular frame and dressed in a black shirt, white slacks and white shoes made his round near the lower level. He nodded upstairs to another sentry whom waved, acknowledging there was no activity. On the top level, a servant girl, wearing a silver G-string and silver heels walked carrying a tray of drinks. She walked up the steps, heading towards Ivan's room. Walking down the hall she paused when she heard footsteps behind her. Pausing she continued walking. As soon as she turned the corner she saw a man standing over the dead body of a guard. He wore a black hooded cloak with a white porcelain mask. She dropped the tray, horrified at the sight of the eviscerated guard.

In an impressive burst of speed he charged, grabbing her, holding her from behind and covering her mouth, preventing a cry from escaping. She whimpered and fought but stopped as she felt the man whisper into her ear. "Do not fight. I will not kill you. I am after Igor. I am freeing you from his horrors" he said dragging her still whimpering and squirming form. He dragged her into a nearby storage room. Taking her inside he held her still while he spoke.

"When you wake up the police will be here asking what occurred. Tell them that the Lord's wrath has been unleashed against all sin and evil. Until then, remain here" he said. She felt a sharp prick in her neck, gasping her eyes grew heavy as they slowly closed. He injected a needle into her neck as he body grew limp from the chemical agent. With a final moan she slipped into unconsciousness. He gently laid her body down, tenderly stroking her hair and face. Upon further inspection revealed four other girls lay next to her, all unconscious.

He exited the room and immediately began his assault. Turning the corner towards the stair case he pulled out twin revolvers. A guard looked up and seeing an intruder shouted in Russian. He fired from his weapons, shooting the man in the head and stomach as he dropped dead. He ran up the stair case as more guards appeared and opened fire. He took cover behind the railing and dropped the revolvers. He reached into his cloak and pulled out two sub machine guns. After a moment he opened fire, shooting two guards and wounding a third. He ran down the hall and made a left as more guards began shouting.

"Intruder! Kill him!" one said cocking his rifle. He looked up only to find a gun barrel pointed at his head. The shot rang out as the mans brains exploded out. He continued his path, killing any guards in his way. He headed up the stair case, to the fourth floor as a group of six guards stood at the top armed with their guns.

"Prepare to fire on three..two..on-" said one sentry before he was silenced by a slender throwing knife planted into his neck. He reached the top of the stairs and flipped over the guards. Landing he turned and drew his slender katana, quickly slashing and slicing through the guards whom tried to fire their weapons. He cut one down the middle before cutting the head of another and then stabbing the last through the heart.

Having reached the top level he headed for Igor's room. Entering he saw that the bedroom door was shut. He heard music being played loudly. He took his sword and in three quick swipes cut down the wooden door. Inside Igor jumped to his feet. "Who the fuck are you?" he shouted frantically. The girls he had inside began screaming and shouting. His clothes were drenched in blood.

Walking slowly he stopped as they ran past him yelling. Igor shook in great fear at seeing this masked killer. "Tonight I put an end to your sin, Igor. No longer shall you abuse these girls and force them into bondage and slavery" he said. Igor tried pleading. "Look we can talk this out. You want money? Girls? Weapons? Anything you want I can give you" he said.

He cocked his head, then turned away. He reached into his cloack and pulled out a pistol, turned back around and fire five times hitting Igor in his genitals. Igor dropped to the ground, rolling in extreme agony and crying hysterically. He began swearing in fluent Russian, watching as his killer approached. Kneeling down he raised his sword. "I just missed your heart" he said mockingly and proceeded to stab Igor through his skull, ending his life.

**Lastly, back in New York...**

Mayor Stewart lay strapped to the table as it was slowly raised to full height. Tristan walked over to the camcorder set on the tripod and pressed it on. Victoria walked up to the Mayor whom turned her face away. With her finger she slowly turned her face back. "Awww now now don't look away. It only makes it harder on yourself sweet cakes" she said leaning in and rubbing her face against the Mayor's. "Please just let me go..please I beg you have mercy. I won't tell anyone what you did just please let me go!" she said pleading and crying. Victoria chuckled, "You belong to us so I can be as hands on" she said tracing the Mayor's chest and stomach with her finger, "As I please" she said. Mayor Stewart spat into her face causing Victoria to curse and smack her again.

"Ugh you little cunt you must want to learn the hard way!" she said and proceeded to strike the Mayor again. Tristan looked up, highly annoyed. "That's enough Victoria! Just leave her alone for once goddamn it!" he roared angrily. Victoria looked at the wounded Mayor who glared harshly. She leaned in real close, holding her face just inches away. "When the time comes, I'm going to enjoy having my way. I will cause you such agony, such pain the likes of which no other person can ever stand. You will know suffering so fierce it'll make even a devil cry" she hissed moving her hand up and down the Mayor's inner thigh causing her to breath harder. "When the time comes, you..are all...mine" she said.

Tristan coughed, "Look as much as I'd hate to get in the way of your creepy sado masochism or whatever. We've got work to do" he said annoyed. Whenever Victoria grew interested in a target it became very difficult to keep her focused on the important goals. Especially if that target were a woman.

Victoria laughed sadistically as she stroked the Mayor's face. Mayor Stewart closed her eyes, praying for her nightmare to end. Victoria took her face in her hands and gave her a light kiss on the lips before turning away. "Hmph whatever. You're no fun anymore Tristan" she said complaining and walked away, swaying her hips.

Turning the camera on, Tristan began filming as the Mayor whimpered and shook.

**End Chapter**

**Hope this tides you over. Next chapter up soon. The assassin's latest kill draws the task force unto the scene as they finally spring to action. Vladimir orders them to pursue him at any cost. Meanwhile more trouble looms on the horizon. The vampires targeting the politicians are growing increasingly more bold in their pursuit. Irina along with Klara and a few more are their latest targets. Vladimir orders his wolves to protect them and find the group ordering the vampires about.**

**In England, Alucard and Seras report about their encounter with the deadly vampires. What is the reason behind their strength and is it connected with the mysterious being they summoned forth? Integra's investigation begins to point to a startling revelation on just who it is the vampires summoned.**

**In Fortuna, Nero and the Order of the Sword begin researching into why the demons are so heavily concentrated. The brash young knight finds himself drawn even deeper into the events.**

**The leader of LOD orders his members to go forth with his plan. A plan he has put into motion since the early history of the Christian Church. Who is this man? What does LOD want? What are their goals and how have they managed to make even vampires cower at their name? **

**Enemies are on the move. Our heroes face their darkest hour as they slowly begin to unravel the mystery.**

**Note: If you're dying to know what LOD is, please be patient. I'm weaving in dozens of characters and all will be revealed in due time. There's also going to be a big big fight between Nero, Michael, Dante and many others. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	5. An Echo in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I know some of you want answers, patient young padawans! All will be revealed in time. Setting the stage for a HUGE fight involving most of the characters by now. If you thought Nero vs. Dante or Alucard vs. Anderson (the second time) was epic just you wait. **

**This chapter will begin to unravel who LOD is, the identity of their leader, his goal for subjugating humans and why they're creating chaos in London, Russia and New York. **

**Integra uncovers more information about the sinister being called forth by the vampires. She also learns they summoned it with the intent of killing specific targets. But more problems lie in the frightening new strength of the vampires whom pose a challenge even to Alucard. Turns out, there may be something devilish in their blood...**

**Vladimir orders his task force to find the assassin at any costs. They determine whom his next target will be based on patterns from his previous hunting grounds. And to make it worse, vampires begin targeting more politicians with Irina among the chosen victims. The wolf pack is forced to protect her at all costs.**

**Nero reports on his encounter. More demons are on the move. Can he protect his city and his beloved Kyrie?**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/ copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works in any fashion, do not sue me. No really please don't.**

**P.S. Someone recommended I publish both this and the previous story. That's very flattering, but if I were to do so I'd find myself facing lawsuits up the wazoo.**

Chapter Five- An Echo in the Dark

"Well pop, so much has change since you've been gone. The Order faces it greatest challenge yet. I bet you and grandpa never had to deal with such issues. I sure could use your advice pop" Vladimir said standing before his father's grave. It was tradition for the heir of the Sokolov bloodline to be buried on the grounds of the Order's headquarters. His father, Vladimir Sr was buried alongisde his wife Olga. Periodically Vladimir would pay respect to his deceased parents, bringing fresh flowers to their headstones and conversing.

Dressed in a black three piece suit Vladimir dug his hands into his pockets and sighed. "I've got a son now, pop. His name is Joseph. I can tell he's got your spirt. If only you could have lived to see your grandchildren surround you" he said. Mariska walked up behind him, holding a bouquet of flowers as she gently laid them down. She stood back up and tenderly stroked his back. "I know how much you miss him" she said. Vladimir held back the tears he felt coming on. He took her hand and gently held it.

"Before he died he told me he was proud to be my father, knowing he could rightly entrust the Order to me. He then said he was sorry" he began as Mariska turned to face him. "Sorry he was dying before he saw me start my own family. I told him it was ok, since he was going to go and be with mom now" Vladimir said as he finally succumbed to his emotions. A single tear fell down his left cheek which he quickly brushed away.

Michael walked up to the couple, a serious expression on his face. "Forgive me Boss but there has been another murder" he said. Despite his emotion Vladimir nodded calmly. "Alright, I'll be right there. Thank you Michael" he said watching as the alpha wolf bowed lightly and turned to walk away. Mariska held him by the arm as he turned back to his parents graves. Saying a quick prayer in Russian he then smirked. "I'll see you later dad" he said as they turned to walk away.

Vladimir eventually made his way back to his office. He sat at his desk while one of his senior officers explained the latest killing involving the assassin. Michael was in attendance, as was Raul, Sergei, and Karl. "So he killed a member of the Russian mob. Well, he certainly isn't afraid to poke the hornet's nest" he said.

"Sir, the task force is ready to go on your command" his officer said. Vladimir raised his hand. "Not yet, we still are waiting for the remaining members. Irina is bringing them with her" Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Vladimir replied. The door opened and in walked a tall man with a thick stocky build. He had honey blonde hair with dull brown eyes and wore a black and gray military uniform. Vladimir instantly recognized the individual who smirked and said "You son of a bitch! When were you gonna tell me about your little party?" he said with a heavy Russian accent.

Vladimir jumped up and greeted the visitor with a vigorous hand shake. "Captain Reznov! Damn it I thought you retired!" he said. Captain Reznov smirked, "I did. But then I got bored with playing go fish with my grandkids. So I went and started up a small private security firm" Vladimir grinned, "Glad to have you back, we're really going to need your help" he said.

Captain Yuri Reznov, at 55 years old was a retired Spetznaz officer. He served with the Order of the Cross for many years before retiring right around the time Vladimir inherited the organization. A seasoned combat vet he was both a loyal and capable soldier. "How did you know about the task force?" Vladimir asked. Captain Reznov smirked, "That hot piece of ass Irina requested me. She knew our history and that I most recently served with your father" he said watching Vladimir's expression change. Raul chuckled, "Looks like she's placing more trust in you then she originally let on, Boss" he stated eliciting a relieved sigh from Vladimir.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. Karl, whom was nearest went to open it. In walked Irina, looking especially frustrated. Not to mention beautiful.

"I take it you are already aware of the situation Vladimir" she said approaching his desk. He nodded, "Yes. Captain Reznov here said you requested him. Can I ask you why you and that Klara woman are giving me so much shit then?" he asked. A hint of suspsicion crept into his voice, Irina detected it. "I can't speak for her, but as for myself. Well..." she said trailing off. "I do trust in you, Vladimir. And I do think you can accomplish the goal set before you. It's just...sometimes I have to play the game of politics just so we can see progress made. You know how it is. Please take my word for it" she said. Vladimir sighed and nodded, "Sure thing. Hell if I can convince you I'm sure I can get Klara to trust in me as well" he said. Captain Reznov, whom was now standing next to Michael on the other side of the office chuckled a little and folded his arms. "It's nice to see you again, Irina. And I must say those pants make you look especially stunning" he quipped, commenting on her figure.

She glared hard at him, "Keep your lewd thoughts to yourself" she said covering her behind with her hands. He grinned, "It's not lewd if it's true. That booty looking _real nice_" he said admiring her large and shapely rear end and drawing another harsh glare.

Vladimir's eyebrow twitched "So who else are we waiting for?" he asked as Irina turned back to face him. "An Interpol investigator, named Spencer Collin. He was assigned this case after I put in a request" she explained. There was another knock at the door and in walked a thin, pale skinned man wearing a gray suit. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ms. Petrova. I take it you've informed them" he said as Irina nodded. "Yes. Vladimir, this is Spencer Collin of Interpol" she said introducing him. Spencer placed his hands behind his back and spoke. "I've already made a detailed profile of this assassin and believe we know who his next target is. When ever you're ready we can begin" he said. Vladimir nodded, "Conference room, ten minutes" he said and then turned to Michael.

"I want you to take some of the pack and follow some new leads. Vampires have struck again at different areas and we think it can lead to who is ordering them around. Report back on anything you can find" he said as Michael and the others left the office.

"Pardon me but I have something to say" Spencer said approaching Vladimir's desk. "Yes?" he said. Spencer licked his lips and then said "This task force was made to find a killer. So I ask, what is your plan for approaching this man? How will you find him?" he asked.

"Well I believe we should start with his targets. They've all been criminals guilty of various actions. I say we look at who he has killed to see if there is some kind of pattern. Maybe he hunts in specific cities where there is a certain escalation of crime. Don't know yet" Vladimir answered. Spencer nodded, "Interesting but a bit too simple. Don't you think we at Interpol have already tried that? But no matter. And what about them?" he asked gesturing towards Captain Yuri and the others. "They're assisting you" Vladimir stated. Spencer made a shrill look of displeasure but quickly hid it. "Fine. So long as they aren't incompotent" he said turning and walking out the office.

"This guy sounds like a real douche" Captain Reznov said frowning. Irina looked at him. "He's...difficult. But he can help us get the task done" she said. Vladimir sighed, "We're gonna need it" he said.

**Over at Hellsing...**

It was well in the late afternoon at the Hellsing headquarters. Integra sat at yet another meeting of the Round Table. Drumming her fingers on the desk she sighed. "Any changes or developments, Sir Integra?" asked one member watching as she turned to him.

"There have been, yes. For starters, we now know these aren't random attacks. There's a group out there moving the vampires about" she began to explain. Sir Penwood's eyes widened. "Moving them about, for what purpose?" he asked. "We don't know yet" she answered.

Sir Islands spoke, "Well what have you learned then, Sir Integra?" he asked. Integra sighed and crossed her legs.

"Firstly, the vampires are running scared. They have been fighting back against whoever is moving them about. To do that, they took drastic steps. A vampire recently encountered shed light that they did not want to be used apparently, for a certain action. And in their desperation...they summoned something" she said. Silence broke out, "What is it they summoned?" asked Sir Penwood.

Integra put on her most serious face. "We have only a warning, as well as a name. 'Beware He Who Walks On All Fours. Beware the Oboro'" she said. "Oboro? Are you suggesting that these vampires summoned some sort of ghost or Boogeyman?" another member asked with sarcasm leaking in his voice. Integra narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. "It could be anything at this point. But that isn't the bad part. They lost control of it apparently. Now the vampires are running because of this...entity they summoned. But there's more. Alucard and Seras had an encounter recently with a group of vampires. Alucard used his weapons on them but to no avail. These vampires took slugs fired from killing range to their vital areas and lived. Alucard shot them in the head, heart and chest but they shrugged the blessed silver rounds off like nothing. He also reported that their physical strength was phenomenal, enough even to challenge him. It seems the vampires were given something to drastically increase their strength. We also don't know what it is. Gentlemen, this situation is growing more and more severe" Integra said.

"Enough strength to challenge Alucard. And he's the most powerful vampire we've ever encountered. Good God almighty..." Sir Penwood said shaking and wiping his brow.

"Oh quit your whining, honestly" said Alucard who phased through the floor and causing some members to jump slightly. Reaching full height he narrowed his eyes and frowned, his piercing gaze sending chills to some of the members. "Honestly I find this all quite exciting. At last I have found adversaries worthy of my powers. When these vampires strike again, I will kill them all" he said grinning and exposing his fangs. Integra rolled her eyes as Seras then burst into the room, panting. "Apologies Sir Integra. I DID try and stop him" she said walking over and frowning at her master.

"That's alright Seras. He always did enjoy the theatrics" Integra said smirking. The meeting continued as they discussed the growing escalation with the vampires.

Evening soon came as Integra sat back in her office. Walter entered, looking quite disturbed. "Sir Integra, we have a problem. We've just uncovered some startling information on that name, Oboro" he said as she looked up. Walter fixed his glasses, pulled out a long sheet of paper and began reading it.

"Oboro, He Who Walks On All Fours is the spirit of vengeance and destruction. Oboro began as a young human child who had been placed with a terrible curse which transformed his physical being into an agent of the Devil. In doing so, Oboro was bred to be used as an instrument of death. The Oboro can be summoned by any being who so wishes if they complete the necessary steps. First a number of human sacrifices must be gathered. Their hearts and brains must be offered and their bodies drained of blood. Once complete the Oboro can be conjured by the user if they recite the proper incantation. Once summoned Oboro is bound by spirit to the life of the conjurer. So long as he/she lives Oboro will never die. Oboro will proceed to kill and devour all the summoner wishes to die and in doing so further strengthen his power. He cannot be sated by any reasoning or appeasement. He is the very nature of death, destruction, malice and vengeance. Beware He Who Walks On All Fours. Beware the Oboro"

That was it. Walter dropped the paper on his desk and noticed Integra's look of horror. "Christ Almighty" she said sitting straight. "Walter, we need to try and find the one who summoned it" she said. Walter sighed, "It gets more complicated then that. It turns out this thing wasn't just summoned so the vampires could fight back. Whoever is controlling them has now taken control of it. We've collected information indicating they plan to use the Oboro for a specific purpose. Madam, _they're using Oboro to target specific people"_ Walter explained.

"What people? And for what? What is their goal?" Integra asked practically shouting. She was now standing to her feet, looking more frustrated. The more answers they turned up, the more questions brewed. Walter was about to answer when the door burst open and in walked a Hellsing operative. "Sir Integra we've made a major breakthrough. We've compiled a list of all possible targets we believe the vampires plan to target" he said walking over and pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to her. Integra's eyes scanned the list as she read.

"Copenhagen, Denmark

Paris, France

Moscow, Russia" at the mention of Russia Integra gasped.

"Oh Jesus. Vladimir's people" she said. A moment passed before she continued reading.

"Buenos Aires, Argentina

Sao Paulo, Brazil

Rome, Italy

Los Angeles, California

New York, New York"

The list ended and Integra sighed. "I'll contact the Order of the Cross. They are tracking their own vampire problem and it could be connected. In the mean time let's continue to use our resources and find this group" she said as they began a discussion on how to go about finding the group.

**Over in New York...**

Mayor Stewart lay strapped to the table, her head held low as she whimpered. "Tch tch tch. Now now, no harm will come to you. Not yet at least. We have a few more steps to complete before you are no longer needed" a voice said approaching. She looked up, seeing the same man from before. Wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over his face. He had a steel gray mask with thin slitted eye slots. The Mayor flinched, "Why are you doing this? Are you guys terrorists or something?" she asked. The man chuckled and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"Far from it, my dear. Before I can asnwer your question I must ask this. Do you believe in God my dear?" he asked. She hesitated before answering confidently, "Yes I do" she said. He nodded, "And do you believe in an all powerful, all knowing, all good God? You know, as has traditionally been portrayed by the church?" he questioned. She didn't respond, he face showcasing her emotions. "What does that matter?" she asked as he began pacing.

"Tell me: If there is a God, whom wields unlimited power. Why has he forsaken you? Why have you been left to a fate only comparable to Hell? Why has he allowed one of his faithful to be abducted and held hostage?" he challenged. Mayor Stewart paused before answering. "Well...I mean...he hasn't abandoned me. It wasn't my fault. You guys took me against my free will!" she yelled. His piercing green eyes locked unto her, causing her to flinch. Walking, he folded his arms behind his back and stared coldly.

"And therein lies the issue. Free will. We have fought since the rise of the church against such an the time has come finally. We will free mankind from that illusion and usher in an age of peace" he explained. Mayor Stewart widened her eyes before her face formed a dark scowl. "Peace? You people murderd my husband! You take me as your hostage and you've been killing and terrorizing the people of this city. And you say it's all in the name of _peace?_ How? Why? It doesn't make sense" she shouted.

He remained calm, despite her outrage. "You simply do not see. We shall open your eyes. In time, my dear" he said turning to walk away. "Wait!" she called out to him. He turned back to face her. "You guys have been doing this since the rise of the church. So are you telling me there are more of you freaks out there? What other places are suffering because of your actions?" she asked. He stared before answering. "New York, London, Moscow. America, Britain, Russia. We are stirring conflict in these places. Our goal is simple: We are bringing an end to humanity's adherence to its greatest lie; freedom. As I said before, in time, you will see" he said and walked away leaving the Mayor to ponder his cryptic response.

_"We will free mankind from that illusion, and usher in an age of peace"_

The Leader of LOD exited the room where the Mayor was being kept and paused. Tristan leaned against the wall, arms folded. "You seemed to enjoy that. Tell me, how long do we let her live now that you've gone and explained our goal?" he asked. The Leader scoffed, not facing him. "Until we raise it up. It's already been 2 and a half days since we released that we have her. We summon it tonight and unleash it into the city. The Nightstalkers will be sure to act quickly. It's all going exaclty as I expect" he said. "I have long dreamed of this moment. Since our group first formed at the dawn of the church. The time has come for us to achieve our goals. No more waiting. No more plotting. It all leads to this" he said looking over his shoulder.

"Remain here with Victoria. Await my next orders. I'm going to the site now to prepare" he said walking away. Tristan watched his departing form and sighed.

Across the city, the Nightstalkers were busy trying to find the location Mayor Stewart was being held in. Both Sion and Seth entered Rosette's office as she was speaking on the phone.

"No I can't disclose that information. I said I can't do it. _I can't!_ Right. Uh huh. Uh huh. Look I'm not going to say it again. Good bye" she snapped and slammed the phone on the reciever. Seth smirked, "More journalists?" he asked watching as she glared harshly. "These idiots are driving me crazy! We're trying to save the Mayor of New York City and they're getting in the way poking their nose in every part of the investigation. Ugh!" she said rubbing her temples.

Sion nodded, "So what's the latest intel?" he asked. Sighing she straightened herself in her chair. "You guys are going to take a group of agents and raid the East Warehouse. We believe the Mayor is being kept there. If you find her you are to return her unharmed. Kill anything that interferes and I mean ANYTHING. We still don't know exactly who LOD is or what they're capable of so we need to bring the hammer down on them. Return the Mayor at all costs" she said as they nodded. "We'll bring her back, I promise it" Seth said as he and Sion turned to leave.

Sion and Seth made their way to armory and began loading up on weapons. Sion loaded an MP5 rifle before grabbing two 9mm pistols. Seth, loading shells into a shotgun turned to his partner. "So how many agents we bringing?" he asked. Sion shrugged, "30, a small strike force. We have some information indicating vampires will be at the site so we need to be extra cautious" he said turning and grabbing two mini-Uzi's.

Seth laughed, "Vampires eh? Been a long time since I fought any suck heads. This is gonna kick ass" he said excitedly. Sion rolled his eyes and then chuckled.

Back in Rosette's office she was filing through some folders in a large cabinet opposite her desk. She was busy with her task she did not notice her office door slowly creak open. Or the uniformed gentlemen tiptoe his way inside. Rosette bent over her desk as she spread the sheets out in a neat order. The man, now walking closer took his hand and proceeded to smack her on the behind. Leaving his hand there, he helped himself to a generous feel. Rosette rolled her eyes, smirked and then said "Do I have to call security and tell them there is a pervert harassing me in my office?" she said smiling.

"Hhhmm, only if you would like to see me in handcuffs" he answered chuckling. Removing his hand and laughing. Rosette stood to full height and turned to face him. "I wish you would quit sneaking up on me like that Dex" she said. Dexter nodded, "I know, that's why I do it" he said grinning ear to ear. Rosette sat against her desk and folded her arms. "So...did you come pay me a visit just to play grab ass?" she asked. Dexter shook his head. "I'm heading the strike force to find the Mayor and bring her back. We leave in 15 minutes" he explained. At that moment Rosette realized she had never gotten a good look at him.

Dexter was about 5'11 with wavy black hair reaching his chin. He had brown eyes and russet colored skin. He was wearing a SWAT uniform, preparing to lead his team to their mission. Looking him up and down she nodded. "Ok, be careful. I've had this gnawing feeling ever since we were put on this case. Dexter, these guys are planning something. Bigger then their abduction of the Mayor. Something terrible is going to happen" she said seriously. He smirked, "Don't sweat it. We'll get the Mayor back, I promise" he said.

Rosette smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please be careful Dex, for our sake" she said. Dexter smiled and gently took her by the waist. "I promise, my lady" he said letting go of their embrace and turning to leave her office. She prayed they would accomplish their task.

**Over on Fortuna...**

Nero walked down the long hall of the Order's headquarters. Behind him he heard his name being called out. "Nero! Hey Nero!" It was Kyrie, as she ran to catch up to the young knight. Nero turned and smiled, "What's up Kyrie?" he said as she caught up to him. "I heard what happened in the forest. Are you alright?" she asked concerned. "Yeah yeah I'm ok. I'm going to let Seishiro know that something's up" he said turning and walking as she kept pace. "Why? What's happening?" she asked.

"There's something going on in the forest. The demons are growing more bold. I don't know why" he said. Nero didn't mention his encounter with the two members of LOD. Kyrie's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh. Well I'm sure you can stop them" she said. Nero then stopped, turning to face her completely. "Look Kyrie, please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Don't go into the forest, no matter what" he pleaded. Kyrie looked into his eyes and smiled, "Ok I promise. Go and see Seishiro. We'll talk later" she said and gave him a quick kiss on his face. Kyrie then turned and walked past as Nero smiled and continued on.

Entering Seishiro's office, he watched as the Supreme General looked up. Folding his legs he nodded, "So what happened?" he asked. Nero explained everything, particularly his battle with the members of LOD. Seishiro's brow formed into a hard cold glare. "Damn. Now we have to worry about these goons? Alright. Here's the deal, for now I want you to keep your eyes open. You see anything I mean _anything_ weird or suspect you are to report directly to me. Nero, more demons are on the move. Several of our knights had an encounter with a band of them near the port. They all had that strange mark you mentioned branded unto their bodies. It sounds like whoever these guys are, they're controlling them and moving them towards some purpose" he explained.

Nero smirked, "And here I thought this was just another boring hunt" he quipped. Seishiro stared at him. Sighing he stood to his feet and began pacing. "There's something else Nero. Something even you have never encountered" he said seriously as Nero folded his arms.

"When our knights fought the demons, they encountered a new type of enemy. They...looked like ordinary people except they had blood red eyes with greenish pupils. They had massive pulsing veins around their eyes and long fangs. They had strength, speed and power to rival a devil" Seishiro said as Nero frowned. "Ok so what the hell were they? Fairies?" he cracked. Seishiro didn't flinch as he uttered the word.

"Vampires"

Nero blinked and stared, trying to see if it were a joke. Chuckling he shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. "Ok man, sure thing. And I'm Count Dracula" he said smirking.

"Damn it Nero I'm serious! These were true to life out of the movies vampires! Complete with the pale skin and sharp fangs. We have never encountered vampires before. Ever. This is serious. We are dealing with forces beyond our experience" he explained. Nero sighed and waved his arms. "Yeah yeah I hear ya. Vampires. So now what?" he asked.

Seishiro sat down at his desk. "These were unlike any vampires I had ever heard of. So...I don't know. I'll keep you posted if anything new turns up" he said. Nero shrugged then turned to walk away, leaving Seishiro to ponder the events.

**Back in Russia...**

"Alright so let's get started" Vladimir explained taking a seat. The task force was finally beginning to move into action. Sitting at the head of the table Vladimir watched as Spencer moved around the other members of the team, handing them several sheets. Aside from Vladimir, Captain Reznov, and Irina there were the other three members of the task force. An ex British Special Forces member named Dominic Taylor; a stocky and husky man with thick black hair. A former Navy SEALS named Derrick Johnson; a tall heavily muscled black man with short hair and an ex Russian Intelligence officer named Dmitry Alexeyev who was a short man with curly brown hair.

"For the past thee years I've been compiling a profile of the assassin that I believe will aid our investigation" Spencer said standing on the other side of the table. "Based on his killings I was able to detect a pattern. His first target is always someone convicted of a sexual crime. Rape, pedophilia, prostitution. Every kind of deviancy you can think of" he explained. Vladimir calmly locked his fingers together and narrowed his eyes. The rest of the team flipped through the papers as Spencer explained his profile.

"You said his first target is always a sexual criminal. Any reason why? Was this guy a victim of a sex crime or something?" Captain Reznov asked. Spencer shrugged, "We don't know exactly. I suspect that he knew someone who was a victim themselves. Perhaps a friend, lover or a family member. The reason being: All his victims guilty of sexual crimes were usually killed in the most brutal and violent ways. Decapitations, stabbings, burnings. He's eh...creative. An investigator from Europol told me that when they raided a site of his latest killing. They found his target, a serial rapist half submerged in a vat of acid and lime" he said grimly. Irina, who had been listening felt her gorge rise as she coughed and cleared her throat.

"Such anger and rage" Dmitry said. Spencer sighed and crossed his arms. "This man, whoever he is, is out for blood. To get to the point the pattern goes like this. He first targets sexual criminals. Then he goes for the mob bosses and crime lords. Then the thieves and con artists. Lastly, the murderers. If we follow this pattern we should be able to get a very good idea of who his next target will be" Spencer said finishing his profile. Vladimir nodded, "Thank you. Ok does anyone have an idea to input?' he asked.

Captain Reznov spoke. "I'll look into convicted thieves, con artists, swindlers. The whole deal. See if there any who have been released from prison or were never convicted and see if we can get any leads" he said. "Ok good. The rest of you use the profile and try and get a lead on his movements. He killed Igor in St. Petersburg. Who knows where he will wind up next. And one last thing" he said as everyone turned to face him.

"Find this man at any cost. And I mean ANY cost. I don't care if you have to go through Heaven and earth. Find this man and bring him to justice" Vladimir declared strongly.

The task force was thrown into force as the group pooled their resources to find the assassin and bring him to justice. Three hours later, Vladimir was back in his office, reading through papers when the door knocked. "Come in" he said. In walked Irina, as he looked up. "What's up?" he asked. She folded her arms and smirked, "The task force has a list of five individuals suspected of crimes including theft and ponzi schemes. We've sent agents to the various targets to stake them out. If he turns up, they'll be ready" she said. Vladimir sighed relief and said "Ok good. See? We're atleast making some progress. So you can add that in your report to the Prime Minister" he said watching her jaw drop.

Quickly closing it she cleared her throat. "How did you know about that?" she asked. Grinning he said, "I'm not dumb, Ms. Petrova. I know why specifically you were chosen to oversee the teams investigation. Your husband was part of the adminstration of the Prime Minister and among his most trusted advisors. So it was only natural you'd want in on this. I just wish you'd forget playing politics and instead do your job" he said.

Irina stared at him for a while before smoothing out her pants. Vladimir sighed, "Look. Just help me catch this guy. That's all I'm asking" he said. Irina shrugged, "Like I told you. I do trust you. I hope you do catch this man. Just understand politics _is_ my job. I have to approach this situation a certain way in order to that job and that means both being a politician, and playing politics. Do you understand?" she asked as he growled and waved his hand. "Yeah yeah. But do me one favor? Tell that Klara chick to ease down a little. I can't stand listening to her half the time" he said as she laughed. "Will do. Now if you will, I bid you good day" she said turning to leave.

Watching her leave Vladimir was interrupted by his phone ringing. Picking it up, he was surprised by who was on the other line. "Hello Vladimir, it's Sir Integra" she said. Smiling Vladimir chuckled, "Good to hear from you. I was actually going to contact you. We've got a sticky situation here that keeps getting messier" he said.

Integra spoke. "Look Vladimir I will cut right to the point. I believe your people, your Order and your city is in grave danger. There is a mysterious being out there and I believe it will soon target your forces. I don't know how or when" she said.

Vladimir's line grew deathly silent. He inhaled and slowly spoke. "Ok, so what we talking about vampires? I just sent my pack to track some leads" he said. "No, something worse. Something they were running scared from. Vladimir, something they summoned" Integra said.

"Wait wait. What do you mean 'summoned?'"

"In London we were tracking a spike in vampire activity. We eventually deduced that the vampires were running from a terrible force they summoned to fight back against some unknown foe. Now they've lost control and it has been killing them off."

"Great. What force? Who are the vampires fighting against?"

"We have only a name and a warning. Beware the Oboro. We think it's some kind of demon they summoned"

"Christ.." Vladimir said. First the assassin, the vampires and now a demon? How much was he expected to handle?

"There's more"

"Isn't this enough?" he said grimly.

Integra hesitated before saying "Alucard and Seras recently had an encounter with a group of vampires. They wielded unbelievable strength, enough even to challenge Alucard. They were apparently given something to increase their power" she said.

"What were they given?"

"Keep in mind, this information is brand new. Vladimir, they were given demon blood" she said.

Vladimir dropped the phone and slunk back into his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and picked it back up. "Are you telling me they drank blood from a fucking demon? God what is going on?" he shouted. Integra sighed, "I don't know. You need to warn your people and stay alert. I'm giving you this information as an ally...and as a friend. Please stay safe" she said and hung up.

Vladimir stood to his feet, swore in Russian and began pacing around his office. After five minutes he finally settled down. With a deep and heavy sigh he dropped to his knees and bowed his head "Lord, please gve me strength" he prayed earnestly before he was interrupted. His phone rang once more, this time it was Michael.

"Boss, we got a problem" the alpha wolf stated. Vladimir sighed, "Tell me".

"We tracked down that lead and it lead us underground. I mean literally. We followed a group of vampires who had been congregating in the city's subway stations and sewers systems. They were planning for some weird ritual but we stopped it"

At the mention of ritual Vladimir's eyes widened. "Michael"

"Yes?"

"Did they happen to mention a name? Maybe something like..Oboro?"

"...That's exactly what they said"

"Fuck"

"What?"

"Look Michael, get the pack and find as much information as possible. These fuckers are planning something. I got a call from Sir Integra and she relayed some starling new information" Vladimir said.

"It can't be worse then what we just found out" Michael answered back. "What do you mean?" Vladimir asked. "We got a list of names. Vladimir, they're targeting more politicians"

"Shit. I just got them to ease off with this whole assassin deal." Vladimir said agitated. Michael hesitated before saying "Two of the names on the list, were Klara and Ms. Petrova" he said.

Vladimir slammed his fist down on the desk. "Damn it she just left five minutes ago! They have a trap set for her. Go and stop these vampires. I'll organize a small squad to find and bring Klara here to the agency. Go to Irina's home in Barvikha, in the Odintsovsky District. You guys have to hurry. And listen: I don't care who you have to go through. If you face any I mean _any_ opposition you are to crush it instantly. I don't care who you have to tear through. Do not let these fiends carry out their plan! Strike hard and fast. Even if you have to break through blood and flesh and blood. If anyone I mean _anyone_ stands in your way or tries to stop you then bring down the wrath of Heaven. Find and protect Irina Petrova at any cost. Do you understand me?" Vladimir shouted into the phone with intense passion. From the other end, Michael began laughing.

"HAHAHAHA. Oh MAN that's rich! It's been ages since you've given us such an exciting task. All these years Vladimir, you truly are your father's son. Then by your orders sir, we shall carry out this task. I can hardly wait" Michael said hanging up. With a wide grin he turned to his pack whom looked at him curiously.

"Our orders: Kill them all" he said as they howled in response. Michael then took lead as they headed for their next assignment.

**Back in New York...**

Mayor Stewart watched as Tristan sat across from her, holding a small watch. Victoria was pacing back and forth. Her hands on her hips as she smiled wickedly. Tristan placed his watch away and said "It is time. Do it Victoria" he said folding his arms. Victoria laughed and walked over to the Mayor who flinched at her approaching form.

"I told you we'd have our fun time. See one thing you'll learn about me is" she said leaning close to the Mayor who turned away in disgust. "I always, get my way. If I want someone, I simply take them. Whether they want it or not" she said gently kissing her on the cheek and lingering. Victoria reached behind and pulled out a large knife. The Mayor turned back to face her. "You will never get away with this. Even if you kill me there are people in this city who will make sure you pay for what you do. I swear it to you now. Someone _will_ make you answer to justice" she said glaring at her captive.

"Spoken like a true politician!" Tristan said laughing loudly. Victoria smirked, she moved the knife against the bare flesh of the Mayor's stomach. "Such fire. Such passion. It always does turn me on when my prey talks big. Now for the fun part. What to do first? Do I go straight for the jugular and watch you bleed out? Or" she said moving it against her chest. "Do I just lob off these massive melons of yours like I threatened earlier? Decisions decisions" she said stepping back and cocking her hips. The Mayor turned to her. "Go to hell" she growled.

Victoria licked her lips and then said "I think I'll cut your tongue out first. Then we'll see what happens from there" she said moving the blade. Victoria prepared her grisly and sadistic pleasure but was halted by a loud crash overhead. The ceiling exploded, sending debris crashing down. Victoria and Tristan jumped back and watched as a tall and well built man wearing a black vest jumped down to his feet. "Now now" he began. "I believe you're due to show more respect to the Mayor of New York City" he cracked and grinned widely. Strapped across his back was a double edged sword resembling a Chinese jian, only bigger and a uniquely designed shield.

Victoria hissed in severe agitation as she and Tristan quickly pulled out firearms and pointed. Seth smirked and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the entire warehouse was immediately stormed by dozens of Nightstalker agents. Dressed in full riot and SWAT gear and wielding UMP 45 rifles they took tactical positions close to where Victoria and Tristan were cornered by Seth.

"FIRE! Kill them then get the Mayor!" Dexter roared as he took position and cocked his rifle preparing to fire. Tristan shouted. "Amush! Now!"

In bright flashes of red light, vampires armed with assault rifles began phasing around the ware house. They opened fire, beginning a massive fire fight between them and the Nightstalkers. Dexter took cover behind a wall, firing from his UMP 45.

Seth quickly pulled out his two pistols strapped around his waist and began opening fire as Victoria and Tristan dashed about. Seth fired, shooting three vampires in the head and causing their brains to blow out. "Sion! NOW!" he shouted.

From above, Sion dropped down and opened fire with his two mini-Uzis. Seth and Sion now stood back to back, firing and killing vampires. "Seth! Get the Mayor and get out of here! We'll take care of this" he said watching as Seth ran over to the Mayor.

Bullets flew through the air as both forces engaged in their gun battle. Victoria and Tristan were pinned down behind a slab of concrete. "Shit they're going to get her!" she roared as she took cover and reloaded her pistol. Tristan swore, unloading rounds from his shot gun before ducking and pumping in more shells.

"Look, so what if they get her. Don't forget our fall back plan" he said opening fire again. Victoria swore one last time and continued firing.

Seth made his way to the Mayor and cut down her restraints as she fell to his arms. "Mayor Stewart my name is Seth. I am with the Nightstalkers and we're here to rescue you" he said reaching for a nearby blanket and wrapping her in it. "Oh thank God for you people. Those people..they...they were going to kill me" she whimpered.

Seth grinned and gently picked her up in his arms. "It's ok. You are safe now" Seth then turned when he stopped. He sniffed the air twice. Looking over at Sion he did the same as both men put on a serious expression. "What is it?" the Mayor asked worridly. Seth said "It seems this little rescue will be delayed. Something big is coming. And it smells _mean_" he said.

The floor to the warehouse began rumbling, temporarily ending the fighting. Victoria then grinned sadistically as Tristan began laughing. "Well about damn time he showed up" she said. The ground rumbled and quaked before there was a large _BOOM_ sound. The floor of the warehouse then sank in before exploding out sending debris and concrete flying everywhere and forcing the Nightstalkers to find cover. The air was then pierced by a deep rumbling as something massive began digging through the floor.

Seth and Sion, who had moved out of the area with the Mayor took cover and watched as an enormous and gargantuan behemoth began erupting from the floor. The creature used its massive hands to dig through as it came to the surface. Sion spat, "So...he has joined them. Pfft, how befitting I suppose" he said. Seth gently sat the Mayor down next to Sion as he stood to full height. "Hey man. Me and him have a bone to pick. Stay with the Mayor and I'll handle it. Things get crazy, you go ahead alone and get her to safety" he said as Sion nodded.

The creature finally came to full view as the Nightstalker soldiers stared in fear and awe. Dexter widened his eyes as he said "What...the hell is that?"

Standing before them was a massive lizard like creature resembling a Komodo dragon and measuring roughly 60 feet long. It had two heads, each covered in blue, purple and light green scales with a yellow horned crest above each eye. The beast had a long scaly tail and a thick scaly hide covered in scars with rows of fearsome spines along its back. The creature flicked its tongue from both mouths, opened and then let out a deep loud roar which shook the air.

Sitting atop the beast, on a saddle strapped around its neck was a man with long black dread locks, dark colored skin, glowing yellow eyes and wearing brown pants and an open black vest. Strapped to his back were two large double bladed axes. The man, scanned the room before setting his eyes on Seth who had approached the beast. Grinning and exposing his fanged teeth he said "Seth..it's been too long. I finally get my chance to kill you once and for all" he said ominously.

Seth simply reached and pulled out his sword and shield. The sword had a black handle with a circular cross guard designed with the yin yang pattern. He waved it around before taking a stance; his sheild held in front of him in a phalanx position with his sword pointed. "Rashkor. This time I'll be sure to cleave your head in two" he growled.

Victoria and Tristan then took the time to jump on top the large lizard beast. "Enough for now Rashkor. Let them have the Mayor. We have more important matters to attend to now" Tristan said. "The Leader is going forth with the ritual at the site now. We have somewhere else to be right now. Come it's time to go" he said. Victoria rolled her eyes and pouted. "No fair, I was just getting to have my fun" she whined. At that point the vampires took the time to jumped into the massive hole left by the beast, escaping their fight.

Rashkor stared hard at Seth. A sinister and murdeorus gaze. It didn't phase Seth whom had never broken his defensive stance. "You don't know how lucky you are. Next time Seth, I will enjoy ripping your heart and tearing you apart with my bare hands. I _promise_ you" he said snapping the harness. The lizard roared in response and began tunneling again back down into the hole it made. Leaving behind a ruined battle scene.

Seth waited for a minute, and then gently lowered his sword and shield. Dexter cocked his rifle and walked over. "What in God's name was that Seth?" he asked. Sighing, Seth stared at the hole. "That...was Rashkor. The Beast Tamer. I've fought against him numerous times. He's relentless, extremely powerful and a vicious fighter" he explained sheathing his sword.

Dexter waved his hand, "Alright. Move out, secure our weapons and equipment and clear out. The Mayor has been rescued and our job is done" he ordered as the agents began clearing the scene. Seth walked back over to where the Mayor and Sion were. The Mayor, looked absolutely stunned. "You were...you were going to fight that..that thing by yourself?" she shouted. Seth shrugged, "Well yeah. I've got beef with that asshole" he said simply. Mayor Stewart looked in astonishment at both Seth and Sion. "Incredible.." she said.

**And lastly...**

The site was set as the Leader entered the ceremony. Surrounding a large fire, sitting in a circle were eight vampires. Dressed in dark brown robes, holdings hands, rocking back and forth and chanting. They increased their chanting, growing louder and more frantic.

The Leader approached the fire, holding a container. He opened it and set it down. Stepping back he watched as one vampire stood and began the incantation.

"Oboro, the Spirit of Vengeance and Destruction. Here my call bringer of death. Come forth to us and vanquish our enemies. Bring vengeance on those who cross you and destroy all in your path" he recited.

The chanting grew more intense before the vampires began screaming and hissing. The fire before them erupted in a swirling vortex of inferno. It died down before being reduced to a small flame. After a few moments it increased in size, illuminating the darkened ceremonial room.

In the flames, a massive figure began forming. It had large glowing red eyes. The figure continued growing in size until it stepped out the flames. The beast rumbled low, scanning between the vampires whom now cowered away and the Leader. It locked its gaze on the Leader, for a long time before roaring, a terrible sound that shook the air. Oboro, He Who Walks On All Fours was now in control of LOD.

The Leader cocked his head. "You can understand me correct? Feel my thoughts?"

It blinked twice before snorting.

"Then know this. Your enemy shall die tonight" The Leader said chuckling. He then ordered Oboro to go after his next victim. The terror would soon begin.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry it took so long got caught up with some other stuff. Next chapter, HUGE fight. Anderson and the assassin finally clash in a massive battle. The assassin proves a dangerous opponent, even for the powerful priest as he reveals frightening powers the likes of which Anderson has never faced.**

**The wolf pack arrive just as Irina is ambushed and about to be killed. Expect a blood bath as the Werewolves show their power as a pack. Lastly, Vladimir contacts Dante and asks for his aid in dealing with the powerful new vampires.**

**Oboro, now unleashed in New York goes on a brutal rampage culminating in a violent encounter in the subway systems leaving many dead and the city in a state of panic. LOD has summoned up this deadly creature but for what purpose?**

**Lastly Hellsing encounter members of LOD while they search for the ones feeding demon blood to the vampires. Can Alucard and Seras defeat their opponents?**

**Next chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! Also be patient, all will be revealed in the next coming chapters.**


	6. The Paladin vs the Assassin

**Disclaimer: First big battle! Anderson and the assassin clash in a fierce fight. The Paladin, underestimates his opponent who demonstrates formidable powers. During their fight, Anderson learns a bit of the assassin's true identity. Who is this man and what is the source of his power?**

**In New York, Oboro is unleashed by the Leader of LOD. He uses the spirit of vengeance to strike terror into the city. Can the Nightstalkers fight back against the dreaded agent of the Devil?**

**In Russia, the wolf pack rescue Irina from a group of vampires sent to silence her. The pack manages to kill her attackers but not before being warned of an impending threat against their order. Vladimir also contacts Dante and requests his aid in dealing with the empowered new vampires.**

**And lastly, Alucard and Seras encounter a powerful and formidable member of LOD in a fight who poses a challenge to the count himself.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted and distributed by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works at all. Do not sue me.**

Chapter Six- The Paladin vs the Assassin

Night time descended on New York City. The Big Apple was now coming to life as it numerous citizens filled the streets in its usual night life. News of Mayor Stewarts rescue was quickly circulating. "You hear? They got the Mayor! Isn't that awesome?" exclaimed one young woman excitedly as she talked into her cell phone walking along 86th and Broadway. At a newstand, two men were also discussing the news. "They say she was kidnapped by terrorists. An al-Quaida offshoot or something. In the fucking city can you believe it?" one said to his friend. No mention was made of the Nightstalkers involvement. In typical fashion, their participation was kept from public knowledge so as to allow them to work in secrecy.

At City Hall, swarms of reporters gathered outside eager to get a glimpse at the Mayor and her rescuers. All the major news stations were there. The PIX 11, WABC, Fox Five and many others. Several police officers stood outside. Arms folded they were ordered not to let anyone as directed by the FBI.

"Hey you there officer come on let me in this is grade A stuff!" a young female journalist shouted as she was shoved back for the third time. The officer frowned, "Look we got orders. The feds have taken this investigation. No fucking press for Chrissakes ya got that?" he said angrily. His fellow officers nodded in affirmation. She sucked her teeth, turned her nose up and walked back to her news van.

Inside the Mayor was being briefed by Nightstalker agents. In attendance were Rosette, Dexter as well as the Bureau durector and two other agents. "So, they said they were building a new world. What in God's name does that mean?" asked Director McGrath. Mayor Stewart sat across from him, now dressed in normal clothing. Trembling she sighed before speaking. "I don't know. The man who spoke to me said they were raising chaos here, London and in Moscow towards some unknown goal. He said they would bring an end to the greatest lie to mankind" she said growing quiet. Everyone looked at her as she shook her head.

"Free will" she stated. The Director leaned back and rubbed his temples. Dexter, who was sitting on the other side spoke for the first time. "There were vampires all over that place. And those two individuals, Tristan and Victoria. They seemed to be able to control them. Then there was that huge motherfucker riding the lizard. It just keeps getting crazier" he said. At the mention of Victoria the Mayor flinched slightly, still recovering from her abduction and possible torture.

Rosette turned to him. "Wait, what guy?" she asked.

"Some big motherfucker with dreads, two axes and he rode a two headed lizard" he said watching Rosette's expression panic. She stood to her feet and began pacing. "Is something wrong Rosette?" McGrath asked. Rosette folded her arms, licked her lips and faced the group.

"You guys were damned lucky Sion and Seth were there. Damned lucky as it could have gotten much worse. That big motherfucker as you put it, is one of the most deadly and powerful devils our group has ever encountered. Rashkor, the Beast Tamer. He's a devil that finds the most powerful predatory creatures alive, tames them and makes them his pet. He and Seth have fought and damn near killed each other many times" she explained.

"Great so they have a blood feud. What does this matter now?" the Mayor asked. Rosette turned to her, "If LOD has him in their service this is more serious then we thought. He's everything to fear in a devil: Cold, merciless, bloodthristy and violent. This will not end pretty" she said. The group grew silent as the Mayor cleared her throat.

"This information is very useful but honestly, I am very tired. I..I would just like to go home now" she said. Director McGrath stood to his feet and fixed his suit and tie. "Of course, we can have some of our officers escort you to your home. I am glad you are safe now Mayor Stewart" he said. "Oh, Rosette there is one other thing. Before I go, could you please send Seth to see me for just a moment?" she asked.

Rosette blinked twice before saying "Uh..sure I guess. I'll go get him" she said turning to leave.

While the Nightstalkers dealt with the Mayor's return, terror would soon strike.

**At Devil May Cry...**

Dante flipped through the magazine as he kicked his feet unto his desk. Without looking he took his right hand and reached for the freshly delivered pizza. Grabbing a slice he quickly consumed it, smacking his lips as he then reached for another. His phone rang, he didn't reach for it. The phone rang a second and third time before he finally answered. Kicking the desk with his foot, he caught the reciever and said "Devil May Cry"

"Am I speaking to Dante?" a voice asked. Dante raised an eyebrow; the Russian accent was not familiar.

"And whom do I owe the pleasure of conversing with?" Dante replied sarcastically. From the other line, Vladimir began chuckling.

"They were right about your tongue. My name is Vladimir Sokolov. I am the leader of the Order of the Cross, a secret branch of the Russian government devoted to hunting and eliminating all supernatural threats. I am calling with a proposition" Vladimir said.

"Let me guess, vampires are raising hell and you need my help. Look pal I already got into it with that Integra lady. Why should I help you?" Dante replied.

"What if I were to tell you that the vampires were drinking demon blood?" he said as the line grew deathly quiet.

"Did you say demon blood?" Dante asked setting his magazine down.

"Integra informed me of vampires recently encountered demonstrating obscene strength. Dante, these vampires fought against Alucard and gave him a run for his money. It was later determined the vampires had been given demon blood in order to strengthen them" Vladimir explained.

"Wait wait..whoa. Who the hell would give vampires demon blood?" Dante asked. "That's the other problem. Someone is controlling and moving them about" he said. Vladimir then quickly surmised the events taking place including the attacks in Russia, the assassinations, the uprising in London and their summoning of Oboro. Dante listened intently as Vladimir explained everything.

"So that's the situation. Look, these assholes are planning something. Something wicked. I'm asking if you will consider working with us" Vladimir stated. Dante was silent for a while before he started chuckling.

"Vampires feeding on demon blood? Oh man this I GOTTA see. Count me in dude" he said excitedly. Vladimir smirked, "Glad to see you so eager. Make your way to Moscow. Until we meet in person" he said hanging up. Dante tossed the phone on the reciever, cracked his neck and then chuckled again. "Man this is gonna kick ass" he said happily.

**Over in Russia...**

Vladimir calmly leaned back in his chair. Sighing he stared out the window, watching the sun set. He hoped Dante could help their order fight back against the encroaching vampires. While he contemplated his conversation with Dante, danger would soon strike.

Hours later the sun had finally set bringing an end to the day. Night time fell on the Odintsovsky District. Irina stepped off the platform of train station and began heading for her home. Her house was surrounded by forest as the village itself was close to a pine forest preserve.

Twenty minutes later she walked up to the steps of her home. As she slipped the key into the hole every fiber of her body told her to freeze and remain absolutely still. She distinctly heard soft footsteps approaching. She slowly turned only to have a hand shoved over her mouth forcing her back and slamming her against the door. She began to struggle but could not fight the obscene strength of her attacker. Surrounding her now were four vampires, dressed in ragged street clothes and grinning with a sadistic gaze. The one gripping her tightly hissed lowly.

"Ah my dearest Irina. I'm afraid your time to die has finally come. Our benefactors would much appreciate if you didn't live any longer" he said tightening his grip as she shook and began whimpering. He then tossed her aside like a rag doll as she flopped and rolled to a stop. Getting to her feet she watched as they slowly approached. She stood to her feet, eyes wide with fear.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you want to kill me?" she asked frightened. Another vampire laughed as he reared back and howled. "Oh man just smell how tasty her blood is. It's gonna be so much fun to drain her dry" he said licking his lips. Irina shook and turned to flee, running back down the steps. The vampire, using his enhanced speed quickly blocked her path in a span of a few seconds. "You're not going anywhere" he threatened.

She then turned to run to the only place she could think of, towards the forest. Irina ran to the forest behind her home only to again be stopped by the vampires. One tripped her and another grabbed her ankle, preventing her from escaping. She tried crawling away to no avail. "No please! Don't kill me please don't!" she begged and shouted. The vampires simply began laughing, enjoying watching their prey struggle.

"Good. Keep squirming sweet stuff. It only makes the hunt that much more fun" he said as he flipped her over unto her back. He opened his mouth, exposing his fangs as his cohorts laughed with glee. Irina brought her hands up in a vain attempt to shield herself. And just as it seemed hopeless and Irina about to die the night was interrupted by a long deep howl coming from the forest behind them. The vampires instantly froze, the sound sending waves of terror down their bodies. Irina too froze; Whatever made the sound was drawing very close.

She managed to escape her captors grip as she crawled away only to be stopped by a large snapping sound. From the dark cover of the forest came a deep rumbling sound. A powerful booming noise that rumbled in her chest. Something big and massive was moving through the brush.  
>"What the hell is that?" one vampire asked fearfully as they all stared into the dark forest.<p>

Irina turned to the direction they were looking. Focusing she eventually saw two large glowing amber colored eyes. The eyes stared not at her, but the vampires. They disappeared then reappeared periodically indicating the unseen creature was blinking. It snorted three times, steam escaping from its nostrils. Then with a loud grunt and a quick roar it charged forward out the cover, leaping high into the air over Irina and crashed into the ground in front landing on all fours. The vampires now trembled in fear at their new guest. One took a single step back then uttered, "It can't be".

Standing before them was a massive wolf. It had pitch black fur and large glowing amber eyes. The wolf growled, its snout curling back in a fierce snarl exposing its frightening and massive teeth. It reared back, standing on two legs now and towered 11 feet tall. Its fur bristled, the muscles expanding and tightening. Its forearms resembled a mans but ended in long curved talons. Irina was very close to the wolf. Close enough to smell its strangely sweet and musty fur and feel its growls reverberate through her body. But she was frozen by fear, too frightened of this massive behemoth to dare make a move should it turn to attack her.

The Werewolf reared back and roared; a terrifying sound that carried through the night air. The vampires then watched as it was soon joined by more of its kind.

The Werewolves all walked on two feet. The second to emerge was about 7 feet tall and had chocolate brown fur. The third had dark silver fur. The next wolf was all gray. The fifth wolf was colored gray with a lighter shade on its torso. The sixth wolf was a reddish brown mix. The seventh, eigth and ninth wolves were colored tan with black on the back, light brown with a black muzzle, and a black and silver mix with shades of white and gray on the torso, shoulders and back. The final wolf to emerge was a behemoth that was about 9 feet tall and colored a black and brown mix. The wolves curled their snouts back, growling and snarling. They quickly formed a V-formation with the black wolf at the head, flanked to his right and left by the chocolate brown and silver colored wolves respectively. The black wolf was clearly the leader as it snorted twice before stomping.

Irina watched with a mix of horror and fascination. The wolves were entirely focused on the vampires whom cowered and shook before their presence. The reddish brown wolf, smaller then its pack mates but nontheless a giant slowly turned and looked in her direction. Irina stared into the glowing amber eyes. They didn't seem savage or ferocious, but beautiful, intelligent and strangely alluring. The wolf made a low rumbling sound and panted. A quick snarl from the black wolf made it refocus on the vampires.

"Fucking Werewolves? Forget that bitch let's get the fuck outta here!" shouted the first vampire as he turned and fled. His partners, still shaking with fear also turned and fled. Speeding away in rapid fashion. The black wolf howled, roared and then sprang forward, running on two feet. His massive form made the ground rumble. The rest of the pack roared, snapped their jaws and gave chase leaving Irina behind. The reddish brown took one look back at her before catching up to his pack.

Irina dropped to her feet, breathing heavily. "Oh my God...those...were Werewolves" she said in horror.

The wolves chased the vampires away from Irina's home and deeper into the forest. Their roars of fury echoed in the the night as they snapped and tore through the brush in pursuit. The black wolf led the pack at the front as he increased his speed. They chased the vampires away until they came out the forest into a meadowy clearing. The black wolf roared and sprang forward, tackling one vampire as the two wrestled. The rest of the pack caught up as they soon surrounded the vampires.

The black wolf took his massive jaws and bit into the vampires neck. His cries of pain carried out as he was shook like a rag doll before being tossed to the side as three wolves jumped and savagely bit and tore him into bloody shreds.

The remaining vampires tried to fight, to no avail. The silver wolf took his claws and swiped the head off one vampire sending it flying into the air and crashing back down. Three more wolves jumped unto the body, biting and ripping it to pieces. The final vampire cowered before the powerful wolves as they tossed the severed and torn pieces of his cohorts into a pile. The black wolf slowly walked forward, snarling and baring his enormous teeth. "You won't live to gloat over this long. The Oboro is coming against your order. Beware He Who Walks On All Fours. Beware the Oboro. Beware LOD" he threatened backing away as the alpha approached.

He flexed his muscles and then bellowed as he knocked the vampire down. With his foot crushing down on his chest the rest of the wolves closed in as they proceeded to rip apart the vampire sending blood and entrails splattering into the night.

While the Werewolves finished their slaughter of the vampires a very different kind of mayhem was about to take place back in Moscow.

The assassin had chosen his next target. His victim: Ramone Gustav. A con artist and ponzi schemer from Columbia who had come to Russia escaping the authorities. He had swindled numerous people out of their life savings, trust funds and pensions. Ramone would find that tonight, not even the slickest liar or con artist could fool their way out of his coming fate.

Ramone also did not realize that members of the task force had been tailing him. Following his every movement so as to protect him from the assassin. Both Dmitry and Dominic were stationed outside of a popular lounge that Ramone visited frequently.

Sitting in a large black van Dominic spoke into a small radio. "No sign of Ramone yet" he said. Spencer radioed back in, "Keep waiting. He'll show eventually" he said. Dominic frowned. They had been waiting for three hours already.

"So this guy schemes millions out of people investments and money. He flees all the way from South America to Russia and is now hiding out here in Moscow. I find that just a bit too fantastic" Dmitry said leaning back into the chair. Dominic shrugged, "He's a criminal. It doesn't have to be simple" he said. Dmitry prepared to respond when he looked out the window. "Got him" he said.

Ramone, dressed in gray slacks, a black button down with a gray tie and black shoes walked casually up to the entrance. "Spencer we've sighted him entering. We're going to follow him inside and stake the place out"

"Ok but do it discreetly. If he gets wind he's being followed he'll freak and bail. He may flee the country and then we're screwed. Report back if the assassin shows" Spencer said. Dmitry turned his radio off, tucked it inside his jack and nodded for Dominic to follow.

Inside the bar music was pumping as some of the patrons took to dining on the elegant cuisine while others sat at the bar. Some took to the floor, dancing with their respective partners. The place itself was quite large; to the left was the bar while the center was the dance floor and DJ booth. There was also a dining area where patrons selected elegant cuisine and two upper balconies.

Ramone took a seat at the bar, nervously looking over his shoulder before he nodded at the bar tender. He ordered a drink; cranberry vodka on ice and waited as she fixed it and brought it to him.

Dominic and Dmitry watched from the far corner of the bar. An hour passed before Dominic tapped his partner. "We've got company" he said nodding towards the other end. A tall individual wearing a black cloak slowly made his appearance. He blended into the crowd, moving within and keeping his head low. They could see he was making his approach of Ramone who remained oblivious. He was now about a good twenty feet away.

Dominic and Dmitry pushed their way through the crowds. Reaching into their jackets they quickly withdrew handguns and took aim. "FREEZE DON'T MOVE!" they shouted as he stopped. Ramone turned, saw them, saw the assassin and panicked. A couple bar patrons screamed and fled, soon creating panic as the music stopped playing and people began shouting and fleeing for the exits or taking cover. The assassin very slowly and camly, turned to face his opponents who never lowered their weapons.

"You are wanted by the authorities of the FBI, CIA, Interpol and Europol for multiple accounts of murder. We hereby place you under arrest by the powers vested in us by the Prime Minister of Russia" they said in unison. Ramone slowly got to his feet and tried to walk away. "Don't you even try. You're coming with us to Ramone Gustav" they said.

"Ah shit! Look come on I just been layin' low not stirring shit or anything!" Ramone said raising his hands. The assassin cocked his head before reaching into his cloack. "I said don't fucking move!" Dominic said raising his pistol as Dmitry reached for his radio. "Task force we've made contact. Send in any available agents we have the assassin in custody" he radioed in.

The assassin stared at the two men. "Allow me to finish my work in peace. Do so and no harm shall come to you two" he said. Dominic frowned, "Eat shit you asshole" he spat. Their conversation was interrupted by approaching footsteps. "Now now, there's no need for such language. Especially before you die" said an approaching man.

Walking up to the group was a man dressed in a large gray cassock with a white trim and blue interior, black pants, black boots, a black shirt with a blue trim, a clerical collar and wearing a large cross around his neck. He had large round glasses and was smirking. Stopping a few feet away, Anderson chuckled and fixed his glasses. "And just who the hell are you?" Dmitry asked irritably. "I am Father Anderson. I'm afraid I must interrupt this little get together. You see that man there" he said gesturing towards the assassin "Is my target. My superiors would prefer if he were to die" he explained.

"Look priest. Go perform some Hail Mary's or something. This is serious business here" Dominic said watching Anderson cautiously. Anderson grinned and then laughed. "I was hoping it'd come to this. I haven't had a good hunt in a while and plan to enjoy this one" Anderson then quickly pulled out numerous bayonets from his coat sleeve. The assassin in turn pulled out his sword.

"This is the last time we will say it. Drop your fuc-" Dominic began but his sentence ended abruptly. Anderson threw four bayonets at him before he had time to register. They pierced his chest, throat and torso as he fell backwards spewing blood. Dmitry shouted and began firing with his pistol. Anderson quickly pulled out two blades and deflected the bullets before dashing forward. With frightening speed he cut off Dmitry's right and slashed him down the middle before impaling him through his stomach. "Ahh motherfucker!" he roared in great pain as he crashed to the floor.

The assassin watched with mild interest. His real target was Ramone who cowered behind a table, too frightened to dare escaping.

Flicking the blood off Anderson turned to the assassin. "Now as I was saying. I'm afraid it's your turn now" he said. The assassin scoffed, "And why have I made your target list? Have I wronged you in the past?" he asked. Anderson chuckled, "No. Simply orders. The Vatican would prefer I handle your crimes against the church. Even if you do target sinners and heathens".

At the mention of the Vatican, the assassin paused. "Vatican..wait. Father Anderson. Yes I thought that name were familiar. You are Iscariot no?" he asked. Anderson smirked. "So you know us? I'm flattered" he said. The assassin then sheathed his sword and turned away. "I do not wish to fight against a fellow believer. We are both doing God's will by punishing sinners. It would be a travesty for us to draw each others blood. Leave me to finish my work in peace" he said.

Anderson then frowned and raised his bayonets. "There will be no negotiations. You will die by my hands" he said charging forward. In a swift movement both men clashed blades, the assassin having skillfully drawn his straight edged sword in a quick motion. Grippining tightly he shoved Anderson back and began his assult. He clashed his sword with Anderson's bayonets as the priest parried each blow. Spinning in a circle he swung in a large arc as Anderson ducked underneath. Jumping back he reached in and pulled out a small machine pistol. Pointing it at Anderson he opened fire, watching as his opponent deflected the bullets.

"Come now is that the best you can do? I feel disappointed!" Anderson shouted pulling out more bayonets and preparing to throw them. He jumped into the air and threw the blessed blades as they flew towards the assassin with massive force.

The assassin dropped his firearm. Rolling to the side he then backflipped over a table. Raising his sword he then kicked it forward towards Anderson who sliced it in half. The assassin charged from the side, swinging his sword as Anderson brought up on bayonet to deflect. Their blades clashing before they entered a frenzied duel.

Anderson swung his blades in a cross before slashing rapidly. The assassin used his sword to deflect each blow as he brought his sword in an overhead strike which Anderson defended against by raising his bayonets in a X motion. They held the embrace, each pushing against the others strength. "Not bad" Anderson commented. The assassin responded by kneeing Anderson hard in the solar plexus before knocking him aside as the paladin crashed to the floor and rolled back to his feet. The assassin charged, raising his sword as Anderson raised his bayonets and the two clashed once more.

The assassin slashed three times with his sword as Anderson parried. Anderson then raised his blades overhead intending to stab him downward. The assassin raised his sword but then did something interesting. He switched his grip, using the backhanded style and swung it up hard. He used the hilt of the sword to knock away Anderson's bayonet. The hit was strong; casuing him to lose balance. The assassin quickly spun and then in one motion pierced Anderson through his torso.

Anderson grunted, blood beginning to spew unto the floor as he dropped his second blade. With his back still turned the assassin pierced deeper, slowly twisting the blade. "Had our paths crossed in a different light priest, we may have pursued the same goal. May your spirit find rest with God. Amen." he said and pulled his sword out causing Anderson to crash to the floor.

Flicking blood off he sighed and turned back to Ramone. "And now to silence you" he said walking to the con artist. "Look man please just let me go!" Ramone shouted pleading. The assassin inched closer slowly raising his sword. He prepared to strike when he suddenly felt a sensation from behind. Out the corner of his eye he saw dozens of bayonets speeding towards him. He barely avoided them, getting cut along his back and arm as he jumped out the way.

Landing to his feet he turned and watched in surprise as Anderson stood there with a gaping wound to his stomach. Blood spilled out, dripping to the floor. "How can this be? You should be dead?" the assassin said in shock. Anderson began laughing wildly. The wound to his body soon closed up, healing entirely as he pulled out two more bayonets.

"It is an instrument of divine power. The Lord Christ himself has blessed me with such a gift. Now I can really focus on killing you" he said with glee as she rushed the assassin. He slashed wildly with both blades as the assassin countered with his sword. He flipped over Anderson and turned to face him. Anderson reached into his jacket and threw a large Bible at the assassin. The assassin pulled out a large pistol and fired, striking the holy book several times. The book exploded in a flurry bible pages that swarmed the assassin. The pages then ensnared his legs and arms, causing him to drop his sword. Struggling the assassin looked up as Anderson slowly approached wielding two bayonets.

"I have to thank you, assassin. It's been a while since I've enjoyed such a good hunt. You've entertained me quite a bit but now I must silence you. Farewell" Anderson said and proceed to stab the assassin through his chest and stomach with bayonets. The assassin winced, his body shaking from the impact as blood poured out to the floor. Anderson pulled out more bayonets as he stabbed him again through the stomach and through his heart sending him flying back and crashing to the wall. Anderson threw more blades as he was then pinned by his hands to the wall. The assassin gasped from the blow before his body finally gave out, his head dropping low to the ground.

Anderson stepped back, laughing loudly. He fixed his glasses and chuckled a final time. "Such a shame he had to die. He was almost as fun to fight as that vampire Alucard" Anderson said walking away. Anderson prepared to leave when he stopped. Turning back around he saw the assassin was no where to be seen. His bloodied and torn cloak hung by the bayonets. "What?" Anderson roared.

"I am impressed. You must be considered the Vatican's top weapon. You wield formidable skills. Enough to force me to summon my powers" a voice said. Anderson looked to his right to see the assassin standing there. Bleeding heavily from his wounds, his shirt torn and ripped exposing his muscular frame. His wounds closed up, healing entirely. He went and pulled off the remainder of his shirt exposing his body. Anderson's eyes widened at what he saw. "Those...those markings. You're a..._it can't be_" he said.

From his chest down to his torso were tattoed markings of inscriptions in Aramaic. Anderson read the inscriptions and raised his blades. "So I see then. That explains your power. You are from _that_ ungodly line. To think someone such as yourself is going around killing sinners yet you have that abomination. What gives you the right?" he asked. The assassin cocked his head and began chuckling.

"No one gave me the right, as you put it. It is God's will that all sinners be purged from his kingdom. I am the punishment of God" he answered and rushed Anderson as their dule reached its peak. The assassin was moving much quicker; managint to cut Anderson a few times as he mixed in physical attacks with his sword strikes.

Jumping back he raised his sword parallel to his right. Sliding his right foot back he dropped into a low stance. "Let's finish priest" he said. Anderson slid his foot back and raised his bayonets in a cross pattern above his head. Neither combatant moving for some time. With a shout they sprinted towards each other and slashed viciously in one strike. Both the assassin and Anderson slid past each other, holding their weapons low. Anderson grunted and spat out blood, he had a large slash wound running diagonally from his chest to his abdomen. The assassin grunted and dropped to one knee, using his sword to brace himself.

Anderson despite his wound began laughing. He slowly stood to full height, his wound beginning to close. The assassin likewise stood to full height. His mask began cracking, before it finally split. One half crumbling to the floor. He slowly turned to face Anderson, watching his expression change. Anderson narrowed his eyes. "Your face..." he said.

Only half of the assassin's face was revealed. He had deep brown eyes, but most disturbingly was his youthful appearance. He couldn't have been any older then 19. "Pfft. So you're just a kid" Anderson said lowly. The assassin waved his sword before quickly sheathing it. "At 13, my hands were stained with blood. Do not call me a kid" he said sharply. Anderson was about to speak when he heard shouting, swearing and the sirens of police cars. A dozen or so armed officers stormed the bar. Immediately they aimed their firearms. "Don't move!" they shouted.

Anderson quickly pulled out a Bible, and slammed his hand down unto it. A flurry of glowing yellow pages swarmed and flew around him. Grinning he laughed. "We'll continue our duel next time. Until then, consider yourself lucky to be spared. And don't go getting cocky that I let you live. I promise you I'll have special toys waiting!" Anderson shouted. The bible pages spread and increased in volume filling the entire bar. The police officers covered themselves. Looking back up they Anderson was gone. The assassin reached behind him and pulled out several smoke bombs. "Don't let him get away!" one officer shouted as some began firing. The smoke soon cleared and the assassin too was gone. Leaving behind a ruined and battered bar and blood and chaos.

**In New York...**

Mitchell Jackson entered the 72nd station on the 2/3 line. He pulled out his metro, swiped it and then walked through the turnstile. It had been a long and stressful day and he was looking forward to heading home. Walking down the steps he entered the platform, and stood against a pillar. He checked his watch; 10:55 pm. "Christ that's the last time I stay late this week" he said fixing his tie. Five minutes later the train pulled into the station and he stepped inside.

Mitch took a seat next to two young women who were busy chatting. Leaning back he closed his eyes, hoping to maybe catch a few winks before he arrived at his stop. Ten minutes later the train pulled into 42nd street. The doors opened and passengers entered and exited the train. The train prepared to pull off when it screeched and came to an abrupt stop. Mitch was jolted from his brief nap. The conducter then spoke over the intercom.

"Attention passengers, do to a problem on the tracks we are momentarily being held. We will be moving shortly. Please be patient"

"Great, only three more stops and we get stranded here" Mitch said unhappily. Being that they were in the very last car, the wait seemed especially long. After fifteen minutes someone in the car went "Hey did you guys see that?" he asked. Everyone looked up. "I saw something out on the tracks"

"It's probably one of the subway workers fixing the problem" an older woman answered. No one paid any attention until they all heard a loud thump against the train. The noise repeated three more times. "That ain't no damn worker" the man said again getting up to look at the window to the car door.

The conducter then entered the car, "Folks please remain in your seats and be patient. We're working on the situation now" he said walking to the exit door. He motioned for the gentleman to step aside a she opened the door and stepped out unto the tracks, closing the door behind him.

He flicked on a flashlight, scanning the tracks. From the darkness of the tunnel he saw quick movement. Then faint footsteps and a deep throaty growl that turned his knees to putty. He shined the flashlight further. Two massive red eyes peered from the darkness of the tunnel, staring unphased by the light. More movement, more growling and then a thunderous rumble as something big and heavy came galloping down the tunnel straight for him. The conducter stumbled back as the two eyes sped toward him and in a swift motion he was knocked down to the ground. He screamed loudly to no avail. He felt something sharp dig into his stomach, a horrible ripping sound and then he felt his stomach torn out. Blood splattered, his intestines thrown about. The man watced as the creature raised one massive claw and dug into his skull, ending his life.

The passengers aboard the train, having heard the conducter's horrible cries of pain and terror cluttered at the window trying to see what had happened. They watched as a figure reared back, and roared. A frightening sound the carried in the tunnels and made the train shake. The creature ran and rammed the window sending the passengers panicking.

"It's breaking in! Something is breaking in!" one woman shouted frantically. The door rumbled and shook before it buckled. Suddenly, four massive claws tore through the steel door slashing down. The door was then torn apart as the beast entered. The passengers began screaming and shouting as they all bolted for the other end of the car. One unlucky fellow, was caught and tackled by the creature who tore and bit into his body. The beast then bit down hard on his skull, cracking the bone and tearing the flesh as it crunched his head in two. There was another wet crunching sound followed by slurping as the creature tore the skull open and began eating the brains. Mitchell was shoved down to the floor, he was then trampled on by two men as they raced past him. He jumped to his feet, looking over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of the creature, very briefly and had what he'd later describe as "a surge of panic, fear and terror fill his veins".

The creature had two large red eyes and a large head. It's forehead, most disturbingly, was human like. It had a flat nose like a primate and large jaws. It opened its mouth, revealing frightening teeth; each tooth atleast two inches in length. It had an awful smell; fetid, rank, goatish and sour. Like raw hamburger that had spoiled in the sun mixed with swamp gases. The creature walked on all fours and had a massive body. It's front legs were deeply muscled and ended in four pawed toes with long talons. The hind legs, longer then the front ended in fives toed feet. Each toe likewise ending with a massive claw.

The creature had a row of hair from the base of its neck down its spine. It had dark colored fur; reddish brown mix with black stripes like a tiger. The creature's massive and hulking form was balanced by a long tail.

Mitchell took one last look before he ran. The passengers pounded on the doors, begging and screaming for them to be opened. From the platform, panic ensued as people watching the chaos frantically tried opening the doors. Windows were busted as passengers jumped out screaming "He's dead! The monster got him!". Mitchell managed to jump out the car, just as the beast roared and slowly stalked the trapped passengers. It took one paw and cut a man into two. It roared again and bit a woman by her shoulder, wildly shaking her as blood sprayed out. It then bit off a large chunk sending her crashing to the floor. It then went and chomped down on her head, pressing before ripping it off entirely.

The train platform was soon swarmed by police. They took position and pointed their weapons. The creature roared and smashed the train doors three times before it broke through. Now on the platform the police stared in horror. "Sweet Mary mother of God" one officer said pointing his pistol and trembling. The monster turned, snorting twice before roaring and charging. The police officers began firing. The beast howled as it was shot in the shoulders and face. It swung its tail, knocking some officers unto the tracks. It slashed with its claws at another before tackling one to the floor, tearing into his torso and biting his head off.

The station was now in a wave of terror and madness. People screaming, cursing and running for their lives. Oboro continued his gory conquest, slaughtering any in its path and sparing none. The fearsome monster gorged on its human victims, continuing to feast on their brains.

**Back in Russia...**

The black wolf snorted twice, standing at the edge of the forest. From the brush ahead four wolves emerged. The alpha snorted again before growling.

_"Checked the woods. No sign of any more vampires"_

_"Good. "_

_"We should do one more search near Irina's home, and the surrounding woods."_

_"We will. Let's meet with the rest of the pack first"_

The wolves howled in response and bounded off into the forest. The black wolf leaned back, howled and ran into the opposite direction. Running through the forest they were soon joined by the remainder of their pack.

The area near Irina's home was swarmed with soldiers of the Order of the Cross. Patroling her home and watching out for any signs of vampires. Vladimir was there, having been contacted by her after her attack. He was currently speaking to her in her living room, guarded by three officers.

"So they didn't say who sent them?" he asked. She crossed her legs and sighed. "No, they didn't really say much" she answered. Vladimir was about to speak when he paused. He heard a distant howl and then grinned. "Ah sounds like my pack is finally done with them. Come with me" he said gesturing for her to follow. Irina hesitated before finally coming.

The two walked outside to her back yard. Vladimir smirked, gazing straight into the forest. There was another howl, this time longer. Vladimir paused, watching as the trees began swaying and branches snapped. He heard a deep growling as the first of the wolves appeared. A massive behemoth, 11 feet tall, pitch black fur and shining amber colored eyes. The Werewolf gazed at Vladimir, then at Irina and back again. Behind it, the rest of the pack emerged. Irina stared, eyes wide with great fear.

"I recall you said the wolves appeared and saved you. Well you should thank them." Vladimir said watching the wolves spread out from the cover of the forest. The black wolf twitched before shrinking down to size. His lupine snout, pointed ears, massive fangs and black fur began to slowly disappear. The rest of the pack likewise initiated the transformation, reverting back to human appearance.

The black wolf became Michael; the chocolate brown wolf Karl; the dark silver wolf Raul; the gray wolf Robert; the light gray colored and reddish brown mix becoming Sergei and Alex respectively. The tan and black wolf Kathy; the light brown wolf Hiro; the black and silver mix Raven and the brown and black mix Hanya. The pack now stood before Vladimir and Irina, dressed in torn and ripped black pants with the men being shirtless exposing their rippling muscular physiques.

Michael smirked, "All the vampires are dead" he said as Vladimir nodded. "Excellent job guys. Irina is safe and we recieved word that our forces managed to rescue Ms. Klara from harm. She's waiting for us at the agency, let's head back" he said turning to leave as the pack follow.

"Hey hang on! You mean THESE are the Werewolves you control?" Irina shouted as everyone turned back to her. "What? You were expecting that pussy Jacob Black from that epic shit storm Twilight?" Sergei snapped causing Alex and a few others to laugh. Vladimir smirked, "I told you my pack can be trusted to get the job done".

With Irina safe the Order managed to avert total disaster. However, upon returning to their headquarters Vladimir learned of the assassin's duel with Anderson. He wasn't too happy to hear any of the details.

"WHAT? ANDERSON CAME HERE TO RUSSIA?" Vladimir shouted at the top of his lungs. He was sitting in his office, speaking to one of his senior officers. In attendance were Captain Reznov and Michael.

"I'm afraid so sir. Anderson showed just as our forces prepared to bring the assassin in. He killed one of our men and seriously wounded another. We're not sure if he'll make it. They then got into a massive fight, both managing to wound each other pretty bad" he explained. Vladimir was shaking with great fury, his fist clenched tightly on his desk.

"That fucking Maxwell going behind my back. I'm gonna tear him a new asshole for this. The Vatican will pay dearly, this was utterly inexcusable" he spat angrily. Captain Reznov spoke, "We got his cloak as well as blood samples left from the bar. We're running it now through every criminal database" he said. Vladimir managed to calm down a little. The door to his office opened and in walked Klara, looking exceedingly upset.

"Congratulations Mr. Sokolov. You've managed to start such a shitstorm. I've got the President's administration up my ass over this recent incident. They're calling for immediate action to be taken against the Vatican!" she said.

At the mention of 'ass' Captain Reznoz ogled Klara's behind. With a wide grin he said "Well with an ass that wide they'll be up in it for some time" he cracked.

"Shut up you idiot!" Klara snapped covering her behind and blushing furiously. Vladimir glared angrily. "Look, this wasn't my fault. The Iscariot is always up to dirty sneaky tricks. They probably had been planning to use Anderson for some time but just didn't know when to make a move" he said.

Klara frowned, "Oh come on now don't give me that. Look the fact is you were given this task force to bring him in. Now we've got thousands in property damage, one man is dead, another in critical and the assassin escaped yet AGAIN. I'm calling for your immediate removal from the task force. We're going to find someone else to lead it. Obviously you can't handle it" she said. With one final harsh glare she straightened her posture, turned and left the office.

Vladimir sighed, holding his head. "Sorry Boss" Michael said apologetically. Waving his hand he shrugged. "No need to apologize Michael. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Look on the bright side, we can finally focus on getting to the bottom of who is controlling these vampires" he said. Captain Reznov nodded, "Where's Irina?" he asked. "In one of the offices being briefed" Vladimir answered.

Irina sat at a desk, being briefed by two officers whom asked her about her encounter with the vampires. After twenty minutes they concluded their briefing and were preparing to leave. The door opened and in walked Sergei, Alex, Raul and Karl. "We came to see how you were doing" Raul asked walking over to where she was seated.

"A little shaken still. I've...I've never been faced with danger like that before" she asnwered. Staring at the wolves she sighed. "I didn't even realize what was going on when you guys showed up. So, the stories about Werewolves are true then" Irina said. Karl nodded, "Much of the older legends are true" he replied.

"So, you're all Werewolves" Irina said as a statement more then a question.

They all nodded.

"And is it true Werewolves are as strong as they say?"

They nodded again.

"But wait, there was no full moon out tonight.." Irina said.

"A Werewolf gains more control over their transformation as they age. We've learned to transform our bodies at will, not being tied to the cycle of the moon. But we do still turn on the full moon, not out of necessity though. We are at our most powerful under the full moon" Sergei and Alex explained.

"Your pack...so big. How many of you are there?"

"10. Michael is the alpha, our leader. Karl is the Beta, second in command. Werewolves always form packs. It's the key to our strength. We fight as a single unit. Each wolf strengthening the next. That is the true power of the Werewolf" Raul said.

Irina remained quiet before standing to her feet. "Well that's very...interesting. I never got to say this though but..thank you. All of you. For saving my life" she said smiling gently.

"You're welcome" Alex said flashing her a grin and winking.

**Back at Hellsing...**

Alucard and Seras were busy tracking down more leads on the Oboro as well as the vampires being fed demon blood. Their search took them to a dipilitated and abandoned old mansion outside of London. Upon entering they found it swarming with Ghouls. As always, Alucard was much happy to destroy 8 or 9 of them.

The vampire fired from his pistols, blowing the heads of three more of the undead fiends before casually reloading. "Honestly this has become rather boring" he complained. He looked down the hall seeing more of the Ghouls approach, moaning and groaning.

From the bottom level, Seras fired from her rifle. Killing more of the Ghouls before stopping to reload. She was busy cocking her rifle when she paused. Concentrating her crimson eyes narrowed before she turned behind and fired at a tall individual. The figure evaded her fire before returning his own.

Seras growled, "Sneaking up on a lady isn't very nice" she said. Standing before her was a man wielding two assault rifles. He had slicked back rusty brown hair and was wearing black sunglasses. He was dressed in a black button down shirt under a long black trench coat, black pants, black boots, and black gloves. The man nodded slightly before cocking his weapons.

"Your little Hellsing group has caused us enough problems. I have been sent to silence you" he replied raising his weapons. Seras raised hers and the two began firing. Seras dove behind a wall, taking cover from his firearms as the man emptied his clips. Seras returned fire, likewise emptying hers.

With their ammunition depleted Seras ran from behind her cover, charged and proceeded to pummel her opponent through the wall sending him crashing through the other end. Seras jumped through the gaping hole ready to face him. However the man was gone. She looked around, not seeing him at all.

"Your power pales in comparison to my own" he said suddenly appearing behind. Raising his right leg he then through a swift axe kick aimed for her head. Seras quickly spun and blocked the kick. With a shout she swept his other leg from under him sending him crashing and rolling to the floor as he brought her fist down. He moved out the way just as her fist smashed through the floor.

The man stood to his feet, smirking. He then disappeared in a quick motion. Seras' eyes widened; his movements became faster and much harder to track.

He sped to her right and effortlessly dodged her fist before flipping over to the other side and knocking her down. He then kicked her hard across the room before speeding around and knocking her to the other side. Seras barely had time to rise to her feet before the man pulled out a large handgun and placed it to her head. Seras narrowed her eyes, the man prepared to fire when two loud gunshots rang in the air. He fell to his feet, his right shoulder having been blown away and bleeding profusely. Seras took his distraction to then roundhouse kick him hard across the face and sending him crashing into a wall on the far side.

"Hahaha! Now THIS is the fight I've been looking forward to all night! Get up! Get up! Don't tell me I've managed to finish you off so easily" Alucard shouted entering and holding the Jackal. Seras turned to him, "Master!" she shouted.

The man stood to his feet slowly. His shoulder, still bleeding heavily slowly began to regenerate. Fixing his glasses he stared at Alucard. "Vampire Alucard. I will be hailed as the one whom shall defeat you" he said lowly. He spread out his arms, concentrating. Blue light began to crackle and spark in his hands. There as pulsing sound before the energy began to shape and form two massive lightning bolts. One in each hand. Alucard whistled as Seras stared.

With two motions he threw the massive bolts at Alucard, piercing his heart and chest as Alucard fell from the impact. Managing to still stand he fired with the Jackal but his opponent was too fast. The man moved in faint after images all around, easily dodging the bullets until Alucard emptied the clip. Charging two more lighting bolts he fired again this time slicing Alucard's head down the middle as blood splurted out and the vampire count fell back in a bloody heap. "Master!" Seras shouted as she charged. The man threw another bolt. Seras summoned her shadow powers as a massive form of darkness engulfed her, the bolt piercing but not managing to do any serious damage as she then faced her opponent again.

Seras and the man intensifed the duel with him wielding a single bolt gripped tightly like a sword. Slashing and hacking at Seras who countered by shielding her right arm in a mass of shadows. The man jumped back and raised both hands charging a massive bolt of lightning above his head which grew in mass. Seras watched as it increased in size and volume; sparks flying everywhere.

"With one move I will send you both to Hell" he said. Alucard's body began pulsing, his head and injuries slowly forming. A smile, very slowly formed on his face before wild cackling laughter filled the room.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned. Next chapter Alucard and Seras conclude their battle with the member of LOD. In New York the Nightstalkers begin their hunt for Oboro after the beast's massacre. The trail takes them into the city's underground areas where they find that LOD has plans for a twisted and sickening ritual.**

**The Order of the Cross deals with the aftermath of the assassin's duel with Anderson. While investigating, Vladimir uncovers information pointing that the vampires are under the control of LOD whom plan to use them towards an unknown goal. Dante finally arrives, lending his aid as they deal with the super powered vampires.**

**Nero and the Order of the Sword then come under the cross hairs of Enrico Maxwell. Having failed to kill the assassin, Anderson is sent to wipe out the Order under the pretenses of them being heretics to the Vatican. **

**The forces of darkness are at work as our heroes find themselves involved even deeper into the mysterious plot.**

**I hope you guys can be patient. Only a few more chapters before a massive free-for-all between most of the main characters. Thanks for reading drop a review and stay tuned!**


	7. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer: Two more chapters before the big free for all. To give you a little tease, let's just say fists, fangs, and fur will fly. There will also be blood. Lots of blood.**

**The Oboro has left a swath of destruction in the subway system concluding its gory rampage. The Nightstalkers are called in to find and eliminate the dreaded beast. Sion along with Seth and Dexter form two teams to hunt it down. The trail takes them deep underground where they encounter savage horrors; a sickening ritual by members of LOD and the awakening of a long forgotten slumbering nightmare.**

**In England Alucard finishes the duel with the member of LOD who then warns the vampire count of coming terror. His opponent also reveals to him a little of what their plans are and why vampires have been given demon blood. Even going as far as to tempt Alucard with greater power. Will the Hellsing family's greatest warrior succumb to the lure of demon blood?**

**Vladimir is forced to deal with the aftermath of the assassin's duel with Anderson. His forces discover that the vampires are under the control of LOD. The mysterious group plots to use the vampires to target a select group. Dante finally arrives and lends his aid as they seek out their undead foes.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted and distributed by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works so do not sue me.**

Chapter Seven- The Nightmare Begins

New York was in an intense grip of turmoil and panic. The Oboro had left a swath of destruction in the wake of its grisly feeding. Times Square was a mess: The popular area was now entirely shut down to the public as law enforcement took over to contain the situation.

Helicopters flew through the air. The streets were now filled with firefighters, EMT's and paramedics whom tended to any wounded and carried out the deceased. The NYPD, along with the FBI had deployed several tactical units into the station, attempting to control the situation. A large van carrying heavily armed SWAT officers pulled up to the corner of 42nd and 7th Avenue. Jumping out, Dexter spat on the ground, pulled out his radio and began furiously shouting as he was followed by four other officers.

"Look I don't care how long it takes. I want this entire area shut down. No civilians, no bystanders and for Christ's sake no goddamn press! Any trespassers shall be placed under arrest. Got it?" he shouted and holstered his radio. His group walked up to the subway entrance on Times Square. A police captain waved at him and ran to meet. "What kind of damage we talking Captain?" he asked grimly. The captain likewise had a similar reaction.

"Well it's a fucking blood bath as you can expect. Our estimates are at 55 wounded, 150 dead and 25 missing. We're told to be prepared for that toll to rise as the evening continues" he stated. The Captain then grabbed his radio. "Murphy what's going on down there? Where are those goddamn EMT's I called for?" he said walking away.

Dexter took the time to view the chaotic scene before him. Police sirens wailed through the night air. Ambulances loaded wounded or dead victims. Fire fighters were busy shouting into their radios. FBI SWAT as well as NYPD units set up barriaces keeping the public as well as the press out of the vicinity. Reporters and journalists pushed and pushed through, desperate to try and get coverage only to be shoved back by the men in blue who sternly warned against future actions.

Dexter once again pulled out his radio. "Dexter to HQ. Dexter to HQ over"

"Go ahead Dex this is HQ"

"We've got a massacre down here. We need to implement containment procedures immediately. Seal off all subway access points. Every transit line in every borough from here to Brooklyn, Queens and wherever else. I don't care what anyone else says. The MTA subway line is officially closed until further notice"

"Roger. HQ out"

Dexter holstered his radio, licked his lips and sighed. The Captain walked back over. "Let's go, I'll take you inside"

The group then entered the station. It was worse then Dexter imagined. Blood stains were everywhere. The wall, the ceiling, floor and even on the benches. As they walked down the steps unto the platform they saw a grisly scene. Forensic specialists were busy collecting evidence. Taking blood samples and whatever physical evidence they could find. There were hundreds of dead bodies, all having been killed in a vicious manner.

"Jesus Christ" Dexter said under his breath. He paused, made the sign of the Cross with his finger and breathed heavily before continuing. He walked on the platform, motioned over by an EMT sitting next to a man draped by a towel. He had a large welt on his head, a cut lip and some bruising but was not seriously hurt.

"Got a witness. Says he saw exactly what this thing was" the EMT responded.

Mitch looked up at Dexter, whom stared back. "My name is Dexter and I am with the FBI. If you are up to it can I ask you some questions?" he said.

Mitch nodded.

"Tell me everything that happened" Dexter said.

"After the train pulled into the station it broke down. The conducter then went unto the tracks to see what the issue was when...something attacked him" Mitch began.

"Something...like what? An animal?"

"No. This was more like a monster. It killed the conducter and then started eating him. Then it broke into the train and began killing and eating more passengers. The rest well...I'm sure you realize by now what happened" Mitch said grimly. Dexter sighed and folded his arms. "Can you describe what it looks like?"

"It was big. God it was massive. It walked on all fours and had dark red fur with black stripes, like a tiger. It had four toes on the front paws and five on the back. It had large red eyes and a long tail. A flat face and a flat nose. It had an awful smell too. I've never smelled anything like it. Fetid, rank, goatish, rotten. It smelled like...like death. But that wasn't the worst part" Mitch said. Dexter looked at him in confusion.

"It kept, it kept eating people. After it killed it would eat their brains. It was awful, so much blood. It didn't seem satisfied. No matter how many it killed and ate. And then...there was that last bit" Mitch said. He hesitated then continued speaking.

"Its eyes. They looked, sad. There was so much sadness in those eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a small child. I know it sounds weird since I'm describing some kind of monster but that is the God's honest truth" he explained.

After talking for a few more minutes Mitch was escorted out by the EMTs. Just then, Sion and Seth walked up to him. "Rosette says we got the clear to go and hunt this thing down" Seth said. Just then a SWAT officer walked up to them. "It's for you Dexter" he said handing him his radio as Dexter placed it to his ear.

"Dexter I wanna know who the fuck gave you clearance to shut down the ENTIRE fucking MTA subway line?"

Dexter cringed. That voice, the distinct Long Island accent belonged to none other then Chief Quinton. Section Chief over the Nightstalkers and the biggest asshole alive. He was a dick, a choice USDA grade A dick. And everyone knew it.

"Chief" he began calmly. "You of all people should know that in emergencies I am given full power to proceed with containment policies in any manner necessary. The Board of Directors agreed to this" he said as his eyebrows twitched. Sion stared blankly while Seth supressed a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. Look the press is on our asses about this whole thing. What are you planning?" Chief Quinton asked.

"We are going into the underground area to pursue the beast. Sion and Seth are here and we will split into two teams" Dexter explained.

"Right. Look just don't go and get yourself killed alright? Find this thing, kill it and don't report back unless you do so" the Chief said abrasively before signing off.

"Fucking dick" Dexter said angrily as Seth chuckled. Fifteen minutes later Dexter stood in front of fifteen SWAT officers. They were armed with M16 assault rifles, flak helmets and bullet proof vests. Dexter strapped his rifle across his shoulder, faced the group and spoke.

"Ok men listen up. There is a powerful and murderous creature loose in the subway. According to the eye witness, it's a real nasty son of a bitch. So here's the plan. Two teams, Alpha and Gamma will head into the tunnel. Alpha will be led by Sion, Gamma by myself and Seth. Pursue the beast at any cost and do not engage unless you positively ID it. Now stick to basics. Go slow, go stealthy, nice and quiet. Stick together and for the love of God _do not_ cut off from your group. Underground Manhattan is a lot bigger then you realize. In fact, the experts say it is the largest uninhabited region on Earth that has not been sufficiently mapped. Get lost and they won't even find your dog tags. Any questions?"

No one answered. Dexter reached for his flashlight, checked it and then placed it back into its holster. "Let's roll" he said waving his finger as the group headed out.

**In England...**

The vampire continued charging his lightning bolt above his head. Just when it reached its peak and he prepared to fire bullets pierced his chest and stomach causing him to fall back and crash to the wall from the recoil. Alucard slowly rose, his wounds reforming as he cracked a wide and sadistic grin. "Come on" he hissed lowly before firing.

The man again dodged the bullets, moving far too fast. Alucard emptied the whole clip but hit nothing but air. He stopped firing as the man then charged forward. Raising his fist he let it sail through the air as it collided with Alucard's chest, breaking through and causing blood to splatter out. Alucard despite the injury simply grinned again. Taking the Casull he fired four shots through the man's chest. Both men slid back from their assaults, concentrating on healing.

"You're pretty fast" Alucard commented as he reloaded both the Casull and Jackal and took aim. The man fixed his large coat and then scoffed. "It would seem I am delayed longer then I expected. I must end our little duel though I have served my purpose. They were right about your strength" he said. Alucard, not lowering his weapons smirked. "Care to tell me your name?"

The man paused for a long time. He slowly reached for his glasses and removed them. Seras gasped at his appearance while Alucard simply chuckled.

The man had striking eyes. Dark orange with red irises. He glared hard before speaking. "I am known as Rein. I am a member of LOD" he answered. "LOD...and what type of group is it?" Alucard asked.

"We have fought since the time of the church against the greatest lie to mankind. Our leader is moving forward with our plan to save mankind. We will create a new world order and establish true peace" Rein said. Seras raised her eyebrow, "What lie? What is this plan?" she asked but he did not respond. Alucard then pressed a different question. "Why are you giving vampires demon blood?"

"To increase their power. We are moving forward with the second stage of our plan. We will begin to raise chaos in New York. Next is Russia" he explained. Rein remained silent for some time. "Join us, vampire Alucard. We could benefit from your power. Why, we can even offer you greater power. You've witnessed what devil's blood will do to a normal vampire. Imagine what your power would be like if you consumed it" he tempted.

Alucard immediately began raucously laughing. He lowered his weapons, holding his sides as he began wildly cackling. "An offer truly fit of a vampire!" he roared. He placed his guns away and stared at Rein. "I do not need demon blood, nor would I want any" Alucard said simply.

Rein frowned, placing his glasses back on. "Return to your master Hellsing and inform her that in three days time. Great tragedy shall strike your allies in Russia" he responded cryptically. Rein nodded once before disappearing in red light leaving Alucard and Seras to ponder his message.

After their fight Alucard and Seras reported back to Integra on their encounter. "Hhmm, LOD. Did he say what their purpose was?" she asked sitting at her desk. "To bring an end to the greatest lie to mankind. Free will or something" Seras replied. Integra said nothing as Seras and Alucard continued to explain their report. Finally she spoke.

"I was afraid they would plot against Russia. We must let Vladimir and his people know. I will contact him again. In the mean time keep your eyes open you two. Whoever this..LOD is they are obviously the ones responsible for all the chaos here as well" Integra said.

Sometime later in the evening, Walter entered her office. "Sir Integra?" he said. She looked at him. "I ran a search through our database on the name 'LOD' and I have come up with some rather eh...interesting results" he explained.

"What kind of results?" Integra asked. Walter sighed before speaking. "It turns out we are not the only ones who have encountered them. In New York City there have been a number of attacks on the public by suspected members of LOD. They even went as far as to kidnap the Mayor" he said watching Integra's expression change.

"My goodness. Wait so how are they dealing with it then?" she asked. "The Nightstalkers" Walter answered. Integra stared blankly. "They are a highly classified and secretive branch of the FBI. They track, monitor, and eliminate all supernatural threats to the United States. Their forces have been tracking the situation for some time now" he explained.

"I see. Interesting. Tell me everything Walter" Integra said.

**In Russia...**

Vladimir sat on the floor, drenched in sweat as he wiped his brow and sighed. He was sitting on the blue matted area of the exercise room. He had been feeling stressed out from the added mess of the assassin's fight with Anderson. So he took to doing what he always did when stressed.

He had been working out for half an hour with his usual regiment of push ups and tricep dips. After finishing that he stretched his whole body, working from the neck down until he managed a full split. Vladimir then moved on to the next phase of his workout. Walking to the other side of the room he approached a makiwara wooden board.

Vladimir then took a fighting stance before repeatedly striking the makiwara. He started with basic knife hand strikes, doing 50 on each hand. He then switched to punching, likewise doing 50 on each hand. He performed 5 sets of each strike. After a while he sat back down on the floor, sweating and panting as he caught his breath.

"It's been a while since I've seen you do that. You must really be stressed out"

Vladimir turned around to see Mariska, leaning against the wall with her legs crossed and arms folded. Smiling she chuckled as he struggled to his feet and sighed. "That mess with Anderson is driving me crazy. So I figured I'd blow some of this energy off" he said walking to her.

"I still remember when you started training, how old were you again?" she asked.

Vladimir thought for a moment. "I was 8 when I started. I remember because we were going to school together. I was always getting in fights protecting you from those bullies" he said smirking.

Mariska shuddered. "I remember all too well. The day you left for Japan. You were so excited. Tell me, how long has it been since you've seen him? Master Sato that is?" she asked.

Vladimir reached for a towel on the floor, wiping his face off. "When my father died. He came for the service. After that I lost contact with him. I do miss him, a lot now. When I was training it was like having a second father" he explained turning to look back at her. She smiled, causing him to raise his eyebrow. "Well you can tell him how much you've missed him, in person" she said as his eyes widened. "I spoke with him the other day. He's on his way and should be here within a few days" Mariska said.

Vladimir laughed, "Wow you really called sensei? Oh man I can't wait to see him it's been so long. Thanks hun you're the best" he said excitedly as he pulled her into a big hug and kiss causing her to laugh. "You're welcome. By the way, they're asking for you upstairs in the office. So go clean up and then come upstairs when you're ready" she said pointing to his sweat stained gym clothes.

A sly and wicked grin crept unto Vladimir's face. "Yeah I could use a shower. But...only if you'll come with me" he said amorously. Mariska stared, for a long time before shaking her head and chuckling. "You're real bad" she said winking.

An hour later Vladimir sat in his office. It had been two days since the incident with Anderson and he was still facing heat because of it. The assassin had remained undetected. No recent kills had been made leading many to speculate he fled the city since his encounter with the priest. A notion Vladimir himself strongly objected to.

"Look there's not much else to say. No I do not believe he has left the country...yes I am aware the Prime Minister wants action. But I...uh huh. Uh huh. Well of _course_ I realize the risk if he kills again. No I do not know why he is laying low. No I do not know what the Vatican is plotting. This is ridiculous, I don't have that kind of information! No I do NOT know how he was choosing his targets. Ok that's it. This phone conversation is over. I said this conversation is over. Yes I am aware the President wants my forces to...no my wolves have not found the group controlling the vampires. They ones they killed were after Ms. Petrova for Christ's sake!" Vladimir shouted into the phone. The politicians were riding him to abandon the pursuit of the assassin in favor of dealing with the vampires. He continued speaking into the phone. While he did that a very special guest had finally arrived.

"Well now, this is going to be interesting" Michael said watching as Dante entered the building, escorted by two servants. Carrying his guitar case he set it down, eyed Michael curiously and then chuckled. "I remember you from a few years ago. What was the name again?"

"Michael"

"Right. And what? You're this Vlad dude's top dog or something?" Dante cracked. Michael didn't seem to take offense to it, but merely smirked. "Something like that" he said. Dante then eyed him, "I can tell you aren't a demon. Are you a vampire?"

Michael shuddered. "Oh God no" he said. Dante blinked. "I'm a Werewolf" he answered. "Werewolf? No shit really?" Dante asked genuinely surprised for once.

"I take it you've never encountered anything other then a devil, Son of Sparda" Michael said folding his arms and chuckling. Dante was about to respond when Vladimir approached, descending the steps. "Thank you for coming Dante. I'm familiar with your talents. Quite legendary if I may say so" he said walking to the two. He eyed Michael and then grinned, "Treating our guest right?" he said as Michael nodded and smirked.

"Alright so I'm here. So why all this drama to bring me here?" Dante asked. Vladimir grew silent. "Come to my office" he said turning to walk back up the stairs.

Back in his office, Vladimir informed Dante of the very messy and lengthy ordeal. He told him about the vampire attacks, their consumption of demon blood, the assassin and his killings, his fight with Anderson and now the possible threat against the Order by Oboro.

"So that's it. Basically, the shit has hit the fan and we can use any and all help we can get. Right now, we're trying to figure out who is organizing these vampires and feeding them demon blood" Vladimir said. Dante remained quiet before talking.

"Say these vampires killed. They wouldn't happen to have a weird mark on them or anything would they?" he asked. Vladimir looked at him in confusion. "What kind of mark?" he asked. Dante then mentioned the strange branded insignia on the demons he and Trish had been fighting. He also mentioned his battle with the two members of LOD. "It would seem" Vladimir began again. "That whoever this group is they seem to be using both vampires and demons. They give the vampires demon blood, powering them up and then move them about targeting different locations. But for what?" Vladimir said. Dante remained silent, shrugging. "Beats me dude. But long as I get to kill some vamps or something, I'm all for saving the day or whatever" he said causing Vladimir to laugh.

Vladimir's phone again rang and he picked up. It was Integra on the line. "Vladimir new information has surfaced. I was afraid of this but my suspscions were correct. Someone is indeed planning to target your forces" she said. Integra quickly surmised Alucard's report of their encounter with Rein and his warning of violence against Russia. "Well if these bastards wanna try something we'll be ready. Thank you for looking out for me" he stated.

"By the way, since we're dealing with demons now have you considered conta-"

"Dante is standing right in front of me" Vladimir finished for her. Integra remained quiet for some time before sighing. She was about to speak when a different voice interrupted, connecting from a different line.

"Would you care to deliver a message for me, Vladimir?"

Vladimir felt his stomach sink. "The hell? Alucard?"

"NOT AGAIN! ALUCARD GET OFF THE GODDAMN PHONE LINE!" Integra roared angrily as she again tried disconnecting her servant. "Tell Dante there's a bullet with his name on it, if he ever wishes to finish our duel from before. I hope he's up to the challenge" the vampire responded chuckling.

"ALUCARD I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU PULL THIS SHIT ONE MORE TIME I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND BURN YOUR CORPSE MYSELF!" Integra spat angrily, seething mad by Alucard's antics.

"Uh..it's just me now. He hung up" Vladimir responded flatly. Integra's cheeks burned cherry red, she then quickly cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Vladimir we have learned the identity of the group. We uncovered a name. LOD. We're busy checking all available intel" she explained. Integra and Vladimir continued to discuss the events. After their conversation Vladimir turned to Dante. "We will begin the search now. It seems this LOD group are the ones using vampires for their goal" he said.

"Alright, so what now?" Dante asked. "We root out these vampires. We know they're targeting certain politicians so they'll need our protection. How do you feel about fighting with a pack of Werewolves?" Vladimir asked watching Dante's expression change. The devil hunter laughed and said "Sounds like a party to me. Always say a good fight keeps things interesting now and then. Don't you think?" he said. Vladimir smirked, starting to like Dante more and more.

**Back in New York...**

Dexter walked at the head of the group. The team moved through the darkened and long forgotten tunnels of the subway line, searching for the Oboro. The time now approaching close to half an hour since they began. Seth had split off from the group five minutes before. Chasing a strange scent further into the tunnels. It was now very dark, the only light coming from the groups flashlights and search lights. Occassionally they would run into underground mole people. Homeless denizens of underground Manhattan. Such people living in large communities. One such group had gathered around a large roaring fire, cooking and grilling rats over the large open flame. The team moved on, deeper and deeper into the area.

Dexter stopped, signaling to his group. "What is it Dex?" one of the officers, Bailey asked behind him.

"Thought I saw movement up ahead. Wait, I hear something. Take positions" he said as the group spread in a formation, taking cover behind some debris and near the tunnel walls. Moments passed as the tunnel grew eerily quiet. There was a very faint dragging noise, followed by shuffled and winded breathing. Like a horse with asthma inhaling through a tube. Dexter flipped the safety off his rifle, preparing. Suddenly, from behind the group one of the officers went "Oh shhiiiiiit!" and began wildly firing off into the darkness behind them. A few more joined in, firing their assault rifles until Dexter shouted at them.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! I said hold your fuckin' fire!" he yelled as they finally stopped. He ran over. "What the fuck is wrong with you idiots?" he roared angrily.

"Dex I saw it, I swear to Christ I saw it!" one wailed.

"Saw what?" Dexter asked.

"It was a rat. Fucking HUGE ass rat" he answered weakly. Dexter, stared dumbfounded. "You just gave away our position over a fucking _rat_? You gotta be kidding me" he glared and crossed his arms. "Not just any rat, this sonnuva bitch was giant. As big as a damn Bulldog" the other officer said flashing his light at the spot they fired.

"Well" Dexter sighed. "You hit him?" he asked. "I got him" the officer answered, his partner didn't look so convinced. "Bullshit. You couldn't hit shit with a shoe" he quipped as Dexter then rolled his eyes. A breeze down the tunnel brought a foul and ripe goatish smell. It made everyone gag. Suddenly they heard a long deep wail, as the group again raised their rifles in the direction of the sound. Dexter again took lead, "Move!" he shouted as the group dashed off.

They again heard the wail, this time followed by deep rumbling and a powerful roar. The tunnel formed a large bend as they made the turn and stopped. A light flickered near the wall. The smell was much more pungent now. Dexter shone his light, scanning. The group had spread out a little in their search. One officer walked past a large heap of debris and rubble. From atop the pile a massive dark shape began to crawl, stealthily following him before rearing to full height towering at 9 feet tall. Another officer saw the movement, raised his rifle and shouted "CONTACT!" before firing.

There was the flash from the gunfire as the shape was illuminated. The Oboro roared from the hail storm of bullets and sprinted away from the team who joined in the fire. Dexter grabbed his radio as they gave chase. The thunderous movements of the creature ahead echoed through the tunnel.

"Gamma team reporting in!" He said.

"Alpha team in. What's your situation?"

"We're chasing something"

"What do you mean _something_?"

"Something big. Non-human. Pursuing target now. All units pursue the target!" Dexter shouted returning fire. The Oboro roared, an awful bellowing sound that hurt their ears. They proceeded to chase the beast through the tunnels. Suddenly there was a massive and loud crash ahead.

Oboro turned a corner as the team fired again, bullets piercing its hind legs and tail. The monster then howled in pain. The pursuit of the Oboro had now taken Dexter's team into the deep underground areas of the subway lines. Long forgotten by those who dwelled on the surface above. These levels went on for miles and miles. Completely unmapped areas of tunnels and trails.

The Oboro had eluded the team, who were now trying to catch their breath. They were now on an old make shift platform abandoned since the early days of the subway system. Grabbing his radio Dexter spoke earnestly. "Gamma team in. Alpha team do you copy over?"

"Go ahead Gamma"

"We lost the creature. Trying to pick up the trail but we've had no luck. We're now in a deeper part of the underground area. I don't even know what station we're near" Dexter said.

"Roger. We actually have a good signal from your location. Judging from that we estimate your location to be near midtown Manhattan. We can rendevous in 20 minutes" the response went as Dexter switched his radio off. Looking down the tunnel he sighed. "Alright, we still haven't heard from Seth. That thing bounded off ahead so let's see if we can pick its trail up" he said as they began to move out.

"We move slow and quiet. Bailey, you and Johnson and Ramirez cover the back. I'll lead at the front. And this time, fire at anything that moves on four legs" he said as Bailey nodded and cocked his rifle. Dexter turned back down the long dark tunnel. "I hope Seth is all right" he said to himself.

**Back in England...**

Integra drummed her fingers on her desk. She clicked on her mouse, scrolling through documents on her computer. She was looking through archival information detailing mysterious kidnappings, murders and deaths as well as spikes in supernatural activity dating back at least 100 years. All of it involving vampires. She felt there was some connection.

Sighing Integra sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples. She checked her watch. 11:35 pm. "Christ all this mess. There's some connection. But what? I can't figure it out. LOD is using vampires for their goals. But to what? Why give them demon blood? Why move them about here in London, Russia and now apparently New York?" she asked herself. She then picked up the phone and quickly dialed. "Yes this is Sir Integra. Get me in contact with our people in British Intelligence. Yes this is an emergency. What? Oh for God's sake just do it" she snapped, not in the mood to play politics. Integra then spent the next hour on the phone with British Intelligence officials, digging up any information on the Nightstalkers. It took some time but Integra finally found what she was looking for.

"I see, so their organization goes back many years. Just like our own. Very interesting" she said reading the file she had been sent regarding the history of the Nightstalkers and their role in protecting United States soil from the forces of darkness. Integra again reached for the phone, dialed a number and waited patiently for a response. "Hello, is this the Bureau Director of the FBI, a Mr. Jack Mcgrath?" Integra asked.

**Back in Russia...**

Captain Reznov entered Vladimir's office, looking concerned. "What? Did that bitch Klara cause some trouble again?" he asked. Captain Reznov shook his head. "I need you to just listen to everything I am going to report to you. No interruptions. Just listen" he said. Vladimir nodded and folded his arms. Captain Reznov sighed and began his lengthy report.

"I called some old friends in Intelligence, trying to get a lead on what's been going on. The first thing that came up was these events aren't just limited to Russia. In New York, there have been a number of mysterious abductions and kidnappings, murders and other acts plaguing the city. There's a group that's been handling it. They call themselves the Nightstalkers, a secret branch of the FBI. Recently, they uncovered information pointing to the identity of the ones controlling the vampires. A group calling itself LOD" he said. There was no response so he continued.

"LOD apparently have been using vampires for some time now. Their true goal however, is still unknown. Now this is where it gets really interesting. I also ran the blood samples we got from the assassin. I checked every criminal archive and record in the world. And I got zilch. So whoever this guy is, he's not in the system. But I went a step further and checked through birth records of every major hospital in the world. The results: Nothing. Not a single damn thing. So not only is this guy off the grid but apparently, he doesn't officially exist" Captain Reznov said. He sighed again and motioned for Vladimir to speak finally.

"Ok. I spoke with Integra a while ago. She says that LOD is planning to target our forces so we should prepare for that. Now, how is it possible that the assassin does not exist at all? I mean come on there has to be SOME proof of his existence somewhere. And you mean to tell me you found no matching blood types any where else?" Vladimir asked as Captain Reznov nodded.

"Alright" Vladimir began rubbing his temples. "I sense there is something else you're not waiting to tell" he said. "Well, I was able to find a match on something. Remember the tatoo on his chest? The one reportedly inscribed in Aramaic? Well we managed to decipher it. It's an old form of the language. Not spoken since the time of Christ" he said hesitating.

"Well, what does it mean?" Vladimir asked.

"It means. 'Sin Eater'' Captain Reznov said.

**Back in New York...**

Dexter's team walked down the long dark tunnel. He called to the back. "Bailey!"

"Yo"

"Anything funny going on?"

"You'll be first to know when it does" Bailey responded. The team continued walking. A breeze picked up. With it came an unmistakable smell.

"Shit! Bailey you sme-" Dexter began but was silenced by a loud grunt from _behind_ the group. There was gunfire as Bailey began firing off rounds. "Jesus!" the man wailed. There was an ear piercing awful roar and Bailey's horrible cries of pain and anguish followed by a sickening crunch as the man was dragged off into the darkness behind them. The team immediately took positions, aimed into the darkness and awaited Dexter's order.

"Wait for the son of a bitch to show itself" he growled. There was another crunching noise followed by slurping. Then deep heavy footsteps. There was a strange breathing sound; heavy, labored and winded. The smell grew stronger. In the darkness they saw two large red eyes appear, staring coldly. The monster was about 25 feet away from the team. A frightening sensation as the eyes watched the teams movements, drawing closer and closer.

Finally the creature revealed itself fully. Massive and powerfully built. Deep rounded muscles rippling through its body. The Oboro stared at the team, for what seemed like an eternity. Dexter tightened his grip on his rifle. And then, ever so slowly and deliberately. The beast broke into a brief trot which quickened into a fast sprint. Its thunderous footsteps echoing in the tunnel as it charged.

"FIRE" Dexter shouted as the team opened fire. Their bullets racing for the target who roared in great fury. With a swipe of one arm it eviscerated one of the team. His intestines coiling out in a heap of blood. It used its tail to knock others aside, ending their hail of bullets as it then killed two more of the team. Dexter stopped, reloading his weapon just as the beast charged forward again. As the Oboro prepared to attack, suddenly from out the darkness a massive shape, rivaling the size of the creature leaped out and knocked it aside.

The shape then tackled the Oboro, both forces rolling and snapping at each other before it was pushed back into the darkness. Dexter and his team paused, the Oboro was know entirely focused on this new opponent who slowly walked out from the shadows.

_"Sorry I was gone for so long guys. Was following some weird activity" _a voice rang out from the darkness. Slowly stepping out the team shone their lights, watching in surprise at the new visitor. Dexter simply chuckled and said "Well about time. And I say that form suits you just fine"

Approaching the Oboro, who was crouched low and growling lowly was the massive form of a lion. Much bigger then a typical speciman. It was as big as a bull, but taller, more muscular. It's golden eyes displayed deep intelligence. Its muscles rippiling underneath the tawny fur. The lion growled, a deep echo in the tunnels as it opened its massive jaws, baring sharp fangs as hot steam escape from its chops. Aside from its size, standing nearly 7 feet tall. The most unusual feature was the animal's mane. Not the normal color of brown, black or shades of light brown. This lion had a blood red mane.

The Oboro roared and charged, the lion did so as well. Both beasts collided, rolling on the floor, biting and snapping at each other. The Oboro swiped with its massive claws. The lion despite its size was surprisingly agile and nimble. It evaded the attack and swiped back, nicking the monster across its face. It then used its powerful shoulders to bump Oboro back as the beast turned and used its tail to knock it aside. Rolling to its feet the lion roared and charged but was tackled by the Oboro who pinned it. The lion bit down hard onto its leg as it howled in pain. Oboro then bit the lion on the back and shook violently. Both beasts not letting go as they continued clawing and biting. All Dexter and his team could do was watch.

The lion was knocked hard against the wall. As Oboro charged once more, suddenly a massive wave of red energy collided with the monster knocking it back. The lion stood back to its feet, snorted twice. _"Nice timing, Sion_" it said ruffling its mane.

Sion walked out the darkness, holding Oblivion tightly, followed by the remainder of his team whom opened fire on Oboro causing the monster to scream and wail. He raised the sword as Oboro roared, causing the tunnel walls to shake. "Dexter listen up. Follow Seth further into the tunnels. He'll take you to a section where members of LOD are gathering. They're planning for some ritual and are near completion. I'll deal with big boy here" he said gesturing to the creature. Covered in bullet holes, the monster again howled before turning in the opposite direction and running down the tunnel. Sion placed his sword behind and sprinted after. "GO!" he said to the group behind him.

Dexter watched his retreating form. "Listen up! New plan is in effect. Seth, you take the lead at the front. If LOD is down here this may be our chance to stop them. Let's head out" he said. Seth roared and sprinted down the tunnel as the team moved on. Unbeknownst to them, LOD was gathering for a twisted ritual. The team led by Seth traveled down the twists and turns of the old tunnels. Eventually, they came to an entrance. The smell of smoke and ash filled their nostrils. Seth turned back to face them. _"No noises. They don't know we're down here. Wait for Dexter's signal before we strike. Stay silent and stay low"_ he said. With a low snarl Seth entered the opening. His tail twitching as the men followed. The opening eventually led to a rocky outcrop that was situated above a pit below. Peering over the edge, Dexter watched, in horror at the scene below. "What, in the holy name of God, is happening?" he muttered.

In a debilitated section of the underground system, several tall figures gathered before a massive roaring fire. Behind them, dozens upon dozens of hooded men and women were bowing before them. Heads bobbing, hands in front. They chanted in a foreign language, their chanting growing louder and louder. One figure turned and faced the crowd. "Now, we shall commence the ascension" he said as the crowd began cheering and shouting. They pulled their hoods back, revealing their identities.

Vampires. The vampires began hissing and shouting as one figure approached from the back. Walking to the fire, he raised his hands and shouted. The flames soon dissipated into a tiny spark. The fire again grew in size, only this time something began forming above it. A black outline phased above the flames, quickly taking the form of a man. The man's outline would occasionally flicker and distort, as if receiving some kind of interference. The man had a mask covering his face and wore a black hooded cloak. The black outline was the leader of LOD. The Leader scanned the room then locked unto the rows of vampires who bowed before him and the figures before the flames.

"Report" he said.

"We have gathered more vampires. The time is near to strike Russia. We already have a strike force ready to attack the Order of the Cross" he explained. The Leader nodded. "Good. Begin the ascension" he commanded. The vampires on cue raised stone goblets before them. The figures surrounding the flames did so as well. "Tonight we drink to the future. A New World Order is finally at hand. Drink, to strengthen yourselves for the realization of our dream. Drink, to our Leader. Who has planned for our glory for nearly 2,000 years. Hail, Lord Klaus!" he said. The vampires began shouting and cheering. They lifted the goblets to their faces, consuming the blood. Dropping the goblets they began a frightening transformation. Large dark veins began forming around their eyes and moving down their necks. They grew a little in muscle mass and size. Their eyes turned blood red with green irises. With a sharp howl, the vampires jumped from their seats. Excited and becoming frantic by the power flowing through them.

From his position watching the chaos unfold. Klaus, leader of Lod remained silent. However, under the cover of the mask he wore a small but deliberate smile crept on his face. Wicked and triumphant, he lightly chuckled to himself. "And now, we strike at Russia" he said.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry for such a long delay. Just as a heads up, it's going to start taking me a bit longer to post up chapters then I have before. Some good news, I start my freshman year of college soon! Because of that my time will be devoted mostly to preparing and settling into that. I will continue this story, no doubt. Please be patient and I will update as frequently as I can.**

**Next chapter, the Nightstalkers strike back! Dexter and his team fight the members of LOD and manage to capture one. She warns of coming atrocities. Can they stop the mysterious group? Who is their leader, Klaus? And what are his goals?**

**In Russia, Vladimir sends Dante and the wolf pack on a hunt. They encounter strengthened vampires and are warned that betrayal lurks in their order. Someone near and dear is at risk.**

**Integra speaks with the director of the FBI about their search for LOD. He informs her of the events in New York, to which she explains the happenings in New York and Russia. The two realize they are all connected and begin drawing plans to resolve the events.**

**Lastly, Nero encounters vampiric activity on Fortuna. The young knight is forced into combat with the undead.**

**Again, the big free for all is near. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned!**


	8. Destruction

**Disclaimer: The big free for all is near. Hope you are prepared to see some epic fighting. Again just as a reminder. I am starting college soon so I will be occupied with preparing for that. As a result I will try my best to update with chapters as frequently as I can. I'll try to update at least one chapter each week. Now unto the story.**

**Sion chases the Oboro as the beast heads topside. His battle culminates on the city streets. Meanwhile below the surface, Seth and the team encounter members of LOD including their leader Klaus. The mysterious enigmatic leader openly declares his plan to put the human race in bondage. But through what method?**

**Integra has an interesting conversation with the FBI Director. The two discuss recent events and reach the conclusion they are all connected. Is a partnership between Hellsing and the Nightstalkers underway?**

**In Russia, the wolf pack prepares for a hunt. A betrayal is in the works. Someone within the Order is plotting a terrible event. Can the wolves with the aid of Dante root out the betrayer?**

**Lastly, Nero and the Order of the Sword come under attack from a group of vampires. It seems LOD has another target in their sight. Can the young knight defend his home?**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted/distributed by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works of fictions in any manner so do not sue me.**

Chapter Eight- Destruction

Dexter ejected the empty clip and reloaded another. His team likewise did the same. They were preparing to attack the LOD meeting.

Below them, the leader, Klaus gave out further instructions. "We shall strike against Russia in three days. The mole we have, has she reported on the Order of the Cross?" he asked. His blackened image flickering. "She has reported that Vladimir has ordered his forces to begin pursuing the vampires. It seems they are beginning to piece the puzzle together" one man said. Klaus remained silent for a while before again speaking.

"Tell her to strike now. Vladimir's guard is high. He is anticipating a strike against his forces. But he won't be prepared for one inside. Until then move more of our forces out of the city. Tonight we finish our business in New York" he said. From the ledge above Dexter narrowed his eyes. "Russia? The Order of the Cross? Man what the hell is going on?" he asked. From the other side, Seth, still in his lion form snorted as he crawled further up. _"Whenever you are ready, Dex" _he said.

Dexter slowly raised his hand, signaling to his team as they nodded and cocked their rifles and took aim. "On my mark. 10…9….8…7…" he began counting. Each team member took aim at the group below.

"6….5…4…"

Seth growled, his fur bristling, the skin and muscles flexing. His long tail slowly twitching, his gaze intense and predatory.

"3…2…1. CONTACT!" Dexter roared and the group opened fire. Bullets sped through the air reaching their targets as the vampires screeched and howled.

"What? Intruders! KILL THEM ALL!" a member roared and brandished a sub machine pistol from his long robes. Members of LOD and the team began an intense gun battle. Dexter slid to a lower level. Quickly taking cover he reached out, firing his assault rifle and killing three vampires as their heads burst in a gory fashion.

Seth roared, his mane shaking as he dropped down below. Leaping out from the rocky covering he sprinted towards a group of vampires. He swiped with one paw, taking off the head of one before turning and biting another's throat out. Blood soon stained his chops as he again roared and continued his assault. Despite the fight, Klaus did not interject. He observed the scene very carefully. Almost as if he was studying the battle.

Dexter and his team now moved to the bottom level. Dexter dove behind some cover as the LOD members fired. His team pushing the group back with more and more dropping dead. One member's body shook violently as he was shot in his chest, heart and torso. Blood sprayed out and he dropped to the floor dead. Seth was tackled by three vampires who pinned him down. Grunting and growling he struggled under their increased strength. He managed to wiggle one leg free, which he used to kick one off sending him crashing to the floor. Seth managed to stand to his feet but the vampires climbed on top. Squeezing they tried snapping his bones causing him to roar in agitation. Dexter ran over, grabbing one and pulling him off. He quickly shot it through the head sending brains and flesh splattering to the floor. Seth then used his shoulders to knock the others off before leaping and tearing into them.

After 10 minutes the fighting had finally died down. Blood and body parts scattered the floor. Dexter and his team spread out, checking for any other vampires. "Clear!" one shouted raising his rifle. "All clear here" Ramirez said walking to Dexter.

"Impressive, I would expect nothing less from the Nightstalkers" the voice of Klaus said. From his position the LOD leader watched the scene unfold. The team took aim, Dexter said "And who the hell are you?".

"My name is Klaus. I am the leader of LOD. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dexter" he said causing the man's eyes to widen. "How do you kn-"

"I know all about you, Dexter. I make it a business to know about you. Not just you, but your entire organization. I know all about the Nightstalkers. Why, I even know of your engagement to the very lovely Rosette. Congratulations, she is quite the beauty" Klaus said mockingly. Dexter swore under his breath, still not taking aim off. At that point Seth jumped from his cover, body crouched low, tail twitching as he growled menacingly. _"If you're the leader of LOD then perhaps you can tell us what your purpose is" _he said.

Klaus slightly turned in the direction of Seth and chuckled. "Ah Seth. The Shape Shifter. Very nice to finally see you in action" he said causing Seth to narrow his golden eyes. "But to answer your question" Klaus began again. "LOD's purpose is not too far above that of any organization. Power, wealth, glory, even sex. But we or rather I have taken it a step further. We seek to spread our glory to all of mankind. And to do that means taking a unique change of course to bring about mankind's true glory" he said.

Dexter then slowly lowered his rifle. "The hell are you talking about? What kind of mystical bullshit is this? Just answer us. What is LOD's purpose?" he said.

Klaus remained silent, staring intently. His body again flickering. "We are building a new world. To build that world we must first bring an end to the greatest lie to humankind. The illusion of free will has held humanity back since the rise of the church. We will effectively put an end to that line of thinking. We are going to remove mankind's free will. Eliminate it. Terminate it. Destroy it. We will crush mankind's free will and in so doing, our world will become a realization. " he said.

Seth snorted twice and let out a low rumbling. "How is free will an illusion? How are you going to build a new world? Answer us goddamn it!" Dexter snapped angrily. Klaus chuckled, "In time, your questions will be answered. For now I leave you in peace. Know this though: Everything you have ever believed in is a monstrous lie. We will save you from that lie. We will save all of mankind from that great lie. Long have we watched, and long have we waited. Farewell Nightstalkers, we shall meet again soon" And with that the black outline of Klaus flickered twice before slowly fading away leaving the roaring fire behind.

Dexter remained silent before lowering his rifle. "Well that turned up shit. We should get back to the surface and see if Sion will need our help" he said turning away. At that point there was a loud shout followed by swearing causing the group to face the adjacent direction. Two officers approached holding a wildly struggling woman. She had messy black hair and wore black robes which clung tightly to her waist and hips. "Sweet cakes right here tried knifing me while my back was turned. We figured we could get some Intel out of her" he explained throwing her roughly to the ground. She sat on her knees, not facing anyone in particular. Dexter stared, "Damn. We're going to have to call in for support when we reach the surface and have her taken to headquarters so she can be questioned" he said.

The woman slowly looked up at him. Eyes cold and lifeless, as if she were in some sort of trance. Dexter helped her to her feet, cuffed her hands behind her back and then said "Let's move, back to the surface and see if we can meet up with Sion there" he said as they began the trek back to the top.

**Over in London….**

"Is this a Mr. Jack McGrath, Director of the FBI?" Integra asked speaking into the phone. From the other line Director McGrath paused. The British accent was unfamiliar to him.

"Indeed. Who am I speaking with?" he asked.

"My name is Integra Hellsing" she replied.

"Hellsing…Hellsing…that name sounds vaguely familiar. Wait…this wouldn't happen to be a Sir Integra Hellsing. Daughter of Arthur Hellsing?" McGrath asked. Integra paused, "You are familiar with my father?" she asked.

"Yes. Arthur and my family once had close ties to each other in several business ventures" he said. Integra never knew this but didn't think much of it. "What can I do for you Ms. Hellsing?" McGrath asked.

"I was hoping to discuss with you the events plaguing your city" Integra said. "So you are aware of our conflict wi-"

"With a group calling itself LOD? Yes I am. I know because they too have been causing my organization issues" she said. "Organization?"

"The Hellsing Organization. Surely if you know of my father you know of our family's secret group" Integra said. "No I guess Arthur never mentioned it. But anyway so what exactly has been happening in London that you feel the need to contact me?" McGrath asked.

Integra sighed before explaining the lengthy ordeal. "We believe LOD has been using vampires to cause chaos. The vampires raised up a powerful being called the Oboro to retaliate. But they lost control and it had been killing them off since. Now LOD has control of it and we don't know what they plan to use it for" she explained.

"Oboro?" McGrath questioned. "Yes. Apparently it is some type of agent of the devil, said to be the incarnation of death and vengeance. It can be summoned by any who so wishes and used to wipe out their enemies" Integra explained. McGrath then felt a very cold sensation creep down his neck. A wave of fear mixed with realization flooded his body. _"So then that monster in the subway, could it be the same thing?"_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. McGrath?" Integra asked.

"Tell me Ms. Hellsing, what does this devil look like?" he asked. "We aren't sure. We only know of its purpose for being summoned. Mr. McGrath is there something wrong?" Integra asked sensing something was the matter.

"This evening, Manhattan came under attack. Something…some kind of horrible monster went on a violent and murderous rampage in the subway system. Killed hundreds of people and proceeded to devour their brains. A task force was deployed to hunt the beast down though we haven't heard yet" he said. "Did you consider your men might be dead?" Integra asked very bluntly.

"No. They are led by one of our most trusted officers. Dexter Smith. With him are two of our group's best soldiers" McGrath said speaking of Sion and Seth. Integra didn't answer right away. "So you believe that it was the Oboro that attacked your city" she said more as a statement. "I am positive now that I have spoken with you. Ms. Hellsing, perhaps you can explain LOD's purpose to me. From the information we have gathered they seem to have some fascination with putting an end"

"To the greatest lie to mankind. Freewill" Integra finished for him. McGrath tensed from his side of the phone line. "Goodness gracious. It's all the same. The attacks here in New York. Your vampire problem. What does it mean though?" he asked.

"It means" Integra began. "That LOD is planning to use both vampires and the Oboro as part of their goal. All we know so far is that they have another target. Russia. Specifically Moscow and whatever they are planning is going to happen soon. Mr. McGrath, I ask for your assistance. Can you give us your full cooperation so we can put a stop to this group and protect both our cities?" Integra asked.

"Absolutely. I will have to run some of the information by my colleagues. Now, shall we discuss some strategies?' McGrath said. For the next hour he and Integra discussed the growing conflict with LOD and began drawing ways to root out the mysterious group and eliminate them.

**In Russia…..**

Vladimir was busy arranging some books in his office. His phone rang and without looking. He reached, hit the speaker button and resumed his task. "Yes?" he answered.

"Uh sir are you busy now?" asked a voice. One of his guards, Freddy.

"Not really. What's up Freddy?"

"Ms. Petrova is demanding we take her home. She refuses to stay" he said nervously. Vladimir swore to himself. Ever since her attack he had offered her to stay at the estate until they resolve the issue with the vampires. She was being increasingly more stubborn and difficult.

"I'll be right there" Vladimir responded and turned to leave. He walked down the hall, going down the stairs and into one of the staff rooms where Irina was. Entering he saw her arguing with three of his officers, as well as Captain Reznov.

"Look, Miss..." one officer began as she cut him off. "No need to 'Miss' me. My answer is final, I want to go home. Now" she said defiantly and folded her arms. Vladimir sighed and shook his head. "Look" Captain Reznov said. "Don't be stupid. You were targeted for a reason. Whoever is controlling these vampires know the mayhem they can cause if a person of your political background is silenced. Let us do our job and protect you from them. So take that ginormous ass of yours and mellow down" he said cocking a goofy grin.

Irina's cheeks flushed red. "Look, the danger is over now and I'm fine. And for the last time, keep my ass out of your thoughts" she spat.

"Enough" Vladimir said sternly. "Look Irina the fact is the danger is not over. I spoke with Sir Integra recently. This group calls itself LOD and apparently, they're targeting our forces. We don't know why yet. She also explained that something real nasty is headed this way and we will need to prep for it. So again, you are more than welcome to stay here at our headquarters for as long as it takes. Or if you prefer, I can speak with the Prime Minister. I'm sure he'd be all ears once he learns the vampires are targeting more politicians now" he said.

Irina remained silent for some time, not answering. "Well?" Vladimir asked. She turned her head away. Swearing he walked over to an intercom buzzer. "Alex?" he asked. A moment later there was an answer.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Could you please come to the staff room on the middle level?"

"On my way"

Irina stared at him. "What are you doing?" she asked but Vladimir ignored her. Two minutes later Alex entered the office, smirking. Vladimir nodded, "Alex would you please escort Ms. Petrova to the guest suite?" he asked the Werewolf who flashed him a thumbs up. "On it. Right this way babe" he said walking over to her.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I refuse to be held against my own will. I am a politician not some damn helpless litt- Hey! Get your hands off me!" Irina began shouting. Alex had grabbed her, and proceed to toss her over his shoulder and carry her out the room. Much to the amusement of Captain Reznov. Irina began swearing in fluent Russian.

"_Cho zha tuy! Svoloch!"_ she said as Alex proceeded to carry her amidst her struggle as she squirmed in his grip. They finally reached the suite as Alex entered. "Well, home sweet home" he said lightly patting her behind to which she again fought and squirmed in his grip. He tossed her unto the king sized bed and watched with amusement as she sat up straight.

"Bastards. All of you. Keeping me as a prisoner. I have rights" she said folding her arms and glaring at Alex who just chuckled. "You aren't a prisoner. Trust us; we're trying to protect you. So just relax and chill out" he said and turned to leave. "Wait…" Irina said standing to her feet. Alex turned to face her. "I'm sorry for that outburst. Just, everything is changing so fast. First the assassin and now vampires. It's almost too much" she said. Alex nodded, "Like I said you're in good hands" he said with a smirk. "If you'd like, I can arrange for some of your possessions to be brought here to the agency" he said. Irina smiled gently. "That would be nice. Alex was it?" she asked. "Yeah. And you're welcome, Ms. Petrova" he said. "Please call me Irina" she said gently.

**Back in New York….**

The Oboro roared with great fury and sprinted down 7th avenue before turning unto 48th street. The beast had finally escaped to the surface pursued by Sion. Stopping, the beast turned, snorted twice and watched the approaching hunter. People screamed and fled in terror, cars began congesting as drivers exited their vehicles at the sight of the behemoth. "Run! It's a goddamn monster!" one woman shouted as she and a group fled the scene.

Sion reached behind and pulled out two handguns and took aim. He opened fire, the Oboro howled from the hail of bullets and jumped over a parked van and continued running. Sion swore and gave chase. He ran parallel to the beast on the other side of the street. Sion roughly shoved past fleeing citizens, ignoring their cries and pleas for help.

The chase continued as the Oboro stopped, turned back and began pacing back and forth. The two were now in the middle of the streets with cars and other vehicles honking and driver's shouting and swearing. A swarm of people began fleeing the scene as Sion calm approached.

"You've caused enough problems, monster. Time to put you down" he said reaching for his sword. Sion pulled out Oblivion and held it in front as the Oboro snorted, roared and charged. Sion brought the sword in a wide swing. Oboro jumped back, just avoiding the blade. For such a large beast it moved with surprising agility as Sion continued his assault.

A large SUV pulled on the far corner near the scene. Five Nightstalker agents jumped out armed with assault rifles as they took aim. Rosette was among them, armed with a light sub machine rifle. "Shoot to kill, don't let this thing escape alive" she ordered as they opened fire spreading out in a tactical position. Sion flipped back to avoid the hail of bullets. The creatures again bellowed and charged the attacking agents killing two.

"Rosette! Be careful!" Sion shouted and charged forward raising his sword. The Oboro butted him as he flipped in the air and landed back on his feet. Sion pulled out two machine pistols and opened fire piercing the beast who charged right for him. Rosette circled around, taking cover behind a car and firing again.

Sion avoided the claw swipes of the beast as he again fired this time straight into the beasts face shooting out one of its eyes. The Oboro howled in tremendous agony as it began thrashing and shaking violently.

Some of the agents closed in attempting to further subdue. It kicked out with one leg, gutting a man across the middle as his intestines spewed out. Rosette left her cover to run and check him. Dropping her weapon she saw to her grief, the man was already dead. "Ms. Rosette behind you!" another agent shouted and opened fire as the Oboro again charged forward. Rosette rolled out of the way just as the beast swiped at her.

Sion immediately slashed with his sword and slashed a large bit of flesh off causing the Oboro to roar in great fury. Rosette got to her feet and reached for her weapon. She ejected the empty cartridge and prepare to load another when she heard "Rosette watch out!"

Rosette turned and was then knocked hard by the Oboro's tail as the beast smacked her across the street. She landed hard on her back and bumped her head causing her to groan and clutch her face from the blow. Sion, horrified dropped his sword at the sight of her being attacked. "ROSETTE!" he shouted.

Two agents immediately rushed to her aid. They gently carried her away to safety. "Shit she got hit hard, I think she's a little dazed" one named Murphy said tenderly clutching her head as she moaned. However the damage was already done.

Sion seemed to go into a strange trance. He didn't seem to notice anything else. Not even the Oboro as the beast snorted and again paced as if deciding which victim to attack. His rage began building as he clenched his fists tightly. With a deep breath and a terrible primal howl of rage and madness Sion shouted at the top of his lungs.

A fierce gust of wind swept through the area as his body began glowing red. Black light began swirling like a vortex at his feet with a faint glow of crimson as his howling turned to a wail of terrible fury. The teal gem on Sion's crown began flashing a dark purple color before it began shaking. The gold rings on his wrists likewise began shaking. Red energy cracked and sparked around him. Sion was then engulfed in a fierce flash of red and black energy that illuminated the area before forming a steady pillar reaching to the sky. His roars of rage continued pouring out as onlookers to the scene watched in terror at his changing presence. His already tall and toned body grew inch by inch, his muscles swelling and expanding. His teeth sharpened, his canines in particular growing in size. His nails began to morph into sharp claws. He opened his eyes, now blood red with black irises and spoke in a chilling booming voice that echoed.

"**What have you done lowest of the low? You're so beneath my contempt you have not even a name! You **_**dare**_** touch my lady! You DARE hurt what's mine?"** Sion shouted.

The Oboro watched the scene, seemingly unfazed by this frightening new transformation. It blinked slowly, its eyes intent and focused. Then it slowly cocked its head and snorted. It took a few paces back and then again forward as if to make its mind on whether to flee or fight.

Sion's fury continued escalating. The black and red energy he was putting out became substantial with great gusts of wind and a swirling vortex of power. Murphy watched in horror. He had witnessed Sion's rage once before and it terrified him ever since. "Oh shit this is not good. He's losing it again just like last time" he said still holding Rosette's dazed form.

Two more cars pulled up and more agents swarmed out. Among them was Section Chief Quinton. Arming their weapons they watched in fear at Sion's state. Chief Quinton swore. "Listen up!" he shouted over the great wind and Sion's howls of rage. "Do whatever is necessary to eliminate that beast. Prepare to open fire and if needed..." he said hesitating. "If needed, we shall have to use Gospel" he said. An officer turned, wide eyed and panicking.

"But Chief if we use something as strong as Gospel then Sion will be-"

"I'm aware. Shut up and do as you're told! Do not forget Sion's true nature. Whatever happens we CANNOT allow the seal to be broken. He is a threat to us all now that he has sunken into rage and lost his reason" Chief Quinton said watching Sion continuing his rampage. "Do not forget that he is the most powerful devil we have ever encountered" the chief said. Everyone turned, concerned now on having to use something as strong as Gospel on a comrade.

"A…a devil..." one officer whispered.

Sion shouted a final time. Above him, the spectral outline and form a great winged and horned devil floated above. With piercing red eyes it grinned wickedly as Sion faced the Oboro as the creature twitched its tail in anticipation of an attack. Sion howled with greater fury as he took a step forward. "Now. You DIIIIIE!" he roared and sprinted to the beast.

Sion's body was suddenly tackled to the floor by another force. It was Rosette, head bleeding as she had wrapped her arms around his body in a tight embrace. "Come back Sion! Come back! I'm alright! I'm alright!" she shouted trying to reach him. It worked as Sion began calming down. His eyes returned to normal and he took a deep breath. "Rosette..." he said as they slid to a stop. Rosette immediately turned and raised her rifle. The Oboro suddenly flinched and cowered low to the ground.

A bright flash of red light appeared before it. A man now stood in front of the beast. Wearing a black cape, black pants and a red top he tossed his cape back and cackled loudly. "Ahh splendid, you have proven far more useful tonight then we anticipated" the man said glancing at the Oboro as the beast growled lowly and snorted. The Nightstalkers then took aim at this newest arrival. Rosette slowly stood to her feet. "And just who the hell are you?" she asked.

"The name is Drake. Unfortunately I don't have much time to properly introduce myself. Our leader has a goal to accomplish. We need big boy over here" Drake said gesturing to the monster behind.

"Wait? Your leader _controls_ this thing? What for? Why has he unleashed it into our city?" Rosette asked. Drake again chuckled before turning his back. Facing the Oboro he snapped his fingers. With a tremendous howl of primal fury the beast roared deeply. Its body was then engulfed in a swirling vortex of red and black flames. The flames soon swarmed the beast before encasing it. The Oboro gave one final roar and soon it along with the flames disappeared.

Drake turned back around. "Your city is safe for the time being. But know this. We are ready to destroy this world" he said ominously. Drake then laughed and disappeared in a flash of red light leaving the Nightstalkers to ponder his message.

After a few moments Chief Quinton walked over to Rosette. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes. My head hurts a little but I'll be fine" she answered. "Let's pack it up. Get our wounded and deceased out. Call in EMT's as well and let's try clearing the civilians out" Chief Quinton said. Walking away he cast a scathing glare at Sion and then quickly walked off.

One agent walked over to her, holding out his radio. "Ma'am we have Dexter on radio" he said. Rosette quickly took the radio. "Dex? Are you ok?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look we're just about to reach the surface. We got a problem. We got a BIG fucking problem. Rosette, call an emergency meeting with Director McGrath and the rest of the higher ups. We'll meet you at the agency" Dexter explained.

"We?" She asked.

"Me a few other officers, Seth and our prisoner"

"Wait…you have a prisoner"

"Long story. Just get back to headquarters. Dexter out" he said shutting off his line. Rosette sighed and handed back the radio. "Let's go" she said turning to leave.

**On Fortuna….**

On the island of Fortuna danger was about to strike. Looming over the city was an impending threat.

The town was quiet and serene, the townspeople going about their various activities. One individual dressed in a black hoodie walked slowly down the street. He looked ahead. A beautiful young woman was slowly approaching. She was carrying a brown bag, smiling. He could hear her humming a tune, her wavy brown hair smelled sweet. More appealing to the man was what coursed inside her body. The scent of her blood.

He quickened his pace. Just as she were to pass him he roughly grabbed her by the neck and spun her around. Panicking she cried out as he held her down, exposing her neck. Licking his lips he reared his head back exposing large fangs as he snarled and savagely bit into her neck. She screamed causing other townspeople to look on in horror.

The vampire bit harder, blood oozing out as he ripped a large chunk of her flesh and spat it out before tossing her dead body down. He slowly turned around, blood trickling from his lips. His eyes were blood red with green irises. He leaned back and shouted. People began screaming and turned to run.

Suddenly swarms of vampires began appearing in the town. Killing, drinking and feeding in frenzy. They attacked any in their sight. Men, women and even young children. One man had his head ripped off. The vampire held the severed head over his face as he let the blood flow into his mouth which he drank in great delight.

Vampires had now fully descended on the Castle Town of Fortuna. Unchecked, unchallenged and killing at their delight. The cries of the townspeople soon filled the air.

A group of vampires sprinted through the town square near the large fountain. They were chasing after a fleeing group. One vampire jumped high into the air and tackled a man to the floor. Pinning him with his foot he began chuckling as he bared his fangs. Suddenly four gunshots rang through the air. The vampire's head exploded in a gory bit. The rest turned and saw a young man with white hair, a blue jacket, his right arm heavily taped and a large sword secured behind his back. He held a large revolver in his hand which he twirled and placed away.

"Well well. Looks like Seishiro was right. So I take it then you clowns are supposed to be vampires?" Nero said smirking. One vampire turned to face him. He snarled and bared his fangs before taking a step forward prompting Nero to shoot both his legs off as he fell to the floor howling in pain.

Nero held the Blue Rose tightly. He heard footsteps and saw that knights of the Order were lining up behind him. Among them was Seishiro, hands behind his back as he glared harshly. "By our estimates approximately 150 vampires are now attacking the city. They are scattered about at different areas. We suffered heavy civilian casualties as a result. Kill them all; do not let these fiends destroy our home." Seishiro ordered sharply.

The knights of the Order brandished their weapons. The vampire's eyes flashed dangerously. More and more vampires began appearing. Their clothes covered in bloodstains with blood staining their lips, hands and fingers and even their faces. Seishiro waved his hand, "Kill them" he said pulling out his own sword as they charged forward. The vampires likewise attacked as the two groups began a fierce battle.

Nero again fired from the Blue Rose, killing two vampires. He placed the revolver away as he reached for his sword. Revving the handle he slashed with the Red Queen, cutting two more vampires in half before continuing to hack and slash through them. The rest of the knights likewise did the same.

Nero revved the handle before swinging upward knocking a vampire into the sky. He pulled out the Blue Rose and fired filling the vampire's body with bullets. Nero turned and kicked one vampire across the ground before batting another one away. He then broke into a sprint as he ran through the battle ground cutting and slashing through the vampires.

Seishiro was likewise holding his own, cutting through several vampires and reducing them to a bloody paste. One knight was tackled to the floor and had his throat torn out, blood oozing from the wound. Three more fell as vampires swarmed and ripped them apart.

Nero split one vampire's head in half before slicing him across the middle. In the midst of their battle Seishiro called out to him. "Nero!"

"What!" the brash young knight called back. "We cannot allow them to overrun the city, push back harder!" Seishiro shouted. The battle continued to rage on with both sides suffering more losses. Twenty minutes passed before the final vampire was slain. Nero flicked blood off the Red Queen and placed it behind his back. Seishiro likewise placed his own sword away and surveyed the damage. "Get the wounded out. For now, leave our dead behind while we attend to other areas of the town. We are still under attack. Organize search teams to sweep key locations across the island. Eliminate any and all vampire activity" he ordered as the remaining knights began carrying their wounded comrades.

"Nero, come and take a look" he said gesturing for him to come over. They looked at the corpse of one vampire Nero had shot through the head. Nero shrugged, 'Alright so they're vampires. Big deal" he said unimpressed. Seishiro sighed and shook his head.

"Come Nero. Do you honestly know nothing of these beings? What is the most common weakness of a vampire?" he asked. Nero frowned, "Like I give a shit. I don't know silver?" he said. Seishiro said nothing.

"Garlic? Holy water? Stakes?"

Again Seishiro said nothing.

"Sunlight" Nero said exasperated and at that Seishiro nodded. "Nero it's the middle of the day. These things attacked in broad daylight. How? Vampires historically were reported to burn to dust when exposed to the sun. Yet these things are walking around entirely unaffected. Not to mention their appearance. Their red and green eyes and pulsing veins and their freakish obscene strength. Something is _terribly_ wrong Nero. We have to get to the bottom of this" he said turning past Nero. "Go forth into other parts of the town and assist our knights. There's something brewing here and I don't like it. Report back to me if something turns up" he said.

Nero shrugged, "Yeah fine whatever. Who knows this may actually turn out to be fun" he said with a smirk.

Nero journeyed to the southern part of the city, near the port where he encountered more vampires. A group of about 12 were busy feeding from the corpses of several citizens. One vampire, a beautiful woman with long wavy red hair bit down hard into the neck of a middle aged man as he cried out. Blood pooled in her mouth which she swished around and swallowed, holding his struggling form. "So...so...sweet. I'd say this one is O negative." She said to her group as they began laughing and continued their feast.

Nero approached the group, raising his eyebrow at their carnage. "Is that all you guys do? Just kill and feed? You vampires seem even lower then demons" he said in disgust. They looked at him and began wildly chuckling. "Oh look another one. And my he looks _tasty_. How about I make you my progeny handsome?" the red haired vampire offered licking her lips and dropping her victim. Nero shook his head, 'Sorry babe but you're not my type. Tell you what though. I won't kill you first since you have a real soft spot for me" he taunted.

Baring her fangs she took a step forward. "I'm going to drain you dry!" she said sprinting forward with blinding speed. Nero calmly pulled out the Blue Rose and shot her through the stomach sending her crashing backwards and howling in pain. The rest of the group spread out to surround Nero who began firing off, taking three more down.

Three charged and began attacking, punching and swiping. Nero dashed and moved around their attacks. Catching one vampire's fist he brought the man over in a shoulder throw before spinning and placing his fist through the other's chest. Pulling it out he jumped over the last attacking as he again fired from the Blue Rose blowing the vampire's head off.

Nero pulled the Red Queen out and within several quick movements slashed and cut down all the attacking vampires. Blood pooled on the ground mixed in with severed arms and legs and heads. Sighing he placed Red Queen back across his back and walked over to the red haired vampire.

"You, red head. I need some answers. Why are vampire attacking us?" he asked holding Blue Rose to her head.

Whimpering from the pain she coughed and spat. "You damn fool. Do you think this is just about your pathetic Order? We are after a bigger target. Yours was just an insignificant test. You shall soon see"

"Who is 'we'?" Nero asked.

"Our grand order. LOD." She answered.

"LOD? Wait. Those guys that jumped me in the forest. Are you with them?" Nero asked.

"They are but a small portion of what we seek to accomplish. Beware devil hunter. Our group, LOD is preparing to bring about mankind's end." She said. Nero finally lost his patience and proceeded to blast her brains out. Sighing he spun the Blue Rose and placed it away then turned and began to walk off.

Three figures watched from atop one of the buildings. "He's stronger than I expected. A lot stronger." One man said. Standing beside him was Victoria, tossing back her silvery blonde hair and chuckling. "Please. He's nothing. He can barely control his devil powers. I could take him with barely even 10% of my full power" she said confidently. Next to Victoria was Drake, his cape flowing behind him as he folded his arms. "Don't be cocky Victoria. But I see your point. This Nero is no threat. Neither are those clowns of the Order of the Cross. I can't wait to see the hell we raise now that the Oboro has been sent there" he said.

"Drake, Victoria, you must be patient. Klaus is nearing the next step in preparation. It will not be long before we witness our enemies do battle here. The stage is being set. It's only a matter of time." said the other man Aion.

Victoria smirked. "He is cute though. If I get the chance I am going to enjoy tearing him to pieces" she said licking her lips. Drake rolled his eyes.

"Well that stage is set. Time to watch this play unfold" Drake said turning away.

**Back in Russia…**

"Ok so we have these babies here" Raul explained holding up an ammunition clip. "Blessed rounds of pure Macedonian silver. Hollow tipped with a mercury core. These are a personal favorite of mine" he said. The pack along with Dante were prepping for an upcoming hunt. Vladimir was sending them after vampires suspected of having ties with LOD. With any luck more information could be obtained about the mysterious organization.

Raul was explaining the different ammunition types to Dante, who seemed genuinely interested. "And these?" the devil hunter asked picking up a large shell. "Those are incendiary rounds. They light the target on fire once they impact. The top of the round is filled with a concentrated mix of compressed napalm. Real nasty stuff, takes at least 20 minutes for the flames to burn out" Raul explained as Dante whistled.

Sergei and Alex were busy loading assault rifles. "Dude you want the M14, the ACR or the G36?" Sergei asked. Alex looked at the table and folded his arms. "Eh...I'll go with the G36 this time" he said reaching and cocking the rifle. Sergei grabbed the ACR, "I'm going with the standard blessed rounds" he said. Alex nodded as he loaded his own weapon.

The rest of the pack was likewise preparing. Hiro was sharpening his katana. Standing up he inspected the blade, sharp as could be. With a satisfied nod he sheathed the blade. Hanya was not too far away, loading his revolver. He then placed it in its holster and proceeded to grab a M240 rifle. Loading the belt feed Hanya began chuckling.

"Yo Hiro" he called out to his partner.

Hiro did not look up.

"20 bucks says I can bag more suck heads then you" Hanya said confidently. Hiro stared at the massive Werewolf. Walking past him he held up his hand. "50 bucks" he said simply causing Hanya to frown. "What? That's more than last time. Ah fine whatever" he said grumbling about Hiro being an asshole.

At one point Dante looked up. "Where's your boss? That Michael dude" he asked. Raul shrugged, "He's with Kathy. They're spending a little 'quality' time together" he said with a sly grin. Dante blinked and then chuckled. "Never would have pictured him for the big romantic type" he said.

"Oh man you have NO idea. He likes to pretend the rest of us don't see the two of them sneaking away to play grab ass" Alex cracked causing his brother to laugh.

"I will say this though. I'm kinda surprised he hasn't claimed her yet" Robert said walking over and dumping a box of silver stakes. "Claim her as what? A dependent? Is he filing a tax return or something?" Dante joked. Raul looked at him, "No he means claim her as his mate. It's what a Werewolf does when they fall in love. The person claimed is then bound mentally, physically and emotionally to their mate. The pair is bonded for life essentially." He explained. Dante didn't answer. He really had stepped out of his usual world of demons and devils, finding himself intrigued more and more by this new world of vampires and Werewolves.

The pair in question, Michael and Kathy were in the latter's bedroom. Sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around each other and cuddled close Kathy smiled gently and said "I wish we could do this more often". Michael smiled in return and gently leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I know, as soon as we find this group things are going to be a lot more different." He said gently stroking her arm.

Kathy grew quiet for a long time, drawing a curious glance from Michael. 'What is it?" he asked. Sighing she said "Michael…there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while but I'm afraid of what you'll say."

"Just tell me it's ok" he replied. Kathy stood up straight on the bed, turning to face him. "I...wanted to ask more about her. Anya I mean" she said. Michael's expression instantly changed. Intense pain and sorrow filled his eyes. With a deep heavy breath he sat up straight on the bed. "It's been three centuries and it still hurts. We never even got to have a real life with each other." He said.

"Anya was, at her deepest truly a magnificent person. She had this ray of happiness about her like never before. In all my 2,000 years I have never met a human with as much love and kindness and goodness about them, until I met her. She loved making people happy. She enjoyed it. She always smiled, even on the gloomiest of days. She was also smart and funny, spiritual, honest, loyal. Truly an amazing person." Michael explained.

Kathy grew quiet as she watched his expression. "Do you still love her?" she asked. Michael hesitated. "A Werewolf never truly gets over losing a mate. I will always love her. Until I meet the true death." He explained.

Swallowing Kathy then said "I see". She then stood to her feet and began pacing around the room. "So what else? You said once before I reminded you of her. Well what else is there? Is there anything about us that's different?" she asked.

Michael thought for a moment. "You have a strong and powerful spirit about you. It was something I took into consideration when I bit you. Kathy you have the potential to become an even greater Werewolf than I could ever be" Michael said. Kathy stared dumbfounded, "Michael are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Wow um…anything else?"

Michael thought for a moment. "Your ass" he said very matter of factly.

Kathy's expression dropped. "What?" Michael then shrugged. "Your ass is bigger than hers was." He said rather sheepishly. Kathy stared for a long time before blushing. "Great so the only thing keeping you interested is the size of my ass?" she asked blushing more before cracking a smirk. Michael grinned, "Well you asked. I'm just telling the truth. You got back girl" he said laughing.

Kathy rolled her eyes and chuckled. Michael then walked over to her. "So does that answer your question?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "More or less. I hope I didn't stir up any bad memories" she said clutching him tightly. "You didn't" he said gently. They remained that way for a while. Holding each other very gently and closely. Kathy then looked up into his eyes. Closing her own she planted her lips unto his in a warm kiss. Michael held the kiss and then pressed a little harder. He took his hands and began rubbing her up and down on her back. Taking her by the waist he pressed his body closer to hers, feeling her warmth. Kathy took her hands and felt along his shoulders and feeling the mountain of muscles along his back.

Before she realized it Michael had picked her up and gently laid her back on the bed. He kissed all along her face, neck and body. He lifted up her shirt, planting slow, sweet tender kisses along her torso. Kathy began breathing a little harder. Michael leaned and kissed her on the lips again. This time he took his hand and slid it up her shirt causing her to exhale sharply. Kathy closed her eyes, waited for what seemed like an eternity and then pushed his hand away sharply. "No" she said strongly, immediately making him stop his advances.

"Crap I almost forgot. God Kathy I'm sorry." Michael said quickly apologizing. Kathy fixed her shirt and then stood up. "No, Michael that's not it. It's not you. It's me" she said as Michael looked confused. "Michael" she began to explain. "There are some things about me you still don't know" she said looking away as if ashamed.

"We're all entitled to secrets Kathy. God knows I have them" he said trying to comfort her but when he reached out to touch her she flinched. Turning back to face him she gave a long heavy sigh. "Something...awful happened to me. Something I never told anyone. Not even my parents." she said. Michael prepared to press the situation when they were interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Yo Mike we gotta roll. Something big is about to go down" Raul said. Michael sighed, "We'll be right there man" he answered. Kathy breathed in deeply and stood up, fixing her clothes. "We should go" she said. Michael too stood up. "Anytime you want to talk Kathy I'm here" he said. She nodded and he went and kissed her again on the lips.

While the pack prepared for their next assignment a terrible event was being prepared. One of Vladimir's numerous servants was walking down the hall. A beautiful woman, she had dark brown hair and wearing black pants with a sleeveless white top. Gazing around she then ducked into an empty office. Locking the door behind her she flicked on the light. The office was average size with a desk, a large book shelf, no windows, a shaggy rug and a small chair.

The woman was holding a brown leather bag. Placing it on the table she opened it and poured out the contents. Inside the bag was a rolled up piece of paper, a small glass vial filled a purple liquid, a large combat knife and black leather gloves. She took the vial and reaching into her pocket pulled out a needle which she quickly filled with the vial's contents. She took the knife and strapped it to her right leg underneath her pants. Placing the gloves on she unrolled the paper and read the message.

_The target is Mariska Sokolov. Silence her and leave no witnesses nor evidence._

With a final tug of her gloves she proceeded to crumble the paper and devour it. Turning around she smoothed out her pants, put on a wide fake smile and exited the office.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned. Next chapter Vladimir's wife is attacked by the LOD assassin. Will she live? If that weren't bad enough the wolf pack goes on the hunt and encounters the brutal rampage of the Oboro now that the beast is unleashed in Russia. Can they put a stop to the agent of the Devil?**

**The Nightstalkers along with Hellsing begin to coordinate a way to root out LOD. Integra also uncovers information showing their continued assault against Fortuna prompting her to send Alucard and Seras to the island and put a stop to them.**

**Nero and the Order of the Sword continue their struggle against the vampires. But more danger draws. Anderson has been sent to the island as well. Will he assist or are there darker motives?**

**Get ready. The stage is set for the big free for all with just a couple of more chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	9. Zero Hour

**Disclaimer: Zero hour is near. The Nightstalkers along with the Hellsing organization begin to cooperate together to bring down LOD. In the aftermath of the Oboro's brutal rampage a chilling revelation is brought to light: LOD has been preparing for their goals for nearly 2,000 years and are near completion. It is revealed that their plan to eliminate free will involves a terrifying procedure which invades the mind. How will LOD accomplish this goal? Can the Nightstalkers and Hellsing put a stop to his evil plot?**

**In Russia, tragedy strikes. Vladimir's wife is the target of an awful assassination ploy by a mole from LOD. Will she survive? The wolf pack encounters the Oboro and must deal with the creature's gory rampage. Can they defeat the agent of the Devil?**

**The Order of the Sword continues their struggle with the invading vampires. Nero soon finds more trouble when the rogue priest Anderson arrives on Fortuna. Has the Paladin come to assist or is there a dark ulterior motive?**

**The stage is now set for the big free for all. Get ready for a showdown featuring the best of Hellsing and Devil May Cry.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted/distributed by Kouta Hirano, Capcom and their respective companies. Don't sue me.**

Chapter Nine- Zero Hour

The prisoner sat in the interrogation room. Hands cuffed behind her, legs crossed as she stared blankly. For the past hour she had remained that way. She refused food and water and had barely spoken since her capture.

Dexter stood outside the room, arms folded and looking exceedingly pissed off. "DAMN IT!" he roared angrily. "This is ridiculous! I've interviewed serial killers who have confessed to killing their own parents but she hasn't said jack shit since we brought her in!" he snapped. Seth stood on the other side, leaning against the wall. He stood straight and sighed. "Relax bro. We'll get something out of her don't fret" he said calmly. The door behind them opened, in walked Rosette followed by Sion and Chief Quinton.

"Still not talking?" Rosette asked. The silence greeting her ears answered that question. Sion frowned, "I'll go in" he said moving towards the door. "I don't believe that would be wise. Not after your little performance tonight" Chief Quinton said sharply. Rosette turned and glared. "We already discussed that Chief. What happened has happened. Sion's powers can serve our goal right now. We need any information and if she can provide it than we should not pass it by" she said strongly. Chief Quinton merely scoffed and said nothing.

Sion entered the room. He sat down in front of the prisoner. Her gaze slowly rose to meet his. "Hello. My name is Sion. What is yours?" he asked.

No response.

"They tell me you work for LOD. Is this true?"

Again no response.

"Can you tell me about yourself? How old are you? Where are you from?"

Still no response. It was at that point Sion took a good look at the prisoner before him.

The woman appeared to be in her late 20's. She had messy black hair, ivory skin, full lips and light blue eyes. She still wore the black robes which clung tightly to her hips and was barefoot. Despite her ragged condition the woman was actually very beautiful.

Sighing, Sion rubbed his temples. "Well here goes nothing" he said gazing into her eyes. Sion's crown glowed brightly. His pupils dilated as his eyes darkened. The woman gasped in response but it was too late. Her body relaxed, her own pupils dilated as a dazed look spread on her face. Her body slumped slightly, her hands dropped and her head remained straight before her eyes closed and her head dipped.

Sion's eyes returned to normal. The woman was breathing very gently, mumbling every now and then. With the hypnosis complete Sion again questioned her.

"Tell me your name" he asked. She answered him.

"Constance"

"Tell me Constance are you a member of LOD?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Good. How long have you been a member?"

"All my life, since I was born" she said causing Sion to widen his eyes.

"Constance LOD attacked New York City. They released a horrible monster called the Oboro. Why have they done this?"

"To cause chaos and stir conflict. LOD enjoys watching people sink to despair when faced with great violence. It's all part of his plan. He says he sent them to Fortuna."

"Who's plan? What is Fortuna? Who did he send?" Sion asked.

"His. Our leader. Klaus. Fortuna is an island nation. Home of the Order of the Sword. He sent vampires to attack them." Constance answered. She breathed in strongly, slowly letting it escape through her nostrils before she relaxed again. Sion continued with his questions but made a note to bring this revelation up later.

"What is Klaus after?"

"He will save mankind from its greatest lie. He wants to destroy humanity's free will"

"What? How can he destroy free will? It's not something tangible"

"Klaus has found a way."

"How?"

"An ancient device. He's been testing it for thousands of years." She replied.

"A device? So what are you talking about a weapon?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But it's not an ordinary weapon. It has only one purpose"

"What purpose is that?" Sion asked.

"To wipe out the subjects memories, emotions and personality. Klaus has figured out how to use it on humans." Constance explained.

Outside the interrogation room the group watching began forming their own questions. "A weapon that can wipe out memories and personality? How does that eliminate free will?" Rosette asked. Chief Quinton growled, his face turning red. "This is ludicrous. She's clearly wacked" he said. Dexter shot him an annoyed look but turned his attention back inside as Sion continued.

"Tell me Constance, what is this weapon called?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I've never even seen it."

"You've never seen it? Alright well can you tell me anything else about this weapon?"

At that question Constance began shaking. She brought her arms up defensively as if she were being attacked. Letting out a whimper she began breathing heavily.

"What is it Constance?" Sion asked.

"He's doing it. Oh God he's doing it" she whimpered.

"Who's doing what?"

"Klaus, I can see him using it."

"Quick! What does it look like Constance? Tell me everything you see" Sion said.

"The lights, they're so bright. The sound it makes….it's _awful_. The people keep screaming. They're trying to get away" she said shuddering. Constance bowed her head between her legs and clutched it tightly with her hands.

"Klaus is holding the weapon. It's activating now. There's that light again. Klaus is smiling…I don't like it. I don't like when he smiles. And now there's silence. Wait..wait…oh my God the people" she said terrified.

"Tell me Constance" Sion pressed.

"The people are getting up now. They look confused; like they're not themselves. Now they're interacting with each other. Wait. _Oh Jesus Christ!_" Constance shouted. She sat back straight and began violently rocking back and forth. Sion's eyes widened. He had never seen someone react so strongly when placed under his hypnosis. Clearly the memories she was relieving were beyond horrible.

"They're killing each other. There's so much blood. It's awful. Biting, tearing, ripping, snapping and hacking each other. Klaus is laughing now, I don't like it when he's laughing. They're all dead now. Klaus is talking to us" Constance said as tears began streaming down her face.

"What is he saying?" Sion asked.

"He says: _'Now we will spread our glory for all of mankind. For 2,000 years I have sought to eliminate the lie the church has propagated. Free will. With this weapon our organization will eliminate the free will of all people. By subjugating humanity to our machinations we will bring about a world of peace. Free from death and strife.'_" Constance said speaking in the tone and manner of Klaus.

Sion did not answer for several minutes. Constance then opened her eyes, staring intensely at Sion.

"Klaus will kill you all" she said crying.

**In Russia…**

Vladimir sat at his desk tapping with his fingers. The door to his office opened and in walked Michael, fully dressed. "You summoned me Boss?" the alpha wolf asked. Nodding Vladimir sat up straight.

"I've sent the pack on a hunt. Vampires are reported in the downtown area so hopefully they can turn up some information" he explained. Michael shrugged, "Ok. So that's good then. But I get the feeling there's something else." He said.

Vladimir put on his most serious expression. "We have turned up some disturbing new information. We've been monitoring the Vatican's activity ever since the incident with Anderson. Our sources tell us he is again on the move. This time to the island of Fortuna" he said.

"Fortuna? I've actually heard of that place" Michael answered.

"Then surely you know of the legend of Sparda. How he founded the island and ruled as its feudal lord. And of the Order of the Sword"

Michael folded his arms. "Very little actually. If I remember correctly the story goes that after sealing off the Demon World Sparda ruled over Fortuna for some time. The Order of the Sword then formed in his honor with its members eliminating demons in his name" he said. Vladimir nodded. "Correct. Dante actually had an incident there some time ago. The minute I mentioned it he said he had to go. But the reason I bring it up is Anderson is on his way to Fortuna. We're not entirely sure why. Knowing the Vatican it is not something pleasant. They at one point actually _worshipped _Sparda. Just like a god. If Anderson is every bit as fanatical and extreme as we know him to be, he won't take too kindly to people worshipping a devil as a god. Michael, go to Fortuna with Dante and put a stop to whatever it is Anderson is planning. I don't care if he's going there to visit his grandmother. The Vatican royally fucked us over with the whole assassin mayhem and they must pay" Vladimir stated strongly.

Michael smirked. "A chance to take out Anderson? Boss I must say you're spoiling me with such an assignment" he said. Vladimir chuckled, "I suppose so. Go as soon as you can and return once everything has calmed down." He ordered. Michael bowed, "I'm on it" and turned to leave the office.

Ten minutes later Vladimir's telephone rang. "Hello?" he answered. Silence passed as his eyes widened. "He's here? Ok I will be there. Thanks" he said hanging up. Vladimir stood from his seat and began breathing heavily. Exiting the office he made his way down the hall and into one of the lounge areas.

Entering he found who he was looking for.

Standing near the bookshelf was a short Japanese man dressed in a long black coat draped over his shoulders. He wore a black button down shirt underneath, navy blue pants and black shoes. He had a bald head, light brown eyes and a long gray beard.

Vladimir sighed and stepped in. The man slowly turned, staring intently. Vladimir straightened his posture, hands at his side as he bowed slightly. "Master Sato" he said. Master Sato nodded. "Customarily it is respectful to bow to an old master" he said gruffly walking over. Now standing in front his intense gaze shifted into a warm smile as he held out his arms.

"But perhaps a hug is better suited for your own godfather" he said. Vladimir chuckled and then greeted his old master with a warm caring squeeze. "Boy I missed you sensei" he said. Master Sato returned the hug, "Indeed. I've missed you too my boy" he said breaking the embrace. "You've grown into such a fine young man" Master Sato said.

Suddenly he slapped Vladimir over his head as tears swelled in his eyes in a comical fashion. "You little brat! You don't even think to call your poor old sensei! No one cares for sorry old Master Sato. To think he would be forgotten by one of his finest students" the old man said. Vladimir stared, dumbfounded as he brought his hands up defensively. "Ah gee sensei. I was going to come visit after my wedding but things got caught up and I uh…ah shit" he said rubbing the spot where he was smacked. Master Sato wiped the tears and straightened his posture. Cracking a smirk he started laughing. "Still so easy to tease you. Come let us sit and talk." He said walking over to two plush chairs.

Both men sat down, facing each other. "So tell me my boy. What events have transpired?" Master Sato asked. Vladimir sighed and folded his arms. "Vampires mostly sensei." Vladimir proceeded to explain the recent chain of events. Master Sato listened intently as his pupil explained. After about fifteen minutes there was silence.

"I see. Then it would seem you had best have your people on high alert now. I have known those whom encountered the Oboro. It is a most fearsome and frightening monster. Born from the pits of Hell. Even a Werewolf will cower before it." Master Sato said.

Vladimir clenched his fists. "My family has protected this country from freaks like these clowns for two centuries. I'm not about to outdone by some demon" he declared. "Ah I know that kind of tone anywhere. You truly are your father's son" he said causing Vladimir to smile.

"But on another note. How have your skills improved?" Master Sato asked standing up and walking around, examining the room. Vladimir put on a sheepish grin and rubbed his head.

"Well I..haven't been practicing as much as I should have sensei" he said ashamedly. Master Sato chuckled. "Too busy with your wife to do some hard training eh?" he teased. Tossing his coat off he spread out his arms and rotated them before placing them behind his back.

"Then surely an old fossil like myself won't be too hard for you, my pupil" he said taunting. Vladimir stood to his feet and faced his master.

"Only one way to find out" Vladimir said.

Before he could register Master Sato had charged, moving with surprising speed for a man his age. He threw a fierce jab at Vladimir who dropped and countered by raising his knee up. Master Sato stopped the attack and then jumped back before charging again with a flurry of fast fierce punches. Vladimir evaded or deflected the blows. Both men now stood in the center of the room. They exchanged jabs, upper cuts and other punches before ending the quick exchange.

Facing his pupil Master Sato exhaled sharply, fists clenched at his side. "Ossu!" he shouted. Vladimir did the same. "Ossu!"

Both men bowed and charged.

Vladimir blocked a mid-level roundhouse kick by raising his shin up to check the kick. He threw his own roundhouse out as it was also blocked. Master Sato threw a flurry of quick kicks as Vladimir blocked and deflected them. Vladimir threw two round house kicks before bringing his leg up in a mid-level side kick. He then spun and threw a spinning hook kick which was effortlessly dodged by his master whom evaded and cut to the side. Vladimir brought his arms up and blocked a hard kick. He was surprised at just how much force was thrown as his arm buckled under the impact. Quickly ignoring the damage Vladimir settled into a tight fighting stance. Master Sato likewise did the same. Neither combatant moving as he slowly slid his right foot forward.

Vladimir ran forward, throwing three kicks before spinning and throwing a spinning hook kick. Master Sato evaded and again mixed his own attacks in. Finally having fought for close to three minutes Master Sato jumped back and held out his right palm. "Enough" he said causing Vladimir to freeze. Fixing his shirt Master Sato nodded.

"That shall do for now. I am surprised. You have kept your skills up. Well done my pupil" he said.

Vladimir smirked, "Well I did have the most legendary Kyokushin master as my master. Thank you sensei" he said respectfully bowing.

While the two wrapped up their little session trouble was brewing…

In their bedroom, Mariska tended to the very adorable baby Joseph who was sound asleep in his mother's arms. Gently cradling and rocking him back and forth she hummed lullabies. The door to the room knocked, "You can come in" she said.

Entering their bedroom was one of their servants, a woman with dark brown hair and wearing black pants and a white shirt. Carrying a tray she smiled and said "I thought you may like some tea"

Mariska nodded, "Thank you. You can place it on the table there" she said. The servant did as told setting the tray down. Mariska then went and gently lowered Joseph into his crib. Kissing his forehead she wrapped him snugly in blankets and stroked his head. While she did this the servant girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial of purple liquid. She then proceeded to pour in the contents and mixed it in.

Turning back she gave a small bow. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked. "No thank you that will be all" Mariska replied watching her exit the bedroom. She then walked over to grab a cup of tea.

**Over in New York….**

Sion exited the interrogation room and let out a heavy deep sigh. "Jesus Christ man what was all that?' Seth asked. Rosette folded her arms. "Well at least we have more information than we did before." She said.

Chief Quinton watched Constance closely. The young woman was clutching her head tightly and sobbing. "Keep her detained for now. Director McGrath is going to hold an emergency conference with Integra Hellsing tomorrow morning. Take the rest of the night to recuperate. Rosette, may I please speak to you in your office?" he asked walking out.

10 minutes later they entered her office. Sitting down she faced him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You know what it is. He's becoming far too mentally unstable. His rage was at its peak tonight. If he continues he will be a threat to us all"

Rosette's face twisted into a mask of fierce anger. "I can't believe you. How many times has he protected you? And me? And all of us at the agency? Sion wouldn't ever hurt anyone he cares about" she said strongly. Chief Quinton frowned. "You're feelings for him are clouding your judgment. Move past them. Do not forget that he is a devil."

"I know what he is" She responded.

"He is an agent of death"

"Stop it"

"Look I'm not alone in this. Many on the board do not wish for him to remain an agent here. I can only warn you to be careful of how you use your precious pet" he spat.

Rosette grits her teeth before finally calming down. "I believe you've said enough. Get out my office" she snapped.

Chief Quinton remained silent before getting up and leaving. Dexter entered in about two minutes later. "Did that prick start something?" he asked. Rosette rubbed her temple and stood up, walking around from her desk. "He says the board is concerned about Sion's temper"

"Well babe you got to admit, it's never pretty when someone pisses him off" Dexter said as she approached.

"I know but still. After all he has done for this organization. And that prick Quinton. Ugh he pisses me off so much!" she said shouting.

Dexter simply stared. Rosette cocked her head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look real hot when you get mad" he said with a sly grin. Rosette blushed and rolled her eyes. "Goon" she said smiling as the two then pulled each other close in a deep embrace.

Meanwhile Sion had retreated into an empty room. Sitting in a chair he gripped the arms of the seat tightly. Sion's face was covered in sweat. He was grunting and straining which periodically turned into feral snaps. His eyes were bloodshot, a large vein protruded from his forehead.

The crown on his head glowed again. Grinding his teeth Sion was succumbing to severe mental anguish and increasing levels of rage. The events from tonight were beginning to take their toll on his sanity. But the single incident that sent his temper flaring was seeing Rosette get hurt. Ever since he had first known her Sion had developed a violent and obsessive desire to keep her safe. His desire has led to dark and violent impulses which flared if she were ever placed in danger.

Sion growled again, his body twitching. His body glowed a deep shade of red. His bloodshot eyes began to glow as his brown hair slowly began to stand on end. Finally with a final grunt of anger he snapped off the arms of his seat and uttered one word.

"Rosette…" he said through clenched teeth.

**Over in Russia….**

"So Mike is off on a special assignment and we get stuck looking for some monster? That lucky bastard" Sergei said complaining. The pack was on their latest assignment. With news of the Oboro on the prowl they were preparing for an encounter with the beast.

The group had tracked an outbreak of vampiric activity in a small suburban town north of Moscow and begun to do battle with the undead bloodsuckers. Walking down the street were Sergei and Alex. A group of about six vampires were gathered at the end of the driveway. Dead bodies and pools of blood surrounded them as they fed.

The two twins opened fire on the group, killing the vampires by shooting off their heads and piercing their hearts. "Fucking pussies" Alex said cocking his rifle. Sergei paused. '"Something is wrong here. We've been here for nearly twenty minutes and this is all the activity we've encountered" he said frowning.

"Guys come in over" their radio squawked. It was Karl. "Yeah man what's up?" Alex asked. "We got a situation. Meet us by the park" he said quickly signing off.

Ten minutes later the entire pack had assembled near the local park. A small playground lay unused close by them. The park itself was rather large with an open field area and a few picnic tables.

"So what's the problem?" Sergei asked. The night air was pierced by a deep and awful howling sound coming from the wooded area close by. A few seconds later there was a deep roar followed by a loud crash. The woods before them began to rock and sway as something very large and heavy was moving through the brush. A few moments later two large red eyes appeared out the darkness. The eyes disappeared and reappeared as the creature blinked. With a sharp grunt the beast jumped out of the cover of trees and faced the pack.

"That" Karl began to say, "Is the Oboro. Ugly right?" he said. The creature snorted twice before letting out a large roar and charging.

Immediately the pack opened fire. The creature howled from the hail of bullets. Firing from their assault rifles they filled the beast's body with a hail of bullets.

"Shit this isn't doing much good we may need some heavier fire power. Hanya! Anytime now!" Raul shouted pausing to reload his rifle. At that moment Hanya jumped from his cover, wielding two M240 rifles. With a wild and sadistic grin he opened fire. The Oboro again roared in pain and sprinted away trying to avoid the hail of bullets. Hanya began laughing wildly as he ran after the beast, continuing to shoot it. The Oboro paused, eyes locked unto this new opponent. Hanya fired until he ran out of ammo. Dropping both guns he spread out his arms. The Oboro snorted twice and charged.

"Oh yeah that's the way to do it!" Hanya roared happily as he sprinted to the beast. Suddenly there was a swift flash of movement past him forcing him to pause. He saw a small black figure make a series of fast movements before jumping back to his side. The Oboro howled in pain and dropped to the floor. Bleeding from dozens of bullet holes the beast now had its right front leg sliced off cleanly.

Hiro waved the blood off his sword as he placed it back in the sheath. Hanya turned to his partner, angry. "Hey man I was gonna do that! You always have to steal my kills Hiro" he complained. Hiro merely shrugged and stared at the sprawling beast. "You were taking too long" he stated simply as Hanya's face dropped.

"Up yours asshole" Hanya retorted. Raul and the rest of the pack approached. "You guys are so cute" he said at Hanya and Hiro's bickering. Kathy pulled out her twin revolvers. "I loaded the armor piercing rounds. Two blasts to the face should do it for big boy here" she said. Everyone turned to stare at her. She stared back. "What?" she asked.

"Who said you get to do the honors?" Sergei and Alex said with a smirk. Kathy blinked, "Really man? We're going to argue over this now?" she asked.

The Oboro hopped backed to its feet, breathing heavily. It leaned back up and roared with great fury. Its body began to shake violently. Its severed leg slowly began to reform until it had regrown entirely. With a howl of tremendous rage it sprinted to the pack as they scattered to move out of its wrath.

"Guess this thing won't die so easily" Kathy said aiming her weapons and firing. The Oboro moved with great speed rolling out the way. It swiped with its tail causing her to flip over and jump back several feet. The pack then initiated a fierce fight with each member taking turns rushing the beast and attacking. Sergei and Alex continued firing from their assault rifles. Robert and Karl likewise did the same. Reloading they opened fire as the beast howled from the storm of bullets.

Raul dropped his rifle. He reached behind and pulled out his twin swords. Hiro slowly walked by his side pulling his own sword out. "Time to do this the old style" Raul states as Hiro simply nodded. Both men charged forward. The Oboro swiped with its claws. Hiro rolled under the attack as Raul slashed three times with his weapons. Cutting the beast across its chest and arms it howled in pain and proceeded to ram its shoulder in Raul sending him crashing back where he skidded to a stop and flipped back to his feet.

Raven fired from a semi-automatic rifle. Jumping forward she emptied the whole clip. Hiro took the opportunity to slash at the ebast with his sword. It swiped with its tail as Hiro flipped over. Landing on its back he dug the blade deep into its shoulder blade before he was knocked off. The Oboro then took its claws and swiped at Hiro cutting him across the chest.

"I'll save you!" Sergei and Alex said in their cheesiest superhero voices. The twin brothers charged forward spreading out. They raised their hands, their nails forming into talon like claws as they swiped and slashed at the beast who countered by slashing with its own claws. Blood splattered out as both brothers continued slashing the beast who fought back.

With the brothers fighting Kathy again fired, hitting it square in its torso. A large gaping hole exploded through the midsection as it howled in tremendous agony. The Oboro roared, now seething mad as saliva splattered out wildly from its large fangs. Sergei was kicked to the side as Alex was then slashed through his back sending him stumbling forward. Grimacing Alex turned and slashed the beast with his claws slashing out one of its eyes. The Oboro then head butt him sending him crashing away and landing near Raul.

"Fuck that thing's head feels like solid stone!" he complained clutching his forehead as blood trickled down his eye. Sergei stood to his feet. The whole pack now surrounded the monster before them as it thrashed and roared with fury. The wound Kathy gave it soon closed up. Everyone stared intently as its other wounds began to heal.

"Great so this fucker is just going to keep repairing itself" Raul spat unhappily as he stood and waved his swords. The pack watched as the Oboro suddenly burst in flames. With howls and bellows of pain it wreathed from the flames and roared with great fury. And then as suddenly as it appeared the beast vanished into the flames leaving the pack behind.

"Dude what the FUCK is going on?" Sergei and Alex shouted as their own injuries healed up. Karl sighed and shouldered his rifle. "We better get back to headquarters and fast." He said turning to leave.

The pack remained silent. Their battle with the Oboro was over, for the time being at least.

**On Fortuna…**

Nero sprinted down the street. Vampires were now crawling out of every inch of the town. Blood filled the streets as the undead blood suckers continued their gory conquest. Pulling out Blue Rose he fired as several tried attacking.

He continued running down the street before making a sharp turn. Several vampires were busy feeding on the corpses of some knights of the order. Looking up one wiped its lips and then grinned evilly as he charged. Nero fired from his weapon blowing the beasts head off.

He continued his race through the town. Stopping in the middle of the street he looked around, hoping to find at least one person alive. An injured woman crawled towards him, blood trailing behind. Nero reached down to help her up. "They…they were headed for the cathedral..they said they would kill everyone inside" she said before succumbing to her wounds and dying. Nero stood up, seething mad. "Kyrie!" he said and sprinted off in the direction of the Order's cathedral and opera house.

It took some time but he finally reached the area. People were fleeing in terror as vampires descended on them. More knights of the order fought against them. They hacked and slashed and cut through the undead foes. Nero ran up the steps to the cathedral and smashed through the doors.

Vampires greeted his entrance as he pulled Red Queen out and began cutting through them. He sliced the head of one and split another in half. "Kyrie!" he shouted in the hall. At the center was the massive statue of Sparda.

"Nero!" she shouted running up to him. "Nero are you hurt?" she asked gently taking his hands into hers. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. What's been happening here?" he asked looking around. "The vampires attacked us here and there is still being people evacuated. Seishiro has some being escorted over to our headquarters. Nero this is so awful" she said.

Nero frowned and then sighed. "It's going to be ok. Get yourself to safety. I'll follow soon as I can" he said. Kyrie hugged Nero briefly before she turned to run outside just as more vampires appeared. Nero quickly pulled out Blue Rose and took aim.

"You know" he began forming a smirk. "I would have expected a bigger fight than this. If I don't get some real action I may start getting bored" he said squeezing the trigger.

As Nero continued fighting against the vampires Seishiro led some knights as they began evacuating survivors out the town. The citizens walked single file as guards stood on the outside motioning for them to keep walking.

"Keep on. We have several unites dispatched ready to take you to safety. Follow them and they will lead you to our headquarters" Seishiro explained.

Suddenly from behind the group there was some commotion. Screams of terror could be heard. Looking back Seishiro saw a man approach slowly. He wielded two bayonets and was dressed in what resembled clerical clothing. He had blonde hair, glasses and an aggressive appearance. Most disturbing was there was blood staining his blades.

"Who the?" Seishiro asked as he and several of the knights took defensive positions. The man flicked the blood off, raised his head and grinned wildly. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The heathen shall face the wrath of Christ almighty. Amen" he said simply.

"Identify yourself!" Seishiro shouted brandishing his own sword.

Facing the knights, Anderson raised his bayonets, grinned and chuckled. "I am the wrath of God sent to smite the heathen for their blasphemies. I hope you lot will entertain me more than these vampires have" and with a final laugh Anderson charged.

**End Chapter**

**So sorry for this huge delay. Here's the rundown of what will happen next. The following chapter will be relatively short compared to what I normally make. It's a race against time as Alucard, Seras, Dante, Michael, Sion, Seth and later even the assassin rush to Fortuna in an attempt to put an end to LOD's evil plot. What is it about this island that is moving all these forces there? Find out next chapter!**

**Basically, get ready for a quick chapter and then the big free for all I've been planning for a while. Thanks for reading feel free to drop a review if you like!**


	10. Race to Fortuna

**Disclaimer: Ok this is it! Quick chapter then unto the free for all. You guys know all the copyright crap so I'll forgo that.**

Chapter Ten- Race to Fortuna

Seishiro and the other knights watched as Anderson charged. "Get him!" one shouted. Anderson took his bayonets and swiftly cut through several of the knights. Slicing them to ribbons blood filled the streets as more citizens began running and fleeing in panic. Seishiro watched in horror as his men fell.

"BASTARD!" he shouted rushing the priest. Their blades clashed as a fierce struggle broke out. "Who the hell are you? Why have you come to attack us?" he asked.

Anderson smirked. "My name is Father Anderson. Your little band of devil worshippers is an affront to Iscariot. All heathen and heretics shall burn" he answered simply. Shoving Seishiro back he slashed rapidly with his blades. Seishiro parried the attacks and began countering, mixing in his own. The sound of their blades clashing filled the air.

Jumping back Seishiro raised his sword defensively. "What are you talking about? What the hell is Iscariot?" he asked. Anderson stopped and rotated his neck. "Humph I didn't expect you to be familiar with us. But it doesn't really matter. I was ordered to come and see if the rumors of a group worshipping a demon as their god were true. And so they appear to be" Anderson said.

Seishiro simply stared dumbfounded. "What? We don't worship Sparda anymore! You're killing innocent people for now reason!" he shouted charging again. Seishiro swung his sword in a wide arc as Anderson parried the blow. Anderson brought down one bayonet before slicing with the other as his opponent dodged.

Busy with his fight he did not notice Nero sprinting down the street towards him. Nero ran, jumped, turned his body sideways and unleashed his trademark flying drop kick. Anderson turned just as the young knight's feet smashed right into his jaw sending him crashing across the street into a wall.

Nero landed, glaring harshly. "And he lands ten points" he said jokingly as he stood to full height. Both men watched as Anderson slowly walked out of the hole he had formed, body bruised and his head bleeding slightly. Chuckling Anderson cracked his neck and then stared at his new opponent.

"Ah and you must be Nero. They told me briefly about your hidden powers. Hopefully I'll get to witness them before this day is over" Anderson said wiping the blood away. He pulled out a Bible from within his clerical robe as he opened the pages and slammed his palm down. "Meet me at your headquarters. That is where we'll settle this little duel" Anderson said disappearing in a flurry of Bible pages. Seishiro sheathed his sword and swore.

"Damn! Nero go after him. I'll summon more knights and we'll finish evacuating the citizens. Whatever happens do NOT let him leave headquarters alive. Now MOVE!" Seishiro shouted sprinting off into the other direction.

Nero frowned and then began the very long trek to the Order's headquarters. "It's time like this I wish we had a helicopter or something. What's the point of trying to save the world from devils when we can't even have a freak in' plane or something?" he mumbled annoyed.

**In London….**

Integra and Walter entered the conference room. The Round Table was going to hold a video conference with the Nightstalkers in New York. Taking her seat Integra watched as the large screen before them turned on. Walter went and stood by the screen as everyone looked on.

"Gentlemen of the Round Table. Sir Integra and I have called this emergency meeting in order to resolve the vampire conflicts. We have done extensive research into the problem and have turned up several key pieces of information. But first we must introduce those we will be working with" he explained.

The screen then showed the Nightstalkers. Sitting around a large table were Director McGrath, Chief Quinton, Rosette, Dexter and a few other officials with the FBI. After some brief introductions Walter again began to speak.

"Director McGrath has agreed to lend us any assistance as we track down both the vampires and those that control them. A group calling itself LOD. LOD apparently have been using vampires for some time, towards some dark unknown purpose. These incidents are not limited solely to London. In New York, the Nightstalkers had been tracking their own situation for some time. Most recently, a terrible beast by the name of the Oboro had been summoned by LOD to attack the city. Though they managed to fight back it caused considerable destruction. But what's more disturbing is that the leader of LOD himself made his presence known"

At that point small chatter broke out amongst the men of the Round Table. "And who is their leader?" Sir Penwood asked. "His name is Klaus sir. We have only his name and nothing else I'm afraid. But this is where they come in. Ms. Cristobel can explain. Ms. Cristobel if you will?" Walter said.

Rosette cleared her throat and straightened her posture. The screen panned in on her a little more closely as she began to speak.

"We recently captured a member of LOD. She revealed some key information. She said that their leader, Klaus has been planning to remove human free will for thousands of years. To do so he has acquired a device that will assist him. We don't have the exact specifications of this device only that it is a weapon of some kind" Rosette stated.

"A weapon?" Sir Islands asked. Rosette nodded in response.

"A weapon to eliminate free will? What the devil could that mean?" another member asked.

"That's the problem. The prisoner revealed the way it works. Apparently when activated it places the subject under total control, eliminating their memories, emotions and personality. It effectively removes their humanity leaving them in a controlled state. From there they can be ordered to commit just about anything. Unfortunately we do not know what this weapon is called nor of how Klaus has acquired it" Rosette explained.

At that point Integra spoke for the first time. "I want to also bring to light a growing problem" she said as everyone turned to look at her. "Keep in mind this is very recent information. We've been monitoring the Vatican for some time now. They're on the move and growing bolder. Anderson was dispatched recently to a location called Fortuna Island." Integra explained.

"Fortuna Island?" Rosette asked.

"Yes, a small island nation. Fortuna is the home of the Order of the Sword. They are a militant religious group that hunts demons and devils. The order was centered on the worship and reverence of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda who apparently served as the island's feudal lord centuries ago"

"Come now Sir Integra. Sparda is nothing but a myth." Sir Penwood said rather strongly. Integra simply looked at him. "Well then perhaps you can explain to Dante later how his father is nothing but a myth" she said with a very slight smirk.

There was silence.

"Yes, Dante is the only surviving Son of Sparda" Integra said watching as faces dropped.

From their side, the Nightstalkers began talking as well, taking note of the new information. "Ok so this Father Anderson is headed for Fortuna. Why the concern?" Director McGrath asked.

"Because knowing how the Vatican likes to operate, Anderson's mission was most likely to eliminate the residents of Fortuna should they pose a threat. And with their history he is likely to attack and kill any in his way. He is their top assassin and a very dangerous combatant." Integra explained. "My point is this. I have already sent Alucard and Seras there. If they encounter Anderson or members of LOD they are to eliminate them without hesitation. Director McGrath, if you have any men to spare I'd send them to Fortuna. Otherwise we could be looking at a major disaster" Integra said.

Rosette folded her arms. "If you insist so strongly then consider it done. What else is there?" she asked.

Integra leaned back in her seat. "If Klaus has a weapon which he can use to place humans under control then that means our problem is even bigger than we expected. We need to figure out a way not just to find him but to learn the identity of this device as well. LOD has already proven three things. One, they are incredibly meticulous in their planning. If Klaus truly has been planning for this for thousands of years then he is certainly willing to bid his time. Two, LOD has proven they are willing to go to extreme lengths to achieve their goals. The violence here in London, the attack on New York. These are people who will slaughter any in their path. And lastly what I fear the most, if we don't put a stop to LOD it won't just be our homes which suffer but every person on this planet" Integra said as her eyes narrowed.

And so the race was on to Fortuna Island. But while that transpired danger still lurked.

**In Russia….**

The servant entered Vladimir and Mariska's bedroom. Looking around she saw the room was empty save for the infant Joseph's crib. The child was wrapped snug in blankets and sleeping peacefully. Closing the door behind her she slowly walked over to the crib. Looming over she reached behind her and pulled out two black gloves which she placed on. She bent down and pulled out a large combat knife strapped to her leg.

The servant woman held the knife over the still sleeping Joseph. "You are such a precious baby. Unfortunately my superiors wish to see you die. If only fate had chosen a more favorable outcome for you. Rest in peace dear one" she said pulling back the blankets and intending to stab the infant.

The crib was empty. Panicking she tossed all the blankets out the crib only to see Joseph was nowhere in sight.

"What?" she shouted growing frustrated.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said behind her.

She turned behind her to see Mariska leaned against the wall, arms folded, legs crossed and with a blank expression. The servant glared. "How are you still alive?" she spat. Mariska smirked. "Did you really think we didn't know LOD put you here? We've known for weeks about your true identity. Sarah Gurlukovich. LOD promised you great wealth if you were successful in killing Joseph and I didn't they? Too bad. It seems your leaders greatly underestimated us" she said.

Sarah held the knife tightly. She then slowly walked a few feet away from the crib. "But I saw you drink the spiked tea" she said.

"True. If only that chemical you added was in fact the cyanide mix. We switched it out with a harmless flavor substitute. Quite tasty actually. Just to keep you under the guise you would be successful so you could be rooted out. " Mariska explained.

Sarah stared for a long time. It was now or never. She was still going to complete her assignment. "I was ordered to kill you and your blasted child. I plan to see this through" she said raising the knife.

Mariska hadn't budged an inch since this encounter began. With her arms still folded she simply blinked. "Then you should get on with it".

Sarah charged raising the knife and bringing it down with great force. Mariska avoided and spun around facing her assailant. Sarah slashed and swiped in clean strokes with the knife. She wielded great proficiency with it. Switching to a reverse style grip she brought it over hand in a downward attack. Mariska dodged each strike, moving fluidly. She knew however that the longer she prolonged the fight the greater risk of injury. A basic rule of knife combat was to quickly seize and neutralize the weapon. If time progressed, Mariska very well could meet her end here.

Sarah again attacked in an overhand strike. Mariska raised up both hands in a cross section block. Seizing her wrist she took a step to the right and brought the knife hand down strongly. With a tight grip Mariska then skillfully disarmed her opponent. Batting the knife away as it skidded across the room. Mariska then maintained her grip on Sarah's wrist as she flipped her over in a toss and then backed away. Sarah quickly jumped to her feet and turned around. Seething mad she charged Mariska attempting to strike her.

Sarah threw a jab which Mariska parried by dropped the punch. Grabbing her arm she then brought her hand in a palm strike hitting Sarah in her jaw. Sarah's head rocked back before she felt a blow to her stomach as Mariska dug her knee into the woman's solar plexus. Mariska then ended the fight by throwing a quick succession of physical blows causing Sarah to reel from the pain and shock as she was tossed to the floor. Mariska took the opportunity to then mount Sarah to keep her from rising. With her knee pressed tightly against the woman's trachea she grabbed her wrist and bent it in a supine lock as Sarah shouted.

"Urgh! Fucking cunt! They said you were just a housewife. Just Vladimir's hot piece of ass he kept for convenience. " She said struggling. Mariska tightened her grip causing Sarah to wince.

Staring, Mariska then spoke in smooth and cold tone.

"Listen very carefully to me. You thought I was just some boring defensive little housewife? Idiot. My family has been fighting against the forces of darkness for centuries. At 10 years old I knew everything there is to know about Werewolves. Their strengths and weaknesses, the social structure of the pack, their origins. By the time I was 16 I was sharpening silver stakes and leading hunts for Werewolves and even Vampires. You failed your mission for one reason and one reason only. You dare raised your blade against _my son_. My beautiful Joseph." She said with a fierce indignation as she pressed tighter. Sarah tried struggling but to no avail.

"I am Mariska Alexandra Sokolov. Formally Mariska Rosenthal of the Rosenthal bloodline. Never forget who you raised your blade against" she said. Mariska then struck Sarah once across the face, knocking her out as she stopped squirming and lay there unconscious.. Sighing Mariska stood to full height, rotated her neck and stared down at her would be assassin.

Ten minutes later the sound of sprinting footsteps could be heard from the hall. With one kick Vladimir kicked in the door to his bedroom, followed by two of his guards. There, to their amazement was Mariska standing unharmed. The still unconscious form of the assassin Sarah was slumped over her right shoulder as she held her securely. Staring back Mariska simply said. "Hey honey" and then smiled ever so gently.

**Back on Fortuna…**

Nero grumbled and then swore for the fifth time. He had finally after about two hours made it to headquarters. Chasing after Anderson had left him in a bitter and foul mood. The massive headquarters of the Order of the Sword overlooked a massive cliff structured above the sea. Nero entered the main entrance. What the young knight then saw infuriated him even more.

Dozens upon dozens of slain knights littered the hallway of the Order's entrance. Blood stained the walls and floors. Nero stopped, clenching his fists. "What the hell has that bastard done?" he said.

One knight, with deep lacerations across his body crawled to Nero. "He…he kept on killing. He wouldn't stop. Please Nero go and stop…him" the man said trailing off before he succumbed to his wounds and died.

Nero swore again and pressed on more determined to find Anderson. After a while he found who he was searching for.

Anderson had just finished slaying a group of vampires that had stormed the northern section of the headquarters. In a grand hall with several stone carvings of the devil knight Sparda. There was a large stair case at the front section which led to the upper levels and the weapons division of the headquarters. Anderson cut through the attacking vampires before finally slaying the last one. The room became stained with the blood of the undead fiends as Anderson sighed and waved his blades.

"Is this it? THIS was the order that worshipped the devil Sparda and hunted devils in his honor? And these vampires..such low level trash. Honestly this whole hunt has been one big disappointment." Anderson complained.

"Then how about facing me. If you're looking for a real fight I'll be sure to kick your ass good and well" Nero challenged.

Anderson turned to see the young knight approaching. Nero wasted no time and pulled Blue Rose out firing several times and shooting Anderson in the torso. The priest staggered back, bleeding heavily but not before laughing wildly. His wounds soon closed up causing Nero to stare in shock.

"You'll be needing to do much better than that boy. Now let me show you how it's really done" Anderson said. With one swift motion Anderson pulled out scores of blessed bayonets and threw them at Nero. Nero jumped, evading some of the blades but not before getting pierced in his stomach and chest by two of them.

Nero dropped to one knee, the blades steaming from making contact as he grunted and strained. "What the? What the hell are these things?" he shouted. Anderson slowly approached, pulling out more blades.

"Weapons blessed with the power of the Lord Jesus Christ. Works particularly nasty on anything unholy. And judging from your reaction I'd venture a guess and say you aren't human." Anderson explained stopping a few feet from Nero who struggled to his feet. Swearing Nero again raised Blue Rose.

"You shrugged off those rounds like nothing. Just what the hell kind of freak are you?" he asked. Anderson raised his blades and said "I'm just a priest" and brought them down in a fierce swing.

The blades never connected as something obstructed their path. Both Anderson and Nero watched in total amazement as the former's attack was stopped by another individual. This man was tall, very tall. He wore a long black coat with a large hood and a red interior, black pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Raised in front stopping Anderson's attack was a nodachi with a red scabbard and a black cross guard. The man had shoulder length black hair but most striking were his eyes; brilliant amber color.

Anderson jumped back and glared at this new arrival. "You? So Vladimir sent one of his mangy hounds here as well" he said.

Michael stood to full height and smirked. "You won't be smug this time priest. Remember that as I rip you to pieces" he challenged. Nero took the time to pull out the blades as he too stood to full height.

"You know" he began to say. "This whole day is really starting to suck. First vampires and now you two clowns. Hey pal, this asshole is my fight get your own priest to kill" Nero said annoyed. Michael simply turned and stared at the young knight. He was about to talk when a voice interrupted them.

"Then it seems we have all marked this priest for death"

All three turned towards the large staircase to see yet another individual. This time this person wore a large hooded black cloak with a white porcelain mask. Anderson grinned wildly as he recognized this newcomer.

"So you're here as well" he called out to the assassin who stared back. "Priest. Your fight lies with me. I don't it too kindly to those that interrupt my hunts" he said in reference to their duel in Russia.

Anderson quickly darted his eyes between Michael, Nero and now the assassin. What he did next happened very swiftly. He removed a Bible from him and flung it towards Michael. Michael in an instant removed his twin Desert Eagles and fired. The Bible exploded into dozens of pages which swarmed and engulfed him and Nero. Anderson used the distraction to sprint up the stair case towards the assassin whom removed two sub machine pistols and opened fire. Anderson ran through the hail storm of bullets as he chased him out the hall leaving behind Nero and Michael.

**Meanwhile on another part of the headquarters….**

Dante walked down a long corridor before turning and stepping into a large chamber. The chamber had a large platform area almost resembling a training area of sorts was well as a small altar and then a pit of sorts.

"So this Michael guy just up and walks out on me. Guy seems to be a real catch. I get to have all the fun of tracking these things down myself" the devil hunter said sarcastically.

He was busy walking he almost didn't see the man leaned against the nearest wall, arms folded and watching him. Dante quickly sized him up. Tall, purple jacket with a black flame pattern, brown hair, a weird crown of sort on his head, six rings on his wrists, black pants, a black clothes tied by a purple rope belt over and a massive sword strapped to his back.

Dante simply stared. "You lost dude?" he asked. Sion shook his head. "It seems we have the same issue. Vampires." He said.

Dante shrugged and simply said "Yeah everyone seems to be after them. Look if you're looking for some vamps can't help ya pal" he said turning to walk away.

Sion straightened his posture. "That's too bad. I was sent here to kill some vamps. Guess we'll just to find something to occupy us in the meantime" he stated letting a challenging tone creep in his voice. And Dante detected it.

"Man it seems everywhere I go there's someone wanting to fight" Dante said walking in place. He then turned and quickly pulled out Ebony and Ivory as Sion pulled out two large handguns. Both men stared down one another before smirking.

"Time for some action" they said in unison.

**Elsewhere…**

Trish watched as several more vampires charged. She had encountered waves of them in the long corridors of the headquarters. With a toss of her blonde hair she pulled out her own pistols and opened fire. Killing three of the attacking vampires as more approached. "Tch that Dante leaving me to clean up his mess. He gets to have all the fun." She said disappointed. She prepared to fire on her remaining foes when several gunshots rang through the air. The vampire's heads were blown off as blood sprayed everywhere. Trish watched much to her shock as a man clad in all red including red glasses, a red fedora hat and red coat and wielding two enormous firearms stepped out from the darkness.

With a shrill cackle he lowered his weapons and then turned to face her. "There's something so exquisite about the lure of combat. Don't you agree my dear?" the man asked facing Trish.

Trish smiled slightly as she laughed. The sword Sparda attached to her back shifted slightly as she faced this newcomer. "Well you've got quite the weaponry there. Can I get a try?" she asked seductively.

Alucard grinned, baring his fangs. "Only if you can handle the big package blondie" he said. Trish frowned and cocked her hips. "Wait now I remember. Yes it is you. That vampire from the London incident. Alucard right?" she said as he nodded. "Very good. But your name is lost on me" he said. "The name is Trish" she responded.

"Well then Trish I don't suppose you can provide me with a more suitable fight than these pathetic bloodsuckers." Alucard declared slowly raising the Jackal and Casull. Trish simply stared before raising her own pistols. "Whatever you say hun" she said with a smirk.

**Meanwhile…**

Seras walked aimlessly around the Order's headquarters completely unsure of where to go. She had wound up in a large conference room with a large round desk in the center and massive walls. "Oh that Alucard sometimes I swear. Leaving me behind like this and we've never even bloody been here!" she shouted.

"Man that Alucard guy sure does sound cruel then"

Seras paused to see a young man sitting on the table, legs crossed and grinning at her. He had ragged black hair and green eyes. He wore a black denim vest that was open, a black tank top, black cargo pants, black boots and a belt with a gold buckle engraved with a bear. Strapped across his back was a long double edged sword, ornately designed along with a similarly designed shield.

Blinking Seras stared before pulling out her rifle and opened fire. Seth responded by pulling out his shield and dropping low as it deflected the bullets. "Whoa easy there hot stuff! That's not very lady like" he grinned as she stopped firing. Seth lowered his shield watching her expression.

"It's not very smart to sneak up on a vampire" Seras responded as her eyes flashed. Seth chuckled and lowered his shield. "Wasn't my intention. But since you initiated this little sparring contest then why walk away?" he said reaching for a handgun behind him. "Tell me are you a member of LOD?" Seras quickly asked.

Seth's face dropped. "What? Hell no you crazy?" he quickly responded watching as Seras raised her rifle. "Well do you know anything about them? It would be best not to hide anything" she said strongly.

"I can ask you the same thing babe" Seth said staring her down.

**Also…**

The assassin and Anderson stared each other down. The two were now in a large room in a further section of the headquarters. It was the place where Nero and Dante had dueled each other for the second time during the incident with Sanctus.

"Tell me something. Are you really from that bloodline? Your tattoo is proof enough but still. They were wiped out ages ago' Anderson said. The assassin did not answer for a while. Finally he reached for his sword strapped to his waist.

"It does not matter where my bloodline originates. What matters is my mission, priest" he said. Anderson pulled out a pair of bayonets. 'One last thing before I kill you. What is your name?" he asked.

There was silence.

"Kazuya" was the response as both men charged forward.

**And lastly…**

Nero's wounds closed up. Michael sighed and started walking away. "Wait a sec just who the hell are you?" Nero demanded. Michael ignored him and continued walking until the young knight ran in front and blocked his path. "Listen pal a lot of crap has been happening and it's been pissing me off all day. You gonna answer me or not?" he shouted.

Michael cocked his head before staring. "The name is Michael. My business lies with Anderson. Now are you going to assist or get in my way?"

Nero didn't flinch. Instead he smirked and began chuckling. "Tough guy huh? Well then…" he said trailing off and reaching behind for the Red Queen. Nero gripped the handle of his sword tightly, never taking his eyes off Michael who sighed.

"It seems that priest is on everyone's shit list. That asshole is mine got it pal?" Nero said sliding one foot back. Michael laughed. "It seems then to achieve my goal I must fight you. That doesn't sound too bad. Two fights for the price of one. Oh yeah I definitely am going to live this up" he said reaching for the handle of his weapon. With his thumb pressed against the cross guard Michael flicked the blade slightly out of its scabbard as he braced himself.

Nero smirked, "You sound pretty confident. Guess I'll have to smack that smirk right off your body"

Michael grinned, "Whatever you say kid."

**End Chapter**

**Alas folks this is it! Next chapter is already in the works. The best of both the DMC and Hellsing worlds collide in a clash of superpowers. Guns and swords meet fangs, fists, and fur. Keep reading, drop a comment/review if you like and stay tuned.**

**P.S. Did I mention there's going to be guns and swords? **


	11. The Battle Royale Part 1

**Disclaimer: Nero vs. Michael. Dante vs. Sion. Alucard vs. Trish. Seth vs. Seras. Anderson vs. Kazuya. **

**Take a moment and allow the sheer epicness of this to sink in. Done? Then prepare yourselves because the next three chapters will really turn up the action. The fights will be broken up and will be using a way to divide it so it's not too confusing to follow. **

**NvM= Nero and Michael**

**KvA= Kazuya and Anderson**

**SvS= Seras and Seth**

**SvD= Sion and Dante**

**TvA= Trish and Alucard**

**P.S. I recommend listening to the song "Forza Del Destino" by Shawn "Shootie HG". Fans of DMC will recognize it as Nero and Dante's battle theme during their second fight. A pretty kick ass song for an epic fight.**

Chapter Eleven- The Battle Royale Part 1

Nero and Michael began their duel. Colliding swords both men braced against the others massive strength. Michael took the time to examine Nero's sword. "Nice piece" he complimented with a smirk. Nero blinked, "You can't have it" he said shoving Michael back. Nero swung the Red Queen in a series of fierce slashes, aiming for different parts of Michael's body. Michael blocked and parried the blows, his long katana striking hard against Nero's attacks. Jumping back Michael watched as Nero charged, the Red Queen drawn down low as he again attacked. During their struggle Michael took note of the way he fought.

"_He's strong, quite strong actually. He definitely is no slack amateur. And that weapon of his, the design. I've never seen something like it before"_ he stated parrying another blow and spinning around as Nero shouted and swiped again. Michael jumped several feet back. With one motion he sheathed his blade and remained motionless. "Please tell me you aren't giving up" Nero challenged holding his sword across his shoulders.

Michael didn't respond. In a flash he had disappeared in lightning quick movements. A faint afterimage trailed behind him. "What?" Nero said. He turned to his left where Michael had moved. Crouched low, sword gripped tightly Michael drew the blade out in a fast motion. Nero barely defended as he brought his sword down hard. The two held the embrace; Michael pushing against Nero and vice versa.

Michael then shoved Nero back hard as he went on the offense. He attacked in precise movements as Nero deflected. Both men moved around the hall they were in. Hacking, slashing and clashing their blades with each other.

"Yeah well take this!" Nero shouted knocking Michael back who skidded to a stop. Nero slammed the Red Queen down. Gripping the handle he twisted it as it made a strong revving sound and the blade glowed dark orange. Michael raised his eyes in surprise. "Whoa now that's unexpected" he said. Nero dashed forward, revving the handle again. This time his attacks had more kick to it as Michael found himself actually buckling under their power. He was again knocked back as Nero jumped forward raising his sword overhand and in one swift motion slashed through Michael's body. Michael shouted as blood spewed out. A few seconds passed before his whole body then slowly disappeared in a burst of motion causing Nero to stare in shock.

Nero landed and lowered his sword. "Nice kid, that actually made my arm buckle" Michael called out. Nero turned behind him to see his opponent standing there grinning his sword sheathed.

"You're a cocky bastard aren't you?" Nero said facing him and frowning. Michael simply shrugged. "Well hey when you have lived as long as I have it kind of comes naturally. But that's an interesting sword technique. I've never seen anything like it" he said gesturing to the Red Queen and her Exceed revving ability.

Nero cracked a smile, beaming with pride. "Thanks, always say this baby is the best companion a swordsman could ask for" he said. "But there's something else I noticed. Your right arm is heavily bandaged. You got injured and still insisted on battle? Now who's the cocky one?' Michael said commenting on Nero's right arm.

Nero looked down at it then back at Michael. Clenching his fist he simply stared. "My right hand is more than enough to kick your ass pal" he challenged. Michael shook his head. Sliding his left foot back he crouched into a defensive stance, body tensed as he prepared to draw his sword.

"Then let the ass kicking commence kid" Michael stated.

**SvD…**

Sion and Dante opened fire on each other. Dashing around the chamber they engaged in a fierce gun battle. Dante fired from Ebony and Ivory as Sion fired from two machine pistols. Sion crossed both arms and fired as the devil hunter rolled and jumped to his feet. Both men raced around the room before sprinting to each other. Sion jumped off a stone seat as Dante did the same. Firing at each other they then landed on the stone platform, guns pointed at each other.

Smirking Dante said, "This is getting kind of fun". Sion nodded and jumped back placing his guns away as Dante did the same. Sion reached and grabbed his sword Oblivion behind him. Gripping the handle the tape wrapping the blade began to unravel revealing the fearsome weapon. Dante whistled in admiration as he pulled out Rebellion.

Without speaking Sion charged swinging with both hands as he clashed with Dante. Both men grit their teeth as they held the embrace. Breaking it they then began a fierce duel rapidly slashing and swiping with both their weapons. Sion slashed three times with Oblivion as Dante countered with Rebellion. Sion then slashed in a wide arc before slashing upwards as Dante parried the blow. Dante slashed with Rebellion as Sion side stepped to evade. Dante dashed forward, sword raised high as he performed the Stinger maneuver stabbing Rebellion with a fierce thrust.

Sion leaped over him and brought his blade around attempting to cut Dante across the back. Just as the devil hunter slid to a stop and Sion prepared to strike he was suddenly knocked back by a powerful blow. Sion dropped to one knee to find himself bleeding heavily from his stomach. Rising to his feet he saw his shirt was torn open and ripped. Dante chuckled slowly turning around revealing a large double barreled shotgun in one hand. With a flick of his wrist he rejected the spent shells and held it.

"Ooh that must have hurt" he taunted shrugging. Sion stared back as the wound on his stomach slowly closed up. With a shrug he dashed forward as Dante fired off three more shots with his shotgun. Sion managed to evade the shots as he slashed at Dante in a strong attack.

Dante grabbed Rebellion as he collided with Sion's sword. Shoving him back he increased the intensity of his attack slashing at different angles as Sion was pushed back. "What's the matter man? Scared to fight back?" Dante called out over his swings. Grunting Dante brought Rebellion overhead to strike as Sion raised Oblivion to defend. There was a large spark an small explosion of energy as both great weapons clashed against each other.

Sparks flew out as both men grunted and strained. Sion's gaze was dead set on Dante who likewise returned the gaze. Dante then jumped back, holding Rebellion across his shoulder as Sion likewise did the same.

"You're pretty good" Dante complimented.

Sion shrugged. "As are you, Son of Sparda" he said watching Dante's changing expression. "So you know who I am. Figures. What a great catch it is being the son of the Legendary Dark Knight" he said rolling his eyes. Sion chuckled as he began pacing.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. The name is Sion. I am a servant of the Nightstalker Organization" he said with a small nod. Dante put one hand on his hip as he sighed. "Yeah. Now that introductions are over can we get back to the fight? I was just starting to enjoy it" he said with a smirk.

A small smile crept unto Sion's face. "So be it" he said and with that he disappeared in a flash of movement causing Dante to look in surprise. Dante turned to his right to see his opponent swinging his sword down hard. Dante buckled under the impact. Sion then dashed to his opponent's blind side and swiped causing Dante to back flip out the way. Dante stood just as Sion kicked him away and sent him crashing into one of the stone altars. Dante landed hard as the stone crumbled and dust was formed.

Sion turned and waited. A moment later he heard laughter. Dante walked out the debris, brushing dust off and chuckling. "Man those were some slick moves. I better start taking this more seriously than" he said walking back up on the platform. Sion didn't budge but eyed his opponent carefully. Dante stopped about ten feet away and slammed Rebellion down, leaning on the handle. Grinning he said "So Sion I can tell you're no ordinary fighter. Maybe even something close to what I am" he said.

Sion blinked, "I am a devil correct"

Dante laughed. "Sweet that means we can really go all out. Let's not worry about collateral damage. What do you say dude?"

Sion answered by raising his right wrist. He took his other hand and moved one of the rings around before snapping it off as it fell to the floor. Dante narrowed his eyes, watching as Sion removed a second ring from his other hand. Sion sighed and then remained perfectly still and closed his eyes. His body rumbled before it began glowing a deep shade of red. Opening his eyes he then spoke in a booming echoing voice. "Time to party" he said with a sadistic grin.

It all happened in a flash. Sion had sprinted towards Dante causing debris and concrete to be upheaved behind him. With a thunderous shout he slashed three times with his sword slicing Dante across his torso and chest. The devil hunter staggered back. He took Rebellion and cut Sion twice across the body. Dante then swung upward knocking Sion high into the air as he jumped up.

Sion spat out blood as the two hovered for a brief period. Dante slashed with Rebellion while Sion attacked with Oblivion. The two combatants landed gently and then intensified by rapidly slashing around with their swords. Both Sion and Dante repeatedly hacked and slashed and chopped with their weapons periodically mixing in physical attacks as they moved in a circle. To the common eye it would have almost appeared as a dance.

Sion brought Oblivion overhead in a large swipe. Dante blocked with Rebellion and knocked him back. He then took the opportunity to initiate a fierce attack. Dante slashed four times with Rebellion, cutting Sion deeply across his chest and torso. Dante then swung Rebellion all around his body as he brought it across his body in a final slash before jumping and spearing Sion. Dante's body glowed before he unleashed a flurry of lightning quick stabs. His sword moving in numerous motions as he performed the Million Stab maneuver ending with a final thrust sending Sion crashing into a further section of their battle area.

**TvA….**

Trish fired from her two pistols as Alucard unloaded from his own weapons. Both combatants dashed around their space. Trish jumped off the wall and opened fire. Alucard sprinted out of the way and returned fire as Trish rolled to avoid the hail of bullets. As she stood to her feet she heard a loud explosion behind her and turned to find a gaping hole in the wall. Alucard's rounds had formed a hole the size of a watermelon.

Trish stared and then quickly looked at Alucard who grinned and again pointed. "A hole that big from a couple of pistols? Jesus man…" she shuddered but quickly refocused. Alucard laughed and again fired from his guns. Trish flipped to the side and returned the fire. Alucard was pierced in his chest, stomach and in both legs. Buckling under the gun fire he grinned through his injuries and continued firing. Pausing periodically to reload he continued his nonstop gunfire.

"_This is really strange. He's not even trying to evade. He's just standing there like a big ass statue. Is he unaffected by gun fire? Does it not hurt him?" _ Trish said to herself watching the vampire count. Alucard continued to be shot in his whole body as blood pooled out and collected on the floor. He turned fire as he grinned wildly and began laughing.

Trish fired again from her pistols this time she managed to deal a crippling blow as he blasted a large sized hole through Alucard's stomach. The vampire staggered back, dropping to one knee and bleeding heavily.

Frowning Trish tossed her hair back and placed both hands on her waist. "This is rather boring. Are you even trying to fight or are you holding back?" she complained. Her complaint was met with laughter. Alucard began laughing which then turned to a shrill cackle of madness as he reared his head back.

"Boring? HELL NO! I'm having the time of my life! Don't stop! Don't stop! Come on, come on keep it up!" Alucard shouted rising to his feet and taking aim. He sprinted forward and began firing as Trish jumped out the way.

Alucard took aim and fired another round, hitting Trish across her shoulder as she staggered back. Alucard then went and attempted to perform the kill only to have his body jolted by a massive bolt of yellow lightning sending him crashing against the opposite wall. His body was singed and charged as he struggled and grit his teeth.

Trish held out her hand and summoned more lightning as she fired four massive bolts as they raced to the vampire who was blasted deeper into the wall. Standing back to her feet she rotated her neck and smirked. "Come now Alucard. Surely a little lady like myself isn't enough to do you in" she taunted.

**KvA…**

Kazuya dashed forward and clashed his sword with Anderson's bayonets. The two men strained against the other's strength. Anderson jumped back and began wildly slashing with his blades. Kazuya parried each attack and would counter with his own sword. Both men dashed around the room, hacking and slashing at each other. Kazuya raised his sword overhead and brought it down as Anderson deflected it.

"You are a Sin Eater. That explains your desire to punish sinners for their crimes" Anderson shouted. Kazuya ignored him, completed focused on their duel. "The Sin Eaters were said to have made a pact with a demon ages ago during the Roman occupation of Judaea. The entire bloodline was cursed and its members systematically killed through the centuries. So how is it you carry their mark then, Kazuya?" Anderson questioned throwing dozens of bayonets at the assassin.

Kazuya parried some of the weapons and cartwheeled out the way of the others.. He pulled out his own set of throwing daggers and flung them towards Anderson. They impaled him through his torso. The Paladin simply laughed and flexed his body as he ejected them. Anderson raised more bayonets and again threw them at Kazuya who was cut across his shoulder and back.

"You ask far too many questions priest. Focus more instead on our battle" Kazuya stated. Charging forward he slashed Anderson three times against the chest and kicked the priest hard in the solar plexus sending him crashing to the floor. Kazuya then moved to stab Anderson through the heart but was halted as the priest stabbed him through the stomach with two blades.

Kazuya's body jolted from the blow as he staggered back. Anderson jumped back to his feet and continued his onslaught. Kazuya and Anderson continued their duel. Both men slashing and cutting each other with their swords. Kazuya skidded to a stop as Anderson cut him deep across the shoulder. Kazuya's body shook from the pain but he ignored it. Pausing he reached and gripped his long black cloak tightly. With a sharp tug he tore it off causing a sharp ripping sound. Kazuya now stood there, wearing a hooded pull over black shirt. Anderson chuckled and licked his lips. Kazuya raised his sword then gripped it with both hands tightly. Anderson watched with mild interest.

Breathing slowly Kazuya shouted and dashed for the priest as they again clashed blades. Kazuya's attacks were more fierce and precise. Cutting Anderson a lot more than previously and breaking his defenses. Anderson watched in surprise as Kazuya slashed three times and spun. Waving his sword he then switched to a reverse grip and impaled Anderson deeply through his torso causing him to keel over and cough up blood.

"I told you before priest. My bloodline is of no consequence. The fate that was bestowed unto those which carry the mark of the Sin Eater will fade away when I depart this world." Kazuya said sharply twisting his sword as Anderson grunted. Pulling the blade out Kazuya spun, raised his leg and executed a strong jumping spinning hook kick cracking Anderson's jaw and sending the Paladin crashing into a wall.

SvS…

"RRAAAAGGHHHHHH!" Seras and Seth shouted at the same time and began firing from their weapons. Seras held her assault rifle as Seth fired from two pistols. Both managing to dash around the room and evade the gunfire. Seth barrel rolled across and jumped to his feet as he pointed his weapon. Seras dashed forward tossing her rifle aside as Seth did the same. Reaching each other Seras let her fist sail across as it collided with Seth's. He was surprised by just how strong she was as his arm buckled under her power before going numb as he was tossed back and crashed unto the table.

Sitting back up he frantically shook his arm as she watched, blinking in confusion. "SHIT! Man you got some power babe. That actually made my whole arm go numb" he exclaimed excitedly as he jumped back to his feet. Seras stared and shook her head. "So..why are you happy?" she asked. Seth grinned, "A hot chick that can kick my ass? Dude that's every guy's wet dream" he cracked watching as she frowned.

Seras then watched as he rotated his arms before taking a stance. He disappeared and then appeared behind her, raising his leg in a fierce roundhouse kick. Seras turned and blocked, raising her fist in a punch that he caught as he flipped her over. Seras kicked him in the back as he stumbled forward before rolling and getting back to his feet.

The two then charged, attacking each other with a volley of punches, kicks, knees and other physical blows. Seth was kicked in his stomach hard as he crashed to the ground. Rolling back he did a kip up, leaping back to his feet as let his elbow connect with her jaw as she too was knocked back. Seras' eyes glowed dangerously as black shadows then spread forth from her arm attempting to ensnare and slice through Seth. "Whoa!" he said back flipping several times before landing on the far side of the room.

Seras' shadows began to recede as she channeled them from her right arm. Watching him she waved it as she clenched her fist tightly. "You're pretty good" she complimented. Seth chuckled, "Thanks. But this hand to hand thing will get us nowhere" he said reaching for his sword and shield. Pulling them out he swung them around before assuming a phalanx position. His shield held steady in front as he had his sword pointed directly at Seras.

"That's hardly fair" she complained pointing to his weaponry. Seth didn't budge. "Look behind you. We both can engage in a little swordplay" he said. Seras turned to see a rack of sword behind her. The standard design of the knights of the Order of the Sword. Raising an eyebrow Seras went and picked one up and swung it around, getting the feel for it before facing him.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

Seras nodded.

Seth wasted no time in charging her as she did the same. They clashed blades with Seth pushing her back and beginning a fierce onslaught of powerful sword attacks. He slashed three times across her body before striking overhead. Seras barely deflected the blows before she was slashed across her shoulder as Seth then cut her across the middle. Jumping back Seras was then batted hard by his shield as she crashed into the wall.

Seth held his sword low. The blade pulsated before it began to glow a deep purple color. Raising it Seth dropped into a low stance before shouting and thrusting forward with a tremendous crack of energy as he attacked. There was a large explosion as the room shook violently sending debris scattering.

**NvM…**

"Eat this!" Nero shouted firing from Blue Rose. Michael quickly waved his sword around, deflecting the bullets. He then pulled out his Desert Eagles and opened fire. Nero again fired from his revolver. The two fired so quickly their bullets canceled each other out.

Placing his guns away Michael charged and slashed twice, cutting Nero across the chest as the young knight staggered back. Nero swung the Red Queen attempting to cut Michael down the middle but he was too fast. He phased away just as he was cut. Michael then dashed to Nero's left as he again slashed this time deeper across his side before knocking Nero back. Nero again pulled Blue Rose out and opened fire. This time, Nero began charging energy into the bullets increasing their power and range. Michael raised his eyes as one bullet blew away a large chunk of his shoulder sending him crashing to the wall.

Both men panted, staring each other down. Nero shook his head, placing his gun away. Michael slowly stood up, repairing the damage as his shoulder healed up. Nero narrowed his eyes. "You're not human are you?" he asked.

Michael stared, not sure if that were a serious question. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked sheathing his sword. "So then what? You a vampire or something?"

Michael grit his teeth in agitation, "No" he said.

"A demon?"

Michael shook his head. Nero glared, "Well then what the hell are you?" he shouted. Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a Werewolf" he said simply.

Nero blinked twice before saying "Bullshit. There's no such thing". Now it was Michael's turn to stare. "You hunt demons yet scoff at the existence of Werewolves? That doesn't make sense" he said.

Michael then disappeared in a flash of light as he unsheathed his sword and slashed wildly at Nero who struggled to defend. Michael slashed downward, kicked Nero in the stomach and then batted his sword away. Nero slid back as he looked up to see Michael thrusting his sword forward.

Nero raised his right arm up just as it made contact and a dome of energy erupted around them destroying the ground and forming massive cracks.

Michael looked up in shock to see Nero gritting his teeth. His sword did not pierce his right arm instead only destroying all the tape covering it. Nero's right arm was demonic looking; glowing a bright blue color on the palm while the arm itself was scaly and colored dark blue. Michael narrowed his eyes. "Well, looks like you've got something devilish in you kid" he stated.

Nero glared, his arm pulsing as it cracked and sparked. "Keep talking pal. Like I said I'll be sure to smack that smirk off your face" he said shoving Michael back. Nero then took his Devil Bringer arm and using the Snatch extended it toward his opponent. Michael watched in amazement as a spectral form of the arm gripped him tightly and pulled him in "What?" he shouted as Nero smashed him repeatedly into the ground before tossing him away.

Michael rolled to a stop before flipping back to his feet. Turning he saw Nero use the Devil Bringer arm to hurl massive slabs of concrete causing him to dash around in evasion. Michael sucked his teeth and smirked. "Got to hand it to you kid. You're a lot tougher than you look. Guess I better start taking this more seriously" he said.

Nero panted and cracked his neck. "Humph" was all he stated. Michael waved his sword once, sheathing it slowly. "Did you know, that the older a Werewolf becomes the greater control he has over his transformations?" he said. Nero cocked an eyebrow, "The hell are you talking about?"

Michael began pacing. "Werewolves are bound by the cycle of the moon. At first we can only initiate the transformation on the full moon. But it doesn't stop there. The greater control we learn to shift not just our whole body but portions as well." He continued saying to Nero's confusion.

"You should consider yourself honored kid. It's been ages since anyone has forced me to such a degree to use this technique. But that arm of yours may prove troublesome. Watch and learn, the true power of the Werewolf!" Michael shouted.

His body began shaking as his face contorted and twisted. Nero watched as Michael began shifting. His face formed into a long lupine snout, his fangs growing to two inches in length. His amber eyes began to shine more intensely. His skin became replaced by jet black fur, his ears growing long a pointy. With a final snarl his face was fully shifted into that of a fearsome looking wolf. Michael's hands began to enlarge; growing more muscular until long talon like claws jutted out. He snapped and unleashed a deep piercing howl. Facing Nero he snorted twice before reaching for his sword.

"_Play time is over, kid"_ he spoke telepathically in a chilling dark and heavy voice. Michael dashed forward with tremendous speed brutally slashing Nero across his torso as blood poured out. Nero shouted and fell back as Michael unsheathed his sword preparing to skewer the young knight.

**TvA…..**

The smoke cleared and Alucard staggered out, bleeding heavily. He had large burn wounds and a gaping wound through his body. Despite them he began to laugh quite wildly. Trish cocked an eyebrow and looked at him with pity. "You're pretty good. You dear, are very interesting" Alucard complimented.

Trish smirked and raised her hand, charging more lightning as she fired another bolt blowing off Alucard's left arm. The vampire staggered back as he raised the Jackal and began firing. Trish pulled out the sword Sparda, deflecting the bullets and running forward. She viciously cut and slashed Alucard as the vampire staggered back. Taking the sword she sliced off his legs in a bloody heap. Trish then thrusted forward, piercing Alucard through his heart and smashing him into a wall. Alucard's body hung limply, periodically twitching. Then, much to Trish's surprise his body burst in a swarm of bats that screeched and flew around.

Jumping back Trish then swiped and batted them away. The bats then spread out in a bigger mass before reforming into Alucard, who stood five feet away. Grinning the vampire count began clapping. "Bravo. Such marvelous skill. I applaud you Trish. It's been far too long since I've encountered such a worthy adversary. Finally, a suitable creature to do battle with" Alucard said happily. Raising both hands, the symbols on his gloves began to glow deep crimson as Trish looked on curiously, clutching the sword tightly.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction System to Level 4" Alucard said as his hair began to flow loosely and his eyes glowed.

**End Chapter**

**Part 2 is in the works. Stay tuned folks and thanks for reading!**


	12. The Battle Royale Part 2

**Disclaimer: Part 2 is here! The fighting intensifies as our heroes dish out the big guns (in some cases literally). Enjoy guys!**

**P.S. Big shout out to all who have reviewed and messaged me with their praise of this story, really appreciate it.**

Chapter Twelve- The Battle Royale Part 2

"Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level 4. Engage ability restriction systems until target has been silenced. Cromwell Approval is now in effect" Alucard lowering his arms. His body pulsated and glowed deep red as his hair flapped. It grew to great lengths before his eyes flashed. Trish gripped the sword tighter, unsure of her opponent's next move.

Alucard pulled out the Jackal and took aim. "Let's have some fun" he hissed opening fire. The bullets met their mark, piercing Trish in her stomach shoulders and chest. Blood splattered out as she grunted and was thrown back. Alucard began laughing as he sprinted forward, continuing to fire. Trish waved her sword around, deflecting some of the bullets while sprinting to meet him.

She slashed three times with the sword, cutting off his right arm and causing deep lacerations. Alucard's arm reformed in a mass of black shadows as he laughed wildly and kicked her, hard sending her sailing into the wall. Alucard's body twisted as a series of eyes began opening on his torso. With a sinister chuckled he spread forth his arms as a wave of black hands spread forth towards Trish. Jumping to her feet she fired several bolts of lightning at the vampire. Alucard burst in a gory bit of blood and flesh. "What the hell?" Trish shouted watching the scene before her. The smoke cleared and she watched as several large hellhounds began forming from the gore and blood. Alucard's laughter could still be heard as the hounds snapped and snarled sprinting forward. One bit into her leg as another tore savagely into her shoulder.

"Shit!" Trish shouted shaking violently. She summoned more lightning, causing the hounds to burst in more blood and gore. Alucard reformed again from the bit, both guns pointed and with a wild and sadistic grin. "Is this it? Is this truly all the power you can muster!" he shouted opening fire as more shadows sprout forth from his body. Trish slashed with her sword, cutting the hounds and attempting to slash at Alucard who fired from his weapons shooting her through the stomach.

Trish slumped down to both knees, shaking. "Damn it...he's so strong" she said. Alucard sighed and began dispersing his shadows, folding his arms and putting on a smirk. "Don't tell that was all you had. Honestly I almost feel like taking back my comment about your strength" he said.

Trish grit her teeth. Her eyes glowed as Alucard watched curiously. Suddenly the vampire's body was bolted with a continuous stream of lightning raining down from above. Alucard shuddered violently as his body was burned from the powerful voltage. His right arm and left leg were blown off, steam hissing off as he was then blasted into the floor.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to show you just what I am capable of" she snapped pulling the sword Sparda and cutting off Alucard's head. His head bounced and rolled to a stop as his whole body slumped down and he did not move.

**NvM….**

Michael's new state proved formidable for Nero. The alpha wolf rapidly slashed and cut at the young knight whom was now cut in several spots. Michael faced Nero, fangs bared as his snout curled back and a deep growl erupted in his throat. Nero swore and pulled out Blue Rose, opening fire. Michael dashed around, evading the bullets as she slashed twice with his sword. His blade clashed with Nero's as they began clashing weapons. With one hand Michael pressed against Nero's sword, he let out a sharp howl as he shoved his opponent back.

Michael then slashed Nero across the chest deeply as blood poured out. Nero shouted as he was thrown back. Michael began a furious sword attack brutally cutting the young knight. Spinning Michael slashed a final time as Nero crashed to the floor. With a wave Michael slowly sheathed his sword, slamming it into its scabbard.

Growling the Werewolf began shifting back to his normal state. Nero lay there with a pool of blood collecting underneath. His body began pulsating. A blue light began to glow around his body. _"Get up Nero. Get up and fight!" _a voice echoed in his mind.

Michael shifted back to his normal state. Suddenly he felt a very powerful sensation behind him. Turning around he was suddenly rocked by a massively powerful punch, cracking his jaw and sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall on the far side. Crumbling down Michael swore and held his jaw, blood trickling from his lip. "What the hell?" he said spitting out blood and staggering to his feet. He watched as Nero slowly approached.

Blue light surrounded his whole body. His eyes began to glow red and flash dangerously. The Devil Bringer arm began glowing as a blue flame like aura began to form. Behind Nero and slowly taking form above was the blue spectral outline of a great demonic figure. The figure had two pointing horns, a scaly body and a long sword in its right hand, the Yamato. Nero held out the Devil Bringer, the palm glowing and burning intensely. With a final shout Nero released a tremendous explosion of energy causing Michael to shield his eyes.

When the energy dissipated and the dust settled Nero stood fully transformed in his devil state. "So…this is a devil trigger" Michael said lowering his arms and watching as Nero slowly walked forward.

"Well, nice to see you've got some fight kid. I've never seen this kind of power before" Michael said sliding one foot back as he held his sword. "Like I said before, this arm was changed ever since that day" Nero spoke in a deep and booming echoing voice. "And the voice, I can still hear it. Begging, calling to me. Asking one thing and one thing only" he said. Michael pressed his thumb on the guard of his sword very tightly.

"Power. Give me more power!" Nero shouted. Nero took Red Queen, revving the handle to its max and dashed forward with tremendous speed unleashing a flurry of quick sword attacks. Michael transformed back, his face morphing to a lupine snout as he roared and pulled out his sword. Their blades met, Nero pressing even stronger as he shoved the alpha wolf back and slashed him brutally across his torso. Michael howled and staggered back before charging and raising his claws.

Nero slashed; the blue spectral demon imitated his movements. Both attacked viciously, Nero with Red Queen while the demon with the Yamato. Michael was cut and slashed from all angles as he was knocked back by a vicious attack.

Crashing to the floor the Werewolf hopped back to his feet, growling as he bared his fangs and roared with great fury. He increased his speed, moving in fast blurry steps as he dashed around. Attacking with fierce precision as he and Nero intensified their duel.

Nero's Devil Trigger proved a true challenge to the alpha wolf whom began to struggle against the savage onslaught. Nero slashed twice, causing Michael to drop to one knee. Growling he reared back and howled deeply. Nero watched with curiosity. Michael's body glowed a deep gold color that soon burned fiercely. His right arm became shrouded in golden light that soon formed a massive clawed forearm. Behind him, the spectral form of a massive Werewolf could be seen. Pitch black fur, piercing amber eyes the wolf specter howled and spread forth its arms and emitted a fearsome growl. The transformation did not stop there. The wolf specter would then shift as dozens of forms could be seen alternating behind Michael.

"_Power of the Bloodline. Spirits of the Nine." _Michael spoke. Nero scoffed, "What the hell are you saying?" he shouted.

"_Werewolves can channel the collective might of our ancestors and draw on their rage, malice, aggression, hatred, memories and experience into our bodies. Its power is so great it's said to be harnessed by only the most talented generations. What you see before you is the drawn on memories of the nine original elders of the Lycanthrope clans." _Michael spoke.

He gave a loud howl, his voice echoing as he charged. The wolf specter slashed with its claws as Michael attacked with his blade. Nero again slashed with Red Queen as their duel intensified. Nero and Michael rapidly slashed and hacked with their swords, both parrying the others attack in a fierce frenzy as a dome of energy began forming around before igniting a fierce spark.

Jumping back Michael again pressed the attack. Nero threw his right arm forth using Devil Bringer to snatch the wolf and pull him close. Michael immediately fought and broke free of the grip causing him to backflip into the air. Nero again tried using Snatch, shooting his arm forward to grab his opponent. Michael leaped high into the air as Nero followed in pursuit. Clashing swords they hovered for a moment before Nero grabbed him, this time managing to gain a firm and secure grip. "Catch this!" Nero shouted as he summoned the strength of the Devil Bringer arm and launched Michael down to the ground as he crashed in a massive heap.

Nero fell back down as he summoned power to Devil Bringer culminating in him raising his fist overhand and letting it smash down into Michael's body as the alpha wolf howled in pain and a massive explosion of energy erupted from underneath shrouding the room in smoke and sending debris scattering.

**SvD…**

The dust settled and Sion slowly stepped from out the ruined crash site. Facing Dante he held his sword tightly as the devil hunter smirked. "You seem a little taken back" Dante challenged.

"Not at all. I would expect nothing less from the Son of Sparda" Sion replied. "This is proving tougher than I expected. I knew of your talent but to think after removing the first limit release I am still struggling" Sion said beginning to slowly pace as he held his sword over his shoulder. Dante cocked his eyebrow, "Limit release? Those flashy rings? Man I figured they were just for style" he cracked.

Sion chuckled. "Quite the opposite. I'm afraid that the powers that be of my organization are too frightened of my full power. The rings serve as a way to check my power. The first two are the initial release; granting me higher levels of speed" he explained.

Dante pointed, "And that crown. Dude you royalty or something? Should I prostrate myself, your majesty?" he said sarcastically and bowed low. Sion laughed, "No not at all. This crown is the final method to control my power. If this were to be released I very well could end up destroying my whole body" Sion said strongly. Dante then watched as Sion's body glowed dark red as his opponent raised his sword. Sion charged forward and connected with Dante's sword as the two continued their duel.

Sion slashed and hacked with Oblivion as Dante defended with Rebellion. Dante slashed three times before jumping and bringing his sword down overhead as Sion parried the blow causing the devil hunter to recoil backwards. Dante flipped before landing to his feet and sprinting with Rebellion held sideways as he slashed. Sion jammed his blade to the ground, stopping Dante's attack. Sion then used his blade like a pole vault, pulling himself up and planting a strong kick in Dante's chest sending him skidding backwards. Dante pulled out one of his swords and opened fire. Sion quickly picked Oblivion up and used it to deflect the bullets.

Dante charged forward, mixing in swordplay to his gunfire as he slashed Rebellion with one hand and fired from his free. Sion was clipped by two shots to his shoulder. Rolling to the floor he sprang back to his feet and jumped back creating a good amount of distance between him and Dante.

"Ok, time to turn it up a notch" he said causing Dante to stare curiously. "I admit, I haven't let loose like this in a while. I plan to enjoy myself. What say you, Son of Sparda?" he taunted with a smirk. Dante shrugged, holding Rebellion across his shoulders. "Whatever you say dude" he said.

Sion spread his feet apart and then slammed Oblivion into the ground. Clenching his fists tightly his eyes darkened as his hair began to flow loosely. It then became more rigid and stiff before spreading out, growing a few inches longer. With a powerful shout of primal intensity Sion's body became engulfed in a swirling vortex of red energy with black lightning crackling and sparking. Dante watched closely, wondering what his opponent was preparing to unleash.

Sion continued howling at the top of his lungs for thirty seconds before it subsided and a swirling vortex of energy engulfed him. Sion lowered his arms and faced Dante.

His entire form had altered. His normally long brown hair became wild and spiky and was now colored jet black. His irises turned red and he had black pupils. His muscle mass swelled and increased. An aura of red energy pulsated around him. He had grown sharp claws.

"Take note Dante, it's rare that I get forced into using this. The crown regulates my power and temperament, preventing me from achieving my full devil state. I like to call this my Restrained Devil Trigger" Sion explained, his voice echoing and much deeper.

Dante grinned and then pointed Rebellion at him. "Then let's keep this party rolling dude" he challenged.

His challenge was met. Sion teleported with tremendous speed instantly appearing in front of Dante and catching the devil hunter off guard. Sion slashed Dante rapidly before knocking him into the air. Jumping up Sion again began slashing Dante across his body before batting him into the far side of the room. Landing to his feet he held his sword tightly. Dante slowly stood to his feet, dusting himself off and looking at Sion.

Sion charged as Dante raised his sword clashing with Oblivion. Sparks ignited as they shoved each other back and again charged. The duel intensified with Dante finding it harder and harder to defend against Sion's rapid onslaught. Sion slashed twice, cutting Dante before kicking him back against the wall. Dante kicked himself off the wall and threw Rebellion at Sion. Sion batted the sword away with his bare fist as he thrusted forward, piercing Dante through the stomach and impaling him against the wall.

Sion jumped back and watched as Dante's form went limp. "Hmph. Don't tell me that was it, Dante" he stated. Sion suddenly felt an immense and sharp stabbing pain through his torso. Blood trickled down his lip as he staggered forward. Looking down he saw Rebellion, piercing his midsection as blood oozed out. Hearing chuckling he looked up to see Dante slowly pulling himself free off the wall.

"Not bad dude...not bad. I might even say I've been taking this too lightly." He said pulling himself off and tossing Oblivion aside. Sion pulled Rebellion out and tossed it to Dante who caught it easily. Cracking his neck Dante smirked. "This party's really gotten crazy. Let's rock!" he said and with a shout initiated his own devil transformation.

**SvS….**

Seth backed away from the wall. Moments passed before a large fist of black shadows raced toward him. Shouting Seth slashed with his sword as it collided with the fist. Sparks ignited as he grit his teeth and pressed harder but was shoved back. Back flipping he regained his footing to see Seras walking forward, a mass of shadows gathering at her feet as she held the sword tightly. She charged forward slashing multiple times. Seth used his shield and sword in perfect synchrony; blending seamless sword strikes while timing with his shield.

Seras found it hard to penetrate his defenses. She brought the sword across her body as Seth blocked with his shield. Taking the time she took her leg and raised it in a fierce high section kick clipping Seth in his jaw and sending him rolling to the floor. Seras then took the time to bat his shield away forcing Seth to roll and avoid being impaled on her sword.

Getting to his feet Seth smirked and raised his sword. Dashing forward he slashed three times as Seras deflected. They intensified their duel, repeatedly attacking as their blades clashed. Seth jumped and brought his sword down hard causing Seras to move with blinding speed. She appeared behind him and raised to slash as Seth spun and clashed with her blade.

"Not bad. Where'd you learn to fight like this?" he complimented. Seras stated, "Well…I was a police officer" she stated simply. "I see" Seth said breaking their embrace.

"You, I can tell you aren't a vampire. Are you a demon or something?" Seras asked pointing her sword. Seth blinked, "What? Hell no you crazy?" he said. Seras frowned, "Well what are you?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm a Shape Shifter" Seth replied.

"A what?" Seras asked as her eyes widened.

"Shape Shifter. You know, Changeling. Skinwalker and a bunch of other stupid epithets passed down through the centuries. I can turn into animals" he explained.

"There's shifters? Bloody hell…" Seras said truly astonished. Seth narrowed his eyes, "I can tell though that you're a vampire. Tell me, why is a vampire fighting way over here on Fortuna?" he asked.

"My master and I were sent here. We're after LOD and the vampires they control" she explained.

Seth did not respond. "You're after LOD? So why are we fighting each other?"

Seras blinked before a vein popped on her forehead. "Because you started!" she said. Seth glared, "You freaking shot at me!"

"Idiot!" Seras shouted and sprinted forward, slashing Seth three times across his stomach and kicking him across the room as he crashed through the table in a massive heap. Seras watched the table crash into a bundle as Seth lay there before slowly standing to his feet. Bruised and bleeding from his wounds he began laughing as he wiped a trail of blood from his lip.

"Ouch. Guess I struck a nerve there huh babe" he said jumping up and charging. Raising his sword they again began their duel as Seth slashed more viciously. He swung his blade in a wide arc. Seras summoned her immense speed as she disappeared out of the attack. Appearing to his right he attacked with her own blade. Seth spun to counter but watched to his surprise as his blade was knocked away. Seras then thrust the blade forward. Seth grunted as he caught it with his bare hands but not before he was impaled through his abdomen.

"Urgh…shit." He strained clutched the blade between his palms as they bled. Seras growled, her eyes flashing as she tried forcing the blade deeper. They held the embrace for a while before Seth forced the blade out and kicked her in the stomach sending her sliding back.

Seth dropped to one knee, the wound he received slowly closing up as he panted. He tossed his vest off as his body twitched and his muscles tightened. His eyes darkened before flashing as Seras braced herself.

"Guess I'll have to do this the fun way" he said his voice beginning to echo. With a fierce growl his body instantly morphed into that of a massively built and powerful lion. His form increased dramatically, now about 7 feet tall. Staring at her with golden eyes his snout curled back in a fierce snarl exposing massive teeth as a deep throaty roar escaped his jaws.

"_Let's get this on babe"_ he said instantly charging forward and slashing with his front paws, deeply cutting Seras across the torso as she was knocked back. Seth roared again, his mane shaking as he bounded and tackled her to the floor, his massive weight bearing down as he bit into her shoulder. Seras gasped before wrapping her arms around his mane, desperately trying to pry him off but he proved far stronger than she expected as they began rolling on the floor with Seth again biting her shoulder and attempting to skewer her with his claws.

**KvA…**

The dust settled as Kazuya waited for his opponent. Holding his sword tightly he waited but Anderson did not make his appearance. "What's wrong? You down for the count, priest?" Kazuya called out. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Dozens upon dozens of blessed bayonets suddenly sped toward Kazuya in a massive blast. Shouting he jumped to the side, getting cut a few times on his legs and body as he rolled out of the attack range. He looked up to see Anderson sprinting full speed, gripping two blades and with a wild sadistic grin on his face. Kazuya barely raised his sword to counter as their blades met. Gripping tightly he shoved Anderson back and slashed three times. Anderson easily deflected the blades as he kicked Kazuya back who skidded to a stop.

Kazuya dashed in a swift movement, instantly appearing to Anderson's right and raised his leg in a fierce roundhouse kick, breaking Anderson's ribs as the Paladin rolled across the room. Kazuya pulled out dozens of throwing daggers and threw them at Anderson as they pierced his shoulders and chest.

Anderson began laughing as he pulled the dagger out one by one. With a shout he and Kazuya both charged and began a vicious frenzy.

Kazuya slashed with his sword, mixing in hand to hand techniques as Anderson parried and blocked. Anderson slashed with his bayonets as Kazuya jumped back before leaping forward and thrust his sword forward. Anderson switched the grip on one blade, using the bottom of the hilt to knock Kazuya's sword away as he stabbed forward with the other blade. Kazuya regained his balance as he rolled away, quickly jumping to his feet and slashing overhead. Anderson brought his blades up in a cross pattern and blocked as the two men held the embrace.

"You don't know when to quit do you kid?" Anderson taunted. Kazuya scoffed, "I thought I told you not to call me kid, priest" he replied shoving Anderson back. He threw a four kick combo ending with him kicking Anderson in the gut and raising his blade to slash him. Anderson quickly recovered and slashed Kazuya across the midsection. Kazuya staggered back and dropped to one knee. He grunted before getting back to his feet.

Anderson then reached deep into his coat and unleashed a massive wave of blessed blades that raced toward Kazuya. Kazuya deflected some but not before being brutally impaled through his chest and stomach. Blood rushed out as he shouted and staggered back. Anderson laughed before pulling more blades out. Kazuya quickly began pulling the bayonets out, wincing from the pain as he faced his opponent again. "This shall end now. I should thank you boy for providing me with quite an entertaining battle." Anderson said raising his blades.

Kazuya stood to his feet. Not moving for some time before deeply sighing. He reached for the white mask covering his face and slowly began to remove it. Letting it fall to the floor he ran a hand through his deep brown hair and set his eyes on Anderson who stared. "Now that's unexpected" the priest replied.

He had a very deep and large cross shaped scar running over his right eye. Kazuya's eyes narrowed as he glared harshly. Raising his sword he shouted and prepared to charge. Anderson threw more blades, piercing his shoulders and legs and ceasing his movements. Kazuya shouted from the attack and began gritting his teeth, still holding his sword. Anderson slowly walked forward, wielding two bayonets. "Such a waste. Talent such as yours would have done a great service to the Vatican. Ah well, I will make your journey to Hell swift" he said approaching.

Kazuya panted heavily as he bled from his wounds. He tried moving but pain seared through his body. _"Get up and move! Move! Move! Move! Move! It can't end here. I haven't avenged her yet! I haven't killed him yet! I won't die, I refuse to die! Move! Move! Move!" _ Kazuya thought over frantically as Anderson raised his bayonet. With a chilling grin he brought the blade down and said "Rest in peace. Amen".

Kazuya's world seemed to slow down as he saw the blade draw closer and closer. His frustration soon turned to panic. Panic then gave way to anger. Anger soon became rage. Rage in turn became madness. Kazuya felt a sudden chill creep in his body, expecting it to be the bitter release of death. The chill continued before his vision blackened and from the depth of his soul a long since buried source of evil and madness had awoken from its long forgotten slumber.

The death blow never came.

Anderson's attack was halted as Kazuya grabbed the blade easily, it didn't even pierce his skin. "What?" Anderson roared. Kazuya's head was bowed low, his body completely limp. Then came the sound: Laughter. A sinister chuckle. Kazuya's voice was now much different, deeper, echoing and with a dark and malevolent force.

"_**Idiot. Didn't I tell you that if you ever went and got yourself killed things would become very difficult for me? You're such a fucking moron. I swear sometimes it amazes me on how careless you can be, Kazuya. You went and got your ass kicked by this push over and now expect me to come and rescue you. Heh heh heh. Ahh it's been ages since I've seen the sight of blood flowing between my fingers. I'm going to kill this clown then deal with you Kazuya" **_the voice spoke.

Anderson's eyes widened, Kazuya still hadn't moved. "What the hell are you talking about? Just who the hell are you Kazuya?" he shouted.

The voice chuckled again, this time more forceful as his head slowly rose. _**"Who am I? I am…"**_ it said. Kazuya's head rose as he stared deep into Anderson's eyes with a malicious intent that made even the Paladin nervous.

His entire face had changed. The left half of his face was now covered by a series of black tattooed markings resembling a striped and flaming pattern. The scar over his eye was pulsing and glowing deep red. His eyes had changed color; His left eye had a black sclera with a red iris and black pupils while the right had a red sclera with a gold iris and black pupil. His finger nails were now colored black. With a shrill cackle Kazuya stated, _**"I'M THE ONE THAT'S GONNA KILL YOU!" **_ And with that he raised his sword and cut Anderson from his waist diagonally across his chest in a gruesome manner as blood poured out, splashing him on the face and staining his clothes as Anderson slid back and dropped to his knees, clutching his wound tightly.

" _**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! It's been damn near 50 years since I last got out and I'm ready to slice your ass to pieces! This fool Kazuya is so weak is makes me sick. He should have just called on my power from the start and we could have ended this. But it doesn't matter. I'M here and I'm not soft like he is." **_The voice shouted wildly as he reared back and howled at the top of his lungs.

Kazuya reached and began pulling all of Anderson's bayonets out, casually tossing the blessed weaponry away. The wounds instantly closed up as he stood to full height and pointed his sword at Anderson who stared horrified. "No..Not possible" the priest said as he reached for more weapons. Kazuya laughed again as clenched his fist.

"_**Get ready priest cause I'm feeling homicidal right now! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_ The voice spoke. With a final laugh, Kazuya shouted and sprinted forward with devastating speed as he raised his sword to attack the Paladin.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned for the concluding chapter that wraps this melee up. Nero and Michael conclude their duel. Will Michael's Power of the Bloodline be a match for Nero's Devil Trigger? Sion and Dante end with a bang as Sion drops a shocking revelation. Turns out, he has a connection to Dante's father Sparda!**

**Seras and Seth end their fight as well followed closely by Trish whom becomes overwhelmed by Alucard's relentless onslaught. And finally has Anderson truly met his match in this new form of the assassin Kazuya? What is the identity of this mysterious entity which has seemingly possessed and taken control of Kazuya? The answers to this next chapter. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	13. The Battle Royale Part 3

**Disclaimer: The epic conclusion to this intense melee! The fights end with one particular ending in a big bang. As the dust settles and our heroes lick their wounds trouble yet again is on the horizon. Turns out, Klaus has been observing all the chaos caused on Fortuna and makes his appearance known. What is his reason for creating destruction on the small island? Get ready the ending to the Battle Royale will be intense.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom. I do not own these works in any fashion, all credit belongs to each respective creator.**

Chapter Thirteen- The Battle Royal Part 3

Kazuya laughed again as he sprinted forward and began wildly slashing at Anderson. His ferocious onslaught brought on by his tremendous increase in speed forced Anderson entirely on the defense. The Paladin priest struggled against his opponent's blows. Kazuya wielded his sword with one hand and rapidly hacked and attacked at Anderson. His demented laughs and wild grins only added to the maddening effect of his sudden transformation.

"_**Come on priest! Don't tell me this is all you've got! I haven't let loose like this in a long time so you're going to have put up a better fight. Otherwise I won't hesitate with slicing your ass to bits and mopping up your entrails!"**_ the voice spoke as Kazuya reared back and kicked Anderson in his chest.

Anderson crashed to the floor before jumping back to his feet. He pulled out scores of bayonets and threw them to Kazuya. The assassin merely chuckled, his chilling voice echoing. He raised up his free hand as the blades raced toward him. His eyes glowed as his palm lit up and he stopped the blades just as they were about to hit. Anderson watched in horror as Kazuya smirked, flicked his hand and sent the blades back towards Anderson as the paladin dodged.

Anderson shouted and attacked, rapidly swinging with both his bayonets. Kazuya put on a twisted grin as he moved in and around each attack. He raised his sword to block before clashing with Anderson as they held the grip.

"Just what the hell have you become, Kazuya?" Anderson asked gritting his teeth and applying more pressure. Kazuya laughed and shrugged. _**"Doesn't really matter when you're a dead man, priest. Besides I'd be more worried about yourself instead of focusing on what I am"**_ he answered.

Anderson narrowed his eyes still applying force as he pressed Kazuya back a little. "Are you a devil?" he asked.

"_**No. I'm something far worse. This fool Kazuya is simply a vessel. If I had it my way I would have parted ways with this clown ages ago. Unfortunately if he dies things would be quite awkward, so I'll just kill you and then deal with him"**_ he said with a sinister chuckle. With a roar he shoved Anderson back and again pressed the attack.

Kazuya slashed three times, cutting Anderson across the chest. Anderson countered by slashing him deeply across the torso. Kazuya howled and staggered back, blood seeping out from his wound. With a crazed grin he began laughing as the wound instantly closed up. Smirking he threw his sword at Anderson who easily knocked it aside. The blade spinning rapidly in the air as Anderson used the opening to charge. Kazuya chuckled, taking his index finger and summoning the blade back as it spun. Anderson ducked and rolled away as Kazuya caught his blade and again attacked.

His speed began increasing, each movement leaving a faint after image in its wake. Anderson struggled under the attacks as he was forced on the defense. Kazuya switched grips, using his blade to knock away one of Anderson's bayonets. Taking his sword he then impaled the priest through his gut, blood oozing out as Anderson gasped and strained. Blood trickled down his lip which he quickly wiped away. Anderson used his last remaining bayonet to impale Kazuya directly through his heart. Kazuya staggered and then went limp, still maintaining his grip on Anderson as the Paladin tried slowly pulling himself free.

He was about to release himself when Kazuya suddenly jolted up and stopped his hand. _**"Sorry priest! It's going to have to take a lot more than that to kill me!"**_ he shouted as he ripped Anderson's blade out and kicked the priest away.

Kazuya held the bayonet before crushing it with his bare hands. Anderson growled, his stomach wound slowly closing up as Kazuya likewise healed. Cackling wildly Kazuya shook his head. _**"I got to hand it to you priest. You're not entirely pathetic. This is more entertaining than I expected. But now I'm ready to get things amped up a little" **_Kazuya said as he laughed again.

Tensing his body he slowly raised his left hand towards Anderson. The priest pulled out two bayonets and took a defensive stance. Kazuya curled his fingers until he pointed at Anderson with his index and ring fingers. Black energy began forming at the tips of the two fingers, swirling in a tri-focused pattern. Kazuya put on a wild and sadistic grin, laughing as he focused the energy. The energy remained tri-focused as red and gold sparks of lightning began cracking and sparking. Kazuya's laughter grew more raucous as he howled and then said _**"BANG!"**__._

He fired a highly potent and concentrated thin beam of energy that raced towards Anderson at a tremendous velocity. The beam was so intense it cast the room in a negative ambience before reaching its target. As the beam faded and the light returned normal Kazuya faced his opponent with a wide grin and chuckled.

Anderson dropped to both knees, panting heavily. His entire right arm as well as a portion of his shoulder was blown entirely off. Steam hissed from the fresh wound as the priest grunted and strained from the intense pain.

"_**Oops guess I over did it. It doesn't matter because your ass is mine priest!"**_ Kazuya shouted raising two fingers again.

"_**I'll be sending you off to meet your maker now. Farewell Anders-"**_ he began to say but was cut off. Kazuya's eyes widened considerably as he dropped his sword. He then clutched his head tightly with hands, shouting and howling at the top of his lungs. Anderson watched in confusion.

"_**NO! No you idiot you're gonna get us both ripped to pieces! I don't care if it's your body I'm looking out for us you fool! No goddamn it no! Stay out of this it's my fight! Urgh…DAMN YOU KAZUYA!" **_ The voice shouted.

Kazuya then reared back, dropping his hands. Suddenly he screamed at the top of his lungs as his body shook violently. A massive black mist then erupted from his mouth swarming into the air and collecting above him. The mist continued pouring out as Anderson watched horrified. The initial violence ended as the black mist remained hovering over. Suddenly it lurched forward and in a thin vapor trail proceeded to squeeze back down Kazuya's throat into his body. After a few moments it had ended, with Kazuya heavily panting, drenched in sweat. Clutching his head tightly he slowly stood back to his feet, raised his head and stared at Anderson.

His entire face had transformed back. The stripped flaming tattoo was now gone, his eyes returned to normal color and his nails returned to normal color. With a deep heavy sigh he said "I'm back".

**SvD…..**

Dante emerged, transformed in his devil state. With a shout he rushed forward to Sion as the two again continued their duel. Dante slashed repeatedly with Rebellion as Sion countered with Oblivion. Sion raised Oblivion over head as he swung with tremendous force causing sparks to ignite. Dante shoved him back and swiped four times cutting Sion across his chest. Sion countered by swiping Oblivion and knocking Dante in the air. Jumping the two hovered as they began rapidly slashing and banging their swords together.

Landing they jumped back several feet, holding their swords in front of each other. Neither moved for several moments before they each disappeared in a flash of red light. They reappeared on the far side of the room as Dante slashed with his sword causing Sion to duck. They again disappeared, reappearing on the other side with Sion mounting the attack as he slashed with one hand and Dante deflected the blade with Rebellion. They continued this pattern, using their immense speed to dash around the room at break neck speeds while still attacking and defending.

Sion struck down hard with Oblivion and held the grip tightly. Dante shoved him back causing him to back flip several times before Sion flipped and kicked himself off the wall and dashed forward again. Dante dodged and flipped then rolled over Sion who turned to face his opponent.

Sion increased the aura of his restrained form, the crimson energy burning intensely as his hair flapped. Dante likewise increased the aura and output of his devil form. Both sprinted to each other and clashed blades. Sion shoved Dante back and charged forward swinging Oblivion sideways as Dante jumped back and countered by swinging Rebellion. The two men had been battling for close to an hour now and were now reaching their peak.

Dante jumped back avoiding a final assault from Sion as he de-powered returning to his normal state. Sion watched curiously as Dante then jammed Rebellion into the ground, took a deep breath and sighed.

Sion's fiery aura dissipated as he watched his opponent. "Giving up?" he asked watching Dante.

The devil hunter shook his head. "Not at all. But this doing it with swords gets kinda stale after a while don't ya think?" Dante asked. Sion shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose" he said placing his own sword across his shoulder. Dante then put on a wicked smirk, "Then about time I set this thing up a notch" he said.

Dante then spread his feet apart as he tensed his shoulders. He began waving his arms in front as his feet slid closer together and he placed his right foot behind assuming what somewhat resembled a martial arts stance. With a shout flashing light began forming at Dante's arms, feet, face and across his back. The light soon dissipated as Dante stood there wearing a set of gauntlets, greaves, a face mask and back armor. The weaponry was a metallic design with pulsing and glowing light. Dante waved his arms once more before the gauntlets on his arm ejected a set of thrusters which spewed out energy. Now equipped with the Gilgamesh gauntlets Dante's physical attacks were imbued with tremendous force. With a smirk Dante faced Sion and said "Let's rock" before sprinting forward.

Sion slashed twice with his sword as Dante hopped back letting the attack sail past him harmlessly. Dante then countered by charging forward and raising his right hand in a vicious counter punch, rocking Sion's jaw and sending him crashing across the floor. Sion quickly stood to his feet and watched as Dante threw a series of vicious punches. Sion used Oblivion to deflect some of the blows but in time it proved ineffective. Dante punched in a strong overhand right before following up with a high section roundhouse kick sending Sion flying into the air as Oblivion fell to the floor. Dante dropped his fist, using the thrusters to charge up power as they fired off a stunning force of energy. Dante then shouted and leaped into the air after Sion. Raising his right fist he performed a spinning uppercut that connected with Sion's body as his opponent bent over from the sheer force of the blow. Dante then kicked Sion back down to the floor as he crashed in a massive explosion forming a small crater.

Landing back down, Dante stared at where his opponent fell. Panting heavily he wiped his brow, ejecting his face mask. Dust had filled the room from Sion's impact which slowly began to clear. After several moments Sion could be seen limping out from where he impacted into the ground. He was cut and bruised badly and had a gaping wound to his chest and torso. Spitting out blood he shook his head and panted. "Not bad Dante. Not bad at all. I have to say, this has been the toughest fight I've had in decades" he said watching Dante.

Dante shrugged and then chuckled. "Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself" he complimented back. Sion wounds slowly began to close up. His hair and eyes returned to their normal color as his transformation ended. Walking over to where Oblivion had fallen he picked up his beloved battle companion and held it across his shoulder.

"I would expect nothing less from the son of the Legendary Dark Knight. I can see that Sparda's power flows in your veins. You would do your old man proud" Sion said facing him.

At that point Dante narrowed his eyes. "It's funny dude. You talk about my father as if you actually knew the guy" he said.

Sion strapped Oblivion across his back. "Because I did know your father. I was there, Dante. I was there the day Sparda defeated the armies of Hell and saved this world from damnation. And here's the kicker" Sion said folding his arms across his chest and smirking.

"I ruled the Demon World after he sealed it away" Sion said watching Dante's expression drop.

**TvA…**

Trish sighed and placed the sword Sparda across her back. She turned to walk away when he suddenly felt a chilling presence. Turning back around she saw Alucard's body pulsate as his head rolled up and his eyes flashed. "No way" Trish said removing her hand guns and preparing to fire. Booming laughter filled the air as Alucard began the very gruesome regeneration process as his body began to place itself back together. In time the vampire count stood completely healed and dressed in a red jumpsuit. With a wild grin he pulled out his own pistols and opened fire shooting Trish in her stomach and torso. Trish retaliated by firing off her pistols.

Alucard began laughing as a form of black mass emerged in front, absorbing the bullets fired. The mass then took the shape of a massive hellhound was the beast drooled puddles of saliva before snapping and snarling. It sprang forward with great speed as the rest of Alucard's body transformed into various horrific shapes. Trish fired frantically with her weaponry. Placing her guns away she slashed repeatedly with the sword Sparda. She sliced one hound in half, but it quickly reformed and proceeded to bite into her arm as he knocked it off. She fired several large and concussive bolts of lightning as Alucard increased his frenzied onslaught.

Laughing wildly the vampire count reared back. His body turned pitch black as a series of eyes formed in the center. Massive black hands began sprouting from the floor in front and from his body as he again morphed.

"Is this truly it? How much longer must I wait before I see the true extent of your power? Come on! Hurry up! Hurry! HURRY!" Alucard shouted.

Trish back flipped several times, avoiding his attacks. Landing she pressed both her palms together as she grit her teeth and glared. "Fine! Than take THIS!" she shouted. Trish opened her palms as she fired and enormous and wide beam of powerful lightning. Alucard raised his eyes in surprise as his body was rocked over and over with the powerful voltage. Trish continued pouring energy into the beam, lasting several moments before she ceased firing and collapsed to her knees, panting heavily.

Alucard's horrifying transformations had stopped as his body was reduced to a mere stump. Steam hissed off his body as blood pooled and collected in his mouth before he spat it out. Despite the severity of his wounds a grin slowly creapt unto his face as he began laughing.

"Ahh…very good. Very good indeed Trish. You have power far more spectacular than I could have anticipated. You ma'am, are very amusing" Alucard said as his body slowly began to heal itself. The enormous mass of shadows he had formed slowly began to retreat back into his body as his injuries healed up and he stood to his feet, hair flowing loosely as he chuckled and began clapping his hands.

Trish rolled her eyes and slowly stood back to her feet. "You get such a rush out of the chaos of fighting. Tell me Alucard what it that drives you and Dante like this is?" she asked.

Alucard smirked and calmly folded his arms. "There is something so deliciously satisfying in the spirit of fighting. Nothing quite lives up to the feeling of brutalizing and dominating your enemies. The ability to mercilessly crush, shred and slice your enemies is one of the few true pleasures of this world. It's a shame more people don't see it that way" he said eying her curiously.

"Then I take it you still wish to fight?" Trish asked. Alucard chuckled; he placed his pistols away and turned away from Trish. "Fighting you anymore at this point would be pointless. Besides there is something else on its way. Some greater evil is on its way" the vampire count said as Trish stared curiously.

**SvS…**

Seth continued snapping and clawing at Seras, pinning the young vampire to the floor. Seras grabbed him by the mane and pushed back as she slid her feet underneath and kicked him off. Seth bounded back, shaking his mane as he stared with his golden eyes and snorted. He began pacing; the muscles in his powerful body began flexing as he let out a low rumble before roaring and charging again. He collided with Seras, clawing and swiping her as she strained and tossed him back. Seth roared and kicked with his back paw as she was knocked back into the wall. Seth bared his fangs and jumped forward as he attempted to slash at her torso but Seras spread forth her black shadows. Seth was entangled as he quickly struggled to free himself. His mane ruffled as he roared and growled tearing at the black mass encircling him.

After a few moments Seth jumped out and landed in the center of the room, facing Seras and bleeding from his torso, back and shoulders. He quickly shifted back to his normal form, now shirtless, barefoot and with his black pants torn. Panting heavily his wounds slowly began to heal and close up as he faced Seras. Seras raised her eyebrow curiously, "This is pointless" she said.

"Shut up" Seth said frowning and pointing a finger at her angrily. The two stared each other down before Seras asked. "Hey you said you were a Shape Shifter. So what is a lion the only thing you can turn into?" Seras said.

Seth blinked twice, "No I can turn to virtually any animal" he said. Seth's eyes glowed and his body began shaking, initiating another phase. With a shout Seth quickly turned into a very large and ferocious Gray Wolf. His ears pointed up as Seth reared back and let out a long howl. He then stared at Seras before speaking.

"_We shifters can turn to any animal once we've seen it." _He spoke to her as his fur bristled and he let out a low growl. Seras stared, amazed. "Oh wow" she said watching Seth as his tail twitched. Seth snorted twice before shifting back to his normal state.

Shaking his head he sighed, walking over to the other side of the room and grabbing his shield and sword. Placing the shield across his back he grabbed his sword and turned back to Seras. "There's no point in us fighting anymore. Besides, I've got a bad feeling. There's something about to happen. Something evil is coming" Seth said sheathing his sword and watching Seras. "Well then, I suppose we should get back to our original mission. Find out why LOD has sent vampires here" Seras said. The two then exited the room, bringing an end to their battle.

**NvM….**

Nero stood to full height, panting heavily as the dust soon settled and the smoke cleared. His Devil Bringer arm continued glowing blue as energy cracked and sparked as he shook it. Staring down he then gasped. Michael's body was nowhere to be seen. His black coat lay tattered and torn with blood stains covering it. Nero quickly looked to his right. On the far side of their battle ground stood Michael, bleeding from several wounds along his body. His right eye was shut as he panted and gripped his sword tightly. Strangely, Michael then put on a sadistic and enthusiastic grin. "Not bad kid. It's been a while since I've been pushed this far. That last attack was more than I expected." Michael stated.

Nero eyes flashed, quickly turning to a burning red color as he transformed back to his devil state. Michael's right arm glowed bright before the rest of his body did. He pulled his sword out the scabbard as gold light surrounded the blade as he gripped it tightly. Once again the spectral outline of a massive and powerfully built Werewolf formed above. "This sword was made from the fang of the first ever Lycan elder, Weylin. It is imbued with the souls of over 2,000 of our ancestors. Fenrir is my battle companion." He said waving the weapon.

Nero pulled out Red Queen, holding his trademark weapon in front as the spectral form of his devil trigger wielded the Yamato overhead. Michael then waved Fenrir again before slowly sheathing the blade back into its scabbard. He then dropped into a low stance; his left foot sliding back with his right in front. His right arm dropped low in front as his body tensed. His thumbed pressed against the cross guard of his sword, ready to draw in a quick motion.

"I don't care how many souls you have or whatever. This fight is going to end with your head by my feet" Nero said strongly. Michael's eyes narrowed, "Then let's finish this. One draw is all I will need" the alpha wolf said.

Both men stared at each other, Michael channeling his power into his blade as the entire form glowed bright gold. His body was still traced by the outline of his Bloodline ability. The wolf form above began snapping and periodically howling. Nero's Devil Trigger specter sheathed the Yamato as it too prepared to draw. Nero gripped Red Queen with both hands, revving the handle he charged the Exceed system to its maximum level as the blade turned a dark and fiery crimson orange color with small flames igniting along the base. His eyes flashed, his body tensed. This was going to be it.

Nero shouted and charged forward, seemingly gliding along the floor as he swung Red Queen to his right, revving the handle a final time. Michael howled and likewise charged, his energy output being so great it caused the ground to crack and several slabs of concrete to be upheaved. Both men raced to each other at breakneck speed. Michael began drawing his long slender katana. He then did an interesting movement by taking an extra step with his left foot just as he finished drawing and meeting Nero's blade as both men let out a deep and primal shout. The two blades collided as gold and blue energy mixed together surrounding them in a dome of light before spreading out and engulfing the whole room. A massive and deep explosion filled the room carried out by a powerful _**BOOM**_ sound. The room rocked violently as the walls crumbled and broke away.

The initial attack lasted seconds but the aftershock of their collision lasted several moments. Smoke and dust soon cleared showing Michael and Nero standing apart from each other, backs facing one another. Michael held his scabbard with his left and held Fenrir with his right. Nero gripped the Red Queen tightly with both hands. A moment passed before the young knight dropped to his knees. Blood burst from a deep and nasty laceration across his chest, spilling onto the floor as he coughed up blood and dropped his sword. Michael's body rocked violently before he too succumbed to savage wounds. A deep cross shaped wound tore into his torso and abdomen, blood trailing from the wound as he spat up blood and crashed to the floor.

"Damn" both men said as they succumbed to their injuries. Nero held his body as it slowly began healing. He turned to stare at Michael as the Werewolf howled in pain. Clutching his torso Michael watched as his injuries slowly closed up. His pants were torn as was his shirt from his left shoulder down diagonally his body.

"Unreal. That much power in his being. Truly a devil in his own right" Michael said turning to where his sword had fallen. Despite his wounds and weakened state Michael managed a small grin. "Heh heh. Well I would say this fight ended in a draw. You're good kid" he called out to Nero as he struggled to get to his feet. Nero shook his head, he too beginning to chuckle. "A draw huh? I'm kinda disappointed in myself then" he said facing the alpha wolf who finally rose to his feet. Michael went and retrieved his sword then turned and faced Nero. "The right hand of a devil. Clearly you're no ordinary kid. Never got your name either" he said.

Nero hesitated. "It's Nero"

"Nero huh? Not a bad name. I'm Michael" he answered back. Nero went and grabbed the Red Queen and placed it behind his back. "So then Michael all that said and done why the hell did you come here in the first place?" Nero asked.

Michael sighed. "That priest has been causing some rather, 'unpleasantness' for my boss" he explained. Nero blinked twice. "Your…_boss_? You mean you work for someone? Werewolves have benefactors or something" he cracked. Michael smirked, "In a way of speaking. Yes we do, or rather my pack and I. You see we serve our master, Vladimir who leads a special ops organization in Russia. We hunt for supernatural beings and we make nice trophies out of them. Fairly similar to what you do here on Fortuna" Michael stated.

"Ok so you were after that priest. But for what? What exactly has he done?" Nero asked. "It's rather complicated. Unfortunately I will have to fill you in later. We have more pressing matters to attend to" Michael said turning to walk away.

"The hell are you saying?" Nero asked. With his back still turned Michael answered. "You must have felt it. I'm sure you did. Some greater threat is coming. An ancient evil."

Michael again waved his sword before slowly sheathing it into its scabbard. "And what kind of evil is this?" Nero asked watching his retreating form. Michael prepared to answer when a booming and chilling voice suddenly filled the air.

"_That would be me, my young friend"_ the voice answered. Nero and Michael stopped, their eyes widened at the mysterious voice. However they were not the only ones whom heard it. From their various positions all through the headquarters, Alucard, Trish, Sion, Dante, Seras and Seth all heard as the unknown being spoke to them.

"_I have observed your battles quite carefully. Very impressive. I would expect nothing less from you all."_ It said again.

Sion and Dante looked around, trying to find the source. "What the hell?" they said in unison. From their location Trish narrowed her eyes as Alucard chuckled. "Now now. I wonder who this could be" the vampire answered as he let a challenging tone creep to his voice.

Seras and Seth looked in confusion with Seth in particular looking horrified. He clenched his fists tightly as he growled and said "It's him. That bastard, Klaus. I remember his voice" he said as Seras turned to look at him.

"_Very good Seth. It is indeed I, Klaus. I have come to deliver a message to you all regarding LOD's plan to free the human race from its greatest lie. Journey to the Grand Alum Bridge, at the very peak of the Headquarters. We will meet in person there"_ Klaus' voice said before trailing off.

Nero sucked his teeth as Michael stared off blankly. "Klaus huh? Well then let's see what LOD has cooked up" he said walking and exiting the room. Nero hesitated before following. 30 minutes passed before everyone had made the journey to the top of the headquarters. Turning a corner Michael was shocked to see Alucard approaching, with Trish close behind. "You're here too?" he asked the vampire count who chuckled. "I couldn't let an opportunity to duel slip by me. Tell me have you seen Dante?" he asked.

"Right here dude" Dante answering approaching the group with Sion following closely. Nero raised his eyes surprised to see Dante. "What? And I suppose you had to tag along as well?" he asked as Dante shrugged. Finally approaching were Seth and Seras. "Yo Sion you know what the hell is going? Wait..who are they?" Seth asked approaching the group of strangers. "Introductions will have to wait for now. Klaus is here so this may be our chance to end this" Sion replied.

"I doubt it will be that simple but let's get this over with" Michael replied turning to leave. The group then made their way to the top of the headquarters, a majestic and alluring sight that overlooked the entire island of Fortuna. Walking up they notice three individual standing in the center. One was Anderson, although badly wounded with his right arm missing. The other Kazuya, likewise injured and without his mask and cloak. Alucard immediately began laughing wildly causing Anderson to turn and glare at him.

"HAHAHAHA! What a sight? I take it you enjoyed this little melee then Anderson" he asked approaching. On their way over each person explained their respective fights with each other.

Anderson swore and casually reached for a blade to pull out but thought better of it. "Just you wait vampire. The real fun has yet to begin" he said. Alucard prepared to respond when he looked past Anderson. First at the assassin and then at the individual in the center.

Wearing a long hooded black cloak and a steel gray mask with slitted eye holes Klaus turned to face the group. Clapping his hands he chuckled and began to speak.

"Welcome friends. I have enjoyed the calamity here. My name is Klaus and I am the leader of LOD. My time here is over so I will be brief. I set the stage to draw you all here on purpose. I wanted to see what it is our opponents can dish out. And I was not disappointed. You have shown great strength. Exactly what I would expect from the great vampire Alucard, his progeny Seras Victoria, the young knight Nero, the Werewolf Michael, the Son of Sparda Dante, the Paladin Father Alexander Anderson, the lovely Trish, the Shape Shifter Seth and the Hundred Killer himself, Sion. The pinnacle of supernatural power" Klaus said praising the group's respective titles and powers.

Dante turned curiously to Sion who stared at Klaus. _"Hundred Killer? Wonder what that's about?"_ he said to himself.

Nero pulled out Blue Rose and pointed. "You bastard. What the hell is your plan? Why are there vampires running wild here? What are you really after?" he threatened.

Klaus again chuckled before he began pacing. "Quite simply, we are after peace. True peace and freedom. Mankind has forever been enslaved by the notion of free will. You see, right at the formation of the early church I discovered that free will is an illusion of control. There is no free will. Human beings have been lied to through the centuries that their every action is made possible by freely choosing. LOD is aware of the truth and we will spread that truth to all of humankind" he explained.

Sion stepped forward. "Your member Constance said you want to eliminate free will. She also told us you have a weapon to achieve this. Tell us how?" he asked.

"Our device can eliminate and remove the subject's memories and emotions. Their personalities, feelings, thoughts, everything can be removed with this weapon. Essentially, they are left hollow, empty, dull, soulless but ultimately controllable. I am going to activate it, and use it to subjugate the human race to our goal. That device is called the Eye of Heaven." Klaus responded.

"That's bullshit! None of this makes any sense!" Nero asked still pointing Blue Rose. Klaus again chuckled and watched as Trish stepped forward. "So that's it? You want to rule and control the world? How cliché. I expected something with a bite more flair" she said tossing her hair. Klaus stared, "Oh no my dear it isn't the world we seek, but humans. The truth is when left on their own and under the false guise of free will, human beings become flawed miserable angry violent and disgusting creatures. Turning the world they claim to love into squalor and waste. I am going to stop that. Human beings need power and control placed over them. Without it, there is no such thing as freedom or peace. It's just an idea the powerful like to hold over the weak." Klaus explained.

"So you're a man after peace huh?" Michael asked folding his arms. Klaus did not answer instead cocking his head. "You bastard, how about showing us that face and letting me kick its teeth out" Seth growled reaching for his sword.

Klaus remained motionless for a moment. Suddenly there was a deep rumbling sound violently shaking the ground. A massive gust of wind swept through the area as the group shielded themselves. The sky grew dark as storm clouds suddenly formed. There was the mighty roar and bang of thunder as the sky turned darker. Above them a massive shape began to form out of the cover of clouds. Nero pointed Blue Rose up and stared horrified. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

Descending from the clouds was a massive bat. It had an enormous wingspan of at least 100 feet. It had piercing black eyes with violet pupils and a short gray tail. It opened its mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth as it screeched at the top of its lungs. Riding on top of the bat sitting on a harness was Rashkor, holding strap as it snapped them causing the beats to descend lower. Rashkor faced the group, his eyes instantly meeting Seth as he grinned baring filthy teeth.

"RASHKOR!" Seth shouted sprinting forward. Rashkor jumped off the bat's body, falling to the ground and removing his two battle axes. Seth jumped in the air, pulling his shield and sword out as they clashed weapons and landed back down. Rashkor and Seth began a brief duel. Rashkor using his axes with profound efficiency; slashing and parrying Seth's attacks. Seth brought his shield up, blocking the two axes as they held the embrace. The bat overhead continued screeching and howling. Each time it flapped its mighty wings there was a fierce gale of wind.

"You piece of shit, siding with these clowns" Seth said shoving Rashkor back who laughed and waved his axes. "Come Seth I'll be sure to send you on your way to Hell. And do say hi to your dearest mother for me" he taunted. Seth grit his teeth and sprinted forward shouting at the top of his lungs. Rashkor deflected his attacks before swinging with one ax as Seth back flipped back.

At that point Sion teleported in between them, knocking back Rashkor and restraining Seth. "Calm down Seth! I know how much you hate him but now is not the right time." He said trying to calm his friend down. Seth grit his teeth before settling down.

Rashkor laughed and placed his axes away. He then snapped his fingers as the bat lowered one wing allowing him and Klaus to climb back on. Gripping the harness he watched the group below.

Klaus stood on top of the beasts head. "You asked to see my face Seth. Well…" he said trailing off. Klaus removed his mask and let it drop to the ground below. He ran a hand through his hair, smiled and stared back down.

Klaus had dark bronze colored hair in a flowing and slightly wavy pattern reaching the nape of his neck. He had two locks hanging over his face and a goatee. His most striking feature were his eyes; his right eye had an electric green iris and black pupil while his left had a red iris and black pupil.

"Understand this. I am building a new world. To achieve that world I am bringing an end to this one. I will make my dream of peace a reality. The human race will be bound to my will. It will be a world without death or strife, hatred or fear. Farewell for now, the next time we meet you will see me put my plans into action." Klaus said grinning. The bat howled a final time as it flapped its wings and took flight, disappearing back into the storm clouds. After several moments the clouds dispersed as sunlight broke through.

The group remained silent for some time. Nero placed Blue Rose away and sighed. "Well then guess it's over. For now at least" he said facing the group. "Let's head back home Seth" Sion said patting his friend on his shoulder. Seth sighed and sheathed his sword. "Yeah, sure." He said gently as the two turned to walk away.

Michael eyed everyone curiously before setting his sight on Kazuya.

"You there" he said as the assassin turned to face him. "Why did you come here to Fortuna? Has someone on this island made your hit list?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. The truth is I knew that LOD were planning to strike here. I also knew that the priest would be sent as well. You see, LOD and I have a rather complicated past. They even tried to kill me at one point" he said watching Michael's reaction.

Kazuya sighed and turned to walk way. "My business is done here" he said. "Wait. What is your past with LOD?" Michael asked.

Kazuya paused. "LOD once hired me to kill certain individuals. Collateral damage they called it. But after that I went rogue, slaughtering those that transgressed God's law and had not faced judgment for their sin. I'm sorry but your boss will have to wait before he deals with me. There is something that requires my attention. Farewell" he said sprinting off.

Dante walked up to Michael, "You going after him?" he asked. The Werewolf shook his head. "No, something tells me it won't be long before we see him again. Are you coming back to Russia with me?" he asked.

Dante shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. All the fun is over here." He answered simply as Michael smirked.

"Hey Dante, I'll catch up with you some other time then" Trish said walking past the two. "Yeah sure thing babe. Well folks it's been fun. " Dante said waving two fingers as he and Michael likewise walked away.

Alucard sighed. "Let's go, Seras. All this sunlight is putting me to sleep" he complained as Seras dropped her jaw. "Uh, right! Sir!" she said running after her master.

And so the vicious battles plaguing Fortuna had finally ended. Nero watched as everyone, including the wounded Anderson departed back to their respective homes. The young knight in time came to find out that the vampire menace was over as well. But with Klaus' threat of enslaving the human race looming ever so closer, could our heroes do what is necessary to stop his evil plot?

**End Chapter**

**Whoo, well that wraps up this part of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed this insane melee as I had so much fun typing it up. Coming up everyone returns to report on the chaos at Fortuna. With Klaus beginning to form his plan of subjugating humans can our heroes put a stop to him? **

**What is Kazuya's history with LOD? Why did they use him in the past? Answers to these and other questions will soon be revealed in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Ok here we go folks! The story continues as our heroes return to their homes. The fighting and chaos dies down, for now at least. **

**LOD fully goes into motion with their plot of subjugating the human race in bondage. Klaus orders his group to begin his plan. The forces of darkness are fast at work as an evil and sickening plot threatens all of humanity.**

**In Russia, Vladimir comes under information that LOD is plotting for a massive mobilization to strike against several key locations. What is the reason behind this massive strike?**

**The Nightstalkers and Hellsing begin their cooperation to uncover more of LOD's plot. During their investigation information is uncovered that points to LOD's formation 2,000 years ago. Even more sinister, it turns out they may have had a connection to the early church.**

**Get ready as the plot thickens and the race to stop LOD begins.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the praise and support guys!**

Chapter Fourteen- Aftermath

Three days have passed since the battles on Fortuna. Michael finally returned home to the Order's headquarters as Vladimir's estate. Entering he looked dreary and withdrawn, carrying his long katana in his hand and without his trademark jacket. Standing in front of the staircase was one of Vladimir's servants. A man simply known as Proctor. Proctor had served the Sokolov family for some time and was rumored to be a master vampire hunter in his own right. Wearing a black tuxedo he had blonde hair tied in a small pony tail, blue eyes and was about 60 years old. With a small bow he said "Welcome home Mr. Michael" greeting the alpha wolf kindly.

Michael managed a weak but warm smile. "Thank you. I hope everything has calmed down here" he said but Proctor's expression told him otherwise. "Master Vladimir is in his office now. Would you care for something to eat before I summon him? I also noticed you have lost your jacket. I shall go about designing a new one for you" Proctor said.

"Thank you Proctor. I'll go see him" Michael said as Proctor bowed again and walked away. Michael then turned to see Sergei Alex and Raul walk down the steps. With a big grin they said "Welcome back Boss!" causing Michael to chuckle.

"Did ya kick lots of ass for us Mike?" Sergei asked excitedly as he walked up to his pack leader. "As always, how have you guys faired here?" he asked. Raul frowned, "More bullshit Mike. We'll fill you in later" he said. The group then walked back upstairs to Vladimir's office. Entering, Vladimir was busy on the phone. Hanging up he sighed, then turned and stared at Michael. "Welcome back Michael. The shit has once again hit the fan" he said smirking as Michael bowed. "So these guys tell me. Fill me in Boss" Michael said as he and the others entered the office.

"Well" Vladimir began his lengthy explanation. "The politicians still want action against the vampires that have been plaguing us. Irina has been a lot more helpful in trying to get them to ease off the pressure. We're doing the best we can but we still don't have many leads. LOD really are under the grid. Aside from that, the demon they summoned, Oboro has not been seen since you guys fought it in the park. That scares me more than anything. Something that powerful laying low can't be good." Vladimir stated. He continued explaining how there had been no major developments in their attempt to track down the vampires controlled by LOD. He also explained on the attempted assassination of Mariska. When asked what happened to the mole, Vladimir state that she had been "taken care of" and would not specify as to how.

After he finished Vladimir sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "But that aside, I'm really concerned now about what went down in Fortuna. I never would have figured it would have taken you so long to come back home" he said watching Michael's changing expression.

"It was worse than we expected. Anderson showed up alright and started raising hell but that was nothing. Boss, vampires had descended upon Fortuna. They were sent by LOD. And it gets even crazier, we saw the leader of LOD. He was there, on the island" Michael said.

The office grew eerily silent. Vladimir stood to his feet. "The leader of LOD? Why did he go to Fortuna?"

"Don't really know. Apparently he just likes to stir conflict and cause chaos. But when he showed himself to us he said he was beginning to implement their plan" Michael explained.

"Wait, you keep saying 'we'. Boss who else was there?" Raul asked. Michael folded his arms, now leaning against the adjacent wall. "Every trump card out there. Alucard and Seras were sent by Hellsing apparently to stop Anderson though they wound up tangling with some new faces. One was that blonde haired chick from back when we dealt with Victor, Trish I believe her name was. The other two were some guys named Sion and Seth. As I understand it they work for some group calling themselves the Nightstalkers or something. Then there was the kid I fought, Nero and the assassin was there. He wanted a rematch with Anderson and from the look on Anderson he certainly gave him one" Michael explained.

Vladimir stared. "The assassin was there? Christ Michael did anyone manage to injure him? Do you know what he looks like?" he asked. "He seemed pretty banged up but I saw his face looks like" Michael answered.

"And by the fact you returned her alone indicates he escaped. Or you let him do so" Vladimir said more as a statement. Michael dropped his gaze. "It seemed more pertinent to deal with Klaus at the time. It was my decision to let him escape. I hope this won't reflect badly on you to the politicians. I'm sorry Boss" he apologized.

Vladimir chuckled. "Ah don't sweat it. I trust your judgment Michael and I agree. Whoever this Klaus is he is certainly more of a problem right now." He stated. Vladimir then returned to his seat. "That will be all for now. Take some time to get settled Michael leave all the bullshit bureaucracy to me" he said to the alpha wolf grinning. "Thanks Boss" Michael said turning to exit.

Sergei Alex and Raul remained silent before they began snickering. "Ok dude so how long after he sees her does Kathy throw him down and rip his clothes off?" Sergei said chuckling. Alex held his hand up. "Five seconds" he said. Raul laughed, "No way man 30 seconds tops".

"You're all wrong" Vladimir said as they froze and turned to their boss who then put on a goofy smirk and said, "Ten seconds" as they all began laughing.

**In New York…**

"Welcome back Sion and Seth!" shouted numerous agents as Sion and Seth entered the FBI headquarters. Sion nodded slightly as Seth grinned. The two had finally made it back home after their adventure on Fortuna.

"So Seth man how was it? Lot of action?" one agent asked enthusiastically. Seth flashed him a cocky grin. "Too much to go around" he cracked.

The pair made their way to the top level where the Nightstalkers operated out of. Entering they then walked towards Rosette's office. Knocking once the pair waited. "Come in" came the reply.

Sion and Seth stepped in to find Rosette sitting at her desk. Also in her office was Dexter, Director McGrath and Chief Quinton who in typical manner looked exceedingly pissed off.

"Welcome back boys. Any causalities?" Rosette asked giving them a warm smile. Sion paused, "No but a lot went down" he said and began to explain in detail the events that happened.

After he finished the room grew quiet before Director McGrath spoke. "So the Hellsing forces, Order of the Cross, Iscariot, an assassin, the devil slayer Dante and the leader of LOD all in one place? Christ I'm surprised they didn't blow the damn place up" he said wiping his brow.

"This Klaus then is planning to enslave the human race. And he says this device; this…Eye of Heaven can accomplish that?" Chief Quinton asked.

Sion didn't detect any sarcasm in his voice so he answered. "Apparently so. He didn't really go into the specifics but he said how it could be used essentially to make human mindless, soulless and ultimately controllable. Without conscience, without emotions, the perfect brainless lackeys to his ambition" he said grimly.

Dexter at that point stood up straight. "If this is LOD's goal then we need more intel. I'm going to talk to one of my contacts. Anything supernatural he knows. LOD may be low key but they've no doubt stirred up some damage in the underground" he said moving to leave the office.

"Where is this contact of your located?" Chief Quinton asked.

"In East Harlem" Dexter answered without looking back as he left the office. Sion then turned to Rosette, "So now what?" he asked. "We keep digging. The city is safe, for now at least and we can use this to try and find more about their plans. We'll use our intelligence to try and figure out all we can about this, Klaus and about this weapon of his" Rosette stated.

While the Nightstalkers began to conduct their search Dexter traveled uptown to meet his contact.

After an hour he finally arrived in East Harlem. He rode in a black Chevy Malibu, pulling up to the corner of 127th street and Lexington Avenue. Parking his car he exited and walked up the street three blocks coming to 130th. It was now about 11:45 at night and the streets were pretty vacant. Dexter placed his hands into his pockets as he approached a large brown stone building marked 252. The inter com of this building had been busted for some time so guests could freely enter the front door to the main lobby.

Dexter did just that as he entered the main lobby. Walking up to the elevator he pressed the button and patiently waited for it to arrive. The elevator came, Dexter stepped aside as an elderly woman with a metal cane ambled out. He patiently held the door for her and gave her a warm smile and low bow as she thanked him. Stepping inside Dexter pressed the 5th floor button as the elevator cranked and began to ascend.

When it arrived Dexter stepped off and walked down the hall. Turning right he walked up to an apartment labeled 5B. Pounding on the door Dexter said "Johnny! Yo Johnny man open up its Dex we need to talk!"

No answer.

Dexter knocked a third and fourth time. Again, there was still no answer. Dexter swore under his breath. He had forgotten how paranoid his contact was. "Look man, this is strictly business. A lot of shit has gone down and I could use a little help." Dexter again said.

The door clicked as it was unlocked.

Dexter grabbed the handle, slowly turning it as he stepped into the apartment. It was dark, the only light coming from the kitchen at the far end. Cautiously Dexter stepped in and peered around.

That was when he was rushed. A tall figure charged from the darkness as Dexter shut the door behind him and jumped out the way. Even in the low light Dexter was able to make out and avoid the large butcher knife the assailant wielded as his attacker hacked and slashed wildly.

Dexter was pressed against a wall as his attacker rushed. Dexter grabbed the knife hand with both hands, twisted it back and slapped it away before shoving his attacker back with a fierce kick sending the man crashing across the room and landing on his back.

"GODDAMN IT JOHNNY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!" Dexter roared angrily. The man in question, Johnny Martinez slowly stood to his feet. He then rushed to the door, locking it thoroughly as he placed lock up lock on and chained it three times.

Johnny then rushed to the windows, darting from one to the next. "Were you followed? Did they follow you here!" the man asked frantically. His accent thick and heavy; a mix of Puerto Rican and Dominican inflections.

"No, what the hell are you talking about?" Dexter said flicking the lights on as he gazed around the apartment.

Johnny's home was moderate. Two bedrooms in the back, a spacious living room with a large sofa, coffee table, flat screen TV and other amenities. More strangely was that Johnny had his windows almost entirely boarded up. Save for a one section of each he used to peek outside.

"Ay conio. Man Dex there is some scary shit happening. _Scary_ shit. I was going to call you about this sooner but I got delayed. I'm sorry about that scuffle but I had to make sure it were really you" Johnny apologized lamely. Dexter stared, "Why wouldn't it be me?" he asked. "Because these fuckers have gotten their claws into everything. The whole city is probably on the payroll right now." Johnny said.

"Are you talking about LOD?" Dexter asked folding his arms. Johnny's eyes widened. "Yes I am. Listen I'll tell you everything I know. First up, you want a beer?" Johnny offered going to the kitchen. "No man I'm driving" Dexter denied as Johnny soon returned with two Coronas. Popping one open he took a long deep chug as he wiped his mouth before sitting down.

"Here's what I know. LOD is not some new group that has gone rogue. They've been pulling shit like that incident with the Mayor and that monster on the subway for years, centuries even. Their MO is to stir conflict and elicit fear and doubt in large populations. All of it towards achieving their true goal" he began to explain.

Dexter frowned, "We know that part at least. We actually had made contact with their leader, Klaus. He declared his intentions" he explained. Johnny's eyes widened as he finished his first beer and moved to the second.

"Klaus showed himself? Ay die Mio. Ok so that means he's getting impatient. In every other city these guys have been active in: Paris, Rome, Prague, Sao Paulo, Copenhagen, Chicago, and London they have never gone as far as risk the identification of their leadership. Klaus is the ring leader, the true top dog but for those cities he places his best subordinates in charge to oversee certain complications" Johnny stated.

Dexter sighed. "Ok so we know what they want: To enslave the human race and create a New World. Klaus told us he has a device that will control human beings and put them under his rule. Ever hear of the Eye of Heaven?" he asked. Johnny shook his head. "No I haven't but wait you said Klaus told you this himself? Jesus Dex you saw him?"

"No not me, Sion and Seth did. It's a long story but Klaus used vampires to attack a small island called Fortuna. We sent Sion and Seth there to try and stop them" Dexter said.

Johnny grew quiet. He placed the empty beer can on the coffee stand and leaned back. "How do you know so much about LOD? I thought they were low key" Dexter asked.

"They've been making moves in the criminal underground. Buying out the Mafia and every other crime syndicate. The vampires under their control are also growing more bold, hence the rising number of murders and disappearances in the city. But Dex there's something else I don't think you realize yet. I said their plans go back centuries but you don't fully grasp the horror. This isn't as simple as saying they've been causing trouble for 50 years or so. LOD has a specific connection to our life. Human society that is. It's because of that connection that they have managed to stay so well hidden despite the horror of their crimes" Johnny said.

Dexter did not answer for a while. Finally he said "And what is that?"

"Dexter. LOD began with the Catholic Church 2000 years ago" Johnny said watching as Dexter's face turned sickly pale.

"Come on man that's insane Johnny. How could they have begun with the church?" Dexter asked with a tone of disbelief. Johnny turned back to him. "It's true. As Christianity spread through Rome LOD broke off from the main sect of the church. They mostly took to spreading heresies and false teachings but their plans soon turned more devious. Klaus roused them to achieve higher goals. And he has worked for over 2,000 years to achieve it. Klaus himself believes he is on a personal mission to alter the course of human history. Look Dex I could tell you more but there is someone who knows even more than I do" he explained.

Dexter asked, "Who?"

"One of my guys. He knows everything going on in the underground. LOD is preparing to wrap things up here in New York. They know they have been drawing a lot of heat and so Klaus is moving them into overdrive. Where they will strike next I do not know but my guy has got information that will be vital" Johnny said. "Alright, so where can I find this contact of yours?" Dexter asked. "Oh no, it won't be that simple. He's even more paranoid than I am. I'm meeting him in three days. He says he's got information that will be useful." Johnny said.

Dexter frowned, remaining silent for some time before sighing. "Ok. Where at?" he asked. "Inwood Hill Park. 11:00 pm sharp. Come meet us by the Shakespeare Music Festival by the water." Johnny said. Dexter nodded, beginning to exit the apartment but not before being warned again by Johnny.

"Look man I'm sorry again for before but you have to understand the horror of what these guys are doing. You think that shit they pulled with Mayor Stewart was bad? Or that monster in the subway? That's nothing. Dex, these guys have wiped out entire _families_. Hundreds of generations slaughtered like cattle. LOD will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Klaus is certainly willing to get his hands dirty himself. High profile assassinations and murders. Kidnappings and abductions. Luring women into sex slavery and bondage. Even turning children into instruments of war and death. LOD must be stopped, no matter the cost. Even if the very flesh is stripped from our bones. We cannot allow the human race to be turned into Klaus' puppets for his sick and twisted games." Johnny said with great depression.

Dexter did not respond. Instead he nodded and proceeded to leave. "Be safe Dex" Johnny called out.

"You too man" Dexter responded

**In England…**

"We've returned to you, my Master" Alucard said entering Integra's office and bowing lowly. He and Seras finally returned to London after the scuffle on Fortuna. Quickly explaining the situation Integra looked increasingly disturbed.

"So his goal is to enslave the human race and make us mindless puppets. How original" Integra spat sarcastically causing Alucard to chuckle. "It would seem Sir Integra, that the next step in putting a stop to this would be finding out any information we can on this, 'Eye of Heaven'" Walter stated.

Integra nodded, "Begin a search then. Get in touch with whoever is available and search on this artifact. Klaus has stated he has acquired this device so let's see what we can find out in order to counter it."

"I understand but there is something troubling me my lady. Klaus stated he began formation of his plans at the early formation of the church." Walter said. Integra stared, "Yes he did" she responded as Walter frowned. "Well, that's my concern. Why has he been waiting for over 2000 years to achieve this goal? What's he waiting for? And something else more disturbing: What does his plan have to do with the early church? Ma'am I strongly believe our investigation should start there. Back to Rome, 2,000 years ago at the peak and spread of Christendom" Walter stated.

Integra did not respond right away. Reaching into her drawer she pulled out a box of cigars and picked one up. "Back to Rome eh? Very good insight Walter. Just one problem, we go snooping around and no doubt the Vatican will have something to say" she said lighting her cigar and placing it in her lips.

Walter blinked, "Well that is where Alucard and Seras come in" he gestured to the count and his progeny who blinked twice and frowned. "Yes let us do all the dirty work" Seras complained. Alucard grinned, "A chance to duel with Anderson again. I would hardly pass that opportunity up" he said as his eyes flashed and he grinned.

An hour later Integra's direct line rang. Picking up she spoke. "Yes?"

"Sir Integra? This is Charles Bryant from the British Evangelical Society"

Integra raised an eyebrow but did not think much of it. "Go on." She said. 'Well Ms. Hellsing, I received a rather interesting call from your organization not too long ago. I take it you are interested in the state of Christianity during its initial spread through Rome and its provinces?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Consider it a…'special' hobby of mine" Integra answered as Charles again began to speak.

"Well Ms. Hellsing I can be of some assistance. What exactly are you inquiring about?"

"Can you please explain to me the beginning of the early church. Were there any specific complications involving doctrine or theology? "

"In the beginning no but as time passed and Christianity spread there were no doubt some difficulties. For example, the church in Corinth frequently had trouble settling the issue of eating meat sacrificed to idols. A minor issue it may seem but it is one thing that caused some strife and division. Paul later writes that sexual immorality began to creep in. Prostitution, adultery, fornication and as you may well know, homosexuality especially" Charles state.

"Interesting. Please continue" Integra answered.

"Well as time passes things start to get really interesting. There is heavy persecution on the church by the Roman emperor. Likewise, heresies begin to develop and spread. One in particular is of importance. The Gnostic heresies."

"Gnostic? And what is that?"

"Gnosticism was a heresy around the time of the early church, although there is some evidence to suggest it pre-dated Christianity altogether." Charles answered.

"Ok, so why was it heretical?" Integra asked.

"Gnosticism teaches salvation is achieved through special knowledge of a higher power our being. This being or 'god' was far too pure to interact with the impure and evil mortal world so instead parted certain beings with this knowledge" he again explained.

During their conversation Integra took note of everything. _"So Gnosticism began before or right at the formation of the early church. Then, could LOD be a Gnostic sect?" _she thought to herself.

"I have another question Mr. Bryant" she asked.

"Yes anything" he replied.

"This Gnostic sect, were…I mean, were they particularly violent?" she asked.

"….No not at all. The Gnostics were never reported as being a violent or radical group." Charles answered.

Integra began drumming her fingers. "Alright. Now this may seem odd but I have to ask. At this time were there ever rumors of a mysterious cult formed? They would have been low key, perfectly blending into the societal structure."

Charles thought for a moment. "Well there were of course the numerous Hellenistic cults"

"Hellenistic?"

"Mystery religions. A basic mish mash of several different pagan and non-pagan beliefs. One prominent was the cult of Mithras who was said to be born of virgin, performed miracles and sacrificed so as to save humans from their sins" Charles explained.

"…."

"Yes. Sounds awfully like the Lord himself. Well some scholars have argued that the church later stole these myths and altered them to form the church. That is of course absurd. No source pre-dating Christianity has a tale of a dying and rising god. They all come in the second century 100 years after Christianity began" he said.

"I see. Now Mr. Bryant please bear with me. Have you in your studies ever heard of a group calling itself LOD?"

At that point in the phone conversation the line grew deathly silent.

"Mr. Bryant?"

From the other line Integra heard Charles whisper "It couldn't be".

"Sir?"

"My colleagues and I have just come across some rather interesting discoveries. Ancient Gnostic texts dating back to the year AD 64. Ms. Hellsing do you know of this date?"

"No I do not" Integra answered.

"It is the date of the Great Fire of Rome. A terrible fire broke out and burned viciously for three days and nights. Rome was nearly destroyed. Emperor Nero, seeking a scape goat blamed the church and as such the Christian population became heavily persecuted with many Christians being hung, tortured, whipped, burned and thrown to dogs. It was an awful event but what has scholars baffled is no account of the fire shows up in any other historical source. I mean nothing at all and this is very peculiar as there are normally good reliable sources circulating at the time.

Integra narrowed her eyes. "What does this have to do with LOD?"

"The Gnostic texts make mention of an underground but low key cult circulating. They practiced a radical form of pagan worship and apparently, were given orders by Satan himself to oppose the church" Charles stated.

"…."

"It gets stranger. The texts also mention the phrase _'Memento Mori' _which means 'Remember your mortality'. It has me puzzled. Why would a Gnostic sect be writing about mortality? Also, why isn't there a single source also lending credence to the Great Fire. We know it happened, but why no mention. Call me a conspiracy theorist but it seems to me like-"

"Like someone was intentionally altering the course of history. Suppressing if you will knowledge of the truth" Integra finished for him.

Charles grew silent. "But, that's absurd"

"In my experience Mr. Bryant, absurdity is just a term folks use for things they either don't have an answer for, or don't want an answer to" Integra said. It wasn't to combat Charles' statement.

Sighing he said, "I suppose so. But you asked about LOD? Well no name is mentioned. Except for one I mean. Lords of Death."

Integra repeated it to herself several times. "Lords of Death…Lords of Death…Lords of Death" she kept going. Suddenly the realization hit and her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh Jesus" she said frantically. "Is something wrong Ms. Integra?" Charles asked concerned. Integra reached across her desk and grabbed a pen and paper. She took the pen and began to write the letters L, O, D down vertically on the sheet of paper. She then spelled out 'Lords' by the L; 'of' by the O and 'Death' by the D. When she finished she stared at the paper for some time.

Lords

Of

Death

"My God. It's them. They were the Gnostic sect at the time of the church!" she nearly shouted into the phone.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mr. Bryant you have my humblest thanks. I have more than enough information" Integra said.

"Well you are welcome. I am happy to assist in any way I can. Need anything else please call back or see me in person" he answered as Integra then hung up.

Sitting in silence she mulled over everything she learned. "LOD was Gnostic sect that spread false teachings and heresies. They possibly had origins in pagan worship. By AD 64 LOD found a way to alter recorded history. But wait…did that mean Klaus had that device to wipe out memories by then? If so what has taken him so long to achieve his purpose? " She stated to herself. With a sigh Integra then stood to walk over to her window, staring at the grounds of the Hellsing estate.

"God help us. If Klaus can go as far as to suppress history, there's no telling what else he can do" she said.

**In Russia…**

Michael entered the pack's living quarters in the lower level. Stepping in he was greeted by Hiro who was busy sharpening his sword. "Welcome back Boss" he said as Michael nodded. "Thanks man. Hey you seen Kathy?" he asked. Raven at that point walked past Michael, carrying a large stack of papers. "Last I checked she was in her bedroom. She's probably expecting you right now" she answered giving him a wink. Michael caught it, coughing he cleared his throat and said "Alright thanks" before moving on to their bed rooms.

Entering Michael closed the door behind him, setting his katana down on the opposite end. Turning around he saw that Kathy was lying on the bed, back facing him and resting peacefully. Quietly, he kicked his boots off and placed them in the corner. Walking to the bed he gently lay down beside Kathy and tenderly stroked her body as she stirred. "Mm what took you so long?" she asked yawning and turning to face him.

"I got in a fight" Michael replied quite simply causing her to blink and stare back. "And it took you three days?" Kathy asked.

Michael laughed, "Well it's a long story. I'm just glad to be back now" he said pulling her close and placing a big kiss on her cheek. Kathy smiled, "Well I guess I can let it slide" she answered pulling him close to her and pressing his strong body against hers as she returned the kiss. Michael slid his hands under her shirt, feeling her soft body. Kissing each other strongly Michael rolled on top, planting more kisses along her face and neck.

"Wait…wait." Kathy said started to breathe harder.

Michael didn't wait but continued his passion as he began sliding her shirt up causing her to push his hand away.

"Wait hold on. I…I have something to tell you" Kathy said staring into his amber eyes as he sat up straight. "What's wrong? Am I pushing too much?" he asked.

"No. It's just that well, I'm a virgin" she said weakly.

Michael stared. "You're a _what_? What's that?" he asked. Kathy didn't respond causing Michael to then burst into laughter which confused her.

"That's it? What you thought I'd shirk away and go find a side piece of ass or something?" Michael asked chuckling. Kathy blushed and folded her arms. "No just…I figured.." she said.

"Is that all you think I want? Sex?" He asked.

"Well, don't all guys? I figured Werewolves are no different" Kathy said facing him.

Michael didn't respond right away. Instead he slid closer to her, gently taking her hands into his. "Some men come to restore. I've been alive for 2,000 years Kathy. I'm pretty sure I can handle going without some sexy time for a little" he said kissing her hands causing her to smile.

"Can you do me a favor and sit up?" she asked with a hint of seduction. Michael moved his legs over the side of the bed as Kathy stood and walked around. It was then that Michael got a good look at what she was wearing.

Red sleeveless shirt with black tights. Michael took one look at her ample curves and felt his desire growing. "I do want to do it. Make love I mean, when I feel the time is right. So in the meantime how about a little preview?" Kathy asked watching his eyes widen. "Ok…what do you have in mind?" Michael asked.

Michael then watched as Kathy leaned in and kissed him. Breaking the kiss she bent down towards his legs, taking his belt and beginning to unloosen it.

"Uh, Kathy?" Michael asked beginning to realize what she was doing.

She didn't answer, nor did she stop. In fact with a light chuckle she unbuttoned his pants, slowly slid them down and watched with satisfaction at his growing desire for her. Quite literally.

"Oh shit" Michael said closing his eyes as he felt her beginning to please him.

Meanwhile Vladimir sat in his office reading through some documents. The door opened and in walked Captain Reznov followed closely by Proctor and Klara, who looked quite displeased.

"What's this I hear about you sending your men to Fortuna?" she asked strongly. Captain Reznov rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"We caught wind of the Vatican's movement. They sent their assassin, Father Anderson to the island nation. They had to be held accountable for interfering with our capture of the assassin." Vladimir answered watching her growing scowl.

"That's inexcusable. Have you forgotten your current business? You must find the assassin and stop the vampires!" Klara said shouting.

"Look, we went through this already. First off the assassin has dropped off the radar. Who knows if he is even still in Russia? Secondly we've uncovered a little more about the group controlling the vampires. Captain Reznov, I believe you said you had some new Intel?" Vladimir asked drawing his eyes on the ex-Spetsnaz who produced some papers.

"I contacted some people from the defense department who have been tracking a rash of killings and abductions. There's a pattern. In large cities across the world the murder and abduction rate goes up. Then there is a sharp spike in supernatural activity. Not just limited to vampires even. So here's my output: LOD creates conflict and stirs fear and terror. They then move and use vampires and possibly other beings to commit vile acts for whatever purpose, question is. What are they after?" he asked.

Klara rolled her eyes. "That's fine and well but how are we planning to solve this?" she asked. Vladimir turned to face her. "Can you arrange to have me meet with the politicians? I have more information to discuss with them." She eyed him curiously before nodding, "That can be arranged. Give me a day and I'll see what can be done." And with that she turned to leave his office.

"You going to tell them the assassin is gone?" Captain Reznov asked?

"Soon, not right now. LOD is a more critical threat. They're planning something foul. I can sense it. But I can tell you had another reason for coming to see me" he said.

"This I didn't want to tell in front of her but they're on the move. I've mapped out several locations across Russia where they seem to be active. Large numbers of vampires have been reported to be on the move. It tells me only one thing, Vladimir" Captain Reznov said narrowing his eyes.

"They're mobilizing. LOD is coming, for what I don't know" he said watching as Vladimir clenched his fist.

**Elsewhere…**

Klaus stared out at the scene before him. To his right was Victoria, casually tossing back her silvery blond hair. To his left stood Tristan who had his arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"I've been cautious for too long now and our enemies are growing on to our plan. No more hiding. No more being cautious. Now is the time we implement my Heaven's Eye plan." He said addressing the crowd before him.

Thousands upon thousands of vampires dressed in hooded black cloaks with the insignia of LOD began hissing and bellowing. Their red eyes flashing as Klaus addressed them.

"Prepare now to strike against Russia. The location has been chosen. All that now remains is to begin mobilization." Klaus said raising his palm as the vampires began cheering and shouting.

Clenching his fist tightly Klaus smiled evilly and said "We will dominate the human race and in doing so, cement our legacy as the ushers of a New World. Begin your objectives brethren!" Klaus shouted as the vampires howled and dispersed from him.

Turning behind him he spoke to Victoria. "We will need to first draw their attention. You know how to achieve this, lovely" he said as her eyes flashed. Victoria licked her lips and said "Indeed I do. I can't wait he looks…positively tasty" she said with a chuckle as she turned to walk away. Tristan shook his head. "Watch her, Tristan. Make sure she sticks to the plan and doesn't lose total control" Klaus ordered as he nodded and walked after her leaving Klaus to mull his plans.

**Back in New York…**

Three days had finally passed, the time Dexter was to meet his contact in Inwood Hill Park. Dressed in dark blue jeans, black Nike boots, a white t-shirt and a black snap back baseball cap he then tossed on a black Adidas track jacket. Preparing to leave he heard the door behind him open and in walked Rosette. She gently closed the door behind her and stood there arms folded.

"I don't like this" she said frowning. Dexter smiled, "Relax babe I'll be fine" he said trying to reassure her.

"Dex come on. Your own contact is so damn paranoid he almost knifed you in the chest. Now you're supposed to meet him and discuss LOD? In the middle of the park at night? Don't you think that's a bit strange?" she pleaded.

Dexter sighed, "I know but please trust me. My gut tells me it will be worth it. Face it with how things have been going we'll need all the information we can get." He said as he stepped forward.

Rosette didn't step aside, she lowered her hands, drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "Anything weird you bring your ass back here to me. You got that?" she said sternly but quickly flashed a weak smile. Dexter laughed, "I almost forgot how bossy you can be. Yes, I will come back. I promise you." He said pulling her in a deep hug. The two then kissed, lasting several moments before breaking it and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Rosette" Dexter said.

"I love you too Dexter" she answered kissing him again and stepping aside allowing him to leave.

Dexter quickly made the long trek to Inwood Hill, in the northern section of Manhattan. After a long drive he checked his watch, 10:50 pm. Close to the meeting time.

Parking his Chevy Malibu Dexter entered the park and began walking on the path. Typical for a New York evening, there was still activity in the park. A young couple sat on the grass near the reservoir, enjoying the calm serenity of the fall evening. A pair of joggers passed him as he came near the spot. Locating the bench he saw two individuals sitting down. One was Johnny, dressed in an all-black sweat suit the other Dexter assumed was his contact. A middle aged Hispanic man, possibly of Dominican heritage wearing a gray and black plaid shirt with black jeans and boots. Dexter walked up to the bench and took a seat.

"Always the punctual one, eh Dex?" Johnny asked. His gaze was towards the water in front. His contact still did not speak. Dexter dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "This your guy?" he asked gesturing to the other man. Johnny sighed, "Yeah this is my guy. Name's Ricardo, he knows everything about everything going on in the underground networks. Yo Ricardo this is my man Dexter. He needs the goods on LOD" Johnny said to his contact.

Ricardo stared at Dexter for some time. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Oye amigo listen close. I'll tell you what I know. First off that shit they pulled with the Mayor is nothing compared to what they truly are after. Their leader Klaus has a device which can turn people into puppets. He removes their memories, emotions, their consciousness, their humanity even leaving a hollow and empty vessel for which he can command them to do anything" Ricardo began.

Dexter nodded, "How does this device work? Do you know?

"It activates a specific neurological reaction in the brain. I don't understand the specifics myself but it involves the section of the brain that controls emotions and memories." Ricardo answered.

"Is it reversible? Can the subject be turned back?"

"Aye, it can but it's very risky. Klaus himself doesn't like changing them back as they end up royally fucked. Feel me?" Ricardo answered reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small leather book. "This amigo" Ricardo began as he passed it to Dexter. "Is a list I've gathered of some key information regarding LOD. It also lists some of their members. I'll explain a few" he said as Dexter began thumbing through the book.

"There's Victoria. She is one of Klaus' most trusted generals. She's also the single most savage, cunning, sadistic, intelligent, ruthless and deadly woman in the world. I mean this bitch has some serious screws loose. Klaus uses her often when he wants to assassinate a target. She's beautiful and seductive but she has a preference for women. She'll just as likely fuck you as eat your heart and skull fuck your corpse. Never and I mean _never_ underestimate her? Feel me?" Ricardo said strongly.

Dexter gulped but nodded.

"Aye amigo, next there's one of his top assassins. Rashkor, the Beast Tamer. This fucker likes to keep all kinds of nasty beasts for his pets. There's also the twins Sara and Kara. You ever see the Shining?"

Dexter thought he was joking. "Seriously, they're like that but far more deadly. The last one I'll mention is Mugetsu. Klaus uses him for espionage but he's just as likely to blow your head to get the job done." Ricardo said looking at Dexter intently. Johnny in the meantime routinely checked over his and the others back every few moments. He had an awful feeling of dread that something were going to happen. Nothing could happen though he assured himself. There was no way LOD could know of their meeting.

"So if LOD has their device what are they waiting for? Why not just go ahead and use it?" Dexter asked continuing to flip through the book Ricardo gave him. "Because Klaus doesn't actually have it. Dexter, this whole thing has been a bluff. Klaus has but a _single_ piece of a much larger puzzle. He was full of shit when he said he acquired the device. Dex, Klaus needs about seven more of these devices" Johnny explained.

Dexter closed the book with a snap. "You mean that motherfucker has been pulling this shit over a fucking bluff? That's bullshit!" he shouted. Immediately Ricardo told him to lower his voice.

"Aye conio! Not so loud! They could be fucking watching us right now amigo! But Johnny is right. When Klaus told you all of his plans, it was in an attempt to throw you off so he could acquire the other pieces. He has only three now and there are four scattered across the world. We only managed to find the location of two. One is buried somewhere in Egypt. The other at the ruins of ancient Carthage." Ricardo explained.

Dexter sighed, he casually glanced off at the other portion of the park. The pair of joggers before were still running, circling around in a path near the far side of the water. The young couple he had passed earlier were still sitting down. As Dexter watched he felt his heart sink and his skin grow cold. A trickle of sweat creeped down his face. Dexter closed his eyes and slowly reopened them, all with a terrible feeling of dread. As he watched the two joggers he suddenly came to a terrible realization. Ricardo caught Dexter's glance. He looked in the opposite direction. A large construction dump truck slowly began to creep into view from beyond the tree line. The beeping sound as it was parked in reverse sent chills into the three men. The truck, colored red and green then stopped. Dexter turned back to the joggers who now had stopped jogging and were stretching. His stomach flip flopped and he realized everything.

It had been a trap.

"Ricardo, do you know where they will strike next?" Dexter asked reaching into his jacket. Ricardo nodded, likewise reaching behind his back as Johnny dug into the large black bag he wore.

"Russia. They plan to attack Russia and the Order of the Cross" Ricardo answered practically in a whisper. Dexter nodded and stood from the bench. He walked over to where the young couple were sitting. "Hey can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure" the woman said.

"That's a nice dress you're wearing Miss. Is it Versace or Armani?"

The woman paused. "Versace"

Dexter nodded. "Hhm. Do me a favor? Stand the fuck up" he said so sharply it caused her to jump. "I beg your pardon?" she said as Dexter withdrew a .45 Colt pistol and planted a bullet between her eyes. Her lover jumped, pulling out a small Beretta but was mowed down before he could fire.

"_RUUUUUUUUN!"_ Dexter shouted at the top of his lungs.

Instantly, all hell broke loose. The two joggers withdrew machine pistols and opened fire as Ricardo and Johnny took cover. Dexter dove behind a bench and opened fire. He spent all his ammunition and tossed the revolver away. Dexter then pulled out a large 9mm Glock, switched the safety off and opened fire capping one of the joggers in the leg before sprinting over to where Johnny and Ricardo were. The trio returned fire, killing the remaining jogger and finishing the previous one off.

They heard the revving of engines fast approaching. Over a dozen armed cyclists appeared from beyond the path. Jumping off their bikes they pulled out Tech 9's and fired. Ricardo pulled out a sub machine gun as he opened fire.

"_Hijos de puta! Usted no va a salir vivo de aquí!" _he shouted in fluent Spanish and fired wildly tearing down two of the shooters. Dexter emptied his clip and loaded another. "Shit we're pinned down!" he shouted. Johnny fired from an Uzi. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a small grenade. Dexter's eyes widened as he watched the object get tossed as Johnny shouted to take cover. The grenade detonated, taking with it two more of the shooters as they were blown to bloody bits.

"We've got to get out of here!" Dexter shouted shooting from his weapon. They managed to take down another shooter. Ricardo left his cover, attempting to draw the fire on himself. And it worked. The shooters began concentrating more on him as he fired back. "Fucking scum! I'll send you all to Hell!" he shouted firing from his weapon. Ricardo's body was then violently rocked by heavy fire. Bleeding he crumbled to the floor, trying to crawl away as he strained and cried out.

"Ricardo!" Johnny shouted in horror.

"Urgh! Go. Just….get…out" he stammered before being mowed down by more fire. Dexter and Johnny quickly sprinted and took cover behind a large tree, each man firing from a different side. They were busy trying to defend themselves they did not notice the dump truck begin to move. The large vehicle began to open up, causing Dexter to stop firing and stare.

From the truck a large gangly figure hobbled out. It was a man, but horribly filthy and disgusting looking. It had ragged and mangled hair, filthy sharp and oversized piranha like teeth, black eyes, sharp pointed nails and dressed in filthy tattered clothing. The man creature cracked its neck, opened its mouth and shrieked at the top of its lungs and then sprinted with horrifying speed across the park's field towards Dexter and Johnny. Dexter fired from his pistol, shooting the creature in the gut as Johnny finished it off with a shot to the head.

The truck then revealed the horror: Dozens upon dozens more of these creatures emerged from their containment and with howls and snarls of terror descended upon the park.

"Oh Jesus let's get out of here Dex!" Johnny shouted and ran in the opposite direction. Johnny was clipped by gunfire and stumbled down. "No! Johnny!" Dexter said shooting at more of the creatures. Dexter watched in horror as Johnny was soon surrounded by the creatures as they savagely tore and ripped him to pieces. Blood splattered everywhere, bits of flesh and intestine sprawled on the ground as Johnny's horrid cries of anguish filled the night.

A bullet grazed the tree as Dexter fell backwards, rolled to his feet and sprinted off. One of the creatures chewed sloppily on a bit of flesh. Swallowing its nostrils flared as it snarled.

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" _the creature said as they all stood up and ran after Dexter who was now sprinting as fast as he could. The night became an evening of terror as Inwood Hill Park became the site of a slaughter.

**End Chapter**

**Hope you guys liked this! Good news is I'm done with midterms for now (which I passed!) so I'll more time to update.**

**Coming up, Dexter is chased by the terrible monsters LOD has unleashed. Will he survive? **

**In England, Integra contacts Vladimir with the information she has uncovered. He informs her of the massive strike soon to come against Russia. Likewise Rosette and the Nightstalkers make contact with Vladimir as all three forces agree to join together to counter LOD's plot.**

**Meanwhile, the assassin Kazuya makes his next move where we learn a little of what drives him to execute sinners of the church. We learn that Kazuya has been working towards the identity of an unknown person who committed vile sins against him. A goal he has strived for ever since he was a small child.**

**More fights are coming! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	15. The Gaze into the Sun

**Disclaimer: Next chapter is here. Dexter is in the fight for his life as he is chased down by the group of inhuman monsters unleashed by LOD. Will he survive the night or will he wind up as dinner?**

**The Vatican catches wind of all the activity taking place. Maxwell informs Anderson of an early part of the churches history involving LOD that begins to unravel the group's horrifying goals. **

**Likewise, Integra and the Hellsing forces contact Vladimir in Russia. LOD is mobilizing for a massive invasion targeting several key locations across Russia. Vampires, further strengthened by demon blood are on the war path as Klaus has them searching for mysterious documents.**

**Lastly, the assassin, Kazuya begins his hunt for his next target. We learn a little more of his background in that all of his killings have been towards unveiling the identity of a mysterious being that committed vile terrible sins against him. Who is this person Kazuya has so desperately sought for half a century? What is the source of his anger and hatred against all sinners?**

**As our heroes continue their investigation they find themselves facing increasing levels of danger. Peeling back the layers of deception they find that the mysterious events are far grander, go back centuries and far more terrifying and monstrous than they could have ever imagined and that everything they have believed in, everything they have accepted as truth, may be a horrifying lie.**

**Author's Note: Before I begin this chapter I want to clarify something. This is in response to some messages I've received. This story is in no way an attack on religion or faith. I'm a pretty devout believer myself and am simply being creative in forming a rich and engaging storyline. As I explained in the first chapter this story will examine and in the conclusion explain several key theological elements. Namely, the nature of sin, the origins of evil, the notion of free will etc. By the story's end everything will be woven together and explained. With that, enjoy!**

**Hellsing/Devil may Cry are owned and copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. All credit goes to the original authors/creators.**

Chapter Fifteen- The Gaze into the Sun

Dexter ran as fast as his two legs could carry him. The night became an evening of pure terror as the monsters unleashed by LOD were in hot pursuit. Dexter sprinted along a trail route, skillfully leaping over a fallen tree branch as he continued on. Behind him he heard the awful cries and wails of the creatures. There must have been at least a dozen of them. Dexter prayed; possibly the hardest he had ever prayed before in his life. He prayed he would live to survive the night and pass on the information he learned.

Dexter came to a sloping hill. Sliding down he looked over his shoulder. The creatures burst from the brush and cover of the woods in hot pursuit. Drool cascading down their disgusting and ravenous maw as they snapped and snarled.

Taking his pistol he aimed, half running and half skipping as he fired over his shoulder. One creature was shot in the shoulder causing it to tumble and roll. Dexter fired three more times but his aim was off. The creatures continued giving chase. One jumped forward and took its dirty nails and raked him across the back nearly knocking him over. Dexter grit his teeth as he unconsciously threw his body forward and sent the beast flying over his shoulder and smacking against a tree. Dexter felt the hot and messy flow of blood from his back but ignored it.

Dexter tore through the woods. He tripped and rolled over a log and quickly hopped back to his feet. Dexter kept running until finally, feeling himself growing tired and out of breath he burst through the woods and out into a large field.

Collapsing to his knees he turned and watched as the creatures sprinted out and fanned out forming a circle. Their eyes dead set on him. One of the fiends rolled its tongue out and licked its already filthy and bloody chops. Another raised its finger; blood caked on as it sucked on it and made a shrill chuckle. A third creature pressed an attack, wrapping its arms around him and beginning to squeeze. Dexter felt every bone in his body beginning to creak and strain. Taking his weapon he fired the entire clip into its eye and blowing the creature's brains out.

Dexter had spent all his ammunition. Quickly looking from side to side it all came to him in a sudden epiphany. Everything; realization, understanding, and clarification.

He was going to die.

Dexter tossed his pistol to the side. The creatures were now making an odd purring sound as they slowly closed the circle. Breathing heavily everything seemed to slow down for Dexter as he closed his eyes and prepared for the bitter and painful sting of death.

With a heavy and deep sigh Dexter eased his body. He could hear the creatures, their light footsteps on the soft grassy field. Their ragged breaths and quick snarls. Their smell seemed to grow stronger; putrid and rank. Dexter clenched his fists tightly as he uttered his last words.

"I love you Rosette" he said.

However, death never came for Dexter. The trees and woods beyond them began to sway and rock violently. There was a deep rumbling sound coming from the woods causing Dexter to slowly open his eyes. The creatures were all fanned out facing this new sound. Beyond the cover of trees and carried gently by the night breeze, a deep and piercing howl filled the air.

Dexter immediately recognized it and broke into goose bumps. He knew that call anywhere.

The call of a wolf.

With a loud crash a massive wolf burst from the cover of the trees, sprinting towards the group at top speed and howling fiercely as its snout curled back revealing sharp pearly white fangs as it snarled. The wolf was as tall as a horse, but bigger, more muscular. Its body seemed built like a bull. Most alluring was the color of its fur; pure, clean white fur as blank as freshly fallen snow.

The wolf barked twice and jumped forward, knocking the creatures aside as it bit down on one and viciously tore its head off before using its back paw to kick a second one aside. Landing, the wolf turned to Dexter, eyed him curiously and then back to the creatures as it snorted twice.

The creatures howled and attacked. The wolf sprinted, drawing their attention away from Dexter as it ran across the field, snapping, biting and tearing at the inhuman monsters. The wolf galloped as three of the creatures climbed on its back. With a yelp it bucked and heaved, kicking one away and tearing into another. Body parts went scattering as the wolf crunched down on one creatures head and sending it scattering. It knocked the ones off its back and swiped with its paws. A couple of the creatures bit and tore into its hind quarters as another wrapped it arms around the wolf's shoulders and began squeezing, temporarily halting its movements. The wolf yelped from surprise then felt a sharp pain jolt through tis body.

Dexter then watched heard the sound of gunfire. From the cover of trees the cyclists who had attacked the meeting appeared. Parking their bikes they flicked the safeties off their weapons and took aim, preparing to shoot Dexter who began to crawl backwards.

"Dexter!" he heard a man shout as sprinted toward the group, pulled out two large sub machine guns and opened fire killing two of the gunmen and drawing attention to him.

"Sion!" Dexter shouted as he watched Sion toss a handgun to him. Catching it Dexter opened fire on the nearest creature blowing its brains out and kicking a second away as he sprinted to try and assist the wolf.

Sion pulled out his sword immediately slashing and hacking through the creatures and armed cyclists. Cutting one cyclist in half and taking his fist and knocking off the head of another. Several more of the creatures sprinted to him. Sion's body glowed bright red as the creatures movements were halted. Their bodies then twisted and contorted in horrifying shapes as their spines and limbs were snapped and torn in numerous fashions before their heads were crushed in. Sion's body returned to normal as he sprinted toward Dexter.

The wolf finally freed itself as it heaved the last creature off sending it flying away. It turned to its left and opened its jaws as it snapped down on one creatures arm and ripped it off. It stood up on its front paws and used its hind legs to kick another in the face. Finally the wolf jumped on top of the remaining creature and savagely tore it to shreds, ripping off its head, legs and arms as blood and matter splattered to the floor.

With a pant the wolf reared to full height. Blood caked its jaws and it was bleeding from its previous wounds but did not appear seriously hurt. Dexter fired on the final creature, killing it instantly as Sion rushed over.

"Good thing we decided to come. Are you ok?" he asked checking to see if Dexter had been harmed.

"One of those fucked clawed my back, but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for saving my ass, you too, Seth" Dexter said calling to the white wolf. The wolf barked twice and then began to shrink to normal size as Seth phased back to human form. Dressed in dark gray sweat pants that were torn and ripped he shook his head and smirked. "Dude we're a team, we got your back no matter the threat. Besides, Rosette would never forgive us if we let you get killed" he joked.

The mention of her name caused Dexter to shudder. He could face any manner of supernatural threat, but the possibility of facing his fiancé's wrath terrified him more than anything.

The bushes close by the trio began to rustle and about a dozen or so Nightstalker agents emerged, arming their weapons they quickly spread out on the field, checking the bodies of the deceased creatures and the armed gunmen.

"Clear! Burn the bodies make sure they don't get back up still" one officer shouted. Dexter waved his hand, "Wait at ease. I want to see something first" Dexter said walking over to one of the creatures. Looking down he stared intently.

This specimen was female. She had dirty blonde hair and appeared to be in her mid-20s. Her clothes were tattered and ripped as well as horribly filthy and caked with mud and excrement. More strangely were the presence of several large veins pulsing around her eyes. It was then that Dexter for the first time got a good look of the eyes: Dull red with green irises.

"Man, what in God's name are these things? Zombies?" he asked. Sion shrugged, "No clue. They seem to be used as a weapon of sorts." He stated.

"Sir! Over here, one of the gunmen is still alive" an agent said ushering the group over.

The gunman in question, dressed in a black motorcycle suit and clutching his abdomen tightly sat up straight as Seth walked over, kicking him in the face and buried his foot deep into the man's chest.  
>"Talk asshole! Who the fuck sent you guys? Why was my friend targeted like this? I don't take too kindly to people that like to mess with my family. Answer me!" he shouted pressing harder as the man spat up blood.<p>

"Urgh! They…they wanted to test the Ghouls out" he answered with blood dripping down his lip.

Silence greeted his ears as Dexter's eyes widened. "Did you say Ghouls? Wait that would mean a vampire sired them. There was no vampire here tonight. But these things can't be Ghouls. They're much too fast and strong. Quit spewing bullshit" Dexter spat annoyed.

The man whimpered, "They're Ghouls alright. And there is more on the way. A lot more, you bastards have no idea who you are fucking with" he said smiling very weakly. The man then closed his mouth. He began fiddling with something in his mouth using his tongue; it seemed as if he were poking a loose tooth with his tongue.

"What's he doing?" an agent asked. The man continued poking the loose tooth before stopping. He then bit down hard as everyone heard a crunching sound and watched as he began chewing. Immediately, Dexter recognized what was happening.

"It's a false tooth, he's eating a cyanide pill stop him!" he shouted but it was too late. The man's body began convulsing and white foam and saliva erupted in his mouth as he began drooling and shaking violently. It lasted for fifteen second and his body went limp, dead.

**In Russia…**

Kazuya opened the door to his safe house. He flicked the light on and panned the room. All of his equipment; His weapons and ammunition, computers, databases, files and various assortment of clothing would all have to go.

Kazuya sat down in the middle of the room, continuing to search. He felt an increasing level of frustration over the recent events. Standing up he then walked to the far corner of the room towards a row of candles placed before a metal stand. On the stand was the picture of a beautiful woman. She had long silky jet black hair with bangs covering her deep brown eyes. Her skin was the color of cream; smooth and lustrous. She was wearing a royal purple colored summer dress that hung below her knees and dressed in black heels. Her legs were crossed and her hands rested comfortably in her lap. Around her neck she wore a gold chain attached to a large pendant. The pendant was of an Aramaic inscription for 'faith' with a red colored gem in the center.

The woman was smiling gently and her entire demeanor was that of peace. Kazuya dropped to both knees facing the picture. He slowly removed his mask and let it drop to the floor. Running a hand through his hair he sighed deeply as his body shook violently.

"I've searched, and I've searched. I've searched to the ends of the earth. I've seen the most depraved minds of this planet. I've witnessed sons lose their mothers, fathers having to violate their daughters and worse. And despite my efforts, I am still unable to bring your murderer to justice. Why? I do not know. I will not stop. That I am sure of. No matter the risk, even if it means I must let the devil himself steal my soul. I…_must_ avenge your death. I will not stop until I make him _suffer_." Kazuya said holding back the raw emotion he felt burning in his soul.

Despite his best efforts, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Then another and another until he brushed them away.

"I will restore honor to our clan. I will continue to do his work until time stops or until the very flesh from my body is torn apart." Kazuya said in between heavy breaths. He then stared at the woman's picture. Her beautiful and sweet smile causing his soul untold agony.

"Until next time…mother" he said standing up.

Kazuya proceeded to pack a large bag. Loaded with his most valuable equipment he grabbed his cloak and tossed it on. Kazuya then went and placed his mask on. With another heavy sigh he scanned the room and shut everything down. He exited and shut the door behind. Ten seconds later a spark ignited and the room became engulfed in flames that quickly broke into a raging and powerful flame that destroyed the room and all that remained.

Meanwhile at the Order of the Cross…

Vladimir stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his tie and frowning. He was mad. Ever since these recent events he found himself growing more and more angry.

Mariska walked into their room, stared at his expression and chuckled. "Babe you keep scowling like that and you'll develop wrinkles" she teased. He slowly turned, looking more agitated. "My gut tells me that bitch Klara is up to something. She was WAY too cooperative in agreeing to set this meeting up. She's planning something. I can smell it damn it" he spat.

Mariska cocked her head, "Oh? So what now you're like a Werewolf and can smell when someone is lying or being dishonest?" she asked.

Vladimir paused, then sighed which quickly turned into a chuckle. "I'm sorry I'm so testy. I just can't for the life of me-"

"Stand politicians or the games they play. Honey I got all that by now. Just go and do your job. Find out anything that we can use to stop LOD" Mariska said walking over and gently holding his hand.

"You're right babe, thank you" he said smiling and pulling her close. At that point Mariska smiled, inched closer and whispered in his ear. "Hurry and come back. I've got something…'special' for us tonight" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Noticing her husband's excited look she smiled, "One last thing" she said drawing a curious glance from him.

Mariska put on a hard cold stare as she pointed a finger. "You tell that cunt Klara I said if she tries to pull anything with my hubby, I'll make sure she spends the rest of her days eating her food through a tube." She said as Vladimir stared shocked. Smiling she kissed him again and said "I love that tie, by the way".

Ten minutes later Vladimir walked down the steps preparing to leave. He was surprised to find Sergei, Robert and his sensei, Master Sato waiting. "Thought you could use some backup in case that bitch tries to pull a fast one, Boss" Robert said flashing a grin. Sergei likewise grinned while Master Sato nodded gently.

"Man does everyone have a sixth sense I don't know about?" Vladimir said laughing. "Thanks guys but I think I'll be fine. Besides I show up with a couple of wolves and it'll freak them out. How about just the two of us, sensei?" Vladimir asked his master.

Master Sato chuckled, "Hhm not a bad idea" he said nodding slightly. "Take care of things here guys. I'll be back soon" Vladimir said turning to Sergei and Robert who gave him a thumbs up.

With that, Vladimir and Master Sato departed for their arranged meeting. Proctor drove the two into the city where it would take place. The meeting, arranged by Klara would take place in her mansion located in St. Petersburg. As they were riding into the city Master Sato turned to Vladimir.

"There is something I wished to discuss with you" he said.

"Sure sensei, anything" Vladimir responded.

"This group, the one calling itself LOD. How exactly do you plan on going about in finding and stopping them?" he asked curiously.

Vladimir shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared out the window, watching the lights of the city flash as they drew near their destination.

"I figured we go for their leadership. We find out who this Klaus is and we take him out. The problem is that despite their activity they have managed to stay remarkably low key. I also plan on arranging a meeting with Sir Integra and Hellsing. We've worked well together in the past and we could use their Intel and support." Vladimir responded turning back and facing his master.

Master Sato nodded, "I see. Understand though my pupil. There is something else at work here. What LOD plans to do is terrible no doubt but I sense there is something else we are overlooking. Some far greater threat" he said.

From the driver's seat Proctor said, "We've arrived sir".

The car pulled up to the curb and parked as Vladimir stared at the massive sprawling building before them. "Well, guess I shouldn't be surprised this chick is living in the fast lane" he said dully causing Proctor to laugh.

Klara's mansion, located just near the bank of the Neva River was a massive complex, indicative of the owner's substantial wealth. The architect and design was typical for St. Petersburg; a reflection of the areas rich background during the reign of the Russian Empire. The mansion in Vladimir's view resembled a cathedral rather than a place of residence.

Opening the door Vladimir turned to Proctor. "Hey Proctor?"

"Sir?"

"Don't get too comfortable. I guarantee we'll be back before you know it" he said with a smirk as Proctor chuckled. "As you wish sir" he answered and turned off the ignition watching as Vladimir and Master Sato exited.

The two stepped onto the curb and approached the front entrance. After knocking a servant opened the door, greeted the two of them and welcomed them inside. Taking them into the guest area where everyone was waiting. Vladimir could see Klara sitting at the head of a large rounded table surrounded by men in suits. Scanning the room he saw a large bookshelf, a plush Persian style rug in the center, a piano on the far end and above was a large chandelier.

"Welcome Vladimir" Klara said standing up and motioning for them to come and take a seat. Seeing Master Sato she raised her eyebrows curiously.

"And who is this?" she asked.

"My godfather" Vladimir stated simply causing Klara to stare. Master Sato had his hands folded behind his back as he stared back. Klara tossed her hair back and shrugged. "Hhm fine shall we?" she said walking back over and taking her seat as Vladimir and Master Sato did the same.

Immediately, one of the men at the table began speaking. "These vampire attacks have left the country reeling. The Prime Minister is demanding we take immediate action in finding these fiends" he said strongly.

"Mr. Sokolov, have your forces made any progress?" another asked Vladimir who cleared his throat.

"Yes and no. We know the identity of the group controlling the vampires. They call themselves LOD and their leader is a man known as Klaus. Klaus' goals aren't entirely known but his plans threaten not just Russia, but all of humanity as well" Vladimir stated. He didn't bother to tell them of LOD's plans to subjugate the human race. He felt it better suited for another time.

"But I digress, what of that assassin? Where has he disappeared to?" Klara asked.

Vladimir paused. "We believe he has left the country after his fight with the Vatican's agent Father Anderson. Given the outcome of their battle it makes the most sense. Honestly at this point, our focus should be LOD and stopping them. We have new information indicating that LOD is plan-"

"I'm sorry. You said he escaped. How could that be? I thought you said you would find and capture him?" Klara said challenging him.

"_Here we go"_ Vladimir thought to himself.

"It's true we were pursuing him. To make a long story short: We were informed that Anderson was headed for the island nation of Fortuna. We were not the only forces aware of this. Hellsing sent their agents as did my own forces, the Vatican as well as a group calling themselves the Nightstalkers. A fight ensued and in the end, Klaus himself revealed himself. But what was most interesting was the assassin himself was there." He explained.

Silence greeted him. "And your agents did not think it prudent to capture him?" Klara asked with an indignant tone.

"No they did not. The threat of LOD is far greater than the assassin. I trust that my forces made a wise decision" Vladimir said keeping calm. Master Sato simply sat in silence. Arms folded, coat draped over his shoulders and his eyes closed.

"That is unacceptable Vladimir and you should know I'll be sure to let the Prime Minister know of our incompetence" Klara said crossing her legs. Some of the men nodded in agreement.

"Look" Vladimir began. "Tell him whatever you like. I don't give a shit really. My biggest thing is working to stop LOD. Our information indicates they are preparing for a massive strike against several locations across Russia." He said feeling his anger rise.

"A strike, right and how are we expected to be convinced of your ability to stop them?" Klara said running a hand through her smooth blond hair.

"You've already heard of how reliable my pack is. They will no doubt be able to find this group." Vladimir said in praise of the wolves.

"Sure right. Leave the security of our country to a bunch of dogs" Klara said causing some laughter.

"But there is one thing I wished to discuss with you Vladimir. I've watched, for a long time now, your performance as leader of the Order of the Cross. You've done good but there is one thing you seem to lack. You have no drive for power. In the right hands your group could be the mightiest force ever to come out of Russia since the time of the Soviet Union. In this world it's power that determines who leads who. I have a proposition for you Vladimir" Klara said standing to her feet causing Vladimir to raise his eyebrow.

"Sell your group to us, me specifically. You can keep your home, and your family, and your wolves even but give me control of the organization. We feel that more can come if it sees new leadership" Klara said sitting on the table and fixing her business suit.

Vladimir grew quiet, for a long time and slowly scanned the table. Each of the men were waiting for a reaction. He turned to Master Sato whom was still silent and unmoving.

"_Good he's thinking. I hope he gets angry. Yeah let the fucker be mad" _Klara thought.

But she watched as Vladimir began chuckling. "Should have known you'd pull something. Fuck your offer, fuck your proposition and fuck you for being sneaky and conniving. As if I'd sell out my family's legacy. For two hundred years we have fought a war with the forces of darkness to protect pieces of shit like you all. I actually pity you, Ms. Klara. The security of our nation is not threatened by a leader who does not seek power by any means. No, it is threatened when the people he strives to protect place their faith in power and control instead of human beings." He said standing to his feet. Master Sato finally opened his eyes. "Hhm this has been very interesting. Are you ready to go home my boy?"

"Yes sir I am. Farewell Ms. Klara" Vladimir said bowing slightly and turned to leave.

"Gentlemen" Klara said. The men sitting at the table stood up, pushed their chairs in and proceeded to walk around and surround Vladimir and Master Sato, blocking their exit. Arms folded they stared with great intensity as Klara chuckled causing Vladimir to stare.

"When someone denies me what I want, let's just say I have my ways of convincing them. This will be your only chance. Will you sell your group to me?" Klara asked.

"No" Vladimir said walking to exit when one of the men stepped in front. A big burly man with a chubby face, acne everywhere, beady eyes, dirty blonde hair and wearing a navy blue suit. Quite possibly, there couldn't be an uglier person on God's green earth.

"I don't think you are hearing right boy" he said in a thick accent. From what Vladimir could tell it was Bulgarian. He took a meaty finger and jabbed it at Vladimir's chest. "No one refuses Ms. Klara. You have fifteen seconds to change your mind" he said as the men began chuckling and Klara smirked.

Vladimir looked at the finger, to Master Sato who nodded and back to the man. "I'll give you three to remove your hand" he said. The man laughed and remained still.

Bad move.

Before he could react Vladimir had snapped his finger back, breaking it and causing him intense pain as he cried out. Vladimir then grabbed and tossed him aside and placed a kick square in another man's gut before spinning and dodging a punch thrown. He dodged a second strike; taking his right hand and parrying the blow before using his left to grab the man as he delivered a series of quick successive punches to his face sending him sprawling.

Vladimir watched as all the men rushed him. He threw a side kick out, kicking one in the groin before dodging a second man as he threw his own kick out. Vladimir moved with surprising speed, parrying each hit thrown to him while delivering his own.

One man threw a high section round house kick which Vladimir leaned back and ducked under. Vladimir took his foot and kicked it out from him as he planted an axe kick to the man's chest. He turned and threw a quick jab, breaking another man's nose and sending him to the floor. The big Bulgarian from before rushed him. Taking his free hand he threw quick haymaker swings which Vladimir evaded. The man then grabbed Vladimir by his collar. Vladimir grabbed his wrist with his left hand. He took his right and punched the man in the nose, snapping the cartilage as blood squirted out. Vladimir then escaped the man's grip by taking his right hand and striking the bend of his elbow forcing it to bend. He then bent it backwards before securing a supine wrist lock and flipped the man over. Vladimir then grabbed him by the arm, pulled until he felt the bones begin to pop and snapped his arm as he cried out and swore in fluent Bulgarian.

One last man pulled out a Balisong knife, swinging it around before slashing twice. Vladimir slid into a defensive stance. Light on the balls of his feet as he readied himself.

The man slashed from the right as Vladimir jumped back and planted a low level roundhouse kick at the man's shin causing him to drop. He again slashed wildly with the knife. Vladimir then crossed both his hands as the man lunged in a straight path with the knife. Vladimir used his hands in a cross block to halt the attack. He then quickly grabbed the man's wrist, bending it to the side as he stripped the knife free and elbowed the man hard in his chin causing him to stumble back.

The man made a final attempt to attack. Vladimir did a front kick to his groin, side kick to his leg, knee strike to his solar plexus and shoved him back before tensing and performing a hard lead leg side kick connecting with the man's jaw and sending him crashing into the bookshelf and landing on the floor.

With a sigh Vladimir paused and observed the scene. The men were all sprawled on the floor, groaning and in the big Bulgarian's case crying and whimpering from their respective injuries.

He turned back to see Klara, her eyes intense and mouth hanging open which she quickly closed and growled a string of obscenities.

Vladimir began fixing his tie and smoothed his jacket. "Let this be your final warning. If you do anything, I mean anything at all to threaten my order, my home, my family or my security ever again. You will pay dearly, Klara. I could just report this little dance to the Prime Minister. I'm sure he'd be very interested in knowing how you really operate" Vladimir said glaring at her.

Klara stared, a deep and powerful hatred burning in her eyes. "This isn't over, not by a long shot Vladimir" she growled. Vladimir looked at her before turning to walk away leaving behind the battered and bruised men.

**At the Vatican…**

"A Sin Eater? You are sure of this?" Maxwell asked Anderson who stood in front of his desk. Anderson's gaze intensified as his eyes narrowed. "The tattoo no doubt confirms my suspicion. Somehow, someway this boy is a surviving member of the Sin Eater bloodline. But, they were said to have been wiped out ages ago. How could this be?" he asked.

Maxwell stood from his desk, walking over to the window and gazing at the grounds of the Vatican from outside. It was well into the evening and the sun was setting. From his view he could see various clergymen; priests and nuns alike moving about and performing various activities.

"First you must understand their origin. The Sin Eater bloodline goes back right before the foundation of the Catholic Church. There was a sudden and violent outbreak of demonic possession and horrible acts of wickedness. A Jewish rabbi made a pact with the demon responsible for the madness which granted him tremendous spiritual power but at a price. Members of his bloodline would become influenced and touched by this great evil at the time of their birth." Maxwell explained.

"I'm…not sure I really follow" Anderson said.

"Alright then tell me. Exactly how did this man combat you? Did he wield any formidable powers?" Maxwell asked.

Anderson then recalled Kazuya's frightening transformation. His changed visage and the appearance of that strange entity which seemingly possessed him. He explained it all in great detail. Maxwell became eerily silent.

"It…possessed him? Christ then the legend is true" he said facing Anderson.

"Legend?" Anderson asked.

"Do you know why they are called Sin Eaters? Because members of this line were said to be able to devour the sins of a person in order to strengthen their spiritual power. Such a power is not without consequences. This power would slowly corrode and rot away the soul, in time leading the wielder to commit heinous acts to strengthen themselves. The Sin Eaters were said to have been touched by an agent of the Devil himself" Maxwell explained.

"So what they became possessed?" Anderson asked.

"In a sense. But this demon, this terrible pestilence stalked entire generations causing members of this gene line to sink into depravity. But there is something else you must know, and this pertains to LOD. Their origins have ties to our church" Maxwell explained watching Anderson's changing expression.

"Are you saying LOD infiltrated the church?" Anderson asked with increasing frustration as he grit his teeth.

"No, _they began with our church_. Originally they were part of the Gnostic sects around the time Paul was doing his missionary travels. Their leader, Klaus then re-arranged them to more…'intriguing' goals" Maxwell explained.

"Anderson. What I am going to tell you is only known to His Holiness. Understand very carefully what I am going to tell you" Maxwell said putting on his most serious look as Anderson said nothing.

"We paid for their silence. The church agreed to support LOD and in return all evidence of their involvement and all ties were to be stripped from the archives. Time passed and the name of LOD quickly faded into obscurity" he said in a tone so low it sounded like a whisper.

**Back in Russia…**

Vladimir entered the front entrance. He was mad. Mad that the meeting was a set up. Mad that everything seemed to be hampering his ability to solve these events, find LOD and stop Klaus' goals.

"Vladimir" Master Sato said walking around and turning to face him as Vladimir immediately straightened up.

"Do not for one second, begin to take to heart what that woman said. You are strong and wise my pupil and I have never been more proud of you. Ever since…ever since my son, Kenshin was taken from me I have seen you as my own flesh and blood. Know that you can and will succeed in your quest to find and stop this man from his goals. Do you understand?" Master Sato said calmly but with fierce intensity.

"Yes sir" Vladimir responded. Master Sato nodded and turned, heading up the stairs. "Go and rest, my pupil. Kiss your son; make love to your wife. We will take care of this menace in the morning" he said walking away as Vladimir bowed.

Vladimir then entered his office, shut the door and was surprised to see none other than Dante himself leaned against the wall.

"Your wife told me you were away. I figured I'd just wait for you to return" he said cracking a smile as Vladimir chuckled and took a seat at his desk.

"I take it you have something to share then? I was surprised you didn't come back with Michael" Vladimir said facing the devil hunter.

"Been doing a little digging myself. Call it freelance. But I came away with this little trinket of information" Dante said placing a sheet of paper in front of Vladimir who began to read it.

"St. Petersburg. March 10th, 2015. 10:00 pm."

The date and time was circled. "What is this?" Vladimir asked. "I encountered some of your vampire friends. Only, these things were different. Far different than any vampire I have ever heard of" Dante said, for once being completely serious.

Vladimir paused, '"Different how?" he asked.

"These things were strong. I mean _frighteningly_ strong. I suspect these are the ones LOD has been giving demon blood to." Dante said.

"Damn. If you say they are tough then this situation is even more dire" Vladimir responded.

Just then his telephone rang. Picking it up he was pleased to hear who it was.

"Hello Vladimir, it's Integra" she said from the other line as Vladimir sighed.

"Man, it's good to hear a friendly voice. You wouldn't believe the bullshit I've been going through" he said flatly.

Integra chuckled, "Perhaps soon we can discuss it in person. But I call about some information you must listen to" she said. Integra then explained the whole ordeal with LOD. Their origin and ties with the early church, Klaus' goals and everything else they had discovered.

"I understand it that LOD is preparing for a strike against Russia. Vladimir, you will need our assistance" Integra said.

"Considering these recent events, I would argue against it. You need to concentrate on protect-"

"Vladimir. England is safe, for now. I'm not asking out of obligation. I am offering, as a friend" Integra said softly.

Vladimir was silent before he began chuckling. "Well my mother always taught me that when a friend offers their help to never turn them down. We have a date; 1 week from today is when they plan to strike. I'll be sending Alucard and Seras to assist you. Take care, Vladimir" and with that she hung up.

Vladimir turned back to Dante. "Well, looks like we'll be getting some help. Hope you don't mind sharing your kills with Alucard" he taunted. Dante grinned, "Who says anything about sharing? I'll prolly just end up capping him as well" he joked causing Vladimir to laugh.

After settling that Vladimir had retreated to his bedroom. It had been a long day and he would have a lot to do in order to prepare for this coming attack. Facing his bedroom window he stared out at the evening sky. The sky was clear; stars illuminating the nighttime. Bowing his head he said a quick prayer.

"_Lord, I know I've made many mistakes in my life. But I ask you. Please, give me the strength to protect my country and eliminate this vampire menace"_ he said earnestly. He then walked over to his sons crib where the young child was sound asleep. Vladimir took his hand and gently stroked his face. Joseph stirred slightly before turning his head.

"He's looking more and more like you every day" Mariska said from behind him. "One day I had asked my father if he would ever be mad with me if I decided not to stay in this life style. Hunting and slaying monsters in the name of God. He told me that no person, whether they are born into it or not should ever have to face the evil that we Sokolovs have faced for two centuries. He told me that if it were my true desire, he would certainly give me his blessing to leave this lifestyle." Vladimir said growing quiet. He still hadn't turned and faced Mariska.

"I wonder, will Joseph ask me the same thing when he's older?" he said staring at his sleeping son. Behind him he heard Mariska clear her throat. "He's your son, of course he will. But, how about paying attention to your wife?'

He chuckled. "Sorry I have been a bit neglectful. What is it..you..wanted to…? _Damn!_" he said turning to face her.

Damn was right as Mariska was looking particularly stunning. Her hair long and silky. She wore a red and black satin lingerie set; Red bra, black G-string and wearing red lipstick. Smiling, she placed her hands on her hips as she watched Vladimir's jaw drop.

"Thought that would get your attention. Now you better hurry otherwise you may not see it again for a long time" she said seductively and moving towards their bed. Vladimir closed his jaw, looked back down at Joseph and whispered "You might end up with a little brother or sister. Get back here girl" he said amorously and moved towards his wife.

**Lastly…**

Kazuya stared down at the busy street below. The wind picked up and began blowing his long cloak in the wind. Clenching his fist he pulled out a pair of binoculars from within his cloak and gazed at the crowds below. He found his target.

A beautiful woman in her late 40's with dark brown hair tied in a bun and dressed in a black business suit. She carried a briefcase in one hand and was busy talking into a cell phone in the other. The woman was crossing a busy intersection before she placed her phone away. Crossing the street she then entered a large apartment complex.

Placing the binoculars away Kazuya straightened his body and sighed. "My search has taken me to this city. New hunting grounds, same purpose. I will avenge her death and restore my clan. Prepare yourself, Manhattan. I will purge your sins, in his name. I swear it" he said before turning to exit his vantage point.

**End Chapter**

**Coming next, Kazuya's mission to punish sinners has taken him to New York! Will his actions arouse the interest of the Nightstalkers? Who is the person he wishes to kill?**

**The Nightstalkers meanwhile contact Integra and inform her of their recent encounters. As the pieces to the puzzle begin to fit everything points to one destination: Russia. Both agencies prepare to lend assistance to Vladimir as the counter to LOD's assault begins to form. LOD amasses a massive force of super powered vampires to strike against the Order of the Cross and Russia at large. Will our heroes be able to stop this awful plot from taking place?**

**Stay tuned, another big fight is coming up! Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Next chapter is up. Get ready folks because the fight against LOD takes our heroes towards a battle far grander than they realize. LOD is mobilizing towards a massive assault against Russia. Their troops, powerful vampires fed demon blood are on the move. Can Vladimir and the wolf pack stop them before it's too late?**

**But they are not alone, the Nightstalkers, Hellsing and even Nero of the Order of the Sword lend assistance. The fight to stop this assault will take our heroes into the wilderness of Russia and in a heated conflict with super powered foes unlike any they have encountered.**

**Get ready, another battle of adrenaline pumping action is on the way!**

**Hellsing/Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively and all credit belongs to each original creator.**

Chapter Sixteen- The Calm before the Storm

"Ow! _FUCK!"_ Dexter roared and then winced from pain as the doctor cleaned and began to disinfect his wound. Sitting on the table the doctor rubbed an anti-bacterial solution on the claw wounds to Dexter's back. "You should consider yourself fortunate, Mr. Smith. Had your wound been deeper you may have risked severe infection and possibly blood poisoning. Just what in God's name was it you said that attacked you?" the doctor asked moving to the far side of the room. Dexter didn't answer; his back felt like someone poured battery acid on it.

The door opened and in walked Seth, dressed in a tight fitting black thermal shirt and loose black sweat pants. "How you feeling bro?" he asked. Dexter swore again as the doctor finished treating the wound. "There. Now be sure to pay close attention to how it heals. Any problems come back and see me" he said closing a small medi-kit and then exited. Dexter stood to his feet and began to place his shirt back on.

"What a shitty night. I can't believe Johnny is gone. He may have been a paranoid nut case but he was a good man. He didn't deserve that. LOD will fucking pay" Dexter growled placing his shirt on.

"We'll get them. Now that you're ok we need to let everyone know of the information gathered. That and I think there is a certain lady who is waiting to see you" Seth said tossing him a grin as Dexter sighed and chuckled. "Yeah, thanks again man" he said walking for the door.

Both men exited the room, walking down the hall and making a right turn. Two uniformed agents, Fuentes and Martini waved a friendly greeting. "Sup' Dex" Fuentes said and playfully slapped Dexter on the back as he walked pass. Dexter swore, in florid Manhattan style as Seth turned his face and suppressed a laugh.

"You moron!" Dexter said hissing through grit teeth as Fuentes jumped back. "Whoa man I didn't know you were injured, I'm sorry man!" he apologized quickly walking away. Dexter's back burned with intense pain as he stifled a cry and continued on his path.

Ten minutes later they all gathered in the Briefing room. Dexter sat in a chair facing Director McGrath, Chief Quinton and a few of the heads of the FBI. Dexter then explained the lengthy ordeal with LOD at Inwood Hill Park. Everyone listened somberly as Dexter gave the horrid details. Even Chief Quinton, normally antagonistic and brash was more reserved and respectful.

"So that's it basically. Unfortunately my contact, Johnny did not survive. He died after giving us this information. He was a good man and I want to honor the sacrifice he went through. We cannot allow LOD to gain those other devices and let Klaus destroy our world. "Dexter said facing the group.

"Rest assured Dexter we will do everything in our power to try and stop this heinous plan" Director McGrath said nodding.

"So one device in Egypt. Another at the ruins of ancient Carthage. Egypt just happens to be a country surrounded by arid desert in the midst of numerous social and political upheavals. Awesome" Seth mumbled sarcastically.

At that point the door opened, an agent walked in carrying several sheets of paper. She was young, perhaps no older than 21. She had mocha skin, square thin glasses, light brown eyes and long black hair tied in a high pony tail. Dressed in a grey cashmere skirt and black top with black heels she walked over to the table, licked her lips and sighed.

"Excuse the interruption but we've got a problem sir" she said addressing Director McGrath. "It's alright Lily, please what is it?" he asked as she laid the papers down as the group crowded to view them. "Our intelligence has been picking up strange chatter coming from Eastern Europe and across Russia. Most of the conversation is coded but we are able to decipher some words." Lily said pointing to a sheet of coded conversation. Certain phrases and words were highlighted.

"This" she said pointing to the second paragraph. "Says 'Target is SP-03102015. Mission a go.' I have no idea what it means" Lily said placing her hands on her hips. Dexter looked at the coded conversation, trying to see if he could decipher.

"Now that is most strange indeed" Director McGrath said. Lily then said, "There is more. Towards the end it says 'Have acquired heaven. More missing. Headed for Cairo'"

Dexter froze, _"One is buried somewhere in Egypt"_ Johnny's voice rang in his head.

"That's all we could figure out. Our analysts are still working on the rest" Lily said moving to the next sheet. "Now this is an overall map of Eastern Europe. Several cities have been highlighted. Our intelligence indicates an unusually large level of supernatural activity occurring in these regions. Everything from vampires to Werewolves. I though given recent events here in the city we should keep an eye on it" she explained.

Director McGrath folded his arms, staring at the sheet. "Anything else?' he asked watching as Lily moved to a much larger sheet of paper. This time it was a map of Russia.

"This I think is the most critical. CIA Intelligence has once again been picking up strange chatter. Not only that but it looks like the Russian have been tracking their own supernatural problems as well. I pulled some satellite imagery and this is what I was able to get. There are three main areas that seem to be heavily concentrated: There's Moscow, St. Petersburg and more recently the Ural Mountain region. Most of the conversation mentions acquiring the target and how they are ready to 'accomplish the task'. If that weren't enough that same message from before keeps popping up. SP-03102015. Director if you ask me, I think we are looking at possible terrorist attacks that will simultaneously occur through Eastern Europe and several locations in Russia" Lilly said grimly.

Sighing, Director McGrath rubbed his head. "This will all be very helpful. Thank you Lily you've done wonderfully. See what other information you can find" he said as she nodded. "Yes sir" she said turning to exit. At that point she turned her head in the opposite direction, noticing Seth. "Oh, hey Seth" she said shyly and quickly masked it by playing with her hair and walking before Seth managed a response. Blinking he raised an eyebrow before turning back to the map.

"We'll have to let Rosette know of this situation. If the Russian are tracing their problem then it could be connected to what's been happening here" Chief Quinton said as the group began a discussion on their next course of action.

**At Hellsing…**

Integra sat at her usual position of the Round Table conference. Rolling the cigar in her hand she stared at it, for a long time. _"Jesus this is my fourth one today and it's barely noon" _she thought to herself.

"You were saying Sir Integra?" Sir Penwood asked motioning for her to continue.

"As I was saying, we know LOD began with the church 2,000 years ago. We know that Klaus has been altering the course of human history towards his much larger goal of subjugating all humans under his rule. The question now is how we go about in stopping them?" she asked. Finally Integra lit the cigar, taking a deep long puff as she blew the smoke out her nostrils and sighed.

"I have spoken with Vladimir and the Order of the Cross. LOD is preparing for a massive strike against Russia very soon. I am prepared to lend him assistance." She said drawing a few curious glances.

"Do you feel that is wise Sir?" someone asked. Integra caught his glance. "You'll remember their involvement in the fight with Victor years ago. I see no problem in repaying the favor. "She said taking another puff of her cigar. The meeting continued with little progress made. A moment later Walker entered the room as all eyes were drawn on him.

"Pardon the interruption my lady but we have a problem" Walter said removing some papers. "Our intelligence has been picking up strange chatter coming across Eastern Europe and over Russia. To make a long story short there is a strong emphasis on key locations across Eastern Europe and in Russia. It seems gentlemen that the enemy is preparing to soon launch their attack. Satellite imagery over the Ural Mountain region indicates a high concentration of vampiric activity. The vampires it seems are on the warpath" Walter explained.

At that point Sir Islands cleared his throat. "Sir Integra" he began as Integra turned to face him. "We have trusted your judgment in the past and you have not failed. If you are willing to lend assistance to Russia then we stand by you" he said as every other member of the meeting shook their head in agreement. Integra remained silent for a while, finishing the remainder of the cigar and placing it out.

"Gentlemen, no matter where LOD strikes. I don't care if it's Russia or the Middle East. We will go. We will retaliate and we will destroy them" she said with fierce determination.

The Round Table meeting concluded after another hour and Integra retreated into the subbasement level. There, she explained to Alucard the coming conflict.

"A strike you say? Interesting" the vampire said sitting at his throne like chair. Legs crossed, hands folded in a tent and his glasses resting on the small stand beside him he looked at his master. Alucard's eyes reflected something dangerous. Whether they were curious, eager or just insane Integra was not sure. She shivered, it was cold. It was always so damned cold in his chamber. It had been more than a decade ruling as his master and she had still never gotten used to it.

"The vampires you and Seras encountered are on the warpath. They plan to strike several key locations across the Russia. We have picked their movements just ahead of the Ural Mountain region. Alucard I want you and Seras to go and assist Vladimir and the Order of the Cross. Find these vampires, and then kill them" Integra ordered.

Alucard chuckled, his dark and smooth voice echoing in the room. "Such an entertaining prospect. The chance to truly test my powers against creatures such as these." He said excitedly.

"Don't lost focus Alucard. Remember although you are to kill the vampires you are still ordered to find any information that will lead us to Klaus. I've said more than enough. Go now my servant. Go and destroy these abominations in the name of Hellsing" Integra said turning to walk away.

"Integra, my master" Alucard said.

She paused and slowly turned back around and noticed with surprise his serious expression. "Have you given consideration Integra, into drinking my blood?" he asked.

There was silence.

"Immortality is a crude and awful punishment, but it should not be given. Rather it should be earned and you have done so. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, shall I offer you my blood, my master?" Alucard asked a sly and seductive grin soon crept to his face.

Integra remained silent for some time. She then turned swiftly on her heel and mumbled an obscenity as she walked away leaving Alucard alone. The vampire king grew silent before he began laughing, his shrill cackle echoing in the dark and cold room of his subbasement dwelling.

Meanwhile, Walter was busy in Seras' own quarters explaining the situation. Seras leaned against the wall, drinking a blood pack as Walter explained.

"So we're off to Russia then eh?" she asked slurping the blood. Walter stared; amazed she was drinking blood on her own. He remembered after her first transformation how difficult it was to get her to drink. Putting that thought aside he nodded. "That is correct. Sir Integra wishes that we go and assist Mr. Sokolov and the Order of the Cross. It seems a massive strike force of vampires is on their way to attack Russia" he said.

Seras finished drinking and tossed the blood pack away, licked her lips and eyed the butler curiously. "Sounds like a plan then" she said as Walter nodded. "Well let us prepare then" he said turning to leave. At that point Walter eyed Seras' dresser, noticing something odd.

"Uh..Ms. Victoria?"

"Yes Walter?"

Walter at that point picked up a large book. It had a black cover with two hands holding up an apple. "What is this?" he asked holding the book up and turning to face her.

"Some book I found on one of our last missions. I haven't really read it yet. It's called Twilight, it's by an American author called Stephanie Meyer" Seras said shrugging.

Walter opened the book and began skimming through some of the pages. His eyes narrowed before widening considerably. Seras almost thought they would bulge from their sockets.

"Why this is, _absurd!_" Walter shouted causing Seras to blink in confusion. "What?" she said. Walter began reading some lines from the book.

"His glistening incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare" he said with a mocking tone.

"I didn't bother telling him my stomach was already full- of butterflies" he read again. This time Seras cringed.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. Oh my God this woman is sullying the vampire name. And worse they SPARKLE! What was she thinking?" Walter said tossing the book to the floor. And before Seras could stop him he placed on a black glove and in a swift elegant movement he used his micro fiber wires to slice the book to shreds.

"That book is an absolute sham. Vampires sparkling, why if Alucard were to hear such a thing God help that author" Walter said exiting her room and leaving Seras exasperated.

Meanwhile Integra sat in her office. Her line rang and after three rings she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sir Integra, it's Rosette."

Integra paused. The New York accent seemed familiar. It wasn't terribly thick; in fact it was rather smooth. Perhaps Queens or Brooklyn?

"Rosette Cristobel, of the Nightstalkers. I'm calling because we have encountered some new information regarding LOD" Rosette said from her line. Integra leaned back in her chair, preparing for a lengthy discussion.

"What is it you found out Rosette?" Integra asked.

"One of our agents met with several of his contacts, all of whom had access to information from the underground crime syndicates. LOD had been heavily active there, buying out the mob and the mafia and erasing their surface activities. Unfortunately, they did not make it alive but not before giving us crucial information. We now have a better understanding of Klaus' goals" Rosette explained. She then explained to Integra everything Dexter had learned from his meeting with his contact. Klaus' search for the remaining devices, the true nature of each device and the mounting threat against Eastern Europe and Russia.

"Integra, the situation is growing more dire. I feel we should alert the Russians about the coming threat" Rosette said.

"I already have" Integra responded.

"You have?"

"Yes. You will find the Russians are well taken care of. They are protected by the Order of the Cross. A secret paramilitary strike force tasked by the Russian government with eliminating all supernatural threats. They are led by my friend and ally, Mr. Vladimir Sokolov" Integra explained.

"And you trust them I assume?" Rosette asked.

"Yes, are you familiar with the attacks here in London many years ago? The ones linked with terrorist bombings?"

"Yes. I suspected it was not terrorism then"

"Vampires. Long story short the Order came to our assistance. If LOD is massing a strike force then Hellsing shall lend our aid." Integra said strongly. Rosette grew quiet on her line before finally answering.

"Then so will we. Sion and Seth can lend their aid. But given the other information what should our first course of action be?' Rosette asked.

"First, we go to Russia" Integra began. "We help the Order of the Cross deal with their vampire invasion. After that we can divide our resources into finding the remaining artifacts. We know one is in Egypt the other in Carthage. But we need to be careful, if we're searching then so is LOD" Integra explained.

"I understand. I'll contact you soon about arranging for sending our men. Take care" Rosette said hanging up. Integra remained silent for some time before turning to Walter who tensed. "Get ready, we're heading for Russia" she said tossing her blond hair back.

**In Russia…**

Vladimir sat in a chair of his personal study room. Sitting across from him was Irina, and leaning against the bookshelf was Captain Reznov. Making a tent of his fingers, Vladimir folded one leg over and sighed. "I am so sorry for what Klara tried to pull, Vladimir. I never thought she'd go as far as that" she said solemnly. Vladimir shook his head, "There is no need to apologize. I know you considered her a friend but that is who she really is" he said.

"That aside, I've been talking with Colonel Gruzinsky. He says he is prepared to offer assistance when LOD strikes. Based on the date we now have about four days remaining before they plan to strike. Satellite imagery across the Ural Mountain Range shows that there are a large number of enemy troops marching across. By current estimates, they will reach Moscow by the evening on March 17th." Captain Reznov explained.

Irina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. "But there's more" he began again. "We have also confirmed possible targets in Eastern Europe. Vladimir, this is proving bigger than anyone could possibly anticipate. This is a carefully planned and calculated terrorist attack striking different locations. We have a much bigger problem if these bastards have other targets." Captain Reznov explained.

Vladimir stood to his feet. "Captain, please contact our people throughout Russia. I want every key location put on high alert. Moscow and St. Petersburg seem to be the primary targets but we can't let our guard down." He then turned to Irina.

"Ms. Petrova, can you contact the Prime Minister and ask for him to approve of distributing additional troops? We're going to need the extra manpower" he asked. Irina stood to her feet, "I'll see what I can do" she said preparing to exit.

"Just one thing" Vladimir added as she turned to face him.

"I still insist you remain here at our agency. The threat against you and the other politicians is still active. LOD may be preparing for this strike against Russia but it is my strong belief you are still in danger. As I said, you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as it takes to stop LOD" Vladimir explained.

Irina just stared, for a long time. Her face contorted into a scowl before softening. "As you wish" she said simply and turned to leave. Vladimir sighed as Captain Reznov shook his head.

Meanwhile the wolf pack was busy preparing for the coming assault. Dante agreed to explain on his encounter with the super powered vampires. The pack listened intently as Dante explained.

"So basically, these things are much more powerful than any vampire you guys may have encountered. They're faster, far faster than anything I've ever seen. They're strong too; Let them wrap their arms around you and they will crush you to pulp within seconds. The demon blood drastically improves their durability and makes them immune to the more typical weaknesses. Garlic doesn't work, nor do wooden stakes or even silver and sunlight. But, because they have demon blood in their tissues they are more susceptible to blessed weapons. Holy water and blessed objects will burn them to crisp" the devil hunter explained.

Michael nodded his head, arms folded. Kathy stood beside him and Sergei and Raul on the opposite side. "Then that means we will have to try and make some special toys for these things. Thanks for the tip Dante. Ok guys we have a tough battle coming up. I say we begin stalking up on additional reserves. Ammo, clothes, supplies anything you might need" the alpha wolf instructed to his pack.

"Mountain Dew" Sergei said randomly.

Everyone turned and stared.

"What? The caffeine keeps me alert" Sergei said shrugging. There was silence, Hanya who was standing by Dante leaned close to the devil hunter and said "We need about three dozen crates" he said chuckling as everyone began laughing.

"Boss you think we have a shot at stopping these things?" Hiro asked Michael who smirked and flashed him a grin. "They may be strong but there are few things which can handle a pack as large as ours." He answered confidently.

Later, Michael and Dante reported their discussion to Vladimir who listened intently in his office. "Hhm so these things are immune to sunlight, silver, wood and garlic? Damn Klaus isn't trying to make this easy for us is he?" he asked jokingly.

"I say our best bet is to go for the use of Holy relics. There are two options: We can make ammunition forged from melted down crucifixes. Or we can take silver ammunition and fill it with a hollow core. The silver may only slow them down, but the hollow core can be filled with a concentrated mix of sacred water and ash." Michael said explaining.

"Good, I like that. I can arrange that. Anything else we might be overlooking?" Vladimir asked running a hand through his black hair.

"So Hellsing is coming to our aid? Then that means Alucard and Seras shall be here too" Dante said smirking. Vladimir noticed it, "Like I said. After this is over you and Alucard can blow each other's brains out" he said grinning.

Vladimir's phone rang and he went to pick it up. When he answered the response on the other side surprised him.

"Yes this is he" he replied as Dante and Michael looked on curiously.

"Mr. Sokolov, my name is Rosette Cristobel and I am with the Nightstalkers. We have recently begun working with Sir Integra and her forces to combat LOD" Rosette explained from her line. Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "Yes I recall her mentioning you." He answered leaning back in his seat.

"I'll be brief. Hellsing is on the move to aid you in your fight against LOD. We are offering our help too. I am sending two of my best men to Russia. Use them as you please."

"I appreciate that, Ms. Cristobel"

"Just Rosette"

"Right, Rosette. When can I expect your men to arrive?"

"We will be there the following day" Rosette said as Vladimir grew quiet.

"We? You are coming too?" he asked surprised.

"There is some information I must discuss with you in person. I hope it won't be unpleasant or an inconvenience" Rosette said.

"Nope, if Integra trusts you than so do I. We shall be expecting you soon Rosette" Vladimir said hanging up. He then had to smile; So much aid coming his way. Perhaps his prayer had been answered.

**In New York…**

Rosette hung up the line and stood from her desk. Sion stood against the wall as Seth stood in front of her desk. "Well?" Seth asked.

Rosette smiled, "Better work on your Russian. We're headed for Moscow boys. And remember, play nice. Alucard and Seras will be there as are the Werewolves" she said as they laughed.

"A Devil, a Shapeshifter, a Vampire and Werewolves all fighting a common enemy. Never thought I'd live to see the day" Seth said as he and Sion exited Rosette's office.

Two minutes later Dexter walked in. Rosette tensed, "the answer is no' she said sternly.

"Look babe relax. What happened at Inwood Hill is behind us. I survived and I'm fine." Dexter said. Rosette kept insisting that he stay behind and recover from his attack at the park rather than journey and fight in Russia.

She then went and sat on her desk, crossing her arms and folding one leg over the other and exhaled sharply. Dexter took in her appearance; Her fair skin and brown hair which she casually tucked a few strand behind her ear. Her gorgeous green eyes and alluring figure. Could she blame him? How could she expect him to leave her side for even a second?

"Dexter…I just. I just want to make sure things will go back to normal once this ends and we, you know, get married" she said weakly. Dexter paused, 'Sounds like you're having second thoughts" he said to which she quickly jumped up, grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes.

"No, don't even think it. I am not having second thoughts. I love you and I want to become your wife. But so much has happened and it leaves me unsure, of our future." Rosette said.

Dexter, despite her serious tone managed a warm light hearted laugh. "Since when can any person be sure of their future? Rosette when I asked you to marry me two years ago it was for a reason. I worry about our future too but you know what? As long as you're in my life my future is bright as far as I'm concerned. Without you, I've got nothing" he said.

Rosette smiled, squeezing his hands tightly. "I still remember when you proposed. It was so cute, you got so nervous and tongue twisted you had to try four times. I remember how Sion and Seth were hiding nearby and kept giving you the courage to ask me finally" she said as he grimaced but quickly covered it.

"I know I was shitting bricks that day. And look at us now" Dexter said pulling her close to him.

Rosette sighed, "I hate when you get all romantic, you know how hard it is for me to resist you." She said.

"Than does that mean you'll stop being such a worry wart?"

She nodded a yes. Leaning in she planted a kiss on him and said, "Come on big boy, it's show time".

**Back at Russia…**

Alex entered Irina's room. Shutting the door behind him he saw that she was standing on the far side of the room facing the window. She had a concerned look on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

Irina did not turn to face him. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the killings. The vampires, that assassin everything. I'm sick of being surrounded by so much death and now there is an assault coming against the city. When will it end?" she said.

Alex shrugged. "Well, that's the world we live in. It's easy to have such an idealistic and lily view of the world when you're married to a politician" he quipped. Irina slowly turned to face him. "Excuse me?" she said annoyed. "Well it's not like you've helped the situation. You play politics one moment with that cunt Klara. Then you go and play kiss up to Vladimir and feed him bullshit about how to play the game. Then you go and play the depressed widow. At least make your mind up" Alex said strongly, having grown tired of her attitude.

"How dare you" Irina said walking over, glaring harshly and folding her arms. "How dare you! My husband was _murdered_ for God's sake and you people haven't done a damn thing to solve it" she snapped.

Now it was Alex's turn to glare. "So you blame all of us? I'm sorry for what happened and I'm sure he was a swell guy but you need to quit with all the bullshit politics and instead help solve his death. Or maybe you don't really give a shit and have a different agenda in mind" he replied. Irina stared, absolutely shocked. "Oh my God how could you even accuse me of such a thing?" she shouted. She then noticed the look he gave her and felt herself shaking with anger.

"I don't like that look"

Alex said nothing.

"You think I'm a careerist don't you?"

"Hey, you said it not me" he replied shrugging and turned to leave. Irina cut his path off. "You son of a bitch. I had to take a lot of shit from people like you. You think just because I'm a woman and in politics that I'm in it for the prestige. When a man is ambitious he's getting things done but when it's a woman she is a careerist and is a bitch"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Look all I'm saying is forgo the nonsense. Quit playing politics and instead make your husband's death mean something" he said turning away to leave. However, Irina had walked over and stood in front of the door, blocking his exit.

Alex again stepped forward. She did not budge. He continued stepping forward until he was inches away from her. "I need to go now" he said. She did not move. Alex grit his teeth and swore under his breath. "Please step aside" he said.

She still did not move.

Her arms were folded and her head low. "That was really fucked up what you said. I'm not playing politics Alex. I'm just scared and confused and angry and I almost don't know what to do" she said lamely.

Alex sighed, swearing under his breath. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things." He said. Alex inched closer, feeling the warmth of her skin. He was close enough to smell her lilac scented perfume and the sweet honeysuckle scent of her shampoo. Before he knew what had happened he had pulled Irina close to him in a deep and gentle embrace. Irina gasped slightly. "Your skin, it's so warm" she said.

Alex looked at her. "We uh...run kind of hot. Our body temperature is like 103 or 104. It's a Werewolf thing" he explained. Neither spoke for several moments.

Alex pressed closer to her body, her scent sending a sensation creeping into his loins. Irina felt her heart quicken and her skin flush. He leaned and before he realized or she could resist, then pressed his lips tightly against hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Holding the embrace he then wrapped his powerful arms gently around her body caressing and feeling her every curve, rubbing and squeezing her shapely behind.

Irina returned the kiss, breathing heavily as she grabbed his shirt by the lapel and pulled him close to her as she was pressed against the door. Alex picked her up, holding her in his strong arms as they kissed more passionately. Turning around he continued holding her as the made their way towards the bed. Gently placing her down he climbed on top and continued kissing and rubbing her body. Irina took her hands and felt along his shoulders and back. She felt the enormous amount of muscles along his body as it sent a rush through her.

Alex in turn took his hand and began to slide it up her skirt, feeling her leg and rubbing her thigh. Breathing harder he kissed her more frequently, shoving his tongue in her mouth as she returned the kiss. Alex paused, placing slow and delicate kisses along her cheek and the base of her neck. Irina's held rolled back, delighted by Alex's amorousness. Alex stood up straight, removing his shirt exposing his rippling physique. Tossing it aside he hovered over and began unbuttoning her shirt being careful to slowly expose her body. Irina felt along his abs, back and shoulders rubbing each muscle.

Alex fully unbuttoned her top as Irina slowly removed it. The sight of her breasts swinging freely sent a rush of desire; his desire literally rubbing against her. He then moved down, unbuckling her belt and slowly sliding her pants down taking notice of her luscious thighs and legs. After fully sliding them off he tossed them aside and watched as she began unbuttoning and removing his own jeans.

The two were so focused by their passion and desire for each other that they almost didn't notice the door creep open. In walked Sergei, headphones in his ears as he listened to an iPod and bobbed his head to the music playing.

Alex and Irina froze, staring at his twin brother who entered the room. He snapped his finger to the tunes and hummed the lyrics slightly. Turning he began to walk out but not before pausing. He slowly turned and stared at his brother on top of Irina, their clothes partially undone.

"Uh, Boss sent me to see if Ms. Petrova would assist him wi- Know what? Nevermind. I'll uh, say she's 'held up' at the moment" Sergei replied with a cheesy shit eating grin. He shrugged and proceeded to exit the room still jamming and humming to his iPod.

Alex and Irina turned back to each other, stared and burst into laughter. "Oh my God, your brother is probably going to tell Vladimir" she said giggling and covering her mouth.

"Nah. My brother may be an asshole but he's no snitch" Alex said chuckling. He again stared at her, taking in her features.

Ivory skin that was soft and smooth like silk. Her amethyst eyes, long hair, full ample chest and curvy voluptuous figure. She looked delicious; Alex struggled with his desires to keep them controlled.

"So…uh" Alex said weakly. Irina smiled, "Sorry but you'll have to wait before you get a taste of the goodies" Irina teased as she winked and kissed his cheek. "Tell you what" she began. "Once this is all over then we can have a nice, romantic dinner together. How does that sound?" she said with a smile.

"Sounds absolutely perfect" Alex said. They both sat up straight in the bed as he leaned in and gave her one last deep and passionate kiss.

Alex fumbled for his shirt as Irina fixed her clothing. "And I'll forgo the politics, you've convinced me" she said.

Alex paused, "Wait but that's not why I-" he began but she silenced him by placing her finger to his lips. "I know. What I like about you guys here is that you truly care. You care about justice. You care about protecting others. That, is something I have always found sexy in a man" she said smiling gently.

While Alex and Irina enjoyed some rather hot and heavy company, a very special guest was arriving at the estate's front entrance.

"I take it you're Dante's friend?' Raul said, his arms folded as he sized up the approaching visitor. He along with Hanya, Robert, and Raven watched their guest arrive. He was young with silver hair, blue eyes and dressed in blue and red clothing complete with a uniquely designed sword and his right arm heavily bandaged.

Nero smirked and said "I wouldn't call it friendship. More like we have a common interest in a good fight every now and then" he quipped. Raul narrowed his eyes, he could sense Nero's power. Fairly strong he estimated.

At that point Dante, along with Michael and Vladimir stepped outside. Vladimir blinked, "More guests for our fiesta?" he asked eyeing Dante curiously. The devil hunter chuckled, "I figured we could use all the help. The kid here is more useful than he looks" he said causing Nero to glare.

After some unofficial introductions they all were brought into Vladimir's office. "Dante here said he had a job for me. And the higher ups of my little club agreed and so they sent me here" Nero explained as Vladimir listened intently.

"The Order of the Sword. So the legend is true, the secret order slaying devils in the name of Sparda. Fascinating" Vladimir said. Nero shrugged, "If you say so dude."

"Well now all that remains is to wait for Sir Integra and the Nightstalkers to arrive. All seriousness aside, thank you for the aid, Nero, Dante. I will repay it, anything you would like, let me know" Vladimir said.

A large grin crept to Dante's face, "Don't suppose you know of any good pizza spots around her" he said as Nero rolled his eyes.

Vladimir laughed, he was really starting to like Dante. "Sure thing, there's this little spot my dad always took me too. I'll take you there before this is over" he said.

Robert and Hanya frowned. "You never take us anywhere, Boss" they said in unison.

"That's because you guys eat the whole damn pie before someone can even get a slice" Raven said chuckling and tossing her purple locks back.

With Hellsing and the Nightstalkers on the way and with Dante and Nero offering their assistance the counter to LOD's pending assault was set in place.

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter coming soon! The battle with LOD is almost here. Get ready it's going to be pretty intense! Everyone arrives next chapter. Nero, Alucard, Seras, Dante, Sion, Seth, Michael and the rest of the Werewolves. This top tier of supernatural might and power set out to the battle grounds. LOD is planning to invade both Moscow and St. Petersburg and the fight to stop them leads our heroes into the Ural Mountain range where the vampires are on the move.**

**Lots of action, lots of fighting and mayhem coming soon. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	17. Crisis in Approach: LOD Strikes

**Disclaimer: Everything has been leading to this one event. The Order of the Cross, the Hellsing Organization, the Nightstalkers. Three agencies dedicated to the protection of humankind from the forces of darkness have gathered to fight a common enemy. What awaits our heroes as the battle against LOD looms closer?**

**Meanwhile in New York, Kazuya begins a brutal and violent campaign targeting several individuals with ties to his past. It turns out; every one of them had a hand to play in the conspiracy surrounding the mysterious murders of his clansmen. These included the death of his kinsmen and more personally, his beloved mother. We find out that the man who feels his calling is to punish sinners is sinking further and further into the darkness of murder and revenge. Within his soul, the entity that has plagued his bloodline since the time of the church relishes the death and destruction by his hand. With each kill, it grows stronger. And with each murder, Kazuya finds himself locked deeper and deeper in a spiraling descent to darkness.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Hellsing/Devil May Cry are owned and copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. All credit goes to the original creators.**

Chapter Seventeen- Crisis in Approach: LOD Strikes

Maria Rodriguez unlocked the door to her tidy penthouse apartment, shut the door behind her and tossed her bag on the floor. She took off her coat and hung it on the rack. Kicking off her stilettos she walked down the long hallway of her home towards the living room. Running a hand through her long and curly black hair she shook it loose, sighing deeply. She went and flicked the light on.

"Good evening, Ms. Rodriguez" a voice said causing her to jump. She slowly turned towards the large reclining chair on the far side of the room to see a man sitting cross legged. He wore a long black cloak with a large hood over his head, he had on a white porcelain mask with thin slatted eye holes. His cloak was open, exposing his torso. He had on a tight fitting black thermal, a small black tactical vest over it, black cargo pants and black boots.

Maria swore, in fluent Spanish. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted, her body tensed.

Kazuya did not answer right away, instead he stood to full height and slowly reached for his mask, pulling it off and allowing Maria to gaze at his full visage. Recognition crept to her face.

"Ay dio Mio…it's you. That boy…" she said almost in a whisper.

Kazuya tensed, he placed his mask back on and began walking toward her. "1964. A house fire broke out in an upscale mansion far out in the countryside. 10 people died. The only survivors were a woman and her six year old child." Kazuya said. His footsteps echoing in the quiet and stillness of her home. Maria felt panic creep to her heart. She began backing away, shaking with fear.

"2 years later the police were called to a break in at a small home in a village in upstate New York. When they arrived they found a woman, naked and bleeding with her son wrapped tightly in her arms. She had been brutally beaten, she was gang raped consecutively before being shot in the face. Her 8 year old son witnessed the monsters that committed this despicable act." Kazuya said with rage and hate beginning to creep to his voice. He now stood five feet away from Maria. Her fists clenched tightly.

"Her name was Annabelle Hale, she was my mother. Through the years, I have hunted down and slain the monsters who took her from me. All but a few remain. It was part of the conspiracy. You are going to help me find the remaining men." Kazuya said with indignation.

Maria did not reply, causing Kazuya to slowly roll up his right sleeve.

"I know who you are. Maria Rodriguez. The Black Widow. You marry wealthy men, steal their fortune, murder them and arrange their death as suicide. I could kill you simply for the sins you've committed, both against man and against God." Kazuya said ejecting a long and thin but supremely sharp hidden wrist blade attached to a wrist mounted brace. Maria stared at it, then at Kazuya.

"You were part of that conspiracy, involving my family. I want to know why. Why did LOD arrange for the death of my clan?" Kazuya asked, his tone icy and velvety smooth.

Maria did not answer, finally after a minute she began laughing. "You want to know why? It's because of what lies within your blood. Klaus wanted to use it as part of his goals. Your mother refused and so she convinced the rest of your brethren to escape away from LOD's influence. It didn't work however. Klaus had them tracked down and ordered your entire family to be slaughtered and for the incident to be covered up." She explained.

Kazuya felt his jaw tighten, he inched closer, his blade still drawn. "It's true! That thing, that monstrosity within your bloodline could never be allowed to escape into the world! You were the first Hale child in over 4 generations to display the symptoms: The penchant for violence, the aggression, and the superior physical capabilities. Klaus wanted to wield you as a weapon. But the only thing stronger than Klaus' desire for this power, was the love your mother had for your clansmen, and for you. That's why she was killed. That's why those men were sent." Maria said chuckling despite Kazuya's looming threat.

With a roar of animalistic rage and fury he slammed her against the wall, pressing the blade against her throat. "Is that why he had a little boy witness the rape, torture and murder of his own mother?" he shouted. Despite his anger Maria continued laughing.

"You'll never find him. The one who arranged for the death of your family, who ordered the cover up of the Hale family fire. Even now he knows you're after him and he's prepared. You'll never find him, boy. Even if you kill all of his puppets you will never find him" she spat. Kazuya remained silent, "Well you are right about one thing" he said lowly.

Maria stared at him.

"I can kill his puppets" Kazuya hissed. And in a swift move he jammed the blade deep into her jugular, then slashed out cutting a large gaping wound to her throat. Blood poured out, flowing like a small river. Maria felt blood pool in her throat then her mouth before she spat in Kazuya's face, staining his mask as a final act of defiance.

Tossing her body aside it convulsed before she went limp, a pool of blood collecting underneath. Kazuya ejected the blade back into its sheath. He stared at Maria's lifeless and bloodied corpse before turning and exiting the room, leaving behind his grisly crime.

**In Russia…**

"Babe you ready? They're all here now" Mariska asked Vladimir. Putting on the jacket to his suit he sighed and then smiled. "I'll be right there hun" he said. After two minutes he finally exited their bedroom. Mariska stood there, arms folded in front as she smiled. "It's party time" she said with a wink and gently took his hand in hers as the two walked down the hall. Turning the corner they found Proctor leaned against the wall before his posture straightened. "Sir, Madam the guests have arrived and are awaiting your arrival" he said with a small bow.

"Thanks Proctor, let's do this then" Vladimir said.

Downstairs, in the guest area all the key players had finally arrived. Hellsing members Alucard, Seras, Integra and Walter along with the Nightstalkers Rosette, Dexter, Sion and Seth had finally arrived in Russia to combat the coming assault by LOD. With just two days remaining, time was of the essence. On one side of the room stood Hellsing, on the other stood the Nightstalkers.

"Uh, Master?" Seras asked Alucard as the count turned his head, eyeing his progeny curiously. "That one there" she whispered gesturing to Seth who gave her a wink. "He's a Shapeshifter. I've never heard of one before fighting him" she said.

Alucard laughed, "I don't know what's more amusing. The fact you actually fought him or your naivety of the real world" he teased causing Seras to glare at him. "Hey! How come you have to pick on me all the time?"

"Alucard, play nice. We are guests here of Mr. Sokolov. Once the fighting starts, then you can have your heart's content, my servant" Integra said narrowing her eyes before smirking. Walter remained silent.

Rosette at that point chuckled, her arms folded as Dexter stood close to her. He eyes Alucard cautiously. _"So that's the famed monster of the Hellsing family. The Nosferatu, No Life King, Casper and Zamiel. Interesting." _Dexter said to himself.

"_I prefer the term 'the Monster who's power casts a shadow on darkness itself'"_ Alucard said to Dexter after having read his mind. Dexter froze; Was his mind just invaded by the vampire? He threw another cautious glance at Alucard, then towards Integra. He found her to be more curious then either of the two vampires. She seemed so confident, so calm and reserved and focused. He figured having inherited an organization such as hers, it would be silly to expect her to appear anything but. In many ways, seeing Integra reminded Dexter of when he first met Rosette.

Sion had remained largely silent, arms folded as he leaned against a bookshelf observing the scene calmly. Seth stood next to his partner, likewise observing everything. He did casually glance over at Seras but brushed it off after.

Finally, Vladimir, Mariska and Proctor entered as all eyes were immediately drawn on them.

"Thank you for coming, all of you. I suppose I'll skip right to it. We have about two days left before LOD strikes. So much information has been uncovered in that time. For starters, we know the vampires under their control are drastically different than the traditional vampires we all are familiar with. To better explain I've enlisted the help of someone who knows these things even better. If you'll come out to the grounds outside we can better demonstrate" Vladimir said.

Integra raised her eyes curiously, "Demonstrate?" she asked. Vladimir grinned, "Just come outside and you'll see" he said. Everyone did as asked of them, five minutes later they had gathered on the grounds of the estate. Vladimir led them to the back courtyard, near the wooded area that surrounded the estate for miles on end. Everyone watched as Dante, followed by Nero approached the front of the group. Dante nodded at Vladimir, who nodded back as Vladimir turned to face the group. Among them was Irina, who after much insistence demanded she be allowed to see for herself what it was they had gathered to fight against.

"Ok, before we start I have to apologize for how they arranged this. They begged and begged and begged for me to let them do it this way. Turns out they like showing off when we have guests" Vladimir said sighing and shaking his head drawing some curious glances. Mariska chuckled watching as her husband motioned with his hand, towards the cover of the trees nearest the group.

There was a loud crash followed by a deep rumble as something massive and powerful began moving through the brush. Vladimir stood with his back turned to the forest as a pair of glowing amber eyes slowly came to view. Everyone tense as the eyes would disappear then appear, showing the unseen creature was blinking. They could hear more rumbling as more eyes began to appear. Vladimir cleared his throat and began speaking.

"The vampires on their way are faster, stronger and much more deadly than traditional ones. Klaus has been feeding them demon blood, drastically improving their strength and fighting capabilities. This has made them immune to silver, garlic, wood and even sunlight. But, they have one major weakness still. Holy water and blessed objects will impact them more severely, due to the demon blood in their tissue. With that in mind Dante has helped us create a plan to combat these things with the minimum amount of casualties. But be warned; these are not typical vampires. They aren't clumsy and arrogant like newly turned or newborn vampires and they have the sophistication and cold intent of older more experienced vampires. With that, I'll allow Dante to take point" Vladimir said as the devil hunter walked to the front and began pacing.

"First thing; Never let yourself get cornered. Their reflexes are fine tuned to such a degree that you'll be slaughtered before you realize what has happened" Dante said facing the group. Everyone listened intently as he explained the proper way to fight the vampires. Even Alucard was unusually observant although a sly grin crept unto his face.

"The second thing is to never let them wrap their arms around you. Their strength is so concentrated that they will crush you to pulp instantly"

Irina flinched slightly. Rosette's eyes narrowed while Integra simply continued listening.

"Lastly, you have to keep moving. Use your instincts to detect their next move. A vampire is still a vampire which means when their bloodlust boils they begin to fight more on instinct than strategy." Dante explained.

At that point Dexter spoke for the first time. "You should know then that LOD is not only giving vampires demon blood. Those things I fought at Inwood Hill park. They were Ghouls. One of the men we killed said LOD wanted to test them out. My guess is based on your description, these things were fed demon blood too. But it sounds like the vampires will be tougher to beat" Dexter explained.

Seras' eyes widened; Ghouls fed demon blood? She didn't even want to know what that looked like.

"Vladimir" Integra began as he turned. "You said you had a demonstration for us" she said.

He nodded, "Right. We've planned a little strategy on how to encounter. By our estimates there are maybe 150-200 vampires on their way through the mountains. Our guess is that LOD is saving the main force for when they launch their invasion against St. Petersburg. Even so this is where my pack comes in" At that point Vladimir snapped his fingers and a deep long howl pierced the evening air, causing some of the group to tense.

Behind him, the trees began rocking and swaying as the first of the wolves emerged. A massive behemoth: Standing 11 feet tall, pitch black fur, amber eyes, large pointed ears and a mouth filled with rows of sharp dagger like teeth complete with two inch canines.

The Werewolf walked on two legs, its chest rippling as the muscles tensed and flexed. The beast gave a low rumble, the sound so powerful many of the group felt it in their bodies. Irina watched, a mix of fear and intrigue. She still remembered the night she was attacked, the sight of the wolves as they chased the vampires away. Rosette's eyes widened, it had been many years since she had encountered a Werewolf. She felt her stomach tighten in a knot but it was soon replaced by curiosity. Integra's eyes narrowed, Walter watched with a tense look.

The Werewolf opened its jaws then snapped them in a loud pop. Behind it the rest of the pack emerged. Each wolf massive and powerfully built yet all paled in size and stature to the leader who was quickly flanked by two wolves. One, 7 feet tall with chocolate brown fur the other around the same height with dark silver fur. As the wolves emerged Rosette began counting.

"One, two, four, seven, ten. Ten. Ten wolves, oh my goodness" she whispered with amazement. Dexter frowned, as far as he was concerned this is the closest he had ever gotten to Werewolves.

The wolves quickly formed a V-formation; the alpha at the head with its subordinates flanking its side.

"My wolves here can mix in their own hunting techniques with our strategy. We have mapped out locations where we can set up ambush points for when the vampires appear. Now, just south of the mountain range is a large grassy field. It can support our troops but the vampires won't be able to make use of their numbers. We funnel them there and split them off into smaller divisions, we gain the advantage" Vladimir said as the wolves gave a low rumble.

"Like the Spartans, fighting off against the Persian army at Thermopylae" Integra said as Vladimir nodded. He then bobbed his head to the wolves. "Michael" he called out to the black wolf who barked a response and began walking forward. The wolves split off into smaller groups, taking up positions around the ground.

At that point Dante and Nero took center, spreading about ten feet away from each other. "We'll show how to face them in a physical confrontation" Dante said grinning at the younger knight who smirked.

"Don't hold back" Dante taunted.

"Not in my nature" Nero replied. Nero then sprinted towards Dante as the devil hunter held out his arms by his side. They collided, immediately grappling with each other as Nero swiped at Dante who would duck and weave under his younger foes attacks.

"When they attack from the front, spin around and attack from their blindside!" Dante called out as he ducked and grabbed Nero by his collar, flipping over and moving to strike at his back. Nero pulled out Blue Rose but it was deflected by Dante who pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Both men began clashing the firearms together as each attempted to get a clean shot. Nero aimed with Blue Rose as Dante dashed around, pulling out one pistol and attempting to aim before his hand was knocked away by a kick from Nero.

"If they keep circling draw them in with feints and checks! Never stop moving. Always remain fleet footed" Dante shouted jumping back from Nero as he chuckled and turned to Vladimir. Vladimir motioned for one of the wolves to begin. Michael growled and then barked as three wolves began walking towards the middle of the field. Raul, colored with dark silver fur. Hanya, standing at 9 feet tall and with a mix of black and brown colored fur and Robert who had gray colored fur began rumbling.

"Now the wolves come in. They can use the size of their pack as part of the ambush." Dante said. Raul snapped his jaws, gave a low bellow and charged forward. The group watched, surprised at how quickly he moved for a creature his size. He charged straight for Nero as he rolled to the side, avoiding Raul's sharp talons. Raul turned and snapped twice, swiping with his paws as Nero kept rolling and evading.

"Good! Keep them on the move if you can't land a direct hit. Now the rest of you can circle and block off their evasion plans" Dante directed as the other wolves roared and charged.

Nero was surprised himself at the speed of the Werewolves. Far from lumbering sluggish creatures for all their size they were swift, agile and sleek, moving in fluid movements despite the ferocity of their attacks.

The sparring session ended with all the combatants locked in a deadly embrace. Nero had pulled out Red Queen, the blade pointed at the heart of one of the wolves. His gun, Blue Rose was crossed in his other hand and pressed against the chest of another wolf while the remaining wolf had its jaws open, just inches away from the young knight's neck.

"At ease" Vladimir said as the wolves inched back, growling and rumbling. One, Hanya opened its massive jaws in a strange grimace. A grin.

"So you see" Dante said facing the group. "If we stick to this strategy we should be fine." He said confidently.

Integra nodded her head, impressed. "That was quite the performance, Dante" she complimented. Alucard began chuckling, removing his glasses and letting his crimson eyes reflect a burdening desire for fighting and mayhem. "Yes, quite entertaining." He said casually and glancing at Dante.

Irina who had been watching the scene in total silence then heard a low snort coming from beside her. She turned to her left to see one of the Werewolves approach. Jumping slightly she watched as it approached, first slowly and gently as if to reassure it meant no harm. It was big, not quite as big as its pack mates but still far bigger than she was. It's fur was a beautiful mix of red brown, perhaps russet brown. Irina stared into the amber eyes, and suddenly realization hit.

"Alex?" she said low.

The wolf barked a response. Opening its jaws, it curled its tongue back, letting it slap against its massive teeth as it then made a goofy grin.

Irina giggled. The wolf barked a laugh, inching closer. Cautiously, she reached with her hand and began stroking its fur. "Oh wow. It's so warm, so soft, almost like velvet" she said rubbing its shoulders. Alex, having dropped to all fours so Irina could reach snorted twice. Then, before she could complain he opened his jaws and proceeded to drag his tongue up across a good portion of her face in a wet sloppy lick.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Irina complained feeling the saliva drip off her face as she wiped it on her sleeve.

Alex barked another laugh before bounding away playfully, back to the rest of the pack who were moving back to the cover of trees and into the brush.

A moment later they all emerged, clothes ripped and shredded as they returned to human form.

"That's all for now. We should begin battle strategies for when the fighting reaches the city" Michael said.

Hours later, the sun finally set as nighttime descended upon the headquarters of the Order of the Cross. The following day would prove to be a challenging fight. In the conference room, Vladimir along with Integra, Rosette, and a few others were mapping battle plans for when the invasion would begin.

"So we have three main targets in St. Petersburg." Vladimir said as the group stood over a large map of the St. Petersburg area. Highlighted were the River Neva, the Saint Isaac's Cathedral and Palace Square.

"These are probably the most obvious targets." Captain Reznov added tapping the highlighted portions with a combat knife. "I've been speaking with Air Force and Ground officials. They can deploy additional troops to guard these high profile targets. If the vampires somehow take control of the river and the ports, it'll be an even messier fight as we try regain the city" he said placing his knife away.

Integra narrowed her eyes. "Vladimir, what kind of strike force are we talking exactly?" she asked.

"We don't know but these fuckers probably have everything under their control. Weapons, vehicles, you name it. I imagine it will be like when we took care of that jackass Victor years ago back in England" Vladimir responded.

Rosette ran a hand through her brown hair, shaking it out before sighing. "So what will we be doing? Remaining here at the headquarters?' she asked.

Vladimir nodded, "We can monitor the situation from here in the conference room. I'm also having Colonel Gruzinsky deploy additional troops here, just in case. All seriousness aside, I want you all to know that it is not a burden at all for you to be here. As long as it takes to stop this assault, your assistance is appreciated." He said drawing some glances.

"No sweat bro" Dexter said folding his arms. Rosette smiled, leaning against Dexter.

Sometime later, Vladimir, Rosette and Integra were having a small discussion in his office. "So LOD needs more of these artifacts?" Vladimir said pacing. "Based on the information uncovered, one is in Egypt the other in Carthage. We find them, we can get the jump on Klaus and put a cork in his plot" Rosette answered.

Integra did not speak, unconsciously she had removed a cigar from her breast pocket, playing with it as she listened from her seat.

Vladimir paused. "We can check the archives. Maybe if we search through recorded history we can get an idea of where exactly these things may be buried or something" he said.

"Sure that sounds good. I'll help" Rosette offered as the two headed for the door. Rosette turned back, watching as Integra began to follow. Her eyes then shifted to the cigar held in her fingers still.

"Care for one?" Integra offered.

Rosette shook her head. "No thank you, not after what happened to my uncle" she said.

"Oh? What happened?" Integra asked. She then watched as what almost could be taken for a smile slowly crept on Rosette's face. "Mouth cancer. They had to cut his lips off." Rosette said motioning two fingers like a pair of scissors. Integra stood, noticing Rosette didn't ask if she would assist her and Vladimir. She also noticed that suddenly, the thought of lighting up and puffing on another cigar didn't sound so promising.

Meanwhile, the wolf pack along with Dante and Nero, Alucard and Seras, Sion and Seth continued sparring, learning to invent creative ways to combat the super powered vampires. In the pack's living quarters Hiro and Raul were currently dueling with their swords. Both men dashing and moving in blurry images as they clashed weapons. Everyone else observed on the side, watching the two men spar.

"Dude I got ten on Hiro" Sergei said watching as Hiro rolled to the side and parried several quick slashes from Raul. "No way man, ten on Raul" Seth said watching the duel. Alucard grinned, baring his fangs. Seras had a bored expression on her face, uninterested in watching the duels.

Raul back flipped several times before raising his short swords to parry Hiro's blows. The shorter man moved at breakneck speeds. Slashing rapidly before he held his blade just inches from Raul's trachea, the latter having raised his sword to deliver a final blow.

"DAMN IT!" Raul roared annoyed. Hiro chuckled, jumping back and sheathing his sword with a wave. "That makes me 4-0" he said as Raul flipped him the middle finger. Sergei grinned and turned to Seth, holding his hand out. "Pay up homie" he said as Seth mumbled some obscenities and tossed him a ten dollar bill.

Dante at that point, walked up next to Sion who had been standing off to another side of the room by himself.

"So, Hundred Killer eh?" he asked.

Sion never answered.

"That's what Klaus called you, back on Fortuna. The Hundred Killer. Mind explaining what that's supposed to mean? And mind explaining just how the hell you ruled the Demon World after Mundus?" Dante asked.

Sion, with his back turned still did not answer. Finally after several moments he sighed and responded.

"Right after Sparda sealed the two worlds off there was rebellion in the Demon World. Those that still followed Mundus and those that sought a new rule. It just turns out that I happened to be the only devil strong enough to take the throne. My rule however, did not last. Rebellion took place years later and I had to escape the Demon World, into the human world to save my life" Sion explained.

Dante narrowed his eyes, "But the worlds were sealed off because of the amulets." He said.

"True, however there was another, though far more dangerous and less stable way to open a portal. I sacrificed the larger portion of my power to form a small window. Once I came to this plane I was forced to go into hibernation to restore my diminished powers" Sion said.

Dante raised his eyebrow before shrugging. "Still don't get the whole hundred killer bit."

Now, Sion finally cracked a small smile. "That's how many demons I killed in the rebellion"

Dante stared.

"I killed over 100,000 of my own brethren, thereby becoming known as the Hundred Killer" Sion clarified.

As the two men continued talking more sparring matches continued. This time Sergei and Alex were fighting each other.

"Come on Sergei you call that a punch?" Alex taunted evading a flurry of jabs thrown by his brother. He unleashed a series of mid-level kicks ending in a high section reverse roundhouse which Sergei rolled under.

"Fuck you" Sergei said taking his claws and swiping at Alex. Alex jumped and flipped over, slapping his brother on the head and laughing as Sergei became more frustrated.

"Sorry Alex but you know my motto" Sergei said turning around and facing his brother who lowered his hands and motioned with his fingers to bring it on.

"Bro or no, you've got to go!" Sergei said dashing forward and letting his foot sail in the air as Alex leaned back to evade the kick and jumped back as his brother pressed the attack. Both brother began dashing and grappling with each other, moving in fluid motions, woven together in a deadly blur. Sergei grabbed Alex by the lapel as Alex broke the grip. Alex then turned and locked his brother in a supine wrist lock. Sergei swiped at his brother, breaking free of the lock before reversing it on his brother. Sergei then dashed behind his brother, grabbing and locking him in a rear naked choke. Alex ducked his chin down, pulled down on Sergei's arm and broke free of the grip. They continued this pattern, grappling, punching, swiping and kicking.

Hanya watched, arms folded with a cocky smirk. "Come on Sergei! Quick fighting like a vampire!" he cracked. Seras' eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Alucard simply chuckled.

The rest were so busy in their activities they didn't notice the door to the quarters open. Irina walked in, looked around before her eyes locked on Sergei and Alex's duel. Alex jumped back, egging his brother on. He noticed Irina out the corner of his eyes, turned to her direction and before he realized his error he was rocked by a hard punch thrown by his brother that sent him to the ground. Hanya burst out in raucous laughter, as did Seth, Raul, Alucard and Nero.

"Nice one Alex! I'm sure you'll be on the next edition of the Ultimate Fighter!" Seth cracked as he and Raul rolled around on the floor laughing.

Alex stood to his feet, rubbing his jaw while he watched as his brother shook his head chuckling. "Fuck you all" he mumbled. He again looked in Irina's direction as she covered her mouth with her hands, horrified.

"Just another night of training" Alex said shaking his head as he walked up to her.

"I'm sorry I distracted you" she said reaching for his jaw. Tenderly stroking it she smiled, then watched as his expression motioned for her to stop. Looking over his shoulder he saw most of the pack, including Dante and the others were watching the two.

Alex cleared his throat, laughing nervously as Irina chuckled. "I get the hint. I was hoping just to see you, for a little bit. I guess we still have to post pone on that dinner" she said stroking his face before turning to leave.

Alex turned to find the prying eyes of the pack, his brother especially.

"Getting a little smitten with Ms. Petrova?" Michael teased, a wide shit eating grin on his face. Alex blushed, he actually blushed. He turned his head away, "No" he said lowly.

The rest of the night passed without further incident. The following day, preparations were made as the group began to set out to block the coming vampire assault.

"The Ural Mountains is 1,020 miles from St. Petersburg. We should be able to get there within a couple of hours. From there we can set up ambush points, allowing us to funnel them into that field." Karl said strapping on the rest of his clothing. He looked around, everyone was set.

Nero, Alucard, Seras, Dante, Sion, Seth, Raul, Robert, Kathy, Raven, Hanya, Sergei, Alex, Hiro and approaching the group was Michael, carrying his sword in one hand and with his jacket slung over one shoulder.

"Hang on, I'll meet you all out front" Alex said dashing off in the opposite direction. Sergei watched him curiously but did not press it.

Alex knocked on Irina's door. "Come in" she said softly. He entered, to find her staring outside the window. The pack as well as the rest of the group gathered outside, talking with Vladimir and Integra as Irina watched. Slowly, she turned to face him.

"We're leaving" he said.

She didn't answer. "I can see" she said. She then walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him a deep embrace. "Fight hard. Fight for all of Russia." She whispered in his ear before planting a small kiss on his cheek. Alex smirked, "We always do" he said. Irina then broke the embrace, holding her face inches from his. "Come back to me, we still have to have that dinner" she said as they shared a long kiss before he turned to leave.

Watching the group leave from his office, Vladimir smirked. "A pack of Werewolves, two Vampires, a Shapeshifter, a half demon, a devil and a devil hunter. My, we've collected quite the powerhouse team" he said. Rosette, Integra, Proctor, Mariska and soon joining them Irina were gathered in his office to begin monitoring the assault in the mountains. Picking up a radio set he said, "Captain Reznov?"

"Vladimir" the other voice answered. Vladimir hesitated, "Are the troops established?"

"Roger that, several ambush points established in the mountain range. I'm en route to St. Petersburg myself to begin final preparations." Captain Reznov answered.

"Captain?" Vladimir said.

"Yes?"

The radio clicked again, "We fight for Russia, for our families, our friends. May God be with you, my friend" Vladimir said.

"You too my friend, _Vo imyaOttsa, Syna I Syvatogo Duhka"_ Captain Reznov said.

"Amen" Vladimir said setting the radio down. And with that, the day had come for the fight to stop LOD's assault.

**End Chapter**

**The battle will begin next chapter! Deep in the mountains our heroes hold back the first invasion of LOD as they fight the strengthened vampires. Will they be able to complete their mission? Will Vladimir and his forces be able to repel the coming assault in St. Petersburg? Stay tuned to find out, thanks for reading!**


	18. The Assault Begins

**Disclaimer: The battle begins! The fight in the mountains commences as our heroes face off against the empowered vampires and Ghouls. A vicious conflict, can they successfully repel the first wave of LOD's invasion?**

**At the same time, the assault on St. Petersburg begins as night falls. Get ready, more super powered action than you can handle!**

**Hellsing/Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by their respective companies and creators. Please don't sue me.**

Chapter Eighteen- The Assault Begins

The Ural Mountain range stretches some 1,553 miles. Running north to south, it is part of a vaster region, dividing Europe and Asia. The mountain region is noted for being particularly rich in mineral deposits and materials, various types of ores, metals and stones as well as gems. With a wide variety of flora and fauna it would soon serve a darker purpose. Vampires were on the warpath, attempting to begin their invasion of Russia by striking and gaining control of this region.

Back at the Order's headquarters, Vladimir was busily monitoring all progress from the conference room. Sitting at a table, a large map of the mountain region along with Moscow and St. Petersburg lay before him. Around the table, Integra, Walter, and Rosette were helping him track and monitor the progress of the counter force. Clicking his radio he began speaking with Captain Reznov, who had finally touched in St. Petersburg.

"Captain?" Vladimir asked waiting for a reply.

"Go ahead Vladimir" Captain Reznov answered. "Have you made contact with Colonel Gruzinsky?" Vladimir asked.

"Indeed I have. He has already begun dividing his troops around the city. We are mostly concentrating on the river, the ports and Saint Isaac's cathedral. "

"Right, what's your current position Captain?" Vladimir asked.

"In a chopper, overlooking Palace Square. We're also doing a sweep of all the nearby building, looking for bombs or any other surprises." Captain Reznov answered.

"Copy, keep me posted. We've got about six hours until night time. I've dispatched a backup unit to assist Michael and the others in the mountains. Nothing major, about 100 men but it will help even the odds a bit." Vladimir said.

"Copy that. Captain Yuri Reznov, signing out" he said as Vladimir shut the radio off.

Vladimir sighed, he was stressed. Despite all their planning, all their prep work he still felt as though LOD was planning something they could not have anticipated.

"Everything alright?" Integra asked noticing his look. Vladimir sighed again, managing a weak smile. "Just nerves that is all. I get the feeling there is something we are overlooking" he said. Integra folded her arms, "I know the feeling. Relax Vladimir, it may get ugly but we can and we will win this fight" she said tenderly clutching his shoulder.

Rosette, having been studying the map of the mountain range looked up from the table.

"Hey, guys something just crossed my mind" she said pointing with her finger. Everyone spread around the table to watch.

"Look here, about 10 miles south of the mountain pass. There's a meadow here. If they can funnel the vampires into this meadow, they might not be as overwhelmed" Rosette said.

Walter looked at the map, "True, Ms. Cristobel but the thing is even if they lure them there they still have the problem of the numbers of the vampires and Ghouls. At best our estimates puts them at about 200, just for the vampires we have no idea how many Ghouls they may have." The aging butler said.

"My experience with Ghouls" Rosette said, "Is that the ratio of Ghouls to vampires is roughly 1:4. For every one vampire there is surely to be four Ghouls to take its place. With 200 vampires then that means there are 50 Ghouls, bringing total combatants to about 250." Rosette explained grimly.

Integra, viewing the map of the mountain region pointed to a different position. "There is a valley here, it may provide a good way for them to eliminate most of their numbers. If we can give them these coordinates, they can set up their ambush points at four different locations leading to this valley. From there, their numbers will dwindle and we can lead them to this field, where it will all end" she explained.

Vladimir listened intently. "Alright, Integra, Rosette, map out the coordinates and I'll radio them to the pack. " he said.

An hour later, in the midst of their preparations for the remaining assault Vladimir's radio clicked. Picking it up he answered.

"Boss, it's Michael"

"Ah, good to hear your voice. What's your situation Michael?" Vladimir stated as everyone drew closer to listen to the conversation.

"We've touched down and we're beginning to establish the ambush trails. How much longer until the backup unit arrives?" the alpha Werewolf asked.

"They left late in the night and should be there by 3:00. First things up, understand there may be more vampires than we originally calculated" Vladimir said.

"That's fine"

"Next, we've been mapping out locations around you that will better serve for you guys to dwindle their numbers, Sending them to you now, check your GPS" Vladimir explained.

"Sounds good. Michael, signing out" and with that his radio clicked off.

From his position, way at the top of a tall cliff overlooking a large canyon, Michael stood to full height, dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots. Behind him stood Kathy and next to her Dante. The sun beamed off the snow covered peaks. It was March so the mountain temperature was still quite cold. Exactly how the wolves loved to fight.

"Let's get ready. Headquarters are sending coordinates to our GPS. Time to get this hunt underway" Michael said grinning as Kathy walked beside him and tenderly clutched his hand.

Dante smirked, "You sound so exited" he said.

"Oh I am, it's been far too long since we've faced a battle of this magnitude. Time to roll" Michael said. He leaned back, tensed his body and let out a deep ad powerful howl that echoed in the canyon and carried for miles. He was calling to his pack.

At a lower altitude, Raul, Sergei and Nero heard the howl. The trio had finished digging a series of dug outs and setting charges. Raul and Sergei howled in response, Nero simply stared. He couldn't believe they were actually howling, like a real wolf pack.

"Boss is getting set, he says to check with the others" Raul said dusting his hands off as he grabbed his bag. "Yeah, sure" Nero mumbled leaning against a tree.

Sergei jumped on top of a fallen branch, and howled. His howl carrying to the next position. Karl, Hanya, Seth, Alucard and Seras heard from their position. Karl and Hanya howled in response. They were near a large river, setting incendiary charges along a rocky formation. "These are set, it's about time we get ready to take position. All that remains are the game trails we found earlier" Karl said.

Seras turned, noticing Alucard's expression. He seemed excited, more so than usual. "Seras, prepare for battle" he ordered. "Sir, my master" she answered.

Back at headquarters…

"What? What do you mean he refused the escort we arranged? Doe she not know what is happ- He does? Wait so who the hell let him go?" Vladimir shouted into the phone. Integra looked on curiously. He had been on the phone for almost an hour arguing with more politicians about safety measures he had set in place. Once the attack began, there was no guarantee they would not be targeted in the confusion of the fighting, Vladimir had argued. Turns out, he was being met with great resistance. Hanging up the phone angrily, he rubbed his temples, swore under his breath and grit his teeth.

"These motherfuckers are going to get someone killed. None of the politicians I arranged for an escort out of the kill zone are taking this seriously! They insist on staying behind confident that 'the Order of the Cross and its allies will handle this situation swiftly and orderly'" Vladimir said in a mock tone.

Despite his frustration, Integra chuckled. "Did someone actually say that to you?" Vladimir shook his head in an affirmation.

Just then his radio clicked. "Delta One to HQ, over" the voice said. Grabbing the radio Vladimir spoke. "HQ in, over" he answered.

"The backup unit has been dispatched into the mountains. Awaiting contact with the pack"

"Roger that Delta One. Once the fighting begins keep us posted on anything that goes down."

"Copy that HQ"

Back on the mountain…

Dante, Seras, Nero, Sion and Alucard all stood atop a large hill, overlooking the grassy meadow they planned to finish the fight at. Near the meadow was a large rising rocky outcrop. Everything had been set, it was just a matter of time. The wolf pack were in their positions. The plan was to spark the explosive charges once confirmation of the vampires was made. The game trails leading to the meadow would also serve to confuse the vampires once the fighting began.

Seras narrowed her eyes, "Master, I see them. There is about 20…no 30 of them. They're moving in file through the woods, they seem to be cautious. They keep scanning the skies" Seras observed using her heightened vampiric powers. Alucard chuckled, "Let's have some fun then, Seras" he said grinning as his eyes flashed.

Dante grabbed the radio given to him by Michael. "Ready when you are captain" he said to the commander of the backup unit.

"Aye, contact affirmed" he answered.

The ambush units were spread throughout various positions in the forest, the main force gathered atop a large cliff overlooking the game trails and watching as the vampire army began to descend from the cover of the trees. The Ghouls lumbered beside, snapping their jaws and snarling, keen for fresh blood. The vampires themselves, armed with high powered weaponry and full battle armor looked intimidating.

"We see them" the captain whispered. Dante then asked, "How many?"

"One….no, two. About two hundred and ninety. Shit there is so many of them. We're counting about 50 Ghouls that we can see. The vampires are armed, heavily armed. M4A1 assault rifles, MP5 sub machine guns, high powered shot guns. You name it, they've got it. Wait, they're on the game trails. They're nearing the charges we set. Waiting for your command" he clicked on his radio.

Dante smirked, "Let'em have it boys" he said excitedly. The captain then raised his hand, preparing the signal to spark the ignition.

"On five, four, three, two one. CONTACT!" he shouted as a shoulder flipped a switch. There was a flash of light followed by a long and drawn out _**BOOOOOOM**_ sound as the explosives went off, igniting the trails and marking the beginning of the counter strike.

The vampires and Ghouls began panicking, as fire and explosives set off all around. Some began firing off wildly, not accurately aiming at anything. The Ghouls began sprinting off into the forest, away from the main force.

"Contact established! Fire at will, shoot them all" the captain said as he and his men began firing from their position atop the cliff. The vampire howled from the hailstorm of bullets coming their way. One was struck several times in the chest before being shot through the heart. His body ignited on fire before he turned to dust.

"The holy rounds work! Keep at it!" a soldier shouted reloading his weapon.

Back at the headquarters, Vladimir's radio clicked. Picking it up he answered, "This is HQ over"

"Sir! Ambush a success, we're repelling most of the vampires into that valley! Most of the main force was taken out in the explosives we set." The captain of the team spoke to Vladimir. Everyone gathered around, listening as the battle was reported to them. They could hear the roar of explosions and gunfire over the radio.

"Any casualties Captain?" Vladimir asked tensing his body.

"We've suffered a few, sir. Wait, oh shit!" the captain said as machine gun fire broke out.

"They're holding their ground now, drive them back! Keep firing!" he roared to his team.

"Good, they're drawing away. Towards the meadow!" he shouted.

Vladimir clicked the radio again, "Captain give us a report"

"We've taken some losses but we managed to get them on the move. They were totally taken back by the ambush we set. They're on the run, towards the main group. Sir.."

"Captain?" Vladimir asked.

"It's starting" he said. Vladimir then looked at the intense and alert faces of Rosette, Integra and Walter.

On the battlefield, the vampires and Ghouls remaining after the ambush were running at break neck speed, clearing the forest. The Ghouls snarled and snapped, the vampires cocking their weapons as they cleared the forest, running into the large grassy meadow towards where Dante and the others were. As more vampires ran through, the remainder of the ambush unit emerged from their hiding spots, picking off stragglers with heavy gunfire. Bullets flew through the air as human and vampire began a bloody conflict. The fires set off in the ambush continued to burn, the rising plume of black smoke hanging heavy in the air.

Over the scene, two large helicopters appeared, circling the area and providing cover fire for the group. A soldier sat at the seat, aiming with a large Vulcan cannon as he unleashed an oppressive line of gunfire. "Take them out!" the pilot shouted, continuing to circle the copter around as his partner continued firing. Vampires and Ghouls alike began succumbing to effects of the holy ammunition rounds, blood burst from their wounds as they quickly ignited and disintegrated.

The entire group watched, Dante stood with his arms folded as Nero walked beside him and chuckled. "Scared Dante?" he teased as the devil hunter scoffed and said "You know it" he said. With a chuckle he then jumped down, sprinting ahead of the group. "First one to land the first kill gets twenty bucks!" he shouted as the group began running into the field, meeting the vampires head on.

A group of about thirty sprinted towards them. Taking a position, they crouched and aimed with their weapons before opening fire. Dante and Nero ran straight into the melee, their speed impressive as they dodged most of the bullets their way. Alucard could be heard laughing as he pulled out his twin pistols, the Jackal and Casull. Seras kept pace with her master, armed with twin sub machine guns while Sion pulled out two machine pistols.

"Here we GO!" Nero shouted balling up his right fist. The Devil Bringer arm glowed brightly as he cocked it back, and let it sail, punching the head off one vampire as it flew through the air. The group finally made contact as they spread out, taking on the vampires who opened fire still and began engaging them physically.

More emerged from the forest, until there were now about 120 total sprinting towards the group who began taking them out. Dante ducked under the furious swipes of several vampires, shooting their heads off with his pistols and mixing in physical attacks. Seras rammed one vampire, sending him sprawling to the ground. Another attacked but she evaded and dashed around him, grabbing him by the head in a secure grip and twisting his head clean off. Tossing the bloodied stump away she continued fighting. Alucard opened fire with his weapons, the vampires crying out from his rounds as they turned to ash upon disintegrating. Sion pulled out Oblivion, slicing vampires and Ghouls to ribbons. The fighting happened so fast, the group now near the rocky outcrop towards the middle of the field. Vampires and Ghouls surrounded them. Dante grappled with two, Nero stood back to back with the devil hunter as a pair charged. Alucard, Seras and Sion joined the fray with all of them now back to back in a circle with the oppressive numbers of vampires and Ghouls closing in, cutting them off.

Dante grit his teeth before a confidant smile crept to his face. "NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The vampires prepared to fire, and the Ghouls to leap and tear them to shreds but not before a long howl pierced the air. They looked up, towards the rocky outcrop to see a very large and powerful looking wolf sprinting down the steep rocks above them straight for the vampires. Curling its snout back it roared with great power as its black fur bristled. With a leap of intense power the Werewolf jumped down from the rocks, near the group and began swiping and tearing into the vampires and Ghouls. It was not alone; more of the pack emerged from their hiding spot, into the fray as the battle quickly turned in the groups favor. The Werewolves roared and bellowed as they surrounded Dante and the others before forcing the vampires on the defensive. Their large claws swiping their heads off and gutting them as their fangs ripped into their flesh, quickly becoming caked with blood. Michael and the rest of the pack had finally joined the battle. Last to emerge was Seth, jumping down behind Sergei and Alex and swiping and biting off the heads of several of the Ghouls. Seth had phased into the form of a powerful Eurasian Wolf with rusty brown fur, dark gray streaks on its flanks and a cream colored underbelly. Tall as a horse, as powerful as a bull with deep rippling muscles Seth howled as he assisted the wolves in forcing the vampires back and from overwhelming the group.

The chopper overhead continued raining down gunfire on the vampires. The pilot reporting the activity to Vladimir who listened intently.

"Report! The wolf pack has finally emerged. The vampires seem frightened of them! They're evening the odds! Man look at how BIG they are!" the pilot said excitedly into his radio.

Vladimir sighed, then grinned. Integra nodded her head in approval.

"Alright now we can party!" Nero said excitedly pulling out Blue Rose, shooting two vampires in the face. Bullets whizzed past their heads; body parts such as heads and arms and legs flew into the air, the field became stained with the blood of the vampires and Ghouls as they were quickly being slaughtered.

Michael barked and then roared, his 11 foot tall frame causing the ground the rumble a little as he sprinted and dashed around the field. He was flanked by Kathy, her smaller and lighter frame causing him to look even more massive. Kathy roared and swiped off the heads off three vampires before tearing into their bodies. Sergei and Alex sprinted next to each other as they went to assist Nero. Nero pulled out the Red Queen, revving the handle as he slashed more Ghouls to bits. Taking the Devil Bringer arm he used the Buster move as he stretched the arm out, grabbing a vampire that had climbed on top of Hanya's shoulders as he roared and flinged it off.

Nero held the struggling fiend, the Devil Bringer glowing intensely. "Hang time!" Nero said and tossed the vampire into the air as Alex then leaped, grabbed the vampire in his jaws and proceeded to rip it to shreds sending blood and gore splattering on the ground.

Raul and Raven batted away a series of Ghouls that charged. Raven roared twice and bit off the Ghoul's head as Raul took his claws and slashed twice. Alucard ejected empty clips before reloading his weapons. A group of vampires opened fire on him, turning him to pulp in a hail of fearsome gunfire. Moments later his body began pulsing before he slowly began to reform.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" he said as the vampires stared in fear. 'What…what the hell is he?" one shouted fumbling with his rifle. Alucard reformed, his clothes tattered and ripped as his hair flowed loosely and his crimson eyes flashed. "Cromwell Restriction 3...2…1 RELEASE!" he shouted as his body began morphing in a mass of shadows towards the vampires as he encircled them. Vicious slobbering hellhounds began forming from the darkness as Alucard attacked, ripping and shredding the vampires to a bloody bit.

The fighting pressed on as the chaos escalated. Sion slashed rapidly with Oblivion turning his opponent to bloody ribbons. Nero opened fire with Blue Rose while Dante took Rebellion, using the Stinger combo he skewered scores of vampires in a single thrust before slashing them apart.

Seth barked twice, snarling as he was tackled by a vampire, who pinned him. Struggling and kicking Seth whined and growled as the vampire pulled out a large knife, stabbing him through the flank.

Seras turned, sprinting to his aid. She knocked aside a Ghoul and then kicked away a charging vampire as she ran to Seth who continued kicking as the vampire cocked its rifle. Seras leaped, grabbing the vampire by the head from behind and pulling it straight off as she flipped and rolled to a stop. Seth stood to his full height, shaking his fur as Seras went and pulled the knife out. Seth snorted, his fur rustling. _"Thanks"_ he said before snarling and bounding away. Seras smiled before she too returned to the fight.

The wolves continued the battle, slaughtering the remaining vampires and Ghouls. Nero stood his ground, tossing away one vampire that charged at him before spinning and back handing a second away with the Devil Bringer arm. He heard a snarl and then a whine behind him. Turning he saw one of the Werewolves, Raul crawling on all fours as a few Ghouls crawled on his back halting his movements. Raul snapped and snarled at the beasts managing to nick one.

Nero sprinted over, reaching the massive Werewolf and offering assistance. Nero summoned Devil Bringer; pulling off two of the vampires and leaving the final for Raul who bucked his shoulders and threw the remaining vampire off. Nero punched the head off one before pulling out Blue Rose and unloading a hail of bullets into the fiends head before turning back around. He watched as Raul jumped on top of the vampire, biting and shredding it to bloody chops. Raul roared, standing to full height as he turned to Nero who smirked as Raul gave him a slight respectful nod and then bounded off on all fours.

The battle eventually drew to a conclusion as Alucard and Seth tag teamed to finish off the last of the vampires. The vampire opened fire with its assault rifle as Seth sprinted out of the line of fire. Seth managed to bite off the beasts arms before grabbing and tossing it over to the vampire count as he pulled out the Jackal. Without even looking Alucard proceeded to blow the fiends head clean off, and then laughed viciously while he clapped his hands. Seth barked a response and ran in the opposite direction.

The chopper hanging overhead continued hovering. The gunmen armed at the Vulcan cannon watched in astonishment as the Werewolves and the rest of the group finished off any stragglers. Bodies littered the grassy field; blood staining the earth as severed body parts collected in heaps. The pilot then radioed headquarters.

"HQ over, come in over" he said. Moments later Vladimir answered.

"This is HQ over"

"The fighting has stopped, it looks like we've managed to repel the vampires. We took some losses but from our position it looks like all the vampires and Ghouls have been slain" the pilot said.

Vladimir gave a deep heavy sigh, offering a quick prayer in gratitude and then said "Give us the situation"

"Well the wolves are walking about the field, making sure everything is ok. Everyone has likewise spanned out, checking the bodies and finishing off any stragglers. What's our next objective?" he asked.

"Drop off any supplies they might need then head for St. Petersburg. This battle isn't over, LOD is surely gearing for their strike there. Contact as soon as you touch down. HQ out" Vladimir said. He then turned to Integra and Rosette and gave them confident thumbs up.

"Well, now for the easy part" Rosette said grinning as Vladimir smiled.

Back on the battle ground, the wolves and the rest of the group were finishing off any surviving Ghouls and vampires. Their cries of pain and agony carried into the air. Michael loomed over one Ghoul, opening his jaws as he crunched down and tore its head off. Nero, Sion and Seras were shooting any wounded in the head, ending their life. Alucard ejected an empty clip from the Casull, he then watched the massive form of Seth as he slowly walked around the vampire, sniffing the ground before turning and gazing at him. Grinning, Alucard balled his fist and held it out towards the brown wolf. "Nice teamwork" he complimented. Seth barked and wagged his tail, _"Thanks"_ he said raising his right paw as the two bumped fists. Dante had to smirk; it seemed the fight had struck up camaraderie among everyone.

By the cover of the forest, Raven stood calmly observing the scene. Her fur rustling, she gave a low rumble and opened her jaws. A yawn. Her gaze then shifted towards the rocky outcrop. She spotted a lone vampire as it slowly emerged intending to sneak up on one of the group. With a roar Raven charged forward, running on all fours as the two collided. The vampire was better prepared; it held the embrace before knocking her back a little and wrapping its arms around her neck. Raven fought and tried breaking the grip. She then heard the galloping of footsteps, turned her head and saw Seth leap into the air, biting the vampire on the shoulder as it hollered in pain as Seth pulled it off of Raven who crashed to the floor.

Seth fell to the ground, rolling as he and the vampire began grappling and wrestling against the others strength. The rest of the group had turned in all the commotion, some sprinting over to help. Seth barked and snarled, trying to keep the vampire from circling around. The vampire then managed to secure a grip behind Seth as his brown fur bristled. The vampire spread his arms, wrapped them tightly around Seth's body and with a shout and sickening crunch proceeded to snap Seth's back and several bones in a single blow.

Seth howled; alerting the rest of the group who sprinted to his aid. "Seth!" Seras shouted running towards him as he fell in agony. Seth mustered one final attack, kicking the vampire away as he was quickly set upon by Michael and Raul, the two Werewolves tearing the fiend to shreds in a bloody fashion.

Seth began to shift back to human form, shrinking to his normal size. His black cargo pants were shredded and torn as he laid still, wincing and breathing heavily and occasionally groaning in pain. Sion reached him, taking his arm and clutching it. "Seth hang on man we got you" he said.

"My back" Seth said wincing. "Fuck I think my back is broken, I can barely move and I feel cold" he said. The Werewolves likewise shifted back to human form as Michael walked at the head of the group as he too knelt down to examine Seth. "Your spine was shattered, and you've got some broken ribs and your arm is fractured. Your accelerated healing ability is already repairing the damage. Hang tight dude, five minutes you'll be good as new" Michael said smiling.

"Seth oh God I'm so sorry! If I had focused better that vampire would never have gotten the drop on me" Raven said quickly apologizing. Raul walked up, holding her by the waist. "It's not your fault, we anticipated someone would get hurt fighting these things" he said soothing her.

Despite his pain Seth flashed a weak grin, his left eye shut tight. "It's ok, I was the one trying to be the hotshot and save the day" he joked then winced.

"Idiot! You should be more bloody careful!" Seras shouted fuming. Seth again chuckled, "I'm sorry I worried you" he said winking as Seras suddenly blushed furiously. "Well I uh…well someone's got to watch you and make sure you don't do anything stupid!" she said crossing her arms as a vein popped on her head from annoyance.

The chopper hovering over then contacted HQ.

"Man down! Man down! Seth has been hurt, he looks bad!" he said. Rosette tensed, squeezing her palms together tightly as Walter patted her shoulder in reassurance.

Vladimir clicked his radio, "Keep us informed. Extract Seth out if necessary" he said.

The pilot then put on his speaker as he spoke to the group below. "Listen up! Headquarters needs us to head back to the city. We've don't have much time before St. Petersburg becomes a war zone. We've got weapons and ammo on board, we'll drop them for you. More choppers are on the way to the extraction point. It's just 2 miles south of your location. Head there after you gear up! Good luck guys!" the pilot said, ordering his partner to lower the weapons and ammunition down to the team. The chopper rappelled down two large crates to the ground below. The pilot saluted the group and then turned to leave.

Michael looked off into the distance, "Ok. Sergei, you and Alex, Robert and Hiro take Seth to the extraction point. The rest of us will load up first and then meet you there. By the time you reach he should be fully healed" Michael said as Sergei nodded. "You got it Boss" he said motioning for Alex and the others who surrounded the injured Seth. They all bent down, each slowly lifting Seth off the ground who winced and cursed from his injuries.

"We got you bro" Alex said as the trotted off, gently carrying Seth while the rest stayed behind. Seras took one last concerned look before turning to where the others were. Michael stood a few feet from the group, looking into the horizon as the sun kissed the mountains reflecting light off the snow covered peaks. Kathy walked beside him, noticing his serious expression. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Without turning Michael said, "The hard part is over. We know how they fight, and we know what to expect from the enemy. All that's left is to keep them from taking St. Petersburg. Get ready, Kathy. It's going to be a long night, I can feel it" he said. Kathy didn't speak, after a while she then smiled and gently took his hand in hers, clutching it tenderly. "I'll be right here, with you every step" she said.

**In St. Petersburg…**

St. Petersburg Russia was in the midst of preparing for the coming assault by LOD. Dozens of ground units littered the city streets. Helicopters and other aircraft routinely flew over the sprawling city. The time was now 6:45, just a little after sunset with the sun slowly settling down over the Neva River casting the horizon in a beautiful orange light. Sweeping over the river, Captain Reznov watched the calm and tranquil water. With a sigh he turned to the pilot.

"Any latest Intel?" he asked. The pilot shook his head. "Negative, all is calm." He said. Captain Reznov frowned, that was what he was afraid of.

Another half hour passed and still no sign of activity. Captain Reznov radioed in to Vladimir back at headquarters. "Vladimir come in" he said.

"Go ahead Captain"

"No sign of activity. I don't like this Vladimir. It's too quiet, way too damn quiet. Something tells me they are planning to start soon" he said switching his radio off.

The chopper flew over the river and towards Palace Square. Captain Reznov watched the citizens below. He then watched as several vehicles began pulling up into the center of the square. There were about eight all black buses. Watching the busses Captain Reznov felt his stomach flip flop and his heart sink: _Buses aren't all black _he thought to himself. Suddenly, Captain Reznov understood very clearly what was going to occur.

"Oh _shit!"_ he said but it was quickly drawn out by a massive and powerful _**BOOOM **_sound. Each of the buses exploded in a violent inferno that sent Palace Square into panic. Captain Reznov then looked off into the distance. More explosions were taking place, scattered across the entire city. Fire broke out in the city, the rising plume of ash, cinder and smoke filling the night sky. From the streets below, many citizens were already in panic. Some wounded while others just scared and confused. One woman then watched as several heavily armed figures marched out of the flames. "Hey, what's that?" she asked pointing to the group. The soldiers in question stopped, fanning out in a square formation now numbering perhaps 40 or more. They cocked their assault rifles, took aim and began firing into the crowds mowing down people with oppressive gunfire. LOD, had finally begun their assault.

Vampires quickly descended into the city, dashing through the streets and killing all in their path. Palace Square itself became the middle of the heavy conflict as more and more vampires began spreading out. Wave after wave of undead monsters armed to the teeth with assault rifles and other powerful weaponry. The vampires filled the city streets, killing people and shedding blood.

"CONTACT!" Captain Reznov roared as he fired from the chopper overhead. A soldier beside him manned the turret on the helicopter as the pilot steered the aircraft. From the ground below, armored trucks carrying soldiers of the Order of the Cross and the Russian Federation spread forth in Palace Square and other locations. Jumping out, soldiers wasted no time in fighting back against the army of the undead. Armed with G36 rifles they took aim, blasting away at the undead fiends.

"Spread out and drive them back! Keep them from overrunning the city!" a captain shouted over the gunfire as he issues orders to his team. It had taken only twenty minutes, but St. Petersburg was quickly turned into a warzone.

At the Order's headquarters Vladimir and the rest were furiously at work monitoring the situation. Vladimir spoke into the phone with military officials on containment and counter strike strategies. Walter monitored the fight as viewed from a live feed generated by several of the ground and air troops. Rosette and Integra helped Vladimir dish out instructions.

"Colonel Gruzinsky talk to me! How many we talking?" Vladimir shouted. There was the loud roar of gunfire as the Colonel responded.

"Our estimates puts their numbers at about 1,500 right about now. But. There's so many. We don't even know if this is all they have! More seem to keep popping up and they've already overrun Palace Square and are branching off into the rest of the city. We're keeping them concentrated in the center inside an isolated containment area. Our main objective is to retake Palace Square and control the river!" he shouted.

Vladimir clutched the radio tightly. "Thank you Colonel keep me posted, God be with you" he said signing off. Walter watched as more vampires began the assault. A group of soldiers were ambushed and quickly mowed down by heavy gunfire. One soldier was decapitated, his head being sliced off by a vampire wielding a combat knife as the fiend grabbed the severed head and kicked it across the ground. The Order's soldiers continued fighting back, alongside the Russian Federation troops as they mowed down a large group of vampires. Worse still, Ghouls began taking to the streets slaughtering any in their path and feasting on fresh corpses.

"God what a disaster" Walter said with disgust and shook his head. Integra stood tensely, her arms folded. She watched Vladimir's expression; she had never seen him so worried and anxious. Not even when facing against Victor's army in London all those years ago. Then again, Russia was his home so he probably felt just as heavy a desire to keep her safe as Integra felt with London.

Back on the battlefield, fire and destruction littered the streets of St. Petersburg. Captain Reznov's chopper finally descended to street level as he and two other soldiers jumped out. They had landed on a base set up by ground forces. About 25 soldiers were holed up in a manmade dug out, ammo and supply crates circled their cover as one soldier shouted obscenities and orders into his radio. Running over, Captain Reznov grabbed his rifle and knelt down by the officer.

"What's the situation?" he shouted over the loud sound of gunfire and explosives detonating.

"We're getting our asses kicked that's what!" the reply went as the soldier reloaded his weapon. They continued exchanging bursts of gunfire as the vampires pinned them down. Captain Reznov grabbed his radio.

"We need some heavy cover fire pronto! Launch that predator missile!" he shouted. The radio clicked, "Roger predator missile online, launching now" the voice said.

Several aircrafts flew by overhead. Captain Reznov looked up to see as they rained down a volley of missiles on the vampires, blowing them to shreds and causing a massive explosion.

The fighting continued, most of the vampires had been successfully contained in the center of the city but were quickly forcing the counter defense team back. They seemed endless; wave after wave of super powered undead armed to the teeth with high powered weaponry.

"_Yesh'te der'mo, I umeret' ublyudok!" _a Russian soldier shouted unloading heavy fire from his M16 assault rifle. The Ghouls he shot at were blown to bits as he reloaded and dove for cover. A group of about 15 Russian Federation soldiers were fighting off wave after wave of Ghouls. They were fighting on the Exchange Bridge; the bridge connecting Vasiliesvsky Island with the rest of the city. Taking cover behind damaged and destroyed cars they drove the Ghouls back as one soldier crouched and spoke into his radio.

"Commander! This is Unit B! We've managed to repel them from the bridge but we're not sure how much longer we can hold out. We'll hold off as long as we can!" he shouted to his unit leader who answered, speaking in fluent Russian. Turning his attention back to the Ghouls he noticed something peculiar. The Ghouls had fanned out in a phalanx formation with each monster standing completely still. The soldiers ceased firing, unsure of the enemy's action.

"_Chto proiskhodit?" _another soldier asked. The Ghouls stood still, hissing and snarling. Suddenly, they began grinning, exposing their horrid and filthy piranha like teeth. The middle row began stepping to the side allowing a large and lumbering sight to take view, causing the Russian soldiers to look on in fear. One soldier stood to full height, slowly dropping his rifle. "What…in the holy name of God?" he spoke.

A large monster began walking, making thunderous footsteps causing the bridge to begin shaking. The creature stood about 8 feet tall and had pale gray skin. It had green eyes with black pupils and a round bulbous head. The creature was dressed in heavy battle armor complete with large and heavy shoulder guards. It had long sharp black claws, in one hand it carried a strange looking weapon. It resembled a grenade launcher, but bigger, longer and with the ammunition being fed by a drum shaped magazine. The creature grinned, a horrible and wicked smile that filled the soldier's hearts with fear. Aiming the weapon with one hand it cocked the trigger and in a deep steady voice uttered a terrifying phrase.

"_DE….STROOOOOY!"_ and fired a massive powerful red shell that sped for the soldiers. Upon impact, it detonated in a small but deadly cluster bomb which sent both the soldiers and vehicles flying away in a burning inferno. The impact was so loud it hurt the ears of any wounded. The creature laughed and began walking forward as the Ghouls sprinted ahead, slaughtering any remaining soldiers and ripping them to shreds.

"Commander! There is something, OH SHIT!" a soldier cried into his radio as a Ghoul tore into his flesh, biting out large chunks.

The appearance of this strange new foe was not limited to the bridge attack. Back over by Captain Reznov, his unit began successfully driving some of the vampires back. Standing by his position on the street level, his unit had moved towards the Admiralty Building, desperately trying to repel the vampire force. They had set up a blockade on the north part of the street in an attempt to funnel the vampires into the main square so as better to pick them off. Choppers and F-22 Raptors flew through the air, gunmen aboard raining down support.

Captain Reznov ejected an empty clip. "We've managed to keep it pretty control, but the night is still young. Check your targets, shoot only to kill. You get short on ammo don't try and go all Rambo. Get your ass to cover and call in for support." He instructed to his team who nodded. One man then pointed down the street, near some fallen debris and burned out cars. "Captain, what is that?" he asked.

Everyone looked, in the direction he pointed in. A lone figure could be seen walking up the street. The soldiers quickly took formation, some crouched as they all took aim. "On my signal" Captain Reznov said taking aim. However, when the figure finally came into good view it took all but the grace of God from him not to shit his uniform.

Walking up the street, footsteps thundering and echoing was a man. Or rather, it almost looked like a man. It was freakishly muscled, long deep rounded biceps and a thick neck. The figure only wore dirty black pants with deep blood stains on them. It had piercing black eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and large pointed ears. The man thing carried two twin barreled Vulcan cannons, one on each arm with a large heavy ammo box strapped to its back. The figure continued walking, not uttering a single sound. Finally it stopped, now about 20 feet away from the group. Captain Reznov snapped out of his daze, gulped and then said "Oh _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"._

The figure laughed, aimed the cannons and then shouted _"GRIIIIIIIIIND!" _at the top of its lungs and opened fire. A loud and thunderous hailstorm of bullets sped towards the group instantly turning some of the men into bloody mush while the others fled and took cover. The creature continued walking, raining nonstop gunfire on the unit who tried in vain to shoot back. Their weapons seemingly having no effect on the creature who laughed and continued firing his massive twin cannons.

Captain Reznov dove behind an overturned truck, swearing. "What the fuck is that thing?" he shouted. "I don't know Captain but we better find a way to kill it or we're fucked!" another officer shouted jumping from his cover and shooting. The creature continued moving up the street, shooting more and more soldiers down. The streets quickly becoming filled with blood and corpses.

The horror of the battle continued with more strange beings appearing across St. Petersburg. The worst was in Palace Square, where vampires happily controlled the site, shooting at any of the counter strike who tried forcing them out. Overlooking the scene, watching as the vampires and Ghouls likewise began feeding on the freshly spilled blood were familiar enemies.

"Nice touch with the Juggernauts, Rashkor. I know you've been waiting to use them" Victoria commented to the Beast Tamer who grinned and chuckled. Beside her was Tristan, observing the scene with a bored expression. The trio were standing atop the building overlooking Palace Square. Victoria, dressed in tight black pants, knee length black boots, a red and gold sleeveless top and black vest tossed back her hair and chuckled. "This is all so fun to watch. It's making me horny just seeing all this death and chaos" she purred and licked her lips. Tristan rolled his eyes. "You're really twisted you know that right?" he said. Rashkor growled, clicking his teeth together. He reached behind and pulled out a small dog whistle. "Time to usher in the pack. They're quite hungry and I plan to spoil them with some good meat" he said blowing the whistle. The tune it carried was almost unnoticeable, but for Rashkor's 'pack' the message was clear: Dinner.

Victoria turned to Tristan. "I'd say this shit hole is about good and done. Why don't we just blow it to hell and be done with it?" she said. "Klaus has a very specific reason. His orders are clear. Besides, we've yet to entertain the other key players here. There's the wolf pack, that devil slayer Dante not to mention the Nosferatu, Alucard" he explained.

Victoria looked disgusted. "Please. They're of no consequence. Anyway you boys have at it I have more important matters to attend to" she said turning to walk away. "Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"My date" Victoria answered, letting her hips sway as she walked off. Tristan paused; her use of the word date conjured up the images of her last assignment like this. It wasn't pretty. With Victoria off, Rashkor and Tristan continued watching the chaos of war.

On the ground the fighting continued with the appearance of more inhuman monsters who began working with the vampire army. A soldier, having witnessed his entire platoon be slaughtered and devoured crawled on his back, firing from his pistol as a group of Ghouls led by three vampires inched closer. The Ghouls snapped their jaws, drooling as the soldier panicked. He backed into a hard wall, then turned to see what obstructed his path. Only, it wasn't a wall. Rather it was a man, an exceptionally tall man. Clad in a red coat, black suit, red fedora hat, red wire framed glasses and white gloves. The man grinned, exposing his fangs.

The soldier froze; More vampires? No, there was something different about this guy. Something far more terrible than the invading vampire forces he had been fighting.

The two vampires gave a command as the Ghouls snarled and sprinted towards the man in red. He simply pulled out two massive pistols, opened fire and proceeded to kill the Ghouls in no time, reducing them to ash. He then laughed, watching the panic of the vampires who trembled and cocked their weapons.

Alucard again grinned, removing his fedora hat and his glasses as his hair flowed freely and his crimson eyes flashed. "Cromwell Approval confirmed. Releasing Control Art Restriction Ability levels 3…2…1. Full release engaged until the enemy is eternally silenced" Alucard hissed. His body glowed bright red as he placed his weapons away. The vampires fired, shredding his body in a bloody mess but he quickly reformed from the damage. Laughing Alucard spread his jacket open as dozens of eyes formed from a black shadowy center.

"Come on! Time to show you how real vampires engage in battle!" he said as a mass of shadows erupted from him, morphing into multi-eyed hellhounds which quickly ripped and shredded the vampires to pieces.

Alucard was not alone. Behind him Dante approached followed by Nero. The two men whistling. "Man oh man this city has gone to shit. Guess we got here just when the fun is happening" Nero said casually looking around. Dante smirked, "You ain't never lied kid" he said. Alucard laughed, this time more drawn out. "What a classic sight. The scent of blood, the roar of fire, the howls and cries of the people calling out, begging for death. The sound…of war." Alucard said looking up to the sky. He found what he was looking for. The moon hung in the sky, fat and full as she illuminated the nighttime sky. Chuckling he began walking forward as Nero tapped his earpiece.

"Big red had made contact, everyone else set?" Nero spoke.

Across St. Petersburg, the counter strike was given new players. The Werewolf pack had finally arrived. They walked down the street, in their standard V-formation with Michael at the head, Karl to his left and Raul to his right. The pack wore standard clothing: Black long sleeved thermal shirts, black cargo pants and black boots. Michael was dressed in more flashier garb. He sported a brand new coat: This one was had three tails with a red interior and large hood also with a red interior. The right side of the coat had a gold striped flaming pattern running from the chest down. He carried his trademark blade, Fenrir in his right hand. Michael also wore black fingerless gloves.

Sweeping a hand through his black hair he raised his fist, signaling for the group to stop. Approaching them was an armed contingent of about 50 or so vampires. The vampires cocked their rifles and took aim as Michael smirked. The pack gave a low howl, easily anticipating the fight. Each member packed heavy assault rifles and weaponry. "Michael in, we've just made contact. Looks to be about 50 or so suckheads" he tapped his earpiece.

"What? You lucky son of a bitch" Seth answered on a different frequency. He and Sion sat atop a destroyed bus, watching as scores of Ghouls stalked the streets, hissing and moaning for fresh blood.

Michael chuckled, "Ready on my mark. Begin the counter strike" he said pressing his thumb against the cross guard of his sword. The pack cocked their weapons, ready to fight. "On your say Mike" Raul said reaching for his twin short swords.

From their position, Alucard, Nero and Dante encountered another group of vampires. Taking aim the devil hunter said, "Ready to rock dude" he said as his group prepared to attack.

"Boss, permission to engage the enemy" Hiro said moving to draw his sword. Michael flashed him a thumbs up, eyes still on the vampires before them. "Permission granted, my friend" he said as Hiro smiled.

The vampire laughed, clearly underestimating their new opponents. With a low howl Michael then said "GO!" as he sprinted forward, moving in a blurred after image and began slicing and tearing through vampires like a hot nail through butter as the rest of the pack opened fire, thus sparking the beginning of their counter attack against the vampire army of LOD. The night was still young indeed.

**End Chapter**

**Man I hope you guys enjoy this one I had so much fun writing it! Next up, the fight to take back St. Petersburg continues! Everyone begins forcing the vampires back but not before meeting heavy resistance including powerful devils brought forth by LOD. Will our heroes be able to save the beloved city from destruction or is the vampire horde too much? Find out, the fighting is far from over. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	19. Enter Ryoga: The Demon Swordsman

**Disclaimer: The fighting continues, with our heroes engaging the enemy as the battle to reclaim St. Petersburg rages on. The counter team begins to repel the vampire forces, gradually driving them out of the city, but more danger looms as LOD unleashes some of their greatest agents. Among them, a powerful devil who once fought against Sparda. The wolf pack along with Dante and the others find themselves locked in vicious combat. Can they win?**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. All credit goes back to the original authors.**

Chapter Nineteen- Enter Ryoga: the Demon Swordsman

Michael dashed at the head of the group, cutting down vampires with his blade Fenrir. He turned, spinning in a circle as his coat waved behind as he sliced a vampire down the middle, vivisecting him entirely. The rest of the pack likewise began engaging the vampires. Raul cut down several with his short swords. With his back still turned he kicked one to the side before jumping and kicking a second in the face, knocking its tactical helmet off. The vampire slowly stood to full height, glaring harshly at its Werewolf opponent who grinned. Its red eyes flashed dangerously as the veins pulsed and it shouted and charged. Raul then watched as its body was riddled with bullet holes before it burst to ash. Raven stood behind it, holding out her assault rifle as she blew Raul a kiss and sprinted in the other direction.

Kathy fired from her twin revolvers. Pausing she began to reload, placing in the incendiary rounds before standing back up and firing off four shots, igniting vampires and creating a chain of inferno.

The vampires retaliated, returning fire as the pack exchanged gunfire. Sergei and Alex stood back to back. Alex wielding a G36 assault rifle while his brother wielded an M16. "Yo Sergei!" Alex called out reloading and then firing again.

"Yeah?" Sergei responded.

"First one to get a kill streak gets 40 bucks!" Alex said continuing to shoot. Sergei grinned, "You're on!" he shouted. Both brothers ceased firing as they were quickly surrounded. The vampires began closing in slowly as both brothers grinned and aimed their weapons.

"On three" Alex said.

"One…" Sergeis aid sliding his foot back.

"Two.." Alex said tensing. Before either brother could react, they watched as several bright flashes of light began encircling them. The flashes of light quickly formed into vicious and swift cutting motions, chopping the vampires into confetti as blood splattered in the air. The twins watched, in awe as the group of vampires were quickly sliced to ribbons. A flash of motion appeared in front of the twins and there stood Hiro, sword in his right hands as he splashed the blood off and sheathed his weapon in a quick motion. Sergei and Alex fumed, "Damn it Hiro! Why the fuck do you always interrupt our kill streaks?" both brothers roared angrily as Hiro shrugged and said "You all take too long." He said as their faces dropped.

From his position, Hanya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Don't mind it Sergei! He always says the same thing to me!" he shouted as he slashed through several vampires with his claws. Robert and Karl fired on more vampires, bringing an end to their brief exchange. A few moments later the fighting ended as the pack defeated the vampires, leaving behind eviscerated corpses and pools of blood collecting in the streets. With a wave, Michael sheathed his sword and tapped his ear piece. "Dante? Nero? You guys read?" he said. A moment later the brash voice of Nero picked up. "Yeah go ahead" the young knight said.

"We've managed contact, keep the fight going. I'm contacting headquarters to see what our next move is" Michael said turning to Raul who handed him a radio. "Michael to HQ over" he said.

"Go ahead Michael this is Vladimir"

"Boss the city is filled to the top with vampires and Ghouls. We've arrived and already begun the fight" Michael explained. From the headquarters, Vladimir shifted in his seat before sighing. "Understood. Listen Michael, the enemy is bringing out their big boys now. You guys have much worse to deal with now than just vampires. Some of our men are pinned down. We'll dispatch their locations to your GPS. Assist them at any cost. Then reclaim the city, by any means necessary. Vladimir signing out" he said shutting his radio off.

"Sergei, Alex, head over to Captain Reznov's position. Raul, you take Hanya, Karl and Robert over to Palace Square. Help our forces drive them back. The rest of you keep pushing through the containment zone, I'll go off ahead to try and draw them away" Michael said watching his pack. At that point he gripped his long katana strongly.

"Everything has prepared us for this point. We have to protect this city and its people. No matter the cost. Even if the very flesh is stripped from your bones. We cannot allow Klaus and his minions to go forth with their plan. Tonight, we will kill them all. For in the name of freedom, we take the fight to them" Michael said gesturing towards the fighting further in the city.

Sergei and Alex squinted at him. "Dude, you totally ripped that last line from Dark of the Moon" Alex said. Michael frowned, "Shut up let me have my moment" he said.

The fighting continued. In the north section, a battalion of soldiers were fighting off wave after wave of Ghouls. The undead monsters howled with great fury as their bodies were riddled with holy ammunition, turning them to paste. One soldier crouched to his left knee, firing from his assault rifle before ejecting a clip and reloading a fresh one. A group of vampires emerged from the wave of Ghouls. Cocking their weapons the too returned fire, both groups exchanging bullets in a heated gun battle.

"Drive them back!" the commander cried out to his troops. One man was shot in the head while another had his body rocked with bullets. The Ghouls were falling, but for every one that died another three seemed to sprout from nowhere and take its place. "Jesus how many are there?" a soldier shouted diving behind a slab of concrete for cover.

The vampires ceased firing, cocking their head they began scanning the streets. One vampire jerked his head, giving a hand signal as they began breaking their formation. The soldiers likewise ceased firing. "Captain? What's going on?"

"No fucking clue, focus and get ready. I don't like this" he said aiming his weapon.

The vampires began chuckling. Suddenly, there was a long and deep howl that pierced the air. The soldiers flinched, it sounded like a wolf but somehow different. Behind the vampires they saw a dark and heavy figure moving towards the group. Gasping, one soldier's eyes widened at the horror approaching.

The creature in question stood about 6 foot tall and walked on all fours. Its upper body was thick and strong, like a bear but with the sleekness of a wolf and the loping gait of a Hyena. It had a long canine like snout; its mouth filled with sharp teeth. It had large pointed ear and dark brown fur. It had a long bushy tail like a fox which it twitched excitedly. It had piercing glowing red eyes. The beast paused, sniffing the air twice before leaning back and howling. Behind it more of its kind began walking down. Soon there were four, then six, then ten. The vampires again chuckled, watching the growing fear of the soldiers.

"FALL BACK!" the captain shouted as some of the men opened fire while others turned and fled. The pack of creatures howled before opening their jaws and snarling as they sprinted after. They were frighteningly fast, catching up to the fleeing soldiers in no time. One tackled a soldier to the floor, biting into his soldiers and splattering blood before ripping him to shreds. Its pack mates likewise did the same, tearing, biting and viciously mauling the soldiers as they began their grisly attack. The vampires took to slowly following behind, shooting any stragglers.

The captain of the group, wounded and having his leg bitten off crawled away only to be kicked in his back by a vampires who flipped him around on his back. The vampire removed its mask, exposing its bare face and opened its mouth showing its fearsome fangs. Despite the pleas of the captain, the vampire plunged its fangs deep into the captain's neck, feeding and slurping up the blood.

Meanwhile, Nero Dante and Alucard were making their way through the streets. Rescuing stranded or trapped citizens and killings more vampires and Ghouls along the way. Alucard laughed wildly as he ejected clips from his weapons and reloaded.

"Is this all they can send us? Come on COME ON! Give us a real fight!" he shouted opening fire on a group of charging vampires. There was a loud bang followed by the thunderous roar of cannon fire shot from above the group. The vampire exploded in a bloody and fiery mess. Dante turned behind the group. Atop a small building, Seras fired from the massive and sturdy Harkonnen cannons. Ejecting the empty shell she placed in another and again fired, this time on a group of vampires charging from the opposite sides.

Nero fired from the Blue Rose, blowing the heads of several vampires that attacked the group. Bored he too sighed and said "I expected bigger baddies then these clowns" he said.

"Then perhaps I can be a more suitable opponent for you" a voice said approaching the group. The trio turned to see a man walking up, stepping over the bodies of the dead and mangled corpses of the vampires. Dark gray hair, electric blue eyes, he had a cross shaped scar on his cheek. He wore black pants, black and gray boots, a gray shirt and a long knee length black jacket. Strapped across his back was a large double edged double bladed sword with ornate gold inscriptions along the blades. Nero immediately sized up this new opponent up.

"The name is Tristan. I hope you all have been enjoying this evening's entertainment. But now is where the real fun begins" Tristan said smirking as Nero simply stared. Alucard began laughing, pulling out one of his guns before Nero waved with his hand. "You heard him, he wants to duke it out with me. You guys go on ahead. I'll entertain our guest" Nero said reaching behind for Red Queen. Dante shrugged, "Just don't come crying for me if you get your ass kicked" he taunted. Alucard laughed in response while Seras jumped down from her position, the Harkonnen cannon strapped to her shoulder as she ran to catch up. She turned a concerned look on her face.

"Nero…be careful" she said then turned, running to catch up with her master and Dante.

Tristan smirked, a confidant look on his face as Nero gripped the handle of the Red Queen. "Are you with LOD?" Nero asked. Tristan nodded. "Then let me ask you, just what the hell is going on? First demons attack us, then vampires and now these chumps. Just what are you people after?" Nero asked.

Tristan shrugged, "No need to concern yourself with that" he said. And before Nero could object Tristan removed his weapon, spinning it rapidly above his head as she sprinted. Their blades met; Nero pressing against Tristan who was stronger than Nero expected. Nero shoved him back, beginning his assault as he slashed rapidly with the Red Queen. Forced on the defense, Tristan spun his double bladed weapon viciously through the air, clashing with Nero's weapon as the two dashed around their battleground. Nero jumped back, revving the Red Queen twice before charging, the blade glowing orange with powerful energy. Tristan raised his eyes at how strongly the attacks suddenly became. Rolling to the side, he spun his blade around twice before thrusting as Nero parried and slashed downward which Tristan blocked against.

"Not bad kid, not bad" Tristan said struggling against Nero's strength. Nero shoved him back and pressed his attack, slashing rapidly with Red Queen as Tristan spun his blade around. Tristan jumped and flipped over Nero, landing several feet away. Nero slammed the Red Queen into the ground, revving the handle three times as the blade glowed bright orange causing Tristan's eyes to widen. "Oh ho, quite the interesting technique" he complimented spinning his blade as Nero charged. Slashing twice he revved the handle, adding more power with each strike gradually forcing Tristan on the defense before landing a few strikes in ending with him kicking Tristan away as he skid to a stop.

Laughing, Tristan spun the blade and slammed it into the ground. "They were right about you. I told Victoria but she never listens" he said chuckling. Nero immediately pulled out Blue Rose, firing off several rounds as Tristan grabbed his blade, spinning it and deflecting the rounds. Lowering his gun Nero frowned and said "Ok dude let me ask you. Why the hell is LOD so interested in only using vampires?" Tristan smirked, "Who said we're only using vampires?" he said causing Nero to widen his eyes. And he was right, for LOD had yet to unleash some of the deadlier of their pawns.

A squad of soldier fought of waves of attacking Ghouls. The Ghouls howled and snarled, sprinting towards the men with no regard for their own preservation. Several were mowed down by heavy machine gun fire, their bodies violently ripped apart. Reloading his rifle a soldier took cover, firing and shooting several more. Suddenly a loud explosion rang out from behind the Ghouls as they snapped and snarled before being engulfed in a swirling vortex of black mist. The soldier's ceased firing, wondering what was happening. The mist expanded in size, swirling like a small twister before reaching to the sky. After several moments it began dissipating until it cleared entirely. "What the hell is that thing?" a soldier asked. Another said, "Jesus is….is that a fuckin' samurai?" he asked exasperated.

Standing before the squadron was a figure, clad in all black samurai armor. It had on a full chain link chest guard, large spiked shoulder pauldrons, steel arm guards and matching shin guard, black gloves and black shoes. The figure had on a black helmet with a gold crescent moon fixed at the top. It also wore a black face mask covering the lower portion of its face. Strapped across its shoulders was a tattered and torn long black cape. It stood slowly to full height, two swords strapped to its waist. With piercing red eyes and gold pupils it stared at the shoulders who shook from fear.

"Sh-SHOOT THAT BASTARD!" one cried out as they opened fire. Bullets whizzed through the air racing toward this samurai-esque individual who merely stood still. Raising its hand out, it opened its palm as it ceased the path of the bullets. They harmlessly stood motionless before scattering down to the ground. The soldiers were now terrified and began backing up. The figure slowly reached for one of the katana's strapped to its waist. Pulling the blade out he gripped it tightly and pointed it at the men before speaking in a chilling dark voice.

"I, Ryoga the demon swordsman shall purge the earth of the human menace" he said. Black energy began forming around the blade. Ryoga took one swing and unleashed massive bolts of black lightning which rained down from the darkened sky, striking and obliterating several of the soldiers who cried out as they were sent flying into the air.

Ryoga began walking forward, he then broke into a fast trot, holding his blade steady as he began cutting down and slashing through several of the soldiers. One opened fire with his assault rifle; Ryoga effortlessly deflected the bullets with his sword before stabbing him through his stomach. He then pulled the blade out and slashed the man into bloody chunks. Ryoga continued his conquest, slaughtering the soldiers one by one. He cut them down with his blade; cutting off their heads, limbs and slashing them to pieces. Blood pooled on the ground as he continued. Finally, a single soldier was left. Wounded with a slash wound to his torso the man crawled away, blood trailing underneath as Ryoga walked closer. He bent down, grabbing the man by his throat and hoisting him into the air.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" he asked, choking against his opponents frightening strength. Ryoga's eyes flashed; with his other hand he raised his sword. "Humans are a pestilence. The world is not fit to see your kind continue to live. You will die sapien" he hissed and in one motion cut off the man's head. Ryoga dropped the body to the floor, surveying his damage. The body parts littered the street. Flicking the blood off he sheathed his sword and began walking away.

"_Ryoga, can you hear me?"_ a voice spoke telepathically to him. Ryoga nodded. "Indeed I can, Klaus" he answered.

"_Begin your assault. Kill these pathetic soldiers. Send a message to those that oppose our goals"_

"I understand. It shall be done" Ryoga answered walking along, his cloak billowing in the wind behind him.

Saint Isaac's cathedral was being fiercely protected by a squadron of soldiers. The Order of the Cross in conjunction with Russian Air and Ground forces set up a blockade, funneling the onslaught of vampires and Ghouls away from the famed cathedral. The soldiers opened fire with their assault rifles, reducing a mob of Ghouls to piles of ash and dust. "Keep at it!" one cried out reloading his weapon and tossing several grenades over the barricade. Bullets and rockets whizzed through the air. The Ghouls howled and snarled, feasting on freshly killed meals until they were quickly mowed down. Slowly but surely, the tide was being turned as the resistance to LOD was fighting back with a fierce indignation.

At Palace Square, a large group of soldiers were pushing through, attempting to liberate the area. Large armored vehicles rolled down the streets as soldiers fired from their weapons. A vampire sprinted through the square, arming a large rocket launcher as it fired off a rocket, the missile speeding through the air before reaching its target, blowing up one of the vehicles sending soldiers flying in a large explosion. The fighting continued, the soldiers pushing through the vampire horde.

A large armored vehicle sped up to the curb, the doors opened and about a dozen or so soldiers jumped out. Arming their weapons they took aim, immediately opening fire on the attacking vampires and Ghouls. Among them was Dexter, having finally made it to the battlefield he jumped out and opened fire. Bullets whizzed through the air, piercing armor and hide, flesh and bone as both sides began suffering loss. Dexter reloaded his assault rifle, firing on a squad of vampires across the street. He prepared to unleash a further assault when a deep and powerful rumbling sound interrupted his fire. Likewise, the rest of the strike force felt the same tremble ripping through the ground. The vampires stopped firing; retreating into the center of Palace Square, forming a phalanx position. Looking on Dexter said, "What the hell is going on? Why have they stopped?" he asked.

The rumbling grew stronger; Dexter actually found it harder to stand straight to his feet. Then suddenly there was a loud and powerful **BOOM** sound that ripped through the night air. A massive pillar of red light erupted in front of the vampires, reaching the sky and piercing through the plume of heavy thick smoke made by the outburst of fires caused by the fighting. The pillar of light circled and cracked with energy before flashing brightly, causing Dexter and the others to shield their eyes. Upon reopening them, they were met with an unpleasant sight.

Standing before the vampires were six massively tall and savage looking figures. They wore thick heavy battle armor, each armed with a large oval shaped shield with a bony plate, spikes jutting from the sides. In their other hand they were armed with a large flail; the club part encased in a dense metal casing. Each of the figures grinned, exposing large sharp teeth. They wore large helmets resembling Viking crowns.

Dexter stared, horrified. He turned to the other men who were likewise trembling and shaking with fear. One man, saying a quick prayer in Russian closed his eyes and cocked his rifle. The figures began laughing.

"_RIIIIIISE!"_ a hissing and echoing voice shouted from behind the group. There was the loud thunderous sound of footsteps as the vampires broke rank, allowing for a new figure to take center as the armored monsters flanked this new arrival. This new figure, even more massive and taller than his subordinates instilled more fear into the now panicking counter force. It had horns like a bull, the thick and muscled body of a man and strong powerful legs. It had long black claws on each hand. Dressed in black pants, the figure had heavy chest armor and two large spiked plated shoulder pauldrons along with matching shin greaves. The figure had thick white hair flowing down its back. It had gold eyes with black pupils, its eyes scanning the squadron of men before it. With a snarling sneer it curled its lips back, exposing sharp teeth. Raising its right fist, the beast said signaled to it subordinates who in turn signaled the vampires who cocked their weapons.

"Fire! Fire at will!" Dexter shouted as the men began firing their rifles, straight for the group. There was an explosion of black mist surrounding the armored beasts and the vampire horde, the bullets disappearing into the mist. Soon the shooting stopped as Dexter signaled to halt. They soon discovered this was no ordinary 'mist'. Rather it was a massive swarm of flying crows. The vicious birds cawing; the lead armored figure seemingly controlling them as they engulfed and encircled him. With another snarl he said, _"SSSEEERVE KLAAAUS! BEESSIIIIEGE!" _ And with that the vampires pressed the attack, firing as the lead figures subordinates spread out in position, shielding themselves from the gunfire as they swung their flails overhead while slowly marching forward. The soldier's panicking, their gunfire barely penetrating this new defense.

"Oh fuck!" a soldier cried out. A vampire broke their rank, impaling him through the stomach and then tossing him overhead to the group. Landing in front of one of the shielded beasts, it raised its flail overhead and said _"CRUUUUUUSH!" _as it smashed it down on the man and crushing him in a bloody pulp. Dexter and the other soldiers began retreating, continuing to fire and trying desperately. Sliding behind a car Dexter pulled out his radio.

"This is Dexter we are seriously fucked right now, the enemy has completely taken control of Palace Square and are sending in some big ugly sons of bitches. We need back up ASAP!" he shouted.

"Roger Dex, what's your twenty?" the voice asked. Dexter immediately recognized it.

"Sion? Man it's good to hear a friendly voice. Get your ass over here to Palace Square pronto!" Dexter shouted and ducking as a bullet whizzed past his head.

As if the horrors at Palace Square weren't bad enough, back over at Captain Reznov's position, his team were still being menaced by the Juggernaut's vicious onslaught of heavy Vulcan cannon fire.

"_GRRIIIIIIIIND!"_ the beast shouted and opened with more vicious fire, pinning the soldiers down while mowing through more of the group. The brutish fiend then laughed as more soldiers fell dead, some literally split in two at the heavy gunfire.

"Damn it! Somebody get on the 50 cal and take that big motherfucker out!" Captain Reznov shouted reloading his rifle. He checked; he was down to his final three magazine clips. This was not good. Swearing he prepared to look up when he heard the Juggernaut shout _"HUUUUNGRY"_ as it opened fire again.

"We can't Captain! We're cut off from it, it's no good!" said one of his officers. Just when everything seemed lost, Captain Reznov heard a loud howl pierce the air, followed by laughter and then he heard "AND NOW INTRODUCING THAT DYNAMIC DUO OF SERGEI AND ALEX!" the twin brothers shouted leaping high into the air over the group and landing in front. Captain Reznov widened his eyes and then smirked confidently. "Well it's about damn time, what took you assholes so long?" he said.

Sergei smirked and said "Took in the sights" he said as Alex laughed. The Juggernaut laughed, aiming its Vulcan cannon at the siblings who quickly sprinted out of sight just as it fired. "I got something fo' yo ass big boy!" Alex shouted signaling to his brother. Sergei unleashed a hail of fire with dual assault rifles, shooting the Juggernaut in its chest and body. The beast cried out from shock and pain, shielding itself with the massive barrel of its cannon arms. At that point Alex then charged forward, straight for the beast who managed to again fire from the Vulcan cannon. _"GRRIIIIIND!"_ it shouted in typical fashion but Alex was too fast, dashing around the beast with impressive speed. He dashed close, taking his claws and slashing it across the stomach spewing blood out. The Juggernaut cried out again, trying to hit but Alex ducked and rolled, placing a kick against its head sending it stumbling. Sergei dashed forward, shooting the Juggernaut in the face as the monster howled. Both brother, soon standing side by side bumped fists before saying "On three" in unison.

"One" Sergei said sliding a foot back.

"Two" Alex said sliding a foot forward.

The Juggernaut growled, it began to say _"KII-"_

"THREE!" the twin brothers shouted in unison and dashed forward. Sergei pulled out two high powered explosives as Alex likewise pulled out the same thing. Both brothers sprinted, Sergei in front of the beast while Alex came from behind. Taking the explosives Sergei leaped straight for the Juggernaut, head butting it in the nose while Alex jumped and choked it from behind. The Juggernaut struggled and fought, trying to get free but to no avail. Sergei stuffed the explosives into the beasts mouth and removed the switch while Alex placed his inside the large ammo box strapped to its back.

Jumping off both brothers rolled, flipped back to their feet and backed away several paces. "INCOMING!" they shouted as Captain Reznov and his soldiers took cover. A moment later there was a massive explosion as the Juggernaut was blown to bloody smithereens, pieces of flesh and gore with blood splattering everywhere as the explosion echoed.

"Whoo! Ten points!" Sergei shouted as Alex chuckled. The rest of the force walked up, Captain Reznov taking point. "I take it then that the rest of your group is here?"

"Yeah we split up. Everyone sectioned off to push the vampires further back." Alex explained. With their group liberated, they quickly began forming a plan as to how to assist in the fighting.

Further in the city, a battalion of vampires marched toward their latest target. Mariinsky Palace was the seat of St. Petersburg's assembly and government. Built between 1839 and 1844, it was the last imperial palace to be constructed. The palace was sectioned off and quarantined, several high profile and prominent politicians were held inside awaiting emergency evac. Several choppers flew overhead, their lights searching the streets until they spotted the vampire horde approaching. The pilot radioed to the captain on the ground.

"Target spotted, approaching the street by the north sector. They'll make contact in five minutes!" he said as the captain radioed back "Roger that!" The Captain then switched frequencies, radioing in Vladimir at the headquarters.

"Sir we have a situation! There's a mob of vampires on the way and we still haven't gotten that evac for the politicians inside." He said. A moment later Vladimir answered back, sighing heavily before speaking. "Christ. Officer, stop that attack no matter what. I will try and contact the evac force, you stall until then"

"Sir, signing out" he said.

Back at the headquarters, Vladimir ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed. Integra noticed his frustration, "Relax, everything will work out fine" she said comforting him. Walter and Rosette continued monitoring the battles progression, the screen showed the vampire horde fighting off the resistance. The monitor flashed to Palace Square, showing the strange armored beings smashing their flails. Immediately, Rosette stiffened.

"Good Lord, those are Reapers" she said as everyone turned to stare at the screen. "I'm sorry?" Walter asked as she turned around. "Reapers are vicious fighters from the Demon World. They're often used in times of war. And that big bastard right there" she said pointing to their leader, surrounded by the mass of black crows that he used to guide and attack several soldiers. "Is their leader, Rogue. God I can't believe Klaus and LOD actually have them under control. I've heard of them only in stories but to see them fighting…this is not good." She said staring intently at the screen. Rosette continued explaining what she knew of these new foes.

"Fighting them is going to be tricky, they are frighteningly strong. Those crows flying around him? He uses them as a shield and can send them to attack at any point. The Reapers use heavily fortified shields protected by strong magic and those flails can flatten a person in one smash" she explained grimly.

"I see. Well then we need to alert the ground forces" Vladimir said. The phone rang and he picked up. "Yes?" he answered. Vladimir's eyes suddenly widened, realizing who it was he was speaking to.

"Mr. Sokolov, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do sir" Vladimir answered. Integra and the others looked on curiously, wondering why the sudden change in tone. "Mr Sokolov, I am monitoring the progress your forces are making in fighting these monsters out of Hell. You have my full support. I have watched your progress as leader of the Order of the Cross, most impressive considering your age" the man on the other line complimented. "Thank you, that means a lot"

"Mr. Sokolov, unfortunately not everyone is pleased with the immediate results. Much talk has been made suggesting your forces could have handled this invasion much better. They have been most….adamant about your apparent indecisiveness." The man said. Vladimir cringed; knowing full well who he was referring to. "My reason for calling then is that my hand unfortunately are tied. By our estimates, the vampire horde will continue growing in size. No doubt they can be defeated but at what cost? We've already suffered heavy civilian losses and my colleagues do not wish to see any more blood spilled. So…I am sorry to say but…we must consider the Hammer Down Protocol"

Vladimir flinched; his stomach sinking. God anything but that abomination. "I understand sir." He answered. "Mr. Sokolov, we have to give your forces 2 hours max. Defeat the vampires and we will forget this conversation. But understand that if the vampire army is not eliminated in 2 hours, we will begin sanitation procedures." Vladimir swore, "That's insane! We can't assure you that the entire city can be safely evacuated in that time frame. We also have to consider that they may try to control the ports and rivers!" Vladimir shouted. Integra and Rosette watched cautiously, surprised at his outburst of anger. Despite his temper, the man on the other line remained very calm.

"I agree, and I have voiced this thoughrougly but the board has voted and I have no choice but to comply. Mr. Sokolov….I am sorry. 2 hours. Destroy these abominations. Go forth in the name of God and send these wicked foul demons back to the pits of Hell. You have my continued support." The man said, his voice trembling.

Vladimir closed his eyes, praying before slowly opening them. "Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister" he said hanging up. "The Prime Minister of Russia? This can't be good" Rosette said concerned. Vladimir held his chin in his palm, "In 2 hours they are going to launch the Hammer Down Protocol, in order to sanitize the city of the vampires" he said.

"And what in God's name is that?" Walter asked walking over and folding his arms. "The Hammer Down Protocol was an experimental procedure designed by a team of Russian scientists for the use against supernatural forces, particularly vampires threatening Russian territories" Mariska said entering the room and walking over to Vladimir's desk while Integra and the others listened intently. "When an area becomes overrun with activity, the Hammer Down is initiated to remove all trace evidence." She further explained.

"Great, but what exactly _is_ it?" Rosette asked. Vladimir calmly folded his fingers. "The Hammer Down is a series of tactical missile strikes in collaboration with massive bombings an established containment zone. The Prime Minister fires the launch key and the military fly overhead, bombing the shit out of the containment zone, killing anything and anyone caught in the zone. It's ridiculously strong, we've used it only once before in the past and it wasn't pretty." He explained. Integra cleared her throat, "I don't mean to sound insensitive but that doesn't sound that devastating, Vladimir" she said. He looked at her, "It doesn't end there. To ensure that the area is properly sanitized a final countermeasure is employed. Several satellites overhead rain down a concentrated form of super-heated plasma, scorching the area and removing all trace. The devastation caused by that is too terrible to describe. When we used the Hammer Down years before it took months for the area to be safe for human to enter and months still for reconstruction to even begin."

"My God…who would order the implement of such a weapon?" Integra said shaking her head. Walter narrowed his eyes, "Madam, don't take this the wrong way but I don't believe it is our place to question what occurs here in Russia" he said.

"It's ok Walter, I'm not offended. We argued and fought and argues and fought like Hell to get this plan scrapped, but alas. Anyway the point is that those guys have 2 hours, I just pray to God we can be successful until then" Vladimir said turning his attention to the monitor.

Back on the battle field, the soldiers at Palace Square continued facing off against the Reapers. Led by their massive and imposing leader Rogue, these vicious fiends fought with aggressive tenacity. Rogue calmly observed, his thunderous footsteps making the ground rumble as he paced back and forth, watching his subordinates face off with the humans.

"_ATTAAAAAACK!"_ he shouted, his voice an echoing hiss as the Reapers shouted. Dexter took cover, firing from his assault rifle he killed three vampires before tossing an explosive. None of the Reapers had been injured, their massive shields deflecting the bullets.

"Man we need air assistance, someone call it in!" Dexter shouted reloading. A soldier got on the radio. "Palace Square is under siege, send air support stat!" he shouted. Minutes passed and the roar of aircraft could be heard as a dozen fighter jets began flying overhead. The jets began raining down a volley of missiles on to the site, killing and burning the vampires while finally managing to take out two of the Reapers as the beasts charged about, their flails swinging.

Rogue hissed, his face sneering into a vicious snarl. He disbanded the crows, sending them scattering as they attacked and swarmed three of the soldiers. _"FFOOOOOR KLAAAAAUS"_ he shouted. Rogue held out his right hand, light flashed before a long and fearsome claymore sword appeared. The handle had two curved horns and a skull design for the base as Rogue immediately sprinted forward. Despite his size he moved with horrifying speed, easily slicing and cutting through several soldiers, eviscerating and sending body parts and blood splattering to the ground. Some men opened fire on the hulking brute; his shield of crows would immediately block their gunfire before he would turn them on him reducing them to bloodied paste.

"SHIT! Look at that big motherfucker right there! Shoot his ass!" shouted one of the pilot of the jets flying over. The pilot rained down a hail of bullets; they broke through his shield of crows but still had not penetrated his thick chest armor. Rogue snarled and hissed as he slashed with his sword, cutting off the head of a soldier as more jets flew over, firing down missiles to kill more of the vampires.

Dexter watched as two Reapers charged towards him. Swinging their massive flails overhead Dexter swallowed and turned to flee, only to smack against something hard. He looked to see a man standing there. He was dressed in purple and black and wore a gold V-shaped crown.

"Sion!" Dexter shouted, happy to see his friend. Sion immediately sprinted forward, drawing his blade Oblivion and unwrapping the tape as the Reapers charged. One swung its flail as Sion used the flat side of Oblivion to deflect; the second swiped in a wide arc as Sion ducked under and kicked it to the side. He slashed with Oblvion but it was blocked by the Reaper's shield. Both Reapers began viciously swiping and attacking Sion who countered and parried with his sword. Sion pulled out a machine pistol, shooting one in the face while taking his sword and finally slicing the other through the stomach. Turning his sword up, he then proceeded to slice the Reaper up through the middle before cutting it in half in a vicious gory manner. Sion turned, firing his weapon into the remaining beast before slicing its arm off and then its head. Sighing he tapped his ear piece, "Proceed with the counter strike. I'm in place" he said.

Rogue paused, about to strike down another soldier. He heard a long howl pierce the air. Turning the direction of the sound he watched as a group of men approached. One of them, wearing a sleeveless ankle length white and gray coat that was ripped and torn at the bottom aimed a M240 assault rifle and unleashed a volley of bullets. Immediately, Rogue summoned his crows, deflecting the bullets while using them as a shield.

Hanya lowered his weapon, squinting. "Pfft, that's lame. And here I thought these sons of bitches were supposed to be tough" he complained. Behind him, Raul, Robert and Karl all walked up, arming their weapons and opening fire.

Dexter watched, glad the wolf pack had come to their aid. Maybe things would finally take a turn for the best.

Sion slashed through several vampires before finally confronting Rogue. Holding Oblivion across his shoulder he smirked. 'Well it's been a long time, Rogue. You're still as ugly as ever" he said to the brutish fiend. Rogue snarled, slowly walking toward Sion and disbanding his shield of crows. Holding his sword, Rogue snarled, his voice hissing and echoing.

"_DIIE SIIIION!" _he shouted charging forward as Sion sprinted forward. Their blades clashed; Sion pressing against Rogue's obscene strength. Rogue wielded his sword with one hand, snarling he shoved Sion back and began a fierce assault. Slashing wildly, he laughed and howled as Sion deflected and parried each blow. Sion slashed downward hard as Rogue raised his sword to block the attack. Sion jumped back, landing as he then sprinted forward, holding his blade out to the side as he slashed in a wide arc. Rogue blocked with his shoulder plate before spinning and swinging his sword as Sion dashed around the attack and pressing his as the two combatants resumed their dueling.

Away from the chaos of Palace Square, Seth walked down the street. Destruction and death greeted his every step. Several bodies of civilians littered the streets. Cars and other vehicles were flipped over, burned out and badly damaged. Seth continued walking until he came to a large city bus that had been smashed in. Sitting on top the bus, was his age old nemesis. Clicking his teeth, Rashkor chuckled, holding the severed head of a soldier in one hand. "Good evening, Seth. I have been expecting you" Rashkor said with a mock bow. Seth merely flashed his eyes, now standing about teen feet away. "I should have known you would be here, Beast Tamer" he said.

Rashkor tossed the severed head away, resting his hands in his lap. "Indeed, how could I resist a glorious opportunity such as this? Besides, I needed the opportunity to test out some new pets of mine. You'll find that your allies will have met my 'pack' by now. I just hope there is a enough to feed them all" he said grinning. Seth twisted his face in a deep scowl. "Bastard. It ends tonight. Whether we win this battle or not I'm not leaving until I send you straight to Hell" Seth growled reaching for his sword and shield. Rashkor threw his head back, laughing before regaining composure. He likewise reached for his twin double bladed axes. "Tell me Seth, why the hatred towards me?" he asked.

Seth did not respond; He knew damn well why. Rashkor narrowed his eyes. "So I killed your mother. It was an unfortunate reality. She stood in the way of something I wanted." He said.

"Fuck you, you did not just kill my mother. You killed my father, my aunts and uncles. You destroyed my entire bloodline and for what? To test out your new pets?" Seth hissed. He pulled out his sword, the blade ringing as he swung it once. Removing his shield he assumed his trademark phalanx position, pointing the blade at Rashkor. "It ends tonight, with you head lying by my feet" Seth said. Rashkor pulled out his axes, rotated his shoulders and said "Then let us end it Seth".

With that the fight began, Rashkor leaping down towards Seth and clashing against his shield. Rashkor swung viciously with his axes, slashing and slicing as Seth parried and defended against with his shield. Taking his sword he slashed three times as Rashkor blocked with his axe. The two men dashed around the city streets. Parrying, hacking, slashing, slicing and swinging with their weapons. Seth charged energy into his sword, the blade glowing deep purple as he charged forward as a wake of energy crashed around him. Rashkor leaped out of the way, his dreadlocks dangling as he rolled back to his feet and resumed the attack. Both men not breaking the other's defenses. Seth held his shield and sword steady, eyes dead set and fixed on the Beast Tamer who laughed as he charged, raising his axes overhead for a fierce slash downward that Seth blocked with his shield. Seth slashed again with his sword this time managing to nick his opponent across the chest as Rashkor spun, slashing and cutting Seth across the shoulder.

Jumping back both men stared at each other. Rashkor grinned, taking his finger and wiping up the blood trickling down and licking it up with his tongue. Seth merely raised his sword, more energy cracked and sparked. Jamming the blade into the ground a tri focused wave of energy sparked and fired toward Rashkor. Widening his eyes, Rashkor then raised his two axes, bracing as he collided with the energy as it knocked him back sending him crashing to the bus. Moments passed before he slowly pulled himself free, shaking his body as he began laughing. "I'm going to enjoy pulling your spine out of your body with my bare hands" he threatened before jumping down and sprinting towards Seth, slamming against his shield as they resumed their duel.

Further into the city, Dante, Alucard and Seras were battling scores of Ghouls and vampires. They came to the aid of a series of soldiers pinned down. Seras opened fire from an assault rifle, mowing down lines of Ghouls while Alucard and Dante fired from their pistols. Standing back to back the two men unleashed a hail of bullets, shooting off the heads of several vampires. Reloading, Alucard grinned, aiming the Jackal and Casull and opening fire again as Dante chuckled, crossing his arms and firing at two charging Ghouls.

A sergeant grabbed his radio, speaking into it. "We need some air support. Bring in those attack choppers STAT!" he shouted. A moment later there was a response.

"Attack chopper in bound, ETA 30 seconds" came the response. Moment later the whir of helicopter blades was heard as a massive armored helicopter flew over the scene. The pilot rained down a volley of missiles on to most of the vampires and Ghouls, blowing them to bits and creating several massive explosions as fire broke out and scorched the sky. After firing for several seconds the chaos ended and smoke trailed to the sky.

From the ground, Dante squinted, seeing two figures standing in the plume of smoke as they began walking forward. He was greeted to see a man, clad in all black and wearing black sunglasses. To his right stood a woman, short brown hair, brown eyes and wielding a large battle axe. Whistling Dante then watched as the man pointed at him.

"It's time for this little resistance to be crushed" he said fixing his glasses as the woman chuckled. Dante shook his head, turning his back and walking away, seemingly unperturbed by this new arrival. Turning to Alucard he said, "Who do you want? The chick or the freak with the shades?" he asked.

Everyone stared. Alucard responded by grinning and aiming for the woman and opening fire as she spun her axe around deflecting the bullets. Dante charged towards Rein who responded by pulled out two assault rifles and firing on the devil hunter who evaded and returned fire. Seras directed the remaining soldiers to fire upon the woman, unleashing a massive hail of bullets. Rolling to evade their fire she tossed her axe, slicing off several of their heads before catching her weapon and slashing toward Alucard who blocked with his weapons and kicked her aside.

Rein dashed around, using his immense speed to evade Dante's gunfire. He moved in blurry movements leaving behind faint after images. Eventually he charged, charging blue lightning and forming a massive bolt which he used to slash at Dante, cutting him across the middle. Dante, surprised quickly pulled out Rebellion and slashed downward. He was shocked to find that Rein's lightning bolt collided with his sword, producing a massive spark of energy. Slashing and attacking both men dashed around, Dante slashing rapidly with Rebellion as Rein used his enhanced speed to move and evade each strike.

Back at the headquarters Vladimir and the others were continuing to watch and monitor the progress of the fighting. Pacing in the room, he watched as the doors opened and in walked Irina, looking particularly disturbed.

"I just spoke with the Prime Minister's office. Is it true? Is he really going to authorize the Hammer Down Protocol?" she asked.

Vladimir hesitated before weakly shaking his head as her eyes widened. "That's insane! A weapon like that would cause untold destruction! Think of the innocent lives that would be destroyed" Irina shouted. Vladimir sighed as he folded his arms. Integra stared at the monitor, watching the battle progress. She watched their forces at Palace Square fighting off the vampire horde. Rogue and his band of Reapers assaulting Sion and the others. The wolf pack firing upon scores of Ghouls. The streets were littered with dead bodies and bloody corpses.

Shaking her head she said, "God be with us" as Walter tensed his body while Rosette sat into her seat. Irina approached Vladimir who stopped pacing and sat back at his desk.

"You can't let this happen" She said.

"It's out of my hands, Irina" he answered. Irina grew silent before breathing heavily. "Is there…is there anything I can do?" she asked. "Yes. Yes there is" Vladimir answered as she waited.

"Pray" he said and turned his attention to the monitor watching as his forces fought off the armies of LOD.

**End Chapter**

**All right, there you go. You guys cans top flooding my inbox with emails. All right? Ok? OK? *Shakes fist***

**Sorry for the delay, I had two pain in the ass finals to finish. Done with my first semester, passed everything! Now I'm off for winter break and I have ample free time so I will be updating more frequently.**

**Next chapter, the fighting will wrap up as the battle wages on. Will our heroes defeat the vampire army before the 2 hour deadline? Will the Hammer Down Protocol commence? Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Countdown to Destruction

**Disclaimer: The action and mayhem will be turned up once again! Our heroes continue on as they fight to fend off the vampire army. Tristan and Nero continue their duel where Tristan reveals a bit of LOD's origin and Klaus' plan for human subjugation. Seth continues to square off with the Beast Tamer while the rest of the group face off against members of LOD. All the while a terrible reality draws ever closer. Can they defeat Klaus' forces before the Hammer Down plot commences? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are not of my creation and all copyrights goes to each respective creator.**

Chapter Twenty- Countdown to Destruction

Nero fired from Blue Rose as Tristan deflected the bullets with his double bladed weapon. He revved the Red Queen handle and charged as he slashed three times as Tristan blocked and parried. "This all you got devil hunter?" he taunted jumping back and evading again as Nero slashed. Nero revved the Red Queen, sliding forward and spinning as he slashed in a wide arc. The energy the sword stored from its Exceed ability was unleashed in a bright orange flame pattern. Tristan raised his eyes as he spun his blade, but was knocked back hard against the force of the sword causing him to fall back several feet before rolling and flipping back to his feet.

Chuckling he rotated his neck. "Perhaps I spoke too soon" he said as Nero glared. This was beginning to piss him off. "Let me ask you something pal, what is with this Klaus and controlling people? Why is he so damn hell bent on turning humans into his personal puppets?" Nero asked.

Tristan chuckled again before jamming his sword into the ground. "You see, our leader, Klaus desires a world free from malice or strife. Without suffering, without persecution, without petty differences. The only way to achieve that is to ensure that all humans are under his power and authority. And so we work towards the realization of that goal" he explained as Nero frowned. "That's a load of crap and you know it! The only thing he's going to achieve is turning the world into his own playground. Turning people into robots, bound to his will? Where's the peace in that?" Nero shouted.

Tristan smirked, "True peace, the kind Klaus desires can only be achieved by force. Rest assured, the end of this world will mark the dawn of ours." He replied. Tristan then grabbed his sword and sprinted forward, clashing against Nero's Red Queen as sparks ignited and both men shoved each other back. Nero slashed upward as Tristan parried, spinning around and planting a kick in Nero's back sending him crashing into a brick wall. Tristan then reached into his jacket, pulling out a sub machine gun and opening fire for several seconds. Smoke filled the gaping hole as Tristan waited. A few more seconds, a flash of blue light and Tristan watched as a massive spectral and scaly arm shot forward, palm colored bright blue as it opened and attempted to grab him. Shouting he spun his blade around to deflect as he back flipped. The arm receded back into the hole as Nero emerged. However much to Tristan's surprise, his appearance had changed.

Nero was covered in a bright blue light, his right arm glowing brightly as a spectral form of a tall devil figure hovered behind. His eyes burned bright red as he took two thunderous steps forward and shouted. Tristan looked on curiously. "You've got a real jacked up notion of what constitutes peace pal" Nero said his voice booming and echoing as he clenched his fist and pulled out Red Queen. The spectral form above pulled out the sword, Yamato, holding it steady. Nero revved the handle to its max, Tristan took one cautious step backwards.

"And it's beginning to piss me off" Nero said lowly before dashing forward.

Over at Palace Square, Sion continued squaring off against Rogue. The white haired horned devil screeched as he slashed four times, unleashing massive waves of energy towards his opponent. Sion charged energy into Oblivion, firing his own waves of energy as they collided with Rogue's unleashing a massive spark of energy.

The wolf pack continued fighting off the vampires. Hanya fired from his rifle, mowing down more of the vampires while Karl and the others sprinted about the streets, mowing down any of the vampires and Ghouls.

Karl reached behind his back, pulling out twin sawed off double barreled shotguns. He aimed and opened fire, blowing off the heads of two Ghouls while killing a third. Sprinting at full speed he slid to a stop, watching as a group of four vampires cocked and aimed their weapons. Robert dashed up to his aid, unleashing a hail of bullets from his assault rifle and killing two of the fiends before Raul came and finished off the remainder.

Raul took cover, grabbing his radio from behind and quickly switched frequency. "Raven, you copy? Babe you there?" he asked. Moments later she replied.

"I'm here Raul what is it?" she answered. Raul smirked, "Just needed to hear your voice is all. How are you guys fairing?" he asked. Raven chuckled and then said "Oh, we're being quite entertained"

From their position, Kathy, Raven and Hiro were taking heavy fire. The trio was pinned down by the Kazan Cathedral as waves of Ghouls attacked and charged them. Kathy fired from her twin revolvers, blowing off their heads in a bloody fashion. Hiro dashed through their ranks, slicing and cutting them to ribbons with his slender blade while Raven continued speaking with Raul.

"Anyone get in contact with Michael?" he asked.

"No, we haven't heard from him" Raven replied. At the mention of his name, Kathy tensed a little, kicking a Ghoul across the face and then shooting it in the heart.

"Listen, Palace Square is an absolute warzone, get over here as soon as you can. Radio in to Sergei and Alex and tell them the same" Raul said. Raven nodded, quickly shooting a Ghoul that tried ambushing her and responding. "Got it, hang tight we'll be there shortly" she said.

Turning his attention back to the fighting Raul stood to full height. He watched as a bright spiraling flash of red light erupted from the ground. More Reapers were appearing, this time a total of nine. Some of the soldiers fighting grimaced but Raul simply smirked. "Now this is getting fun" he said. Cracking his neck he reached behind for his dual short swords, pulling them out and spinning them as the Reaper screeched and began waving their flails overhead charging toward Raul and the others.

Back at Kazan Cathedral, Raven and the others wrapped up their skirmish with Hiro killing the last of the Ghouls. Preparing to leave he paused and slowly turned, watching as a tall figure clad in all black armor approached silently from the streets. Hiro narrowed his eyes; he could sense the obscene amount of power from this newcomer. "Kathy, Raven. Get over to Palace Square. Help the others, I will join you guys as soon as I can" he said not taking his eyes off the approaching figure.

Kathy stared. "What? No way, I'm not leaving you" she said and prepared to take a step forward but was halted by the intense amount of focus and drive in Hiro. He always had a serious and no nonsense attitude, but not like this.

"Go. This is going to get ugly" Hiro said finally turning to look at her. He then smiled, very gently. "I'll be fine, I promise"

Raven walked up, clutching Kathy's shoulder. "Come on Kath, let's go" she said pulling her by the hand. Kathy looked back a final time, concerned for Hiro and then dashed away with Raven.

Hiro spread his legs, hands behind his back as he stared down his opponent. Ryoga's eyes flashed, sizing Hiro up. He then spoke, "You are Werewolf, no?" he asked.

Hiro nodded.

Ryoga chuckled. Pacing back and forth, his armor shaking and clicking with each step. "It's been some centuries since I had encountered a Lycanthrope. My last opponent was a Werewolf. Tell me, are you pure blooded?" he asked.

Again, Hiro nodded causing Ryoga to finally stop pacing and face him. Ryoga reached for his katana; Hiro reached for his own. Both men remaining motionless.

"I am Ryoga, a servant of Klaus. I always wish to know my opponents name, before they die" he said. Hiro did not flinch, "I am Hiro. Hiro Ozunu" he said. Hiro then stated, "You were the trappings of the samurai, are you one?" he asked. Ryoga cocked his head, "In a way, yes I am." He replied. Hiro cracked his neck. "There is a big difference between one who imitated the samurai and one who lives as one. I should know" he said taking two steps forward.

"Because I am samurai" he said gripping the handle of his sword tightly as Ryoga bobbed his head.

"It's been two centuries since I have encountered one who understands the ways of the sword. I trust that our duel tonight will be adequate" Ryoga said slowly drawing his sword as Hiro did the same. Both men stood there; swords drawn and taking battle stances, barely moving an inch. Then in a flash they charged forward, clashing their blades and beginning their duel.

Hiro jumped back, blocking an overhead strike from Ryoga and swinging his blade to the side parrying a second strike. Ryoga gripped his sword tightly; slashing multiple times and parrying Hiro's attacks. Both men moved with tremendous speed; parrying one another and attacking with vicious intensity. Hiro used his great agility to move in and around Ryoga's attacks. The Demon Swordsman, despite his thick and heavy armor moved with surprising speed. Hiro back flipped three times before dashing forward, raising his sword overhead with both hands and preparing to strike. Ryoga slid one foot back, gripping his sword with both hands parallel to the ground. Just as Hiro charged he then took his long cape, spinning it around as it billowed and expanded. Hiro slashed through then turned to see Ryoga raising his sword and brought his up to deflect the blade. Both men held the embrace; pushing and straining against the others obscene might.

"You wield the sword with much skill" Hiro complimented. Ryoga did not budge, "As do you" he stated. Shifting his stance Hiro then said, "Tell me. Why do you fight with LOD? What do they offer you?" he asked.

Ryoga rotated his shoulders. "I have no reason. I serve Klaus not for his goals, but for mine. I always have. Enough talk, we shall fight now" he said once again charging forward.

Elsewhere, the rest of the group were involved heavily with their respective duels. Nero and Tristan continued fighting with Nero gaining the advantage having activated his Devil Trigger. The spectral form of his devil powers attacked with the Yamato; slashing quickly while Nero attacked in synch with the Red Queen. Tristan was forced more and more on the defense, spinning his blade around to deflect Nero's attack. Sliding back he watched as the huge spectral form of the devil raised its weapon and slashed down. Tristan just barely deflected the attack, being slashed across his shoulders before Nero planted a hard kick sending him sailing across the ground and crashing into the adjacent wall.

Nero paused, holding the Red Queen at the ready while his clothes flapped from the burst of energy unleashed by his transformation. After a few moments Tristan emerged, brushing dust off him and chuckling. "My, they were right about that arm of yours kid" he said in reference to the Devil Bringer arm which glowed as Nero glared. "Seems to me the problem then is people talk too damn much" he spat causing Tristan to laugh. Tristan jammed his double bladed weapon into the ground, rotated his neck and faced Nero. "We could make that power of your double you know. Come with us, Nero. We can offer you the true power of a devil" Tristan offered.

Nero promptly responded by firing from the Blue Rose as Tristan quickly spun his sword around to deflect the bullets. However, Nero began charging energy into the revolver causing the bullets to become infused with magical energy as Tristan was knocked back by the empowered bullets. Gritting his teeth Tristan watched as Nero sped forward, revving the Red Queen. "You think I'm an idiot? I've got no interest in joining you asshats!" he shouted slashing three times. Nero cut Tristan across the stomach and shoulders before grabbing him with the Devil Bringer. Tristan's eyes widened as he watched Nero launch him into the air, jump above, smash him back down and fire a hail of bullets from the Blue Rose that ignited in a fierce explosion. Landing to his feet, Nero held the Red Queen in front of him, waiting for his opponent to rise.

Suddenly there was an explosion of golden energy. Nero narrowed his eyes, watching as Tristan stood to his feet, surrounded in a golden aura. His eyes were glowing brightly, his clothes flapping as he calmly walked toward Nero. When he spoke, his voice echoed. "I gave you an offer and you refused. No matter, it seems your lesson then will be one dealt in pain. And with a primal shout Tristan expelled a large amount of energy from his body which surrounded him in a dome. The aura soon dissipated as he stood, fully transformed into his devil form.

He had grown two horns swooping back over his hair, which had grown longer and spikier. His clothes changed; He had on a single spiked shoulder guard covering his right shoulder and thick chain link body armor. He now sported spikes jutting from his elbows and knees and he had long sharp claws. His eyes continued flashing and glowing as he smirked. Reaching for his weapon, he spun it around rapidly before holding it out in front. Nero revved the Red Queen before motioning for him to bring it on. Both men shouted and charged forward, immediately clashing blades and beginning a fierce duel. Nero slashed twice, his spectral form above slashing rapidly, matching his attacks and movements as Tristan parried and countered with his own attacks. Both men sprinting and dashing around their battlefield, attacking and hacking.

Nero was slashed three times across his chest which he countered by shooting Tristan through the shoulder. Sliding to a stop, Nero waved Red Queen twice; unleashing several blue colored crescent energy beams firing towards Tristan. Tristan spun his blade, deflecting as he then spun his weapon overhead, collecting a massive orb of gold energy which he then shot and fired toward Nero. Nero pulled out Blue Rose, charging energy as he fired three bullets which impacted with the orb causing a massive explosion.

Meanwhile, Alucard was busy fighting against his opponent while Dante fought against Rein. The devil hunter ducked and rolled as Rein summoned and tossed massive bolts of lightning. Rolling to his feet Dante opened fire with his twin pistols. Rein again used his tremendous speed, moving and dashing in faint after images. "Your guns won't help you, Son of Sparda" Rein taunted. Dante twitched in agitation; how the hell does everyone know of his title as Sparda's seed?

Rein sprinted forward, summoning more lightning in his palm and again wielding it like a sword. He slashed three times, cutting Dante against his leg as the devil hunter countered by raising his leg in a fierce high round kick. Rein leaned and then back flipped back before charging lightning and then throwing four more bolts at Dante who quickly pulled out Rebellion and batted them away.

Alucard battled with his female opponent. She slashed and hacked his left arm off before dodging and rolling out the way of his gun fire. Alucard grinned, firing with one arm attached as she countered by flinging and throwing her axe which split him down the middle of his head causing him to crumble to the ground. She walked over, pulling her axe out only to turn and find Seras' foot collide against her jaw and sending her crashing and rolling across the street. Seras charged, taking her right arm and summoning her shadow powers as she spread them out forming several massive spikes which jutted from the ground and raced towards her.

The woman sucked her teeth, taking her axe and slashing and hacking against the rows of spikes. Alucard's body meanwhile, lay there in a bloody and gory heap, not moving at all.

Dante dashed forward, using the Stinger move as he pierced Rein through the chest and shoved him back. Dante then pulled out one of his guns as he began firing. Only to see he did not reach his target. Rein hovered in the air above the combatants; he opened both palms and raised them above his head. Concentrating he began summoning a massive charge of lightning, blue sparks cracking and sizzling in his palm as it began expanding into a massive dome.

Dante watched, mildly impressed. "So he can fly, big whoop" he grumbled sarcastically. Seras dodged the attacking woman, back flipping and then sprinting to Dante's side. Her opponent paused; gazing above and realizing instantly what Rein was preparing to do. "Wait stop no Rein! You'll hit me too!" she said. Rein did not listen. Instead he continued charging lightning overhead until it formed into a massively powerful and concentrated bolt. Rein shouted and threw the bolt down towards the group below.

"Unfortunately Zoe" he said to his partner on the ground below. "You would only get in my way towards victory" Rein replied. The lightning bolt connected resulting in a massive and powerful explosion forming a huge dome of inferno that reached to the sky. After several moments the explosion dissipated as Rein slowly dropped down to the ground below. Fixing his glasses he folded his arms behind his back, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, he slowly stared.

"What?" he snarled. Before him was a massive pillar of solid ice, largely unaffected save for some scorch marks and cracks. The ice shattered, breaking into thousands of tiny shards. Dante stood in the center, glowing blue light surrounding him as well as Seras and Alucard. Smirking he held out his right hand, blue light forming into an orb before expanding and taking the shape of a weapon; a tri pronged set of nunchaku colored icy blue.

"Time to make things icy, you down dude?" Dante taunted immediately swinging the weapon all around his body. The Cerberus nunchucks swirled all around him: Through his legs, switching from arm to arm, around his back, across his neck and back again before Dante struck a fighting pose, adding kung fu noises for effect and causing Seras to stare, dumbfounded. Could he really be serious?

Alucard slowly reformed his arm. He then twisted his face into a scowl. He was growing bored. "Honestly you're lucky to get the good fight, Dante" he said watching as Dante rushed forward swinging the Cerberus chucks around and attacking Rein. Meanwhile, Zoe slowly stood to her feet, having managed to avoid the brunt of the blasts damage, her body being slightly singed. Growling she watched Rein duel with Dante. "Bastard..." she said. Alucard watched his interest in the fighting returning as he hissed and pulled out his pistols. "I take back what I said" the vampire said before grinning and sprinting for Zoe. She again grabbed her axe, swinging and slashing as Alucard countered by deflecting and parrying with his guns. He taunted her, deliberately allowing her to slash and cut him only to heal the damage and fire from his guns.

"Is this all you've got?" he shouted. Alucard jumped back, placing his guns away and spreading out his arms. "Cromwell Restriction System activated! Engage limited release ability to level 5. Situation B, unlock full release until target is destroyed" he said as his body glowed bright red. Alucard then spread out darkness from his body which engulfed and surrounded both himself and Zoe in an endless red backdrop. Zoe panicked, looking around and finding herself in an endless crimson zone. Alucard began laughing, his body having morphed into his red jumpsuit attire as his hair grew to longer lengths. Grinning, he exposed his fangs as he rushed, taking his palm and swiping at Zoe, batting her axe away and knocking her aside. Zoe again tried attacking only to have her leg crushed as Alucard smashed down, breaking the bone and splitting it at the base of her shin.

Zoe cried out; shrieking in awful agony as she rolled and howled on the floor. Alucard slowly approached, laughing wildly. "Come on. Get up on your feet! Heal your wound and attack me! Here, I'll even give you your weapon back!"

Zoe watched as Alucard took his right arm and stretched it out in a mass of shadows that disconnected and expanded to great lengths, snaking along the ground and grabbing her axe as he then tossed it to her. Struggling to stand to her feet Zoe tried again in a vain effort to attack. She hopped on one leg, swiping with her bladed weapon only to have Alucard effortlessly catch it. He slugged her, good and hard across the face, breaking her cheek bone before kicking her in the stomach and then back handing her away as she slid to a stop, coughing up blood and whimpering.

Sighing Alucard dispatched his powers, returning their environment to normal. Folding his arms he then said, "LOD dispatches this woman who can barely withstand my powers? And yet they amass hordes of vampires and other beasts to do their bidding? Humph. Klaus you bastard" Alucard spat annoyed and watching as Zoe again tried regaining her feet.

"Ugh, fucking vampire" she grumbled. Alucard ignored her, his attention towards the other direction. More vampires were approaching, arming their weapons as they took aim.

"Seras" he called to his progeny and instantly she was at her master's side. "Master" she said narrowing her eyes. "Bet I can bag more than you can" he taunted as his eyes flashed. Seras turned, blinking before smiling. "You're on" she said accepting his challenge as they charged just as the vampires opened fire.

Meanwhile back at headquarters Vladimir was contacted by Colonel Gruzinsky. Apparently, there were several complications on the battle field.

"Tell me Colonel, how is it looking on our evac plans?" he asked. From his line Colonel Gruzinsky swore and then said, "We've secured the river and the ports. We've got several air units en route to evac sites. We've suffered heavy civilian causalities but with how our forces are fighting we can safely evac the rest of the population." He answered.

"Colonel, please listen to me very carefully. The Hammer Down Protocol has been implemented. There isn't anything I can do to stop it. Your men have about an hour and a half left to repel these vampires before the military commences the protocol"

Silence greeted his ears before the Colonel responded finally. "We will not stop until every one of these fiends is sent back to Hell" he said and then hang up. Vladimir then immediately grabbed the radio.

"Sergei, Alex, Raul. Someone, do you respond over?"

A moment later. "Sergei here Boss, what's up?" the roar of gunfire and explosives being sent off filled the office as everyone listened intently.

"Sergei, Operation Nigh storm has commenced" Vladimir said in a coded phrase. Rosette and Walter stared; what in the world did that mean?

Sergei answered back. "Has the eagle flown?" he asked.

"The eagle flies in half past the first day. Commence sanitation" he said switching frequencies. He turned and noticed the stares of Walter, Integra and Rosette. Chuckling he said, "My boys are about to put it into overdrive" he said as Integra smiled.

From the battlefield Sergei holstered his radio, licked his lips, stood to full height, cupped both hands over his mouth and then shouted at the top of his lungs:

"YO BOSS SAYS THAT IN AN HOUR AND A HALF THEY ARE GONNA DROP THE AXE AND TURN THIS WHOLE CITY INTO LIQUID SHIT SO MOVE YOUR ASSES AND HIGH TAIL IT FELLAS! COMMENCE OPERATION NIGHTSTORM!"

And with that, all hell broke loose as everyone began fighting with an increased ferocity. Hanya picked up two massive assault rifles, wielding one in each hand. Raul swung his dual swords around. Concentrating he then used his pyrokinetic powers to shoot a concentrated wave of flame which engulfed and swirled around each blade. Karl pulled out his sawed off shotguns while Robert armed himself with two sub machine guns. Sergei and Alex, having come to their pack's aid howled and said "LET'S ROCK BOYS" and with that the pack began their attack, unleashing a hail of bullets, repelling the vampires and Ghouls and reducing them to ash. It began working; the vampires were forced on the defense, forming a tight formation but having their ranks quickly broken.

Dexter fired from his assault rifle, pausing to reload. A vampire charged, pulling out a shot gun and pumping it twice before firing. Dexter rolled out the way, dropping his rifle but pulling out a .45 colt pistol which he fired, shooting the vampire square in the head and dropping it. Picking up his rifle he spat before turning his attention back to the melee. Slowly, Palace Square was being reclaimed. However, something terrible was about to be unleashed.

Sergei and Alex paused from their fighting, looking off down the street seeing a swarm of figures loping forward. "What the…fuck?" they said in unison. Karl paused, also looking in their direction.

Approaching towards them, sprinting at full speed was Rashkor's pack. The wolf like creatures snapping their jaws, snarling, barking and baying. As if their approach weren't bad enough, these wolf like monsters were being ridden by Ghouls. The Ghouls howled and snarled as they approached closer.

"Incoming!" Alex said firing from his rifle just as the beasts appeared and spread out, sprinting around and attacking anything in sight. The Ghouls dismounted from their beasts and attacked. Raul slashed through three, burning them with his flame empowered blades as the blue fire flickered and scorched the Ghouls who howled in agony.

Karl and Hanya opened fire on the wolf beasts. One pounced toward Hanya as he grabbed it by the throat, holding it as it struggled and tried biting his face. Grinning, he squeezed its throat, eventually crushing it before tossing it to the ground and shooting it through the face. Karl jumped to the side as two more circled. He fired on one, killing it before the other pounced to avenge its fallen pack mate as Karl kicked it aside and shot it through the heart.

Dexter was pinned to the floor by one, the massive stinking beast snapping with its jaws as Dexter struggled to free himself. Reaching with one hand he grabbed his combat knife and began stabbing the beast in its massive chest as it howled and tried desperately to attack him. Dexter then watched, to his horror as three more beasts slowly approached, heads low as they growled and snapped their jaws.

"Shit" he said. The beast pinning him reared to full height, preparing to deliver a fatal bite. However it never came. Sprinting at full speed Dexter watched as a woman with long purple hair jumped forward, twisted her body, shouted and preceded to drop kick the wolf beast on top sending it crashing and rolling away. Landing she then back handed the second beast, turning her body she then punched the other across the face, shattering its jaw as she pulled out a pistol and shot the remaining one in the head.

"You ok Dexter?" Raven asked reaching to help him to his feet as she handed him his rifle.

"Yeah, thanks. The hell are these things?" he asked taking aim as they again began circling. "They're called Sires. They're hunters from the Demon World that stalk their prey in the dead of night. Get ready, with this many here there is surely to be more on the way" she said pulling out her pistol and opening fire.

Kathy sprinted down the street, chased by two vampires. Stopping she turned, pulled out her revolvers and opened fire. With the incendiary rounds the vampires ignited in powerful flames, burning to cinder within moments. Sergei's radio squawked as he picked it up. "Yo" he said.

"Sergei is that you? We need assistance man! There's an evac unit en route here to Mariinsky Palace but it is swarming with suck heads! We need some heavy muscle if we're going to clear a path to evac the remaining politicians" a soldier frantically said. Sergei nodded, "Hang tight" he said placing his radio back away. Standing up he turned to his pack who were still fighting. "Alex you stay here! Raven, Kathy come with me, we've got some politicians that need rescuing" he shouted sprinting down the road with Raven and Kathy following close behind.

While the wolf pack fought, Sion and Rogue intensified their duel. This time with Rogue slashing him across the chest as Sion countered by kicking him aside. Rogue snarled, waving his arm as swarms of his black crows engulfed Sion. Moments passed, the crows continuing to increase in volume and number. Suddenly there was an explosion of powerful red light that expanded, causing the crows to become instantly vaporized. Sion now stood there, transformed in his restrained devil form. The crown on his head vibrating and sparking intensely as he clenched his fist and charged, swinging rapidly with Oblivion and cutting Rogue several times as the massive brute howled and slashed downward with his claymore as Sion evaded.

Elsewhere, Mariinsky Palace was being severely attacked by a large contingent of vampires. There was a group of soldiers whom had formed a blockade of the sprawling complex, protecting the politicians locked inside. They fired on the vampires whom had broken off into several formations intending to break through their ranks. From his position, Captain Reznov was busy shouting and swearing into his radio over the roar of gunfire and explosives. "Where's that goddamn escort convoy?" he shouted. "Captain! They're still 20 minutes out! We're being jammed up in other locations, hang tight they're coming." Came the response as Captain Reznov looked up from his position. Down the road he saw an unwelcome sight that made his stomach flip flop. A Juggernaut approached, armed with a massive double barreled Vulcan cannon as the beast sneered and opened fire. _"KIIIILL"_ it shouted mowing down a group of soldiers with thunderous fire. Captain Reznov looked unhappily as two more Juggernauts soon approached, lumbering down the street towards the soldier's barricade. The second was armed with another massive Vulcan cannon while the third was armed with large grenade launcher. _"GRIIIND!" _the second Juggernaut shouted opening thunderous fire with its cannon.

"Shit, we got three big sons of bitches en route. Take them out!" a soldier shouted as two began arming two large missile launchers. The Juggernauts continued approaching just as the soldiers armed themselves. "FIRE!" they shouted as both missiles were fired, igniting and blowing the Juggernauts sky high and creating an explosion. With the lumbering beasts neutralized the soldiers directed their attention back to stalling the vampires.

Inside the palace, the politicians in question were locked inside one of the large halls, completely cut off from the fighting raging on outside. Gathered around a large oval table they were busy shouting and arguing amongst themselves. One suggested they surrender; that perhaps the enemy forces might spare them if they turn themselves over. That of course was met with increasing resistance. In her typical manner of making things worse rather than try to help the situation, Klara who was seated at the front scoffed at the idea of surrendering.

"But Ms. Klara, they said they will initiate the Hammer Down. We must get to safety! Why hasn't the evacuation forces arrived yet?" one man asked as she waved her hand to dismiss him. Tossing her blonde hair she said "Look my people have been speaking with the Prime Minister. He says the military is handling the situation and it will all be over. No Hammer Down, no need for evac. We will be fine" she said. It was a malicious lie; the truth was that Klara was simply stalling. Hoping that by some slim margarin of luck, her attempted takeover of Vladimir's forces would be swept under the rug in this crisis.

Her colleagues weren't buying it. They could hear the explosions and gun fire outside. "You say there is no need but the minute help arrives I am out of here" said one of Klara's fiercest rivals, Violet. Glaring harshly, Klara snorted. "Fine" she spat.

Just then the doors burst open, in walked Sergei, Kathy and Raven followed closely by three armed soldiers. Raising his hand Sergei cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are soldiers of the Order of the Cross. The evac team is en route, please follow us so we can get you to safety" he said as they began spreading out. Two soldiers covered the door while Kathy got on the radio. "How much longer?" she asked to Captain Reznov outside.

"Evac is clear! Bring'em out!" he shouted. Nodding to Sergei he then said, "Folks, follow the soldiers and they will lead you all outside. We have several armored vehicles waiting to escort you all to safety"

"Just one moment, I see no need for us to leave" Klara said challenging them. Sergei twitched in annoyance; he prayed to God this bitch wouldn't start. One of the other politicians, a plump gray haired woman named Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Come now Klara don't be stupid. Regardless of what you claim your people have explained why take the risk? We can get to safety so let's all go" she said. Her colleague, a tall lanky man named Slavcho ruffled his gray suit as he stood up. "I'm going, please point me in the direction soldier" he said as Raven nodded and gestured for the soldiers to begin moving the group out.

"Heads up, friendlies coming out" she said into her radio to the forces outside.

Klara however still did not budge, standing defiantly with her arms folded. "I refuse to abandon my city to enemy forces. I am staying here until the fighting ends" she said. Sergei froze, "Look damn it we don't have time to dick around. Get your skinny ass outside, now" he spat annoyed.

"How dare you, you can't speak to me that way you filthy dog" Klara hissed. Another soldier walked up, "Miss please. Allow us to-" but was cut off as she resisted his attempt to guide her by the arm.

"Touch me again and I'll press rape charges" she said.

"_That does it"_ Kathy said to herself. Before anyone could stop her and moving faster than the human eye could follow, Kathy moved behind Klara leaving behind a faint after image. Raising her right hand swiftly she brought it and struck Klara hard against her neck, knocking her out as Klara moaned and dropped to the floor in a heap. Sergei and Raven simply stared. "Hit her again" he cracked as Raven stifled a snicker.

"Anyone else care to be coerced?" she asked the group behind her. No responses. Kathy then turned to the officer next to the door, handing Klara over to him as he bent down and slung her over his shoulder. "All set" she said with what almost appeared as a smirk.

The soldier froze; "Wait uh..what do I do when she comes to?" he asked nervously holding Klara's unconscious form draped over his right shoulder. "Knock the bitch out with a bottle of chloroform and call it a night" Sergei grumbled angrily as he and Raven began moving the politicians out.

Five minutes later they led the group out the back entrance of the palace where a contingent of two armored vehicles lay waiting. Opening the door Sergei watched as one by one the politicians piled in while the driver waited patiently. The soldier carried Klara's limp form and placed her gently into the back seat. Getting inside Violet turned back to Kathy and said, "Thank you." In reference to her subduing Klara which Kathy responded by blushing and turning away shyly.

"Captain the palace has been successfully evacuated" Raven said into her radio. Captain Reznov answered, "Roger that" he said.

From the headquarters Vladimir leaned back in his seat, watching the monitor of the battle in progress. He checked his watch; it was 12:45. They had half an hour left to clear the city. Integra leaned against the wall, arms folded as she stared off into space while Walter and Rosette continued tracking the progress, looking at a projected map of St. Petersburg.

Vladimir's radio began clicking, picking it up he spoke.

"Boss, it's Michael"

"Go ahead Michael"

"Listen very closely. In about 15 minutes you will need to have the headquarters protected. LOD is sending a wave of vampires to attack you" Michael said causing Vladimir to freeze. Sighing he said, "How many?"

"Around thirty. I tried to intervene but by the time I learned what they were planning it was too late. Vladimir, prepare yourself." Michael said.

Vladimir then strangely, began chuckling. "I see. Well then, return to your battle soldier. We'll take it from here" he said.

Vladimir turned to the group in his office. "30 vampires are on their way here. 15 minutes. Looks like we get our turn in this little melee" he said smirking. Integra raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem worried. What have you got planned, Vladimir?" she asked. Vladimir merely stood to his feet, moving over to an intercom. Pressing the button he said, "Proctor?"

"Yes sir?" came the voice of his butler.

"Prepare death con five" he said. "Right of course sir" Proctor responded. Vladimir turned to his group, "Let's prepare for our guests" he said.

Back on the battleground, Dante and Rein continued fighting. Rein fired four bolts of lightning as Dante spun the Cerberus chucks around, his body encased in a dome of ice before it expanded and fired toward Rein in several sharp razor crystals. Rein again summoned his massive speed, dodging each strike. Dante swung his weapon around, switching from hand to hand as Rein would dodge and charge more lightning bolts. Consumed by their fighting they jumped back several feet as Dante smirked. "You know this is getting kinda stale dude" he said.

Rein simply stared, removing his sunglasses and exposing his striking eyes he slowly formed a smirk to his face. "Pitiful. So consumed by your desire for combat you fail to see the larger picture" he said. Dante said, "And what picture is that?"

"The humans you fight to protect have lived their miserable existence based on a lie. Our group shall free humans from their bondage to that lie. We will end mankind's freedom and in doing so, cement our legacy." Rein stated placing his glasses back on. Dante rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah free will is a lie and all that stupid shit. Whatever. Look you going to fight or should I just walk away now?" Dante challenged as Rein chuckled.

Elsewhere, Nero and Tristan intensified their duel with both managing to land several good hits. Nero was cut several times across his back and chest as he shot Tristan through the stomach before punching him with the Devil Bringer arm sending him rolling across the ground. Nero panted before wiping his brow and glaring. Tristan slowly stood to his feet.

"Damn, tougher than I expected" he said. His devil form suddenly deactivated causing his eyes to widen. "What? But ho-" he began but then froze. Tristan stared off into space, not moving an inch and causing Nero to look confused.

"The hell are you staring at?" he shouted.

No answer. Tristan then said aloud "Are you _serious_? Now? We just start- Yes. Yes I realize. Wait…you….you _found him?_" Tristan said horrified and began visibly shaking. Nero stared, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Across the battle, Ryoga and Hiro once again intensified their duel. Ryoga slashed rapidly, cutting Hiro across the shoulder as the smaller man leaped back and thrusted forward with his sword but he only struck Ryoga's armor. Hiro jumped back, slashing with his sword as Ryoga parried and threw his cape forward. Hiro ducked under and sprinted as both men turned and slashed forward at the same time. Hiro skidded to a stop, pausing as he held his sword low. He was slashed through the torso. Ryoga likewise paused, he too was slashed as Hiro managed to cur through his armor.

Turning Hiro watched as the wound slowly closed up. Ryoga likewise turned and faced his opponent. Hiro reached for his forehead, slowly untying the red bandana and tossing it to the floor. When he finished Ryoga's eyes widened a little.

"It…couldn't be" he said.

Hiro had a third eye on his forehead. However it was no normal eye. It was colored blood red with a four pointed star shaped pupil colored dark green. "That's right" Hiro said as Ryoga waved his sword.

"The War's Eye. Said to be a tool of Heaven passed down through the ages. How did you acquire it?" Ryoga asked. Hiro responded by dashing behind Ryoga in an instant and slashing rapidly. Ryoga stumbled back, waving his katana as several black lightning bolts rained down from the sky. However he felt searing pain through his back as Hiro had stabbed him through his armor and kicked him sending him stumbling before he spun around, watching as Hiro evaded each lightning strike before landing to his feet.

"It matters not" Hiro stated simply turning to face him. "The War's Eye is said to grant the user extraordinary senses of perception and clarity, essentially allowing him to see an opponent's next movement before he even can formulate it themselves! Such a splendid battle tool but that alone won't save you!" Ryoga shouted preparing to attack again. However he froze; lifting his head to the night sky and narrowed his eyes.

"Must this happen now?" he said causing Hiro to look in confusion.

Way beyond the chaos of the battle, across the river overlooking all of St. Petersburg sitting atop a tall tower was Klaus, overseeing the destruction caused by his forces. Dressed in his hooded black robes he narrowed his eyes as he folded both arms.

"_I will say this only once more. Withdraw immediately. We have located his grave and require everyone's presence. Tristan, Ryoga, Rogue, Rein, Zoe, Rashkor. Pull out, now" _Klaus spoke telepathically to his generals. From their various positions across the city each one acknowledged. Tristan frowned, strapping his sword across his back and turning his back. Nero responded by stretching out the Devil Bringer arm and shouting "Don't walk away you son of a bitch!" and proceeded to fire from his Blue Rose revolver.

However when the smoke and dust cleared, Tristan was nowhere to be seen. Nero swore, phasing from his Devil Trigger state and glaring harshly. _"He said, 'You found him. Who the hell is he talking about?'"_

Ryoga sheathed his sword, sighing as he faced Hiro. "We shall resume our duel another time. Farewell, Hiro Ozunu" he said disappearing in a hazy black mist. Hiro stared before hearing his radio click. "Yo Hiro we need you man! Get your short ass here pronto!" Raul shouted.

Dante meanwhile prepared to strike Rein who simply turned his back and began walking away, leaving the battle and his companion behind. Dante blinked before frowning, "Dude NOW you leave? Ah fine whatever. Maybe I'll get the chance to kick your ass another time" he said shrugging.

Alucard chuckled, turning to likewise walk away but not before glancing over at Zoe, whom was still critically injured on the floor. "Oh ho, we missed one" he said walking over as she began squirming. Gripping her by the throat he lifted her as she fought and tried breaking free of his obscene strength.

"Damn vampire freak!" she shouted. Alucard's eyes flashed as he opened his mouth, preparing to bite but instead tossed her to the floor and kicked her in the ribs. "Seras" he said to his progeny whom immediately paused. Seras approached her master as he turned.

"It's time you finally feed like a proper vampire" Alucard said watching her changing expression. He didn't mean from a blood pack. Seras froze; staring down at Zoe who's eyes widened considerably then back at her master. "But. But…"

"Drink, my child. Drink like a true vampire." Alucard encouraged as Seras still stared. Since the chaos of the fighting Seras had never noticed her growing hunger and thirst. Her eyes flashed as she hissed and licked her fangs. Dropping to her feet she grabbed Zoe, held her head to the side exposing her bare neck, opened her mouth, reared back and bit down hard causing blood to splatter out as Zoe cried and screamed. Seras began drinking, the fresh warm blood oozing and pooling in her mouth as she swallowed, feeling the blood invigorate and empower her as she continued drinking with her master watching, a feint hint of pride creeping into his being as he hissed and said, "Well done, Seras Victoria"

Dante watched, not exactly sure how to respond. Turning he began walking in the other direction. "Even to a guy like me that's pretty cold dude" he said loud enough for Alucard to hear as the vampire count began cackling wildly.

Back at Palace Square Rogue snarled and waved his right hand. _"RETREEEAAAT!" _he shouted at the top of his lungs, calling back his forces as the remaining Reapers nodded and began falling back towards the center. They protected themselves from the soldier's gun fire with their massive shields, howling and snarling.

Sion watched as Rogue walked to the front, again surrounded with his shield of crows as he pointed a finger and hissed. _"VENGEEEANCE!"_ he shouted as he and the Reapers then disappeared in a red light. Sion snorted and then waved Oblivion before turning around to stare off into the city. "Man I hope Seth is alright" he said.

Seth was locked in fierce mortal combat with Rashkor that peaked with him being impaled by one of the axes. Seth spat up blood before kicking the Beast Tamer in the face sending him crashing into a wall. Seth groaned, pulling the axe out before throwing it to the ground. Rashkor soon approached laughing as he clapped his hands. "That's it Seth! That's the man I remember. Do you recall our duel in Romania? You severed my arm and I pierced your heart. We both nearly died and yet here we stand. Why? Fate! You were fated to hate me, despise me, loath me. It's made you stronger, gave you focus and kept you going. Until this point, where you finally die by my hands" he said.

Seth wiped his mouth, "This ain't over. I can still fight" he declared grabbing his sword and assuming a battle stance as Rashkor grinned. However he then shifted to a fierce scowl .

"Alright alright fine, I'll go" he said. Seth froze; "Wait…is that Klaus talking to you?" he asked.

"Very astute Seth. It seems we are beckoned, Klaus has found a rather interesting little toy he wishes to experiment with. He wants us to be in attendance for _his_ awakening" Rashkor stated as Seth squinted.

"Who?" he asked.

Rashkor grinned, "You've heard the stories. The one they say no living man can slay. The Shadow of Hell, the Harbinger of Death" he said.

Instantly, realization hit as Seth's eyes widened and he shuddered. "It…_can't be_. Even Klaus couldn't be stupid enough to waken that batfuck. There's a reason he was sealed for eternity. How the hell did you even find his grave?" he shouted as Rashkor simply grinned.

"Rashkor be reasonable. You of all should know the horror and madness that Klaus will be responsible for if he pulls him from that gravesite. This can't happen!" Seth shouted charging forward and preparing to slash with his sword only to have Rashkor disappear in a flash of red light.

"Fuck….FUCK!" Seth shouted stomping the ground and clenching his fist.

Meanwhile, danger was brewing as a squad of armed vampires were on the warpath. Their target: The headquarters of the Order of the Cross.

The vampires sprinted through the forest, only five minutes away from their destination. "No prisoners, do not feed from any you kill. Klaus has instructed we are to kill solely for the purpose of killing." Said the leader of this squad. He ran at the front, his subordinates flanking behind as they tore through the brush finally exiting and approaching the front entrance of the Order's sprawling estate.

As they spread out on the front lawn, weapons ready they noticed the doors open and a man slowly exit. To their surprise he didn't seem perturbed by their presence.

Vladimir stared at the vampires approaching his home; his expression cold and unreadable. The lead vampire signaled for his group to stop. "You must wish to be the first to die" he said. Vladimir did not flinch, instead, he began clapping. The vampires began staring; first at Vladimir then each other.

"Congratulations. You lot are the first bloodsuckers in over 100 years to set foot here. The Sokolov mansion hasn't seen vampire invaders on its doorsteps since the time of my ancestors." Vladimir complimented folding his arms behind his back. The lead vampire chuckled and aimed a pistol directly at Vladimir's head.

"Then unfortunate for you, it seems we shall also be the last" he said preparing to fire. However he found himself unable to move. He tried squeezing the trigger only to find his finger unable to press. His whole body was likewise bound. "What?" he said causing his men to slightly panic. Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "Did you honestly think you could just come here, destroy my home and be on your merry way. Fools. I will show you why the Order of the Cross has withstood the test of time and sent the forces of darkness back to their grave. Whenever you are ready, Walter" he said.

The lead vampire blinked and was then sliced to bloody ribbons in a massive heap. His subordinates panicked, aiming their weapons as they watched their leader fall in a gory heap. They saw several flashes of light in the air before it retracted behind Vladimir. Walter approached from behind, his hand outstretched as he controlled his micro fiber wires with an odd smirk.

"Tch, oh my. I think I'm beginning to feel my age. I only intended to cut off his head." He said causing Vladimir to laugh. From behind them, Master Sato stepped out into the front as Vladimir immediately tensed. "Stand back Vladimir." He said as Vladimir complied.

Master Sato, dressed in an ankle length black kimono draped across his shoulder, black pants, a navy blue long sleeved thermal walked calmly to the vampires. He carried a long black walking stick which was slightly curved.

The vampires began chuckling, questioning what this old man were capable of. "Looking to die old fart?" one said and aimed his weapon. Immediately, all the vampires froze and began choking and coughing as searing pain shot through their bodies causing them to convulse on the ground in agony.

"Never cease to amaze me, how the power of God can fell even the foulest of demons" Master Sato commented. He then gestured to four key points surrounding the front lawn. Each point formed a rectangular perimeter marked off by a tall cross held in the ground by two large stakes. "A holy barrier, no unclean thing can leave or exit. It is just us now, no collateral damage." Master Sato said raising his walking cane.

Vladimir watched, a strange smile creeping to his face. Integra and Rosette approached, exiting the mansion. However Rosette was stopped by Vladimir as she attempted to intervene.

"Watch and learn." He stated simply.

The vampires spread out, encircling Master Sato. Closing his eyes he waited as four charged forward and jumped into the air attempting to pounce. What happened next shocked everyone save for Vladimir.

With one motion he whirled around, his kimono billowing with each movement as he batted the vampires aside. Spinning to the right he gripped his cane tightly, pulled on the handle and revealed this was no ordinary cane. Master Sato wielded a shirasaya; a sword hidden in a wooden cane. With a quick slicing motion he decapitated two of the vampires before dashing forward and slicing the remaining two to ribbons. Blood and entrails spilled to the ground as he waved his sword and slowly sheathed it. The remaining vampires panicked and began opening fire. Master Sato sprinted, evading gunfire and slashing through more of the vampires, reducing them to bloody paste. Integra, Walter and Rosette watched, absolutely stunned. Here was a human, let alone an elderly one effortlessly dispatching a wave of vampires. And to add the disbelief, these were super powered vampires fed demon blood. Integra narrowed her eyes; he was no ordinary human.

More vampires fell to Master Sato's blade. He continued slicing and cutting them to pieces. One vampire tried desperately to shoot him only for him to be sliced through the stomach before being cut in half vertically as blood splashed unto his comrade who was then decapitated. Body parts began littering the ground as blood pooled. Finally, only four remained. Horrified and panicking they dropped their weapons as Master Sato approached, his sword held low.

"What the…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" they shouted in fear. Master Sato cocked his head. "Me? Why I am.." he said trailing off. Master Sato shouted and sprinted forward, cutting the vampires down to pieces and grunting as blood splattered to the ground. With a single wave he sheathed his sword and cracked his neck.

"Just a traveling swordsman, nothing more" he said turning back over to Vladimir and nodding. Master Sato then deactivated the holy barrier as he sighed and began walking back. Suddenly he froze, wincing in pain as Vladimir ran over. "Sensei what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"….I threw out my back. I really am getting old boy" he said snickering as Vladimir's face dropped.

With the headquarters safely guarded the fighting in St. Petersburg reached the breaking point. Klaus' top agents had withdrawn from the battle, leaving behind the main brunt of his army. The vampires and Ghouls thus took to one objective: Burning Palace Square to the ground. The vampire horde began assaulting the famed area with fierce indignation. They continued pouring in with one goal: A fight to the finish. One way or another, this would end it all.

The wolf pack along with Dexter, and soon finally joined by Nero, Dante, Alucard , Seras, Sion and Seth fought with every ounce of their strength.

Sergei and Alex joined Raul, Karl and Nero, firing from their weapons. They had formed several barricades to funnel the attacking vampire army.

Sion slashed with Oblivion while Seth blocked gunfire with his shield. Alucard cackled wildly, firing from his two handguns as Seras wielded her Harkonnen cannon, causing massive explosions which razed the ground.

"Don't give up! Whatever happen DO NOT give your position. Stand and fight to the end!" Dexter shouted to several of the soldiers who shouted back.

Kathy fired from her Revolvers, pausing to reload as Raven covered her with oppressive gunfire. Kathy then stared off into the night sky. "Michael…please be alright" she said returning to the battle.

And alright he was. Fast approaching St. Petersburg was a very needed source of aid.

"Have you what you need Michael?"

"Indeed. I appreciate you listening to my plea"

"There is no need to thank me. You have proven loyal to this nation and have served Vladimir without question. I can think of no finer man to deliver this package. Godspeed Michael"

"Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister" Michael said placing his radio away. Looking up to the sky he saw dozens of stealth bombers and fighter jets fast approaching over the river and port and heading for Palace Square. Gripping his sword tightly Michael stared across the battleground, perched atop a crumbling building.

"Hang on. Kathy, Raul, everyone. I'm coming" he said and jumped down, sprinting on the streets to the aid of his comrades.

**And lastly…as a special treat…**

**New York City…**

He was perched way above the bustling streets below. Kazuya kneeled over the ledge, keeping catlike balance despite the peril of how high he had climbed. With his cloak blowing gently in the evening wind he reached behind and pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars. Gazing into them he zoomed in to one of the office buildings below. There, his target awaited.

In a plush office sitting in a large chair, Connor O'Brian was on the phone conducting business for his company. He owned a massive Fortune 500 company specializing in developing experimental military grade technology. His business dealings however masked a darker and more wicked reality.

Connor, was in reality a sick and vile pedophile. He used his opulence to fund several child pornography and sex slave rings, kidnapping and forcing boys and girls into this depraved business. Connor himself frequently used his power to purchase teenaged boys and make them his personal sex objects. No one knew the truth of his disgusting habits.

No one except Kazuya. Since his arrival in New York, Kazuya had been learning all he can about Connor and his 'business'. He finally set his sight on killing him.

Connor used a private security firm as his personal body guard. About 20 armed men patrolled the two floors of his company's office. Connor kicked up both feet on the table and leaned back, content with tonight's business dealings.

If only he knew that tonight, the only business dealt would be that of vengeance and punishment.

Kazuya had enough, the time was now. He sported new weaponry and equipment. On his inner forearms he wielded four thin slender but deathly sharp throwing knives strapped to a Velcro brace. On top his right forearm he wielded a two barreled silenced cannon which fired high caliber hollow point ammunition.

He wore a bullet proof body armor formed in a micro fiber pull over vest. The material used was made of material which would stop most high caliber gunfire as well as protection from sharp blades while most importantly, not weighing him down. Kazuya still wielded his trademark sword which was tied to his waist by a red belt. Wearing a black tight fitting long sleeved shirt, black pants and boots and fingerless gloves Kazuya prepared the final piece of his outfit.

He placed on his porcelain mask, fitting it securely. His mask was upgraded, with micro technology within giving him higher levels of depth perception and clarity as well as granting different modes of vision including nighttime, thermal and even infrared.

Kazuya stood to full height, rotating his neck before breathing in deeply. Then he spread his arms out to the side, gazed down and jumped.

Kazuya fell at a tremendous rate, quickly gaining speed and velocity as he plummeted down, his clothes flapping in the wake. In his free fall he took his right arm, aiming it for Connor's office. He then had his mask quickly analyze the nearest point. Kazuya aimed his wrist cannon and fired, deploying a grappling line which would allow him to swing into the nearby offices.

Deploying the line Kazuya gripped tightly with both hands as he swung around to the northeast side of the building. Heading straight for the window Kazuya continued swinging before disengaging now soaring straight for the nearest window just as a guard walked by. Kazuya braced as he crashed through, knocking the man to the floor and rolled to a stop. Slowly rising he shook bits of glass off his body as he then looked up. Three armed men fast approached, guns bared as they shouted and swore.

"I have a message for your Boss" Kazuya state lowly slowly pulling out one of the knives as the men took aim.

"Pray" he said and began his attack.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned folks! Big stuff to come. Thanks for reading!**


	21. The Shadow of Hell Rises

**Disclaimer: The fight for St. Petersburg draws to its conclusion! Our heroes successfully repel Klaus' invading forces for the time being. But once the smoke clears and the dust settles, what danger awaits them next?**

**Meanwhile, Kazuya has unleashed a terrible and swift vengeance declaring God's wrath upon New York's most vile and evil offenders. His latest kill brings him one step closer to the culmination of his ambitions: The identity of the one who ordered his family's death and his mother's brutalization. Kazuya learns more of why his clan was targeted. Moreover, we begin to learn more of his origin. As it turns out, Kazuya has a very specific connection to Klaus.**

**I promise all will be revealed very soon. Just a little bit longer and I will delve into several character's origins. Stay tuned!**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry do not belong to me and are not my creation. Do not sue me.**

Chapter Twenty One- The Shadow of Hell Rises

One guard fell to Kazuya's right, a knife sticking in his throat as he sprinted down the hall. Two more appeared ahead, armed with machine pistols as they took aim. "Kill this fuck!" one shouted. Kazuya raised his right arm, arming his wrist cannon as it fired. There was the _THEW THEW_ sound as it spat out high caliber rounds, hitting the guards in their chest and stomach as they collapses, blood pooling out. Kazuya rounded the next corner, sprinting at full speed. He heard the running footsteps of guards approaching from the floor above him as he flew up the steps and on to the next level. Immediately, Kazuya was surrounded by 10 men armed with sub machine rifles. One of the men, a balding rotund Hispanic man with a scar over his left eye smirked as he licked his lips.

"What does this ass hat think he's supposed to be? Batman gone rogue?" he joked as his men laughed. Kazuya responded by raising his wrist gun, killing three of the men with shots to the head as the rest opened fire. Kazuya dashed around, taking cover behind a stone pillar before reaching out to open fire, killing another guard while wounding a second. Eventually the men expanded their ammunition and paused to reload.

That was when Kazuya attacked. He retracted the wrist cannon back on top his forearm and sprinted out from cover. Tossing his cloak open he pulled out his sword and struck a guard through the midsection, spilling his entrails out as the man cried from pain. Kazuya slashed and tore through the guards, cutting off limbs and severing heads. Blood stained the marble floor and splattered on a plush sofa as Kazuya kicked the Hispanic man in the throat and sent him crashing against the wall. Kazuya slew the final guard, cutting off the man's right arm and stabbing him through the heart before pulling out.

"No! Please God no!" the Hispanic man shouted trying to crawl away. Kazuya promptly stabbed him through the leg, pinning him as he howled in pain. Kazuya cocked his head as he approached, "God?" he questioned kneeling down and staring in the man's face.

"God has mercy" he said standing up and picking up his sword and holding it at the man's throat.

"I don't" he said promptly slicing his head off. Kazuya continued on his path of destruction, slaughtering all who stood. Connor was barricaded in his office with the best of his men stationed outside to guard him. Kazuya having finally reached his destination watched as all the guards took aim and immediately opened fire. Kazuya's body disappeared, shrouded in black mist as the guards continued firing.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" one said issuing for the others to cease gunfire. They waited, wondering where this black mist emerged from. When it settled they took note of Kazuya's changed appearance.

He was completely unharmed by their attack. His body glowed with strange black light. His clothes flapped by some unseen force. Behind Kazuya, hovering in the air was the black mist as it began to convulse and stretch to take shape. The mist turned into a hovering spectral shape. The spectral figure appeared as a grinning black outline. No discernible features save for striking eyes and a ghoulish grin. It spread out its arms, its frightening grin widening.

"_**Doesn't this feel good, Kazuya? You haven't let loose like this in a while. Come now, let's have some fun with these poor saps!"**_ the entity spoke to Kazuya in his mind.

Kazuya complied, walking forward as the guards shouted and again opened fire. Their bullets hitting nothing as Kazuya approached unharmed. Raising his sword he shouted and sprinted forward, cutting and slicing through the guards. He gave no pause or regard to their cries of anguish or pleas for mercy. Kazuya decapitated one man before spinning and slicing a second to bits. The final guard fell swiftly to his blade, his head rolling by Kazuya's feet as he waved his sword and continued on.

Approaching the door he raised his right wrist mounted cannon, firing several times on the door and blowing it down. Entering, he found his quarry.

Connor was sitting at his desk, sweating profusely and with a horrified look on his face.

"Please! Please anything you need! Money? Girls? Weapons?" he pleaded. Cocking his head, Kazuya slowly walked forward. "And what of the boys you abused? What did you offer them as you ravaged their bodies and stole their innocence?" he said approaching as Connor squealed and slowly reached under his desk, withdrawing a shotgun as he prepared to take aim. Kazuya was far too fast. In a burst of speed he sprinted forward, jumping on to the man's desk and kicking the shot gun out his hand. With the same leg he planted a fierce snap kick connecting with Connor's jaw sending him crashing to the floor. Kazuya flipped over, stomping on his back as he picked him up and hurled him over to the other side. Connor cried from pain and fear as he whimpered and tried crawling away. Kazuya walked around, kicking him again in his ribs.

"Answer me! How long did they suffer? You use your wealth and power to abuse boys and girls, condemning them to slavery and depravity all for your pleasure. Tell me, does it get you off? Do you enjoy the suffering and agony on their little faces?" Kazuya growled rolling Connor over on his back. He gripped him by the throat, punching him across the cheek over and over.

"Please stop! It wasn't personal!" Connor cried out causing Kazuya to freeze. He backed off, gazing at his prey covered with blood and bruises. "It…wasn't…personal?" Kazuya repeated slowly. "It was just profit, and pleasure. I cared not fo-" Connor never finished his sentence. Kazuya proceeded to impale him with one of his knives through his knee, causing his target immense pain. Kazuya then stabbed and impaled Connor through his shoulders and hands before standing up.

"Let me tell you something. That is the same thing the man who slaughtered my family said. You made it personal the minute you took those children and forced them to please you. It became personal when you transgressed God's law. Rapist. Pedophile. Murderer. Your lot shall have their part" Kazuya said reached for his sword. "In the lake of burning sulfur, which is the second death" he finished.

Despite his wounds, Connor slowly began laughing. "God? GOD?" he said spitting up blood. "You speak of God as if he gives a shit! Let me ask YOU: Tell me where your God was when these children suffer? Ok I admit: I've got a thing for young boys. Big deal, I'm not the only one. The ancient Greeks embraced love between a man and a boy. Who are you to judge me on 'God's' behalf? Who gave you the right? If your God truly cared he would step in and intervene every time a monster like me grabs another boy or girl. But he doesn't, and do you know why? _He's not real!_ God as you call him is just a fairy tale made by the powerful to exploit the weak and gullible. God is dead, it's only us shitty humans and nothing else. No Heaven, no miracles, no Jesus and certainly no Hell" Connor said finishing his rant with a shit eating sneer.

Kazuya grew deathly quiet, not uttering a word. Then finally, he began laughing. At first it was a simply chuckle, but soon it became wild raucous cackling as he reared back and howled like a madman. Finally regaining composure, he faced a terrified Connor who was shaking with fear.

"You are the first quarry I've had that has ever made such a bold statement. Tell me then, if there is no God as you claim how do you explain evil in the world? Injustice, immorality, wrong doing, wickedness, _sinfulness_. What is the source of humanity's bad behavior if there is no higher power? No foundation by which right and wrong, goodness and wickedness are instilled upon. If we all came from slimy green algae billions of years ago then how we live doesn't matter, we'll end up as dust eventually. Without God right and wrong, as humans follow would never have developed into the system by which we conduct our lives. It would all be a big Monopoly game essentially" Kazuya said beginning to pace.

"Without God there is only survival and death yet humans do not live their lives by that principal otherwise, we'd all be fighting and killing each other to get what we want and without fear of reprisal. Yet here you are, angry, bleeding and scared. Scared of the terrible sins you've committed and how they are being judged. Why the fear if you don't believe in divine punishment? I will tell you why" Kazuya said lowering his body and staring straight into Connor's eyes as they widened with fear.

"Because you do believe. You know why this is happening. God has used me for ages to punish sinners, and you are no different. Take note Connor, you will die by the hands of a servant of the Almighty" Kazuya said standing up and pulling his sword out, holding it tightly as he raised it above his head.

"You can't do this! How can you say you serve God yet do this? This is murder? How do you know this is right?" Connor screamed. Kazuya promptly stabbed him through the heart, ending his life as blood pooled from the wound and stained the ground.

"Because I was born to do this" Kazuya said answering Connor's question.

Above him, the black spectral form widened its grin as it expanded in size and its twisted and raucous laugh echoed.

"_**Yes…yes….that's it. That's my boy"**_

**Back over in Russia…**

"Are you serious? He really got all that?" Vladimir asked. The Prime Minister's office had contacted him concerning the Hammer Down Protocol. Turns out that Michael had been fast at work pleading for the fated tactical strike to be postponed in favor of another more beneficial attack plan. He got his desire.

"Oh man that's awesome. Right I understand. Thank you so much. Goodbye" he said hanging up. "I take it there is good news?" Integra asked Vladimir as he grinned.

"Michael made a personal call to the Prime Minister. He's ceasing the execution of the Hammer Down strike. In exchange, the Prime Minister has ordered for a series of military fighter jets to fly over St. Petersburg and deliver any support to the troops fighting on the ground below. That slick son of a bitch" he said with a grin.

"So what does this mean now?" Rosette asked. Vladimir turned to her. "The tides are turning in this battle" he said.

Back on the battleground everything had boiled down to this final phase of the fighting. Palace Square was being reduced to rubble as the fighting raged on and the vampires continued attacking. There were thousands marching for the famed site. The wolf pack along with the others held their defenses, bravely fighting off wave after wave of their opponents.

From his position, Raul sliced through two more vampires with his swords and then looked up. "Ah SHIT! We got company!" he shouted.

Four Juggernauts lumbered down the road, towards the center of the area where most of the group was fighting. "_GRIIIIIND!" _they shouted and unleashed fire from the Vulcan cannons.

Sergei, Alex, Robert and Karl sprinted forward, evading their gunfire and retaliating with their own. Kathy fired from her revolvers, pausing to reload. A Sire charged forward, howling and opening its jaws wide preparing to attack. Kathy rolled to the side and watched as the beast turned and sprinted for her again. She aimed her revolver, firing four shots and shooting the Sire in its chest and head dropping it dead to the floor.

Alucard and Dante stood back to back, firing from their hand guns at several vampires. Grinning, Alucard's body glowed deep red as he laughed and fired from the Jackal, killing two vampires while Dante paused, pulling out Rebellion and began slashing and tearing through two more.

Seth shouted and charged forward, pulling out his sword and shield as he cut through several Ghouls, lobbing off their heads as Sion sprinted behind firing from two machine pistols. Everyone was so consumed by their fighting they almost didn't notice that a fighter jet sped over the scene. It circled several times, raining down missiles on the vampires before flying off in the opposite direction.

"Everyone stop, look!" Dexter said pointing up to the sky. Flying over the square in a tight v-formation were six B-2 Spirit stealth bombers. The low rumbling the fighter crafts gave soon drowned out the chaos of the fighting causing even the vampires to look up in shock. The fights slowly circled around before they turned, spanned out and released a series of missile strikes upon the ground. There was the loud booming sound as the ground became bombarded by missiles dropped from above as the vampire ranks were decimated in a fiery melee.

"INCOMING!" Sergei shouted as he and Alex took cover. The stealth bombers repeated this twice, dealing critical blows to the vampire numbers before they flew off. Then after a few moments the group looked up to the sky to see dozens upon dozens of fighter jets appear over the horizon. The jets flew in tight formation, repeatedly circling over Palace Square and raining down heavy artillery fire and missiles down sending the remaining vampires and Ghouls scattering in a frenzy.

"Oh wow where'd they come from?" Seth shouted slicing a vampire in half.

"Doesn't matter, it's driving them back keep at it!" a soldier responded.

"Wait, look at that one jet coming in fast!" Kathy said pointing to an incoming Su-35 fighter jet. There was a figure riding atop the jet, remaining perfectly balanced despite the high speed. It drew closer and closer until Kathy realized who was riding on top.

Smiling she shouted, "It's Michael!"

Everyone turned and watched as the Su-35 flew in a wide arc, firing down missiles on a line of vampires and blowing them to oblivion.

Michael stood to full height, his clothes flapping in the wake. Strapped across his back were two large assault rifles fed by an ammo belt with a mid-sized ammo pack hanging over his back. Michael tapped on the pilot's window, signaling he was deploying.

The fighter flew overhead, dropping Michael who flipped and plummeted to the ground over several of his pack mates as they cheered him on.

"Go Mike!" Raul said excitedly.

"Get them Boss!" Sergei and Alex said together.

Michael touched down on the ground, half sliding and half spinning as he unleashed heavy gunfire from his rifles, wielding one in each hand while gripping his sword in his mouth tightly.. He sprinted through the square, shooting at every vampire and Ghoul in sight while spinning and avoiding their gunfire. After several moments his rounds depleted and he tossed the rifles away. Pulling out his sword he began slashing and tearing through the remaining vampires, spinning, hacking, slicing and dicing them to bits. Michael jumped over two charging Sires, rolling and pulling out his Desert Eagles and shooting them in the face before placing them away and sheathing his sword. Michael sprinted towards the last remaining Juggernaut, tucking and rolling to evade its Vulcan cannon fire before getting to his feet and jumping forward.

The lumbering beast roared as it prepared to fire again. Michael balled back his right fist, his hand and arm beginning to morph into more lupine features complete with black fur and long sharp talons. His eyes flashed, his face began morphing into a lupine snout as he howled.

"_You DIE!"_ he roared telepathically and let his fist sail across the Juggernaut's stomach, completely tearing a massive gaping hole through as blood gushed out. The Juggernaut howled and fell down in pain. Michael jumped on top, took his clawed arm and dug into its chest, snapping before tearing the beasts still beating heart out before decapitating it as blood oozed out like an erupting volcano as Michael kicked the dead body to the side.

Growling he howled and shifted back to normal form as he waved his sword and promptly sheathed it.

Michael's grand entrance signaled the conclusion of the fighting. All across St. Petersburg, from the Neva River, to the ports and cathedrals the city was bombarded with tactical missile strikes to clear the streets of vampires and Ghouls. The strikes caused more devastation, but this paled in comparison to what the Hammer Down Protocol would leave.

Back at Palace Square, the final vampire fell to Nero's Blue Rose as he fired three times shooting it in the face and blowing its head clean off. Michael walked along the street, carrying his sword as he surveyed the damage. The ground was broken and splintered, buildings set ablaze and crumbling. Sighing he pulled out his radio. "Boss, Michael reporting" he said.

"Go ahead" came Vladimir's response.

"The strike was a success. The vampires are being forced out and the city is being properly sanitized by air troops as we speak. It's over, for now" he said.

Vladimir sighed heavily, thanking God before he said "Good work. Listen one last thing. Oskar Markov has not been heard from for several hours. He was last seen entering the Angelina hotel with a private date for the evening. We've lost contact with the hotel. I need a few of you guys to head on over and check it out. If needed, evacuate him and any other civilians if encountered"

"Got it, Michael out" he said. Michael looked to see the group reforming as the remaining soldiers on the ground organized their equipment while others radioed in for evac.

Turning to his right, he saw as Kathy approached. Walking she then broke into a light jog, reaching him in short time as she jumped and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tight as he returned the embrace.

"What took you so long?" she said kissing his cheek and smiling as he laughed and hugged her tighter. "Sorry, I never did like to keep my lady waiting" he apologized.

The rest of the group approached. "Son of a bitch. With the big action hero entrance and all" Hanya and Sergei cracked causing some laughter.

"Well, I made it didn't I?" Michael said smirking. "Ok guys so here's the thing. I need some volunteers for a last minute recon mission. We're headed for the Marriot hotel who's in? The rest of you can help our ground forces pull the wounded out and radio in for more evac" he explained.

Dante, Sergei, Alex, Seth and Raul all offered their assistance. They turned to leave, but not before Michael pulled Kathy close, placed a deep kiss on her lips and said "I'll see you back home"

She smiled, "Don't keep me waiting" she said watching as he turned to walk away with the rest of his group.

"Seth" Seras called out to the Shape Shifter who turned back. Seras smiled and said, "Good luck"

"Thanks" Seth replied then winked and walked away. Unbeknownst to her, Alucard had noticed Seras' demeanor each time she addressed Seth. Raising an eyebrow curiously the vampire count muttered something under his breath before shaking his head and walking away.

Above the group, flying overhead was a large armored helicopter. Captain Reznov sat inside, eyes closed as he leaned his head back.

"Captain?" one of his officers asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It's over sir, we did it. We saved the city" he said excitedly. A second soldier nodded while the pilot smirked and flashed the captain a thumb's up.

Captain Reznov promptly gazed out the window. He could see the widespread devastation and destruction caused by the fighting. Hundreds of bodies littered the city roads and streets. Buildings were crumbling, damaged from artillery fire and constant explosions. Fires raged across the city, burning through anything in their path as dozens of thick and heavy plumes of black smoke reached the sky. Captain Reznov sighed and said.

"Yeah we did it. But…why do I still feel like something awful is going to happen?" he said clutching his assault rifle tightly.

Meanwhile at the famed Marriot hotel, in the most lavish and adorned suite Oskar Markov was enjoying some rather sexy company. Lying on bed, naked and quite aroused he licked his lips with greed and lust at the sight of the voluptuous blonde woman gyrating before him as she then climbed on top, likewise naked as she straddled him.

Their suite, located on the top level had all the adorning's he had requested for this evening's date. A plush king sized bed, full stocked mini bar, a shower, a comfortable lounge area with several large sofas and love seats as well as a table filled with an array of finger foods and bottles of wine.

Grinning, Oskar ran his hands up the blonde woman's soft supple body, feeling her sizable breasts as she moaned, rocking her head back.

"Oh Oskar darling I must say, you sure have a lot of stamina. Three times in a row? I could barely keep up" she purred seductively and leaned in closer. She began nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe as he growled in arousal.

"You've yet to see what I can dish out my dear" he said. The blonde woman stood up, walking over to the near side of the room and picking up a large bottle of imported French red wine. Opening it she said, "A little something to get the senses flowing" she said. Oskar watched in sheer astonishment as she proceeded to consume the entire bottle, tossing her head back and chugging as if it were fruit juice.

Setting the bottle back down and licking her lips she walked back over as Oskar shifted positions. "Don't pass out from too much wine. I don't plan on stopping, whether you're awake or not" he sneered.

"Oh you are a naughty boy. Well then" she said sliding back into the bed and straddling him. "Show me what you've really got under this big belly of yours" she said patting his rather large girth. Oskar pulled her close, slapped her on the ass and pulled her head towards his. The woman gasped, breathing hard as she felt him inside before laughing. "I've got to tell you something Oskar" she said.

"Yes, what is it baby?" he asked. She leaned in close, licking his lips and whispered in his ear.

"I'm getting hungry" she said. Before Oskar could comprehend what she meant, he felt her hand smother his mouth and preventing a cry from escaping. Oskar's eyes widened as he felt searing hot flashing pain in his chest. Looking up, he saw blood pour from a frightening and gaping hole in his sternum as the woman held his beating heart in her hands. Then, everything went dark as a blinding blow punctured his skull like being hit with a mace and his world went dark.

Michael, Raul, Seth, Sergei, Alex and Dante all finally arrived at Courtyard by Marriot, on Vasiliesvsky island. Walking up to the front entrance the group promptly entered the front lobby and froze.

The front desk was vacant. No desk clerks or other hotel staff. The front lobby entrance was entirely vacant. There were several small desks where hotel guests could lounge comfortably.

Michael scanned the room intently as the others fanned out. Seth checked over the desk, he saw that the phone was off the hook and narrowed his eyes.

"Guess no one's home" Dante said.

Sergei promptly pulled out his radio as the group began walking down the hall towards the main elevators.  
>"Sergei in, does anyone copy?"<p>

"This is Captain Reznov go ahead Sergei."

"Yeah we just got here to the Marriot and it's like a ghost town. No guests, no staff. Nothing. We're here to check on if any guests needed evacuation" Sergei responded.

Captain Reznov froze, "Sergei who authorized this?" he asked, his tone turning serious. Sergei said, "Vladimir sent us. He said Oskar Markov was last reported here with a private escort for the evening" he said. Captain Reznov cleared his throat. "Guys I hate to tell you this but I had sent my men over two hours ago. We evacuated all the guests already" he said.

Everyone grew quiet as the group froze. "The fuck is he talking about?" Raul said frowning. "Why would Vladimir send us here if they were all evacuated?" Sergei said.

"He wouldn't send us just willy nilly, he must not know. But then…how could he not? If Oskar was safely evacuated then surely Vladimir would have been notified" Michael said.

"Hey guys?" Captain Reznov said. Sergei clicked the radio, "Yes?" he said.

"I spoke to one of my guys. He pulled up the hotel's records and confirmed there was an evacuation. Every guest there left, all except Oskar Markov. His room was on the penthouse level in the hotel's biggest suite so if you guys want head up there and check it out. Captain Reznov signing out" he said as the radio clicked.

Sergei holstered the radio. "Well Boss, what's the move?" Alex asked. Michael said, "Let's just head up. Something doesn't smell right here and we should be certain" he said.

Dante didn't respond, instead shrugging his shoulders. The group reached the main elevators as Seth pressed the call button. Seconds later the elevator arrived and they piled in.

The ride to the penthouse level was slow; Sergei and Alex frowned. Seth said, "I hate elevator music" he grumbled causing Dante and Michael to chuckle. Sergei turned to his brother, "Dude Modern Warfare 3 came out finally" he said.

"Ah sweet we gotta pick that up soon as we head back" Alex said excitedly.

"No need" Michael said reaching into his coat and pulling out a newly bought copy of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Everyone stared, "When the hell did you get that?" Raul asked. "Right after we touched down in St. Petersburg" Michael said simply.

The elevator doors opened and the group exited. Oskar's room was on the far end of the hallway. Michael froze, signaling to the group to freeze. "What is it?" Seth asked. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"I smell blood" he growled. Everyone immediately armed themselves, pulling out their firearms. Jogging up to his door Michael turned. Sergei and Raul covered his back while Dante, Seth and Alex covered the right side of the door. Sighing Michael raised his hand and knocked twice.

Suddenly there was loud crash as a massive and powerful shape tore through the wall and sprinted down the opposite end of the hall leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"CONTACT!" Sergei shouted and opened fire with his rifle. He only got a brief glimpse of the mysterious figure as she roared at the top of her lungs and sprinted down the corner. He, Alex and Seth instantly gave chase while Raul, Michael and Dante entered the hotel room.

Immediately they found Oskar, lying naked on the bed with the sheets soaked in his blood. He had a hole from the top of his groin up to his sternum as his ribcage was exposed and his intestines strewn about the room.

Michael covered his noise against the stench as Dante whistled. "Boss! We're chasing something and it sounds nasty!" Sergei shouted from his radio. "Hang on man we're coming! Where are you headed?" Raul asked grabbing his radio. Sergei answered back.

"She's headed back downstairs, we'll try to flush her back up to you!" Alex said. Michael and Raul turned to exit; Dante however still remained inside the room.

"What is it?" Michael asked. Dante pointed at the body. "Check it out. Dude's still totally got a hard on" he said chuckling and pointing to Oskar's 'rigid' state.

Raul stared, "You're a twisted fuck" he said.

Sergei, Seth and Alex gave chase to the mysterious assailant. Her howls and roars of fury echoing in the dead halls of the hotel. Sprinting at full speed they rounded the corner, finding blood smeared on the walls as well as deep claw marks raked into the wall. "There! Through the stair case!" Seth shouted running at the head. He kicked in the door as they piled in. Alex peered over the edge, but not before having something massive leap from below and cause him to tumble and roll backwards. The killer climbed up the stair case, headed for the rooftop.

"Mike, Dante, Raul! She's going for the roof, we'll meet you there!" Sergei shouted in his radio. He and Alex opened fire, their bullets just missing their target as she roared and continued climbing with frightening speed. The trio then began rapidly ascending the stairs, towards the rooftop exit. Finally after 15 minutes of constant running they reached the top, only to find the rooftop door was completely caved in, a massive hole in the center.

"What the…this bitch went through a fucking steel door." Seth said pausing to examine it. The trio exited outside as the rush of the cool evening air flushed their faces. Spanning out they searched for the mysterious killer, guns aimed as Sergei said. "Stay frosty, something up here doesn't smell right"

Moments later Michael, Dante and Raul exited from the staircase as they all fanned out.

"My my, such handsome strong men. I almost can't contain myself" a voice called out.

"Show yourself bitch!" Sergei shouted. Moments later, he got his request.

A woman with long silvery blonde hair walked from behind an AC vent, her footsteps light as she smirked. Blood stained her lips, her cheek and her finger as she grinned. Raising her fingers to her lips, she sucked the blood off them and licked her lips.

"Ya know, if we weren't about to kill you this might almost be sexy" Sergei cracked taking in her beauty. Seth however narrowed his eyes; "It's you….from the warehouse" he said as everyone turned to him.

Victoria tossed her hair back and smirked, "Good memory, Seth" she said. His eyes widened. "Yes I know your name. I know all about you and your little posse here" she said gesturing to the rest of the group. "Terrific" Raul said sarcastically and raised his rifle as Michael took a step forward.

"Why did you kill Oskar?" he asked Victoria as she chuckled.

"Because I was ordered to do it. It seems dearest Oskar was becoming too involved in our grand scheme and so Klaus asked me to 'take care' of him" Victoria explained.

"Well you sure as hell did a good job of that" Sergei and Alex said.

"He was very tasty, but alas. I must depart now" Victoria said preparing to leave. Dante responded by promptly shooting her three times in the stomach causing her to double over. Holding his pistols out he frowned, "Let's just hurry and get this over with" he said. But Dante was surprised to watch as Victoria slowly stood to her feet, wiping a trickle of blood from her mouth as she smiled and expelled the rounds from her body as the wound closed up.

"There's always room for seconds, how about it handsome?" Victoria said blowing a kiss to Dante who cocked his head and smirked.

"_Victoria!" _a voice called to her. She frowned, "What?" she said.

"_I won't repeat myself again. Pull back now! We have matters to attend to!"_

Victoria grit her teeth, angry Klaus was pulling her away from such delightful morsels. "Fine. You owe me, Klaus" she said.

"Klaus? Where is he? That pussy refusing to show himself" Raul said aloud. But Victoria did not respond. Instead her body disappeared in a flash of red light leaving behind the rest of the group behind stunned.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe that Klaus actually found his grave" Seth said as they all turned to him.

"Found who's grave?" Dante asked. Seth's eyes narrowed as his fist clenched. "I'll tell you guys later. Let's meet with the rest of the team" Seth said turning to leave. Michael watched him curiously before shrugging and nodding for Sergei and the others to follow.

Hours had passed with the entire team now gathering back at the Order's headquarters. They stood spread apart, facing Vladimir and Integra in the agency's meeting room on the lower level. Rosette and Walter were also in attendance, as was Captain Reznov and a few men from his unit.

"Excellent work everyone. I cannot thank you enough for your valor and fighting spirit. All of Russia thanks you men, and women" he said winking at Seras who blushed and turned her head.

"All part of the job, Boss" Michael said as Vladimir chuckled. At that point Seth took a step forward, his face concerned.

"Sorry to spoil this joyous moment but there is something I need to discuss with everyone" he said gazing at the group. Sion raised his eyebrow while Rosette said, "What's wrong Seth?" she asked.

"Better get comfortable, this will be long" he said grimly. Minutes later, Alucard, Dante, Nero, Sion, Michael and the rest of the pack as well as Vladimir, Integra, Walter, Rosette and Captain Reznov spread out in the meeting room as Seth sighed deeply before beginning to speak.

"During my fight with Rashkor, Klaus contacted him. I don't know how but somehow, he has the ability to speak to all of his minions telepathically. Klaus apparently ordered all his top generals to withdraw from the battle, I'm guessing it's why they left behind the vampires. When I asked, Rashkor said it's because Klaus had acquired a new toy he wanted to test out. He's found someone, someone incredibly dangerous and needed his strongest minions in the presence of his awakening" Seth explained.

Vladimir folded his arms as Integra cleared her throat. "Who is this individual?" she asked.

Seth turned to face her. "The Harbinger of Death. The Shadow of Hell. The demon they say no living man can kill." Seth paused.

"Theokoles" he said. Everyone grew deathly silent, not having the slightest clue who Seth referred to.

"And just who the hell is Theokoles?" Dexter asked. Seth frowned and clenched his fist.

"Theokoles was born three thousand years ago. There are conflicting accounts of his birth. Some say he was the product of incestuous relations. Others that his mother was raped by jackals and he was belched from the Underworld itself. The Romans worshipped him as Mars. What matters most is that Theokoles is the most brutal and savage demon in history. Even the devil king Mundus paled in comparison to his cruelty"

Dante at that point narrowed his eyes. Considering his history with the Demon World and its former ruler, he found the notion of a devil, more savage and cruel than Mundus a bit far fetched. And likewise, exciting.

"Theokoles' sole purpose in life is to bring down human civilization and destroy anything and everything along with it. He has no feelings, no conscience. He cares not for who he winds up destroying. Human, vampire, demon, Werewolf. It carries no consequence to him." Seth paused before continuing his lengthy explanation.

"Two thousand years ago, just before Mundus attempted to invade the human world Theokoles was captured by a sect of human priests who attempted to rid the world of his darkness. They could not slay him, so instead they locked him away in a specially crafted coffin and buried him deep in the earth to be locked away for all eternity. After being sealed away, it was said that a prophecy was formed with warnings that should Theokoles ever be awakened, he would bring about the end of the world. Klaus claims to have found his grave but frankly I don't know what kind of shit he's pulling. People have searched for thousands of years all in an attempt to locate his grave, whether for good or bad" Seth said slumping down into a chair and rubbing his temples.

"Man, Klaus is so persistent in achieving his goals he's enlisting this guy?" Captain Reznov said shaking his head.

"It gets worse" Seth said sighing and sitting up straight. "If Klaus is going to awaken Theokoles it means our troubles will get worse. Much worse. Like I said, Theokoles cannot be killed by any man or woman. He is death incarnate. A true killing machine. The darkness he would unleash on the world would be unlike anything ever witnessed. Hell itself might very well tremble in his wake"

"I don't mean to downplay the seriousness of this, Seth but honestly it sounds like a bunch of hyped myth and fables passed down through the ages. A scary campfire tale told to kids to amuse their elders. We've dealt with things far scarier and more horrifying than one demon" Raul said eyeing Seth curiously. Sergei and Alex nodded in agreement as did Hanya.

Seth stared off, lost in a trance. "I say this because of what Theokoles means to my bloodline"

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

Seth sighed and said, "My clan was entrusted with the task of guarding and securing Theokoles' grave. For centuries this was a tasked passed down through generations. We were the only force around at the time with the power to keep that monster in his coffin. But then…" he said becoming visibly disturbed.

"Then, it happened. My family was killed. Over five generations slaughtered in a single night. The murderer was Rashkor, he killed my entire clan. I now suspect it was on orders from Klaus to locate Theokoles' grave. However, before she died my mother summoned the last of her strength and used a powerful magic spell to transport his grave to another site, stopping Klaus' plot, but at a price" he said solemnly looking down at the ground.

Seras' eyes widened, horrified at Seth's tragic past. "My God Seth…I'm…I'm so sorry" she said. He didn't meet her gaze.

"I was eight when it happened." Seth said finally raising his head.

"Ok" Vladimir stated. "So this Theokoles is said to be unable to be killed by any man. Well, every foe has a weakness. Even if he can't be killed we can always find a way to place him back into his coffin" he stated. Seth didn't seem to satisfied with that but did not press.

"Seth I hate to ask you this but when your mother transported his grave site do you know where it was? I know you said no person has ever found Theokoles' grave but perhaps she told you?" Rosette asked, concern in her voice at the pain Seth was reliving in remembering the death of his family.

"If I remember correctly, his grave is said to be somewhere in the forest of Romania. But people have searched there before and haven't found shit" Seth stated frowning.

"Alright, look thanks for bringing us up to date but for now there isn't much we can do. We've repelled LOD for now and so we'll take it slow from there"

"I'm afraid there's something else Boss. We were unable to rescue Oskar Markov. An assassin from LOD seduced and murdered him. We were too late" Michael said.

Vladimir swore. "Shit, this is not going to be good. Awakening Theokoles, killing Oskar and God only knows what else he committed. Klaus must have been planning this stint since the fighting began" he said pacing.

"You make it seem like the fighting was a diversion" Dante said. Vladimir said "That very well could be the case Dante but we can't know for sure. All I'll say is this: We've managed to repel LOD for the time being. Even Klaus won't be able to pull some fast shit given what he exposed to us in this recent attack. And more importantly, we still have the issue of acquiring those devices. Our next destination will likely take us to Egypt and Carthage respectively. But for now, we rest and we gather our resources." Vladimir said folding his arms behind his back. "And when Klaus and LOD reemerge, we'll be ready. I'll even step in and kick his ass myself if needed" Vladimir said smirking and eliciting laughter from the group. Even Nero, normally silent and a typical lone wolf managed a light hearted grin as he leaned against the wall.

**Meanwhile, back in New York….**

Flicking on the light and rotating his neck, Kazuya entered his safe house, shutting the door behind him. Since his relocation to New York Kazuya had quickly established a base of operations in the Meat Packing district of Manhattan. His current safe house location was in the subbasement level of a long abandoned slaughterhouse. Kazuya walked down the dusty and ruin filled hall before stepping into the freight elevator which carried him down to the lower levels. Stepping off, Kazuya turned on the light as he removed his cloak and tossed it onto the nearby coat hanger.

Much like his safe house in Russia, this one was well equipped with the tools needed to aid in his hunt. The wall to the right was well stocked with high powered assault rifles, hand guns, explosives and other military grade weaponry. To his left were various pieces of body armor as well as other weaponry.

Lastly in the center was a large steel table with a Toshiba satellite laptop in the center. Sitting down, Kazuya powered on his laptop and began his work.

He pulled up his criminal data base, quickly filing through his most recent hits. Out of a list of 22 sex offenders, 17 had met their end by Kazuya's blade. Of 10 murderers, 7 had met the true death. Of 15 crime bosses, be they Mafia, drug kingpins or small time gangsters, 10 had their life of violence ended. Kazuya's war on the sinners and low lives of New York was bringing him closer and closer to his fated goal. With each kill, he came closer to understanding why his beloved family was hunted down all those terrible years ago.

More importantly, Kazuya cared mostly about his mother, Annabelle Hale. It pained him to lose her at such a young age and to witness the horrible acts committed against her. Through the years, Kazuya has single handedly hunted down the monsters who took his mother from him. Only one man remained and yet despite his best efforts, Kazuya could not find him.

Kazuya was so busy concentrating when suddenly, his head started pounding and throbbing. Gritting his teeth he clutched his head before shaking it.

"Not now" he said aloud.

No response.

"I said not now" he stated again.

No response.

"Damn it I don't have time for this shit!" Kazuya roared angrily and then clutched his head again.

"_**No time? BULLSHIT! You've got all the fuckin' time in the world! Hahahaha come on sport. Just hear me out!"**_

Kazuya growled, panting as his head continued throbbing. "Fine, but hurry up" he said.

Kazuya closed his eyes, concentrating for several moments. Finally, he opened his eyes and gazed before him.

Kazuya was surrounded in an endless void of hazy darkness. Looking to his left and right he frowned before hearing piercing laughter echo in the darkness.

"I had almost forgotten about this place" he said turning around and viewing the one being he wished never to see again.

Standing before him was a man, tall and strongly built with rounded muscles wearing nothing but black pants, black boots and a black cloth tied over his pants. The man had wild flowing black hair and a striped tattoo from his right shoulder down his arm. Most disturbingly were the color of his eyes; one red, one black. Laughing the man rubbed his nose and grinned.

"_**Aww now don't be like that? Didn't you miss me?"**_

Kazuya said nothing.

"_**Fine be a grumpy pants. But listen we got business to discuss. First up, you've been on the rampage. Pretty soon every crime syndicate in the city will be after your head. The second thing is you need to stay focused on your goal. If you want to kill him that is"**_

Kazuya watched as the entity before him grinned even wider before chuckling. His shrill dark voice echoing in the endless darkness surrounding them as Kazuya sighed.

"I know my mission. What's the real reason you wanted to talk?" he asked. The entity narrowed his eyes.

"_**I just wanted to say job well done. That Connor fucker was a real scum bag and you seemed to enjoy it. So, when's the next slaughter fest?" **_it asked excitedly.

Kazuya frowned and turned his back. "I have work to do" he said walking away and leaving behind the entity as began laughing.

Kazuya's eyes reopened, focusing as he gazed around his surroundings. He was back in his safe house.

Rubbing his head he quickly typed in a command on his computer before getting up. He walked over to where his bed was located; a single mattress as he kicked his shoes off and plopped down, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep.

His next hunt would prove most alluring.

**Lastly, in the Carpathian Mountains…**

Stretching 932 miles through most of eastern and central Europe, the Carpathian Mountains are among the largest and most beautiful in the world. The vast mountain region expands through the Czech Republic, Romania, Hungary, Poland, the Ukraine, Serbia and Slovakia. It is also home to nearly one third of all European plant life as well as boasting the largest European population of wolves, Brown bears and lynx with the most heavily concentrated in Romania.

Located in the eastern portion of the mountain was a large and imposing old fortress. Built in the 14th century, it was ruled by a fierce Romania war lord who used it to protect his armed forces from invaders. Now, centuries later the fortress lie abandoned, holding a dark and terrifying secret. It was designed in the typical stone structure of old Romanian castles with a massive fortress door, a large tower in the center, a massive courtyard and several smaller towers forming a rectangular design on the fortress' outer perimeter.

Walking in the center of the courtyard, arms folded behind was Klaus. Hooded and masked he gaze dup at the sky. The night was clear and starry. Concentrating, his eyes glowed as a swirling form of black mist began forming over him. After several moments the mist dissipated as several beams of red light began forming a circle around him.

Klaus had summoned his minions to the location of Theokoles' grave. More specifically, his tomb buried somewhere within the fortress.

Encircling Klaus was Rein, Tristan, Victoria, Rashkor, Rogue, Drake, Sara, Kara and Mugetsu.

Rein fixed his sunglasses and gave Klaus a slight nod. Victoria, now fully dressed in black pants and a red jacket smirked and blew him a kiss. Tristan narrowed his eyes, Rogue hissed but then bowed his head at Klaus. The twins, Sara and Kara both smirked and folded their arms as Klaus gazed.

Lastly, one of Klaus' top generals, Mugetsu stood nearest to Victoria. Clothed in long heavy hooded black robes similar to Klaus and with his head low he chuckled. "So it's true. You've located his coffin" he hissed lowly. Klaus smirked, his expression hidden beneath his mask.

Victoria meanwhile walked behind Mugetsu and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey there stud, it's been some time. What do you say after this we have us some fun. Like old times" she whispered close to his face and squeezed him tighter. Mugetsu remained silent before gently unwrapping her arms. "Sounds like a plan" he said.

Klaus then nodded towards Rogue as the massive behemoth snarled and stomped toward the fortress entrance, hissing and growling.

"_FOR THE HOOORRRRDDDDE!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs as he raised his left fist and smashed through the doors, completely destroying it as well as causing a sizable portion of the outer wall to crumble and break away.

"Let us commence" Klaus ordered walking inside followed by Rogue and the rest of the group. Led by Klaus they descended through the main entrance deep into the castle's lower level.

According to legend, Theokoles' grave was located in a secret dungeon of the lowest level of the fortress. The legend states that when his grave was transported, the castle was built over so as to conceal it from any foolish to awaken this slumbering devil. Klaus, having combed through centuries of arcane knowledge and history finally located this secret. Now he was going to awaken Theokoles to further strengthen LOD's cause.

"Man this place gives me the creeps" Tristan mumbled gazing around. The dungeons were filthy and decaying, even after centuries of abandonment. Cells that once held prisoners were now rusted and withered.

The only light came from torches some of the members carried. "Klaus" Rein called as Klaus did not look back. "Are you certain this is wise? Considering the legends surrounding this…thing. I cannot imagine he shall join our cause. Drake turned to Rein, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"All things considered Rein, Theokoles will serve our group. You shall see why" Klaus answered simply.

After several minutes they came to the final level. A long dark hallway marked by several stone altars and statues of gargoyles and other dark creatures. At the end of the hall was a massive stone door. The door was marked by various Latin symbols. Roughly translated they formed a prophetic warning.

"_The shadow of Hell shall rise in a river of blood" _Tristan read aloud and rolled his eyes. Rashkor grinned and clicked his teeth. Klaus nodded forward, Rogue rumbled before smashing down the door.

Inside the tomb, Theokoles' coffin lay in the center. The coffin was a massive rectangular prism, about 7 feet tall, colored jet black and wrapped and bound tightly by bronze chains. Chuckling Klaus entered followed closely by his minions. "Rogue, if you may" he said to the giant fiend. Rogue hissed and walked forward. With one hand he grabbed the coffin and hoisted it overhead. Klaus raised his right hand, red light surrounding the group as they were instantly teleported outside.

Back outside, Klaus had Rogue move the coffin into the back courtyard as the group spread out behind Klaus who stepped forward.

The coffin stood up straight, allowing Klaus closer inspection. The front of the coffin was designed with a menacing horned skull like engraving. Along the sides of the coffin were similarly designed skulls like engravings. Klaus waved his hand, the chains binding the coffin were broken and crumbled to the ground. With that, Klaus pressed both hands tightly together and began the revival. The group watched, strangely silent as Klaus began chanting in Latin. Tristan folded his arms, ready to see this Theokoles himself.

"_Puer natus est ignis inferni  
>Teste reditum diaboli pater<br>Venit ad populandos, venit ad rapinas  
>Finis rerum omnium mortalium<em>

_Arise Theokoles, the Harbinger of Death!"_ Klaus shouted at the top of his lungs.

The coffin rumbled before finally unlocking as the lid flew open and landed to the ground. A swirling mass of darkness danced and flicked inside, preventing anyone from seeing inside. Everyone waited, moments passed before finally a voice spoke.

"_I've waited, and I've rested in this coffin, for over 2,000 long years. I've waited in darkness, longing for the day of my release. I've slumbered, I've thirst, and I've hungered. It's been far too long, without flesh, without bones, without blood to fill my belly. Who is it, that has awoken me?"_ it spoke, echoing in the night air.

Klaus said, "I have". The voice laughed and said, _"So then, which one of you do I get the pleasure of eating first? How about that blonde bitch standing behind you, I've always had a thing for blondies"_ it said laughing and causing Victoria to scoff and grumble.

Klaus chuckled, "If meat you require. I can oblige" he said.

"Rogue"

"_SSSUUUUUFEERRR!"_ Rogue cried out loud. Before anyone could stop, Rogue had grabbed the twins, Sara and Kara by the throat and threw them forward toward the coffin. Both twins landed, horrified as they cursed and stared. However they never had time. The coffin shook, the mass of shadows swirling inside settled before morphing. A single eye emerged, followed by a grinning mouth of sharp teeth as more eyes and mouths appeared. The mouths outstretched from the coffin, swirling around Sara and Kara who cried and tried fighting.

"KLAAAAUUUS!" they shouted. Klaus did nothing to stop the brutal action. The darkness engulfed the twins, their cries of anguish causing even the attending members of LOD to flinch at the brutality. Tristan, Victoria and even Rashkor stared, horrified.

Sara and Kara were ripped to pieces, their cries becoming gurgled bellows of agony as their bodies were dragged back into the coffin as Theokoles fed on their carcasses. Moments later the violence ended with the swarming mass of darkness ejecting the skeletons of the two women.

"_Meh, I've had tastier morsels. These cunts were just enough to barely fill my belly. So, who's next?" _his voice rang out.

"Come before us, Theokoles. I require an audience" Klaus said, not in the least bit fazed.

The coffin again rumbled as the swirling mass of shadows and darkness increased in volume. Seconds later a tall and brutish figure removed himself, grunting and growling as the shadows danced and flickered around his body and behind him as he was ejected from the coffin.

Standing at 7 feet tall with long slicked back spiky blonde hair and a built physique, Theokoles, the Shadow of Hell had finally risen from his grave. He was naked but did not seem too concerned with his current state. His eyes scanned the group before him. Tristan grit his teeth; Victoria took a cautious step back; Rashkor reached for his axe; Rein had removed his sunglasses; Mugetsu remained still while Rogue hissed and took the most drastic action of instantly shielding Klaus with a swarm of his black crows. Rogue took a step forward but was halted by Klaus who gave a reassuring nod and causing the brute to disperse the shield and step back.

"My name is Klaus and I have a proposition for you, Theokoles. Serve my group and I will see your ambition fulfilled." Klaus stated as Theokoles glared and wiped blood that was trickling down his lips. He cast another glance at Victoria, staring at her ample breasts and causing her to cover them with her jacket.

"Together, friend" Klaus said holding out his open hand and then clenched it tightly. "We shall destroy the human race"

**End Chapter**

**Thanks for reading folks! Stay tuned, next chapter coming soon!**


	22. The Man Who Despises God

**Disclaimer: Ok folks so here we go. The fighting will die down for a little bit as the story moves forward and we delve into much of the main characters a little bit.**

**With the devastation caused by Klaus' forces in St. Petersburg, our heroes are forced to pool their resources together and begin the search for the mysterious devices Klaus searches for.**

**Klaus himself is on the move. Theokoles, the most terrifying and savage demon in history has been unleashed upon the world. But even he serves Klaus despite his brutality. Turns out Klaus is holding something dear to Theokoles, the one fated way to destroy him forever. It is revealed that even after the recent battles, Klaus still has yet to unleash the deadliest of his minions and the full brunt of LOD's might. What is it that Klaus has yet to reveal? Will it prove too formidable for our heroes?**

**The Order of the Cross hones in on the remaining artifacts, able to pin point the exact location of the one hidden in Egypt. Meanwhile, Hellsing begins to draw closer to the one in Carthage while the Nighstalkers deal with Kazuya's swath of mayhem. While investigating possible leads, Seth and Dexter are ambushed by a trio of powerful fighters. They reveal they are after a certain individual whom has stolen something precious to them. Will Seth and Dexter survive this encounter?**

**Expect some big things to happen in the coming chapters. Several characters will get their backstories covered and some questions will be answered (so stop emailing me haha).**

**As per usual you guys know all the copyright crap so I'll forgo that.**

Chapter Twenty Two- The Man Who Despises God and the Harbinger of Death

"Do you find everything suitable, Theokoles?" Klaus asked his newest ally. Standing before him was Theokoles, the Shadow of Hell, the Harbinger of Death. Located at one of LOD's numerous lairs the duo were amidst conversation.

Theokoles snorted a response, his eyes narrowing as he said "Hmph. More or less."

Klaus watched as Theokoles finished assembling the last of his outfit. Theokoles wore a long black coat with a high collar reaching his cheek. He had on black pants and black ankle high boots. Theokoles had four rings on his fingers; two on his left pinky and middle and the other two on his right index and right ring finger. He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, closing his eyes and slowly reopening them.

"Spare me the boring details. Why have you awoken me? Speak quickly" Theokoles said strongly. Klaus chuckled, folding his arms behind his back as he began pacing.

"For thousands of years humankind has shuffled about life bound by the greatest lie ever told, that they have a say, a choice even in their fated lives. My group has fought since the time of the church to expose the truth. And now, after so many years it will pay off. We will destroy the illusion of free will, and bring in a true age of peace. Free from lies, free from malice or suffering or death" Klaus explained. He found much to his surprise, Theokoles began laughing. Though to a common observer, it sounded more like a wounded Hyena suffocating.

"Seriously? _That's_ what you brought me here for? I'm almost beginning to wish I were back in my grave" Theokoles said shaking his head. Klaus did not seem fazed.

"You pathetic bunch of miscreants are nothing but a bunch of big cry baby pussies. A bunch of angry little girls shaking their puny fists at God. How sad" Theokoles said in a mock tone. "And you ask my assistance?" he questioned.

Klaus tilted his head. "You seem to be confused my friend, when did I ever _ask_ for your aid? I am telling you, that you will serve my goals." He said reaching into his cloak and pulling out an item.

"And here's why" he said. Beneath his mask, a wicked grin crept to his face. Theokoles stared at what Klaus was holding, recognition soon formed, which in turn, formed to anger and horror as his eyes widened and he bared his teeth, his fangs growing as he growled.

"You…._FUCKER!_ How the hell did you get that? Impossible!" Theokoles roared. If it were any other situation he would have assaulted Klaus, but Klaus was prepared. In his hands he held a glass jar filled with a dark blue solution with a floating red object. Tossing it up and down casually, Klaus chuckled. "Did you honestly think, that I would awaken the Shadow of Death without a plan?" Theokoles clenched his fist, trembling at what Klaus held. The one fated way to kill him.

His heart. Long ago, Theokoles approached a noted witch and in a savage and twisted ritual, she pulled his heart from his body and bound it to a sacred jar. No matter what damage he took, as long as his heart remained intact Theokoles could never truly die.

That is, before Klaus had gotten hold of his heart. Klaus took a step forward. "I don't plan on killing you Theokoles. Your power shall prove quite useful. Just consider this 'leverage'" Klaus explained.

Theokoles narrowed his eyes; sheer raw anger coursed through his veins.

"You…bastard. I won't forget this. Even if I serve your cause just know that at some point, you're going to fuck up. When that happens, no matter the situation, no matter the cost. I will rip you apart and feast on your corpse." He threatened as Klaus chuckled. "Fair enough, my friend. Lastly, is there any other mater that we must attend to before we move forward?" Klaus asked as if Theokoles' outburst never happened.

Swearing, Theokoles narrowed his eyes before turning his back. "I need to reclaim something. Something that was taken from me before those cunts locked me away" he said turning back to look at Klaus.

"Ah yes, your weapon. I believe I know the location, if you'll follow me, friend" Klaus said turning to exit. Theokoles stared;  
>"Hold the fuck up" he said as Klaus paused.<p>

"Just who the hell are you, really? No one, not even a devil himself could accomplish what you did. You look the Shadow of Death in the eyes and do not flinch. You command that gaggle of low lives you call your allies without fear of reprisal. You have located not only my grave but my heart as well, something that was said to be lost for eternity. No being in this world, could pull what you have. I ask again, who are you, Klaus?" Theokoles said.

Klaus slowly turned, his body completely still. Finally after several moments he responded.

"I'm no one. I'm nothing. I'm nobody. I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is fulfilling my Eye of Heaven plot. Nothing more and nothing less." He answered and turned and exited the room.

**Meanwhile, in New York**

"Tap out. Come on, tap out"

"Nope. Not gonna"

"Come on. You know you wanna"

"Nope, not this time damn it. You're not going to win three times in a row" Dexter said panting and gritting his teeth. He and his lovely fiancé Rosette, were in the gym at the FBI's headquarters. Currently, the pair were practicing grappling and wrestling techniques with Rosette moments from victory. Lying on her back, she had Dexter trapped in a tight and fearsome arm triangle of which he was viciously struggling against as her grip grew tighter. Dexter, dressed in black shorts and a white tank top was dripping sweat. Rosette wore blue shorts and a black sleeveless shirt as she giggled and squeezed tighter. Dexter had to accept his fate; with one hand, he tapped on the matted floor as Rosette released and he rolled backwards.

"Damn! Not again. How the hell do you always do that?" he asked annoyed as he panted and wiped his brow. Rosette chuckled, likewise wiping sweat from her face as she sat up straight. "It's because you try to muscle it. Dexter, grappling isn't something you win by brute force. It's about leverage; using your opponents size and mass against them. The more you muscle it, the easier it becomes for him to slip through and catch you off guard. That's why Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu is so effective. When Royce Gracie first began to truly pioneer it, the martial arts community was shocked. His opponents were often bigger and stronger but he would tap them out within seconds. It's exactly for that reason I gave you" Rosette explained.

Dexter frowned, sighing as he began stretching, holding one leg in while he stretched the other out and pulled his toes back. "Yeah yeah." He grumbled.

Rosette smirked, "You're not still upset are you?" she asked, amused he was throwing a tantrum at losing to her. It was adorable, for her at least. Dexter still hadn't replied, instead he kept stretching.

Rosette moved closer to him, bumping his shoulder with hers playfully as she smiled. "I love you" she said.

Dexter turned his face the other way. A moment later he turned back and smiled, "I love you too, cheater" he teased as Rosette laughed. Dexter then said, "You look hot, all sweaty and worn out" he said as she raised an eyebrow and put on a coy smirk. "Uh huh. But really you like the way my ass looks in these shorts" she said.

Dexter shrugged, "Both" and then laughed as she punched him on the shoulder playfully.

It was now exactly one month since the events in Russia. Rosette and the Nightstalkers have returned home to New York and continued their usual duty of monitoring and investigating all supernatural activity. However, most recently, they began to investigate the swath of killings and violence sweeping across the city. Kazuya's kills have left the city in a state of terror. The criminal element of New York were left shaking in their boots; every type of scumbag imaginable fearful that the man who slays criminals in the name of God would soon target them.

The public was split; some praised Kazuya's work, dubbing him "The Right Hand of God", "The Night Angel" and other such monikers. If it makes the city safer by having murderers and rapists systematically hunted down, then so be it they said. Others of course, were not as enthusiastic. They cursed Kazuya, calling him a murderer and a criminal for thinking he has the right to judge and execute criminals. As if that weren't complicated enough, Rosette was facing increasing pressure from the board to handle the latest killings. She argued that the Nightstalkers needed to begin the search for the remaining devices. Nontheless, Rosette faced a difficult task. And she knew it.

Sometime later Rosette sat back in her office. Looking down at her desk, it was a mess, with piles of papers and folders scattered around. Frowning, she sat up and began tidying up. She hated mess, she hated disorder. A moment later her door opened and in walked Dexter, now dressed in blue jeans, brown boots, a black hoodie and dark brown leather jacket. Seeing the mess in her office he chuckled. "You ok babe?' he asked. She exhaled sharply but managed a weak smile.

"Just a little stressed, as always. Need something?" she asked as she turned and sat down on top of her desk. Dexter just stared at her, for a long time, causing her to blush a little. "What?" she asked.

Dexter sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I think we should hold off, on you know, the wedding. Until we stop Klaus." He said.

Rosette did not answer for a long time. Finally she said, "Why would you say that?" she asked, hurt creeping into her voice. Dexter walked forward, taking her hands into his and holding them tenderly. "Because I love you, and I don't want to risk losing you. If Klaus is dead set on this crazy ass plot of his there's no telling what can happen. LOD has already proven they're willing to do whatever is necessary to achieve their goals, even if it means killing anyone they deem as an obstruction. When they killed Johnny in Inwood Hill. The murder of the Russian politician, Oskar. And now, more recently, the awakening of Theokoles. We've faced some tough foes before. The Giamotti Brothers, the incident on Long Island with Ozwell Carter and things like that. But this, babe, this takes the cake. Klaus has got to be the greatest threat not just against us but all of humanity." Dexter said with a rising tone. Rosette continued staring into his eyes, she had never seen him so serious about protecting her.

"I just want to do everything necessary, to keep you safe. So if that means I have to wait just a little bit longer before I can take you for my bride, I can accept that" he said.

Rosette stared into his eyes, unsure of the emotions swelling in them, or for that matter, within her own being. Then to Dexter's surprise, she smiled. "Now who's being the worry wart? I thought I already told you, that I love you and want to be your wife?" she said.

"But Rosette what abou-?"

Rosette promptly cut him off, placing a finger to his lips. "Listen. When I said I would marry you it means I took everything into consideration. The good and the bad, even the ugly. I'm not afraid of Klaus or LOD. I'm not afraid of fighting them to protect this world from evil. And I am certainly not going to postpone my special day, because of Klaus' threats." She said very seriously. Dexter just stared, he then watched as she leaned closer, placed a deep kiss on his lips and inched back. "I love you. I want to marry you and become Mrs. Smith." Rosette said smiling.

Dexter then grinned, "Wow, you're willing to give up your family name? Considering what follows with it?" he said pulling her close as she kissed him again. "Of course silly" Rosette responded.

"By the way, where are you headed?" Rosette asked checking his outfit. Dexter said, "Some new leads have popped up. Seth and I are going to check in on some stuff downtown. We'll be back in a couple of hours" he said.

He kissed her. "I love you"

"Love you too" he said back.

Meeting up with Seth, the two piled into his car and headed down to the Financial District. Seth leaned back into his seat, gazing out the window as the busy and hustling streets of downtown passed them by.

"Hey man, there's something I wanted to ask" Dexter said turning the wheel to the right as they made a sharp turn. Seth slowly turned to look at him.

"I know how you feel about Klaus awakening Theokoles, you know, about your mom and everything. I just want to say it doesn't matter what it takes, we'll find some way to stop him" Dexter said quickly gazing at Seth before shifting his attention back to the road.

Seth sighed and said, "The day before she was killed my mother told me I had a special destiny. That when the world needed aid, I would rise to save it." He said again staring out at the window. Dexter made a left turn before switching gears and turning right as they slowed to a traffic light as it turned red. "She told me to live. 'Live and grow strong Seth.'" He said turning to look at Dexter.

The pair had arrived at their destination, Battery Park in downtown Manhattan. Pulling the car to a curb Dexter turned off the ignition and just waited. "Your mother would be proud of you Seth. I know she's looking down from Heaven and marveling at the warrior and protector you've become. Like I said, we'll find a way to stop Theokoles." He said holding his right fist out and flashing Seth a grin. "In honor of your family, your mother, I promise we'll stop Klaus." Seth paused, then smiled and took his own hand as the two bumped fists. "Thanks Dex".

"Now let's go meet this source. He's an old FBI informant, said he's got some info we need" Dexter said exiting the car.

**Over at Hellsing…**

"Walter, could you please summon Alucard in here for me please?' Integra said buzzing her intercom.

"Yes of course Madam" Walter replied. Integra then waited, 20 minutes later Alucard entered her office, removing his hat as he bowed lowly.

"You summoned me, my Master?" he said. Integra stared. "Where's Seras?" she asked.

"Sleeping" he replied as Integra blinked but then cleared her throat.

"Alucard, I'm curious. What's your take on everything that has happened recently? Klaus' plan for human subjugation, LOD waging that fight in Russia and now more recently, the awakening of Theokoles. What does it mean? Is this what we have to look forward to? More death and chaos?' she said facing her servant.

Alucard remained silent. Then, a small but wicked grin slowly crept to his face. Chuckling, he slowly reached for his red wire framed glasses as he pulled them off, exposing his alluring crimson eyes. Gazing directly at Integra as he began pacing.

"Integra, I'm surprised you would even ask me that. You of all people should know my take on this. Honestly, I can hardly wait. The sight and smell of blood as you rip through your enemies and slaughter them like cattle. Their cries of anguish. The feeling of ecstasy as you snuff them from existence. Integra. My Master, it's what I _live_ for." Alucard answered excitedly as his hair began flapping and his eyes flashed.

Integra couldn't help but smirk; The famed monster of the Hellsing family excited by the prospect of destroying his enemies. Life as usual.

"Just thought I'd ask. We've begun a search for information regarding the remaining devices. Should anything turn up, I'll let you know" she said. Alucard bowed and soon phased from the room.

**In Russia…**

Vladimir tensed; his breathing hard, his face drenched in sweat as it dripped to the floor and stained the mat. Before him, Master Sato stood still, legs apart, arms folded behind his back as he narrowed his eyes.

"_Ichi!"_ he shouted. Vladimir spread his legs apart, settling into a deep horse stance as he clenched his fists tightly by his waist.

"_Ni!"_ Master Sato shouted again. Vladimir stepped forward with his left foot, now in a front stance as he slowly raised his right hand in an open palm strike above his head keeping his left hand clenched tightly by his waist. He then performed a high section roundhouse kick, landing down and stepping forward into a cat stance and with both hands forward in a palm strike.

"_San!"_ Master Sato shouted.

Vladimir finished his performance of kata as he exhaled sharply, raised his right leg, stomped his foot down and executed a sharp and powerful _kiai_ as he dropped into a deep front stance with one fist outstretched.

"Good, your skills remain sharp, my pupil" Master Sato said as Vladimir relaxed and wiped his brow. "Reminds me of the good old days, when my dad first sent me to your school when I was a kid" He said facing his mentor who chuckled and began pacing.

"Yes I remember the day you first arrived. You were strong, focused and eager to prove yourself. You never had to be told twice to do something. When all the other new students backed down at the first sparring classes you were the only new recruit to accept." Master Sato said as Vladimir smirked.

"Yeah. I also remember we were a bunch of trouble makers. Me, Kenshin, Toshio, Sakyo and Ukyo. Pulling pranks on some of the other kids after training. We would always get into those streets fights with those kids from the rival school. I remember Kenshin would never back down if they challenged us, even when we would be outnumbered. I remember how when after school I almost got jumped by six of them, Kenshin and Toshio were there to back me up. I remember how after the police brought us home after one fight, you beat my ass like I was your own son" Vladimir said as he and Master Sato both laughed. However, Master Sato's expression soon dulled, gazing down at the floor as he turned his back. "Ah yes, my son, Kenshin. I view all my students like my own children, but he, was my own flesh and blood." He said with a tone of loss and sadness creeping in. Vladimir sensed it as he too grew a little down. "Kenshin was more than just my best friend. I was an only child, he was like the brother I never had. When I first joined your school, he was one of the few who didn't look at me with disdain because I wasn't Japanese. A lot of the others did not believe a privileged white boy like me had the right to train under one of Japan's most renowned teachers. But not Kenshin." Vladimir said remembering the day he first arrived. While many of the other students mocked him and even hated him because he was different, Kenshin from day one treated like an equal, like a friend and most specially, like a brother. Then came the day years later when Kenshin was tragically killed, the culprit: Vampires. Vladimir had sworn to avenge his brother's death, it was this resolve coupled with his bloodline which what caused him to defend his nation from all manners of evil.

Vladimir's training under Master Sato was wrought with physical and mental difficulties, but the results were well worth it. Aside from his obvious fighting and martial art combat skills now, Vladimir had been forged into a strong and dedicated leader.

After wrapping their training session up, Vladimir retreated into his personal study. There he saw Mariska, standing by the bookshelf with a large textbook open as she carefully studied it. Tip toeing behind her, Vladimir crept to within close distance, lowered his hands and proceeded to shake her by the side causing her to jump and almost drop the book.

"Vlad I hate when you do that!" she shouted as she slapped him against the chest causing him to laugh. "I know, that's why I do it" he teased. Frowning, she then chuckled and said "I was actually just coming to get you. I was doing some reading and think I found something." She said as he went and took a seat in one of the large chairs. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. Mariska walked over, sitting down beside him as she pointed to the textbook she had been studying.

"I was looking through ancient world history, trying to find if there is any truth claim to what Klaus has been saying about those devices. I think I got something. Rosette mentioned that one of them was said to be located somewhere in Egypt. So I've been doing a study of ancient Egyptian mythology, archaeology and history. I've been specifically homing in one the tombs of the ancient Pharaohs when I came across this." She said pointing to a highlighted text. Vladimir began reading it aloud.

"In the year 2500 B.C. the Pharaoh of Egypt came into possession of a mysterious orb like artifact. It was discovered after a military campaign in foreign lands. Scribes and priests described it as possessing frightening magical powers and as such only the Pharaoh's priests were allowed to handle it. No man could truly control it, and it's true worth or purpose was never deciphered. When the Pharaoh died, it along with his other most prized possessions was buried in his tomb. Since then scholars and historians from around the world have failed to understand or decipher the meaning behind the Pharaoh's acquisition of this 'magical' artifact."

Vladimir stared at it and then at Mariska. "I've been contacting the top Egyptologists in the world. They all don't know what to make of this. The tomb has never been discovered and no one has the faintest clue of this orb could have been." She said as Vladimir crossed his legs. Running a hand through his black hair he leaned back and said "It was said to possess magical properties. Do you..do you think that this could be the device Klaus is searching for?" he asked.

"My gut tells me so. It's the only thing we've uncovered so far. The question is. Where is it buried? Where is the Pharaoh's tomb? The experts I've spoken to said his record and past is sketchy, so finding where he is buried will be extremely difficult" Mariska said crossing one leg over and looking at her husband.

Vladimir stared off into space. The threat Klaus posed forever loomed over. "We'll have to use all available resources to try and find out where. Thanks babe, we're one step closer" he said kissing her and getting up to exit the room.

While Vladimir and Mariska searched for more clues, the wolf pack were busy doing an investigation of their own.

"YO!" Sergei shouted from the kitchen of the pack's living quarters. Everyone turned to look up.

"Who's turn for dishes?" he shouted pointing to the growing and quite messy pile of dirty dishes stacking in the sink. Alex frowned, "Not mine. Boss?" he asked shouting over to Michael, whom was busy sharpening his sword.

"Nope? Kathy?" he asked turning to Kathy who rolled her eyes. "I did them last night. Wait. Hey, Hanya! It's YOUR turn!" she shouted. Hanya grimaced as he rose from his seat on the sofa, walking over to the sink and beginning the arduous task.

"I hate dishes" he grumbled unhappily.

**Back in New York…**

"Man I don't believe this bullshit. We must have checked in with four different sources and no one can tell us anything." Dexter said scratching a name off his note pad. He and Seth were taking a stroll through Battery Park, upset at how their search was turning up. None of their visits turned up useful information. Neither in regards to the remaining devices, Klaus' whereabouts or anything related to LOD. Taking a seat on a bench, Dexter pulled out his note pad. "We've got two left. Want to split up?" he asked Seth who shook his head.

"No, it's better we stick it together." He answered. Seth then reached into his vest and pulled out a black object. Upon further inspection it turned out to be an iPhone. Dexter looked at it, then back at Seth.

"Jesus man not you too" he said shaking his head as Seth laughed. "I find it to be quite useful" Seth replied.

Dexter then turned his attention to the park. It was now April, the early stages of spring so the weather was becoming more pleasant. Bright and sunny, clear skies and mild weather made it a perfect outing for the park. People were busy about their comings and goings. Joggers trotted down the various paths and trails. Mothers with their children in strollers ambled along. The pair did not notice that just some 15 feet away, residing next to a large tree were three individuals watching them pass by.

"That them?" one asked.

"Yup. They're both FBI. They're with the Nightstalkers. Rumor has it they had an encounter with him on Fortuna Island not too long ago." Said the second figure as they all began laughing. The third and final one, smaller than his companions frowned and said. "I say we quit yapping and lay the smack down on these chumps." And proceeded to step forward but was halted by the man standing beside. "Patience, little bro. We will but just be wary. The human is no threat, but that Shapeshifter, he's not to be underestimated. He is no ordinary shifter." He explained. "I don't give a damn what he is, they both know where to find him and they're going to tell us. Whether or not they still live, is a matter entirely that is different" the shorter individual said as all three turned their attention to Seth and Dexter.

"Ok, so next on the list is this guy that goes by the name Zen. Works on Wall St. at some top banking company. Says here he was vital when we went after that genetics company that was experimenting with devil arms." Dexter said reading from his note pad before placing it in his jacket.

At that point, Seth's stomach grumbled. "Tacos?" he said. Dexter smirked, "Sure" he said as he prepared to stand from the bench.

"Dex" Seth said as Dexter turned. Seth began fiddling with his phone, using his finger to quickly type a message which he then texted to Dexter. Dexter's own phone, a Droid Razr rumbled as he picked it up. Reading the message, he stared at the screen.

"3 guys watching. Been stalking since we got to the park. U strapped?"

Dexter typed a response and sent it. Seth's iPhone vibrated as he picked it up.

"Yeah. .45 cal and two Baretta. U?" the text read as Seth responded. "2 Glock 10's. On ur go"

Dexter nodded and put his phone away. Such a shame; it was a gorgeous day and they were about to get into a fight.

"Go!" Seth shouted. He and Dexter jumped up, removed their firearms and unleashed a hail of bullets whizzing at their assailants. The trio likewise pulled out their own weapons, armed with handguns and sub machine pistols as they returned fire causing Dexter and Seth to dash for cover. The park was in a state of chaos, people screaming and shouting and ducking for cover trying desperately to avoid being shot.

"Son of a bitch!" one of the taller individual shouted rolling to the side as he again opened fire. Dexter dove behind the bench, reloaded and fired twice while Seth fired three rounds. He was busy he didn't notice the third person, the smallest of them had snuck behind him. Leaping high into the air, he raised his leg over in a vicious axe kick. Seth cartwheeled to the right and flipped away several times just as the kick smashed the bench to crumbling bits. Getting to his feet he was suddenly knocked down as one of the other men shouldered him hard causing him to drop his guns. Seth turned, kicking his assailant as he rolled backwards. The smaller more rowdy individual charged as the taller man hung back and watched with a big smirk.

Seth dodged and evaded a series of powerful kicks and punches, surprised at how quickly his opponent moved. Blocking a kick, Seth threw out his own as his opponent leaned back, falling backwards into a kip-up position as he kicked his feet at Seth knocking him backwards before jumping back up. The second opponent charged. Seth threw a quick punch, only to have his whole arm caught as his eyes widened. His opponent laughed and said, "Come now _shifter_. You've got to do better than that!" he said picking Seth and throwing him over his shoulder as Seth landed but rolled back to his feet.

Dexter fired at the third individual, only to have him dash in faint after images as he avoided his gunfire. Sucking his teeth Dexter placed his gun away. "Giving up? I must say you're the first human who has ever realized when he's outclasses. Do not worry, we will not kill you. My brothers unfortunately are far more temperamental than I" he said gesturing to his dueling brothers as they continued attacking Seth.

Dexter stated, "Who the hell are you clowns?" he asked. The man before him merely smirked. "Your allies, believe it or not. We all seek a common enemy" he said crossing his arms as Dexter relaxed a little. He then turned over to where Seth was viciously dueling with the remaining brothers.

Seth was double teamed, but held his own. He ducked under a roundhouse kick as he spun and threw a back kick, tossing aside one brother while the other raised his arms. Seth threw a jab that was caught, he took his free hand and punched only to have his hand grabbed. "Not bad, shifter" his opponent taunted. Growling Seth then realized his opponents were far stronger than he realized.

"What the hell are you guys?" Seth asked pushing his opponent back. He laughed, his eyes flashing as his fangs grew. At that point, Seth stared into his eye. Amber colored, with an alluring gaze. He had his own question answered as his opponent gave a short howl and kicked him in the gut before back handing him away.

"Dex, these guys are Werewolves!" Seth shouted rising to his feet. Dexter's eyes widened, the man before him flashed a deadly grin before chuckling. Seth then turned his attention back to his opponents. The man stretched out his arm as it expanded, a layer of thick heavy muscle formed before dark colored fur formed and his hand formed into clawed paw like appendage. He took one swipe at Seth, intending to severe off his head. However, he was shocked to find Seth stop his arm as if it were nothing. Struggling his own eyes now widened, as did his two brothers.

"What?" he stammered struggling against Seth's obscene strength. Seth's dark green eyes narrowed, "It's been a while since I've fought with a wolf. You caught me off guard, now that I know, things will be quite different" he said. Moving faster than before, Seth unleashed a flurry of lightning fast punches in rapid succession, pummeling the man before spinning and kicking him. His brother charged, but not before Seth elbowed him in the nose, grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him into his brother as the two crashed to the side. Dexter then took the opportunity to reach for his hand gun, he fired at the third brother who again dodged the shot, sprinting over to where his brothers had fallen.

"I told you not to take him lightly" he said shaking his head. The younger brother stood slowly, clutching his head. "Shut up! You didn't even help!" he shouted as his brother swore and held his jaw. Seth and Dexter now stood side by side, Dexter still having his gun held out as Seth took a step forward.

"Relax, we don't wish to fight anymore. My brothers like I said are more volatile then I unfortunately. You see, we have been searching for something for some time now and we believe you can help" the one man said with his arms crossed. The younger brother pointed his finger. "Tell us where Klaus is" he demanded.

Dexter and Seth froze. "How the hell do you know about Klaus? Who the fuck are you three asshats?" he asked.

"Very well. We are the Salvatore Brothers. I am the second oldest, Ramone Salvatore" he said with a light bow. The next brother answered, "I'm the middle brother, Jason Salvatore. This is our little brother, Jacob Salvatore" he said. Dexter and Seth stared, for a long time, finally getting a good glance at their opponents.

All three brothers were dressed in similar outfits consisting of dark blue jeans and black boots. Ramone wore a black hooded leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath; Jason wore a black hooded sweat shirt while Jacob wore a black sweater vest with a hood. Ramone had thick cut brown hair with three locks hanging over his face; Jason had short but thick wavy brown hair past his chin while Jacob had thick and slightly curly brown hair. They all had amber colored eyes, denoting their Werewolf origin.

"Ok Salvatore Brothers again I ask. Why are you asking about Klaus?" Dexter said.

"Klaus has committed awful tragedies. Against my brothers and I. We have been hunting him down for years. We heard of the incident on Fortuna Island and more recently, the attacks in Russia. We know Klaus orchestrated it and so we came here, knowing that the Nightstalkers would be searching for a way to stop him. " Ramone explained.

"Uh huh" Seth said eyeing them cautiously. "You said before you were second oldest. I'm assuming then there is a fourth brother. What, he not up for brawls in the park?" he asked sarcastically. Seth then noticed a sudden change in the demeanor of the Salvatores. Their aggression shifted to sadness and pain, especially in the youngest one, Jacob. Ramone swallowed hard and said "That is what Klaus has done. He has our older brother, Lucian. For years he's been using Lucian as his experiment, conducting savage and twisted rituals to form the perfect weapon. But no more" he said trembling. Jason lowered his head while Jacob, normally feisty growled and swore.

"We want Klaus for one reason and one reason only. We are going to kill him, for what he did to our brother." Jacob said.

Dexter sighed and placed his gun away. "I'm sorry for your brother, but Klaus is not going to be easy to kill. You have no idea the kind of madness and evil he is plotting" he said.

"I DON'T CARE! He took our brother from us! He's going to pay with his life!" Jacob shouted clenching his fist so tightly his hand bled slightly. Jason calmly placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder to console him. In the distance, they heard the sirens of police vehicles fast approaching.

"Ramone, we've stayed too long" Jason said as he and Jacob turned to walk away. Ramone stared one more time at Seth and Dexter before bobbing his head. With his back turned he said, "We shall meet again soon, Nightstalkers." And with that the trio leaped high into the air and promptly disappeared in a swift motion.

**Back at Hellsing…**

"Where in bloody hell are those devices?" Integra grumbled for the third time. She was flipping through a large text book in her office before shoving it aside in frustration. As if on cue, Seras entered her room, followed closely by Walter. Holding several sheets of paper Seras nodded.

"I think I found something" she said as Integra nodded and sat up straight in her chair. "Walter and I have been combing through the archives, trying to find any information about what Klaus was referring to. One device is said to be buried somewhere within the ruins of ancient Carthage right? So we did a brief search of the areas topography, geography and archaeology and think we found something. There is an old legend regarding the Battle of Carthage during its sack at the peak of the Third Punic wars. Romans armies invaded and eventually subdued and utterly destroyed Carthage. It was said the king of Carthage had acquired a mysterious and powerful artifact he believed would turn the tide and allow his people to defeat the Roman armies. Unfortunately for him, the commander of the Roman forces, Scipio Aemilianus stole the device which he used in Rome's favor."

Integra's interest grew more apparent, she nodded for Seras to continue. "Scipio said this device boasted phenomenal power and that it could 'control the minds and actions of a Roman Legion, even until their very death'. This artifact was then forever lost to time after Carthage fell, but historians believed it to lay somewhere within the crumbling ruins" Seras said looking from her sheet.

Walter walked to Integra's desk, rolling out a regional map of Carthage. Several sites were highlighted in red as he traced them with his finger. "Based on current theories, these three locations are most likely to yield results but it is my best estimate that here" he said pointing to a location, "Is our best bet. It's a temple dedicated to one of the chief goddesses of the Carthaginians, Tanit. Sir Integra, it's my recommendation we gather more evidence and present our findings to the Round Table" Walter said.

Integra nodded, standing up from her chair and walking to the window, gazing outside. "Let's continue our search." She said turning back to Walter and Seras as they resumed their task.

**Lastly, in New York…**

"Please…please…spare me" the man's cries of mercy carried out as he whimpered and stammered. Six men, all notorious drug peddlers and gang bangers sat on their knees, hands bound in front tightly and covered in bruises and bleeding in a grassy field deep within Central Park. The time was about 10:45 pm. Kazuya faced the men before him, tilting his head as he reached within his cloak and pulled out a Beretta which he cocked and loaded.

"Did you spare the ones you sold your crack to? Turning men and women and sometimes even children into addicts, all for the love of money" Kazuya said lowering his weapon. One of the men, a Hispanic men in his late 50's spat to the ground and stared. "Fuck you hombre, you ain't special. Not my fault people are so easily lured with a cheap high".

Kazuya promptly responded by shooting him right between the eyes, his body falling limp as the roar of the gun echoed in the still night and causing the remaining men to jump. Kazuya walked down, shooting them one by one in cold blood and without hesitation. The second victim; Lacara Sanchez. Convicted of murdering three men in a drug deal gone bad. Then there was Christopher Kosta, notorious Mafia enforcer who tortured and murdered a woman in front of her children. Lastly, the only man to remain was Leroy Rogers, a member of the most powerful crime syndicate in Harlem, the Black Sun. Leroy has multiple priors for torture, murder, theft and kidnapping. His most recent crime was the slaying of an undercover officer infiltrating his organization.

As Kazuya raised the gun Leroy again pleaded. "Please…I've got kids." He said.

Kazuya froze, staring back. Lowering his gun he said, "Prove it."

"In my wallet, I've got photos" he said. Kazuya then searched for his wallet, rummaging through before pulling out two photos. One was with Leroy, a woman, presumably his wife or girlfriend and with a newborn baby girl. The second with Leroy, his infant daughter and older son, his son the spitting image as he smiled brightly in the photo and held his father's hand tenderly.

Kazuya then had flashbacks of his own mother, her sweet smile as she would kiss and praise him for completing his chores. Her loving embrace when he would wake up screaming from some awful nightmare in the dead of night and she would hug and soothe until he fell back asleep.

"No child should have their innocence shattered because their parent is a deviant" Kazuya said setting the photos down. He pulled out a knife, cutting Leroy free from his bonds. Walking behind him, Kazuya watched as Leroy remained seated, too terrified to move. "Your life is spared." Kazuya said stepping to the side as Leroy began to rise to his feet. He slowly turned to face Kazuya.

He never saw the sword unsheathe, hidden within his black cloak. It wasn't until he felt searing hot pain and blood flow freely that he realized what had happened.

"But you must still face God's judgment. I will show you mercy, but at a price. You have used your hands for evil, so I remove one" Kazuya said lowering his sword. Kazuya had sliced off Leroy's left arm as the man rolled on the ground in pain, blood collecting underneath. Sheathing his sword, Kazuya turned and exited the park, leaving behind his most recent work.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry this took so long. New semester of school started so I will update as frequently as I can. Please be patient, this story is far from over. In fact, the madness is only just beginning **

**Next chapter: The race is on as The Order of the Cross prepares to head for Egypt while Hellsing and the Nightstalkers head for Carthage. Two devices hang in the balance, potentially paving the way for Klaus to go forward with his plan. In a shocking twist, Iscariot offers their assistance with Maxwell revealing a surprising revelation: Can they be trusted?**

**Stay tuned!**


	23. Assemble: LOD Gathers

**Disclaimer: Here we go folks, moving along as the story continues. Just as a heads up: Updates will be as frequent as I can manage. This month is going to be somewhat busier for me in terms of my personal life as well as when school factors in (see why college is bad? XD) In short: I'm busy; I'm going to be busy. So I if I don't update weekly or whatnot; relax, it's coming. With that, on with the story.**

**Vladimir prepares to send his forces to Egypt, having finally uncovered the location of the device hidden there. Michael and the wolf pack lead a strike team composed of Vladimir's top soldiers with some old allies on the way. Hellsing in the meantime heads for Carthage, but trouble brews. Iscariot is on the move, with Maxwell lending assistance. In spite of Anderson's duel with Kazuya, Maxwell assures both Integra and Vladimir that his intentions are honest. Can he be trusted?**

**Meanwhile, Dante tracks down some strange occurrences within his city. He soon is joined by Nero, sent by the Order of the Sword to track down the leader of a mysterious cult said to have ties to Klaus and more sinisterly, with the former devil king himself.**

**Meanwhile, Kazuya continues cutting a bloody swath of vengeance and destruction across New York, leading to his most violent and shocking crime. Kazuya is one step closer to finding the man responsible for orchestrating the death of his family. However, having faced increasing pressure, Rosette is forced to order the Nightstalkers to begin the hunt for Kazuya to bring him to justice. And lastly, Klaus finally gathers the true brunt of LOD's might as he assembles his most powerful minions for the first time in over 50 years. Why has Klaus called forth this assembly? Who are the true members of LOD? Can our heroes get to the devices in enough time before Klaus can move forward with his plan?**

**Note: This chapter will answer some questions many of you have messaged me about. After this I will begin to delve into certain character's past, most likely starting with Vladimir and building to Sion, Kazuya and Klaus himself. Stay tuned and enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Three- Assemble: LOD Gathers

Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, Michael turned to see Vladimir, busily chatting on the phone. Vladimir nodded his head and then said "Alright, thank you. It's much appreciated" and then hung up the phone. Michael asked, "So what's going on Boss?" Vladimir folded his arms before speaking. "I just got off the phone with the Prime Minister. He's agreed to fund our mission to Egypt. He's also ordering as much additional men as we require, he's demanding this be a high level mission and expects results."

Michael smirked, "Good thing the Order of the Cross always delivers." He said causing Vladimir to laugh. "Have the pack ready in two days. Is that enough?" he asked. Michael laughed, "Boss I'm shocked" he said. Vladimir raised his eyebrow.

"Shit they'd want to leave right now, if I let them. Two days is plenty time." Michael said. Vladimir then responded by saying, "Good, later this evening Captain Reznov and Colonel Gruzinsky will lead a mission debriefing going over the general plan. Egypt is in a rough state nowadays and so going in to locate this device won't be easy. Also remember what is at stake: Klaus needs to find them too. You guys may run into his lackeys while there, be ready" Vladimir said. Michael bowed low and said, "We'll be ready, definitely" and then he turned and exited the office.

Vladimir remained at his desk, going through several documents, all of them arcane research about the reputed devices Klaus was so desperately searching for. Narrowing his eyes he felt a growing unease creep over him.

"_There's still something that isn't adding up. Klaus has most of the devices, yet it has still taken him thousands of years to find the rest? Also, when he showed himself on Fortuna, he removed his mask allowing us to see his true identity. Why? If LOD has gone under the radar, infiltrating our society for so long why would Klaus risk showing himself? Is he that confidant we can't defeat him? No that can't be it, he hasn't shown us his full power yet, allowing his minions to fight. But still…there's something I still don't trust. Just who is this guy, really?"_

"You really should stop talking to yourself, people will wonder" a voice said. Vladimir looked up sharply from his desk. It was Mariska, standing at the door as she smirked and chuckled. Vladimir blinked before saying "I didn't realize I was talking out loud"

Stepping inside she then walked in front of his desk. "You seem stressed." She said noting his appearance. Vladimir sighed, rubbing his temple as he then said 'I am. I've had a bad feeling that won't go away." He said to her as he sat down in the chair facing him.

"It's funny you say that, I've had a strange feeling too. Like we're still missing the bigger picture." Mariska said crossing one leg over the other and resting her chin comfortably in her palm. "Here's what's bothering me: We know where the device in Egypt is located. Well that's just the problem. Why has Klaus been unable to find it? It didn't take much effort on my part to try and narrow it down. Klaus surely has access to even greater knowledge than we do." She said as Vladimir leaned against his desk.

"What bothers me more, is the fact that despite all he's done: The killing of the politicians, the summoning of the Oboro and unleashing it in New York, the attack here in Russia, the awakening of Theokoles. It still seems like he's hiding something. Mariska, as dangerous as Klaus is that scares me more than anything. And get this: I spoke with Integra not too long ago. She had did some research trying to pin point LOD's origin. Mariska, those bastards started with the church. They were there 2,000 years ago as Christianity spread through Rome and Klaus was behind the curtain, pulling the string and manipulating events as they transpired. And for what? His goal of subjugating the human race and creating a world of peace? Babe it doesn't make any sense. Why wait so long? If Klaus has the power to alter or suppress history then why wait until now to go forward with it? Something happened all those years ago that forced him to wait." Vladimir said getting up and pacing around.

Mariska tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and shook her hair loose. "Maybe we're overthinking it. Maybe Klaus screwed something up." She said but Vladimir didn't seem to buy that. "As meticulous as he's been, I highly doubt he'd screw up. That bastard is still up to something. I'm going to figure it out, I swear on my father's grave I will" Vladimir said strongly and looking out his office window.

Mariska looked at him rather crossly. "You know it's not good to say stuff like that." She reprimanded. Flinching, he sighed and turned back managing a weak grin. "I know, I'm sorry. Maybe I am just stressed." He said.

Mariska raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I think I know a way to relieve some tension. It would do us both some good, especially me. I've been feeling so flabby and out of shape lately" she said lightly poking fun at herself. Vladimir eyed her curiously. "Yeah" he said agreeing. "You have been looking a little chunky lately" he said and then snickered as she shot him an angry glare.

"Well, up for some sparring then?" Vladimir offered as a challenge. Mariska smirked, "Lead the way" she said as the two headed for the gym.

**Over at Hellsing…**

"Tell me Alucard, doesn't this feel like the good ol' days? Getting prepared for a top level mission to stop some madman's threat against humanity?" Walter asked Alucard. The vampire was sitting in his throne like chair, legs crossed, hands resting comfortably in a tent on his lap as he chuckled lightly. Rotating his neck Alucard then said "Those days are gone, a mere memory from the past" he said as Walter shrugged.

"Still, one does begin to enjoy this feeling. By the way, there was something I wanted to ask you." Walter said fixing his glasses.

"Yes?' Alucard responded.

"How has Seras been fairing? Ever since her vampiric powers have awakened I've noticed she's much more confidant now when she fights. She's no longer hesitant to drink blood either, I'm actually quite surprised" Walter asked. Alucard grinned, his fangs glistening even in the darkened condition of his chamber. "She's become…_marvelous_. A true class A vampire. She's no longer an incomplete specimen. She's no longer police girl. No, she is my progeny, Seras Victoria." Alucard said with great pride in his voice over Seras' growth as a vampire. Walter was surprised; he had never known Alucard to praise Seras in such a way.

"There is one thing I noticed. She's seemed to have grown some affections for that Shapeshifter, the one working with the Nightstalkers" Alucard said as his crimson eyes narrowed. Walter then watched what might have been the faintest of frowns cross over on Alucard's face. Had it been any other person he wouldn't have paid any attention. But here was Alucard, the famed monster of the Hellsing family displaying…jealousy? Envy? Walter fought to contain himself.

"Ah yes" Walter began again. "I believe his name was Seth. Seems like an honest enough young man. If what you say is true don't you think it's rather adorable? First our young Seras drinks blood on her own now she has a crush." Walter said. He then froze, watching Alucard's changing expression as he put on a cross sour look.

"_I knew it, he is jealous."_ Walter thought to himself.

While both men continued chatting, Integra was in her office preparing for the mission to Carthage. However, like Vladimir, she too had a looming feeling of dread concerning the mission. Integra was busy reading through a brief history of Carthage, from its founding all the way to its destruction at the end of the Third Punic wars.

"_Klaus, what is it you really want? Why are you so desperate to find these devices? Is it just for your plans to subjugate humans? Is there a darker ulterior purpose for these tools? Will they grant you immeasurable powers?"_ she thought to herself.

Integra looked up from her reading, sighing deeply she reached for her cigar box. Hesitating she instead placed the box aside and instead leaned back in her chair. "There's something we're missing and I don't like it" she said.

**Over at Devil May Cry…**

Dante kicked his feet unto the desk, stretched and then shut his eyes, hoping to catch a few winks of sleep. However, the phone rang. Grumbling, he kicked the desk, catching the receiver.

"Devil May Cry" he answered lazily.

"Hi! Are you happy with your current mobile provider? If not we have a new patent that will guarantee you bett-"

Dante abruptly slammed the phone down. He hated crediters and he hated those damn automated voice responses that always tried to sell you shit over the phone.

Leaning his head back he didn't notice the door to his shop open up or the individual step inside. "Toilet is in the back" Dante said not looking up. When he heard no answer he looked up to see none other than Nero, standing in front, arms folded and with a wide grin. Genuinely shocked, Dante then chuckled. "Well this is a surprise." He said as Nero smirked. "You're a long way from home kid" Dante said as Nero approached the desk.

"I'm on assignment, and thought you might find it interesting." Nero said. Dante just stared, "Trying to hand off your work to me eh?" he said as Nero shook his head. "Trust me, you'll want to hear this and besides" he began as he then held up a large pizza box. "My treat" he said.

The two men then sat down, chowing on pizza and discussing Nero's arrival in the city.

"A cult leader?" Dante asked curiously chewing on a slice before swallowing and watching Nero scratch his head.

"Yeah that's right. The Order of the Sword has been tracking the leader of some low key underground cult for over a month now. Apparently, the group is involved in all kind of demonic activity. You name it; gathering devil arms, summoning demons to this plane, experimenting with demonic power. The leader is a man named Tobias. Real ugly and nasty son of a bitch. He's even wanted by the police in connection to a number of kidnappings and murders." Nero explained eating a slice as Dante reached for another.

"Yeah, this is all well and good but again what makes you so sure I'd be interested?" Dante asked preparing to consume his slice.

Nero narrowed his eyes and said "I didn't mention this group's religious practice. They worshipped Mundus, Dante"

Dante froze, placing the pizza slice down very deliberately. "Say what?" he asked. Nero nodded his head. "They've apparently worshipped Mundus as a god, even at one point believing they could restore his diminished powers by gathering devil arms and drawing on the excess magic. Obviously, they weren't successful. They call themselves the Prophets of Mundus and this Tobias is said to be gathering up members for something big. But it gets even crazier, now they're rumored to be in league with Klaus and his bonehead minions. So you can see the severity of why I was sent. I was even told to partner with you, if I find it necessary." Nero said watching Dante's growing expression. Whether excitement, curiosity, or even annoyance, Nero was not sure. Finally, after finishing the last slice Dante leaned back and said "Sounds like a plan. So where's this Tobias dude like to congregate with his lackeys?"

Nero smirked, "I got a lead on some rundown old hideouts of this group. Might be worth checking out" he said as Dante shrugged and replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Nero then took the time to look around Dante's shop. "Dude, this really where you spend all your time? You should get out more" he said. Dante stared at him crossly; just what was he expected to do? Take a stroll through the park?

**In New York…**

"So basically, we found shit. Then those ass hats in the park attacked us. After that, we came back here" Dexter said speaking with Rosette in her office. Leaned against the wall, he had his arms folded as she rotated his neck and turned to look at her. She sat up straight, one leg crossed over as she tapped her desk lightly.

"And they called themselves the Salvatore Brothers? I've never heard of them before have you?" Rosette asked as Dexter shook his head.

"I have" Seth said walking into her office as they turned to watch him. "The Salvatore Brothers are pure blooded Werewolves that act as the 'cleaners' for the supernatural world. Essentially; they're an elite strike force that act as mercenaries, committing assassinations, contract killings, espionage, and theft all for a price." Seth said walking in and taking a seat. Tossing his head back he ran a hand through his ragged black hair before facing Rosette.

"At first I didn't recognize the name but I remember now. The Salvatore Brothers are the best of the best; no matter the assignment they always completed it and they always got good results. First there's the eldest, Lucian. He's among the oldest Werewolves I have ever heard of. He's all about blood purity, so he tends to have a very negative view on those of his kind that mingle with humans. Next is Ramone, he's the one that manages the funds and expenses of his brother's assignments and always seeks out the highest bidder. There's Jason; this guy is a real brute and loves a good fight more than anything. Then finally there's the youngest, Jacob. He may be the youngest, but he's also the most violent and savage of the siblings." Seth explained. Rosette and Dexter listened intently as Seth continued recounting what he knew of these brothers.

"Last I had heard, they were said to have been disbanded after some mysterious incident. Now we know they're after Klaus, because he stole Lucian for some unknown reason. It seems like no matter where we turn to, Klaus' name always springs up. I don't like it, at all" Seth said. Rosette sighed and then stood to her feet. "Let's keep this between ourselves. Aside from this, we now have another issue to worry about. Something that has the entire city gripped in sheer panic and fear." She said walking over to her office window and staring outside.

"You mean that vigilante that's been chopping up criminals to bits? Shit I say let him keep it up, better for us as we get to reserve more time and resources tracking down Klaus." Dexter said shrugging his shoulders. Rosette stared at him curiously, "Come on Dexter you should know we can't do that. We're still the FBI and we still uphold the law. The board has agreed and we are to locate and apprehend this killer at all costs." Rosette said. Dexter and Seth didn't seem too happy about that.

"That's crazy, they expect us to find an assassin AND stop a madman from creating a new world where every human on the planet is ruled over by him? Come on Rosette that's insane!" Seth shouted angrily. Rosette nodded, "I know, but it's what they voted to. Chief Quinton said 'I am confident that we as the Nighstalkers will have the time and resources to apprehend this killer and stop Klaus' goals and defeating LOD'. Rosette then noticed the looks of disgust and contempt Dexter and Seth displayed at hearing her quote Chief Quinton.

"That fucking arrogant cock is going to get someone killed one day I swear to God" Dexter said gritting his teeth.

"Look guys I'm sorry. We have two objectives: Find this killer, stop Klaus. There's…there's no other way around it" Rosette said very decisively. She watched as Dexter and Seth looked at each other before getting up and walking out of her office.

Dexter and Seth met up with Sion ten minutes later in one of the staff rooms. The three men busy discussing the strategy they would come up for finding Klaus. "Before we begin I gotta ask. Sion, you were there the day Mundus intended to conquer the human world. Was there anything you may remember about how it happened?" Dexter asked. Sion sat in a chair, one leg resting in his lap with his fingers crossed in a tent as he narrowed his eyes.

"Utter chaos. Despair, that's all the comes to mind. If you think the fighting in Russia was bad, it was a field day compared to that fated event. But to answer your question, no, why do you ask?'

"Because I have this feeling. Klaus has said he has discovered these devices, but why would he wait so long to gather the rest? My guessing is that there is something else that happened on that day 2,000 years ago. Something that forced Klaus to abandon his goal, for the time being at least and now there is something prompting him to rekindle that desire." Dexter said.

Seth scratched his head, exhaling through his nose before facing Dexter. "Something like what? What? You think it had something to do with the Demon Invasion?" he asked as Dexter replied with, "I'm not really saying anything. All I know is that there is _something_ we're not seeing. Maybe we need to do more research or something" he said.

Sion then said, "What's the deal with this assassin? I hear Vladimir and his crew had dealt with him not too long ago. Now he's here in the city, sounds like trouble."

"Yeah about that. We're officially on the case. Rosette said the board has made its mind up and that we have to comply and begin our search from him." Seth mumbled unhappily. Sion cocked his head before shrugging.

Elsewhere, Kazuya was hard at work in his safe house. He typed furiously at his laptop, scrolling through scores of documents and texts.

"_**So when's the next slaughter fest?"**_

Kazuya paused from his typing, he grumbled an obscenity and continued.

"_**Come now my boy, you know you're itching to slice and dice some fool to bits"**_

"When the time comes" Was all Kazuya said as he pulled up a web page. Kazuya was busy following a story about a city council meeting taking place in the evening. The meeting was to discuss several renovations taking place across Manhattan including new construction projects. In attendance would be the Mayor, several city council men, and the Governor of New York. As always though, Kazuya was shifting through the layers of deception, trying to find the piece of information he was so desperately searching for all these long years. And he finally had it. Tonight, Kazuya's quest for vengeance would culminate with his greatest kill: The one responsible for the death of his mother, the killing of his clan and the conspiracy surrounding his bloodline.

"_**I'm getting bored. You know what starts to happen when I get bored."**_

Kazuya froze; he hated when he would interrupt. Standing from his desk he went and sat in the middle of the color, assuming a yoga position and began to enter a deep meditative state as he focused his energies and entered the deepest part of his mental planes.

"Let's make this quick" he said.

Kazuya closed his eyes as he was instantly transported in the furthest depths of his mind.

The entity before him grinned; that eerie, wicked and awful grin of his. He chuckled, his voice echoing in the endless hazy darkness surrounding both men. Kazuya stared before finally speaking.

"What?" he asked.

The entity began pacing, staring intently at Kazuya as he again chuckled. _**"You found him finally. It's been how many years and you finally found him? You must be excited. This time I get to do the work. You're still too soft, you wait too long letting these poor fucks give a recount of their sin. QUIT THE BULLSHIT! Just tear their ass to bits and be done with it!"**_ it shouted.

Despite its outburst Kazuya remained calm. "You would think that as long as you have plagued my bloodline you would be used to how I handle things. I won't let you take over, not this time." He said.

The entity squinted as his gaze intensified. Then, it began laughing, first beginning with a light chuckle and then turning into full blown psychotic wild cackling. Tossing its head back, it held its body by its side as it struggled to contain itself. Finally regaining composure he stared into Kazuya's eyes before answering.

"_**Let me tell you something about your precious bloodline boy. Your ancestors acquired my powers at a price. They gained the power of a devil and tried to use it for good, they were idiots. And now, thousands of years later here you stand, the last of the Sin Eaters. I see it in your eyes. You are realizing how powerful I really am. You now realize you can't just keep pushing me to the back like before. With every kill you make I get one step closer to taking you over, mind, body and soul. Then once that happens I won't just start killing again, I'm going to use your famed abilities to consume everything and anything I see. So I tell you what: Hurry up and kill this poor bastard and be done with it. As I told you before Kazuya" **_it said suddenly disappearing from sight. It reappeared behind Kazuya, a malicious and horrifying grin spread wide on its face.

"_**I'm getting bored"**_

And with that, Kazuya exited his sub conscious. It took him a moment to realize he was soaked in a cold sweat. The salty perspiration weighed down, feeling as if he had been drenched in a monsoon. Panting heavily, Kazuya stood to full height, clutching his head.

"Damn it…DAMN IT! I can't let him take me over, but I must finish. Tonight, it has to be tonight! I will finally avenge her death." Kazuya said walking back over to his computer. He finished and shut the laptop down.

Kazuya then walked over to where his weapons were stashed on the wall. Grabbing his sword he pulled it from the scabbard, examining it as the blade rang slightly before settling down. Staring at the blade, Kazuya then grinned. Above him, the black spectral entity hovered over, likewise grinning.

"_**We will kill them all" **_Kazuya spoke in dual voices.

**In Russia…**

"Alright, thank you all for being in attendance. Tonight's debriefing will be led by Captain Reznov and Colonel Gruzinsky. They have mapped an appropriate battle plan as well as ways our forces shall go about in the search for the device. Captain, I leave it to you" Vladimir said taking a seat at the large table. It was well into the evening at the Sokolov mansion where Vladimir was busy in a meeting to go over the coming mission to Egypt. Several of the Prime Minister's chief of staff were in attendance, as well were several other well-known and familiar politicians. Standing up, Captain Reznov cleared his throat and adjusted his military uniform. He motioned for the projector to be turned on as the lights dimmed and a large topographical map of Egypt appeared on the adjacent wall.

"Our search shall begin like this. Once we touch down we will immediately head for the Valley of the Kings. According to our research, this is the ideal location the device would have been hidden long ago during the Pharaoh's reign. However there is a problem: No one agrees exactly which Pharaoh or which tomb. Some say it was Ramses II while others one of his sons that succeeded. Some argue the device and its acquisition can be dated back to the 18th dynasty." Captain Reznov explained to the group before him. The map then highlighted the Valley of the Kings, showcasing in red text the numerous tombs that have been discovered in recent years.

"We believe the device to be in one of these here four tombs: Ramses II, the IV, Seti the II and Amenhotep the II. This is our destination" Captain Reznov said facing the group.

One of the Prime Minster's staff raised his hand. "Captain with so much doubt how can we be sure this device even exists?" he asked.

"We can be sure. There is corroborating historical evidence showing that not only was this device in Egypt's possession, it was handed down through each succession of the Pharaoh's line. Now, obviously for reasons we can't know, it was lost to time but still all the evidence point to one of these four locations." Captain Reznov answered. He turned his attention back to the map as Colonel Gruzinsky took point.

"We will divide our men into three teams. Alpha, led by Michael" he said gesturing to the alpha Werewolf standing nearest Vladimir whom nodded, "will search the tomb of Ramses II. Team Beta will search Ramses the IV and team Omega shall search Seti the II. We will have a fourth team composed of Captain Reznov and his men search the final tomb. Now in terms of security, we shall establish a containment zone here" he said pointing to the north east section "just beyond the initial border. Anything that tries to interfere shall be dealt with" Colonel Gruzinsky explained looking around the room. Most of the people present seemed to agree with this plan. After answering a few more questions, Captain Reznov again took point.

"If everything goes according to plan, we should encounter little resistance." He said calmly folding his arms.

"What of the enemy? Any word on their movements?" someone asked. Vladimir answered, "No word has been made on Klaus' activity. He most likely is preparing to try and interfere. He knows we know where these devices are."

"Devices? Meaning more than one?" a female politician asked fixing her square wire frame glasses and staring curiously at Vladimir.

"Yes. Sir Integra of the Hellsing Organization is preparing for her own forces to intercept and find the one device buried in the ruins of ancient Carthage. Once we acquire both we can place them in safe keeping, until we figure out a better course of action. This mission is of top priority: The Prime Minister himself has made it abundantly clear. Not only that but the more pressing matter; Klaus needs these to complete his goal. We find these, and we effectively put a halt to his plans. Are there any other questions?" Vladimir asked.

No one else seemed to have any objections. With that he nodded and motioned for the map to be taken off. "We depart within two days, I'll have a full mission summary ready for the Prime Minister by then" Vladimir said rising from his seat. He nodded at Michael, whom returned the nod.

The meeting soon ended and the attendants departed. Vladimir retreated into his personal study, joining him were his wife, Michael, Captain Reznov and Colonel Grunzinsky.

"You didn't mention it? About Klaus still hiding something" Mariska asked him as he crossed his legs and planted them on the desk before him. Sitting more comfortably he said, "Why would I? That'd just incite more panic. Besides knowing how they work it would only start more talk of how I'm not fit to be a leader." Vladimir stated. Captain Reznov frowned before saying "Man this bastard is really something, to be orchestrating something of this magnitude. But one thing has me confused. He awoke Theokoles, but hasn't set him loose. Why? If Theokoles is every bit as terrifying and powerful as they say then shouldn't Klaus have just rolled him on through? Especially knowing we're closing in on him?" he asked curiously.

Colonel Gruzinsky calmly nodded his head. "In battle, it's not very beneficial to roll out your trump card before the stage is even set. I imagine that Klaus is preparing not just Theokoles, but all his minions to do battle. We will face them, soon, very soon." He said staring at no one in particular.

Vladimir sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Man I swear when this is all over we should all probably retire" he said lightly joking. Captain Reznov laughed, "You definitely sound like your old man" he said causing Vladimir and Mariska to chuckle.

Meanwhile, Michael, Raul, Karl and Hiro were in the archives room going through ancient research. Michael was busy flipping through a text book, facing one of the book shelves while the others skimmed through the opposite shelves. "My question it, who the hell placed the devices there? If we go by what the ancient texts say, then why would the Pharaoh or any other ancient ruler bury these devices? Why not continue passing them along with each successor?" Michael asked placing a book away and then turning to the others. Karl folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Maybe they weren't accidentally lost to time or whatever" he suggested. Raul didn't seem to buy it, nor did Hiro as both men stared. "What are you saying? You think someone purposefully hid them away to be discovered centuries later?" he asked.

Karl cocked an eyebrow before narrowing his amber eyes. "I'm saying given what we know of Klaus and LOD, we must be prepared to face any reality. Think of it: Klaus knows if he gets his hands on these he can accomplish his goal. I find it too fantastic that as resourceful and manipulative as he is, he would be unsuccessful in finding them. I think we should consider the possibility this is all one big set up. What if Klaus placed these devices, locked away in secrecy with the knowledge he would one day find a way to gain them again?" Karl said.

Hiro replied, "If Klaus had them why didn't he use them?"

"That's the dilemma we keep coming to" Michael said walking forward towards the exit. "There is something that happened. Something that forced Klaus to postpone his goal. Maybe there was a certain step in the process that he overlooked, or maybe Klaus just screwed up. Point is, we need to get this thing before LOD does." He said turning to face the others who nodded. The doors opened and in walked Sergei. He blinked, briefly scanned the room and said "Anyone see Alex?" he asked.

Karl shrugged, "Nope."

Hiro merely shook his head while Raul formed a cheesy shit eating grin. "Irina stopped by earlier." Was all he said as he then watched Sergei's changing expression.

**In New York…**

Rosette sat at her desk, busy filling out a report on recent activity. She was trying to get a fix on who Kazuya may target next. All of his victims were wanted criminals, some even were in the FBI's most wanted list. Their crimes ranged from rape, pedophilia, torture, murder, to seemingly 'non violent crimes' such as adultery and perjury. It didn't make sense to Rosette: Here was a man, systematically eliminating anyone from petty drug dealers to contract killers. His crimes seemed random, but his victims carefully chosen and there was a distinct pattern; each victim being a wanted criminal.

Rosette was then reminded of something she spoke with briefly to Vladimir back in Russia. Prompted by this memory she picked up the phone and punched in a number, waiting patiently for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" It was Vladimir.

"Hello Vladimir, it's Rosette." She answered leaning back.

"Ah yes, good to hear from you. How are things?" he asked casually. Rosette sighed, and then explained the situation. The recent killings and Kazuya's path of destruction across the city and her attempt to narrow the search down. Vladimir listened patiently as Rosette explained everything, when she finished he began to reply.

"Glad you called, we went through the same problem here. I'll break it down like this: This guy, is the single most dangerous man you will likely ever face. Rosette, New York is not the only place he's struck. We've had every top law enforcement agency from the CIA to Interpol tell us they've been tracking his killings for years. By our own estimates, the killings go back as far as 50 years. We worked out a very basic profile of how he selects his victims. He starts with sexual criminals, rapists and the like. Next he goes after mob bosses and crime lords followed by thieves and con artists and lastly murderers. What was his last kill?' Vladimir asked.

Rosette reached for a sheet of paper and read from it. "Two men in Central Park. All of them gang members and all were wanted for murder in connection to gang activity, one was a notorious Mafia enforcer." She answered as she heard Vladimir sigh.

"Yeah sounds about right. If we are correct the pattern will go back to him targeting someone convicted of a sexual crime. Cross reference this information with any offenders listed for sex crimes and you might be able to narrow it down." Vladimir said.

Rosette frowned, "Easier said than done. This is New York, we have an exhaustive list of sex offenders, many of whom have never been properly tried by the court system." She said.

Vladimir said, "I know. If it helps, focus on criminals who targeted middle aged women that had young children, criminals that targeted prostitutes and criminals that exploited children. It's our assumption that someone close to the killer was victimized, all his killings against sex offenders are usually the most violent."

"Ok, this really helps, thank you Vladimir" Rosette said.

"Any time, please call if you need any other assistance" Vladimir answered and then hung up. Rosette turned her attention to her computer screen, she had received an email. It was a newsletter about tonight's city council meeting to discuss the renovations taking place across the city. She didn't think much of it, until she read the guest list. Aside from obvious ones, such as the Mayor one name in particular struck out to her.

City Councilman Rodrigo Espada. Rosette remembered the controversy surrounding that name. Five years ago, several aides of the council man came forward with accusations of sexual misconduct, ranging from groping to licentious comments. One woman even claimed to have been drugged and assaulted by the man during a private gala. The police conducted a thorough investigation, but discrepancies in the testimony of the woman and a big mishap with the defense team resulted in the case being dismissed. After that, more women approached, with more accusations of being sexually assaulted, all against different city councilman.

Now looking through it with fresh eyes Rosette began to wonder: Was there an under lying movement to keep these crimes hush? How could so many women, accuse high prominent men of rape under false pretenses. Looking at the screen Rosette leaned back, holding her head in her hands. Suddenly she sprang up straight in her chair, a horrible thought crossing her mind: All the men involved in tonight's meeting had been accused of sexual crimes. One of them had even been arrested for inappropriately touching and harassing an under aged teen, though he was never charged due to his victim dropping charges at the last moment.

As Rosette continued reading the list of guests who would appear, she began to realize that this may be the next set of killings. It was just a stretch but she needed to be sure. Rosette then remembered Vladimir's advice. She pulled up her database and cross referenced convicted sexual offenders where the victims were middle aged mothers of young children. The list was exhaustive so she narrowed it down, beginning 50 years ago around the time the first span of killings began. Rosette continued scrolling down the screen until a particular story caught her eye.

"In 1964 police responded to a house fire which destroyed an upscale mansion in a remote and affluent neighborhood in upstate New York. Only two survivors, a mother and her young son were reported. However despite their efforts the mysterious woman and her child were never seen again. Their family, 10 individuals were killed in the blaze. Police were never sure of the motives for the fire and the cause has never been disclosed. Years later in a remote village in New York, police responded to a 911 call and found a woman, horribly and savagely beaten, tortured and gang raped. Her young infant son was the witness to the shocking crime which tore the community apart. However, once the scene was canvased the boy disappeared, leading some to believe he escaped into the world to hide from his mother's killers. Then, five years later over a course of six months, over 20 sexual offenders were systematically hunted down and killed leading police to suspect it was in retaliation for the murder of Annabelle Hale and for the Hale family fire years past."

Rosette stared, slowly raising her hand to cover her mouth. Could this be? This killer stalking the streets, was he that same boy from all those years ago? But, how could he? Surely he would be an aged man, not the type capable of extreme violence such as this? What was the cause of that fire? Why was this woman killed and her son vanished, never to be seen from again? Rosette slowly started to have an awful sense of dread creep into her heart: There was something sinister at work, some awful cover up and it was all connected.

The Hale family fire, The murder of Annabelle Hale, The mysterious killings that spanned dozens of countries ranging across three continents beginning half a century ago, the killings here in New York and more recently Russia. They were all connected, but Rosette still wasn't sure.

Standing up she grabbed some papers and headed out her office, quickly checking her watch.

The time was 8:45. She had two hours.

**In Russia…**

Entering his room Michael flicked on the light, squinted then watched in surprise at who sat up straight on the bed. Kathy sat, legs crossed and smiling gently. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and black leggings which hugged her legs tightly, showcasing her luscious curves. Exactly how Michael liked it.

"Something up?" he asked.

She continued smiling, "It's late and everyone else has gone to bed. But you, you never kissed me goodnight" she said. Michael felt his jaw drop, and then quickly closed it. Walking over he pulled her up to her feet then leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. Kathy pressed the kiss a little harder, rubbing his chest and body before breaking it and staring in his eyes. "I take it there's something else?' Michael asked chuckling and holding her close. Kathy leaned in again, planting more kisses. She kissed him, long and good, again and again and again and again. Michael was surprised by her amorousness. "Well shit something has you in a good mood" he said.

"Tonight" she said causing him to look in confusion. What did tonight mean? "Tonight" Michael repeated. What was tonight? Did they have an important mission coming up soon? Was there something to celebrate?

Realization hit as he felt her press up against his body, moving her hand down to his groin and beginning to tenderly stroke him. It felt good, damned good.

"Oh" he said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh shit, _now_?" he asked surprised. Kathy kissed him again and again. "There's something I've wanted to say to you, something I've felt since we fought in St. Petersburgh. I know how crazy things are going to get so I don't want to risk not having the right time to say it. Before I met you, I never really fared well with guys. It was always one excuse after another: I wasn't pretty enough, I was too skinny, I needed to lose weight, I wouldn't give it up right way, I was a prude, I was too 'smart'. It left me a little jaded about relationships, love even" she said staring to his eyes. Michael froze; he knew where she was headed. "But being with you I finally know what it's like. You make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. That I'm strong and can do anything I want. And it's made me realize that…" Kathy said leaning closer, keeping her face inches from his as her heart quickened. "I love you, Michael"

Michael stared before a wide smile formed. "I love you too. But…tonight, Kathy you sure? I mean…" he said drawing off as she looked at him curiously. "When we give in to our desires, there's a part of us that comes out." Michael began but Kathy held up her hand. "I'll stop your there, I trust you. You won't hurt me"

"I've never wanted it, really, before tonight. But now I'm ready." Kathy said kissing him again. Michael decided not to press any further, eventually succumbing to his desire for her. Wrapping his arms he pulled her in close, caressing and groping her as he returned the kiss. Caressing his face and rubbing his chest Kathy began breathing harder. Michael went and scooped her up into his arms, moving towards the bed. Gently placing her down he leaned back, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Kathy watched his muscular frame, feeling both desire and uneasiness. Not only was this her first time, but she had only a vague idea of what to expect, or, what to feel. Would it hurt? She had once talked with some of her old girlfriends about it. Some said it hurts, others that it would be mind blowing pleasure.

Snapping out of her thoughts she watched as he climbed on top, placing more kisses on her body as she leaned back. He took his hands, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, pushing it open and exposing her generous breasts. Kathy removed her shirt as Michael began caressing her body.

Michael removed his pants, throwing them behind him as he moved towards Kathy's legs, groping her thighs as she slid her leggings down and slowly slid them off. Now laying before him in her underwear, Kathy slowly unhooked the clip to her bra letting the straps slide down her body as her breasts soon swung freely. Michael then went and slowly slid down her panties. Both were now lying completely naked, rubbing against each other. Leaning over, Michael caressed and rubbed Kathy's breasts before kissing her above her chest, sliding his tongue and flicking between them as Kathy rolled her head back, breathing harder. The two began kissing again, more passionately, rubbing and feeling each other's bodies.

Michael positioned himself on top, stroking her face and kissing her before he said "Ready?" Kathy smiled back and said, "Yes"

With that Michael gently spread her legs, taking her by the hips and holding her as he pressed against her. Kathy breathed in sharply but soon relaxed as he very slowly slid inside.

Immediately, Kathy breathed hard, biting on her lower lip. "Ow ow ow ow" she said causing Michael to pause, horrified he might have hurt her. "No, it's fine. Go on. Go on, I promise" she said assuring him as he slid inside again. Michael began sliding in and out. Kathy felt him as he slid in deep then back out. He kissed her lips, her neck, licked her breasts and chest as she rolled her head back. Michael began moving a little faster; sliding in and out as he gripped her hips.

Kathy pulled him closer to her, feeling every inch of him. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes, breathing hard and heavy. Opening them, her amber eyes flashed suddenly. Kathy gripped Michael tightly, feeling his back and shoulders. Opening her mouth a slight moan escaped, which quickly turned into a small growl. Her fangs lengthened as a slight hiss escaped her throat and her nails formed into sharp claws. Before she realized, Kathy succumbed to primal passion as she bit into Michael's shoulder and simultaneously scratched him.

Michael flinched, staring at her until she regained control. Horrified, her eyes returned to normal and her claws receded as she covered her mouth. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" she said. The bite to his shoulder wasn't severe, a small trickle of blood formed which soon vanished as the wound healed. Michael shook his head and then started laughing, confusing Kathy. "Your Werewolf powers intensifies during this, don't be ashamed" he said chuckling. Pushing past what she just did, Kathy smiled and kissed him as they resumed their love making. Michael and Kathy held their faces inches from each other, rubbing their noses as he tenderly stroked her face. The passion between them was almost palpable.

The two continued for several moments with Michael thrusting in deeper and faster. In and out. In and out. Kathy rubbed and felt the mountain of muscles across his shoulders and back, pulling him close as he slid in deeper. Then with a burst of pleasure, Michael reached his climax, a wave of sensation cascading through his body. Breathing hard he chuckled, leaned over as Kathy was sweating and breathing heavy herself.

He kissed her, long and good as they held the embrace. "That…was fantastic." She complimented and then giggled. "Was I too hard?" he asked but she shook her head. "No, it was everything I imagined it would be, for my first time."

Sometime later, after numerous more 'love sessions' the pair lay cuddled close to each other. Michael had his arm wrapped around Kathy as she scooted closer. He then unwrapped himself, sitting up straight as Kathy looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Michael put on a serious expression, holding her hands as he sighed and stared into her eyes. "I've been waiting for a while to say this, and I'm going to do this right." He said taking a deep breath.

"Kathleen Michelle Cohen" he began as she stared into his eyes. "I claim you as my mate. I promise to always love you, and to cherish, and to honor and protect you. I will share flesh, only with you, I will hunt, only with you, I will bear pups only with you. Do you accept?" he said waiting for her response.

Kathy's eyes widened, her breath quickened. Moments passed before she smiled and said "Yes, yes I do. I will be your mate"

Michael pulled Kathy in for another kiss, holding her tight. He felt the warmth of her skin, tasted the sweetness of her lips, her luscious scent. He finally found a mate, someone to love forever. Succumbing to their love and passion, Michael gently laid Kathy back down on the bed, climbing on top as he felt her warmth. Closing her eyes and feeling as he pressed against, the two resumed their love making, lasting well into the night.

**At Hellsing…**

"Sir Integra, there is a call to your private line" Walter said noticing her buzzer flashing. Integra eyes it curiously, she had already sent Alucard and Seras for the device in Carthage so it wouldn't be one of them. Pressing the button she spoke very abruptly.

"Who is this?"

"My my such impoliteness, surely you British folk have better manners than that" the voice said.

Integra hissed as her face twisted in a dark scowl; that heavy and silky Italian accent belonged to only one man.

"Maxwell! And what in God's name do you want calling me?" Integra shouted angrily while Walter raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Instead of shouting, hear me out. My intentions are honest. We here at Iscariot have been monitoring the enemy's activities. We are aware that LOD is planning to mobilize soon. Integra, perhaps a partnership would best sui-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Integra shouted slamming her fist on the desk. "I don't believe you! Don't think we've forgotten about how you fools acted in Badrick. We also know of Anderson's encounter with the assassin in Russia and your interference with the Order of the Crosses investigation. Now you expect us to believe you want to assist? Bullshit!" she shouted.

Integra could hear Anderson calmly clear his throat before chuckling. "I didn't expect you to forget. But understand this: LOD has wronged our organization as well, they have committed deep transgressions against Iscariot and for that they must pay. Integra, we know of your mission to Carthage. If I send Anderson, can we expect cooperation?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Integra said shaking her head and swearing under her breath. "Look. I don't give a damn what you do. All I will say is this: If you stand in Hellsing's way, we will destroy you and Iscariot. And just so we're clear, I'll be letting Vladimir and the Order of the Cross of your little plans, try anything and you'll have to deal with them also" Integra threatened.

Maxwell again chuckled. "My dearest Integra. You really don't understand anything. Iscariot is protecting its own name, we're not doing this to try and make things amicable between you Protestant scum or those Russian vagabonds. His Holiness the Pope has commanded that we right the wrongs LOD has caused us. You don't fully realize what it is we're fighting; the Catholic Church has been trying to erase the stain of LOD long before we fought against the vampire scourge." Maxwell stated with bitterness creeping into his voice.

Integra froze; she looked at Walter, who shrugged his shoulders and then back to her intercom. "What are you saying? Do you mean to tell me…that Iscariot…that the Church knew about LOD all this time?" she said.

"I am saying that Iscariot is going to make sure LOD does not go through with their maddening plot. You can cooperate or not, the choice is yours. Good day." And with that Maxwell hung up the phone.

Integra turned to Walter, "Just what the hell did that mean?"

"I've no clue Madam, Iscariot is always up to something shady and underhanded." Walter replied. Integra folded her arms, fixing her glasses as she frowned. "No, it must mean something more. Remember what we learned? LOD began as the Gnostic sects, spreading heresy and falsehood within the early church. Then just as abruptly as they appear, suddenly, they vanish, going into underground. Why? If Klaus was bold enough to oppose the early church what would make him stop?" she asked.

Walter then said, "What are you getting at?"

"Just bear with me, Walter" Integra said sitting back down at her desk. She then said, "Maxwell said they have been fighting to eliminate and oppose LOD since before the vampire menace. Iscariot likes to always brag on how they began with the formation of the early church. Well, if they knew of Klaus and LOD, and had been fighting against them ever since, why do you think Klaus would take his group underground, where they would remain low key for centuries? Walter, I am seriously beginning to believe we're on to a much bigger consipiracy than we've been led to believe. This is more than just protecting free will and stopping Klaus. Remember that feeling I had before, about Klaus hiding something? What if this is it? Walter, _what if Klaus actually had support from the early Catholic church?_"

Walter simply stared, unsure of his immediate response. "With all respect Sir Integra, have you listened to yourself? Iscariot is one thing but to actually suggest that the early Christian church would…no, I'm sorry my lady but this is too much. Even Iscariot has its standards, however far gone they may be." He said rather adamantly.

Integra took no offense to what Walter stated, finding herself in agreement. "I'm not offended Walter, and in many ways I don't even agree with myself. But my heart tells me there is still more to this mystery to be discovered. But for now, let's make sure we acquire these devices. Then we can move towards discovering what it is Klaus is still hiding." Integra said facing Walter who gave a small bow and said, "But of course madam."

**In New York…**

"Rosette you are sure?" Director McGrath asked for the fourth time. Rosette stood in front of him, arms folded as she nodded and said "Yes. I've checked this over dozens of times there's no mistake. I contacted the Order of the Cross and spoke with Vladimir over how this killer selects his targets. Sexual offenders are almost always saved for last before he repeats the process. For tonight's planned city council meeting, half of the council members involved were accused of sexual crimes with a couple actually being arrested and tried but never convicted. Sir, it is my strong professional opinion this is where he will attack next." Rosette said. Director McGrath prepared to respond when a voice halted him.

"I'm sorry that is far too fantastic"

Rosette cringed; the thick and abrasive Long Island accent belonged to none other than Chief Quinton. He walked into the office, followed by two of his aides. Chief Quinton then said, "The city council meeting is taking place in a secure location. Some of the best of NYPD are working as security for the event. One man alone will not be able to enter unobtrused." He said confidently.

Rosette countered by pointing out such a thing has occurred in the past. "That hasn't stopped this guy before. Look I've done the research. This guy is able to even sneak into government agencies, kill his target and exit. An investigator from Europol explained to me how he's even targeted high ranking public officials in the past and executed them when under high level security." Rosette stated but Chief Quinton dismissed it as nonsense.

"I don't care what some jack ass from wherever says, the simple fact is we have no hard reason to believe he will target there. To act based on some wild theories will incite panic." He said. Rosette glared angrily, "Chief don't be an idiot. How many more need to die before we start taking this more seriously? If we don't act and he strikes tonight then we lose credibility as law enforcement and we lose the public's trust" Rosette said trying to keep calm.

Director McGrath raised his hand calmly and said, "Rosette if it will ease this tension perhaps we can reach a compromise. You deploy a special unit to tonight's meeting. If this killer makes his move we can catch him." He said but Rosette frowned.

"That's just the thing, the meeting started 20 minutes ago. It might be too late" Rosette said.

"Doesn't matter, go, quickly Rosette." He responded as Chief Quinton grit his teeth. He turned swiftly on his heel, his two aides scampering to keep up with him.

Rosette thanked Director McGrath and left. Checking her watch she saw that it was now 9:22. She hoped to God she wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile across the city at City Hall, the meeting was busy taking place. Sitting in one of the conference rooms at a large round table were the Mayor of New York, city council members Pedro Chavez, Rodrigo Espada, Cynthia Anderson, Julia Quinn and Manhattan District Attorney Catherine Steele along with four other council members. The topic of discussion ranged from the city's budget, to construction renovations, education, finance and juvenile justice.

However, tonight's meeting masked a darker ulterior motive: The individuals present, save for the Mayor were part of the vast and shadowy conspiracy concerning Kazuya's family and their deaths. The men themselves were guilty of various manners of sexual crimes as Rosette had earlier researched. It was for these reasons Kazuya had marked them all for death. Tonight would culminate with his greatest kill; within the meeting is the one who ordered the death of his family.

Three levels down, several court guards were busy making their rounds. One of them, looked up, reaching for his sidearm when he noticed a tall individual dressed in all black garbs. The individual stopped, slowly raising his head as the others guards took notice.

"Hey, this area is off limits. Hey! You there! The hell do you think you're doing?" the guard said, tensing his body.

Kazuya slowly raised his head, staring at the guards before him. His black cloak along with his white mask casting fear in their hearts as he noticed a few noticeably trembling. He took a step forward as the guards drew their guns. Above him, the black spectral form hovered as its wicked grin spread and it began laughing. Kazuya's eyes flashed as he reached for his blade.

"_**We will spread the blood of the wicked. We will punish those that transgress God's Law"**_ he spoke in dual voices; his voice heavy and dark while also echoing with a slight high pitch. The court guards began shaking as they raised their guns.

"What the hell is he?" one shouted.

"SHOOT!" his partner said as they opened fire. The bullets sailed straight for Kazuya, who simply spread his feet as a black mist appeared in front, shielding him from the bullets. Kazuya began chuckling, his body glowing with a rippling black aura as he pulled his sword from his body.

"_**Die" **_he said and waved it once as dozens upon dozens of thin curved blades of black projectiles with a red tint flew towards the guards, slicing them to bits as their screams carried out. Kazuya threw his head back, laughing wildly.

"_**Come on Kazuya, let's show these fools. Come, let the slaughter begin!" **_the entity shouted rearing back and howling. Kazuya grinned, giggling with delight at the mayhem he was creating. Immediately, all hell broke loose as city hall became gripped in panic. Kazuya continued his assault, not bothering with trying to be stealthy, consumed by his hatred and rage.

"We're under attack! Secure th-" one guard began but was cut down, Kazuya slicing his head clean off. More guards approached, firing their weapons. Kazuya stood, allowing his body to be riddled by the bullets as he threw his head back, laughing with sheer sadistic pleasure.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That won't be enough to kill us! Come on boys, you've got to do better than that!"**_ he shouted in dual voices and sprinted forward.

In the conference room, the intercom buzzed as Mayor Stewart pressed the button.

"Hello? Officer? What's wrong, what's going on we heard screams and shouting" she asked.

"Mayor Stewart there's an intruder, he's killing all the guards. Stay where you are we will send a unit to secure you until we take care of…oh..OH JESUS!" The next thing they could hear was the guards awful cries as he was cut down, followed by loud banging, gunfire and the wild laughs of Kazuya.

Mayor Stewart looked around, the politicians became visibly panicked as her eyes widened in realization of the situation.

Kazuya entered the second level, with more guard firing their weapons. His body was covered in blood stains, from his own wounds and from his victims. Kazuya did not seem fazed, instead he kept pressing on. Two more guards approached, firing from their hand guns as Kazuya raised his sword, slashing one across the stomach before spinning and slicing off the leg of the second, dropping him to the floor and stabbing him through the heart. The man cried out, blood seeping from his wounds. Kazuya stood to full height and felt as suddenly, the cold point of a gun was pointed at his head.

"Don't move, the police have been called. The building sealed, there's no way out for you. I suspect you have less than 15 minutes" The guard in question this time was a woman of middle aged with blonde hair tied into a bun as she held her weapon against Kazuya. She watched in curiousity a she began chuckling.

"Only 15 minutes. Even if you had 15 hours, I would burn this entire building into ash." Kazuya said slowly turning his head. The female officer pressed the gun tighter, but then felt as her body started going numb and she couldn't move. Kazuya fully turned, watching her growing fearful expression as her eyes widened and she tried in vain to fire off her gun. Kazuya then concentrated, summoning telekinetic powers as her then ruthlessly snapped her neck, only he didn't stop there as he completely turned her head around, the sickening crunch of bones could be heard as her body fell limp.

Kazuya shook his head, the entity widening its grin as it chuckled. _**"And now our hunt continues"**_ they spoke together as Kazuya continued his path.

Meanwhile, fast approaching in a speeding car were Rosette and Dexter. They pulled to the curb of City Hall, the area already swamped by SWAT and police officers who had the streets closed off. "Jesus Dex we have to hurry" she said jumping out followed closely by Dexter who flashed his badge to the Captain in charged as the two headed up the steps to enter inside.

"You've got 10 minutes, after that the big boys are coming!" the Captain called from behind them.

Back inside, the council members were frantically trying to reach the outside.

"They say it's that killer that's been terrorizing the city. Why is he here?" Cynthia shouted as she paced back and forth, gripping her business suit tightly. More chatter and shouting began about their fates and the approach of Kazuya began, until someone silenced.

"Because of his mother" said Pedro calmly folding his arms. Everyone stared at him.

"You know who this person is? But how? And what do you mea-"

"Save it, Catherine. We knew this day would come. Did you honestly believe it wasn't him? The signs were apparent. The criminals he targeted, the method he killed them. It's him, the Hale child from all those years ago" Pedro explained. "He's come to avenge his mother, for what he ordered those men to do" he said.

Mayor Stewart stared, horrified and confused. She had no clue what was going on.

"Then does that mean that…Klaus knows?" Rodrigo asked. Pedro said, "Not only does he know, I imagine he may have even ordered this. Nonetheless, he will probably kill us all" he said calmly.

Julia jumped up from her seat, "Fuck this! I never wanted part in that incident! All I wanted was money and immortality, I'm not waiting for some mad man to come and kill me!" she shouted rushing for the exit. Before anyone could stop her she grabbed the door, attempting to leave. As the door opened, she came face to face with Kazuya, who stared with murderous intent before deftly taking his sword and completely bisecting the council member in swift movements, sending her blood splattering. The council members cried out in horror as Kazuya slowly entered, staring with deadly precision.

Kazuya began slowly making his way around the room, cutting and slicing any in his path to pieces. He killed Rodrigo by slicing off both arms before decapitating him; punishment for the sexual assaults he was never convicted of. Next was Pedro Espada, killed swiftly by a stab through his throat for lewd acts with teen girls. Council Member Julia Quinn met a similar fate. Her crime: The seduction and licentious affair she committed with a 15 year old high school student years back. Kazuya continued his gory conquest, killing the remaining council members. Their blood pooling on the walls and on the ground. Their awful wails and cries of agony filling the air.

Kazuya paused, only one remained and that was Mayor Stewart who cowered in the corner, hugging her knees tightly and whimpering. Kazuya approached as she again whimpered.

"Please stop, just stop. No more killing, please spare me" she pleaded, tears beginning to stream from her face.

Kazuya cocked his head; he had no quarrel with the Mayor.

"_**We only killed those that transgressed God's law. We will not kill you."**_ He spoke again, his dual voice echoing and sending a terrifying chill into Mayor Stewart who stared at him.

"God's Law? THIS is for God? You murdered innocent men and women here! This is NOT what God would want! You aren't killing for God, you're killing for your own selfish vendetta!" she shouted angrily.

Kazuya prepared to speak when a voice behind him froze him in his steps.

"Kazuya Hale!"

He paused, slowly turning to find Rosette and Dexter standing in the doorway, Dexter aiming his pistol for Kazuya as Rosette glared and said again, "Kazuya Hale!"

Kazuya turned to face them, beginning to tremble. Rosette took a cautious step forward before beginning to speak.

"I know why you do this. It's because you're angry. You're angry at the men who took your mother from you, your family and who covered it up. You were only 8 when she died, and her death was covered up and the ones responsible went into hiding. So you became determined to punish all who broke God's law. But please think, is this what your mother would want? Her son to be a wanted fugitive, criminal and murderer? For your mother, for Annabelle Hale. Please, end it all tonight" Rosette pleaded walking forward again causing Dexter to take a cautious step, his gun aimed right for Kazuya's heart.

Kazuya trembled. "You…know what happened, to my mother?" he asked. Rosette nodded, "No child should ever witness that." She said again moving forward with Dexter at her back.

"Rosette we shouldn't even bother. As much as he's killed and look at him. There's something…_unnatural _about him. I can sense it. I haven't sensed something as strong since….since when I first met Sion" Dexter said still eyeing Kazuya cautiously.

Kazuya stared at the bodies around the room, then at his sword as he flicked the blood off.

"_**To hell with this chick! Kill these clowns Kazuya!"**_

"No…I have to remember her, I must remember my mother." Kazuya answered back.

"_**Fuck that! We've come too far to quit!"**_

"I'm not quitting. He wasn't here. He wasn't here damn it!" Kazuya shouted tossing his sword to the floor.

"_**Kazuya come on! Don't quit on me now. We'll get him together!"**_

Kazuya began suppressing the entity within, ignoring its profanity laced cries as he faced Rosette. Kazuya then slowly reached for his mask, removed it, and let it fall to the floor watching Rosette and Dexter's changing expression at his face.

"I've come so far…and I still haven't found him. It's over." Kazuya said dropping to his knees and holding his head low. Rosette sighed, closing her eyes. "Do it Dex" she said slowly re-opening them.

Dexter placed his gun away, walking forward with a pair of handcuffs out. "Kazuya Hale, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." Dexter began saying.

**And lastly…**

The doors swung open, exposing a massive throne room with a massive stone table in the center before a stone throne which ascended before a large flight of stairs.

"My my it's been a while since I've seen this place. How long, since we last were summoned?" one individual, a tall and lanky man with slick backed grey hair answered, dressed in black robes. A woman with dark brown hair styled in a long braid answered. "50 years. Not since the incident with Kazuya. I wonder if he's even still alive?" she asked as someone else laughed.

"Have you not been following? He's been cutting a path of destruction these past few years, killing any poor sap in his way. I hear he had a run in with the Vatican's top lackey, the Paladin Anderson" they said as the individuals were seated at the table. The doors to the chamber again opened, more individuals coming in.

Rogue was first to enter, the massive and lumbering brute hissing deeply as his eyes scanned the individuals before him. Next to step in was Tristan, followed closely by Rashkor. Victoria entered in next with Mugetsu following close suit. Lastly Drake and Rein entered lastly. Everyone now sat at the table. Rogue however stood at attention near the steps leading to the throne.

Suddenly, he looked up, his eyes intensifying as he gave a low hiss.

"_RIIIIIISSSE"_ he shouted, his booming voice echoing as everyone stood to their feet. Entering the room, was Klaus. Klaus was again dressed in black robes with a large hood pulled over. He wore a white mask with slitted eye holes and red streaks resembling tear drops descending down. Klaus wore loose black pants tucked into black boots. His robe was tied by a crimson red belt sash tied into a bow. Klaus calmly walked inside, greeting his minions with a respectful nod as most returned the gesture.

"Good evening, dearest brothers and sisters." Klaus said approaching his throne as Rogue rumbled a greeting.

"I have gathered you all here for the first time in half a century. Much has changed my friends. We are ever closer to realizing our goal." Klaus said ascending the steps before turning and taking a seat at his throne, overlooking his subordinates.

"Rogue, Drake, Mugetsu, Tristan, Victoria, Rashkor, Sage, Ryoga, Rein, Arthur, Krista. Know that your ambitions shall be fulfilled if you complete your goals. Our enemies are on the move, but they are no match for us. Rest assured friends, true peace is at hand" Klaus said.

"HAHAHA! Still on with that stupid shit huh?" a voice said entering the room as all eyes were drawn on him. Theokoles entered, arms hanging low and with a smug and confidant grin on his face. Theokoles approached the steps to the throne, Rogue taking a step forward and growling as his fist clenched tightly. Theokoles sneered, "You feeling froggy big boy? Go ahead. I fuckin' _dare_ you" he challenged.

"Stop it" Klaus said strongly and causing some members of the group to look on questioningly. "I do not enjoy squabbling before my throne." He said eyeing Theokoles who threw his head back in laughter.

"Man you lot are a trip. I really do wish you had let me stay in my grave. All this talk of bringing peace when what you really want is to play God." Theokoles quipped turning his back and beginning to walk.

"I would watch your tone demon, as you address our leader, Klaus" The woman from before said, Sage as she glared. Theokoles ignored her, instead turning back to Klaus. "Remember what we discussed before. I'll help you with your goal, but just remember what will happen if you screw up" and with that he turned and left.

Klaus chuckled, crossing one leg over. "As I was saying, know that the time is at hand. No more waiting in the shadows. No more manipulating the humans. From now on we all move forward with my Eye of Heaven plan, to bring mankind to its true glory and to create a world free from malice or strife. Our enemies know where the devices are. But do not fret, let them take them. They still do not understand their full power nor are they aware of our true intentions. And besides" Klaus said scanning the room.

"_He_ hasn't been found yet. Once we find him, then I can finally leave this dreaded state I am in. I want it to be made perfectly clear: Our primary objective is locating and securing his tomb, before our enemies become aware of things. Once we have him we can move forward with our goal. Once I leave this state, we move to secure the final piece necessary to my plot. Everyone knows what is expected of them. Failure will not be tolerated. Do we have an agreement?" Klaus asked. His question was met with silence. Klaus then leaned back more comfortably in his seat, resting his chin in his palm as he again chuckled and narrowed his eyes.

"We are close, so very close. True peace is at hand. This is just but one final step to ending the world." He said.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry if you guys feel this may be a bit rushed. I would have posted weeks ago but one of my classes got real crazy and some last minute stuff had to be scrapped. Next chapter shall come up soon.**

**Coming next, the Order of the Cross leads a task force to Egypt in search of the device hidden there. Once they arrive, the wolf pack splits up, along with the strike team to the four locations They discover not only the hidden artifact, but a powerful secret long since buried in the desert. It turns Klaus is not only searching for the device, but something else. Something that was hidden away long ago to prevent his goal from coming to fruition. While searching through the ruins, Captain Reznov discovers a horrifying and terrible reality concerning Klaus' true identity. Klaus is not just after the remaining devices, but in fact may be working to restore himself to his former power and glory.**

**In New York, the assassin, Kazuya has been captured by the FBI. After the devastation caused by his latest killings, he faces justice for the lives he has taken. Kazuya recounts a bit of his past and why he seeks vengeance for the death of his family. During his capture, he reveals his past connection and association with LOD and more specifically Klaus. Rosette, Sion, Seth and Dexter then discover a terrible reality: Someone working for LOD has infiltrated the FBI's top chain of command under Klaus' orders. A betrayal is in the midst and it just may be the individual Kazuya has been seeking for over 50 years. **

**Meanwhile, Nero and Dante track down the cult leader and confront him. The leader reveals a shocking twist, but someone from LOD is sent to silence him. Can Nero and Dante unravel the mystery behind their relation to each other?**

**Hellsing sends Alucard and Seras for the last device, only to find Anderson has also entered the fray. Despite tensions mounting, the trio agree to work together.**

**The journey to stop Klaus' plot is wrought with great danger. As our heroes put the pieces together they begin to learn more of the mystery surrounding LOD. The true identity of Klaus is beginning to be unraveled, and it may prove far more dangerous than anyone could be prepared for. **

**Hope you guys are enjoying, thanks for reading and stay tuned! **


	24. A Shared Destiny

**Disclaimer: Hellsing and Devil May Cry are not owned by me, so I'll forego all the copyright stuff.**

**In this chapter; Vladimir's forces make the final preparation before leaving for Egypt. Among the wolf pack there is great joy and celebration as Michael has finally claimed Kathy for his mate. With the two securing their position as Alpha male and female, the bonds between pack members becomes stronger than ever. And for good measure, the journey to Egypt will prove challenging and dangerous.**

**Hellsing arrives in Carthage, searching the ancient ruins. While there, Alucard, Seras and soon even Anderson discover something else: An ancient and deadly secret has been lying within the crumbling ruins for centuries. This secret could provide our heroes with the vital information necessary to uncovering the identity of Klaus, if it doesn't kill them first.**

**In New York, Kazuya has been captured by the Nighstalkers. After centuries of violence, Kazuya faces justice for the lives he has taken. While preparing his eventual trial and execution, Rosette and the others reach a startling conclusion: Someone within the FBI's command is secretly under the orders of Klaus and has been leaking information to him. Moreover, this individual may be just the person Kazuya has been seeking for over half a century.**

**Nero and Dante track down the cult leader Tobias. While confronting him, Tobias reveals his groups connection to LOD and more specifically Klaus. The information he provided points towards LOD's next objective.**

**Lastly, Klaus sends Rogue, Theokoles and Rashkor on an important mission to obtain an artifact located within the city of Prague. His orders: Kill all in your path. In reality Klaus is merely using this as a demonstration of Theokoles' frightening powers. The Harbinger of Death single handedly unleashes a torrent of death and destruction upon the city, revealing to the world his power.**

**Our heroes continue in their struggle against Klaus' forces. Will they succeed? The final confrontation between them and LOD is soon approaching.**

**Note: Someone messaged me and asked if this were an anime adaptation, who would voice certain characters. Well I had a lot of fun deciding which actors I could see doing it and so far I've chosen:**

**Seth- Vic Mignogna**

**Sion- Vic Mignogna (his Broly voice is perfect for when I will have Sion transform into his original power and state) as an alternative, Justin Cook**

**Dexter- Yuri Lowenthal**

**Kazuya- Steve Blum**

**Michael- This was a little tricky but I decided on J. Shannon Weaver.**

**Rosette- Laura Bailey**

**Vladimir- Travis Willingham**

**P.S: This story, although fiction portrays real locations and/or settings in a purely fictional context. To accurately describe and portray in detail, for example, the ruins of Carthage or spread of Gnosticism would require tremendous more time and effort than what can go into simple fan fiction. I do research before writing each chapter so as to try and stay somewhat realistic. So again, if you're nitpicky about historical factuality, this is not the story for you .**

**With that said, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Five- A Shared Destiny: The Journey to Egypt Begins

Morning had finally approached at the Order of the Crosses headquarters. It would only be a few hours before the mission to recover the lost device in Egypt would begin. It was currently about 10:30, the morning rays creeping into his office as Vladimir was busy prepping for the pack's mission. His phone had been ringing off the hook non-stop; one moment it was the Prime Minister's office, wanting to know if he could guarantee the success of the mission. At one point Vladimir quit answering the phone, frustrated he had to deal with this so early.

There was a knock to his door.

"Come in" he said gruffly. The door creaked open, walking in one by one was Captain Reznov, dressed in his old Spetzsnav uniform, Colonel Gruzinsky, dressed in a dark blue military uniform, Proctor, wearing his trademark all black suit.

"Well well, such company so early in the morning" Vladimir said facing the group. Captain Reznov said "Just making sure everything is in order. The men I arranged to be part of the special strike team are on their way, they'll be here by this evening."

"My own men are likewise on their way. We've got the best of the best. I've personally handpicked these men based on experience, mission completion and factors like age and combat readiness." Colonel Gruzinsky said. Vladimir took a seat as he folded his arms.

"That's all well and nice, but how are they as a team? The success of this mission is going to be based on how well we can function as a single fighting unit." Vladimir said eyeing each of them.

Captain Reznov chuckled, "Trust me, if these weren't team players I wouldn't have bothered" he said.

Vladimir nodded, thanking his good fortune he had reliable comrades. He then faced the men and said "Alright, let's wait for the pack to get themselves ready, then we can have a brief debriefing before we begin preparations this evening" he said as they all nodded.

Meanwhile in the pack's living quarters, they were in the midst of breakfast. Everyone was in attendance, save for Kathy and Michael. Just when it seemed like they would miss breakfast, the two stepped out of their bedroom, walking hand in hand and fully dressed with a huge smile across each of their faces.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE" Michael said, uncharacteristically cheerful and bright for once. Everyone froze and stared at the two as they slowly made their past the table, and towards the kitchen area. "Uh yeah….morning Boss" Raul said slowly placing his fork down and watching the two of them curiously. Kathy and Michael both grabbed themselves a plate, scooping massive spoonful's of scrambled eggs before reaching for the enormous stack of pancakes. While doing so, everyone noticed there was a certain amount of 'fluff' between the two. Kathy would lean close to him, rubbing his back and kissing him along the nape of his neck, giggling the whole time. Michael would wrap his arm around her, kissing her cheeks and neck while squeezing her behind.

It was odd to see them display such affection and tenderness, and at the same time, it was strangely adorable.

"Dude, is there something….different about Mike and Kathy?' Sergei asked his brother, who was busy stuffing his face. Alex paused, looked at the couple fixing their plates, then at his brother. Shrugging, he finished chewing, swallowed, and said "Dunno. Maybe they just had a good night of sleep or something. What do you think Rob?" he asked.

Robert poured syrup on his pancakes and blinked twice. "Beats me." He said watching the two continuing to fondle and flirt. One point Michael jokingly tickled Kathy on her sides, only for her to playfully slap his hands away before giggling.

Hiro on the other hand didn't seem too concerned. After finishing his breakfast he casually sat at the table, eyes closed with his arms folded. Upon hearing Kathy giggle, he twitched his brow. "This is most unusual, seeing them in such high spirits."

Raven, who had made breakfast for the entire pack sat a large plate of cooked sausages and hash browns. Chuckling she shook her long purple hair loose and said "Honestly you guys are clueless. Look real closely, aren't they a little _cozy_ with each other? Now, why would they be like that?" she asked hinting in her voice the real reason.

Raul stared at her, then to Michael and Kathy, then to the rest of the group. Finally, a very coy and sly grin crept to his face, getting a good idea of what she meant. He leaned over to Sergei, "Dude. Did they…did they… did they have-"

"No way. I mean, maybe. I mean, yeah I thought I smelled something. And I don't mean the food" Sergei said, a wide shit eating grin as he began chuckling. Robert and Alex began snickering, stopping once Kathy and Michael finally sat down. Michael instantly dug into his food.

"Oh man Raven you outdid yourself, this stuff is great!" he said stuffing his mouth with eggs. Raven narrowed her eyes, smirking. "Thanks. Glad you like it" she said snickering and turning her head away. Kathy blinked; she noticed everyone was either snickering or suppressing a laugh. What was so funny?

At that point Hanya finally entered, walking past the table and looking grumpy.

"Morning Hanya, help yourself to some breakfast" Michael said as Hanya grunted a reply. The massive Werewolf paused, blinking twice before slowly turning around. He looked at Michael, then to Kathy. What Hanya did next was most strange. He sniffed the air, or more accurately, he sniffed three times, long and hard as Kathy stared, confused.

Hanya sniffed a last time and then said, "Heh heh. Bout time" and then abruptly walked off to fix himself a plate, leaving behind a bewildered Kathy whose eyes widened to the point they almost bulged from her skull. Blushing furiously she turned to Michael, his fork had dropped to the floor in embarrassment as he too blushed.

That was it, the entire pack then burst into laughter. "I KNEW IT. You son of a bitch! It's about damn time, congratulations you guys!" Raul said getting up and slapping Michael hard on the back. Raven jumped up, hugging Kathy tight and laughing as Kathy squirmed in her grip.

"Raven wait, just…let go I can't breathe" Kathy stammered as Raven continued laughing.

"I'm so happy for you too. So tell me, how good was it?" she asked as Kathy blushed. "Oh my God Raven, really?" she said as everyone began laughing.

With this, Michael and Kathy quickly found themselves elevated to a higher status. A Werewolf pack is typically composes of an Alpha male, the overall leader, the Alpha female, his chosen mate followed by a Beta male and Beta female. Michael's pack was unique: For centuries he served as the Alpha male, with Karl and Raul serving as his Betas, his right hands and second in command. Now, with Kathy as his mate the pack finally had their Alpha male and Alpha female, strengthening the pack's unity, brotherhood, kinship and bond. After breakfast, they celebrated this new union.

"ALRIGHT! Michael and Kathy, our Alphas, our leaders, our father, our mother. Now the pack is truly complete! Klaus and his goonies better watch out, no force can stand up to our full might!" Sergei and Alex said excitedly as the pack stood in a circle. Hanya swopped in and wrapping his massive arms around Kathy, pulled her in a crushing bear hug. Everyone laughed as Kathy squirmed.

"Hell yeah now we can really kick some ass!" he said excitedly placing her down as she gasped and laughed nervously.

"So this is what being an Alpha feels like" Kathy said smirking as Michael held her hand. "You get used to it. More importantly, this is how it's going to be from now on. We are not just a pack of wolves. We are the Order of the Crosses secret weapons. We are Vladimir's tools. And most important" he said turning to the others who either grinned or smiled. Michael smiled and said, "We are family." And with that the pack gave a long howl.

**At Hellsing…**

"Madam, reports indicate that Alucard and Seras should touch down within the next couple of hours" Walter said reading from a sheet in Integra's office. Integra nodded, clutching the cigar in her hand.

"Good, have we made any progress in tracking the Vatican's activity?" Integra asked.

Again, Walter looked down at the sheet. "Based on reports, Anderson was rumored to have departed long ago. We've not encountered any chatter about his current whereabouts"

Walter then noticed the shrill and displeased look on Integra. This business with the Vatican was agitating her way past her normal tolerance. "What of Vladimir's forces?" she asked taking a seat at her desk. "Word is he is preparing to send them to Egypt. Apparently, they've uncovered where the device hidden there is hidden and are attempting to intercept it." Walter explained.

Integra's eyes narrowed, causing Walter to blink in confusion.

"Sir Integra?" he asked.

"There's something I need to be sure of, Walter, get me in contact with the British Evangelical Society again. There is something I want to look into" Integra said as Walter bowed and exited the office. Twenty minutes later her direct line rang. Picking up the phone she heard Walter say "Sir, Mr. Charles Bryant is on the main line"

"Good, I'll switch it over. Thank you Walter" Integra said switching lines.

"Hello? Sir Integra?"

"Yes. Good to hear from you Mr. Bryant" Integra said adjusting the phone.

"Likewise, I take it everything is going smoothly into your investigation?" he asked. Integra sighed and said, "If only so. More developments have turned up. Which is why I need your assistance" she said.

"Oh dear, well, how may I assist now?" he asked.

"Do you recall our previous conversation? Regarding the beginning of early Christianity, the spread of heresies, the Great Fire of Rome and LOD's apparent connection to it all?" Integra asked.

Charles said, "Yes of course. What sort of new developments have you encountered?' he asked.

Integra hesitated; it wasn't going to be easy explaining about what Maxwell said regarding LOD and the church.

"Mr. Bryant. I have come to believe that LOD was far more than just some Gnostic cult. I believe, very strongly that LOD actually began _in_ the church. I was contacted by a Vatican official not too long ago and he mentioned that the Catholic Church had been fighting against the members of LOD for centuries. He said they were going to do whatever was necessary to stop their goals." Integra said.

The phone line grew silent, minutes passed before Charles finally spoke.

"LOD beginning….in the church? That's outrageous!" he shouted. Quickly calming himself he then said "If that's true, it might explain how they remained so low key. But Ms. Hellsing I need to explain something: We went back and began combing through the ancient texts and archives. We began right around Paul began his missionary travels, his establishing the churches in Corinth and Ephesus and then ended shortly after his incarceration and before he was sentenced to be executed. We found something rather…disturbing" Charles said.

Integra hesitated. "What did you uncover?" she asked.

Charles took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"We found something, something awful. It turns out that what we thought was just some low key cult, turns out to be a horrible conspiracy. I have reason to believe this could even go before the church began. This cult, calling itself LOD was founded just at the peak of early Christendom. Originally, their goal was to oppose the church, both spiritually and theologically. For the latter; they began the spreading of false doctrines and heresies. The early Christian community fought against these heretical teachings, evident by the letter's Paul would write stressing their need to stay right with God. And for the former.." Charles said breaking off as Integra waited.

"For the former, they begin dabbling in awful cultic and demonic practices. It was rumored they had the power to bind and summon demons to this plane to suit their needs. Time passed and this cult began to fade to obscurity. Coincidentally, this happened just after the Great Fire of AD 64. Right after the fire, there is widespread persecution of the church with many Christians being brutally tortured and executed. And this is when LOD again resurfaces. Their leader was a man named Klaus. Two years after the fire Klaus approached the church leaders at the time with an offer: LOD would give them a way to fight back against their oppressors if the church would agree to finance their operations." Charles said.

Integra widened her eyes a little. It seemed her suspicions regarding the Iscariot and LOD were true. "And did they agree?" Integra asked Charles.

"Yes. And with this, LOD once again faded back into obscurity. And with good reason too. There were rumors circulating that Klaus had found some way to manipulate and control the minds of his subjects through means of some odd mechanism. A kind of device or weapon said to possess terrifying power." Charles said.

Integra froze; was he talking about the devices everyone was searching for?

"Did…did these devices have a name?" she asked.

Charles said, "Ah yes I believe they were called _Imunda anima._ Roughly translated it means "impure soul" in Latin. They were called Anima for short.

"I see. So LOD was paid by the early church, they then faded into obscurity before resurfacing with these strange devices. Is that about right? Is there anything else?" Integra asked.

"Well if current archaeological data is accurate, we know where Klaus is buried. According to a text dating back to…hello? Ms. Hellsing?" Charles asked.

His question went unanswered. Integra had dropped the receiver to the floor, her hand trembling as she gasped and widened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Picking up the receiver she shouted "What? You mean Klaus is dead?"

"Well, of course. We're discussing events that happened well over 2,000 years ago. Based on our research, Klaus' tomb is somewhere in Egypt." Charles said.

"What? Why Egypt?" Integra asked feeling her heart beginning to pound.

"Well apparently, Rome still controlled some provinces in Egypt. Klaus used LOD to spread their influence there around the time of his death, so the texts say."

Integra closed her eyes, remaining that way for some time. Finally after moments passed she slowly opened them.

"Charles, where is Klaus said to be buried at?"

"In the Valley of the Kings"

**Elsewhere…**

"So this is the place eh? How fitting" Nero grumbled as he and Dante approached a decrepit and run down abandoned building. Located on the far side of the city, the windows were boarded up and the entire front of the building was covered with graffiti.

Dante smirked, "What? You getting scared?" he teased. Nero flashed him a look, "Far from it. I just hope this isn't some wild goose chase" he said as the two men walked down the street. They approached the front steps of the building. Before entering Dante said "Hey you hear from the others? Hellsing and those other guys?" he asked.

Nero paused, slowly turning around and saying "Apparently, Hellsing is headed for Carthage and the Order of the Cross is sending their men to Egypt. They seem to be looking for those devices Klaus said he needs. Maybe if we can find this Tobias guy he can give us some intel on that" Nero said walking up the front steps of the building followed closely by Dante.

The two men entered inside, walking down the long dark hall. Their footsteps echoing and creaking on the old and rotten wooden floor.

"Hey, you feel that?" Dante asked.

Nero nodded, "Yeah. I felt the same sensation when we were fighting in Russia" he said quickly looking around.

They turned a corner, coming to a long spiraling stair case descending deep down to the lower levels. After ten minutes they descended down into the basement level. The air grew thinner, and colder, and carried the scent of methane and incense burning.

Reaching the bottom, the basement was lit by rows of candles along the walls, illuminating the otherwise dark and dank space.

Nero and Dante followed the path, reaching another corner and making a turn before continuing on the path. Finally they came out of the hallway and into a large underground chamber, filled with rows of benches before a massive stage. Looking around for a few moments, they then heard the slow approach of footsteps. A throat was cleared and from the back of the stage they heard a man's voice as he said "Who enters into our chamber?"

Dante raised his eyebrow, "Guess they weren't expecting company" he said as Nero narrowed his eyes.

The man appeared upon the stage, half dragging and half limping forward as he kept his head low. Slowly rising, he scanned from Dante to Nero and back again before saying.

"Who are you?" he asked. Nero and Dante stared, long and hard at him.

Standing before them was Tobias, leader of the Prophets of Mundus. He was dressed in dark red robes and wore black open toed sandals. He had dusty and ragged dark brown hair that was tied in a small pony tail. His eyes were crusted, heavy bags appeared underneath each eye and they were a dull light brown. Most strangely, he wore black lipstick and black finger and toe nail polish. To the casual observer, he would have appeared like a Gothic punk rocker.

"Are you Tobias?" Nero asked taking a step forward.

"Indeed. I ask again, who are you?" Tobias replied, this time sounding a little more impatient.

"Just think of us as the friends you haven't met yet. Word is you're in league with Klaus and his lackeys. We want all you know about him. Every move he is planning, every goal he has. Give us the goods and we promise not to bite" Dante said opening his coat and revealing one of his pistols stashed away.

Tobias eyed Nero and Dante cautiously. He then coughed, several times before clearing his throat.

"I don't have much time anyway, I see no harm in telling you what shall transpire so I will be brief. Right now, even as we speak Klaus is drawing closer to realizing his ambition. For centuries he's been building towards establishing a New World Order by subjugating all beings under his sway. And for many year, my subjects and I were his loyal members. But something changed. When Theokoles was awakened Klaus realized he no longer had to be as cautious as before. He's planning to unleash him as we speak." Tobias said.

Dante narrowed his eyes. He recalled when Seth explained to them all about the terrifying reality of Theokoles' power. Maybe there really was something to this thing afterall.

"What is he going to use Theokoles for?" Nero asked.

"He's going to showcase his power to the world. It will be Klaus' message, for those that oppose him. I don't know the specifics but be prepared." Tobias said and again began a furious coughing fit. Dante then began pacing. "Ok so Klaus is going to prepare another attack. Big deal, what else is there?" he asked.

Tobias eyed Dante, meeting his intense gaze. "This is not just about him showing off his power. Don't you see? All of Klaus' dreams are becoming reality. He's one step closer to gaining that which he lost 2,000 years ago."

Both Nero and Dante paused, slowly turning to each other in confusion. Tobias noticed it and said "Don't tell me you weren't aware of his current state? Ever since the last time it happened Klaus has been slowly building himself back to his former strength and glory. He's not just looking for these devices to further his plans; he's looking to restore himself." Tobias explained.

Nero frowned, folding both his arms as he tapped his foot. "Can't we ever just catch a break? Alright, Klaus wants to restore himself. How does he plan on doing that?' he asked.

Tobias coughed, wiping his mouth before answering. "With those devices. They are part of the ritual. Once he assembles them all he can return to his former state. Go, you've got to find him, before Klaus does."

"Find who? Who the hell is Klaus looking for now? What do you mean return to his former state?" Nero asked, growing more and more impatient. This was clearly leading nowhere.

Tobias instead began another coughing fit. This time, he spat up copious amounts of blood causing Nero and Dante to stare in bewilderment. Despite his ailing condition, Tobias managed a weak chuckle. "Damn, thought I had more time. I guess that's what happens when you abuse demonic power for so long. It looks like my time is up. I will leave you with this parting message" Tobias said already beginning to feel the life drain from him. Struggling, he dropped to his knees, blood trickling from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth before he faced the two men before him.

"9, 31, 108, 7, 16, 101, 54. Take this code. Once you decipher it, you will understand who it is you're up against" Tobias said as his body crumbled to the floor. Dante and Nero watched as his body convulsed several times before crumbling and breaking apart like dust.

Remaining silent Nero shook his head and said "Man, I was kinda hoping we'd at least get a fight out of this or something."

Dante said nothing, turning to walk away. After exiting the underground lair, the pair headed back for Dante's shop where they were soon joined by Lady and Trish. Immediately, Trish began deciphering the coded message, doing all she could with Lady offering assistance as well.

Nero sat on Dante's couch, stretched out as his hands rested behind him. "How much longer is this going to take, all this boring crap is putting me to sleep" he complained. Dante flipped through a magazine, not bothering to answer. Trish tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind ear, standing up straight. Lady placed her hands on her hips and then said "Guys, you better come see this"

Nero and Dante stood and moved to the table, where the code was written on a large sheet of paper. All four surrounded it as Trish viewed it before her eyes widened.

The numbers 9, 31, 108, 7, 16, 101, 54 were written across horizontally. Each number was circled, with a written word underneath.

"So we figured it out. It says.." Trish said looking up as Dante cocked his brow and motioned for her to continue.

"It says, 'The real one isn't with them'" Trish said. Nero blinked; "Ok, and what's so bad about that?" he asked.

Lady turned to him, "Think about it. This guy said Klaus is moving to restore himself to his previous power and glory right? He says Klaus is closer to finding 'him', whoever that may be. Maybe Klaus is looking for another part of him, I don't know, another body or something" she explained.

Nero frowned, "Come on that sounds so stupid. If Klaus is looking for another body why go through all this trouble?" he asked.

"Because maybe it's not just any one, but rather, _his_ body" Dante said sighing. Trish then said, "Well, that would make sense given the message. 'The real one isn't with them'. Guys, maybe we're dealing with an imposter, someone purposefully masquerading as Klaus."

Dante chuckled, "An imposter eh? Stringing us all along while he takes his time with his plans. Typical." He said in a mock tone. Nero cleared his throat before saying, "Yeah sorry to bring us back to reality but we have a bigger problem." Everyone turned to him. "If the message is true, and the real Klaus is not with LOD right now then we're dealing with a fake. If that Klaus is a fake then I have two questions: Who the hell was it that showed them to us on Fortuna? And, where the hell then is the real Klaus?" Nero asked.

No one answered, everyone just grew deathly silent as they contemplated this recent development.

**In Russia…**

Vladimir watched from his bedroom window as four large military vans pulled up the driveway of the Order's headquarters. The bedroom door opened and Mariska walked inside, "Babe, they've arrived." She said walking behind and placing her hand on his back.

Nodding Vladimir said "Let's do it then" as the pair turned and exited, walking hand in hand.

They made their way downstairs in the grand meeting area. Proctor was there waiting, as were Captain Reznov and Colonel Gruzinsky.

Captain Reznov stood, adjusting his uniform before nodding. "Vladimir, meet the Bloodpack. This will be the special unit along with your men deployed to Egypt." He said as Vladimir crossed both arms behind his back. He carefully eyed each individual before him.

There were a total of four uniformed soldiers; two men, two women standing before him. Each was dressed in identical military uniforms: They wore black pants, ankle length black and silver boots, a black tactical vest, a black light fitting jacket underneath, black fingerless gloves and a black facemask covering the lower portion of their face. The similarities ended there as all four individuals had slight customizations to their uniforms. The woman closest to Vladimir, slowly turned around, gazing at him with intense electric blue colored eyes. She had brown hair with blonde highlights tied in a long braid with two bangs parting down her face, roughly framing her cheeks. She appeared in her mid-thirties, possibly slightly older. Aside from the standard uniform, she was also sporting an ankle length military style black trench coat, reminiscent of old style wear.

She greeted Vladimir with a slight nod. "Greetings, Mr. Sokolov. My name is Helena Alexeyev. I am the leader of the Bloodpack" she said. The other members likewise gave a light greeting.

One of the men said "I am Davis, Davis Antronov" and gave a slight bow. He had black hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes. The other man was much shorter, perhaps about 5'3. He had a slimmer build, more defined and tight. He wore a hood over his face, concealing his head but showing his hazel eyes.

"Call me, Toby" he stated simply. The last woman had light brown hair tied in a high pony tail and blue eyes. "I am Tatiana" she said.

Vladimir nodded, clearing his throat as Colonel Gruzinsky walked over.

"The Bloodpack is a small tactical unit I formed three years ago. They are composed of specially selected soldier who have displayed exceptional combat skills. You name it: Infiltration, espionage, intelligence gathering, hand-to-hand combat and weapons, explosives. They are Russia's elite, superior even to the Spetsnaz." He explained.

Vladimir said, "Good. Listen up, I don't know how well you've been briefed so I'll say this: This mission could potentially prove far more dangerous than anything you've ever experienced. You will see things, things worse than anything in your nightmares. We are working towards stopping a madman who threatens not just Russia, but all of humanity. It is highly crucial we are successful. Understand this: You will be following the command of Captain Reznov, Colonel Gruzinsky and my own man, Michael but ultimately, I am in charge. If you have any objections, leave now because you'll only get in our way. Questions?" Vladimir asked the Bloodpack.

Helena narrowed her eyes, "They told us we'll be fighting monsters, is this true?" she asked. The others looked at her, then to Vladimir. With a slight smirk Vladimir said "Indeed. The worst kind of monster. Not terrorists, not assassins, not war lords. You will be combating savage inhuman fighting beasts born out of the pits of Hell. This is where my pack comes in, this is their specialty."

Vladimir and the Bloodpack then began becoming better acquainted, going over the mission plan. Meanwhile, the pack was doing their own preparation in their living quarters.

Karl, Raul and Robert were loading weaponry and checking ammunition. Karl and Robert were dressed in a sleeveless black under armour shirt, black pants, black boots and black gloves. Raul was wearing a dark blue tactical vest, black cargo pants and black boots. Both of his forearms were heavily taped with a black bandage. Strapped across his back were his twin short swords; single edged with Russian inscriptions and the handle wrapped with black tape. They finished loading, with Robert strapping an assault rifle around his shoulder.

Sergei and Alex were stuffing explosive equipment; grenades, C4 and Semtex explosives into several large duffel bags. Sergei wore black cargo pants, black boots, a white thermal long sleeved and a black military jacket. Alex had on similar pants and boots but wore a leather tactical vest and a black thermal with the sleeved rolled up past his elbows.

Hiro had on his typical black cloak like jacket reaching his ankles and wore a twin tailed red scarf around his neck and black fingerless gloves. He wore black trench boots and loose black pants. He was busy sitting down on the side, watching the others prepare themselves when he noticed Hanya approaching. He was carrying something quite large and massive, causing Hiro to stare. Hanya was wearing a tight fitting sleeveless black shirt tucked into dark grey pants and wore black and silver boots. He wore a long sleeveless jacket reaching past his ankles; his jacket was tattered and ripped at the bottom and was colored white with a grey inside. In his right hand, carried across his shoulders was what appeared to a very long and thick pole wrapped tightly by a white cloth.

Hiro stared, "You're really bringing that? Just for this mission?" he asked curiously. Hanya cocked his head, "My baby here hasn't seen much action lately. I promised her I would let her have some fun and besides, I think she'll enjoy it, she's been very good lately" he said with a wicked grin as he licked his lips. Hiro chuckled and shrugged, "Very well. God help whatever poor sap runs across…._her_" he said.

Raven walked out, wearing tight black pants, a sleeveless black shirt, a small vest over and black boots. "Are we ready?" she asked. "Just waiting on Mike and Kathy" Raul answered setting a bag down.

In their room, Michael was finishing getting dressed. He had on baggy black pants and black boots. Lacing up the boots he stood up, placing on a sleeveless black shirt, tucking it into his pants. He then placed on a long sleeved black shirt with a high collar and black fingerless gloves. Michael then paused, feeling a sensation creep through his body. He turned over to the far corner of the room where his long katana, Fenrir rested on its stand. The blade was vibrating slightly as Michael walked over to inspect it.

Picking it up, he pulled the blade from its red scabbard; it still vibrated as he waved it once.

"This mission could prove extremely dangerous old friend. We're going to need to stay in tune and in synch with each other to survive. Fenrir, lend me your strength so that we may protect our family." Michael said waving it once more before sheathing it. Kathy then entered the room, carrying something in her arms. With a bright and warm smile she walked over and offered it to him. "I had Proctor design it for you. I hope you like it" she said as Michael swiftly tossed it on. He walked to the mirror, admiring it.

His trademark black long coat was customized in a stylish fashion; It retained the same colors, black with a red lining. The sleeves were half way rolled up to the elbow joint. The hood had a red interior and was folded down, roughly framing his shoulders. On the back of the coat was a Latin inscription for 'Alpha'.

Michael grinned, "Damn this is pretty badass. It's perfect Kathy" he said turning and giving her a big kiss as she giggled. Now fully dressed the pack then gathered outside with Michael surveying the group. Armed with his sword in his right hand and his Desert Eagles tucked into his waist, Michael gave a thumbs up and turned for the exit.

"Well, time to do what we do best. Let's go save the world guys" he said as the pack gave a howl in response.

**In New York…**

He sat in the holding cell, ankles cuffed, hands cuffed behind his back and staring blankly in front of him. He had a face mask covering him, preventing any biting or spitting. His eyes seemed empty, devoid of thought or emotion. Here sat Kazuya, chained, miserable, and captured. News of his arrest by the FBI for the murders committed has once again turned the Big Apple into a media melee. Reporters, journalists, even celebrity gossip sites flooded the streets. They stormed City Hall and the Bureau's headquarters, demanding answers, interviews with the FBI's Director, the Mayor for surviving the attack on City Hall and even with Dexter for making the arrest.

The citizens meanwhile were divided in their own internal strife. Those that supported Kazuya's work and actions stormed and protested in the streets, demanding his release and exoneration of all charges. Others countered by saying no matter the reason, Kazuya is a murderer and a criminal and as such to let him go, especially given the severity of his latest kills would be a perversion of justice.

At the FBI headquarters, protestors, supporters, journalists and news teams lined up for blocks, shouting, screaming, cheering and hollering for justice to be done.

The sidewalks were crowded with people beginning to spill into the streets. Police and SWAT were keeping peace; full riot gear was in effect complete with riot shields, non lethal ammunition and even attack dogs. One protestor, waving a sign which read "No Justice for Vigilantes: Execute the Night Angel" had the unfortunate luck of shoving back a police officer, only to have the officer's 150 lb. German Sheperd 'Cujo' attack in retribution, knocking him down and biting into his arm.

Pulling up to the curb, Dexter and Seth jumped out of his car and were immediately surrounded by a flurry of reporters. Cameras flashed and microphones were shoved into their faces as they pushed and shoved their way through.

"Agent Smith we're from TMZ. Can you comment on these recent events? What's the FBI planning to do with the famed Night Angel? Can you give us a comment?"

Dexter and Seth stared, dumb founded. "TMZ? Shouldn't you guys be busy following around Snooki's pudgy ass or asking about the Kim and Kanye rumors? Get the fuck on" Dexter spat angrily as he shoved past the crowd, Seth followed in close suit as stepped on to the curb and approached the main building. Once inside they quickly ascended to the Nightstalker's headquarters and made their way for the interrogation cell where Kazuya was being held.

Stepping inside, Rosette, Sion and Director McGrath were viewing the interrogation taking place as three agents were inside, firing off with an array of questions while Kazuya remained stoic and emotionless.

"Any change?" Dexter asked. Rosette shook her head. "They've been at it for half an hour. He's not talking. I mean…look at him." She said gesturing to Kazuya. Director McGrath shook his head. "He's, just a kid. He looks…17, maybe 19. He can't be any older than my own son. How could such a young man be responsible for over half a century's worth of murder and killings?" he asked.

"He's not just some kid" Dexter said watching the interrogation. Everyone turned as his gaze intensified. "It's like I told Rosette, there's something…._unnatural_ about him. I can't quite describe it, but whatever it is I'll say this" he said before pausing.

"It's not human. I haven't felt something this strong since…since I first met you, Sion" Dexter said turning over to the devil who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Just then the doors opened, an agent exited, looking exceedingly pissed off.

"This is bullshit. He's not going to talk. We've asked him where he came from, who supplies him with his weapons, how he selects his targets. Everything. He's not going to give up shit" he spat angrily. Rosette closed her eyes, slowly opening them.

"I'm going in, give me a few seconds" she said as he nodded and stepped back inside closing the door behind him.

"Rosette are you crazy? No way in hell I'm letting you go in there" Seth said. "Seth is right Rosette, I mean, Jesus have you seen what this guy is capable of?" Dexter said strongly. In an earlier debriefing, they viewed actual displays of Kazuya's past killings, some which had been sent from as far away as Russia and other parts of the world. It was an unpleasant sight.

"I'm not stupid, I know what he's capable of, but, we have to try a different approach. Just trying to force it out of him won't work" Rosette replied looking at both Dexter and Seth.

'So what? We hold his hand and guide him through it? Why do you give this guy so much sympathy?" Dexter asked. Rosette glared, "Because you didn't see the reports I read. Dexter, he witnessed his mother get raped and butchered. It's no surprise he has a serious psychological defunct. I broke through to him once and I'll do it again" she said confidently.

Dexter swore under his breath; he didn't like it. "Anything funny happens and we're pulling you out" he said turning back and looking into the room.

Rosette stepped inside, nodded to the two agents who slowly exited before she took a seat sitting in front of Kazuya, whom still stared off. Crossing her legs, she calmly rested her hands on the table before taking a deep breath and clearing her throat.

"Kazuya, my name is Rosette" she said.

He slowly looked up, his eyes seemingly recognizing her.

"I'll cut to the chase: You are captured by the FBI. We are well aware of your crimes Kazuya, not just here in New York. We've been monitoring your kills across the globe; Africa, Asia, Europe. You're wanted in over ten different European countries including Prague, France, Belgium and Italy. In Africa, the leaders of Somalia, Darfur, Sudan, Cape Town, the Congo and even Rwanda demand your extradition for the slayings of dozens of war criminals. Japan wants you for the killings of numerous Yakuza clans. To sum it up; the whole world want you tried, convicted and executed for your crimes. You've done terrible things, Kazuya" Rosette stated.

Kazuya stared, not responding for several moments. He blinked twice before turning his head. "3,250" he said randomly and causing Rosette to raise her eyebrow. He turned back to face her.

"3,250. That's how many sinners I have judged" he said.

Rosette's jaw tightened as she folded her fingers. "And by judged, you mean, you killed them" she said more as a statement than a question. Kazuya said, "In one way or another". Rosette then said "I'm not sure I follow Kazuya. Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because they deserved judgment. All those that break God's law rightly deserve to face punishment for their crimes. But those that never face justice, those that mask their crimes by preying and exploiting the weak, they deserve something far worse" Kazuya answered.

Rosette then folded her arms, "And that's what you've been doing for the past 50 years? Killing in the name of God? How can you possibly justify that? Last I checked, murder is murder, no matter the justification" she challenged.

Kazuya did not answer, remaining quiet. Then, he began chuckling. "If you want to know, I will tell you but understand: You think this is just about killing off a bunch of murderers and rapists? This is bigger, far bigger than just New York" he said. Rosette paused, "Bigger meaning what?"

Kazuya settled into his seat "This is something that started at the dawn of the early church." With that the room grew silent as Rosette's eyes widened. Outside, Dexter and Seth stared at each other. "What the hell is he saying? What does he mean it began with the early church?" Dexter said as Seth shrugged.

Back inside, Rosette hesitated before saying "So enlighten me. What exactly are you referring to?"

Kazuya said, "Remove this face mask and I will tell you" he said. After slight hesitation, Rosette stood and walked over to remove the face mask. After doing so she sat back down and listened as Kazuya began his lengthy explanation.

"To understand my quest for vengeance you need to understand that this is a battle fought for generations. It all began in Judea shortly after the Jewish revolt against the Roman occupation in AD 70. Shortly after the revolt ended, a sudden and violent outbreak of demonic possession swept through the country. The demon responsible was indiscriminant in selecting its targets. Both men and women fell victim to possession leading them to commit terrible acts of brutality and wickedness. Violence, murder, rape, even cruel and ceremonial wild orgies. The depravity was such that it made brutality of the Romans seem almost tame. Then, in AD 72 a Rabbi managed to confront the demon responsible. He tried exorcising it, but the demon proved too strong. The Rabbi then took a drastic step: He offered his body and soul, promising the demon that as long as his bloodline lived on the demon was free to use them for its purposes" Kazuya stated.

Rosette narrowed her eyes, she had never heard of this before. Kazuya continued as he shifted in his seat.

"The Rabbi then used his heightened spiritual powers to further combat the outbreak of possession, but at a price. To maintain, he had to devour the sins of those he defeated. This is how my bloodline began, this was the birth of the Sin Eaters. As time passed, members of the Sin Eaters would devour the sins of all who transgressed God's Law. But such power came at a price; the continued devouring of sins began to corrupt the wielder's soul, allowing the demon to further possess them to the point that all born into the bloodline would show signs of being touched by this great evil. The demon stalked entire generations, gradually corrupting and forcing the person to commit brutal acts so as to strengthen its power. And then…" Kazuya said trailing off.

"Then, it happened. The Great Fire of Rome, it was said they were all killed in the blaze during the three days it burned." Kazuya said. Rosette said "What does this have to do with why you kill sinners?" Rosette asked.

"My family was the modern day descendants of the Sin Eater bloodline. For generations we lived in peace until the day I was born. I was the first Hale child in over four generations to display the afflictions: In human abilities such as strength, speed, stamina, a natural affinity and disposition towards violent and aggressive behavior. Finally, my powers manifested during an incident involving my mother, just before she was murdered." Kazuya continued explaining.

"The men who killed her were sent by someone working with LOD. But it was beyond that. I hated them, despised them, the ones who would transgress God's Law, the ones who flaunted their sin and wickedness and with no shame in doing it. And so to avenge my mother, my clansmen, to rectify the evils committed to and by my own bloodline and ancestry, I made it my goal to hunt and punish all who sinned against God. That is why I kill them. That is what I am. An avenger." Kazuya said.

Outside Dexter and the others continued listening in as Kazuya recounted his tragic history. "An avenger huh? It's almost poetic" Seth said shaking his head. Sion was strangely quiet, he stared at Kazuya. He reflected on what Dexter had mentioned earlier. He could sense something unusual about Kazuya. Something that was very old; possibly older than him and very powerful.

"Kazuya, you said someone working for LOD ordered your mother's death. Do you know who it is?" Rosette asked.

Kazuya's eyes narrowed, his jaw tightening as his nose flared. Rosette noticed how quickly his demeanor changed. Staring into his youthful face, she noticed how suddenly detatched his face looked. It was as if Kazuya was no longer in control but some other force was now controlling him, dictating his thought and speech. It scared the hell out of her.

"It's someone that has eluded me for over 50 years. It's the main reason I came back to New York. This person, is the reason why my family was wiped out. When I find him, and I will, it will be more than just killing him. By killing him, it will be the true restoration of my clan. The Hale Family name will be rightly cleansed and the stain of their sin will be purged from the earth. That will be the culmination of my vengeance." Kazuya said chuckling, his voice rising in pitch as it echoed. Rosette's eyes widened; she recognized as back at the court house. But more disturbingly was his previous statement. He said it was the reason he came _back_ to New York. Does this mean then that Kazuya has committed similar acts years past?

"But to answer you, it is someone here in this very building. It's someone within the FBI's top chain of command. This person, even as we speak now has been leaking information to Klaus. I suggest you stop wasting time with me and figure out who is betraying your organization" Kazuya said though it was too late. Rosette was already out the door as it slammed shut behind her.

"Rosette do you seriously believe that? Someone with the Bureau is leaking information to Klaus?" Director McGrath asked frantically. Rosette's face twisted into a dark scowl. "Look, given everything we have witnessed in the past few days I don't think we can afford to just dismiss his claims. Face it; like it or not he's facing execution for what he's done so he's got nothing to lose and thus no reason to lie." She said as everyone nodded.

"But who could it be? He said it's someone within the top chain of command." Director McGrath said.

Everyone paused to stare at him. Clearing his throat he said "Well I can certainly vouch for myself, I've done no such thing" he said. Sion at that point nodded. "It's true, I've already read his thoughts, he's not the one"

"And I would have smelled if he were lying" Seth added giving the Director a funny smirk.

Dexter then suddenly jerked his head up, his eyes narrowing as he grit his teeth. "Chief Quinton hasn't been heard from since we arrested him. Where the hell could he be?" he asked. Again, everyone grew silent. Seth then said, "Ah shit"

**Elsewhere…**

Though relatively small and unassuming, compared to its former glory, the current city state of Carthage was once an economic and cultural mecca which lasted for 600 years before its fall to Rome at the end of the Third Punic Wars. Currently, it is a small suburb of Tunis, Tunisia, sporting a population of just over 20,000. After Rome destroyed it, Carthage was later rebuilt, where it remained as one of the empire's chief important cities until finally falling to Muslim invaders in the year 698. Now, the decrepit and dusty ruins of this ancient city held a darker secret. One which the Hellsing family's greatest weapon; the famed No Life King, Alucard and his progeny Seras Victoria were going to discover.

It was just approaching dusk, the sun beginning to set over the horizon and reflecting on the calm waters of Lake Tunis. Walking along the dusty road were Alucard and Seras. Alucard paused, slowly staring up at the sky. A light breeze carried across from the lake and stirring his clothes as his fedora hat flapped in the gentle drift. With a chuckle, he grinned and continued staring at the sky. Seras paused and turned to him. "Master?" she questioned.

"It's going to be a lovely evening" the vampire count said as they continued walking. Alucard and Seras traveled through the ruins, past old and crumbling temples, tombs and towers. Their goal was the temple of Tanit, the chief Carthaginians goddess during its reign in ancient times. According to legend one of the devices Klaus is searching for, an Anima is rumored to be buried within the temple.

The temple dedicated to Tanit was located on the east side of the city. Alucard and Seras approached a massive temple with crumbling steps and several pillars. Before them was a stone tablet or tophet designed with the symbol of Tanit; it consisted of a trapezoid/trapezium closed by a horizontal line at the top and surmounted in the middle by a circle: the horizontal arm is often terminated either by two short upright lines at right angles to it or by hooks. A crescent moon could be seen hanging over.

Seras, who had the massive Harkonnen cannon strapped across her back as well as her smaller assault rifle dropped the load to the ground. "That right there is the symbol for Tanit. Historians believed it to be symbolic of a woman raising her hands to the sky since Tanit was a goddess of fertility and life" Seras explained. A voice behind them interrupted her thoughts.

"My my, the little Draculina has done her homework"

Seras froze; she knew that thick Irish accent. Slowly turning she found, much to her dismay, leaning against one of the stone pillars with his arms folded was none other than Father Alexander Anderson. His eyes narrowed, his lips creeping to a cruel smile as he stared at her then to Alucard who began wildly chuckling.

"Well isn't this a surprise, hello, _father_" Alucard said sarcastically and greeting Anderson with a mock bow.

"Why is Iscariot here?" Seras shouted.

Anderson scoffed before saying "Don't feel flattered. My business isn't here with you. Iscariot is seeking to put an end to LOD and so we are tasked with doing anything necessary to achieve that, even if it means working with you lot" he explained.

Anderson then stood up straight, walking over to the two vampires. "We are aware of what Klaus is searching for here. With your cooperation, we should be able to acquire this…Anima without any problems. How about it then, vampire Alucard?" Anderson said curiously glancing at Alucard. Alucard laughed, adjusting his glasses as his crimson eyes cast a dangerous and frightening gleam.

"Only if you remember we must settle our score, Judas Priest" he said. Anderson smirked, "In time, I will destroy you both" he said glancing at Seras who's eyes glowed dangerously.

Putting aside their mutual animosity, the trio proceeded to enter the temple. The stairs twisted and spiraled down into a long and dark chamber. The walls etched with the writing of the Carthaginians, depicting their worship and reverence to the goddess Tanit.

The temple also held a grisly reality; inside and buried in a large chamber were the remains of scores of children and infants which the Carthaginians sacrificed as part of their religious practices. Children offered to appease the gods were sent into flames. When Carthage was finally sacked by Rome during the Punic Wars, such abominable practices ceased.

The group continued on before they found something interesting. Standing in the center and surrounded by a pit of skulls was a large stone coffin. Taking a cautious step forward Seras suddenly froze.

"Master, do you…do you smell that?" she asked.

Alucard prepared to answer when a booming voice suddenly halted them.

"_Who enters?"_ it rang out.

Anderson narrowed his eyes, reaching into his jacket for his blessed bayonets as Alucard's eyes scanned the room.

"We've come for the Anima" Anderson answered back. Suddenly, the room began violently shaking. After several seconds it stopped and a deep hissing sound erupted. A bright blue colored light suddenly surrounded the coffin in a shield.

Alucard squinted, "It's a forcefield protecting the coffin" he said.

From the corners of the room formed the black spectral outlines of dozens of figures. They stood six feet tall, clad in ancient Roman armor and with sunken out eyes as they hissed and moaned. Seras' eyes widened. "Master are these…"

"The ancient Carthaginians. It must be a defense to protect the device. They're probably just re-animated corpses." Anderson explained as he pulled out two of his bayonets.

Behind the coffin, another figure suddenly appeared, holding a large and frightening looking spear in one hand while sitting on the coffin. It was dressed in thick and withered battle armor complete with a shield in one hand and a flowing red cape.

"I am the Guardian. All who wish to defile this temple shall pay for it in blood" it spoke. The spectral figures began closing in as Seras cocked her assault rifle. Alucard chuckled, slowly reaching for his hat and letting it fall to the ground as his grin widened into a sadistic and crazed sneer.

"Then let the blood flow" he said.

**And lastly…**

The city of Prague was currently enjoying a blissful and productive late afternoon. The city streets were bustling; citizens going about their respective activities while tourists flocked around the famed city. In the New Town of Prague, at Wenceslas Square, dozens of tourists and visitors to the city gathered at the famed monument, taking photos and appreciating the overall beauty and scenery. Their delight would soon be turned to anguish and torment.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently three times. The earth rumbling as if suddenly struck by a massive object. The resulting force could be felt through out much of the city. The rumbling continued before stopping. Then there was a loud and powerful **BOOM** as an explosion erupted, destroying the monument and causing a massive shockwave, sending people, debris and objects scattering into the sky. The ground beneath gave way, expanding in size until a crater a good thirty feet in diameter suddenly formed. People screamed and tried fleeing but were dragged into the earth. The violence continued for thirty seconds before finally calming down, throwing the rest of the city into panic as people were scurrying and running for their lives. Small fires broke out near and around where the explosion occurred. And then, a massively powerful and booming hissing voice filled the air.

"_RRIIIIIISSE!"_

The few people which had managed to escape the initial blast watched as dozens upon dozens of heavily armored, tall and imposing brutish figures emerged from the hole. The two nearest the front, armed with a bone plated oval shaped shield and large flail encased in metal and with helmets resembling a Viking emerged, their footsteps thumping as they chuckled and grinned ominously.

The Reapers spanned out in a phalanx formation, their shields at the ready. More individuals could be seen emerging from the hole. The second had dark skin and long dreadlocks, wielding two double bladed axes as it grinned and clicked its teeth. Rashkor walked down the middle, followed by Theokoles as the Shadow of Hell held his hands in his pocket, eyes filled with a monstrous hate and madness.

Lastly, Rogue, leader of the Reapers emerged. The massive brute's booming footsteps thundered as the Reapers hissed and growled. Rogue wore his typical armor, wielding a large sword in his right hand; the blade now had a jagged and cruel looking shape slightly resembling a lightning bolt and with a menacing skull like design on the handle. Rogue hissed and raised his left hand.

"_SLLAAAUGHTERRRR!"_ he shouted as the Reapers commenced their destruction.

People immediately began fleeing and running away. Many met their end as the Reapers proceeded to pound and flatten them with their massive flails. _"CRRUUSSH!" _one shouted as it raised its flail overhead and smashed a man to bloody bits.

Rogue walked at the front, flanked by Theokoles who merely looked on. Rogue was surrounded by his shield of swarming crows; the birds squawking and cawing as he waved his hand, signaling the attack. More and more Reapers began to emerge from the hole, spilling into the streets and slaughtering any in their path.

"_Rogue, make these humans suffer. Make them understand what true pain is!"_ Klaus spoke telepathically to his general. Rogue gave a shrill howl in response as the attack pressed o, taking down the street. Rogue approached a large truck which had been overturned in the explosion. With his left hand he lifted it over his head and tossed it into the side of a building as a massive fireball erupted causing much of the building to shatter and crumble. _"AATTTTAAACK!"_ Rogue shouted at the top of his lungs, swinging his blade and slicing down two women as they cried out.

The Reaper horde continued their invasion as the city of Prague became swept in panic and fear. Civilians did their best to escape the slaughter; some made it, others did not. Rogue led them towards their true goal: Aside from the invasion, Rogue was to lead his forces towards Prague Castle where an artifact was rumored to be kept that would aid Klaus.

Rashkor laughed and placed his axes away after decapitating two police officers that tried stopping them. "Now it's time we liven this up!" the Beast Tamer said. Licking his lips Rashkor then took his right palm and smashed it to the ground, hard as a black circle formed underneath decorated with cultic symbols. Rumbling could be heard before a massive crack split the street level in two. The crack then spread in width, growing wider and wider before more rumbling could be heard and a deep and awful inhuman roar filled the air as a massive tremor broke out.

From the crack, a massive behemoth crawled out. It was a giant lizard, again resembling a two headed Komodo dragon. The lizard emerged, measuring over 60 feet long and standing around 20 feet tall. Rashkor grinned and climbed on top of its head, sitting atop the harness as he snapped the reigns. The lizard gave another awful roar and began fueling the destruction. It took its massive tail and swiped hard, completely cleaving several buildings and sending them crumbling to the floor in a heap of rubble and debris. It took its front hand and smashed the ground, crushing and bludgeoning any unfortunate victim underneath. Rashkor again snapped the harness as the lizard reared on its hind legs. Taking a deep breath, its eyes glowed brightly before it breathed a continued stream of scorching hot magma, melting the ground and burning dozens of citizens in its path.

"_Excellent, my friend"_ Klaus said as Rashkor continued.

The assault had now been occurring for over twenty minutes before the military finally mobilized a strike team. Several vehicles; armored trucks, vans and cars began pouring in as several choppers and other air craft flew over. Rogue looked up the street to see a convoy of about six armored vans approaching. They pulled to a stop as soldiers poured out, loaded their weapons and took aim.

"Fire on my command!" their commander ordered as they aimed straight for Rogue. Rogue snarled, waving his left hand as his shield of crows disbanded and formed into a massive swarm that swiftly flocked to the soldiers. Their cries of agony carried out as the vicious birds attacked and stripped them down to bloody bits leaving entrails and copious amounts of blood.

"_Theokoles, it is time. The time has come for you to show the world why you are called the Harbinger of Death. Go forth my brother, go forth and reign down destruction!" _

Theokoles froze, viewing the battle from atop a large tower. The wind picked up causing his black jacket to flap in the breeze. The Reaper horde continued pouring in as they fought against the military's retaliation. Rogue led them; crying and hissing as he would slash through and cut down their ranks while ordering his followers to continue their slaughter. Rashkor continued riding atop his massive lizard, stomping, biting and belching forth scorching hot magma sending fire and death to the city. Buildings crumbled and burned down as the attack on Prague continued.

With a chuckle Theokoles grinned. "Ah yes, I haven't enjoyed a sight like this in over 2,000 years. The sight of bloodshed, the cries of women being eviscerated. This will be fun" he said. Down below a convoy of heavily armored tanks rolled down the street. Theokoles grinned, teleporting in a swift blurry motion. He appeared on the ground level and with one hand smashed a tank into the side of a nearby bank as the building was smashed.

The rest of the convoy froze, turning to aim and fire at this new arrival. Six vans pulled up as soldiers poured out and began opening fire, not wasting any time.

"FIRE NOW!" the commander shouted as they unleashed a hail of bullets towards Theokoles. Theokoles chuckled as he raised his left hand, halting the onslaught of gun fire as he used telekinetic powers to stop the bullets from striking. A tank fired two shots; the missiles speeding towards Theokoles. Theokoles sent the bullets back, striking the soldiers as he caught both missiles with his bare hands. Grinning he laughed as he tossed them back, destroying two of the tanks and creating a massive explosion that sent further devastation.

Theokoles watched as the soldiers began cowering, "What…what the hell is that thing!" one shouted. Grinning, Theokoles then raised his right hand overhead as a black shape emerged.

It was a sword, but with a frightening and sinister appearance; it was colored jet black, including the handle. The blade was wide, double edged and resembled the old zanbatou style of sword from Japan's feudal era. The handle was thick, with a spiky tip on the very bottom. The cross guard was decorated with what resembled an oni demon complete with black sunken eyes and horned protrusions. Most disturbingly, on the flat side of the blade was a single open eye colored dark crimson with a black pupil.

With this new weapon Theokoles spun it rapidly overhead using only one arm. With one swing he unleashed a massive burst of red energy in a wide arc, obliterating much of the ground. The energy continued spreading out, destroying more of the building as well as vaporizing the soldiers who cried out in agony.

Theokoles laughed wildly before sprinting forward, using this terrifying new weapon to slash and cut through any in his path. He sliced another soldier in two before spinning and decapitating a second. Theokoles continued his torrent of destruction as he continued slicing through and killing any soldiers in his path, staining the ground with their blood. Looking up, he saw another large convoy of military vehicles approaching. With a smirk he prepared to attack when he noticed Rogue approaching, escorted by about a dozen or so Reapers. Rogue grunted; signaling with his hand for them to prepare as the Reapers raised their shield.

"_FFOOR THE HOOORRRRDDEE!"_ Rogue shouted preparing to raise his sword. He was halted however by Theokoles.

"Take five big boy, you and your buddies ain't too shabby. Allow me. They want a fight? I'll give them a massacre!" Theokoles said walking forward in front of the group. Rogue hissed, cocking his head curiously to the side before signaling for his Reapers to move back a few inches.

Theokoles' body glowed dark red, his eyes changing color as his sclera turned crimson red. He raised his sword overhead and began spinning it rapidly, increasing in speed as wind picked up. The soldiers in front began firing, creating a hail of bullets. More wind picked up stirring dust and smoke which surrounded Theokoles in a swirling vortex. After a few moments there was a bright and powerful explosion of red light which cleared the dust away. The soldiers gasped at Theokoles' new appearance.

His body pulsed and glowed with a red energy. Above him, the massive and spectral form of a four armed devil complete with swooping horns and red eyes and an evil fanged grin hovered over as Theokoles continued charging his attack. A bright and potent concentration of red energy began forming in the center of the sword as it continued spinning rapidly. The energy then formed into a small soccer sized ball which began growing rapidly in size, soon forming into a deadly and potent ball about the size of a large car.

"Jesus Christ what the hell is he!" a soldier shouted firing, but to no avail as Theokoles was unharmed.

Cackling wildly Theokoles spun the blade one last time and with a fearsome shout, fired the ball of energy as he slashed with his sword sending it racing to the soldiers. Colliding with them, their bodies were vaporized but the initial violence did not stop. The ball of energy continued growing in size, growing large, wider and more dense as it continued racing forward, destroying anything in its path. It finally stopped, now several times bigger and more deadly as it collided with several buildings, completely destroying them and utterly leveling the street as it then detonated in a massive explosion creating a wide torrent of destruction.

Theokoles grinned, beginning to laugh wildly. "This is even better than I thought!" he shouted and continued laughing.

The Shadow of Hell had unleashed a massive torrent of destruction upon the city of Prague sending fear and mayhem into its citizens. With Rashkor summoning forth more creatures and the Reaper Horde at Rogue's command the destruction continued on.

Rogue hissed, turning to his soldiers as they nodded.

"_FFOOOOOR KLAAAAAAUSSSS!"_ he shouted as they continued on.

**End Chapter**

**Stayed tuned, more coming very soon.**


	25. The Tomb

**Disclaimer: Here we go, the story is picking up.**

**In New York, the Nightstalkers continue with their interrogation of Kazuya. Rosette begins to suspect Chief Quinton of being the agent under Klaus' control; can they prove it in time before LOD plans something awful? Kazuya leaves them with a shocking ultimatum.**

**Alucard, Seras and Anderson meanwhile manage to avoid certain death and acquire the Anima device. But upon inspection of the ruins, they discover a horrifying truth, one which points to Klaus' next objective.**

**The Order of the Cross touches down in Egypt and begins their search in the Valley of the Kings. The wolf pack splits up, checking the ancient ruins and tombs of the long buried Pharaohs. While searching through the sites Captain Reznov and his men discover something, something that may point to Klaus' identity. Just then, members of LOD launch an attack. The search for the device quickly mounts to an all out battle between Vladimir's forces and LOD and in the chaos; a dear friend may pay the ultimate price.**

**Meanwhile the enemy is busy plotting their next move. With the devastation in Prague reaching a chilling conclusion, Klaus orders his minions to prepare for yet another massive invasion. Klaus is growing bolder in his quest to dominate all beings under his rule and is one step closer to regaining that which he lost 2,000 years ago.**

**Author's note: After a few more chapters, I'm going to do a three part origin story for Kazuya. I've gotten a lot of messages asking more information about his past and I promise, all your questions will be answered! Keep reading.**

Chapter Twenty Five- The Tomb

Rosette stepped into the interrogation area where Kazuya was still being held captive. Sitting down she crosses her legs and watched. She looked into his eyes; those piercing brown eyes, seemingly far too mature for someone his age. Rosette felt an uneasiness coming over her. Here was an individual, responsible for awful killings spanning dozens of countries yet he looked no older than 17 or 18. What's more, and others could attest to this, there was something disturbingly inhuman about the cold and lifeless stare of his eyes. It was if she were gazing into the eyes of a devil.

"Kazuya, there's something I want to understand. You said your ancestors made a pact with…with this demon to acquire its power. Can you tell me more about it? What is this demon exactly?" Rosette asked. Kazuya stared, his eyes narrowing slowly. "You won't like what you hear" he said. Rosette said, "Kazuya, I run an agency that hunts for monsters in the night. I doubt I can be surprised by anything else in this world" she said with a slight smirk.

Kazuya sighed, waiting several moments before speaking.

"The demon referred to itself as Thanos and was said to be the living incarnation of death itself. This entity has plagued my entire bloodline for centuries, causing us to slip into madness and sin." Kazuya explained. His face twitched and he grit his teeth, exhaling sharply as he squirmed in his seat. Rosette raise an eyebrow as Kazuya grunted.

"He wants me to switch with him. That would be very…messy, for you all" Kazuya said.

"Wait, switch? What so you can just let him take control? I thought it was possession?" Rosette asked. "In a sense it is, generally he can only take over if my life is in danger and I am inches away from death. I am unique among my brethren in that I was the only Hale child with special preventives put in place, to guard my soul from his corruption. No matter how hard he fights, he cannot over power my soul and take over." Kazuya explained.

The door to the room tapped twice. Rosette stood from her seat and exited. Outside were Dexter and Seth, looking distressed.

"Chief Quinton was brought in for questioning. Apparently he has a solid alibi as to why he hasn't been heard from since we brought him in" Seth said rolling his eyes. Rosette frowned, "I'm more worried about something else" she said turning back to Kazuya. "He was too cooperative. We've talked more since you guys were gone. He's told me a little more about his kills. Guys, he's gone up against the Russian Mafia, the Italian Mafia, the Yakuza, Triads, drug cartels, sex trafficking rings, child pornography rings. Every kind of criminal organization imaginable he has silenced. He's alluded law enforcement for years and then, he just agrees and goes in without a fight? Why? It doesn't make sense." She said beginning to pace.

Dexter said, "What are you getting at Rosette?' he asked. Rosette then said, "I think Kazuya _wanted_ to be captured so he could find out who in the Bureau is working under Klaus. I believe he suspects it may be Chief Quinton. I'm not sure exactly but he planned this, his kills at city hall was a way to get our attention, forcing us to bring him in" she said turning back and watching Kazuya who continued sitting still.

"And we fell for it" Rosette said clenching her fist.

**In Russia…**

Vladimir stood facing his office window. His phone rang, he picked it up and answered. His presence was required in the conference room. Traveling to the middle floor he stepped in. Inside the conference was his wife, Irina, Proctor and a few of his guards.

"Sir, you need to see this. It's a live news report coming from the city of Prague" he said turning on the large monitor. Instantly, the screen showed several images of the destruction of Prague. Fires raged across the city, ravaging the streets and sending several dozen billowing plumes of smoke rising to the sky. Buildings crumbled and fell to pieces. Everyone watched in horror as the massive Reaper horde, led by Rogue assaulted the streets, killings at their leisure and destroying all in their path. Rogue rumbled and screeched, disbanding his shield of crows. Raising his left index finger he pointed to the sky, to the several helicopters hovering overhead. Among them were news teams frantically covering the carnage.

"_SSEEERVE KLAUUUUUS!"_ he bellowed as he waved his sword and pressed on the attack.

"What the…the hell is going on? Klaus is attacking Prague now? For what?" Vladimir shouted slamming his foot down and gritting his teeth.

"Recall what Colonel Gruzinsky said. This is Klaus' message to the world. He is using this attack as a way to show his power and might. I spoke with the Prime Minister's chief of staff, they report that the devastation is similar to St. Petersburg" Mariska stated. Irina said nothing, staring intently at the monitor and viewing the savage destruction.

"Damn it all, we've barely begun the search for these artifacts and Klaus is already causing more destruction?" Vladimir said sitting in a chair and holding his head. As he prepared to speak again, an agent entered the room. "Sir? A Mr. Dante is on the line. He says it is pretty urgent"

Vladimir paused, "What exactly did he say?" he asked.

The agent hesitated. "He said, er, and I quote: 'Tell that skinny ass Russian the shit has hit the fan'". Vladimir chuckled, not in the least bit offended. That sure sounded like Dante. "I'll take the call in here, thanks"

Vladimir sat at the desk in the room, picking up the phone. "Yeah what's up Dante?"

Silence passed as Vladimir listened. "No I'm not alone, why what's this all abo-uh sure….I'll put you on now" Vladimir motioned for everyone to gather around as he pressed the speaker button.

"Go ahead Dante" he said leaning back into his chair.

"Hey man, we messed up. We messed up BIG time. Nero and I have been doing a little snooping. Turns out, we have it completely backwards about Klaus" Dante spoke from the other line. Vladimir raised an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing as Dante continued.

"Ok so look here's the story. Nero and I were tracking down the leader of this cult. Rumors were circulating they had ties to Klaus and LOD. We found him, a man named Tobias at one of his hide outs. After speaking with him, he revealed that Klaus is after more than just those devices. Klaus is after something far more…personal. Something he lost 2,000 years ago when he first tried to implement his plan" Dante spoke.

Vladimir narrowed his eyes. Mariska this time spoke. "More…personal? So what like a weapon?" she asked.

"No not a weapon. Tobias said that Klaus is looking to restore himself to his former power and glory. Unfortunately, the dude ended up dying right before us. But before he did however, he parted us a code. We deciphered it. It was then that we realized just who it is we're dealing with" Dante replied. Vladimir slowly sat up straight. That dangerous and foreboding feeling that he's been feeling, could this be the reason why?

Proctor cleared his throat. "Please, tell us Dante. What did this code mean?"

Dante said, "It meant: 'The real one isn't with them', which confused the hell out of us until we started considering the big picture. Guys, the real Klaus is not the one leading LOD and orchestrating all of these events. He's a fake, an imposter. Something happened 2,000 years ago that left Klaus powerless and a former shell of himself. Klaus is searching for these devices, to aid in a ritual that will give him his former body. But more importantly; Klaus is actually looking for his _true_ body. We believe this is the only thing that has kept him at bay for so long. Now that he has Theokoles he's not going to be as cautious as before." Dante said.

The room grew deathly silent; no one uttering a word. Then, very slowly, Vladimir cleared his throat. "Dante, Klaus sent Theokoles and a few other of his minions to the city of Prague. We're not sure for what but they've been laying waste to the city for some time now.

Dante himself grew quiet, for a long time. Then finally he said, "Oh shit".

**At Carthage…**

Alucard laughed wildly, firing away from his two pistols. Anderson grinned with a sadistic joy as he pulled out scores of blessed bayonets. Seras meanwhile was the most reserved and calm, firing steadily from her assault rifle. The trio were busy fighting against the denizens of the ancient ruins of Carthage. Long since dead, these re-animated corpses were bound by powerful magic to guard the tomb.

Sitting on the coffin, the Guardian watched, mildly interested at how these intruders would perform. None had ever successfully escaped, and he intended to keep it that way.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alucard laughed wildly shooting from the Jackal and Casull; three of the figured had their heads blown clean off. Anderson slashed and sliced two more to bits before spinning and tossing his bayonets at the hearts of more. Seras ejected an empty magazine, preparing to load another in when two of the spectral figures rushed her. Dropping her gun she knocked the first to the side with a swift kick to the face. The second slashed at her with its sword; Seras harmlessly caught the blade and proceeded to decapitate the figure in one gory move.

There was a loud shout, the Guardian jumped down, waving its spear around before assuming a battle stance. Alucard's eyes flashed as he grinned. "So, ready to do battle?" he asked. The Guardian responded by promptly jabbing his spear through Alucard's chest, impaling him as he then tossed him to the side. Anderson responded by slashing rapidly with two bayonets. The Guardian parried and deflected each hit; spinning his spear around and mixing in physical attacks with his shield forcing Anderson on the defensive. Alucard slowly reformed from his wounds as he grinned maliciously. "Cromwell Restrictions 3…2…1 RELEASE!" he shouted as his body began glowing as several eyes formed across. Alucard sprinted forward, raising his guns and began firing. The Guardian dropped to its knees, deflecting the gunfire with his shield. Anderson took the opportunity to plunge several blades into the Guardian's back causing him to stumble forward. He then planted a swift kick sending it sprawling backwards.

Alucard suddenly appeared behind the Guardian, eyes filled with malice as he unloaded several rounds from the Jackal into him. The rounds burst through, forming several large gaping wounds as the Guardian staggered and cried out. He spun around, slashing Alucard in half with his spear. Alucard promptly burst into a swarm of shadows, a hell hound emerged, roaring and snapping its jaws as it bounded forward and bit into the Guardian, tearing off its arm as it cried in agony.

"This can't be! No one has ever had the strength to defeat us!" The Guardian said staggering backwards. He then felt the cold barrel of a gun to the back of his head. Seras cocked her rifle, squeezed and promptly blasted his head off. "Then unfortunate for you, today marks the end of that mess" she said coldly as she ejected an empty cartridge.

The shield surrounding the device promptly dissipated with the death of the Guardian. The remaining spectral figures shrieked in agony as they too disappeared, forever remaining in their graves. Placing their weapons away, Alucard, Seras and Anderson then walked toward the stone coffin. Hesitating, Seras placed her hands on the lid, slowly pushing it off until it crashed to the floor. Peering inside, she squinted and then said "Uh…Master?"

Alucard too looked inside, and sneered. "Well well, how interesting." He said.

The coffin was empty. The only item inside was large gold plated chest. On the inside of the coffin lid was an inscription, written in Punic. Seras squinted, "That's not latin" she said. "No" Anderson said peering closer. "It's ancient Punic. Lucky for us though, Punic has been translated quite accurately into both Greek and Latin. It's an old form but it reads 'Here lies Scipio'" he said.

Seras' eyes widened considerably. "Did you say…Scipio?" she asked. Anderson nodded. Seras checked inside the coffin. "This is strange. Scipio was the Roman general who led the armies during the Siege of Carthage. He was the one who was said to have attempted to steal the device from the king of Carthage. If this is his coffin well, where is the body?" she asked. No one knew the answer, Alucard didn't seem particularly perturbed. His gaze instead shifted to the chest.

Seras picked it up with both hands and stepped back. Alucard and Anderson then watched as she slowly peeled off the cover. Seras held the chest steadily as a bright light filled the room causing her to briefly shield her eyes. When she re-focused her vision she gasped.

Inside the box was an orb like artifact. It glowed a bright yellow color and was covered in dozens of rune like patterns.

"Master…is..is this it?" Seras asked. Alucard folded his arms. "So this…this is an Anima. Hmph" the vampire count said smirking. Anderson walked forward, inspecting the Anima. "Now that we have secured it, we'll need to place it in secure storage." Anderson said reaching up.

Seras promptly shut the case tight and stepped back. "Don't even try it. The Vatican may be assisting but this is still under Sir Integra's command. Hellsing, not Iscariot, will secure this device. And if you, Maxwell or anyone else from the Vatican has a problem than they can take it up with Sir Integra and Her Majesty the Queen herself. Are we clear, _Father_?" Seras said narrowing her crimson eyes and speaking with a forceful tone. As if to further emphasize her point, Seras' eyes flashed as the shadows at her feet began to dance and flicker, slowly inching towards Anderson.

Anderson raised his eyes, unusually non-combative. Moments passed before Anderson finally began laughing.

"Well well, the little Draculina is all grown up. Standing up to the big bad Paladin on her own." Anderson chuckling and adjusting his glasses as he took a step forward.

"Very well little vampire. I'll play your game. Call in to your Integra, let her know we've secured the device" Anderson said walking past her and exiting the chambers. Alucard soon followed, grinning as his fangs protruded.

"Seras" he said. Seras froze, staring at her master.

"That was quite entertaining. I read his mind, he was genuinely afraid, but would never admit it. Well done, my child" Alucard said laughing as he walked away. Seras stared, before a warm smile soon formed. She shut the chest close and followed after her master. Seras turned and gave one last look at the empty coffin, narrowing her eyes.

"_There's something not right here. Why would someone inscribe Scipio's name if his body was not buried in the coffin? Did someone take the body? If so, who? And why would someone steal the body but leave the Anima behind. Unless…no, it couldn't be…him."_

Seras then shook her head as she sprinted to catch up to Alucard.

**In Egypt…**

The Valley of the Kings in recent years has exploded into one of the most significant and important archaeological discoveries. It has been a focus of Egyptian exploration since the late 18th century. As recently as 2008, further exploration has given way to the realization the tombs and caverns of this enormous region stretch deeper than previously imagined. It is for this reason that the search for the remaining devices has brought the Order of the Cross to Egypt.

The Valley, located on the West bank of the Nile, has been quarantined off by both Russian and Egyptian military forces. Vladimir's forces touched down in the region over two hours ago. They quickly worked in conjunction with Egyptian Special Forces to establish a containment zone.

Captain Yuri Reznov sat inside a large tent located near the central East Valley. He was viewing a map of the region as well as print outs of the tombs they were to search. Each tomb was highlighted in red marker. The entrance to the tent opened, bringing in a rush of warm air from outside as Captain Reznov turned around. There, surrounded by two Egyptian soldiers was a man of perhaps 30 years of age. He had dark tanned skin, light hazel eyes and black shaggy hair with a thick and heavy mustache and beard. He was dressed in white khakis, a blue polo shirt and brown boots and wore a light tan scarf across his neck.

"Captain Yuri, yes?' he asked. His accent thick as he flashed the Captain a friendly smile.

"The one and only" Captain Reznov said standing to greet him. "I am Amun. I am one of Vladimir's liaisons between Russia and Egypt. Forgive if my English is not very good." Amun said offering his hand as Captain Reznov promptly shook it. The two men then began pacing around inside the tent.

"Everything has already been set. The Russian Prime Minister has contacted our leaders here. You will have the freedom to conduct your search. The only set back is we can't be certain that the enemy hasn't infiltrated Egyptian intelligence, so you'll need to be extra vigilant." Amun said as Captain Reznov offered him a seat.

Captain Reznov then said "Our teams are preparing at the other sites. Once they radio in I'll lead my men into the tombs."

Meanwhile, across the valley at the camp site near the tomb of Ramses the II. The wolf pack were preparing for the coming incursions into the tombs. The tomb of Ramses the II, specifically dubbed KV5 was located in a subterranean rock-cut tomb.

Michael was leading the pack inside, but first they were going over a mission briefing. Their base camp was established at the top of canyon over looking the valley. Inside the tent Michael was discussing with Colonel Gruzinsky their plans.

"Based on our research, the artifact should be located within the lower chambers of the tomb. The tomb is quite large and there are numerous corridors and winding stairs plummeting into the lower levels. It may take some time, but we should find it." Colonel Gruzinsky said turning to face the pack. Michael nodded, folding his arms.

"Alright, let's gear up and head inside. Remember: Stay close and keep in contact through your radio pieces. The other teams should be preparing at their own sites. Let's move out" Michael said as everyone stood to leave. Michael led the initial journey into the tomb. He was joined by Kathy, Raul, Karl, and Robert. The rest of the pack, being led by Hiro was guarding the perimeter along with the assistance of the Bloodpack.

Hiro stood at the entrance to the tomb, tapping his ear piece once. "Boss, everything in place" he said.

"Good, we'll see you in a few. Stay safe man" Michael answered back. Michael then turned a corner, descending down into the tomb followed closely by the rest of his group.

"Just something still bugging me" Kathy began. "We know where this thing is, and I'm assuming Klaus did too. So why the wait? What was Klaus preparing for if he needs this device?" Kathy asked. Raul said, "Beats me. Its one thing we keep bringing up. Knowing Klaus, the answer can't be good"

The group turned a corner, leading to long corridor. The walls adorned with ancient writings and hieroglyphics. Karl pulled out a map, "Should be not much further. But, something doesn't feel right" he said gripping the handle of his shotgun.

Time passed and the group descended down a long flight of stairs deeper into one of the lower levels. They could see what little remained of the once flourishing Egyptian culture. They could also see more hieroglyphics adorning the walls.

Michael then grabbed his radio. "Captain. Captain Reznov do you copy?" he asked.

A moment later his radio hissed. "This is Captain Reznov over."

"We've descended into KV5. How goes the search there?" Michael asked as his radio squawked. "We just stepped in as well. So far so good. My men are stationed outside and on the perimeters. Colonel Gruzinsky has descended into his site. We'll keep in contact over" he said.

Captain Reznov placed his radio away and nodded for his men to continue their journey into the site. They walked single file with Captain Reznov at the front, shining his light to illuminate their path. The path took them down a long hallway and finally down a single flight of stairs descending deep down into a lower chamber. After a few minutes they reached the bottom. The sides of the pathway lit by torches and stretching down a seemingly endless hall. "Stay frosty" Captain Reznov said as he watched his men switch the safety of their weapons.

The walked down the long path entering a massive dome shaped chamber. The chamber had a series of a dozen stone altars surrounding a massive sarcophagus standing in the center. Cautiously, Captain Reznov took three of his men towards it while the others stood watch. Walking to it, he placed his hand on it.

"There's an inscription here. Do we have that sheet for translating ancient Egyptian?" he asked.

"No need Captain" one of his officers said. The man stepped forward, taking his assault rifle and strapping it around his shoulder. "I studied ancient Egyptian while I was on duty during my last tour. I'm…a little rusty but should be able to make out what it says. Let's see now…" he concentrated and traced the front of the sarcophagus with his finger. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he took a step back.

"What?" someone asked.

"It says….'The Master of Death, will rise to reclaim that which he lost. He will seek the end of one world, to bring about a new one. He will ascend to power, return to his former glory and in doing so will evolve not into a man, but a walking plague upon this earth. Here lies Klaus, the Master of Death" he read.

One of the soldiers then said "Klaus? Boss, isn't this Klaus guy the one we're after?" he asked. Captain Reznov widened his eyes. "What the hell does it mean here lies Klaus? Is this supposed to be Klaus' tomb? This wasn't in our mission report. Something is wrong here" Captain Reznov said reaching for his radio.

"Captain Reznov in. Michael, Colonel, anyone copy?" he asked. A moment later a response.

"Go ahead Captain" Colonel Gruzinsky answered.

"Colonel, I think we fucked up. We fucked up r_eal_ bad. We have this entirely backwards." He said.

"What happened Yuri? Did you find a device?" Colonel Gruzinsky asked.

"No…we found Klaus' tomb apparently. There's a big ass sarcophagus here with inscriptions saying how Klaus will rise and reclaim his former glory. It's got to be a fake, Klaus has shown himself already so how can he be in this tomb?" Captain Reznov asked.

"Captain, I'm contacting Vladimir now hang on" Colonel Gruzinsky said. Captain Reznov said "Radio to base camp and tell them we'll need a team sent down here to secure this site" as one of his officers grabbed his radio. Suddenly the group froze; they detected the faintest of sounds. A soft and slow dragging sound followed by deep raspy and heavy breathing, like a winded horse breathing through a small tube.

"Ugh, the hell is that smell?" one of the soldiers complained. Captain Reznov covered his nose in disgust. The stench seemed to be growing stronger as the noise increased, drawing closer to the chamber. It was a fetid and goatish stench, wet, sour and putrid. The group tensed as the sound grew closer. Captain Reznov then grabbed his radio and again called in as his men closed in, not noticing the two massive red eyes peering at them from the darkness of the chamber, staring like bright orbs of death.

**In Prague…**

The devastation in Prague shocked the world. Klaus' forces easily decimated the pristine and beautiful city, leaving behind a smoldering and blood filled massacre. The Reaper Horde continued pouring into the city laying destruction to all in their path. Sitting way above the devastation on the streets, Theokoles grinned, holding his twisted and frightening sword across his shoulder as he soaked in the carnage and the madness. Blood caked his fingertips; flowing like miniature rivers. His eyes flashed as he gave a sinister chuckle.

"Is this enough? Is this enough carnage to satisfy me?" he asked standing to his feet, his long black jacket flowing in the wind.

"NO!" he said and slashed once with his sword. The eye blinked twice as the blade became surrounded in a brilliant and flickering red light. "More blood, more flesh to fill my belly. I want more, give me more!" Theokoles said and then gave a primal and wicked roar, his voice filling the air.

"_Patience…patience my friend. You will have all the flesh you desire. Our mission here is done. Rashkor has acquired the artifact we need. Rogue is pulling his forces out. Theokoles, one final task remains. What little of the city stands…do as you wish"_ Klaus spoke to him.

Theokoles grinned, his fangs growing in length as he looked to the sky. "You slick son of a bitch. Alright then, have it your way." Theokoles said raised his left arm as he held his sword with his right.

The sky instantly began to darken, clouds began forming, the rumbling of thunder as lightning streaks danced across the sky. Raising his left hand, the ground below began rumbling.

Closing it, Theokoles watched as the sky brightened as dozens upon dozens of fiery meteors began raining down, striking all across the city. With maddening laughter Theokoles began to bring about the end of LOD's strike against Prague.

**Lastly…**

In New York, a strike of a much different magnitude was preparing to take place. The time was 7:00 pm. The location: Pur Environmental Genetics and Research Industries. A top notch pharmaceutical research company developing the latest in medical and biological innovations. A clever ruse; the organization was run and controlled by LOD, with the group using it as one of their many facilities where Klaus would conduct savage experiments. Tonight, this company would be paid very special company.

"This is it?" Jason Salvatore asked his older brother Ramone. Ramone nodded, looking down at the entrance to the facility. It had a security station, a check in as well as armed sentries patrolling the front entrance. "He's in there, I know it. I can feel it." Ramone said narrowing his eyes. Jason patted his shoulder, "Me too" he said with a smirk.

"Klaus is so dead" Jacob Salvatore said approaching his two brothers. He had a furious and murderous look, one which signaled his desire to see blood spill.

The Salvatore Brothers had finally tracked down where Lucian, their elder brother had been kept by LOD. Tonight they would see Lucian free and LOD pay for their deed.

Jason looked over Jacob's shoulder, "I take it this is our back up?" he asked. Behind Jacob stood dozens upon dozens upon dozens of Werewolves. The massive Lycanthropes stood in square formations, by rows of five. Their snouts curled in grisly snarls as they rumbled and flexed their claws. Wolves of all sizes; from 6 foot to 9 feet, some with brown fur, gray, silver and other shades.

Ramone said "These are wolves our dearest brother has shown great kindness to in the past. They offer their assistance to repay that kindness." He explained.

Jacob then said "Listen up. When we get in I don't care who gets in your way. Kill anyone or anything standing between us and Lucian. But know that most, if not all of you may not return. I do not know what exactly my brother has done for you all, but in honor of the Salvatore name we will allow you to fight by us, to save Lucian."

The wolves promptly roared in response. The three Salvatore brothers turned to their destination.

Ramone was dressed in black pants, black boots and wore a white long sleeved thermal and a black jacket with a high collar. Jason wore loose dark blue jeans, brown boots and a black tactical vest with no shirt. Jason wore loose black cargo pants, a black thermal with the sleeves rolled up, a dark blue denim vest and wore all black Adidas sneakers. Lastly, he had on a black baseball cap with a red bill. Tucking his cap on tight he signaled his readiness. Jason clenched his fist; Ramone sighed deeply as the wolves behind them gave a low howl.

"Big bro, hang on, we're coming for you man" Jacob said staring down at the street level. Ramone then reached for the two large duffel bags, filled with various automatic weaponry. Each brother armed themselves. Cocking a sub machine rifle, Ramone placed his foot on the edge and shouted "ATTACK!"

In a swift motion the Salvatore Brothers along with their pack jumped down from their vantage point, falling to the street level below as they began their assault.

**End Chapter**

**I'm sorry this took so long. For the Egyptian portions it took a lot of research as I intend to stay somewhat realistic. I ended up just taking huge liberties with the actual King's Valley tomb site. I know this chapter is somewhat lacking but rest assured, I'm already hard at work on the next.**

**Coming up; The Salvatore Brothers lead an all out assault on the LOD facility, freeing their brother Lucian. Lucian then reveals to his brothers why Klaus had him taken, showing something devilish in his blood…**

**In Egypt, LOD forces attack the burial site. Captain Reznov and his men may end up making the ultimate sacrifice after they unravel Klaus' identity. Michael leads the wolf pack on a massive strike against LOD. Can they secure both Klaus' identity and the Anima device buried there?**

**Hellsing meanwhile secures their device, but more trouble looms ahead as Integra makes a shocking discovery. Stay tuned folks!**


	26. The Tomb: Part II

**Disclaimer: Here we go folks! The next few chapters should be posted more frequently. As I said before; the research necessary for the past couple has been more challenging than I thought. Even though this is fiction, it takes place in a live historical setting so it still has to have some semblance of realism. Aside from that, on to the story.**

**The Order of the Cross encounters a ferocious new opponent. Captain Reznov and his men do battle with the new menace and in doing so begin to realize they may not leave this foreboding place alive.**

**In New York, the Salvatore Brothers unleash a massive assault on the facility controlled by LOD. Jacob, Ramone and Jason, assisted by a large pack of Werewolves brutally slaughter all in their path. But when Jacob manages to finally free Lucian from his confines, he finds much to his horror the depth by which Klaus has forged him into a powerful and extremely deadly weapon. **

**Hellsing secures their device, but in doing so Integra makes a shocking discovery.**

**Get ready, the time to meet Klaus is drawing near. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Devil May Cry nor Hellsing, all credit goes to the original authors, do not sue me.**

Chapter Twenty Six- The Tomb: Part II

Klaus rested at his throne, legs crossed; hands' resting on the arm rest of his seat as his head was tilted back. His body then twitched as his head slowly leaned straight. His eyes narrowed as a faint chuckle escape his lips. Below him, one of his servants, a beautiful woman dressed in elegant black and red robes approached. She could sense a disturbance within him, something she almost never felt.

"Klaus…" she said. Klaus slowly turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong? Is something disturbing you?" she asked concerned. Though she couldn't see it behind the mask he wore, a small and wicked smile formed.

"They've found him. After all this time, he has been found. It won't be long before I can finally leave this state I am in now. This.." Klaus said trailing off as his servant waited.

"Is but another step to bringing about true peace" Klaus said again chuckling.

**Meanwhile in New York…**

"_LYCANS!"_ Shouted three guards as they began opening fire. Wielding MP5 rifles, they fired frantically on the dozens of Werewolves which stormed the front entrance of the facility. The Werewolves howled and roared, sprinting forward with some crawling along the walls and ceilings. Reaching the guards they brutally slaughtered them, ripping them to pieces as blood splattered the ground and walls. Thus began the retaliation strike executed by the Salvatore Brothers.

Ramone sprinted into the entrance way followed closely by his brothers. He gazed ahead at the long hallway. The light flickered on and off, the wall and ceiling caked thick with blood. With a quick sniff, he inhaled three times.

"Lucian is close. But…something is wrong. His scent is…erratic. It's not like before." Ramone stated. He quickly raised his assault rifle as he heard more shouting. A large contingent of guards stormed in from one of the narrow corridors, directly between the trio and the first portion of wolves which had entered.

"Silver ammunition loaded. FIRE!" they shouted unleashing a storm of bullets. The silver ammunition meeting its mark; the wolves howling in agony as it burned their bodies with some instantly falling dead. The Salvatore Brothers retaliated; each one firing on the guards while taking cover to avoid any return fire. Jacob shot two guards in the head while his brothers finished the rest. Behind them, more Werewolves began storming the entrance. Each wolf snarling, growling and flexing their claws.

"More guards will be coming, and then they'll shut this facility down. We don't have much time. Jason, where is the building plan we stole?" Ramone asked reloading his rifle as Jason walked up, pulling a sheet from his back pocket.

"Based on these readings, Lucian will most likely be kept in secured containment. He was Klaus' most prized experiment, so they'll have heavy security guarding him. We're here at the main entrance, two levels down in the North wing is the weapons division. Rumor has it they've been experimenting on devil arms. The next level up is a security clearance. The very top level is their biological logistics division. He'll be there." Jason said placing the sheet away.

"We'll need to split up" Ramone said turning as more wolves began pouring into the building. "Jason, take a contingent of wolves and search the weapons division. I'll go and deal with the security clearance. Jacob, you go and search the logistics division." He explained as each of his brothers nodded. Ramone then dashed ahead, followed by dozens of Werewolves who howled and roared as they sprinted after him.

Jason turned to Jacob, "Be safe bro, I'll see you soon" as he too dashed ahead followed by the remainder of the pack they led. Jason turned left, heading for the weapons division. Jacob meanwhile cocked his rifle and sprinted straight ahead.

Jason led his wolves down two levels, entering a massive underground chamber. As they exited the stair case they came under heavy fire by a large contingent of guards. Jason unleashed a steady stream of bullets from his assault rifle. To guards fell to the floor, their bodies convulsing before ripping to shred. Two ghoulish imp like creatures with sharp talons and fangs now stood low to the ground, hissing and baring their fangs.

"Oh shit, these guards must be inhabited by demons" Jason said curiously. The two demons charged toward Jason. Jason dropped his rifle, raising his left hand as his nails soon turned to talon like claws. In three quick motions he utterly eviscerated his foes, blood and entrails spewing to the floor. The Werewolves behind him roared and charged forward, viciously dueling more guards with some being torn to shreds. One wolf reared back after biting off the head of one guard, shaking it before tossing it aside.

While Jason and his force of wolves battled the guards a bigger threat was approaching. In addition to their armed security forces, the guards unleashed several of the experimental weapons.

Jason looked up, the freight doors opening as a deep rumbling formed. Six massively tall and brutish figures began slowly walking towards him. They were dressed in thick and heavy battle armor and wielded large shield with flaming spiked maces. They wore helmets resembling metallic skulls, with the eyeholes flaming giving them a fearsome appearance. Banging their maces these new additions immediately sprinted toward Jason.

"Ah, FINALLY SOME ACTION!" he shouted. He gave a howl as he sprinted forward, claws lengthening as he was backed by his wolves. One of the figures swung the mace straight for his skull. Jason leaned back, avoiding it as a charging Werewolf pounced and knocked it back. Three more wolves surrounded the second being. It crushed one wolf with its mace before smashing the second away with its shield. Jason fired from his rifle, the bullets harmlessly deflecting off the armor. Realizing this, he dropped his gun. His eyes flashed, his fangs and teeth lengthening as he gave a cruel and wicked grin, his claws turning to sharp talons.

"Come on" he said lowly as he dashed in a swift blur. He took his right hand, piercing through the armor and chest of one of the guards as its howled in pain. Blood oozed out as Jason laughed and took his free hand and eviscerated it, entrails spewing out. The remaining figures all charged. Jason reduced them to nothing; tearing through with his claws, ripping and biting with his fangs as he tore them to shreds. In moments he was surrounded by their severed body parts. Jason grinned, his fangs bared as he chuckled.

"You've fought well to best them. They were still in the test stages but for a single wolf to slaughter them is remarkable"

Jason turned, seeing a man in a white lab coat and uniform flanked by four guards approach him. Grinning, his fangs again grew as he chuckled.

"More meat, good. My claws haven't tasted enough blood" Jason stated. The man in the lab coat cocked his head. "I would be careful, Werewolf, you may be in over your head" he said as his eyes suddenly shifted color, turning red with green irises. The armed guards beside him did the same. Jason's eyes widened. "Oh ho, so these are the vampires we heard about. This is what happens when you give Vampires demon blood" he stated turning to face this new menace.

The man in the lab coat grinned, his own fangs growing as he chuckled. He bobbed his head as the guards behind him hissed and sprinted toward him as Jason growled and charged.

Meanwhile, Ramone was busy dealing with a fight of his own. He narrowed his eyes at the squad of soldiers lined up and aiming their weapons at him. "Prepare to fire on-!" said the commander. He never got the chance to finish. Before he knew it, Ramone had suddenly dashed forward with exceptional speed. He appeared as a flowing blur, leaving a faint after image in his wake. With one motion he proceeded to decapitate the entire squadron of soldiers in a gory manner as their heads flew off, sending a geyser of blood squirting out as the heads rolled to the floor.

Letting the blood drip to the floor, Ramone turned back. Tapping his ear piece he spoke. "Guys, this is the third checkpoint I've gone through. He's not here" Ramone stated.

"Yeah well glad you're having so much fun! I'm dealing with those new kind of vampires we heard about. Shit these bastards are stronger then I imagined. Jake, how you holding up?" Jason shouted from his line.

"I found him" Jacob replied.

Both Ramone and Jason froze, despite the latter being in the midst of combat. "What?" Ramone said stammering.

In the logistics division, Jacob had entered a high tech lab where, to his horror he found his brother. Lucian Salvatore was Klaus' most prized weapon, subject to twisted genetic experimentation. Jacob entered the lab, the door sliding open as he stepped inside. It was cold, much colder than he expected. There were two large steel tables standing perpendicular from each other in the center of the room, there were rows of desks and consoles wired into the wall as Jacob surveyed the room.

And straight ahead was a large cryogenic tank. Inside, was Lucian Salvatore, kept in cryo-stasis. The machine beeping every few seconds as a nearby machine monitored his vitals.

Jacob removed his hat, placing it on the table as he walked up to the tank. He took his hand, wiping away some of the frost clinging to the glass. He could see Lucian's face; his skin a sickly pale gray color with his lips deep blue from his cold storage. His eyes were closed and he was entirely naked, his ripped and muscular frame exposed.

With a heavy sigh Jacob again tapped his ear piece. "We did it guys. We did it" he said.

"Jakey! Hang tight we're on the way!" Ramone replied from his line. Jacob turned his attention back to Lucian's tank. He moved his hand over to the activation unit, pressing a large green button. A moment later there was a message flashing on the adjacent screen reading "Cryo storage de-activated". The glass began de-frosting as steam hissed out. Color began returning to Lucian's face as his body slowly began moving.

Jacob watched; a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Big bro…what did they do to you?"

**At Hellsing…**

"Have you acquired it yet, Sir Integra?" Sir Penwood asked as Integra began yet another meeting of the Round Table. Integra calmly nodded her head and crossed her legs as she sat up straight in her seat.

"We've received word that Alucard and Seras have acquired the Anima. Father Anderson of Iscariot assisted as well. The issue now gentlemen is the issue of security; where do we go about keeping it contained until we figure out the proper course of action?" Integra asked.

One of the members said, "Perhaps here at your headquarters?"

Sir Islands said "I do not think this to be wise. Your mansion though secure would become a top level target should the enemy grow aware of our plans" he said.

Integra said nothing, remaining silent before sighing. "At this point we can't afford to be careless. Once Alucard and Seras return we can work out a better strategy to-" Integra explained but was cut off by the direct line beeping. Pressing it she said "Can it wait? We are in the middle o-"

"Madam, please forgive the interruption but this is a matter of utter urgency. We are in a critical state right now" Walter stated as Integra placed him on speaker.

"What is it Walter?" another member asked.

"Sir, we've received word of some disturbing information. A Vatican official was just apprehended apparently trying to gain an audience before her Majesty the Queen. Our forces managed to apprehend him before such an event occurred. While questioning he revealed some information. Apparently, the Vatican has been dealing with the group called LOD for some time now. They have allegedly been combating them long before they fought the rising scourge of the vampire race."

Sir Islands narrowed his eyes before turning to Integra. "Is this true Integra?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. I didn't get the chance to explain it yet but I have uncovered information with dire implications. Walter is correct in that the Vatican has been fighting LOD for centuries but it gets worse. We have reason to suspect that LOD actually began _in_ the early Christian church. A member of the British Evangelical society has come forth with research indicating things like the beginning of LOD around the time Paul began his missionary travels, the origin of their leader, Klaus as well as where Klaus is allegedly buried." Integra explained.

"LOD beginning with the church? Preposterous!" another member shouted.

"We thought so too. But upon further investigation with the Vatican official we apprehended we realized that something was amiss. This individual seemed to be under some strange sort of hypnosis. He also revealed that Klaus is plotting towards some strange ritual in order to 'reclaim that which was lost, to restore himself to his former power and glory and to usher mankind to a new age of glory and peace'" Walter stated.

Everyone in the meeting grew silent. Just as Integra prepared to speak Walter then said "Ma'am, I have Mr. Sokolov on the other line. He says it is urgent"

"Really Integra we were in the middle of a meeting" Sir Penwood said shaking his head. Integra ignored him. "Put him through Walter" she said. Moments later Vladimir spoke.

"Integra, listen to me very carefully as it is utterly crucial. We thought our mission would be simple but we were wrong. Klaus has once again proven far craftier than we ever anticipated."

Integra's eyes widened; she had never heard him sound so intense, not even during the battle in St. Petersburgh. "What's the matter Vladimir?" she asked.

"I sent my forces to Egypt. While there we learned that LOD launched a massive assault in the city of Prague. Klaus unleashed Theokoles as he used his other minions to acquire an artifact he will need to restore his former body" Vladimir stated.

"Mr. Sokolov, this is Sir Hugh Islands speaking of the Convention of Twelve. I am sorry we could not properly discuss these events in person but I am at a loss. You said Klaus needs to restore his former body? What do you mean" he asked.

Vladimir then answered, "We've acquired new information pointing more towards the true identity of the man leading LOD. Sir, it is our belief that the man calling himself Klaus is an imposter. The real Klaus is not the individual leading LOD right now. In fact, the real Klaus may not even be alive, at least in a conventional sense. We've come to believe all of these plots were to misguide and re-direct our forces while he seeks his former power. Even more disturbing, Klaus may in fact be looking for his original body and form. We still don't know how but one thing is for certain; the real Klaus is not among LOD and the enemy is closing in fast on finding him" Vladimir explained.

Immediately the members of the Round Table began frantically discussing this latest development. Integra grew silent before saying, "Vladimir…there is something you should know. I hadn't the time to properly tell you but I must now. Klaus is allegedly buried in Egypt"

"….Integra, where in Egypt?" Vladimir asked so low it was almost a whisper. "In the Valley of the Kings. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. Vladimir, please alert your forces as soon as possible, I fear something terrible is bound to happen" Integra stated.

"I will do that. Gentlemen of the Round Table I thank you for granting me this audience. Sir Integra.." Vladimir began as Integra's eyes narrowed into a disturbed expression.

"Thank you" and with that Vladimir hung up.

**Back in New York…**

Jacob watched as Lucian's body twitched. His fingers slowly curling into a tight fist. Suddenly Lucian's eyes shot open, his face contorting into a furious glare. With his right fist he smashed through the containment glass releasing the remainder of the frost in the process. Lucian's rage was such, he even gripped Jacob by the neck in a vice like grip.

"I'M GOING TO KILL KLAUS!" Lucian shouted as he broke through, slamming Jacob to the ground. Jacob struggled under his brother's obscene strength. Gasping for air he managed to say.

"Wait, Lucian! It's me, Jakey! I'm your baby bro remember?" Jacob stammered. Lucian's amber eyes intensified as he focused. Suddenly there were flashes of memories occurring in his mind. He remembered his life from well over 2,000 years ago. He remembered his parents; Antonio and Alessandra Salvatore who at the time, were the most powerful Werewolves alive and of whom the entire Werewolf society both feared and adored. And most important, he remembered his brothers, Ramone, Jason and Jacob. He remembered the first time they transformed. He remembered always guiding them, teaching them and above else, protecting them. His most cherished memories with his brothers was when they all were very young. Lucian would take them down by a secluded meadow near their home where they would play and run and jump until the sun began to set.

Lucian froze, horrified of what he nearly did. "Jakey…"

Jacob relaxed as Lucian slowly released his grip. "How did you find me?" Lucian asked standing to full height as he helped his brother up. Jacob stared, checking his appearance despite his nude form.

Lucian was exactly as he had last remembered; He had dark brown hair similar to his siblings only his hair was kept in a long pony tail reaching past his shoulders. He had fair colored skin and a muscular and deeply ripped physique as well as the typical amber colored eyes denoting his status as a Werewolf.

"We've been tearing through all of Klaus' facilities until someone finally gave you up. Don't worry bro, we're busting you out. The others are tearing this facility up as we speak" Jacob said dusting off his clothes.

Lucian didn't speak, for some time. He then sighed. "It's been far too long. Any news on Klaus' next objective?" he asked. Jacob prepared to answer when an alarm began sounding.

"Subject Zero escaping containment. All alert levels set to deathcon six"

Lucian frowned, "Jacob, let's move" he said suddenly sprinting out of the room.

Jacob and Lucian turned the corner, running at full speed. The alarm continued sounding. They turned at the next right running down the hall way before making another turn.

They came to the elevator hall, two elevators on each side. They found themselves facing a large force of armed sentries. Cocking their rifles they shouted "Do not move!". Behind the soldiers, a tall, lanky and thin man in a luxurious well-tailored light gray suit walked forward, a cocky smirk spread wide on his face.

Lucian and Jacob were only now 25 feet away. Lucian growled a shis eyes flashed. "Lucian Salvatore, how foolish to think Klaus would allow you to leave. You are his favorite pet after all. Surrender and no harm shall befall your brothers" he threatened.

Lucian's eyes narrowed. "Jacob, go and find Ramone and Jason. Tell them to leave this facility"

Jacob's eyes widened. "But bro, we just got you back! We can't…I can't lose you again!" he said frantically. Lucian held out his hand to calm his brother, his back turned, eyes dead set on the soldiers.

"You won't. Give me five minutes alone. I'll kill them and anymore of Klaus' minions. Five minutes little brother" Lucian said slowly turning around. He then gave Jacob a warm and loving smile. "And then we can be a family again" he said.

Jacob stared back, holding back his emotions. Nodding he sniffed and said, "I'll see you at home bro". Jacob turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. Lucian immediately turned and faced the soldiers before him. The elevator doors opened as about twenty more filled the hall. The man in the suit chuckled.

"You made two big mistakes. The first was thinking that I, Lucian Salvatore would roll over like a dog and submit to that fool Klaus. The second mistake" Lucian stated as his voice began growing deeper. His body shook, the muscles tightening. The soldiers again cocked their rifles and took aim.

"Was threatening my little brothers. No one, threatens, my little brothers" Lucian said in an inhuman and feral grunt. His eyes flashed; his sclera turning blood red as his amber eyes flashed to a gold color.

Four soldiers began firing. Lucian moved too fast. With one motion he charged behind them, taking his right hand and swiping it, brutally decapitating his foes as their heads snapped off and blood gushed out. He didn't stop his rampage there as the remaining guards began opening fire. Their high caliber bullets piercing and ripping through his body as he stood there. The soldiers then watched, to their horror as the silver rounds did nothing to halt Lucian's attack. The man in the suit stood there, horrified. How could a Werewolf shrug off so many silver rounds?

Lucian ripped out the heart of one guard before turning and biting into the jugular of another a she cried out. Blood oozed from Lucian's mouth as he ripped out a massive chunk and spat it out. Lucian kicked a third guard away as the rest continued firing.

"It is hopeless. Silver doesn't work, not on one such as I. I hate to admit it, but I guess I owe it to Klaus. Had he not given me a rather…interesting 'serum' I might not be able to shrug these bullets off" Lucian said facing the guards as his wounds instantly closed up, healing at twice the normal rate a Werewolf typically experienced.

"Consider yourselves privileged. I've not used this form since I first acquired. But I've been kept in stasis for too long and I plan on raising a little hell!" Lucian said beginning to chuckle. His hair began flowing before slowly rising; the band holding it in a ponytail popped as his hair now flowed freely. With a sharp growl he staggered forward; the soldiers armed before him slowly retreating in fear. Lucian began increasing in size, his muscles expanding as he grew in height and stature. His fangs and teeth grew in size, his red sclera and gold eyes flashing as his nails turned to lethally sharp talon like claws. Jet black fur began sprouting all over him, his ears pointing up, his face contorting into a lupine snout as another feral growl escaped his throat.

Lucian's transformation continued as he kicked into the next step; his body suddenly violently jolting forward as he dropped to all fours. Lucian reared back and roared, a powerful and deafening sound causing the walls to shake. Lucian continued growing in size, his muscles rippling and trembling with great power as his hulking physique loomed over the guards.

Now standing a staggering 12 feet tall with powerful and deep rounded muscles, Lucian curled his snout back in a fierce grimace as he flexed his claws. He then chuckled; his tongue flopping over his fangs as the guards panicked and again opened fire.

"_Time to die mortals!"_ Lucian roared and charged. Despite his massive and hulking frame, he moved with frightening speed. Each step causing the floor and walls to rumbled. Raising one paw, he smashed down on two of the guards before swiping three more with his claws. Roaring, clawing, smashing and biting Lucian continued his gory rampage as he utterly eviscerated his enemies.

**Back in Egypt…**

Captain Reznov grabbed his radio as his men began moving about the chamber. "Again say that again base camp" he said as his men listened in. From base camp, Amun began speaking as the radio clicked over.

"Based on what Vladimir told us, the enemy may be moving in. What you are looking at may very well be Klaus's tomb site. Listen Captain, we're rounding up the other units at the tomb site. We're deploying a team down to secure the tomb site so that we can properly contain the sarcophagus. Hang tight captain" Amun said as the radio clicked.

Captain Reznov sighed and stuffed it back into its holster. Suddenly he froze; that same stench from before filled his nostrils as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"CAPTAAAAAAAIIIN!" one of his officers wailed as he began blindly firing off into the darkness of the interior. A powerful and oppressive roar filled the chamber and causing all the guards to immediately arm themselves. The officer firing shouted obscenities before crying out in agony as a massive black shape tackled him to the ground. The stench from earlier grew stronger as there was another roar, an inhuman grunt followed by a sickening wet crunch and soft slapping sound. Captain Reznov and the other soldiers opened fire; the black shadow roared as it bounded off. Another roar and then silence.

"What the fuck was that thing?" a soldier shouted frantically. His answer came when two massive red eyes appeared out of the darkness. The soldiers again opened fire as a loud and awful wailing sound filled the chamber.

Captain Reznov dropped back to grab his radio as his men covered him. "Base camp come in over! We've got a fucking problem!" he shouted.

"Captain what's wrong? What's your situation?"

"It's…it's the Oboro. Klaus sent that fucking abomination here to the tomb site! We're fighting it off but we won't last long!" Captain Reznov said. He turned his attention just as the Oboro struck another of his men down.

The Oboro bit down hard, biting through the skull and exposing the brain as it chomped down and gorged. Bullet holes riddled its body, but they soon vanished as the creature expelled the bullets and repaired the damage.

"Why won't it die?" another soldier shouted fumbling to reload his rifle. The Oboro turned on him, eyes blinking as its jaws opened and it roared again. Taking its massive paws as it sliced the soldier across the stomach, disemboweling him as blood gushed out.

"Hang on Captain! We're deploying additional units"

Captain Reznov fired again as the Oboro howled in pain and bounded off. It was then that Captain Reznov began to assess the current situation:

Even with additional men, they could stand no serious chance against the Oboro especially while trying to secure the tomb site. He had already lost most of his men to the monster's attacks. Only four remained. What's more they were running low on ammo. Captain Reznov then stood to full height, coming to full realization of what needed to be done. And more importantly, what would have to be sacrificed.

"Captain what do we do?" one of his men shouted reloading his weapon. The Oboro paced back and forth, body tensed, its long tail twitching and wagging as its massive red eyes stared at its remaining prey.

"Go now! I'll cover you!" Captain Reznov shouted as his men began sprinting for the exit. The Oboro roared and charged forward. Captain Reznov opened fire, grabbing an additional rifle as he unleashed a hail of bullets. The Oboro crying in pain as it leaped over him. It pounced on one man, ripping him to shreds. A second soldier stabbed his combat knife deep into the beast's eye in retaliation as it roared in pain and slithered off back into the shadows.

"Listen up, get out now. I'll buy you guys some time. Get out and far away as you can. Do not look back. Do not turn back. Now go!" Captain Reznov said turning back.

"But..Captain… we can't leave-"

"If you don't go I'll shoot you myself!" Captain Reznov replied cutting him off. He aimed his rifle square at the man's face as the remaining soldiers looked on in horror. One by one, they slowly began retreating leaving behind Captain Reznov.

The Oboro roared as Captain Reznov stared it down. He shouted and began firing from his assault rifle. The Oboro charged, swiping once with its claws and knocking him aside. Crashing into the wall Captain Reznov slowly slid down, bleeding from his mouth as four deep lacerations bled out on his chest. Despite his wounds he managed a sly grin, blood trickling down his lip.

"So after all these years this is how it ends. Never thought I'd see myself staring down a monster from hell. Oh well, we all have our time" he said reaching into his holster. He pulled out a small pin attached to a button, which was secured by a long red wire to his combat gear.

"Glad I packed in this self-destruct device." Captain Reznov said watching as the beast began inching toward him. Jaws opened wide as trails of saliva pooled from its teeth down to the floor. Captain Reznov paused, praying over his decision before slowly closing his eyes. He had no regrets. His life was good and long; a fantastic military career, wonderful family and great friends. What more could a man ask for?

Opening his eyes, he grinned. "Long live Russia" he said just as the Oboro bellowed and charged forward.

He pressed the detonator.

**In New York…**

Jason roared with great fury as he tore through another guard, completely bisecting the man as he continued his rampage. Ramone followed in suit, biting and tearing into the throat of another guard while Jacob planted a high section round kick into one guard's jaw, shattering the bone and knocking him aside. The Salvatore Brother's finally regrouped, continuing their destruction of the LOD controlled facility.

Standing back to back and surrounded by more armed guards the three brothers growled lowly, claws and fangs bared as their amber eyes flashed and they prepared to fight. Suddenly they felt a massive and powerful rumbling sound. Looking ahead they saw the wall crumble and break through as a massive behemoth tore through the wall, killing several of the guards in the process.

Lucian landed on all fours, slowly standing to full height as he snorted and growled. His brothers stared, horrified at his appearance. The few remaining Werewolves they led immediately gave a low howl and then knelt in reverence.

"…..brother?" Ramone said taking a cautious step back. Lucian ignored him, immediately focusing on the guards as he began ruthlessly slaughtering them. Roaring with great fury he slashed them to ribbons with his claws and ripped and tore through them with his fangs sending limbs, heads and blood splattering about the hall.

Lucian finished his rampage; the final guard flailing about on the floor. Snorting, Lucian raised his massive paw into the air and proceeded to smash it down, crushing the man's head to a bloody pulp. With a satisfied grunt Lucian then gave a loud and terrible roar, shaking the walls of the facility. Turning back to his brothers he began to shift back to normal form, his enormous muscle mass shrinking, his fur, fangs, claws and pointed ears returning to normal. Most dramatic was his enormous size; shifting from over 12 feet down to his normal height of about 6'9. His eyes returned to the normal amber colored irises as he panted and gave a savage and feral grunt.

"LUCY! GODDAMN IT BIG BRO WE FUCKING MISSED YOU!" Jason shouted as he sped towards his beloved brother and tackled him in a goofy fashion with tears cascading down his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him and preceded hugging and squeezing him. Ramone and Jacob both stared; here was Jason, normally quite the hard ass turning into a sobbing swath of emotion at the reunion between Lucian and themselves. Then again, they shared similar emotions.

Lucian did not mind, smirking and remaining calm despite his brother's loud outbursts. "As I've missed you, brother" Lucian said unwrapping Jason's arms from around and chuckling at the display of water works.

"Brother…your…your transformation. Is that what Klaus has done to you?" Ramone asked walking up. Lucian nodded and said "In a way, yes. But, let us save such discussion for a later time. Come brothers, we shall leave this God forsaken place. First, I must find my clothes" Lucian said walking in the opposite direction.

Sometime later, the Salvatore Brothers now fully united escaped the facility and bringing about the end of their rescue of Lucian. They set fire to much of the building as it began spreading and sending smoke blowing out of many of its windows.

The brothers watched their handy work from outside, on the roof top of the nearby adjacent building. Lucian stood in front, flanked by his three brothers. They watched the burning building as Lucian closed his eyes.

"How many of our brothers survived?" he asked. Jacob answered, "Only about six wolves, the rest were killed. We sent them off, their debt repaid now that we have you back" he said.

Lucian's jaw tightened, angered by the spill of wolf blood. Opening his eyes he stared down at his hands as they slowly clenched into fists.

Fully dressed, Lucian Salvatore was now in position to take back his former status as leader of the Salvatore Brothers. Lucian was wearing loose fitting black pants tucked into knee high black boots. He wore a sleeveless black form fitting shirt underneath a black and silver armor plated vest. The front of the vest was adorned with runic symbols. Over this, Lucian wore an ankle length dark blue coat with a black interior. The sides of the coat had a silver trimming; the back of the coat had the design of two wolves interlocking, their bodies standing back to back with the faced lifted up in a howl. There was a large wolf paw print sketched over lapping the two; the symbol of the Salvatore bloodline. Lastly, Lucian wore a long black twin tailed scarf tied around his neck and reaching to the back of his knee. His long dark brown hair was tied back in a low pony tail reaching past his shoulders.

In addition, Lucian carried a powerful sword. He wielded the fabled Wolf's Bane; a deadly and enormously powerful sword handed down in the Salvatore clan. The blade was single edged and curved; slightly resembling a Japanese nodachi. The scabbard of the sword was colored a deep shade of royal purple; the handle was wrapped in black silk. The tsuba of the sword was designed with two wolves circling each other, almost resembling a dance. The bottom part of the handle ended with a wolf's face formed in a howling grimace. The blade had a long gold ribbon tied around the middle of the scabbard. Lucian kept it on his waist, held in place by a thick red rope belt which was tied in a bow and wrapped around his waist.

"Rest assured my brothers, Klaus will pay for the wolf blood that has been spilled tonight." Lucian said sighing deeply. He then turned back to face his brothers. "We will make him suffer for daring to cross the Salvatore Brothers. But for now, we wait for the opportunity to strike. Klaus already knows of my escape from captivity. Soon, he shall summon forth his minions in retaliation. And when that happens, we shall kill them all"

"Does that mean, we're back?" Jacob asked excitedly. Lucian flashed him a confidant grin as the others laughed.

"Aw hell yeah! Klaus better watch out now. The Salvatore Brothers are back baby!" Jason shouted.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned folks, next chapter coming soon!**


	27. The Tomb: Part III

**Disclaimer: Here we go next chapter. In New York, news of the Salvatore Brother's rescuing of their brother Lucian has reached the Nighstalkers. To add to this, the traitor among the Bureau's top operatives comes to revelation. Kazuya breaks free of his captivity in a shocking maneuver and moves to silence this individual. While this transpires, Rosette finds herself facing a possible assassination plot.**

**In Egypt, tragedy has struck the Order of the Cross in the form of the death of Captain Reznov. Unfortunately our heroes have no time for grievances. Just as the pack makes a discovery, agents of LOD launch an all-out assault. Their target: The tomb allegedly containing Klaus' body. Michael leads his wolf pack as they fight in a massive melee where the winner determines who control's Klaus' next course of action.**

**At Hellsing, Alucard and Seras finally arrive with the Anima intact. Integra then begins to mobilize her forces as they prepare to strike back against Klaus and LOD.**

**And lastly, Klaus himself begins to move towards the final step in acquiring his former power and glory. He orders certain members of LOD to tie up some loose ends while he works hard to attain that which he lost over 2,000 years ago.**

**Get ready. Only a few more chapter before Klaus' identity is fully revealed! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Seven- The Tomb: Part III

"First the assassin and now this" Dexter said shaking his head and staring at the TV screen in the conference room. The evening news was live with full coverage of the burning down of the Pur pharmacy facility committed by the Salvatore Brothers. Dexter along with Seth and a few fellow agents viewed the news coverage. One of the agents beside Dexer folded his arms.

"Based on the reports we're getting, a system malfunction led to a complete meltdown of the facility. A massive fire broke out as a result" he said rolling his eyes. He wasn't buying it, neither were Dexter or Seth. "Bullshit, this wasn't just a random accident" Seth said narrowing his eyes and staring at the screen. Just then another agent entered the room. "Dex, Seth. Director McGrath wants you in his office"

Dexter and Seth turned to look at each other and then exited the conference room. Five minutes later they entered into the Bureau Director's office. Director McGrath sat at his desk and nodded as the two agents entered.

"Dexter, Seth. I am sure you are aware of the incident reporting on the news right now. Our forces have gathered intelligence and we know the true motive behind this mysterious incident. This was no accident, this was intentionally staged" he began to explain. Dexter raised his brow as Seth just listened intently. Director McGrath continued. "The Salvatore Brothers" he stated simply as both Dexter and Seth immediately widened their eyes.

"They launched a massive assault on the Pur facility. We now know the facility was controlled by Klaus and LOD where they held their brother Lucian captive. After freeing Lucian and burning down the facility, the brothers fled into the night" Director McGrath said sitting straight into his chair.

"Hhm, so they managed to track their brother down. This may become even more complicated. It's like I explained to Rosette; the Salvatore Brothers are the best of the best. No matter the threat, no matter the danger, they always complete their mission and always got good results. And with Lucian back, their power is further cemented. He's one of, if not _the_ most powerful Werewolves alive." Seth said explaining the situation.

"I'm afraid there is more. Dexter, Chief Quinton is waiting in interrogation as we speak. I've sent Rosette home for the evening. I would like for you to take point on this one. Find out what he knows, and find out if he is the one Kazuya has been hunting" Director McGrath said. Dexter closed his eyes, slowly re-opening them. "Ok. I'll get that asshole to squeal if I need to" he said as he and Seth exited the Director's office. Walking down the hall, Dexter suddenly grabbed Seth and pulled him into the staircase.

"Uh…Dex?" Seth asked suddenly confused. Dexter then frantically looked up and down the stairs, checking to see if anyone was nearby. He turned back to Seth.

"Look man I gotta make this quick: If Klaus does indeed have a mole in the Bureau then it means no one is really safe. Seth, you got to keep your eyes open ok? I need you to be alert at all times. The only ones we can be sure of that Klaus hasn't gotten to are Rosette, Director McGrath, you, and me. Anyone else is fair game" Dexter said frantically.

Seth smirked. "I am all too aware." He said as Dexter nodded. Dexter then said, "Look, I got to go and get the goods from that jackass Quinton. You coming?" he asked as Seth nodded.

"As always, ride or die" Seth said smirking and patting Dexter on the shoulder.

As the two headed to the interrogation Dexter's thoughts immediately drifted to Rosette. _"So much bullshit before our wedding. It'll be worth it though, when I take you into my arms and you become my bride"_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Rosette was busy in her home attempting to relax and unwind from the tense and stressful week. She was taking a long, hot, steamy and relaxing shower. Rosette's eyes were closed, her long brown hair draping around her neck and covering her chest as she felt the water soak and drench her face and body. Taking her arms and rubbing herself all over, Rosette's thoughts were on different subjects.

The killings across the city, the coming war with Klaus and LOD, the capture of Kazuya, the fact she had put on weight due to the high stress, the mole in the Bureau and lastly, to Dexter. At the thought of Dexter, a smile formed on her lips. She loved him more dearly with each passing day. She remembered when they first met, after he joined the Bureau and she completed her training at the notorious and infamous Rockland Island Facility. He was strong, courageous, smart, loyal, talented, honest and not to mention incredibly handsome. And then came the day he asked her for a date, she initially refused. But he was persistent, albeit, in a playful and respectful manner. Finally Rosette agreed and she found herself becoming extremely attracted to him. After several more dates they became a couple.

Time passed and they fell deeply in love, leading Dexter to propose. Opening her eyes, Rosette shut the shower off and stepped out, grabbing her towel and drying herself off before wrapping it around her. Wiping steam off the mirror, she stared long into it before sighing. Rosette then froze; she swore she heard the faintest of noises coming from outside. It couldn't be Dexter. Sure he had a key to her apartment, but it was only for severe emergencies and he always notified her of when he'd stop by. And he was never sleazy about it; they had both agreed to reserve more 'intimate' times for their wedding night as Rosette comes from a traditional and old fashioned family line and Dexter swore on their first date he would honor that.

Opening the bathroom door and releasing the steam into the hall she called out.

"Dexter? Is that you?" she said. No answer so she made nothing of it, figuring she was hearing things. Rosette then walked down the hall when she heard another noise, this time coming from the kitchen area. Her kitchen overlooked the living room and den, so she quickly walked towards the sound. Nothing. No sound, no one around. Rosette narrowed her eyes and headed for the cabinet, pulling out a glass and reaching for the ice machine. Suddenly she froze, feeling the very cold and hard steel end of a gun placed against the back of her head.

"Good evening, Ms. Cristobel. I am ashamed we have to engage you in such…ravishing attire but orders are orders. Please come with me" the voice said, deep and heavy. Rosette did as instructed, slowly backing away as the intruder grabbed her by the shoulder and guided her to the living room, allowing her to turn around. Staring, her eyes narrowed.

There were four individuals standing before her, including the man who wielded the gun to her. Each was dressed in the same attire; black pants, black boots, a black shirt and black hooded sweater or jacket. Two of the intruders were men, the other two women. The women had their hairs tied in a large bun, one of the men was a black man with a balding head. The man pointing the gun to Rosette had a large scar over his right eye and narrow brown eyes. Each of the intruders wielded either a sub machine pistol or large caliber handgun.

"Let me guess, Klaus sent you all" Rosette said staring at each one. "Au contraire, we were actually sent by his agent working inside the Bureau. He knows you are closing in on him and so he went ahead of Klaus' orders to silence you. Consider us tying up a loose end" the man said with a mock smile, the others behind him chuckling. Rosette quickly began relaying the situation in her mind: Outnumbered and outgunned, she was virtually naked, only the towel wrapped tightly around her body providing any cover. Her eyes slowly shifted away towards the nearby black box sitting on the coffee table.

"I don't think so. Such a move would only be foolish" the man said cocking the gun. "Turn around, it's time to die Ms. Cristobel" he said. Rosette turned back around, eyes closed, jaw tightened. Despite the tense mood, she remained utterly calm and focused. Saying a quick prayer she began focusing. She could hear the other individuals remove their own weapons and began walking about, forming a circle. She felt the barrel of the gun on the back of her face. Rosette recalled her days at Rockland Island, particularly her vicious and brutal hand-to-hand combat training under the tutelage of her master. She remembered what she was instructed in regards to weapons retention, specifically with respect to a handgun.

Rosette slowly opened her eyes and stared at her attacker. Watching as his finger curled around the trigger as he began to squeeze it.

**At Hellsing…**

"You summoned us, my master?" Alucard asked entering Integra's office. Seras followed in soon as Integra stood from her desk and began pacing.

"Alucard, Seras, my faithful servants. The Anima device has been safely secured by British Special Forces in a top secret bunker. The only ones who know of it are the members of Special Forces who secured it." Integra explained placing her arms behind her back.

"What about the Queen?" Seras asked. Integra said, "Not even Her Majesty knows where it is kept. While you were away, a Vatican official tried to gain an audience before the Queen. We suspect that the enemy is trying to infiltrate the Queen's Administration. We can't be certain her people haven't been compromised" Integra explained. Alucard at that point removed his glasses as his crimson eyes narrowed. Integra sighed before continuing to speak.

"I have been in contact with the Order of the Cross. Vladimir's forces are preparing to secure the second device. However, there have been terrible casualties. One of Vladimir's top comrades, Captain Yuri Reznov has died while securing a tomb site. The tomb his men were securing contained a shocking revelation. Alucard, Seras, _it was Klaus' tomb_. From all the information that we have gathered, including what Dante has revealed in his own search, we believe Klaus is not seeking these devices to further his plans, but to restore his power and glory. To put it succinctly; Klaus is looking for his original body and form. We don't know how or even when but somewhere along the line, the real Klaus lost his body and has been desperately seeking to recover it." Integra explained.

At that point Seras folded her arms, contemplating this new information.

"_Klaus is looking for his body? Wait that doesn't make sense. Who is the one leading LOD then? And what about the coffin in Carthage? It was empty, then does that mean….oh my God" _she thought to herself.

"Care to share, Seras?' Alucard asked startling Seras out of her thoughts. She looked at Alucard, to Integra and then back again. "Master, Sir Integra there is something I'm afraid we overlooked" she said. Integra waited for her to continue.

"Back in Carthage, when we secured the Anima it was placed inside a gold chest inside of a stone coffin. The coffin itself was empty but there was a Punic inscription inside of the coffin reading 'Here lies Scipio'. Now if you'll recall; Scipio was the Roman General leading the armies during the Siege of Carthage at the end of the Third Punic Wars. He acquired the device and attempted to use it for the glory of Rome, as the legend goes. My question is: Why would he be buried in the very city his forces just sacked? Who placed his coffin there? Why was the Anima buried with him and more importantly, where is his body?" Seras stated.

Integra's eyes widened. "Seras…did you say the coffin was empty?" she asked again as Seras nodded her head in affirmation. Integra then placed both hands on her desk, spreading them apart as she sighed deeply. "The tomb was empty. Then that means one thing: Someone deliberately placed an empty coffin there. But for what purpose?" Integra asked. Seras frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"No matter the reason, Klaus is surely going to be aware of what has transpired so I will say this" Integra again began as she took a seat at her desk. Integra then reached for her cigar case, pulling out a fresh cigar as she reached for her lighter. Lighting the cigar, Integra took a deep long puff as she exhaled the smoke in a steady stream. Satisfied, she then turned back to Alucard and Seras.

"We will destroy them. Klaus is absolutely foolish in his desire to see all of humanity prostrate before him. The Hellsing forces have been fighting against the forces of darkness for centuries, ever since the great Abraham Van Hellsing established our organization against the rising threat of the vampire menace. We have not backed down then, and we shall not back down now. Alucard, Seras from this point on I want you to eliminate any and all threats to our goal. Destroy any of Klaus' minions who dare obstruct you! Hellsing does not back down from our enemies and we never have. Do you understand me? I want you to _search and destroy!"_ Integra shouted.

Alucard immediately began laughing wildly, his shrill and dark voice cackling as he held his sides tightly. "Ah, the final veil removed! By your orders my master" he said grinning and bowing. "We shall oblige" Alucard answered. Seras looked nervously from her master and to Integra.

"Er…right, what he said" she said nervously and scratched the back of her head.

**Back in New York…**

Rosette blinked twice and then immediately jumped into action. The man before her held the handgun to her head with his right arm. Rosette recalled her instruction in weapons retention. Her instructor consistently drilled the most basic concept; control the weapon hand. Rosette quickly grabbed the pistol with her left hand, securing him by the wrist as she took her free hand and grabbed the pistol, bending and twisting it backwards as she allowed her body to shift sideways, avoiding any possible misfires. The man's finger, locked securely in the trigger gripped was bent first sideways and then backwards as she shouted in pain only to find Rosette's foot buried deeply in his crotch before she again bent the gun away, stripping it free as she then shot him through his neck, a splatter of blood hitting her chest.

Immediately the other assassins jumped to action and Rosette found herself moving with shocking speed. She ran behind the couch just as the three assassins opened fire. Ducking her head she felt the bullets impact the sofa as some whizzed over. Reaching under the sofa she pulled out the PP901 she stored there. Cocking the sub machine gun, she waited, peered around the sofa and fired. The assassins immediately took cover at various spaces. A massive gun battle ensued with Rosette ducking and periodically returning fire. Her weapon eventually clicked twice; out of ammo.

"Shit" Rosette stated as she dropped the rifle to the floor. She had to think, and quickly. Rosette crawled backward until her back touched the wall behind the sofa. Kicking up her feet, she placed them flat against the sofa as she counted. After three seconds she paused, shouted and proceeded to shove the couch away, towards two of the hiding assassins as they rolled out the way as the massive furniture slid towards them and slammed into the wall. Rosette rolled to the adjacent side and sprinted for one of the gun wielding women. The woman turned to aim her weapon only to have Rosette cross block her weapon hand, taking the second hand as she struck the woman in the temple. Rosette grabbed the gun, twisting it as she and the woman struggled for control. She let go of the gun, reaching behind and pulling out a thin and razor sharp blade, slashing at Rosette's face. Rosette ignored the now fresh and bleeding cut to her cheek as she delivered four quick and powerful hammer strikes to the woman's torso before kicking her away. Wielding the gun she turned and fired at the second assassin, bucking her in the chest and delivering a killing shot to her face.

Rosette then felt as she was struck from behind by a powerful blow as she gasped and dropped, quickly rolling to her back just to see the third assassin plant a hard kick to her ribs as Rosette grunted. She definitely felt winded and she could already feel the bruising and swelling forming. The third assassin chuckled as went to deliver another kick, only this time Rosette was ready. She caught his leg, twisting and delivering a sweeping kick to his other foot knocking him down. Rosette rolled back, her hands placed on the ground as she sprang her legs upwards in a kip-up maneuver as she got to her feet just in time to see the second female assassin rush her, wielding a knife.

Immediately Rosette went on the defense, raising her hands up in a defensive posture. The woman slashed viciously three times, each movement precise and fluid. Rosette's eyes narrowed as she evaded each attack. The second man jumped in, working in synch with his partner as both now wielded knives and continued attacking, shouting as they did so. Rosette despite the extreme danger remained calm and focused; concentrating. She cross blocked the woman's attack, delivering a sharp and swift inside leg kick before raising her knee into the woman's gut. She turned, leaning to the right as the man slashed, kicking out the back of his leg before re-chambering and snap kicking his jaw, sending him skidding across the floor.

The woman grabbed Rosette from behind, holding the blade inches from her neck. With her other hand she delivered two quick blows to Rosette's ribs as Rosette cried out. Grabbing the wrist Rosette immediately began twisting out the grip. Chin tucked into the elbow, pulling down on the arm, twisting herself free, Rosette spun the woman around and then tossed her into the wall as she smacked with a sickening crunch.

The man charged forward, delivering a succession of rapid kicks, a few connecting to Rosette's hips and her thigh. Grunting Rosette raised her arms up, blocking and parrying two kicks before ducking under two hook punches. Rosette delivered a quick jab to his ribs as he spun and attempted a reverse back hand. Rosette blocked, grabbing his arm and punching the inside of his bicep before planting quick punches along his chest and solar plexus. The man shouted, raising his leg in a high roundhouse kick aimed for her face. Rosette blocked the kick, planting one of her own into his crotch before shoving him back as he cried and shouted from pain, dropping to his knees.

The woman attempted one last vein attack. Her hands raised, blood trickled from her lip as she quickly spat on the floor. She three four succinct jabs, Rosette parrying each attack. The woman threw two more followed by a right straight; Rosette evaded the jabs, countering the straight punch by parrying it with her left forearm. With the same arm Rosette grabbed the woman's wrist and secured it tight. She delivered two massive blows to her opponent's ribs, shattering them as the woman hollered. Rosette then bent the arm back in a gooseneck joint lock, snapping the wrist before shoving the woman back. She swung sloppily with her right arm as Rosette blocked and punched her twice in the face, delivered an elbow to her temple followed by an inside leg kick, hook punch to her to her jaw, backfist to the nose and ending by spinning and planting a savage back kick to her sternum as the woman crashed into the wall. Hunkering down she rolled and hollered in pain, reaching in one last vain attempt for the knife she dropped earlier. Rosette rolled, grabbing the knife, placing it to the woman's jugular as she let it rip. There was a sickening wet sound as blood pooled to the floor as Rosette cut deeply into the neck.

Rosette stood to her feet as the final assassin kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out as she fell to her back. He climbed on top, both hands gripping her neck and began squeezing. Rosette coughed as she felt herself getting dizzy. She had to act fast, or this creep would finish his task and do God only know what else to her.

Rosette wrapped both her legs around the man, pulling him closer. She took her right hand, raised it, curled her index and ring fingers and in one sharp motion, jammed them deep into his left eye socket, burying them deep as she flicked once.

"FUUUUUCK!" the man shouted and immediately moved to cover his now severely bleeding eye. Rosette took this distraction to secure him. She grabbed him by the throat, punched him twice before pulling him back down. She took her right leg and slid it up onto and over his back until it rested on his shoulder. With her left leg she planted it on his hip, pushed and slid her own hips out and to the right. Rosette grabbed his head, pushing it down as she swung her hips and body around to a half mount position, swinging his body and flipping it over as she secured his arm in a vicious arm bar position. To signify her victory, she stomp kicked his chest with her heel.

Panting, wounded, and sweating, Rosette cranked her grip as he hollered at feeling his arm begin to pop.

"Shut up and listen! Who ordered this attack! Who in the Bureau is working under Klaus? _Speak!_" Rosette roared as she again cranked the grip. The man stammered, half crying over his wounds and injuries.

"I can't, they'll kill me!" he answered.

Rosette twisted the grip, pulled and proceeded to pop his arm out of place as she stressed the arm bar to its max as the man cried out in sheer agony.

"Last chance. Give me his name! 1…" Rosette dropped her arm bar, reaching and securing a vice like grip around his neck in a rear naked choke. She pushed his head forward while simultaneously twisting his neck.

"Please…please…I beg you!"

"2.." she cranked harder, beginning the awful action of snapping his neck.

"It won't make a difference, he's going to succeed!"

"3"

"It's Chief Quinton!"

A gurgled grunt, a sickening crunch of bone and his head bent crudely to the right, his neck falling limp.

**In Egypt…**

Michael and the others exited the tomb, walking back out into the warm Egyptian afternoon temperature. He tapped his ear piece. "HQ come in. We've recovered the device. Radio in to Vladimir back at-" he began but was cut off. He held up his fist, signaling for his group to freeze.

"Boss what's wrong?" Raul asked adjusting his vest. Michael's eyes widened, sadness and sorrow beginning to creep to his expression. Kathy looked Michael with concern as he slowly turned back to the others, sighed deeply and dropped his head.

"Captain Reznov….he…he was killed." Michael said as everyone gasped, Kathy raising her hands to cover her mouth as she whimpered. Karl and Raul held their heads low, hands shaking as they tightened into fists.

"Michael come in over. Hiro you there?"

A moment later, a response.

"I am here. Boss, what's the situation?" Hiro asked.

"Captain Yuri has been killed, we need to regroup. Matter of fact, dude where the hell are you? I thought you'd be outside the tomb?" Michael asked growing concerned. Hiro responded by saying, "Boss, there was an ambush. I had to lead them away from the site. Do not worry, I am fine. But unfortunately…the members of the Bloodpack quickly fell. They stood no chance, they were slaughtered within moments" Hiro said.

Michael swore as he held his head. "Hiro, what's your location?"

"I lured them into the surrounding hills, about 2 miles north of the site entrance. There was about 20 vampires." Hiro replied.

"Hiro listen, we are going to re group at the other tomb site. I'm sending you the coordinates, meet us as soon as you can. Stay safe man"

"Copy, Hiro out"

Michael stomped his foot, running a hand through his black hair as he mumbled another obscenity. Kathy stroked his arm. "I know, I'm sad for Captain Reznov as well" she said..

"Boss, do we contact Vladimir?" Robert asked looking concerned. "He already knows. Come on, we gotta get to that tomb site and find out what the hell is going on. Something is happening and I don't like it" Michael said as they sprinted off in the direction of the other tomb site.

Meanwhile in Russia, news of Captain Reznov's death reached Vladimir. He along with Mariska and Master Sato were gathered in his office.

"DAMN IT!" Vladimir roared and delivered a savage punch to his desk in fury. His knuckles turned white from the force of the impact as he began breathing heavily. Mariska wrapped her arms around him, holding him from behind as she let her chin rest against the back of his head in a soothing gesture. "I know honey, it's…it's hard to really imagine he's gone" she said trying to console him.

"He will be missed, deeply, deeply missed. I have known Yuri from the time your father led the organization. A fine man and terrific soldier, loyal to his country until the very end." Master Sato stated.

Vladimir stifled back the tears as he folded his fingers in a tent and rested his elbows on his desk. Captain Reznov had been like family, and to lose him like this was just, sickening.

"How did it happen?" Mariska asked continuing to soothe her husband. "The Oboro. Klaus must have sent that monster to kill anyone that would disturb the tomb. But for what? Why didn't Klaus just have his forces remove his body if he knew we were closing in. Unless…" Vladimir said as everyone stared. Suddenly his eyes widened with a terrible realization.

"It's not over. Klaus knows we would secure the Anima device. He sent the Oboro not to guard his body, but to prepare for when he sends his forces to retrieve it. I have to contact Colonel Gruzinsky and-" but Mariska cut him off.

"Vladimir, relax. Listen, I'll contact Captain Reznov's family and our units in Egypt. Honey, you can't do everything on your own. More importantly, you don't need to. That's why you have me, remember?" Mariska said leaning and planting a sweet kiss on her husband. Vladimir sighed, staring at his desk before chuckling. "You're right babe." He said smiling. Master Sato chuckled and shook his head. "Your father had the same issue, trying to solve all of the world's problems. I see where you get it from" he said turning to exit Vladimir's office.

Mariska kissed Vladimir again. "Stay here, I won't be long" she said as she too exited his office.

Back in Egypt, the Order of the Cross' several units regrouped at the base camp of the tomb site where Captain Reznov had fallen. The remainder of his unit was deployed around the perimeter of the tomb site.

"This is…this is absolutely terrible" Colonel Gruzinsky said shaking his head as he sighed. Michael and the others were silent until he finally spoke. "Kathy, bring out the device" he said as she moved to grab the silver plated chest they recovered. Opening it, she set the chest down on the table as everyone stood back. The Anima glowed brightly as everyone stared. "I can feel it. It feels…alive. I can feel warmth from it, energy, life even" Raul stated lowly as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Ok so we've secured it, now what?" Sergei and Alex asked. "Colonel, contact the Egyptian guard and let them know we will need immediate extraction for the device. Everyone else, gear up. We're going to go back into that tomb. Captain Reznov will not die in vain, we will make sure of that" Michael said as everyone nodded.

Inside the tomb, the smoke and dust finally settled from the detonation set off by Captain Reznov. Rock and debris littered the floor as the massive sarcophagus in the center remains unscathed. From the darkness of the interior cavern, a group of individuals approached the Sarcophagus.

"Man he sure did a number. Who'd thought one tiny detonator would do this much damage? Ugh, and the _smell_!"

"Quit complaining Victoria. We've got a job to do"

"Easy for you to say, Sage"

"Oh whatever Drake"

"All of you, shut it. We have work to do"

Mugetsu, Drake, Sage and Victoria stood in a semi-circle facing the sarcophagus. Mugetsu walked forward, his long black robes trailing behind him as he placed one hand on the front.

"This is him. It most definitely is. Come, let's surprise our guests" he said with a wicked chuckle as the others joined in.

Sage then moved and turned toward the exit to the cavern. Clapping both hands she grinned as her body glowed bright red. With a shout she slammed both palms to the floor. Immediately, scores of armed and ready vampires filled the cavern and began marching single file out of the entrance.

"While they keep our guests entertained we can prepare to secure his body. Come, let the games begin" Mugetsu said walking away. Victoria giggled as the rest turned back and began following the vampire horde marching out of the cavern.

Back outside, all hell broke loose as the Order of the Cross began resisting the sudden appearance of the vampires. Colonel Gruzinsky divided his unit between fighting the vampires and securing the extraction site which was located just within the perimeter of the tomb site. Michael and the wolf pack were scattered about the battlefield, defending the camp site and countering the vampires.

Michael sprinted forward, wielding his blade Fenrir as he cut and slashed through scores of the vampires, turning them to bloody paste. He looked up, seeing around the camp as soldier fired from their weapons, reloaded, took cover and radioed in for support. He then watched as four individuals jumped up to the top of the carven entrance and walked off. Michael prepared to step forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Boss, we got this." Raul said flashing him a grin. He reached behind, pulling out his twin blades as he sprinted forward and leapt to the top in one motion. Following behind him were Sergei and Alex as they jumped up. Michael narrowed his eyes but then turned his attention when two vampires charged as he pulled out his twin Desert Eagles and opened fire.

"Looks like we have company, and they are _gorgeous_" Victoria said with a toss of her silvery blonde hair and placed a hand on her hips. Mugetsu said nothing, just bobbed his head once while Sage and Drake began laughing.

Raul narrowed his eyes; not taking his eyes off these new opponents as he, Sergei and Alex began sizing them up.

They recognized Victoria from their battle in St. Petersburgh. She was dressed in tight fitting black pants with knee high black boots, a red short sleeved shirt and a small black vest. The woman beside her, Sage, had long dark brown hair tied into a long braid. She was dressed in dark gray camo fatigue style pants with a white tank top tucked in. She had on black boots and wore a knee length sleeveless black jacket. Strapped across her back were two curved swords resembling Chinese Dao blades. Each of the blades had a black handle and gold circular cross guard. The blade on her right, had gold etching and lettering sprawled across the sword while the one to her left had light blue lettering and etches.

Standing beside Sage was Drake, dressed in black pants, a dark blue t shirt, black and silver boots, and a long flowing black cape. He ran a hand through his spiky light brown hair and smirked.

"So, do we get to play around with these boys until the summoning is ready?" Sage asked pursing her lips. Drake chuckled. "If you ladies insist" he said.

"Summoning? And what exactly are you preparing to summon?" Raul asked, still not lowering his twin blades. Drake began to speak when Mugetsu clutched his shoulder, silencing him.

"We have five minutes before we can summon his body back. Just do as you please, and quickly" the robed figure said strongly as he backed away.

Victoria stepped forward, hands on her hips as she licked her lips and said. "So, who do I get to play with first? Don't be shy boys, there's plenty of me to go around"

Alex stepped past Raul, arms low, body tensed as he smirked and said "Sure baby, I'll play around with you" Immediately, Sergei stepped forward. "Dude hold on. There's something about these guys, especially this chick here. Might be smart to-"

"Don't sweat it bro. I'll be fine" Alex said giving him a reassuring grin. He turned back to Victoria as the two stood about seven feet apart.

"Last chance. Tell us what you're summoning" Alex said.

Victoria cocked her head. "Make me" she said seductively. Alex chuckled and dropped his assault rifle to the floor. "Such a shame. Know what? I'm not going to go easy just because you're a girl. I'll just pretend you're a man." Alex then trailed off as his eyes wandered, first to Victoria's generous breasts, then down to her supple hips, thighs and legs and then back to her breasts

"A very beautiful man. With fabulous skin, killer tits and a perfect smile, who I'd like to take to the movies" Alex said rotating his shoulders and sliding his right foot back. Victoria chuckled as Sage and Drake rolled their eyes. Victoria pulled back a few locks of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "This is going to be fun. I imagine victory shall be mine before the five minutes is up. No…" Victoria said lowering her arms by her side.

"In 30 seconds" she said as her entire expression turned deathly cold. Alex narrowed his eyes. He raised both hands up, elbows locked in as he assumed a basic fighting stance. Sergei despite the tense situation had to smirk; the stance reminded him of Yoshito Ohara from the manga series Holyland he and Alex were so fond of.

Alex relaxed his body, preparing for an entertaining fight. Victoria took one step forward and immediately dashed forward with frightening speed causing Sergei and Raul to widen their eyes. Alex stepped back, blocking a vicious hook punch from Victoria as he raised his other hand and stopped a right hand straight. Grunting they then began a vicious exchange of brutally fast punches and kicks, bursting with speed as they moved in a deadly blur. Alex ducked under two kicks from Victoria and countered with his own as she raised her arm to block them. Victoria took her right arm, unleashing devastatingly swift jabs as Alex evaded each one before throwing out a low level shin kick. Victoria raised her leg to check the kick before snapping it out as Alex leaned back to evade the kick. Stepping back he threw a punch as Victoria caught it, bent his arm back and tossed him to the side as he rolled and got to his feet. Just in time to see Victoria charge forward head first as she head butt him, hard, square above his right eyebrow as Alex staggered back from the blow, wincing from the hot pain.

"Damn…" he grumbled as he shut his eye, staggering as he stood still facing her. A large welt formed as well as trace amounts of blood as it trickled down. Raul and Sergei growled and took a step forward but Alex held his hand to halt their movements. Looking up, Victoria chuckled and tossed her hair.

'Come now little wolf boy. One little head butt and the fun ends? Show me what's _really_ between those legs" Victoria taunted and licked her lips. Alex smirked, raising his hands again.

"Ok hotstuff, play time is over" he said with a smirk and charged forward.

**Lastly, in New York…**

Dexter stepped into the interrogation room and then froze, Chief Quinton was not inside, nor was the two agents that were supposed to have transferred him. He waited, but when no one else entered he started to worry. Suddenly, Seth burst into the door, half panting and half stammering.

'Dex it's fucking bad! There was an APB put out not long ago. Someone reported to 911 about a violent confrontation coming from Midtown." He said. Dexter paused and just stared. "Dex…the address was Rosette's place!" Seth shouted. Dexter's eyes widened as his radio then squawked. "Dexter is that you? We got a situation. Chief Quinton has escaped captivity. We've shut down the entire agency until we can apprehend him" the command center reported.

"Oh fuck this. Seth!" Dexter shouted as he burst from the room. He sprinted down the hall as Seth called behind him. "I know! Sion already left two minutes ago I'll meet him there!" Seth shouted sprinting off in the other direction.

"Damn it where the fuck could he have gone?" Dexter shouted turning the corner and continuing running.

Meanwhile in Kazuya's interrogation room, he remained cuffed and chained to the chair, his head held low as his eyes were closed. Hearing the door open he slowly opened his eyes, blinked, raised his head and was shocked at who now stood across the room.

"We finally meet, Kazuya Hale. I've heard much about you" said a man, dressed in a standard Italian suit and with a charming, albeit, cheesy smirk. Kazuya narrowed his eyes; the man's thick and heavy Long Island accent was unpleasant.

"And I take it this is the next round of interrogation?" Kazuya said shifting in his chair.

"No but first let me introduce myself." The man said sitting on the table adjacent to Kazuya.

"My name is Chief Allan Quinton, and I was the one who ordered your mother's death"

Silence filled the room. Kazuya's expression was unreadable. Moments passed, Chief Quinton continuing to smirk, that God awful and shit eating smirk of his. And then, from deep within his being a powerful and all-consuming flash of rage began building in Kazuya as he began shaking.

"It was…_**you!**_" Kazuya roared as his voice began altering, becoming deeper, more monstrous as his anger continued building. Chief Quinton chuckled, beginning to pace about the room.

"A sad situation it was that day. Dearest Annabelle did not wish for Klaus to get his hands on that marvelous entity residing within you. So after the Hale Family fire, she took you and fled to the country side. But, Klaus was persistent. And eventually, he discovered where she was hiding. The task was appointed to me on how to handle it. And so I arranged for her death. Once that was accomplished it would be quite easy for Klaus to sway you to our side" Chief Quinton explained.

"Why?..." Kazuya said. Chief Quinton froze, his eyebrow raising. Kazuya again raised his head, tears flowing from his face. "Why did she have to be killed?" he again asked.

"Because she defied him. She defied the will of Klaus, and she defied the grand ideal of his majestic plan. A plan to elevate mankind to its true glory and status. All who oppose us, must die" Chief Quinton said.

Kazuya held his head low, remaining that way for some time. He slowly raised his head, his eyes shifting color; one black, the other red as a black flaming pattern began spreading across his face.

"_**FINALLY! Now your ass is mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Kazuya then immediately jumped up, ripping free of his restraints as he howled at the top of his lungs and began laughing psychotically. Chief Quinton was then tossed through the interrogation window, crashing to the floor and groaning in pain. The alarm began sounding off as Kazuya jumped through, laughing wickedly. He grabbed him by the throat, grunted and tossed him with such force he crashed straight through the wall sending Chief Quinton skidding across the hall. The alarm continued sounding as Kazuya slowly stomped toward his long desired foe.

"All these years and you were right here. I shall do it! I shall avenge her! My mother, my clansmen, the Hale family bloodline shall be purged of the terrible atrocities committed against them!" Kazuya said spreading his arms as he grinned, watching Chief Quinton struggle to his feet as he was covered in bruises and lacerations.

"And it begins with you!" Kazuya whispered and sprinted forward as he again howled wildly.

**End Chapter**

**Coming up next: The journey to Egypt reaches its conclusion! Alex continues his duel with Victoria. But as the battle progresses it becomes clear she is far stronger than expect. Has our favorite foul mouthed trash talking Werewolf met his match? Klaus' forces secure his body and in a devastating show of power, Michael is forced to choose between protecting his pack and completing his mission.**

**Meanwhile, Dante is comes under attack himself by more minions of Klaus. **

**At the same time, Kazuya culminates his centuries long hunt with his greatest kill. But before the death blow can be delivered, Chief Quinton reveals a terrible truth. It seems Klaus has plans for yet another massive attack, this time against New York. With Rosette reeling from the assassination attempt, can the Nightstalkers figure out what Klaus' next objective is?**

**And lastly, Klaus has but one final piece before he can reclaim his power and glory. Get ready, the time to finally meet Klaus is now!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. The Deadly Beauty

**Disclaimer: Next chapter is up!**

**First up; Dante gets paid a visit by some mysterious and formidable opponents. After a brief scuffle when the dust settles the mysterious visitors depart but not before leaving Dante a cryptic message about Klaus' next objective.**

**In New York, Chief Quinton is at the mercy of Kazuya. After breaking free of his captivity he unleashes a brutal assault, determined to silence the man responsible for his mother's death. But Chief Quinton reveals he is no typical adversary and may possess devilish powers. **

**Meanwhile at Hellsing, Integra and Seras finally piece together the mystery surrounding the empty tomb in Carthage. And with this development; the final revelation as to who Klaus truly is and what he's after.**

**Lastly, the Order of the Cross continues to suffer heavy casualties while fighting against LOD. Alex finds himself at the mercy of the voluptuous vixen, Victoria. But even as he digs in and continues the fight, it becomes apparent that not only is she far more powerful than anyone anticipated, but he may end up losing something more costly. And even with the aid of Raul and Sergei victory does not seem assured. At the last moment, two unexpected allies appear and the tides are quickly changed. Get ready, this chapter is going to be packed with some super charged action! Enjoy!**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted/distributed by their respective owners and companies. All talent and credit goes to the original authors.**

Chapter Twenty Eight- The Deadly Beauty

Kazuya slowly stomped his way towards Chief Quinton as the man slowly staggered to his feet. He was bleeding from several cuts and welts across his body and his right eye was shut tight from the pain. Kazuya's eyes flashed as he grinned. Stopping just feet away he spoke.

"I long asked myself, what I'd do the day I met him, or her. The one responsible for arranging the slaughter of my kind. The one individual, who would take a sweet, beautiful and innocent woman from her 10 year old boy. Someone that would send a pack of thugs to beat, torture, and rape a woman while her boy watched. She begged, she pleaded, she _cried_ for it to stop, but they continued laughing and taunting her. And then…then…" Kazuya said trailing off. He blinked once, tears flowing freely as he clenched his fist so tightly his nails cut his skin as blood trickled out.

"And then they murdered her, and she was gone. Ever since that day I have hunted down all the monsters responsible, and now you are the one to remain." Kazuya said. His body twitched, his head jerking as he gave out a feral grunt.

"_**Now that the sappy shit is out the way, I can really cut loose!" **_ Kazuya spoke again in dual voices as Thanos began to speak through him. Kazuya raised his right hand in a spear hand strike, preparing to deliver the death blow.

"_**Do you have anything to say before we pronounce judgment?" **_he asked.

"Actually I do. You little punk thinking you're so special. Klaus is not the only one to favor you for what lies in your blood." Chief Quinton stated. Kazuya then began watching, much to his astonishment as all of Chief Quinton's injuries and wounds began to slowly heal and close up. Raising his own eyes Kazuya said "It can't be…"

"You aren't the only one with a little devil in you boy!" he shouted. Suddenly moving with blinding speed, he jumped to his feet, planting a savage drop kick square into Kazuya's chest and sending him sprawling several feet back.

"What?" Kazuya said jumping up and watching at his opponents changing state. Chief Quinton now stood to full height, his eyes burning a bright and intense red color as he gave a long snarl. A bright and burning blue aura began shining intensely around him as it engulfed him for several moments before dissipating. Chief Quinton now stood much taller and more muscled. He had two large red horns atop his head. His skin was thick and leathery, almost reptilian. His eyes continued burning a bright red color as he now had large talons on his hands and feet, sharp protruding fangs and a long scaly tail.

Wiggling his tail Chief Quinton began speaking. "Klaus saw my potential, and so he gave me this astonishing power in exchange for my services. Immortality, power, might, it was all worth it. Just to give him some pathetic woman" he said as his voice echoed.

Kazuya began shaking with anger, shutting his eyes tightly. When he opened them, blood began trickling down from each corner as his eyes glowed brightly. Suddenly he gave a primal and monstrous shout as thin and deadly beams of light shot forward from his eyes. Kazuya again shouted, grinning maliciously as the hall was cast in a negative ambience as the beams of energy connected with Chief Quinton, shooting him through the exit door and creating a massive explosion which rocked the floor and nearly brought down the walls.

**At Devil May Cry…**

Dante opened the door, exiting the bathroom. Leaning back he stretched, long and good as he let out a loud and exhausted groan. 15 minutes on the crapper; that'd be the last time he ordered the new quadruple cheese pizza with extra parmesan. Sighing he looked up at the clock on the wall; it was 10:55 pm. Might as well close up shop. Yawning Dante walked to the shop entrance, locking the door and flipping the sign to read 'closed'. Turning back around he began walking upstairs to where his bed was. Just as he passed his desk Dante paused. He closed his eyes; slowly turning back around. He opened his eyes, frowned and had his suspicions confirmed.

Suddenly standing before him were six masked and robed figures remaining absolutely motionless. Their faces were obscured by a plain white mask with no visible eye holes, each figure dressed in long black hooded robes.

Sighing Dante shook his head. "Let me guess; Klaus?" he said simply.

One of the individuals took a step forward, scanning the office and then back to Dante. It began chuckling and by the voice Dante could tell this individual was female.

"How…quaint. I would have expected more lavish and stylish quarters, from the son of that treacherous devil, Sparda" she said. Dante narrowed his eyes. "Look babe, I just spent 15 minutes taking a massive dump. For once, I'd rather just skip all the chit chat and get straight to business" he said turning to face his new visitors.

The mysterious robed woman chuckled, taking another step forward. "Then allow us to oblige you, Son of Sparda. We bring you a message from his greatness, his Majesty, Klaus." She said nodding to her companions. Immediately they brandished large and frightening weapons, ranging from battle axes to swords.

"In four months' time, at the end of summer, the world shall be destroyed by LOD" and with that they sprang forward in a vicious attack. All six brought their weapons down intending to gruesomely imaple Dante. However they noticed they had only struck the floor. Turning around, the robed woman noticed Dante had dashed around them, brandishing Ebony and Ivory and immediately opening fire. All six rushed again. The robed and hooded figures swinging their swords and various bladed weaponry in their attempt to injure Dante. Dante began skillfully avoiding each and every hit, at times using his pistols to parry and deflect their attacks. Spinning around he dropped his head down and rolled to the side avoiding the large sword of the first woman before jumping and planting a kick in the back of another.

Dante cartwheeled away, landing on top of his desk, propping one leg up on top as he rested more comfortably and viewed his opponents.

"Four months eh? Damn, I was just starting to pull myself outta' debt. But I gotta say, if the world is ending, I think I owe myself one last good fight? Whaddya' say? Any takers?" Dante taunted. The lead woman from before cocked her head and said "It's just as we were told. You're as arrogant and infantile as the rumors go. Very well Son of Sparda, we'll give you the fight you want"

Dante reached behind his desk, pulling out Rebellion as he held it across his shoulders. All six figures attacked again as Dante raised his weapon to defend himself. He parried from one attacker, shoving them away before jumping and sprinting around the office. All six attackers pressed on, rapidly slashing and clashing blades with his own. Dante parried and evaded each strike, rolling under another sword slash before kicking an attack away and slashing with Rebellion. His blade was parried, then grabbed as he was thrown overhead. Dante flipped twice, pressing his feet against the ceiling as he kicked off it, raising his sword overhead and smashed down with a thunderous and powerful strike as the lead female figure again clashed blades with him. Holding the embrace Dante watched as the other five figures surrounded him.

"Alright. So Klaus is going to end the world in four months. How exactly is he going to do this?" Dante asked. Jumping back he jammed Rebellion into the ground and placed his hands on his hips. Each of the six figures began chuckling.

"His greatness, his Majesty Klaus is finally realizing our dream, _his_ realization of a world free from lies, free from malice or strife, without death, without conflict, misery, pain or suffering. He's going to achieve this by the end of summer" the lead female figure spoke.

Dante then said, "His Majesty? Man this Klaus dude has some ego. Nevermind that though. I take it once he gets all of these devices along with his body he'll be ready to move forward towards this goal. And this will happen in four month's time. Awesome" he said picking Rebellion up.

Just as the group prepared to attack, the lead female halted their actions. "It seems we are called elsewhere. Know this, Son of Sparda. The end is coming."

And just as abruptly as they appeared, all six figures vanished, leaving behind Dante to ponder their cryptic warnings.

With a scoff he placed Rebellion behind his back and sighed.

"In four months the world is ending…" Dante said seriously contemplating. He walked back over to his desk, sat down, kicked the phone off the receiver, picked it up and promptly dialed a number.

"Yeah this is Dante. Yeah that's right, I want the new quadruple cheese, this time, _double_ the parmesan"

If the world is ending, might as well enjoy the best tasting pizza ever.

**In Egypt…**

Alex grit his teeth, just as Victoria's leg connected with his shin. With a grunt he jumped back and continued pressing his attack. Sergei and Raul watched intensely as he continued fighting with the powerful and beautiful Victoria. The silvery haired blonde beauty giggling as she blocked one of Alex's attacks before turning it on him. Alex seemed to be genuinely struggling, failing to land any of his attacks while several of Victoria's constantly connected. She delivered a savage hook to his ribs before planting a roundhouse kick to his solar plexus as Alex collapsed to his feet before rolling to his feet and pressing the attack. Despite his ferocity and valor, it was apparent he was drastically outclassed. The realization of what was to come became obvious.

He would lose.

"This is really fucked up. Alex always goofs off with our fights but…but not like this. He's really getting fucked up" Sergei said growling as his fangs lengthened and claws began sharpening. Raul drew his two swords.

"Fuck waiting, on your go" he stated as they prepared to intervene and come to Alex's defense.

Suddenly, Sage appeared before both wolves, her own swords drawn as a cruel smirk formed on her face.

"As touching as it is coming to your brother's defense. I'm going to have to say I can't allow that. See, Victoria there loves to fight without any interruptions. If any of you intervene, then you'll deal with me, got it?" Sage said smirking and placing her two blades away.

Sergei let out a feral grunt and proceeded to step forward when he was halted by Raul. "Hang on. These clowns may have planted something sneaky. Let's wait, before it gets even messier" he said sheathing his swords and sighing as his amber eyes narrowed. Sergei grunted an obscenity before turning his attention back to Alex.

"_Shit! This bitch is crazy strong!"_ Alex stated to himself as he dodged another attack. He back flipped before charging forward, lengthening his claws and attempting to slice Victoria. She evaded his each strike, punching him several times across the face before tossing him away. He landed on his back, before rolling to his feet. Kneeling on one knee he wiped away a trickle of blood before staring. His clothes were already getting ripped and torn and he had a few bruises and welts forming on various places across his body. What worried him most was that these injuries were not healing.

"Down for the count?" Victoria teased. Alex stood to his feet and chuckled. "What can I say, it's hard for me to fight such a ravishing woman as yourself. I suppose that movie offer is off the table?"

Victoria responded by immediately charging forward, raising her leg in a fierce kick as Alex blocked. She took her fist, pummeling him across the face before kicking him away as he slid to a stop. Planting his right hand on the ground he flipped himself back up, setting to his feet as he charged. He threw a jumping round house kick as Victoria blocked. Alex continued pressing the attack, mixing in a flurry of kicks and punches. Victoria blocked his sweeping kick and countered with her own, continuing to pummel him. Alex jumped back as Victoria dropped her guard. He raised his own right hand running forward and was halted in place just as his fist attempted to connect. Alex blinked, beginning to feel horrible pain shoot up through crotch and groin. With a horrible groan he toppled over, realizing Victoria's knee was buried deep in his groin.

Victoria halted his movements, using her index finger to hold his chin up as she slowly pushed forward, lifting his head up.

"Tell me Alex. How does it feel to know pain like this?" Victoria said watching as he coughed blood.

"No…_stop!"_ Sergei said growling as his eyes flashed.

Alex hopped back, fighting through the pain as he mounted another assault. He swiped at Victoria as she ducked, stepped underneath his attack. She then spun on her pivoting foot, raising her other leg as her body twisted around in a fierce tornado kick. The final result was quite brutal; Victoria threw the kick out, hard, as it connected with Alex's left arm. He paused, feeling his whole arm go limp and then numb with pain. His arm flopped by his side as he cried out, instantly dropping to his knees. Clutching his arm he winced and groaned, his arm having been completely shattered by her kick.

"Fuck waiting around!" Sergei shouted sprinting forward. "Hang on bro I'm coming!" he shouted raising his own fist to batter Victoria. She calmly turned, caught his fist and held the embrace. Smirking, she blew him a kiss. "So cute, coming to your brother's aide" she taunted. Sergei was so preoccupied he did not notice Drake fast approaching. Clasping both his fists together he brought them back in a double fisted hammer strike, smashing into Sergei's head and sending him to the floor before he quickly flipped back to his feet.

Raul roared, charging forward only to clash blades with Sage as the two held it in a deadly embrace. Staring she smirked and shoved him back. Slashing viciously as he struggled to parry and counter.

"Come on, is this really the best of Vladimir's famed Werewolves? It's sickening to think you clowns actually thought you stood a chance against Klaus!" Sage taunted jumping back. Waving the blade in her right arm, a massive gust of wind erupted in a swirling vortex as it collided with Raul. Taking her second blade, she stabbed it in the ground as a large current of lightning traveled from the blade into the vortex. Raul felt his body jolt by the massive electrical charge as he was simultaneously slashed by the high speed winds.

"FUCK!" he shouted. Taking his own blades he slashed forth, summoning his pyrokinetic powers as two steady streams of flame erupted, dissipating the wind and lightning as he landed to his feet, body badly burned, singed and bleeding. Panting he wiped his brow and said, "Shit, that's some serious power in those things" he said. Sage smirked, holding up both her blades as they glowed; one gold the other blue. "Raijinga and Fujinga. Wind and Lightning. Come wolf, let's see how you fire deals against them" she challenged.

Sergei meanwhile struggled against Drake. Drake unleashed flurry after flurry of punches, all of which Sergei barely parried and defended against. "That's all you got wolf?" Drake shouted with his long cape billowing with his each movement.

Victoria gave a scoff, tossing her hair as she walked away.

"Hold up a sec big boobs"

She turned around, frowning when she saw Alex stagger to his feet. His right eye was shut tightly as he grinned and panted. "Actually, keep going. I love watching a woman walk away. Especially when she's stacked like you. Baby you got _back_" he joked.

Victoria smirked as she turned to face him. Walking over Alex again tried striking her, only for her to punch him square across his face and knock him down. She stomped on his rib as he cried out and spat blood. "Give it up wolf, just lie down, like a good dog that's just been broken and this will be all over." Victoria said kneeling down. Taking her finger, she traced circles across Alex's face in a tender motion. "You are cute though. So maybe I'll spare you from death and let you be my love toy. How's that sound big boy?"

"Thanks. But see thing is, I'm kinda seeing someone. As fine as you are, and trust me; you're one of the finest you're nothing compared to her. Sorry babe" Alex said. He then closed his mouth, spitting directly into Victoria's eye.

Flinching she jumped to her feet, seething with rage as she gave an awful cry of anger and proceeded to smash her heel down into his ribs, breaking them.

"You piece of shit! Then fine, die by my hands!" she shouted preparing to finish him off.

Suddenly, Mugetsu appeared behind her, staying her hand. "It's time now. Prepare for the summoning" he said dashing several feet away.

Mugetsu then watched as a massive pillar of dark red light appeared behind him, reaching up to the sky. The pillar continued growing until a large object began phasing from the ground below. Recognizing it, Raul swore.

"Fuck, don't let them take Klaus' body!" he said sprinting forward but then ducking under Sage's sword swipes. Sergei tried but it was in vain as Drake knocked him back.

From the beam of light, several more figures began appearing. Walking out of the light, an absolutely enormous looking behemoth rumbled as his body shook. He had dark brown skin and only wore filthy black pants. He had a balding head and deep brown eyes as he snorted twice.

"Eh, Victoria, Mugetsu, Drake, Sage. I thought you guys would've killed these punks already" he complained. Victoria's eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Shut up Goro. Look, you can have that sap there. He's nothing" she said gesturing to Alex who groaned in pain. Goro rumbled, stomping over as the other members of LOD wrapped up their duels. Looming over Alex he gazed down before raising his palm up. "Nothing personal but I always did enjoy cleaning up the mess." He said and smashed it down intending to pulverize Alex. However what occurred shocked everyone.

Goro's attack was halted; his open palm pressed against a sword tip. The wielder of the sword had silver hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in intricate red and blue clothing complete with a red hoodie, blue denim jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. The man looked young, perhaps in his late teens to early twenties and his right arm was a dark colored with a dark blue interior. Holding the blade with his left arm he smirked and said, "Damn, and here I thought we'd miss the fun"

Alex slowly blinked, recognition coming to his face. "Nero?" he said. Nero turned and grinned. "Yeah dude, I'm here. But I'm not alone" he said gesturing beside him. It was then Alex and the others realized Nerow as not alone. Standing beside him was a blonde woman in an all black outfit with a large red demonic looking sword attached across her back.

Smirking Trish said, "Fun and games is over Nero. We're here to assist" she said.

Goro at that point raised his palm off of Nero's sword, cocking his head. "Hey, Victoria! Who the hell are they?" he shouted. Victoria's eyes narrowed. "They're nothing either, finish them too" she said.

Goro wasted no time as he let his massive right fist sail straight for Nero. Only to his amazement, to find Nero casually block it with his right arm. Nero glared, "I take it you are the one who did that to my friend's arm?" he questioned in regard to Alex's broken arm. Goro sneered, "And what if I am"

Nero responded by jumping, flipping over the behemoth and landing to his feet. Goro's severed right arm collapsing to the ground moments later as a rush of blood stained the ground and Goro cried out in agony. Held in his right arm was a long katana with a white handle. Nero waved the Yamato as he turned and chuckled. "Quit blubbering dude, it'll heal. I think" he mocked as Goro panicked and cried due to his injury.

Victoria, Sage and Drake all raised their eyes; not expecting this development at all.

"My…_arm!_ You fucker my arm!" Goro shouted as he stared at Nero with murderous hatred. Goro took his left arm, intending to finish what he stared. He raised it, blinked and flinched as suddenly his whole body froze. His body then slowly fell apart, split straight through the middle as blood and entrails oozed out. Trish stood behind him, the sword Sparda in her hands, the blade having shifted into its scythe form. With a scoff she turned around, adjusting the blade back to its normal form and placed it over her back.

Nero at that point took the time to help Alex up. "Relax dude, we'll get you fixed up. First, to deal with the rest of these asshats" he said turning to the remaining party of LOD. Victoria, Drake, Sage and Mugetsu stood next to the pillar of light as the sarcophagus containing Klaus' body finally emerged. Mugetsu placed one hand on it, turning to his group. "We've acquired it, let's prepare to depart. Finish them" he stated simply.

Victoria took one step forward, folding her arms as she said "So many choices. Ok, who do I get to play wi-" she was abruptly cut off when she sensed something behind. Turning her head at the last moment to see a man in a black cloak and red scarf pulling out a thin katana intending to slice her head off. With a shout Victoria ducked and rolled underneath the attack just as the man landed to his feet, quickly dashing by his comrades as he held his blade firmly.

"Hiro!" Raul shouted excitedly running over. Hiro nodded, turning his attention back to the opponents before him. A deep howl pierced the air, the wolf pack was finally making a come back as the pack began to assemble. Nero and Trish watched as Karl, Kathy, Robert, Hanya and Raven soon sprinted toward their battle site, lending their assistance. Kathy, Robert and Raven opened fire, causing Victoria to drop back towards her group. Drake raised his palms up as a dome of violet colored energy encased the group.

"So the pack finally gathers, fine then!" Sage shouted. She disappeared in a swift blur of motion, towards Hiro. Raising his sword the two clashed blades with Raul soon joining in. Raul and Hiro together began to force Sage on to the defense for once; parrying her lethal sword attacks while mixing their own in. Drake then dispersed his shield, leaping high into the air, hovering several feet above the ground. Raising his right palm to the sky, it began to grow darker as violet colored energy cracked and sparked in his palm.

"Time to end this shit, say goodnight!" Drake shouted as a massively powerful and enormous sphere of energy formed overhead. It continued growing in size until it reached its peak as Drake fired toward the group. Everyone looked up, concerned as the ball continued growing closer and closer until it collided, encasing the group in a swirling vortex of energy as it ignited creating an explosion. Seemingly triumphant, Drake and the members of LOD all gave confidant chuckles. However, their chuckles turned to disbelief.

"What?" Drake shouted as he landed back down near his group as everyone watched intensely.

The energy which struck soon formed into a beautiful and bright golden colored light. It began fading until a tall figure clad in black stood at the front of the group. The man had Alex's good arm draped around his neck as he supported his comrade by his waist. Alex grunted and looked up.

"Boss…" he said.

Michael smirked and nodded. "I'm here now dude. I'll handle it from here. Kathy…" he said as Kathy approached, she and Raven each taking Alex by the arm. Michael then glared viciously as the members of LOD, holding his fabled sword Fenrir as his thumb pressed against the tsuba of his sword.

"The worst thing you can ever do to a Werewolf, is threaten his pack. Time to find out why I'm the Alpha" Michael said. With one swift motion he sprinted towards all four members, pulling his blade and slashing rapidly. He slashed Sage gruesomely across her stomach and legs before spinning and planting a kick into Victoria's stomach and sending her crashing away. Drake mustered an attack only to be slashed and cut before he could even budge. Michael quickly sheathed his sword, pulling it back out in a swift motion as he again cut Drake before knocking him away.

"So…_fast"_ Sage stammered rolling to her feet and ignoring her wounds as she raised her blades. She collided with Michael only to be shoved away back towards her group as they recovered.

Michael raised his sword, tilting it to the right as the blade vibrated and a spark of gold energy began running along the side. A flash of light and the gold energy surrounded Michael, forming and growing into the shape of a massively powerful and formidable wolf. The energy began growing in size and stature, reaching higher and higher until it towered over Michael like a skyscraper. Everyone stared in sheer awe, even Nero had his jaw hanging slightly open at the awesome sight.

The light finished forming as the wolf gave a great long howl. Michael's eyes flashed, his teeth growing as he shouted.

"This is the price you pay for fucking with my family! _Die!_" and with a single wave the energy expanded around him. The wolf swirled in form before raining down from the sky in a continued torrent of lightning. The lightning spread out and expanded around Michael, forming into two pillars, then four, then six, then eight. It continued building and building as it raced towards the LOD group like a speeding bullet. Each one looking on in terror as wave after wave of lightning strikes struck them creating a thunderous explosion. After several moments the violence subsided and the lightning dissipated with the great form of the wolf looming over Michael as it again howled and faded away.

Michael stared ahead, long and good before sighing. With a wave of his long katana he spun it once before sheathing it with a loud clink and turning to his pack.

Kathy and Raven set Alex down as everyone began checking on each other. Sergei ran to his brother, dropping to his knees. "Idiot. Letting yourself get your ass kick like that. Even if it was over a fine piece of ass like that" he chastised. Alex managed a shit eating grin, "All in a day's work" he said. Sergei, despite his anger and frustration simply bumped fists with his brother, more then pleased he was alive.

Raul sheathed his own blades as Raven ran to him, checking his wounds. "It's fine babe, they'll heal" he said. She stared at him, "Don't ever scare me like this. I would never forgive you if you went and got yourself killed" she said before hugging him.

Nero and Trish walked over to Michael just as he prepared to radio in to HQ. "Hey man, what the hell was going on here? We barely made it in enough time to save their asses" Nero said frowning. Michael prepared to respond when he suddenly froze. His eyes widened as his entire body went stiff. He sensed something, some cold and awful presence. It was emanating from the smoldering and singed area of his attack.

"Boss, I sense it too" Hiro said instantly at Michael's side and staring into the rising plume of smoke. The entire group became instantly alerted. From the smoke, they could hear laughter.

"Damn. What would you clowns do without me? Good thing Klaus knows how much you shitheads would screw up, otherwise I might not ever have gotten the chance to come out here" the voice said as the smoke cleared and a new individual stood before them. He was dressed in all black; a long black coat with a high collar, black pants, boots, a black shirt and his hair was blonde and slicked back. Most striking were his eyes; a fiery and massive hatred burned within them like two smoldering embers.

With a wicked chuckle, the man turned behind him to reveal that the members of LOD were unharmed by Michael's attack, causing the pack to gasp in shock.

"No way, Mike's attack was INSANE. There's not a soul alive that could have survived that!" Sergei and Raul said instantly taking a defensive posture.

Behind the man, Victoria chuckled as she licked her lips. "So then does that mean we get to enjoy them some more?" she said. The man glared at her, and before anyone could stop him, he proceeded to grip her by the throat with his right hand. Instantly, Victoria felt all the air escape her breath as she struggled in his obscene grip. He pulled her face into his, staring into her eyes, long and good before speaking, all the while grinning viciously.

"Victoria, the only reason I spared you all from that attack and have not yet killed you all myself, was because Klaus sent me to retrieve his precious cargo. If it were up to me, I'd fuck you, chew you up and spit out your bones. But lucky for you, I'm not in charge. Don't _ever_ for one second think that you can play it easy around me. Because like I told you before" he said pressing his cheek against hers.

"I've got a thing for blondes. Remember that before you go running that pretty mouth of yours" he said and shoved her to the ground. Victoria cowered, struggling to her feet as she hissed but quickly caught control of herself. Sage and Drake did not bother intervening, far too frightened of reprisal. Mugetsu meanwhile turned back to the sarcophagus.

"It's time" he said as the pillar of light activated. He stepped inside with it, disappearing into the red light followed by the others. Only the man in black remained until he was halted by Michael.

"Just who the hell are you?" he asked removing his sword again. The man slowly turned, revealing a psychotic and malevolent grin.

"They call me by many names: The Harbinger of Death. The Shadow of Hell. The Devourer. The Despair. The God of Demons. The Bringer of Pestilence. Ripper. The Teeth in the Darkness. I was born of darkness, belched from the Underworld to devour and consume anything and everything. I have no purpose, no fulfillment other than lust, and hunger, and power. I am, Theokoles" he said and causing everyone's eyes to widen greatly.

Theokoles spread out his arms, his malicious grin causing his fangs to bare as a swirling force of darkness surrounded him before dissipating. "Save your blade for another time wolf. Know this: We will definitely meet again. And when we do, I will kill you all, rip you open and gorge on your insides. Don't _ever_ forget our first encounter. Remember it!" and with that, Theokoles stepped into the red pillar of light following suit with his team. But not before casting a curious glance at Nero, first at the young knight who stared back then to the Yamato sword still in his hand. Something seemingly clicked as Theokoles' eyes narrowed before the light faded and the members of LOD once again escaped.

Michael growled, his fangs growing before regaining composure. He waved his katana before sheathing it as he turned back to his group. The vampires are pulling out. We've secured the Anima device. Our mission is over" he said.

"Boss, they got away. And they took Klaus' body. This isn't going to end well. We…we failed" Raul said swearing and stomping the ground. Michael turned, noticing the solemn and lowly looks of his pack. Sighing he closed his eyes, running his hand through his black hair before opening them in a gentle gaze.

"Our mission was to acquire the Anima device. We were sent not fully realizing just how crafty the enemy is. No one, could have anticipated what Klaus' true scheme was. No one could have anticipated he was searching for his true form. What matters most is despite this set back, we are still one step ahead. Klaus may return to his former power, but without these devices he is still at our mercy. Everyone, what matters most is that from here on out we stick together and we never give up. We never stop chasing after Klaus and most importantly, we never stop fighting. We cannot afford to let Klaus and his minions to carry out his plan." Michael said.

That seemed to rouse the pack, who howled in response as their spirits were lifted. "Thanks for coming though guys, we're going to need all the help we can get" Michael said as Nero smirked.

Despite suffering terrible casualties, the Order of the Cross began to round up their forces and pull out from Egypt. One phase of their fight was over, another, more terrible reality was fast approaching.

**In New York…**

Kazuya staggered and dropped to his knees, panting and wincing from the flashing hot pain shooting through his eyes. The walls crumbled and rocked, chunks of concrete collected on the floor. Standing to his feet he looked around. The alarm continued ringing, but most strangely, no personnel or agents interrupted their battle, most likely spending their time evacuating the lower levels.

Hearing laughter Kazuya turned to see Chief Quinton, still transformed in his devil state slowly approach. "My my, such power. You are every bit as promising as Klaus anticipated" he stated standing a few feet away.

Growling, Kazuya's eyes flashed as he reared back, letting out a primal savage howl before speeding forward. Chief Quinton clapped both hands together as Kazuya was frozen in place. His arms and legs being bound by a massive unseen force as he struggled to free himself.

"Don't bother. It was specifically a spell designed to restrain you in this state. I've enjoyed our time together, but Klaus wanted me to silence you" Chief Quinton said. Holding out his right hand, a long and sharp metal blade appeared with a long and pointy tip. Gripping it tightly he held It up, intending to impale Kazuya.

"_**Kazuya you fucking idiot, let me take over! You're not angry enough! You need to get angry, draw on all of your rage and madness and we can beat this clown**_" Thanos roared inside Kazuya's mind, struggling to take over.

Kazuya growled, his anger building as he began gritting his teeth and letting out short feral grunts. He slowly began building up the power in his body as he glowed a deep shade of crimson, causing Chief Quinton to look on in disbelief.

"No, it can't be! How could he be this strong?"

"_Because you were never intended to defeat him"_

Chief Quinton froze; knowing full well who spoke to him. "Klaus? But…_why?_ I have done all you asked" he stammered.

"_Indeed you have. But I have more important endeavors. Your service will forever be honored but as of right now, you are expendable. Farewell, Allan"_

With this realization, Chief Quinton looked on in horror as Kazuya wailed, breaking free of the binding spell and tackled him to the floor. Gripping him by the throat, Kazuya let his fist repeatedly pummel and smash into his opponents face. All the while swearing and cursing.

"This is what your punishment will be! This is the price you pay for taking my mother from me!" he shouted, panting and growling, sweat dripping from his face from the sheer adrenaline and rage flooding his veins.

Bloodied and bruised, Chief Quinton struggled to speak.

"And I would do it again. Without thinking" he said smirking.

"Shut up!" Kazuya hit him again.

"Your mother was a whore!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Your accursed family line has been a pestilence on this earth since the days of the church. I am proud to see they are nearly extinct"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP! _**SHUT UP!"**

Kazuya then took his right hand, grabbing Chief Quinton by the throat as he hoisted him up. Above him, the black spectral form of Thanos appeared, sinisterly grinning as his mouth widened in an insane and awful sneer.

"All forever hail…Klau-"

"_**SHUT UP**__**!"**_

Kazuya growled, pulled up and completely ripped off Chief Quinton's head in one pull with his right hand, tossing away his body before panting and growling like a savage and feral animal. Holding the bleeding head of his greatest kill, Kazuya began laughing. He tossed the bloodied stump away and collapsed to his knees. Tears began freely flowing down his face, the marks on his cheek dissipating as he returned to his normal state.

"Mommy…I…I _did_ it! It's been over 50 years but I finally did it! I did for dad, for everyone, especially you. I did it mommy, I did it mommy!" Kazuya said leaning back and laughing, sounding much like a four year old who just was potty trained.

**At Hellsing…**

It was well into the evening at the Hellsing mansion as Integra sat at her desk, reading over some papers. There was a knock on her door.

"Enter" she said as the door creaked open and in walked Seras, looking concerned. "Is something wrong Seras?" Integra asked sitting upright.

Seras sighed before approaching her desk. "Sir it's just well, there's something I can't shake. Why would the tomb in Carthage be empty? Who would have left behind an empty coffin and the Anima device? But more importantly: Who is it that is really controlling LOD? Sir Integra, I don't think we're dealing with the real Klaus. It's just not adding up. If Klaus' body was located in Egypt as the information says, then why wait until now to reclaim it?" Seras asked.

Integra adjusted her glasses before sighing. "I've felt the same way since Klaus set his forces against Russia. There is something going on and I don't like it. I find it too impossible, even for someone as crafty as Klaus to have this perfect plot at his disposal. But, I'm at my wits end. What about you?" Integra asked turning to Seras and watching as the young vampire's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Well I think we need to start with what we know: Klaus needs these devices to bend all beings to his rule. At the same time, they are part of a larger ritual to return him to his former power. This presumably has to do with him getting his body back. But…if Klaus is looking for his body, then does that mean the one controlling LOD now is not the real Klaus? Granted, he hasn't really shown himself too often. No, wait; there was that time on Fortuna. He showed us his face. But he's never actually been involved in a battle, instead sending his minions to fight."

"Maybe it's not his real body. Maybe the person claiming to be Klaus is just an imposter. None of us really know anything about Klaus, even after all this. We don't know where he originates from, what his full powers are. Hell for all we know 'Klaus' could even be a fake name." Integra said. She then paused, narrowing her eyes as she began thinking.

"Then again, if the real Klaus is not with LOD then that means we still have an opportunity to put a stop to them before he can return to power" she said as Seras nodded. Integra then reached under her desk, pulling out a large textbook as she began flipping through it.

"What's that?" Seras asked.

"This is a historic textbook detailing the fall of Carthage after the Third Punic Wars. I've been going through it and something is odd…" Integra said turning the pages. She flipped to the middle of the book and began browsing. However on further inspection, her eyes began to steady before widening.

"Seras…take a look here. This is a portrait made by an artist showing the Roman general Scipio leading his forces into the city of Carthage" Integra said as Seras walked around and peered at the photo in question.

The portrait was black and white, depicting a Roman general raising his sword overhead in a triumphant and victorious pose. Behind him, dozens of Roman legionnaire lined behind him. The background of the photo depicted the city of Carthage as it burned and was sacked. But it was what the individual held in his left hand that piqued Seras' interest.

A small orb like artifact.

Seras' own eyes widened as she slowly turned to Integra. "So the legend was true, Scipio did use the Anima during the siege. But then, if he died in battle why would the Anima be buried with his empty coffin?" she asked Integra.

Integra stared at the photo. She almost had the answer but it still seemed to escape her. Mulling over her thoughts she sat in silence for several moments, though Seras didn't seem to mind.

"_Klaus is looking for his real body. The coffin in Carthage was empty, only the Anima device was inside. The tomb in Egypt contained Klaus' body. The tomb, the coffin, the Anima, the Roman General Scipio. What is the connection? Who is the real Klaus? What happened during the siege of Carthage? Wait…wait…"_

Integra suddenly bolted upright, startling Seras out of her own thoughts. Slowly reaching up she raised her hand to cover her mouth as a terrified look crept to her face. She figured it out. She knew the answer, and it was more horrible than she imagined.

"My God…we've been seriously underestimating how crafty he is. To think he could actually manage…_that_. So THAT'S why he's been stringing along his minions for so long, buying time until this moment. Klaus, you…bastard" Integra said so lowly it was almost a whisper. Seras stared; "Sir, what's the matter?"

Integra slowly turned to face Seras. What she said next made Seras stare in disbelief.

"I know who Klaus really is"

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned, next chapter coming soon! **


	29. Judgment

**Disclaimer: Alright next chapter! Get ready because the suspense is being kicked up!**

**First up, Integra has finally put together the mystery of who Klaus truly is and has confirmed his identity. But what exactly does this development mean for our heroes? **

**Klaus gathers his minions as they prepare the ritual to return him to his power and glory. It is here that we learn a little more of why Klaus' plans have been postponed for over 2,000 years. Klaus informs his subjects that their next objective will be yet another massive invasion. And this time, Klaus is not holding anything back.**

**Vladimir deals with the devastation caused to his forces in Egypt. He then learns of LOD's plot to destroy the world at the end of summer.**

**In New York, the Nightstalkers deal with the implications of Chief Quinton's betrayal as well as his execution by Kazuya's hands. Kazuya is once again placed in high security while awaiting his pending trial and punishment. Rosette recovers from her assassination attempt. The Nightstalkers then learn from newly discovered intel that there is a terrorist threat looming over New York. The target: The UN General Assembly which is scheduled to take place in three days. Is this threat genuine, or is it yet another ploy by LOD to mask their true objectives?**

**The time is upon us: Klaus is preparing to return to his former power and glory. And he will do so, so that the entire world will know of his ploy to bring mankind to true greatness. Get ready, the time to meet Klaus is ever so closer!**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your continuing praise and support. Really means a lot.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are all owned and copyrighted by their respective authors/creators.**

Chapter Twenty Nine- Judgment

Vladimir stood at his office window, watching the dozens of cars and vans leaving the driveway of his sprawling estate. It had already been two weeks since the mission to Egypt. The Order of the Cross had personally offered to cover the funeral services and arrangements for Captain Yuri Reznov. His death had dealt a critical blow to many working with the organization for Yuri had been a well-respected commander and ally, as well as a close friend. For the past couple of hours, people had been arriving at Vladimir's mansion, paying their respects as well as meeting with Captain Reznov's family.

The door to Vladimir's office opened as Proctor stepped inside, once again dressed in his trademark black tuxedo.

"Sir, the guests are departing. They send their thanks for your hosting them, as well as their prayers to Yuri's family. Shall I go about having your dinner prepared?" he asked. There was no answer, as Vladimir continued staring.

"Master Sokolov?" Proctor again asked.

Finally, Vladimir spoke. "Who am I, Proctor?" he asked. Proctor froze; "Why, you are our leader, sir" he answered.

With his back still turned Vladimir again questioned Proctor. "And do you trust in me, as your leader? Do my men, my family, my forces trust in me?"

Proctor at that point entered the office, shutting the door behind him. "If I may sir: This awful tragedy does not at all reflect on your leadership. Yuri died doing what he did best: Defending his country and ensuring the safety of the innocent. And he would be the first to tell you this. Master Vladimir, your men, your forces and especially your family, trust you with their whole heart and soul and will follow you until the ends of the earth" Proctor stated.

That seemed to boost Vladimir's spirit a little as he sighed deeply. "Look at me, whining like this. I bet my father never experienced despair like this" he said chuckling.

"Oh quite the contrary. While I was in service to your father, God rest his soul, there was one particular incident that had him very nearly cowering under his desk"

Vladimir's eyes instantly widened. "No shit, dad got spooked?" he asked suddenly sounding like a kid that was just told an embarrassing story about his parents. Proctor smirked, "It was about five years before you were born. He was under so much stress and facing pressure from the Prime Minister's administration, he locked himself in his office and would not come out for a week. Eventually, your mother had to break the door down and drag him by his tie. The whole situation was absolutely hilarious." Proctor kept explaining as Vladimir burst into laughter.

"Oh man that's rich!" Vladimir said excitedly. Proctor himself chuckled at recalling the incident. "Thanks Proctor, I needed that"

"As always, my pleasure sir" Proctor replied giving a small bow.

Meanwhile in the pack's living area, they were busy holding a meeting regarding their recent venture to Egypt.

"It's almost a shame that bitch didn't actually kill me. I could have at least gone out like a real gangsta." Alex complained as he frowned and moved his still injured and bandaged arm. He took his free hand, beginning to unwrap the bandages which held it in place. Sitting in a group circle the pack remained silent, watching as he occasionally winced from pain.

"This is not good. A simple broken arm should have healed within moments. Yet here we are two weeks later and it is just now finally starting to heal" Hiro stated narrowing his eyes as Alex removed the bandages. Tossing them away he sighed. "Dude I already know that. There was something up with that Victoria chick, I've never seen someone fight the way she does. The whole time I had this feeling of her just toying with me" he stated.

Michael cleared his throat as everyone turned to him.

"There's a few things that were up with this whole incident. First off, they came for Klaus body yet did not bother trying to retrieve the Anima device. Why? Doesn't Klaus need them for the ritual to return him to his body? Second, despite their ferocity, those guys from LOD were not really trying to kill any of you. I hate to admit it; but had they been really trying….it could have been worse. Far worse." Michael said solemnly as everyone grew silent.

Folding his arms, he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in before continuing.

"And then, there was Theokoles. To be able to take my attack without so much as flinching. I had heard the stories concerning his power and wickedness, it goes back as old as I am, perhaps even earlier but to witness it firsthand. He may very well be the most powerful entity alive right now" Michael said narrowing his eyes.

"Son of a bitch, for you to say that is some serious shit. Mike you're the strongest Werewolf we've ever known" Raul said eyeing Michael curiously. Michael chuckled and said, "Thanks Raul. But, there is one other who could very likely give me a run for my money" he said.

Immediately, everybody cringed with some swearing or giving low growls of displeasure. Everyone except Kathy who blinked in confusion.

"Who?" she asked innocently. Michael sighed and said "Lucian Salvatore" he stated.

"Ugh not those tools" Sergei said frowning. Kathy blinked twice before remaining quiet. Raven noticed her confusion and clarified.

"The Salvatore Brothers are mercenaries. They're the best of the best and commit high profile assassinations, contract killings, theft, espionage and all sorts of illicit activities all for a price. They're also some of the oldest wolves alive and make up one of the most devastatingly powerful strike units in the world. Even a pack as big as ours would struggle against them" Raven explained.

"I've known Lucian for over a millennia. Our two clans had ties together in ancient times. He's big on blood purity and believes in the absolute strength and might of Werewolves. More so, he's not too keen on humans, or those that associate themselves with them" Michael said.

Kathy stared and said "And you just happen to submit to a human, as your master"

Michael smirked and nodded.

"But more pressing, I believe I can deduce on why you're arm took so long to heal from" Hiro said staring at Alex. Alex shrugged and said, "I'm listening dude"

"During the battle did you notice the individual with the hooded cloak? Mugetsu I believe was his name. Not once did he intervene and fight. He remained almost entirely still, only being concerned with Klaus' body." Hiro said as the rest began listening more intensely. Hiro continued.

"During my scuffle I used my War's Eye to examine that individual. His body was shroud in a weird kind of aura or energy. It was colored black and had a hazy and inky look to it. More strangely; this aura was actually emanating from his actual body. I don't understand the mechanics but I did notice something strange" Hiro said turning to Alex.

"Whenever you would sustain an injury, this aura would fluctuate. If it were a simple bruise or cut, the change would be miniscule but the moment your arm was shattered it increased in frequency. I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I imagine it did something to your healing capabilities. Altered it, or more along the lines of suppressing it" Hiro explained.

Michael narrowed his eyes while Karl said, "Ok so this guy can emit an aura which slows down or suppresses our healing factor. But that still doesn't explain the time constraint: It's been two weeks. Maybe it's not just the aura itself but something it emits. An air suppressant, a chemical even that interferes with the body's healing process" he stated. Despite all their conjecture, no one had any real answers as to the events that occurred.

Sometime later Michael had retreated into his bedroom, relaxing and gathering his thoughts. He lay stretched on his bed, dressed only in loose fitting black pants as his arms were folded behind his head. The door opened and in walked Kathy. She shut the door and kicked off her shoes as she said "Everything alright?"

Michael looked up and said "Yeah babe everything is fine" But Kathy could tell he was only half telling the truth.

She climbed on top, playfully crawling up as she straddled his chest and placed her hands on top, feeling the massive muscles.

"Michael, what is it? Really?"

Michael sighed deeply. "Just everything that's happened. Losing Captain Reznov, Alex getting hurt like that, Theokoles' threatening everyone. Even for a wolf as old as I am, having his pack placed in extreme danger will wear on you for a while" he said looking into her eyes.

Kathy responded by leaning down, closing her eyes as she kissed him, long and good. Holding the embrace she smiled and planted another kiss on him.

"Have I told you why I loved you?" she said smiling. Michael shook his head.

"It's because you care. You really care, about everyone close to you. You're brave, strong, you never hesitate to protect someone close to you and you're pretty cute too" Kathy said giggling and kissing him again.

He laughed and said, "Thanks babe" He then stared into her eyes as he pulled her body closer to his and the two began passionately kissing. Michael slid his hands up along Kathy's body, groping and feeling every inch as her own hands wandered and caressed his ripped muscular form. The two were so engrossed by their passion that they ended up rolling off the side of the bed, collapsing to the floor. They both laughed as Michael then tried to lift her up, but Kathy wouldn't budge.

"Uh, Kathy?" he said as she smirked.

"Shouldn't we like, you know, do this on the bed?" he asked. Kathy chuckled, leaning in close to his ear as she seductively purred and said "And who says I want to do this on the bed?"

And with that, Michael and Kathy again enjoyed some rather intimate time together.

Meanwhile, Vladimir walked into his bedroom, heading towards the large closet on the far side of the room. Opening it, he stepped in, pulling out a large and heavy brown case. Stepping back outside Vladimir placed it on his bed, opened the case and stared at what rested inside.

Inside the case was a large sword. It lay resting inside a dark blue sheath made of various metals giving it a lustrous shine. The handle was wrapped tightly in black colored silk with a diamond pattern running down the edge. The sheath of the sword had a swirling rose pattern running around. The cross guard of the sword was metallic, shaped in a V design.

The bedroom door opened and Mariska walked in, carrying their infant son Joseph. Smiling at Vladimir she walked over to Joseph's crib and gently set him down inside.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked wrapping their son in blankets. Vladimir sighed and said "I've never shown this to you before, figured now would be the best time" he said turning around with the sword in both hands. Mariska stared curiously as Vladimir began speaking.

"This is the sacred and ancestral sword of the Sokolov bloodline, passed down generation to generation for over 200 years now. It was made for my ancestor, Vitali Sokolov, right around the time he founded our order. It was blessed by over 1,000 priests and crafted from special metals and cleansed in holy water from the Russian Orthodox church. It's power is such, it can slay any supernatural beast." Vladimir explained as Mariska's eyes widened.

He promptly pulled out the sword, waving it once as the blade vibrated. Holding it chest level Vladimir then said "Only a true heir to the Sokolov bloodline can fully utilize its power. And when they do…" he said drawing off. Suddenly the blade pulsed twice, it began vibrating again before turning color. From a beautiful and lustrous silver to a light shade of red, then finally to a very dark and burning crimson color. All light in the room began to dim, the blade reflecting an eerie red color like a smoldering ember. With one wave Vladimir sheathed the sword. "When a true heir wields it, it glows red, the sword reaching maximum power. No evil can stand against it" he said facing his wife.

Shaking her head she said "And why are you pulling this out now? Joseph isn't old enough"

"I know that. But given everything that has been happening lately…" Vladimir stated trailing off.

"Yes?" Mariska asked patiently.

"I want you to take Joseph and leave Russia. Just until we stop Klaus and destroy LOD." Vladimir stated as Mariska blinked and immediately stated.

"That's absurd, I'm not leaving my home" Mariska said.

"It would only be a little while. You could take him to Germany where your parents live. Or better yet; my family owns an island just off the eastern coast of Costa Rica. No one in the world knows where it is. Look babe I'm just taking extra precaution to defend my family. God forbid something happens to me during this crisis. LOD has already made an attempt on your life, I don't want them trying the same thing again" Vladimir said.

Mariska grew quiet, she then began walking towards Vladimir. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around him in a warm and gentle embrace.

"Listen to me very closely. I'm not leaving you Vladimir. When we took our wedding vows I meant it when I said through good times and bad. No matter the threat, no matter the danger, I will always love you and I will always stand by your side as your wife."

Mariska then leaned and kissed him, long and good before breaking the embrace. She rested her forehead against his and smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily" she said and kissed him again.

Vladimir smirked and wrapped his arms around her hips. Her hips were noticeably fuller, more shapely. It had been a little while since they had made love; that would definitely change later tonight.

"You're the best wife ever, you realize that right?" Vladimir said smiling as she shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah I guess". They shared another kiss, deeper, more passionate this time.

**In New York…**

"196…197…198" Rosette stammered through deep breaths. Sweat dripped from every inch of her body, pooling on the mat. She was currently exercising, performing her usual regiment of 200 squats, 200 sit ups and 200 push ups. Rosette insisted on trying to maintain her normal fighting shape, even though she was still reeling from the injuries she sustained from the attack on her life made weeks earlier. Gritting her teeth Rosette continued her exercise.

"199…200!" she shouted and collapsed, wincing from the sheer effort as she panted heavily. With her exercise complete she sat up and stood to her feet. Heading out of the gym and in the locker room to change she took off her sweat soaked gym clothes and placed them away. Turning around she faced the mirror, spinning around slowly as she checked her figure. "All those sit ups and still can't lose this gut" she said unhappily as she pinched at her stomach with disgust. Despite this she managed a weak smile. "Dexter always used to tease how I was too skinny. Maybe gaining a few wouldn't be so bad, if it pleases him" she said chuckling.

Moving past her moment of insecurity, she quickly got dressed. She slid into some black slacks, buckling the belt as she tossed on a black turtle neck and rolled the sleeves up. Placing on her socks Rosette bent down as she laced up a pair of knee length black boots.

After changing Rosette exited the gymnasium. She was heading back to her office when as she turned the corner, she nearly collided with the massive and built form of Sion. The devil apologizing as Rosette chuckled and said "It's ok" she then noticed the intense look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sion then said, "Director McGrath requests you. They're having a meeting about some new information that has turned up" Rosette narrowed her eyes as she said, "And what about Kazuya? I figured with him killing Chief Quinton their main focus would be that"

Sion said "I thought so too. But apparently there is something serious going on"

Rosette sighed and said "Well might as well face this head on. Care to accompany me?" she said smirking and holding out her arm. Sion smiled, locking his own with hers. "It would be my pleasure, my lady" he said as the pair walked off.

Twenty minutes later Rosette and Sion entered the Director's meeting. Director McGrath was in attendance with several of the board members who oversaw the administration for much of the FBI's top units, including the Nightstalkers.

"Ah yes Rosette, thank you for attending. Please, take a seat" Director McGrath greeted her warmly and offered her a seat at the table. Rosette sat furthest from him, with Sion standing beside her, leaned against the wall, arms folded and with one legs propped against, ever vigilant and protective over her.

One of the board members, adjusting his neatly tailored suit scoffed and said "As I recall it Director, we agreed this would be a private meeting. No audience or lackeys allowed" he said. Rosette gave him a shrill and displeased look, but Sion did not seem fazed. His eyes were closed and he remained perfectly still. Clearing his throat Director McGrath said "Come now such talk is not becoming for the FBI's Board of Directives. And besides, given Rosette's harrowing escape from the assassination attempt made on her life I don't see the harm in allowing her a personal escort of such. Do you, Rosette?" he asked and gave her a very subtle wink.

"Yes sir" Rosette answered and smirked as the board members frowned and adjusted his seat. Sion couldn't help but let a small but coy smile cross his lips as his eyes remained closed.

"Now let us begin. Rosette you were called into this meeting for two reasons. One; the devastation done to the Bureau's reputation by Kazuya has been felt as far away as our nation's capital. Madam President herself has personally called for an internal investigation into how such an act could occur, the slaying of Chief Quinton. Two, and more pressing, there is information circulating about another possible threat looming over New York. And given the terrible ordeals this city has had to dealt with, we must assemble swiftly to face this threat. I'll allow Mr. Ackley to take point. Sir?"

Ackley cleared his throat and began gathering papers placed in front of him, passing them along to each board member and Rosette.

"Reports indicate of possible terrorist activity spreading from out of Russia, the Middle East and Afghanistan. All of it directed against New York. Manhanttan is still ground zero for a terrorist attack, and with the Oboro's rampage months earlier and more recently, Kazuya cutting a swath of destruction and weakening our system, New York has never been more vulnerable." Ackley said as everyone began murmuring. Waiting for it to subside, Ackley continued.

"Our intelligence has confirmed that there is an underground terrorist movement with plans to target New York. There does not appear to be a specific target at the moment but sources point to it being possible subway bombings in similar fashion to the London terrorist bombings many years ago." Ackley stated as he gazed around the meeting.

"If there is no specific target how do you suppose we go about boosting our security?" someone asked.

"We stake out the most high profile targets, any place the terrorists would like try to lay siege to. Banks, government office buildings, monuments etc." Ackley continued.

"Excuse me but I feel there is something else" Rosette stated drawing attention to herself. From one of the papers placed in front she pointed to a highlighted date.

"May 12th, 2015. That's the date for the General Assembly meeting scheduled at the United Nations. I know the threats aren't specific but we should either call off the assembly or increase security" she stated.

Ackley stated, "Call off the assembly? And risk the reputation of the fair city of New York?" he challenged. Rosette eyed him calmly. "What's more important: Our city's reputation or the protection of its citizens from a madman's threat to subjugate all of humanity?" she said.

Director McGrath said "You make it seem as if Klaus and LOD will strike at the assembly"

"That's because I do. I feel very strongly that LOD is planning another attack. Now, it's very possible they won't try anything too high profile, given what they have already shown us but I don't feel we should-"

"Exactly the problem: What you _feel_. Where is your proof that LOD will attack the assembly?" Ackley again challenged. Rosette was ready, as she very calmly folded her fingers, crossed one leg over the other, looked Ackley directly in his eyes and proceeded to speak.

"Listen to me very carefully. As of this point, I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with your bureaucratic bullshit. Just two weeks ago I faced down four assassins sent by Klaus. I'm not about to turn the blind eye and play willful ignorance to what his forces are capable of. You can argue against me and even try to go over my head but understand this: The Nightstalkers are run by _me. _It's that simple, it's my way or the highway and I will not tolerate anyone attempting to question my decisions or authority when I have continually led this organization with above reproach."

That was that and Rosette leaned back in her seat, noticing the faced around her as each board member, including Ackley collective picked their jaws off the floor and mumbled uncomfortably.

"So like I said, the UN General Assembly is scheduled three days from now. I will have my forces bolster their security as well as gather any additional intel that will serve is. If there is nothing else to discuss I must get to work." Rosette said facing the director.

"Actually there is one other thing I'd like to discuss. As many are aware, the Nightstalkers have loaned their assistance recently to Russia and the Order of the Cross during the attack on St. Petersburgh a few months back. Among those we cooperated were British forces, specifically, the Hellsing Organization led by Sir Integra Hellsing." Director McGrath explained folding his fingers.

Ackley narrowed his eyes, "Hellsing? Arthur Hellsing's daughter?" he asked. "Yes, she is the current heir to the Hellsing bloodline. Sir Integra has been a close acquaintance lately of Vladimir Sokolov, the current leader of the Order of the Cross and the two have often joined forces when combating a particular threat. They were also recently assisted by a lone warrior, Nero, of the Order of the Sword as well as the mercenary Dante. Even more recently, Hellsing was assisted by the Vatican's top agent, Father Alexander Anderson on a recent excursion to the ruins of ancient Carthage. My point is this: If Rosette is right concerning LOD possibly launching an assault on the UN Assembly, this is not something we can do by ourselves. We will need the aid of all of these individuals. I've already received the executive order from the President's Administration. At the UN Assembly we will hold a special emergency conference discussing the rising threat of LOD and the actions we will have to take to stop them. Each of our special guests will receive notifications about the date and location for this conference." Director McGrath explained.

The meeting quickly wrapped up, with little else being discussed. Rosette later called Sion, Seth and Dexter into her office where she explained to them the situation concerning the coming conference.

"So basically, it's going to be held at the UN General Assembly. The entire conference itself is very hush, so security will be extra tight" Rosette explained to the trio. Dexter sighed and said, "Are they sure they want to hold it at the UN? Given everything Klaus has already pulled?" he asked.

"It was a direct order from the President herself. Her Administration will also be in attendance. They wish to conduct an internal investigation into how Kazuya was able to seek out Chief Quinton despite his betrayal. More importantly is the issue of who will be in attendance" Rosette explained shifting more comfortably in her chair.

"So the Order of the Cross, the Hellsing Organization, the Vatican's Iscariot, the Order of the Sword and even Dante have been invited. Ah man this could wind up incredibly complicated" Seth said shaking his head.

Rosette hesitated, "There's more" she said as everyone looked at her. Taking a deep breath, Rosette braced herself as she quickly blurted it out.

"I want to personally invite Lucian Salvatore to attend"

"WHAT? Rosette come on are you out of your mind?!" Seth shouted as his eyes widened. Dexter calmly restrained him but he too felt it would be a foolish venture.

"The Salvatore Brothers answer to no one. They care only about which contact will bid the highest price. Lucian loathes humans and certainly won't take to intervening in human conflict. It would be stupid to invite him" Seth said shaking his head. Rosette however remained adamant, staring into his forest green eyes. "But Seth you said Lucian was captured by Klaus and experimented on right? Now, who would have more incentive to see Klaus stopped than someone who was kidnapped by him? The truth is, if Lucian is willing to see Klaus stopped, and then he could prove a potential ally"

"You're still overestimating him. Rosette, I've seen the devastation and destruction the Salvatore Brothers are infamous for. Their appetite for rampage and destruction is insatiable, which is why they are always so successful on their missions. But…" Seth said rubbing his eyes and beginning to pace.

"But, I do know one thing: Lucian may not tolerate humans and he may despite weakness but there is something he hates even more than that. It's those that abuse and misuse their power to oppress and subjugate the weak. And given the offense Klaus committed by taking him from his brothers, he might, just maybe, join our cause. But it'll be a long shot for sure" Seth said smiling at Rosette. Dexter then cleared his throat and said "If we're recruiting Lucian then there is someone else who may be of use. I almost hate to ask him, given his constant threats to me but…" Dexter said trailing off.

Rosette blinked twice before saying "Who is it Dex?" she asked. Dexter stared at her out the corner of his eye. "Come on Rosette, you know who. He's rotting away on Hart's Island as we speak." Dexter said but that still did not seem to connect. Swearing under his breath Dexter said.

"The Monster of Pelham" he stated simply.

Rosette jumped out of her seat. "Oh…my _GOD!_ Dexter, you can't be serious, HIM?! At least Lucian has a motive, that…that thing is motivated by only one thing, filling his belly. Why the hell would he bother helping us?" Rosette shouted.

At that point Sion finally spoke. "I have to agree with Rosette, Dexter. He'll try to kill you again, just like he did before. I spoke to our people over at Hart's Island; they're having trouble keeping him calm. Two people have already been killed by him"

"I know, I know but let's just be honest: We're desperate. There's no shame in that. Klaus has pushed harder than anyone has ever been pushed before. And this is what scares me most: Klaus isn't even at full capacity so there's no telling what is still to come. Anyway like I said, I'll just go and ask him. If I leave now I should reach Hart's Island by the evening" Dexter explained.

Sion and Seth looked at each other, then back to Dexter. "We're coming" Seth said. "Thanks guys but I have to do this alone. I'm the one who fought him; it's because of me he's locked away in there. All his hatred is directed to me, I have to do it alone" Dexter said shaking his head.

"Just don't go and get yourself killed, you need us, call" Seth said as he and Sion exited the office leaving behind Rosette and Dexter.

"I swear Dex, why are you always getting involved with the most savage and dangerous criminals?" Rosette asked shaking her head and standing to her feet. Dexter shrugged and said, "Guess I just have a thing for the psychos. I promise, I'll be ok" he said smiling and pulling her close for a hug. Holding the embrace Rosette looked up, closed her eyes and kissed him, long and deep as they held the embrace for several moments before breaking, their lips still lingering close to one another.

"I love you, so much. I can't wait until this is over and I can become your wife" she said smiling and giving him another kiss.

"I love you too Rosette, so quit worrying. I'll be fine. And I can't wait for you to become my wife as well" Dexter said. He then stared at her, backing up a few as he did so. "Hey babe?" he said.

"Yes?" Rosette said beginning to blush as he checked her out.

"Don't take this the wrong way but are you….putting on a few?" he stammered. Immediately, Rosette's face dropped as she stared at him crossly.

"I was really stressed out from dealing with Kazuya's rampages. It's embarrassing, I know. I've always stayed in good shape. I've tried hiding it well but I guess you finally noticed. You're probably thinking once we get married, I'll let myself go and blow up twenty pounds or something" Rosette said sheepishly. But to her surprise, Dexter simply chuckled and said placed his hand on her belly.

"I'll love you no matter your size. Gain a few pounds? I don't care. Lose that ass…well, then we have issues" Dexter teased as he promptly slapped her butt, causing Rosette to punch his shoulder.

"You're such a jerk, but I love it" Rosette giggled.

He gave her another long and deep kiss and then turned to exit her office.

**At Hellsing…**

"Sir Integra, are you certain of this?"

"Yes, your Majesty" Integra answered, standing at attention as she faced the Queen's throne. Integra had asked for an emergency meeting so that Hellsing may present their findings to the Queen's administration. Walter, ever present was at Integra's side. Alucard and Seras meanwhile, were prostrated before the Queen with Alucard bowing his head low.

"And this individual, Klaus, you are certain he is the one from all those centuries ago? The one who led the Roman forces to destroy Carthage?" the Queen again asked. Integra answered back. "Yes, based on the research Seras and I had been uncovering I concluded that it were the only explanation for the tomb in Carthage was empty and why the Anima was buried there and for why the real Klaus was buried in Egypt. I believe Klaus used that as a ruse, knowing that one day he would have assembled enough forces to reclaim his body" Integra explained as Walter turned to her curiously.

The Queen shifted in her throne, moving to one of her nearby guards as she began whispering. Turning back to Integra her eyes wandered down to Seras and Alucard.

"Tell me, vampire. Have you witnessed Klaus' power before?" she asked. Alucard chuckled and said "I'm afraid not. Klaus has been using his minions to battle in his stead. But now that he has his body back, it would seem he shall reveal himself to us. I can hardly wait" he said chuckling as Seras looked nervously from her master back to the Queen.

The Queen herself laughed and said "As always Alucard, you mix both devotion and your need for destruction. Very well then, Alucard, Walter, Seras, Sir Hellsing I give you my order now" the Queen said as everyone waited.

"Kill him. Whoever this Klaus may be, destroy him, and his minions. These are my commands"

Integra nodded her head while Walter, Seras and Alucard bowed their heads.

**In Russia…**

"Sir, an incoming call from a Mr. Dante, again sir, he says it's urgent" Vladimir's front desk explained calling to his office. He and Mariska were busy holding a discussion when Vladimir said "Ok, thank you. Put him through"

A moment later, his direct line buzzed as Vladimir pressed the intercom.

"Go ahead Dante" he said.

"Yo Vlady, long time man" Dante spoke. Vladimir smirked, "Thanks same. How are things? Still eating your total body weight in pizza daily?" he cracked as Mariska chuckled.

"You know it, but that's not why I'm calling. Not too long ago I was paid visit by some fighters, led by everyone's favorite madman" Dante said. Vladimir's eyes intensified. "Klaus" he stated simply.

"Yeah dude, Klaus sent some people to deliver a warning. They said Klaus is not going to be cautious anymore and finally move forward with his plan. They even gave a deadline: In four months' time, at the end of summer, the world will end" Dante explained. There was dead silence as both Vladimir and Mariska stared at each other.

"Four months? The end of summer? Lord have mercy…" Mariska said shaking her head. Vladimir then said "Four months huh? Hey Dante, did you happen to get a notification by any chance?"

Dante said, "Yeah. Got a call from the President's Administration about some secret conference or something. I almost didn't bother explaining I try to stay out of politics" he said with a chuckle.

"Here's the thing Dante, it's not just you. Hellsing, us, the Order of the Sword, the Nightstalkers and even the Vatican have been assembled for this conference. I'll give you the details: In New York, there have been confirmed terrorist threats aimed at the UN General Assembly which is scheduled for three days. We believe that Klaus plans to attack the meeting, and is using these terrorist threats to mask his movements. In short; if we don't deal with this now we're fucked" Vladimir said very seriously.

The line grew quiet, before Dante finally spoke and said "Is it true what they say about New York? Is their pizza best in the world?"

Vladimir instantly began laughing as he said "So I've heard"

"Well I guess we'll be seeing each other again real soon. Later" and with that Dante hung up the phone.

Vladimir turned to Mariska and said "Well babe, looks like we're heading for New York"

Mariska smirked, moving around his desk as she playfully sat on his lap. "I remember a certain man promising to take his new bride to New York for their one year anniversary" she said taking her finger and poking his nose. Vladimir blinked then said "I know, and you know I hate breaking a promise to a woman. But remember what happened? That whole bullshit with the witches coven?"

Mariska giggled and said "Yes I remember. I suppose I could let it slide for now. But you still owe me a nice vacation" she said laughing and kissing him.

Vladimir returned the kiss, sighed and then said "Four months. We'll stop Klaus, together" he said holding her hand.

**Back in New York…**

Located on the eastern most part of the Bronx, Hart's Island is the world's largest potter's field. Owned, maintained and run by the New York City Department of Corrections, the island has served as a prisoner of war camp, a Nike missile base, a Civil War internment camp and a reformatory. Some 850,000 dead are buried on the island, nearly 2,000 a year. Inmates from neaby Riker's Island serve as the attendants; put on work programs to bury the dead as well as dig and maintain grave sites along the island. The island itself is largely vacant; only the large POW camp sites, old factories and prisons remain. Access is entirely restricted limited solely to correction's officers. Though cut off from the public, the island itself was home to a dark secret. One which Dexter knew all too well.

Dexter sat on the speed boat, fast approaching the island as it rode along the Long Island sound. Checking his watch, he saw it was nearly 8 pm. The sun was setting in the distance as the evening sky began to give way to the coming night. Sighing Dexter rolled up the sleeves of his black jacket. The driver of the boat, a close acquaintance in the correction's department looked back and said "Yo Dex I gotta say. You got some balls showing your face to him, after all this time" he said shifting gears as they approached the port used by the correction's department.

Dexter stared off into the sunset, the horizon blanketed by the fading orange and yellow colors. "We're desperate, and he may know something. Not like I want to see him" he responded.

"You should have seen what it was like two weeks ago. Jesus what a mess, I've never seen so much blood. Even the worst riots in Riker have looked like a goddamn pre-school fight compared to this. When we finally subdued him, he killed nearly ten guards. The rest…well….you know how hungry he gets" the boat driver said.

Dexter was silent, until they pulled into the port as he stepped off. On the dock of the pier were three correction guards, dressed in white Polo shirts, navy blue slacks and black boots. Each guard armed with a high powered carbine assault rifle as well as a large caliber handgun. The lead guard greeted Dexter with a nod.

"Long time Dex, right this way" he said turning to walk away.

"Thanks Simmons, how's the family?" Dexter asked making casual talk as they walked along the pier towards the main road.

"Susan's getting big man. Number three is well on the way, still thinking of a name. Already have two boys, maybe this one will be my baby girl finally" Simmons said nodding towards the two guards with him. The group walked along the stretch of dirt road, towards a large meadow which was close by the old power plant. A large bus road long the road, Riker's Island inmates jam packed inside as several guards could be heard shouting obscenities.

"_Siddown motherfuckers! Keep your hands in fucking sight!" _a large black guard said as he promptly slapped an inmate upside his head, forcing him to sit down.

The group cut across the road, moving through the thick and massive tall grass as they cut through the meadow towards the old power plant. The old building was quite decrepit and old; bits and pieces still crumbling in ruin, far long after such events in the island's history such as the outbreak of Yellow fever and the women's insane asylum. Finally, reaching the entrance, Simmons paused, turned back around and stared long and hard at Dexter.

"Look Dex I'll come right out and say it: The only reason you got clearance was because you came through for the supervisor before on the Soto case. The fact is as of right now, it's not very smart to bring you in to see him. Things are worse than ever before; he's made five break out attempts in recent times and has put many guards and staff to be buried right here on the island. But the worst is his constant threats against you. Dexter, whatever you came here to ask him, it better be damn important, got it?' Simmons said narrowing his eyes.

Dexter sighed and said "Yeah, got it"

And with that the two stepped into the old power plant as the two guards took positions outside. Dexter and Simmons walked inside, their every step causing the rickety old building to creak. Walking over to a large freight elevator, Dexter pressed the button. Moments passed before the elevator shaft opened and the pair stepped inside, riding down to the subbasement level of the old power plant.

Hart's Island has seen many secret renovations in recent years. The Department of Corrections in conjunction with the FBI established a top secret maximum security prison built underneath the old power plant and stretching for a sizable portion of the island. The facility was built for one purpose, to house, monitor and contain New York's most deadly prisoner. An individual with whom Dexter shares a complex past with.

The elevator eventually reached the lower level. It was a sharp contrast to the grim and decaying appearance on the upper level.

The elevator let off to a long and pristine hallway, well lit by rows of lights. Dexter and Simmons walks down, periodically being passed by armed corrections guards and nursing staff. Turning a corner, Dexter raised his eyebrow as he saw two staff members pushing an enormous container as it rolled by.

"Meat. He's getting sick of the cheap stuff and is requesting more…prime cut of meat" Simmons stated simply as he and Dexter continued.

They continued on, reaching two massive metal doors. In the middle was a warning label reading "DANGER- Extremely violent prisoner on site, access restricted to correction personnel only"

Taking a deep breath, Simmons pushed open the doors, stepping inside to massive hangar bay. Rows of correction's guards made their rounds, some walking along the upper balcony where several were armed with sniper rifles. He led Dexter down the winding stairs to the lower area where a squad of guards were waiting.

The guards were facing a massive and sprawling cage, it's height reaching several meters up and spanning some dozens of feet, some of the bars bent crudely, others were covered in claw and tooth marks. There was a strong scent filling the air; the scent of blood, decay and death, the all to familiar bearings of a predator's den.

Looking up from his post, one of the guards eyed Dexter, smirked and said "Well well, dead man walking. You must be wishing for death, have you not heard what he's been doing to the people here?" he replied.

Dexter immediately countered by saying "Shut up Fowley, I'm not interested in your bullshit. Are you going to bring him out or not?" he said getting agitated.

Fowley shrugged his shoulders, then turned to the cage. "Hey Sasquatch!"

Dexter froze, feeling his gut flip flop. All the guards stopped their respective tasks as they instantly trained their weapons on the cage.

"Someone's here to see you!" Fowley shouted and banged on the cage, stepping back a few inches. Simmons swore and said "You fucking idiot, are you trying to piss him off?" but Fowley ignored it as he secured his own weapon.

From the darkness of the cage, a deep rumbling sound filled the room, causing several guards to shake in fear. The ground began rumbling, shaking as something big and monstrously enormous began moving and shifting within the cage.

"_**What?"**_ a heavy, deep and raspy voice snarled as Dexter spoke.

"You know what, we need to talk" Dexter said folding his arms.

Silence passed for several moments as everyone tensed. Then, the rumbling began as the ground began shaking and quaking as an enormous shape began moving _toward_ Dexter. From the darkness, Dexter made out the shape of a massive and imposing figure, hunched over, arms drapped at the side in a loping gait. Two massive eyes stared out at him, red with green irises and burning with a monstrous hatred as they stared at Dexter like smoldering embers.

"_**You are not welcome here Dexter. Leave!"**_

"Can't do that man, we need to talk like I said. I don't have much time" Dexter said as Simmons looked at him nervously.

The shape moved closer, and closer, close enough for Dexter to feel the creature's deep raspy breaths on his skin and smell the dank and musky odor of its body. The creature moved closer before coming to full view. With a sharp grunt, it leaned straight up, its long arms hanging at the side as it stood up straight to full height. Dexter blinked, looked up, and then looked up _again._

It was a man. However, this was no ordinary man. Bigger, more monstrous and with a beastly and savage appearance. The creature measured a solid 8 feet tall, weighing perhaps close to 600 pounds. The creature had a solid and heavily muscled build, its rippling form stretching the fabric of the black tank top and orange jumpsuit pants it wore. Most disturbingly was the appearance of the creature's head; its head was large and seemingly deformed, a large and heavy chin tapered off with a dome shaped skull and large flat nose. The creature had fair colored skin, large hands and large feet. Apart from its monstrous size, the creature was also placed in several amounts of restraints. Attached to both ankles were large ball and chain weights, the creature's wrists were cuffed together as the chain linking the two dangled in front. The most discerning piece of restraint was the large metal shock collar around its neck, not too dissimilar from the type used in dog fighting rings to train the animals.

With deep heavy and raspy breaths, the creature inhaled three times through its nose. It then sneered, revealing a mouthful of awful teeth, long, sharp, and terrifying. It banged on the bars of the cage, pointed its finger, and spoke directly to Dexter.

"_**I've got your scent Dexter. I will hunt you down!" **_ it threatened. Dexter did not seem fazed, remaining still. The collar around the creature's throat lit up before sparks ignited as a massively powerful bolt of electricity reverberated through its body. The creature gave a loud and awful roar of pain and discomfort as it thrashed in the cage.

"Power up the collar, get that animal under control!" a guard shouted towards his comrades on the balcony as they kept their weapons trained on the beast.

"_**You think I'm scared of you?! A toy collar won't stop me from killing you Dexter! I'll rip you apart, eat your bones!"**_ the creature again shouted as it smashed its fist down on the floor creating a small rumble.

"Look" Dexter began glaring harshly. "We can do this dance all night but I don't have time for that. I'm not here to fight you, Raskos. Just listen to me. In three days' time, something awful is going to happen to this city. Something that will affect everyone in it, including you and we need all the help preparing for it. There's a madman threatening the city, and it's the one you hate even more than me" Dexter explained.

That seemed to stir something inside as Raskos immediately halted his violent outbursts. Breathing and hissing deeply he inched closer to the cage as he sat down, legs crossed with his arms on the cage bars. Staring long and hard at Dexter he said _**"Klaus? That bastard is still up to his usual tactics? Oh…what I wouldn't do to be able to strip his flesh like tissue paper and crunch his bones around in my teeth" **_Raskos said growling and baring his massive and frightening teeth.

"I know, he's committed awful crimes and he may be planning to strike against the city. When that happens, I want you there, fighting by our side" Dexter said.

Raskos grew silent and then, he began laughing. Though to common ears, it sounded more like a badger choking on a pinecone.

"_**Just because I plan to eat him, does NOT mean I want to help you Dexter! You think I'll forget about what happened the night you bastards brought me in?!" **_Raskos again shouted.

Dexter cocked his head, "Dude, you were eating people all across the Bronx. I had to do my job and bring you in. I know that Klaus was behind the scientists who experimented on you and abused you. That didn't give you the right to project your hatred on all of humanity and make innocent people suffer for it"

"_**Meh, they were just food to me. And once I get a taste, I gotta have the rest of the meal, know what I'm sayin'? Hehehe. I can't help liking the taste of meat, ripe and bloodied, fresh off the bone as it fills my belly" **_Raskos stated grinning. Some guards began turning their faces, hiding their disgust at recalling of his eating and consuming his victims. Many had actually witnessed it first hand; they stated it would turn the staunchest of red meat consumers into firm vegans.

Dexter then said "Like I said Raskos, we actually need you for once. Will you fight with us? It doesn't matter that you hate humanity for what they did to you. It doesn't matter that you hate me for locking you up. This is bigger than you Raskos, and me, and anyone we can think of. If Klaus gets his way, all of mankind, every last woman, every last man, every last _child_, will suffer and die. I know you don't want to witness that, you of all people"

Raskos did not say anything, rather he turned his body away so that his massive and sprawling back faced Dexter who sighed and shook his head. Dexter too turned his back and prepared to leave.

"In three days there will be an emergency conference to discuss the rising threat of Klaus. By then, I will know your answer. And one last thing: As much as you want to be acknowledged as a dangerous monster, even you have standards. You didn't just kill and eat indiscriminately. You only killed people that crossed you or threatened you. I'll wait for you answer, Raskos" and with that, Dexter turned and began walking away.

Raskos did not say anything, though he did muster one final action. Just before Dexter exited the hangar bay, both men turned around, looking at each other over their shoulders. Raskos snorted twice before crawling back into the deeper portion of his cage.

"_**Yo Fowley. So when's dinner bitch? I'm getting hungry! Hehehe"**_

Fowley promptly stared, swallowed hard and then mumbled and obscenity.

**Meanwhile…**

"Everyone, gather" Klaus commanded gazing before his minions. Gathering before his throne were Rashkor, Victoria, Mugetsu, Sage, Krista, Tristan, Ryoga, Arthur, Drake, Rein and lastly, Rogue as the massive behemoth hissed as his nostrils flared and he clenched his fist.

"_ASSEEEEEEMBLLLLE"_ he bellowed as all the members of LOD stood before Klaus' throne. Chuckling, Klaus began clapping.

"Well done, brothers and sisters, well done. Your hard work has paid off. We have finally located him. And very soon, I will leave this dreadful state I am in." he stated triumphantly.

Victoria walked forward, hands on her hips as she said "Is he…is he really coming back to us?"

Klaus nodded and said "Yes lovely, he will return very shortly. But first I must inform you all of something. We will not perform the ascension, not for another three days. It seems our enemies are preparing for us as we speak. There is going to be an assembly meeting scheduled in three days' time at the United Nations in New York. I have reason to suspect it will be in response to the terrorist threats against the city"

Tristan frowned and said "But we made those threats, to mask our moving more vampires into the city"

"Correct Tristan, however this will only serve to strengthen our cause. We will attack the assembly and set up for the ritual there" Klaus stated.

"Klaus…you wish to return to yourself…at the assembly where all of the world will see you?" Sage asked concerned.

"Indeed. When I first tried 2,000 years ago, I was hasty and ill prepared. The resulting damage was what left me in this miserable state you see before you. My body was lost and I was forced to make certain…less favorable actions in order to preserve what little of me remained. No more being cautious, no more being crafty. We have pushed our enemies to the breaking point as is. It's time for the whole world to know of LOD and our grand plan to bring mankind to its true glory, a world free from malice or strife. This will also be a message to any who oppose us. They face two options; survival or death" Klaus stated.

"Klaus, what about Kazuya?" Rashkor asked. Klaus stared back, "What about him?" he asked.

"He was captured by the Nightstalkers. He is surely to be executed for the killings he's committed. And then, there's Lucian Salvatore" Ryoga stated folding his arms.

Klaus crossed one foot over the other, shifting in his throne as he rested his chin in his palm. Several moments passed before he said, "So be it. Kazuya is of no consequence to us now. As for Lucian, he will seek us out for taking us from his brothers. Let him come"

At that point, Theokoles entered into the room. His presence instantly causing the other members of LOD to tense as the Harbinger of Death calmly walked up to Klaus' throne. His monstrous and fearsome looking eyes scanning each individual, especially Victoria who flinched and lowered her head as he chuckled, baring his vicious fangs.

"Get out, all of you. I require a private audience" Theokoles ordered turning his back to the members in attendance and staring Klaus directly in his face.

"Demon, you've got some damn nerve to think you ca-" Sage challenged, until someone restrained her. However it proved to be too late. Theokoles responded by clenching his right fist, a powerful and massive violet colored aura began swirling around him. Above, the spectral form of a four armed devil with great swooping horns and a piercing and wicked malicious grin formed as it spread its arms.

"Leave me. I don't like repeating myself, _bitch_" Theokoles threatened glaring at her over his shoulder as his eyes flashed a burning red color. Sage swallowed hard; the members of LOD began instantly stepping backwards. Even Rogue, always stoic and ready to leap to Klaus' defense growled lowly.

"It's fine. Disperse for now, we will continue again soon" Klaus assured the group as some nodded and/or bowed and began dispersing. Theokoles dispersed the spectral form above him.

"Hey blondie, that Werewolf was right. You _do_ have a fat ass" he said chuckling. Victoria froze, shaking with displeasure. She took her hands, covering her behind as she followed her group.

"What is it?" Klaus asked him now that they were alone.

Theokoles turned backed, pointing directly at him. "Show me your face"

Klaus froze, staring before cocking his head. Theokoles smirked. "I know that isn't the real you, Klaus. Show me who you are masquerading as"

Klaus did not respond for several seconds. He then slowly rose to his feet, beginning to descend down the steps from his throne before finally reaching the bottom as he stared Theokoles in his face. Klaus slowly reached up, removing the mask as he let it fall to the floor as Theokoles looked on his face.

Moments passed before recognition kicked in. Theokoles' lips formed a wicked grin before he tossed his head back and began raucously laughing. Holding his sides, he regained his composure as he chuckled and said "THAT'S it?! MAN this is too much! So that's why you were so desperate to do all of this"

Klaus himself despite the outburst managed another chuckle himself before placing his mask back on. "Indeed my friend. Only three more days before I leave this state and return to my former glory, _his_ former glory."

Theokoles shook his head, sneering before turning away. "I must admit, I am beginning to grow intrigued. Well let's see what happens in three days. It sounds like a massacre is in the works. Good, very good"

He then spread his arms out, shadows dancing and flickering before swarming in size as he began laughing wildly.

"I could use a good meal!" he shouted wildly while Klaus looked on.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned folks and thanks for reading!**


	30. Deadlocked I

**Disclaimer: Two days remain until the UN General Assembly. Our allies are busy preparing for the coming conference. The Hellsing Organization, the Nightstalkers, the Order of the Cross, the Iscariot Organization, the Order of the Sword; five organizations dedicated to the protection of mankind from any and all supernatural threats. The time is coming for these agencies to band together. And with very good reason, Klaus and his minions are growing more powerful with every step.**

**In New York, Dexter continues to seek aid for the coming conference. He begins seeking out powerful and potentially deadly allies in the form of old rivals. But will his desire to protect his friends and loves ones prove his undoing? Dexter will stop at nothing to counter Klaus' coming attack and he may end up taking extreme actions which could potentially jeopardize, and even end, his career with the FBI. **

**At the same time, Rosette seeks out the Salvatore Brothers so that she may personally invite Lucian to the conference. But with his disdain for humans and weakness, will Rosette be in over her head?**

**This chapter will be shorter. Only a few more before the next massive battle. Keep reading folks, it's going to get crazy!**

Chapter Thirty- Deadlocked

"So, is he in or out?" Seth asked casually. He and Dexter were purchasing snacks and drinks inside a local convenience store while discussing Dexter's visit with Raskos. Dexter reached up for a pack of Oreo's and frowned. "No clue. I told him I want him fighting with us and he just threatened to eat me as usual" he said checking the price on the Oreo's.

"Honestly Dex, we got a better shot of Lucian joining us" Seth said walking over from the back where he held two Mountain Dew sodas in his hand. "That might be true, but, I have a history with Raskos and I know what Klaus' goons did to him. To forcibly imbue a human being with the cellular and genetic makeup of various demons and subject them to years of gene splicing is just awful. Raskos may be full of hatred, but it is directed towards Klaus and the ones who tormented him. Deep down he desperately wants to avenge the evils done to him. But knowing him, he just wants to bite off Klaus' face" Dexter said chuckling.

"By the way Seth, I need a favor" Dexter said turning to Seth. Seth shrugged and said, "Sure man"

"Come with me uptown to Washington Heights. There's someone I need to see, someone who can lend some heavy firepower for the coming assembly" Dexter said as he and Seth walked over to the line to pay for their snacks. Seth said, "Wow, who is it?" he asked.

"My cousin. He served with the Marines for years before retiring. He's a little…crazy. In fact, very crazy, but he's reliable and he's got connections. It'll be of great use. You in?" Dexter asked as Seth smirked and nodded. The two men paid for their snacks and exited the convenience store. Getting into Dexter's car, they made the drive from their current location on 23rd street and 5th avenue uptown to Washington Heights.

"Been a while since I've seen my cousin. He would always spend time over at my house, spend holidays, birthdays, everything. It was like having the big brother I always wanted" Dexter explained making a right turn as he and Seth continued driving. He continued explaining a little more about his cousin. As Seth listened, he detected the very noticeable elements of hero worship with Dexter continuing on about his relationship with his cousin.

"Thing is though, he always was a little crazy. But in a good way I suppose" Dexter explained. Seth said nothing, just continued listening as they continued the drive. Eventually, the pair made their way uptown to Washington Heights. Dexter pulled up to the corner of 166th and Broadway and parked just on the curb as he and Seth exited the car. Stepping out, Dexter reached into the backseat, grabbing his black jacket as he tossed it on and smoothed out his cargo pants. Seth likewise tossed on his trademark black denim vest and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I admit, I've been in New York a long time and I've never been to this area" Seth said casually gazing around. Running along Broadway were dozens of small grocery stores, bodega shops and small mom-and-pop diners. People from all walks of life were busy going about their daily activities.

"It's a great neighborhood. I was thinking that after we get married me and Rosette get a place here. She would love it" Dexter said walking beside Seth on the sidewalk, passing by groups of people.

"Really? Didn't she want to move back to Queens, where she grew up?" Seth asked curiously. Dexter said, "Yeah we're still talking about it"

Dexter and Seth continued walking along Broadway before turning on the next corner. They approached a series of Brownstone buildings. Walking to the middle of the block, Dexter approached a building numbered "732" as he and Seth pressed the intercom. The sound buzzed as they waited for a reply. Moments later, a voice responded.

"Who the fuck is this?! Look I told you I don't care about Jehovah's return, go away!" came the gruff and angry response.

Dexter stifled a chuckle while Seth cocked his eyebrow curiously. "No witnesses here, it's your little cousin negro" Dexter said. Seth stared him. Moments later, the door buzzed as they opened it and stepped inside.

They entered inside, walking up the flight of stairs to the fifth floor. Exiting the stair case they made their way down the hall, towards apartment 5A. Seth sniffed the air twice.

"Wow, something's cooking. Smells awesome" he complimented as Dexter nodded. Reaching the door, Dexter banged twice, cleared his throat and said "Yo! Dutch! It's your cousin homie!"

The doors clicked as the locks were taken off. It opened as an individual stepped out from the apartment. He stared first at Seth, more curious than anything else. Finally his eyes made it to Dexter as he grinned, spread his arms out and said "If it ain't my little cousin Dex! Come here nigga give you your big cuz a hug!"

Both men promptly laughed as they embraced each other in a deep and warm hug, patting each other on the back several times. "Big cousin, it's been a long time man" Dex said stepping back as Dutch patted his shoulder. Seth simply watched, surprised at how different he expected Dexter's cousin to be.

Dexter's cousin, Jeremy Miller nicknamed "Dutch" stood taller then Dexter; at about 6'6. He was wearing a tight fitting white tank top, blue jeans and white socks with brown house slippers on. He had dark brown colored skin with brown eyes and a balding head. He had thick and long neatly shaped sideburns. His body frame was massive; deep rounded and thick muscles forming his arms, chest and shoulders, stretching his tank top.

Dutch noticed Seth standing there and then bumped Dexter. "Well nigga you ain't got no manners? Introduce me to your friend duh"

"Sorry man. Dutch, this is Seth, my partner in crime when it comes to catching baddies. Seth, this is my big cousin United States Marine Corp. Sergeant Jeremy "Dutch" Miller" Dexter said watching as Dutch and Seth shook hands. Seth then said "Wait so if you're Dex's cousin then that means you're.."

"Black, yeah" Dexter answered for him while Dutch laughed. Seth blinked; "Dex, you're black?" he asked genuinely shocked. "Only half. Dutch is my cousin through my dad's side of the family. He's black, my mom is Irish and German"

"And here I thought you were just some puny white boy from Brooklyn" Seth chuckled.

"Well shit don't be strangers, come on in and get comfortable" Dutch said inviting them inside to his tidy two bedroom as he shut the door behind them. Seth again sniffed the air as he said "Man something smells good"

"I was just cooking some burgers, you guys hungry?" Dutch said leading them to the kitchen. It was moderately spacious, marble cabinets and drawers, a large Kenneth brand fridge and other amenities. At the stove, Dutch hovered over a large frying pan where he proceeded to cook up several hamburgers. Flipping them over with a spatula he looked over his shoulder as Seth and Dexter sat down at the table.

"Make yourself comfortable Seth, any friend of Dex's is a friend of mine. _Mi casa es su casa_" Dutch said flipping over a patty.

Seth again sniffed and said, "I can tell that isn't regular beef you're using. It's a little more gamey than a standard cow"

"Yup. It's bison, a buddy of mine own a bison ranch out in the Midwest and he'll ship me some occasionally. Twice the protein of standard beef and it's leaner too" Dutch explained beginning to place the cooked patties unto a plate. He then said, "But I've never heard of someone noting the way they smell…that closely" as he eyed Seth curiously. Dexter said, "Dutch, Seth is a Shapeshifter"

"Wow really? No shit then." Dutch said as he continued cooking. He finished cooking about a dozen burgers, bringing them over along with buns, plates and napkins. The three men sat down and after fixing their burgers, began eating.

"So what's up cuz, long time no see and I get the feeling it's an emergency" Dutch said finishing his first burger and taking a long swig of the Corona he placed before him.

Dexter chewed, swallowed and said "It's a long story. You think that shit a few months ago with the Mayor was bad? What about that monster's rampage in the subway? Or the vigilante killings plaguing the city? Dutch, there is some bad shit brewing, and it's only getting worse"

Dutch narrowed his eyes, pushing his plate away. He looked at Seth who was busy engrossed in his meal then back to his cousin. Folding his arms he said "Explain"

Dexter promptly informed Dutch of every single event which had transpired in the past few months: The rising threat of LOD, Klaus returning to full power, the super powered vampires fed demon blood, the Oboro, the attack in St. Petersburgh, the Vatican's shady activity, and the looming threat over the coming UN General Assembly meeting. Dutch listened intently, never uttering a word as he continued talking.

Dexter finished his lengthy explanation. He was so engrossed, he only managed to eat one burger. Seth was more than happy to finish the rest of his.

"So that's it. Klaus is coming, and he's not holding anything back. I've been busting my ass trying to bolster our security and fighting forces for the assembly but it may be a long shot. There's Raskos but…knowing him he will just try to eat anything in sight" Dexter said frowning. Seth at that point grabbed his last burger, took a big bite, began chewing and then said "I still say the Salvatore Brothers are a long shot as well"

Dutch said, "I don't know about whom you want to use to fight, but I can help you with weapons and explosives. You know me man" he replied with a smirk. Seth finished his hamburger, taking a long drink from the cold beer in front of him.

Dexter at that point stood up to look out the kitchen window. "I could ask…_them_" he said. Seth cocked his eyebrow, "Not the Salvatores you mean?" he asked. Dutch said "Who Dex?" he asked.

Dexter hesitated: "The Black Hand"

"Oh SURE. Why NOT those madmen? Afterall, if Lucian Salvatore, who hates humans and loathes weakness is sure to be our friend and ally then certainly them of ALL people will join our crusade against Klaus!" Seth said sarcastically as he threw his hands up in frustration.

Dutch blinked twice before saying, "The who?"

Dexter sighed before explaining. "They are notoriously violent and savage criminals, born in the foulest levels of the Demon World. They are the most vile, feared, treacherous, infamous and terrifying criminals in the history of the Demon World. They share a love of two main things: Killing and a fondness for collecting powerful devil arms, swords more specifically. We've tangled with them before in the past. At one point, they threatened to open a portal to the Demon World directly over New York which would send this city into the blackest depths of Hell. Thank God we stopped them, and they've laid low ever since. Lately I've been getting reports they're on the move; some activity is stirring them again. I believe it's because of what Klaus is planning"

"Damn cuz, do you happen to know any normal criminals? You know, just your garden variety rapist/serial killer/cannibalistic fiend?" Dutch asked.

Dexter smirked, "I wish we were dealing with a serial rapist or cannibal. But we aren't. We're desperate and we make desperate choices"

Just then, Dexter's phone began ringing. Pulling it out he saw that it was Rosette calling.

"Yeah babe?" he asked picking up.

"Dexter, where are you?" Rosette asked.

"I'm at Dutch's crib"

"Oh, wow. Hey tell him I said hi!"

Dexter looked at his cousin. "Rosette says hi"

"Hey what's up Rosette? When are you guys eloping already?" Dutch joked as Dexter shot him an angry glance.

"Charming as always. Anyway, the reason I called is I have to tell you something. Is Seth with you?"

"Yeah he's right here" Dexter replied as Seth blinked curiously.

"Listen closely: I know how to contact Lucian Salvatore. I want to ask in person, will he side with us against Klaus"

"….and how the hell do you plan on doing this?"

"By going to visit him of course"

"Jesus Rosette we-"

"Don't try to change my mind. Can you have Seth meet me here at the agency in twenty minutes?" Rosette asked. Dexter swore under his breath; for Rosette to be this stubborn, she really had a plan in mind.

"Yeah. There's something I need to do actually as well. I'll tell Seth to head on over. Rosette, please be safe"

"I will baby, I promise you. I'll see you soon"

"Ok. Hey, Rosette?"

"Yes Dexter?"

He hesitated, then said. "I love you with all my heart"

The phone grew quiet as Rosette's tone changed, more tender and soothing.

"I love you too, always and forever"

She hung up as Dexter placed his phone away. "Rosette wants you to meet her. She says she can contact the Salvatore's and ask them to assist"

Seth narrowed his eyes and said "Sure thing"

"So here's the plan. Seth you go meet up with Rosette. Dutch, you and I are going to meet with one of your suppliers. If you say you can get weapons, we'll need weapons. After everything is said and done, let's meet back at my place to figure out or next move" Dexter said.

Dutch then said "Let me go call him, let him know we're coming" as he walked out the kitchen. Seth turned to Dexter, folding his arms. "I hope you know what you're doing Dex"

"Me too man, me too" Dexter said clenching his fist.

**At the Vatican…**

"A secret conference? Hhm, how peculiar"

"I hope such an action taken by the Americans will not at all be an inconvenience, your holiness"

Maxwell prostrated himself before the Pope, reporting on the Vatican's invitation to the UN Assembly meeting in a couple of days. Beside him, Father Anderson likewise prostrated himself before the leader of Rome's church. The Pope shifted in his seat, gazing down at his two subjects.

"Do they know of the church's ties to LOD?" he asked.

"Yes your holiness. I'm afraid the British forces have been doing their research. They are all aware of the great transgressions LOD has committed against us. Hellsing is also aware that Iscariot plans to eliminate LOD for such transgressions" Maxwell answered narrowing his eyes. The Pope remained silent before finally saying "It is of no concern. Let Hellsing or even the Americans try to intervene. Klaus has committed terrible sins not just against our church, but against everyone he has crossed. He will pay, with his life. Mr. Maxwell, you once told me Iscariot is a blade to be wield against our enemies. Do I have that same commitment?"

Maxwell bowed his head, slowly rising to his feet as Anderson did the same. "Of course your Holiness. Iscariot is a weapon, created to be used however you see fit"

"Then go Enrico. Go to the assembly, learn all you can about the enemy's movement and when the time arises bring down the full hammer of judgment upon Klaus" the Pope commanded.

"As you command" Anderson said finally, a wicked and sadistic grin crossing his face.

**On Fortuna…**

"Wait so let me get this straight. Klaus is planning something else, something bad and this time it's aimed at New York. They may be masking it as a terrorist plot and so the President of the United States herself is calling for an emergency conference to discuss the rising threat of LOD and how to defeat them?" Nero asked Seishiro as the two men were discussing the looming conference.

"Yes, and the Order of the Sword agreed to the invite. Nero, it is very important we go and discuss what to do with Klaus"

"What's to discuss? We find him, and kill him" Nero said shrugging. Seishiro shook his head. "Come now, don't be so simple. There's also the issue of Klaus returning to his full power. He escaped Egypt with his original body"

Nero then frowned and said, "Shit that's right. If what Dante told me is correct, Klaus is planning to destroy the world by the end of summer. Don't you think this is something we'll need to let them know?"

"Of course" Seishiro said standing from his chair. "As representatives of the Order of the Sword, we will need to relay any information we encounter"

"Great. So this is just going to be another boring meeting" Nero said sounding disappointed at the apparent lack of fighting.

Seishiro stared before sighing and saying, "Considering everything we've encountered Nero, I _pray_ for boredom"

Nero said nothing as Seishiro turned his back, staring out the window. "Let's prepare ourselves."

**At Hellsing…**

Integra was busy wrapping up yet another meeting of the Round Table. The men of the Round Table listened intently as she relayed everything to them; her discovery over Klaus' true identity, the threat against New York and Hellsing's participation in the coming conference. Finishing Integra looked around the table as the men gathered their own thoughts in silence. Breaking the stillness, Integra finally spoke.

"Gentlemen of the Round Table, I will close this meeting with this: My ancestor, the great Abraham Van Helsing formed this agency to protect the British society from the forces of darkness, the vampire in particular. Hellsing has never come across an enemy she couldn't defeat. With sweat, and tears, and blood, we have protected Her Majesty the Queen and her empire. But this…this may very well be the first opponent where we are at our wits end. Because of how crafty Klaus is proving to be we must rethink our battle strategy. Alucard…Seras" Integra called to her vampire servants.

Alucard promptly phased through the wall, startling many members of the Round Table. Seras followed behind her master, a confidant and cocky smirk on her face. Alucard began laughing wildly as he spread his arms.

"We will go to New York and deal with the coming conflict with Klaus. We will go forth in the name of Her Majesty and of Hellsing" Integra said rising to her feet.

Sir Islands nodded, adjusting his suit before he too stood to full height. "God be with you Integra. Alucard, Seras, keep your master safe" he said eyeing the two vampires. Seras blushed and scratched her head while Alucard again chuckled. "It's all in a night's work" he said confidently.

**Lastly…**

"Welcome back Lucian! We are delighted to see you safely returned to your brothers!" a large and heavily built man shouted, raising a tall pitcher of beer. Lucian Salvatore, finally freed from captivity was celebrating his return. The Salvatore's were holding a welcome back party at their lavish mansion. In their massive ball room, Lucian sat in a large throne facing a descending level of stairs as numerous wolves congregated, drinking, laughing, and raising toasts in his honor.

To his right stood Ramone, arms folded behind his back as he calmly observed the party. Jason and Jacob stood to Lucian's left; Jason enjoying the light music playing while Jacob seemed especially grumpy.

"Pfft. Half of these bastards aren't even pure bloods" Jacob stated angrily. His eyes roamed to a couple who were holding hands and dancing to the beats of the music. Jason nudged his younger brother. "Relax little bro, many of these wolves have a debt to Lucian. Pure blood or not, we'll see to it that it is paid"

Jacob eyed his big brother, "And if not?" he asked slyly as he grinned. Jason formed a sinister grin. "We 'kindly' remind them to pay up" he said happily as the two bumped fists. Ramone, overhearing their conversation rolled his eyes. "Idiots" he grumbled.

Lucian on the other hand, despite having a party formed for him in his honor seemed bored and distant. He sat cross legged, his chin resting comfortably in his palm as he watched the party play out. Occassionally, guests would prostrate themselves before Lucian, thanking him for past kind deeds or stating they would repay a favor. Lucian would calmly nod and tell them their debt was re-paid.

One of Lucian's servants approached; a beautiful woman with sandy blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, fair skin and wearing a dark midnight blue dress and matching heels. "Excuse me Master Salvatore?"

Lucian turned to her, "Yes dear, what is it?"

The woman turned to an approaching guest. "This woman here says her mate was in debt to you and she wishes an audience"

Lucian watched as another woman, dressed in an elegant red silk party dress with knee length boots approached his throne. Her head was low so he couldn't see her face and her dark brown hair framed her cheeks. Sniffling she said, "My mate was among the wolves who fell when your brothers freed you"

Instantly, all the Salvatore Brothers tensed. Even Jacob's foul and grumpy mood softened. Lucian's eyes softened; "What was his name, my child?"

The woman answered. "Gustave, my name is Celia. We had been mated for over a century. We were…we were just getting ready to have pups. When he heard your brothers were going to free you, he wasted no time. I offer my services, given that his debt was not paid. If there is anything you ever require, ever, I am at your service" Celia then dropped to her knees, sobbing lightly at recalling the pain of losing her mate.

"Come now, I will have none of that. Stand tall my dear, no tears before me" Lucian said. Celia did as told and stood up.

Lucian sighed and said, "Your mate's debt is repaid. Fighting with the Salvatore's paid any debts he had. Go now, live in peace" he said smiling gently.

Lucian prepared to speak again when he paused, sensing a strange presence. His brother sensed it as well, as they instantly swarmed his throne. "Someone dares disturb our presence?" Jason growled as his claws lengthened. The guests began noticing the shifting mood as they began murmuring.

"Yo! Kill the music" Jacob shouted. The music died down as the voices of the guests began increasing. Lucian narrowed his eyes as he watched three figures walk forward. Instantly, Ramone, Jacob and Jason's eyes widened as they recognized one of the individuals.

"It's…it's you, from the park that afternoon" Jacob said clenching his fist. Approaching were Seth, Rosette and Sion. Rosette walked at the front with Seth and Sion escorting her. She was entirely calm, focused and reserved, not appearing to be the least bit disturbed by the fact she was in the presence of dozens upon dozens of Werewolves. The wolves surrounded the trio, some growling and baring their fangs as their amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"Humans?! In the presence of his greatness, Lucian Salvatore?" one shouted and took a step forward. Seth, armed with his sword and shield strapped to his back casually reached for them while Sion's eyes narrowed.

"We're not here to fight. In fact, I seek an audience with Lucian" Rosette stated calmly.

At that point Lucian sat up straight in his chair, staring down at Rosette. "And for what purpose? If you seek us for an assignment, all details and payments are made through my brother Ramone" he said gesturing to Ramone who narrowed his eyes.

"Brother, that one there" Jacob said pointing to Seth, "He's the one we fought in the park. He's with the Nightstalkers, they all are"

"Nightstalkers? Ah yes, the ones seeking to put an end to Klaus' schemes. Very well then. You there, woman, tell me your name" Lucian commanded.

Rosette cocked an eyebrow as she said, "My name is Rosette Cristobel. I run the Nighstalkers. Lucian, the reason I have come seeking you is we need your help. All of you" she said gesturing to his brothers. "Klaus is threatening to attack New York, and he plans to do so within the next couple of days. I fear that this time however, his schemes will have far longer lasting consequences"

Rosette then took a step forward. "Lucian, you were taken from your brothers and subjected to Klaus' experimentation. There are others who have suffered similar fates. Tortured, tormented and savaged like a beast. Klaus has done awful crimes against yourself, your brothers and against my people. I ask you this: In two days, there will be a conference scheduled at the UN Assembly to discuss the recent encounters with Klaus and his minions. I would like to personally invite you to attend"

Lucian immediately threw his head back and began laughing. "My my, I have walked this planet for well over 2,000 years. I've witnessed the fall of the Roman Empire, the spread of Christianity through Europe, the Renaissance, the spread of modern science. I've seen things your history books can only _speculate_ at. And you are, a human, asking for my assistance. Tell me, why should I, Lucian Salvatore help in human affairs?" he said grinning.

Rosette sighed and said, "Because surely you don't want Klaus to continue living, knowing he made a mockery of your family name? The Salvatore Brothers are said to be the best of the best, maybe it's just hype"

"_Don't push it Rosette"_ Seth said eyeing the Salvatore's carefully. They didn't exactly appreciate Rosette doubting their abilities.

"We ARE the best!" Jason shouted angrily and let out a brutal and feral snarl. The wolves surrounding the trio began backing away nervously, knowing full well Jason could leap and attack at any moment.

"The Salvatore Brother's answer to no one! We serve no one, we fight who we want, how we want, when we want! We watch each other's back and _no one_, tells us what to do!" Jason angrily yelled as he took a step forward. Instantly Seth jumped in front of Rosette. "Back off wolf, we never did finish our brawl in the park. Shall we continue our dance here?" he challenged. Jason began grinning, in a swift motion he was now standing just two feet from Seth.

"Bring it on, _shifter_!" Jason taunted and assumed a fighting stance as Seth did the same, raising both arms up, sliding his right foot back, elbows in close with his chin tucked.

"Jason, I gave no such command. Despite what she has stated, there is no need to fight. Stand down, my brother" Lucian ordered slowly rising to his feet. Jason mumbled an obscenity and backed down, staring coldly at Seth the whole time who never dropped his fighting stance.

"Whatever you say big bro" Jason stated backing away and joining his brothers.

Rosette patted Seth's shoulder, a signal to stand down. Seth relaxed and again allowed Rosette to take point.

"Lucian, I can see the anger in you. You hate Klaus and want to destroy him. We can both help each other. Please, join us Lucian." Rosette again pleaded.

Lucian stood to his feet, descending down the steps and approaching Rosette. "I must say, in all my 2000 years I have never met a human, let alone a woman such as yourself. You are very brave, Ms. Cristobel" he complimented as Rosette smirked. "Just call me Rosette"

Lucian then turned to both Seth and Sion. "This woman, she is your master?" he asked curiously. Seth "She's boss lady alright" he said winking as Rosette blushed. Sion merely said, "Let's just say we share an interesting past"

Lucian smirked and closed his eyes. Slowly re-opening them he then said "Ramone, Jason, Jakey, come forth my brothers"

Instantly, they were at his side. Lucian then said, "Klaus shall pay dearly for what he has put us through" he turned to Rosette.

"In the name of our parents, Antonio and Alessandra Salvatore and all Salvatore's before us, we will fight with you, Rosette Cristobel"

Rosette smiled, offering her hand. "Thank you" she said as Lucian shook it. His brothers along with the remaining wolves surrounding them gave a long and joyful howl.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned, next chapter is in the works!**


	31. Deadlocked II

**Disclaimer: One day left before the big conference! Both allies and enemies begin making their move towards the coming assembly. **

**After gathering more information, bolstering their fighting forces and preparing for war, Dexter takes one final and drastic step to ensure the safety of his friends and allies. But in doing so, he may end up causing more harm than good. At the same time, the relationship between Rosette and Dexter takes an unexpected turn: Out of fear and despair, Rosette moves to give Dexter all of her love before the coming conflict. Will it serve to strengthen their bond? Or will it serve to tear them apart?**

**Klaus is coming, and he's not holding anything back. The Master of Death will see to it that the whole world knows of LOD's plan.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned and copyrighted by both Capcom and Kouta Hirano respectively. All credit goes to the original authors.**

**P.S. can you guys cool it with the private messaging asking me to tell you who Klaus really is?! I appreciate all your conjectures (some are actually fairly spot on and might force me to be careful what I reveal) but all will be revealed at the right time and trust me, you will all be satisfied.**

Chapter Thirty One- Deadlocked II

Dexter stepped out of the armory, shutting and locking the door behind him. He began walking down the hall, pulling out his cell phone and checking his phone messages. He had three voicemails; pressing a key he placed the phone to his ear as he began listening.

First message: "Dexy, sweetie, it's your mother. Please give me a call when you get this message"

Dexter cringed; moving past it he listened to the second message.

Second message: "Yo cuz it's Dutch, we gotta talk. Hit me up when you get this"

Lastly, Dexter pressed the key as he listened to the final message.

Third message: "Dexter, baby, it's Rosette. Listen there's something I want to talk with you about. When you get this message, please stop by my apartment. I'll see you soon. I love you very much baby"

Dexter paused; her tone sounded so serious. It must be important. Wasting no time he finished his remaining business at the agency and promptly made his way across town to her apartment.

After a twenty minute drive he finally reached his destination. Walking up to her door he paused, sighing deeply as he straightened his shirt out and fixed his jeans. Knocking twice he waited for a reply.

Dexter heard the lock click as the door opened and there stood Rosette. Smiling she said "That was fast"

Dexter smiled back, "I never like to keep my lady waiting" he said. Rosette stepped aside, "Come on in" she said as he entered in. Shutting and locking the door behind him Rosette turned back to face him as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Leaning up, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Breaking it Dexter then said. "Wow, what was that for?"

Rosette smiled, "Because I love you silly. Come on, follow me and we'll talk" she said turning and walking away. Dexter followed suit, curious as to what it was that was so urgent that needed discussing. He followed her further into her apartment, raising his eyebrow as they then stepped into her bedroom.

"Uh, babe?" Dexter said, growing a little concerned. Rosette nothing, instead turning to face him. "Tada" she said gesturing to the bed. It all finally clicked as Dexter's stomach flip flopped and he took a deep breath.

Candles were lit creating a romantic ambience and setting. The floor was covered with rose petals and there was the sweet scent of lavender in the air. It was then that Dexter took note of what Rosette was wearing: She had on purple silk pajama bottoms and a black tank top as she gently laid down on the bed.

"I'm ready Dexter. I'm ready to give you all of my love" she said coyly. Dexter's eyes widened; he had never before seen her like this. So willing, so eager. Rosette was no prude but she made it clear she wasn't interested in having sex, not before becoming Dexter's wife first. And he was ok with that. People questioned their decision, some even spitefully but the two always held steadfast to their decision. As Dexter would explain, if he and Rosette truly loved each other, then postponing sex would only serve to make it that much more rich and fulfilling.

If only that weren't about to happen tonight.

"Babe, Rosette…no…not like this. Is that what you called me over for?" Dexter said shaking his head. Rosette didn't seem to mind. "I've been thinking. The conference is only one day away, after that, who knows what Klaus will try and plan. We may never even make it to the altar" she explained.

"Stop, of course we will. Rosette I thought you wanted to-"

"No more waiting. I'm not going to wait any longer. Dexter, I have dreamed, no, I've _prayed_ over finally getting the dream wedding I've always wanted. And now some madman is going to stand in the way of that? I've had enough, enough of Klaus, enough of LOD, of vampires and all of it. Tonight, I want you, Dexter, just you and all of your love" Rosette said jumping to her feet and walking over. Before he could object, she grabbed Dexter in a fierce and possessive kiss, pressing her body against his and beginning to rub and stroke him.

"Jesus Rosette what's gotten into you?" Dexter tried breaking their embrace only to have Rosette press harder against him, stroking and groping all over.

"Make love to me Dexter, I demand it" she growled seductively as she turned and pushed him back to the bed. Climbing on top she began placing kisses all along his neck, his face and his body as she began removing his clothes. Dexter resisted but found himself giving in. It felt good, damned good and he didn't want it to stop. But something moved him to say something, anything, to halt her before things really progressed. Here was the woman of his dreams; the one he would spend the rest of his life with, willing to give herself to him entirely. What was he supposed to do? Just lie back and accept it? Of course, that would be the right thing to do right?

Dexter found himself flooded with conflicting feelings. Hormones and adrenaline pumping, his body screamed "Just do it stupid!" And why shouldn't they? They were both in love and sex would add further closeness and intimacy to their relationship, wouldn't it?

But Dexter also began considering Rosette's desires. Sure she was acting voracious now, but deep down he knew this was all an act. Something must be disturbing her, for her to begin backsliding like this. He knew the right thing to do, the manly thing to do.

"Rosette. Enough, please stop" he said sternly but fairly. It was enough to jolt Rosette from her passion fueld frenzy. Staring down from on top his chest, Rosette looked deep into his eyes. Dexter very calmly removed himself from underneath. "Rosette I love you but not here, not like this"

She hesitated; "Why?"

"Because I know you're not ready for us to make love. Babe, what's going on? You've never acted this way before. Seriously, something is bothering you and I can tell" Dexter said strongly and staring at her.

Rosette sighed deeply, hanging her head low as her hair fell to cover her face. With a sob she sat up straight, looked into his eyes and said "I'm scared Dexter. I'm scared something awful is going to happen at that conference. We've come so far, so close to finally spending the rest of our lives together and then this. I'm scared that if I don't give you my love now, we may never experience it, as husband and wife"

With that Rosette began sobbing as she covered her face, hiding her tears from Dexter. After a few seconds Dexter calmly took her hands into his, stroking tenderly as he brushed the tears away.

"Listen to me very closely Rosette. I do want to make love to you. _Believe me_, I really do but not like this. Not because we're afraid we'll never experience that kind of intimacy. I don't care what kind of threat or danger we're facing; I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to compromise yourself like this. Think of it this way; when we do eventually make love don't you want it to be something made even more special because we are only sharing it with each other? I don't want to start our marriage and our life together out of compromise."

Rosette sobbed again as Dexter gently held her face. "Nothing is going to go wrong. We'll have the conference, we will stop Klaus and LOD and save the world." He said leaning closer to her. "And then we will get married, in a perfect ceremony just the way you've always wanted. And on our wedding night, we'll really give each other our love, the right way, the way God intended it. So no worrying, no more tears, no more despair, ok?" and with that he ended his talk as he kissed her.

Breaking the kiss he smiled and said "I love you, Rosette Cristobel"

Rosette smiled back, "I love you too, Dexter Smith." Rosette gave a deep and heavy sigh, running a hand through her curly brown hair. "I'm so sorry Dexter, for tricking you into coming over, seducing you. I'm amazed you don't think I'm a big slut right now" she said weakly.

Dexter pulled her in for a warm hug as her head rested against his shoulder "Save that sexiness for the honeymoon" he said kissing her forehead. "And sorry to spoil the moment, but Dutch called and said it's urgent"

"No it's fine, go ahead and go see him. I'll be fine here." Rosette said smiling and watching as he stood up. Walking to the exit he stood in the door frame before turning back to her. She sat on the bed still, her hair falling to one side, framing the right side of her face. Her gorgeous skin complimented by her beautiful green eyes.

"What?" she asked, smiling as she blushed slightly. Dexter smiled back, "I don't care how long it takes. Six months or six years. You're worth the wait Rosette and I would gladly stare down the gates of Hell itself to take you as my bride."

With that Dexter stepped out the bedroom leaving behind Rosette to mull over their recent encounter. Both Dexter and Rosette loved each other tremendously but both were secretly happy their relationship didn't escalate further.

**Lastly…**

"I hope you know what you're doing Dex" Seth said as the two men walked down the flight of stairs. Approaching a steel door Dexter tapped twice and waited for a response.

"What?" came the gruff answer.

"It's us Dutch" Dexter replied. The door opened and there stood Dutch. He sighed and said, "Nigga I swear, if I end up in prison for this shit it'll be too good for me" watching as Dexter and Seth entered and the door was shut behind them.

"Relax man. I made sure that when we planned this it would all be traced back to me. You'll be fine, thanks for arranging the pick up though. I take it these guys are with you?" Dexter asked looking at the seven or so men standing around.

"Yeah, most of my old unit. Most of them are retired like me but still have connections to mercenary groups, black ops divisions, private contractors, you name it. Come on, he's up ahead" Dutch said as they followed him. Leading them down a dark and dank hallway they approached another room. Stepping inside Dutch held the door for the other two as they shut it. Dexter turned, staring for several moments before turning to Dutch.

"Did he say anything?"

Dutch just shook his head.

Sitting in a metal chair, hands and ankles cuffed, was Kazuya. He sat calmly, without uttering a single word as he stared off blankly.

Dexter sighed and said, "Do you know why we brought you here?"

Kazuya slowly raised his head, staring at Dexter. Dexter noticed the sullen and empty look in his eyes, for him to be so young and yet have such cold and dead eyes was remarkable.

"We need you Kazuya, the world needs you. Forget about the murders you have committed. The sinners you have judged. Klaus is coming Kazuya, and he's coming to destroy everything we hold dear. Our homes, friends, families, loved ones" Dexter explained, instantly thinking of Rosette. Kazuya again said nothing as Dexter continued.

"There will be an assembly at the United Nations to discuss the rising threat of LOD. But Klaus most likely will try to attack the conference. When he does, we need all the fighting power we can muster. And this is why we have brought you here. This is something I have sanctioned on my own power, even the FBI does not know of this"

Dexter then went and began removing the shackles and cuffs from Kazuya. Stepping back he said "I want you there, to fight with us, Kazuya. When Klaus comes, and I know he will, will you fight with us and help us to destroy LOD?" Dexter asked.

Moments in silence. Then, Kazuya began chuckling. "I must say I'm honored you would personally seek me out. I'll help you but first there is something we need to discuss. Something no one else knows. I mentioned briefly once of my connection to LOD, specifically to Klaus but it is far deeper. Klaus and I go back to the time when my mother was murdered" he stated watching as Dexter's eyes widened. Seth and Dutch tensed, not speaking but preparing for the worse.

Kazuya slowly stood to full height, narrowed his eyes and said "Klaus raised me"

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter in the works. Only a few more before the next massive set of fights. Get ready, it's going to get insane!**


	32. The Meeting: Part I

**Disclaimer: Here we go folks, next chapter**

**The UN General Assembly commences in full effect. The Hellsing Organization, the Order of the Cross, the Nightstalkers, the Iscariot Organization, Order of the Sword as well as the President's Administration meet in secret to discuss the rising threat of LOD as well as the continuing conflict with Klaus. During the discussion, several key pieces of information are brought to light.**

**First; Integra announces she's put together the mystery of Klaus' true identity. After relaying her findings, she then announces another disturbing piece of information, much to the shock of those around her. **

**Next, Enrico Maxwell confesses to the Catholic Church's history and support of LOD during the dawn of the early church. Disgust, mistrust and outrage are met at this revelation, already adding to the Vatican's already tainted image. Lucian Salvatore in particular, revealing that the Vatican at one point frequently employed the Salvatore Brothers.**

**Our heroes continue in their constant struggle to put an end to Klaus' schemes. Danger lurks in the shadows; the enemy is coming and is not holding anything back.**

**Get ready, only a few more chapters before the next massive set of battles. **

Chapter Thirty Two- The Meeting: Part I

The day had finally come. The General Assembly Meeting at the United Nations was finally taking place. Traffic in the city was heavy, with diplomats and world leaders moving into the city. The city's police and armed forces were on high alert; SWAT units were stationed at numerous subway stations. Squads of canine and bomb units were dispatched to Penn Station and Grand Central Terminal.

The UN Headquarters, located just off of east 42nd, overlooked the East River as it bordered First Avenue. As expected, security at the General Assembly Hall as well as the Secretariat building was doubled for the coming conference. Visitors, both conference guests and speakers went through rigorous security screening before being allowed access inside the Assembly Hall. Scores of speakers and representatives poured into the General Assembly Hall as the days briefing and discussions began. Outside the Assembly Hall a large presidential stretch limo slowly pulled up to the curbside, escorted by a squadron of Secret Service vehicles. Pulling to a stop, the door of the passenger side slowly opened and out stepped a Secret Service agent. Quickly adjusting his tie he spoke into the radio in his cuff links.

"Just touched down, secure the perimeter. Everything around the Assembly Hall" he said running a hand through his hair as he then opened the door. Stepping aside a middle aged woman stepped out of the car and unto the sidewalk. She appeared to be in her late 30's, possibly 37 or 38. She stood about 5'7 with a slim waist and wide ample hips. Her long silky dirty blonde hair was tied in a messy bun and complimented her fair tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Dressed in a black pant suit with a grey shirt she smoothed the creased in her pants and waited as her Secret Service escorts exited the limo. Looking up she saw a man approach, two uniformed SWAT officer flanking him. He was dressed in tactical gear; Wearing black cargo pants tucked into black military boots, he had on a form fitting black thermal long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a black tactical vest over this and hard knuckle black combat gloves.

"Madam President? I'm Agent Smith with the FBI. It's an honor ma'am" Dexter said greeting the President as he offered his hand, which she graciously shook.

"Likewise agent, I trust that everything is in order?" the President said as they began walking towards the entrance. Dexter nodded, "Yes ma'am. We're setting up the conference right now. Most of our guests have already arrived."

"Very good, if you will agent, please direct my people to where the conference will be held" the President instructed as she and Dexter entered the complex followed by her Secret Service escorts.

The conference was taking place in a private room three levels above the General Assembly Hall. After a short ride up on the elevator, Dexter escorted the President down the hall towards the conference room. Reaching the door he turned the handle and stepped inside as the President followed with her escort.

Inside, the conference hall was a large room with a round table in the center. Surrounding the table were three large pillars forming a tri pattern, connecting to an overhanging balcony which hung about six feet over. The balcony formed a circle platform overlooking the table below.

Sitting at the table, was Director McGrath who quickly rose to greet the President. "Madam President thanks you so much for arranging this. Please take a seat" he offered as she sat down at the head. There were three large folders placed before her, which she quickly began skimming through. "I see then that everyone whom was invited has agreed to come. Well, where are they then?" she asked casually looking up.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened as in walked several more Secret Service agents. Standing aside, they allowed as a large group of people began pouring into the room. Nodding his head Dexter motioned to Director McGrath who nodded in return. The President meanwhile narrowed her eyes, watching as the individuals entering.

First to step in, were Rosette, Sion and Seth. Rosette nodded to Director McGrath, turning her attention to Dexter briefly as she winked and continued inside. Sion and Seth were dressed in their standard outfits; Seth wearing a tight fitting black tank top, loose baggy black pants tucked into black boots and a black denim vest. He wore a tactical belt that was customized, allowing for a gold plated buckle in the center with the picture of a bear engraved. Strapped across his back were his usual double edged sword with a round cross guard and his uniquely designed shield. Sion likewise wore his normal outfit of black pants, a thin black t-shirt, a black cloth tied from his waist and reaching past his knees held securely by a purple rope belt tied in a bow and wore an ankle length short sleeved jacket colored royal purple with a black flame pattern at the bottom. Strapped across his back, and taped heavily with thick bandage was his fearsome sword, Oblivion.

"Madam President, my name is Rosette Cristobel, I am the leader of the Nightstalkers. These are some of our agents, Sion and Seth" Rosette said introducing each man respectively as she shook the President's hand then took her seat. Dexter meanwhile noted Rosette. She was so calm, so confidant, and so pretty. She wore dark gray slacks and a black long sleeved turtle neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up.

Next to enter were the Hellsing forces; Integra followed closely by Alucard, Seras and Walter. Alucard's presence immediately causing several of the President's service members to feel uneasy, watching the brooding vampire count's every movement. What he did next stunned them; he removed his fedora hat, holding it against his chest as he crossed his feet, and bowed respectfully to the President who's jaw dropped. She had heard the stories before, the famed and terrible monster of the Hellsing family. This however totally blew her mind.

"Madam President, it is quite the extraordinary honor to meet you" Alucard said, his velvety voice sending shivers down the President as she quickly cleared her throat and managed a weak smile. Seras scratched her head nervously and laughed weakly while Walter and Integra chuckled as the latter took her respective seat adjacent from Rosette.

Following Hellsing, Iscariot came in. Enrico Maxwell scowling viciously, though his expression softened upon laying eyes on the President whom he greeted with a brief and gruff reply. Father Anderson followed suit, his eyes roaming over to Alucard as the two men grinned and sneered. Integra eyed Alucard cautiously; they had spoken before and he was not to engage Anderson unless specifically ordered to do so.

Or if he pissed off Integra. Maxwell took his seat and folded his arms.

Next came the Order of the Sword. Seishiro entered followed by Nero and most surprisingly, Dante. The white haired half devil smirking as he entered, carrying the guitar case which secretly held his trusted sword Rebellion. Some of the service men snickering upon seeing it. Nero said nothing, just followed suit as Seishiro introduced himself to the President and Director McGrath and took his seat.

Next to enter were the Order of the Cross. The largest group as Vladimir, Mariska, Master Sato and the entire wolf pack stepped inside. The President seemed most curious about this massive group. Vladimir, dressed in a three piece black and gray suit had a confidant and calm presence about him. Then again, he was backed by ten Werewolves, the leader of which is one of the most massively powerful wolves alive. Vladimir smiled warmly to Integra and Rosette whom returned the smile. He acknowledge Nero and Dante and turned his attention to Maxwell, instantly tensing.

"Maxwell. Father" Vladimir stated simply as Maxwell and Anderson eyed him curiously. "Mr. Sokolov" Maxwell stated simply.

Vladimir and Mariska took their seat, across from Maxwell and next to Integra. Master Sato meanwhile stood against one of the pillars with his legs crossed as he closed his eyes.

All of the service men had their eyes on Vladimir's wolf pack. Michael, standing at the front of his pack was stoic and attentive; waiting for any order to be given by Vladimir. The rest of the pack meanwhile was either quite relaxed, or in Sergei, Alex and Hanya's case, excited as they smirked and/or grinned.

Lastly, the final group to enter was perhaps the most volatile. Calmly walking in were the Salvatore Brothers. Immediately, all eyes were drawn to them as the four pure blood siblings stood near the entrance. They all exuded an air of confidence about them, as well as an eagerness to fight. Lucian, standing at the front was in his typical outfit; black pants, brown knee length boots, black shirt under a black plated vest and a long dark blue ankle length coat and a twin tailed scarf. His powerful sword, Wolf's Bane tied to his waist by a red rope belt. Ramone wore a dark midnight blue denim jacket, a black tank top, dark gray cargo pants and black boots. Jason wore loose baggy black cargo pants, black boots, a dark gray tank top and an ankle length white colored coat. His forearms were taped heavily with black bandages. Lastly, Jacob was perhaps most casually dressed. He wore baggy black cargo pants, a black sleeveless muscle shirt, black Converse sneakers, a light denim vest colored light blue and a black snap back baseball cap. Each Salvatore bore their clan symbol on their respective piece of clothing; Lucian on his back, Ramone on the left side of his chest, Jason on the right breast of his coat and Jacob on the left breast of his vest.

"It seems all the key players are here. Good, anything less would be unacceptable. It's been some time, Michael. How goes your devotion to your, master?" Lucian immediately stated, gazing at Michael who returned the look with his own cold and emotionless stare. Behind him, his pack began growling with Raul taking a step forward only to be halted by a brief stare from Michael.

"Indeed it has been some time, Lucian. My devotion to my master has not changed. For someone as yourself, who's only motivation is power I wouldn't expect you to understand" Michael said before smirking. Lucian smirked back, Jason and Jacob growling as they tensed.

"Let's settle down. Mr. Salvatore, you agreed to the conditions of this conference. There shall be no conflict, of any magnitude. Understood?" Director McGrath stated eyeing Lucian cautiously.

Lucian closed his eyes, chuckling as he and his brothers stepped in, walking past Michael's pack as Lucian took his seat, across from Integra and nearest Seishiro.

With everyone finally in attendance Director McGrath stood to his feet, calmly adjusted his tie and cleared his throat as he raised a clipboard with several sheets of paper.

"Ok now if I may have your attention. We will begin the conference now. Please agree to the nature of this discussion: There will be no fighting of any sort. Each guest will be allowed to as they see fit. All escorts for each guest must wait on the above balcony so as not to create any tension. Now there is a staircase on the other side which will lead you to-"

But Director McGrath found that was not necessary. Each escort proceeded to jump/phase/teleport/fly to the above level where they proceeded to spread out. Alucard, Seras and Walter were positioned above Integra's seat, overlooking their mistress. Sion and Seth; above Rosette. Nero and Dante; above Seishiro. Anderson above Maxwell, Ramone, Jason and Jacob above Lucian and the entire wolf pack above Vladimir and Mariska.

From her spot standing beside Alucard, Seras looked up towards the right where she caught Seth's attention. Blushing she said, "Hey Seth"

Seth smiled back, "Hey yourself, Ms. Victoria"

Alucard meanwhile grumbled something incoherent while Walter stifled a chuckle.

Director McGrath then said, "Well if nothing else needs to be said. Madam President?"

The President calmly folded her fingers as each individual sitting at the table turned their attention to her. "I have called together this meeting for one simple reason: LOD. The individual known as Klaus has committed great and terrible crimes against the United States of America as well as other parts of the world. Murder, kidnapping, terrorism, theft the list goes on. My administration has been undergoing a full investigation into LOD's activity for some time now. But more importantly, now is not the time for division or strife. We must pool our resources and work together in order to bring this man to justice" she said gazing around. Seeing no one had an objection she continued.

"The United States, Great Britain, Russia, Rome, Fortuna. These are all locations that have been affected by LOD's activity. We must a stop to it. I trust you will all cooperate" the President said looking at each member.

"Easy for you to say" Lucian said challenging her. "But with that said, I would like to take first point"

"Hmph. For a monster, a Werewolf nonetheless to speak before humans is remarkable" Maxwell stated with bitterness creeping in. Lucian eyed him calmly, his amber eyes narrowing. "I was captured by Klaus and his minions. I was experimented on and forced to become Klaus' favorite toy. I know all too well the reality of LOD and what lengths they will go to pursue their goals. That is why I believe they are dangerous. That is why by the Salvatore name I, Lucian, will be the one to destroy Klaus."

Rosette then interjected, "Lucian that's exactly the problem. We've all been trying to handle the situation by ourselves. Klaus is proving time and time again he is far craftier than we could have ever anticipated. Think of every action LOD has taken against us thus far: The kidnapping and attempted murder of the Mayor, the releasing of the Oboro, the attacks in Inwood Hill, the mysterious killings in England, the attacks in St. Petersburgh and Prague and most recently the devastation in Egypt. If Klaus could force the famed Lucian Salvatore to his will what makes you think it can't happen a second time?" Rosette stated.

Lucian simply eyed her curiously, but did not press the matter. Maxwell at that point spoke.

"Listen very closely. Iscariot is only interested in protecting its image"

"HA! That's a joke! WHAT image? Iscariot is known for using shady underhanded ploys. Don't try to bullshit us Maxwell, not this time" Vladimir stated challenging Maxwell's statement. Gritting his teeth Maxwell continued.

"LOD has committed sins against our organization as well. I brought it up once to Integra; this is a fight we've been dealing with since the time of the early church. Long before we fought against the vampire menace." Maxwell said.

At that point Seishiro slowly turned, eyes widening. "What are you saying? Did Iscariot know about LOD all this time?"

"Please enlighten us, _Enrico_" Integra said narrowing her eyes as she adjusted her glasses.

Caught in the spotlight, Maxwell looked around uneasily at the curious and/or angry glances.

"I'll explain it this way since there is no point in keeping secrets. Quite simply: LOD began with the early church" Maxwell blurted out quickly. Silence greeted his ears as he looked around. Integra and Vladimir intensified their looks while Seishiro, Rosette, the President and even Lucian widened their eyes in severe shock. Crossing his legs Maxwell continued.

"LOD began as an offshoot of the early Gnostic cults. But time passed and they grew in power, and ambition. Klaus began to implement a plan of not just controlling humans, but subjugating them, breaking them to his every machination. The church knew of this and in agreement, all records and mentioning of their involvement were to be stripped from the archives. No one was to mention it, and the name of LOD would fade into obscurity. Or, so we would have liked to believe" Maxwell said lowly.

"That's not the whole story Maxwell and you damn well know it" Integra said sharply as she glared. Lucian calmly turned in her direction, "And what is it he's leaving out?"

"It's true that LOD began with the Gnostic cults but their goal was specifically opposition to the church. This went until the Great Fire of AD 64. After the fire, the Roman officials blamed the early Christians for the fire leading to heavy and widespread persecution, torture and killing of dozens of Christians. It is here that LOD, once faded to obscurity mysteriously resurfaces. Their leader a man named Klaus who approached the church with an offer. Klaus said he could defend them from their persecutors on the condition the church finance LOD's activity, and they agreed" Integra explained as Maxwell shook his fist with anger. Lucian narrowed his eyes, a slight growl escaping his throat. Rosette's expression intensified, Vladimir turned to Mariska, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ms. Hellsing, how did you come about this knowledge?" the President asked. Integra answered, "Through some research, in cooperation with the British Evangelical society. And later through confirmation from Mr. Maxwell" Integra said eyeing the Iscariot leader warily.

"But I am still confused about something. If Klaus opposed the early church, then who is the individual currently leading LOD? Surely the Klaus from all those centuries ago would be dead by now" the President questioned as she rested her hands on the table.

It was at that point Integra paused. She carefully glanced over at Vladimir, whom nodded.

"There is something else. Something Mr. Sokolov and I discovered together in our investigation. Part of it relays to the disaster his forces encountered on their excursion to Egypt. The truth is…" Integra began, until Vladimir interjected.

"The real Klaus is not with LOD"

Immediately, everyone proceeded to gasp, with Lucian taking the most drastic action. Standing to his feet, he growled viciously as his fangs grew.  
>"WHAT?!" he roared angrily.<p>

Vladimir remained calm, despite the tense mood. "What Sir Integra was going to explain was that she has discovered a terrible truth. The real Klaus is not with LOD. In fact, the real Klaus may not be alive in the traditional sense. When I sent my forces to Egypt to recover the Anima device, we discovered a tomb containing Klaus' body. It was upon further investigation we realized the true purpose for all of LOD's activity. Klaus has been desperately searching for his real body so as to return to his former power and glory. His forces managed to recover his body, but in doing so dealt a crucial blow to us" Vladimir explained.

"His….his real body? God what kind of power does he wield?" Seishiro said shaking his head.

Lucian shook with anger. "Klaus, you rat bastard" he growled viciously.

"It goes further than that Vladimir" Integra said as Vladimir blinked in confusion and adjusted his suit. Integra sighed, "I know who Klaus really is. I've known for some time but did not want to incite panic. The Klaus currently posing as the leader of LOD, is none other than the Roman general Scipio. He is the one who led the Roman forces during the sack of Carthage at the culmination of the Third Punic Wars. When Alucard, Seras and Father Anderson searched through the ruins at Carthage, they discovered the Anima buried there inside a stone coffin. The coffin however was empty, save for a message inscribed in ancient Punic. The message read 'Here lies Scipio'. Now, why would someone stow away the Anima device, inscribe that message yet not bury a body? My guess, is that Klaus has somehow taken over Scipio's body, using it until he can reclaim his former body" Integra explained.

"Alright" the President said sighing and shaking her head. "Let's review what we know: From what the FBI reports Klaus is using these devices called Anima, as part of the ritual needed to return him to his former glory. I have also been informed that we originally assumed they were part of his plan to subjugate all humans to his will. My question thus is this: Has any new information surfaced stating how and when Klaus plans to accomplish this?" she asked glancing around the table.

Vladimir spoke. "In four months' time, at the end of summer, the world will be destroyed by Klaus"

Vladimir's statement was met with utter silence. Maxwell shouted, "That's absurd! How the hell does Klaus plan to do that?"

"No clue. All we know the time, not the specifications. But we do have an advantage: Hellsing secured one Anima as did my own forces. Without them Klaus is still one step behind us"

Everyone seemed satisfied with this answer. The President then turned to Lucian. "You there, Werewolf. You mentioned before how Klaus kept you captive for experimentation. What exactly did he do?" she asked curiously.

Rosette blinked and turned in Lucian's direction, noting the anger in his amber eyes. A moment passed before he spoke.

"Klaus has been experimenting with various type of weaponry, mostly biological in nature. I'm sure the humans can attest to the vampires and Ghouls which had been fed demon blood. But, it goes more than that, in my case at least" Lucian then paused before saying, "I too, was given demon blood. But it was vastly different. Klaus developed a unique serum, a fusion of demon blood and various other compounds which were injected into my system, intravenously over a period of time. The results were, remarkable, to say the least" Lucian said holding out his right hand. He was always aware of the sheer raw power coursing through his veins. Above, his brothers became visibly disturbed. Even with Lucian back and their family whole, the pain of losing him for so long coupled with the humiliation he suffered at becoming Klaus' weapon still weighed heavily on them. Jacob growled, clenching his fist as he rested his arms on the railing of the balcony. Michael noted their pain, sighing and narrowing his eyes before gazing down as Lucian continued speaking.

"My God…I had no idea, Lucian" Rosette said. Lucian stared at her, she seemed genuinely sorry. Running a hand through his long brown hair Lucian smirked. "To receive sympathy, from a human no less, is something I will have to grow accustomed to" he said.

At that point, Seishiro began speaking. "The Order of the Sword has been the most neutral in regards to these incidents. Our only real conflict was the invasion of vampires we fought against. Then there was the time your own forces came to the island" he said curiously glancing at Vladimir, Maxwell and Integra.

Vladimir said, "I sent Michael to deal with Anderson" He looked at Maxwell who glared harshly. "Don't think we've forgotten about the incident with the assassin. You came to my country for help in tracking a criminal with ties to your church and go behind my back to try and silence him. I knew Iscariot was low, but not that low"

Maxwell scoffed and pointed a finger. "You think you are so pure and innocent? What about the fact your own forces have doubled within the last two years? Not to mention the little fact of adding more wolves to your collection. I never figured you were so greedy, more pets for your keep?" he challenged as Vladimir instantly scowled.

Above, the wolf pack glared harshly. "That sack of shit. Why if I had the chance…" Alex began.

"Alex, cool it" Hiro stated with his arms folded.

"Don't point the finger at me Maxwell! Iscariot has been mobilizing as well these past few years. Did you forget we've been monitoring your activity as well?" Vladimir challenged back.

Maxwell smirked, closing his eyes as he shrugged. "I won't deny it. Iscariot has simply been testing out new fighting units. Nothing major."

That seemed to strike a raw nerve, Lucian once again growing furious as his brow furrowed and he began tapping the table with his finger. A second later, his nail turned to a large claw.

Maxwell, ever oblivious, continued rambling.

"Iscariot will make no apologies for its activities. Yes I sent Anderson to dispatch the assassin. Yes I did it knowing the problems it may cause your forces. Iscariot has been fighting against the forces of darkness, long before your ancestors and especially Hellsing. And we have done it all, for the glory of God"

Above on the balcony, each escort could sense trouble brewing.

Sion's eyes narrowed, he slowly reached for Oblivion as Seth did for his own sword.

"Master.." Seras said as her crimson eyes flashed and Alucard began laughing and brandishing the Jackal while Walter slipped on his black glove.

"Ah finally, all this ranting was putting me to sleep" Nero said reaching for Blue Rose as Dante chuckled and reached for his guitar case.

Anderson grinned psychotically as he adjusted his glasses.

Lastly, the wolf pack each prepared themselves. Raul reached for his short swords.

"Boss!"

"I know!" Michael replied.

Down below Lucian jumped to his feet, raised his arm high above his head and balled his fist.

"_ENOUGH!"_ he roared angrily as he smashed his fist down, cracking and forming a small hole on the table as the entire room shook.

Maxwell's eyes widened; he blinked ad took hold of the sight before him.

Every single power player had proceeded to rush to their respective leader's defense, forming a protective cover.

Alucard, Walter and Seras in front of Integra; Alucard brandishing the Jackal and Casull as he laughed wildly while Seras held an assault rifle and Walter surrounded the entire group in a covering of his micro fiber wires. Sion and Seth in front of Rosette; Sion holding Oblivion in front as Seth brandished his sword and shield in a phalanx defensive posture. Anderson crouched low in front of Maxwell, wielding scores of blessed bayonets and assorted blades even managing to hold some of them in his mouth. Nero and Dante before Seishiro; Nero revving the handle of the Red Queen while wielding Blue Rose in the opposite hand as the Devil bringer arm glowed brightly with Dante planting Rebellion into the table and wielding Ebony and Ivory in a cross pattern. Most impressive was the wolf pack; all ten wolves in formation before Vladimir and Mariska. Kathy wielding her twin revolvers, Raul brandishing his twin swords as he ignited the blades with his pyro abilities as blue flames flickered, Raven, Sergei, Alex, Robert and Hanya holding either semi-auto or full assault rifles, Karl holding twin sawed off double barrel shot guns, Hiro in a low stance with his katana prepared to be drawn and lastly with Michael at the head of the group, Fenrir drawn as he held the blade steadily in both hands parallel to the table as he stood at full height.

Lucian narrowed his eyes; his brothers standing side by side before him and assuming fighting stances. Jacob held both hands up like a boxer, tucking his cap low as a wicked grin spread across his face, one which Jason was more then happy to join as his arms doubled in muscle mass and size before dark colored fur sprout all over as his hands flexed and he formed sharp talons while Ramone simply stood with his hands behind his back.

The President and her service escorts stood to their feet, terrified of what just happened. It couldn't have been any faster than five seconds for everyone to go on the defensive like this. But what they found most impressive was that Vladimir, Integra, Seishiro and Rosette remained utterly calm and collected, not displaying any sign of fear or distress. It both intrigued and frightened them; who were these leaders to not show any fear in the presence of monsters?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we got a little Mexican standoff brewing" Nero taunted and smirked as he again revved the Red Queen. Sergei and Alex pointed their guns at Anderson, "Drop the knives, _pops_" they said.

Alucard began laughing, "Come on Judas Priest! Engage me, draw the first blood!" he said growing more excited.

"Lucian, order your brothers down" Michael pleaded, not budging. "Fuck you, don't tell us what to do. Drop your piece homie!" Jason shouted.

"No! Drop YOUR piece!" the pack shouted back.

"Cursed be the ground, for our sake. Both thorns and thistles it shall bring forth, for us. For out of the ground we were taken" Anderson said spitting out two blades as they jammed into the table, reciting Scripture while Maxwell gulped loudly.

"And to the dust we shall return" the Paladin said as his grin increased.

"Alright, _enough!_" the President shouted slamming her hands on the table. Despite her outburst no one turned to look at her.

"I am the President of the United States of America, Linda McGuire. I will not sit back and let my fair nation and much of the free world be sent to ruin because of one madman's domination for power and glory. Too much time has already been wasted in this meeting with senseless accusations and finger pointing. I will say this only once: As President of the United States of America I order you: Lay down your weapons _and stand the fuck down!" _President McGuire said with severe indignation as she glared at each member of the conference.

No one spoke, for several moments until Integra cleared her throat.

"My apologies, Madam president" she said turning to President McGuire, who nodded and then back to her servants.

"Walter, Seras, Alucard. You heard her, stand down" Integra commanded. Walter instantly retracted his mico fiber wires as he jumped down from the table. "Of course madam" he said with a small bow as Seras nodded. Alucard chuckled, his eyes flashing and his hair flapping as he placed his massive pistols away. "As you command, my master" he said.

"Nero, Dante, you too." Seishiro said calmly bobbing his head. Nero sucked his teeth, revving the Red Queen as he placed the sword back behind him and tucked his revolver away. Dante frowned, "Ah man I was planning some kick ass moves already" he said as Nero chuckled.

Anderson turned to Maxwell, who seemed to regain his confidence. Maxwell bobbed his head, gesturing for Anderson to return to his post above. Placing his bayonets away Anderson fixed his glasses. "Very well then, I'll have my chance later to kill these heretics some other time"

Rosette meanwhile gently patted Sion's shoulder. "Hey, relax, I'm alright. Go on with Seth, I got it from here" she said with a wink as she smiled gently. Sion blinked before nodding towards Seth who sheathed his sword and placed his shield away. "As you wish, my lady" Sion said strapping Oblivion to his back. "You got it, boss lady" Seth grinned as Rosette blushed slightly.

Vladimir folded his fingers in a tent. "Michael, Raul, Sergei. Everyone, calm down, we're fine" He then smirked, "Thanks for having our back though" as Mariska smiled. Michael stood tall, waved his sword and proceeded to sheath it with one motion. He nodded to the pack who likewise relaxed and secured their weapons. "No sweat Boss" Raul said flashing Vladimir a thumb's up.

"Ramone, Jason, Jacob, my brothers, stand down. We swore on the Salvatore name we would side with these people and no matter what, a Salvatore always keeps his/her word. Let us move past this" Lucian said sighing and rotating his hand. Ramone, Jason and Jacob relaxed themselves. "Whatever you say bro" Jacob said as he jumped down from the table. Ramone nodded while Jason mumbled under his breath about missing a good fight.

And just as quickly as they had leapt on the defensive; each escort proceeded to return to their positions, above their respective leader overlooking the meeting.

Clearing her throat, President McGuire said "Mr. Salvatore, why such a violent outburst?" she asked.

Lucian pointed to Maxwell, "Iscariot was doing more than just trying new fighting forces. What I was going to say, was that Iscariot one point frequently employed my brothers and I for assignments. Whenever they needed a target killed, or documents recovered, they would call on the Salvatore Brothers. Isn't that right, Enrico?" Lucian said taking his seat and folding his arms.

Maxwell scoffed before clearing his throat. "It's true we used the Salvatore's. Our reasoning was simple. There hasn't been a large wide scale conflict since the Millenium invasion many years past. If war suddenly broke out, our forces would be terribly inexperienced and so the results would be disastrous. Fortunately, the Salvatore Brothers have earned a reputation as the best of the best. The mission rates they charged were negotiable and most importantly: _They always got outstanding results._

Lucian smirked, pride creeping in.

"Madam President, if I may?" Vladimir stated as the President nodded. Clearing his throat he adjusted his tie and sighed.

"Look, I know we all want one thing, to stop Klaus. The only way we can do that is by working together. No more strife, no more divisions, no more mistrust and no more secrets. We must fight as one unit or Klaus will destroy everything we love" Vladimir said.

"What are you suggesting?" Director McGrath asked. Vladimir turned to him, "Unite and form a single fighting force dedicated to opposing LOD and defeating Klaus. With permission from the leaders of the United States, Great Britain, Russia, Rome, we can further pool our resources together"

Lucian narrowed his eyes, uniting as one? He didn't fully trust it could work.

"I like the idea of that, which raises another point. Some of you already know, but the other purpose to this meeting was to discuss what to do with the devices we have in our possession. Both Hellsing and the Order of the Cross secured them respectively, question is, where do we keep them until we can figure out Klaus' next objective?" President McGuire asked.

Integra said, "I believe I have some ideas"

The meeting continued, without anymore outbursts. However, no one noticed that Master Sato managed to slip out. Even Vladimir was too focused to notice the location of his martial arts mentor.

"Is everything set? Yes? Good, very good" Master Sato said speaking into a cell phone, pacing back and forth. He was two hall down from the conference room as he spoke to an unknown individual.

"Yes, he will be most pleased. It's been far too long. Yes. Yes, ah good, they will prove much useful. Once Klaus comes, and trust me, he will, this will definitely turn the tide in our favor. I look forward to seeing you. Good bye" and with that he hung up the phone and procceded to walk away. Moments later he re-entered the room as all eyes were drawn on him.

"Sensei? Hey when did you leave?" Vladimir asked concerned. Master Sato closed his eyes, smiling.

"I'm old my boy, when you gotta go, you gotta go. No need to fret over this old man, go, continue on" Master Sato stated walking back to his position. Vladimir shrugged and turned his focus back to the meeting.

Master Sato leaned against the pillar, arms folded as he listened to Vladimir speak. Above, Michael watched the aging martial art master.

"Boss, something wrong?" Karl asked. Michael narrowed his eyes. "No…no it's fine" he said half telling the truth.

**End Chapter**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter on the way!**

**Coming up; The meeting continues with more revelations. This time, dark secrets are brought to light. Kazuya's mysterious origin is brought into questioning as well as Iscariot's involvement with his past killings. As our heroes continue, more terror lurks in the dark culminating with a shocking development. Stay tuned!**


	33. The Meeting: Part II

**Disclaimer: The meeting continues with more progress being made. After plans are made to form a united alliance against Klaus, information regarding Kazuya and his mysterious past surfaces.**

**Meanwhile, a possible threat rises against the Assembly, one which Dexter begins to investigate only to discover that the enemy is much closer than he could have anticipated.**

**Get ready, Klaus is coming!**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are copyrighted by their respective creators.**

Chapter Thirty Three- The Meeting: Part II

Dexter casually strolled through the General Assembly Hall. The room was packed to the brim as delegations and representatives from every country in the world convened together on various topics. Dexter scanned the room; He spotted four guards on the lower level, each by their respective post. Each guard was armed with an MP5 sub machine gun, several additional rounds of ammunition, a bullet proof vest hidden underneath their suit and a backup semi-auto pistol. Dexter specifically made a request for larger caliber weaponry, and was denied. He frowned; this would have to do for now. He prayed to God they wouldn't need anything heavier.

"Control to Dexter, you there?" his radio squawked. Dexter reached and grabbed it.

"Yeah Dexter here" he replied.

"Everything running smoothly. All security cameras are functional, guards are stationed and we just received word there is additional presence outside the Assembly hall"

Dexter narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Alright, keep me posted" he said placing his radio away. He turned to the stage of the Assembly Hall, watching as the chairman took front and center and prepared to deliver his speech.

"So far so good" Dexter said continuing his patrol.

**Back at the meeting…**

"So it's agreed, a united alliance composing of the Hellsing Organization, Iscariot, the Nightstalkers, the Order of the Sword, the Order of the Cross and the Salvatore Brothers" President McGuire said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Seishiro said, "Who will lead such a group?"

President McGuire said, "That is to be determined. Who would we feel most comfortable with?" she asked.

Integra said, "I recommend Vladimir, he has routinely shown commendable leadership in this time of crisis."

Vladimir prepared to speak when Maxwell slammed his fist on the desk. "That is certainly questionable! Isn't it true it was your forces who were supposed to secure Klaus' body in Egypt? Not only was the enemy successful but your forces suffered terrible losses, most noted by the death of Captain Yuri Reznov!" Maxwell said pointing at Vladimir.

Rosette's eyes widened as she turned to Vladimir, noticing the frustration in his expression. She had no idea that Captain Reznov had died.

Vladimir said "I make no apologies for losing Captain Reznov. He fought trying to defend his men from the Oboro, before the beast could kill him. We might have lost many dear comrades but our resolve has never been stronger. We will destroy LOD and defeat Klaus"

He then turned to everyone around the table. "By your vote, if you select me as leader I will be more than happy to oblige"

Director McGrath nodded, "All in favor of Mr. Sokolov raise your left hand and say "I do"

Integra raised her hand, "I do" she said and then smirked as Vladimir nodded. Seishiro raised his own, 'I do" followed by Rosette who said "I do"

All eyes were drawn on Maxwell, who furrowed his brow and folded his arms.

"Oh for God's sake Enrico" Integra said exasperated. Maxwell, eyes still closed raised his hand. "I do" he grumbled.

Lastly, Lucian raised his hand, "I do. I do this mostly to satisfy my own curiosity. Tell me Sokolov, what is it about your bloodline that would make a Werewolf, one of the oldest and most powerful of our kind no less, submit to you and call you his master?" he said narrowing his amber eyes.

Vladimir smirked, "Best take that up with Michael. He's the one who made a blood pact to my ancestor Vitali"

Lucian smirked as well, "Most definitely"

The President cleared her throat and prepared to speak when Maxwell interjected.

"Pardon me but there is something I have been most curious about for some time now. As I understand it: the assassin, Kazuya has been apprehended by the FBI and is awaiting trial for the murders he's committed. What shall be his fate?" he asked slowly turning to Rosette.

"Kazuya Hale has been placed under special security until his trial date. He will be held accountable for the murders he's committed" Rosette answered. Maxwell froze; "Did you say…Kazuya…_Hale_?"

Rosette cocked her eyebrow in confusion, "Something wrong?"

Maxwell's tone and appearance instantly changed. He became deathly serious.

"The Hale family fire, Annabelle's murder, my Lord so it IS him" Maxwell stated. Rosette paused; just how much did Maxwell really know?

"And what is the Hale family fire?" Vladimir asked curiously.

"It was 1964. A mysterious fire erupted in an upscale mansion killing ten family members. Only a single woman and her then six year old son managed to escape and fled into the night. The culprits were never found, nor was it determined the cause of the fire. And then…then, two years later there was a disturbance in a small village in upstate New York. Police were dispatched to a horrible scene. They found a woman, Annabelle Hale dead, and her son wrapped in her arms. She was beaten, bloodied, brutalized, naked, raped and sodomized. And her son was witness to the entire incident. Annabelle's killers were never apprehended and her son disappeared soon after" Rosette said shaking, visibly disturbed.

Vladimir, Integra and Seishiro all raised their eyes in shock, unaware of Kazuya's troubled origin.

"That boy was Kazuya Hale. He grew up and then dedicated his life to hunting his mother's killers, and he did. He killed every single one but he didn't stop there. He directed his rage and hatred over his mother's death to all who transgressed God's law. But how did you kno-" Rosette said trailing off, noticing Maxwell's sullen and bleak look as he stared off. Standing to her feet she covered her mouth with one hand.

"Jesus Maxwell, Iscariot knew?! You knew all along who Kazuya really was didn't you! How many more secrets is Iscariot keeping?!" Rosette shouted, growing increasingly angry over each revelation.

Despite her outburst, Maxwell remained calm.

"We denied her asylum. The reason Annabelle was murdered was because she defied him, Klaus. Klaus wanted what lies within the Hale family's bloodline, their darkest legacy. An all consuming evil so potent, so terrifying, so wicked it would destroy the world if unleashed, exactly what Klaus wanted. And that evil lay dormant in her son, Kazuya" Maxwell said slowly looking up and noticing everyone's changing expression.

"Annabelle knew Klaus would come after Kazuya, after the fire. So she fled and hid away with him. She then sought out the aid of the church to protect her from Klaus' pawns. And we denied her. The church, because of its past ties to LOD did not want to risk further corruption and so we did nothing."

Maxwell noticed everyone's expression.

"Please, this was before my time. It was never personal" Maxwell pleaded.

"Bastard, you unbelievable bastards. A woman _died_ and her son watched it unfold, and all Iscariot cared about was its reputation" Rosette said with disgust.

"I'm sorry but you said Klaus wanted what lied in Kazuya's blood, and what was this?" the President asked.

Rosette hesitated, she knew the answer as she slowly closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I spoke with Kazuya after his arrest and he explained it. The entity refers to itself as Thanos, said to be the incarnation of death. Long ago, after the Jewish revolt against Roman forces, a monstrously powerful demon began a rash outbreak of demonic possession. Only a single Rabbi managed to confront the demon but at a price: He offered his soul and bloodline in exchange for greater power. Thus began the Sin Eaters"

"Sin Eaters…so the tattoo on his chest is correct. The legend is true then" Mariska said turning to Vladimir who sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sin Eaters?" Seishiro questioned as Maxwell explained.

"To maintain their power, members had to devour the sins of the wicked. Such power has a terrible drawback: The more sins you consume, the greater your hunger for it, leading the user to commit terrible and atrocious acts as they sank further and further into corruption and madness" Maxwell explained.

"Lord have mercy…" Integra said shaking her head.

"So that's why he does it. He witnessed the brutalization of his mother and coupled with his bloodline, projects that unto the victims he chooses. It's almost like, almost like, he was destined to become this. I sort of feel sad for him" Vladimir stated shaking his head.

"Kazuya's killing span at least 50 years, spanning every continent, ever country. His true goal, was the death of the individual who ordered the death of his mother. That person, was Chief Allan Quinton, the former Section Chief of the Nighstalkers. Kazuya arranged so that once captured, he would be able to slay Chief Quinton for revenge. And he did just that" Rosette explained crossing one leg over.

The President sighed and said "Ok, let's review what we have. Two Anima devices have been recovered. Klaus has reclaimed his former body and plans to return to his full power. Klaus later plans to subjugate all beings under his rule, in four months at the end of summer. This raises a new question for me: What happened all those years ago that left Klaus a former shell of himself? What happened to make him desperately search for his former body?" she asked.

Seishiro raised his eyebrow saying, "Perhaps he miscalculated a step, messed up in the ritual. Or, maybe one of his minions turned against him"

"Nah, I don't think it's something so casual like that. We're talking about a man who for over 2,000 years has opposed the Christian church in his quest to release mankind from its greatest lie. But there is _something_ that happened. What that something is, if we could figure out, figure what happened, it may work in our favor" Vladimir stated.

"How's that?" Lucian asked casually.

Vladimir turned to him, 'If Klaus made a mistake that caused him to lose his body, maybe it can be repeated"

Lucian scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "So simple, too simple for my taste. As I said before, I will be the one to destroy Klaus"

"Don't be so arrogant, Werewolf, do you really think you alone will be able to destroy Klaus?" Maxwell challenged as he scowled. Lucian simply grinned, exposing his vicious fangs. "When the time comes, I will. I wield a power you can't possibly comprehend, human" he snapped.

"Gentlemen, please, this is getting us nowhere" Integra said exasperated as she rolled her eyes.

**Back in the Assembly Hall…**

"Yo Dex come in!"

Dexter grabbed his radio, "Yeah what is it?"

"Look, one of the guards assigned to the north level hasn't checked in. it's been over 15 minutes. You're the closest one there, can you see what's up?"

Swearing Dexter replied with a yes as he holstered his radio and proceeded to the north level. Stepping out into the hall he walked about twenty feet away from the Assembly Hall towards a maintenance stair case. Stepping in, he prepared to walk up the flight of stairs when he froze, hearing the faintest of footsteps. Soft, padded, almost like a very gentle and delicate slapping sound. Dexter carefully peered over the railing, gazing down at the series of winding stairs plummeting a good forty feet. He heard the sound again, and then silence. Suddenly a terrible, putrid and pungent odor filled the air, choking his nostrils as he stifled a gag. It was a revolting wet goatish stench, like raw meat which had spoiled for days.

Dexter froze, his stomach doing a flip flop as his eyes widened. He heard the sound again, only this time it was followed by a soft wheezing sound, like a horse breathing through a small tube. The sound carried on, seemingly growing closer and closer. Then a powerful and booming throaty growl shook the stillness of the air and causing Dexter to flinch. Peering over the railing, he saw a massive and brutish shadowy figure crawling up the stair case before exiting through the door on the adjacent level.

"Oh no…oh no…awwww SHIT!" Dexter shouted sprinting out from the stair case as he grabbed his radio.

"Dexter to control! We got a serious fucking problem!"

"What's going on Dex?"

"Listen to me very carefully. There is a terrible murderous beast loose in the Assembly. I'm not kidding, it's a fucking _monster_. That missing guard is probably rotting in the bottom of that thing's gut. So here's what we have to do. Send out a distress signal, clear out the Assembly Hall and then lock this place down tight. No one in or out until we secure the facility"

"Dexter are you seriously saying we clear out the UN General Assembly Hall, because of a monster?"

Dexter scowled, a flash of anger flooding his body. "Listen you cock, either you take me seriously or risk having every single delegate and representative of the United Nations brutally butchered. Your call"

Moments passed before control responded.

"Alright listen Dexter, evacuate the Assembly Hall but do it discreetly. We'll make sure we secure you an exit on the outside. Our guys on the floor are already expecting you to start clearing them out"

"Wait, what about the conference?" Dexter asked.

"They're still in the meeting, tell them time to move, now" and with that control signed off.

Dexter swore, his face breaking out in sweat as he reached for his phone in his back pocket. Quickly pulling up contacts he found Sion's number and began typing away furiously. Sending him a text message, Dexter went back to his contact list and pressed the dial key.

"Yo Dutch, pick up man" Dexter said tapping his foot. Moments later Dutch answered.

"What's up cuz?" he said.

"Dutch listen up, it's time. Bring all the big boys to town. It's going down, and fast!"

"Got it. Hang on little cuz, on my way!"

**Back in the meeting…**

Sion's phone vibrated as he blinked and reached into his pocket. Pulling it out he saw there was a new text message from Dexter. Seth turned, watching curiously as Sion flipped his phone open and read the message silently.

"_The Oboro is loose in the building! Wrap the meeting up and get everyone out NOW!"_

"Seth…we got a problem" Sion said turning to Seth who stared.

The conference had reached the point of constant bickering back and forth with little else progress made. Vladimir and Maxwell kept accusing one another of shady actions with Integra following suit. Seishiro, being the neutral player tried to appeal to reason only to be shut out by Maxwell's irrationality. Lucian meanwhile seemed to enjoy seeing the humans bicker and squabble.

"Please, gentlemen! There is no time to be wasted with senseless arguing!" the President shouted as Director McGrath nodded.

But Maxwell would have none of it. Rosette meanwhile held her chin in her palm, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her temple. She then felt her phone buzz as she discreetly pulled it out and read the message she received. Widening her eyes Rosette stood to her feet.

"Everyone shut up and listen! Madam President, we have got to get you out of this building now. Klaus has unleashed a terrible force inside the Assembly Hall. If we don't act now, none of us will survive to see our plan come to term" she said.

The President eyed her curiously before saying "I'm afraid I don't understand"

"Enough of this bullshit! There's no threat. Such inadequacy is further proof of why this alliance needs to be run by the Vatican. We have the greatest investment in this, everything ties back to our church" Maxwell arrogantly stated.

"For God's sake Maxwell, this is bigger than the church! Why can't you people see to rea-" Integra began to say but was cut off when Lucian yet again smashed his fist into the desk, standing to full height, fangs bared, eyes flashing as he growled.

"WHY YOU!" Lucian roared.

Then suddenly, a massive burst of pink smoke erupted in the center of the table spreading it mass before shrinking in size. There sitting in the center, was a man, dressed in garb reminiscent of a Medieval harlequin. He spread out his legs, spinning in a circle as he giggled in a feminine manner and batted his eyes. His face was milk white and he had red lip paint on as well as black mascara and chilling black eyes. Standing to full height, he cocked his hips, waved his arms and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

President McGuire widened her eyes as she jumped out her seat from fear.

Instantly, every single escort once again moved from their post with blinding and shocking speed, forming a protective cover by their respective leader all the while brandishing their weapons and/or firearms.

Vladimir, Integra, Maxwell, Rosette and Seishiro's eyes instantly widened as they stood from their chairs. Lucian spat angrily as he waved his arm. "What now?! More freaks to this party?" he shouted angrily.

The man on the table began giggling. "I've got a secret!" he said in a sing song voice, eerily reminiscent of the evil clown from Stephen King's IT.

He struck a pose, "Guess what? Klaus is somewhere in this building! Yeah, I wonder where?" he said pressing a finger to his lips.

Integra said, "What?! He's…_here?!_" she said. Alucard, Walter and Seras all looked questioningly at each other before pointing their weapons back on the intruder.

Sion and Seth grit their teeth; Seth wielding his sword and shield while Sion slowly unbandaged Oblivion as Rosette clenched her fists tightly.

Nero looked at Seishiro, who shrugged. Dante, holding Rebellion across his shoulders said "So he's come finally huh?"

Anderson meanwhile began laughing. "At last, time to purge that wicked bastard off of God's green earth" as Maxwell shook with both fear and anger.

Vladimir turned to Mariska who was focused on the intruder. He turned to Master Sato, only to discover once again, his master was missing. Michael narrowed his eyes, thumb pressed on the tsuba of his sword Fenrir as the pack gave low growls/howls and held their weapons at the ready.

Ramone, Jacob and Jason all turned to each other. "Klaus is showing himself here? That bastard has some nerve!" Jacob shouted angrily clenching his fists.

The man on the table, despite being surrounded by virtually every single supernatural trump card in existence did not seem fazed. In fact, he treated it as if it were a game.

"Alright, let's go find Klaus now. YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted leaning all the way as he howled while laughing. Looking up, he saw Lucian's hand outstretch, just as it clasped around his throat with vice like intensity as the Werewolf hoisted him up in the air. Lucian squeezed, his face twisted into a visage of raw hatred and anger as he growled. The man gagged and retched, stunned by the sheer strength he felt.

"_Oh dear! This one is strong!"_

Lucian's eyes narrowed, his voice low but with the sharpness and cold intensity of a surgeon's scalpel. "Tell me where Klaus is hiding. Talk freak, if you don't, I'll rip your insides out with my teeth" he threatened. The harlequin continued squirming, still not speaking. Finally having had enough, Lucian proceeded to ruthlessly execute him by twisting his head completely around before pulling it off in one gory heap. Tossing it to the floor he kicked the bloodied stump of a body away as it smashed into the wall. Lucian did not even turn to acknowledge where he had thrown the body. With his head turned, he pointed his right index finger as he concentrated and fired a thin but deadly and potent beam of dark blue energy which completely vaporized the man's corpse in a matter of seconds. Satisfied, he turned and stepped off the table, coat billowing in his wake as his brothers smirked, enjoying the carnage.

Michael stared, utterly amazed at the brief display of power. _"Jesus Lucian, what have you become? What did Klaus do to you?"_

"Director McGrath, alert the authorities. We have a security breach. As of right now, the entire United Nations Assembly is on lock down. I want this place searched until we locate Klaus" President McGuire said sighing and closing her eyes.

"Yes Madam President" Director McGrath replied nodding as he pulled out his phone.

And with that, the madness and chaos of the war against Klaus began.

**End Chapter**

**Well, get ready folks, the carnage is starting!**

**Coming up next; the UN is thrown into chaos as Klaus' forces unleash a devastating assault. Dexter tries to de-escalate the situation by evacuating the assembly hall, but will he do it before the Oboro surfaces to gorge on fresh victims?**

**Meanwhile, Lucian Salvatore is on the rampage as he seeks out Klaus. Aided by his brothers, the Salvatore's unleash an awesome display of their might, it is here we learn why they are the best of the best and feared as one of the most devastatingly powerful strike forces in the world.**

**At the same time, vampires descend unto the UN, killing and feeding on any in their wake. All the chaos, all the fighting leads to the finale: A super charged confrontation as Klaus makes his presence known to the whole world and in a twisted and savage ritual, returns to his former power and glory.**

**This is but a prelude to the terror Klaus is bringing. After ascending to true power and glory, he unleashes his most massive invasion to date as all of New York is thrown into a sea of horror and death. A war of nightmares is about to be unleashed on the unsuspecting public. Can our heroes rise to the challenge?**

**Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	34. Klaus' Return

**Disclaimer: The madness and terror of war begins. Klaus unleashes a terrible assault on the UN Assembly and our heroes scramble to put an end to it. With Lucian on the rampage, hungry for revenge against Klaus, the Oboro begins a brutal assault just as Dexter attempts an evacuation of the main hall.**

**Vampires descend unto the UN, killings and feeding at their leisure. The fighting reaches a shocking conclusion: Klaus returns to full power and glory and his audience is the assembly as LOD broadcasts his ascension to the entire world.**

**But the Master of Death has even greater plans for New York. Klaus prepares to summon up his most massive invasion yet as he plunges Manhattan into a siege of terror. Get ready, the chaos of war starts now as our heroes are plunged into their most vicious and challenging battle yet.**

Chapter Thirty Four- Klaus' Return

Lucian quickly gazed at the spot where he destroyed the intruder to the conference. He then turned his attention to the President. "There is no need for your forces to intervene. The Salvatore Brother's will put an end to Klaus. Ramone, Jason, Jacob, let's move" Lucian ordered as each of his brothers jumped down and approached.

"Stop Lucian, please! We need to work together to destroy Klaus, we can help, all of us" Rosette pleaded. Lucian closed his eyes, clenching his left fist tightly.

"Klaus spat on the Salvatore name when he dared to cross us. I, Lucian Salvatore will not stand for such disrespect. In the honor of our parents, our clansmen, our bloodline, I will…" he said opening his eyes as they turned crimson red.

"I…will…_crush_…him"

Lucian turned his back on the other attendees as his brothers followed. Balling up his right fist Lucian let is sail in a powerful punch as he smashed through the wall, exiting to the hall outside. Ramone paused, turning back to the group. Bowing he said, "Excuse my brother, please accept my apology"

"Hey Ramone! Don't waste your time with those losers let's go!" Jason called out as Ramone nodded and followed.

"Alucard, Seras, find Klaus at all costs. Deal with any obstacle in your way. Kill, anyone or anything that stands between you, and Klaus" Integra said calmly. Alucard began chuckling, grinning widely as he held the Jackal and Casull.

"It's time, I can hardly wait! Seras, come, we have work to do!" Alucard said excitedly as he began laughing and walking forward. All eyes were drawn as his red eyes flashed dangerously and his hair began flapping.

"Now releasing Cromwell Restriction Systems 3 and 2. Situation A, unlock limited release of abilities until target is eternally silenced" Alucard said he then phased away. Seras blinked twice and ran forward, "Master! Wait for me!" she called out.

Vladimir sighed; he turned to Mariska who nodded as he folded his arms.

"Michael"

"Sir" as the alpha Werewolf was instantly at his side.

"Michael, you and the pack search for Klaus. Engage the enemy as necessary" Vladimir ordered.

"But what abou-?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll prepare to escort Madam President out, as soon as we can secure an exit out of the assembly. Go, quickly" Vladimir said nodding his head.

Michael turned to his pack. "Listen up. Sergei, take Robert and Hanya. Hiro, come with me and Kathy. Raven, take Raul, Alex and Karl. Stay tight, any sign of the enemy shoot to kill. We can't allow Klaus to bring further harm than he already has" Michael instructed.

"Got it" Sergei and Alex said cocking their rifles and nodding.

"We're on it" Raul said sheathing his twin sword.

"As you command, sir" Hiro said giving a small bow.

"With you as always, 'boss'" Kathy said giving Michael a warm smile. Michael blinked and then smiled back.

"Move out!" he ordered as the pack proceeded to disperse.

"Seth, go with Sion" Rosette instructed as Seth nodded and sheathed his sword and placed his shield away. Sion however turned back.

"Rosette I won't, I can't leave you again. Not if the Oboro is loose, not after last time" Sion said. Even though she wasn't terribly injured, the sight of her being attacked by the creature still filled his body with a terrible rage.

Rosette smiled and gently clutched his shoulder. "Sion, relax, I'll be fine. There's no need to worry. Go, we have to protect the building"

Sion paused before nodding, he and Seth then turned to exit the room when they turned back. "Yo! Nero, Dante you guys in or what?" Seth asked.

Nero looked back at Seishiro who nodded. "Yeah why not? I could use a good fight" Dante said nothing as he and Nero joined up with Sion and Seth.

"Madam President we need to get you out of the building as soon as possible" Director McGrath stated. The President looked at him calmly. "Do not concern yourselves with me, there are far greater stakes at hand. Director, what's the status on that strike team?" she asked.

"We have additional units en route to the assembly as we speak. The entire area, from 42nd all the way to 34th has been quarantined off as the armed forces begin to mobilize." Director McGrath stated. Just then Rosette's phone went off as she quickly answered.

"This is Rosette" she answered. Everyone watched curiously as her eyes widened and she held the phone steadily.

"When? Last night? I see. Any word on his location or his next objective? Very well, keep me posted" and with that she hung up, looking visibly disturbed.

"What is it?" Integra asked.

Rosette said, "Kazuya Hale…has escaped his captivity and is missing. No one knows where has run off to or why he has chosen now to escape" she said.

"Oh Lord, first Klaus and now this" the President stated shaking her head.

Rosette then placed her phone away, a thought mulling in her mind. She recalled the previous night, her evening with Dexter, more specifically one thing he said to her.

"_Dutch says it's an emergency. I have to go meet him now"_

Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped. "Dexter…please tell me you weren't THAT desperate" she whispered to herself.

**Elsewhere…**

Dexter's phone buzzed, picking it up he answered. "Yeah Dutch?"

"Yo man, get those people out NOW. Just got word from one of the guys inside, two more guards have gone missing from their posts all within 200 feet of the general assembly hall. That thing is headed straight for the buffet line"

Dexter said, "And how exactly am I supposed to do this?"

Dutch then shouted into the phone, "Nigga what I look like Inspector Gadget? Use that white boy charm of yours and clear that bitch out, STAT!" and he quickly hung up.

Dexter swallowed the growing lump in his throat and sighed. He quickly gazed around the hall, he could see where each respective representative from every country was seated. Brazil, Bolivia, Russia, Germany, France, China, Iran, Turkey, Iraq, Afghanistan, India, Japan, and so forth all convening together.

The perfect target for Klaus Dexter slowly began realizing. The UN President took the center stage once more and began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now begin the business of global economic policy and the availability of fossil fuel for future trade" he said adjusting his suit and tie before continuing on.

Enough with this, Dexter had to clear the assembly out. Moving from his post, he walked down the row, past the delegate from Spain and towards the Italian representative's post. Quickly apologizing in fluent Italian, Dexter jumped onto the podium, cleared his throat and then said at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!"

All eyes were on him; the UN President looking visibly annoyed at being interrupted but Dexter ignored it. He held up his badge, waving it around for all to see.

"My name is Agent Dexter Smith of the FBI. I have just received word that there has been a possible chemical attack on the building and will require immediate evacuation. I ask that everyone calmly exit the hall in an orderly fashion, each available UN security official will see to you it that you leave safely and unharmed. And please, do not panic"

That was that and Dexter paused. He looked around to the dozens upon dozens of angry and/or confused faces staring at him. No one moved and inch, Dexter even heard what he though was the faintest of giggling.

"_Fuck it, if the world is going to end, may as well be out of a job. Only six more months and those pension and benefits really doubled"_ he thought unhappily as he fretted. Cupping his hands together he took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, louder than he thought possible.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?! THERE'S A BOMB IN THE DAMN BUILDING! HURRY UP AND GET YALL ASSES OUT!"

Instantly, utter chaos broke as people began screaming and shouting, running for their lives as the hall erupted in complete chaos. Dexter stood at his position, clapping his hands, shouting and directing people out as the guards attempted to maintain order, despite the panic.

"Come on lady hurry up and get your big ass outside!" Dexter said clapping his hands and shouting at one large and rotund woman struggling to move in the swarm of people.

Even with the utter chaos ringing out, Dexter heard another woman give a blood curdling scream. What she said next made Dexter's blood freeze.

"Someone is dead!"

Instantly, Dexter jumped down, handgun drawn as he shoved and moved past as people continued trying to vacate the assembly hall. Moving to the middle area near the stage, Dexter saw a body lying in a pool of blood. The man had his throat slashed, blood continuing to leak out. As Dexter drew closer, another individual dropped down to all fours, hovering over. Dexter paused and aimed his pistol as the individual slowly turned around. It was then that Dexter realized what he was staring at; those dreaded red and green colored eyes still chilled him. The brutish figure bent down, biting into the neck of the dead man before lifting the body up in its jaws and tossed it aside where it was then set on by four more figured suddenly appearing. Dexter knew what was happening as he swore and turned towards the guard posted at the first emergency exit.

"_VAMPIRRRREEEE!"_ Dexter shouted as he opened fire from his pistol as all hell broke loose. Scores of vampires suddenly descended upon the assembly, ripping and killing at leisure. A guard opened fire from his MP5, mowing down two before speaking into his ear piece.

"Control we've got a situation here!" he said before reloading.

Dexter ejected the empty magazine from his pistol, reloading quickly as he grabbed his radio.

"Get more men in here pronto! We're being overrun!" Dexter shouted and then turned around towards the stage. And there, standing calmly, was Klaus. Dexter's eyes widened, his skin tightened as fear flooded his heart.

The masked leader of LOD calmly observed the scene, watching the vampires kill at their own pace. Chuckling his eyes soon met Dexter's, with a nod Klaus began pacing.

"And the slaughter commences" he said with another chuckle. There was an ear splitting roar which echoed in the hall. From the stage came massive thunderous footsteps as something large and heavy began walking forward. Dexter watched as much to his horror, the Oboro appeared. The enormous creature by Klaus' side, tail curling around him as its body tensed, jaws open with saliva dripping from its fearsome teeth.

"Go. Feed" Klaus commanded as the creature again roared and jumped off the stage, tackling a man as it savagely bit and tore his head off as blood splattered.

Immediately, Dexter and a few of the other UN guards opened fire as a hail of bullets impacted. The Oboro screeched in rage as it swiped its tail, knocking aside two guards before slashing at a third. The Oboro then chased down two fleeing guards, exiting the assembly hall.

"Klaus! What the hell kind of sick games are you trying to pull?" Dexter shouted pointing at Klaus who cocked his head.

"I am creating a new world, and to do so requires certain actions" Klaus answered. He then snapped his fingers. Instantly, massive pillars of red light formed behind Klaus. They took shape as several members of LOD appeared behind him as Dexter watched in horror.

"We will prepare for my ascension. But first, bring forth our special guests" Klaus commanded.

The doors to the assembly hall opened, several dozen vampire guards entered, escorting in some very special company. Dexter's eyes widened, "Rosette…" he whispered.

Rosette, Integra, Vladimir, Mariska, Walter and even the President herself and Director McGrath were held hostage, brought forth to the middle of the hall and surrounded by vampires as the beasts hissed and cocked their weapons.

"It's ok babe, I'm fine" Rosette assured him with a light smile, even as one of the vampires pointed his gun right at her head. Vladimir and Mariska both had neutral expressions, Integra and Walter likewise focused and quite calm.

Dexter erupted in fierce anger only to be blocked by three more vampires. "Klaus I swear if you harm any of them I'll kill you myself!" Dexter threatened. The members of LOD began chuckling, amused at Dexter's outburst while Klaus calmly observed the scene.

"Bring him forth"

Another massive pillar of light emerged this time as a massive sarcophagus emerged behind Klaus. Facing his new audience, Klaus began speaking.

"My ascension to power, my power, _his_ power will occur before all of you. I have lured you here so that the world will know of our plan. For too long we have remained hidden in the shadows, moving toward our goal. No more being cautious, no more being crafty." Klaus said.

"Hmph. So the rumors of a terrorist attack. You really were just moving your forces about to prepare for this" Integra said calmly.

"You've done all this but you still overlooked something, we have the devices. Klaus, you cannot return to anything without them" the President said and grunted as one of the vampires hissed and placed his rifle barrel to her temple.

Klaus didn't seem fazed, instead responding by simply saying "That is correct. But ask yourself this: Do you really think I would prepare my return to power before all of the world without taking into account that? I _wanted_ you all to come. Madam President, perhaps would be a good time to disclose why you really gathered this conference. Tell them why they're really here" Klaus said staring directly at her.

The President's eyes widened, quickly turning to look at the others who stared back.

"Yes, I know" Klaus said folding his arms.

"You…bastard" the President growled as Klaus chuckled.

"The real reason, was to place the Anima devices under United States protection. Many under her administration did not fully trust we could protect them, and so they were to be seized by the Secret Service, in a special bunker. Am I correct, Madam President?" Klaus said narrowing his eyes. She didn't respond, staring daggers at Klaus.

At that point Klaus took the next immediate action. Moving far faster than anyone could have anticipated he swiftly dashed behind the President, grabbed her roughly by the throat and dashed back to his position on the stage. Vladimir, Integra, Rosette and Dexter all watched, eyes widened. _"He's…that fast?"_ Vladimir thought to himself.

Gripping her by the throat, Klaus spoke very deliberately.

"I will say this only once: Hand over the Anima, or the President dies." His tone cold and ruthless.

The President meanwhile, managed a weak chuckle. "You fool. What do you think you can accomplish here? No matter how you threaten us, you will never succeed with your plan. Even if you do kill me, it won't change a thing. Kill me, and the entire world will rise up to take retribution" she threatened.

"Madam President, forgive me but I can't risk that. Your death would do more than just incite retribution. There would be disorder, chaos and even anarchy in the wake of your death. Please…the stakes are too high" Integra said. Vladimir cursed under his breath, but he found himself in agreement.

"Hellsing will surrender the Anima" Integra said gritting her teeth.

"As will the Order of the Cross" Vladimir said looking down.

"No! Ms. Hellsing! Mr. Sokolov! Forget about m-" the President prepared to say but was silenced as Klaus cranked harder on his grip, causing her to gag and choke.

"Good, bring them forth immediately." Klaus commanded not taking his grip off. Five minutes passed before two vampires entered the hall, walking to the stage with two chests. Klaus could hardly contain the anticipation he was feeling, knowing his realization of ascension to power was drawing closer.

Klaus released the President as she collapsed to her knees, clutching her throat. Holding both chests he chuckled happily.

"Tristan, Victoria, Rein, Sage, Drake. Prepare for my return" Klaus commanded to his minions behind him who all nodded as they spread out in a circle formation around him.

But what occurred next stunned everyone who witnessed it. One of the vampires nearest the stage blinked rapidly before his head was sliced off in a vicious fashion as blood sprayed out like a geyser. A thin trail of black light could be seen above where his head had been attached as it bounced to the floor several times before rolling to a stop. Klaus gave a curious glance while his subordinates all gasped. Moments later, an individual landed gracefully to his feet, one knee touching the floor as his arms were spread out. He slowly stood to his feet, back turned to Klaus as he began speaking.

"I've already slain the man responsible for the destruction of my clan, and the death of my mother. Today, I will end your ridiculous obsession. It's been some time, Klaus. Come, you will die by my hands"

Klaus instantly scowled, clutching the chests tightly. "Kazuya Hale" he said as everyone gasped.

Kazuya stood to full height, turning to face Klaus. His entire appearance was drastically changed from his capture by the FBI.

He was dressed in loose baggy black pants tucked into black combat boots. His pants were secured by a black tactical belt with a large steel buckle. He once again wore his now typical body armor in the form of a pull over vest made of micro fiber material. The shoulders were plated as well, giving added protection. Underneath he wore a form fitting long sleeved black shirt as well as hard knuckle black combat gloves.

But most telling, was that Kazuya was no longer wearing the white porcelain mask he was notorious for. Allowing everyone to see his youthful appearance complete with his young face, shoulder length shaggy and ragged dark brown hair and his cold and piercing deep brown eyes.

Rosette's eyes widened, she noticed the look of his clothing. Someone had obviously freed him, as well as giving him access to equipment.

"Oh..this chump, Klaus, let me" Drake said as he smirked and took a step forward, his cape flowing behind him. Klaus prepared to speak when the room began to violently shake as some were tossed to the floor while others struggled to stay on their feet.

"Good Lord what now?" Integra said gazing around. The entire hall continued shaking, growing stronger and more violent by the second. There was a deep and powerfully loud booming rumbling sound, coming from the hall's ceiling. After a few moments it gave way as the entire ceiling collapsed in as something massively powerful burst through.

"Look out!" Dexter shouted as instantly everyone dove for cover. Large slabs of concrete and plaster crashed down, smashing some of the vampires to a pulp as an ear splitting explosion filled the hall.

The violence continued for several moments as dust and debris crashed down, littering the assembly floor. Then, there was silence before a vicious and awful roar filled the air, causing those who had avoided the collapse to look on.

A bright and powerful spark of golden energy filled the room, radiating in an enormous aura reaching high into the air. The energy swirled in a vortex in the center of the crash, gathered around a single figure surrounded by three others.

"_**Hey Klaus!"**_ the voice said, its voice deep and filled with a monstrous and burning hatred. From his position on the stage, Klaus looked at this newcomer with mild interest while his minions instantly surrounded him, preparing to fight.

Now charging up, Lucian Salvatore had all eyes drawn on him as his brother flanked his position from behind. Lucian reached around his neck, tossing off the twin tailed scarf he wore, clenching his right fist tightly. The energy around him morphed, forming into a massive powerful and imposing wolf as it reared back and howled. The wolf continued growing in size and volume, surrounding and encasing Lucian and his brothers before forming as a towering behemoth. Lucian continued pouring energy out, his eyes flashing and glowing crimson red as his amber irises stared directly at Klaus. With a roar of fury he shouted with intense passion.

"_**Klaus! I'll show you what it means to fear my wrath!"**_ Behind him, Ramone, Jason and Jacob all braced themselves. It was the beginning of a long and gruesome fight.

**End Chapter**

**This is it! Next chapter, Lucian unleashes a massive assault and his target is Klaus. An all out free-for-all begins as Klaus and his minions battle against our heroes. But when Alucard, Dante, Nero, Sion, Seth and other power players enter the melee, will it matter? Stay tuned, next chapter, it has all led to this as Klaus returns to full power! Thanks for reading!**


	35. Ritual

**Disclaimer: For over 2,000 years he has desperately sought his return to power. And now, before the entire world, his ascension will be witnessed so that all will know of the glory of his machinations. Klaus, the Master of Death, has finally returned. Enjoy folks!**

Chapter Thirty Five- Ritual

Lucian continued pouring in a tremendous amount of energy, sparks of lightning arcing and shooting around the shield he encased himself and his brothers in as everyone looked on in awe. His eyes turned a deeper shade of crimson, his amber irises shining brightly as he let out another feral growl and roared at the top of his lungs causing the room to shake and rumble.

Vladimir slowly stood to his feet after helping Mariska as they both dusted themselves off. He stared, utterly amazed at Lucian's raw power.

"_This is…this is unreal. I knew the Salvatore's were strong but I never knew this. He may even be stronger than Michael is"_ Vladimir said narrowing his eyes.

Lucian took one step forward.

"Ramone, you can take the one with the shades" he instructed as Ramone nodded and casually glanced at Rein whom stared back.

"Jason, you can take the other three. Jacob, I'll leave the blonde to you. No matter what, Klaus is mine. Let's go my brothers" Lucian said preparing to attack as his brothers readied themselves.

Just then Kazuya sprinted forward, towards the stage as Lucian's eyes widened. A few vampires charged only for them to be quickly knocked aside as Kazuya reached to his waist.

"Kazuya! No wait! Don't take Klaus all on your own!" Rosette called out, but it was in vain.

Kazuya jumped high into the air, pulling out his straight edged katana from his waist as he raised it above his head, preparing to strike Klaus. However his ploy would not work. Sage sprinted to the front, pulling out her right sword and swinging it once as a massive and vicious gale surrounded Klaus and the other members of LOD while simultaneously knocking Kazuya back as he now hovered over several feet.

Sucking his teeth, Kazuya grunted as he gripped his sword.

"_Her too huh?"_ he said to himself. Sage smirked, pulling out her left blade and waving it once, a massive burst of electrical discharge erupted as it mixed with the gales, intending to both blow and shock Kazuya. Kazuya shouted once, disappearing in a swift motion as he landed back down to his original position, crouched low to the ground.

Taking a step forward, she pointed her blades at the group. "If a fight you want, then let's fight. Come, we'll show you why resistance is futile" she said. Tristan reached behind, pulling out his double bladed sword as the others likewise prepared for a fight.

Lucian's eyes narrowed. He cracked his neck twice as he rotated before clenching both fists.

"DON'T GET COCKY!" he shouted. Summoning frightening speed, Lucian charged forward like a projectile causing the ground to quake. His target; Klaus. Balling his right fist Lucian let it smash toward the masked LOD leader as an enormous explosion erupted, destroying the stage and bringing further damage to the hall.

"Klaus!" Victoria called as she landed to her feet several feet away. Suddenly, Jacob appeared inches from her face, a vicious and psychotic grin spread wide on his face as he bared his fangs and sneered.

"Hey sweet thing, your fight is with me now" he taunted and blew her a kiss before burying his knee into her gut as she toppled over, he then elbowed her hard across the jaw and sending her smashing into the wall with a great crash.

Instantly, the Salvatore's launched an all out assault. Ramone and Rein viciously battled as Rein dashed around using his already extreme speed, moving as quick blurs. To his and everyone else's surprise, Ramone was able to match and in many instances, outclass his speed.

Rein jumped back, charging lightning in his right palm as he sprinted forward. Ramone narrowed his eyes, jumping and flipping over and planting a kick in Rein's back, causing him to stumble. Rein spun around, collecting lightning around his fist as he let it sail towards Ramone's face. To his utter disbelief, the second eldest Salvatore brother merely caught his fist and helt it there, harmlessly.

"What?!" Rein growled as Ramone merely stared back.

"You will need to do much better" Ramone taunted and proceeded to plant a sharp side kick into Rein sending him crashing away.

Elsewhere, Jason seemed to be having the most amount of fun in regards to his fight.

"FINALLY! This is what I have been waiting for!" the middle Salvatore brother exclaimed excitedly. Jason was locked in fierce combat against Tristan, Drake and Sage respectively. Jason was surrounded by the trio, blocking and/or parrying their kicks and punches whilst avoiding being hit. A savage and psychotic grin formed on his face as he laughed wildly.

"COME ON! Is this the best LOD has to offer?!" Jason shouted. He blocked a kick from Drake and countered with a right hook to the face, spinning and ducking under Sage's sword swipes before kicking her to the side. Tristan jumped forward, spinning his double bladed sword rapidly overhead and bringing it down for a hard slash. Jason proceeded to raise his hand up as he caught the blade harmlessly causing Tristan to widen his eyes in shock. Jason planted an elbow into Tristan knocking him back as he growled and grew his nails to sharp claws.

Jacob folded his arms, his cap tucked down low as he watched as Victoria staggered to her feet. Grunting she growled viciously as she shook with anger.

"You…dirty DOG!" she shouted and sprinted forward to Jacob. The youngest Salvatore merely grinned as he slid his left foot back. Dropping into a low fighting stance he took his right palm, catching Victoria's fist as she threw a high round kick which he ducked and spun under. Jacob smirked as Victoria unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, the two combatants moving about the room, colliding foot with fist in a vicious blur. Despite her fury, Jacob managed to parry and deflect each blow.

He caught her right fist and held the embrace, his eyes wandering down to her ample chest. With a seductive and lecherous smirk, he flicked his tongue at her and then blew her another kiss before cocking his own fist back and letting it sail as it sent her flying across the room and crashing into rows of chairs.

Lucian meanwhile stood to full height, clutching his fist tightly as he stared down at the massive impact he caused from his assault on Klaus. The only thing that remained was the tattered and torn black robes Klaus wore and his trademark mask.

"Since you managed to avoid my attack, I take it you are not as powerless as you have allowed these people to believe. Come, show me what strength remains Klaus" Lucian said without turning his back.

Vladimir, Integra, Rosette and Dexter turned to see Klaus slowly approaching the stage having avoided Lucian's attack.

His dark bronze colored hair was swept back messily and he had a blank and expressionless look to his face. He reached to his waist, pulling out a black sword handle which strangely, was not connected to a blade. Klaus concentrated as dark energy swirled around before forming a long beam of energy in the shape of a dark colored bastard sword.

"Lucian, come, let me put you in your place" Klaus said as Lucian again charged. Charging more power, Lucian's eyes again flashed blood red as his amber irises flashed. He held out his right arm, gold energy forming into a clawed forearm as the spectral outline of a great and powerful wolf towered over, rearing back and howling as Lucian and Klaus clashed in an explosion of colossal energy.

Rein and Ramone continued dueling with Rein summoning more lightning in his palms, firing massive bolts at his Salvatore opponent only for each one to be evaded skillfully. Pausing, Rein stood to full height, slowly adjusting his all black clothing as he ruffled hi jacket.

"Something wrong?" Ramone asked calmly cocking his brow. Rein responded by slowly reaching up, removing his sunglasses and exposing his chilling orange and red glowing eyes.

"It's time I being to approach this battle more serious" he said coolly. Rein sprinted forward with even greater speed than before, causing Ramone to go on the defense as the tides shifted. Ramone's eyes narrowed, concentrating as he parried each of Rein's attacks as the bounced about the hall.

Jason and Jacob stood back to back, fists up or in Jason's case, claws out as the two brothers were surrounded by their opponents.

"Hhhm, these pussies are tougher than I gave them credit for" Jason taunted as he smirked causing Jacob to chuckle. Tristan, Drake, Sage and Victoria began circling the two Salvatore brothers as they readied themselves.

Sage swung both swords before sprinting forward. Before she could make contact, a massive swarm of bats suddenly appeared, encircling the Salvatore's before spreading and knocking Sage and the others back as she held her swords at the ready. Then, a deep and booming sinister laughter filled the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't tell me this is all LOD has to offer. Come on, the real fun is only starting!"

Alucard then phased, taking shape among the mass of bats. The vampire count grinned maliciously as his red clothes flapped. Beside him, the smaller form of Seras appeared at her master's side, arms folded as her own crimson eyes flashed dangerous. They each pulled out their respective weapons and took aim.

Jason frowned, not too thrilled with the prospect of having his fight interrupted. Jacob prepared to interject when he saw a black shape flash past him. A brief scuffle ensued as it bounded away and landed nearest Vladimir and Mariska.

"Your late" Vladimir said smirking as Mariska chuckled. Michael, sword drawn in his hand stood to full height as he shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Boss, had the pack escorting people out. We've nearly evacuated the entire hall. Might as well join in the fun here" he said holding his sword steady as he bobbed forward.

The members of LOD looked around, noticing the other key power players were arriving. Nero and Dante appeared suddenly, guns and sword drawn as Nero lit up the Devil Bringer arm with a confidant smirk.

Seth appeared suddenly by Rosette's side, sword and shield drawn as he dropped to his trademark defensive posture. He winked at her before signaling to Sion. Sion teleported infront of the group and with a primal and savage shout initiated his transformation into his Restrained Devil Trigger state, wasting no time in confronting LOD. His long brown hair became rigid, stiff and spiky, growing just a few inches past his shoulder in a wild flowing form and was now colored jet black. Sion held out his left palm, speaking lowly.

"I'm not holding back, we end this tonight, Klaus" Sion said his voice deeper and more vicious.

Lastly, Anderson appeared amidst a vortex of Scripture pages as he laughed wildly.

"Come all ye who deny the Lord in Heaven. I will personally send you to him to face judgment in the eternal fire" the Paladin shouted as he pulled out scores of bayonets.

All eyes were then drawn to the stage as Lucian and Klaus landed to their feet. Klaus held out his unique sword lowly as Lucian raised his right fist, concentrating and pouring out more power and energy. The members of LOD then dashed with great speed to Klaus' side. The conflict was intensifying as everyone stared down Klaus and his minions.

"Just, stay still. It will only hurt for a little, I promise" Lucian growled lowly. Despite being drastically outnumbered, Klaus remained calm and began laughing as he swept a hand through his bronze colored hair.

"Ah Lucian, for all your power and talent, you were always incredibly short sighted. Behold" Klaus said snapping his fingers. One of the chests were open, as the Anima device floated out and into Klaus open palm. Holding it out, it pulsated once as it glowed brightly.

Lucian suddenly felt a sharp twang of intense pain shoot through his chest as he staggered, eyes widening. "What? What's happening?!" Lucian roared angrily as he collapsed to his knees, the bright golden aura of the wolf howling before slowly shrinking and dissipating. Instantly, his brothers were at his side as he again grunted.

"What the hell is Klaus doing?!" Jacob shouted as his fangs and claws grew.

Klaus held the device up and waved it once as Lucian was suddenly hoisted up in the air, to the horror of the group watching. Lucian's arms were stretched out as he dangled helplessly. Bright light formed around his ankles and wrists before a beam of energy bound them in a cuff hold as Klaus smirked.

"Did you honestly think that I would design a weapon as powerful as yourself without a way of controlling it? That special serum you were given was a fusion of various compounds, largely of ionized demon blood, of which I donated a rather generous portion. And being that the Anima are tied directly to my return to power, using it allows me to control you. You're mine, wolf, you always have been. Now stay there, like a good dog while your master carries out his plan" Klaus stated.

"You…bastard!" Jason shouted with tremendous rage. Gold light flashed before him as he initiated his own transformation. He sprinted forward, claws unleashed as he prepared to strike Klaus.

"My brother is no dog!" Jason screamed with terrible rage. Jason attacked Klaus with a mighty blow causing a large crash. When the dust cleared, Jason watched, much to his horror that Klaus had stopped his blow with a simple wave of his sword, sending Jason crashing back towards his brothers.

"Get him!" Michael shouted waving his sword once as several of the group charged forward to attack Klaus. Klaus waved the Anima once and immediately the same thing happened as with Lucian, each power player bound and restrained by the mysterious device.

"What the?!" Nero shouted as his wrists and ankles were bound and cuffed as he and Dante struggled to free themselves. Likewise, Alucard, Seras, Michael, Anderson and even Sion and Seth all fought in vain.

"Klaus! Stop this madness! What is you're trying to gain? Why are you so adamant on destroying the world and creating a new one?" Integra shouted angrily as Klaus slowly turned to her. Before he could answer everyone watched as a black shape leaped over, slowly descending above Klaus.

Kazuya's eyes were locked dead on Klaus, filled with tremendous rage and malice as he brought his sword down to strike Klaus.

The blow never came.

Kazuya's attack was halted just inches above Klaus' neck, whom didn't look the least concerned. With a small grunt he knocked Kazuya back with a tremendous burst of energy as Kazuya smacked hard against the wall. Klaus then dashed forward with a frightening burst of speed, jamming his sword straight through Kazuya's chest as he cried out and spat up copious amounts of blood to the shock and horror of everyone watching.

Kazuya continued fighting as Klaus jammed the sword deeper in, a look of disdain upon his face.

"Look at what you've become, look how far you have fallen Kazuya. Chasing around the men who killed your mother, judging sinners and law breakers and those that disdain and mock God, and for what? The restoration of your clan? And to think I actually believed at one point I could harness your rather, entertaining abilities. Be still boy, I have work to do" Klaus said stepping back. He waved his right hand as three large blades of red energy formed as they stabbed through Kazuya's chest and stomach.

"Klaus you bastard I swear I'll make you pay for what you did!" Kazuya swore and shouted angrily as Klaus merely chuckled and turned his back.

"To answer your question, Sir Integra. It's because this world is one full of lies. It is a sickly and decaying world, filled with malice and strife, filled with hatred, filled with sin and pestilence. This world has long since bereft itself of the right to exist. I am going to build a new world, a world where the only truth that exists will be what I make it to be. No more lies and deceit, no more hatred or suffering, pain or agony." Klaus explained gazing at each person before him.

"Fool, and you think that by turning every person in the world into mindless robots to do your bidding is creating peace? How misguided are you? That's not peace, that right there is the real lie! Without freedom there is no such thing as peace because it requires a choice to be made!" Rosette shouted balling up her fist.

Cocking his eyebrow, Klaus decided to challenge that notion.

"If what you say is true, my darling Rosette, then allow me to ask you something. If you believe what the Scriptures tell us, that God made man in his image, to be loved, cherished and valued above all of creation and that man in his freedom, chose rebellion against their creator then my question is this: Why would God design us to fail? Who instilled in us this ability to elevate ourselves higher than we truly are? Where did this notion come from?" Without waiting for an answer, Klaus continued.

"From sin, from evil, from free will? Therein lies the problem. With free will, all evil and chaos are born and yet without it, there is no good or evil, only nothingness. And it is to that nothingness I will take mankind, when I destroy this world to bring about a new age" Klaus said.

"We'll find a way to stop you. Even if you kill everyone here, humanity is not as weak as you make them to be." Dexter said strongly as Klaus chuckled.

Klaus snapped his fingers. Instantly, the hall was filled with scores of vampires as the fiends cocked their weapons and aimed them on the group who flinched.

Above them, Lucian continued struggling against the Anima's restrictions. He gave a loud and vicious roar of anger.

"Klaus! You will die by my hands!" he said as his fangs grew and his eyes flashed. Klaus ignored him, turning his attention back to the stage as the members of LOD gathered in a circle.

"Let us begin, my return, his return shall commence now" Klaus instructed as they each nodded.

Klaus stood in the center, encircled by all of his minions present. The massive sarcophagus containing his original body stood before him. Klaus raised both hands up slowly, holding each of the Anima. The artifacts glowed brightly and began flashing several times before pulsing violently. Klaus then tossed them in the air, where they continued pulsing and hovering over.

"First, the blood of 1,000 devils" Klaus commanded. Tristan stepped forward, removing a small vial from his pocket. Opening it and dumping the contents unto the floor he quickly used his finger and formed the symbol of LOD: An inverted Crucifix inside of a triangle with three horizontal lines across. Stepping back Tristan nodded as Klaus smirked.

The symbol began glowing bright red before a powerful beam of energy erupted, casting the room in an eerie afterglow as Klaus began chuckling. The Anima devices pulsated even stronger as Klaus shouted "Yes! It is beginning. Next!" he said taking a step forward and placing his hand on the coffin as it rumbled.

"With the blood of a thousand devils, the seals are removed. The first seal, the seal of judgment, release!"

The coffin rumbled as one of the side locks was released as it swung open.

"The second seal, the seal of mercy, release!"

The second side lock opened as Klaus continued. Kazuya began violently struggling to free himself. "I won't let him return to full power!" he said. With an inhuman shout he broke free of the swords impaling him, bleeding profusely from his terrible wounds as he fought through the pain. Kazuya prepared to attack when his arms and wrists were likewise restrained in the same manner as the others.

Klaus ignored all distractions, entirely focused on the ritual.

"The last seal, the seal which has bound me for thousands of years is now unlocked. The time has finally arrived" Klaus said as he placed his hand on the door and slowly began opening it. With the coffin now wide open a massive burst of wind burst from the confines of the sarcophagus causing some to shield their eyes.

With a terrible and mighty shout, Klaus spread forth his arms as white energy enveloped him as it blast from the coffin and surrounded him before lifting him into the air. The Anima devices began spinning rapidly around him. Slowly but surely, Klaus felt greater and greater power envelop and emanate from his body. It was the most awesome and magnificent sensation he had experienced in 2,000 long years.

Klaus' shouts and screams soon turned to maniacal and insane laughter as he raised his hands over his head.

"Yes! **YES!** All the power, all the might, it is mine! After millennia of hiding in the shadows, contemplating, groveling, it's mine, ALL MINE!" Klaus shouted with growing intensity. Everyone watched in horror as more and more light poured forth from the confines of the sarcophagus, surrounding Klaus. After what seemed like an eternity the ritual kicked in the final phased. Klaus gave another shout at the top of his lungs as his entire form was cast in a deep crimson with a black outline which cast an eerie glow. His body then shot forward back into the coffin as it slammed shut creating a massive explosion which brought further damage to the assembly hall as everyone was knocked to their feet.

From outside the UN, the streets and sidewalks were jam packed as police and military units evacuated the area and directed civilians to safety. The sky suddenly turned dark and overcast as the distant rumble of thunder could be heard, freezing the hundreds of citizens in their tracks as all eyes were drawn upward.

"The hell is happening?" Sergei asked as his brother shrugged his shoulders. The remainder of the pack assisted the military with quarantining the zone around the UN and clearing civilians out as they established roadblocks stretching dozens of city blocks. Kathy looked up, the sky continued darkening. She then noticed it was most concentrated over the General Assembly Hall.

And just as suddenly as it happened, the sky grew brighter as it returned to normal, slowly dissipating over the UN.

"I don't like this guys" Kathy said growing worried as everyone stared at the building.

Inside the assembly hall, the smoke and debris gradually cleared as everyone slowly recovered themselves. Shaking her head, Rosette's eyes darted to the stage.

"Where is he?!" she shouted. Lucian, now free from his bondage scanned the hall, trying to find any trace of Klaus.

On the stage, the sarcophagus slowly opened as bright light filled the entire room. Inside, a single figure slowly began to step out. It took several moments for everyone to focus before they could trace out details of this individual.

It was a male figure, completely naked and nude as his left foot gently stepped out followed by his right. He stepped out from within the coffin, rising to full height. Trace amounts of dust and smoke hovered around his groin, but despite his nude state he did not seem concerned. He began taking several steps forward, towards the members of LOD who had gathered before.

"He's…he's back" Victoria said in a faint whisper as she dropped to her knees, head bowed low as the others followed.

"Klaus, you've finally returned" she said tears forming.

Klaus, now returned to full power did not speak. His appearance was now drastically different. He retained the unusual color of his eyes; one electric green the other crimson red as each had a black iris. His dark bronze colored hair was now shoulder length with a short bang covering the right side of his face. He now sported a thin goatee and moustache. His body was toned and cut with deep rounded muscles forming over. Klaus stared at Victoria who quickly dropped her head back down in subservience. He then stared to the other members of LOD, to Dexter and the others and finally to Kazuya.

Klaus then slowly raised his hands up, gazing at them, closing and opening his fists several times.

Moments passed, it seemed like an eternity. And then, Klaus instantly broke out into vicious and sadistic laughter as he tossed his head back, his laughter echoing in the hall as he raised his hands up in victory.

"**I'VE DONE IT! I'M FINALLY BACK! 2,000 YEARS AND IT'S HAPPENED! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! FOREVER HAIL KLAUS! HAHAHAHA!"**

Klaus continued laughing and shouting praise for his return to power as the members of LOD grinned with pleasure at their masters return.

Meanwhile, Michael, Dante, Nero and the others recovered as they readied themselves to go on the offense. Michael held his sword low, eyes widened as he grit his teeth.

"Damn it, I don't have a good feeling about this!" he said preparing to strike. However he noticed as Nero sprinted forward, revving the Red Queen as he jumped into the air, aiming directly for Klaus and intending to slice him in two.

"Nero wait!" Dante shouted pulling out his twin pistols. It was too late as Nero connected his blade only to have it blocked by Klaus, barehanded as the young knight looked in horror. Klaus' eyes narrowed as he closed his hand over the blade.

Nero blinked and then felt hot pain flood his body as he was viciously slashed through his chest, stomach and legs several times, knocking him back as he coughed blood and crashed back down to the floor to the horror of everyone watching.

Lucian took the opportunity to again charge up his Power of the Bloodline, intending to finish what he began.

Klaus wasted no time, spreading his arms out as he screamed at the top of his lungs, releasing a tremendous buildup of power in the form of a single massive concussive shockwave, knocking several people back.

With the damage done Klaus ceased his attack, seeing the crumbling status of the hall.

"Come, we are leaving, we will release our forces into the city. No more cautiousness. My ascension to power is completely. We lay waste to Manhattan by this evening. By dawn, the world at large will know our glory. Come" Klaus commanded as he and his forces disappeared in a burst of red light.

Seconds later, Vladimir, Integra, Dexter and others began recovering from the attack. Sion kicked off a chunk of debris off Seth before rushing to help Rosette. "I'm fine Sion, really" she said reassuring him despite noticing the look on his face.

"Shit this is bad, he's getting ready to attack the city. We have to alert the proper channels and prepare for a counter strike" Vladimir said tossing his suit jacket off and removing his tie.

"But first, is Nero ok?" he asked concerned watching as Nero slowly propped himself up, bracing himself with the Red Queen. One eye half closed Nero shouted as his body was shroud in deep blue energy, his eyes turning blood red as he initiated his Devil Trigger, the spectral form hovering over as Nero's wounds began closing.

"Guess that answers that" Dexter said watching in awe.

"I'm fine. Let's find Klaus and end this, all this free will bullshit is beginning to piss me off" Nero said as his voice echoed and he began walking forward.

"Klaus…KLAUS!" Lucian shouted smashing his fist into the ground. "My brothers, let's go" he said as the Salvatore's all proceeded to exit what remained of the hall.

While the main group finally cleared the hall, outside the scene was about to drastically change.

Far away from the UN building, sitting atop the famed Chrysler building, Rashkor grinned as he clicked his teeth, tossing a small flute up and down.

"Finally eh? Well then I guess that was the signal. Time to party" he said. Rashkor took a deep breath and began blowing into the flute, a sweet melodic and seemingly benign tune carried out, drifting along the wind as it flowed into the air. To human ears it was inaudible, but to others it was quite distinct.

Back at the UN, just as the group stepped back into the outside world they froze. Seth perked up, "Do you all hear that? It sounds like…" he said trailing off. Alucard heard it, as did Seras, Dante, Nero, Michael and the Salvatore's. Even Anderson could pick it up, though not as clear as the others.

"What is it?" Integra asked unable to hear anything. "It sounds like, like a flute" Seras answered blinking.

Seth's face grew pale as his eyes widened. "Oh no, oh _Jesus no_" he said as everyone turned to him.

Just then, the sky grew dark, but not like previously. The sky turned dark blue, almost midnight blue as the rumbling of thunder could once again be heard. Across the city, several flashes of lightning began flashing as lightning suddenly began randomly strike all throughout.

In Times Square, a deep fissure opened up completely leveling the street as people panicked and began fleeing for their lives. The ground continued quaking as more fissures and chasms opened as bright red light beamed from underneath.

In midtown, several pillars of red light shone down from the sky spanning dozens of city blocks.

In the Financial District, people watched in horror at the masses of armored vehicles which suddenly began pouring into the streets. Each vehicle bore no insignia matching any known armed forces.

Across Manhattan, people working the numerous piers, docks and ports watched as massive ships began swarming into the bay.

"Oh dear Lord what is happening?" one man questioned watching as a ship pulled to a stop.

Lastly, a massive trench hole suddenly appeared in the center of 34th street near Penn Station, pulling into it dozens of people as well as vehicles such as buses, limos, taxis and large trucks. People began screaming, fleeing in sheer confusion and terror. Moments later, a hissing, booming and shrill echoing voice filled the air.

"_FOR THE HOOORRRDDE!"_

The Reaper Horde appeared suddenly all across the city. The armored devils wearing their trademark helmets and armed with massive flails and metal shields, laughing and chuckling as the poured out from the fissures and chasms spawned by the great quakes striking the city. Instantly, they began killing any in their path as helpless citizens were smashed, crushed and ripped apart.

Walking at the head was none other than Rogue, leader of the Reaper Horde as the behemoth hissed and raised his right fist, surrounded in a shield of his black crows.

"_SSSEEEERVE KLAUSSSSS!"_ he shouted to his soldiers who hissed in response and continued their carnage.

The ships posted at all of the city's docks and piers released their exits as scores upon scores of vampires descended into the city. Armed with heavy assault rifles and other weaponry, they cocked their rifles and began killing, shooting and ripping through their human targets with ease.

All across the city, more horrors and nightmares were spawned as the forces of LOD unleashed a terrifying assault unto the city. Rashkor summoned some of his most deadly and ferocious beasts. Huge packs of Sires filled the streets, ripping and feeding at their lesisure.

The sky returned to normal color, but the rays of sunshine did not take away the horror that war had come to Manhattan.

Looking on in horror at the carnage in the distance, the main group stared in disbelief.

"You bastard…you unbelievable, merciless, vile sick BASTARD!" Rosette shouted as Dexter restrained her.

"Klaus this is a new low, even for you" Lucian said as his brothers flanked his side, narrowing their eyes.

"Let's go, we have to begin the fight. If Klaus wants a war then let's give him one!" Michael shouted sprinting forward as the others followed suit leaving behind Integra, Vladimir, Rosette, Dexter and the President.

The police and military began a massive counter strike, repelling the vampires and other horrors as best they could. The conflict had only begun for close to twenty minutes and yet bodies were dropping fast.

And overlooking all of his madness, was Klaus himself. The Master of Death was viewing the destruction at the Top of the Rock observatory deck, overseeing all of Manhattan. Behind him were the full members of LOD; Rein, Ryoga, Tristan, Victoria, Sage, Arthur, Aion, Drake, Krista, and even Theokoles as the Shadow of Hell held a malicious grin, pleased by the sight of violence and death.

Klaus was now fully dressed having returned to full power. He was wearing loose fitting black pants tucked into ankle high black and silver boots. He wore a sleeveless knee length black jacket and a black shirt underneath. He wore a belt with a metal buckle in the center, designed with the open mouth of an Oni demon with large horns over this. Wrapped around him was a long and flowing tattered and torn black cloak with a crimson red interior, held by a pin with the LOD insignia at his right shoulder.

"Send forth all forces, do not stop until the city surrenders and submits. Kill all in your path. This is the time we have waited for brethren. No hostages, no demands, no mercy. Just kill and strike fear into our enemies. Now go" Klaus commanded as his minions nodded and disappeared with a swift blurry motion. Only Theokoles remained behind.

"Something concerns you?" Klaus asked still not turning to face him. Theokoles' narrowed his eyes before saying "I want to see what you're really capable of, before I take all the fun that is" he said smirking as Klaus laughed.

Klaus held out his right hand, slowly closing it just as a massive explosion sent fire and smoke pluming into the air near Times Square.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned! In the next chapter; our heroes strike back with a fearsome vengeance determined to protect the city and defeat Klaus. All of the preparation has led to this as old enemies and rivals become newfound allies and companions in the battle to destroy LOD. Thanks for reading!**


	36. The New York Siege Part I

**Disclaimer: Klaus unleashes his massive army as LOD begins a brutal and devastating siege as all of New York City is plunged into the chaos and horror of war. Klaus makes his declaration known: By sundown, Manhattan will submit to his machinations or be wiped out in a single event. As vampires, Ghouls, demons and other horrifying creatures terrorize the city, killing and feeding at their leisure it seems no hope remains.**

**But all is not lost. Despite the setback, our heroes unite and begin to counter LOD's attack. The United States military sends massive aid to the city as soldiers fight back against Klaus' army. Vladimir, Integra, Rosette and others send forth their soldiers with a clear mission objective:**

**Destroy Klaus and his minions. **

**Alucard and the others plummet straight into the heart of war, fighting off Klaus' minions, but they are not alone. Some much needed help is coming in the form of old enemies and rivals, roused to oppose Klaus at all costs.**

**The fight for Manhattan and for the world at large begins now.**

Chapter Thirty Six- The New York Siege Part I

Klaus folded his arms behind his back, a prideful and content smile creeping on his lips as his eyes scanned the sight before him. He was enjoying the devastation caused by his army as they were poured into the city. Klaus could see from about 42nd st through most of Midtown, vampires armed to the teeth with high tech weaponry laid waste to much of the opposition. Times Square in particular was the scenes of a vicious struggle as the military fought against the vampire scurge. A squadron of tanks and armored vehicles formed a protective barrier on the corner of 7th avenue, just as a platoon of vampires descended down the street, opening fire on the soldiers in their path.

Helicopters and fighter jets flew through the air, raining down missiles and other projectiles.

Klaus chuckled, the wind stirring his long hair as it flowed gently along with his cloak. From behind him, Theokoles scowled and folded his arms out of frustration.

"This your grand plan of things? Using vampires and other beasts? This is no different than when you asshats struck against London" Theokoles complained, growing bored with the tedium of how things were operating.

Klaus simply gazed at him out the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to the fighting.

"In time friend, in time. The world witnessed only but a mere fraction of your terrifying power. Today you will get the opportunity to show yourself entirely" Klaus stated waving one arm.

Theokoles narrowed his eyes, not entirely trusting Klaus.

"There's something else too" Theokoles began. Klaus did not motion or budge, his back still facing Theokoles.

"Don't think I forgot about before. My promise still stands: The minute you fuck up, you're mine" Theokoles threatened as he turned and began walking away. Klaus did not utter a sound, instead merely reaching into his robes. A moment later he pulled out a small jar filled with blue solution.

Theokoles felt a sharp jabbing sensation creep through his chest, halting his steps as he staggered and his eyes widened.

"Like I told Lucian. I would not invest in a weapon as powerful as yourself without failsafe plan. There is no need for threats" Klaus then slowly turned, a sadistic grin on his face as he held up the sacred jar containing Theokoles' heart.

"Because I will not make any more mistakes. Not after 2,000 long years" Klaus stated placing the jar away and turning back to watching his army unleash more devastation.

Back in the city, Klaus' army continued to unleash a devastating amount of destruction as they ravaged Manhattan. The citizens ad civilians of New York could only do their best to flee the destruction, but death seemed to be on every corner. Vampires continued pouring into the city, shooting, feeding and killing any in their sight. Ghouls began to appear as well, formed by draining the life of non virgins. However much like the vampires which sired them, these were super powered Ghouls, far faster and stronger than the typical specimens. They tore through the streets of Manhattan, searching for their next feed.

The Reaper Horde led by the massively powerful and imposing Rogue continued their slaughter. Rogue stood atop a crumbling building just above 57th and 7th avenue, half kneeling as he watched his forces march down the street in platoon formation. With a deep hiss he raised his right fist. _"SSSLAAAUGHTERRR"_ he shouted as his horde roared in response.

Just as they approached 58th a massive explosion sent several of the Reapers crashing to the floor while some were thrown several feet into the air in a terrible inferno. Rogue looked on with mild curiosity, blinking twice as his long flowing white hair rustled slightly.

About four large armored tanks slowly rolled down, firing projectiles, cutting a path through the Reaper horde who raised their massive shields, forming a phalanx as they tried to shield themselves.

Two of the tanks fired, colliding into the platoon and creating another massive fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, they could see, much to the horror of the ones stationed in the tanks their enemies were unharmed.

Rogue stood infront of his horde, a massive shield of his black crows swarming around himself and his troops. With a grunt he dispersed the shield of crows, slowly raising his right hands. Holding it flat in a knife hand strike, he concentrated as dark red energy pulsed and formed around his hand, the tips of his fingers forming jagged and sharp claw like talons.

Rogue wasted no time. With blinding speed he sprinted forward as his horde cheered him on. Taking his right hand he sliced through the first two tanks with ease as they imploded from the destruction. Rogue then jumped unto the third tanks, smashing it in one stomp as he began ripping off large pieces. The final tank remaining tried desperately to shoot him, only for him to catch the projectile with his bare hand and harmlessly crush it. Rogue then sprinted in a blur towards the tank. Jumping on top he took his fist, smashing the top as he opened the hatch and pulled the driver out as the man flailed helplessly in Rogue's grip. The leader of the Reaper Horde stared the man right in his eyes as he flinched.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" he asked. It was all in vain. With his free hand, Rogue pulled out his massive and imposing claymore.

"_DIE GROUNDWALKER!"_ and in one motion sliced the man's head clean off as his horde cheered behind him. Rogue tossed the severed head over his shoulder and jumped down, grunting for the Horde to continue on.

Across the city, members of LOD found their place in the chaos of war. At Times Square, Ryoga, Rein and Rashkor were occupied with fighting the growing resistance. Rashkor grinned sadistically as he blew his dog whistle. Instantly, large packs of Sires began swarming through the streets, pouncing on policemen and military officers and tearing them to shreds. Rein adjusted his glasses and flicked his wrist, massive bolts of lightning rained down from the sky, zapping and incinerating any in their path. Ryoga calmly pulled one of his twin katanas out, beginning to cut and slice through several police officers while the rest tried firing on him.

In the Financial District, Sage, Victoria, Mugetsu, Arthur and others led large squadrons of vampires on a bloody rampage. They had formed a massive barrier near one of the large banks, holding dozens of citizens hostage whilst shooting any remaining military and police officers.

The death and destruction unleashed by Klaus' army was not limited solely to the downtown areas. Uptown neighborhoods as far as Harlem saw similar devastation, and with no signs of slowing down.

Meanwhile, the armed forces were busy trying to contain and prevent further damage and loss to the city. Evacuation check points were being set up across Manhattan with civilians fleeing for their lives, leaving the fighting behind for the police and military. Ambulance and other emergency first responders were flocking to sights where vampires and other beasts laid waste to their victims.

Back at the UN however, chaos continued to reign as the military fought earnestly to clear a path, namely so that the president could be evacuated.

"Clear out! I said clear the fuck out!" Dexter said raising his handgun and firing off a shot, but it was in vain. He along with Rosette, Vladimir and Integra were busy making a path to a convoy waiting to escort President McGuire to an emergency checkpoint. Leading the way, Dexter grabbed his radio, just as several officers shoved past him.

"Dutch where the hell are you?" he shouted.

"Two minutes cuz I'll be there!" came the response.

Dexter led his group to the end of the street. Four large armored vans surrounded the President's limo, waiting to pull off.

"I'm going with Madam President, you guys get yourselves an escort and then get the hell out. I've got to meet up with Dutch after and we're heading into the city" Dexter said opening the door and allowing President McGuire to step inside while he waited.

"No, I'll go. Dexter you need to meet with Dutch, I can escort the President" Rosette said as she stared at him. Vladimir turned to Mariska, she nodded, he then said "We'll join you"

"As will we" Integra said noticing Walter approaching. Dexter sighed and nodded, he saw no point in trying to argue. Everyone began piling in when he pulled Rosette aside.

"Babe listen, anything happens to me I want you to-"

But he was cut off when Rosette grabbed him tightly and pulled him close, beginning a passionate and warm kiss lasting several moments. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Come back to me, alive" She then playfully tapped his jaw with her fist and smiled. "That's an order agent". Kissing him one last time she stepped inside. Last one to enter was Vladimir.

"Listen, Vladimir, I know we don't know each other that well but do me a favor?" Dexter began when Vladimir held his hand up. "Dude no need, I would ask the same thing of you if it were my own wife. I'll protect Rosette like she were my own flesh and blood, as a Sokolov, you have my word" Vladimir said as he and Dexter shook hands strongly.

"Take care brother"

"Same to you"

Dexter then tapped on the hood of the car, signaling to the driver to pull off as the convoy drove off.

Dexter grabbed his radio again, "This is Dexter, does anyone copy?"

"Go ahead Dexter, this is unit 315"

Dexter paused, "Who's your squad leader?"

"Pulcini here. Dex that you?"

"Ah good listen up. Get me all available units over to Times Square. From there, get Gamma squad over to 7th and 8th avenues. The place is crawling with suck heads. If we can't clear the streets then all these evacuation zones will be for nothing. Madam President is en route to one as we speak so that takes care of our first priority"

"Roger, Pulcini out" as the radio clicked off and Dexter sighed heavily. He heard a loud booming explosion coming from further within the city and clenched his fists in frustration.

Moments later Dutch sped up to the curb in his car, honking the horn.

"Hurry up and get ya ass in we gotta roll NOW!" he shouted as his cousin opened the door and sat inside as Dutch quickly sped off.

**Across Town…**

"We're live here in Midtown Manhattan in the midst of this chaos! The city is in a total state of war as untold nightmares are unleashed here in the Big Apple. Ladies and gentlemen…it appears as the monsters of old are indeed real, _very_ real. Whatever these creatures are, they have appeared out of nowhere and are killing and feeding on anyone in their wake. The military and police forces are bravely fighting back, but at the moment it seems as if their efforts will be for naught"

A news anchor was busy reporting on the fighting near Columbus Circle as National Guardsmen fought off countless waves of Ghouls. A barricade had been set up right on 59th near the entrance to Central Park as Guardsmen fired from heavy artillery rifles as the undead fiends continued to march towards them.

"Get that goddamn TV crew out now!" the captain shouted as he ducked his head down from an explosion. The horde of Ghouls marched up Columbus circle, screeching and growling as many of them continued falling.

Suddenly another explosion rocked the ground sending several men crashing to the floor. As they struggled to their feet they saw in the center of the street two massive lumbering figures, strapped with double barrel Vulcan cannons. The monsters grinned sadistically as they raised their weapons.

"_GRIIIIIND!"_

"_HUUUUNGEERRR!"_

And with that, the Juggernauts began laying heavy suppressive fire down on the Guardsmen posted at Columbus circle, tearing through several of the soldiers like tissue paper.

While this transpired, the President's convoy continued navigating the war torn streets of the city. Cars and other vehicles were set on fire as they burned viciously. The ground was cracked and scorched, buildings crumbled and people were fleeing for their lives. An F22 Raptor quickly flew overhead, followed by several more as the fighter jets circled over several of the taller sky scrapers, raining down missiles in the distance.

"My _God_…this is preposterous. What's the point of all this killing and fighting?! Why is he making innocents suffer if it's us he wants?" President McGuire shouted angrily as she swore for the fifth time and slammed her fist on the seat. The President watched from the window as Klaus' forces continued laying waste to New York.

Sitting next to her, Integra calmly said "It's not us he wants. This is Klaus' message to all of the world, to all who will oppose LOD. Klaus is using this not just to cause bloodshed, but to rouse a deaf world." She said clenching her own fists tightly as they continued driving on. Rosette, Vladimir, Walter and Mariska were silent, but found themselves agreeing with Integra.

The driver in the front then said, "We're nearing the halfway point. I'm sorry it is taking so long Ma'am but we had to go around as much of the fighting as we could to ensure your safety"

The President nodded calmly, "That is fine, you do what you must" she said. Rosette then checked her watch; the time was 5:45. This day seemed to drag on endlessly.

A few moments later, one of the escort vehicles two cars ahead of the President's limo suddenly exploded in a fiery blaze, halting the escort.

"Shit! What happened?!" Vladimir shouted as the car slammed to a shout.

"Shit! We're under attack!" the driver said opening the door and stepping out. He grabbed his assault rifle, cocked it and opened fire on the scores of vampires which had formed a barrier, halting the escort and surrounding the vehicles. Several of the soldiers had formed around the President's limo, firing back on the vampires who returned the fire.

The driver of the limo then hollered as his body was riddled with bullets. Dropping to the floor he tried one last vein attempt to fire only to be shot in the head as he slumped down, dead, his rifle falling to the floor beside him.

Rosette jumped into the driver's seat, grabbing his rifle, shutting the door and reached for the radio.

"This is the President's convoy, we are under attack! We need assistance right away" Rosette shouted.

"What?! Goddamn it we're swamped as it is, we can't afford to send any back up. Get your asses out there NOW!" came the response.

Rosette snorted, switching the ignition. She turned back to the group, "Hang on!" she shouted as she slammed on the pedal as the car sped off, bullets whizzing past with some hitting the windows and door. Vampires continued firing on the President's limo as Rosette drove off as fast as she could.

**Elsewhere…**

"Your majesty" a vampire said suddenly appearing by Klaus' side, kneeling down to one knee with his head bowed.

Klaus casually turned in his direction, staring out the corner of his eye.

"The President's convoy is under attack, but, she has escaped. They are fleeing along Columbus Avenue, heading uptown nearing 73rd" the vampire reported.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, the vampire subordinate flinching. "I see. Disperse, I have just the solution" he commanded as the vampire nodded then disappeared in a red light. Klaus turned to the city, raising his right palm into the air.

"_Attention all vampires of LOD! This is your greatness, his majesty speaking! I want any and all available units to be dispatched towards 72 and Columbus. President McGuire's escort is en route there as I speak. Your orders: Apprehend the President at any cost and bring her to me, alive. Kill any in your way. Now go my children!"_

Klaus lowered his hand, grinning wickedly as he again chuckled.

On the streets below, scores of the vampire troops heard the telepathic message sent by Klaus. Standing over the bleeding carcass of a woman he had just killed, one vampire raised his fist, signaling to the other troops.

"His majesty commands us! Capture the President!" he shouted as dozens of the vampires shouted in response. Abandoning their current fighting they sprinted off in the direction toward Columbus Avenue. In time they were joined by more of their kind including dozens of Ghouls, all sprinting at top speed through the city streets. Despite the ground level being littered with crumbling ruin such as concrete and debris and smashed vehicles, the vampires used their superior agility and coordination to neatly sprint around each obstacle.

Their target: Capture the President and kill any in their way.

**Meanwhile…**

"GTA MOTHERFUCKER!" Dutch shouted for the fourth time. He smashed the accelerator, running over a Ghoul as the fiend went flying into the air and crashed back down.

"Ten points!" he said turning the wheel sharply as the car slammed into another Ghoul sending the fiend crashing into a building. Dutch along with Dexter were driving through the streets, staying in the general downtown area as they lended their assistance to the fighting taking place.

Making a sharp right, Dutch turned on 58th and Amsterdam, hitting the accelerator even faster.

Grabbing his radio, Dexter spoke into it. "HQ come in over"

"HQ, go ahead Dex"

"What's the status on the city's evacuation?"

"We're still behind capacity, the check points and evac sites are continuously being overrun by vampires and Ghouls. The more we kill, the more take their place. At this rate we might not evacuate even 1/3 of the city's civilians. Those unfortunate enough to be left behind, may end up having to dig in until we get a better hold on things"

Dexter swore and slammed his fist on the seat. Dutch made another sharp turn, avoiding spray gunfire as a group of soldiers fired on a pack of Sires.

"What of the President?" Dexter asked.

"No word on Madam President, reports last indicate her convoy was ambushed but that she managed to flee. Haven't heard anything since"

Dexter closed his eyes, praying earnestly that the President, and specifically Rosette, were ok. He then said, "HQ, how close are we to an evac site?"

"You're approaching the Midtown one. Head uptown toward 68th and Broadway, we've got multiple convoys but they're under heavy fire"

"Roger, Dutch and I are on the way" Dexter said placing his radio away. Dutch at that point said, "Take the wheel"

Dexter stared, not sure if he were serious.

"Nigga hurry up! I can't drive and call at the same time!" Dutch shouted angrily as Dexter took the steering wheel.

"What? Call who?!" Dexter shouted back exasperated.

But Dutch did not answer. Instead he reached for under his seat and pulled out a small steel box. Taking the wheel from Dexter, he simply nodded and focused back on driving.

Ten minutes later the pair rounded the corner of 67th st, only to find that it was a massive war zone. Police, fire and medical vehicles barricaded and swarmed the street and sidewalks as civilians hustled through, guided by EMT workers and firemen. Just a block ahead, soldiers in heavy combat gear and armed with assault rifles fired off round after round on a band of encroaching Ghouls as the fiends kept coming.

Jumping out of their car, Dexter and Dutch, armed with assault rifles joined the melee. Police and armed forced had set up a barricade on the steps of the massive and sprawling museum. Ghouls continued shuffling toward them as the soldiers fought to keep them away as they also fought to evacuate the numerous civilians still in the area.

"Dexter! What the HELL is going on?! What the hell are those things?!" the captain asked watching as Dexter opened fire, he shot three Ghouls through the heart, killing them instantly and turning their bodies to ash causing many of the soldiers to stare in shock.

"We emptied entire rounds and these things kept coming!" One shouted.

"They're Ghouls, re-animated human corpses which have been sired by a Vampire. When a Vampire drinks from a non-virgin, or from a virgin of the same gender, the Ghoul is created as a sort of zombie to its vampire master. They can only be killed with silver, piercing the heart is the way to go. However, these things have been fed demon blood to increase their power. Only blessed objects, holy water or sacred ash will do the trick. Our weapons use bullets cleansed with blessed water" Dexter rattled off as quickly as he could.

The captain stared back; had it been any other individual he would have written them off as mad. But being this was war, and given the stories he had already been hearing about some of the other monstrous creatures, he figured there was no point in arguing.

Just then a woman ran up to the group, crying hysterically.

"My daughter! My daughter is trapped inside!" she said pointing up to the massive high rise studio apartment. Dexter and Dutch looked up to see, much to their horror, a little girl of maybe eight or nine dangling precariously from a broken and destroyed window ledge.

"MOMMY!" the little girl screamed, tears falling down her face as he continued crying.

"Shit! Get some men up there!" Dutch shouted turning his attention as he fired on more of the Ghouls.

"We might not make it in time!" a soldier responded as he grabbed his radio. Fire trucks began approaching, honking their sirens as they slowly approached. The mother had to be restrained by two EMT workers as she continued crying "Save my baby!"

The little girls felt he grip slipping; it was only a matter of time until she would fall. Crying and screaming, she gradually lost grip strength.

"Mommy please help!" she shouted.

"Damn it all!" Dexter shouted sprinting for the building. But it was too late, with a final cry the little girl's grip gave out and she slipped, plummeting at a rapid pace. Every onlooker shouted in absolute terror, with several pausing, watching as she fell to her inevitable death.

"Megan! No!" her mother shouted, tears pouring down her face.

As Megan fell, suddenly, a black shape appeared out of nowhere. It snatched Megan out of the air, ending her free fall and crashed into the side of the adjacent building, half sliding down half plummeting to the ground. After a few seconds the shape landed gracefully to the ground level as everyone looked on in relief.

This 'shape' turned out to be a man, a tall and well built one as he cradled Megan in his arms. He stood to full height, wearing a black denim vest, black cargo pants, a black tank top and a black belt with a large buckle. Strapped to his back were a large sword complete with a shield.

"Whoo, just made it. You're safe now Megan" he said gently setting her down just as her mother ran over, snatching the girl into her arms in a passionate hug.

"Oh dear lord thank you! Thank you!" she said, tears of relief streaming down her face as mother and child reunited.

Dexter recognized this individual instantly.

"Seth!"

Seth smirked, turning his attention to the fighting as he waved his hand.

"Everyone, _go!_"

Instantly, several more individuals surfaced all taking place in the action. Alucard and Seras formed in a swarm of bats, the vampire count laughing wildly as he opened his jacket, revealing his massive weaponry.

"Cromwell Restrictions 3…2…1…RELEASE!" he shouted and opened fire on any Ghoul in his path. Seras appeared, armed with twin assault rifles as she unleashed a hail of bullets.

Dante and Nero appeared, standing back to back. Dante firing from Ebony and Ivory with Nero firing from Blue Rose.

Sion teleported in the center of the street, in the way of encroaching vampires who attempted to breach the evac zone. With a wicked glare Sion removed Oblivion from across his back, beginning to hack and slice through the undead foes at breakneck speeds.

Lastly, the entire wolf pack emerged amidst their howls of anticipation. Sergei, Alex, Raul, Robert, Kathy, Karl, Raven, Hanya, Hiro and lastly Michael along with the Salvatores Lucian, Ramone, Jason and Jacob jumped straight into the fray, each brandishing their respective weapon and/or guns as they tore through the vampires and Ghouls.

"Captain, here's your chance. Leave the fighting here to us, you get your men out, get the wounded on evac and clear out what little of the civilians you can. Quick, go!" Dutch shouted as the captain nodded and commanded his forces to fall back. Bit by bit, the site was being cleared out. Civilians loaded up into escort trucks and vans as they began pulling out of the streets and driving off.

Michael slashed through several vampires, kicking one in the face as he spun, wielding his blade Fenrir tightly as he would spin, hack and slash while avoiding any gunfire. Kathy was beside, firing from her twin revolvers. Raul used his twin short blades, combining his pyrokinetic powers as he incinerated his foes to a crisp.

The Salvatores were perhaps the most violent, mercilessly ripping, biting, tearing, and slashing through their opponents.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, rumbling several times before a deep BOOM sound filled the air. Some 50 feet away from the group, the ground quaked, cracking and crumbling as something massive emerged. It stood about two stories tall, resembling an African Black Rhino, only it had four horns as opposed to two. It had the body shape of a horse but with six legs resembling those of a lion. The beast snorted twice and gave a long and loud awful roar.

"Oh ho so this ugly shit wants to play? I call dibs!" Jason shouted excitedly as Lucian merely cocked his brow.

"No way, I call it!" Dante said in reply as Jason flashed him an exasperated look.

"Nope. It's ours!" Sergei and Alex said.

The beast stomped twice, the ground shaking as it charged forward. Alucard laughed and prepared to speak when a voice halted his and everyone's movement.

"_**Allow me the first shot"**_

Dexter, along with everyone else turned to see some very interesting company approach. The ground was thumping, rumbling as massive behemoth approached the group. This new individual, stood some eight feet tall, dressed in black jumpsuit pants and a white tank top. He was massively muscled with large hands and feet, a bulbous dome shaped head, flat nose and had awful oversized sharp teeth, his mouth twisted in a savage grin as he chuckled periodically.

Attached to his ankles were large ball and chain weights, from the looks of them each must have weighed a good 40 lbs. His wrists were bound by thick and heavy chains and he had a twisted thick steel shock collar around his neck.

Dexter cocked his brow, watching as this newcomer walked straight up to him.

"You're late" he said rather nonchalantly. Dutch looked at him, to the massive monster now standing some three feet away and back again. Seth and the others looked on curiously.

Raskos sneered; his teeth dripping saliva as he shrugged.

"_**Those bastards at Hart's didn't want me coming. But I managed to convince them. So, this is what Klaus has planned huh? Sounds just like him. Let's get something out the way: I'm doing this to get back at that bastard, not because I want to join the good guys. Get it?"**_

Dexter smirked, scratching his head.

"Yo! Dex, we got company!" Seth shouted as he reached for a pistol. Everyone turned to watch as scores of vampires suddenly began appearing on the rooftops of many of the surrounding buildings. Alongside were scores of Ghouls as the zombie like creature howled and snapped their jaws. The vampires, armed with heavy weaponry bared down on the group as everyone prepared.

The Rhino beast roared and charged forward. Raskos snorted, calmly walking forward, past Alucard, Dante, Nero, Seras, Lucian and the others as he stared the beast straight on.

"Raskos…we could use that anger of yours. I know you want to be thought of as a dangerous monster. But right now, we could actually use the monster" Dexter called out.

Raskos paused, slowly turning back. He then grinned, seemingly ignoring the charging beast as it neared closer and closer.

"_**Anger is what I do best Dexter"**_

Raskos slowly turned, just as the beast was inches away, initiating a swift but mighty transformation as he shredded through his shirt, his black pants ripping to knee length as long shreds hung down as Raskos balled his fist up, letting out a massive grunt as his fist connected with the beasts snout, halting its movement and causing its back to fold in a sickening crunch as it gave out a loud wail.

Raskos' skin turned a sickly and milky pale color he had grown now to 10 feet tall, his red and green eyes flashing dangerously and his nails turning jet black as he roared and exerted further pressure into his punch as the beast howled in agony.

Nero took the opportunity. He sprinted forward, climbing on Raskos' back and jumping into the air over the creature. Raising the Devil Bringer arm as the spectral shape grew to colossal sizes as Nero shouted and brought his fist down in a savage punch, complexly smashing the beast to a sickening pulp.

"Hang on!" Lucian shouted as he and his brothers took position, each holding their right hand out, fingers spread as they concentrated. Bright golden sparks of energy formed as they released deadly balls of concentrated energy, clashing with the remains and igniting a massive and powerful explosion as a deep BOOM filled the air, stirring a massive gust of winds.

Seth raised his shield, dashing to Seras' side as he shielded himself and her while everyone else took cover, avoiding falling debris and bits of the creatures charred flesh.

Around them, the vampires and Ghouls cried out in anger, their howls filling the air.

But that did not phase the group.

Raskos' ripped off the last bit of his shirt as he also tore away his chained restraints, tossed it and reared back, beating his chest and giving a thunderous and powerful roar echoing for miles. Around him, the group came together, banding as a single fighting unit as they formed a circle, back to back.

Alucard, Seras, Dante, Nero, Sion, Seth, Lucian, Ramone, Jason, Jacob, Michael, Raul, Karl, Kathy, Sergei, Alex, Hanya, Hiro, Raven, Robert all brandishing their respective guns and/or weaponry as Dexter approached in the center, Dutch following in suit.

"Well, now what?" Dutch asked. Dexter turned as everyone looked at him.

"We fight, we win, and we kill them all. But we do it together" He turned to Lucian. "As a team" he stressed, emphasizing teamwork. Lucian snorted a reply as his eyes intensified.

"First up, there's still a lot of people trapped around the city. We help the ones we can. Evac sites are set up all around the island, but the most concentrated areas are also the ones under attack. Get as many civilians as you can into any of the available convoy escorts and out of harm's way. Second thing is containment; at this rate the destruction we're dealing with here will spread into the other boroughs. Right now a large portion of the fighting is occurring between here in Midtown. There is also heavy casualties and damage reported on Columbus Circle, Times Square, Herald Square, Penn Station, the Financial District, Wall Street and the South Street Seaport. The second objective is to contain as many of the vampires and ghouls as we can, no matter what we have to make sure they don't spread beyond Manhattan. What we'll do is set up various intersecting blockades around four key areas, from there we will funnel Klaus' army into one space and eliminate them all"

"There's also the problem of Rashkor. He's summoning every monster under his control. There's also the Reaper Horde led by Rogue, packs of Sires are ripping anything in their path and the Juggernaut units as well" Seth added in as Dexter nodded.

"Ok Seth, take Seras, Alucard and Nero over to Times Square. Seth you have experience dealing with Rashkor's pawns, you can assist any of our troops struggling against them. Dante, head over with Sion down to the Financial District." Dexter explained as he then turned to wolves.

"Michael, this is where your pack comes in. Use your pack's size to help establish a perimeter. Anything coming within 50 feet you haul ass and funnel it back into our forces." The pack promptly howled an eager response.

Dexter then turned to the Salvatores.

"Lucian, take your brothers, and do what you do best. The Salvatore Brothers are the best of the best. Time to show Klaus and his army why that is"

Jason and Jacob each gave an excited and satisfied howl while Ramone narrowed his eyes. Lucian held out his right fist tightly, charging power as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Seras gently placed her hand on Seth's shoulder, "Ready to rock?" she asked smiling as he grinned back.

"Let's do it" Nero said determined as he revved the Red Queen's handle.

Lastly, Dexter turned towards Raskos as the lumbering behemoth had his eyes still fixed on the vampires and Ghouls surrounding them.

"And Raskos…" Dexter said.

Raskos slowly turned and stared down at Dexter, who slowly raised his finger, pointing at him before he smirked.

"Smash" Dexter stated simply.

Raskos grinned, exposing his large and ferocious teeth. With a howl Raskos jumped high into the air, landing on top of one of the adjacent buildings, immediately beginning to combat the vampires and Ghouls. They swarmed him, only to be pummeled by his massive fists as Raskos roared terribly while punching and crushing them to bloody bits. He spun, backhanding several Ghouls as their heads were knocked off with blood spraying out. Vampires fired on him, their bullets having little effect as Raskos charged straight through them, plowing them into a generator and creating a massive explosion sending fire and smoke into the air.

"_**This is all you've got?! Give me a REAL fight!"**_ Raskos roared angrily as he sprinted forward, jumping clear to the next building and continuing his assault, smashing, ripping and tearing through Klaus' army.

And with that, the counter to Klaus' army began.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh shit! Hang on!" Rosette yelled as she swerved, avoiding a collapsed truck. Vladimir rolled down the window and stuck his head out, then felt his stomach sink at the sight. He could see about three dozen vampires pursing them at full speed. Powered by the demon blood coursing through their veins, they were moving much faster then typical vampires, snarling, hissing and grunting as they pursued.

"Rosette! We've got company!" he said sticking his head back inside just as a few of the vampires opened fire. Bullets riddled the limo as Rosette continued speeding as fast as she could.

"Madam President, please, try to stay as low as you can. They're after you" Integra said shifting position with the President. Reaching inside her jacket she removed her side arm. Rolling down the window, Integra aimed for the nearest vampire as the fiend opened its jaws in a twisted and hungry sneer. Integra fired four rounds, hitting it in the face as the brute roared angrily in pain and crashed, tumbling several times before smashing into a car. Its comrades pressed the attack, firing on the limo. One sprinted beside, reaching the driver side as it cocked its rifle, intending to shoot Rosette. She took the wheel with her right hand, firing from her gun with the left, killing the vampire as it howled in agony. Rosette again spun the wheel sharply to the right, using the limo as a ram as she knocked several vampires to the side, smashing them into several buildings as she regained control.

Rosette turned left, then another left followed by a right. Coming down a long stretch of road, she continued driving the limo only to find something blocking the path ahead.

Three vampires and a Juggernaut blocked ahead. The Juggernaut roared and opened fire from its massive Vulcan cannon as bullets sprayed the limo causing it to slow down. The vampires then bent down, picking up large rocket launchers as Rosette's eyes widened.

"_Shit, everyone get down!"_ Rosette shouted slamming the brakes and turning as everyone ducked down inside the limo.

The vampires fired; two of the missiles just barely missing the limo while the last impacted right in front, sending the limo swerving before it bounced and rolled several times, past the vampires and Juggernaut as a large explosion rocked the street.

The limo rolled to a complete halt, now several feet from its original impact as it was turned on its side, the windows smashed in, with the hood of the car completely blown away as steam rose slowly.

Moments later, the door to the driver side slammed open. Rosette groaning and struggling as she slipped out, collapsing to the floor in a heap. Her ears were ringing; she bled from her left ear lobe and had a gash across her forehead as well as a few cuts across her arms, legs and her back. Her pants were dirty and torn as was her sweater.

"Oh Jesus. Is everyone ok?" she said slowly standing to her feet. Vladimir swore as he struggled to free himself, moments later Mariska exited followed by Walter.

"Oh God, help me with the President" Integra said struggling as she gently pulled President McGuire free.

"Is she hurt?" Vladimir said turning around. The President was slumped in Integra's arms, she had several cuts around her face and a large welt on her temple. There was a large laceration across her right thigh.

"Shit she's hurt bad, but she's alive. We've got to get her to some aid and quick. Can everyone walk?" Rosette said kicking off her heels and tossing them aside. Walter stared, astonished she would wing it barefooted.

"I think…URGH!" Integra grunted and collapsed to her knees.

"Integra! Let me see…ok. You've got some bruising to your ribs. I don't think anything is broken but try to steady your breathing" Vladimir said slinging her arm around him and supporting her by the waist. He prepared to speak when he looked behind them.

"Oh…_fuck!_"

Approaching was the Juggernaut from before, followed by the same group of about three dozen vampires. The Juggernaut roared, raising its cannon.

"_GRRIIIIIIND!"_ it snarled.

"Come on!" Rosette said reaching inside the limo for the rifle as she ejected the empty clip.

"Go leave me, I'll just slow you down. Take the President and get out" Integra said gritting her teeth.

"My lady" Walter began but she cut him off.

"Integra, no one gets left behind. No matter what. Don't be ridiculous" Mariska said kneeling beside her.

"That's right. We Sokolov's have a motto: Neither rain nor sleet, not hail nor snow, nor vampires or Ghouls, a Sokolov never leaves a comrade behind, especially a woman. Now, up we go" Vladimir said. He took his arm, tossing Integra over his right shoulder and steadying her. He then picked the President up, lifting her limp form over his other shoulder, steadying both women before nodding. "Let's move, we've got to try and get off the street" The President gave a light moan, her head stirring very slightly as she and Integra were carried away by Vladimir.

The entire group jogged down the street, Rosette leading at the head with Walter flanking the center and Vladimir carrying the wounded Integra and still unconscious President over his shoulders.

"Shit! Vladimir look out!" Integra said looking up as her body bounced with Vladimir's every step.

Rosette turned, dropping to her knee and opening fire, killing four vampires as she then rolled out the way of their return fire. Vladimir paused; dozens and dozens of vampires slowly marched toward from ahead. He turned back, watching as his wife, Walter and Rosette soon approached. They formed a circle, watching as their enemies closed in. The vampires eyes glowed and eerie crimson, retaining the green irises typical of vampires consuming demon blood. Hissing and snarling they aimed their rifles as one stepped forward, slowly pulling his face mask down as he spoke.

"Your courage is impressive. But this is where the line ends. Our master, his greatness, his Majesty, Klaus, demands we bring him the President. Your options are simple" the vampire stated adjusting his combat uniform as he raised two fingers.

"Surrender the President, and die" he said as several began laughing. He then said, "Surrender the President, prostrate yourselves before his Majesty and submit to his every machination"

"Go to hell blood fiend" Walter stated placing his gloves on, releasing his micro wires as they swarmed and surrounded the group.

"Surrender? I was staring down whole packs of Werewolves when I was 10 years old. A few vampires on demon blood doesn't scare me" Mariska said tossing her hair and moving closer to her husband.

"Vladimir, put me down, I can stand" Integra said as Vladimir gently set her down, still holding the President's plump form over his shoulder as he scowled.

"Hellsing has never submitted to her enemies, nor shall we ever" Integra said folding her arms, wincing in pain from her injuries.

The vampires again laughed, cocking their rifles.

"Then Hellsing along with her comrades, shall die!" the lead vampire shouted as he charged forward. He jumped into the air, straight for Vladimir who braced for the worst. Just as the vampire seemed ready to tear into him it froze in mid-air, slowly landing to its feet about four feet away. Eyes wide, its skin turned deathly pale as it slowly turned around, apparently in severe agony.

The group watching gasped; deeply lodged in the vampires back and shoulders were seven large throwing knives, intricately designed with various Japanese kanji complete with a black handle. The vampire groaned, steam rising from the wounds it received.

"What…what is this?! Blessed blades?!" he shouted. A final blade was thrown into the vampire's heart causing it to explode in a gory mess as blood splattered the ground. The vampire horde surrounding Integra and the others began frantically looking around them, not seeing who the culprit was.

Vladimir blinked and then looked up above the group, gathered on top of the adjacent building was a group of about 15 individuals, dressed in ornately designed clothing. A lead figure among them began chuckling before waving down towards Vladimir.

"Just in time, saving your ass at the last minute. Just like when we were kids and you almost go jumped by those goons from the rival school. Been too long, little bro, boy we missed ya!"

Vladimir instantly recognized this newcomer, beaming with joy and excitement. "Oh MAN! You guys are here as well? We couldn't ask for a more suitable team!" he said happily. Integra, Walter and Rosette looked at each other in utter confusion, then to Vladimir and above to the individual speaking.

The vampires drew their weapons and began drawing in closer, only to be halted by more blades being thrown, killing four more of their ranks as a few began panicking.

They looked up at the surrounding buildings to see that a massive group was forming on the building tops, staring down, armed with lethal weaponry. The vampires were utterly outnumbered, frantically scanning in every direction.

"Ah, I hope we haven't arrived too late, my boy" a familiar voice said as Vladimir looked back up to see none other than Master Sato, standing next to the individual Vladimir first greeted.

"Sensei!" Vladmir called out excitedly as his master nodded calmly.

"Soldiers of the White Lotus. Our enemy are vampires, let us make ourselves better acquainted" Master Sato called out to the massive army he appeared to be leading.

**End Chapter**

**Coming up next: Vladimir, Integra and Rosette are rescued by old allies of Vladimir's going back to his childhood days of martial arts training. Who are these mysterious Soldiers of the White Lotus? Can they be trusted? What match are they for the super powered vampires Klaus is using?  
><strong> 

**The counter to LOD continues as Alucard, Dante, Michael and the others continue fighting. Klaus' forces are put on the run momentarily as our heroes gain momentum.**

**But the Master of Death is not through. In a stunning and chilling maneuver, Klaus broadcasts a live message to all of the world: New York must surrender or be destroyed by Klaus himself. Klaus then unleashes the deadliest of his minions who confront our heroes in super charged battles. Their enemies numerous and boasting frightening and unbelievable power, but our heroes have never proven more resilient. The siege continues, stay tuned!**


	37. The New York Siege Part II

**Disclaimer: Next chapter is up!**

**Vladimir and the others are rescued at the last moment by the Soldiers of the White Lotus, a mysterious and covert strike unit led by Vladimir's master. Wielding formidable anti-Vampire weaponry and fighting prowess, they make quick work of the vampires threatening the group. As it turns out, Vladimir has a special connection to this group, going back to his childhood days as a pupil of Master Sato. Who are these soldiers? How well can they be trusted after so many years?**

**Klaus meanwhile unleashes the most deadly of his servants, with some of the top echelon of LOD further igniting the flames of war. The Master of Death meanwhile plans for a very special action. In a stunning move, Klaus broadcasts himself to every news station in the world with one bold claim: Surrender, or New York will be destroyed.**

**But hope is not lost, our heroes continue the fight and in several well executed maneuvers, the tides begin to shift. The second portion of this battle begins now.**

Chapter Thirty Seven- The New York Siege Part II

Master Sato gazed down at the scores of vampires on the street level. He still wore his typical ankle length kimono, colored royal purple as it draped his shoulders. A gentle breeze causing it to blow slightly. He held a long slightly curved black cane in front, resting comfortably as his hands lay on the top.

"Toshio, let us begin" he commanded to the man standing beside whom nodded. "Yes sensei" he replied and waved two index fingers. Instantly, more soldiers began appearing on the roof tops as the vampires looked on nervously.

"Begin!" Toshio commanded as he and the Soldiers of the White Lotus plummeted to the streets below. Landing in front of Vladimir and the others, they formed a phalanx position, two dozen men armed with FN-SCARs and FAMAS took aim as Toshio began to give commands.

"First wave, open fire, break apart their ranks!" he said waving his hand. The vampires shouted and hissed, sprinting forward as the soldiers opened fire. Their bullets piercing the hearts, heads and chests of the vampires halting their advancement as they gave out horrid cried of agony, their bodies beginning to crumble and melt away before breaking apart to dust.

"Urgh! Holy rounds?! No, these are something far worse! URRGH!" one vampire cried out as his head exploded and his body turned to powder.

The first wave ceased firing, pausing to reload and allowing the second wave to take point. These soldiers, dressed in high tech gear wielded different weaponry. They wore battle suits, with the chest, arm and shin guards resembling the famed Samurai armor from Japan's feudal period. The colors ranged from jet black, silver, crimson red and dark brown. They wore high duty ballistic helmets and wore dark colored visors covering a large portion of their face. Strapped to their waist were compact sub machine guns, MP5's from what Vladimir could tell. It was what they carried in their hands which caused everyone to stare in wonder.

They wielded the famed pole arms, the Naginata in their hands. The soldiers stood in perfect formation, their Naginata held upright as they remained absolutely motionless.

"F-F-FIRE!" one of the vampires ordered as they cocked their weapons and opened fire, unleashing a hail of bullets straight for the group.

The soldiers in front did not fre.t They instantly began spinning their pole arms rapidly around, deflecting the bullets while keeping the others safe.

Toshio then shouted, "All waves, press forward, attack!"

Instantly, all hell broke loose as the Soldiers of the White Lotus initiated a massive assault upon the vampires. Bullets flew through the air as the super power undead monsters met their end.

Some vampires charged forward, firing from their own weapons as they jumped into the melee. The soldiers were prepared; dropping their assault rifles they pulled out thin and razor sharp katanas, slicing and tearing through the vampires, sending body parts scattering to the ground. One soldier spun around, slashing through two vampires before side kicking a third away. He spun again, impaling a vampire with his sword and slicing up, tearing the fiend completely in half. The soldier then watched three charging vampires, bending down he crouched into a tight position before waving his arms out, throwing scores of blessed throwing knives which not only killed the vampires but lit their bodies on fire as they burned intensely.

Toshio nodded up, three figures jumping down to the street level and into the fray. "Long time Vlady!" one called out, flipping over the second and brandishing twin Mac-10 submachine pistols. He fired on a squad of vampires, his holy ammunition reducing the undead fiends to ash as they cried out from the bullets. Having spent his ammunition, he placed his pistols away and pulled out twin short kodachi's, brandishing the short blades as he began slicing and tearing through the vampires, cutting off heads and limbs.

"Renji!" Vladimir called out excitedly as his old time friend flashed him a thumbs up.

Dashing past Renji were two men, wearing identical uniforms and closely resembling one another, obviously twins. They stood back to back as they were encircled by several vampires. One of them pulled out a large chain, a sickle attached at one end with a large ball at the end. Spinning the ball end of the chain, he waited while his accomplice pulled out a sword.

"3" one said as the other nodded.

"2"

"1!" they shouted together and dashed into combat. The one wielding the sword sliced through several vampires, mixing in martial art moves as he punched and added kicks and sweeps, creating a deadly blend of sword play and physical combat. His accomplice, wielding a standard kusari-gama swung the sickle end of the chain, impaling a vampire through the head before flipping over, wrapping the chain around its neck and with a savage twist, pulled the head clean off before spinning and tossing the chain around it, slicing more vampires.

Integra, Walter and Rosette watched, utterly astounded at the display before them. The vampires were quickly losing more of their rank, only about 12 or so remaining, yet the Soldiers of the White Lotus hadn't lost a single man. Who were these men?

"This is…incredible" Integra said widening her eyes.

Toshio himself finally jumped into the fray, reaching behind and pulling out a long straight edged katana with a circular cross guard. Wielding it in a reverse grip, he slashed through more vampires, their wounds bubbling before they burst into flames, howling with tremendous agony as they collapsed in a flaming heap. The battle ended with Toshio and Renji tag teaming the final vampire, slicing off his arms before cutting him. Renji split him in half while Toshio sliced his head off, remaining in a crossed position as the head bounced to a stop. Both men stood slowly, nodding and giving a satisfactory grin as they casually flicked the blood off their blades before sheathing them.

Vladimir, stared, impressed the skill of his old teammates. They looked the same as he last remembered. Toshio stood about 6'4, just a little taller than Vladimir. He still wore his typical outfit: Black pants tucked into traditional Japanese style tabi boots, but with a slightly modern take. He wore a form fitting sleeveless black shirt tucked into his pants. Tied across his waist was a white sash, a bow forming in front of which he kept his sword strapped across behind him. He wore silver and black colored arm guards and greaves and fingerless black gloves. His dull brown hair, tied casually in a low ponytail contrasted his gentle light green eyes. Renji, as always had his black hair cropped short, casually swayed to one side. Wrapped around his head was a black bandana. He wore a similar outfit to Toshio; the main difference was he wore a plated armor vest over his shirt.

Lastly, the twins, Sakyo and Ukyo wore matching outfits; Black sleeveless top, black pants, black boots, gold and black arm guards with matching greaves.

"Clear!" one of the soldiers shouted jamming his Naginata into the still twitching head of a vampire before removing it.

Master Sato, having come down to street level walked towards the group, calmly observing the damage as he nodded. "Good, spread word to our other units across the city. Engage the enemy wherever necessary and kill any in your path. Cooperate with the military as well, lend aid to evacuating civilians at check points" he commanded.

"Sir, right away sensei" the soldier replied bowing and pulling out a hand radio.

"Vladimir, who…who are these men?" Integra asked watching them cautiously as Vladimir beamed with pride. He seemingly disregarded her, running up to the group just as Toshio, Renji and the two twins turned, grinned happily and spread their arms. All men then embraced each other in a warm and joyful group hug, laughing and smiling ear to ear.

"DAMN it's good to see you guys! Toshio, Renji, Sakyo, Ukyo, how the hell have you been?" Vladimir asked excitedly at reuniting with old teammates. Toshio flashed him a grin, "It's been the usual man. Things of course will never be the same without Kenshin, God rest his soul. How about yourself? Why didn't you call and tell us you got married and have a freaking son you bum?!" he said laughing as the group dropped the embrace.

Vladimir scratched his head, sheepishly grinning. 'Yeah about that, I was gonna call once everything got settled but as you can see" gesturing to the dozens of scattered corpses of the defeated vampires.

"Vladimir" Integra said as the rest of the group approached.

"Don't worry, I've known these knuckle heads since I was a little kid. They're the best of the best. Guys, meet the Soldiers of the White Lotus" Vladimir said introducing his old allies, each of the respective soldiers giving their own variation of a gentle greeting.

"The White Lotus….the descendants of the Takahashi bloodline? My father used to always mention them to me when I was younger" Rosette said staring at the soldiers, noticing the emblem of a white lotus flower on their clothing.

Now it was Vladimir's turn to stare. "Wow, not many people know about them"

"The White Lotus are said to be the modern descendants of an ancient and very powerful clan of samurai, dating back to the earliest days of Japan's feudal era. In those days, demons and other monstrous creatures plagued the land. It was said a mighty samurai clan, having made a pact with God, vowed to remove all traces of evil from the land. In doing so, God promised to bless up to a thousand generations with the will and power to combat all evil which threatened their lands. From that day forth, the Takahashi bloodline became legendary" Rosette explained as everyone listened intently.

"Unbelievable, Vladimir, you say you _trained_ under these people?' Walter asked, quite impressed.

"My parents sent me to Master Sato's school when I was about 8. I spent 6 years under his tutelage, learning everything I know about the martial arts. He's one of Japan's most sought after and respected teachers. And also, one of the cruelest" he said as Toshio and the others chuckled.

"Oh come now my boy, I wasn't that bad" Master Sato said, a gleam reflecting off his eyes.

From there the group focused back on their main mission objective. President McGuire was secured and sent to an evac site where her injuries were tended to. Vladimir, along with Integra, Rosette, Walter along with the Soldiers of the White Lotus headed into the city where their forces were continuing to fight against Klaus' horde.

"Klaus is really not pulling back, he's unleashed all of his minions into the city and they're raising all sorts of hell" Vladimir said from his position. He along with Mariska, Rosette, Toshio and a few others were flying overhead in a chopper, overlooking the damage as they flew over the city. Vladimir gazed out the chopper window; the sun was beginning to set just over the Hudson, reflecting off the dark waters as evening approached. Checking his watch, his clock read 6:50. With a sigh he then turned back inside the chopper as the pilot said "We're just over Midtown right now. But the fighting has reached as far up as Morningside. Our people estimate that by night fall, all of Manhattan could be under siege"

"Vladimir, we need to work fast then" Toshio said with his arms folded as he narrowed his eyes. Just then, Rosette's radio squawked as someone frantically shouted.

"Hello? Does anyone copy over?"

She grabbed it, "Dex is that you?"

"Oh thank God you're alright. Did you get the President out ok?" Dexter asked.

"Nevermind that, what's going with you?' Rosette asked concerned. "Dutch just called into some rather interesting 'friends' of his. Apparently the Marines he's still in contact with are sending some heavy aid. Anti-vampire weaponry, holy rounds and ammunition, explosives, not to mention additional troops are on their way into the city. We've begun quarantine procedures as well. It's still a long shot but for the moment the vampires can't impede further into the city than they have" Dexter explained.

Everyone took a deep sigh of relief. Rosette then said, "Dexter listen very carefully. Have all of our men engage the enemy as necessary. I'll meet up with you shortly. Stay safe baby, over" Rosette said switching off her radio.

"Pilot, head for the nearest quarantine zone, we'll join the fighting there" Dexter instructed as the pilot nodded and the chopper made a sharp right turn.

Just then, Toshio reached behind him, pulling out a long object bound tightly in brown cloth. "By the way man, you're going to need this" he said with a smirk.

Vladimir blinked and then took the object, unwrapping it and finding much to his surprise, it was the Sokolov blade, passed down in his family for generations. Slowly pulling the ancestral weapon out, he stared at it and then to his old teammate who grinned.

"But, how did-"

"Your wife" Toshio said as his eyes glanced over to Mariska who smirked and batted her eyes innocently at her husband.

"You always were so sneaky, for good reason I suppose. Thanks hun" he said placing the blade by his feet.

**Meanwhile…**

Time Square continued being the scene of terrible destruction as hordes of vampires marched through the area, continuing to kill any in their path. The area between 7th and 8th avenue and between 42-44th street was littered with dead bodies. Cars and other vehicles lay strewn about, smashed and completely wrecked.

Sitting on top of a pile of wrecked trucks, Rashkor overlooked the devastation. With a satisfied hiss, he watched as some of his Sire roamed the streets, ripping into and feeding on any corpses they came across, snapping and snarling as they did so. Ryoga stood at the bottom, seemingly bored with the sights before him, watching with mild interest as a couple of vampires fed from the body of a soldier.

"This is stupid, I'm outta here" Tristan said shaking his head and preparing to walk away. With his back turned, Rein adjusted his sun glasses as he said "Running scared boy?"

Tristan glared as Rashkor laughed. Before he could respond, Tristan spun around, pulling out his massive double bladed sword and spun it rapidly, deflecting the charged shot that was fired directly on him. The impact causing a small explosion, sending him skidding back several feet. Rashkor instantly jumped down while Ryoga and Rein looked on with mild curiosity.

"Damn, and here I am thinking I would have made that little sneak attack" Nero complained sucking his teeth as he calmly approached the group. Pulling out his dual axes, Rashkor pointed them at the devil hunter as he grinned. Surrounding them, the packs of Sires and vampires closed in.

"Back off clown, this one is mine, we've got unfinished business me and him" Tristan said slowly approaching.

Nero despite being surrounded didn't look at all concerned. With a casual wave of his hand he then said, "Anytime you're ready"

Instantly, gunfire broke out as dozens of armed soldiers suddenly appeared, armed to the teeth as they fired on the vampires, killing some and sending the rest scattering for cover. The Sires howled as their bodies were riddled with bullets.

Nero sprinted forward, his Red Queen clashing with Tristan's blade as they initiated their duel. Tristan spun his blade around rapidly as Nero parried and deflected.

A swarm of bats began swirling in the center of the street, increasing in volume and mass. From the center, powerful and twisted laughter could be heard. Moments later, Alucard and Seras appeared, brandishing their weapons and opening fire.

Seras leaped over her master, rolling to a stop as she planted her feet firmly and fired on a group of vampires, reducing them to nothing. A Sire tried pouncing, Seras evaded its lunge swinging around and grabbing it by the neck. With a sharp crank she twisted and pulled, the beast crying out in pain before having its head entirely ripped off as Seras tossed it away and resumed opening fire.

Alucard laughed wildly, firing from the Jackal and Casull. Pausing to reload, his body was then suddenly and violently jolted by a massive electrical charge, causing his body to twitch and combust. The blast subsided as Rein slowly hovered down, palm out stretched as he removed his sun glasses.

"Time to die, vampire Alucard" Rein said coldly as he charged a massive lightning bolt in his palm and sprinted forward. Alucard's body dispersed in a mass of shadows, all covered in dozens of eyes as Rein froze.

"Finally, a creature worthy of my power. Come on, show me what you've got then!" Alucard shouted wickedly, rising from behind Rein. With one gruesome move he impaled his opponent through the midsection with his right hand as Rein staggered. Rein grunted, charging lightning all around as Alucard's body was fried, causing him to be knocked back several feet.

Seras, preparing to come to her master's aid jumped back, avoiding the sword attacks of Ryoga as the swordsman wielded both of his blades. Rashkor soon dashed to his comrades side, grinning maliciously as Seras nodded her eyes. Rashkor was then sent crashing to the floor, sliding several feet away.

Seth stood there, his leg outstretched in a kick as he gently lowered his leg before pulling out his sword and shield. With a primal shout, Seth charged forward, beginning a vicious fight with the Beast Tamer just as Rashkor jumped back to his feet and clashed his axes with Seth's sword. Seth and Rashkor then began a frenzied fight, slashing, cutting, parrying and deflecting each other's attacks as they dashed around the street.

Ryoga stared down Seras and then slowly, he sheathed his swords causing her to cock her brow.

"I would like to think you were giving up" Seras said. Ryoga snorted a reply. "You are not armed with sword, nor any type of blade. I will not fight you in such a way. It's against my code" he said very matter-of-factly and causing Seras to widen her eyes in sheer amazement.

**Across town…**

Michael fired from his twin Desert Eagles, turning three vampires to ash as he ejected the empty catridges. Kathy ran beside, using her twin Revolvers as she fired the incendiary rounds, igniting and incinerating several more of the vampires. Raul and Hiro both worked in tandem, slashing and cutting through the vampires. Sergei and Alex, along with support from Robert, Karl, and Hanya fired from heavy assault rifles.

"Hanya! On your six!" Sergei said mowing down a vampire that tried tackling the behemoth Werewolf who grunted a thank you. Hanya then held out his right arm, his nails forming claws as he began hacking and cutting off the heads of several of the vampires around him.

The wolf pack was busy fighting off massive numbers of Vampires and ghouls, sending Klaus' army on the defense. Michael placed his pistols away, slowly reaching down for his blade Fenrir. Unsheathing it he moved at high speeds, slashing and cutting several vampires to shreds all the while dashing about the city street.

From her vantage point, several stories above where the pack was fighting Raven was offering support from her sniper rifle. Picking off any stragglers and mowing down vampires that tried surrounding the group. Pausing to reload she tapped her ear piece, "This is getting too easy. Something's not right" she said.

Raul heard her, grunting a response. Spinning his twin short swords rapidly, he spun in a circle, parrying with one while using another to slash a vampire through the midsection before cutting its head off.

"She's right Michael. We've managed to hold them back for some time. Plus, the sun is setting, it will be dark fairly soon" Kathy said reloading her revolvers.

Michael narrowed his eyes, scanning them around the battle field. He then turned towards downtown where much of the fighting was continuing to take place.

"I wonder how Lucian and his brothers are fairing" Michael said.

**Meanwhile…**

Lucian gave a mighty and feral roar, smashing the vampires face to shreds with his bare hands. His fangs bared, claws in the shape of fearsome and deadly talons, eyes flashing crimson red as his amber eyes flashed. Lucian growled and slowly turned around, gazing at his brothers.

Ramone casually decapitated a vampire with his bare hand, Jason roared and bit off the arm off one before ripping out its heart. Jacob, always the most violent of his siblings was savagely ripping and tearing apart vampires and Ghouls alike.

Lucian prepared to speak when his gaze shifted past his brothers, to the lone figure slowly approaching the brothers.

"Ah, the famed Lucian Salvatore. Klaus' favorite test subject. So nice to finally see you in action, in the presence of your brothers"

Lucian snorted once as he tensed, his brothers instantly forming by his side as he took a couple of steps forward.

"Ramone, Jason, Jacob, leave this to me. We will meet later, head downtown to the Financial District, you'll find more of Klaus' pawns there. Go! Quickly my brothers" Lucian commanded not taking his eyes off this new adversary. For once, his brothers did not protest, turning to each other quickly and sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Lucian watched their retreating forms before turning back to his opponent.

"It's been a long time Krista" Lucian said finally addressing her by her name. Krista chuckled, holding her arms out as she grinned.

"Indeed. I wonder, how greatly will Klaus appreciate it once I become the one to bring an end to Lucian Salvatore" Krista said stopping about six feet away from Lucian. Lucian blinked and then slowly turned around him.

Surrounding them, were numerous vampires. Lucian quickly began counting but he could see it was useless. There had to have been well over five hundred of the blood fiends who began hissing, eyes flashing dark red as they cocked and aimed their weapons.

Krista chuckled, "You seem concerned Lucian. Too much for the eldest Salvatore? No worries, it will be over quickly, I promise you" she taunted.

Lucian scoffed, "And you think bringing with you vampires assures you victory?"

"No, that's why I brought over 500 with me" Krista said clenching her jaw tightly.

"500. Well then…" Lucian said slowly turning, as if walking away. Suddenly he crouched into a low battle stance, swiftly pulling out his infamous blade Wolf's Bane. It all happened so swiftly Krista nearly missed it.

"_Slaughter them! Wolf's Bane!"_ Lucian roared tremendously as his voice echoed. Leaping into the air, he swung Wolf's Bane once, beginning a chain of consecutive attacks as Lucian viciously slashed and tore apart the vampires surrounding him and Krista with such remarkable speed all that could be seen were flashes of light. A massive explosion ignited, sending sparks flying as a powerful boom sound erupted sending flames and blood into the air.

Krista widened her eyes, absolutely horrified as Lucian landed gracefully on his feet, holding his sword in his right hand as it burned brightly with deep blue energy, blood staining the blade as it dripped to the floor.

"This….this can't be!" Krista said horrified.

"500? You miserable creature. If you had five MILLION of these wretched things, it still wouldn't change a thing. This sacred sword has been passed down the Salvatore line for generations. Wolf's Bane; a thousand fangs unleashed in one swing, perfect for your measly 500" Lucian stated as he slowly waved his sword, the light fading, blood splashing off as he swiftly sheathed it.

**Meanwhile…**

Raskos roared for the fourth time, bellowing as he beat his chest. A vampire tried frantically crawling away only for him to be smashed to paste by his massive foot.

"_**This is the most Klaus has to offer?! Give me more! More blood! More bones to fill my belly!"**_ The Monster of Pelham shouted loudly. Piled high, stacking several feet were the numerous corpses of the vampires, ghouls and other creatures Klaus's army had summoned forth. Raskos snorted and turned from his grisly scene, before being halted by the sudden appearance of a withered and elderly old man about six feet away.

The man was dressed in flowing black robes. His skin was wrinkled, indicating his age, possibly around 80. His eyes were dull gray as was the color of his slick backed hair. His body, tall and lanky was absolutely motionless.

Raskos sneered, saliva dripping from his lower lip. _**"So, who do I have the pleasure of eating next?"**_

The man rubbed his chin. "I am called Arthur, beast. I shall be the means to your execution" he said very casually.

Raskos laughed, hard. He then balled up his right fist and let it sail straight for Arthur, only to find to his dismay the old man casually stopped it with minimum effort, holding his hand in place as Raskor stiffened.

"_**So, you got some moves old man. That alone won't save you!" **_Raskos said as he brought his other hand down, smashing into Arthur with incredible force causing a massive shockwave.

**Elsewhere…**

Vladimir hopped out of the chopper, followed closely by Integra, Rosette and the rest of the group. They landed near Central Park West on the corner of 108th in the middle of a quarantine zone. There a combined joint effort composing of Army National Guardsmen and the Marine Corp were busy repelling Klaus' army while at the same time ensuring the continued evacuation of citizens. The streets were filled with armored vehicles, tanks and vans. Soldiers lined the sides, some resting in between their patrols. Bullets whizzed through the air as the vampires were held at bay, holy ammunition turning dozens of them to ash.

Entering one of the main tents, the group watched as an officer nodded over to them. "I take it you are what's left of the President's convoy? No matter? Commander Sheppard at your service" said the commander in charge. Dressed in full combat gear, Vladimir noticed the number of badges strapped to his gear. Obviously the commander was no stranger to conflict.

"Commander, what's the situation?" Integra asked, not wasting anytime.

"Well, the good news is Manhattan is still standing. Bad news? We have untold numbers of casualties, and not just with civilians. We've managed to keep the vampires at bay, for the moment but more keep popping up. But they aren't the only thing to worry about. Whoever this Klaus is, he's got some real nasty fuckers at his disposal. By nightfall, the city will be entirely overrun."

Rosette then said, "Do we have orders?"

"Directly from the President: Kill them all" Commander Sheppard said folding his arms. Vladimir sighed and said, "We'll assist in any way we can. Is there an armory or somewhere we can load up?" he asked.

"You kidding me? We received word about the assault on the President's limo. You guys stared down over two dozen super powered vampires AND came out alive? Hell you should have my job" Sheppard said eliciting laughter from the soldiers around him.

Vladimir chuckled, as did those around him.

The group reconvened at a weapons station about fifteen feet away from the main tent. They wasted no time, stocking up with all the essentials.

The doors to the tent opened, and there stood Dexter, Dutch following behind moments later.

"Dexter!" Rosette said running and greeting her fiancé with a big hug, leaping into his arms as they embraced deeply. Dexter gently set her down, kissing her several times before turning to Vladimir.

"Thank you" he said. Vladimir smiled and nodded his head gently.

"Make it quick cuz, we've got one more evac zone to stop through" Dutch said exiting as Dexter nodded. Rosette blinked in confusion as Dexter then held up the large silver case he had by his feet.

"You wouldn't be complete without this babe" he said with a smirk, watching as Rosette opened the case.

"Oh my" Walter stated chuckling as Integra said, "I never knew you were an archer, Rosette"

Inside the case, was a Martin brand longbow. It was specifically modified for use in combat though. The bow was colored jet black, featuring a sight on the handle and had a draw weight of about 50 lbs.

"Oh my goodness, a Jaguar Recurve Bow?" Rosette said taking it out the case as Dexter grinned.

"Close, I had it specifically designed and modeled after a similar make and model. It also folds, so it's easier to carry. And the arrows are made of a titanium alloy, and they've already been blessed." Dexter explained handing Rosette a quiver with a large number of arrows.

Five minutes passed, and the groups departed. Integra remained behind, still reeling from the injuries she suffered. Walter joined with Rosette, Vladimir, Dexter along with Toshio and the others as they headed further into the city. Vladimir finally managed to change out of his suit and pants, now wearing black fatigues, a black thermal, black boots and a ballistics vest. Rosette changed as well, wearing tight black pants, a black tank top with a denim vest over.

"So where are we headed?" she asked as they rode in a large armored van.

"34th st, they need more help securing the area" the driver said making a left turn.

In his seat, Vladimir loaded ammunition into the clip of his pistol. "We Sokolov's have a tradition" he said as Rosette and the others turned to him.

"Before the next heir and leader can take the position, they have to undergo a rigorous test. You must survive for two weeks on your own in the middle of winter in the Russian Far East. You face all sorts of threats and danger; the cold freezing temperature is one thing. That part of Russia is crawling with all sorts of animals and plants that can kill you. Packs of Eurasian Wolves prowl the forests, Brown Bears and Siberian Tigers, Amur Leopards the hills and mountain sides. Not to mention there are Boars big enough to skewer a grown man. If starvation doesn't kill you, dehydration will, and of course there's hypothermia and a host of nasty sicknesses and diseases you can catch from a combination of poor water, lack of nutrition and exposure to the elements" Vladimir said finishing his task as he loaded his twin Barettas. Dexter and the others staring in sheer amazement at his story.

Leaning back, Vladimir folded his arms and chuckled at recalling his time in the wild. "My father explained it best; if we can face nature in all her fury, then nothing of the supernatural can be a challenge for a true heir of the Sokolov bloodline. I'll never forget my first night: All I had was a flashlight, a hunting knife, a dozen matches, my clothes, a hunting bow, rations and a signal beacon. If things got too rough, the signal beacon would be my salvation, at the cost of failing the test. The cold was unbearable. I didn't have a full solid meal for two days before I finally managed a kill."

"Oh my Lord, Vladimir, are you serious? How did you survive for two weeks?" Rosette asked. Vladimir gave a weak chuckle and shrugged.

"Guess it was by the grace of God"

"Damn, how old were you?" Dexter asked.

Vladimir paused, "13"

"Get the fuck out" Dutch said causing some laughter.

Vladimir himself laughed and said "I nearly died, twice. But I managed. If I can fend off tigers and bears in the Russian Far East, Klaus' army won't scare me. We will win this fight, I swear it, by the blood of my ancestors" Vladimir said putting on a black tactical glove.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Vladimir's confidence inspiring them.

**Across Town…**

"We are live here at Channel 7 Eyewitness News with continuing coverage on this unspeakable tragedy. For over three hours now, New York City has come under attack by an unknown enemy with a substantial amount of enemy troops pouring into the city, killing any in their path. But perhaps, most strangely, it is the nature of the enemy that has our forces puzzled. As reported from our analysts in the field, the unknown enemy soldiers are seemingly immune to the shots fired from our armed forces. Bullets do not seem to faze them as they continue to attack despite being shot multiple times. Even more disturbing, the grisly nature of what these soldiers do once they kill"

News analysts at Channel 7 were continuing live coverage of the fighting and destruction well into the early evening. The Eyewitness News station was in chaos and disarray, the station crumbling and shaking caused from explosions outside, rocking and shaking the building. The lead journalist, a beautiful woman dressed in a black business suit with short curly dark brown hair nervously held the microphone up as the cameraman steadied his shot on her.

Clearing her throat she again began to speak.

"All ties to the outside world have been severed. We do not know if this broadcast can be seen by those outside the city. From those of us here at Eyewitness News, stay inside, stay safe, our armed forces are doing all they can to quell this violence" she said finishing her report as she slowly lowered the microphone.

She then blinked, and felt raw pain stab through her chest as blood splattered out in a gory fashion as she gave a sharp howl of pain and agony. There was a gaping hole the size of a small melon through her chest, a hand outstretched clutching her still beating heart before pulling out as her body collapsed to the floor.

There stood Klaus, a wicked smile on his face as he crushed her heart and tossed the remains aside. Screams of fear and terror erupted in the station as Klaus spread his arms, blood dripping from his hand as his grin widened. Staring directly at the camera, he slowly spoke.

"Does this make you feel safe? Does this make you feel as if you are protected? _**DO NOT TURN THE CAMERA OFF**_. Witness how easy it is for me to kill. Now, I have much to say, and I will be heard. If you wish to prolong your miscreant lives for but a moment longer, keep rolling cameraman" Klaus threatened as the cameraman shook with great fear, nodding his head in agreement.

Klaus then watched as the camera panned back, fitting Klaus' full appearance as he tossed his arms back, his cloak tucking behind him as Klaus chuckled.

"First, I want this broadcast to every station out there. I do not care the location; Los Angeles, Chicago, Paris, Rome, Montreal, Tokyo, make sure the whole world can see this" Klaus said gazing at the panicked and frightened faces around the news station. Clearing his throat, Klaus began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Klaus. In my original human life, I was known as Vercingetorix. I was born over 2,000 years ago during the 1st Century BC. I was a tribal war chief. I fought against Julius Caesar during his infamous Gallic campaigns. Now, your history text books state that after losing the battles, I was captured and brought before Rome where I was then executed. But ladies and gentlemen I tell you this; your history books, have lied to you. The world is a much different place than you understand it to be. Oh it's not just the ancient texts, your governments, and its leaders, have lied to you since the first human civilizations began. My friends, you, are not alone in this world. Humans are not the only beings to call this planet earth home. If you will, take a look at some of the fighting occurring in this fair city of New York"

Klaus then directed the station crew to switch the broadcast to the major fighting outside. The station was then flooded with images of the war torn Manhattan. For those left alive in the city, their televisions were bombarded with images of unspeakable horror. Bodies being savagely ripped and torn apart. Bodies being drank dry of blood or desecrated in other sick ways. The scene then switched to Times Square, showing Seth, Seras and others fighting against Tristan and other members. All across the city, revelation of the allied forces fighting against Klaus' army was brought to light. And with it, the revelation that supernatural beings exist.

The screen returned to Klaus who chuckled. "Yes, that is correct. The myths, legends, fables and tales you assumed were false, are indeed true. My fair people; _Vampires exist_. Vampires have been among us for thousands of years. Werewolves are real as well, as are devils. These are truths your governments wish to keep secret from you. And that brings us to the crux of tonight's issue. The notion, of truth. When Christ was brought before him, Pontius Pilate posed the very basic question: What is truth? Is truth what appeases us, makes us content, fat and happy? Is truth simply what best measures up and corresponds to reality? My friends, the truth is that this world is full of lies. It is full of suffering and persecution, of malice and strife, of death, pain, hate, anger, misery, fear, intolerance, and perhaps most potent, _sin_. This war, carried out by my grand order LOD was started because we have fought against an irrational and damaging notion. A notion that has held mankind back from true glory since the dawn of the Christian church. That notion, is free will. The Christian Church has stifled humanity's true progress with this absurd notion. That God loved humans so much, he designed us with free will, to be able to think and behave morally, make our own moral decisions even if it means inciting rebellion against his will and committing evil and sin. What an awesome lie! Therein lies the issue. With free will, all evil and malice were brought forth into the world. But without free will, there will be no good and evil, right and wrong, only nothingness. And at last, this brings us to my final point"

Klaus then held out his right hand, slowly turning it over and holding his palm cupped.

"Children of the free world, listen closely. I am building a new world. And to do that, I must end this one. My group LOD is drawing closer and closer to achieving our goal of a new world, free from all malice and strife. I have acquired a uniquely crafted device which eliminates free will, and in doing so we will save mankind from its continued destruction. In four months' time at the end of summer, we will destroy this world. But first we will finish our business tonight. And so, I leave you with this"

Klaus then phased, disappearing in a swift blurred after image. Seconds later he reappeared with yet another journalist, gripped tightly by his hand as the man squirmed and struggled.

"Manhattan must surrender itself to the will of LOD. By sunrise, New York must be under my control. If not, I will destroy this city and all its inhabitants. If any of you still doubts our power then please do this. Cameraman, there is satellite video feed directly over the Top of the Rock observatory deck. Please load it directly to the live coverage." Klaus instructed gazing at the crew around him.

Moments later the screens in the station showed the imagery from the Top of the Rock in midtown. And there, standing at the top, was Theokoles.

Klaus laughed, tossing his head back. "Now you will witness the full power of LOD"

"_Theokoles, it is time. Show them, show all of the world! All eyes are on you!"_

From his position overlooking the city Theokoles began wildly laughing as he slowly raised his right palm high to the sky.

"How many victims? 100? 500? No…I think 10,000 should suffice!" he shouted.

Dark red energy began swirling around Theokoles, spreading to his palm. After moments of charging up, Theokoles unleashed a torrent of energy reaching high into the sky forming a massive pillar. The pillar then dispersed into thousands of needle thin energy beam racing and shooting all across the sky. Theokoles laughed wildly, cackling with madness as the energy beams spread forth until all of Manhattan was illuminated by the energy before it began raining down.

The target, were the people within the city. Men and woman, children, soldiers and citizen alike were targeted as the beam impacted their bodies causing them to combust and explode.

All across the city, horrible cries of pain and anguish filled the air as people left and right were dying.

"What the hell is this?!" Seth shouted ducking under one beam as Seras surrounded the two in a swarm of shadows. "No clue, be careful!"

Theokoles continued his violent rampage for several moments before the violence stopped. With a satisfied chuckle his eyes flashed as he continued his twisted laughter.

Back at the news station Klaus having seemed satisfied with Theokoles' brutal assault finished his business. He killed the journalist in his hands and tossed the lifeless body away. "My forces will continue their assault. I await the surrender from your leaders. Farewell" and with that Klaus teleported away in a swift blur.

**Lastly…**

"Well, let's see what they do" Theokoles said with a brutal smirk. Klaus narrowed his eyes, sitting in a throne composed of various skulls and bones magically generated and surrounded by scores of vampires as they bowed and knelt to him in reverence. Crossing one leg over, Klaus rested his chin in his palm as his eyes flashed.

"Indeed we shall. Theokoles, you can join in the fray to your content. I await the humans answer. And answer they better, because I am really in the mood to smash"

**End Chapter**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! My (late) Christmas gift to you all. Next chapter in the works. Happy holidays and God bless!**


	38. The New York Siege Part III

**Disclaimer: Next chapter is up! The battle against Klaus' army is turned up another notch.**

**Our heroes engage in battle with Klaus' most powerful minions in super powered battles which brings the city to its knees.**

**Dante and Sion face off against some of the top echelon of LOD. During the fight, Sion reveals more of his origin and further into the radical and frightening raw power contained in his body.**

**Theokoles steps into the fray, and the Shadow of Hell is not pulling any punches. With terrifying abilities he single handedly unleashes a swath of destruction across the city. But a certain notorious monster of the Hellsing family may be just the opponent to put the Harbinger of Death back into his grave...**

**The wolf pack further pushes the vampire army, and they are not alone. Packs of Werewolves, among them, old acquantices of Michael and Lucian have joined the fray, culminating in a colossal force as Michael assembles an army of Werewolves...**

**Lucian tangles with the mysterious Krista. It seems she is far stronger than anticipated; has the eldest Salvatore met his match finally?**

**Vladimir, Rosette and the rest, including Soldiers of the White Lotus finally enter the fray. Each leader commanding a terrible presence on the battle field as they repel Klaus' army. But further help is on the way. The Black Hand, the most hated, feared and terrifying criminals of the Demon World have finally made their appearance known. But with awful weapons at their disposal and an insatiable appetite for rampage and destruction, the likes of which rivals even the Salvatore Brothers can they be trusted to fight against Klaus?**

**Klaus watches as his forces are pushed thin, but he has one more surprise in store for our heroes. And it very well be his most terrible move yet...**

**Get ready, more adrenaline pumping action on the way!**

Chapter Thirty Nine- The New York Siege Part III

Michael howled as he pulled Fenrir from its scabbard; swinging and cutting a Ghoul into bits, dashing through the streets and cutting down anything in his path. His long flowing black cloak billowing in his every step. Sheathing his sword, he crouched low, springing forward unleashing it at high speed as he decapitated a single line of vampires in one motion, sliding to a stop, their heads rolling to the floor as blood trinkled out while their headless bodies collapsed to the ground. With a grunt, Michael waved his sword once, slowy sheathing it. He slowly turned, watching as the rest of his pack finished their opponents.

Narrowing his eyes Michael slowly began pacing, watching as Sergei and Alex fired from their rifles, turning more vampires to dust with their blessed rounds.

"These vampires are continuing to just pile on. At this rate, even we might be overwhelmed. What is Klaus plotting?" Michael asked himself. A vampire crouched behind him, slowly approaching as it cocked its rifle. Inching nearer and nearer it seemed ready to attack. With his back still turned Michael swiftly pulled out Fenrir, stabbing the vampire straight through the heart, gripping his sword back handed style. With a scoff he pulled the blade out, spun and proceeded to swipe the head off. Spinning back around Michael waved the blade, swung it once and slowly sheathed it as the vampire collapsed to the floor.

The wind began suddenly picking up causing Michael to the gaze to the night sky. A bright beam of light filled the sky, halting the actions of the pack who gathered near Michael instantly. The light descended before taking shape.

And there standing before them, was none other than Sage, dressed in her usual combat gear and armed with her twin swords.

"Good, I was hoping to catch the entire pack. Klaus will be pleased to be rid of you hounds finally" Sage taunted, smirking as she folded her arms.

"You really think you can take all of us? You stupid cunt" Sergei said exasperated and causing his brother to laugh. Everyone watched as Raul slowly stepped forward.

"Boss, let me. I've got a score to settle" Raul said turning to Michael. Before Michael could respond Raven instantly ran to his side.

"No. WAY. Absolutely not, you are NOT going to fight her by yourself! Don't you remember last time?!" she shouted exasperated. Raul calmly took her hands into his, despite her outburst.

"That's why I'm doing it. I'll win, I promise"

Raven prepared to protest again when Raul grabbed her, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Breaking the kiss, he kissed her on the forehead before turning to Sage. Raul pulled out his swords and stood his ground. Michael wanted to object, but he accepted that this would come to. He wanted to keep the pack whole, fighting as a single unit. But there were other priorities taking place further along the city where the pack could be used.

"Let's go, there's plenty more vampires to kill. We still need to quarantine as best we can" Michael said turning and leading the group away.

"Raul" Michael said pausing. Raul did not turn back, remaining motionless.

"Win" Michael said, just as Raul sprinted forward full speed, howling as he clashed blades with Sage in a colossal force of power and energy which rocked the streets and caused the ground to splint and crack.

**Across the city**...

Dante smirked, jamming Rebellion into the ground and watching his opponents circle in. Sion stood beside, holding Oblivion across his shoulder.

Both men were staring down Mugetsu, who stared back. The black robed figure did not budge, nor did he seem to be the least bit distressed. Surrounding Sion and Dante were dozens of vampire corpse scattered about the streets, blood collecting into massive pools.

"So...I don't get it. You have the funky black robes and stand like a statue, but you don't fight. I don't get it" Dante said frowning. Sion remained silent. In actuality, he was using his telepathy, probing Mugetsu's mind.

"Dante, this thing has several layers of resistant probes placed into his brain. Even with my powers, I can't access a single thought" Sion said narrowing his eyes. Dante looked from Sion then back to Mugetsu who finally began moving.

"That is correct, Hundred Killer. But alas, it seems we are not alone anymore." Mugetsu said slowly turning. Approaching, were Ramone, Jason and Jacob.

"Sweet, it looks like the show is about to begin. Take five girls, the Salavatore's will handle this one" Jason loudly declared much to the annoyance of Dante.

"Dude, ya can't just waltz in and steal my fight. Back off Jacob Black, _I_ got this one" Dante quipped stepping forward.

Jason stiffened, squinting. "No you DID NOT call me Jacob Black" he said offended to be compared to the teen heartthrob. Ramone rolled his eyes and slowly rubbed his temples.

"I really wish mom and dad left just me and Lucian sometimes" he said embarassed by his brother's short sighted ness.

"HEY!" Jason and Jacob both shouted at Ramone.

Dante took that oppurtunity to attack Mugetsu. Jumping high into the air and swinging Rebellion down with tremendous ferocity. A massive shock exploded causing Jason and Jacob to slide back a few feet as they braced themselves. When everything calmed down, they were surprised to see that Mugetsu was unharmed. His right hand held up, gently holding Rebellion with little effort.

Dante whistled, "Not bad dude" he said genuinely surprised as he jumped back several feet.

Sion then looked up, further down the street to see none other than Rogue himself approaching. The lumbering behemoth gave a shrill echoing howl as his swarm of black crows encased him. Everyone watched as Rogue drew closer and closer, his gaze set directly on Sion who seemed to recognize Rogue's call to duel.

_"DIIIIIIE SIIIIIOOON!"_ Rogue shouted, dispersing his shield of crows as the birds cawed viciously. With another screech Rogue lumbered forward, sword drawn as he howled.

Sion stared back calmly, slowy reaching for Oblivion as the tape unfolded revealing his mighty and ferocious weapon.

"If you get big boy, then I get this clown!" Dante said again staring back at Mugetsu. Once again, Jason and Jacob stepped in.

"Back off demon boy I said this chump is mine!" Jason shouted as his fangs grew. Ramone sighed and rolled his eyes. "Only one way to solve this..." he said turning to his brothers and then Dante.

**Meanwhile...**

Raskos shook his head, crouched down to one knee as he slowly stood to full height. Arthur stood about ten feet away, panting heavily and wiping sweat from his brow. Both men had been fighting for well over 15 minutes. The street utterly decimated by their brawling. The ground was cracked and ruined, buildings crumbling, windows shattered. Vehicles smashed and demolished as a van lay some feet behind Raskos. The Monster of Pelham have a feral grunt, wiping blood from his lip before sneering.

_**"Well well...who would've thought the old man was this strong? Klaus must be bringing all of his big toys out to play. Excellent, that means I get to really go all out! So old man, you up for round two?"**_ Raskos said his voice booming.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, slowly reaching and pulling off the black robes he wore causing Raskos to actually whistle. Far from being a decrepit old man, Arhur sported a heavily muscled and hard chiseled physique, his body covered in numerous scars. Cracking his neck twice Arthur simply said, "If you insist on dying beast"

Arhur then sprinted forward with formidable speed, beginning a second duel with Raskos. The two men exchanging a vicious flurry of punches, some hard hitting and connecting. Raskos caught a vicious straight right from Arthur, holding the embrace before he began squeezing as he then kicked Arhur back. Raskos roared and charged forward, shouldering the old man into the side of an adjacent building creating a loud bang. Shoving Arthur back Raskos began pummeling the old man repeatedly with devastating punches. Raskos finished by burying his fist right into Arhur's face, blood splattering from the savage wounds as Raskos chuckled and grinned.

He then found to his sheer surprise, Arthur very calmly removed Raskos fist. Spitting out blood Arthur unleashed his own attack, punching Raskos several times in the stomach before planting a fierce side kick, sending the Monster of Pelham skidding several feet across the floor.

Laughing Arthur jumped down, his body covered in an awful amount of bruising and welts as he clapped his hands, watching Raskos stagger back to his feet.

"The Monster of Pelham. The inhuman and savage creature spawned from decades of genetic and molecular research. A monster whom is the product of splicing human and demon cellular structure. You stupid cow, you honestly think something like yourself can stand against his Majesty?" Arthur said shaking his head. Arthur then turned to his right, reaching for the massive truck which had been overturned during their scuffle. With one hand he picked it up, sprinting forward and swiping it just as Raskos stood to his feet. The truck smashed directly into Raskos' upper body with a sickening impact as Raskos bellowed. Arthur repeated the action twice before Raskos caught the truck with both hands, slowly beginning to tear it apart as Arthur's eyes widened.

_**"You're the stupid one! You did something those bastards at Hart's Island learned long ago not to do. Old man..." **_ Raskos said as his voice grew deeper. His red eyes glowed with a fiery and monstrous anger as Raskos ripped the truck in half. Taking his right fist he connected it with Arthur's body in several savage body blows sending Arthur flying backward, crashing to the ground several feet away.

Raskos roared, ebating his chest as he stomped the ground. Balling up his right fist Raskos bellowed before sprinting forward.

_**"Old man went and made Raskos angry! Now you'll see what happens you go and piss me off!"**_

**Elsewhere...**

Seth shouted, smashing his shield against Rashkor's face several times before spinning and kicking his opponent away. Rashkor crashed and rolled to to a stop, slowly standing to his feet as Seth sprinted forward. Waving his sword Seth slashed three times, Rashkor parrying and deflecting his attacks as he staggered back. Seth continued slashing, swinging and attempting to slice the Beast Tamer anywhere he could. Rashkor was gradually pressed further and further back as Seth eventually kicked his feet from underneath.

"Die!" Seth shouted about to impale him with his sword. Rashkor sneered, his body teleporting away and reappearing several feet back. Seth growled, his eyes flashing as he again sprinted forward.

Alucard continued dueling with the ferocious Rein. Rein continued slashing and shooting Alucard with amssive bolts of lightning. It seemed to be working, Alucard at one point being reduced to a charred stump of flesh, smoke hissing off his mangled corpse.

Rein panted, frustrated it was actually taking so long to kill him. Surely nothing could be this immortal, could it?

"Why don't you stay dead? How many times must I kill you?!" Rein shouted charging more lightning into his palm. He blasted Alucard with a tremendous amount of voltage causing a massive explosion.

Seras stared down Ryoga, the Demon Swordsman not budging in the slightest.

"Seriously? Just because I don't have a sword you won't fight?" Seras asked exapserated. Ryoga prepared to respond when he paused, slowly turning his head to the left. Seras heard it too; a faint but distant howl coming from further in the city.

"The opponent I wish to fight is beckoning me. Farewell" Ryoga said grabbing his long black cloak. With one swing his cape expanded several feet before engulfing him in a swirling vortex as he teleported away leaving behind a bewildered Seras.

Nero and Tristan continued dueling. Nero revved the Red Queen twice before slashing rapidly, Tristan parrying and deflecting by spinning his double bladed sword around his body before switching to offense, slashing and hacking. Both men grunting and shouting with every blow, every parry, every strike made. Nero jumped back, pulling Blue Rose out as he fired several shots. Tristan deflected them and held out his right palm, gathering golden energy and firing a massive orb of energy.

Nero raised the Devil Bringer arm as it expanded, the spectral outline covering his body just as the attack connected and ignited. Tristan paused, waiting to see if he had been successful. The dust settled and Nero gave a mighty and powerful shout, a dome of blue energy surrounding him before dissipating.

Nero stood, fully transformed into his Devil Trigger state. The spectral demon form, wiedling the fabled Yamato sword stared menacingly at Tristan as Nero jammed the Red Queen into the ground, revving the handle to its max.

Tristan responded by intiating his own devil trigger, gold energy crackling around him as he spun his blade several times before charging.

Nero wasted no time, unleashing a swirling form of energy as he spun around, slashing several times with the Red Queen, revving the handle as he did and causing grievous slashes to Tristan. Nero did not stop, continuing to slash, his spectral devil form working in tandem: Nero slashed vertically with Red Queen, the spectral form cut diagonally with the Yamato. Nero attacked horizontally, it cut several times in a fierce pattern as they continued, Tristan being blown back from the sheer force as he crashed to the ground.

"Come on, get up! We're not done!" Nero shouted, his voice echoing deeply as he held his sword steady.

Around the combatants, Times Square began crumbling, the dozens of advertisement signs it was famous for began to break down, crashing to the ground from the chaos of battle with some buildings having been nearly decimated.

Seth and Rashkor continued fighting at an increasingly violent pace. Rashkor at one point jumped back several feet. He jammed his two axes into the ground, spreading his arms out as Seth dropped into a phalanx position with his sword and shield.

"Seth, I will never forget the day your clan was killed. The cries of the women, their babies being cut down before them. The men rushing to defend their families. And, how could I forget my favorite kill of all, your beloved mother. What was her name again? Ah yes, Fiona.." Rashkor taunted, clicking his teeth.

Seth snapped, losing his temper as he gave a feral howl and charged forward.

"Don't you _ever_ say her name again! You don't deserve to speak it!" Seth shouted as he charged, aimed his sword and stabbed straight for Rashkor only to watch as his opponent catch his sword with minimal effort.

"What th-" but Seth was cut off just as Rashkor kicked him back, causing him to drop his weapon. Rolling back to his feet, Seth watched in shock as red steam began rising slowly from Rashkor's body. The Beast Tamer slowly walking forward.

"I killed them for one simple reason. Klaus commanded it. He's long wanted to awaken the Shadow of Hell for ages. Your clan stood in his way. Had it not been for dearest Fiona, sacrificing her life to transport his grave away, why Theokoles would have risen centuries ago. They died because they did not deserve to stand in our way! They had no place in our world, in his world and for that they were wiped out! And now Seth, I shall finally put an end to your clan, with your head as my ultimate prize!" Rashkor shouted as he initiated an awful transformation.

His skin began turning cherry red, his form growing in size as he slowly grew to staggering 9 feet tall, his long dread locks growing even longer. His teeth growing sharper and more pronounced as his voice altered, growing heavier and deeper. His muscle mass expanded, tearing through his clothes until they were completely shredded. His torso was colored jet black, his nails black as well. With a final grunt Rashkor pointed a meaty finger at Seth who's eyes widened.

"Time to die Seth!" as Rashkor sprinted forward with a tremendous amount of speed. Seth barely had time to react. Rashkor buried his knee deep into Seth's body then rocked him with a savage hammerfist smashing him into the ground creating a sizable impact. Laughing Rashkor grunted as Seth slowly struggled to his feet only to again be pummeled with a series of massive blows ending with Rashkor charging, piling Seth several feet back where he smashed into the floor and skidded to a stop.

"Shit.." Seth said spitting out blood, dropped to one knee as his watched his opponent. His pants were already shredded, one large portion of his shirt ripped as well. Rashkor slowly approached, laughing the whole time.

This was not going to be good.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dutch! Man that 50 cal!" Dexter shouted to his cousin, firing from his assault rifle on several Ghouls.

Dexter paused to reload, watching as his cousin climbed to the top of a massive armored trucl which had been parked just at the corner of 34th and 8th avenue where the alliance was continuing to repel the vampires and Ghouls.

"You know what I say!" Dutch said grabbing the handle, flipping the safety off as he prepared to take aim. Two massive Vulcan cannon barrels began whirring, just as more Ghouls marched down the street toward the barricade which had been set up. Squeezing the trigger, Dutch let them have it.

"No shirt, no shoes, NO SERVIIIICE!" Dutch shouted firing from the cannon, mowing down an entire line of Ghouls, the fiends roaring and howling in agony as their bodies were shredded to pieces from the high caliber ammunition.

On the ground, Vladimir along with his master, the Soldiers of the White Lotus and others fought in close combat with wave after wave of vampires.

"Makes me wish this was back to our old street fighting days huh bro?" Toshio shouted, slicing the heads off two vampires, spinning and tossing several throwing knives.

"That's for damn sure!" Vladimir shouted in agreement. Vladimir holstered the GN-36 rifle he was wielding. He slowly pulled out the Sword of Vitali from its scabbard, holding the blade steady. It pulsed once before rumbling as it slowly switched to a deep crimson color. Vladimir sprinted forward, slashing through several Ghouls. The undead fiends falling quite easily to the ancestral blade, howling with intense pain as they crumbled and burst to flames.

Vampires tried attacking only to meet the same fate; Vladimir cut the heads off several before spinning and slashing one in half. Waving the blood off Vladimir turned up the street where more vampires were approaching. He prepared to attack when he froze. One of the vampires flinched and then collapsed to the ground. Further inspection revealed two arrows sticking through its body as his comrades shouted in surprise and fear. The second vampire cried as his body was pierced by multiple arrows, followed by the third and fourth. Moments later their bodies crumbled and burst into flames.

"Damn, I see you live up to your reputable archery skills, Rosette" Vladimir complimented tapping his ear piece.

Rosette stood in a makeshift tower, some thirty feet above the street level overlooking the fighting. Adjusting her ear piece she reached behind for her quiver, pulling another arrow as she concentrated. Placing it on the draw string she pulled, swiftly, gently and took aim down the sight of the bow.

"My parents made me do it as a hobby, I've stuck with it ever since." Rosette said simply. Releasing the arrow, she watched as it made its target into the eye of an attacking vampire as it howled and collapsed dead.

Dutch continued firing from the Vulcan cannon, tearing anything in sight to shreds as the alliance continued fighting. Pausing he looked up, squinting as he then said "INCOMING!"

Two Juggernauts lumbered down 8th avenue, holding their own Vulcan cannons.

_"GRIIIIIIND!"_ they shouted and opened fire. Immediately, everyone took cover behind several of the armored cars. "Shit! Dutch!" Dexter shouting holding his head down.

Dutch turned the cannon around, firing straight for the Juggernauts as they howled and bellowed.

"Take that you big motherfucker!" Dutch shouted over the roar of the cannon. Rosette turned, reaching for three arrows from her quiver. Setting them, she took aim, pulling on the draw string and letting them go as she fired. The arrows met their mark, embedded in each Juggernaut's neck and/or shoulder as they continued howling, firing from their cannons.

Moments later, the arrow head began beeping and flashing causing them to pause. Before the Juggernaut could react, the arrows detonated, creating a massive fiery explosion and completely incinerating and blowing away the beasts in a blazing inferno.

Dexter, Vladimir, Toshio and a few others stared, jaws litterally dropped to the floor at the spectacle.

_"Damn!_ Yo Dex man, your woman might be crazier than me!" Dutch complimented wiping his brow and whistled at the sight. Dexter slowly turned up to where Rosette was positioned as she casually flashed a smile.

God he couldn't wait to marry her.

**Meanwhile...**

Lucian stared as Krista slowly approached, a cruel and vindictive smirk crept to her luscious lips.

"The famed Lucian Salvatore. Hailed as the Prince of all Lycans. The son of Antonio and Alessandra Salvatore, one of the mightiest Werewolf clans ever to exist. I never understood why Klaus was so fascinated by you. No matter, your end will come tonight Lucian. Pity, you might have even been useful to our cause" she taunted now standing about 15 feet away.

Lucian narrowed his eyes, seemingly unfazed. Then, he began chuckling. Krista seemed perturbed by this as Lucian continued before tossing his head back, laughing even harder.

"That's rich from someone who's only aim was moving up in the ranks of Klaus' minions. Tell me; how many cocks were sucked to secure your place?' Lucian taunted.

Instantly, Krista grew visibly angry, shaking as her fists clenched and she grit her teeth. Krista slowly reached for her waist, pulling out the two long and deadly sharp black and crimson colored sais from her belt.

Lucian stared at them then her; seemingly unimpressed. Rather he raised his right palm, concentrating as his eyes flashed and turned crimson red; his amber colored irises shining brighter as he gave a savage grunt. Lucian's palm expanded in size, stretching as he growled and snarled, his entire hand increasing in mass and volume as his claws turned to deadly talons, his skin soon being covered in deep dark colored fur.

"Let's put your earlier claim to the test then shall we?"

In a flash Lucian sped forward, moving with unbelievable speed causing Krista's eyes to widen. She just missed his attack as his paw swiped clean at her face. She raised her sais defensively, barely stopping his assault as he gave a brutal and feral roar, the ground quaking from the impact as he shoved her back. Lucian then began savagely swiping at Krista's body, targeting any vulnerable portion. More imrpessively; he continued to only use his right paw, not even bothering to use his mighty blade Wolf's Bane.

Krista used her sai's defensively, alternating their grip and position as she parried his attacks. His strength was such she actually felt her arms buckle under some of his attacks.

Krista took the offensive, swiping several times at his body. Lucian snorted, moving and evading each attack. His speed such he moved in vivid after images, each attack harmlessly moving past him.

Lucian grunted, jumping back several feet as he roared twice before waving his hand. He sped forward, intending to imaple Krista with his paw as she managed to flip over. Krista turned, spinning her sai's as her body glowed a bright shade of pink. With a shout her body was surrounded in a pink aura as she held her sai's low. Walking forward slowly she began spinning them rapidly before taking a stance, holding them reverse grip. Lucian snarled, snapping his jaws as he dashed forward. He dodged her attacks, took his right hand and imapled her right down the middle, bursting through her chest.

Krista gasped, blood oozing from the wound as her body slumped, her head bent lowl as Lucian held the embrace. Suddenly, she began laughing as Lucian's expression changed. Slowly lifting her head a small trickle of blood fell down her lip as she quickly licked it up.

"You'll have to do much better than that" Krista said watching as realization hit Lucian. He slowly pulled his hand free as he jumped back. Lucian scoffed, watching the wound he had inflicted.

A thick black vapor slowly flowed from the large gaping hole in her chest. It remained that way before slowly dissipating as the wound closed up. Lucian gazed at his right hand; his paw was badly burned, the fur having been completely burned away as his skin and muscle was terribly injured as his hand twitched.

Lucian's eyes narrowed. "Miasma.." he said lowly as he straightened his body.

Krista chuckled, waving her sai's as she began pacing. "Much has changed since we last encountered each other. You'll soon discover what else has" Krista taunted.

Lucian's gaze intensified, he slowly held his right hand parallel to his body. With a snort, his injuries began to heal within seconds as the skin muscle and fur returned to normal as steam slowly hissed from his body causing Krista to look on in mild curiosity.

"By the Salvatore name, I will destroy you" Lucian uttered then roared as he charged.

**Meanwhile...**

Nero shouted, outstretching the Devil Bringer arm to several times its normal size as the spectral shape snatched Tristan into the air. Smashing him down three times Nero then tossed him to the ground where he rolled to a stop, slowly standing to his feet only to collapse to his knees. Huffing and panting, Tristan was covered in bruises and lacerations as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"This...this can't be! We're supposed to be winning not them!" Tristan said, exiting his devil trigger state as he returned to normal. Nero's burning red eyes intensified. In his left hand he wielded Red Queen, in his right, the Yamato as both blades were held tightly. Nero shouted, revving the Red Queen and sprinting forward. Tristan tried parrying with his double bladed sword only to have it struck from him as Nero slashed several times before kicking him away.

Tristan cursed in anger and pain. "I will not be defeated here! You will die by my hands!" Tristan shouted raising both palms overhead. He concentrated, gathering bright golden energy into a massive orb as he prepared to attack.

The attack never finished. Nero responded by dashing forward with a remarkable burst of speed, taking the Devil Bringer arm and punching a hole clean through Tristan's stomach, imapling him with terrible force.

Tristan howled, spitting up copious amounts of blood as his bellowed in terrible pain. Nero held the embrace, his left fist balled tightly at his waist, his right foot planted firmly as he removed his hand causing Tristan to stagger back as blood oozed to the floor. Tristan tried one final attack, holding both his palms out as he concentrated.

"You FOOL! Any last words before you die!?" Tristan shouted watching as Nero reformed the Yamato in his right hand. He took his left hand, revving the Red Queen to maximum energy and power as he began sprinting forward.

"Actually, Tristan there is one thing I can think of" Nero said. Tristan shouted, preparing to fire. Nero shouted, the devil's spectral form howling as it hovered above, growing in size. Nero crossed both his sword in an X formation, slashing forward with fierce power and unelashing a blast of tremendous power, colliding with Tristana s his body was routinely eviscerated causing a amssive explosion. Tristan's howls of agony echoed as the blast dissipated and Nero stood there, both swords outstretched as he panted.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Nero said waving his swords and exiting his devil trigger form.

Alucard seemed to fair just as well against Rein who continued cutting and blasting Alucard with massive bolts of lightning. Rein hollered as he threw two bolts, Alucard skillfully dodging and laughing each time as he did so. Rein concentrated, gathering a massive electrical discharge into his right palm and fired as Alucard was blasted away. Alucard however instantly began reforming, however this transformation took a drastic and frightening turn. Masses of black shadows twitched and encircled Alucard as his body reformed amidst the darkness. He continued growing in mass and volume, growing taller and taller. Dozens of eyes sprouted from the darkness as Alucard's chilling laughter caused Rein to stare in terror.

'What...what kind of monster is this?!" Rein shouted rbacing for an attack only to find his legs unable to move. A swarm of shadows held them in place as Rein began charging lightning intending to blow them away. He looked back up to see Alucard amidst the swarm of shadows, holding his massive pistols as he fired several times blowing off Rein's legs as his opponent cried out in tremendous pain.

"Don't whine so much! Get up and attack me!" Alucard said jumping out from the mass of shadows and holding his guns lowly. He then shot Rein's left arm clean off as Rein howled in pain. Alucard grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up as Rein's wounds bled out profusely. With a twisted and cruel smirk, Alucard then said "Fight's over. I must thank you for being a rather interesting source of entertainment. Farewell, Rein" and with that Alucard savagely bit into Rein's neck, nearly decapitating him in the process as he drank whole mouthfuls of his blood while his shadows devoured Rein's body.

Meanwhile, Seth continued struggling against Rashkor's new transformation. He shouted, dodging a kick as he tucked and rolled under the Beast Tamer who responded by tackling him into the side of a van before tossing him aside where he rolled several feet to a stop. Seth struggled to his feet, catching Rashkor's foot and delivering a savage uppercut to his chin. Rashkor grinned, snickering before head butting Seth and kicking him away.

"Give it up Seth! You don't have to suffer anymore! Just roll over and die, like any good dog and you're torment will end!" Rashkor shouted pointing a finger at Seth just as he stood to his feet, clutching his ribs and spitting out blood. Seth prepared to answer when Seras spread forward, tearing into Rashkor and causing him to howl as she bit into his neck before knocking him aside.

Seras' crimson eyes glowed brightly as she sprinted forward. Rashkor responded by swiping as she was knocked to the floor. Rashkor tried stomping her only for Seras to jump back to her feet. She watched in surprise as his fist sailed across intending to pound her. Seras then watched as Seth instantly appeared in front, catching Rashkor's fist.

"What?!" Rashkor shouted watching as Seth squeezed tightly. He took his leg, kicking Rashkor with tremendous force and sending him smashing into thrugh a crumbling building. Panting, Seth shook his head and started walking forward.

"Seth no, you don't have to fight him alone. We're here, as a team" Seras said watching as Nero walked over clutching his shoulder. Nero pulled out Blue Rose and took aim only for Seth to halt him as well. He took Seras' hands into his own and stared into her eyes.

"Seras, my family was wiped out because of that bastard. I have to do this. My mother sacrificed her life to protect me, and she did it also to protect our legacy. We failed in keeping Theokoles in his grave, but I won't fail in restoring the honor of my clan. Please, I have to do this" Seth said very gently.

Nero said nothing, just staring as he watched Sera's changing expression as she softened.

'But Seth, what if you lose? What if he's too strong for you to handle? What if-"

Seras was cut off when Seth leaned and kissed her, right on the lips. Seras blinked several times and then felt her eyes close as she melted in the warmth of his kiss. Seth gently pulled her body closer to his own, holding her by the waist as he deepened the kiss. Seras held him by the face, turning her own as she shuddered.

Seth ended the kiss, holding his face just inches from her own as they both slowly opened their eyes.

A loud bang forced them to turn as Rashkor jumped from where he landed. Growling he bellowed once and pointed at Seth, snickering.

"Good bye, Seras Victoria" Seth said slowly turning from her after giving her one final kiss.

Nero and Seras watched as Seth slowly walked forward before pausing. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

"My clan was unique in that we were not just Shapeshifters. For centuries our kind existed peacefully with Werewolves. And then, the two races came together in celebration, on the day I was born" Seth said. Seras's eyes widened, as did Nero's.

Seth closed his eyes, slowly opening them. His once forest green eyes were now a bright and vivid golden amber color as his scelra began turning cherry red. Seth grunted, paused, and gave a savage mighty and feral howl that echoed for miles. Seth's body violently jerked as he lurched forward, collapsing to his knees as he grunted and strained.

Rashkor watched with genuine interest, what was happening now?

Seth chuckled several times before a deep snarl escaped his mouth. His teeth began sharpening, growing in size as his fangs elongated. Seth began ripping and shredding through his clothes as they tore and fell apart like rags. His muscle mass began doubling, more profound and toned as they rippled beneath his skin. Seth stood to two feet; growing in size, continuing to increase. Dark brown fur began jetting all over his body, his nails turning to razor sharp talons colored black as his muscle mass continued expanding. Seth began grunting, snapping his jaws. His jaw forming into a lupine snout, his ears becoming cropped and pointed as they stood up straight. A mass of fur began sprouting around his neck and shoulders forming a black colored mane. Seth's transformation continued; he formed a very long prehensile tail, resembling a monkey's. It coiled around him as he wagged it several times. Black stripes began to form on his body, covering his body like a tiger's. His snout shrank, now resembling more of a bear's with heavy and deep jaw muscles working as he continued growling and snarling.

Seth's transformation ended as he now stood a staggering 13 feet tall, heavy rounded muscles rippiling beneath the black striped dark brown colored fur covering his body. His mane rustled as he snorted, steam escaping his nostrils as they flared. His eyes stared directly at Rashkor who looked on, a mix of fear and disbelief.

"What...what is this...transformation? What has he become?" Rashkor said with his eyes widening. Seras took a cautious step forward.

"Seth?" she said.

Seth responded by smashing the ground with his fist, causing the floor to rumble as it cracked from the sheer power. He leaned back and roared with terrible ferocity as the wind picked up. Wasting no time, Seth roared again and sprinted for Rashkor on all fours. The ground cracked from his every step and rumbled intensely. Seth continued roaring just as he reached the Beast Tamer and smashed into him with unbelievable power.

Rashkor and Seth began a vicious fight. Seth taking his massive claws, swiping and cutting Rashkor across his body and forming vicious and savage wounds. Rashkor reached for his axes, swinging once and managing to completely slice off Seth's right hand.

Seth barely flinched, even as blood pooled out. leaning to full height, his chest rippled as he held his arm out. In seconds his hand fully regenerated as he rotated it several times and snapped his jaws.

"What the hell is he?!" Rashkor shouted as Seth roared and slashed him across the torso causing deep gashes as Rashkor hollered and dropped to his knees.

Seth roared again, smashing Rashkor with his foot and beating him down relentlessly. He smacked Rashkor into the floor abd slashing and managing to slice off his arm as Rashkor howled in agony. Crawling away, Rashkor spat up blood as he tried begging.

"Please...Seth...have mercy!" he pleaded. His pleas went unanswered as Seth growled, reaching for the Beast Tamer's own axe.

Seth roared and stabbed Rashkor through the gut with it before jamming the blade into his neck. Seth roared a final time before raising his right paw. With a snort his fangs and teeth bared as Rashkor looked on in fear.

_"For the murder of my mother Fiona, for my clansmen, die, Beast Tamer!"_

Seth swiped, decapitating Rashkor and roaring in the process as his head sailed into the air before falling to the floor. It was over, the Beast Tamer, had fallen.

**Across the city...**

"1 2 3! 1 2 3! 1 2 3...HAHA HOT DAMN!" Jason shouted excitedly and balled his fist. He had just won, for the third time in a row against Dante and his brothers in a game of rock paper scissors.

His prize; the right to fight against Mugetsu uninterrupted. Jacob swore and spat as he adjusted his cap. Ramone simply twitched a brow in annoyance while Dante sucked his teeth and folded his arms watching as Jason slowly approached the robed figure.

Grinning, Jason's fangs lengthened, as did his claws. "Jason, take caution my brother. There is something...unatural about him. I can smell it" Ramone stated growing concerned at Mugetsu's odd behavior.

Jason dismissively waved his hand. "Don't worry about it big bro. This chump thinks he can tangle with the Salvatore brothers? Hehe we'll see about that!"

Ramone prepared to speak when he noticed Dante and Jacob take up defensive position behind him. "Bro, we got company. Good, anything less and I would start to get bored. And you know what happens when I get bored" Jacob said in a sadistic tone as he smirked. Dante casually reached for Rebellion as Ramone turned to view their new opponents. He then frowned upon recognizing them.

"Not these assholes"

Six robed and masked figures stood before the trio, not moving an inch. The lead figure slowly walked forward, tossing off her robe and removing the mask.

"Son of Sparda. Salvatores. His greatness, his majesty has asked we keep ourselves entertained, by destroying you lot" she said with a toss of her cinammon brown hair. Her hazel eyes scanning from Dante to Ramone and back again. She was dressed in form fitting black pants, a long sleeved white shirt tucked into her pants with a knee length sleeveless black coat.

"Damn, she's pretty hot. Bro you GOTTA let me take this bitch on!" Jacob proclaimed stepping forward. "You Salvatore's sure are greedy..." Dante mumbled.

Jacob pointed, "What's your name?" he asked the woman.

"I am Venus" she said, then gestured to her companions whom responded.

"Saturn" said the tallest man as he bobbed his head.

"Jupiter"

"Mercury"

"Minerva"

"Diana"

"Venus, well then, would you care to dance?" Jacob said lowering and flexing his hands, his claws lengthening. Jacob gave a howl and sprinted forward, beginning his duel with Venus.

Sion continued his duel with Rogue as the leader of the Reaper Horde howled and waved his sword. Sion parried with Oblivion, slashing several times as they dashed around the city streets.

Sion jammed Oblivion into the ground, shouted and initiated the transformation into his Restrained Devil Trigger form as red energy pulsed around him.

Rogue snorted, grabbing his sword and charging forward slashing with vicious intensity. Rogue gave a grunt as he spun, slashing Sion across the body before slashing for his face. Sion parried, taking Oblivion and attacking with great ferocity.

Rogue at one point imapled Sion through the stomach as the latter spat up blood. Rogue snorted and lifted him into the air, holding his blade steady as he hissed. Sion gave a mighty shout and removed himself as he kicked the massive behemoth across the face and sent him crashing across the ground as Rogue gave a cry of pain.

Huffing, Sion gave another long howl as he body heaved and his transformation kicked up a notch as the wind picked up, electricity sparking and cracking around his body as his fangs grew and he gave a savage and inhuman growl, slowly turning to stare as Rogue staggered to his feet.

Dante watched, stunned by the tremendous increase in power Sion was generating as he watched his ally charge Rogue.

"Damn, maybe that whole Hundred Killer bit was the real deal..." Dante said tapping Rebellion.

Sion glared with a fierce indignation as he pointed to Rogue.

**"Come on...this is where you DIE!"** he shouted charging forward.

**Elsewhere...**

"COME ON MOTHERFUCKER!" Dutch shouted jamming the mouth of his rifle into the vampires mouth, pressing the trigger as he unloaded the full clip into the beasts head blowing it clean off.

Dexter paused to reload, jamming a fresh clip into his gun before looking up down the street. He frowned, watching as another wave of vampires marched toward them.

And they were not alone.

An enormous contingent of Reapers trudged down the street, in a phalanx formation, their massive metal shields held steady as they gave a howl and began swinging their flails.

'Damn it! Reapers coming in hot!" Dexter shouted sprinting up the street. Five soldiers took flank positions and immediately opened fire, but their weapons could not penetrate the shields of the Reapers who then sprinted forward directly into the onslaught of bullets.

Rosette stood up straight from her post. Grabbing her bow she jumped down, using the bow to slide down the beam as she reached the street level. Jumping down, Rosette landed atop a Ghoul as she rolled off. Quickly jumping to her feet, two Ghouls attacks. Rosette used her bow as a makeshift staff, batting and aprrying their attacks. She kicked one away, dodging to the side as the second swiped at her. Rosette grabbed an arrow, stabbing the beast through the brain before loading the bow and firing it straight through the head. She turned, quickly firing on the first Ghouls as both howled, crumbling away from the blessed arrows.

Rosette began shooting at any vampire or Ghoul in sight, using her remarkable speed and accuracy with the bow to shoot at targets of varying distances.

Vladimir sliced a vampire in half, turning to meet the coming Reaper horde. He raised his sword, holding it tightly with both hands in a salute as he slowly walked forward. Toshio was instantly by his side, as was Renji as the three brothers met their attackers.

A Reaper swung its fail, bellowing as it swiped at Vladimir only for him to roll and evade. He swung the blade, cutting off its arm before stabbing it through the heart as it howled in pain.

"Guys, there's too many! Get out quick or you'll be overwhelmed" a soldier said only to smashed into gory bits by a Reaper who howled.

The fighting came to a breaking point when Dexter, Rosette, Dutch, Vladimir, Renji, Toshio and several others were standing back to back, watching as vampires and Reapers alike slowly closed in.

"Any ideas?" Rosette asked loading her bow, keeping it low as she began to take aim. Vladimir grit his teeth, holding his blade steady.

_"Hold on a second!" _a mysterious voice echoed. The group froze; scanning the area to find the source.

_"Up here!"_

They looked up, to see, much to their shock four figures floating some fifty feet above the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" Vladimir asked clutching his blade tighter. Dexter however soon recognized their new guests.

"About damn time. But I gotta say; I was happier when Raskos showed up" he said as everyone turned to him.

"Hmph, whatever. Look just be glad we came. We heard Klaus has shown himself here and we owe that son of a bitch a ripe thrashing" the lead figure stated.

Dexter continued staring up at the four figures. The lead one, gazing down with intensity first at the surrounding enemies then to Dexter's group.

He was dressed in loose black pants tucked into black boots. He had on a black short sleeved shirt. His pants were secured by a black belt with a steel buckle, the buckle featuring the design of a wolf. Over his shirt he wore thick chain link armor with plated shoulder pads. Across his shoulders and back was a long flowing cape colored deep midnight blue with a black interior. He had dark colored skin and wore a black face mask covering his nose and mouth and the lower portion of his face.

The leader snorted once and signaled to the others beside him.

"Well, we're here. Who's ready to kill?" he asked with a sadistic chuckle.

His comrades likewise doing the same as the wind picked up.

"Dexter...are they.."

"Yes" he answered. Rosette's eyes widened; "Jesus Dexter, _THEM?_"

"Who the hell are they?" Toshio asked, cautiously reaching for his throwing knives.

"The most savage and feared criminals of the Demon World. The only group who could match up to the brutality and rampage of the Salvatore Brothers..." Dexter said closing his eyes and slowly reopening them.

"The Black Hand"

**Lastly...**

Theokoles walked down along 8th avenue, near 86th street. All around him were the numerous dead bodies of his recent kill. having been given the go by Klaus, the Harbinger of Death did not hold back. He killed without hesitation. It mattered not, man or woman, boy or girl he did not discriminate.

A contingent of soldiers at once engaged him, with a few brutal attacks he utterly decimated them, stringing their blood along the streets.

"These fools, taking up arms against omnipotence. I am the Shadow of Hell, the God of Demon, the Bringer of Pestilence, the Despair. These simple creatures think they stand a chance against Theokoles? Let them keep coming, I will stain the streets with their corpses, feast on their flesh and dance down a path of their blood" Theokoles said, his eyes flashing as he clenched his right fist. Shadows began growing at his feet.

Theokoles prepared to make his next move when he came to an odd site some 20 feet ahead. A single figure lurched over dozens of bodies, ones Theokoles had not killed.

Further inspection showed it to be a vampire of sorts, feasting on the rivers of blood from the dead corpses. The vampire stood to full height, blood staining his lips as he hissed and slowly turned to face Theokoles who raised his brow in curiosity.

The vampire was dressed in a black straight jacket like outfit, his long black hair flowing to his knees and his crimson eyes flashing. Pointing a finger, the vampire grinned sadistically as he then spoke, in a velvety and cool voice the likes of which rivavled even Theokoles himself.

"My name is Alucard. Are you Theokoles, the Shadow of Hell? The Harbinger of Death? The demon no living man or woman can kill?"

Theokoles responded to Alucard's inquiry. He narrowed his eyes and seemed to frown. And then, a very small and wicked smirk crept to his lips as his eyes exuded a powerful and monstrous hatred like something from the depths of Hell.

And then, he smiled, that cruel and awful wicked smile of his. This would be fun.

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter coming soon! BIG FIGHTS ARE COMING!**

**Does Alucard, the monster of the Hellsing family have the power to silence the Shadow of Death? Will the Black Hand aid in the fight against Klaus? Have the Salvatore's finally bitten off more than they can chew? Find out next chapter!**


	39. A Clash of Monsters: No Life King vs

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is it! I've long dreamed of this chapter since I first introduced Theokoles and I plan on making it an epic of epic epicness!**

**Alucard. The No Life King, Casper and Zamiel, Dracula, The True Immortal, The Impaling Prince, Bird of Hermes. **

**Theokoles. The Shadow of Hell. The Harbinger of Death. The God of Demons. The Bringer of Pestilence. The Despair.**

**Two beings whom stand out as monsters among monsters with centuries of terrifying lore about their fabled abilities shall face each other in a true clash of supernatural might. But Theokoles is unlike any opponent Alucard has ever faced. Has the monster of the Hellsing family finally met the one being he cannot defeat? A being so terrible, so wicked, so sinister and with a love of death and chaos the likes of which rivals even the Count himself. **

**Dante watches as Jason and Jacob engage their opponents. The Son of Sparda is later roped into assisting Ramone against the mysterious new opponents. These mysterious beings wield strength and battle prowess the devil slayer has never seen before. Jacob eagerly toys with the beautiful and alluring Venus, but is the youngest Salvatore in over his head when she reveals her true might? Jason engages Mugetsu and finds out first hand the terrifying ability his opponent wields. Have the Salvatores met their match?**

**More fighting and mayhem continues as the Black Hand enters the scene. Their leader, a monstrously powerful demon warrior named Roman orders his comrades to oppose Klaus at any opportunity. **

**Klaus, seeing his forces stretched thin then initiates his most terrible move yet. A wicked ritual involving the Anima device in his control. What terror awaits as our heroes continue in the war against Klaus? Stay tuned to find out!**

Chapter Thirty Nine- A Clash of Monsters: No Life King vs. The Shadow of Death

Theokoles smiled, his fangs growing as he watched Alucard drain the blood from the remaining bodies surrounding him. Alucard chuckled, tossing a dead body away as blood oozed from his mouth, dripping off his imposing fangs. A gentle breeze picked up in the night air, stirring Alucard's long flowing black hair adding a serene touch despite the sight of death surrounding both creatures and the scent of blood and decay.

Alucard then slowly began walking forward, hands low as he grinned and laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Theokoles. And now I must say, farewell" he said now standing some five feet from the Harbinger of Death.

Theokoles tossed his head back, laughing as he shook his head. "Don't tell me you actually think you have a chance at beating me? You silly silly dog. They told me stories of your power. How you glide through oceans of blood, how your very name alone froze the blood of men and made them shit their pants. The Hellsing family's pet creature; a monster among monsters whose powers make Hell itself tremble. Why it all sounds like..." Suddenly Theokoles' eyes widened, his irises shining as his body was instantly surrounded in a deep purple aura as the massive and colossal spectral form of a greta horned four armed devil hovered above, dwarfing both his and Alucard's physical presence. Alucard even managed to whistle in surprise.

_"Rubbish!_ You think your name carries a legacy? I was walking through blood stained battlefields long before your ancestors even existed. I was worshipped as the God of War by the Romans. Humans sang terrifying praise of the Shadow of Hell before vampires ever came to be. 'A monster among monsters', please" Theokoles stated as he grinned with maddening ferocity. To his surprise, this only served to entertain Alucard even more. The vampire count reaching for his weapons as he drew his ehad back in laughter.

"Then show me what you can do Shadow of Death! Prove to me the tales of your power! Make me bleed, make me cry, push me, test me to the limits of my power. Come on, _I beg of you!_" Alucard shouted taking aim with the Jackal and Casull.

Theokoles responded by raising his right palm, the spectral form rumbling as it lifted its own massive arms, preparing to fight.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems to level One. Situation A, unlock limited release abilities, engage the enemy until he is eternally silence. Cromwell approval, CONFIRMED!" Alucard roared and dashed forward with tremendous speed. He fired from both his pistols, the bullets piercing the air and striking Theokoles all across his chest and body. Theokoles winced, surprised he actually felt pain from the blessed rounds. He shot his arm forward; the spectral arms stretching out in similar fashion to Nero's Devil Bringer. Alucard was snatched and then smashed into the ground repeatedly before Theokoles raised him. Suddenly his body burst in a swarm of bats, increasing in size and volume as Theokoles was totally engulfed. Theokoles gave a brutal roar as he smashed and sliced through the bat swarm with his claws. Alucard reformed amidst a swarm of shadows, aiming the Jackal straight for Theokoles' temple, and fired several rounds sending his opponent stumbling back.

Theokoles groaned, the bullets lodged deep in as his body began expelling them. He took his left palm, concentrating as Alucard's body was suddenly engulfed in a wreath of flames. Despite being covered in flames, Alucard charged Theokoles, firing from both his pistols. Theokoles began cackling wildly, the devil spectre form increasing to even more colossal size as it shielded him, then took its massive four arm and crushed Alucard, swatting out the flames as his body became a burned and charred stump.

Theokoles continued laughing, his eyes returning to normal as the devil spectre was reduced to a violet colored aur, flickering around his body.

"Come on count! I thought you were some regular bad ass!" he taunted walking forward.

Alucard's body pulsed, moving before bursting into a pool of blood and shadows. He began increasing in size, growing in mass as he began towering over Theokoles whose eyes widened from surprise.

Alucard could be heard laughing as dozens of eyes sprouted across his body. The shadows began morphing into a giant hellhound, only this one was unlike any other before. Massive and imposing as it stretched and contorted to colossal sizes, its jaw opening revealing pointed dagger like teeth as drool pooled in its mouth. The beast rumbled before roaring as Theokoles smirked.

"The Black Hound. Baskerville. Impressive" Theokoles said bracing himself. Baskerville roared, more shadows spreading out as they engulfed Theokoles before the dog roared again and sprang forward, its mouth attempting to ensnare Theokoles who laughed despite the danger.

Theokoles suddenly burst free from the shadows, blood splattering everywhere as Theokoles jumped down. He raised his right hand, his massive and frightening sword phasing into his palm. A single open eye on the flat side of the blade as it blinked rapidly as Theokoles spun it around rapidly, slicing and tearing through the remains of Baskerville as the hound cried in pain. Theokoles slashed downwards, splitting it in half as blood poured out, splashing the Shadow of Hell in the face. Theokoles then widened his eyes as he saw Alucard reform amidst the remains, guns aimed straight for his face.

"Night night" the vampire count hissed and unloaded a flurry of bullets directly into Theokoles' face, causing his head to explode in a bloody and gory mess. Theokoles' body collapsed to its knees, blood cascading from the fresh wound and spilling to the floor as his headless corpse twitched before it stopped moving.

Alucard grinned, chuckling as his hair flowed gently and he placed his pistols away. With a satisfied hiss he said "Farewell Theokoles, the Harbinger of Death, it's been fun" and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Alucard some fifteen away before pausing, slowly turning around.

His body, from the right portion of his face down to his waist level including his arm were then viciously blown away by a massive force; blood and bits splattering like a water balloon as he staggered backwards, collapsing to his knees, his body wreathed in pain as he shuddered, his crimson eyes widening at the sight before him.

_"What?!"_

**Meanwhile...**

Lucian roared again, slashing forward with his massive paw, cutting Krista across her stomach. His eyes widened as a massive plume of miasma erupted from her wound, nearly engulfing him. With remarkable speed he phased away in a blur, landing adjacent to her and jumped several feet away, narrowing his eyes.

_"Any injury I land to her causes her to release the miasma. If am not careful, even I may not survive that much toxin"_ the eldest Salvatore thought to himself, watching as she began laughing and twirled her sais around.

"Come now, don't tell me I have the mighty Lucian Salvatore on the defense. Very well, if you do not attack, then I will..." Krista said taking one step back. With a quick twirl of each sai, she then threw them towards Lucian with tremendous speed.

Lucian dodged each one, moving in faint blurs before landing. He raised his brow, "That was it?" he questioned but then watched as she smirked and casually pointed to the floor

Both of her sais were jammed into the ground, one in front the other behind Lucian. Krista then teleported above, her body glowing a deep pink color as as Lucian was then surrounded in a pink sphere, completely cutting him off as he looked around frantically. Krista hovered over, raising both palms as she then shouted. "Die, Prince of all Lycans!" she threw her palms down and unleashed a massive blast of the miasma vapor, racing toward Lucian with frightening speed as his eyes widened. It touched down, spreading into the sphere containing him and increasing in mass and volume. Lucian was completely engulfed in the blackish/purple vapors. The sphere broke as the miasma grew in size and volume, growing taller and taller until it towered in a massive cloud like a small sky scraper.

Krista landed back down, dusting off her hands and chuckling. She folded her arms, satisfied with her work. "This miasma is a special creation of Klaus' after years of alchemical research. It is so potent it can melt away any substance and is quite resistant to most magical treatments. Even a Werewolf as old and mighty as you are no match for it. And thus ends the might of Lucian Salvatore" Krista said chuckling watching as the miasma cloud vapor swirled, contained from spreading further by her twin sai's.

Inside the vapor, surrounded by nothing but an inky blackness Lucian had collapsed to on knee. Struggling to bear his senses as he felt both the suffocation of the vapor and the burning acidic effect. But he did not fret or panic, rather, he began reaching for his blade. Slowly, he gripped the handle tightly, thumb pressed against the cross guard of his nodachi-esque sword. Lucian then began breathing heavily, concentrating.

"Faith and honor, be my shield. Courage and valor, be my armor. Might and righteousness, be my sword. _Resist them, Wolf's Bane!_" Lucian howled at the top of his lungs. He pulled Wolf's Bane from its scabbard, the blade glowing a blueish white color and shining with fierce intensity. It pulsed once and instantly began dispelling the miasma vapors as they swirled around Lucian before twisting and controting in shape.

Krista blinked and then watched in horror as the sphere containing the vapors dissipated, the vapors now free as they expanded in size and spread, dissolving some of the street and surrounding buildings and cars. Moments later, Lucian stood there, Wolf's Bane held steadily in his hand as it continued shining and pulsing.

"No...no...IMPOSSIBLE!" Krista said in horror.

Lucian gave a vicious growl, his fangs growing as he waved his sword once and sheathed it. "Your little vapor might kill some other low level fool, but it won't kill me. Did you honestly think you had the power to destroy me? _Fool!_" Lucian roared.

Krista held up her right hand, firing another large stream of the miasma vapor which sped toward Lucian like a rocket. "Die you damn dog!"

Lucian stood still, his eyes closed as he took no effort to defend himself. Suddenly his body disappeared in a flash, the vapor hitting a slab of concrete and completely dissolving it.

"What?!" Krista said. She looked frantically around and then up towards the night sky.

Lucian plummeted towards her, his body transitioning. His blood red eyes and amber irises shining with greater intensity. His snout beginning to morph, fangs and teeth growing, claws forming from his nails. His body turned into a thin and bright beam of reddish gold light, racing and zig zagging back and forth around the air before spreading in a great mist form. Out of the center, Lucian emerged fully transformed in his wolf form as he roared with tremendous fury and dropped towards Krista who had no time to react. It all happened in moments. Lucian snapped his jaws and bit her entire head off in one gory swipe, blood gushing out like a geyser as her decapitated corpse stood still as her arms dropped.

Lucian landed to the ground with a monstrous thud causing a great rumbling, down on all fours, holding her still bleeding head in his jaws. Her headless corpse collapsed seconds later.

In a final act of defiance and to signal his victory, Lucian crushed her head to bloody bits, letting blood and bone splatter down from his blood stained teeth and jaws as he snorted and growled.

**Meanwhile...**

Dante watched as Jason slowly approached Mugetsu as the hooded figure still did not move. Jason grinned, his fangs growing as he began laughing. The wind picked up, causing his long sleeveless white coat to blow as he pointed.

"Alright bub, I'll let you take the first shot. Come on, do your best" Jason taunted. Mugetsu did not respond, continuing to remain still. Jason prepared to speak when Ramone interrupted.

"Jason, again I implore you brother. There is something highly unnatural about him. Take proper precaution, for once in your life" Ramone said quickly turning his attention back to the six figures before he and Dante.

Jason responded by smirking, and sprinting forward in a flash of speed. Reaching Mugetsu in a couple of seconds he balled his right fist up and let it sail. There was a massive impact as Jason attacked Mugetsu with fierce intensity. However, much to his surprise he found Mugetsu simply blocked with one arm.

"So, you do have some fight in you" Jason said as his amber eyes flashed and he jumped back. Mugetsu then slowly reached up, pulling his hood down and revealing his face. It was enough to make even the savage Jason Salvatore and others raise their eyes in shock.

Mugetu's face seemed deformed and misshapen. His right side was covered in green reptilian like scales; his right eyes resembling a lizard's complete with a slitted pupil. The left portion of his face seemed normal save for the three deep scars running over his eye.

With a snarl he raised his hands and sprinted forward. Jason just ducked underneath the claw swipe as he flipped over. Mugetsu turned, raising his sleeves to reveal massive talon like claws on his hands, his arms covered in green reptilian scales as he hissed. Opening his mouth, he revealed rows of sharp dagger like teeth and a longue thick forked tongue colored deep blue, like a skink.

"Ugly motherfucker. Ok then, let's play" Jason decalred raising his own hands. His palms began increasing in muscle mass and size, his hands forming into massive clawed palms as he roared and charged Mugetsu.

Dante turned his attention back to Ramone and Jacob, the latter preparing to duel with the alluring and mysterious Venus.

Dante reached for Rebellion, holding his trademark sword across his shoulders as Jacob chuckled. Venus bobbed her head towards her companions. "Leave the Salvatore runt to me. The rest of you can take the Son of Sparda and the other Salvatore there. No interruptions with my fight. Kill them where they stand. And should you fail, do not even _think_ about coming before his Majesty. Am I clear?" Venus said in a chilling and lethal tone. Her comrades responded by tossing off their masks and cloaks, revealing their physical appearances. Venus took this as a yes as she turned back to Jacob who smirked.

"Alright then sexy, let's dance" he responded by raising both his fists up with a sadistic grin. Dante and Ramone meanwhile were surrounded by the remaining fighters. Standing back to back the devil hunter chuckled and shrugged. "I suppose you have some big strategy or something?" he asked.

Ramone answered, "Yes. We kill them" he said very matter of factly and causing Dante to blink. "Sounds good to me, well then..." Dante said charging forward as the others brandished their summoned weapons. Dante clashed with Saturn, the two men pushing against each other with their swords as Mercury and Jupiter closed in. Dante slashed with Rebellion, parrying and defending against their attacks as he countered with his own. He jumped forward, using Stinger as he thrusted forward knocking one of the men aside. He parried quickly and then rolled out the way of the second attack.

Ramone dodged the attacks of Minerva and Diana. The two women working in tandem, their attacks perfectly synchronized. Ramone parried several kicks and punches, ducking and evading several attacks. He pressed his own attack, throwing several kick combinations as both women worked together. Minerva ducked and leaned under a round kick from Ramone; Diana coming forward as she summoned a sword and intended to slash his leg off. Ramone sucked his teeth, teleporting to safety. Both women did the same, now brandishing two fearsome curved broadswords as they hacked and slashed wildly. Ramone using his impressive speed, avoiding being impales or sliced.

"Drive!" Dante shouted as Rebellion glowed brightly and he slashed forward releasing a great wave of red energy. Saturn deflected it while Jupiter and Mercury released their own. Dante dashed to the side, appearing behind Saturn and swinging his sword. Saturn deflected and countered by slashing. Dante parried, and quickly pulled out one of his pistols as he fired several rounds. Saturn dashed around the bullets before he took position next to his comrades. Dante chuckled, swinging Rebellion around and watching as all three men did not move. They raised their swords.

"For his Majesty" Saturn said.

"His Majesty" Jupiter replied.

"All hail his greatness, his holiness, Klaus" Mercury said.

Dante raised an eyebrow, then watched as each men gave a salute with their swords and sprinted, this time moving much faster. Dante grit his teeth, parrying their each and every blow with increasing difficulty.

_"Hhhm, so these guys are no slack amateurs_" the devil slayer thought to himself as they dashed around the street level. Dante managed to slash Saturn, performing Million Stab as he thrusted and knocked him aside. Mercury swung with his blade as Dante parried, flipped and kicked him aside. Jupiter charged, Dante slashed upward and then back with great force. However this did not seem to slow his opponents down who shrugged his attacks off and continued forcing him on the defense.

Jacob finally engaged Venus as the two met in physical combat. Jacob attacking with a vicious flurry of punches and kicks, Venus seeming to have no trouble deflecting as the youngest Salvatore grinned maliciously the whole time. Jacob threw several kicks out before sweeping her legs out. Venus planted her hand down, springing back up as she twist kicked Jacob who blocked. Venus took the momentum as she spun around, hands planted on the ground as she spun, rapidly kicking as Jacob parried and blocked. She flipped back to her feet, running forward and unleashing her own attacks. Jacob parried and blocked several punches from her as she increased the ferocity of each one. He launched his own attack, brandishing his claws and swiping several times, managing to nick a few strands of her hair. Venus responded by striking him across the face; Jacob countered by viciously kicking her across the face as both skidded back several feet.

Jacob chuckled, brushing his cheek where he got struck. "Not bad, not bad" he said. Venus did not respond, wiping a small trickle of blood away from her lip. With a sigh she reached and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, turning her body. She stared at Jacob and suddenly dashed forward in a burst of speed causing the youngest Salvatore to stumble backwards.

"What?!" Jacob shouted as she buried her knee clean into his jaw, sending him crashing backwards where he smashed into a building. Venus landed and ruffled her dark hair.

"They informed us of how arrogant you Salvatore's are. I see you live up to your infamy" she taunted. Jacob emerged from the rubble, seething mad as he growled and charged forward unleashing a flurry of rapid fast punches. Venus caught his fist, holding the embrace as Jacob continued growling and snapped his jaws. The sheer output of power emanating from the two was such the ground began cracking and breaking as they smashed deeper into the street with a thunderous crack. Venus then smiled, ever so gently as she brought her foot up clean into Jacob's face, knocking him aside as he rolled to a stop. Venus chuckled and again tucked her hair back. Jacob slowly stood to his feet, growling as his eyes flashed.

"Ok so you're better than I thought, no matter" Jacob said spitting to the ground and smirking.

Dante and Ramone continued their duels respectively. Dante was slashed several times before knocked aside. He flipped back to his feet and braced as Saturn smashed his sword down. Holding against his larger opponent Dante kicked him away, leaning back as he swung Rebellion in a wide arc, slashing through his other opponents before jumping back to height.

Ramone dodged several sword swipes, spinning and dashing using his formidable speed. Even for a Werewolf, he seemed to be unusually fast. Punching rapidly as he pummeled Mercury before spinning and kicking Minerva aside.

Dante and Ramone stood back to back, Dante with Rebellion low as Ramone held his hands up, palms flat.

"There's something about these clowns. When I fought them before they were tough sure but this...they don't fight like anything I've faced before." Dante stated, for once sounding serious. Ramone nodded in agreement. "I agree, my brothers and I have encountered all manner of fighters through our lives but these things are remarkable. They work in perfect tandem, their attacks done with precision and timing. This one will be a difficult fight" Ramone stated as his claws lengthened.

Dante sucked his teeth and charged, slashing rapidly with Rebellion as Minerva, Diana, Jupiter and the rest surrounded the devil slayer. Ramone intervened only to be kicked aside by Saturn and quickly set upon.

Dante found it harder and harder to parry their attacks as some managed to work their way in. Finally, the demon slayer saw that all of his opponents converged at once; Rebellion batted from his arms as he was simultaneously impaled from all directions by their weapons, blood splashing out as he slumped forward in great pain.

**Elsewhere...**

The Black Hand, the most terrible and vile criminals of the Demon world had finally arrived on the battlefield to aid in the war against Klaus. Their leader was a fiercesome and vicious warrior named Roman. Roman had founded the Black Hand shortly before the Demon Invasion of the Human World, just before Sparda battled and defeated Mundus and sealed off the two worlds.

And now they had come to New York, lending some well needed aid as Vladimir's group was under siege.

Roman gazed at the group of humans, a mix of mild curiosity and boredom could be seen in his chilling eyes. His eyes were unusually colored; green irides, no discernible pupils and with a red sclera. His long flowing cloak blowing in the night breeze.

His attention shifted to the massive form of Reapers and vampires surrounding the humans in the center of the street.

"Hmph. Reapers. Not since the days of Sparda have we encountered these things. Leave it to Klaus to summon these things" Roman commented causing his subordinates to chuckle.

Dexter grit his teeth, gazing at each members of the Black Hand before back to Roman. The second member to the left of Roman, named Xerxes was shorter than Roman. He was dressed in matching pants, boots and shirt as his leader but with slight differences. He wore an open thick black vest with a high collar as well as a dark gray scar tied around, covering the lower portion of his face. The third member, Quint was the shortest, thick and stockly built as his muscles stretched the fabric of his long coat. He had on dirty and blood stained dark brown pants tucked into his black boots. The last member Pluto was the tallest, towering over even Roman and dressed in similar clothing.

"Relax human. We've no interest in your precious city. Our business is with Klaus. That is the only reason we agreed to fight. Got it?" Roman said eyeing Dexter curiously who frowned.

Roman snapped his fingers. Dexter blinked and saw that the group had vanished, only to find they had teleported down to ground level with frightening speed. He and the others inched back cautiously.

The Reaper Horde began bellowing, waving their flails and smashing their shields. Vampires and ghouls alike hissing as their crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

Roman chuckled and bobbed his head.

"Pluto" he commanded.

"Got it" his subordinate responded. Pluto reached behind him, pulling out a very large and thick scroll which he quickly unfolded. Everyone looked on in curiosity as Pluto walked to the front. The scroll glowed brightly as four symbols appeared. The symbols rumbled before the scroll expanded and and four objects escaped from each symbol, spinning high into the air as each member raised their right hand, catching each object.

They were swords, massive, imposing and frightening swords causing Dexter's group to tense up.

"Oh, terrific, they brought their swords" Rosette said unhappily as she held her bow steady. Vladimir turned to her curiously as she clarified.

"The Black Hand is notorious for collecting Devil Arms, more specifically swords. They have a fondness for finding powerful swords and adding to their collection. Each member wields a particularly gruesome and nasty blade. Yet despite all their talent, there are only four blades in the group's entire history that they've never collected" Rosette explained as the group listened intently.

"There's the sword, Rebellion. I'm sure you guys are aware the sword belongs to Dante. Then there's Oblivion, Sion's sword. When the Black Hand attempted to invade New York, Sion defeated them and banished them back to the Demon World. Third, there's the Yamato, the sword once wielded by Dante's brother, Vergil. And lastly...lastly...there's" Rosette said drawing off as everyone paused.

"The sword Sparda, wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight himself. There's a legend that states that Sparda and the Black Hand once fought for ownership over his sword. I don't think we need to go into who was victorious" Dexter finished for Rosette.

Dexter watched as the Black Hand began spanning out, facing the horde of monsters before them. Roman raised his own massive sword. It resembled a zweihander but with a much more massive and exaggerated appearance; the handle resembled the sword Sparda, one portion curving around the inner portion. The handle itself was a gold metallic design with a lustrous shine. The blade was long and massive, single edged with numerous markings and etchings along the dull side. There was a skull like design complete with long horns on both sides of the handle, serving as a kind of cross guard.

Xerxes' wielded a large broadsword with a thin bony handle wrapped in heavy cloth and a cross like pattern serving as the cross guard. Quint's sword resembled a large cleaver, held steady across his shoulders. The blade was covered in numerous blood stains and splatters. Lastly, Pluto's sword was long and straight edged with a serrated blade, oval shaped cross guard and a long red tassle at the end.

Roman waved his massive sword once, signaling to begin the attack.

"Gentlemen...party time" he said. And with that they sprinted forward in a burst of speed, straight into the fray as they instantly began hacking and slashing through the Reaper and vampire horde.

Roman slashing through dozens of vampires, wielding his blade with one hand. The blade glowed a burning and fiery reddish golden color with its every swing. Roman grunted, slicing a Ghoul in half before spinning and slashing in a wide arc, cutting through Reapers. Even with their magic fortified shield, the brutes fell prey to his mighty sword.

Xerxes tore and cut through more of the horde, dodging attacks and parrying even as he was swarmed. Pluto worked with Quint, their attacks in perfect synch.

Rosette and the others watched in sheer disgust and amazement at the sight. It was only in the span of 30 seconds but the Black Hand had managed to reduce over half of the surrounding Reaper horde.

Roman slashed downward, a Reaper being split in two as he dodged the flail of a second, swiping with his leg and knocking its head off before grabbing his blade and cutting through a third.

"And the slaughter goes on" Roman said chuckling as he slashed wide in an arc, several pillars of fire erupting from the ground and scroching dozens of vampires in the process.

**Across the city...**

Alucard, despite his graphic injuries watched as Theokoles' headless body began reforming. Alucard himself restoring himself from his own injuries amidst a pool of blood and shadows.

Theokoles reformed his head, cracking his neck and squirting out blood from his nostril. Reaching he ran a hand through his chin length blonde hair as he smirked.

"Not bad vampire. I admit, I haven't experienced pain of that magnitude in over 2,000 years. Not since I battled against _him_. Be satisfied, you managed to make the Shadow of Hell feel pain. But it will be the last time in this fight, I guarantee it" Theokoles said with a sadistic grin as he began laughing.

Alucard, having fully reformed began to laugh as well. Spreading his arms out, a swarm of bats began engulfing the two beings amidst their chaotic laughter.

"Then show me, Shadow of Death. Show me the limits of my might against you!" Alucard shouted sprinting forward. He thrusted his right hand forward, intending to spear Theokoles through his chest. Theokoles countered by teleporting out of harm's way. Reappearing to Alucard's side he raised his hand, summing his massive sword and slashing Alucard into three bits, blood splashing to the floor with some staining Theokoles himself. Alucard spat out blood, seconds later he again began grinning.

Alucard's body morphed into a giant hell hound, biting and tearing into Theokoles' torso and body, ripping savage chunks out as the Harbinger of Death cackled wildly. Theokoles countered by powering his demonic aura, dark violet energy cracked and sparked around as the hell hound was obliderated from the sheer output of the demonic aura.

Theokoles waved both his hands, raising his right palm to the sky. Several pillars of scorching hot magma erupted from the ground, surrounding Theokoles before engulfing and swarming Alucard who dispersed into a flurry of bats.

Alucard reformed, hovering over Theokoles and brandished his pistols, opening fire. Theokoles, without even looking teleported away avoiding the gunfire. Both men landed, facing each other.

Theokoles cracked his neck several times before glaring. "Hmph. You aren't too bad, vampire" he said closing his eyes. Alucard grinned, exposing his massive fangs as his crimson eyes flashed.

"This is fun. Theokoles and Alucard: Two monsters among monsters in a duel to the death. What say we really turn it up now?' Alucard questioned raising his pistols.

Theokoles chuckled, his eyes still closed. "Very well" he said, slowly beginning to open them.

Alucard blinked and instantly had both of his arms blown completely off in a gory splatter as his eyes widened, staggering back as blood continued pooling to the ground.

Theokoles' eyes turned pitch black; his irides a burning fiery orange color as he stepped forward. Theokoles dropped his gaze to Alucard's torso; thin and deadly laser beams firing from his eyes as they blew a massive melon sized hole through Alucard's torso.

"No Life King. The True Immortal. Such bullshit, I wanted a challenge Alucard. You are the first opponent in well over 2,000 years to make me feel pain and yet, am I coming upon the limits of your own abilities? Show me more vampire!" Theokoles shouted as his eyes returned to normal and he grinned maliciously.

**Meanwhile...**

Michael waved Fenrir once, slowly sheathing his long katana as he placed it into its scabbard. He surveyed the damaged around his team. The pack had continued fighting, pushing and stretching more of the vampire army, all the while protecting any remaining civilians. Tapping his ear piece Michael spoke.

"Anyone copy?" he said.

"Roger Michael what's your twenty?" the response came.

"The vampires and Ghouls keep pushing, but their numbers are definitely thinning. We've perhaps reduced Klaus' total force to perhaps 1/3 of its former number. Any new orders from HQ?" he asked.

"All of our forces are pushed across the city. Unfortunately, until we get more aid, this is all that's left. Do the best you can and keep us up to speed, HQ out"

Michael swore, adjusting his coat before turning and running a hand through his thick tousled black hair.

"Boss, this is getting more serious. I've just gotten word that all of the city's bridges and ports are beyond capacity. We cannot evacuate anyone else should the situation grow more severe. And also, just where the hell did Hiro run off to?" Robert said walking over and adjusting his rifle as the pack came together. During their recent conflict, Hiro had gone off in search of a threat, promising he would return. That was well over 20 minutes ago.

"Hiro can handle himself, I'm sure of it" Kathy said placing her revolvers away. Michael prepared to speak when he froze, catching a faint but familiar scent stir his nostrils. He was forced to then turn and gaze up the street, watching as dozens of vampires marched down the street.

"Tch, great" Michael said rolling his eyes and pressing his thumb against the guard of his sword. The pack took up formation, prepared to meet the threat. The vampires continued approaching, cocking their weapons and were about to open fire when suddenly dozens of bullets rained down on them, from seemingly all directions. Frantically, they scattered, trying to avoid the shots whilst defend themselves only for one after another to fall. Their bodies convulsing amidst their agonized cries of pain as they burst into flames from the blessed rounds.

Within moments, only about six were left, quickly set upon by dozens of figures whom proceeded to rip and tear the vampires to shreds to the surprise and bewilderment of Michael's group.

"Uh...ok" Sergei said blinking as Alex shrugged.

"Now that's how you do it" Hanya said with a smirk.

"Indeed it is. It's been some time Michael, I see your pack has grown since we last met" a voice said.

Michael blinked, turned to his left as he and the pack watched the approach of a female figure surrounded by dozens of soldiers.

She stood perhaps about 5'8, with wavy and curly dark red colored hair. Her skin was fair colored. She had a full and curvy voluptuous figure, most notably a large and ample bosom. Her figure further complimented by her choice of attire; She wore tight fitting dark blue jeans tucked into knee length black boots. She had on black tank top tucked into her jeans with a form fitting black leather jacket.

Michael stiffened, becoming visibly perturbed by this approaching new comer, something Kathy noticed as she cocked her head curiously.

"Indeed we have. And yes, it has been a long time, Kali" Michael said folding his arms as Kathy stood closer to him.

Kali smirked, a gleam reflecting off her amber eyes as she then chuckled.

"I take you two have met?" Kathy asked curiously immediately sizing up Kali.

Clearing his throat Michael said. "This is Kali. She's one of the oldest wolves alive. Lucian and myself have been in close association with her for many years. Kali, this is Kathy, my mate"

At the mention of 'mate', Kathy took Michael's hand into her own, clutching it tenderly as if to further emphasize he was hers, and hers alone. Around them, the pack began chuckling, notably from Sergei or Hanya.

Kali walked closer, whistling as she stared from Michael, and then to Kathy who returned the look with her own emotionless stare.

"Your mate? So you've finally gotten over her then haven't you, Anya that is?" Kali questioned placing her hands on her hips. She had mild Romanian accent which flowed off her velvety voice.

Michael hesitated, "Yes, if you say so"

"Interesting. Well, we can catch up at a more opportune later. As you can see, Klaus' minions are tearing this city apart. Let us hurry and put an end to this nonsense" Kali said quickly turning, her long hair flowing behind. She directed her own subordinates to begin fanning out.

"Damn Mike, didn't know she was in town" Sergei said with a shit eating grin as Michael frowned and shot him an angry look, causing his grin to widen.

Kathy cleared her throat as Michael turned to her. "Kathy look here's the deal. You see...Kali and I..."

"Michael, it's fine. I'm a little more secure in myself to not be threatened by someone from your past. Last I checked, I am the one you claimed as your mate" Kathy said winking and then kissing his cheek.

"But, I am curious. Were you guys just really close associates, or was there something more?" she asked with a coy grin. Michael's silence answered her question.

So the pack continued on, and much to their surprise they found more aid coming. Scores of Werewolves began appearing around the city. Many of whom, Michael, Kali and Lucian had shown great kindness to in the past and as such offered to lend their strength in the war against Klaus.

**Across the city...**

Dante's body slumped to the floor having been ruthlessly impaled by his opponent's blades. Minerva, Jupiter, Diana and Mercury jumped back, watching as their target collapsed and did not move.

Ramone meanwhile found it harder to repel Saturn's attacks, evading his vicious sword slashes while trying to gauge an opening. Backflipping several times he landed to his feet, wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and narrowing his eyes as Saturn slowly approached holding his sword low.

"Hhm, this is taking longer then expected" Ramone said bracing himself.

Just then there was a loud explosion as a massive burst of energy rocked the city streets, causing each combatant to freeze in their tracks.

The energy generated was being spawned by Dante, whom rose amidst a small crater formed by the outpouring of demonic power circulating his body. Dante promptly pulled out each of the blades lodged in his body and then gave a feral and mighty shout, red energy pulsing around him as he shifted to his Devil Trigger. Cracking his neck, his wounds closed up instantly he stared at his opponents.

"Hmph, guess you guys are tougher than I anticipated. Ah well, round two anyone?" Dante said shrugging. He waved his hand, beckoning Rebellion to his hand as he caught and swung his blade once and charged forward with mighty speed.

Minerva and the rest gathered their own weapons, clashing with Dante only now the tables turned. Dante parried their attacks while mixing in his own, the added boost in speed and power proved more formidable as he began slashing and tearing through them. Minerva was slashed across he torso and kicked aside, Mercury impaled and knocked down while Dante spun, using Stinger and thrusting Rebellion into Diana and smashing her into the ground with a sickening smash.

Jacob on the other hand continued his duel with the alluring Venus. The youngest Salvatore glared as Venus stood a few feet from him, not moving an inch. Jacob then straightened, slowly reaching up for the baseball cap tucked low over his face causing Venus to stare curiously.

"Giving up?" she taunted, intending to rile him. However to her surprise, Jacob didn't give in to her taunts. he removed his cap, exposing his messy chin length curly brown hair which he quickly straightened out. Dropping his hat to the floor he slid his foot back and slowly raised both hands.

Ramone caught the whole thing out the corner of his eye as Saturn questioned.

"I would focus on our fight, rather than concern yourself over your brother. It seems Venus is finally getting to her groove" Saturn stated. Ramone shook his head.

"I'm not concerned about Jacob. I'm concerned _for_ him" Ramone clarified causing Saturn some confusion.

"You see" Ramone began to explain. "My dearest younger brother there is the most volatile and explosive of my siblings. Hot tempered, impatient, reckelss, and with a mercilessly and disturbingly violent streak. Add to that a notoriously short temper, and Jakey there is a force to reckon with. But, he doesn't always take his fights seriously. Out of all my siblings, he takes the longest usually to finish them because he taunts his opponent too much and withdraws his full abilities. But, once he gets pissed off enough or he realizes his opponent is stronger than he is, that is when the real Jacob comes out. And the best part? His hat. Little brother there loves collecting baseball caps. And when he intentionally removes it during a fight, one of two things are about to happen" Ramone said folding his arms.

He then gave the faintest of smirks, showing the first sign of any real emotion since the fighting began and causing Saturn to growl from annoyance.

"Either Jacob is taking the fight seriously and will not hold back any more. Or he doesn't want to get blood on his hat" Ramone stated. And then, he grinned, his fangs prolonged. "Or both" he said charging Saturn with swift speed, kicking him into several cars causing a big crash.

Jacob snorted once, lowering his hands.

"Let's do this" he said lowly. Venus blinked and then watched him disappear in a blur.

"Ho-" she began only to find his knee buried deep in her gut causing her to topple over in pain. Gasping for air she tried countering only for her fist to be caught by Jaocb who tossed her over his shoulder. Sprinting forward with greater speed, he began a flurry of lightning fast punches, connecting all over her body. Finding his rhythm, Jacob began maniacally laughing.

"Come on hot stuff! I thought this would be harder!" Jacob said halting his assault as Venus staggered. Growling she charged forward, summoning her sword and intending to impale Jacob only for him to catch her blade with two fingers, causing her to stare horrified. Jacob grinned, a psychotic and vicious smirk appearing as he swiftly raised hier left leg planting a hard side kick and sending Venus crashing into the side of the nearby building sending chunks of concrete raining down to the street.

Jason and Mugetsu continued dueling. Jason slashing wildly with his claws as Mugetsu used his own. Jason growled, his claws growing in size as he sprinted forward. He slashed Mugetsu across the face only to find much to his surprise, they did not cut. Mugetsu countered by swiping with his talons as Jason swiftly phased away, landing some feet back.

Frowning, Jason began flexing his hand several times.

_"His skin, I definitely made contact and yet my claws did not cut him. Something more, it felt like my claws were raking against solid diamond. Just what is up with this freak anyway?" _ Jason mulled over to himself.

Mugetsu then said, "You are wondering about my skin no? Well then, allow me to explain" Mugetsu then tossed his long black cloak off exposing his body and causing Jason's eyes to widen.

Mugetsu's entire form was covered in dark green reptilian hide, his skin thick and scaly. There were rows of black spines running from the base of his neck all the way down his spine. He flicked his long forked tongue in and out and kicked his robed away, now sporting tattered and torn long black pants and bare feet. His nails in the shape of long talons.

"My hide is unlike any you've ever encountered. Nothing on this earth can pierce my reptilian flesh. My skin is a fusion of several thousand different micro layers of hide and scales. Coupled with the constant outpouring of my own demonic energy and it solidifies it harder than diamond. And the best part; my body secretes a very unique pheromone, one which invades the body and suppresses the healing process negating it entirely. In other words; your ability to regenerate and repair damage to the body is null when in the presence of my body's pheromones. I can cut you, and you cannot cut me. This will make for most splendid combat, does it not?" Mugetsu explained chuckling and again flicking his tongue.

To his surprise, and annoyance, Jason merely responded by charging head on, laughing the whole time.

"Let's test that skin of yours then huh? There is nothing my claws cannot slice!" Jason roared waving his hands. He ducked under Mugetsu's talons, swiping across his shoulders and again unable to cut him. He slashed three times across the torso and again was unable to cut him. Mugetsu countered by slashing Jason across the chest with his feet and sending Jason skidding back.

Mugetsu then frowned, noticing there was no blood from his attack. Jason's tank top was torn, exposing the wound on his chest was nothing more then a swelling, the skin turning a mild red color from irritation as Jason clutched his chest.

"Hmph" he said and stared back. Mugetsu's eyes narrowed; "Most curious, my claws should have raked your skin clean open" he said to which Jason spat to the floor.

"Hey, let's go at it again, I want to test something out. What? Scared?" Jason said forming a psychotic grin as Mugetsu scowled and sprinted forward.

**Lastly...**

"Is this it? Is this all you really had? Such a shame I overestimated you. You were hailed as the most powerful vampire in the world. The true pioneer of immortality, the Impaling Prince, No Life King, the King of Vampires, the famed monster of the Hellsing family and the pinnacle of their bloodline's legacy. Pfft, what bullshit. You were less than a man, a vampire even. Less than dog shit. No, even dog shit if of a higer order. You were more like maggot shit, vampire Alucard"

Theokoles stood in the center of the street, his left arm held out in front, his right hand holding his massive and imposing sword. The street was completely obliderated: cracks forming large craters, vehicles smashed, chunks of concrete turned up and upheaved.

And in his left hand, hoisted off the floor and with a massive pool of blood pooling underneath, was Alucard. His torso had a massive hole torn through where his heart had been. He was missing his arms, nothing remaining but a stump. A portion of the left side of his face was blown away; his one good eye barely moving.

Theokoles narrowed his cold and hate filled eyes. Sighing he growled lowly.

"Though I will admit, this is the first fight in 2,000 years I have engaged in where I thought I may be pushed. But alas, all fun comes to be spoiled in the long run. Farewell, vampire Alucard. Consider it an honor to have met and engaged the Shadow of Hell, though I wish you could say you lived. But I'm sure you will make a tasty meal. I haven't consumed a vampire in such a long time, I plan on enjoying it" Theokoles said in a sadistic and malevolent tone.

Opening his mouth, his teeth morphed into frightening size and shape.

However Theokoles was forced to halt his actions. Dropping Alucard's body he turned, holding his blade flat as he deflected a crescent shaped wave of energy.

"Looks like we got here just in time, damn, they really did a number" Nero said walking up. He held Yamato in his right hand, the blade glowing as he reached for the Red Queen. A black streak hovered over before dropping to the floor, revealing it to be Seras.

Crouching low, her eyes instantly locked on to Alucard's corpse.

"No...no..._**MASTER!"**_ Seras shouted horrified and charging Theokoles head on.

'Wait hang on! Damn!" Nero said revving Red Queen as he too charged.

Theokoles spun his sword around twice before pausing, grinning as his fangs grew and his body became shroud in a violet colored burning aura.

"More meat, more bones. Good, and look what we have here. I've always had a thing for blondes, especially with tits as massive as those" Theokoles said breaking out into sadistic laughter as Seras and Nero charged.

**And finally...**

Klaus stirred, opening his eyes and exhaling deeply. Rising from his throne he walked over to the edge, gazing out at the scene. The Manhattan nighttime sky illuminated by the fire created by his army fighting against the allied forces. Billows of smoke pluming high into the evening air. Explosions rocking across the city caused from gun fire, artillery shells and explosives detonating.

The Master of Death closed his eyes, slowly opening them. His long hair and black cloak flowing in the evening breeze. Klaus reached into his robes, pulling out the Anima. The orb glowing brightly as it began pulsing and flashing.

"I am the first to admit when I am at fault. And so I will admit that our enemies have better prepared themselves than I anticipated. To think they would actually dig themselves in this deep and push my forces to the brink. But alas, I have one more way to keep myself entertained." Klaus said raising the Anima.

The Anima began rumbling, glowing brightly as it then slowly floated in the air, continuing to ascend above Klaus high into the sky.

Klaus began wildly cackling and spread his arms. "In four months time the world will end, and a new one will be born from the ashes. Mankind will ascend to true glory so that all will know the glory of his Majesty. But tonight, so that the world may bear witness I will demonstrate the future. I will activate this device on this night and showcase its true might"

The Anima began vibrating and rumbling more intensely. It continued flashing for several moments before finally contracting in size. After several moments, it gave a final flash and released a tremendously bright and powerful burst of light. The light completely filled the night sky, shining with such intensity it appeared as natural daylight. The light continued pouring on, seemingly endless. And just as abruptly as it appeared, it dissipated as the Anima fell back into Klaus' possession as he chuckled.

Back on the ground, several soldiers near Times Square walked down as a single platoon, guns at the ready.

"The hell was that light? Man this night keeps getting more fucked up" one commented. The group froze, seeing a lone figure amidst a pile of corpses.

"Vampire? Again?" a second commented.

"No...no it's.. a woman. Ma'am, U.S. Marine Corp, we can help you! Are you injured?" the captain called out running up to. The woman in question, was mumbling something incoherent.

"Ma'am, we can help. Can we get you some assis-"

The captain was cut off by the knife suddenly and viciously jammed into his trachea as he staggered back and then fell dead. His comrades instantly set upon him pointing their rifles at the woman. It was then they noticed her appearance.

Her skin was deathly pale, the color drained from her lips. Her eyes were black and appeared sunken into her skull.

"What the hell is this!?" a soldier panicked suddenly noticing more people creeping out from the surrounding environment. All moaning and chanting incoherently, their appearance similar to the woman whom pointed her knife and began speaking to the soldiers in a chilling and echoing voice.

"No one will leave this night alive. His greatness, his Majesty will guide his children into a new era of peace, of love, of mercy and of true freedom. Hail forever his greatness, Klaus" she chanted.

What Klaus had committed was unknown, but it added further terror into the already maddening night.

**End Chapter**

**Get ready, most of the main fights will wrap up by the next chapter. Klaus siege on New York is nearly at close, as he reveals more of his machinations and desires. Who will survive? Who will die? Stay tuned!**


	40. The New York Siege Part V

**Disclaimer: This is it! The New York siege comes to an end as both forces culminate in a final clash of titanic proportions.**

**Alucard and Theokoles wrap up their duel, along with assistance from Nero and Seras. But the Shadow of Death reveals he hasn't even touched the full extent of his abilities. What more could this ghastly fiend be holding back?**

**The wolf pack masses an enormous force of Werewolves that pushes back the vampires to the brink. Vladimir and his team later join in the fray as the fighting takes them to the streets near city hall.**

**Dante, Ramone, Jason and Jacob continue their clash with the mysterious beings. Jacob and Venus clash and the youngest Salvatore unleashes his tremendous might. Ramone manages a stunning victory over his opponents while Dante with the aid of his Devil Trigger state secures his own win. Jason and Mugetsu continue their duel where we see the full extent of their respective abilities.**

**Klaus has activated the Anima device, turning thousands of unfortunate citizens into his mindless puppets as their memories and souls are erased. What will become of the night when our heroes band together as one unit?**

**Also, 40 chapters in! And the story will continue to get better!**

Chapter Forty- The New York Siege Part V

Nero revved the Red Queen twice, charging towards Theokoles as he raised his blade. Theokoles responded by smirking, calmly raising his own as the two clashed. Wielding his formidable sword with one hand, Theokoles easily held off Nero's advance as the young knight struggled against his opponent's frightening strength.

"_Only one hand? Even Dante didn't have this much power, just what the hell kind of freak is this clown?!"_ Nero thought to himself. He raised Yamato which was in his second hand, crossing both blades over and trying to overpower Theokoles.

Theokoles shoved Nero back, kicking him in the stomach and sending him skidding back several feet as Nero rolled to a stop. He looked up, only to find Theokoles phasing to his side and smashing him back into the ground. Theokoles jammed his sword into the ground, near Nero's throat as he smashed his foot unto his shoulder.

"Who are you, boy?" Theokoles asked, strangely curious as he stared down as Nero squirmed, unable to move.

Seras attempted to intervene, rushing with shadows spreading around as she flew straight for Theokoles like a speeding bullet. Intending to attack him, she instead found herself in his grip as he snatched her by the neck. Gasping, she felt his monstrous physical strength as he instantly began squeezing and crushing her neck. With his foot still against Nero he pulled Seras closer, his eyes roaming down to her ample chest as he flicked his tongue out in a lustful manner.

"I'll have fun with you later big tits, beat it" Theokoles said kissing and then licking her face. With a vicious grunt he proceeded to toss Seras away like a piece of clothing, sending her crashing into a nearby adjacent building creating a rather sizable impact as pieces of concrete and glass crumbled down.

Turning his attention back to Nero he again questioned. "What's it matter?!" Nero shouted back. Theokoles' eyes drifted to the Yamato blade Nero gripped tightly.

"How did you acquire the Yamato? There is only one being I know of whom wielded this blade. The only one mighty enough to actually defeat me. But, that was a very long time ago so I again will ask: Who are you?" Theokoles questioned.

Nero responded by closing his eyes, opening them as they turned a burning red color as his voice deepened. With a shout Nero's body became wrapped in a glowing and pulsing blue aura as his Devil Trigger exploded around him, causing Theokoles to jump backwards. Folding his arms, Theokoles smirked as he watched Nero stand to his feet, the spectral aura shaping around him as Nero pointed the Yamato.

"What the hell does it matter who I am?" Nero asked as Theokoles chuckled.

"Humor me why don't you? I am finally awake after 2000 long years rotting in a coffin in the earth." Theokoles stated, running a hand through his slick backed blonde hair and licking his lips.

Nero then stared, "You said only one being ever wielded this?" he said gesturing to the Yamato in his hand. "You mean Dante's brother?"

Theokoles frowned, "And just who the hell is Dante?" he asked, genuinely curious once more. Realization soon set in, his face twisted into a deep scowl, his eyes flashing as a murderous hatred began building, which soon gave way to amusement as Theokoles cackled.

"I see, so that motherfucker actually bore children to carry on his legacy? Unreal, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. No matter, I will say this: I don't know how you acquired that thing, but know this; it won't make a difference. You will soon find out boy, that the difference in our abilities and strength" Theokoles said beckoning his massive sword to him as he caught it and spun it rapidly with one hand before raising it.

"Is like the gap between a spider and the fly trapped in its web" Theokoles grinned, his fangs growing as a violet colored aura burned around him.

"My weapon, Ares, against the Yamato. A fair contest if I do say so" Theokoles said, motioning for Nero to attack.

Nero oblidged, sprinting forward and shouting. He swung rapidly with Yamato, mixing in wide and strong fierce attacks. Theokoles parried or dodged each attack, smirking the entire time as he spun and dashed around Nero, evading each attack. He jumped into the air, spinning Ares around as a massive dome of red and black energy formed along the flat edge of the blade. The eye upon it opened up as Theokoles fired the energy in a massive orb.

Nero sucked his teeth, sensing this technique was much too powerful to simply defend against. He jumped and then rolled out the way, just as it impacted in the ground creating a massive fiery explosion, leveling the street and with it obliterating a massive and sizable portion of the street.

Nero raised the Yamato, firing several thin beams of energy as the cutting power of the sword. Theokoles proceeded to use his marvelous speed, moving about in faint blurs as he dodged each attack.

"Not good enough kid!" Theokoles said slicing downward with Ares. Nero barely avoided the damage, his Devil Bringer being sliced on the shoulder as he staggered back. Behind him, he noticed a thin and deadly trail of energy cutting deep into the street, tearing through several cars and into one of the buildings for a good distance before finally dissipating.

"_What the hell is this?! His sword barely touched me but it did this much damage?!"_

Nero checked his shoulder, he was bleeding, and the wound wasn't closing despite his Devil Trigger being activated.

This was not good.

**Elsewhere…**

Dante continued slashing with Rebellion, cutting Mercury across the stomach and hacking away at Diana and Minerva. All three charged forward, waving their swords as the devil hunter proceeded to parry each attack.

Jumping back, Dante charged forward, ducking and rolling under one attack before spinning and pulling out his pistols. He fired on Mercury, shooting him square in the chest. He pulled Rebellion out, slashing several times before slashing upwards, knocking him into the air, blood pooling to the floor as Mercury shouted.

He blinked, noticing he was several feet high into the air and Dante appeared right before him.

"Time to end this!" Dante shouted pulling Rebellion out; he slashed four times causing deep horrific wounds as Mercury cried out. Dante began charging his power through Rebellion, the blade glowing bright red as he raised his blade overhand with both hands and proceeded to viciously slice downwards, cutting through Mercury's body as he smashed him back to the street level causing a sizable impact.

Dante landed to his feet, breathing and huffing heavily as he jammed his sword into the ground, turning to face his other opponents. Mercury's body twitched a final time before he slumped down, completely dead, his form nearly bifurcated.

"Well, this party's gotten pretty damn crazy. Any other takers?' Dante asked with a weak smirk.

Minerva, Diana and now Jupiter all stared. "Mercury…defeated? Impossible" Diana stated lowly as she took a cautious step back. Jupiter responded by charging forward, sword raised high as he intended to strike Dante with his guard down. Just as he seemed ready to strike, his body was suddenly jolted by a violent force. A thin beam of black energy suddenly pierced through his neck, the force increased to such it completely decapitated him in a swift motion as his body froze as his head fell off. Jupiter's head rolled to the floor as blood pooled out and his body collapsed. Dante and the others looked on in shock before manic laughter greeted their ears and a lone figure suddenly jumped down near the remains.

"Hehehehe! Good, I made it just in time. I've waited a long time to get back at these bastards and I plan on enjoying it!" the figure said standing to full height and slowly turning to Dante, whom instantly recognized him.

"Dude, Kazuya?" the devil hunter questioned as Kazuya again broke into manic laughter and waved his hand. "Don't worry Son of Sparda, I'm not gonna steal all the fun. Just don't kill these bastard too badly; I won't be able to mop up their bodies afterwards!" Kazuya said staring down Minerva and Diana. Dante slowly stood to full height, gazing at Kazuya with concern.

His appearance seemed, wild, unkempt and savage. His hair was messy, bits of blood clinging to several strands. He had bruising around his face as well as his neck. The plated micro vest he wore had cracks in several places and a good portion of the piece was missing along the back and sides. Part of his pants were torn and ripped. His chilling brown eyes cast a powerful and deadly gaze of intensity.

Kazuya again laughed, pointing to both Minerva and Diana. "I'll give you a count of four" he said holding four fingers up. Minerva and Diana both braced themselves as Kazuya took a step back.

"Four" he said in a low and chilling tone. Kazuya sped forward, impaling Diana clean through her heart with his hand, stunning her and her counterpart with his tremendous speed.

Coughing up blood she slumped forward, Kazuya grinning wildly as he held the position.

"And to think I spent all those years under Klaus wing, constantly being mocked and spat and taunted by his most precious Acolytes. But no more" Kazuya growled lowly, blood staining his arm as he clenched his free fist.

"Kazuya…please….it was never personal. It was all…for…his Majesty…I…I…beg you" Diana pleaded as Kazuya's grin widened. He concentrated, gathering energy before firing a massive black colored beam clean through her body. The blast ripped through her chest and torso as she was lifted into the air and sent crashing back several feet, smashing with tremendous impact into a large car causing the alarm to go off.

Kazuya stood there, his arm outstretched, bits of blood and charred flesh still clung to his hand as he lowered it.

"You will never utter that bastard's name around me ever again" Kazuya said with intense anger as he then smirked.

"Now then, who's left?" Kazuya asked catching Dante's eye as the devil hunter smirked and reached for Rebellion as both men turned their attention to Minerva who shook and raised her own weapon.

Ramone and Saturn continued their duel, Ramone summoning his impressive speed and continuing to dodge each and every one of Saturn's sword strikes. Saturn slashed horizontally as Ramone jumped and flipped over landing several feet back. Concentrating, Ramone held out his right palm, golden energy began forming around as it soon encased his body in a shrouded aura, his amber colored eyes flashing more intensely. The golden light then encased his right arm, forming a massive claw shaped form. Behind him, the spectral form of a massive wolf reared back, howling at the top of his lungs as it continued growing in size and mass, Ramone's form stood in the center continuing to channel the energy as Saturn looked on, fear beginning to creep.

"Well, shall we end this dance? Among my brothers I tend to avoid prolonging my battles, but I admit this is the first time in a very long time where I have been pushed more than usual. With one blow I will finish this" Ramone stated sliding his foot back and preparing to strike.

Saturn responded by shouting, gathering energy around him and releasing it as the wind picked up. But he was too late, Ramone sprinted forward appearing as nothing but a faint blur. Raising his clawed arm Ramone shouted and slashed downwards, completely eviscerating Saturn into shredded bits. The resulting outpouring of his energy created a sizable explosion, the wind blowing fiercely and violently rocking the streets.

The violence ended as Ramone now stood in the center, his clawed arm outstretched as the spectral shape of the wolf howled before slowly dissipating. The only remains of Saturn were a few bloodied scraps as Ramone snorted and waved his arm once.

Meanwhile, Jacob continued a violent and savage duel with Venus. Breathing hard he stared at her, his fists clenched tightly as his fangs grew and he snarled. Venus was covered in bruises and lacerations as she glared harshly.

"This…this can't be. I am an Acolyte of His Majesty! I cannot be defeated by the likes of some lowly dogs!" Venus responded charging forward and cursing Jacob. The youngest Salvatore responded by smirking, lowering his hands at his side.

"Does this mean the mighty Jacob Salvatore has given up?" Venus taunted charging straight for him and preparing to raise her fists.

Her taunt was met when Jacob speedily dove his fist clean through her stomach, piercing to the other side as blood gushed out. Impaled upon his arm Venus collapsed forward, staggering under the great pain as she cried out. Jacob licked his lips, taking the next brutal step. His own body became shroud in a gold aura as he initiated his own Power of the Bloodline transformation, the mighty talons of a spectral wolf encasing his arm as he violently pierced through her lungs and heart as the wolf howled and snapped its jaws.

"Far from it bitch. Consider this duel settled. This is also payback for making me toss my favorite cap away. You can take that with you, to the afterlife" Jacob said spitefully, pulling his arm free and causing a cascade of blood to ooze out. With a final cry and cough Venus collapsed to the floor.

Jacob promptly spat on her body out of spite, lowering his arm as his energy dissipated.

The battle between Jason and Mugetsu continued. Jason slashed twice with his claws, barely scraping Mugetsu against his face. Mugetsu sneered, raising his own reptilian talons and slashing across Jason's shoulder. But again much to his own bewilderment, he left but a minor scrape as Jason skidded back and then pause.

"But…how? He is unable to pierce my hide, yet I cannot damage his body? What is happening?" Mugetsu questioned as his tongue flicked in and out.

Jason responded by cracking his neck twice before pointing. "I've figured it out. As I said before, there is nothing my claws cannot cut. But it's been a while since they're really let loose and as such they may be a little duller then normally. But still, I think I've figured out just exactly how dense your skin is. My muscles are used to it now" Jason then grinned viciously as his fangs grew. 'Next strike, I'll pierce that hide of yours" he taunted causing Mugetsu to fume.

"Impossible! No one can cut me!" he shouted and sprinted forward as Jason began cackling. Mugetsu slashed with his claws, mixing in using the talons on his feet as Jason evaded each strike. Slashing widely, Mugetsu missed as Jason ducked under his swing. Raising his hand, Mugetsu intended to block and laughed as Jason's claws scrapped against his skin.

"I told you, moron!" Mugetsu said grinning. Jason narrowed his eyes, pressing harder as his claws pressed deeply into Mugetsu's reptilian scaled, blood trickling out as he formed a vicious slash across his forearm as Mugetus' eyes widened and he jumped back.

Horrified, Mugetsu held his hand up, blood trickling down as he shook from both shock and disbelief.

"It…can't be" Mugetsu uttered lowly. Jason smirked, flicking some blood off as he chuckled. "Let's continue" Jason shouted running forward. Mugetsu swiped once, Jason ducked and countered by slashing across his chest, blood spraying out as Mugetsu staggered back. Mugetsu shouted and continued trying attacking, each time Jason would counter and slash his body.

Mugetsu jumped back, bleeding from several vicious lacerations and panting as he cursed and glared as Jason laughed and flexed his fingers.

"I will not die to some dog! I am something beyond. Something…._evolved_!" Mugetsu shouted as his body began pulsing, causing Jason to narrow his eyes. Mugetsu's body became shroud in a deep green colored aura. With a fierce and primal shout, Mugetsu hollered at the top of his lungs as energy exploded around him causing wind to pick up as well as creating a massive dust cloud.

Sensing the energy, Jacob and Ramone all turned in their brother's direction, concerned as they sprinted over.

Jason however did not seem too concerned, instead facing this new challenge. The wind died down, the dust settling as Jason concentrated, seeing the shadowy form of Mugetsu from the thickness of the dust.

"Prepare yourself Werewolf…I haven't used this form for some time" Mugetsu hissed revealing his new transformation as the dust finally settled.

Jason's eyes widened, "What the hell?!"

Mugetsu now stood much taller, almost 8 feet tall. His dark green reptilian hide now formed and covered his entire body, there were dark blue spots across his torso and shoulders. His talons were even longer, curved and thicker. He stood bipedal and had a very long curved thick tail coiled around and wiggling. The rows of spines down his back grew much larger. On each of his feet, the big toe had a six inch curved sickle like claw in much the same manner as the Dromaeosaurid species of dinosaurs.

Mugetsu also had two large swooping horns curved backwards on his head. Opening his mouth, he flicked his tongue in and out as he hissed. Most disturbingly, Mugetsu now sported six arms as he flexed his claws.

"Time to die!" he shouted and charged forward. He slashed wildly, his arms attacking at different opportunities causing Jason to go on the defensive. Jason grit his teeth, dodging one attack and evading a second until he was sliced across the chest. He paused, slashing with his own claws and causing Mugetsu to raise his tail in defense. He then whipped it out as Jason teleported away swiftly before going on the attack again.

Each time Jason attacked, his blows were blocked. Mugetsu took both his hands, slashing and creating a terrible wound across Jason's torso as blood pooled out causing him to wince.

"Jason!" Jacob cried out as Ramone growled and sucked his teeth.

Mugetsu began laughing as he stepped back, wagging his tail and flicking blood off his claw.

"See, and with my pheromones fully released now that I am in my full demon form, the nulling effect on your healing factor is twice as strong. Face it Salvatore, you're history" Mugetsu sneered.

Moments later, Jason rubbed his torso, looking at his blood stained palms. Then, he began laughing, wildly as he reared back and cackled with joy causing Mugetsu confusion.

"Let me explain something to you. Do you know why you couldn't damage me before? It's because of who I am. Among my brothers I have the greatest resistance and durability to pain and injuries. I don't get broken bones, I don't get cuts or bruises and I almost _never_ bleed. My body is like a living shield, no matter the damage or attack I can't be harmed. I don't get tired and I never run out of gas. Hence my nickname; The Strongest Shield. But you have actually managed to injure me, for the first time in over 1,000 years. THANK YOU MUGETSU! I've never felt more alive in combat!" Jason exclaimed and sprinted forward, to the confusion and annoyance of Mugetsu as they continued.

Mugetsu continued attacking, slashing all over Jason's body and causing great deep lacerations. Jason continued attacking, not slowing down and with a vicious psychotic grin on his face. He was slashed across his face, he continued attacking. Across his shoulders, legs and back, he kept coming.

"_This doesn't make sense! Even a Werewolf has his limits. Why is he still acting as if he isn't hurt?! Can he really not be harmed? No, I will bring him down!" _Mugetsu said to himself as he then slashed down with all six arms at once, directing downward on Jason's body as blood cascaded out.

Jason spat up a large amount, staggering back as blood collected underneath. Crouching he slowly stood to full height, examining himself as Mugetsu snickered.

The front of his shirt was completely shredded as was much of long white coat and the right thigh portion of his pants. "Tch. At this rate, I may actually die. Fuck it, didn't wanna use it but I guess I've got no choice" Jason said reaching for his waist. Mugetsu's eyes drifted down, it was here he noticed for the first time Jason actually had a sword strapped to his body. The sword was long, curved and single edged, roughly the size of a nodachi and with a guard extending inward from the center. The handle of the sword was wrapped in black silk and the guard colored bronze.

Mugetsu snorted, his eyes contorting to fierce anger as he gave a tremendous shout and began sprinting forward.

"You think some little sword can cut me down?! My skin is the hardest ever formed! Nothing can cut me. No matter what you do it won't make a difference! I am unbeatable, face it Salvatore you're history!" Mugetsu shouted with rising anger.

He watched as Jason calmly gripped the handle of his sword with his right hand, slowly pulling it out of its scabbard. With a final pull he released his sword, the blade instantly glowing a bright and shining shade of light green. The blade continued shining, pulsing and humming as Jason adopted a stance, gripping the blade tightly with both hands. Concentrating, he focused, gaze intently set upon Mugetsu as the reptilian fiend reached closer and closer.

"Oh it might" Jason stated lowly. He raised his sword overhead, holding it just as Mugetsu drew closer. Then with tremendous might and a primal shout Jason waved his sword down in a clean but savage cut. The result blow causing a massive shockwave, exploding around the two combatants as Jason's blade released a tremendous buildup of power causing the resulting ground to quake around them. The wind howled at ferocious speeds, knocking back massive slabs of concrete as well as several vehicles, sending them scattering around the street crashing into several buildings.

Dante, Jacob, Ramone and even Kazuya all braced themselves from the tremendous explosion. After what seemed like an eternity, all four fighters quickly gathered several feet behind Jason, watching as the explosion died down and the wind settled revealing an awful sight.

Jason stood in a deep crater formed from his attack. His sword drawn in both hands as he maintained his form, the blade tipping low to the ground. Sliding his foot back Jason waved it once and sighed. He then smirked as he gazed at the condition of his opponent.

"Damn, guess that hide of yours is a lot tougher than expected. You'd be sashimi right about now without it" Jason said smirking and baring his fangs, running a hand through his brown hair.

Mugetsu, or rather what remained of him stood before him, terribly wounded. All six of his arms were completely sliced off, blood oozing from the wounds. He had a deep and terrible gash running from the top of his collar bone and splitting evenly down his torso to the tip of his groin; entrails spilling to the floor as blood caked beneath him. He was panting and wheezing heavily as one eye was shut tightly.

"Damn you…DAMN YOU!" He shouted but then coughed blood. Jason tossed his head back laughing. "What the hell kind of sword is that thing?!" Mugetsu questioned still spitting up copious amounts of blood.

Jason raised his sword with one hand. Dante himself took note of the special blade. The blade hummed and pulsed continually. It reminded him of the sound of lightsabers being swung from the Star Wars movie series. He had to smirk himself as a result.

"This" Jason began to explain. "Is called the Manji Blade. It is the sharpest sword ever to be forged. Its destructive power is such it can slice through anything and everything. Long ago in ancient Babylon a mighty and terrible Werewolf clan came to power during the reign of Babylon's cruelest and most oppressive king. The clan's alpha commissioned that a weapon be forged so as to protect his family from the king's encroachment. He sought the aid of a powerful witch and using dangerous magic she crafted the Manji Blade from his very soul. Born out of his soul, the blade became hot with his desire for vengeance and his thirst for blood and such sliced through anything it touched. It was not until several of the clan elders breathed on the sword, infusing it with their spirit that the blade cooled. And so the Manji Blade was passed down through the descendants of that Werewolf clan, all the way down, to me" Jason said with a terrible grin. He gestured to Ramone and Jacob whom both casually nodded as realization set in for Mugetsu.

"The Salvatore's are the modern descendants of that clan. As such this blade is really more of an heirloom" Jason said with pride beaming in.

"The Strongest Shield. The Sharpest Blade. How can such power exist in this lifetime?" Mugetsu questioned. Succumbing to his wounds he collapsed to his knees, his body wreathed in pain. Jason turned to Ramone, whom nodded, as did Dante. Shrugging he turned back around to Mugetsu.

Jason dashed forward in one blur, slicing off Mugetsu's head in a clean motion as he slid to a stop behind his opponent as his headless corpse collapsed to the floor, his head rolling to a stop.

With a satisfied sigh, Jason waved the Manji Blade once, slowly sheathing it.

**Across town…**

"_**Old man was dumb. Old man was really dumb. Old man should known better than to make Raskos angry. People make Raskos angry many times and Raskos just eat them all. Old man thought it was just strength that wins a fight, but Raskos showed him!"**_

Raskos sat cross legged in the middle of the street, hunched over a bloodied and gory stump as he snapped his head up sharply, chewed and sighed. Standing to full height he hunched his shoulder, breathing heavy as he snapped his jaws. His fight with the strong man Arthur had ended. Raskos celebrated his victory, by promptly tearing apart, disemboweling and finally eating the old fighter. Nothing remained, but a few bloody scraps and bits of bone fragments.

Raskos was so engrossed in his feeding he almost didn't notice the sudden appearance of several helicopters over the scene, their lights descending on him as he snorted and looked up.

"Attention Raskos! Listen up!" the pilot of one shouted over the loud speaker as Raskos sneered.

"We just received word there is a large swarm of enemy troops marching towards City Hall. We could use your help!"

Raskos responded by promptly snorting and turning his back, seemingly unimpressed as he ignored the pilot.

"Hey Raskos, did I mention these enemy troops called you a sissy?" the pilot responded.

That seemed to strike a nerve as Raskos promptly turned, his eyes seething with a powerful hatred as he growled and clenched his fists.

"Yeah man, we overheard all of them calling Raskos a sissy boy princess who's probably gay" the pilot again said over the loud speaker as the choppers began pulling out.

"_**No! Raskos not sissy boy! RASKOS IS STRAAAAAAIGHT!"**_

Raskos proceeded to leap high into the air, swooping over the helicopters heading downtown for city hall, roaring with tremendous fury as he began a new rampage.

**Meanwhile…**

Raul dropped to one knee, grunting and straining as he used one of his swords to prop himself up as he grit his teeth and spat to the floor. Before him, Sage held her twin broadswords low as she chuckled and smirked.

"I expected something different this time around wolf. You disappoint me yet again" she taunted as Raul growled.

"_Damn it all! I knew this bitch was strong but this, this is ridiculous. I'm fighting at the limits of my abilities and she's just been toying with me! I need to think of something quick. If I don't, I'm as good as dead"_

Raul slowly stood to full height. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes. Opening them, he phased away, moving with lightning speed racing towards Sage like a speeding projectile. They clashed swords, sparks flying in the wake of the energy being developed as they began attacking, hacking and slashing. Sage easily parrying his attacks as she laughed and taunted.

"You'll have to do better wolf!" she said kicking him back several feet. She swung the right blade, a massive gale erupting around, spiraling towards Raul as the vicious wind collided with his body. The high winds also proceeded to badly cut and slash him from every angle as he cried out. Raul crashed into the side of a tall building, buried deep into the wall as he coughed blood and grunted.

"Damn it" he grumbled unhappily, his grip lessened as his swords fell back to the ground, directly in front of Sage whom looked up, smirking as she raised both her swords.

"Time to end this, now die!" she said, her body glowing. The sky began rumbling as the wind increased, kicking up at her feet as she braced herself. Lightning streaks danced through the sky, concentrating overhead as Raul slowly looked up from where he was embedded in the side of the building.

Sage continued building power until her attack was finished. With a shout she slashed downward with both swords. The wind and lightning combined into a massive tornado, lightning streaks dancing in the center as it expanded into an overwhelming vortex reaching to the sky and firing straight towards Raul who looked on in horror.

The gale collided with the building, a massive explosion occurred, rocking the city streets causing a deep rumbling. Sections of concrete broke apart, falling to the street levels as nearly half of the building was utterly decimated in a titanic explosion.

After several moments, the violence subsided, dust and smoke slowly pluming from the massive crater where the building once stood.

Satisfied, Sage chuckled and placed her swords behind her back. She tossed her long braid and smirked. "Too easy" she said in regards to their duel, turning and beginning to walk up the street. "I'll begin to inform his Majesty of my success" she stated. Sage halted her steps when she heard a massive and thunderous **BOOM **behind her, causing the ground to rumble and shake as she turned around curiously. Suddenly a massive and scorching pillar of fire erupted from the ground, racing to the sky and proceeding to spread out in a massive arc causing Sage to leap backwards.

"What the hell is this?! These…these flames. They're different from before. White as snow and this temperature… it feels as if there is a small sun emerging out of the ground" Sage said looking on in surprise and shock.

Slowly, emerging out of the center of the crater was Raul. His fists were closed tightly, blood staining his clothes as his left eyes was shut tightly. His shirt and top portion of his outfit were completely burned away leaving him bare chested, pieces of his pants were singed as well.

"This battle is far from over Sage" Raul said, his voice echoing.

"What the hell is this?!" Sage shouted immediately brandishing her weapons. Raul held out his right palm.

"My normal flames were insufficient so I had to use something more drastic. What you are witnessing, are the sacred and holy ancestral flames of the Lycanthrope bloodline. Said to burn hot as the sun as an all-consuming holy fire purging anything in their path. The flames are notoriously difficult to wield, only three beings in history have ever successfully used them. The pure pristine white flames can burn away anything I set them against. Be ready" Raul said lowly as he braced himself.

In a flash he disappeared, dashing to Sage's blind spot and channeling a massive amount of flame in his palm, firing it in a steady continuous stream. Sage barely dodged, the right portion of her face as well as her shoulder being singed by the flames as she cried out. Terrible and awful burns formed across her body as she slashed with one blade, summoning massive gales which surrounded her and sped towards Raul.

"Wind feeds a fire and makes it stronger" Sage said taunting Raul. He merely slid one foot back, holding his palm flat and with a shout unleashed an all-consuming and massive torrent of white fire. The flames snuffed out Sage's wind attack and sped towards her. There was a massive explosion as the fires spread causing a massive roaring glow.

Raul's sandy blonde hair rustled from the wake of the explosion as he calmly waited. Things slowly died down, until Sage re appeared, badly burnt and panting heavily, struggling to stay to her feet.

"This can't be, I will not lose here" she muttered. Sage raised both her swords, charging her power as she prepared to attack.

Raul raised his right palm. His arm began glowing very brightly as flames circled and shrouded his entire arm all the way to his fingertips. Raul cracked his neck and sprinted forward, shouting at the top of his lungs as he and Sage charged at breakneck speeds. His arm outstretched, they clashed in a fiery explosion as their bodies became encased in a massive dome of energy.

Raul was breathing heavily, his arm outstretched as he grit his teeth. Several feet behind him Sage stood there, slowly lowering her swords. Seconds later they slipped out her hands and fell to the floor. Breathing heavily, blood splattered from her mouth as she slowly began falling to the ground.

"Damn…" she said as her body suddenly burst into hot white flames, incinerating her body to smoldering cinder as it crumbled apart. Raul collapsed to one knee holding his right arm. It too was badly charred and singed, steam hissing off it slowly as he winced from pain.

**Meanwhile…**

Roman stabbed the final Reaper in the chest, holding his blade steadily as the beast squirmed and howled in pain. With a satisfied chuckle he twisted the blade and slashed upwards, completely tearing the beast in two and causing blood and entrails to ooze out to the floor. Roman leaned back, holding his blade across his shoulders as he watched the remainder of his unit finish up. Pluto and the others viciously silenced the remainder of the Reaper horde in increasingly vicious and gory fashion.

Dexter's group could only watch, unsure of whether the Black Hand would turn on them. Rosette cautiously drew two arrows from her quiver, Vladimir gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

Roman merely watched with mixed interest, turning back to his team. "Anything else to be done here?" He asked. Each member proceeded to shake their head. Roman turned towards Dexter's group.

"We saved your asses here, so where's the next slaughter fest?" Roman asked as his group chuckled. Dexter prepared to speak when his radio blasted loudly.

"Is someone there? Anyone? We need major assistance now!" a soldier frantically shouted as Dexter responded. "This is Dexter, what's the situation?" he asked as the group gathered to listen.

"Oh man Dex it's bad, real fucking bad. Klaus is a real sick motherfucker for what he's done now. He's somehow brainwashed ordinary civilians into some kind of zombie like slaves or something. I mean, there's dozens of them roaming the streets chanting about 'His Greatness, His Majesty'. But that's not the bad part, they're actually killing each other, and anyone they come across. Our units are stretched thin as it is and we need some serious assistance. There is a whole mob of them headed straight for City Hall!"

Dexter's face turned grim, as did Rosette's and the rest of their groups. What more was Klaus planning to toss at them this night?

"Dex, we have to help, right away. If we let City Hall be destroyed, it's just one more stepping stone for Klaus to build towards his new world" Rosette said earnestly. Hearing footsteps, Dexter turned to see Roman and the rest of the Black Hand approaching.

"Let us make one thing clear: We couldn't care less about what happens to the humans. The Black Hand has only ever been interested in its agenda. Which is quite simple: To live as we choose and to prove we are the best swordsmen in existence. We fight who we want, when we want, how we want and nobody tells us what to do. That is the creed we live by, both now, and on that day, 2000 years ago" Roman said, his eyes scanning each of the group. Rosette stared; he sounded exactly like Jason did when she questioned the motives of the Salvatore Brothers.

"But this war is about more than that. Human freedom is at stake, and so is ours. Klaus' machinations are going to affect all beings, demon and human alike. And given that bastard destroyed many of our brothers in his quest for power, we cannot forgive him. We'll fight with you, but when the time comes _I _will be the one to kill Klaus. Got it?" Roman said lowly staring at Dexter.

"Hey get in line pal, I owe that asshole a ripe beat down" Dutch said making his presence known, wincing in pain as he slumped forward.

"What happened to you?" Vladimir asked suddenly growing concerned. Dutch squinted, "Motherfuckers shot me in the ass" he said very matter of factly.

Dexter felt his jaw drop, Rosette's eyes widened while Roman himself felt a chuckle brewing.

"Wha…who shot you in the ass?!" Dexter said running over to his cousin, noticing he was bleeding from his rear end. "Who? That who would be you motherfucker! You fired directly while I was near your line of fire dipshit" Dutch spat annoyed. Dexter couldn't help but stare with his mouth open as Dutch shook his head. "Look this Klaus guy might be a sick fuck and all that and I get that about preserving freedom and whatnot, but this" Dutch said gesturing to the wound on his backside. "This is low"

Vladimir promptly sheathed his sword. 'Take us towards city hall. Even if we're all that remains, we will protect it with our lives" Toshio walked up, tapping him on the shoulder and smirked. "Let's do it bro" he said confidently as Vladimir nodded.

Roman turned to his group, they nodded as he sighed and said "City hall it is"

**Across the city…**

Nero panted heavily, blood pooling down from his wounded shoulder as he dropped to one knee. Facing Theokoles, the young knight struggled to his feet as Theokoles smirked and narrowed his eyes. "That all kid? If it is I may as well just kill you now and save myself from anymore impending boredom" he taunted.

Nero promptly sprinted forward, shouting as he waved Yamato once, while brandishing the Red Queen in the other hand. He revved the handle once, slashing downward as Theokoles caught the blade in one hand. Nero attempted to attack with Yamato only to have it knocked from his hand. Theokoles stared at Red Queen, for some time. Then, with the faintest of motions he proceeded to snap the mechanical blade in half causing Nero to widen his eyes in sheer shock.

Jumping back, Nero watched as the Red Queen dropped helplessly to the floor and Theokoles smirked.

"I'll spare you any unpleasantries" Theokoles said preparing to attack. He then felt something pierce his chest as a hand ruptured through, followed by a swarm of shadows as he staggered forward. From behind, Seras could be seen, her crimson eyes flashing as a trickle of blood formed at her lip. Seras removed her hand, leaping and flipping over Theokoles as she landed at Nero's side.

Theokoles grinned viciously, the hole closing in seconds as he raised his sword overhead. He began spinning it at a rapid pace; a bright crimson orb of energy forming in the center surrounded by a swirling vortex of black energy. The orb continued growing in size and volume, reaching greater and greater sizes all the while making an awful screeching sound as Seras and Nero looked in horror.

"No, that's way too much power for just us!" Seras said concerned as Nero swore and pulled out Blue Rose.

Theokoles began cackling with madness, continuing to charge his attack. Just as he prepared to strike, he sensed a presence near him. Turning to his right he saw a massive wall of black shadows form, dozens upon dozens of eyes enshrouded in the void as a single great mouth opened revealing rows of teeth. The mass attacked him, biting his arm clean off and causing a fountain of blood to spray out as Theokoles cursed several times. His attack instantly dissipating, his sword jamming into the floor as he staggered backwards.

The black swarm of shadows decreased in volume as a lone brutish figure emerged from the midst. Theokoles again cursed and frowned. "Oh, you"

Alucard stood there, cracking his neck in several places as he folded his arms.

"Master!" Seras shouted excitedly as Nero lowered his sword. Alucard smirked and said, "It's been some time since my head has been blown away. Come, let us finish this dance Shadow of Death" he challenged as Theokoles grabbed his sword and smirked. However, a voice halted his movements.

"_Theokoles, retreat, for now. I require you for further purposes"_

"No fucking way! I'm not done with these asshats" Theokoles growled viciously and stepped forward. His body suddenly jolted and he dropped to his knees, wreathed in pain. Grabbing his face with both hands he clutched tightly leaned back and gave an awful and horrifying screeching wail of pain and agony, echoing for miles and causing Seras and Nero to shield their ears, even Alucard appearing disturbed by the screech.

Theokoles' face turned paler, his skin beginning to crack as veins pulsed and bulged around his eyes as they flashed.

"You motherfucker! You motherfucker!" Theokoles roared as he cursed and smashed the ground with his fist causing it to crack.

"_Then we understand each other. Retreat, for now. I'll keep you entertained another way"_

Theokoles slowly began rising to his feet, the excruciating pain writhing in his body beginning to subside as he panted and growled. Standing to full height he muttered another curse before gritting his teeth.

"That bastard. Thinking he can tame the Harbinger of Death. I am the Bringer of Pestilence, God of Demons, I cannot be tamed and I do not bow to anyone's feet. He will pay, I swear he will pay" Theokoles said grabbing his sword. With a furious roar he teleported away leaving behind a bewildered Alucard, Seras and Nero.

Nero scratched his head, "Just what the hell was all that?" he asked. Seras shuddered, "Who was he talking to? Was it Klaus? Did Klaus…do something to make him more controllable? If Klaus can control that…thing, then what can he do to us?" she questioned.

Alucard's crimson eyes narrowed, his hair flowing from a gentle breeze. With a scoff his back turned, beginning to walk off. "Seras, let's go, my child" he said.

"Yes sir" Seras answered running after her master. Nero remained still, then, he too ran to catch up.

**Elsewhere…**

Dante, Ramone, Jason and Jacob heard a loud and massive crash, causing them to turn around. Kazuya said "What was that?

Dante looked up, "It's Sion!" he said running over followed by the rest of the group.

Further up the street, Sion jammed Oblivion into the ground, propping himself up as he breathed heavily. He was covered in bruising and deep slashes as he spat to the floor. Standing a few feet away, Rogue was likewise similarly injured, breathing heavily as he hissed and bore his fangs. His heavy and thick armor was cracking, falling in pieces to the floor. Sion slowly stood to full height just as the group arrived as he held them at bay.

"Stay back! I must be the one to finish this!" he shouted and removed his sword, charging forward. Rogue and Sion clashed swords, holding the embrace and continuing their duel. Slashing and parrying, Sion jumped back and sprinted forward as his sword collided with Rogue's. Their blades then were knocked out of each others hands. Sion punched and battered Rogue who countered by kicking him in the stomach. Sion slid across the floor before charging forward. Rogue threw a big haymaker as Sion ducked underneath. Sion then acted quickly: He removed three of the rings on his wrists, unleashing his greater levels of power. The first increasing his levels of physical strength, the second his speed and reaction time, the third ring removing the limits of the amount of magical energy he could summon further augmenting his abilities. The result was quite gruesome, within the span of a few seconds Sion proceeded to punch through Rogue's armor, blowing away a significant portion of his sternum, ribcage and his upper torso in one clean swipe causing the behemoth to howl in pain as he spat blood.

Sion slid to a stop, panting heavily before collapsing to his knees. Rogue continued howling as he writhed in pain. Sion slowly turning, his black and spiky hair falling down, returning to its normal color of dark brown as he exited his Restrained Devil Trigger. Rogue turned slowly, screeching and hissing before he pointed a finger at Sion.

Dante jumped in front, holding Rebellion steadily as he was joined by Kazuya and the others. However it proved unnecessary; Rogue spat blood as he staggered forward. Then he uttered his final words.

"_Klaus…forgive…me…."_

He then crashed to the floor, his body twitched before finally growing still as he passed on.

Sion sighed heavily, struggling to his feet. "You ok dude?" Dante asked holding his hand out. Sion chuckled, "Yeah, thanks man" he said as he was helped to his feet.

"Brother, your wounds still aren't healing" Ramone said, concerned over the nasty injuries Jason sustained. Jason snorted, clutching his chest and torso which was still bleeding from Mugetsu's attack. With a shrug he proceeded to rip off his shirt and jacket, exposing his muscled body as he tossed the bloodied clothes to the side. "I'll be ok bro, now, what about her?" he asked noticing movement out the corner of his eye.

Minerva shook from fear as she watched the group. "They defeated Rogue. No…no this is too much!" she said turning to run. Kazuya blocked her path in an instant, grabbing her by the throat as she struggled and squirmed. "No, let her be, she is of no more concern. It's not worth the effort" Ramone said objecting as his brothers looked at each other.

Kazuya stared, long and hard into Minerva's eyes. Despite his growing penchant for violence against Klaus' subjects, he found himself agreeing with Ramone as he released her.

"Don't be absurd Kazuya! Finish her now while you have the chance!" Jacob shouted, growing flustered. Kazuya merely shook his head, walking past her. "I save my vengeance for Klaus. Let's move on" he said gesturing for the group to follow him. Sion and Dante looked at each other before shrugging and following. Ramone did the same, as did Jason who again called to Jacob.

"Yo, Jakey, come on bro let's just move on. Hey, little bro, you hear me?" Jason called turning back to his brother.

It all happened too fast. Moving faster than his brother's could react to, Jacob leaped high into the air, growling with increasing rage as he loomed over Minerva. With a savage shout of fury, he proceeded to bury his knees directly into her neck in a vicious and damaging dropping knee attack. Her body smashed to the ground, cracking the floor as her neck bent at a crude angle and her body twitched from the force of the blow. Her neck snapped with a sickening crunch as Jacob kept growling, his fangs increasing in size as he snapped his jaws.

"Jacob, stop it! That's enough, just what the hell are you doing?!" Ramone shouted at his brother's brutality. Jacob didn't answer, instead he leaped high into the air, flipping back down to his feet with a grunt. A maddening and sadistic grin crept to his face as he turned his head, in the direction of where he left Venus' body some twenty feet away. He held out his left palm, balling his right fist to his waist. With another battle cry, Jacob fired a massive orb of bright golden energy which illuminated the street level as it raced for Venus' body. Colliding with her, the resulting attack created a massive explosion causing the wind to pick up, the street to rumble and crack and several buildings to shake. The group looked on as Jacob's attack subsided. The only thing left was a smoldering crater and rising plume of ash and smoke. The youngest Salvatore gave a satisfied grunt as he lowered his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? They were done, they didn't needed to be killed so recklessly!" Ramone shouted. Jason merely smirked and folded his arms while Kazuya, Sion and Dante just stared. "Man, talk about overkill, even for me" Dante said as Sion narrowed his eyes.

Turning to his older brother, Jacob spat to the floor in anger and glared. "They got exactly what they deserve, and you, you make me _sick_ sometimes I swear. This is war, there's no time for softness and mercy big brother" Jacob said. Ramone merely stared, anger still flowing through him. Jacob waved his arm, "If it were Jason or myself would they have shown us any mercy or kindness?! They're scum Ramone and that is how you deal with scum. You're a Salvatore, where's your pride?" Jacob shouted.

"My pride as a Salvatore remains with us, and with Lucian. Do not ever forget that. This may be war, but sometimes even your enemy doesn't deserve to die, like a dog. Think about that next time, little brother" Ramone said shaking his head and walking away. The group continued on, leaving behind Jacob whom was still fuming mad over the incident. Spitting a second time, Jacob stomped the floor and said "Ah fuck it" as he ran to catch up to the rest.

**Elsewhere…**

Klaus looked up, narrowing his eyes as he balled his fists, becoming visibly disturbed. Victoria slowly approached his side, "What's wrong?" she asked.

'Rogue…has been defeated" he said closing his eyes, silently mourning the passing of his general. Victoria, shocked at this revelation stiffened. "Is there, is there anything you want me to do?" she asked.

Klaus slowly opened his eyes, a mask of anger and pain creeping to his face. "No. There is nothing left to be done. This battle tonight has proved far more useful. We will wrap things up soon. I want you at city hall when our forces convene." Klaus commanded turning his attention back to the city.

**Across the city…**

Hiro staggered back from the deep slash wound delivered to his chest and shoulders. Ryoga stood before him, both swords out as he too was deeply wounded. Their sword duel having carried on for the past hour with neither gaining much ground, the end was near, either for both of them or only one.

Jamming his sword into the ground Hiro closed his eyes, reaching for his red bandana as he slowly removed it revealing once again, his War's Eye. The eye blinked several times as Hiro once again faced down Ryoga.

"So, it has come to this. One last technique left to settle this" Hiro said staggering as he flashed his amber eyes. His cloak jacket began rustling as Ryoga chuckled, despite his own tremendous injuries. Ryoga waved both his katanas, eager to finish their fight. "Not since my days in the Demon World have I encountered an opponent of your caliber. Surely you won't disappoint"

Hiro responded by closing his eyes, slowly re-opening them as bright sparks of golden energy began circulating and swirling around him. The great spectral form of a wolf loomed over, howling as Hiro concentrated as he began channeling his full power causing Ryoga to look on questioningly.

"_Hhmm, Power of the Bloodline. Said to be a Werewolf's greatest and most lethal technique where they channel the collective might of the ancestors into their physical form, concentrating it to such a degree as to enhance their speed, strength, reflexes, endurance, spiritual energies to unprecedented levels. I've only heard about it but to see it with my own eyes. Just what does he intend to do?" _Ryoga thought to himself.

Hiro reached for his sword, grabbing the blade as the energy dissipated and concentrated into the blade. Gripping it, Hiro saluted once with the sword, waving it and then reached for its scabbard. He slowly sheathed the blade into it, jamming it with great force creating a powerful shocking force as Ryoga's eyes widened. Hiro then slowly slid his left foot back, bending with his right as he gripped the sword in his left hand. His right knee bent further, his posture straightening as he crouched very lightly and also leaned forward. Hiro then dropped his right hand lowly, flexing his fingers as he clenched and released his fist twice before finally settling.

"I will unleash my greatest technique. Come, Ryoga, the Demon Swordsman. One blow is all I shall need" Hiro stated confidently as he stared coolly.

"_That stance, it's of the battou-jutsu. Drawing the blade from its scabbard at rapid pace to increase cutting power and speed. But, is he truly that fast? No. I can beat him. In our entire battle his speed has steadily decreased. I can do this!"_

Ryoga quickly sheathed his own dual katanas, adopting a similar stance to Hiro's as he braced himself. Both men remained utterly still, not budging an inch, staring with deadly precision and intensity.

And then he moved. The speed was staggering. Hiro gave a low grunt, disappearing as the ground quaked in his wake causing massive slabs of concrete to upheave itself.

"_He disappeared! It will come down to the speed of our draws"_

Ryoga shouted, he too disappearing. Moving at hyper speed, both men drew closer and closer, covering the distance between the two with remarkable might. Looming closer and closer, they began to draw their blades. It was then Hiro did the next drastic step; with his left foot he took an additional step forward, followed quickly by his right as he unsheathed his blade, clashing with Ryoga in a massive attack.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over with Hiro now standing with his sword and sheath in hand, panting heavily as his body shook from the sheer force and strain of his attack. Some six feet behind him, Ryoga staggered forward, dropping both swords to the floor as blood gushed out from every portion of his body, spraying to the air like a geyser as his armor cracked and broke away revealing his dried and withered body complete with a shriveled head and sunken eyes.

"Urgh, what….was that?" Ryoga struggled to speak. Hiro sighed, closing his eyes and slowly reopening them.

"The highest level of battou-jutsu. It's more than a simple sword draw: I attacked the nine vital targets of traditional kendo in one instance. The sheer strain on the body is overwhelming. Once I sheath my sword, your heart will stop and you will die. I have walked this earth for centuries, but you are the first opponent since my days as a samurai to force me to use such a technique. Consider this my parting fit, farewell, Ryoga" And with that Hiro, very slowly and deliberately began sheathing his sword, with a final push into its scabbard the battle ended and Ryoga collapsed, dead.

**Lastly…**

The Anima device activated turned thousands of New York's ordinary citizens into walking mindless puppets of Klaus' machinations. They stalked the street amassed in droves, joined in with the remainder of his massive force of super powered Vampires and ghouls. A large contingent was on the march, heading directly for city hall. Moaning, chanting and whispering past their lips as they continued stalking on.

"For his greatness, his Majesty, forever hail Klaus. He will be the one to free mankind from this cruel and terrible world of lies" one began chanting as the rest joined in.

Approaching the entrance to city hall, they were met with resistance.

"Well, what do we do? They're still human, I think" Rosette said reaching for her quiver of arrows. Vladimir frowned, not liking the prospect of possibly having to kill ordinary people.

"Unless Klaus himself turns them back, there's little we can do" Dexter said cocking his rifle.

Vladimir along with the others stood on the front entrance of city hall, watching with displeasure at the growing number of enemy forces marching towards them. From behind him, Master Sato slowly walked forward. "I know your heart, my pupil. You do not wish to needlessly cause the deaths of the innocent. But my son, this is war. And unfortunately for us, our enemy fancies himself a god. Klaus has shown that he is willing to use innocent people for his own twisted purposes. These people, we might not be able to save them but at the same time, we cannot allow them to go unchallenged. We have but only one option" he said staring into Vladimir's eyes, who swallowed a growing lump in his throat.

"I know…" he said balling his fists. Master Sato then turned back to the growing mob.

"Well, let us begin"

And with that he jumped straight into the fray, followed quickly by the others whom engaged the enemy. A massive circle was formed, the fighting taking place in the center as the mob of brainwashed citizens began chanting and praising Klaus' name.

Master Sato brandished his trademark long shirasaya, cutting and slashing with surprising speed considering his age. He wore his kimono draped across his shoulders, billowing with his every spin and turn as he cut down each foe which dared to cross his path. Surrounding him, several vampires attempted to swarm. Master Sato sheathed and pulled out his blade again, slicing their heads off. Noticing movement out the corner of his eyes he signaled to Vladimir.

"Vladimir, the entrance!" he said. Several ghouls staggered up the steps to the closed off doors of city hall entrance. Reaching the top, their bodies suddenly jolted forward as a long sword jammed through their backs, impaling them upon the door. The sacred blade of the Sokolov bloodline burning them to pieces in holy fire as they howled in agony.

Vladimir lowered his arm, reaching for his rifle and beginning to fire. He deliberately used his blade; whilst they fought, nothing unclean would be able to break through so long as the blade remained intact.

Dexter as well as Dutch fired from their assault rifles, shooting down ghoul and vampire alike. More of the Anima victims attacks, swiping and trying to swarm as they fought them off. Rosette fired her bow, hitting every target square in the heart. Looking up, she could see they would be overwhelmed in a matter of moments.

Master Sato slashed with his sword, the blade becoming stuck in the skull of one Anima slave who grabbed and knocked it out his hand. A vampire tried attacking from behind. Master Sato slowly stood to full height, letting his kimono fall to the floor. Spinning around he released a savage and mighty reverse punch, hitting his target square in the chin and sending the blood fiend sprawling back dozens of feet, crashing into the ground with a sickening thud. The fighting halted for a brief moment.

"No…no way. How can a mere human possess this kind of might?!" a vampire said worried as he and several of his comrades began shaking.

Master Sato dropped into a deep fighting stance, left fist tucked near his chest as his right fist was stretched out, trembling slightly.

"Hhhm. Must have put just a tad too much power into it. I'll be surprised if your jaw can even move after that" he said shrugging his shoulders and exhaling out deeply.

"Vladimir!" he called to his pupil. Vladimir answered, "Sir!" and took position by his side.

"Toshio!" Master Sato again called.

"Sir!" came the reply.

Renji! Sakyo! Ukyo!"

With his disciples in tow, Master Sato faced the horde before them, adopting a different fighting stance as he calmly exhaled, his eyes exuding a supreme amount of confidence, as well as strength and determination causing even the vampires to flinch.

"Fight with me, my pupils, my disciples, my sons. Fight with me, and we shall not fall. Are you with me?" he asked not taking his eyes off their enemies.

Vladimir stomped both feet, sliding his right foot back as he balled his right fist to his waist and held his left hand out. "With you always, sensei" he answered. Toshio and the rest made similar gestures.

"Of course" Toshio replied.

"Until the end" Renji said grinning. The twins likewise nodding.

"For Japan" Sakyo replied. "For freedom" said Ukyo.

Just then a massive burst of red energy exploded in the center some feet away, blowing away portions of the ground as well as a few of the small trees around. The energy dissipated, revealing none other than Victoria. Only, she was backed by all manner of beasts from the evening's war. Smirking she batted her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Begin" she said simply and watched as the chaos unfolded.

Several Juggernauts lumbered forward, wielding their massive Vulcan cannons. Laughing the fiends were joined by more of the Anima slaves and vampires, forcing the group to tighten together.

"Man this some bullshit" Dutch said unhappily as he reached for a spare ammo clip. "Got shot in the ass now have to deal with this. Look at that big motherfucker got a damn cannon strapped on his back!" he said as Dexter frowned.

Just when hope seemed lost, a deep and long howl pierced the air causing the battle to pause. Vladimir instantly recognized it and smirked. 'We're not dead just yet" he said happily.

Sprinting forward, Michael and the entire wolf pack appeared. Wasting no time they jumped into the fray, opening fire on the enemy forces who returned fire.

"Hold the line and do NOT give up!" Michael shouted pulling his Desert Eagles out and shooting down two vampires. The wolf pack spread out, dashing through the enemy ranks. Sergei and Alex fired from several of their rifles, Kathy using her revolvers as they continued on. Kali and her pack also joining the attack. With a toss of her long red hair, she whipped out twin long knives, cutting and hacking several vampires to pieces as she fought alongside Michael.

The battle to defend city hall shifted to overdrive. Vladimir and his pals combating the Anima slaves in hand to hand combat, using their superior martial arts training. Vladimir taking down one whom tried stabbing him with a knife. Avoiding the wild slashes he kicked his assailant hard in the leg, alternating right and left as he grabbed the weapon hand, twisting the joint back before knocking the person to the floor. Toshio and the others likewise defending themselves with punches and kicks.

Master Sato was perhaps most impressive, despite his elderly appearance his was frighteningly fast and lethally strong. Snapping and twisting joints, delivering savage and thunderous hard bodied elbows, knees, kicks and punches. Many vampires began cowering just at the mere sight of his attacks.

Michael paused, looking up to see three Juggernauts approaching as they readied their cannons. He prepared to strike when he looked up in the sky.

"_Slaughter them, Wolf's Bane!"_

Lucian suddenly appeared, whipping out his sword and unleashing a torrent of destruction. All 1000 fangs unleashed as he cut a deep path through the enemies, human and vampire alike as they were slashed to ribbons. Landing to his feet he splashed blood off his blade and promptly sheathed it, turning to Michael with a neutral expression. He noticed Kali some few feet away as she gave him a curious glance. Turning back to Michael he said "Interesting guests we have this evening"

Michael said 'Look, we need the Salvatore's more so than ever probably. Help us, fight with me" he said pleading as Lucian did not respond.

"Brother!" Lucian heard turning to his right, to see his brothers, along with Dante, Sion and Kazuya fast approaching. Just as they banded together they heard a deep crazed laughter as a massive swarm of bats suddenly filled the air, swarming in a mass vortex.

Alucard slowly formed, casting a sadistic glance as the vampires began cowering and shaking. Removing his pistols he opened fire, killing dozens of them in gory fashion. Seras and Nero soon appeared, Nero waving Yamato once and unleashing a large crescent wave, obliterating several of the Animal slaves in one swipe, further decimating the enemy ranks.

"Alright, looks like all the power players are just about here!" Nero said with a confidant smirk as he pulled out his Blue Rose pistol. And indeed, for much of the remainder of the group soon came to aid. Raskos emerged from atop one of the far adjourning buildings, roaring as he plummeted to the street level with a thunderous smash. Grinning he sneered as he beat his chest, beginning to smash any foe to cross his path.

Sion and Dante each used their blades Rebellion and Oblivion respectively, slicing and tearing through several ghouls. Dante smirked, back flipping to avoid an attack before pulling out his pistols. Opening fire he crossed arms, shooting down several Anima slaves.

The Salvatore's combined their might: Lucian using Wolf's Bane, Jason wielding the Manji Blade and Ramone and Jacob fighting with their fangs and fists respectively. Kazuya pointed his right finger at a struggling Juggernaut, firing a concentrated beam as it decapitated the large foe.

Packs of Sires appeared, snarling and snapping their jaws as they ran forward intending to pounce on anything that could move. Rosette found herself surrounded and cut from the group. She batted one away with her bow before another leaped forward, knocking it from her hand. She pulled out a large combat knife, slicing one in the eye as it howled and backed off.

'Rosette! Rosette hang on!" Dexter shouted as he sprinted forward. Dozens of Anima slaves blocked his path as he opened fire, batting them aside trying desperately to reach her. Rosette sucked her teeth as a Sire snapped at her foot as she jumped and flipped over one only to be tackled to the floor. "Shit!" she said frantically as she tried to get to her feet. Rosette then watched very unhappily as several of the wolf like beasts closed in, snapping and licking their jaws as Dexter shouted "Rosette no!" Rosette watched as one leaped forward intending to pounce on an easy kill, just as she braced for her death, the Sire was suddenly snatched out the air, causing Rosette to look up at the massive figure lurched over her.

Holding the struggling fiend, a monstrous creature, standing a staggering 13 feet tall growled deeply as it bellowed mightily before tossing the Sire away as it smashed to the ground with a grisly crunch. The creature leaped in front of Rosette, roaring with such fury as to halt the other scuffles taking place, causing everyone to look on in amazement.

Rosette had never before seen a beast like this. It sort of resembled a Werewolf, yet seemed different. It had large pointed ears, but a lion's like mane, a bear like snout with massive fangs and teeth, dark brown fur, black tiger stripes and a very long prehensile tail, like a primate's. The beast snorted, smashing the ground with its right fist while holding its left palm near Rosette, signaling it was defending her. The Sires, now numbering twenty stalked closer and closer.

The beast roared and attacked, charging forward with speed and beginning to rip and tear the Sires apart. It slashed with its large heavy paws, disemboweling or outright eviscerating the Sires who swarmed it. Biting into its flank, shoulders and back the beast rolled around, swiping them and grabbing them. One Sire jumped to its back, biting with great force as it roared and flung it off. It spun, backhanding one, then spun again slashing apart a second and third. One leaped for its chest, the beast grabbed it, snapping its back with a savage crunch and tossing it aside. The creature continued spinning, biting and slashing all the while not allowing even one of the Sires to touch Rosette, whom stared in sheer shock.

Finally, it punched one Sire in the face before smashing tis body to the ground, causing the remaining three to retreat, tails tucked as they whined and howled. Looming to full height, the creatures roared with tremendous fury before calming down, slowly turning to Rosette as its features softened, panting and rumbling softly as she slowly stood to full height just as Dexter rushed over.

"Babe I'm fine, but, what is this?" she asked gesturing to the creature as Dexter shrugged.

"It…it couldn't be" Lucian said, to his brother's confusion. Michael too seemed to recognize this newcomer while his pack shrugged.

Rosette took a cautious step forward, staring long and hard. Something seemingly clicked as she smiled very gently.

'Seth?"

Seth snorted a reply before baring his teeth.

"_About damn time you guys realized it was me! Guess I can't blame you though, since I haven't taken this from in centuries"_ Seth said, his voice echoing as he snorted again. Dexter felt his jaw drop, just how the hell was this Seth?

"I think I can clarify. Seth is not just a Shapeshifter. He is something of a legend. A hybrid. A perfect union of both wolf and shifter" Michael said walking over, followed by Lucian and a few others.

Michael sighed and said, "Seth is a Wereshifter; half Werewolf, half Shapeshifter" as everyone gasped. Seras turned to Alucard, "Is…is that possible?" she asked as Alucard chuckled.

Lucian said, "Originally, Shapeshifting began as a genetic offshoot to Lycanthropy, thousands of years ago. As such our two species, though evolved differently are nonetheless capable of inter breeding. It doesn't happen often though. I have heard the legends myself but to see it with my own two eyes. This is extraordinary. This means something remarkable" he said as everyone turned to him.

"You are looking at the first Wereshifter hybrid, in over 800 years" Lucian said.

Seth snorted and then rustled his fur, quickly turning his attention back to the now greatly diminished enemy forces.

Victoria, irritated by their resilience disappeared in a flash of red light leaving behind several bewildered vampires.

'She left us!" one cried, staring in fear at the group.

But another took to the initiative to charge forward, leaping straight for the heart of the group as everyone braced themselves. Suddenly, the vampire, along with several of its comrades were violently impaled by scores of blades and bayonets which seemed to appear from nowhere. The blessed weapons causing them to crumble and wither away as the blades lodges into the ground.

Recognizing the tell tale sign, Alucard began chuckling and clapping his hands as Seras too recognized it. A flutter of Bible pages appeared, circling over the group before spreading in massive volume as a tall figure emerged in the center, rising to full height.

Vladimir, Rosette, Dexter and a few others gasped. "Son of a bitch, they didn't abandon us like how we first assumed" Dexter said. Rosette nodded, "I'm actually glad"

"Well well, looky here. The Iscariot's top ranked assassin. The Regenerator" Michael said smirking.

Lucian narrowed his eyes, "The Paladin Priest". His brother's also took note of this newcomer.

"Iscariot's Trump Card" said Jason.

"Judas Priest" said Jacob and Ramone.

Kazuya said, "The Killing Judge"

Vladimir said, "The Bayonet Priest. Angel Dust. Dust to Dust. Executioner" just as this figure began laughing wildly as Alucard finished.

"THE PALADIN, FATHER ALEXANDER ANDERSON" the vampire count shouted just as Anderson raised scores of bayonets and flung them towards more vampires and ghouls, killing them instantly.

"What do my eyes lay sight on? The undead, walking amongst the living, and their legion is large. Do mine eyes approve of this? Does God approve of this? NO. Iscariot will not allow it, _I_ will not allow it" Anderson said pulling two bayonets out, mashing them together in a cross and taking a stance as he grinned.

"You will be cut down like straw, and tremble before my wrath. Now then, SOLDIERS OF ISCARIOT, COME FORTH AND WE WILL SMITE THESE DEMONS AND ALL HERETICS BACK INTO HELL!" Anderson shouted as everyone looked around the surrounding buildings. Rows upon rows of Paladin priest began appearing, leaping to the ground levels and taking ranks, forming an impressive line not only between the remaining horde but also blocking the main entrance to city hall. Among them were two unique characters: A nun wielding a katana with a red scabbard and a priest with glasses, wielding two pistols and holding a lit cigarette in his mouth. Both took positions beside Anderson with the nun wielding the same sadistic smirk as Anderson.

Vladimir couldn't help but be impressed at the order the Iscariot forces demonstrated as he looked around.

"Now then my soldiers of Iscariot. Speak to me O'Children and servants of the Lord. Tell us who you are!" Anderson said. Beside him, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi began reciting along with the entire unit.

'We are soldiers of Iscariot. We are Judas Iscariot!" they said as Anderson pulled more blades out.

"And what do you possess in your right hand?" Anderson asked as they replied.

"Daggers and poison!"

"And I ask of you, what do you hold in your left hand?" Anderson said.

"30 pieces of silver!" they replied. Yumie began unsheathing her katana while Heinkel readied her pistols. The Anima slaves along with the vampires charged forward, straight for the Iscariot troops who opened fire with their own weapons. Anderson tossed blade after blade, all the while continuing the Iscariot battle creed.

"So Iscariot, what art thou?" Anderson shouted slicing through a ghoul. Beside him, Yumie pulled her katana out, rapidly tearing through several vampires as Heinkel shot down more of the Anima slaves.

"We are apostles, yet not apostles. We are adherents, yet not adherents. We are believers, yet not believers. We are heretics, yet not heretics. We are disciples of death, Death Disciple Group. Only bowing and praying forgiveness of the Lord;  
>Only bowing and defeating the enemies of the Lord.<br>Wielding our dagger in the night and poisoning the evening meal,  
>We are assassins; the Assassin Judas.<br>When the time comes, we shall cast our thirty silver pieces at the altar  
>And hang thy head from our rope.<br>Thereby we shall fall to Hell in cabal.  
>Lined up in square formation, we seek to do battle with the 7405926 demons of Hell.<br>APOCALYPSE NOW!"

The Iscariot forces helped turn the tide, reducing even more of the would be city hall invasion. Even the mighty Juggernauts falling to their skill and might. Just as things progressed, a voice halted their actions.

"_Very well done, Iscariot, Hellsing, Nightstalkers, and the Order. You have fought with valor, courage, conviction and tenacity. This night shall be worthy of remembrance in the history books."_

Everyone froze, recognizing the voice. "Klaus…" Anderson swore as he splashed blood off his bayonets and looked to the night sky. Rosette held close to Dexter as he pulled her to him while the remainder of the group listened.

"_This fighting could go on indefinitely. But I have another purpose in mind. I admit that you have pushed my forces to the brink, for now at least. I do not wish to see any more blood spilled, when I have such great plans for mankind. I will say this: I am repelling what remains of my forces. Take this time my friend. Treat your wounded and injured, mourn your dead and send them off, rest, recover your own forces. At dawn, I will request a special audience. Meet my forces at the Great Lawn in Central Park where we shall discuss in person what my goals are and what your future awaits. As I have said before; I am building a new world, and to do that I must end this. People will die, but through their death I will usher in peace and freedom. Let me save you from this awful world of lies"_

And with that, Klaus' forces instantly began retreating leaving behind a bewildered group.

"That arrogant prick" Nero spat angrily. Vladimir sighed, collapsing to his knees and breathing heavily. "Let's just do what he says for now at least. We've spared the city at least further destruction. Radio our forces and let's call it a night"

Michael then turned to Lucian and to Kali. "Kali, will you stand by us, with your wolves?' he asked. She smiled back, "Of course. For an old friend" she said winking. Lucian, with his back turned did not answer. Slowly turning, his brothers waited cautiously at his reply. He held out his hand as Michael raised his eyes.

"Take my hand and stand by me, brother" Lucian said as Michael grasped it strongly. "Thank you my friend" Michael said smirking. "It shall be forever known, that on this night we embraced each other, as brother" Lucian said returning the smirk, their packs howling in celebration.

And so, the remainder of the chaotic and awful night slowly began to pass on. The group disbanded, tending to their wounded, meeting with allies and recovering from the long and hard night of fighting. Hours passed, no other battles or skirmishes taking place in the already worn and battle weary city.

From his post, Klaus sat at his makeshift throne, contemplating himself the evening's events. His eyes drifted to the far side of the city, just over the Hudson River and the horizon. Then, he watched, perhaps with a sense of content himself as the first bright beams of sunlight began slowly filling beyond the river as dawn soon approached.

"They will listen, and they will answer. I await their reply" he said clenching his fist.

**End Chapter**

**MAN! Sorry this was so long but as you can see, I wanted to make it nice and juicy for you. Stay tuned, big developments next chapter.**

**Klaus meets with the allied forces. There he divulges his true plot. What is his goal? What is he after? As our heroes listen, they find that Klaus and even Theokoles himself has a deep connection intertwining many of their past. What will this revelation prove and has the fighting truly ended? Stay tuned!**


	41. A Cold Day In Hell

**Disclaimer: The siege over New York City has come to an end. Untold destruction and devastation has rocked the sprawling metropolis, leavings untold numbers of people dead, and with terrible damage to property and infrastructure, Manhattan is hanging by a thread.**

**Klaus, the mastermind behind this invasion has called for a special audience. Klaus reveals his true origin, how he acquired his massive power, how he founded the group LOD, how he first gained knowledge of the Anima and why he has desperately fought a secret war against the Christian Church. Here we learn of his connection to several events including the Demon Invasion of the Human World, the defeat of Mundus by Sparda, the sealing off of the Demon World and even the sealing away of Theokoles. **

**Many answers to questions will be revealed here. Get ready, this war is far from over.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are not my creations and all respective copyrights and creative license goes to each author's work. Which makes me realize that I probably haven't done this in about five or so chapters _…..**

Chapter Forty One- A Cold Day in Hell

The dawn had finally approached to the city of New York. The bright and vibrant rays of sunshine casting away the nighttime shadows and illuminating the city. While such an event normally brings with it, the promise of a new day, a fresh start or a new beginning today it only brought the devastation brought to New York into light. Fires continued burning across the massive metropolis, ravaging the ground, tearing through buildings. Smoke and ash continued accumulating into the air like a massive furnace. Buildings crumbled, some having been completely blown away in the fighting. Others still bore scarring from when heavy duty artillery shells and missiles bombed. Most disturbing, was what littered the streets. Dozens upon dozens dead bodies filled the city streets. Soldiers and citizen alike, bodies drained of blood, ripped apart and mutilated by the terrible monsters under Klaus' control. The worst destruction could been as far as way as uptown in Harlem.

Despite the coming rays of morning, dark clouds began forming over the horizon, soon forming a dark grey overcast over all of Manhattan. It appeared as if it would rain, however not a single drop came to the ground.

"Hhhm such a gloomy morning. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised" said Klaus looking up at the sky. The wind picked up, causing his tattered cloak to blow along with his dark bronze colored hair. Shaking it loose he chuckled. Behind him, Victoria and Drake approached. "Are we really the only ones left alive?" he said, refusing to truly accept that LOD was now nearly defunct. Klaus merely nodded, "Indeed. Everyone fought bravely but I admit: Our enemy is better than we anticipated" he explained casually as Drake swore, balling his fist.

"Bullshit! There's no way those guys could lose. What about Sage? She tossed around that Werewolf like a he was one big giant pussy!"

Klaus eyed him curiously out the corner of his eye. "Sage indeed was felled. By the very same Werewolf nonetheless"

"No way. Ryoga? Rashkor? Krista?" Drake said growling with anger.

"All dead. Face it, they were bested" Victoria spat angrily as Drake prepared to counter but a brief stare from Klaus silenced both.

"Our guests arrive" he said musing then licking his lips.

Klaus was gathered with the remainder of his New York invasion. Around 1500 total remaining; mostly vampires and Ghouls as well as a few of the Anima slave victims whom continued moaning and chanting praises of Klaus, calling him "The God of the New World" as well as the "Savior, who will lead us to peace" Klaus stood at the front, his massive force spread out in formation behind him, stretching nearly the entire portion of the Great lawn area. Behind them, the large reservoir pond sat undisturbed.

Approaching were the allied forces, having taken the night to recover their numbers. Now, having agreed to meet with Klaus they were also prepared to make one final stand, should it be necessary.

Vladimir, Integra, and Rosette walked at the front. Integra still recovering slightly from previous injuries as she calmly gazed straight ahead at Klaus. Vladimir and Rosette seemed calm, still dressed in their combat outfits from the previous night. His wife Mariska walked next to him, at one point gently reaching out to hold his hand. Behind them, Nero and Dante walked side by side, flanked by Alucard, Walter and Seras. Sion too approached, closing in as he took a position near Rosette. Dexter and Dutch calmly walked up, the latter gripping his assault rifle tightly. Behind them, Master Sato as well as Toshio and the rest of Vladimir's old unit.

But they were not alone.

Approaching from the western portion of the park was their back up. Rows and rows of armed soldiers, remainder of the counter strike to Klaus' army. Marine Corp soldiers calmly filled the field, followed by hundreds of Iscariot soldiers as Anderson, flanked by Heinkel and Yumie slowly approached. Fixing his glasses, Anderson reached for the crucifix around his neck, kissed it and continued on. More Soldiers of the White Lotus approached, some wielding naginata pole arms while others carried throwing knives, swords and shields along with rifles. The Black Hand was involved as well, Roman leading at the front as his eyes scanned straight toward Klaus.

Klaus watched with mild interest, watching as this resistance began growing larger and larger as they stretched the entire field, facing his own forces whom seemed ready to combat them.

Klaus then perked one eyebrow up, staring off into the distance, hearing a very unique and tell-tale call.

He heard a howl.

The howl was joined by dozens of others, all mixing into one long chorus of drawn out howls. Klaus watched as his own forces seemed to ease down, disturbed the influx of howling.

And then the first of the wolves appeared. They stalked out from the cover of the trees on the opposite side, walking in massive numbers. One Werewolf walked at the lead, snapping its jaws before growling and baring its massive 2 inch fangs and teeth. A massive behemoth; measuring 11 feet tall, pitch black fur, deep rippling muscles and glowing amber eyes and large pointed ears. The alpha wolf howled again as its subordinates joined in. There seemed no end to the wolves as Michael's pack was quickly joined by others. A second wolf walked beside Michael, slightly larger as it stood an inch taller and the deep rounded muscles flexed. Baring his fangs and growling, Lucian nodded at Michael before snapping his jaws. His brother, Ramone, Jason and Jacob flanked him. Each bearing unique fur color, ash gray for Ramone, dark brown with a cream underbelly and light cinnamon brown for Jason and Jacob respectively. They all measured around 9 feet tall. The wolves continued pouring from the cover of trees. Kali led her pack, standing 9 feet tall with charcoal grey fur as she howled.

The Werewolves approached from behind the amassed allied force, walking through their ranks until they found space to fan out. Michael, Lucian and Kali all mingling into a massive single unit of well over 50 wolves. Michael walked forward, his size further emphasized by being surrounded by normal sized humans as he took position near Vladimir, whom nodded. A deep bellow pierced the air causing some to look back. Seth approached, walking alongside Raskos as both monstrously large creatures roared and bellowed. Raskos stared straight ahead, eyes set on Klaus whom smirked. Seth walked through, nearing Rosette, Sion and Dexter. Sion nodded, then soon smiled as Seth snorted. Dexter walked up, staring, for some time as Seth stared back. He then balled his fist, holding it out in front as Seth blinked twice, his own massive hand overshadowing Dexter's as the two pals fist bumped.

"Ride or die" Dexter said grinning.

"_To the end"_ Seth said. Rosette smiled, turning back to Klaus whom slowly walked forward. Drake and Victoria began to approach, but Klaus halted them with a dismissive gesture. Clapping his hands, he began to speak.

"I must say, I am very impressed. Look at this awesome spectacle. Iscariot. Hellsing. Order of the Cross. Nightstalkers. Soldiers of the White Lotus. These mighty organizations joined forces against myself. I haven't felt such exhilaration in over 2000 long years" Klaus began, stopping as he now stood in the center, some thirty feet away.

Vladimir was first to approach, walking a few feet ahead.

"We are here Klaus. Let's end this charade. No more lives need to be tossed away. What is it you want?" he asked.

"What I want is many things. Many of which I have already gained. You could say what I desire is truth. My friends, what is truth? The truth I desire, is to free this world from its terrible lies. The truth I desire, is the unification of all humanity under a new world order, free from lies and malice, persecution, death and decay. To do that, I must destroy this world, to bring about a new one" Klaus answered.

Integra spoke, "Klaus, you have power, you have legions of followers whom are devoted to you on a religious basis. Why? Why do you see this world as nothing but lies? There is some good left in the hearts of men. There is some truth, some order, some righteousness left. Why do you want to take that away?" she asked.

Klaus answered her. "Tell me something, my dearest Integra. You mention goodness in the hearts of men. Like your dearest uncle Richard?"

Integra frowned, Alucard becoming visibly disturbed as his crimson eyes narrowed. "My uncle has nothing to do with this. He may have been a scheming and murderous traitor, but he was not lost. No soul is"

Klaus continued challenging her. "But you would agree, he is evil. Where did his malice stem from? What was it about his being that allowed sin and evil to creep into his heart, poison his soul? I will tell you"

He slowly raised one index finger, causing some of the army to tense as a few soldiers raised their guns and several of the Werewolves snapped and snarled before a strong bark of command from Michael silenced them.

"Free will. Therein lies the crux of our issue. Evil comes from our freedom. The freedom to choose badness over goodness, to choose sin and disobedience, to ourselves and to God" Klaus said.

"All I am going to do is take away that freedom. I will make a world where there is no free will to choose evil. There will be no evil, no suffering or misery" he continued.

"There may be no evil, but there will also be no good. It will be completely amoral. What kind of existence is that Klaus? It would be a lie! That's no paradise, that would be a worse hell than anything we can create of our own accord" Vladimir stated as Klaus began chuckling.

"You still simply don't see. Too long have you been under the lie of free will" Klaus retorted again chuckling.

Rosette then took a couple steps forward, Dexter watching cautiously as Seth gave a low growl and snorted twice.

"Klaus, what happened to you? How could a man bear so much hatred to God? What happened that set you on this path?" Rosette asked.

Klaus gently closed his eyes, his smile disappearing. Opening his eyes, they showed a powerful and deep hatred burning intensely.

"You ask what happened, to set me on this path. My darling Rosette, I will explain it to you very simply. To understand the goal I have set in motion for 2000 years, understand what it was like, in my original human life" Klaus said calmly brushing his bronze hair back. He stared, long and hard at the allied forces before him. His eyes drifting from Vladimir, to Integra, Rosette, Nero, Seras, Alucard, to the massive formation of Werewolves whom bared their fangs, snapping their jaws, barking and snarling before being silenced again by a strong assertive bark from Michael.

"My journey, my struggle, my war against humanity's greatest lie began when I was nearing the end of my human life. As a Gaulish chieftain, we were subject to near constant raids and conquests by the Roman armies. Caesar was a constant threat to my village, my land, my people, my family especially. I gathered my forces and we fought, constantly. There was so much bloodshed and chaos it seemed endless. I witnessed as mothers cradled the bodies of dead sons, sisters, brothers, husbands, even young children, some barely three years old. Fathers would routinely witness the burning of their wives and children. They would watch as the Romans raped their women, even little girls, ravaged like worthless sacks of flesh. Entire villages would be burned down to ash and cinder, leaving orphaned children to roam the wilds, scavenging what they could. Death in such conditions was considered a blessing"

Klaus paused, becoming visibly disturbed at recalling his history. Integra and Rosette noted something odd. Despite his gruffness and rebuffing of their pleas regarding human freedom, Klaus was still very emotionally disturbed by the horrors committed to his people. Even after 2000 long years.

"In 52 BC, I led the Gaulish forces in a major military battle against the Roman occupation. We fought down to the last man, and we were defeated. My forces ravaged, most of my homeland set ablaze and I was captured and brought before Caesar himself. I spent five years in imprisonment, subjected to the cruelty of my enemies. They mocked me, spat on me, cursed me. They bragged of how they murdered my entire family; my wife, three daughters and two sons." Klaus said balling his fist. Rosette's eyes widened, slowly covering her mouth with her hand while Vladimir narrowed his eyes, continuing to listen.

"As I lay there, rotting in my cell I began to wonder. Why was it fair that my country be sacked and pillaged, while Rome grew fat and prosperous? Why was my family taken, but Caesar had his? But perhaps most poignant, where was God? Such evils being committed in his creation, did he not care? Were my people not important enough for him? The more questions I pondered the more it became clear to me: This world, this reality even, is a sickening, toxic, putrefying subterfuge of malice, death, decay, misery, suffering and apathy. No one cares for you, whether you live or die. I wanted to make a new world. A world where I could see my family and friends again, my children. A world, where the only truths would be love and peace, not suffering and misery" Klaus said slowly raising his hand.

"And then, something remarkable happened the night before my scheduled execution" Klaus said beginning to pace. "While I lay in captivity, I did something remarkable. Something I have never done. I prayed. I actually prayed to the heavens, to God, to whomever. I wept, I raged, I prayed for hours on end, begging for someone, anyone, to hear my pleas and deliver me from my enemies. And just when I thought all hope lost, someone answered" Klaus said pausing, slowly turning to the group as he gave a wicked smirk.

"You mean to tell us God actually answered your pleas?" Integra said, skepticism creeping to her voice as Vladimir folded his arms.

Klaus grinned, "I never said God answered me" he said drawing a few confused looks. His grin widened as he faced the allied forces.

"I was visited by the most curious of beings. I awoke in my cell, freezing, my body drenched in sweat. There was a strange smell in the air. I looked to find a young boy sitting beside my bed. The boy had the most terrifying and chilling of expression: A cold and lifeless gaze, it was if I were staring straight into the eye of Hell itself. This boy, this entity, identified itself by many names: Beezlebub, Prince of Darkness, The God of this World. For my situation, it identified itself as 'Truth'. Truth stated it had heard my pleas. Seeing my condition, Truth would save me from my condition and in doing so show me how to create a new world. Free from lies, where the only truth is what I would create. And using my newfound powers, I escaped captivity, unleashing a torrent of vengeance and death upon my captors, and my enemies" Klaus explained.

Vladimir, Rosette and Integra all stared, turning to each other before back to Klaus. From his position, Anderson grit his teeth. _"Does he mean to say that he…?"_ The Paladin thought to himself.

Integra's eyes slowly widened. "Klaus…did you…you didn't" she said as Klaus chuckled. Rosette shuddered, slowly realizing what Klaus had done.

"You made a Faustian wager. Klaus, you sold your soul to Satan" Rosette said as it solidified of how Klaus obtained his power. Nero and Seras slowly turned to each, then to Dante whom stared with a blank expression. Alucard himself narrowed his crimson eyes, slowly closing and re-opening them. He noted several similarities in how he had attained his own power. Alucard became a vampire, a monster out of Hell to escape death at the hands of his captors and enemies but soon regretted the decision. Despite all Klaus had done, Alucard could only feel pity at the miserable actions he had taken.

The Werewolves began rumbling, opening and closing their mighty jaws as several growled lowly. Michael's fur ruffled as his ears twitched.

"_It's almost pitiful, what he did to escape his fate"_

"_Pfft, as pitiful as any fool. What are we waiting for? Let's crush this fuckhead!"_

"_Jacob, stand down. When the time comes, I will slay him"_

"_Get in line Lucian. You may have been his test subject but we're all in this. Remember that"_

"_Hehe, sure thing, my dearest Kali"_

Vladimir said, "So the devil took your soul, gave you power and then what? Sent you on your merry way? Where do the Anima devices factor into this?"

Klaus answered him. "After I obliterated the Roman forces, I began trekking through all arcane knowledge and lore. If I were to establish a new reality, a new order and purge this world of all lies, I would need to find a way to project my will on all of mankind. It took some digging, but I found a way. The Anima devices were said to trace their original origin back to the first Babylonian kingdom some thousands of years ago. Knowledge of their creation is sketchy, but the general theory is that they were formed by a group of alchemists through a secret ritual. When I came upon this knowledge I had to find a way to secure it. To do that, I needed followers. I then dedicated myself to scouring the globe, finding lost and downtrodden souls. Individuals who like myself, had come to see this reality as nothing but lies and malice and who desired a way to escape it. This is how LOD was born. Using our newly minted strength, we then set back to Rome, just as the early church had formed and was beginning to spread throughout the empire. They faced stiff and at times, deadly persecution. I approached the leaders with an opportunity, I could repel the persecution, at a cost"

"The church agreed to finance your operations, allowing your minions to go about their business undisturbed and without interruption, am I right" Integra said as Klaus nodded.

"More time passed until the Great Fire of Rome. After 3 days and nights the terrible flames were finally quenched, but the Christian population was labeled as the culprits by the Emperor Nero. The truth of the matter, I had ordered the fire be intentionally staged to draw suspicion away from the Gnostic cults which were circulating at the time. But once persecution began, my group again faded away to obscurity. After many years of plotting, of scouring the globe, of deceit and manipulation, we were finally ready and able to form the first Anima device. It took some time, but the process eventually stabilized and we pulled it off. But we still were not ready to employ my full plan" Klaus stated.

"Just what the hell is your full plan anyway?" Rosette spat as Klaus chuckled.

"It's simple, the Anima works by targeting a very specific neurological receptor in the brain, where it controls thoughts, emotions and memory. A single device has the power to warp and control over 1000 minds. But how do you use one, to control millions? Mass producing the Anima would be tiresome and would diminish its power, resulting in an exceedingly unstable device. So the only option would be to use the Anima, in a single event, where all of humanity could bear witness and see its power. To do that, we waited, for the coming winter. On one freezing night, we targeted a certain celestial object which would not only illuminate the Anima's power, but cast it over all of humanity"

"I'm still not following" Vladimir said narrowing his eyes as Klaus smirked. He pointed towards the sky with his finger. "The moon" he said as everyone stared back.

"The moon is needed in the final part of the process. On the winter solstice, when the moon was fullest I attempted to activate the Anima. I needed to do where the moon would be most visible. The Anima's brilliant light and gaze would bounce and reflect off of the surface of the moon, illuminating all of the world and as such bringing everyone under my control. This is how I would establish a new reality." Klaus said gazing at each and every one of them.

"Come on, this is bullshit" Nero said as he sighed and swore under his breath while Seras turned to him. Dante said nothing, continuing to listen as Sion glared.

"So what happened? Why were you halted? And what happened that caused you to lose your body?" Rosette and Integra asked respectively.

Klaus then said, "It seems, others had different options. On that same frozen and cold night, a far more sinister plot was brewing. One which was very literally, born of the depths of the Underworld. An invasion was coming and it very nearly destroyed myself along with all of the Human World. Dante…you know of what I speak off. You carry on the legacy of that night" Klaus said as his eyes drifted to the devil slayer who stiffened and then scoffed. Vladimir, Integra, Rosette and others all stared, first to each other and then to Klaus whom nodded as their realization finally set in. Klaus closed his eyes, for some time.

"The Demon Invasion of the Human World" Klaus said reopening his eyes. "The devil prince, Mundus, wanted to conquer the humans and rule over both realms. Amassing an army at his command, Mundus invaded the Human World, intending to plummet the entire planet into a sickening darkness" Klaus said beginning to again pace. A few of the Werewolves growling, watching his every movement carefully.

"Knowing I had little time to spare, I prematurely activated the Anima. The results were, catastrophic. The resulting backfire was my body was destroyed. As fate would have it, Mundus' forces and later the Dark Emperor himself were defeated and sealed away by Sparda, whom then closed off both worlds. With my body destroyed, the remaining portion of my soul was split into the separate pieces of the Anima which formed in the deconstruction of the original piece. I sent my minions, scattering them around the globe as we would build towards the time when I would reclaim my former power, and again seek to establish my new world" Klaus said facing the allied forces again.

"So everything, the sack of Carthage, the continuing persecution of the church. It was all devoted to allowing LOD to again fade to obscurity so that you could slowly build your old power again" Rosette said.

Klaus laughed, "Marvelous isn't it? Now then, I hav-"but was cut off as his eyes drifted off to the right. Smiling, he said "Ah, I was hoping they would also join us" Klaus said noticing three coming figures walking from the cover of trees, from the western portion of the lawn area nearest the Museum.

Dante stared off, then his jaw slowly dropped.

"Trish" he muttered as Nero turned to him curiously.

Approaching both massive formations were Trish, Kazuya and even Lady herself. Trish' long blonde hair flowing behind her. Her eyes drifted to Klaus, who smirked and then over to Dante. "You too? This party really is getting crazy" he said as they came over.

"Figured you could use the extra back up. And besides, Klaus' plot affects everyone but especially my jobs. And you still owe me some debt Dante" she said giving him a coy smirk and watching as his mouth dropped. Kazuya meanwhile stared straight ahead at Klaus, a massive and powerful hatred churning inside his being like a swirling monsoon of rage and vengeance.

Lady looked at Trish, then to Dante and back again, sighing as she shook her head.

"Hold up" Dante said, drawing eyes on him as Klaus mused. "You say Mundus' invasion halted your plans, forcing you to activate it a step early. But…how? How did you avoid the demon invasion and still activate it?" he asked as Klaus chuckled.

"I didn't want to, I found it unnecessary but, fate rarely bestows on us the most opportune of times. Yes, Mundus' invasion was approaching, and his legion marched on the earth. My only option was to try and fight back the demon forces until I could bide the time for my plot. But one individual stood in my way. Yes, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda" Klaus said taking a couple of steps forward.

"Dante, I _fought_ your father" Klaus said as Dante and Trish' eyes widened.

"Sparda was going to seal off the worlds, but his interference was going to delay my plans. And so, we fought. But, we were not alone, there was one other whom battled against the Legendary Dark Knight on that fateful day. Isn't that right, Theokoles?" Klaus said motioning with his head.

Dante blinked, suddenly noticing a presence behind him as he heard Theokoles laughing. Theokoles teleported from behind Dante, near Rosette and the others and then by Klaus' side, all with the swiftest of motions.

"_Jesus, he snuck up on Dante like it was nothing, is that the power of the Shadow of Death?" _Vladimir said, eyes wide as he stared at the spectacle.

Theokoles tosses his head back, laughing maniacally before staring back at the group.

"It's true. I remember it all. Legions of the damned intending to carve a path through all of mankind and the gates of Hell wide and swinging. Sparda stood there, the only one fighting to defend the humans. And so we battled. I had my own objectives for fighting against him. I didn't care about humans, free will, a new reality, Mundus, God, Satan or any of that bullshit. All I cared about was living to my name. I have no purpose, I have no objective, no motive no higher fulfillment than lust, and power, and strength and death. I want to kill who I want, eat who I want, fuck who I want and without any interference or hindrance" Theokoles said grinning and exposing his fangs. Victoria visibly stiffened behind them, as did Integra and a few of the others.

Theokoles then said, "We fought for three days and nights. I used every power, every technique, I struck at him with all my might and soul" he said narrowing his eyes, raising his clenched right fist.

"And I was defeated. Sparda was able to strike me down, long enough to bide time to find a way to seal me away. He found favor with a group of humans, they crafted a specially made coffin and with their sacred magic, were able to bind me away. It was from this human sect the priestess of which Sparda used her blood to seal off the Temen-ni-gru, hailed from." Theokoles stated noticing the bewildered and surprised looks.

Klaus said, "Sparda opposed LOD's plot to subjugate humanity, likening us as being far more corrupt and malicious than even Mundus himself. After defeating me, he then turned his sight on the Demon World, destroying Mundus' army and sealing the dark lord away."

Integra said, "Ok Klaus. You've given us your entire history, LOD's origins and how you acquired power. You've assembled this massive invasion to showcase your power to the world and to ensure we submit to LOD's plot. Now what? The invasion is over? What else is there?"  
>"That is simple Integra" Klaus answered staring at her.<p>

"Surrender the Anima devices you have acquired. Theokoles and I will lay waste to what little remains of this city if you don't" Klaus threatened.

Rosette's eyes widened, clenching her fists as she swore under her breath. Vladimir turned to Integra, whom could not meet his gaze. "Rosette, I can't be selfish in this. It isn't just my own forces involved but your own. New York is your home, I can't risk bringing further harm and destruction to you and the people of this city, just to stop a madman. I'm…I'm sorry" he said swearing as Mariska held his hand. Rosette walked up, tapping his shoulder. "Vladimir, don't shoulder all the burden. It's ok" she said smiling gently.

Klaus chuckled, waving his hands, beckoning for them to approach and hand over the devices.

Integra sighed, turning to Walter, who nodded, slowly lowering his right hand as he slipped on his black glove for his fibro wires. Seras turned to Alucard, his crimson eyes flashing as he grinned. Vladimir turned to his wife, she gently took her face in her palms, smiling. "I know" she said closing her eyes as they kissed. Vladimir kissed her forehead, breaking their embrace as he turned to where Klaus stood several feet away as he continued smirking. Rosette turned to Dexter, hugging him deeply as he kissed her cheek. They heard deep heavy footsteps and heavy breathing, looking up to see Seth looming over, snorting and growling with intense ferocity as he stared directly at Klaus, his fur bristling making his already massive size more imposing. From his position, Michael howled once, walking away from his pack towards Vladimir as the wolves barked and snapped their jaws.

Vladimir, Integra and Rosette, aided by their escorts began slowly approaching as Klaus laughed while Theokoles folded his arms. Michael and Seth walked side by side, their massive frames overlooking the group as Alucard and Seras flanked the trio whom walked in the center. Pausing, Michael slowly turned back around to the group, growling and rumbling as his fur bristled.

"_Dante"_

Dante, recognizing the call to arms slowly began walking forward. He felt a brief tug, looking back to see Trish pulling his arm. Dante smirked, gently taking her hands into his own and staring into her beautiful eyes. After a few moments, he let her embrace go as he joined the group.

Crossing the distance between their respective forces, Vladimir, Integra and Rosette approached Klaus, aided by Theokoles. The Shadow of Hell staring at the women with a sickening and lascivious lust and hunger, creepily licking his lips and growling. A sharp bark from Michael and a brief bellow from Seth darted his eyes away as the three stared one another down before Klaus halted any looming violence.

"The Anima's, if you will"

They were handed over as Klaus inspected them. "The one in my possession is still incomplete. Only when I unite all pieces into the Final form will it be truly assembled" he explained looking at each person. They all slowly began retreating, never taking their eyes off him. Michael stomped his foot, roaring as he snapped his jaws and snorted as he too turned and walked back, much to the amusement of Klaus.

"Now then, what to do with what remains of our enemies?" Theokoles questioned as he lowered his arms causing some to tense up.

Klaus disregarded him, instead focusing on the Anima's in his possession as they were quickly whisked away by several vampires, slowly retreating.

Walter tensed, narrowing his eyes as he clenched his fists and slowly released them.

"My lady, it's been a privilege and an honor, to have served your family. Live long and prosper, and may the Hellsing line forever be a strong one" Walter stated so lowly it was nearly a whisper. Integra blinked several times, "Walter, wha-"

But it was too late as Walter already sprinted forward, away from the group, spreading his micro fiber wires around him.

"Alucard! Seras! Shield her!" he shouted as the vampires instantly surrounded Integra, Seras calmly restraining her master whom bucked and shouted, desperate to break free. "No, Walter! What the hell are you doing?! Seras unhand me!" Integra commanded. "Sir Integra I can't! This might be just what Klaus wants, a chance to eliminate Hellsing for good and we can't risk it" Seras said staring as Walter continued sprinting forward.

"Damn it all!" Vladimir said preparing to run, but was strongly halted by Master Sato. The stern and ferocious intensity of his master's gaze immediately halted any further actions while Rosette looked on with great fear.

Walter slashed through several vampires whom tried interfering, turning them to shredded bits with his wires. Behind him, he could hear the rallying call of some of the allied forces along with the barks and howls of the Werewolves.

"_If I can only get the devices away from Klaus, then the others can launch forward" _Walter thought to himself, biting his lip from concentrating so hard. He neared where one vampire held the container with all three objects, spreading his fiber wires even further as he leaped forward. "Almos-" but Walter was halted by a brisk and deafly swift burst of speed from Klaus, whom gently landed to his feet as Walter crashed behind him, collapsing in a heap. Slowly turning around, Klaus held something low in his right hand, blood dripping off as he shook it once, gazed directly at Integra and smirked.

It was Walter's severed head.

Integra screamed, absolutely horrified as Seras and even Alucard himself gasped. Vladimir, Marishka, Rosette and several others staring with absolute horror creeping to their faces. No one from the entire force uttered a sound, even the wolves were silent, until Integra broke the silence, tears swelling as she held her head.

"_WALTEEEEEEEER!" _she shouted as her cry echoed. Theokoles instantly laughing, licking his lips while Drake and Victoria formed neutral expressions.

Klaus tossed Walter's head back to his body, a look of scorn and contempt as he raised his right finger. His eyes flashed as instantly, scores of red flaming arrows rained from the sky, impaling Walter's body countless times before exploding in a fiery combustion, sending smoke and flame in the air as Klaus scoffed and turned back, watching as yet again several vampires secured and whisked away the devices.

"That is the fate of all whom oppose my plan" Klaus stated simply, again grinning, that awful and terrible grin of his as his cloak began blowing in the wind.

Integra's face intensified, slowly walking forward. Followed by Seras, then Alucard, Nero, Vladimir, Sion, Dante, Rosette, Anderson, Kazuya, Trish and soon others as more and more began trudging forward towards Klaus whom seemed ready for the challenge.

"I won't forgive you. I won't _ever_ forgive you…you…**BASTARD!**" Integra shouted as she broke into a sprint, followed by the others as the entire allied force began sprinting towards Klaus and his army, guns began firing, soldiers shouted as each person raced towards their next battle.

The Werewolves howled, tensing their bodies as Michael prepared. Raul bellowed, his silver fur bristling as he attempted to push forward only for Michael to snap his jaws at his feet causing him to cower back.

Not yet.

Klaus laughed maniacally, raising and pointing both hands, giving the cue for his own forces to attack as Drake and Victora sprinted, followed by the enormous force of vampires, ghouls and Anima slaves whom began shouting and yelling in one collective battle cry.

Michael crouched on all fours, barking several times before he roared with enormous fury, his body tensed as his back arched and he leaped forward. Followed by Lucian, Sergei, Raul, Jacob and the rest of the massive pack as they ran forward forming a massive V formation, Michael leading the charge at the front with Lucian soon closing behind as the wolves howled.

"_Now, together ATTACK!"_

"_Let's get them!"_

Seth roared, joined by Raskos as they leaped forward, Seth mixing in with the Werewolves whom weaved in and out of the allied lines, passing the slower human soldiers. Anderson pulled out scores of blessed bayonets, his subordinates Yumie and Heinkel readying their katana and pistols respectively.

The two armies bridging the gap, pulling closer and closer. Vladimir ran beside Integra and Rosette. Pulling out the Sokolov blade, Vladimir shouted once, nearing closer and closer as several dozen vampires approached as both sides began opening fire on one another. Vladimir leaped into the air, raised his sword and slashed down, beginning to carve a path through Klaus' forces as both armies finally met. Dante jumped forward, tackling a vampires before rolling, gripping and pulling its head off, shooting a second point blank in the heart without looking as he continued on. Nero summoned Devil Bringer, shouting as he drove his fist through a ghoul's stomach before tossing it away. The Werewolves jumped into the fray, snapping and slashing, biting and tearing with Michael, Lucian and Seth leading the pack.

As both forces began fighting, a class of sword and guns, fangs, fists and fur, Klaus watched with an amused expression. His deadly eyes showing extreme malice.

He was enjoying it.

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter coming soon! Our heroes find themselves facing another battle against the ever malicious Klaus. Now at full power, Klaus himself joins the fray and in doing so reveals his awesome and terrible might. Together with Theokoles they lay devastation to the allied forces, bringing several key players to the brink of death. Dante himself is very nearly bested, but in doing so awakens a new and frightening transformation. Lastly, Sion finds himself pushed to the brink, but his desire to protect Rosette at all costs may awaken his inner devil and bring back his most legendary form of power. What will become of our heroes? Stay tuned, thanks for reading!**


	42. Roar of Anger: Sion's Fury Unleashed

**Disclaimer: Walter is dead and the allied forces launch an attacks against Klaus with a terrible vengeance. But Klaus is not easily bested. He personally joins in the fray, easily tearing through the allied forces. Several key players, Anderson, Alucard, Nero, Dante, and even Lucian Salvatore himself take up arms against the master mind behind LOD. But Klaus' power is unbelievable, with several falling to his might. As if to make matters worse, Theokoles himself can't past up the opportunity and unleashes an oppressive and terrible showcase of his power. Despite this our heroes dig in, continuing to fight.**

**Dante reaches the limits of his power, but when pushed to the verge of death, he awakens a devastating new transformation which turns the tides. Lastly, Sion pushed hard, desperate to protect Rosette. Sion will take any and every step necessary to protect her and his friends, and in doing so, may re-awaken his inner devil for the first time in 2000 years. Is the legendary Hundred Killer, the one who ruled the Demon World after Mundus finally returning to power?**

**Author's Note: I know I know. Walter's death is shocking and honestly, I fought with myself hard over doing it. Walter is one of my favorite Hellsing characters, so it felt weird killing him off. I was originally going to have a different character killed off. No, he won't be returning back, sorry folks. You can send all your hate mail/threatening message to me over a PM haha.**

Chapter Forty Two- Roar of Anger: Sion's Fury Unleashed

The allied forces collided with Klaus' army, in a titanic battle culminating in Central Park's Great Lawn meadow. Bullets tore through the bodies of vampires and ghouls alike. The Anima slaved wielded all manner of weaponry as they attack and swarmed several members. The Werewolves roared with terrible fury, dashing and sprinting through the battle lines, tearing and ripping apart anything in their path. All the while, Klaus stood idle, watching with a twisted grin as his forces fought.

Vladimir shouted, slicing through several vampires with the Sokolov blade as it pulsed, glowing a bright and ferocious crimson color, turning any unclean beast to dust as it sliced through them like a knife through butter. Rosette ducked, rolled back to her feet aiming her bow as she fired off several arrows, reloading with intense speed. Integra pulled out her fencing saber, cutting off the heads of two ghouls before pulling out her pistol, shooting others in the heart. Alucard and Seras were by her side, Alucard firing from the Jackal and Casull and Seras sprinting through the ranks, summoning her legion of shadows that sliced and tore through the vampires.

Integra turned to her left, hearing a loud barking sound watching as three Sire sprinted forward. One tackled her as she grunted, struggling underneath the massive beast as it snapped its jaws. She took the sheath of her sword, jamming it into its mouth as it wailed and kicked, struggling as she resisted its obscene strength watching nervously as the other two closed in.

Nero shouted, leaping over the Sire pinning Integra as he kicked the second side. Balling his right fist, the Devil Bringer glowed brightly as he punched the other, sending it flying back with a whimper. Nero pulled out Blue Rose, blasting the third Sire in the face with several rounds of charged energy as it crashed to the floor, dead.

Dexter and Dutch stood back to back, mowing down line after line of enemy forces before them. Crouching to reload, Dexter watched, much to his chagrin, another line of over two dozen or so ghouls slowly ambling toward them. "Fuck" he heard Dutch say as he took aim. The ghouls were then set upon by a large group of the Werewolves. Sergei and Alex roared, their gray and red/brown fur respectively bristling as they slashed and bit into several of the undead fiends. More wolves swarmed, slashing, biting and tearing as they dashed through the ranks. Michael roared, swiping with his claws and tearing the head off one of the Anima slaves. Lucian bellowed beside him, leaping high into the air as his body became engulfed in red light as he transformed into a thin ultrafast beam of energy, whipping across the battlefield from one side to the next, piercing and tearing through the enemy lines with ferocious intensity. His brothers likewise ripping through scores of the undead. Ramone flinging a ghoul off his back as he barked, swiping his paw as a vampire tried attacking Jacob, who in turn bit into a second vampire as Jason pounced onto a third, biting into it and tearing it to shreds.

The Black Hand leaped into the fray with Roman at the front, leading. Pluto pulled out the scroll containing their swords as they popped into the air, each member catching their respective blade. Roman swung his massive broadsword, Nemesis as the blade glowed a bright reddish gold before he began hacking and slashing away. Pluto and Xerxes side by side, cutting through the enemy line.

The field began to grow thick and heavy with the flow of blood, as well the continued piling of corpses. Soldiers of the White Lotus combined with the Iscariot. Anderson leading at the front, throwing dozens and dozens of his bayonet blades, impaling several ghouls and vampires, the unclean beasts beginning to wither away.

"Urgh! More blessed blades?!" one vampire shouted as he dropped to his knees, hearing the maddening laughter of the Paladin priest whom quickly lobbed his head off. Heinkel Wolfe fired from her pistols, nailing her target each and every time. Yumie Takagi ran through the ranks, dodging the enemy's fire, pulling out her katana which she deftly wielded as she sliced and tore through their lines.

Klaus continued watching, with a mild interest. As the fighting continued he took note of the resistance to his army. Despite being outnumbered, the allied forces were gradually pushing his own back, gradually gaining ground. Narrowing his eyes Klaus brushed aside a few strand locks of his deep bronze colored hair. He then began taking a few gentle steps forward. Just then a Werewolf crashed beside him, holding the severed head of a Ghoul in its mighty jaws as the fiend crushed it to bits and reared to full height, towering well over eight feet tall. With a savage roar the wolf charged Klaus, whom didn't seem too concerned. Without even looking, Klaus merely blinked. The wolf crashed to the floor, howling and writhing in terrible pain as it kicked and snapped its jaws. Klaus then looked down at the poor beast with apathetic concern. The wolf suddenly burst into bright flames, reaching the sky as it was completely engulfed before the flames died down.

Michael reared his head, ears pointing back as he gave a furious roar, followed in suit by Lucian.

"Keep fighting, we're gaining ground!" a soldier shouted, pausing to reload. He looked up, only to see a faint blur move past him. Turning around he watched as Klaus quickly threw his leg out in a vicious round kick, nailing him clean in the jaw and sending him flying back. Turning to the allied forces Klaus braced himself as he spread his feet apart. He then raised and smashed both palms together in a fierce clap, sending echoing shockwaves through the battlefield causing several to look up.

Vladimir shouted, "Shit get back! Something big is coming, sensei!" as he jumped back. A massive formation moved before Klaus. Several Iscariot and White Lotus soldiers forming a barrier as Anderson and Master Sato took point. Anderson removed scores of bayonets as he growled, "Raise a barrier, it will deflect any magic he summons!"

The White Lotus soldiers also withdrew blessed blades, in conjunction with Iscariot as they prepared for Klaus' coming attack.

Klaus leaned back, he then breathed a steady stream of flame into his palm before waving it. The fire spread, twisting and contorting into the shape of a massively wide wall, turning into the face of an Oni demon as it bellowed and raced forward.

"Now!" Anderson shouted as the soldiers threw their blades with great precision. Jamming them into the ground they formed a 20 foot wide barrier. Klaus' attack connecting as bright sparks of energy formed. In time, the fire was completely dissipated, the ground before them completely scorched.

A soldier looked up, only to have Klaus' foot connect with his chin in a savage kick as he crashed into several of his allies. Klaus turned, his long cloak flowing behind him as he raised his right hand. A bright red orb of energy formed in his palm. Klaus closed his grip, the orb then forming into a long broad sword, humming vibrantly with power. Klaus began to hack and slash through the division, cutting down all before him. The soldiers crying with terrible agony as limbs were sliced, heads removed and some even being split down the middle.

Klaus jumped back, avoiding the attacks of several Iscariot soldiers before cutting off their heads. He then heard a long bellow, looking up to see the charging form of Lucian Salvatore. Lucian leaped up, transforming into a thin bright beam of red energy that zig zagged through the air before he landed back to the ground, returning to human form.

Fully dressed, his amber eyes intensified as he stared at Klaus who chuckled. "Ah, the eldest Salvatore. I can see you have grown accustomed to the new abilities my serum granted you" Klaus taunted.

Lucian responded promptly by removing Wolf's Bane from its scabbard, the blade glowing a deep and vibrant blueish white color.

"In the name of my parents Antonio and Alessandra Salvatore, you will die by my hands Klaus" Lucian growled as his fangs grew.

"Come" Klaus stated. The two men disappeared in a burst of motion, colliding in a powerful attack sending shockwaves rocking through the air.

Dante held Rebellion tightly, slashing through several vampires before him as he continued cutting through the field. Trish appeared beside him, taking the sword Sparda and spinning it around as she tossed it forward, cutting down more vampires before reigning down streaks of lightning. Nero soon jumped into the fray, using his Devil Bringer arm as he tossed several ghouls into the air as Dante then shot them down.

Dante then senses a terrible presence behind him. Jumping to the side he raised Rebellion up just in time to clash with Theokoles as the fiendish brute grinned sinisterly. Holding his own weapon with one hand Theokoles chuckled.

"To face the son of the only one to ever defeat me. If there truly is a god, I should thank him for bestowing upon me such a marvelous fate!" Theokoles said jumping back. He rapidly spun his giant sword overhead, the wind increasing as an orb of red energy formed before firing it straight at Dante who grit his teeth as he prepared to defend himself. Suddenly, the orb of energy was ricocheted away by a similar attack sending it sailing harmlessly into the air for several meters before it dissipated.

Sprinting forward, Sion pulled out Oblivion as he took a stand nearest Dante. With a primal and massive shout Sion initiated his Restrained Devil Trigger form as his body was circulated by a vortex of swirling energy. Theokoles narrowed his eyes, he had sensed such a power once. He quickly dismissed the thoughts however, instead further entertained by the prospect of facing two challengers as he gripped his sword one handed.

Nero slid to his feet, slicing through another vampire before sending out his Devil Bringer arm, catching a ghoul which tried attacking Seras as he crushed it.

"Watch your back, can't always defend you now can I?" he taunted. Seras frowned before smirking. Suddenly several of the Anima slaves sprinted forward. Immediately, they were destroyed by a burst of black energy as it blasted through their skulls completely blowing away their heads. Kazuya landed to his feet, finger pointed as steam hissed off as he chuckled and sprinted forward. Laughing wildly, he ripped and tore through several of Klaus' soldiers, showing utter contempt for their corpses as they were impaled on his bare hands and blown apart by his attacks.

Rosette rolled to her feet, reloading her bow rapidly. Several ghouls charged before they were shot down through the heart with expert precision. Rosette spun, using her bow as a makeshift staff, batting and knocking aside charging combatants. A vampire knocked her to the ground. It prepared to attack when it was decapitated by Vladimir who sprinted over.

Helping her upright, he held out his hand. Smiling, Rosette took it.

"Together" they said in unison, Rosette noticing Vladimir looking off behind her. Grabbing her hand in his, he lifted and proceeded to spin her around. Shouting, Rosette snapped her leg out in a vicious roundhouse kick sending an attacking Anima slave crashing down.

Raskos roared, leaping into the air as he smashed down to the ground causing it to crack and quake. He and Seth worked in combination, using their immense size and strength as they crushed and tore through the increasing horde of vampires and ghouls. Raskos again roared as he bit the head off of on before tossing another to Seth whom slashed it to bits with his claws.

Dante clashed blades with Theokoles who laughed and jumped back. Theokoles began spinning his blade around, slashing and hacking away as Dante skillfully parried each attack. Sion jumped overhead, bringing his sword down with a battle cry as Theokoles used his obscene speed to evade. Dashing around Theokoles raised his left hand; geysers of magma erupted from the ground. Dante jammed Rebellion into the ground as he pulled the Cerberus nunchaku out, shouting as he spun them around and slammed them down forming a massive icy dome encasing he and Sion. The magma melting all but a few inches of the thickly formed frost causing Theokoles to scoff.

Suddenly Theokoles was shot several times in the back causing him to buckle forward. Alucard emerged from the shadows by his feet, laughing wildly as he re-loaded his massive pistols before firing again. This time, Theokoles deflecting the bullets. Fast approaching was Anderson, leaping off of Alucard back and raising two bayonets high overhead as he slashed Theokoles across his chest.

"So, this is the famed Shadow of Hell? What a miserable beast I am seeing" Anderson spat with contempt and adjusted his glasses. There was a loud crack as the massive frost shield Dante formed dispersed as the devil slayer along with Sion slowly approached. "Yeah? I've seen uglier. Much uglier, ever seen an Incubus priest?" he quipped causing Anderson to stare at him oddly.

Theokoles despite being wounded began laughing, his injuries closing up as he cracked his neck.

"The Iscariot's top lackey, good, very good. Fine then, come at me. And don't give me none of that noble shit about honor. I'll take ALL you bitches on!" Theokoles declared swinging his sword once.

Alucard chuckled, his hair flowing freely. "To think I'd live to see the day, when Iscariot and Hellsing unite against a common enemy. Let's make this worthwhile, Father" the vampire said as Anderson first stared at him, then to Sion and Dante. All men shouted and charged forward as Theokoles cackled with madness and sprinted forward.

Lucian continued dueling with Klaus, slashing and parrying with his sword Wolf's Bane. Both men at one point aimed their fingers at each other and unleashing a massive beam of concentrated energy, colliding in a powerful struggle.

Landing to the ground, Lucian waved Wolf's Bane once releasing a wave of energy which soon formed into the spectral shapes of dozens upon dozens of wolves, each one howling as they raced toward Klaus snapping their jaws. Klaus waved his right hand, firing thin deadly needle like beams of energy, piercing the wolves and halting their attacks.

Roaring Lucian charged forward, clashing his sword with Klaus' as the two men held the embrace.

"Why do you fight Lucian? You, who value power and might above all virtues. You, who hold the humans in utter contempt and wouldn't shed a tear if a billion of them were slain. Why fight?" Klaus asked, genuinely curious.

Lucian scoffed, his eyes flashing as he pushed Klaus back a little as their feet sunk into the ground causing it to quake.

"It's true that might means everything. As a Werewolf, strength is everything. You must crave power to protect yourself, your friends, and especially your family. But the one thing I despise more than weakness, is one who would use that might, that beautiful gift of power to cause the weak to suffer. It can't be helped that the strong live and the weak die, but those that are weak deserve to choose their own fate: Do they accept frailty and die? Or, do they rise above by means of only one thing, POWER? Who are you to decide their fate for them? If the weak are going to suffer and die then it needs to be by their own hands, not someone else's." Lucian said shouting as he shoved Klaus away bridging the gap between them.

"That is why, in honor of all Salvatore's whom have fallen before me. I, Lucian Salvatore will silence you!"

Lucian raised Wolf's Bane, the blade sparking with tremendous power and glowing a massive blue/whiteish color. With a tremendous howl energy expanded around him forming the massive shape of a great and mighty wolf, expanding dozens of meters high as it enshrouded Lucian who continued building power.

Klaus' eyes widened preparing to defend himself.

"Too late, this attack is the kind that can't be avoided. Now die, _obliterate them, Wolf's Bane!" _Lucian shouted at the top of his lungs. The spectral shape of the wolf howled once before twisting and turning to a massive beam of lightning raining down continuously on Klaus in a giant vortex, destroying a large portion of the ground for several hundred meters. Not only did the blast eradicate a section of the ground but it decimated more of Klaus' army as many vampires and ghouls alike were destroyed.

After several moments the scene calmed down as Lucian growled, sheathing his sword as he waited. Several of the Werewolves across the battlefield looked in awe and reverence, howling and barking several times.

Michael snorted twice, his fur rustling as Kathy slowly walked beside him, baying as she too rumbled.

"_Is it, is it over?"_

"_I can't sense Klaus"_

"_Damn, he did it, big bro actually did it!"_

"_Of course he did, there's no one stronger than Lucian!"_

Lucian continued waiting, unimpressed by the damage his attack did and instead focused on discovering if Klaus survived.

"Did, did he rea-?" Lucian began but was cutoff midsentence.

"Your arrogance and short sightedness have long been your undoing. Did you really think even an attack of that magnitude was enough to stop me?"

Lucian's eyes widened, he spun around quickly drawing out Wolf's Bane only to freeze. Blinking twice, a geyser of blood erupted from his chest down to his torso as he staggered forward. The plated vest he wore completely shattered, coughing up blood Lucian looked up to see Klaus standing there, entirely unfazed with a sadistic smirk.

"But…how?!" Lucian said stammering as he propped himself up with Wolf's Bane.

Klaus slowly raised his right hand up, holding a glowing orb in his hand.

"The Anima makes me the master of reality. Anything I want, I make happen. Anything I don't want, well, you get the idea. I can turn back or speed up time, be it a millisecond or a century. I can even control the minds of others, making them see what I want, how I want. Say, for example seeing my death before their eyes" Klaus said chuckling and placing it away.

Ramone looked up, blood dripping from his fangs as he bellowed in agony as he and his brothers sprinted over to Lucian aid.

Klaus prepared to attack again only to find his attack halted. Standing before him was Michael, having shifted back to human form and armed with his own blade Fenrir.

"Saving your ass for the first time in over two centuries." He said with a coy grin and jumped back as Lucian got to his feet, blood still pouring from the wound he received.

"Like I asked for it" Lucian countered.

Michael pulled Fenrir from its scabbard and stared down Klaus whom merely chuckled. Klaus raised two fingers to the sky, a massive red shape crashed from the sky before him as he slowly pulled it out the ground revealing it to be a broadsword forged entirely of concentrated energy. Waving it once Klaus grinned.

"Two wolves for the price of one, very well then" he said and charged forward.

Theokoles batted Dante aside as he parried Sion's attack. Sion leaped and waved Oblivion once as several energy beams rained down like a meteor shower. Theokoles merely waved his hand once, initiating his devil trigger form as a massive spectral shape enshrouded him. The four armed devil waved it arms, charging energy into each hand.

Dante grit his teeth, initiating his own devil transformation and sprinted forward holding Rebellion steady. With a shout he clashed swords against one of the spectral arms. Anderson sprinted next to him, wielding scores of blessed bayonets as he tossed them forward. Jamming into Theokoles, the priest began reciting Scriptures causing Theokoles pain as he buckled.

Screeching at the top of his lungs Theokoles grabbed his head, veins pulsing as he began swearing profusely as his devil form began dissipating.

"Iscariot, now together!" Anderson shouted. Dozens of Iscariot soldiers formed a phalanx position, reciting Biblical verses with Anderson at the front.

"Such is the fate of the one they call the Shadow of Death. The Word of our Lord Jesus Christ will fell any demon. For as the Scriptures state; even the devils believe in him, and they _tremble_ at his name"

Theokoles continued cursing, his body glowing a vibrant dark purple color before he shouted, releasing a massive buildup of demonic power causing a massive rift to form, knocking back several of the soldiers back dozens of meters.

Minutes passed before Theokoles slowly returned to normal. "You think your little holy book can do me in? _**FOOLS!**_ Am I not the Harbinger of Death? Have I not been born of darkness to devour anything and everything? You will soon find why they call me the God of Demons!" he shouted.

Theokoles teleported several feet ahead beside a fallen soldier. Kicking the man into the air he grabbed him by the throat, reared back and bit a massive chunk out his neck as the man cried. Theokoles then unleashed a swarm of shadows from his feet as they spread like a swarm of locust across the field, devouring both living and fallen. Great mouths formed out of the swarm of darkness as they ripped and tore apart any in their path. Soldiers alike falling to Theokoles' ravenous hunger.

"Stop this Theokoles!" Sion shouted as he sprinted forward. He attempted to slash Theokoles only for his sword to be deflected and blasted from his hand. Theokoles raised his knee, smashing it into Sion who toppled over before being elbowed in the back. Theokoles kicked him up before holding out his right hand. "You're bothersome, be gone miscreant" and unleashed a massive blast of crimson energy which completely engulfed Sion, blasting him several meters back and destroying a further section of the park.

Seth looked up, roaring in fury as he sprinted forward followed by Seras and Nero. Dexter too looked up, horrified as he cocked his rifle as Rosette shuddered.

"No…no…Sion…SIIIIIIION!" she shouted.

"This damn freak is insane, if we don't stop this ass hate he'll just kill us all until there's nothing left!" Vladimir shouted from his position as Toshio and Renji helped him to his feet.

"It's worse than that" Integra said walking forward, clutching her shoulder. "Theokoles is different from Klaus. He won't just kill and devour us, he'll do it to anyone in his path. This is far different than any enemy we've ever fought. We're not dealing with a despotic madman or a sociopath bent on world domination. We aren't even dealing with a villain with a clear objective. He has none. All he wants to do is kill and feed at his leisure. That's not an enemy, that's a monster" she said wincing in pain from a previous wound.

Theokoles began wildly laughing with glee until he winced. A bayonet lodged itself in the shadows halting his feast as he turned to see Anderson standing there. The priest pulled out two more bayonets and charged forward. Theokoles raised his hand only for Anderson to toss a Bible forward as Theokoles smashed it. It exploded in a flutter of pages, engulfing him completely as Theokoles narrowed his eyes. He felt more blades piercing him through the heart and chest as he was shoved forward.

Anderson emerged from the flutter of pages, two bayonets in hand in an X form as he shouted. Theokoles slowly turned his head once, unleashing twin beams from his eyes and piercing Anderson through his chest, blowing off a large portion of his left shoulder as he howled and collapsed.

"So, this is Iscariot? And you have the gall to fight for your god? He must be holding his head in shame if he allows weasels like you to defend his name!" Theokoles mocked as he prepared to finish off Anderson who was bleeding and staggering on the floor. A shout from his left caused him to turn and see Yumie running forward, preparing to draw her katana.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted gaining speed and drawing closer and closer. Theokoles dashed with a burst of speed to her side, punching her clean across the face and lifting her up by the throat. She managed to take her sword, impaling him through the throat.

Theokoles barely flinched, grabbing her sword and pulling it free as he smirked. "You're pretty sexy for a nun, let's have a look at what you're _really_ working with" he said sneering as she squirmed and fought.

Theokoles took his free hand, ripping her clothes off and exposing her nude form as many looked on in horror.

"Stop you mad bastard!" Anderson shouted staggering to his feet and spitting out blood.

Theokoles laughed, flicking his tongue out. He grabbed Yumie by her chest, pulling tightly as her skin began stretching and she started crying out in agony. With one good tug Theokoles took the next terrible step as he ripped her skin clean off in a vicious fashion, tossing her bloodied corpse away as he dropped her skin, his shadows devouring it in seconds.

Dante looked on in shock. This was beyond what he could have imagined. It seems Seth was not incorrect in his previous assessment of the depth of Theokoles' madness and depravity. Even Mundus didn't operate on a level of cruelty as this.

"Anymore? I'm still hungry" Theokoles said looking around the field. He turned to see Roman slowly approaching followed by his subordinates. Holding his sword Nemesis tightly he pointed it at him.

"Your fight is with us, Shadow of Hell" Roman said as they leaped forward and attacked.

Michael collapsed to his knee, bleeding from several wounds as Lucian staggered back. Klaus stood before them, holding his sword out and with a look of contempt.

"Do you give up?" Klaus said slowly walking forward. He looked up to see scores of Werewolves jump in between. Roaring they all rampaged forward despite Michael's plea.

Raul bellowed and snapped his jaws twice as he leaped for Klaus only to be knocked aside. Sergei, Alex, Robert and others all leaped forward. They used their massive claws to swipe but Klaus was too fast. Avoiding their attacks with minimal effort until Michael and Lucian jumped into the fray. Klaus clashed swords with the two alphas, holding the embrace before smirking. Shoving them back he spun to his right, slashing one wolf in half as it cried out before decapitating a second.

Ramone jumped forward, tackling Klaus and biting into his throat with intense savagery. This proved to be nothing more than an illusion as the 'body' of Klaus quickly dissolved. Ramone then felt pain erupt through his chest as he was impaled as Klaus tossed him aside. Jason and Jacob jumped forward only to be slashed viciously.

Roaring Lucian dropped into a low stance, "Slaughter them, Wolf's Ba-" but Klaus halted his attack by placing his palm against the end of his sword's hilt.

"I don't think so. I am all aware of the great strength your blade wields. A thousand fangs unleashed in a single swing, I won't ever fall to such an attack" Klaus said. Michael tried slashing him only for Klaus to teleport with tremendous speed.

Klaus spread both feet out as he clapped both hands with a thunderous echo. A swirling vortex of energy surrounded Lucian quickly taking the shape a rising rectangular prism which completely engulfed him. Moments later scores of red colored javelin like spears of energy erupted from within, jettison from every corner before dissipating as Klaus lowered his hands.

Lucian stood there, bleeding heavily from savage lacerations across his body before he collapsed. "Damn" he said dropping to his back as his brothers quickly shifted back to human form, frantic over his injuries.

"Lucy! Come on big bro get up!" Jason said slowly helping Lucian up to his feet.

Michael growled as Klaus slowly turned to look at him, his cape blowing in the wind.

"I grow tired of this, far too much unnecessary blood has fallen today. Theokoles, either kill them all or let us depart from this" he commanded.

From where he stood, Theokoles was battling against the Black Hand. Roman waved his sword Nemesis once as Theokoles braced and parried before jumping back.

"Fuck you, I say we stay and give it to these pussies" he said laughing sadistically.

Theokoles raised his hand to the sky. The sky turned from cloudy and overcast to dark and forboding, as if a massive storm were brewing. Massive streaks of lightning began reigning down on the field, destroying many of the allied forces as they were completely blown away.

"Rosette look out!" Dexter shouted trying to reach her. Rosette was knocked to the ground only to be shielded by the massive form of Seth, bellowing in pain as he was jolted again and again by massive bolts of lightning. Eventually the lightning subsided and the sky returned to normal.

Breathing heavy, Seth soon shifted back to human form. His body terribly burnt and injured. Managing a weak smile he flashed Rosette a grin and thumbs up before collapsing in her arms.

"Oh my god Seth!" Rosette shrieked as she held him.

"Couldn't let you die, not before you and Dex make it to the alter" he joked. "Don't talk like that you're too injured! Dexter!" she shouted as Dexter and Dutch rushed over.

Vladimir swore, "This is ridiculous we have to stop this freak!" he said preparing to intervene only to be halted by his wife. "Vladimir if you even try to intervene you'll be killed. This….this is way beyond us' Mariska stated as Vladimir's eyes softened. Master Sato calmly tapped the ground with his cane.

"Indeed. Right now, we can only watch, and pray" he stated.

Theokoles chuckled, watching as Roman leaped to attack. Theokoles calmly spun his sword around and knocked him aside. He prepared to strike only to be deflected by Dante. Nero soon sprinted forward offering assistance as he pulled Blue Rose out in conjunction with the Yamato as he fired from his revolver. Theokoles dodged the bullet strikes before spinning and kicking Nero aside. Dante again jumped forward slashing rapidly with Rebellion and beginning to push Theokoles back. The two clashed swords several times, rapidly slashing and parrying their attacks, all the while Theokoles laughing several times. Dante flipped sideways before slashing horizontally with Rebellion as Theokoles caught the blade. Theokoles kneed Dante hard before head butting him as Dante staggered back. Theokoles then slashed him viciously several times across the mid section before elbowing him and smashing him to the ground making a large crater.

Nero tried intervening, waving the Yamato as he sped forward. Theokoles turned, unleashing a torrent of red energy from his eyes which blasted the young knight back as the Yamato fell harmlessly to the floor.

Picking up Dante by the throat, Theokoles examined him.

"You are…definitely his son. That bastard. To think he had children" Theokoles said with sheer disgust. Dante despite being critically injured managed to chuckle.

"I get that a lot. But hey, can't help it if mom and dad have some really sexy time together now can I?" he quipped.

Theokoles sneered. "No, but seeing as how that bastard is no longer alive, I can do the next best thing. I can finish off his bloodline"

Dante blinked and then felt a hole in his chest. More specifically, his heart as Theokoles fired a massive beam completely cleaving a hole through and destroying his heart.

Time seemed to slow down as his eyes widened, first seeing the look of madness and glee on Theokoles' face, then drifting around to see the stunned and terrified faces of his comrades as he was tossed back several feet and crashed to the floor.

Trish instantly looked up, followed by Lady as both women were horrified. "No…Dante!" Lady shouted sprinting forward. Trish did the same as they were soon joined by Seras and a few others, intervening as they formed a blockade between Dante and Theokoles whom simply laughed.

Klaus visibly stiffened; he wasn't expecting Theokoles to go so far but didn't make much of it.

"No, damn it, Dante! Dante get up!" Nero said utterly shocked. Theokoles then scanned the crowd before him, his eyes drifting to Trish and her great beauty. Licking his lips he smirked. "I always did have a thing for blondes. Me and her are about to get real acquainted" he said taking a step forward as everyone tensed.

Trish began shaking Dante's body. He didn't move.

"Dante you have to get up. You can't be dead, this isn't over for you. Dante wake up, please get up! Dante! DANTE!" Trish shouted over and over.

Theokoles sprinted forward, kicking aside Seras who tried attacking as he did the same to Nero. Kazuya himself tried intervening only to be slashed across the mid section and knocked back several feet. Lady, armed with her massive rocket Kalina Ann fired off a single missle. Theokoles caught it, harmlessly crushing it as it exploded in his face without causing him any damage.

While the group continued trying to halt Theokoles' rampage, Trish kept trying to revive Dante to no avail. Unknown to her, the devil slayer's subconscious was hard at work. In the deepest recesses of his mind, Dante was still very much alive.

"_Get up. Get up and fight. You can't lose here. Not like this. This is just like the day when mother was killed. You were a weak and helpless child unable to defend her. But not now. You have power now. Use it! Get up and fight Dante! For your friends, for…for Trish. Fight Dante and live!"_

Trish was so pre-occupied she did not notice his body twitching. Slowly, his fingers started curling as red energy began swirling around him.

"I will…"

He clenched his fist.

"_I will…"_

He propped himself up with one hand. More energy gathering, the gaping hole where his heart had been slowly closing.

"_**I will protect them all!"**_

Dante's body became engulfed in a shroud of black energy circulated by streaks of red lightning. Trish turned around, stared and then gasped at the sight before her. Shuddering she said, "Dante…?"

This was no usual Dante. He was in a completely different transformation than before. Standing several inches taller than his usual form Dante now sported a nearly all black coloration. His skin had a leathery and reptilian look to it. He had four bat like wings protruding from his back and short swooping horns as well as three toed clawed feet. His wrists were glowing an eerie color of red.

Nero stared, horrified at the sight as did Seras. Even Alucard seemed to be disturbed by this new appearance of Dante.

"No fucking way he survived. Hey! Just how the hell did you do this?!" Theokoles called out as he narrowed his eyes and took a few steps forward.

Dante did not answer, instead letting out a low growl. Suddenly he waved his right hand once. The Yamato sword summoning to his palm as he spun it, grabbed it tightly and swung once. Massive slabs of the ground erupted forming a shield in front of Trish and the others as the wind picked up as Dante began charging power.

"Whoa! What the hell is Dante doing?!" Nero said bracing himself.

Theokoles scoffed, unfazed by the actions Dante took. Dante reared back and let out a thunderous and feral roar as the ground quaked.

"No answer huh? Well then…" Theokoles said opening his right palm as he charged an orb of red energy. Dante did the same; a massive fiery orb of swirling heat energy forming causing Theokoles to widen his eyes.

'What?!"

The two attacks clashed as they both fired unleashing a massive torrent of destruction as the a pillar of flames erupted, reaching several meters high into the sky as everyone looked in utter amazement.

"Since when has Dante had power like that?!" Lady asked, horrified at the sight.

From his position, Klaus himself was entranced at the scene. "Son of Sparda, there's no way even he could be this strong"

Theokoles leaped back, opening his palm and firing forth several orbs of red energy, all which Dante deflected with his own massive attacks. Theokoles spun his sword around, collecting energy but Dante wasted no time. Using his increased speed he appeared before him, slashing three times with the Yamato as Theokoles howled in pain, dropping his sword to the floor and staggered back.

Dante began a savage onslaught of attacks: Slashing several times with the Yamato and mixing in more of his energy attacks as Theokoles was bombarded nonstop. Roaring and bellowing with savage fury Dante showed no restraint.

"He's…he's actually managing to injure him. We've been at this bastard forever and could barely lay a hand on him" Integra said watching the spectacle with shock.

Perhaps most curious, and astounded was Trish. Having never before witnessed Dante fight with this intensity. It was if he had turned into a full-fledged demon and not the smart assed and wise cracking demon hunter she knew so well.

Theokoles roared and cursed again as Dante fired a massive orb of energy as it burned off the right portion of his face. Dropping to his knees Theokoles watched as Dante flew towards him. Theokoles fired energy from his eyes only for Dante to bat them aside harmlessly with two of his wings.

"Impossible!" Theokoles said regaining his footing. Dante then did something strange: He tossed aside the Yamato, Nero catching the blade. Dante crossed both wrists, unleashing twin red colored blades from his wrists as he shouted and slashed twice, cutting off both of Theokoles' arms as the Harbinger of Death howled in terrible pain as blood splattered to the floor.

"You motherfucker!" Theokoles shouted as he dropped to one knee.

Dante just stared, taking a step back before his body began pulsing. With a shout his body was again engulfed in a vortex of energy as he exited his Majin Devil Trigger, returning to normal. Panting heavily, Dante collapsed on his back.

'Did I look cool?" he quipped as everyone rushed to his side. "Dude the hell was that thing?" Nero asked as everyone hovered over.

"Sorry but we must cut this short"

Everyone turned to see Klaus standing there, holding Rosette by the throat as he gripped tightly as she flinched.

"Rosette no!" Dexter shouted only to be restrained by Vladimir and Dutch. "Get the fuck off I need to help her!"

"Dex listen, Klaus will just bait you out I can't risk it!" Dutch said. "He's right Dexter, I'm sorry"

"Sorry? If that were your wife what would you do?!" Dexter shouted still trying to wiggle free.

"No baby, it's ok. I'm ok" Rosette said only to cry out as Klaus squeezed tighter.

"Klaus just what the fuck are you pulling now? Look around; most of your forces are dead as are own so what else is there you're after?!" Integra said angrily as Klaus chuckled. "Not all of us are done" The group looked up to see Drake and Victoria along with a few dozen remaining vampires and Ghouls.

"You've actually caused Theokoles to be injured, I didn't think it was possible. But more importantly I am going to end this conflict. Surrender and submit to my forces, or Rosette dies" Klaus threatened.

At that point much of the wolf pack began making their way over, followed Raskos whom was injured in Theokoles' previous attack. Seth managed to weakly crawl over as he was assisted by Seras. Lucian was assisted by his brothers along with Michael, who took point nearest Vladimir, recovering from his own injuries.

Klaus prepared to speak when he looked off, noticing something. Smirking he then said, "It seems he's more stubborn than we give him credit for". His comment directed to Theokoles, whom was slowly regenerating as he scoffed.

Everyone turned to see Sion, badly wounded approaching the group. Much of his top was ripped and torn off from the blast he sustained, his pants too were torn and shredded. The crown on his forehead glowing brightly.

"Sion!" Dexter shouted happy to see he was unharmed.

Sion growled, his eyes flashing as his hair loosened. His gaze set on Klaus.

"Klaus, I plead not on behalf of my own life but on hers" Collapsing to his knees Sion begged. "Please, do not take her from me. Find whatever mercy may still linger. Just spare Rosette, _please!_"

Klaus narrowed his eyes; why was Sion so adamant about saving Rosette?

"You, the being who slew over 100,000 of your own brethren are begging over this one woman. Why? It doesn't make sense. Unless…." Klaus said drifting off. When realization hit, he laughed, quite sadistically as he cackled with maddening pleasure.

"Of COURSE! You…_love her_"

Sion said nothing, just stared. Vladimir and the rest of the group staring at each other and back to Klaus who again laughed.

"You love her! It's written all over your face. You would do anything for her, be anything. You would gladly kill me a thousand times over, if it meant protecting her. HA! Marvelous!"

Klaus released Rosette who quickly ran into the arms of Dexter as the group created some distance between themselves and Klaus.

Sion growled once, rising to his feet. He clenched both fists, beginning to growl and snarl with increasing fury as she shook uncontrollably. Inside, a swath of emotions began forming like a churning well of chaos. Hatred. Rage. Fury. Pain. Fear. Madness. All becoming more potent by his desire to protect Rosette.

"Klaus…you bastard. You dare threaten my lady!? You dare threaten what's..._**MIIIIIIIINE?!**_" Sion said as his voice altered growing deeper and more monstrous causing many to flinch.

Shaking uncontrollably, Sion began pacing forward. His gait was hunched, he seemed in a trance as he continued rambling and growling.

"Hey, something's not right. Seth what's up with him? He's never lost it like this before" Dexter said concerned. Seth knew what he meant. Despite the lengths he will go to defend his friends, Sion's temper was his greatest weakness as the slightest flair would send him spiraling down into rage and madness.

Right now, the rage was directed at Klaus as SIon continued hulking towards the leader of LOD continuing to growl and curse his name.

"Klaaaaus! KLLAAAUUUUUS!" Sion said shifting to his Restrained Devil Trigger as his hair changed color and his muscles swelled. His every foot step was a heavy thud, the ground rumbling and quaking as it also began cracking under the strain of the power Sion was emanating. The rings around his wrists began sparking as did the crown on his head. Sion continuing to pour energy out as the ground continued rumbling.

From his position, Drake spat once. "I don't think so punk. Klaus, this one is mine!" Drake leaped forward, flying into the air toward Sion and unleashing a heavy kick to his neck. Sion didn't flinch, nor did her acknowledge the attack solely fixed on Klaus as Drake landed to the floor.

"What?! He took it like it was nothing. No, he ignored it, his gaze is set on Klaus" Drake said in utter disbelief.

"KKLLLAAAUS!" Sion roared, his voice growing deeper, more guttural and vicious.

Drake jumped high into the air, holding his palm out and releasing a massive energy attack as it collided with Sion's body causing a great explosion. When the dust settled, Sion stood in the middle of a sizable crater, not budging and complete unaffected. His head low, the crown continuing to pulse and vibrate. Hands clenched into tight fists, Sion reared up and shouted at the top of his lungs in a violent and power scream. Sion continued screaming in fury, his voice growing louder and more violent as he gasped and snapped, continuing to scream as all of his emotions were released. A bright and furious beam of red energy formed around him. The ground snapped and quaked. The sky darkened, within moments becoming as dark as night as SIon continued screaming at the top of his lungs, clenching his fists tightly.

"Sion! You've got to stop! It's ok, I'm alright now. Sion! SION!" Rosette tried calling out to him, but the combination of Sion's shouting and the violent winds being generated were too much. The group braced themselves.

"Seth! This is bad. I think, I think Sion might be losing control of his powers!" Dexter shouted.

"No, it isn't that. He's not losing control. His powers are resurfacing" Dante said stepping forward, helped by Trish. Soon Alucard himself approached closer with Seras by his side. The vampire count watching the scene with increasing curiousity.

"Remember his name. Sion told me the rings and crown regulate his power, preventing his return to his former self. The one who killed 100,000 devils. _That_ Sion is the one returning" Alucard explained as everyone looked at him, then back to Sion.

Sion's fury seemed to reach its peak, continuing to howl and scream at the top of his lungs. Sion's screams soon turned to maddening laughter; cackling like a raving lunatic as streaks of lightning bolted across the sky.

Rosette looked, horrified. This wasn't the Sion she knew.

"Why is he laughing?" she asked, no one could answer.

Klaus himself watched, his amusement and curiosity turning to concern, and rightly so. His cape blowing from the winds generated as he lowered his arms. "This power, it might rival my own, maybe even that of Theokoles"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the scene seemed to quiet down as Sion ceased his emotional outburst. The wind died down, the sky slowly returning to normal color as Sion's body emitted a constant discharge of red energy which pulsed around him. Sion continued grunting and panting like a rabid beast, his eyes flashing dangerously. His head turned all the way up to the sky. And then, with a final horrifying shout Sion irises disappeared as his skin began cracking and breaking. The rings around his wrists snapped as did the crow across his head. A final shout was followed by a tremendous burst of energy, swarming Sion's body in a sphere as his cries of madness continued echoing. The light and energy was such it forces everyone to shield themselves, even Klaus was forced to. Sion's power was such it cast a negative ambient glow on the sky, darkening the color twice before it turned a steady gray.

Standing in a sizable crater, Sion continued growling and snarling, huffing and straining as he had finally released his true form. Opening their eyes, the group stared in shock and once again Klaus himself found that he too, faced the smallest ounce of fear creep in his heart.

"Oh my God. Sion…" Rosette said as her mouth dropped.

Sion's true form was a hulking juggernaut of a brute. Standing several feet taller than his standard appearance. His skin had turned to a sickly and deathly pale gray color. Large straight horn formed from his head. His elbows had bony and sharp spikes jetting out. His shoulders covered with thickly formed bony plates each covered in four spikes. His hair turned jet black, reaching waist length and retaining its very spiky form. Most disturbing were his eyes; blood red with no discernible iris. His black pants were torn still as was the purple cloth he had tied over. His boots were now completely destroyed as a result.

Seth collapsed to his knees. Never had he been so terrified, not even when he learned of Theokoles' rising from his grave.

"It's him. The Hundred Killer" he said in almost a whisper. Everyone from Dante to Nero, Seras to Vladimir, Integra to even the Black Hand were in raw fear and awe of Sion's terrible new appearance.

With a sadistic chuckle, Sion pointed a finger at Klaus.

"No you Klaus, I choose you to be the first of my victims" he said grinning and exposing his vicious fangs.

Victoria jumped in front, holding out her hands. "I'll have a go this time"

She never got the chance. Before she knew it Sion teleported to her left. As she tried turning he proceeded to lob off her head with one vicious chop, blood pouring out like a geyser as her head flew into the air.

Klaus's eyes widened as did Drake and Theokoles.

With a roar of fury Sion completely vaporized Victoria's body with a blast from his mouth, scorching the ground completely. It all happened within seconds.

"Jesus did you see that! Are we still sure he's on our side?!" Nero said nervously.

Sion slowly turned to Klaus whom narrowed his eyes.

"And now, no more measely distractions. Time for you to answer only to me now. So come on Klaus" Sion said holding his hands out.

"_**I'LL START THE CARNAGE WITH YOU"**_

Sion sped forward like a missile.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry this took so long. Finally done with this semester so now I have ample time to update more frequently. Much is coming next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	43. The Hundred Killer Returns

**Disclaimer: This is it! A massive clash is unleashed as Sion rampages towards Klaus. Driven by rage, passion, hate and his undying love for Rosette he shows no mercy pushing the Master of Death to the brink of death. But has Sion's anger gotten the best of him? Will his unrelenting bloodlust and madness force him to turn on his comrades? The battle in New York comes to a shocking conclusion.**

**Author's Note: I plan to wrap this story up soon. After this, there may come one origin chapter though I haven't decided on which character to focus on. The story will slow down before the final battle against Klaus takes place. Thanks for all of your support and praise. I do it for you faithful readers!**

Chapter Forty Three- The Hundred Killer Returns

Sion launched an assault, rampaging toward Klaus like a bat out of Hell. Sprinting forward, he had a sadistic and maddening grin on his face as he cackled wildly. The ground rumbling under his every massive footstep. Drake jumped in between, attempting to intervene only to be elbowed across the face as he was knocked aside.

Klaus took one step back, waving his right hand as a massive wall of flame was unleashed. The wall of flame soon completely engulfed Sion, halting his rampage forward as they soon swarmed him. Klaus then raised his second hand, increasing the heat and intensity of the flames as they reached a scorching magnitude, towering over in a fiery pillar.

"Man, my ass is just about medium rare just by watching" Dante quipped, still recovering from his last fight. Nero shook his side while Seras simply stared. Alucard seemed unusually intrigued, as if curious to see what Sion's true abilities actually were.

The flames continued growing, both in the intensity of the heat and the scope of their burn. Suddenly they were dissipated by a powerful burst of energy. Hovering inches off the ground, Sion began chuckling before pointing a finger at Klaus.

"And what the hell was that supposed to be? Hhm?"

Sion teleported behind Klaus taking his fist and launching a massive straight, colliding with his jaw and sending him crashing some fifteen feet away where he landed with a thunderous impact and again causing Sion to cackle wildly.

"Oh, well, that's fair I guess. For fuck's sake we've been at this jackass for hours and he tossed him aside like nothing. Just what the hell is Sion anyway?" Nero said bitterly.

Rosette covered her hand with her mouth as Dexter tried consoling her. "This isn't like him. Sion NEVER fights like this. He….he never took pleasure in hurting his enemy. Sure he's killed plenty, but always in self defense and only to protect others!"

"Hmph. Perhaps we need to re-evaluate that. Look at him. He's not fighting for the sake fighting. He's not even fighting to protect any of us. Sion is fighting because Klaus made one big mistake: Threatening the life of the one he loves. And for that, Klaus will pay, _dearly_" Lucian said narrowing his eyes. His brothers remained silent, too engrossed on the spectacle before them as Rosette turned angrily to him.

"Don't say that! And about the love part, well, I know he loves us. We're his friend. But…Sion can't be IN LOVE with me. It's, it's just not right, it's unnatural." Rosette then quickly realized the impact of her statement as she looked at Dante, then to Trish who seemed slightly miffled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Dante" she apologized. Dante shrugged, not seeming to care either way.

"**Get up Klaus!"** Sion shouted suddenly as everyone looked on tensely. Sion grunted and charged red energy in a pulsing wave around him, seething with anger.

"Get up you rotten bastard! For the first time in 2000 years I have finally ascended to my full power. I plan to make good on my promise, I'll start the carnage with you. I will make you feel levels of pain you didn't think were possible. So get up, NOW!" Sion shouted watching as Klaus very slowly stood from his position.

Blood trickled down his lip which he quickly wiped away. Klaus then watched as Drake took position next to him. "This guy is….no joke"

Klaus didn't respond. Instead he reached up, slowly removing the long and tattered cloak he wore as it was blown off in the wind. Klaus clapped both hands together, forming red energy in his palms which quickly formed into a javelin.

Drake and Klaus dashed forward with great speed as Sion met them and the fighting began.

Klaus fired the javelin as Sion quickly dodged, teleporting with tremendous speed. Drake summoned several massive orbs of black energy as they formed around Sion. Sion shouted, dissipating them with the pressure from his voice as they soon fizzed out. Both men launched a brutal assault, trying to land any attack they could. Sion began laughing again, effortlessly dodging all of their attacks. Rapid punching, kicking and other attacks mixed in together yet Sion was not pressured at all. Sion again elbowed Drake, this time in the nose as blood gushed out and he kicked him aside. Klaus rapidly threw a flurry of punches as Sion folded his arms, easily evading them. He kneed him three times before backhanding him and launching him with a reverse side kick as Klaus crashed to the floor. Drake tried attacking again as Sion caught his fist, holding it steady as he smirked. "The poor little piss ant, rushing to save his master. How cute" Sion mocked sadistically. Raising his own fist he began pummeling Drake over and over with heavy blows before punching a final time. Drake swore as blood oozed from his mouth as he fell backwards. Sion reached out, grabbing him by the face hoisting him up. Leaping high into the air Sion smashed Drake ferociously into the ground causing a massive crater to form.

Standing over Drake's battered body Sion again began to laugh with cruelty. "Now this is what I call a fight!" he shouted standing to full height. Drake twitched in severe pain, bleeding from several large welts and cuts across his body as his clothes were ripped. Sion prepared to attack again when he paused, sensing a presence behind him. Teleporting away he reappeared to watch as Theokoles slowly approached.

Narrowing his eyes, he growled lowly. "Oh, it's you. Still got some fight left huh? Well then…" Sion's body again became shroud in an intense red aura that pulsed several times.

Theokoles smirked, holding his massive sword across his shoulder as he soon approached.

"Great, he's still at it" Integra said wincing as the group continued watching the fight.

"I can't believe he's actually forcing them back. Just how strong is Sion really?" Seras said dumbfounded. Vladimir narrowed his eyes, turning first to his master whom remained stoic and then to Michael as the alpha wolf let a low growl out.

"Very strong, right now, Sion is on a completely different level than any of us" Roman said making his presence known for the first time as eyes were drawn on him. The leader of the Black Hand watched as Theokoles and Sion prepared to duel. "You've seen him before like this, haven't you?" Anderson asked as he too approached, his wounds from Theokoles healing.

Roman narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "We all saw it. The day when the gates of Hell opened and Mundus invaded the Human World. Sion was there, along with the other legions of the underworld. When Mundus was defeated, his army crushed and the worlds separated by the amulets Sion ascended the throne. He killed any devil which resisted him leading to a massive rebellion in the Demon World. After slaughtering 100,000 of them, Sion's rule was cemented, but at a terrible price. I've witnessed his power firsthand: Unchecked, unchallenged and with no limitations. There has not been a devil born in those 2000 long years that has surpassed him. He is in a class of his own. I can only think of one being superior to him"

Roman then slowly turned to Dante, who folded his arms. "Your father was perhaps the greatest devil ever to exist. He had no equal, even Mundus fell to his might. But Sparda has long since passed. Now that Sion has returned to full power, I'm afraid there are no one among us who can restrain him if he is too far gone"

Roman turned back to the scene as his subordinates tensed up.

"Watch closely, because massacres like this are rarely witnessed, even at the hands of a devil" he stated lowly.

Sion charged forward as Theokoles waved his sword once, summoning a flurry of energy balls as Sion batted them away. Sion opened his mouth, unleashing his own energy wave as it collided against Theokoles' bare hand. Wincing, Theokoles' hand was shredded by the sheer strain of the attack before he batted it aside where it exploded thirty feet away. Sion teleported in front, pummeling the Shadow of Hell with his fist. Theokoles countered, slicing Sion across the stomach with his sword as he winced. Theokoles then brutally impaled him as Sion flinched, causing many to gasp. Moments passed, Sion did not move. And then, very slowly he began to laugh.

"Oh? That was supposed to hurt?" Sion mocked as he pulled himself free, the wound closing in the span of seconds as Theokoles grit his teeth. He jammed his massive blade into the ground and jumped back. Sion prepared to attack when he was suddenly knocked aside by none other than Klaus, who was badly bruised and wounded with half his top torn off as he panted heavily. Sion quickly stood to his feet only to be double teamed as both Klaus and Theokoles began ruthlessly assaulting him.

Klaus summoned red javelin spears of energy as he impaled Sion to the ground. Nodding, he and Theokoles disappeared, hovering some thirty feet above the ground directly above Sion.

Klaus held out both palms as Theokoles did the same.

"Such a shame this has to end this way. I could have used your talents to replace all of my minions" Klaus stated.

'Fuck all that. This ass hat thinks he can actually tangle with the Shadow of Hell. Ah well, it's been fun, Sion"

Everyone watched as both Klaus and Theokoles proceeded to launch their most massive attacks yet. Klaus unleashed a tremendous and steady particle beam colored a deep shade of violet, the sky cast in a vivid shade of color. Theokoles howled at the top of his lungs, releasing dozens upon dozens of massive orbs which quickly formed in the shape of lion headed apparitions, bellowing with tremendous fury. The attacks collided with Sion's body, erupting in a massive explosion nearly dwarfing the already damaged field as flames erupted into the sky.

Lucian quickly dashed at the head of the group. _"Resist them, Wolf's Bane!" _he shouted pulling his blade from its scabbard, erecting a massive domed shield which protected everyone from the fall out of the attack.

Rosette looked on in horror, clutching tightly to Dexter who too looked with great terror.

"Sion…" she said as tears began forming.

Flames continued pouring to the sky as Klaus and Theokoles slowly descended back to ground level. With a satisfied grunt Theokoles folded his arms as Klaus sighed.

"I don't sense anything. Looks like I finally did him in" Theokoles said as he chuckled. Klaus simply blinked, adjusting his bronze hair. "Yes, it was all you my friend, as always" he replied sarcastically as Theokoles fumed. Just when he prepared to retort, they sensed a vibrant presence emanating as the flames slowly died down and a long figure could be seen in the center.

Klaus' eyes widened. "No"

"That…bastard can't be alive!" Theokoles shouted.

Slowly hovering in the center of the crater formed by the scorching impact of the attack, was Sion. He was mostly unfazed save for his chest and torso being burned and scorched brutally, but it did not seem to bother him. His arms were outstretched by his waist, slowly floating forward until he came to a stop.

Cracking his neck, he then frowned. "Hhm. Had it been anyone else they might not have survived. But compared to the horrors of the Demon World, that was hardly bothersome"

Klaus clenched his fist; just how much more did he have to throw at him?

Sion instantly teleported, faster than ever before catching both his opponents off guard.

"Now you die worm" Sion whispered lowly and prepared to lob Klaus head off. His blow was shielded by the sudden interruption of Drake. Panting heavily, he held Sion's hand against his own as he grit his teeth and tried pushing back only to cause Sion to laugh from amusement.

"HAHAHAHA! So, still not ready to die huh? I can play around with you some more"

Sion punched Drake hard as he was lifted into the air before being smacked down, hard with a sickening crunch. Dodging an attack from Klaus, Sion sprinted forward head butting Drake before grabbing him in a vicious bear hug. Sion laughed wildly, squeezing as he began crushing Drake who screamed with terrible agony.

"That's it! I want to hear those screams! And when your body can't take it anymore. When your insides turn to jelly and your bones to dust, only then will you have my permission to die HAHAHAHA!" Sion sadistically shouted as he continued crushing, causing more bones to pop as Drake again cried out.

Rosette couldn't take it. She tried to run forward only to be halted by Dexter. "Babe, we have to leave him"

"Dex how can you say that? Sion is your best friend! How can you stand by and watch him become a sadistic monster?!" she shouted back.

"Because if it weren't for him my fiancé would not be standing next to me right now" Dexter replied calmly. This seemed to level as Rosette just stared, slowly turning back to Sion's rampage.

Klaus snorted, holding out his palm seemingly unfazed by Drake's predicament.

"_If things take a turn for the worst, I may actually be set back. I cannot afford to die here. We are still four months away from activation. I don't know about Theokoles, but I have exhausted much power in all these skirmishes. Until the time is right. Drake, I am sorry. But through your death, all of your brethren in LOD will later be avenged. I will repay your loyalty, when I destroy this world and create a new one"_

Klaus signaled to Theokoles, bright red light surrounding both.

Sion looked up, pausing from his torture as he growled with maddening fury. "You're not going to run away Klaus! Not when I haven't made you pay for what you've done. Even if I destroy everything before me, today will be the day I place you in your grave!" Sion held out one hand as he prepared to attack.

Drake, breathing heavily saw this as his chance. Leaning back he kicked Sion, freeing himself as he then backflipped and landed to his feet.

"ENOUGH! This ends now!" he shouted. Drake tosses his cape off as he held both hands out by his waist, breathing slowly.

Sion growled, clenching his fist. "No, _you_ end now, when your head lies by my feet and I stand over your broken corpse" he said in almost a whisper.

Sion was surrounded in a sphere of red energy as he launched himself in the air, moving backwards and creating some space between himself and Drake. He landed atop a large slab of concrete. Sion then held his left palm open.

"Klaus! This is my fight to finish! I'll send this clown to join the others, IN HELL!"

Drake then shouted at the top of his lungs and fired a massive orb of sparking red energy. The orb was colossal in size; about the size of a large dome as it raced toward Sion.

Sion began laughing wildly, cackling at the top of his lungs. He formed a tiny almost pin sized ball of energy, closing his fist and tossing it forward. The attacks nearly meeting halfway when Sion roared at the top of his lungs. The ball instantly expanded, turning and twisting into a star shaped attack that completely dwarfed Drake's attack in both size and stature. Drake's eyes widened, in fear and disbelief at what he saw as Sion continued laughing. His attack clashed with Drake, sparks of embers flying before Drake's attack became absorbed into his.

"NO!?" Drake shouted watching as it continued racing toward him. The star continued growing, and growing, nearly reaching some forty feet in height as SIon continued laughing. Drake placed both hands out, pressing against the onslaught as he desperately tried to fight against it.

"KKLLLAUSSS!" Drake cried out. Klaus ignored him, turning his back as Theokoles narrowed his eyes.

"Come" he said as Theokoles likewise turned around.

"Shit, he's leaving. What an unbelievable bastard, his own subordinate won't even flee" Vladimir said scoffing.

"He's not fleeing. He knows there's too much at stake. Remember his plan? Klaus won't fight a battle if it will set him back. He's far too crafty for that" Integra said.

Sion continued holding his palm out, narrowing his eyes.

"Seth!" he called, for the first time acknowledging his friend. Seth slowly looked up as Sion had his back facing the group.

"Seth, I'll hold it off. Get everyone out and run, far away. This will not be a simple finisher!"

"What? What are yo-" But Seth quickly understood. His face turned pale as he backed up a few steps.

"No. He wouldn't, Sion… THAT'S CRAZY! That's WAY too much power even for them. Don't do it Sion! Don't let Klaus and your anger turn you into something you aren't!"

Sion laughed, but not in sadistic fashion as he normally did. "I've always been this way. I tried my best to hide it from you guys, but no more. Klaus will pay for what he did. I can _**never**_ forgive him for raising his hand against her"

Seth slowly turned to Rosette who was now fully crying. "Please Sion!"

He ignored her. "Everyone, flee now!" he shouted as the attack pressed further as Drake continued struggling with it.

"We'll never make it! Even we can't outrun that thing before it explodes!" Jacob said cursing as Ramone grunted.

"I can. Everyone, join hands together" Lucian said as everyone stared.

"I can transport us away in enough time. Do not question how, do it. Michael!" he said as Michael nodded. They clasped forarms strongly. Quickly, one by one, everyone linked arms forming a massive chain with Lucian at the head. Dante joined with Alucard, whom joined with Seras. It went to Nero, Integra, Vladimir, Kazuya, Anderson. Roman and his subordinates likewise joining. Anderson did too, albeit with some hesitation.

"Rosette!" Dexter shouted as he and Dutch joined in the center. Rosette linked with Mariska, whom smiled and nodded.

The wind picked up, blowing with severe intensity as Sion's attack pressed into the ground forming cracks everywhere. Sion shouted again, launching it forward. Seth reluctantly turned to look back, catching eyes as Sion nodded. Seth noticed something, sparks of light reflecting around Sion's eyes as the wind brushed them aside. He understood what he saw.

They were Sion's tears.

Lucian shouted, his eyes turning red. "Everyone hold on tight!" Instantly, the entire surviving group down to the last of the wolf pack and remaining Iscariot and White Lotus soldiers disappeared in a flash of light.

"No! Klaus you promised! You promised a better world! No more death, no more pain! Why did you lie!? Klaus! KKLLLLLLAAAAUUUUSSSSSSS!" Drake shouted losing his footing.

It was all over. Sion's attack detonated and creating an explosion unlike any ever witnessed. Drake's cries of pain were drowned out by the force of the wind as his body was vaporized instantly. The entire field became engulfed in a a bright light, followed by a colossal booming sound as the field was destroyed. The damage did not stop there. More fires and more destruction as it spread beyond the field of the Great Lawn. Soon half of Central Park became engulfed in the explosion until dreadfully at last, the entire park, from the observatory to the Harlem Meer was completely annihilated by the devastation of Sion's attack. The force was such it sent rippling shockwaves throughout all of the already badly war torn and devastated Manhattan as the buildings were rocked violently.

**Lastly…**

"Ah shit!" Dante shouted as he landed on his head, clutching it in pain. Everyone abruptly fell to the floor in a heaping thud, several groaning and writhing in pain from Lucian's re-location.

The entire group landed in a grassy meadow as they slowly came to.

'Damn man, couldn't you work on the landing?" Dexter complained as he helped Rosette to her feet.

"Look, it was on the fly. Be grateful I even know how to do it" Lucian snapped bitterly.

"Save it, we made it that's all. Boss, you ok?" Michael asked as Vladimir, Marishka and Master Sato were helped to their feet. "Yeah yeah, all fine and dandy" Vladimir grumbled as Mariska chuckled and playfully shoved him.

"Sir Integra?" Seras questioned helping her mistress. "I'm fine Seras" Integra assured her.

Seth held his head, slowly looked up and said. "Uh, guys? We have a problem" he said pointing just over the border. They turned to see an unbelievably massive plume of rising smoke, cinder and ash fuming from the location of Central Park. It continued pouring into the sky like a furnace out of Hell.

"We must be on the border of the Jersey City then, because this must be the Hudson River. Wait, so that means that's Central Park right?" Nero asked.

Vladimir said, "Yes. But, we should be able to see something. Even from our position, we would be able to make out something noticeable."

"Sion was not holding back. I can assure you, nothing remains of that place. His final attack was more than just a conclusion, it was a message. For Klaus himself. Now Klaus sees the power Sion truly displays and it may prove his undoing." Alucard said.

Roman nodded in agreement. "Yes. Sion wants to do far more than kill Klaus. He wants to make him suffer, for daring to lay a finger on the one he loves. _That_ is the kind of anger and hate Sion holds inside. That is his nature. The Hundred Killer has returned at long last"

Rosette sighed, collapsing into Dexter's arms, sobbing as Seth came over, his head low.

"He's gone, he's really gone. The Sion we know, and love, he's gone" she said in between tears.

The siege against New York had now officially come to an end. Word soon spread of Klaus' retreat. But more terrible was the reality of the situation. Alucard's assessment of the damage later proved to be true. Military officials investigating the site confirmed: Central Park has been completely, utterly destroyed.

**End Chapter**

**Whoo! I hope this sates you crazy bastards because more is sure to come!**

**Our heroes return to their routine lives, preparing for Klaus' next appearance. Klaus lies low in the shadows since his encounter with them, moving to his final goal. Our heroes now must draw on all the strength they have in order to defeat their most savage and ruthless enemy to date.**

**What has become of Sion? Has his mind been truly corrupted by the return of his full power? What awaits our heroes as they prepare for what is surely to be the battle of all ages when in four months time Klaus will move to destroy the world? Revelations will be unveiled. Allegiances formed, friendship and kinship strengthened and even long blossoming romance and love fueled by passion.**

**NOTE: Again, this story will wrap up soon. After many emails and messages I will answer many questions. After the next chapter, the story will take a turn backwards as Kazuya's origin is explained. Many have questioned about his past which I've very briefly touched on, so I will reveal everything. The most dangerous man of all time: What has happened to turn a young boy on a dark and vengeful path? Find out soon, thanks for reading!**


	44. Lamentations

**Disclaimer: Next part of this insane saga!**

**With untold losses and unparalleled devastation caused by Klaus' army, the world is left in a state of shock. Panic is spreading, fear is rising and terror looms in the shadows. **

**What was once a closely guarded and kept secret has now since been revealed to public knowledge. Hellsing, Iscariot and the Order of the Cross: Three shadowy organizations fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness for countless centuries no longer operate in the shadows. Public outrage is at large, with citizens across the world feeling lied and cheated to, knowing their governments have withheld the existence of supernatural creatures. What will society become like now that vampires, werewolves and devils are known to the world at large?**

**Our heroes use this time to re-cooperate and re-assemble for the coming war with Klaus. In 4 months' time the end of the world will begin as Klaus wages a campaign against humanity to create a new reality. During this time, new alliances will be formed. Friendships and familial ties will strengthen and long nursed feelings of love and romance will blossom.**

**NOTE: After this, I'll delve into an origin chapter concerning Kazuya. Many readers have questioned his past and I promise all will be revealed.**

Chapter Forty Four- Lamentations

Three months have passed since the terrible and dreadful events of that day. The New York Siege has long since passed, but the memories of all the horror and mayhem were still fresh in the minds of its residents, the ones fortunate enough to have survived the mayhem. Klaus' forces laid untold devastation and destruction, turning Manhattan from a sprawling metropolis to a war torn and debilitating area. Thousands of lives were lost in the conflict, thousands more were left homeless due to the destruction caused. Many residents were forced to take to the streets, finding shelter where they could and banding together to form communities. Even the city's most affluent and wealthy were not spared. Financially, the fighting left the city in an economic nightmare. Some even comparing it as America's worst economic crisis since the Great Depression.

But despite the city's growing peril, there was another factor Manhattan was forced to acknowledge. No longer could it be kept a secret that monsters like vampires stalked the streets at night. Public outrage was increasing every day, some demanding harsh actions being taken against the higher echelon of the government knowing they withheld such information.

But such tension was not limited to America. In Europe, several countries were experiencing civil disobedience and unrest ranging from constant protesting, to violent riots.

The Vatican was not spared the dissent as well. The current Pope was forced to step down and resign, amid rumors of widespread corruption and deceit. Iscariot has since come forth, claiming to represent the true power of the church at large since the time of Christ.

In England, Hellsing was likewise facing mounting pressure. The organization founded by the legendary Abraham Van Hellsing did not have a promising future. Russia was likewise not spared from the increasing wrath and zeal of the public.

With the threat of Klaus' next attack looming closer, our heroes were beginning the long recovery process.

**In England…**

"Sir Integra, we regret to inform you that public outcry is continuing to increase. We are not sure how much longer we can satisfy this increasing unrest. Even the Queen remains doubtful"

The Round Table was busy in deep discussion at the Hellsing manor. The English people were in full uproar over revelation of not only the existence of vampires but of Hellsing as well. How could they place trust in British government, if they secretly still ruled over the unsuspecting public? Hellsing's future seemed uncertain, some even demanding that Integra step down as current heir and sell the organization over to the hands of British Parliament.

Nursing a cigar as she exhaled smoke out her nostrils Integra shook her head. "I'm aware sir, but there isn't much more we can do. The secret is out, the public will just have to accept."

Integra then chuckled, adjusting her glasses and tucking a few strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear as other members waited patiently. "It's funny: For well over a century we of Hellsing have waged a secret war against the forces of darkness. We've suppressed the knowledge of vampires from British society so well, we now have to fight against public scrutiny and denial of the fact. I can only wonder what Van Hellsing himself would say against such a dilemma"

Sir Penwood adjusted his suit before mopping his brow with a handkerchief. "Indeed, quite ironic madam. What is your plan then?"

"Very soon I will go before the Queen. I will not run from this new adversary. I'll address the English public and answer their objections"

"Sir Integra, what of the passing of your butler? What about Walter?" another member asked.

Integra paused, gently placing the cigar out before sighing and staring off. She still remembered the last words Walter uttered to her.

"_Live long and prosper and may the Hellsing line forever be a blessed one"_

"I make no apologies for what happened. Walter gave his life in service not just to Hellsing or my family, but to all of humanity. His memory will always live in our hearts and I will see to it that his sacrifice will be honored" Integra said meeting their gazes. Sir Penwood nodded and then said, "And what of the Vatican? I'm most curious as to this new Pope"

"I will be meeting with him when I see the Queen" Integra answered. The meeting in the Round Table continued. Elsewhere in the Hellsing estate, Alucard and Seras were conducting their own meeting.

"I can't believe he's really gone. It…it just seems so wrong for Walter not to be here" Seras said standing before Alucard as he sat in his massive chair. The count crossed both legs together as he rested his hands against his chest.

"Walter's death was nothing we could have anticipated, or prevented. It's pointless to speculate over it. There's nothing to feel 'wrong' about" Alucard said, though his tone sounded quite cold as Seras flinched.

"But Master, wasn't Walter your friend?"

Alucard stared back, "Yes, he was"

"I can't help this feeling though. It should have been one of us, not Walter" Seras said shaking her head.

"Then tell me this Seras: Who would seek the wellbeing of our master, if one of us were to fall at the hands of Klaus?" Alucard said narrowing his crimson eyes as Seras grew quiet.

"Master there's something else"

"Yes?"

"Theokoles. He's…he's too strong. I'm not sure if any of us are able to really stop him. He truly is immortal"

Alucard grew silent, staring with those cold crimson eyes of his causing Seras to grow unnerved. His lips twisted to a cruel smirk as he began chuckling. "Idiot, haven't you learned anything since joining the ranks of the undead?" Alucard said removing his glasses as Seras frowned.

"There's no such thing as immortality. Those of us foolish enough to tread down this path must come to understand. However prolonged our existence, every monster can be killed, but not by another."

Alucard dropped his glasses on the stand beside him, folding his fingers in a tent as he sighed and leaned back.

"For it takes a man, to slay a monster." He stated looking back as Seras blinked.

"You always say that, what does that even mean?" she asked.

"You'll learn, in time, you'll learn" Alucard mused as he chuckled.

**In New York…**

Dexter pounded away at the heavy bag, breathing and shouting on his every strike. His hands were wrapped tightly in black wraps as he hammered the bag with thunderous hook and uppercut punches. Punching harder and harder with every swing, the bag folded with his every strike. Steadying the bag was Dutch, coaching him through each strike.

"Good, swivel more, follow through with your hips and shoulders" he coached.

Dexter gave a shout of anger as he slammed his right fist in a tight and clean hook punch as the bag folded into his every hit. Finally he punched a last time and backed away, drenched in sweat as he panted heavily.

"Why so tense? You and Rosette not handling business?' he teased as Dexter scowled.

"No you idiot it's not that. These last few months have been pissing me off. I don't know what the hell these people are expecting us to do. The secret is out and they're getting on the Bureau's case. The board is trying to really crack down hard or some bullshit" he said holding his knees as he panted and regained his breath.

"Plus, there's the whole bit of Sion completely destroying Central Park. Add on top of that the damage Klaus' goons caused and the city is looking at financial troubles up to high heaven. We may even need serious bail out according to some experts" Dexter added as Dutch handed him a towel and water bottle.

"Anyone hear from Sion?" he asked.

Dexter took a long gulp, gasping as he answered. "No. He's completely dropped off the radar. No one's seen him, no one's heard from him. After his last attack he just, vanished. It's starting to worry a lot of people" Dexter said frowning and beginning to pace as Dutch folded both his arms.

The doors to the gym opened, Seth walked followed alongside by Dante. Surprised, Dexter blinked twice. "I didn't know you stuck around"

Dante shrugged and said "I didn't. I came to check how things were going. From what I can tell, they seem like shit" he mused.

"Yeah you can say that again" Dexter replied unhappily.

"There's something else though. It's about Theokoles. Seth and I were doing some digging and he says he's found something huge, something that may point to a way to beat him" Dante explained as Seth nodded.

"I went back to my old homelands where my clan kept his grave site hidden for centuries. Took some doing but I came on some ancient knowledge pointing to his biggest weakness" Seth explained.

Just then Rosette walked in. "Dexter, Seth, I need you guys to meet with Director McGrath. It's important"

"Ok. Just as soon as we-"

"Now, agent. Whatever is going on can wait. Third level conference room in ten minutes" Rosette said quite sternly. Just as soon as she had entered, she was gone leaving behind a bewildered Dexter who just stared with his mouth open.

"Sheesh. You guys in a spat or what?' Dante asked as he chuckled. Dexter said, "It's just all the stress from these past few months. She'll be fine. Well, better get changed" he lamented.

Director McGrath was conducting a meeting regarding the state of the city since Klaus' attack months earlier. Several of the Bureau's top directors were in attendance.

"Director McGrath, is it true that the devil known as Sion has completely disappeared since his assault against Klaus months earlier?' one members asked waiting patiently for an answer. Calmly folding his hands Director McGrath said "It's true he has not reported to the agency. We have no intel on his location"

"So he's rogue then" the same individual said with an accusatory tone, more as a statement than a question.

With a stiff look, "No I am not saying that and there is nothing to confirm or even suggest it"

"Director, how can you sit there and say he has not gone rogue? But more to the point, have we forgotten what he has done? Central Park is completely destroyed! There is nothing left and the public is furious! They are demanding immediate action!"

The door opened and in walked Rosette, followed by Dexter. "Ah yes thank you for joining us" Director McGrath said as they took seats near him.

"As I was saying, public outrage is at an all-time high. The city is demanding answers. I say we give it to them. We come forth of the FBI's monitoring of supernatural activity" Ackley said, causing Rosette to shudder at the sound of his voice.

"We could do that sure, but then what? You really think one little public outing will cause all this dissention to cease?" someone else said tossing their hands up exasperated.

Calmly, Ackley turned to Rosette. He couldn't read the neutral expression on her face and so cleared his throat before saying, "Rosette?"

Rosette merely shrugged. Ackley scowled and again cleared his throat, indicating he desired for Rosette to contribute. But again, she shrugged her shoulders, calmly folding her arms and crossing one leg over.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself? Your leadership has been called into question considering recent actions taken by members of your own division! Let us not forget that the vigilante serial killer, Kazuya, was under your custody and jurisdiction when he assassinated the former Section Chief Quinton and escaped custody, only to then be apprehended but yet again mysteriously vanish all the while being under your custody. And lastly, these actions taken against Klaus by your own agent, Sion were inexcusable. Destroying all of Central Park in his rampage? I mean _really_ now"

Dexter looked at Rosette, noticing the changing expression forming on Rosette's face. He had seen that look maybe once or twice before and knew what it meant.

She was mad. Rosette almost never lost her cool and she had an amazingly high tolerance level for dealing with bullshit. But this, this was something else. Her face actually became dark with anger as she breathed in steady through her nostril before sighing and blinking twice. Dexter braced himself.

This would be ugly.

"With all due respect, Director McGrath please excuse me in advance for my words but I must" she said turning to him as he stared nervously.

"You call into question my leadership when I have routinely led this division with above reproach and efficiency? This part of the agency has the highest case clearance in almost 30 years. I took over this job and we have not faltered in our mission; protecting the public from the spiritual forces of darkness. You can blame me if you want for allowing Sion's rampage to continue unchecked or for losing track of Kazuya but don't you _dare_ question my leadership or my resolve! If the FBI would focus more on its duty and mission to protect the citizens of this nation from all facets of evil and less on politics and saving face then perhaps the Bureau would not be in the state it's in!"

Rosette stared, seeing the blank faces of the board members. Dexter folded his arms and said nothing.

Sighing, Rosette stood from her seat as she calmly walked out the office. The door slammed behind her and no one uttered a word. A few members coughing uncomfortably as they swiveled in their seats.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Dexter broke the silence. Standing up cheerfully, he clapped both hands together and rubbed his palms.

"Well, it's 1:30. Anyone take lunch yet?"

**In Russia…**

Vladimir stared outside his office window at the growing mob gathering in front of his estate. Rubbing his temple he closed his eyes, sighing deeply before opening his eyes and gazing outside. An intense crowd of news journalists and other press gathered, demanding to speak with him as current head of the Order of the Cross. Wanting to know more about the secret organization that for 200 years protected the Russian people from all facets of evil. Vladimir also suspected that a large push for such an intense gathering was orchestrated by an all too familiar opponent and challenge to his leadership.

Shuddering with displeasure he noticed the door to his office open. Michael walked in, followed by Proctor, Mariska and a few of his guards.

"Ah don't sweat it boss, this might even be fun. We could really mess with these people's heads" Michael said enthusiastically and then smirked.

Vladimir sighed and shook his head. "You know, I've seriously been contemplating how to handle this. Do me a favor, gather the pack" he asked as Michael grinned before stepping outside.

"Hun, you sure you want to do it this way?" Mariska asked curiously as Vladimir nodded.

"Indeed. Proctor? Let's do it"

Proctor nodded, "Whatever you see fit sir" he replied.

Fifteen minutes later Vladimir stood on the front entrance of his estate before the ever growing mob of reporters and journalists. All shouting and speaking at once. Cameras flashed, videos recorded and journalist after journalist scrambled to get their say in. Behind him was the entire pack with Michael at the lead, Kathy flanking his right with Raul and Karl flanking their right and left respectively. A few of the Order's guards stood at the ready, weapons held low, just in case.

Calmly clearing his throat he waved one hand to signal he was ready.

"Good evening folks I'll just get right to it. My name is Vladimir Sokolov and I am the current head and leader of the Order of the Cross. Let's cut to the chase: For over two centuries my family has guarded and protected all Russian territories from the forces of evil. My ancestor, Vitali Sokolov founded the organization in response to the rising threat of great evil, most notably at the time that of the Werewolf" Vladimir began.

At the mention of 'Werewolf' a few of the reporters began chuckling and shaking their heads as if doubtful he was telling the truth. Michael stared calmly but he could sense some of the irritation of his pack behind him. Sergei gave a low rumble of displeasure. A brief stare from Kathy calmed the mood.

"We have been under the direct authority of Mr. Prime Minister himself, as well in cooperation with the Russian Orthodox Church for countless years. Our mission is simple: Protect the people of Russia from all manner of supernatural evil" Vladimir said as the reporters fired off a flurry of questions while the video cameras continued rolling.

"Mr. Sokolov I am with the Prime Minister's union. Is it true that the attacks in St. Peterburgh months earlier were in fact conducted by the terrorist known as Klaus?" one woman asked.

Vladimir said, "Yes. My forces along with substantial cooperation from other military forces were successful in repelling Klaus, for then at least"

"But what of this business regarding the Iscariot? Is Russia in some kind of standoff with the Vatican?"

Vladimir felt his jaw tighten. _"Fucking Maxwell"_ he thought to himself, doing best to hide his displeasure.

"I am not aware of such a movement. We have attempted cooperation in the past, didn't work" Vladimir said catching Mariska's glance as she nodded and folded her arms.

"Mr. Sokolov please answer this: If the Russian government has kept the knowledge of supernatural creatures for so long from the public, how can its citizens place their faith and trust in its institutions?"

Vladimir cleared his throat and answered calmly. "I can understand if the public is outraged, or even skeptical but please consider this: Centuries ago, vampires were a constant threat as far reaching as Siberia. Packs of rogue Werewolves often patrolled the underbelly of the inner cities, from Moscow, St. Petersburgh, Vladivostok and others. Do you think Russian citizens were prepared for such a reality? Would they have not taken to the streets, further endangering themselves? The Order of the Cross has only held the public's interest in its mind, including ways to protect it. It, it was a necessary move to protect Russia" he stated.

The reporters again began with their onslaught of questions ranging from what type of weaponry the Order used to what political affiliation it identified with. One even suggested it had access to WMD's, which Vladimir vehemently denied.

"I can assure you" he began trying to conceal his growing impatience. 'The Order does not use nuclear weaponry of any sort"

At one point a female reporter lowered her mic as she spoke calmly. "So then it is true? Werewolves are real? I mean, _really_ real?"

Vladimir blinked. "Yes, they are. You're looking at about ten of them, standing behind me right now" Vladimir turned to Michael and the pack. Michael shrugged, turning to Kathy and the others as they indicated they had no apprehension in confirming their status.

"Fuck it" Sergei and Alex said as Robert shrugged and Hiro remained silent.

"What is the Order's relation to such monsters?" another reporter asked.

"My family has controlled packs of Werewolves since our founding. They have since sworn a blood oath of loyalty and duty to my bloodline dating back to the time of my ancestor Vitali." Vladimir explained. At that point the cameras flashing took aim at the pack, some even directing questions to them.

At this point Michael, very calmly walked forward. He looked at Vladimir, who nodded his approval.

Raising his hand calmly, he signaled all attention to him as he cleared his throat and began speaking.

"I can address any remaining questions you might have in the following statement. Good people of Russia, my name, is Michael. I am a servant of Mr. Sokolov and of the Order of the Cross. I am also a servant of the Russian people, its institutions and government. And I am also a Werewolf"

Many began gasping, some even backing away cautiously while Michael continued.

"I was born well over 2000 years ago. I am Pure Blooded; I was born with Lycanthropy, the affliction we Werewolves carry. I have lived through countless time periods, from watching Rome fall, the spread of Christendom, to the Enlightenment period. I witnessed Napoleon's forces massacred. I witnessed the beginning of the slavery period in England all the way to the 13 colonies. I witnessed empires rise and fall, kings dethroned and dynasties collapsed." Michael stated briefly touching on his extensive lifetime.

"Two centuries ago I came across the Sokolov family line and was defeated at the hands of Vitali himself. Rather than face death I offered my services to his bloodline however he saw fit. In the coming years I formed a pack, serving as the Alpha, the leader and commander. We have fought in countless wars, fighting against some of the foulest and most dangerous beings imaginable. And all this we have done in the name of Russia, to protect you, the citizens from a world you could never in your worst nightmare prepare yourselves for. Good people of Russia know this: Tonight you can rest assured that your land and its citizens are being protected. Parents, you can continue raising your children to be the leaders of the tomorrow" Michael said.

That was it and he stepped back to join the ranks of the pack. Silence greeted his ears as none of the reporter's uttered a word.

Vladimir then said, "Anything else, please speak with our affiliates in the Prime Minister's office. I must return to my office now. Thank you, and good evening"

The group then retreated back inside, much to the dismay of the reporters whom again began a swarm of questions as Vladimir's guards kept them at bay while everyone else packed inside.

Closing the door behind them, Vladimir sighed and gave a shrill look of displeasure.

"_Vultures"_ he spat as his wife giggled.

"Well Boss, hard part's over" Michael said as Vladimir sighed then smirked.

**In New York…**

Rosette continued huffing and breathing heavily, sweat dripping from every inch of her as she performed countless sit ups. Arms folded over her chest, her hair in a messy bun as beads of sweat rolled down her head as she breathed out on every motion. The mat stained with her perspiration as she continued.

The doors opened, Dexter walked in followed by Dante. Neither said anything, Dante watching with mild interest as Rosette continued with her sit ups.

"Think she'll stop?' Dante said as Dexter frowned.

Rosette suddenly gave a loud shout, collapsing backwards as she breathed heavily. Slowly standing to her feet she wiped the sweat away as she turned to face them. Dexter couldn't read her expression; she seemed neither angry nor upset and she didn't appear to show any other strong emotions.

"Yeah so about the board meeting earlier" Dexter began. She stopped him, dropping the towel to the floor as she sighed and took a deep breath.

"Listen Dexter, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened today. My attitude and behavior, how I treated you. I shouldn't have let my frustration get the best of me so again, I'm really sorry babe" Rosette said looking down at her feet. Moments later she felt a hand lift her chin up as she met Dexter's eyes. He kissed her and then laughed. "That all? Look Rosette don't be such a worry wart. Director McGrath assured me the board members aren't going to throw a fit. No disciplinary action, no summons, nothing. Swept under the rug"

Rosette blinked, "But ho-"

"Let's say you've got some powerful friends" Dante said with a smirk. Rosette smiled, kissing Dexter again before saying "Ok so what's up? How come you're still here?"

"Seth needs all of us. He's got some big new information on Theokoles" Dexter said as her eyes widened.

And indeed, the revelation Seth was preparing to reveal was quite large indeed. 20 minutes later, everyone gathered in Rosette's office. Seth was last to attend, closing the door behind him. Staring at everyone present he sighed and said, "Get comfortable this will get heavy"

Rosette nodded, folding her arms calmly as she sat at her desk. Dexter stood beside, Dante leaning against the wall on the adjacent side. Director McGrath sat across from Rosette as Seth took the middle of the room and began pacing.

"Alright everyone listen carefully. So last month I re-visited my old homelands near Romania. It's been centuries since I've been there but our encounter with Theokoles led me to dig through the history of my clan. Our only shot at beating Theokoles is to understand who and what he is. I've said it before but he truly is death incarnate, a killing force unlike any this world has ever felt. The true brunt of his power would be enough to make Hell itself tremble."

Seth sighed, noticing the looks on everyone as Rosette motioned for him to continue.

"But to know Theokoles, we have to know his origin and why he is what he is. As you all know, I'm a Wereshifter. Half wolf, half shifter, the first one born in over 800 years. When I was conceived, the two races celebrated together for it was the first time since the birth of both species we had united as one. My mother was a pure blooded Werewolf, her family line tracing back to some of the very first among Werewolves. My dad came from a long line of Shapeshifters. So when they were mated together, both their clans merged as one royal family. About twenty years before I was born my parents were approached by a group of human priests. They were descendants of the same sect of priests whom first sealed Theokoles away, and the same ones who bore the priestess whom Sparda used to seal off the Demon World"

Dante narrowed his eyes, becoming more intrigued. It seemed no matter what course in life he took, everything seemed to connect back to his father. Just who was his father, the Legendary Dark Knight?

"A plan was set where both groups would work together: The priests would use the strength of my clan to guard the secret and the location of Theokole's grave from any foolish enough to try and awaken him. It was set in motion and for years this went successful. Then came the day when Klaus sent his forces to seek the grave site. My family and the line of priests were slaughter without mercy. It was only thanks to my mother's sacrifice that Theokoles grave was sent to another location, where it then proceeded to bounce around until its final resting place."

"Jesus man" Dexter said shaking his head. He noticed the pain in Seth's eyes; in times passed Seth would periodically open up about his family that he so tragically lost as a young child. It always wounded him deeply.

"Continue Seth" Rosette said as he sighed and continued his lengthy story.

"To get to the point: I combed through the records left behind by the priest sect trying to find out more. When we were in Russia I told you but a mere fraction of his origin. It is much more terrible than you could imagine. Here's the thing: Theokoles actually began life as a human. As a human infant more like it. The legend goes that over 3000 years ago, a coven of powerful witches and warlocks set in motion a plan to create a demon who would serve as the vessel to Satan himself. To do so they kidnapped countless woman, subjecting them to rape and abuse, torturing them in body, mind, spirit and soul. The leader of this coven, a high priestess of untold spiritual power saw to it that the children born from these unions would be bound by sacrifice to the Devil in exchange for creating a demon of untold power. Of the countless babies raised in this nightmare, one male infant was born. The night he was born, the coven gathered themselves and the leader offered the child to Satan as a living sacrifice. The infant's body was placed in a furnace that burned for 3 days and nights. One the third and final night the child re-emerged, imbued with countless demonic power and re-christened as Theokoles.

Seth rubbed his temples before continuing. Rosette turned to Dexter whom frowned then to Director McGrath who stared intently.

"Theokoles is quite literally, a walking plague on this earth. Although the coven that spawned intended for him to be used to serve the Devil, Theokoles himself answers to no higher authority. He has no true purpose, no higher calling in his life. He was born and raised without knowing his mother's tender and soothing touch. Without love, happiness, joy, peace, serenity. It corrupted his mind, body and soul. He grew rapidly, in time he gained full mastery over his powers and solidified his existence by killing all the members of the coven that spawned him. As centuries passed Theokoles earned a reputation as the most savage and cruel demon in history. He would slaughter entire armies, just to tread through an ocean of blood. He'd torture and abuse countless women, just so their cries of agony would bring him ecstasy. But, there's something he did long ago that further expanded his power. An awful and terrible secret he carried out to ensure that no one, man or woman would be able to defeat him."

"And what's that?" Dante asked curiously as Seth faced him.

"His heart, Theokoles literally has no heart" Seth answered. Seeing the confused looks on each individual, he further elaborated.

"Centuries ago, Theokoles approached a witch in the hopes she could make him truly immortal in the sense no person, no weapon, no substance, nothing would be able to kill him. She took it a step further; in a twisted and horrifying magic ritual, she ripped his heart from his body and bound it to a sacred jar. No matter the damage his body sustains, so long his heart remains intact he cannot truly die. Despite his incredible power, that is his weakness" Seth explained.

"So we find his heart, and we can kill him" Rosette said as Seth nodded.

Dante shrugged and said, "Easier said than done. I'd bet my love of pizza and strawberry sundaes that Klaus has it with him. Theokoles is his ultimate trump card, no way in hell he would let that just lie around just anywhere"

"Dante is probably right, just how the hell are we supposed to get ahold of his heart anyway?" Dexter said shaking his head.

"There's something else" Seth began grimly.

"My God isn't this enough?" Director McGrath replied shaking his head.

Seth said, "When I was combing through the history of my clan I came across and old text. It's believed to be dated before the arrival of Christ. The text describes Theokoles' ascent to full power where in doing so he establishes a demonic paradise on earth, by breaking down the barrier between the human and demon worlds. In doing so, he will truly usher in an age of malevolence and darkness. But, to do so he requires the aid of certain assistance"

Rosette blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Ok, so what is he going to use a device or a weapon?

Seth hesitated, "His steed"

The silence that greeted his ears following this revelation was stifling. He looked all around, expecting Dante to crack a joke but even the devil slayer was strangely silent.

"I wish I could say this is a joke. But Theokoles needs to revive his steed, a terrible beast of unimaginable power. There are legends stating that the only one who could ride such a monster is Theokoles himself."

Seth then reached inside his vest, digging into a pocket as pulled out a long sheet of paper. He began reading from it.

"_And then it was,_

_The Shadow of Hell shall plunge mankind into an age of darkness_

_In doing so, the boundaries between man and devil, Hell and Earth will be void_

_Theokoles, the God of Demons, will raise his steed from beyond the grave. _

_And so it shall become, a kingdom for the devil, created in the wake of mankind's destruction."_

Seth folded it up and placed it away. "It's translated from an old language but that's the gist"

"Jesus" Rosette said holding her head and leaning back in her seat.

"So, it seems like everything is leading back to Klaus that little rat bastard" Dexter spat angrily.

Seth then said, "What about Sion? Hasn't he returned yet?"

"No, no he hasn't" Dexter said unhappily. Rosette's intercom buzzed suddenly. She pressed the button, "Yes?" she spoke.

"Ma'am, you need to come to the interrogation halls on the upper floor. There's…there's someone you need to see"

Rosette froze, quickly turning to Dexter whom said nothing. "We're in the middle of a very important discussion. It will have to wait" she replied.

"It's one of Klaus' henchmen. He was brought in only ten minutes ago during a raid on one of LOD's many facilities. He claims he has information pointing to Klaus' next objective"

"We'll be right there" Rosette said as everyone stood to exit her office.

**At the Vatican…**

"Enrico Maxwell, in spite of recent rumors pointing to Iscariot's widespread corruption and the state your organization has left our glorious church, I will allow you to speak on behalf of your order"

Maxwell swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Standing before a slew of priests and bishops as well as the newly elected Pope, he carefully considered his next words.

The Catholic church has faced growing unrest within its community. The current Pope would see to it that the church would rise from this recent set back.

Clearing his throat Maxwell began to speak. "I don't deny that the actions Iscariot has taken have been extreme. But it was all for the glory of God, for the promise of his continued kingdom. Iscariot is a blade, to be wielded in any fashion, using any means to silence her enemies."

The Pope raised his hand. "I will stop you right there Enrico. It's true that Iscariot is to be wielded against her enemies. But do not forget the true purpose of Iscariot, why we were formed over 2000 years ago. It's not silencing opposition, nor is it slaying heretics. It's not even to combat the vampire scourge and other forces of darkness"

"Our mission, is to serve the Lord. Nothing more and nothing less. We are to bring the light of God to even the darkest and foulest of places. Even the most rabid of heathen is not beyond God's loving grace. Unfortunately Enrico, when men such as yourself use our Lord to further your own agenda, that light gets twisted and perverted. When king Solomon began marrying pagan wives, they turned his heart away from God. Soon the kingdom of Israel became filled with idol worship and the depraved practices associated with those false gods. I fear that same thing is happening now: Men and women of God turning their hearts away and look what is happening: Corruption, deception, murder, falsehood, treachery. How can we bring the lost to God if they see us in such light?"

Maxwell said nothing, staring at the Pope who looked down from his seat with a cool but fiercely penetrating gaze.

"Your holiness, I can assure you that Iscariot has always only had the interest of the church in mind" he said.

"I want to believe you, but the evidence is to the contrary. And for that I reach my final verdict:"

The Pope slowly stood to his feet, all eyes gathered on him as he sighed deeply before speaking.

"Enrico Maxwell, I ex-communicate you from the Roman Catholic Church. For acts of treachery, corruption and false hood you will be judged and sentenced to appropriate action"

"WHAT?!" Maxwell shouted at the top of his lungs. He pointed a finger and shouted again, filled with rage.

"You cannot do this! You old rat! Do you know what I have sacrificed for this organization? HUH?! Countless time and money and energy went into ensuring Iscariot tramples upon our enemies no matter the cost. You cannot silence me, this is an affront against God!"

"_**Enough!"**_ said a thunderous voice bringing silence as Maxwell halted his ranting. Slowly approaching was none other than Anderson himself, fists clenched and he looked exceedingly infuriated.

"Forgive my tongue your holiness, but I cannot allow this piece of shit to continue rambling. It's true; Iscariot is a blade to be wielded against her enemies. To smite all heretics and impure souls of the living dead. But not this way, not the way we've been operating the past decade or so. It's time we get this organization back on track. Enrico, I will say this once"

Anderson spun around, his back to the Pope as he pulled out twin bayonets, aiming them directly at Maxwell who shuddered and took a cautious step back.

"Maxwell, you are finished with this church. It matters not where you go. You can leave with your dignity intact. Or, you can be judged and tried right where you stand, ending with my cutting you down like a dog. The choice is yours" Anderson threatened coolly.

Maxwell growled, after several moments he collapsed to his knees. His head held low as he shook, from anger and realization that his life was over.

With a sigh Anderson placed his blades away as he turned back to the Pope who narrowed his eyes.

"Your Holiness, one last thing if I may"

The Pope nodded his head calmly.

Anderson adjusted his glasses before sighing.

"That beast, that devil, Theokoles. He will not be silenced so easily. I will require…special tools to defeat him. I will require…._it_" Anderson said. The Pope stared, for some time before he understood what Anderson referred to. His eyes widened, just a few inches as he cleared his throat.

"My child, you are certain?"

"Indeed. It's only as a last resort. To protect this church, I am ready to sacrifice body and even my soul" Anderson answered lowly.

The Pope then slowly rose from his seat. Raising his hands he bowed his head.

"Our Mighty Father in Heaven, be with your children in this time of crisis. Bless the church, bless the saints, bless your soldiers who are ready to fight in your name. _In nomine Patris et Filli et Spiritus Sancti"_

"_Amen"_ Anderson and the surrounding priests and bishops answered.

**In New York…**

Entering the interrogation room, Rosette, Dexter, Dante and Seth followed by three agents shuffled in. "So who's this?" Rosette asked.

"His name is Wayne Sullivan. He has a long rap sheet. You name it; murder, kidnapping, extortion, rape it goes on and on. We busted him in one of our recent raids and he claims he has ties to Klaus. We've already been at him for twenty minutes, he's a total sociopath. No remorse, emotions, nothing. Just, dead inside" one agent said folding his arms.

Rosette narrowed her eyes, staring at the prisoner sitting cuffed to the table. He had dark brown curly hair, light brown eyes and wore a neat black Italian suit. He rocked back and forth slightly in the chair, humming and occasionally whistling.

Sighing Rosette said, "I'll go"

Dante blinked and shrugged, "If you say so"

Catching Dexter's eyes she nodded and walked back out. Entering the room she gently closed the door, walking over.

Wayne looked up, his eyes immediately drifting up and down, admiring Rosette's figure.

"Well hello gorgeous. Is this the part where you read me my rights? Oh wait, that already happened. Damn" he said slyly.

Rosette pulled the chair out, sitting down as she folded her legs and stared.

"Wayne I'm not going to waste any time brow beating so let's cut to it. You say you have information on Klaus and we want it. What can you tell us?" Rosette asked. Wayne pursed his lips and smirked. "Well see, here's the thing. I'm afraid I don't really know much"

Rosette reached on the table and opened a file. "Quite the rap sheet Wayne. Several priors for murder and the ever favorite rape. Even rape of a minor on here. Wayne, I could go the good cop bad cop routine but it'd be pointless. You know how the system works. Hell we have enough here to give you the needle" she said tossing the folder away.

Wayne chuckled. "Please, no criminal has been executed in New York in years"

Now Rosette smirked, "There's always a first"

Wayne frowned, very slightly. He shifted in his seat before chuckling again. "I like the whole lights dimmed trick, nice ambience" The lights of the interrogation room were dimmed low. Only one overhanging lamp above the two cast any light.

Wayne then said, "Now down to business. I lied before, about what I know. Thing is, I know tons. I know who our current President is. I know the all the elements of the Periodic table. I know how to kill a man with a thumb to the eye"

Rosette said, "I know that one too" she leaned in closer for emphasis. "It's my favorite"

Outside, the group watched as the interrogation continued. "He's just playing around. He knows we don't really have much to hold him on and we're just buying time" Dexter said.

"Dude is smooth I'll give him that. He's been through the system so many times he knows all our interrogation tactics." Seth said.

'Think she realizes that? Rosette I mean. It's been almost five minutes and she hasn't gotten him to open up about Klaus" Dante said frowning and tapping his foot. Seth turned to him, "There was one case we worked a few years back. Rosette went at this real nasty psychopath that killed his wife and kids. Real ugly motherfucker, butchered the whole family and set the house on fire. After Rosette was through with him, there was virtually nothing for us to find out"

Dante turned to him, "You don't say"

Seth grinned, "I can give you the guy's social security number" as Dante laughed. "Badass, I like that in a woman" he said. Dexter looked at him, and then smirked. "But I see your point Dante. Which is why…I have a backup plan. See the thing is, I knew they would be bringing this guy in. Got the heads up before we met in Rosette's office. So I took certain…steps to insure we get the information we need."

Dante and Seth looked at each other then back to Dexter.

Rosette sighed and leaned straight in her chair. "Where's Klaus right now Wayne?"

Wayne shrugged and pretended to stare off into space.

"Is he still in New York? Has he retreated to one of LOD's dens? What's he plotting now that his siege over New York is finished?" Rosette asked again growing more impatient.

Wayne yawned and then shook his head. "Klaus is planning another attack, sure but it's nothing like New York. After he's through, what we did to this city will look like a goddamn walk in the park. OH! I forgot, no more park. Real shame what happened too, I used to love strolls through Central Park"

Rosette stiffened, "You raped and murdered five women in Central Park"

Wayne dropped his jaw, 'Did I now? I can never keep up. I'm a man of many, _many_ skills" he then gave a childish squeal and clapped his hands together.

Rosette's jaw tightened and she stared, hard. She had dealt with her share of criminals. Some psychopaths, some psychotics, some delusional. Many of them were very dangerous and cunning monsters. But this man sitting before her was something else.

Rosette stood from her seat. Removing a key from her pocket she uncuffed Wayne and left him sitting there. She then walked away, saying nothing.

Wayne admired her rear end swaying as he whistled his admiration. "Jenny got a _big ol' butt" _he sang as the door shut.

"Well, this is pointless. I can try all the tricks, but he won't talk. We're beating a dead horse" Rosette said entering the room as the group turned to her. Dexter sighed and closed his eyes. "Babe, promise me you won't be mad" he said opening his eyes again.

Rosette blinked and cocked her head. "What did you do?" she asked.

Dexter turned to the window where he could see Wayne sitting calmly. He took his fist and tapped the frame twice as everyone looked inside.

The lights flicked on suddenly, showing a masked and robed figure standing behind Wayne. The individual moved swiftly, bashing Wayne's head with thunderous force against the desk as he moaned in pain.

"Mmhhmmm" he said coming to as he looked up. Standing before him, fists balled at the side was a tall man wearing a slitted porcelain mask, a long hooded black robe and black boots.

Wayne recognized him instantly. "Kazuya…" he said with a chuckle. "I gotta say, for them to use you they must be truly"

Kazuya responded by smashing Wayne's hand on the desk with his fist as Wayne flinched and stifled a cry.

"Desperate" he finished.

Kazuya leaned in close, "Let's talk" he whispered threateningly.

Outside everyone turned to Dexter who shrugged. "We're desperate, there's no shame in that. Look like it or not we're the FBI. So, there's still a line we can't cross. But, him, there is no line. He's been killing off scum like Wayne for nearly his entire life."

"You said the word dude, kill" Dante said gesturing back inside.

"It'll be fine" Dexter reassured them. Rosette said nothing, just stared as Kazuya questioned Wayne.

"Where's Klaus? I know you, Wayne. One of his many disciples. Hoping desperately to curry favor with him by doing much of LOD's dirty work. Know this, one way or another, I will kill you. But first, you will assist us with some knowledge. Again, where's Klaus?" Kazuya asked beginning to pace.

Wayne laughed despite the threat. "Man oh man Kazuya, look at you. Parading with the good guys, like you're really one of the good guys. Don't kid yourself, you're not. No matter how much you try, no matter how many murdering criminals your blade cuts down. In the end, you're a murderer and a criminal yourself. And do you wanna know what the best part is?"

"Where's Klaus?" Kazuya repeated, this time his voice growing more aggressive.

"The best part Kazuya, is you claim to judge sinners in the name of God. Well let me ask you: Did you ever stop and wonder if God really cares? Does God really give a shit if we rape and murder and lie and cheat and steal? Does he care about you, Kazuya? But beyond that: How can a proclaimed man of God, murder, in the name of God? I have always loved the loop holes men like you make to justify their atrocities. But, that's still not the best part."

Kazuya decided to humor himself. 'What is?" he asked.

Wayne leaned closer and his voice dropped lower. "These people you're trying to help, trying to save. They don't care about you. They don't give two shits about you. They're just using you, and you're letting them do it. These uh, 'good Samaritans' when the times comes and trust me it will. They'll throw you to the wolves and with a smile on their face. It's sad though, Klaus always spoke about how if only you would have stayed with us. For the grand scheme of things, we could have used you Kazuya. But after he'd praise you, he'd go about how at heart you are just sad little boy, cutting down men and women with your sword because you miss your mommy"

Kazuya exploded with rage, grabbing Wayne by the collar and hoisting him up. "I'm not playing games, tell me where Klaus is!" he yelled.

Wayne chuckled again. "You'll have to make a choice. Choose to settle your vengeance with Klaus or help your friends get what they need?"

Kazuya slammed him, hard against the wall, holding his arm against his throat.

"Where is Klaus?!" Kazuya again shouted as Wayne shouted but laughed. "Come on Kazuya, you can do better. If you just beat me to a pulp how will I tell you what you need to know?"

Kazuya answered by shoving him, flipping him over and slamming him on his back onto the desk. He grabbed one of the chairs, lifting it up and smashing over his body as Wayne cried out in pain as his body convulsed. Kazuya turned, pointing a finger at the door as a blast escaped from his finger, singing the handle and corners, trapping them inside.

"Uh oh" Dante said. He and Seth didn't bother moving but Rosette had already raced outside, trying to breaking the door in to no avail.

With a groan, Wayne struggled to his feet, blood leaking from his mouth. "Wow, you're really letting go aren't ya?" Wayne said.

Kazuya grabbed him by the face, taking his whole head and smashing into the window of the room with a smash as the glass cracked and Wayne collapsed on the floor.

"_**Where is he?!"**_ Kazuya roared angrily, balling his fists and growling with tremendous rage.

Wayne, bleeding from his head spat out blood. "Where's who?"

Kazuya smashed his knee into Wayne's nose.

"_**Where is he?!"**_

He picked Wayne up, smashing his fist repeatedly against his face all the while roaring with fury.

"Don't play anymore games! Tell me what Klaus is planning! What's his next objective?!"

Wayne grew quiet, not saying a word. Then finally he spoke, 'I'll tell you" he gulped and grinned despite the blood pooling in his mouth.

"Only to hear your cries of anguish when you realize how fucked you all are. He's going to do it, he's going to raise the army. He and Theokoles will raise them from the depths of the Demon World as his main fighting force for when he moves against humanity." Wayne said.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes, "What army?! We killed his top generals and destroyed most of the vampires. What's he got left?!"

Wayne spat blood to the floor and smirked. "500,000 strong, the most savage, vicious, cunning, deadly and unstoppable army in all of history."

Wayne grew deathly quiet before he uttered in almost a complete whisper.

"The Mannequin Army"

Kazuya dropped Wayne to the floor, staggering back in sheer shock. He nearly dropped to his knees. "It couldn't be, even he can't control them. _No one could, even Mundus couldn't once he spawned them_"

Wayne struggled to sit upright as he leaned against the wall. "He found a way to resurrect them. And when he does, this world will burn in a sea of fire and cinder and ash" he then began laughing wildly.

Kazuya slowly turned, staring at the window and catching the glances of Rosette and the others.

Hours later, Dante, Dexter and Seth sat in one of the staff break rooms. Feasting on the freshly delivered pizza.

"I always say it, a little pizza can brighten the darkest mood" Dante said chomping down hard on a slice as Dexter chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Seth was already on his seventh slice and didn't seem to be stopping.

As Dexter chewed, so much ran through his mind. With just a month before they had to face Klaus again it seemed as if the enemy was throwing every obstacle to them.

"Yo Dex" Dante said.

"What's up?" Dexter said wiping his mouth and reaching for the bottle of soda he was drinking. Dante smirked and said, "This might seem odd but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything"

Dante said, "What do you know about your father? I mean, growing up when you were a kid"

Dexter paused, gently placing the soda down and clearing his throat. "My dad? Well uh, where to begin?" he said smiling and shifting in his seat.

"My dad is a military man. He served in the Navy Seals 15 years before retiring. After that, he and my mom settled in Brooklyn, and then I was born. Because of his military career, he was a very hard man. Some might even call it a little harsh. But from the minute I was born, everything he did, was to provide for my mom and I. We were never without, my dad was even working two jobs at one point just to provide while my mom stayed home and raised me."

Dexter then smirked, recalling his childhood as Dante listened while Seth grabbed another slice.

"My dad would have a huge cook out every Sunday after church, for everyone on our entire block. Anyone was welcome, on one condition. If you didn't go to church you didn't get any barbecue. No matter how late he got home, he was up with me every night helping me with my homework. My mom told me that after I went to sleep, my dad would stay up reading the next chapter. So he could prepare for the next night."

Dexter folded his arms as he chuckled. "I remember everything about my father. I remember when I was only eight months old I had a terrible fever that wouldn't go away. My dad sat up all night with me in his arms. I remember the first fight I got into, he told me I fought like a girl. I remember when I got my first job, he helped pay for my first car. I remember bringing home my prom date, when I got accepted to the FBI. Everything, good, bad and the ugly, I remember it all"

Dante nodded. "All this crap we've been through, and it all connects back to my old man. To be honest, sometimes, I feel like I don't know him. As much as I can remember, he died a little after my brother and I were born. I don't remember much, his voice or anything. I don't even remember what the hell he looks like sometimes"

Dexter looked at Seth who shrugged and chewed on his last slice. "I see" Dexter said. Dante laughed, "Don't feel bad dude at least you got your old man. Doesn't really bother me though"

Dexter finished his soda and tipped it in Dante's direction. "If you say so"

**In Russia…**

Irina entered her bedroom, wringing the towel through her hair as she dried it. She walked around her bed to her dresser pulling the stool out as she prepared to sit down. She took her towel, tossed it over her shoulder and reached for her comb. However she paused, getting a very strange feeling. Slowly turning around Irina gasped. Standing there, holding her towel in his right hand and with a seductive grin on his face was Alex.

"Good evening Ms. Petrova" he said.

"Alex? Oh my goodness what are you doing here?" Irina said smiling as she turned to face him. Alex took a couple of steps forward and said "I wanted to see you. Before we go off to war. And let me just say, I'm not disappointed" as his eyes gazed her up and down. He tossed her towel on to the bed. "Irina...you look...incredible"

Incredible was an understatement.

Irina chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she placed her hands on her hips. She was wearing a silk red night robe tied snug around her hips. Her hair was still damp from having recently stepped out of the shower. Alex could smell the sweet aroma of her shampoo.

Before either realized, they made their way to each other's arms, holding each other in a deep embrace as Irina rested her face against his chest as Alex pulled her closer.

"Irina, there's something I have to do, say really. It's taken me some time to realize it but, I can't hold it any longer" Alex said breaking their embrace as Irina stared up into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Alex took her hands into his own, gently rubbing them.

"Irina Magdalene Petrova, I've fallen deeply, unquestioningly, madly, in love with you. You complete me, physically, mentally, spiritually. But there's something else, something that you've made me feel. Something I haven't felt in over 150 years since I received the bite" Alex said his tone changing. He pulled Irina closer to him as he took another deep breath.

"Human. You've seen the wolf and you accept it. You've seen the monster, and you don't run from him. And for that I'm ready to take the next step. Irina Petrova, I claim you, as my mate. I will love you, honor you, cherish and protect only you. I readily forsake all others, and take you by my side, as lover, wife, mate, companion, friend. I will hunt, only with you. I will share flesh, only with you. I will bare pups, only with you. Do you...do you accept?" Alex asked, his voice trembling.

Irina remained quiet, overcome by the plethora of emotions swirling inside. Then a small and joyous smile formed on her lips as she finally answered.

"Yes. Yes. Yes of course, I accept" she said leaping into his arms as the two shared a long kiss. Alex wrapped his broad powerful arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss. Irina took her hands, stroking his face tenderly. She then moved to his face and neck, placing delicate kisses along his cheek, taking her hands and rubbing his chest feeling the great amount of rippling muscles.

Alex began breathing harder, closing his eyes. He suddenly opened them as his eyes flashed, he felt his fangs growing. Stifling a feral grunt he broke the embrace, turning from Irina and backing a few paces back, breathing heavily. Irina, at first hurt by his seeming rejection of her then quickly understood.

"Alex.."

"No. I can't"

"Yes you can, it's ok" she encouraged him and took a step forward, gently clutching his shoulders.

"Irina, it's been a long time since I've done this" he answered, his back still turned away.

Irina hesitated, "With a woman?"

"Human" Alex clarified. "When we give in, to certain desires there's a part of us that comes out. It's not something pretty"

Irina again encouraged him, "I trust you, you've shown me that side before"

"This is different"

"Alex" Irina said, rubbing his shoulders. "Don't hide from me, it's ok"

Alex sighed heavily, finally turning around. Irina could see his ambers eyes shone more brightly, veins pulsed around his eyes and she could see his teeth sharper and more pronounced.

Smiling she took her hand and held his face tenderly, leaning in and kissing him. "See?"

Alex smiled back, returning the kiss as his arms instantly wrapped around her. Kissing her deeply, he scooped her up into his arms making his way over to the bed where he gently lay her down, slowly climbing on top as they continued kissing and caressing each other. Alex removed his shirt as Irina gazed at his rippling muscled form. He slowly undid her night gown, exposing the swell of her large breasts as she began breathing heavily. Irina slowly slid out of it, now completely nude as Alex began undressing himself, removing his shoes and pants as he was now nude as well. They continued kissing, groping and feeling all over each other's bodies. Alex played with her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them as he kissed her along her neck and chest as Irina pulled him closer.

Alex gently rolled on top, steadying her by the hips as he kissed her several times.

"Now" Irina moaned as she again breathed heavily. Alex gently pushed forward, thrusting inside her as she moaned. Finding his rhythm he continued, pushing in and out, in and out. Irina moaned with increasing pleasure.

"Deeper…faster" Irina said.

Alex took her legs, gently moving them to his shoulders as he entered inside her deeper. He continued for several moments, both breathing heavy, touching, tasting, kissing and caressing each other's bodies. Finally after nearly a minute, Alex reached his climax, grunting deeply as he hovered over her.

Irina breathed heavily, sweat pooling underneath her as her hair was unkempt and a mess. Alex kissed her, long and good as she then laughed.

"Damn, so that's what sex with a Werewolf is like" she joked as he stared. "Not up to your expectation?" he teased.

Irina sat up straight and kissed him. "No, even better. But, am I going to start scratching at fleas and howling now?"

Alex put on a cross look, staring for some time before they both laughed and cuddled closer together.

**Lastly…**

Rosette sat at her mirror, brushing her hair as she prepared to go to bed. She was exhausted, beyond recognition and was looking to some sleep. She turned to her clock, good Lord it was nearly 2 in the morning. Sighing she stood from her seat, placing her brush away as she turned to her mirror.

Her normally curly hair was straight, reaching below her shoulder. She was dressed comfortably, light grey shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. Sighing she turned to the side and grimaced.

"Has my butt really gotten this big?" she said both hands on her rear end before she chuckled. "Oh well, Dexter always says I need some meat on my bones. If it makes him happy I guess"

Rosette then turned toward her bed, moving to the left side. Sitting down, she paused. Slowly turning to her balcony window.

Standing there, arms folded, was Sion.

"Oh my God Sion!" She jumped and ran to him. "Where have you been?! I've been so worried about you. Sion…hey, Sion"

He seemed, different. In a trance. He was in his normal state, only difference being he didn't have his crown or rings to monitor his power and temper.

Sion answered calmly, "I've been around. Keeping tabs on Klaus' pawns. I know everything, about the Mannequin army, everything. I just came back tonight for one thing"

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm leaving, I won't be returning. Once Klaus is dead, you'll never see me again" he said so coldly it made Rosette's skin crawl. She shuddered, 'Sion don't say that. Look if it's about what you did in Central Park"

"Rosette, don't defend me. I know the disgust and horror the public has felt. They're right, I'm a monster for what I've done"

"That's not true" Rosette said adamantly.

"But it is. I'm the Hundred Killer, the one who killed his own brethren and ruled the Demon World. Rosette I put you and everyone else in harm's way in my rage and anger. I…I will never forgive myself for that"

Rosette then slapped him, hard, across the face but Sion did not flinch or resist.

"Listen to me. Sion, I don't care about any of that. You have always fought to protect the innocent and that's what counts. Sure you've killed but only in defense. You may be a devil, but you're not a monster"

Sion then chuckled gently, moving closer as Rosette blinked.

"Like I said, I came for only one thing so please listen to me, please" he begged.

Rosette felt her heart flutter as she stared at him.

Sion took her hands into his. "Rosette Cristobel, I love you. And it is because I love that I must go."

"But Si-"

Sion grabbed her by the shoulders, his pupils dilating as his hypnosis began as she shuddered and moaned now fully under his trance. He spoke only once.

"Rosette, forget me. Forget ever meeting me, knowing me, caring about me. Forget how long I have served you, since you were a little girl and I always guarded you. Forget all memories, all thoughts, about me. If you hear the name SIon, it will not be familiar. I…I only ask one thing: Live a glorious and blessed life. Marry Dexter, make love to him, give yourself in mind body and soul to him. Have lots of children with him, raise them to be as strong and smart as their parents are. Grow in your love to him, and grow old and die together. And do this all, without remembering who I am. When you wake tomorrow, you will resume the fight against Klaus. Rosette Cristobel, live and be blessed"

Sion ended his spell as Rosette slumped in his arms now fully entranced as she was put in a deep sleep, moaning gently as Sion scooped her into his arms. He tucked her into bed, stroking her head gently. Before he departed, he kissed her, very gently and delicately on her lips.

Turning his back he departed her room. He turned around once, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Goodbye, Rosette. The only woman I ever, truly loved"

He then left, leaving behind a slumbering Rosette whom slept peacefully.

"_You may forget me, but I will never forget you. I will repay your kindness, somehow, one day. Farewell, I love you"_

**End Chapter**

**Coming up next, HUGE origin chapters. Kazuya's tragic and terrible past will be explained and I promise many questions will be answered, thanks for reading!**


	45. Ghosts from Yesterday: Kazuya's Origin

**Disclaimer: This is it, before I conclude the story (which I plan to do over the next few chapters) I'm delving into a two part origin concerning Kazuya's past. I've gotten a lot of questions regarding his origin and I plan to answer them. **

**Before he became known as the most dangerous man on the planet, he was once a lonely child. Having witnessed the brutal assault and murder of his mother young Kazuya finds himself alone and without a sense of belonging or purpose. But a chance encounter with an enigmatic and mysterious stranger sets in motion a course of events which drastically shape his destiny. What was it that happened that turned him to a life of murder and death? Seeking various manner of 'sinners' to judge and execute? These questions and more will be covered.**

**Final Note: The following chapter will contain graphic brutality including the vicious sexual assault of a woman. It is never my intention to glorify or condone such an act. If any of this offends you I apologize in advance. Then again, we're all fans of Hellsing and we've seen worse, much worse.**

Chapter Forty Five- Ghosts from Yesterday: Kazuya's Origin Part I

Kazuya sat in the chair, hands resting in his lap. He remained that way for some time, not moving. Looking up he watched the door slowly open. Dexter stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat in the chair facing Kazuya. He then said, "Just the two of us, no one else knows"

Kazuya nodded, indicating he found this suitable. Sighing Dexter rubbed his head before sitting up straight. "Know that I am probably breaking just about every FBI protocol. I could probably even be brought up on aiding a fugitive of justice. But know what? To hell with bureaucracy. This is war and there's no holding back. I need to know something"

Kazuya continued staring, not speaking.

"I need to know everything. About your past, your connection to Klaus, to LOD. Even about the death of your mother. Tell me your history, Kazuya"

Kazuya responded by reaching up, removing his mask and letting it drop to the floor. He ran a hand through his messy deep brown hair, shaking it loose before his piercing eyes stared at Dexter. Dexter noticed they weren't the eyes of a killer, a man who kills in cold blood to punish and judge sinners. They were the wounded eyes of a young child whom had felt untold sorrow and pain in his life.

"You say you want to know my past? It isn't a glorious story. To know and understand my eternal quest for revenge means confronting the absolute darkest and worst of humanity" Kazuya responded.

"I'm prepared for that, considering what lies ahead" Dexter said folding his arms.

Kazuya sighed, closing and opening his eyes slowly. "It all goes back to when I was a small child, many many years ago"

_**Fifty years ago…**_

Kazuya was born into the infamous Hale family. The Hale family's legacy is both tragic as it is deadly. The family were the modern descendants of the Sin Eater bloodline; a group tracing its origins many centuries ago to the Roman occupation of Judea. Members would seek out the worst of mankind: Liars, thieves, rapists, murderers and devour their sins to achieve untold levels of heightened spiritual powers. But at a terrible price as consuming the sins of mankind would plummet the user into levels of depravity and madness leading to further violence and bloodshed. Then came the tragic Hale family fire: It was said that only two survivors were said to have escaped. A woman and her then five year old son.

_And now the tragic and dark history of Kazuya picks up, when the boy is 10 years old._

He sat at the edge of the stream, watching the flowing water pass over rocks and pebbles. He reached over, grabbing a small stone and then tossed it into the water where there was a loud splash. He reached for a second and third stone, tossing them into the stream. Staring, he didn't say anything. He then raised his left hand, concentrating. Bubbles began forming along the water. Slowly, several small stones began rising from the stream, floating steadily above as drops of water fell like miniature rain drops. He counted; eight stones, twice as many as the last time. With a satisfied smirk he dropped his hands as the stones crashed back into the stream.

"Kazuya! Kazuya!"

He looked up, standing to full fight as he dusted his shorts off and quickly placed his sandals back on.

"I'll be right there!"

Kazuya Hale then took off from the stream, running up the bank, down the hill and through the thick brush as he raced towards his home where his mother patiently waited. After about five minutes he emerged from the backwoods. His mother Annabelle stood at their back entrance of their home.

Smiling she watched him approach as he waved. "Hello sweetie, where were you?" Annabelle asked as Kazuya jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I was playing at the stream. Guess what mom? I can move eight stones now, isn't that neat?"

Annabelle set her son down and smiled. "That is impressive"

Kazuya then dropped his smile as he stared off. "I just wish dad and the others could see, they'd think it was neat"

Annabelle felt her heart drop, but she hid her emotions as she took his face in her hands. "I know he would. Now come on, dinner's almost ready. I made your favorite" she said. Kazuya sprinted inside, nearly shutting the door behind him much to Annabelle's amusement.

Annabelle Hale was a woman of remarkable strength. After the fire which claimed the lives of her beloved husband and all her kin, she took her son Kazuya and fled to the countryside. They lived in a large home in one of the wealthier areas but stayed to themselves mostly. Other than Kazuya attending school, none of their neighbors truly knew the history surrounding Annabelle and her son.

She knew, all too well. Even when he was barely three years old, Kazuya showed remarkable powers and abilities. They began manifesting mostly in the form of telekinetic and telepathic abilities. He could move and levitate objects, speak to animals and other such abilities. While there was much to marvel about Kazuya, Annabelle also greatly feared for her son's life for one simple reason. She had sensed it for some time now, a part of Kazuya's mind and soul that was growing stronger.

There was a great and vast encroaching darkness growing in his being. A terrible and twisted malevolent force which seemed to grow stronger day after day. It was particularly evident whenever young Kazuya would grow scared or angry. Never at his mother, but against anything or anyone which threatened her. Annabelle could never forget the most recent incident. While the two were grocery shopping in town, a drunken fiend began harassing a bereft Annabelle who tried to shield Kazuya. The man raised his hand to her, only to find Kazuya stop it. In a shocking display of strength, Kazuya proceeded to viciously assault the man, beating him nearly half to death with his bare hands all the while promising he would 'rip his soul to shreds' if he dared lay a hand on his mother.

Since then Annabelle has kept a close eye on her son, wondering if at any moment this growing darkness would lash out.

The two sat down to dinner in their dining room as Annabelle set the plates. Kazuya sat patiently at his seat. Annabelle couldn't help but smile; he was such a good boy. She never had to raise her voice or her hand to him, always doing as he was told. He treated her with such love and care and devotion always seeking ways to make her happy. As the plates were set Annabelle fixed Kazuya's own plate. She made him his favorite meal; steak with rice and roasted potatoes.

Sitting down next to him she finished fixing his plate and sighed. "Well, let's give thanks, bow your head son"

Kazuya did as told, closing his eyes as they prepared to say grace. Annabelle bowed her head as she clutched his hand in hers.

"Heavenly Father thank you for this day that you have made. Bless the food we shall receive and bless my son in wisdom, joy, peace and health. Amen"

"Amen" Kazuya said and wasted no time, tearing into his steak and stuffing potatoes into his mouth.

"Kazuya, there's something mommy needs to ask you" Annabelle said, not even touching her food yet. Kazuya chewed noisily as he looked at his mother. "When you move stones, or any object. What does it feel like? In your mind I mean?"

Kazuya chewed, swallowed and wiped his mouth before blinking as he looked back. "Well, it feels kind of fuzzy. Like, there's something growing in my mind. It depends on what I try to move."

Annabelle folded her arms, watching as he resumed eating. "Ok, is there anything else you ever feel?"

Kazuya was in the midst of placing another piece of steak in his mouth when he froze. He set his fork down, not meeting his mother's gaze.

"Mom, I don't want you to be mad at me" he said. Annabelle said, "Honey why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I sinned"

Annabelle didn't respond, for some time before finally saying "What do you mean?"

"When I get mad, I mean really really mad. I…I think bad stuff. Like hurting people. Hurting the people that hurt me, or you. I think about doing really bad stuff to them. I think about killing them"

Annabelle's eyes widened, but she quickly covered her shock. "Kazuya, who told you about killing?"

Kazuya hesitated before saying, "A voice told me. I can hear it sometimes. If someone makes me really mad, it talks to me in my head"

"What does it say?"

"It says stuff like, 'Don't be afraid'"

"Is that it?"

"No, it says more. It says, 'Don't be afraid. Give your heart to me, give your body to me, give your soul to me. I can save you from your pain, from the gap you feel in your soul. I can save you, my child'"

Annabelle stiffened. "Kazuya, listen to what mommy tells you: You must never answer back. You must never do what it tells you, even if it threatens you. Never answer back"

Kazuya cocked his head before shrugging, "Ok mommy"

Kazuya finished his dinner as his mother began cleaning up the table while he went to his room and played. What he said weighed heavily on her heart. As she stacked the dishes and prepared to clean she recalled a conversation she once had with her husband before the fire.

"_Annabelle, listen to me. Kazuya is a remarkable boy, and he will grow to be a remarkable man. But you must be vigilant. The evil that taints our family bloodline has surfaced in him. He is the first Hale child in four generations to show the symptoms. A time may come when Kazuya will display certain, inhuman tendencies. When these happen you must not shut him out. Love him as strongly as you ever have. Only your love to him will keep it at bay. If you allow fear, anger or hate in your home, it will grow inside him"_

Later that night, Annabelle prepared Kazuya for bed. Sitting at the foot of his bed. She seemed deep in thought, until Kazuya came out the bathroom.

"What's wrong mom?" he asked, now dressed in a sleeveless shirt and shorts.

Shaking her head she pulled back the covers and smiled. "Nothing sweetie, mommy is just a little tired. Come on" she said patting the bed. Climbing in he turned around as Annabelle tucked him in snugly. Kazuya stared at his mother, for some time. Finally he said, "Mom, how come people sin?"

Annabelle was a little taken back by the directness of his question. Licking her lips she sighed and stroked his head.

"Well sweetie, it's like this. Long long ago, when God first made people, he made them perfect. They were good and they did good things. He placed them in a special garden. It was filled with lots of delicious foods, all the best fruits and vegetables you could eat. They had their every need taken care of. One day, God gave them some very serious rules. They could eat of any fruit, except one. There was one fruit people were forbidden to eat, if they did, God told them that they would die"

Kazuya's eyes widened a little, but he listened intently. "So when God told them not to eat, he gave them a choice. If they obeyed and listened, life would be good. If not, all kinds of bad things happen. This teaches us when we listen to God our lives will be long and blessed. But if not, they'll be short and filled with destruction."

Kazuya then said, "So what happened to the people?"

Annabelle said, "Well, one day, an intruder came into the Garden. This intruder was the greatest liar of all time. He told lies from his very birth. He was such a good liar, even he believed his own lies. He even believed he could be better than God! So this intruder approached the people. He whispered in their ears saying 'Go ahead and eat of the fruit. You won't die, you'll be like gods yourselves. You can determine what is right and what is wrong for yourselves. You don't need God!"

"Then what happened?" Kazuya asked.

"The people listened to the liar and they ate. God was very angry so he cast out the people from the garden forever, and they could never return. So as people spread, they made babies and had families. But unfortunately, people still chose to do what God tells them not to. That is called 'sin'. Sin is anything, a thought, an action, a saying, a belief, that is contrary to the will of God. So to answer your question Kazuya, people sin because like the liar in the garden said; they want to be like gods themselves and decide what is right and wrong for them. They don't want God, to know him, love him even"

Kazuya rustled under the covers as he sighed. "Does God still love them? Even when they sin?"

Annabelle chuckled and said, "Yes, he does. No matter how awful people are, God never stops loving them. That's what real love is, pure and simple. And that's the example he sets for us. So please understand this sweetie; even if you are really angry with someone you must still love them. Do you understand?"

Kazuya nodded his head and settled into his pillow. "Get some rest son, we'll talk more about this another time"

"Ok, goodnight mom"

He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, I love you" she said tucking him in.

The next morning, sunlight crept into Kazuya's room, slowly stirring the young boy out of sleep. However what truly awoke him was a loud and stern shout coming from further in the house.

"That is UNACCEPTABLE!"

Kazuya sprang up, shocked at what he heard. It was his mother, screaming loudly. He was stunned, he had never heard her yell like this before. Pulling back the covers Kazuya slowly staggered out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he tried shaking the grogginess away. He opened his bedroom door, slowly stepping into the hall where he heard his mother's voice. It came from downstairs.

"You can't just turn your back on us like this! He's just a child, he's completely innocent!"

Peeking over the railing, Kazuya watched as his mother conversed with four men. From their robes, Kazuya could see they were priests. One man, a hefty and rotund middle aged fellow calmly raised his hands to calm the bombastic Annabelle.

"We understand. This isn't personal, but please consider our stake in this as well. If he is in fact coming for the boy, what can we do?"

His associates seemed to agree. "Innocent? Hardly! We've heard the reports of his powers. The boy is tainted by that menace"

"Agreed" said the third priest.

Annabelle stared, hard at each of the priests seated before her. Her arms were folded and she looked deeply angry.

"So in the interest of saving face, the Vatican is willing to put an innocent child in the hands of a madman? Someone who has opposed the church for untold centuries. I can't believe this, my son is no menace. He's a sweet, loving and kind child who wouldn't hurt anyone."

The head priest sighed deeply, smoothing out his robes. "Ms. Hale, please understand. Were it any other situation, your request for asylum would be granted. But concerning who is after Kazuya, we can't risk further involvement. _He_ has already done terrible, vile things in the history of the church. I'm, I'm sorry"

Annabelle clenched her hands tightly. "Is there nothing you will do?"

Their silence answered her question. "All of you, get the fuck out of my house" she hissed.

Kazuya flinched, his mother _never_ swore.

All the priests sighed deeply before standing. They gave her a curt bow before slowly exiting through the front door. Sighing, Annabelle then blinked and turned, catching Kazuya gaze. Instantly, Kazuya ran down the steps and into her arms.

"Mom, did I do something bad?" he asked burying his face in her. Annabelle said, "Sweety, why would you think that?"

"I heard those men. Do they, do they think I'm bad or something? Who's coming after me? Why won't the church help?"

Kazuya fired of dozens of questions only to be silenced when his mother placed a finger to his lips.

"Listen to me, you have done nothing wrong. Mommy just wanted some help for something. It looks like it's just you and me, like always. I promise, everything is ok. Now how about some breakfast? I'll make pancakes" Annabelle said with a smile?

Kazuya's stomach growled as he smiled back. "Ok mom, I'll help!" Kazuya kissed her cheek and ran towards the kitchen. He didn't notice the single tear roll down Annabelle's cheek.

**Back in the present…**

"So it's just like Rosette told me from the conference. Your mother knew, she knew Klaus was coming after you and wanted to protect you. But the church, because of using LOD in the past denied her claim. I…I can't believe it" Dexter said looking horrified.

Kazuya snorted and spat to the floor. "Believe it. After that, my mother never mentioned the church anymore. I would come home from school and see praying, earnestly, every day. She never lost faith. She taught me that even if men fail you, God never fails his children."

Dexter then said, "What happened next?"

Kazuya dropped his face, staring at the floor. "Time passed and life seemed to be going good. I did everything I could to make my mother happy, never wanting to see so much as a frown on her face. And then…" he started trembling. Dexter waited patiently.

"Then that night came…" Kazuya said meeting Dexter's gaze again.

**That night…**

"Kazuya! Kazuya! Please wake up sweety!" Annabelle said, gently shaking her sleeping son, whom was finally stirring from his sound rest. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes, yawning once as he stared at his mother. "Mommy, what's the matter?" he asked. Kazuya then watched as his mother grabbed him and pulled him out of bed.

"Kazuya just come with me, quickly please" Annabelle said hurrying as she led him out of his bedroom. The two quickly exited the room, walking down the hall as she hurried into the next room. "Mommy, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Kazuya again asked as his mother sat him onto her bed, looking into his eyes. It was then he noticed her condition. Her eyes were puffy, slightly red from crying. She looked scared, no, this was a different type of fear. She seemed sullen, bleak, as if the weight of the world were to come crashing down onto her. She was still dressed in her night attire; red silk pajamas with a white tank top. Her long deep brown hair unkempt.

Annabelle despite her condition smiled warmly. "Kazuya, please, listen to me very closely. My son, my sweet sweet boy. I've loved you since the day you were born. I thank the Lord every day for the blessing you have been. You are the perfect child and I am so proud to have been your mother" she said.

Kazuya froze; he always an astutely aware child. She said, 'to have _been_ your mother'. What did that mean?

"Mommy, did I do something wrong?' he asked.

Annabelle began crying as she pulled him into a deep and powerful hug. "Kazuya remember this: Your mother will always love you. No matter what path you take in life, no matter what you face I will love you forever" she said kissing him tenderly and taking him by the hand. Kazuya then noticed a strange sound. The sound of a car pulling into their driveway, doors opening and then slamming shut. He then heard the voice of several men approaching.

Annabelle led him her closet. Taking him inside, she reached up for the cord hanging from the ceiling, releasing the drop ladder up into the attic. "Mom wait, I don't understand!" Kazuya said beginning to panic. Annabelle froze; she heard banging on the front door followed by a loud smash as it was destroyed.

"Go up into the attic, stay hidden, stay quiet, stay safe" she said kissing him. She then sniffed, wiping tears away as she smiled. "Mommy loves you" she said closing the door. Kazuya did as instructed, hurrying upstairs and pulling the drop ladder up, removing the cord as he did so.

The attic was cold and cramped, but he managed to find enough space to crawl over to the air vent which was placed right above his mother's room. Carefully opening the slots he peeked through, just to see as his mother was suddenly confronted by four men whom stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

Flinching once, Annabelle stared at each of her intruders. "Did, did _he_ sent you?" she asked.

The first man to answer grinned maliciously as he comrades began laughing. All the men were dressed in similar clothing consisting of dirty and tattered cargo pants, grey or white hooded sweaters and messy work boots.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Doesn't matter. Where's the brat?" he threatened.

Annabelle shook her head. "He's not here. I…I sent him away to a family member's house" she lied.

"Bitch you think we're stupid?" the second man replied.

"Enough" said the one man, evidently the leader as his subordinates turned to him. He was a disgusting looking individual; morbidly obese with a bald and bulbous head and a sagging gut.

"She'll never tell us, even if we beat her shitless. Besides our business lies with her, for opposing him. But, doesn't mean we don't get to have some fun. Grab her" he sneered watching as two of his men instantly grabbed Annabelle, who began fighting and struggling. One held her from behind, laughing and taunting as she began yelling and screaming.

"Oh she's feisty! And I can see why, check out these tits, fucking monsters" he crudely said helping himself to generous feels of her chest as she tried resisting his advances while his accomplice laughed, puckering his lips and offering a kiss.

"Please, if he wants me I will go with you to him. But please, you don't have to do this!" Annabelle pleaded. Her cried of mercy were met when one of the men rammed his fist clean into her gut, causing her to topple over in pain as she gasped out a terrible cry of pain, wheezing as she was dropped to the floor. Curling into a ball, Annabelle coughed in pain.

Another man kicked her solid in her ribs as she again cried out. His accomplice then stomped on her hand. Each of the now three men joining the fray, violently beating and savaging the defenseless Annabelle, all the while ignoring her pleas for mercy.

In his hiding spot, Kazuya watched as his mother was kicked like a stray dog. Shaking with fear, he was terrified at the sight.

"_Why are they doing this? What's going on? Why is this happening to her?!"_

"Please stop!" Annabelle shouted as she was kicked in the face, her nose broken as it began bleeding. Each man surrounding her began laughing. One picked her up, holding her up from behind. "I think she's had enough. Besides, I haven't been getting enough lately and this cunt can help end that" He reached for her shirt, grabbing tightly and ripping it off, exposing her bare breasts which she instantly tried covering only to have her hands knocked away.

"You weren't kidding, bet those tits are all natural!"

"Look at them shake!"

Annabelle was tossed to the floor, her breasts bouncing as the man climbed on top. He ripped and pulled her pajama's off, enjoying as she began fighting even more frantically.

"No! Stop! Please no more just stop!" she wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Keep screaming bitch cuz' ain't no one coming" the man taunted. He unbuckled his own pants, sliding them down as he positioned himself. After a few moments, and with Annabelle completely naked he inserted himself into her with a savage thrust, causing her to scream with terrible anguish as she felt him inside her. He began grunting like a wild animal, panting and straining as he continued thrusting inside. Annabelle continued screaming, tears flowing down her face.

"Look at us bitch!" he said slapping her across the face. Annabelle whimpered. Despite the terrible abuse she was receiving, what she said next shocked them.

"Heavenly Father, forgive these wicked men. They don't know what they're doing" she said. In response, the man continued thrusting harder. One of his comrades pinned Annabelle's hands and arms down, allowing his buddy to feel her breasts as he squeezed and shook them.

"Don't no one care about that God shit sweetie pie, just shut the fuck up already!" the other man said.

Continuing his savage pleasure, he eventually finished, panting hard as he slowly rolled off leaving Annabelle in a heap, agony flooding her body as she whimpered and flinched, trying to crawl away.

"Oh no, you come right back her to me" said the boss, now ready to have his fun. He stomped on her back as she cried out, dragging her by the hair and pulling her up and over to the bed. "My turn, and I'm no slug like these clowns so you and me are about to get real nasty" he sneered and tossed her on.

"Lord, heavenly Father. I plead for mercy on their fault. Lord, forgive these men" Annabelle again said despite the condition she was in. Kazuya continued watching, unable to do anything else or even find the capacity.

"_Come on God! Help her! Why don't you stop these men?! I'm….I'm just a kid! What can I do?"_ he thought to himself, watching with utter horror.

Annabelle tried crawling on the bed but suddenly found herself underneath a mountain of weight as the leader pressed his obscene girth onto her, stifling her breathing. He snickered, his pals watching with lustful pleasure.

"Check it out boys! Momma here must work out. Look at the size of this ass!" he said in a crude fashion. He grabbed and squeezed Annabelle's behind, enjoying himself as he then slapped her on the butt twice. "Soft and squishy, just like I like it. Now for the fun part. Like I said cunt, I'm no slug like these fools. So we're gonna get real nasty cause I got a surprise for you" he said whispering in her ear. He then licked her face sloppily causing her to gag. His breath was repulsive and stank of stale beer.

Slapping her rear end again he positioned her over the bed, her rear in the air as her feet dangled to the floor.

"I'm an ass man, hope you like it rough" the man said much to her horror. She tried fighting only to get clobbered in her ribs as she gasped. He held his hand low, spitting into it. With his other hand he undid his pants letting them fall down. Rubbing his other hand on his crotch he positioned himself and thrust forward.

Annabelle gave an awful cry, feeling extreme pain in her rear end. She tried fighting only to have her hands slapped away. She felt his every stroke, his every thrust as he began grunting, laughing as he did so. He took his massive hands and gripped her by the neck, squeezing and beginning to choke her. The other men watched, for once no crude remarks leaving their lips. Just a watchful curiosity as their leader began to awfully sodomize the helpless Annabelle who continued crying from the pain, pleading to stop. With his every violent stroke Annabelle gasped and cried, shutting her eyes tight from his brutality. The pain she experienced was stifling; as if her body were being split in half.

The savagery continued for the next 20 minutes, each man having their way with her until at last they all collapsed from exhaustion.

"Damn, I barely made it for 30 seconds" one complained.

"That's cause you don't get your hips in"

"Not my fault, this bitch was super tight"

Annabelle, was left in a heap in the middle of the floor lying on her stomach. Deep bruises and welts as well as blood stains covered her body. She was wrecked with physical pain, even breathing was hard. Still, she managed to begin to weakly crawl, whimpering and shaking.

One of the men, the leader, managed to get to his feet. Walking over he kicked her as she rolled to her back. He reached behind him and pulled out a large revolver.

"Thanks for the good time. I think the boys and me will remember you fondly. No hard feelings, just business is all. Anything left to say?' he asked with a wicked grin as he licked his lips.

Watching from above, Kazuya began seething with anger. _"No hard feelings?! THAT'S all he has to say!?"_

Annabelle was bleeding from her nose and mouth. Despite it, she smiled still. When she spoke, it was almost a whisper.

"God loves you, he will forgive you. Please…just…ask him to-"

Annabelle was cut off as the man blasted a round clean into her skull, silencing her. A second and third round followed.

An hour later, the men had gone, leaving behind her battered corpse. Kazuya slowly exited from the closet, making his way over to his mother's body. Shaking with fear, seething with sorrow and loss and rage, the young boy did the only thing he could. He cried, sobbing with great heaps.

"Mom, why did they do this to you? Why didn't they stop? It's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR! Why did you have to leave me? Mom, Mom! MOM! COME BACK, PLEASE, COME BACK MOM!" Kazuya shouted, collapsing to his knees as he gently shook his mother's lifeless body. Taking her arms, he wrapped them around and snuggled close to her. Despite her bloodied and nude state. Kazuya remained this way for some time, sobbing away the floodgate of emotions swathing through his being.

His beloved mother, Annabelle Hale, was dead.

**Back in the present…**

Dexter, seething with anger and disgust stood from his seat, kicking the chair across the room. "Those bastards! If I could, I'd go back and kill them myself!" he shouted.

Kazuya simply said, "Don't bother, I already beat you to the punch"

Dexter calmed down, taking deep and long breaths as he picked the chair up and sat back down into the seat. "My god, that's terrible. I'm so sorry for your mother Kazuya" Dexter said.

Kazuya shifted in his seat before sighing. "After that, the police eventually came after our neighbors reported not seeing or hearing from us for many days. When they came, I was still wrapped in her arms. They took her body away and questioned me on the events. I didn't utter a sound. Thinking I was still in shock they moved my mother's body to the coroner's office. But when they returned to speak with me, I was already gone. My mother's body was gone as well"

Dexter froze, "What happened?"

"I took her body and fled" Kazuya answered clenching his fist.

**Lastly…**

The sun began setting over the horizon, casting a deep shade of orange over the peaks of the mountainous ravine in the distance. Evening was approaching, bringing with it the end of the day.

He dug, and dug, and dug. Periodically he would pause, sobbing and retching in giant heaps before resuming his grisly task. Surrounding him were growing flocks of ravenous crows. The ghastly jet black birds rustling their feathers, cawing anxiously one after another. One group attempted to interrupt him, only to find their necks snapped. The rest seemed to get the memo as they dared not tread through.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of digging he paused and turned to his left.

There she lay, wrapped in fresh white sheets and tape. With a sigh he picked her up, gently lowering her into the fresh damp earth. The crows increased the frequency of their cawing, flapping their wings. The wind picked up bringing with it the morbid stench of death.

He began piling dirt back on, burying her far below the surface. Satisfied he reached, grabbing the cross and jamming it into the ground as he collapsed to his knees. He again vomited, wiping his mouth as he gasped for air. Sweat poured down his body, staining the ground.

Kazuya wiped the tears away from his face, not speaking for some time.

"I don't know why. I don't know who. But I make a promise. I will move heaven and earth in my conquest for vengeance. I will not leave no stone unturned. In the honor of the Hale family, our clansmen, brethren I will avenge your death no matter the cost. Even the devil himself consumed my soul and my body is cast into Hell, I will crawl from the abyss and reap vengeance on your killers. Annabelle Hale, I, your only son Kazuya will not rest until I see your killers _dead_"

Kazuya slammed the ground with his palm and shouted, shutting his eyes. "Why God?! WHY?! I begged, I _pleaded_ for you! Why did you not save my mother? She always faithfully served you! Why…why did you let those men take her from me?" he said in between giant sobs.

"_A most vexing problem, isn't it?"_

The crows instantly scattered in a great flurry as Kazuya spun around on the ready. His eyes scanned the cover of the trees some fifteen feet away. He could make the outline of a tall figure, hooded and cloaked standing at the trunk of one massive tree. The hooded figure wore a porcelain mask with slitted eye holes.

"Who are you?" Kazuya asked suddenly fearful.

"Fear not my child, I am no threat. Dearest Kazuya, I am your friend"

Kazuya's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Yes, I know your name. I know all about you, your family, your mother. I know she was taken from you in the most savage of ways. I know you long to reap vengeance on the men who killed her. I too was fond of Annabelle, a true woman of God. Kazuya I am here to offer my services"

The masked man took several steps forward. The wind picked up, rustling his long cloak. "I can help you. I can save you from your pain, your nightmare, your hell. I can give you the skills and talent to hunt down Annabelle's killers and bring them to justice. Come with me young one."

Kazuya narrowed his eyes as his fists clenched. "Are you from the church?"

"In a sense, I work for the church. And I have, since its creation" he answered stepping closer.

Kazuya's eyes darted to his right. He waved a finger, instantly large chunks of earth moved towards the man with terrible speed. He raised a hand, countering the assault as he stopped the pieces in place before dropping them"

"I am familiar with your powers as well. You truly are a most precious child"

He began pacing. "Kazuya, I can offer you more than just the tools to exact your revenge. I can do far more. I can bring your mother back"

"That's a lie, no one can return from the dead! Only God can resurrect the dead" Kazuya countered.

The man chuckled and nodded. "Indeed, but I am not talking about reviving her. My plan involves something far more satisfying. Watch.."

He reached in his robes, pulling out a small orb as Kazuya flinched. The orb glowed before a massively powerful and bright light flashed causing Kazuya to shield his eyes. When he opened them, he gasped.

He was standing in the middle of an endless grassy field. The warm sun shining down as a gentle breeze kicked up. Turning around, he saw two people approach. They were a man and woman, holding hands in a loving embrace. The woman was absolutely beautiful, wearing an ankle length white summer dress and flip flops. Her hair blowing in the breeze. Her companion turned, picking her up and spinning around as they laughed. He then kissed her, a long and romantic kiss that lingered. Suddenly from behind, a small boy tackled the man as they wrestled on the floor in laughter. The woman soon joined as the three laughed with great joy.

Kazuya's eyes widened as he shuddered.

It was his parents, his mother and father. And the small boy, was him. His parents were alive, in love and happily raising him. From behind him, the masked man approached, looking at the scene.

"I can give you all this Kazuya. I can give you a world where you have them both and more. How about your entire family line? Aunts and uncles? What if you even had a little brother or sister to look after and protect?"

The scene shifted where dozens of people frolicked in the field. Kazuya saw himself playing with a smaller, younger child. Presumably a younger sibling. They wrestled, hugged and laughed with joy.

Suddenly bright light engulfed the scene. Kazuya blinked, now standing at his mother's grave site with the masked man before him.

Breathing heavily he stared at him. "Was that an illusion?" he asked.

"No, the future"

The masked man then held out his hands. "Kazuya, I am building a new world. A world free from death and strife, malice, hate, pain, loss. To do that, I need talent like yourself" He then took a few steps forward. "Together, we will bring your mother back and all we have ever lost to death. Join me, join me Kazuya"

Kazuya didn't answer right away. Finally, he said, "You say you can give me the skills. Will I be strong?"

The masked man chuckled. "You will be, the most, powerful force this world has ever seen!"

Kazuya sighed, clenching his fists. "Alright, I'll do it. Teach me, how to find the men who killed my mother"

The masked man offered his hand as Kazuya shook it strongly. "What…what's your name?"

The masked man then said, 'My name…is Klaus"

Leaving behind Annabelle's grave, Klaus took Kazuya with him. For the next ten years, he raised him as a tool of vengeance. Kazuya's destiny, was only beginning…

**End Chapter**

**Coming up next! We see Kazuya's early life as a killer dedicated to punishing all sinners. Even as a young boy, Kazuya proves to wield formidable power and skill leading him to taking on opponents of other worldly strength. Moreover, we see the manipulation Klaus used to hold him in control. **

**As the body count piles up, a shocking revelation causes Kazuya to cast aside his loyalty to Klaus. Find out what next chapter, stay tuned!**


	46. Ghosts from Yesterday: Kazuya's Origin 2

**Disclaimer: Alright folks here's the deal, I'm sorry if I threw the rape scene last chapter at you pretty strongly. That was probably the most emotionally driven piece I've ever written. Again, it's never my intent to glorify such a vicious act. It all simply plays into the story.**

**Just a head's up, after this chapter I'll get back to the main story. Only a few more chapters before this saga finally concludes.**

**Coming up, we see the early days of Kazuya's tutelage under Klaus. His powers grow and he gains complete mastery over them. But there is a growing darkness inside him that seems to relish whenever he kills another human being. Moreover, the young Kazuya soon becomes distrusting of his new mentor in Klaus who seems to have ulterior motive for wanting to wield the young boy. What will happen that drastically alters the destiny of Kazuya? Find out!**

**Also; I made an error last chapter. Kazuya was intended to be eight years old rather than ten, my mistake.**

Chapter Forty Six- Ghosts from Yesterday: Kazuya's Origin Part II

"Begin Phase 1 Clinical Trials"

The lights immediately dimmed, barely casting an ambient glow in the chamber. The video cameras used high tech imagery to pick up the movement inside. He stood, surrounded by about seven crouching figures that occasionally hissed and moaned. He didn't even flinch as they crept closer. Dressed only in loose black pants, his torso was completely bare, as were his feet. Still, he seemed unusually calm and collected.

The first vampire jumped forward, swiping at his head. He ducked and side stepped. A second and third attacked only to find their attacks miss entirely. Growling and hissing they inched closer intending to surround him entirely.

"Did you see that?! Those speed and reflexes, it's unparalleled. And he's just a boy!"

"Yes I see. Still the odds are against him, he's facing seven vampires. Let's see how he really does"

The vampires snarled and jumped in the air, towards their quarry. Slowly lifting his head up, he concentrated. Raising his hands he crossed them both before giving a primal shout as he waved them, expelling a massive force of energy that rocked the room and sent the vampires flying back, smashing into the ground and walls with great force.

But he was not done.

Pointing his finger, he released a beam of pitch black energy which entirely vaporized his fallen opponents.

With a satisfied grunt he nodded his head. "I'm done, open up"

Kazuya watched as the doors to the chamber opened and he slowly exited into the lab area where a team of doctors were raving over the recorded video feed.

"Everything checks out. Klaus will be most pleased" one said writing on a notepad.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes, "Where is he? I need to see him"

"Mind your tongue boy, His Greatness does not just take an audience casually"

Kazuya stared, hard, for some time. "Either you take me to see him, or I begin Phase 2 trials, with you as my target"

That seemed to stir something. Moments later Kazuya was taken into Klaus' throne room, greeted earnestly by the mastermind behind the rising group known as LOD.

"You wished to speak with me, Kazuya?" Klaus asked, seated at his throne and staring down.

Kazuya took a few steps forward before pausing. "It's been seven years. I want those men. No more killing enemies to your cause Klaus and no more sending me to kill of random thugs. The whole reason I came with you was you promised you could satiate my vengeance. Well, time to satiate"

Klaus began laughing, collecting himself as he shook his head. "Indeed I did promise that. Very well, you can begin with your first target"

Klaus took Kazuya to a meeting room in one of the hideouts lower chambers. There he tossed several files onto a steel table as Kazuya began looking through them.

"His name, is William Cartwright. Aged 45, he stands about 5'7 and weighs roughly 177 pounds. He runs a tavern downtown, all sorts of seedy character associate with his establishment. The reality is that he's been sought after by the police for an assortment of sordid activities: Prostitution, extortion, racketeering, rape, homicide, arson. It goes on" Klaus explained.

Kazuya casually flipped through the files. One detailed the latest charges brought up against William including the awful beating death of several prostitutes believed to be employed by him. He gripped the sheet tighter, feeling his temper flaring.

"Kazuya, before I give you this task understand something: Why do you desire revenge, exactly what is your goal?" Klaus asked curiously.

Kazuya stared, not sure if that were a serious question. 'Because I want the monsters who took my mother away from me"

"Ah yes, but still. Think on this Kazuya; for all these years I have honed your skills. Your enormous fighting talent and abilities all finely honed, just to take out some low level thugs and street trash? Far be it. Kazuya, your abilities are being pursued towards a higher goal. I will ask you this, why did those men do what they did?"

Kazuya didn't respond, staring with growing frustration and annoyance. Klaus soon answered for him. "Because of sin, Kazuya. Sin is what causes men and women to do terrible and awful things. Humans choose to sin, because they defy their Creator. They defy the will of God and want to be the center of their own mastery".

Kazuya froze; this sounded very similar to what his mother explained when he asked her why people sin.

"Your hunt is not just to punish these men for their crimes. You are judging them Kazuya. You are punishing sinners" Klaus said taking a step forward. Kazuya narrowed his eyes. "Sinners? Me punishing them?"

"Yes, it's why your clan existed. Your blessed abilities are a weapon of Heaven, a tool of God to exact his wrath and revulsion against all sinners and law breakers" Klaus said nodding his head. "I will give you the funds, the weapons and equipment. Now go Kazuya, make this man pay for your mother's death"

Kazuya remained silent, before he slowly turned and exited the room. Moments later, a second individual stepped from out the shadows. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"Did he really believe all that bullshit about God and sin?" she asked giving a mock laugh. Klaus chuckled, "Come now Victoria. He is merely a boy. But he is progressing far more than I could have anticipated. Soon, soon we will have him right where I need him to be" Klaus chuckled.

**Elsewhere…**

William staggered outside, steadying himself on the railing as he regained his balance. His head hurt, feeling like he went toe to toe with Mike Tyson. Locking the back door he hiccupped and groaned as he continued on.

What a day, an absolutely shitty day. He couldn't wait to get it over with. Good thing his car was only twenty feet away.

William walked down the long alleyway, not aware he was being watched carefully from one of the adjacent roof tops. Just as he reached his car he froze; hearing the faintest of noises behind him. He turned around quickly, reach behind his waist.

"Who's there? Come on, I ain't afraid of you!"

No reply, only utter silence as his eyes scanned the dark corners of the alley then to the fire escape on the far left side.

But William heard it again, a gentle rustling sound causing him to freeze. He turned around again, back facing his car.

"Well if you're coming motherfucker then come on!" he shouted.

That's when he made his move.

Kazuya was underneath his car, lying on his back. He pulled out a large knife, rolling on his side. With two swift moves he sliced out the back of William's heels, sending him crashing to the floor in a heap of pain as blood splurted out, staining the ground.

"Ahhhh! MOTHERFUCKER!" William cried out, rolling in pain as tears formed in his eyes.

Crawling from underneath the car, Kazuya slowly walked forward. He kicked his fallen opponent in the chest, sending him across the floor as he again cried. William gazed at his assailant and couldn't believe what he saw. He appeared to be a young boy, dressed in all black with a large hood pulled over his head. He couldn't be any older than 13 or 14.

"What the fuck man?! Who the fuck are you?!" he shouted only to be silenced as Kazuya buried his foot against his throat. Reaching up he slowly pulled his hood down.

'William Cartwright, I want you to listen very carefully. Listen to the tone of my voice, listen to how steady I speak. I'm going to begin asking you a series of questions. I expect full cooperation and honesty. If you lie to me, if you even _think_ about being deliberately obtuse or falsifying any information I require, I will cut something off. And trust me when I say" Kazuya then reached behind, pulling yet another large knife, this one serrated as William's eyes widened.

"It will be something that you miss" he spoke lowly.

"Please….please don't kill me" he pleaded only to have Kazuya press his foot against his throat harder.

"First question, the murder of that woman, Annabelle Hale that you and your accomplices committed all those years ago. Who ordered the attack, and why?" Kazuya asked, staring down with the intensity of a predator zeroing in on its prey. William shook, "What are you talking about? Who the hell is Annabelle?"

Kazuya then grabbed his wrist, took the knife and sliced off three of his fingers as William gave an awful cry. "Again, who ordered it?"

"Look man I swear it wasn't me! I swear it! I just ran with those guys whenever we could get some money. No matter the job, we always had good results. I was just in it for the money! The head guy, Mickey Sawyer, that's who you want he knows everything!"

Kazuya paused, staring coldly before removing his foot. William was now bleeding over himself, staining his clothes and the ground. "Where can I find them, all of them? The ones who did that to my mother?"

William's face dropped, his stomach doing a flip flop as realization set in. He stared into Kazuya's eyes, those deep and intense brown eyes and he began to understand why this was happening.

"You're, her son?! I'm so sorry we did that to your mother! I tried to warn them, I tried stopping them! I told them not to take it that far but they wouldn't listen! We didn't wanna kill her, just rough her up a little!" William said hoping he could convince Kazuya.

Kazuya's eyes narrowed. He had a quick flashback to that terrible night. He recalled how he cowered in the attic above, watching these monsters assault his mother. William in particular taking sadistic delight, he was the one whom first began raping her.

A flash of rage filled his veins, Kazuya jammed his knife deep into William's crotch as he again gave a cry of awful pain. He took his second knife, slicing off his ear.

"I told you it would be something you missed. This is the price you will pay William Cartwright, for what you did to my mother." Kazuya hissed standing to full height. He pointed a finger at William whom continued crying and whimpering.

"I'll tell you where to find the others. Just please, spare me" William pleaded.

Kazuya responded by slicing his head clean off with a thin beam of black energy, showing no mercy.

"You didn't spare my mother, so neither will I spare you".

Kazuya remained motionless, slowly lowering his hand before he staggered back. He suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching his head in terrible pain and grunted.

"Not now..no….no. I SAID NO! I'm not switching over with you!" Kazuya shouted as he smashed his fist into the ground creating a small crack. Panting heavily he slowly stood to his feet, his head feeling like it went under a steam roller. "He's…getting stronger. Every kill I make, he keeps feeding off it. I don't know how much longer I can contain him"

Hours later he returned to Klaus' lair. Approaching his throne Kazuya reached and tossed a large object to the floor. It was the severed head of his latest kill.

"Proof of my gratitude to you" he said sarcastically.

Klaus stared at the bloodied stump before chuckling. "A bit overkill no?"

Kazuya took a step forward. "He didn't tell me about the others, but I figured if you led me to him, you can lead me to the rest. Tell me where the next one is" he demanded.

"Patience, my boy, patience. Your next hunt will begin soon. In the meantime, go, return to your room. I have a special treat waiting for you, my gift, to you"

Kazuya narrowed his eyes; Klaus never rewarded him. Thinking nothing of it he nodded and turned to exit the chamber. When he finally reached his bed room he opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He turned on the light and there sitting on his bed with both legs crossed, was an absolutely beautiful woman. She was wearing a silk bath robe colored light red. She had long curly dark brown hair and vivid grey eyes.

With a seductive smirk, she licked her lips and said, 'Hello Kazuya".

Kazuya froze, feeling a knot forming in his stomach. He gulped; did Klaus set this up on purpose. Suddenly, he felt none of the confidence or coolness he had developed through the years. Kazuya had just ruthlessly slaughtered one of the men responsible for his mother's death. But the promise of sexual relations with an actual woman still turned him to putty. At barely 16 years old, it should come as no surprise.

"Uh, hi" he said nervously.

She stood to her feet, smiling as she placed her hands on her hips. "My name is Kora, I've been sent to service you in anyway you see fit"

Kazuya stared, not sure how to respond. Kora then responded by slowly untying and removing her robe, exposing her nude form as she spun around slowly. Kazuya breathed in harder, feeling something stirring in his pants.

"Is there something wrong? Am I not pleasing enough?" Kora teased.

"No you're not. I mean, you are pleasing. I mean uh, well, it's ok I guess" Kazuya stammered. He hoped to God he wasn't blushing.

"Here, relax, come closer" she said taking his hand and pulling him closer to her. Facing him, she took his hand, placing it on her supple breasts. "Doesn't that feel nice?" She took both hands and placed them on her breasts as he began rubbing and massaging them.

"I'm sorry" he said hesitantly.

"Sorry for what? Do I excite you?" she teased. She took his hands, moving them to her navel. "It is perfectly natural to feel what you do. That's what we're designed for, we're sexual beings. Sexuality should be celebrated. Now come, take a seat here, you seem tense"

Kora guided him to his bed and sat him down. Dropping to her knees she smiled coyly and reached for his crotch, rubbing him as he tensed. 'Relax hun, don't be so nervous"

Kazuya breathed in deeply, watching as she began unbuckling his pants and unzipped them. She reached and slowly began sliding them off.

"Uh, what are you doing? He asked. She disregarded his question, chuckling as she leaned closer. She kissed him, rubbing his groin with her free hand. Breaking the kiss she said, "I was sent to reward you. Enjoy my special treat" she purred as she again kissed him.

Kazuya watched as her body dropped down, her head moving lower and lower until he realized what she was doing. He felt her mouth on him, beginning to pleasure him. It felt good; _**damned**_ good. He didn't want her to stop as he moaned with pleasure. This continued well into the night.

**Later…**

"Did you enjoy yourself Kazuya? Was she suitable to your desires?" Klaus asked watching as Kazuya approached his throne.

"Don't. Don't even try it. Look, I'm not wasting anymore time. You promised me the men who killed my mother now it's time to deliver! No more games Klaus, give me their names, ALL OF THEM!" Kazuya shouted angrily, clenching his fists with great anger.

Instantly, Kazuya froze. He slowly turned, seeing six hooded and masked figures in long black cloaks. A female individual spoke to him, anger rising in her tone.

"You dare address his Majesty in this manner? Silly little boy, time to put you in your place"

Kazuya stood his ground. His fists clenched as his eyes flashed, 'Don't interfere!"

"Enough. Venus, there is no need to get testy. Kazuya is simply spirited to begin his hunt. Stand down" Klaus said nodding his head.

Kazuya watched as they slowly backed up a few paces before he quickly turned back to Klaus. "What game are you pulling Klaus? Why am I being strung along like this?"

Klaus chuckled again. "I told you before, I am raising you as a weapon. The time is coming soon my child, where I will build a new world. I will free the human race from its greatest lie. But I require time. The world is not yet ready, I am not yet ready. Kazuya, the men I am having you kill are beyond redemption. Liars, thieves, murderers, _rapists_, adulterers. They are the worst of the worst, the sum of human depravity. Such vile scum has no place in my new world. Though I am building a new world, only certain individuals can claim it for themselves. I will have no tolerance for such men."

Kazuya hesitated, his eyes narrowing. "And if I do, if I kill all these men, you'll do it? You'll give her back to me?"

Klaus nodded, "Annabelle will be returned to you. When I make a new world, I will give you your mother back"

Kazuya remained silent, for a long time. Sighing deeply he then said, "Who's my next target?"

**Later…**

His eyes fluttered open, he gasped for air loudly before straining. He tried to move, only to find he couldn't. His arms and legs as well as his entire body were completely bound. Time and time again he tried to free himself only to remain trapped. Worse still, he was entirely nude, his junk dangling with his every squirm.

"Hey…hey! What's going on?!" he called out.

Silence.

Finally, he heard the opening of a door, followed by deep thunderous footsteps. He felt his body lower as a mechanical cranking sound stirred, the steel table he lie on turning around as he faced his captor.

It was a boy. He couldn't be no older than 16, maybe even 17. He was dressed in all black. He had shaggy neck length brown hair, but most disturbing were the cold intensity of his eyes. These weren't the eyes of a boy. These were the eyes of a killer, it felt as if he were staring into the eyes of a devil.

"Paul Bailey, do you know why you are here?' Kazuya asked beginning to pace. Paul lay strapped to the table, propped up as he continued struggling.

'What the fuck is this?! Who the fuck are you?!" Paul shouted.

Kazuya continued his pacing, hands behind his back. "Do you recall an associate of yours, William Cartwright?"

Paul stopped, "So what if I do?"

Kazuya slowly turned to face him. "I killed him not too long ago, for terrible sins he's committed against mankind, against me, but most importantly, against a woman. A defenseless woman, who pleaded as she was sexually violated non-stop, all while her eight year old son watched."

Paul's eyes widened, realization kicking in. Kazuya stared into his eyes, clenching his fist.

"She was my mother, and you along with your little buddies took her from me. William met his end by my hand, now the same will fall to you." Kazuya threatened.

Paul began laughing, shaking his head. "Boy, you don't know who you're fucking with! Do you know the kinds of people I work with?! You think they'll stand for this?! HUH?!"

Kazuya cocked his head, shrugging he then turned away walking to a nearby wall. Hanging on the wall was a large rectangular cabinet. Slowly opening the cabinet, Kazuya stepped aside. What Paul saw inside, was truly terrifying.

Inside were the severed heads of six different men. Their eyes were also cut out, as were their tongues, their mouths agape in a sickening grimace.

"Friends eh? How do you think I found you? Your friends were quite willing to give you up, once I did a little, persuasion. They had to meet their end too, for the sins they committed" Kazuya explained very non-chalantly.

Paul began whimpering, trying to break free again.

Kazuya walked over, this time pulling a pair of scissors out from his back pocket. "Paul, now, shall we continue. Every time you don't answer my question, I am going to cut something off. And trust me; it will be something you miss. Who's the leader of your group, the ones who carried out the murder of Annabelle Hale?" he asked lowly.

Paul said, "He's dead, he got in a bar fight a year ago and it led to a shootout. Got popped twice in the skull"

_Liar._

Kazuya reached, and snipped off one of Paul's testicles in a clean cut, causing blood to squirt out as his prisoner gave an ear splitting and awful cry of pain and agony. He banged and flinched on the table, sounding like a ten year old that got his fingers jammed in a doorway.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Paul shouted.

Kazuya cracked his neck, "Try again."

"Ok Ok! His name is Doug, Doug Simmons! Last I heard he was doing good, opening a string of clubs along Miami. Mostly high end lounges and taverns. That's all I know, after we did that bro- I mean after that job we mostly split our separate ways. Except for when he offered another job."

Kazuya froze, "Who offered a job? It wasn't Doug who came to you?"

"No, it was a third party. We never got a name, only an anonymous name and payment plan. Mr. X is what he called himself." Paul explained, pain shooting through his groin as he continued bleeding.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes, "Then it had to be someone who knew where we were wait….did this person approach you from the Catholic Church? This Mr. X?"

"What? God no! The only thing we know is he has a connection to the FBI. The other guy with us that night, Sawyer, he's an FBI agent, with their white crime division"

Kazuya's eyes widened slightly, an FBI agent arranged his mother's murder? Why? How, it made no sense. Why would someone from the Bureau want her dead? Unless…

Kazuya then jammed the pair of scissors into Paul's groin, pulling down deep as he cut into his crotch, severing his other testicle.

"Motherfucker! Please, _**stooooop!**_"

"Did you stop when she pleaded?! She cried, she prayed, SHE BEGGED YOU TO STOP BUT DID YOU DO IT?!" Kazuya shouted, feeling his anger rise. "For the sins you committed against my mother, you will die by my hands. Know I won't stop just with you. This Doug…he's beyond dead. I'll save him for last"

Kazuya pulled out the scissors and tossed them aside. Reaching under the table he had Paul strapped to, he pulled out a large chainsaw. Paul stared, horrified. There were blood stains as well as bits of skin attached: Clearly Kazuya had used this awful weapon before.

"Hey come on man! I'm sorry about your mother! I'm so sorry we did that to her! I get it, it was fucked up, beyond fucked up! Please don't do this man! I got a wife, I got a son, he just turned five. Don't take his father away from him!"

Kazuya revved the chain's engine.

"Look please, don't do this!"

He revved again.

"What makes you so special huh?! Who gave you this right?! How can you judge me for my sins when you're about to commit even bigger ones! You think you speak for God?!"

Kazuya revved a final time, the chainsaw revving with a deep and awful sound. It perfectly resembled Leatherface's iconic weapon from the Texas Chainsaw franchise.

Holding the chainsaw overhead, Kazuya froze. He stared down at Paul with deathly precision, like a lion staring down the gazelle it prepares to pounce on. Paul stared back, for the briefest of moments, he saw a faint ghostly spectre hovering beside Kazuya. He couldn't make out much feature, other than a ghastly and eerie wide grin and two distinctly colored eyes, one red and one black.

"If you want to plead for your life, then you should have considered that before you dare lay even a finger on my mother you _miserable fuck"_ Kazuya hissed.

With a final rev of the chainsaw he went to work, slicing away at Paul's body as the man's cried filled the room. It took only thirty seconds as Kazuya entirely eviscerated his captive foe.

He stood there, surrounded by a pool of blood and bits, some having splattered his face and body.

Kazuya dropped the chainsaw, clutching his head. The pain was worse, far worse this time as he cried out and banged his head against the floor.

"NO! I said I won't let you take over!" Kazuya shouted, panting heavily for breath. He slowly stood to full height, breathing in deeply before he sighed.

"So strong, he's so strong, I don't know if I'll resist him next time. But… it doesn't matter. I am so much closer to culminating my vengeance"

Kazuya then sighed and stepped back. "But, something doesn't feel right. These men I've killed, there's no way unsophisticated brutes like this pulled off a murder like the one against my mother. It was too planned, too convenient. She was so careful, there's no way a pack of random thugs, and even if they were guided by a third party would have tracked us down. And then, Klaus showed up. Wait, my mother said that _he _was coming for me. Who was this, 'he'? Does Klaus have a connection to him? Is it the one who truly organized my mother's murder? I'm close, closer than ever. I will find the truth"

Clenching his fist he sighed and prepared to exit from his latest kill.

"Another kill already, most impressive" Klaus commented as Kazuya tossed the severed head of Paul to him.

"There's something I need to know, it's about my mother. Something was disturbing her, some men from the church paid us a visit. There was someone coming after her, after me and she sought their aid to protect me. But they denied, saying because of my abilities my….other side they couldn't risk exposure. I learned tonight that someone ordered her death, these low life thugs didn't do this on a whim. Worse still, it was someone within the FBI" Kazuya explained, facing Klaus whom folded his arms.

"Is there something you're not telling me, about my mother's death? Something about why she was so desperate, so scared of my future that she sought the church's aid. And who could possibly scare the church so badly that they would deny a little boy and his mother?' Kazuya asked.

Klaus began pacing, "Your mother knew of the entity residing in you. You know of what I speak, it speaks to you, lulls you, draws you deeper and deeper with your every kill. The reason I had you start with low level trash, was for your protection. The worse the sinner, the worse the kill, the stronger its impulse grows and the deeper you spiral into madness. These men committed such gross sin that it's feeding off of that depravity. Kazuya, in time, it will grow too strong for you. But I can fix that, I can erase that bitterness you carry"

"With your plan, to create a new world? This plan to save mankind from it's greatest lie? Why is free will such a bad thing Klaus?" Kazuya asked.

Klaus stared, as if pondering the seriousness of such a question. "If there were no free will, would your mother be dead right now?"

Kazuya stiffened, breathing harder as he grit his teeth at the bluntness of the question.

"It's true people choose by their own volition to commit horrible acts. But it is because of that choice that brings about so much suffering and misery. I am going to end it all Kazuya. Without choice, without freedom, there is no more good or evil. Only nothingness, and it is to that nothingness I will return mankind to." Klaus said. He then turned, leaving Kazuya to ponder this latest thought.

Kazuya returned to his room opening the door, flicking the light to once again find Kora sitting on his bed. Only this time, she wasn't alone, she had a friend. Equally as beautiful, with dark auburn hair, fair colored skin. Both women were sitting completely naked.

"Hello Kazuya" they said in unison.

"Nope. Absolutely not. Nope, not at all, get out, now" Kazuya said pointing to the door.

Kora chuckled and stood to full height. "Now now, don't be that way. We just came to have some fun, didn't we, Sadie?" she asked to her friend who nodded, winking at Kazuya.

"Whatever, just get out. I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with bullshit" he grumbled, walking to his bed. Kicking his shoes off he brushed past both women and plopped down, his body aching all over.

He felt his bed shift as he looked up, both women were slowly cuddling next to him.

"I thought I sai-" but he was silenced when Sadie leaned in and kissed him. He didn't resist, melting in the warmth of her touch and sweetness of her lips. Once again, it was damned good. Embarrassingly, Kazuya recalled that his only kiss prior to this was when he was seven years old. A girl from school placed an innocent peck on him before giggling and running off to her friends leaving behind a confused and bewildered Kazuya.

Breaking the kiss, Sadie lingered. "I understand it you've never been intimate with a woman." She said more as a statement.

He blushed furiously and turned his head. "So what if I hadn't?"

Kora took his hand, again moving it to her breast. "We're here to change that".

Kazuya jumped up, 'Look, you're both very beautiful women. Really beautiful actually. But, I can't do this. I've got a mission, and I'm this close to completing it. Plus it's wrong"

"Oh? Who says it's wrong?" Sadie teased crossing her legs.

Kazuya pointed up towards the ceiling. "God" he said.

Both women chuckled. "Come now, God won't mind. Afterall, didn't he make women beautiful on purpose? Sexuality should be celebrated, now why not celebrate with us?"

Kazuya felt his face drop. Kora took his hands, leading him back to the bed and sitting him down. Sadie slowly removed the long sleeved shirt he wore, exposing his bare chest. He was surprisingly buff for a teenager, she admired his toned and ripped form. Tossing his shirt away Sadie gently pushed him back to the bed as she straddled him. Unbuckling his pants, she slowly removed them.

Kazuya began breathing heavily, this was it, it was going to happen. Not the way he planned to, but it would happen nonetheless. Hours earlier he chopped a man to bloodied pieces. But the prospect of having sex absolutely terrified him: What did he know about making love? Would it hurt? How was he actually supposed to 'do' it? Would they laugh at him?

Sadie leaned closer, rubbing her nose against his. "Kazuya, we know your struggle. You are a brave and remarkable boy. If only there were men with your character and strength. Let us properly repay that strength you show, our gift, to you"

Fully stripping him, Kora and Sadie each took their turn with him.

Hours later, Kazuya awoke, lying naked under the sheets. Kora lay sleeping, huddled under his right arm with Sadie on the other side. He slowly sat up straight, gazing at the slumbering naked women. Slowly getting out of bed he walked around before heading to his bathroom where he closed the door. Turning on the light he stared into the mirror, gazing at his reflection.

He wasn't happy.

He wasn't where he thought he'd be at this point. Sure he was close, very close to achieving the realization of his ambition and vengeance. But with every kill, every death he felt as if his soul were being ripped apart. The growing darkness in him was getting stronger, filled with an ever burdening desire to escape, to be released.

To kill.

Sighing deeply Kazuya held his head low.

"I'm so close, so very close. Please, Father, grant your faithful servant this one request. Deliver in mine hands, my enemies, that they be vanquished and face judgment" he prayed.

Kazuya looked back up into the mirror.

Facing him was an entity, one eye crimson red the other pitch black, with wild black hair and a sickening and twisted smile.

With a grunt Kazuya turned back around, exiting the bathroom.

Later, Klaus personally requested his presence. Entering his personal chamber's Kazuya calmly waited. Klaus had his back turned, he was facing a large bookshelf, rows and rows of countless books filled its space.

"Rome. Persia. Babylon. Greece. Mesopotamia. Do you know what these societies had in common?" Klaus asked, shutting a large textbook shut. Kazuya narrowed his eyes, "They were some of the largest and most successful empires?"

"No, beyond that. Their sin, the iniquity of some of these nations was the stuff of legend. Of course, all history is about perspective. The cruelty of the Romans was unchecked, but then again, so was the savagery of the Germanic tribes surrounding them. Murderous and corrupt leaders and politicians. Adulterous commanders. Sexually immoral and decadence. When these nations grew so wretched, so vile, so filthy their society crumbled and fell apart. Other nations swept in, conquering them and destroying the national identity. I plan on doing something similar, but I won't just target one nation. All men, all women, all children will have their destinies shaped by my plan"

Kazuya shook his head as Klaus slowly turned to face him.

"Become my weapon, to be wielded against our enemies. Become what you were destined to be Kazuya. Use your abilities and we will strike at the sins of mankind with the full hammer of God" Klaus tempted.

Kazuya began thinking, could he really go through with it at this point? His main interest was avenging his mother that was what he cared about. But this greater calling Klaus kept drilling, judging and punishing sinners, was it worth it?

"I've thought long and hard about this. I thought that after I killed the men who murdered my mother, I'd just, go about life. What more would there be to do? But the closer I get, the more men I kill, the more I encounter the ugly and horrifying nature of sin, I realize it won't be enough. I can't be a simple child, mad at the world because he lost his mommy. As long as there is a single breath in my body, I will make it my life's calling to punish and judge all sinners, all transgressors of God's Law" Kazuya said clenching his fist.

Klaus at that point snapped his fingers. The book shelf behind him began rumbling before it started shifting, slowly spinning around to its opposite side.

Displayed before them now was a massive weapons wall, filled with all manner of assault rifles, shot guns and pistols. Hanging in the middle was a large hooded black cloak. And on the center of the rack, a white porcelain mask, red tear streaks down the eyeholes and a large Prussian blue crescent on the forehead.

Kazuya walked up, picking up the mask, staring at it.

Klaus then said, "Become my weapon Kazuya, together, we will punish mankind for their sins".

**Later…**

FBI Agent James Sawyer swiped his I.D. badge, nodded a curt greeting to the agent at the front desk and entered the white collar crime division of the Los Angeles main office. He checked his watch, it was nearly 7:30. Overtime as always as he sighed and shook his head. He entered his office, some quick paper work to file and he'd be on his way home within twenty minutes. With good measure he thought to himself as he gazed at the picture on his desk next to his computer screen. His wife was pregnant with their first child, the couple holding hands on a beach in the photo. Wasting no time he hurried through his paper work, finishing in fifteen minutes.

Sawyer then made a quick stop to the head of white collar crime before he began to head home. On the drive home he encountered typical L.A. traffic, being held for a good 25 minutes. Swearing he sent a quick text message, letting his wife know he would be even later than normal. Finally, as traffic began moving he headed home. Pulling into his driveway at 255 Brentwood, he hopped out, locking the door, briefcase and jacket tucked in one arm as he walked up to his front door. Unlocking the door he shut it behind him, tossing his belongings on the small bench.

"Casey! Babe I'm home! Wow, something smells good, you making my favorite?" he called to his beloved wife.

No answer. He noticed the lights were out, in the kitchen, in the den, the living room even in the hallway. Thinking she might be upstairs, he prepared to head up when he froze, hearing the faintest of whimpering coming from the living room. Entering he turned to his right, and felt his heart race and his stomach drop.

His wife Casey sat on the floor, tears flooding down her face as she continued whimpering. Behind her, sitting in a chair was Kazuya, dressed in a hooded black cloak and wearing his white mask. He held a silenced pistol to her cheek, using his left hand as he tenderly stroked her cheek causing her to flinch.

"Your wife is quite lovely, agent Sawyer. Such long and silky hair, her smooth skin. What a lucky man you are" Kazuya said.

"What the hell is going on?! Who the hell are you?" Sawyer asked, preparing to reach for his weapon.

Kazuya held the pistol closer to Casey's face. "Come now agent, your wife is pregnant. I would prefer to not have to kill her and your child"

Sawyer froze, trembling. "Please, not my wife. If it's money you want, I'll drive you to the ATM"

Kazuya laughed, "Do I look like I care about money? No, I have far grander ambitions. You should know agent. Perhaps you should inform your wife of a certain job you took many years ago. A defenseless woman and her eight year old child"

Casey, despite her fear then spoke. "Sweety, he says you and some goons attacked a woman and her child. He says you, beat her, _raped_ her, and then butchered her all while her son watched. I know that isn't true, I know it!"

Sawyer didn't respond, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

Kazuya again chuckled. "She didn't believe a word I said. Which is why I waited for your arrival. Take a look at these"

Kazuya reached in his cloak, and tossed in front of Casey several gruesome crime scene photos, depicting Annabelle's battered corpse.

Casey shuddered, her eyes widening.

"I have more, forensic reporting from the crime scene technicians. Four different hair and semen samples recovered from the victim's body. Look who matches one of those samples" Kazuya said showing her another paper. Horrified, Casey read as she slowly turned to her husband.

"It's all fake! Don't listen to him! Honey you know me! I love you, I could never hurt anyone!" Sawyer shouted.

_Liar liar_

Before anyone realized, Kazuya stood to full height. Pointing his pistol and firing perfect shots, capping Sawyer in both knee caps as he howled in pain and collapsed to the floor. He tried reaching for his own firearm, only to have a sword planted into his hand, pinning him to the floor as he cried out.

Kazuya felt raw anger seething through him, pulling the sword out and splashing the blood off.

"James Sawyer, for the sin against mankind, against my mother, you will die by my hands" Kazuya said approaching.

"_**STOP! PLEASE I BEG YOU" **_

Kazuya froze, slowly turning around as Casey dropped to her knees, clutching herself tightly. "Please, he's my hubby, I love him! I don't understand what it is he's done to you but please spare him. Not for our sake, for our child, I don't want our baby growing up in this world without both his parents. I beg you, don't kill him, please _please!_" she pleaded in giant sobs.

Kazuya slowly sheathed his sword, turning his back and leaving Sawyer still writhing in pain. He thought long and deep about his next action. Then, he had vivid flash backs to his mother. Her warm smile, greeting him every day. Her strong arms as she hugged and kissed him tightly. And then his mind returned to that awful night, the four men's crude jokes and laughter as they mounted Annabelle, like a worthless sack of flesh.

Indescribable rage flooded Kazuya as his body tensed.

_Do it. You know it will feel good. Do it. Do it. Do it. __**DO IT.**_

Kazuya turned, pointing his finger as an intense beam of black energy fired from his fingertip, completely blowing off Sawyer's head as blood sprayed out, splattering Casey on her face.

"Oh my God! What did you do?! Oh my _**God!" **_she shouted.

Kazuya did not respond, simply turning his back as he made his exit, leaving behind a distraught Casey as she clutched her husband's now headless corpse.

Later, when he reported back to Klaus.

"HAHAHA, did he really blow the guy's head off RIGHT in front of his wife? Wow, the kid is pretty twisted eh?"

Drake chuckled again, standing beside some of Klaus' Acolytes who remained silent and motionless. He heard footsteps behind, turning to see Kazuya himself standing there.

"Do not make light of my hunts. I can always substitute my next kill with you" he threatened.

Drake sneered, tossing his cloak off as he slowly approached. "What's that boy? Think you're pretty tough huh? Well, only one way to test that" he challenged, placing his hands up. Kazuya prepared to strike when they were halted by Klaus.

"Drake, stand down. Fighting would prove pointless. No more conflict, now" Klaus said sternly.

Drake grumbled a reply, staring at Kazuya who did not flinch. He gave a curt nod to Klaus, walking past as he eyed Kazuya before departing along with the Acolytes.

"Your final kill awaits Kazuya, how do you feel?"

"I feel ready, willing, and able. It has come to this, all these years I've spent honing my skills. To finally be able to silence the men responsible for my mother's death. But I won't stop there. I'll find this, Mr. X. I'll kill him too, then I'll find his whole family and I'll kill them, just so he understands the pain of having your whole world crumble apart. I don't care how many bodies I rack up, whatever it takes" Kazuya said, giving a wicked chuckle.

Klaus noticed something, something which actually put him on edge. There was something about Kazuya, something about the way he spoke. He could make out another presence, some dark and awful presence that was feeding off of his rage and growing madness.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, a small grin creeping beneath his mask.

"It's almost time, if I can just keep him focused, I'll have him right where I need him"

Kazuya then prepared for his final hunt. Retreating to the armory, he racked up a large amount of weaponry. Grabbing two large assault rifles, he collected ammunition for each before moving on to several pistols which he stowed away on his person.

Reaching for his mask, he slowly placed it on as he chuckled and smirked.

"Get ready Doug, we're coming for you" Kazuya spoke, this time in dual voices.

**Later…**

Located in Miami, Intrigue was an up and coming jet setting lounge. Having been in operation for a little less then six months, it had already been featured in the latest Zagat as one of Miami's premiere taverns. Sheik and upscale, it featured a cozy interior design as well as beautiful bar tenders and waitresses, breakthrough sound system and a large spacious dance floor.

Club owner and manager, Doug Simmons kicked both feet onto the table, leaned back as he took a deep inhale of the cigar he had just lit up. It was only 11:30, but there was a line forming around the corner as patrons anxiously waited to bet let inside. He smiled contently, exhaling the blue smoke out his nostrils as he nodded his head to the beat of the music as the DJ switched tracks. Surrounding him were seven very gorgeous ladies, each holding drinks and talking amongst themselves.

"Say Dougie, why don't we head upstairs to the VIP section?" one woman seductively purred into his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe. He grabbed her by the back of the neck, his chunky jowls jiggling as he grinned.

"You play your cards right I'll treat you to the full VIP package" he then licked her face before snapping his fingers as one of his bouncers approached.

"Yo Tony, let's get some drinks in this bitch!" he issued.

Outside at the rear entrance, a doormen stepped out into the warm Miami nighttime air as he went for a smoke break. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapping one out as he briskly plucked it from the container and brought it to his mouth. Just as he prepared to light, he felt something sharp pierce his back, causing him to stagger.

"I would have preferred not to kill you, but tonight, all who stand in my path will know my vengeance"

Kazuya promptly pulled the large knife out as his quarry slumped to the floor, dead.

Back inside, the scene changed as the DJ again switched tracks, this time playing "Ready Steady Go" by Paul Oakenfold. The dance floor immediately bounced with vibrant energy, people jumping and moving to the beat of the song. Droves of women danced together, rubbing and touching each other.

Doug didn't seem to mind, nursing a gin and tonic in one hand, his cigar in the other. He leaned his head back, moaning with pleasure. Before him, one of the woman was currently giving him oral pleasure, mouthing away as she sat on her knees, head bobbing up and down. Standing around him were eight of his doormen, dressed in black pants, black shoes, dark gray or black shirts with matching coats. Each man armed with high caliber pistols equipped with lase sights. On the dance floor, four other guards circulated their rounds, passing by periodically and nodding that everything was clear.

All that would soon change.

_There he is, that fat fuck. I can smell him even all the way from here._

_**Oooh so much fun! Well, you ready? Tonight we really cut loose!**_

Kazuya moved into position, passing a large group of men and women dancing in the far corner. Blending to the crowd he kept his head low, despite wearing his white mask no one truly paid attention to him, too engrossed in their drinking and dancing.

Walking straight ahead he froze, noticing one of the doormen. The man tapped his ear piece, talking into it as his back turned.

Time to strike.

Roughly bumping past a woman in six inch heels, Kazuya made his way over. Approaching he raised his left elbow and savagely drilled right into the man's spine, causing him to shout as he arched his body. Dropping him to his knees, Kazuya swiftly wrapped his arms around, snapping his neck back crudely as he dropped his body, giving his face a savage heel kick. The brutal action caused some to stare cautiously, others with fear as Kazuya continued on, as if nothing happened.

A second guard saw the brief commotion, rushing over to see his comrade lying face down, dead. Swearing he saw the briefest of motions out the corner of his eye. Turning he had no time to react as Kazuya sliced his throat wide open with a large blade, blood squirting out as a woman screamed.

"Yo! Trouble on the dance floor move in!" the lead doorman signaled over the earpieces as several more guards moved in. Doug remained as oblivious as ever as he continued enjoying his fellatio.

Another guard approached, Kazuya leaped forward. He threw a snap kick as the back of his knee, snapping it out of place as the man shouted. Collapsing, Kazuya placed him in a choke hold before snapping his neck. Another guard grabbed him by the shoulder. Kazuya spun, placing him in a lock as he kneed him several times before securing him in a choke, pulling out a pistol as he used him like a human shield, maneuvering through the large dance crowd. They were approaching closer to Doug's private section some twenty feet away.

"There! In the mask! Kill him!" a guard shouted. Four took position, pulling out their weapons and taking aim. Kazuya dropped his shield just as they opened fire, the gun shots overpowering the noise of the music as the crowd instantly went into panic, women screaming and shouting as many ducked for cover while others began sprinting for any nearest exists.

Kazuya rolled around an overturned table, pulling his pistol out and dropping two guards with a single shot to the head. Another fired off, Kazuya ducked, capping the man in the groin as he hollered in pain before being finished off with a round to the throat.

"Get that freak, the one in the mask!" Doug shouted, now acutely aware of what was going on as he shoved the woman off of his dick.

Kazuya sucked his teeth, holding his pistol low. People were still screaming and shouting as the club was now in full chaos.

A guard suddenly appeared, grabbing his pistol as they wrestled for control. Another approached, using a baton to knock it out his hands while two more took aim.

Kazuya reacted instantly. Dropping low, he pulled out a thin long blade, jamming it into one man's knee as he cried and collapsed. He grabbed the other, ducking under his wild swing and catching the baton arm underneath his arm. Snapping the joint, he struck his nose and throat, twisted away then smashed the baton right into his temple as he swept his leg from underneath. Kazuya then brought his hand down in a hammer fist, driving it deep into the man's nose with a sickening crunch.

He then leaped to the side, rolling out of the gunfire and grabbing his pistol. He fired seven rounds, killing the two guards before he dropped to his knees. He shot another right through the heart, then another In the head.

Kazuya then looked up, Doug was only feet away, cowering as the women in his presence screamed and fled.

"KILL HIM FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Doug shouted.

Kazuya crouched low, tossing his cloak off and reaching for his sword. He opted for some blade work over hand to hand. With terrible speed he tore through the crowd, slicing and slashing guard after guard despite the overwhelming odds. One guard had his arm hacked off before being sliced down the middle. Kazuya splashed some blood off as he stalked closer to Doug, who cowered and whimpered.

"What do you want?!" he stammered. He tried in vain to reach for a nearby gun, only to have his hand sliced off as he cried out.

"Your life" Kazuya said sheathing his sword. He smashed his foot into Doug's nose as he staggered, blood seeping out from his fresh wounds. Kazuya then grabbed him by the throat, dragging him off as Doug tried fighting and squirming. A trail of blood followed behind.

When police finally arrived at the scene, they found no trace of Kazuya or Doug. Only finding several brutally maimed corpses, some having been ruthlessly cut or shot.

**Later…**

Kazuya stared down at his quarry, having moved Doug to a secure safe house where he would take his time of making the man pay for his sins. Despite his quarry being morbidly obese, Kazuya had easily secured him to a makeshift operating chair, much like the kind dentist's use in their practice. A single light flickering dimly overhead.

Doug found himself squirming, being bound by his feet, wrists as well as his neck. He was completely naked, his genitals dangling freely as he swore. "What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?! What the fuck is this shit?!" he shouted loudly.

Kazuya approached slowly as Doug watched with caution. Kazuya slowly reached and removed his white mask, dropping it to the floor. He swept a hand through his thick brown hair and sighed.

"Doug Simmons, I want you to look deep into my eyes. Do they seem familiar? Look closely, because what little remains of your putrid and miserable existence may be that much more pleasant. Do my eyes remind you of someone? Of someone long ago?" Kazuya asked him.

Doug again tried fighting the restraints, turning his head away. Kazuya balled his fist and hammered away at Doug's eye and mouth.

"I said, **LOOK into my eyes you miserable fuck!**" he shouted ferociously.

"Ok ok! No, I don't know your eyes!" Doug said, blood pooling in his mouth.

"I figured as much. It's always been said I had my mother's eyes. Again, take a deep and closer look. For every moment you don't recognize, I will cut something off" Kazuya threatened.

Doug stared into the young man's eyes, for a long time. He began to recall vaguely, who Kazuya referred to.

"It's you, the kid we were supposed to find" Doug said in almost a whisper.

Kazuya folded his arms in front as he stared.

"I've waited, for seven long years I've waited for this moment. Do you recall what you said to my mother, just before you beat her? You made a comment about her, 'titties' no?" Kazuya said turning around, reaching for a small black box.

"And then, you spit into your own hand as you prepared to violate her. What was it you said? Ah right, I'm an ass man. You foolish foolish man" Kazuya said turning back around, holding a long and thick brown object.

He waved his hand once, the restraints instantly being released. Doug slowly tried standing only to be tossed aside by an unseen force. Kazuya's eyes flashed, kicking the man square in the crotch as he toppled over with pain. He grabbed him by the head, turning him around and shoving him back over the chair he was restrained in.

Spreading his legs, Doug was now bent over, whimpering hysterically. "No, not that!"

"Oh but I will, again, what did you say to her? Say it loud, so I can hear it" Kazuya took the brown object, and with one awful shove rammed it straight into his captor's rear end, causing him obscene pain as he cried out.

"What did you say?!" Kazuya roared angrily. He shoved again as Doug flinched and howled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm an ass man!"

"What was that?! Huh? Answer me you fat motherfucker! **What did you say?!"** Kazuya shouted with maddening fury, ramming it into Doug repeatedly.

"I'm an ass man! I'm an ass man!" he whimpered hysterically, like a young school girl. Blood began seeping out as Kazuya spat on him and kicked the object square up his rectum as Doug howled and squirmed violently. The pain was so staggering Doug passed out.

Minutes later he awoke, something placed under his nose as he took a massive breath in and gasped. Kazuya, having used smelling salts to wake his stunned captive tossed the packet away and folded his arms.

"No passing out, I'm not finished with you. There are things I need to know" Kazuya said taking a seat in the chair facing Doug, whom was now strapped to a large steel table, slanted upright as he squirmed and flinched. The pain in his body unbearable.

Kazuya pulled out a small trigger, tossing it up into the air. He pressed one button, the lights coming on as Doug realized his surroundings.

They were actually sitting inside of an enormous animal cage. Four large doors surrounded them. The faintest of scratching noises could be heard as the unseen animals pawed at the door causing Doug's eyes to widen.

"We're going to play a game of 20 questions. Depending on your answer, those doors open quicker. But understand this: I will open those doors either way, so you really have no interest in lying to me" Kazuya warned as he held the trigger.

Whimpering, Doug nodded his head as Kazuya sat up straight.

"The person who ordered the hit on Annabelle Hale, this, Mr. X. Who is he? Talk"

Doug spat as he said, "Look alls I was told was that this guy was paying 50 grand to take out some woman and find her son. We got half the money up front, the other half when she was dead. But, we couldn't find the little boy, she wouldn't give him up, no matter what we did to her"

Kazuya's face twisted, a dark scowl creeping over as Doug flinched.

"How did he contact you?" he asked.

"He came to my club. He knew about my stints in prison and said he could use my talents. I got the other guys involved because we all served in prison together. Wait, what about them? Why aren't they here?"

Kazuya's silence answered that question, Doug quickly realizing they were most likely already dead.

"What did he look like? Describe him to me"

Doug hesitated, "I…I don't remember. It was a long time ago"

Kazuya instantly pounced. He pulled out a pair of pliers, jamming them into Doug's mouth, twisted, pulled and removed three of his teeth as Doug cried out loud, blood pooling as it trickled down.

"Next, I remove an eye. Then a finger, after that I may get bored. And trust me, if I get bored, you're really fucked then" Kazuya threatened tossing the pliers away.

"I swear man! He was kind of lanky, he had a funny accent. New York it sounded. Maybe Long Island or Queens" Doug cried as he spat more blood.

Kazuya began pacing. "Was he involved with the FBI?"

"Yes, he supposedly one of the higher ups for some super-secret division. Night…watchmen or something I can't remember"

"_A secret branch of the Bureau? I'll check into this later"_

Suddenly one of the doors banged, loudly. It continued for three times before subsiding.

"What the hell is that?!" Doug shouted.

"They're hungry. I've purposely been starving them for this moment. It's their way of letting me know they want to be fed" Kazuya said chuckling as he began pacing.

He took a seat and crossed his legs. "Ever since I was little, my favorite animal has always been the Komodo Dragon. My mother took me to the zoo once and I saw the dragons up close, even watched as the keeper fed them. It was the neatest thing I've ever seen"

"What? Dragons?!"

"Yes, _Varanus komodeonsis _is their scientific name. They are the largest species of lizard in the world, growing on average of 8-10 feet long, though some individuals have been recorded as much as 13 feet long. There's some really neat facts about them, wanna know?"

Doug didn't care, then again, he didn't have a choice.

Kazuya pulled out a small note pad and began reading.

"Adult males on average grow to 10 feet long, weighing as much as 200 lbs, with females reaching 7.5 feet long and weighing 150 lbs. The Komodo dragon has a tail as long as its body, as well as about 60 frequently replaced, serrated teeth that can measure up to 2.5 cm (1 in) in length. The Komodo dragon uses its tongue to detect, taste, and smell stimuli, as with many other reptiles, with the vomeronasal sense using the Jacobson's organ, rather than using the nostrils.[17] With the help of a favorable wind and its habit of swinging its head from side to side as it walks, a Komodo dragon may be able to detect carrion from 4–9.5 km (2.5–5.9 mi) away. Cool right?" Kazuya said sarcastically.

Doug squirmed as he heard the banging continue as Kazuya again read some facts.

"Did you know, that although you can't fully tame them, captive dragons learn to bond and trust the humans whom care for them? Some zoos even report that dragons will only respond to feeding or cleaning if certain keepers perform the task, being unresponsive to a stranger. The four in my care I raised from the time they were hatchlings, feeding them, bathing them, even bringing live prey for them to hunt. There's Sarge, my 7 foot juvenile. Lara, my adult female. Kip, my 8 foot male and then there's big man, Buck. 14 feet, the biggest on record. Buck perhaps has bonded to me closest, I've even taught him how to feed on command."

"Why are you doing this?! Because of your mommy! It sucks kid but that's life! It wasn't personal, it was just a job!"

Kazuya erupted with fury. "It WAS personal! You beat and raped a woman in front of her own child and for what? 50,000 dollars? You've sinned greatly, against God, against _me_ and for that you will die.

Kazuya pressed the second switch, the doors opening as the caged dragons came into view. Pacing, their forked tongues flicking in and out in anticipation. A low hiss escaping their massive mouths.

"I won't release them, not yet. Tell me where Mr. X is, now" Kazuya said approaching.

'Please, I'll give you someone bigger. The person who hired Mr. X" Doug stammered.

Kazuya froze, "Who?"

"Please just let me go"

Kazuya reached into his back pocket, pulling out a large pair of scissors. He proceeded to slice off Doug's genitals, everything as his captor howled in pain.  
>"Who is it?! Tell me, <em><strong>NOW<strong>_ you fat piece of shit!" Kazuya roared.

Doug squirmed, blood pooling out from his groin as he uttered the name so low it was nearly a whisper.

"It was…Klaus"

Kazuya froze, eyes widening as he staggered back, collapsing to the floor. "Klaus…it can't be, WHY?!"

"Klaus ordered Mr. X to set the hit up, he wanted the boy. He said he wanted the boy for what lies in his blood, his family line's darkest legacy. A most vivid and potent evil" Doug explained.

Klaus began shaking uncontrollably as his fists clenched. He walked into the corner, grabbing a bucket. Picking it up, he dumped the contents all unto Doug who was stained by the dark red liquid, clumps of organic matter clung to him as he spat out.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

"My own special concoction. A mix of pig, deer and goat's blood along with entrails. The Komodo Dragon's natural prey. Dinner time is served. For the sins you committed against my mother, against God, you will die"

Kazuya then kicked Doug off the table, crashing to the floor as he rolled in a heap of pain. He turned, walking towards the ladder leading up and out of the enclosure.

He pressed the next trigger. The cage doors swung open as the dragons slowly crept out. Tails wagging, tongues flicking in and out as they hissed lowly, creeping toward Doug. 'No, please!" he shouted but it was too late. The dragons wasted no time, biting and tearing into him with their massive claws and foul teeth. Tearing chunks out of his stomach, spilling his intestines and organs out. One tearing his stomach apart and devouring it in large gulps. Buck, the largest dragon flicked his tongue before biting into Doug's throat, pulling out as Doug cried out, his voice turning to agonizing and curdling screams as he was devoured alive by the four dragons. If death didn't come soon, the infectious saliva of the dragons would do him in.

**Lastly…**

Klaus sat on his throne, eyes closed as he seemed to be in a meditative trance before something stirred. He kept seeing flashes of some horrible being, with a wicked power and lust for killing.

And then, the doors to his chambers exploded in a massive booming sound.

"_**KLLAAAAAAUUUSSS!**_Kazuya roared angrily, stomping in. Holding his sword lowly, tears streamed down his face as his left fist clenched so tightly his nails dug inside his skin as blood seeped out.

Klaus didn't seem perturbed by the intrusion as Kazuya slowly approached.

"Why? WHY?! She was my MOTHER! What did she do that was so terrible you ordered her dead?! I've long suspected, I've even fought with myself day and night. The way you approached after she was killed, your convenient offer to bring her back to me, your ranting about sin and evil, when in reality you were the greatest sinner among us." Kazuya said, the tears flowing stronger.

"Why did you take my mother away from me? I was just a little boy" Kazuya said sobbing as he grit his teeth.

"Your mother was keeping from me something I wanted, something I've wanted for a very long time. I was sympathetic to her situation, but ultimately, I have no tolerance for those interrupting my ambitions" Klaus said, virtually no emotion in his voice as he slowly descended.

Kazuya growled, gripping his sword as he slid into a stance. Klaus began chuckling. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a sword handle, deep crimson red energy swirling before igniting in a thick blade.

"It's time you truly learned your place boy"

Kazuya roared, charging forward with terrible speed and giving an awful cry of rage and indignation. His wild and furious attacks hit nothing but air, Klaus having teleported away. Kazuya looked up, seeing Klaus hovering above in the air. He pointed one finger, Kazuya instantly being pelted with a fierce storm of raining fiery arrows, igniting and piercing his body and creating another massive explosion.

Landing to his feet, Klaus watched, waiting for the dust to settle.

Kazuya dropped to his knees, clothes badly burned and singed as he was bleeding severely from several deep wounds. Coughing and staggering to his feet, he was pierced by four large arrows through his chest as he dropped his blade.

"Kazuya, you were in fact, special to me. For my new world, I would have loved using the entity within you. But it seems our time is at an end. It's a shame, in some ways, I was like a father to you" Klaus said shaking his head. Kazuya chuckled, spitting and wiping his mouth.

"I already _have_ a father" Klaus then noticed Kazuya slowly reach for the gold cross hanging from his neck. Snickering he again shook his head.

Suddenly several of Klaus' Acolytes surrounded Kazuya, each impaling him with their respective weapons as he cried out and slumped forward. Releasing him, they left him impaled as Klaus sighed.

'Farewell Kazuya" Klaus said solemnly.

Kazuya's body remained motionless, not moving an inch.

_**Come on, get up and FIGHT!**_

_I can't…I just can't_

_**BULLSHIT, you're stronger than this. Get angry, really fucking angry. Use that anger and we'll beat this ass wipe.**_

_I can't do it, I can't do it alone!_

_**Then let me take over…**_

Kazuya eyes shot open, quickly changing colors as one became blood red and the other jet black. With a furious roar of howling madness, he removed himself with a force of kinetic energy. His wounds closing in seconds as a black mist hovered over.

"Impossible!" Venus said, her subordinates taking position behind her as they faced Kazuya who began charging energy. Klaus looked on, a mix of intrigue and curiosity.

"No way..."

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY, this fool has been fighting me so long. Now I plan to really cut loose!"** Kazuya spoke in a deep and echoing voice.

He pointed a finger, releasing a thin and monstrously powerful beam of energy, blowing off the head of one Acolyte before sprinting forward, piercing through the heart of a second. As Kazuya attacked, Klaus took note. The speed, the ferocity, the monstrous joy and pleasure in seeing blood spill. This was it, the Hale family's darkest legacy.

He had to have it.

Klaus attacked, sending another volley of flaming arrows which Kazuya avoided with a flow of psychokinetic energy. Klaus pulled his sword out again, slashing as Kazuya avoided. Back flipping, Kazuya laughed wildly before charging forward. Grabbing Klaus' wrist, he held the embrace as Klaus swore.

"This power, I must have it!"

Kazuya responded by viciously laughing and firing another beam of energy, blowing back Klaus some twenty feet as he came to a skidding stop. A portion of the mask he wore crumbled apart, his left side being visible as Klaus covered his face.

Kazuya continued laughing like a madman before leaning back. He closed his eyes, blood dripping from the corner of each eye. Opening them, he released a massive and overwhelming beams of red and black energy, filling the chamber with its light as he destroyed an enormous section of walls and roof, causing a terrible explosion with a thunderous boom. Debris and slabs of stone collapsed to the floor as the room shook violently.

When it was over, Kazuya was nowhere to be seen as Klaus freed himself from rubble. Dusting and wiping himself he stared at the massive whole as the light of the full moon beamed inside.

"Your Majesty?" Venus questioned.

Klaus slowly clenched his fist. "So, he escaped. Fine. Do not pursue him. Let him be. For now, we stay quiet in the shadows. The time will come when we meet again, and when it does, that power shall be mine"

**Finally…**

Kazuya looked up, meeting Dexter's intense gaze. "After that, I disappeared. I remained low key, building up funds and resources, most of which I stole from LOD. Then I returned, sworn to judge and punish all sinners and lawlessness. I traveled across the nation, across continents. I've killed countless men, and women for their terrible sins. I searched long and hard for Mr. X, not knowing he was Section Chief of the newly minted Nightstalkers. But the void I felt only continued to grow. No matter how many I killed, it never filled. She was gone, never to return. Even if Klaus could have brought her back to me, at what price?"

Dexter sighed and folded his arms. "I can't even begin to understand what that must have been. Now you see all the more reason for you to fight with us. Klaus has to be stopped, because of that bastard much of the free world is at stake"

Kazuya paused, "You'll trust a murderer? I've killed more than you can truly imagine Dexter"

"That doesn't matter. Dude, two of my best friends are monsters, one freaking was a Devil King. I think you'll fit in fine" Dexter said with a chuckle, one Kazuya didn't return.

"Kazuya, fight with us and you can truly have your vengeance"

Dexter offered his hand, which Kazuya eagerly grasped with his own.

"That bastard is good as dead" Kazuya declared. Dexter smirked and then nodded.

**End Chapter**

**Well, that's it folks. Next chapter we return to the main story. Klaus launches his all out war on humanity which takes our heroes into the frozen and icy wilderness of the North Pole. What horrors awaits as the Master of Death prepares to plunge the planet into darkness? Stay tuned!**


	47. Deadzone

**Disclaimer: Wow, I'm SOOOO sorry it's taken me so long guys. Some bullshit came up with school and it got in the way of my updating. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story, it's only going to get better. Only about four more chapters before this story concludes, please be patient, we're almost there!**

**At long last the final battle is drawing near. Klaus amasses a massive force of the deadliest army in history, the dreaded Mannequin Army, spawned over two thousand years ago by Mundus himself. With these demonic soldiers at his beckon and with Theokoles in tow, Klaus moves toward the North Pole where he will activate the final Anima device in his quest to bind all of mankind under his rule.**

**Or so he thinks.**

**Our heroes are not finished. Hellsing. Iscariot. The Order of the Cross. Nightstalkers. These forces for justice and righteousness move to stop him. The final battle is at hand, both hero and villain alike will clash in a battle of titanic proportions.**

**Enjoy guys!**

Chapter Forty Seven- Deadzone

Integra sat in her office, mulling over several different thoughts. The death of Walter, the coming war with Klaus, her future as leader of Hellsing. All seemed to ride on the coming battle against Klaus' forces. She was so deep in thought she nearly dropped the fresh cigar resting between her fingers, she calmly stamped out the cigar in her ash tray.

"Master" came an all too familiar voice, smooth and silky as velvet yet chilling to her core. Integra calmly looked up from her desk.

"Yes, my servant?" she replied. Alucard stepped out from the shadowy corner of her office, his crimson eyes glowing eerily in the dark as he approached.

"What troubles you my master?" Alucard asked staring at Integra. "Alucard, tell me something. Why is Klaus doing this? He says it's to save mankind from his greatest lie, but there's more to it than that. Tell me, my servant, you and Klaus have at least one thing in common" Integra said turning to the count.

"You both became monsters to escape death" she said. Integra noticed that for once, Alucard expression changed. It wasn't the typical cold, sadistic madness he usually expressed. His eyes softened considerably. Indeed, these were not the eyes of a monster, the famed pet of the Hellsing family. These were the eyes of a man who bore terrible scars and pain.

"When I took to escaping death's bitter sting, I became a monster. I didn't do it for power or glory, simply as a man seeking to cheat fate. Klaus on the other hand did so, because he was angry at God. At his core he still remains that frail, angry and frightened little man. Realizing this is what it will take to defeat him" Alucard explained staring out the window. He wasn't entirely truthful to Integra. Although he wouldn't admit it, at his core, he chose to become a vampire out of similar fear and hatred that Klaus experienced. Fighting against the Turks of the Ottoman Empire and seeing his people and homeland set ablaze, Alucard himself knew that feeling of being God-forsaken.

At that point Seras entered the office, holding some papers in her hand.

"Sir Integra, Master, there's something you need to hear. I've been doing some digging, I think I have more on this so called Mannequin Army, the one Klaus said he will resurrect. It's far more terrible than we could have imagined"

Integra turned to Alucard; the vampire count forming a curious grin. 'Tell us then, Seras"

**In New York…**

Dante stepped inside followed by Seth. Dexter looked up as Rosette sat at her desk before sitting up straight.

"Still no word from our favorite Devil King eh?" Dante said grimly, for once not bothering to quip a joke. Rosette slowly looked down at her lap, not saying anything. Seth sighed and folded his arms. "No. No one has seen or heard from him in weeks now. He hasn't checked in at any of our safe houses. No phone calls, emails, not even a damn text. Sion's completely vanished" he said shaking his head.

"It's one thing to leave but, why would he wipe your memory? Does Sion really blame himself that badly for what happened during the fight with Klaus? I can't believe that selfish jackass" Dexter fumed. Despite his outrage, Rosette remained calm.

"It's such a strange feeling. I feel like something is missing, each time I try to recall my memories, interactions, even my feelings of him but then I get nothing. There's just emptiness" she said lowly. Dante chuckled and said, "Hate to say it but I guess Klaus was right" as everyone turned to him.

"Sion, is in love with you Rosette. And it's because of that love that he did what he did. I'm not saying it makes it right but give the guy some credit: Just 2000 years ago he was a ruler of the Demon World. How he went from that to loving a human, beats the hell out of me" Dante said shrugging.

Sometime later they were joined by Director McGrath in the conference room, preparing for the coming meeting with Hellsing, the Vatican and Russia all in an attempt to coordinate for Klaus' coming attack. The large screen lit up as the screen was divided as the representatives from all three allied forces soon appeared.

Integra nodded and cleared her throat. "Hello Rosette and everyone else of the Nightstalkers, I take it you have all fared well" she said. From her seat Rosette gave a nod as Director McGrath spoke. 'Ms. Hellsing, yes we have fared just fine these past few months. I take it you have some information concerning the enemy's plot?" he said. Vladimir sat at his desk, hands folded in a tent as he prepared to listen. For the Vatican, representatives for the next Pope elect gathered earnestly.

Integra adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"We've combed through untold numbers of ancient and arcane texts and sources, some dating well over 2000 years ago. There is one name our sources keep bringing up: _Mannequin_. We now know this refers to the fabled Mannequin Army, said to have been forged long ago in the pits of Hell and later commissioned by the Devil Emperor Mundus as part of his plot when he invaded the Human World all those years ago" Integra waited to see if there were any interjections or questions. Seeing none, she continued.

"The Mannequin Army is composed of 500,000 demonic soldiers, forged through a ritualistic combination of alchemy and ancient magic. Mundus intended to use them as part of the main brunt of his fighting force so as to conquer the human world. However, even he could not control them. They ran wild, unchecked and unchallenged and killing any and everything in their sight. So Mundus abandoned them, sealing them off into the lowest part of the Demon World. It was later said Sparda destroyed the key that could be used in their resurrection" Integra further explained.

Dante narrowed his eyes, once again everything seemed to connect to his father.

"Ok, so they were sealed away in the Demon World. Let me guess, Klaus has figured out a way to control them, how?" asked one of the representatives of the Vatican.

Integra had no answer, her face twisting and showing her frustration. Rosette then said, "Klaus is moving with his plot to activate the final Anima device. Dante's warning from times previous stated at the end of the summer solstice, that's in eight days, where exactly is Klaus going to do this?"

"That" began Vladimir as he made his presence known for the first time. "Is what my own research has unveiled. Klaus said he needs the moon in the final stages of activation. Coincidentally the summer solstice ends, on the night of the full moon. From what we've gathered based on climatological and meteorological data, Klaus will need to be positioned at the North Pole at exactly the right moment in order to achieve activation. Our best estimate is right at the Arctic Circle" Vladimir explained.

Director McGrath then said, "I've spoken with the President's Administration. There is a plan to send a number of troops in collaboration with the various armed forces. The US Navy and Air Force are ready to send air and sea support. We have ground and infantry units ready and able. All that's left is to further coordinate with your forces. Hellsing. Iscariot. Order of the Cross, now we truly unite as one in order to eliminate Klaus"

"What does Madam President command?" Integra asked.

Director McGrath's eyes intensified. "Wipe them out, all of them. Leave not a single trace of the enemy alive. We will not sit idle and let him destroy everything humanity stands for. Destroy him, entirely, destroy him" he stated with a fierce resolve.

Vladimir nodded, "We will, for God and freedom, we will"

Integra nodded, "For God and her Majesty, we will"

Rosette sighed calmly, lowering her head as her arms remained crossed. She turned to Dexter whom nodded, then to Seth, Dante and finally to Director McGrath all of who acknowledged their approval.

With a confident and calm smirk she too nodded and said. "Geronimo, for God and country, we will"

The Vatican representatives nodded, forming the sign of the Cross before saying. "Let it be done then, _in nominae Patrii et Fili et Spiritu sancti"_

"_Amen" _everyone answered in unison.

**And Lastly…**

Klaus approached the shoreline, staring out at the vast sea before him. His dark bronze colored hair swaying in the chill breeze as his long tattered cloak flowed to the right. Reaching into his sleeve he removed a long black object. Waving it once he jammed it into the ground and stepped back.

It was a large talisman, decorated with a ceremonial skull and several large beads. The final piece to resurrecting the Mannequin Army. Klaus watched as the talisman began shaking before a bright and potent beam of energy reached high into the sky. It remained that way before expanding, moving from the shoreline to the water's edge. Within moments the beam of light split down the center as the water began to dive in half, massive waves of the frigid Arctic Ocean being pushed apart by the incredible force.

Klaus managed a slight smirk. "And so Moses parted the Red Sea. And just like him, I will lead people to reach their true salvation" he stated.

The entire sea became divided, remaining that way for several moments. And then a shadowy figure began skulking up the bank of the shoreline, approaching Klaus. Klaus watched with mild interest as this figure drew closer before stopping some six feet away, staring at him.

The individual before him was colored jet black, skin and clothing. It was barefoot but had vicious talons in place of toe nails. It's torso was covered in thick stocky armor. On its shoulders it had spiked pauldrons. Attacthed to its hip was a long curved sword. Staring at Klaus with bloodshot golden eyes it scanned the area of the beach, remaining silent.

"Strange" it answered in a raspy echoing voice. "The air feels warmer, far warmer then we last recall" it said.

"Much time has passed friend, 2000 years in fact" Klaus answered. It looked at him, as if pondering the revelation.

"2000 years…since we last set foot on the mortal plane. Intriguing, most intriguing. We recall our birth. We recall being commissioned by the Darkness Mundus to destroy any in our path. And we disobeyed, and we were cast in Hell where we suffered, wreathing in flames and worms and agony." It said taking a step closer.

Klaus chuckled and then replied, "Indeed friend. I have resurrected your kind to serve my goal. You will fight, you will dance in the blood of your enemies, tear the flesh from their bodies and lavish in their destruction. All this I promise to you friend"

The figure before him cocked its head, turning back to the sea from where he had risen before turning back to Klaus.

"Then we fight, we kill" it answered. Klaus gave another chuckle before nodding.

Sometime later, the 500,000 strong of the Mannequin Army had risen from the sea, fully revived and empowered for the first time in 2000 long years. Klaus stood before the massive legion, staring with intensity as the demonic soldiers stood stock still.

The perfect minions to destroy his enemies.

"It's time then for this world to end. A world of lies, of malice, of deceit and anguish. We will pillage and plunder. And from the ashes a new world will be formed in my image, where we shall have peace, everlasting peace"

And with that Klaus turned, walking up the shoreline towards the mainland as the Mannequin Army followed in suit. Klaus gave a wicked smirk before sweeping his hair back.

"And so the end of mankind begins"

**End Chapter**

**It all starts next, the final battle with Klaus commences. What terror does the Mannequin Army hold for our heroes? Stay tuned!**


	48. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Disclaimer: Hey guys I apologize profusely for not updating the story in God knows how long. I have not given up on it, I will finish. Long story short:**

**Some personal as well as financial situations arose and so my time was devoted to sorting that out. Added to that I had some difficulties with school that required my full attention. Again, if any of you were wondering if I had given up on the story or had died, still alive and breathing.**

**Likewise, the ones of you that have reached out, I've received some of your emails; very much appreciate the concern.**

**Alas, I am back. I have the next chapter written up, all I have to do is tweak some things and it shall be posted soon. Please stay tuned, I promise it will be a juicy one!**

**Thanks again guys!**


	49. Final Judgment Part I

**Disclaimer: The final few chapters are here. Only about four more before the story concludes. Again, so sorry this has taken me so long but alas, I am here and ready to continue on.**

**Our heroes find themselves locked in their deadliest battle as they take on Klaus and the dreaded Mannequin Army. 500,000 strong of the deadliest demon warriors, having been sired by Mundus long ago. **

**The fight unites everyone against Klaus, who is biding time until he can activate his plot to unite all beings under his rule. Big battles ahead, and familiar characters may make the ultimate sacrifice. Stay tuned!**

**Chapter Forty-Eight- Final Judgment Part I**

Klaus stared ahead, the wind blowing his cloak in his wake as he swept a hand through his bronze colored hair.

"Hhm. So the vermin gather before" he said with contempt. Standing atop a large hill located dead center in the Arctic Circle, Klaus was backed by the legendary Mannequin Army, who were once commissioned by the long vanquished Mundus during his invasion of the human world long ago. Klaus now had them under his control, and was eager to set them free.

But there was resistance.

The Order of the Cross. The Hellsing Organization. The Iscariot. The Soldiers of the White Lotus. The Nightstalkers. These agencies have officially banded together to oppose and defeat Klaus and his minions. At the head, Vladimir stood calmly, joined by several of his best soldiers as well as his instructor Master Sato. He stared atop the hill directly at Klaus, preparing his mind and body for what was sure to be a terrible fight.

"Lord your servant comes before you at this hour. Strengthen us. Give us courage where we need it, cast aside all fear and doubt from us."

Vladimir was dressed in modified battle gear; wearing black pants and trench boots. He wore a black and gold top. Fastened by a V-shaped pin to his left shoulder was a long cloak, handed down in his family bloodline for generations. Adjoined at his hip was the ancestral Sokolov blade.

And he was not alone.

To his right, his own men of the Order of the Cross.

To his left, Hellsing.

The middle were the combination of Iscariot, Nightstalkers and the White Lotus. Vladimir considered his fortune in that they were also able to secure troops from the United States military including Marines, Air Force and Navy. Their total fighting numbers ranked some 350,000 strong.

They were outnumbered, but their spirits had never been stronger.

Vladimir tilted his head in the direction of the hill. The brisk and frigid Arctic wind picking up, drawing air from the coastal seas. It was nearing the end of summer, but already the sea ice was beginning to form again.

"_There is still time to submit to my desires. Lay your weapons down, stand down, I will not kill anyone who submits to me"_

Vladimir scoffed and shook his head, knowing Klaus could hear him.

"Not a chance Klaus! Your madness ends here!"

Vladimir's reply elicited cheers and victory shouts from the allied forces supporting him. He could hear footsteps, turning to see Rosette approaching from his right and Integra from the left.

"Does this clown really expect us to give up?" Rosette asked as she scoffed.

"To be honest, I'd be more offended if he didn't" Integra quipped, eliciting a light chuckle from Vladimir.

At the top of the hill, Klaus clenched his fist tightly. They were still going to oppose him? Very well then.

Behind him, the 500,000 strong of the Mannequin Army readied themselves.

"Our enemy has gathered before us. Show them no mercy"

The soldiers prepared, dressed in all black armor and wielding an assortment of weaponry. One tightened its grip on an axe like weapon.

"You do not know fear" Klaus praised.

The Mannequins gave a low rumble.

"You do not know pain. You will taste the blood of men and women. Do not make me walk down a path not stained crimson with the blood of my enemies. Now, my friends, _begin!"_

Instantly, the soldiers sprinted forward, leaving behind Klaus who stood at the top of the hill beaming down with satisfaction. The air was pierced with the cry of the Mannequins whom sprinted at full speed towards Vladimir and his forces.

Feeling the ground shake and tremble, Vladimir reached and pulled out his sword. Waving it once, he breathed in steadily through his nostrils and exhaled slowly.

"Everyone, charge!"

He raced forward, his cloak billowing behind as his army gave a strong shout. Both armies drawing closer and closer to one another with Vladimir at the head. He watched as one of the Mannequins raised a club, swinging right for his head. He leaned to one side, raised his sword and sliced down the middle, cutting the fiend in half. And the battle began; both armies colliding in a wave of swords and spears, guns and a hail of bullets. Iscariot soldiers firing from numerous rifles, dropping several of the Mannequin's with blessed rounds. A Paladin sprinted forward, tossing a Bible forward towards a large group of Mannequins. Clapping his hands together he recited a quick prayer: the Bible burst into a flurry of pages, wrapping and binding several of the Mannequins. The Paladin was then joined by others as they linked hands in prayer. The pages burst into flames, igniting the Mannequins on fire.

"Keep at it! We can subdue them!"

The Paladin's cries were snuffed out as a hand reached and wrapped around his throat. He was hoisted in the air as he squirmed and tried freeing himself.

"Priests…we have not seen priests since the day the Darkness Mundus was defeated. Priest, now you die"

The Mannequin was joined by his partners who proceeded to viciously rip apart the Iscariot priests limb by limb. Amidst their screams and cries, the Mannequins picked up their weapons, turning the tide as they began hacking and slashing through the division. They sliced soldier after soldier apart, staining the earth crimson with blood. A squad of Marine tuckered down, opening fire on them. Their bullets riddling the bodies of the Mannequins whom barely flinched. One stopped, peering down at its bullet laden torso as blood flowed. Taking its hand and examining the wound it seemed almost perplexed.

"What…are these weapons?" it questioned looking at the now terrified soldiers.

"We hear they are called, 'guns'. They fire, 'bullets'"

"When we fought with the Darkness Mundus, we did not see such weapons"

The Mannequins continued cutting through the squad, one pinning a Marine down and prepared to deliver the final strike when it was stopped in its tracks. Three arrows planted in its back as it staggered forward and slowly turned.

Rosette stood there, reloading an arrow from her quiver as she took aim. Firing, the shot struck the Mannequin right in his throat. Moments later it exploded in a gory mess.

Sucking her teeth Rosette tapped her ear piece. "These things are extremely durable. We're already losing a lot of troops to them and we've barely dented their numbers. Use maximum load out; only use your most lethal ammunition and go for vitals"

A Mannequin sprinted forward, preparing to attack as she whipped around. It was knocked aside by a powerful attack. Rosette looked to see Seth, joined by Seras and Nero leap into the fray. Seth removed his sword and shield, remaining tense and ready to pounce. He nodded at Rosette and watched as Seras removed the massive Harkonnen cannon.

"Alright, time to end all this free will crap. I've been waiting to cut loose for a while now" Nero said taking a couple of steps forward. His Red Queen sword had been repaired and modified by his group, making it stronger and better than ever before.

Nero shouted, his Devil Bringer arm rising in height as he launched it forward, smashing the Mannequins as Seth charged, slashing and parrying blows with his shield while cutting through them. Seras likewise leaped into the fray, more soldiers firing, managing to kill some of the Mannequins.

Integra fired from her pistol, emptying the clip into the head of one of the Mannequins. She was charged by a group of six of the soldiers. They were likewise engulfed in a mass of shadows. Several dozen eyes sprout forth, swirling the Mannequins in a vortex. Erupting from the center the toothy open maw of a vicious hellhound emerged, reaching high into the sky and swallowing in several more of the Mannequins, eviscerating them to shreds as their blood and bits rained down back to the ground. Laughter could be heard as the shadows took the shape and form of Alucard, emerging from the center and wielding his trademark pistols.

"This is fun! This is SO much fun! I can't wait to destroy them all!" he cried out loudly. He fired from the Jackal and Casull; blowing off the heads of several of the Mannequins as he continued in his carnage.

Vladimir slashed twice, cutting through more of the Mannequins before pausing. A deep howl pierced the air as he smirked. 10 fast blurry shapes sped past him, towards the center of the battle ground amidst the hail of bullets. Michael led his pack at the front, slashing through several of the Mannequins with his claws. Kathy was beside him, firing from her twin Revolvers; Hiro and Raul slashing with their swords, Hiro working in tandem with his pack mate mixing in perfect swordplay. Hanya howled, firing from his assault rifle as he was joined by the wise cracking twins Sergei and Alex. The duo dashed through the ranks, firing from their weapons and dropping many of the Mannequins. Alex dashed in a blur, avoiding the attack of two of the demonic soldiers as he sliced the head off one while his brother finished the second. The rest of the pack fanned out, forming a phalanx with Michael at the head. Looking up, the alpha wolf watched as a ball of red light began streaking across the sky in a zig zag pattern. It fired like a speeding bullet, cutting off the heads of some of the Mannequins before taking shape beside Michael.

Lucian cracked his neck, tossing his twin tailed scarf off as he rotated his shoulders. "I plan on really cutting loose, do not get in my way" he said to Michael whom chuckled.

"I was going to say the same to you, old man"

Lucian smirked in response, then watched as his brothers approached. Jacob licked his lips, tossing his baseball cap off and flexed his claws; Ramone had his hands placed behind his back while Jason removed the Manji Blade from its scabbard.

More and more Werewolves began appearing on the battlefield; mixing into the fray. A pack of wolves roared, morphing into their transformed states as they slashed and tore at several more of the Mannequins.

Vladimir, joined by his old partners from the White Lotus clan weaved through the ranks. Vladimir took note of the way the enemy fought; despite having the advantage of numbers their tactics appeared sloppy, clumsy even. Was this really the famed Mannequin Army that legend spoke of?

Rosette paused as she ducked down, sharing the same sentiments Vladimir did.

"_Something's not right here. The way these things are fighting. It's like they're not concerned with losing any of their ranks. They have us outnumbered but it seems we're the ones pushing them back. What gives? And another thing; the way they speak, always using 'we'. Why is that?"_

Deciding to prove her suspicions, Rosette sprinted forward. She removed three arrows from her quiver, firing at one of the Mannequins. She struck it in its throat eye and chest. The Mannequin buckled from the brunt of the force, staggering back as it stared down at the arrow in its chest.

"Arrows?" it said. A counterpart walking beside it and holding a large mace likewise seemed perplexed.

"Not since the days of Sparda have we seen such weapons."

"Indeed, to think humans still use such weaponry"

The Mannequin promptly removed the arrow from its chest and eye; this in turn caused several of the others to briefly flinch before resuming their fighting.

Rosette's eyes widened; she figured it out. She knew their secret.

Suddenly, four of the Mannequins appears overhead, preparing to reign down on her with their weapons. Bracing for impact Rosette instead watched as they were kicked aside by Seth, who promptly sliced off several of their heads. A moment later Seras and Nero landed beside him.

"Stay sharp, can't always swoop in to rescue you" Nero said eying her out the corner of his eyes.

"Guys, I've figured out what makes these things tick. We have to spread the word to the other units" Rosette said standing to her feet.

The group then turned to see more Mannequins approaching, one waving a large mace and flail. Preparing themselves, they instead watched as bats swarmed the area. Alucard took shape, laughing as he removed his pistols, his crimson eyes glowing ominously.

"Now this guy, coming to steal all the fun" Nero said frowning. Alucard's arrival also brought with him another arrival; a familiar face likewise clad in red clothing and wielding a large sword across his back.

"Dante!"

The devil hunter smirked, taking Rebellion and cutting through much of the Mannequins, working in teamwork with Alucard who blew off several of their heads with the Jackal.

Rosette then looked up to see several choppers pass by overhead, raining down gunfire and missiles in the center of the battlefield, causing several large explosions. The door to the chopper opened, Dexter and Dutch both repelled down to the ground below, cocking their rifles and beginning to open fire.

From the hill top, Klaus could oversee all of the destruction as the battle waged on. Explosions rocked the earth as fires raged; soldier after soldier screaming in agony as they were sliced and broken, his Mannequin soldiers pressing the advantage with their numbers.

Closing his eyes and slowly reopening them, a cold smirk formed on his face as the wind again rustled his deep bronze hair.

"Finally time, let's put an end to this"

Reaching into his cloak he removed a large talisman. Waving it once he raised it to the sky as it began floating. The talisman began glowing bright red as it began pulsing. After giving three pulses a bright beam of energy peaked to the sky continuing to reach higher and higher as it broke the formation of clouds over the battle field.

Looking up, Vladimir paused from his fight, wondering what this new development meant.

Klaus cast his gaze down below. "The Mannequin Army upon being resurrected require considerable time before they can reach their full power. Now that the wait period is over, they can really unleash Hell" Klaus said smirking.

Down below, one of the Mannequins paused, its body's already thick muscle mass increasing, growing denser as its eyes darkened and veins sprouted all over.

"This is…our power" it spoke.

"Yes it is now time"

"At last we can fight at full capacity"

What began next was a veritable bloodbath: The Mannequins quickly began turning the tides on their opposition. Cutting a deep and bloody swath across the allied forces.

"What the hell is wrong with these things?! Our bullets aren't working anymore" a soldier cried to his comrades only to have his head removed in gory fashion as his comrades were then set on as well.

Vladimir frowned; raising his Sokolov blade as it glowed deep crimson. The holy and sacred ancestral sword was proving effective against the Mannequins. Each time he waved it the demonic soldiers would retreat back, afraid to be cleansed by the holy weapon.

Across the field, Dante and Alucard continued working in tandem. Dante fired from his twin pistols, joined by Alucard whom fired from his. At one point Alucard paused to reload, only to be slashed in half by one of the Mannequins. Grinning, the vampire count morphed his body into a swarm of bats, spreading across the field as he attacked the Mannequin soldiers. Dante removed Rebellion, slashing and hacking his way. At one point he was nearly ambushed, only to be saved by Nero.

"Trying to look all cool and shit huh?" Dante taunted.

Nero smirked, "You're one to talk"

"_**No one is cooler than me!"**_

Both men looked to see a massively imposing figure leap high into the air, smashing in the center of the field and causing a sizable quake, sinking several of the Mannequins.

Dante and a few of the others looked shock.

"Raskos?"

The massive brute ripped his shirt off, his pants tattered and ripped as he bellowed and beat his chest. Beginning to smash and bat around several more of the Mannequins.

Dexter and Dutch both paused to reload. "This ain't good cuz. These motherfuckers are barely being dropped by our rounds and we're just expending ammo"

Dexter sucked his teeth, staring up at the hill at the figure of Klaus.

"Just what is he waiting for? Something's still not right here"

From across the battlefield several Iscariot men were joined by Soldiers of the White Lotus. The Iscariot using their blessed blades to subdue the Mannequins while the White Lotus used their rifles.

"Keep pushing them back!" one soldier shouted. He reloaded his rifle and prepared to fire again. Sensing movement behind him he turned, preparing to meet one of the Mannequins only to find someone much worse standing there. He was suddenly hoisted in the air, gripped tightly by the throat as he struggled. His comrades, seeing the commotion turned to assist, only tremble in fear.

"Oh God no! It's…it's…it's…_THEOKOLES!_"

The Shadow of Hell made his appearance on the battlefield known. Gripping the soldier tightly, he smirked, ripping his head off and tossing it away. Wasting no time, he began attacking, summoning powerful magic as he unleashed a blazing torrent of fire across the field, incinerating any in his path.

Vladimir and Integra looked up, to see several pillars of fire rushing toward their group. Fretting they instead watched as Michael and Lucian jumped to the front. Both alpha wolves nodding and gripping their swords.

"Now Lucian, _together!_"

Michael removed his blade Fenrir, while Lucian unleashed Wolf's Bane, swinging their swords in a cross shaped arc as the two energies combined, forming a massive sized wolf. The wolf howled, increasing in size and energy as it collided with the magical assault of Theokoles, canceling out his attack and causing a massive explosion, upheaving the earth and sending rippling trembles throughout the field.

Several soldiers watched in awe.

"This…this is beyond us" one said in awe, dropping his rifle.

"So this is how monsters fight…" his partner said in reverence.

Theokoles slowly walked forward, his hate filled eyes scanning the crowd of soldiers, but showing no interest.

"Where is he? That bastard's seed…where is…_**Dante?!**_"

Theokoles didn't have to wait long; Dante sped forward with Rebellion, clashing with Theokoles as they locked blades.

"Miss me?" Dante asked sarcastically and blowing Theokoles a kiss. Instantly they began fighting. Slashing and parrying with their might blades. Hearing several howls, Theokoles scoffed as he saw the wolf pack locking in. Michael and Lucian again at the head, attacking Theokoles and joining with Dante.

Theokoles managed to knock all the men back as he jumped back. Spinning his blade Ares overhead he laughed wildly. "This time I won't take my time. Klaus wants me to wipe the floor with you lot, fine then. So be it!"

Theokoles fired a massive energy ball towards the group. Lucian jumped in front, raising his own blade.

"Protect and sanctify them, _Wolf's Bane!_"

A massive dome shielded the group as Theokoles' attack collided, soon fizzing out. But once the dust settled he was nowhere to be seen. Theokoles having joined Klaus back at the top of the hill.

"You're going use…that?" Klaus questioned.

Theokoles chuckled, 'Afraid I'll kill off all your precious dolls?" he said referring to the Mannequins.

Theokoles transformed into his Devil state; the ghostly spectral form of a horned devil floating overhead, reaching greater and greater heights. Four arms appeared on the spectral form as Theokoles clapped both his hands together.

"These fuckers tangled with the Shadow of Hell, time they are punished for that"

Continuing to tangle with the Mannequins, they were suddenly halted when Integra pointed to the sky.

"What in Christ's name?" she said. Everyone stared up, the cloud over looking began dissipating. A dark spherical shape soon cast a massive shadow which covered half of the battle field. There was a deep rumbling; the wind picking speed blowing a steady torrent through the field and causing some to shield their eyes.

Rosette's eyes widened, "Dear Jesus" she whispered.

"This…this is unreal" Vladimir said dropping his sword.

"How…how did my father beat this clown?" Dante said, even he showing apprehension at the coming sight.

A single flaming meteorite began hurdling down towards the earth, picking up seed and threatening to destroy all below it.

Sprinting forward, Seth shouted, 'Nero!". The young knight looked up as Seth ran forward.

"Listen just do what I say, but I'm going to need that arm of yours" he said gesturing to the Devil Bringer. Nero simply stared, thinking he understood.

"You're insane, but I like the way you think" he smirked. Seth quickly turned to Seras. He took her, kissed her lips tenderly.

"Stay alive for me, sweet cheeks" he grinned.

Seth stared up as the meteor continued descending, building and building. He hoped to God this would work.

Nero shouted, activating his Devil trigger as the spectral form of the Devil Bringer arm began growing, reaching colossal sizes.

"Now, go Seth!"

Seth hopped into the open palm of the Devil Bringer. Nero shouted at the top of his voice and proceeded to fling Seth at top speed straight for the plummeting meteor. Everyone below watched in astonishment as Seth continued hailing straight for it.

"Seth?! What the hell does he think he's doing?" Rosette shouted.

Dexter cheered his pal on, "Seth!" he shouted.

Alucard laughed, clapping his hands as Dante whistled. "Good play kid, might just be crazier then me"

Seth watched as the meteor drew closer; he could feel the gravity of it drawing him in as well as the intense heat it gave off. Bracing himself, Seth collided head on, gripping it tightly with his hands and struggling as he tried slowing its descent. His muscles strained, veins popping around his arms as he growled and continued trying to slow it down.

"Come on you bastard. Slow…down…"

Exerting more power, Seth saw it was beginning to slow down. His hands began cracking, blood pouring from open gashes as he grit his teeth. His forest green eyes turned amber, his body contorting as he began transforming. With a mighty roar, he shifted to his Wereshifter form just as the meteor collided with the earth, sending a massive shockwave that rocked the battle field. Vladimir and others joined hands, interlocking and forming a massive human chain as they brace themselves. Dante, Nero, Michael and Lucian jammed their swords into the ground, using themselves as an anchor as they held on steady to their comrades.

When the dust and wind settled, Seth had landed to his feet, holding the meteor overhead and full transformed. Growling he struggled to his feet, roared once and proceeded to rip apart the meteor into two halve sending one flying across the field and in the process destroying much of the Mannequins.

Panting, Seth struggled to his feet. He was weakened, but alive and managed to avoid a catastrophe for his friends. Rosette and Dexter and a few other rushed to him. He gave a weak nod and winked, exposing his massive fangs in a goofy grin.

Vladimir, regaining his confidence pointed up the hill at Klaus.

"Klaus, do you see now!? You will NEVER crush our spirit! Even if you rain down hellfire, we will NEVER give up!"

This was followed by massive cheering and shouting as the allied forces had regained their confidence.

"Everyone, let's take the fight to him, press forward to Klaus!"

The group joined as one, racing towards Klaus and Theokoles whom still stood at the head overlooking the army below. Everything was interrupted when they felt another massive shockwave, knocking several to the ground.

"What? Don't tell me he can summon another one of those things?!" Integra shouted.

Vladimir looked up, above Klaus and Theokoles. His eyes widened and his face turned pale. "No, it's not another meteror"

The sky above the two ripped apart, opening up a massive dimensional portal which tore apart the boundary between the worlds. An endless black void swirled inside, finally, a deep unsettling roar shook the calm of the air, causing many to cover their ears. Two massive deep red eyes appeared, blinking twice before pausing.

Theokoles laughed wildly, "Come on and join the fun" he said gesturing to this new arrival.

"Come, _my child_"

Another ear splitting and horrible roar and a massive shape which completely dwarfed the mountainside emerged from the vortex. One massive hand slamming down, destroying much of the hill side. The entity continued crawling forward, wailing like a dying woman in labor.

"Dear Christ in Heaven. He did it. The legend is true. He…he resurrected it from beyond the Demon World. It's really happening." Rosette said dropping to her knees.

The entity raised its massive head, howling and crying to the sky as its multi legged body collapsed on the mountain side as Theokoles jumped to its head.

"The Steed of Theokoles, has arrived" Integra said removing her glasses, listening to the terrible laughter of Theokoles.

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned! Coming next; how will the arrival of the fabled Steed of Theokoles affect the battle for freedom now that he has managed to resurrect the deadly beast? Stick around, the battle wages on.**


End file.
